Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 3: Fates Intertwined
by theeternalrival1
Summary: Several after months Sylux's defeat, the Space Explorers went on in their separate ways as peace is restored across the galaxy and on Earth. When a brand new threat comes to terrorize the universe again, new generations of heroes begin to emerge in the wake of these new evils. Suddenly, two ninjas from the past stumble 400 years into the present...
1. Episode 001: Fast Forward

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and the Kamen Rider series in general is property of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Production. Metroid is property of Nintendo. Soul Calibur is property of Namco Bandai Entertainment and Project Soul._

* * *

 **Introduction/Author's Note:**

Thank you guys for your support with _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange_. I would like to thank EeveeNicks, Dash master 48, alexwu704, and Toa Solaric for their positive feedbacks with Volume 2.

And, unlike the first two fics I wrote, this will be the first time that Samus is not the main protagonist of this story. This time, an OC will be a main protagonist, in the form of **Goro Izumi**. Goro is the 27-year old CEO of **ZETA Technology Industries** , a company who is building a new generation of battle armors for police and military use, the G7 Battle Armor series. The fact that he is a CEO of a company that builds battle suits, he's a contrasting foil to none other than **Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm** in the way how they started out in their respective series. Since both of these characters likely possess a narcissistic bravado and they are prodigy geniuses in their own right. Unlike Kuroto, who is very bombastic, wild, and is almost fighting like a beast; Goro is very angsty and brooding with a tragic backstory. Only time will tell if Goro will become a Kamen Rider.

Even though Samus is not the main protagonist here, she's still a main character throughout along the rest of her crew. Plus, we also got Soul Calibur's Taki and Natsu as the new guest characters.

Without further ado, I present to you guys the sequel to Vol. 2, _**Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined**_.

 **UPDATE 8/21/2017** \- Added the kanji of the cast and the actors' names, and Emu added into the returning cast as he is a main character too.

* * *

 **New Cast**

( **中川大志: 泉 五郎/仮面ライダーG 7イカルス** )  
Taishi Nakagawa as Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus

( **護 あさな: タキ** )  
Asana Mamoru as Taki

( **平 祐奈 :凪津** )  
Yuna Taira as Natsu

( **川本まゆ: 桐山 霞** )  
Mayu Kawamoto as Kasumi Kiriyama

 **Returning Cast**

( **水樹 奈々: サムス・アラン/仮面ライダーハントレス** )  
Nana Mizuki as Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress

( **高杉 真宙: 呉島 光実/仮面ライダー龍玄 [リュウゲン]** )  
Mahiro Takasugi as Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen

( **中山 絵梨奈: 稲森 真由/仮面ライダーメイジ** )  
Erina Nakayama as Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage

( **稲葉 友: 詩島 剛/仮面ライダーマッハ** )  
Yu Inaba as Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach

( **山本 涼介: 深海 マコト/仮面ライダースペクター** )  
Ryosuke Yamamoto as Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter

( **磯村 勇斗:** **アラン/** **仮面ライダーネクロム** )  
Hayato Isomura as Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom

( **飯島 寛騎: 宝生 永夢/仮面ライダーエグゼイド** )  
Hiroki Ijima as Emu Houjou/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

( **小野塚 勇人: 九条 貴利矢/仮面ライダーレーザー(ターボ)** )  
Hayato Onozuka as Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo)

( **西川 貴教 『T.M. Revolution』: 烏丸 ケイイチ** )  
Takanori Nishikawa (T.M. Revolution) as Keiichi Karasuma

* * *

 **Episode 001: Fast Forward**

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Tragedy-**

November 18, 2000, 17 years ago...

It was already 7:30 PM, and a car belonging to the Izumi family drove into the dark roads, with the cliffsides are near which makes it very dangerous to trudge at this time of night. Goro and his parents were out for a family outing.

Goro grew up in a wealthy upbringing, his father was a corporate businessman and engineer who runs a company known for inventing battle armors for police and military use. Even though Goro had a spoiled attitude in his young age, he was wise beyond his years to the point that he is superhumanly intelligent in the age of 10.

The young Goro's life was blissful during his time with his family, until tragedy struck...

Their car was hit by a truck in the middle of the pitch-black darkness. Goro's life was flashing upon him with their car hit the truck.

Inside Goro's consciousness, the young boy slowly hears voices a mysterious voice from within. Saying, " _You need to live on. I will protect you._ " The boy is confused of what is going on, wondering if his mother and father are alright.

" _Hey, who are you?_ ", the young Goro cried to ask who is calling out to him. But, it was in deaf ears.

Two days later, Goro found himself awake in a hospital. Strangely, he miraculously survived that accident. But, when his grandfather, Takagi told him that his parents didn't make it, he was distraught... Wracked with grief, Goro's life had turned to a gruesome turn to him now that he is left orphaned.

However, ever since that fateful acident, Goro has a huge scar in his abdomen; something that he'll bear for the rest of his life...

* * *

 **-Prodigy in the Making-**

Several years later...

From the day onward after his parents died, Goro lived with his grandfather. The boy inherited his parents fortune; Takagi revealed to his grandson that moments of his (Goro) parents' dying breath, that Goro is the heir to his father's company. However, only Goro will succeed his father's place at a right age, since he's still to young to understand his father's business. Goro is left to his own devices under his grandfather's guidance, along with his parents' fortune, that he will find a way to reach for success.

Takagi watched over Goro even until his teenage years, having seen his grandson grew up into a prodigy genius; having become top of his class, his superior intellect was recognized heavily by his peers. Goro has becoming more talented with robotics and goes in further heights to invent things that will, in his perspective, make him be recognized by the world.

At the age of 21, Goro graduated with a degree of Master's Degree in Computer Science in Touhoku University. Such achievements furthered his thirst for knowledge and as such is ready to put what his talents to the test. And eventually, upon looking at his father's will, Goro is now made CEO of ZETA Technology Industries at the age of 25.

August 2017, two years later...

Two years after finally inheriting his father's company, Goro has proven himself that he's a self-made man, having grown up from the ordeals after the deaths of his parents. All the merits and accomplishments in the past made him a man who's worked hard to succeed his father.

 **ZETA Technology Industries** , or **ZETA Tech** in short has been dedicated in inventing battle armors designed for police and military use to a more futuristic levels. The company is stationed in Shouya City; but there are several branches of this company are across Japan.

Goro, now 27 years old, is a well-respected authority figure of ZETA Tech, a tall and handsome man to the point that female workers are sometimes attracted to him and show their motivations in office work. While he's in between a strict employer and a nice guy, Goro is an obvious workaholic, keeping the company at shift shape.

Meanwhile, inside the CEO's office, an employee enters, presenting a picture of what appears to be a finished product of the battle suit that the company is currently developing.

"Sir, this is the finished product of the G7 Battle Armor.", said the female employee.

"Good.", the CEO replied. "With this, we could present its specs in the company expo by the next three months."

The employee left, leaving Goro to make some preparations regarding ZETA Technology's expo that will be three months away from now.

So far, according to the finished blueprints that one of the workers represented to him, the G7 Battle Armor appears to be, as its name implies, a 7th generation exo-suit and successor to the G3 exosuits that was used by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force during the time they were fighting supernatural beings. The G7 armors take form of almost identical to it's old counterparts, only that these have rhinoceros-beetle horns fitted on their helmet, rather than their stagbeetle-like antennae.

"Well... I guess it's time to show the world of my inventions crafted by my unrivaled genius.", Goro whispered to himself, smirking. "Father, mother, where ever you are now... I hope you are all proud of me."

* * *

 **-400 Years into the Past-**

 **Edo Period (1607) 400 years ago...**

 **Fu-Ma Ninja Clan Village, Fu-Ma No Sato, Japan**

Natsu returns back to the Fu-Ma clan village after journeying to the west searching for her master, Taki, who had been missing after learning that her foster-father returned from the dead. Once Natsu arrived into her adoptive mother's home, she is surprised that Taki has returned. Turns out that Taki was badly injured during her journey to find her supposedly dead foster father.

"Mother? Sensei?", the young kunoichi asked what is going on.

A man, who appears to be in his forties just like Taki, appears to Natsu and her adoptive mother, Chie. Judging by his rugged and muscular appearance, and at the same time is carrying a katana with him.

"Natsu, this is Mitsurugi-san.", said the Fu-Ma clan leader. "She is your sensei's acquaintance."

"You must be her (Taki) disciple, I presume.", the samurai spoke to the young kunoichi.

"How did you find my master?", Natsu asked.

Mitsurugi reveals that while he was traveling to seek after a demonic blade, he somehow found Taki badly battered and beaten after fighting presumably her supposedly former master, Toki. Before Taki was about to be killed, Mitsurugi intervenes and saves her from death, and there he brings her back to the Fu-Ma clan's village.

"Wow, you seem to know my master very well.", Natsu comments about how Mitsurugi knew about Taki.

To which the samurai replies, "Your master and I came a long way. I hear that you're growing up to be like her."

Mitsurugi does see Natsu a lot being similar to Taki, only that Natsu's personality in general keeps her from being like her master, who is very dutiful and quiet in contrast to the bubbly and cheerful Natsu. However, the young kunoichi has to keep quiet about the seal on her left shoulder blade to anyone outside of the ninja clan.

Relieved to see her master return, Natsu decides to take a break for a while. Though Chie will be the ones to look after Taki until she wakes up.

"I'll be taking my leave for now.", Mitsurugi leaves. But before that, leaves a message to Natsu for Taki. "Give my regards to your sensei the moment she wakes up."

"Mmm, 'kay. I'll let master know.", Natsu nodded as the samurai leaves.

A week later, Taki wakes up from her coma, realizing that she is returned back to Japan.

"Sensei!", Natsu approached her teacher.

"Taki!", Chie followed afterwards.

"Ungghhh...", the veteran shinobi groaned. "What happened? How did I end up here?"

"Mitsurugi-san saved your life.", Chie brought up that to Taki that was almost killed by what appears to the resurrected Toki, but she was saved by Mitsurugi.

The fact that Taki knows Mitsurugi for a long time, she wondered if he is still seeking after a certain demonic blade; but Chie said that he decided to forgo his quest to save her. Taki learns that Mitsurugi is living a life of a farmer since the Tokugawa shogunate no longer have a need of a ronin. And most likely ninja clans have been declining.

"I see...", Taki sighed after learning what happened. And decided to take a rest after unexpected turn of events.

Ever since she became an apprentice to the more seasoned veteran kunoichi, Taki, Natsu is deeply holding regret knowing that her master has been put into harm's way when she was in her journey. When Chie left the room, leaving the master and student at the time being.

"Natsu, why the wrong face?", Taki looked at her student.

"Sensei, I want to ask you something...", Natsu replied. "Why are you after your former master? I'm worried about that something might happen to you; I looked everywhere across the world for you."

Taki continued, "I see... But, it is nothing for you to answer. I know you're too young to understand this, Natsu. I never seen you are so worried about me."

"If that samurai didn't saved your butt back there, you'd be dead by now!"

"I'll find a way to make it up to you.", the veteran kunoichi assures that she'll forgive her student the fact Natsu has been a worrywart lately despite having journeyed and found comrades along the way. "For now, give me some time to recover."

That said, Taki is given enough time to recover from her wounds, while Natsu is tasked by her mother to buy some food and medicine. After leaving the market, Natsu notices what appears to be a black cloud in the sky from a distance.

"That's weird...", the blonde kunoichi felt something ominous about the black cloud of sorts. But, she decided to ignore it anyway as she heads back home.

Later that night, Chie prepared a meal for Taki, for herself and her adopted daughter for dinner. The ninja clan leader asked her friend what she is planning to do once Taki finally recovers.

"What are you planning to do after you get better, Taki?", asked Chie.

"I'll be going for another journey.", the veteran kunoichi answered.

"Sensei, mind if I come along with you?", Natsu insists to travel with Taki, as student and master.

"Natsu!", though Chie rejects as Natsu might do something dangerous along the way.

"You're such a worrywart, Natsu.", Taki smirked, and is left without a choice to let her disciple accompany her. "Okay, you will come with me. But, promise me that you behave . And, learn to control Arahabaki's powers properly. Never let anyone make fun of your hair, it's the only thing that the demon can take over you."

Three days later...

Both Taki and Natsu prepared everything they need for their journey - food, medicine, clothing, money, as well as their weapons - Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru for Taki, Kuzukiri and Awayuuki for Natsu, their respective ninja blades.

The two ninjas leave Chie's home as they leave the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan village. Along the way from the outside, Natsu notices what appears to be the same black cloud she saw several days ago blocking their way inside the forest.

"What is that?", Taki is curious about the black cloud, before suddenly it turns into a wormhole.

"That's the same one that I saw days ago.", the student replied.

Neither have any idea where did this black cloud come from, and the fact it is blocking in their way; not a single ninjutsu can make it disappear. When Natsu touches the wormhole, it appears to be harmless.

"Natsu, what are you doing?", Taki chided when she sees Natsu touching the wormhole.

"Come on, sensei. We need to get through that thing!", Natsu immediately ran into the wormhole, then Taki followed after seconds later. The wormhole closes seconds later...

* * *

 **-Fast Forward-**

 **Heisei Period (2017), Present Time**

 **Shouya City, Tendou Prefecture, Japan**

Fast forward 400 hundred years into the present...

Shouya City, a city of luxury and futuristic progress. As according to nearby citizens, it is considered as Japan's version of Los Angeles in the US; having known for their landmarks ranging from an ancient Buddhist temple, to a Japanese celebrity walk of fame in the Tsugami boulevard, and many more.

ZETA Technology Industries launches an exposition in this city, that brings minds together from around the world and combines them to try and develop new inventions to improve quality of life for mankind and the world in the future. Many presenters in the expo includes several independent inventors from across Japan and across the globe came all the way to Shouya City to showcase their genius-level inventions. Maybe that humanity has a desire to create something that is beyond one's imagination, and so many people are gathered here.

While looking at every exhibited inventions and gadgetry inside the exposition ranging from futuristic gadgets designed for police and military use, as well as old exo-suits like the Generation 3-X battle armor used by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police that was used to combat supernatural creatures several years ago, Samus roamed around to observe each of these exhibited equipment being displayed.

Samus walked into one of the exhibitions coming from ZETA Technologies, their new G7 Battle Armor, judging by its pearl white coloration with aquamarine accents, this is the first time Samus took interest in this kind of technology.

Mitsuzane appears on the bounty hunter's side, "So this must be their new G7 exo-suit...", he keenly observed the armor. As well as the pistol holstered on the right leg. When he closely looked at it, it has written "G7 Paralyzer". Meaning, the weapon is likely used as a stun gun.

"Yeah. I never seen anything like this.", the bounty huntress answered.

" _Can I have your attention, please?_ ", a voice echoed within, coming from the stage. The MC announces the audience and expo visitors to take their attention to the stage to introduce ZETA Technology's chief operating officer. "Thank you. And now, I would like to introduce to all of you, the CEO of ZETA Technology Industries, Mr. Izumi Goro!"

The CEO of ZETA Technologies enters the stage as the MC hands over the microphone to him.

"Thank you all for coming into this exposition!", Goro spoke to the visitors of the expo. "I'm really happy to see people from all over the world to witness these inventions crafted by every genius-leveled engineers who used every ounce of their imagination to let the world recognize their fruits of labor. And now, without further ado, but at long last, ZETA Tech's newest project is finally complete and now I will unveil it to you all...", then, he introduces the new G7 Battle Armor to the audience, "the Generation 7 Battle Armor! This exo-suit is designed for both police and military use, especially in times of counterterrorism. A perfect tool in defending the innocent!"

In the presentation, it seems that suiting up with the G7 Battle Armor needs what appears to be the G7 Paralyzer, as what Mitsuzane observed earlier, along with a key inserted within the pistol. It is just like transforming into a Kamen Rider.

The whole expo was going great, until...

Demon-like aliens started attacking the expo! Causing a massive panic, people ran for their lives as they see the demonic aliens, riding on their steeds began ransacking the expo.

"What the hell is that?", Goro didn't like the look of this when he sees alien-like creatures started attacking his expo.

"Here we go again...", the young Kureshima muttered, feeling like he hasn't seen a lot of action for the several months.

Meanwhile, Samus and Mitsuzane are helping people evacuate the place as they suppress the people from panicking. After they clear the people out of the buidling, they turn their attention on the attackers.

"Hey! Go wreck someone else's party, will you!", Mitsuzane taunts the attackers, and in turn they turn their attention to the two Space Explorers. Each of the alien demons got off from their demonic steeds as they began to attack Mitsuzane and Samus.

The two Space Explorers fend off each of the attackers, but the numbers game has proven to be out of control for them.

"Just how many are they keep on coming?!", Samus exclaimed as she finds herself being pinned down.

Goro comes to help the two Space Explorers, only to be knocked back. However, things got a little bit curbed down when Kujo Kiriya shows up as he flying kicks one of the alien demons and aids Mitsuzane and Samus.

"Man, how the hell did those alien Mongols get here?", Kiriya commented, comparing the alien demons to Mongols.

"We still have no idea what's going on.", Samus replied.

Mayu arrives on the scene, as she regroups with Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Samus herself.

"Come on, we need to get these guys off this place!", Mayu said.

Kiriya gives Samus her Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X Special Gashat, since they need to transform into a Kamen Rider once again. Even though the Kamen Rider Chronicle incident is already over, Kiriya still has his antibodies intact, and so does Samus. Mayu scans her Driver On ring on her Hand Author, materializing her Mage Belt. Mitsuzane buckles up his Sengoku Driver.

* _ **Mighty Action X!**_ * / * _ **Bakusou Bike! Giri Giri Chambara!**_ * / * _ **Budou!**_ * / * _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~!**_ *

"Engage Mode Two.", Samus chanted.

"3rd Gear!", followed by Kiriya.

Before all four Space Explorers chant, " **Henshin!** ", as they transform.

* _ **Gacchan! Level up! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike! I Gotcha! Giri Giri! Giri Giri Chambara!**_ * / * _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou Ha! Ha Ha!**_ * / * _ **Change, Now!**_ *

Samus transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress Action Gamer Level 2, Kiriya into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Mitsuzane into Ryugen Budou Arms, and Mayu into Mage. Huntress pulls out her Bugvisor II and holds it in its beamgun mode, Ryugen then pulls out his Budou Ryuhou, Lazer with the Gashacon Sparrow, and Mage with her WizarSwordGun.

"Time for a ride!", Lazer proclaimed.

"Just who the hell do you think we are?!", Ryugen followed.

"Now, it's time to end this!", Mage added.

"We'll protect the Earth with No Continues!", Huntress finished, reprising Ex-Aid's phrase, as she and her fellow Kamen Riders fight off the alien demons and all hell breaks loose!

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Izumi's tragic backstory is similar to that of Haruto's since both of their parents died in an accident, with both children survived somehow. Also the fact that his parents died in a car crash, leaving him the only survivor is similar to that of Kiba from 555.

The fact that the G7 Battle Suits are said to be the successors to the G3 exo-suits from Agito, if the G3 suits is based on Kamen Rider Kuuga, G4 being based on Agito, the G7 is based on Kamen Rider Kabuto. The G7 Battle Suits are colored white.

The Tsugami boulevard in Shouya City is named after Shouichi **Tsugami** , aka Kamen Rider Agito.

Taki noting that if anyone makes fun of Natsu's hair is sure to trigger Arahabaki is a reference to Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable; Josuke will react violently whenever anyone insults his pompadour and will disfigure the said offender with his Stand, Crazy Diamond.


	2. Episode 002: The Shinobi from the Past

**Episode 002: The Shinobi from the Past**

* * *

 _In memory of_ _ **Chester Bennington**_ _(March 20, 1976 – July 20, 2017)_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

On unrelated notes, I felt so heartbroken when hearing the news about Linkin Park's frontman, Chester Bennington committed suicide. I liked Linkin Park in my younger years and the first LP song I listened was "Crawling". Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era contained some chapters titled from Linkin Park songs or some are derived from the lyrics of any of their songs such as "One Step Closer" to "From the Inside". This vol. 3 chapter will be a tribute dedicated to Chester.

Without further ado, this chapter now focuses Taki and Natsu unknowingly stumble into the Heisei Period.

Since the whole week, I managed to write all the last remaining chapters of volume 2 and all the way to chapter 1 of volume 3 non-stop, because the reason why I managed to finish volume 2 then moving on to volume 3 is because I'm really excited to write Volume 3 itself. Since the fact that Taki and Natsu are the guest characters, it's only a matter of time to see possible interactions between two sexy female video game characters inside this story. By next week, I'm back to writing to a normal routine to one chapter per after two days.

And, this chapter features the first appearance of an OC, **Kasumi Kiriyama**. Kasumi is the maid and housekeeper serving under Goro Izumi. Kasumi appears to be based on Momoka Oginome of _Cross Ange_ , the fact that she's dedicated towards Goro in a way that she's the one's doing housework when her master is out for work.

Go/Kamen Rider Mach returns in this chapter.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Chaos Ensues-**

Kiriya gives Samus her Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X Special Gashat, since they need to transform into a Kamen Rider once again. Even though the Kamen Rider Chronicle incident is already over, Kiriya still has his antibodies intact, and so does Samus. Mayu scans her Driver On ring on her Hand Author, materializing her Mage Belt. Mitsuzane buckles up his Sengoku Driver.

* _ **Mighty Action X!**_ * / * _ **Bakusou Bike! Giri Giri Chambara!**_ * / * _ **Budou!**_ * / * _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~!**_ *

"Engage Mode Two.", Samus chanted.

"3rd Gear!", followed by Kiriya.

Before all four Space Explorers chant, " **Henshin!** ", as they transform.

* _ **Gacchan! Level up! Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike! I Gotcha! Giri Giri! Giri Giri Chambara!**_ * / * _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou Ha! Ha Ha!**_ * / * _ **Change, Now!**_ *

Samus transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress Action Gamer Level 2, Kiriya into Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Mitsuzane into Ryugen Budou Arms, and Mayu into Mage. Huntress pulls out her Bugvisor II and holds it in its beamgun mode, Ryugen then pulls out his Budou Ryuhou, Lazer with the Gashacon Sparrow, and Mage with her WizarSwordGun.

"Time for a ride!", Lazer proclaimed.

"Just who the hell do you think we are?!", Ryugen followed.

"Now, it's time to end this!", Mage added.

"We'll protect the Earth with No Continues!", Huntress finished, reprising Ex-Aid's phrase, as she and her fellow Kamen Riders fight off the alien demons and all hell breaks loose!

* _ **Gacchon! Gacchan!**_ *

Huntress Level 2 toggles her Bugvisor II to its beamgun mode as she starts shooting the alien demons, Ryugen and Mage back her up.

* _ **Zu-Paan!**_ *

Lazer Level 3 splits his Gashacon Sparrow into its Sickle Mode to go into close range. The Kamen Riders drive off the attacks outside of the expo. Goro stands up as he witnesses the Kamen Riders valiantly fighting these alien nomads. Like the Space Explorers, he had no idea what's going on. The only thing that he's worried about is that his company's expo is also dear to him as much for his company. The CEO ran outside as he witnesses the battle.

Ryugen pulls out a Kurumi Lockseed and loads it into his Sengoku Driver…

* _ **Lock On! Hai! Kurumi Arms, Mister Knuckleman!**_ *

…and changes to Kurumi Arms, a form prominently used by Armored Rider Knuckle. Mitsuzane tends to use this form to honor the person who believes in him, Zack, a member of Team Baron. Ryugen proceeds to press the "knife" like mechanism of his driver for an Au Lait function…

* _ **Kurumi Au Lait!**_ *

He charges at each of the attackers, and starts pummeling them one by one, complete with a screaming, " **DORARAARARARARARARAAARARARA!** " Each of the alien demons started running for it.

* _ **Yes, Special! Understand?**_ *

By scanning the Special Ring on her Mage Belt, Mayu casts a fire magic on the attackers, charring them in the process. As the attackers run for their lives, a spider-like creature, most likely associated with the attackers.

"Who are you?", Samus calls out the creature.

The spider alien introduces himself, "My name is Rexspider, and I am a Tsuchigumo. And we are the **Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe**. We are a tribe of nomadic alien demons with the intent of conquering planets."

"We cannot allow to ignore your deeds. Begone!", the bounty hunter fires her Bugvisor II's beamgun at Rexspider. The alien spider demon starts spouting its webs, but Samus manages to avoid them effortlessly. The webs that Rexspider spits are acidic, so it's very lethal once it traps its victims. Samus warns Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Kiriya to avoid the spider creature's webs.

"This isn't what I've signed up for...", said Kiriya when he is nearly trapped by Rexspider's web. But, Samus manages to cut them down with the Bugvisor II's saw. Rexspider then traps Ryugen and Mage with his acidic web, which prompted Samus to act quickly before the webs can easily kill them.

The Bugvisor II vibrates, the Gekkou Bugster communicates with the bounty hunter that she must use Ninja Gamer Level X to finish off the creature.

Even though Samus should waste using her strongest form on a creature that she has first encountered for over a month, but she is left without a choice to take it down quickly.

"In that case...", Samus changes drivers, she unequipped her Gamer Driver and swapped with the Buggle Driver II, and prepares to activate the Hurricane Ninja Gashat. "Engage X Power!"

* _ **Hurricane Ninja! Gashatto! Buggle Up! Nin-Nin-Ninja!**_ _(Wow!)_ _ **Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou**_ _(Wow!)_ *

"A ninja?!", Rexspider looked in utter disbelief after seeing Huntress transforming from her Action Gamer Level 2 to a kunoichi-themed **Ninja Gamer Level X**. Then, she proceeds to press both A and B buttons of her Buggle Driver II, triggering the Pause mechanism...

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

...the flow of time is stopped; and everyone in the field, except Samus herself are immobilized by the time freeze. The acidic webs are rendered useless as long as time stands still.

* _ **Gashacon Sword! Gashacon Breaker!**_ *

Through her weapon select ability, Samus summoned the Gashacon Sword and Gashacon Breaker, the signature weapons of Kamen Riders Brave and Ex-Aid, respectively. With the Gashacon Sword, Huntress Level X toggles the weapon to its Ice mode to freeze the acidic webs, before using the Gashacon Breaker in Hammer Mode to break the frozen webs, thus freeing Mitsuzane and Mayu in the process. Huntress prepares to push the A and B buttons of her Buggle Driver II again to return the flow of time back to normal.

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

Both Mage and Ryugen quickly realize that they are freed from Rexspider's webs, assuming that Huntress used her Level X form to stop time.

"What was that?!", the spider alien demon exclaimed of what he just saw.

"I have an ability to pause time. Good thing I have it when it comes handy.", Huntress Level X gives out a snarky remark.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

Rexspider attempts to charge and attack Huntress Level X, the moment the alien spider demon attempts to get close to his opponent, Samus once again pressed both A and B buttons of her Buggle Driver II.

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

The flow of time is once again stopped. And everyone around Huntress Level X are immobilized, friend and foe alike. Samus takes the opportunity to send Rexspider flying by doing a counterclockwise roundhouse kick on the alien spider demon.

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

After the flow of time is returned back to normal, Rexspider is sent flying courtesy of the brunt of Huntress Level X's kick. The alien spider demon shouts, " **I'LL BEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK!** " as he is sent flying into the sky, complete with a twinkle.

With the enemy attack finally averted, the Riders cancel their transformation. Curiously enough, Goro asks the four Space Explorers, if they are Kamen Riders.

"Are you people alright?", the ZETA Tech CEO spoke to the Space Explorers. "You guys did a good job numbering those alien bastards."

To which Samus replies, "This is not the first time we've fought aliens trying to invade the Earth.", bringing up that the Kamui Tribe, being demons from outer space are an utterly different story. "What about you? You're trying to play hero while these demons started ransacking the expo."

"Don't worry, I can hold off anyone even if I get knocked out.", Goro replied. "My name is Izumi Goro, the CEO of ZETA Technologies. And you?"

"Samus Aran.", the bounty huntress answered. Then the rest of the other three Space Explorers introduced themselves to the CEO.

The CEO learns that they're Kamen Riders, though he has knowledge about the existence of the Kamen Riders, Goro recognizes both the Rider Gashats are from GENM Corporation, a company that was defunct months ago after the incident regarding Kamen Rider Chronicle ended in Dan Masamune's demise. As well as the Sengoku Driver being produced from Yggdrasil Corporation. "I see, you are all Kamen Riders.", said Goro. "Perhaps, I'll leave it to you to hunt that spider demon for now."

"Okay.", the young Kureshima replied. "But still, we still don't know what are the true motives of those demons from outer space."

While the Space Explorers work out to hunt that alien spider demon, they leave the scene; leaving Goro to assess the damage of the expo inflicted by the Kamui Tribe.

* * *

 **-Welcome home, Go!-**

The next day...

 **Haneda International Airport, Tokyo**

After four months of vacation in the US, Go once again returns to Japan, returning to the Space Explorers' side. Reiko accompanies her boyfriend as his crewmates - Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Keiichi are waiting for them.

"Yo! How's New York?", Keiichi asked.

"As awesome it gets.", Go replied. "Did you guys ran into some demons from outer space last night? Inamori-kun just PM'ed from my Facebook before we board the plane."

Everyone moved on and carried Go's bags and box containing souvenirs into Keiichi's Hummer H2, before everyone boarded in the car. Keiichi takes the driver's seat as he sets his Hummer into first gear and drove off the airport.

"Yeah. They called themselves the Kamui Tribe.", Mitsuzane brought up the name of the attackers in the ZETA Tech Expo. "They're way too different than the Black Cross Armada, as if they're nomadic."

Keiichi changes the topic, regarding about he saw the other day.

"Guys, I've got the most bizarre story that will blow your minds.", the singer said. "The other day, I just two chicks in ninja costumes fall over the sky coming from a wormhole, or whatever it is."

"Chicks in ninja costumes?", Kiriya laughed his head off, and even dismisses Keiichi's story to be a superstition. "Seriously man, we're you just hallucinating or watching too much _hentai_?"

"You gotta believe me, guys. This is all too real!", Keiichi insisted, "I just saw it in the outskirts of town. One of them has _huge_ tits! She's wearing some kind of skintight spandex to the point her nipples are visible."

"Man, I wanna see that!", Go is more willing to see that.

"No, no, no.", Mitsuzane gives a disapproving gesture, "You already got a girlfriend. Let's just leave this to Karasuma-san and Kiriya-san."

"Hey, Kureshima. Are you really curious about this as well?", both Keiichi and Kiriya tease Mitsuzane into provoking his lecherous side.

* * *

 **-Tempting Fate-**

After taking Go and Reiko to Shouya City, the couple rented an apartment just north of the Space Explorers' new Command Center. Reiko stayed in the apartment, while Go joins with Keiichi, Kiriya, and Mitsuzane to find what the latter was talking about. They drove into the outskirts of town north from the Shouya Buddhist Temple. They stopped into the nearby forest, Keiichi leads the three Space Explorers - Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Go as the singer lead them into where he found the two mysterious ninja that just fell from the sky days ago.

Once Keiichi and the three Space Explorers made it, they spot two women in their ninja outfits, the one on the right has a strawberry blonde hair with a weird ponytail that looks just like a nine-tailed fox, and the other one on the left is a woman, despite in her forties, looks very young, beautiful, and well-endowed. The obvious distinction with that woman is her skintight outfit, to the point her nipples are very visible.

"Oh my God!", Mitsuzane whispered, as he, Go, and Kiriya are left speechless at the sight of the black-haired woman with her huge assets, and her nipples being very visible behind the outfit.

"As if her body is painted and walks around naked!", Go tries to hold off his laughter, since the two ninjas that Keiichi mentioned that fall from the sky are seemingly unconscious.

Curiously, the men try something to wake them up. But, Kiriya has one trick on his sleeve. He gets close into Mitsuzane's ears, "Hey, Kureshima...", and he whispers something on his ear. Whatever Kiriya whispered to Mitsuzane, he's like daring the young Kureshima to grope the black-haired kunoichi's breasts.

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun! What are you doing?!", Go muttered, keeping his voice down not to wake them up.

"Seriously, man... You're trying to...", even Keiichi couldn't contain his laughter as he sees his manager trying to do something dirty.

Mitsuzane thoroughly touched the unconscious woman's breast without any worries. Of all the Space Explorers, both Go and Mitsuzane are the most dirty-minded members of the gang, but the latter plays it straight. The young Kureshima continues to play on the woman's breast like a car's gear lever, to the point that he just went into 5th gear.

"What could possibly go wrong?", Mitsuzane chuckled, assuming the woman doesn't wake up. But...

Natsu somehow wakes up, she didn't realize where she and her master now. Not to mention, she's not certain on what time period they are now. As Natsu slowly stands up, she sees four men trying to do something indecent to Taki!

"Get away from sensei, you perverts!", Natsu shouted and she attacks Mitsuzane, Go, Kiriya, and Keiichi. It even left the three Space Explorers in shock that they inadvertently woke up Natsu. The whole commotion even woke Taki up!

"Natsu...where are we?", the veteran kunoichi stood up. She had no idea what's going on, until Natsu brings up that one of the four men attempted to molest her. "You pigs, what are you trying to do to me with such indecent act?!"

"No, no, no. T-This isn't what it looks like!", the young Kureshima insisted that it was an accident. But, Taki is not buying his lie.

"You made an unwisest decision to cover up your perverse action with your lies. You'll die in a million deaths!"

Taki pulls out Rekki-Maru and attempts to attack Go and Mitsuzane, with Natsu backing her master up. Left without any options, the Space Explorers decided to counterattack. Go, Mitsuzane, and Kiriya resorted into fighting with their fists and foot respectively. While Keiichi backs away from the scene. Mitsuzane and Kiriya take on Taki in a 2-on-1 fight, but Taki is too fast for the two; Kiriya however, uses his legs to his advantage. The moment Taki is about to surprise the coroner, he kicks her in the gut.

Meanwhile, as Go is fighting Natsu untransformed, he pulls out his Zenrin Shooter and spins the front wheel...

* _ **Zenrin!**_ *

...and smacks Natsu on the face with it.

The three pull out their belts and transformation trinkets as they attempt to transform. But, in a last ditch effort to escape, Taki throws a smoke bomb, blinding the three Space Explorers. When the smoke cleared minutes later, the two ninjas disappeared.

"Jesus, that one in that skintight spandex is sure pissed off.", Go comments how scary Taki really is.

"I'll say.", the young Kureshima continued. "Let's never speak about this for now."

With the three Space Explorers are okay, they head back to town and into the Command Center.

* * *

 **-Where Are We?-**

After escaping from the three men attempting to do something to Taki, she and Natsu stumble into Shouya City. All they can see right now are full of modern buildings, automobiles, and many futuristic things around the place.

"Natsu, where are we?", Taki began to look around seeing many cars driving around the streets, and unfamiliar music playing all over the place.

"I still don't know what is this place, too. Sensei.", even Natsu is clueless of everything she saw. "I know, I'll go ask some townspeople."

The young kunoichi roamed around the sidewalk to find some information. When she runs into a nearby townspeople. She asked, "Hey, mister. What is this place?"

The man replied, "This is Shouya City. This is a paradise of luxury. And you, young lady, where are you from?"

"From the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan."

"Fu-Ma Ninja Clan?", the man laughed, as if Natsu was jesting. "What's this, the Sengoku period?"

Curiously, Taki didn't know that the time period that she is now is not the Edo period. She then asked the townspeople about the current era of Japan. The man answered that the current era of Japan is the Heisei period.

Then, Taki looked a nearby billboard, seeing that the year right now is 2017. Then, she deduced that she and Natsu are lost in time.

"Impossible...we're trapped 400 years into the future.", Taki muttered. "Could be it has something to do with Soul Edge? No...it's likely Soul Edge no longer exists here. So that means..."

The veteran ninja deduced that the wormhole that she and her student stumbled into eventually sent them 400 years into the present day. Since today is the Heisei period, technology has becoming a greater influence to the world.

Regardless of that, both Taki and Natsu explored the town to look for information. Even the denizens of Shouya City tend to stare at Taki because of her outfit, since it's very revealing, it could draw unnecessary attention.

Meanwhile at a nearby restaurant, Goro finished his lunch, and later leaves as he pulls out the keys of his 2015 Nissan GT-R, it's color is a matte jet black. As Goro arrives at the spot where he parked his Nissan GT-R, he suddenly encounters two women wearing ninja costumes.

Taki, in the other hand, paused at the moment, locking eyes with Goro. Somehow, she somehow recognizes the resemblance of a person she once knew.

"Reiji...is that you?", Taki mistakenly calls Goro with a wrong name.

"Huh?", Goro replied. "You've got the wrong guy, ma'am.", and he answered politely. Seems Goro does have some gentleman-like manners especially the fact that he's a CEO of a multinational company.

"Umm, sorry. I must have been daydreaming.", the veteran kunoichi said. "By the way, do you know what year today is now?"

"It's 2017. Are you time travelers?", Goro asked the two shinobi. But the term "time travel" is still foreign to Taki's vocabulary. "Sorry, I've got to go right now, I still have a lot of work to do."

Goro opened his car and goes on board. He starts the GT-R as its engines roars. The ZETA Tech CEO drove away.

"I've never seen him so sharply dressed...", Taki said; referring to the modern clothing that Goro worn.

* * *

 **-Home from Office-**

Later that afternoon...

After another day at work, Goro returns to his mansion. Although he's the only resident to this luxurious house, he hires a housekeeper and maid, Kiriyama Kasumi, who happens to know Goro from his childhood. Kasumi appears to be close to the CEO.

"Welcome home, young master.", said Kasumi.

"What a day.", Goro replied. "Kasumi-kun? Have you prepared for dinner?"

"Already did, sir!", the maid smiled.

That said, Goro decides to take a rest after another day at the office. But, beneath his gentleman-like bravado he showed to the two kunoichi he encountered earlier, it seems there is some chains that have been binding in his heart lately... Loneliness was the only thing that's slowing him down.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

When Ryugen goes Kurumi Arms in this chapter, he emulates Josuke from JJBA Part 4, along with the " **DORARARARARA** " battle cry.

The **Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe** is the new villainous group of this story. Unlike the Black Cross Armada who intend to rule the galaxy with an iron fist, the Kamui Tribe, being based on yokai in Japanese mythology. They're very similar to the Kibaoni Army from Ninninger and the Makamou from Kamen Rider Hibiki, since the Kamui Tribe's monsters are based on yokai; keeping the fact of Taki's presence.

Rexspider is based on the Tsuchigumo, the dirt spider.


	3. Episode 003: Crossing the Line Twice

**Episode 003: Crossing the Line Twice**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, since I promised that this story will retell the events of Amazons Season 2 and the Ghost RE:Birth Specter V-Cinema, as of this moment, we'll just have to wait. In fact the Ghost RE:Birth Specter will be in the second arc, while the Amazons Season 2 retelling will be on the third arc. For now, the current and first arc focuses on Goro, then Taki and Natsu in terms of character development.

For those who are wondering where is Asuna/Poppy at the end of Vol. 2, I reassure you guys that Asuna/Poppy is still alive, even though Dan succeeded in reviving his mother at the end. It is likely that Poppy choose to live on as a human and under her human guise of Asuna Karino. So far, she is one of the three Bugsters that currently lives after the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis, the others being Gekkou and Parado; Kuroto and Kiriya are now returned to being normal humans, but their compatibility to transform is still intact. As such, Asuna returns in this chapter.

After the timeskip between vol. 2 and vol. 3, it is revealed that Samus has the Maximum Mighty X Gashat with her.

For the time being, I'll take a break for two days from writing vol. 3, and I'll publish chapter 4 by Monday. Enjoy the rest of the weekend guys.

(* _Opening: " **ROCK RIDE RIOT** " by Nana Mizuki_*)

 _[ **~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_  
 ** _[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]_**

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]** (Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)_  
 _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]** (Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)_  
 _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]** (But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]** (While all the lies are spent from laziness)_  
 _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]** (I was drunk in my own fantasies)_  
 _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]** (But, you know everyone is better than me)_  
 _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]** (I walked so far away)_

 ** _[~I know, I know...oh...~]_**  
 _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]** (I know, I know I'm not holding back)_  
 _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]** (I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 ** _[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]_**  
 ** _[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]_**  
 _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]** (I wish to change myself)_  
 _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]** (While I struggle with my unchanged self)_  
 _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]** (It feels just like loneliness)_  
 _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]** (Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **- Shades of Grey-**

In the Izumi mansion, Goro went inside of his room to change from his office work clothing to his casual clothes; the usual sweater vest and pants fitting for his lifestyle. Before coming out of his room, he feels an unusual pain in his abdomen.

"This scar...it burns...", Goro still felt his scar burning inside of him, the same scar he got after that accident 21 years ago. The same accident that took the lives of his parents, which served as a painful reminder on how the past wasn't so kind to him.

In the workplace, Goro appears to be a kind and honest corporate businessman where his workers are undoubtedly loyal to him, complete with the charm and handsome looks. But, underneath all that, he appears to be an antisocial, jaded, and insecure man; the life of loneliness left him a big gaping hole in his heart to the point he could barely interact with people. Ever since he inherited his parents' fortune, despite his success and accolades he achieved for the past years, Goro was desperate in looking for a purpose in his life aside from managing his industrial company.

After that painful sensation on his abdomen subsided, Goro leaves the room to and climbed downstairs for the dining room. Kasumi was cooking one of his favorite dishes: beef fillet, tofu hiyayakko, and cucumber sunomono. He takes a sit into the table and eats. Goro is truly impressed of Kasumi's cooking, truly that she is really gotten a bit better since she worked in the mansion after his grandfather's death.

"How was the ZETA Tech expo yesterday, young master?", the maid asked about the company's expo.

To which Goro replies, "It was great and all, until alien demons from outer space suddenly crashed the expo. But, some guys with an ability to transform into Kamen Riders showed up and taught those freaks a lesson."

"Are there any people hurt out there?"

"Heck, no. Those guys managed to keep the people out safely before they started pounding them. If any people would have died in that incident, I would have took the blame for myself."

Goro admits that he's more willing to take responsibility for the safety of the people visiting the expo, since his company was the one hosting the event. The fact that he has the money to do so. It also shows a hidden gloomy side of the CEO, something that he tries to prevent anyone in seeing it. At work, his bravado is so amazing, his employees liked him so much; something Kasumi usually sees in a regular basis.

Besides that, Kasumi changes to a new topic, considering that Goro, in his age (27), needs to find a woman suited for him.

"Hey, have you found a woman of your dreams yet?", Kasumi asked.

"No, I haven't.", Goro chuckled, complete with a smirk. "But, I have something better... After I just left in a restaurant before heading back to work from lunch, I just ran into two women wearing ninja outfits. One of them is wearing a skintight bodysuit. How should I say this, as if her body is painted red and is streaking around the city naked.", he described to Kasumi about a certain well-endowed kunoichi in her 40's, wearing a skintight bodysuit to the point her nipples are visible; referring to Taki. "She just mistook me for someone else she knows..."

 _"Reiji...is that you?", Taki mistakenly calls Goro with a wrong name._

 _"Huh?", Goro replied. "You've got the wrong guy, ma'am.", and he answered politely. Seems Goro does have some gentleman-like manners especially the fact that he's a CEO of a multinational company._

 _"Umm, sorry. I must have been daydreaming.", the veteran kunoichi said. "By the way, do you know what year today is now?"_

 _"It's 2017. Are you time travelers?", Goro asked the two shinobi. But the term "time travel" is still foreign to Taki's vocabulary. "Sorry, I've got to go right now, I still have a lot of work to do."_

Kasumi was impressed of Goro's story. But, he implied he never get to date her (Taki).

"I'm going to be honest to you, Kasumi...", said Goro, "I prefer to fall in love with women older than me, especially if they are strong-willed and has experienced to walk into the scene of action."

"Wow, that's great young master!"

After dinner, Goro leaves the dining hall. He walked behind his mansion's backdoor, and opened the door of the basement. Once inside, he takes an elevator to the B99F. Once reaching the very bottom floor, he arrives inside of a room of what appears to be a laboratory-like workshop. The whole room is full of futuristic apparatuses and he rest of his inventions from the past to the present.

" _Welcome back, sir._ ", a female synthetic voice spoke inside the workshop. It seems Goro is keeping an artificial intelligence in his laboratory, he calls the A.I., **A.G.N.I**., named after the Hindu god of fire.

"Hello, A.G.N.I.", Goro greeted back the A.I.

" _What happened in the expo, sir?_ "

"Some alien demons trashed the expo last night. Lady luck appears to be on my side when Kamen Riders came to make the save."

Goro begins to ready things up as he prepares to do some gadgetry creation. But, he pulls a suitcase containing a battle suit; a predecessor to the G7 series; a G6 Cyber Armor, but this armor is a prototype, yet designed for close ranged combats, and have two high-frequency ninja blades for weapons.

" _What are you going to do with that prototype G6 Armor, sir?_ ", A.G.N.I., asked her creator, " _You know that thing was one of the suits that were canceled by development hell._ "

"Don't worry, I'll use this in case of emergency.", Goro reassures, to make sure he comes prepared in the midst if ever something within his company's assets are in danger. "Just to make sure I am really come prepared."

Like the G7 Battle Armors, the G6 Cyber Armor is still one of the fruits of Goro's labor despite being a prototype, taking excessive pride in all of his creations to the point of textbook narcissism. Unlike the G7 armors, since it requires its G7 Paralyzer to suit up, similar to a Kamen Rider's transformation, the G6 Cyber Armor is concealed in the form of a briefcase. Once it's opened, it allows the user to take hold of it and the suit itself assembles around their body.

Goro decides to bring the Cyber Armor with him, the fact it takes form of a briefcase when unused, it is easy to equip at any times of dangerous situations. But, despite being a flawed prototype, it still lacks the defense like its successors, but Goro will get the use of it one day.

* * *

 **-Cross the Line Twice-**

Meanwhile at the Space Explorers' New Command Center...

The guys began bringing up to Samus about encountering two ninjas that fell in the sky the other day.

"Ninjas that fell from a sky from a wormhole?", the bounty hunter raised a brow. "That's strange, it sounds similar into the ones in a way how I ended up here."

Although Samus finds this as a farce, but what's worse than a farce is when she hears from Mitsuzane when he does something indecent to the other shinobi in her skintight outfit.

"You really don't know how to keep your hands to yourself, didn't you?", Samus chuckled. Since she obviously knows Mitsuzane can be perverted often times, and the only person Mitsuzane doesn't do anything indecent is Samus (save for if she's in the mood for having sex).

"Did I crossed the line?", Mitsuzane continued.

To which Samus replied, "Yeah, you did. For about a thousand times! But, the way you played on that kunoichi's breasts like a gear stick and you went 6th gear shows that you're taking this to whole new levels of farce."

" **Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk-nyuk... Heeheeheehee! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** "

Go, Kiriya, Keiichi, Mitsuzane himself, and Mayu of all people burst into laughter, of course what Mitsuzane did looked all too offensive; to add some humor to it, Samus joking that the young Kureshima playfully groping on Taki's breast as if it was a transmission gear stick shows that Mitsuzane did cross the line more than once!

But, the whole laughter is interrupted at the sound of the doorbell. The CCTV from the outside, sees Houjou Emu and Karino Asuna ringing the doorbell. Kiriya answers and opens the door for his fellow CR personnel. It has been a long while Asuna had been working in Seito University Hospital as a nurse, no longer assuming her identity as Poppy Pipopapo for the past several months.

Asuna reveals, even though Kuroto succeeded in reviving his mother, that the Game Master asked her (as Poppy) to live on as a normal human, that was the last thing Kuroto said to her before traveling overseas with his mother, while working as an independent game developer following GENM Corporation shut down after Dan Masamune's death was made public.

"You guys saw two ninjas falling from the sky?", Emu learns what the team were discussing.

"Yeah, but for now, we need to determine them if they're friend or foe.", Samus decides to seek after the two kunoichi.

Mitsuzane also reveals that he planted a tracker on one of the ninjas; in this case, Natsu, by referring her as the "ninja with a stupid hair". So, it is likely easy to track down the two ninjas with a little to no effort.

* * *

 **-No Trespassing-**

The next day...

In ZETA Tech's main building, inside the CEO's office, while Goro is conducting up some schedule for a meeting with the security staff. A security guard enters the office and informs the CEO about two female standing on top of the building.

"Sir, two suspicious individuals are on the rooftops.", said the guard.

"I'll deal with this.", Goro replied, as he grabs the briefcase containing the G6 Cyber Armor, sensing the possible presence of those alien demons that attacked the expo the other day.

Goro left his office to deal with the intruders, he takes the elevator to reach the rooftops, once he reaches the helipad, the two kunoichi he saw yesterday were standing on the center of the helipad.

"It's you guys again.", said Goro upon seeing Taki and Natsu again.

"Seriously, what's with this place?", Natsu interrupted. "It's full of buildings, cars, and all full of lights!"

But, Taki decides to ask Goro politely, "Tell me something, about what you said earlier. Are you sure that we are truly lost in time?"

"I told you before, this year is 2017. Where are you two from?"

But, before Taki can continue asking question, they are interrupted by what appears to be enemy fire...coming from Kamen Rider Huntress Action Gamer Level 2, holding her Gashacon Bugvisor II on her right hand.

"You made a mistake in attacking my friends.", said the orange-colored Kamen Rider.

"Hey, stop it!", Goro interrupts trying to shield Taki and Natsu from the Kamen Rider.

"Move aside, you eyesore!", Huntress shoves him away...

 _ ***Gacchon! Gacchan!***_

...as she switches her Bugvisor II to its chainsaw mode.

"Who are you?", Taki asked.

"I'm the one who will send you to your graves!"

Huntress Level 2 starts swinging her Bugvisor II's chainsaw at Taki, to which the veteran kunoichi avoids the attacks with graceful agility. Natsu attempts to attack Huntress Level 2 from behind...

 _ ***Gacchon! Gacchan!***_

...Huntress shoots Natsu down by switching back her Bugvisor II in beam gun mode. The two ninjas are forced to flee from the rooftop building.

Goro wasn't pleased of what Samus did.

"Are you nuts?!", the CEO exclaimed. "Those two didn't lay a finger on me, and why did you attack them?!"

Samus wasted no time in making a reply as she decides to chase Taki and Natsu all the way into the city. She has already alerted her fellow Space Explorers, Emu and Asuna that she's on the two ninja's tails.

* * *

 **-Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X vs. Taki-**

Elsewhere in a forest in the outskirts of town, Taki and Natsu flee from their attacker.

"What was that, sensei?", Natsu had no idea what just attacked her and her master. "A guy just appeared with a...chainsaw?!"

"I have no idea. In fact, I still don't know about this era than you are, Natsu.", Taki is still confused about the era that she and her student are in right now. Since this is the Heisei era, Japan has already evolved thanks to the influence of technology and the evolution of structure and economy.

Just before the master and student ninja can head back to town, they are cornered by the Space Explorers - composed of Kiriya, Go, Mitsuzane, and Mayu; along with Houjou Emu and Karino Asuna.

"Wait, they're ninjas?", the intern asked.

"How did they end up here?", Asuna added.

Moments later, Huntress Level 2 shows up, Taki turns her attention to the orange Kamen Rider.

"You again? Haven't you had enough?!", the veteran shinobi puts her demon mask and assumes her stance as she holds Rekki-Maru.

Huntress unequips her Gamer Driver and equips the Bugvisor II into the Buggle Driver II and pulls out the Hurricane Ninja Gashat, and inserts it on the Buggle Driver II and immediately pressed the red button...

* _ **Buggle Up! Nin-Nin-Ninja! (Wow!) Hurricane Ninja! Sanjou! (Wow!)**_ *

...she transforms from Huntress Action Gamer Level 2 to Ninja Gamer Level X to combat Taki. Taki, on the other hand, has a disapproval for the form.

( _*cues: " **Brave Sword, Braver Soul** " from Soul Calibur II_*)

"The Fu-Ma ninja clan despises such bootleg ninjutsu abilities. And, I will not tolerate such sacrilege!", Taki showed her disapproval of Huntress's Ninja Gamer form, as she pulls out Rekki-Maru from the sheath. Huntress Level X pulls the Bugvisor II from her buckle and activates its beamgun mode.

Huntress Level X fires her Bugvisor II's beamgun at Taki. But Taki dodges them, Huntress Level X summons Para-DX Level 99's Gashacon Parablaygun (in axe mode)...

 _ ***Gashacon Parablaygun!***_

 _ ***1 (ichi), 2 (ni), 3 (san), 4 (yon), 5 (gou), 6 (roku), 7 (nana)!***_

...and throws it like a boomerang on Taki, and she is hit by the attack. The axe blade of the Parablaygun also left torn scratches to Taki's bodysuit.

 _ ***7 hits! (Nanarenda!)***_

"Nngh!", Taki grunted.

Goro arrives on the scene, he sees Taki fighting Huntress Level X, not knowing the dangers fighting a Kamen Rider head on.

Huntress once again button-mashes the Gashacon Parablaygun 10 times...

 _ ***1 (ichi), 2 (ni), 3 (san), 4 (yon), 5 (gou), 6 (roku), 7 (nana), 8 (hachi), 9 (kyu), 10 (ju)!***_

...then Taki prepares to swing Rekki-Maru and clashes with Huntress Level X's weapon. The moment Rekki-Maru's blade clashed with the Gashacon Parablaygun, the blade began to produce a crack. Seconds later, Huntress Level X breaks Rekki-Maru!

"Rekki-Maru, no!", Taki couldn't believe that the sword that she forged for a long time would be broken for the second time.

Natsu, the other Space Explorers are left speechless, Emu, Asuna, and Goro are left speechless by this shocking moment.

"She broke her kodachi!", Goro commented.

( _"I've sense an ominous power in that blade..."_ ), Samus whispered to herself, the moment she destroys Rekki-Maru.

 _ ***Gashacon Key Slasher!***_

Huntress Level X summons Ex-Aid's Gashacon Key Slasher, a weapon that comes in three modes - blade, gun, and axe. She then pulls out the Maximum Mighty X Gashat and inserts it on the Key Slasher...

 _ ***Maximum Gashatto! Kimewaza!***_

...the Key Slasher is charged with a fiery energy. Taki is left without a choice to use her other blade, Mekki-Maru. Taki is not aware that Samus used Maximum Mighty X's epigenetic reprogramming in an attempt to suppress Mekki-Maru's power.

 _ ***Zuu-ppa-ppa-paan!***_

Huntress Level X pressed the "axe" button of the Gashacon Key Slasher...

 _ ***MAXIMUM MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!***_

...Taki defends herself by using Mekki-Maru, Huntress Level X swings the Key Slasher, the axe-blade collides with Mekki-Maru's blade, at a split second, Mekki-Maru's blade started to have cracks, and again Huntress breaks Taki's secondary blade...

 _ ***Jaa-jaa-jaa-kiiin!***_

...Huntress quickly pressed the "Blade" button of the Key Slasher and unleashes a string of combos using the Key Slasher at Taki. Before she knocks the kunoichi back with a kick to the gut.

Moments later, it seems Taki appears to be alright after being defeated by Huntress. Natsu comes to her master's aid. Seconds later to add salt to the wound, Taki's demon mask, along with her oni-themed pauldrons, armguards and shinguards begin to break, and her bodysuit is completely ripped apart! Leaving Taki completely vulnerable, and in the nude!

"Kyaah!", Taki covered her breasts private parts in embarrassment after that.

The other Space Explorers' eyes are widened in disbelief, including Emu of all people. Suddenly, Mitsuzane started to burst into laughter...

"Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk-nyuk... Heeheeheeheehee... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Kureshima-kun? What are you laughing at?", Mayu tries to snap the young Kureshima from laughing, but he continued to laugh so loudly, until...

Go and Kiriya started laughing as well when the latter started to chuckle. Perhaps the reason they burst into laughter is how did Samus defeated Taki by destroying her clothes.

"Not you too, Go-kun?"

Asuna tries to reason the coroner to his senses as he is laughing, "Kiriya, get a grip!", then even Emu ends up laughing as well, when he started to chuckle...

"Hihihihihihi... Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Not Emu, too?!", Asuna exclaimed, as all the men, except for Goro, continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa.! AAHHHHH~HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu tries to shield her master from the other Space Explorers and Emu, and tell them to stop laughing.

"Stop laughing, you perverts!", Natsu shouted, only to fall on deaf ears as the men continued laughing at her master's humiliating defeat.

Goro grabs a laughing Emu by the collar, "Hey, knock it off! A woman who is defeated by wardrobe malfunction is not funny! Hey, get a hold of yourself!", as the laughing goes way out of hand, Goro decides to take matter into his own hands and he removes his trenchcoat. "I can't stand you people...", he whispered.

The ZETA Tech CEO walks to Taki and he allows her to wear his trenchcoat out of pity. Moments later, the laughter subsided.

"Why...why are you helping me?", Taki looked at Goro in the eye.

"Look, I might be willing to help you about where you are now. But, I wouldn't be laughing at you because, a true gentleman never does anything indecent to a beautiful woman like you.", Goro replies.

 _ ***GASHUUN.***_

Huntress removes the Hurricane Ninja Gashat from the Buggle Driver II, revealing herself as the 6'3" bounty hunter, Samus Aran. To Taki and Natsu's surprise, the warrior that defeated the former is actually a woman, and is by no means not so different to each other.

"You...you're actually a woman?!", Taki is dumbfounded.

"I always get the same reaction.", Samus replies with a chuckle, her only reaction whenever she is mistaken for a man.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The G6 Cyber Armor's form being a suitcase is very similar to the Iron Man Armor Mark V from Iron Man 2.

The scene everyone (except Asuna, Mayu, and Goro) laughing after Samus defeats Taki by destroying her outfit, leaving her in the nude is a nod to Part 3 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, when Kakyoin, Jotaro, and Polnareff burst into laughter over a Stand's flaws.


	4. Episode 004: Teeth-Clenched Teamwork

**Episode 00** **4: Teeth-Clenched Teamwork**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Oh yeah, Ex-Aid has at least 5 episodes left, this is rather very unexpected for a KR installment to end very soon since Gaim.

Samus/Huntress can also transform into VRX Creator Gamer and the said form debuts in this chapter. Samus uses the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat, yes the same Gashat that will appear in the True Ending movie.

Samus's transformation chant into VRX Creator Gamer is " **V-Force Henshin!** "

It is strange how did Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability negated the magical power of Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, as shown when Samus destroys Taki's secondary weapon through the Gashacon Key Slasher. For apparent reasons, Taki's weapon appears to be 400 years old when she ends up in the 2017, a Kamen Rider's weapons, depending how futuristic they are can easily outclass both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. To make the long story short, Taki's ninja blades have one weakness: Maximum Mighty X. Once when the Gashacon Key Slasher is loaded with MMX, and comes contact with Mekki-Maru, the ninja blade's magical abilities are permanently disabled.

This is the only time Maximum Mighty X's power is used on a non-Bugster and/or a non-Gamer Driver user where its reprogramming is used on an ordinary human with magical and supernatural abilities like Taki because of her ninjutsu.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-** **Encounter** **-**

Natsu comes to her master's aid after she was defeated by Kamen Rider Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X. Seconds later to add salt to the wound, Taki's demon mask, along with her oni-themed pauldrons, armguards and shinguards begin to break, and her bodysuit is completely ripped apart! Leaving Taki completely vulnerable, and in the nude!

"Kyaah!", Taki covered her breasts private parts in embarrassment after that.

The other Space Explorers' eyes are widened in disbelief, including Emu of all people. Suddenly, Mitsuzane started to burst into laughter...

"Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk-nyuk... Heeheeheeheehee... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Kureshima-kun? What are you laughing at?", Mayu tries to snap the young Kureshima from laughing, but he continued to laugh so loudly, until...

Go and Kiriya started laughing as well when the latter started to chuckle. Perhaps the reason they burst into laughter is how did Samus defeated Taki by destroying her clothes.

"Not you too, Go-kun?"

Asuna tries to reason the coroner to his senses as he is laughing, "Kiriya, get a grip!", then even Emu ends up laughing as well, when he started to chuckle...

"Hihihihihihi... Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Not Emu, too?!", Asuna exclaimed, as all the men, except for Goro, continued laughing uncontrollably.

" **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa.! AAHHHHH~HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!** "

Natsu tries to shield her master from the other Space Explorers and Emu, and tell them to stop laughing.

"Stop laughing, you perverts!", Natsu shouted, only to fall on deaf ears as the men continued laughing at her master's humiliating defeat.

Goro grabs a laughing Emu by the collar, "Hey, knock it off! A woman who is defeated by wardrobe malfunction is not funny! Hey, get a hold of yourself!", as the laughing goes way out of hand, Goro decides to take matter into his own hands and he removes his trenchcoat. "I can't stand you people...", he whispered.

The ZETA Tech CEO walks to Taki and he allows her to wear his trenchcoat out of pity. Moments later, the laughter subsided.

"Why...why are you helping me?", Taki looked at Goro in the eye.

"Look, I might be willing to help you about where you are now. But, I wouldn't be laughing at you because, a true gentleman never does anything indecent to a beautiful woman like you.", Goro replies.

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

Huntress removes the Hurricane Ninja Gashat from the Buggle Driver II, revealing herself as the 6'3" bounty hunter, Samus Aran. To Taki and Natsu's surprise, the warrior that defeated the former is actually a woman, and is by no means not so different to each other.

"You...you're actually a woman?!", Taki is dumbfounded.

"I always get the same reaction.", Samus replies with a chuckle, her only reaction whenever she is mistaken for a man.

Though Samus enjoyed fighting Taki at the same level, but she undoubtedly crossed the line; Samus destroys the veteran shinobi's signature weapons - Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. Since Taki fights with these two ninja blades, destroying them can easily cripple her fighting spirit.

Even Goro, of all people loses his patience when he calls out Samus for it.

"Who the hell do you think you are humiliating her (Taki) by destroying her blade and her clothes?!", the ZETA Tech CEO shouted. "And you call yourself a Kamen Rider?!"

Taki, on the other hand, shoves Goro out of the way. Regardless of that humiliating defeat earlier, the ninja harbors no ill will towards Samus, considering that they're very alike as shown when Taki gazed into the bounty hunter's eyes. Samus also senses the same sentiment upon seeing something in Taki.

"You...I see a noble soul within you. I assume you are a shinobi from the past, am I right?", Samus asked. Likewise, the bounty hunter harbors no ill will to Taki as well. "And the two swords you possess they bear such ominous power."

"And, you... You have an amazing fighting spirit; I can tell in how the way you transform.", Taki replied. "My name is Taki. My student, Natsu and myself come from 400 years in the past. Now I know why. And, you?"

Samus continued, "Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter from the future. I ended up in a similar case like you. But, I decided to stay here protecting the Earth."

Seems Goro has caught up a similarity between Samus and Taki. Granted, that they have a lot in common; only time will tell their obvious differences.

* * *

 **-Two Rexspiders-**

Moments later, the Kamui Tribe make their presence known to the Kamen Riders. Alien demons riding in their steeds appear before the Space Explorers, Emu, Asuna, Taki, Natsu, and Goro.

"It's those freaks who attacked the expo the other day!", the ZETA Tech CEO recognizes the presence of the nomadic alien demons. Then, the spider demon the Riders fought appears, this time, another one accompanies him.

"You humans will pay for what you did to my brother!", the other Rexspider shouted at the Space Explorers, since the Rexspider they fought the other day also had a brother.

"A Tsuchigumo?!", Taki even recognizes the appearance of the two Rexspiders being based on the demon Tsuchigumo, the dirt spider.

The demons that Taki encountered in her world are way different than the once affiliated with the Kamui Tribe, considering that they are demons _from outer space_. That means, they have all the extraterrestrial and demonic aspects combined into one.

"Can't you even tell that they're also alien?", Samus insinuated to the veteran shinobi, since the yokai she encounters right now also have alien features.

Go, Mitsuzane, Mayu, Kiriya, and Emu joined with the bounty hunter to take on the Kamui Tribe. The young Kureshima is also carrying a suitcase containing what appears to be a PlayStation VR headgear, along with a Rider Gashat with transparent features in the form of **Mighty Creator VRX**. The VR headset, along with the Mighty Creator VRX, the latter of which was created by Shin Dan Kuroto before departing overseas, was made for Samus to give her the ability of a game creator and a game master player character (GMPC). In other words, Samus can create weapons to defeat enemies using the power of virtual reality.

"A VR headset?", Goro commented when Samus takes the VR headset from the suitcase that Mitsuzane hands over to her.

The bounty hunter puts on the VR headset and holds the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat before handing the Maximum Mighty X Gashat to Emu, intent to transform alongside the Space Explorers to fight the Kamui Tribe. The other Space Explorers band together to fight them, much to a witnessing Taki's surprise. Samus then changes back to the Gamer Driver to use the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat.

* _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ * / * _ **Maximum Mighty X! Hyper Muteki!**_ * / * _ **Bakusou Bike! Giri Giri Chambara!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike!**_ * / * _ **Budou!**_ * / * _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~!**_ *

" _ **Maximum Gashatto!**_ ", the Maximum Mighty X Gashat declared after being inserted on the Gamer Driver, while Emu is holding the Hyper Muteki Gashat on his right hand.

"What are they doing?", Taki questioned, seeing the Kamen Riders - Emu, Go, Kiriya, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus prepare to transform.

To which Goro replies, "They're Kamen Riders, and they transform. See how they do it."

The Gamer Driver users chant their transformation phrase...

"3rd Gear! Henshin!", Kiriya started.

"Hyper Dai Henshin!", followed by Emu as he inserts the Hyper Muteki Gashat.

* _ **Docking!**_ *

"V-Force Henshin!", Samus finished after inserting Mighty Creator VRX on the Gamer Driver. Upon said Gashat is inserted, a dynamic rock music loop plays.

* _ **Gashatto! Gacchan! Level Up! Tenchi Souzou no Chikara! Get Make! Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Creator V.R.X.!**_ * / * _ **Bakkan! Mu-Te-Ki! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid~!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan Level Up! [...] I Gotcha! Giri Giri! Giri Giri Chambara!**_ *

Then, the other three Space Explorers chant, starting with Go as he says, "Let's...", before he, Mayu, and Mitsuzane chant, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Rider! Mach!**_ * / * _ **Hai! Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

"Cool!", Natsu is amazed, seeing the Kamen Riders in their transformed forms. "Even there's a gold one too!", referring to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer.

Goro intervenes, with a suitcase in his hand, which happens to be containing the G6 Cyber Armor he is planning to use. However, he allows someone to use the Cyber Armor in his place.

"Your name is Taki, right?", the ZETA Tech CEO looked at the kunoichi.

"What is it?", the kunoichi coldly answered.

Goro activates the suitcase by stepping on it which causes the case to open, flip up, and slide into several sections; deploying the suit-up standby sequence of the Cyber Armor.

"What is this?", Taki still has no idea about the futuristic technology Goro is trying to hand to her.

"Put this on, this is a battle armor. You don't need to go around fight naked! Do it, suit up!", Goro tells Taki to put it on.

Taki stepped into the armored boots after removing Goro's trench coat, and still in the nude. She then grabs into the armored gauntlets of the Cyber Armor as the main section of the suit is lifted as the suit up commences. Armor plates begin to slide down from the center, began to wrap Taki from her arms down to her legs, as well as her entire body. The suit up ends with a faceplate covering Taki's mouth, this mask is very similar to her demon mask that allows her to breathe into demonic and poisonous fumes. After the suit up, the G6 Cyber Armor comes a pair of two short swords similar to Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, allowing Taki to recuperate for her damaged weapons.

Natsu, couldn't help but squee at the sight of Taki in the G6 Cyber Armor. "Wow, sensei. You look incredible!"

The swords in the G6 Cyber Armor are also revealed to be laser blades that extends in length, powerful enough to cut even the densest of armor. Even though Taki prefers to use her two weapons, which are now damaged, she has no other choice to make use of the laser blades, even though she is not yet accustomed to the influence of futuristic technology.

The two shinobi stand alongside the Kamen Riders to help them.

"I will settle the score with you one day.", Taki reminds the bounty hunter that the latter has found a rival in the veteran shinobi. Samus acknowledges it.

To which the hunter replies, "Fine by me. For now, teeth-clenched teamwork is the only way I can introduce to you."

The Kamen Riders waste no time to make their introductions, besides Ex-Aid and Huntress...

"Let's clear this with no continues!", Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer started.

"We'll protect the Earth with the power of Virtual Reality!", Huntress VRX Creator Gamer finished as all the Riders, Taki and Natsu charge into the battle and fight the Kamui Tribe's demons.

The other Riders fight the grunts, especially the horsemen brigade. Then, came a horde of centaur-like demons aiding the mooks. Even that, the other Space Explorers make short work of them, considering that they're veteran Kamen Riders.

Meanwhile, Huntress VRX Creator Gamer and Taki deal with one of the two Rexspiders. Taki, being very familiar with the yokai, goes into slashing Rexspider's acidic webs. Huntress puts her hands together and spreads them apart, creating an energy constructed katana. To Taki's surprise, she didn't know that the power of virtual reality and a game creation allowed Samus to create her own weapons.

Huntress slashes Rexspider with the energy constructed katana. The alien spider demon counters by spitting his web again, only to be blocked when Samus created a hexagonal-shaped energy shield, then Taki cuts the webs. Huntress then spawns an oil paper parasol from the same energy construct, which also happens to have a sword hidden within it, she attacks Rexspider with it, then she creates a knightsword and a hexagonal-shaped shield to attack Rexspider.

On Ex-Aid's side, while in Muteki Gamer, Ex-Aid uses his dreadlocks to shield himself from the second Rexspider's acidic webs. Natsu then charges head on to slice off Rexspider's arms.

"Wow, nice hair!", said Natsu.

"Thanks.", Ex-Aid took that as a compliment.

But, Rexspider interrupts, poking fun of Natsu's hair. "And yours really look so stupid!"

As what Taki reminded her disciple earlier before stumbling 400 years into the present, it is a bad idea to insult Natsu's hair, the results will get ugly. In other words, insulting Natsu's hair is easy for her to fly in a fit of rage.

"What did you said about my hair!?", Natsu seems to have kept her composure, but the snake tattoo on her left shoulder blade started to glow. "Arahabaki!", the demon Arahabaki began to manifest as Natsu's eyes glow red, and the demon began to take form of an ethreal-like entity form and starts pummeling Rexspider senselessly. Before allowing Emu to finish the alien Tsuchigumo off.

* _ **Kimewaza! HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!**_ *

Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer unleashes a flying side kick at Rexspider, destroying the alien demon in the process.

"What was that...?", Emu senses something about the guardian entity that Natsu summoned.

Natsu gives a pre-mortem one liner to the Rexspider she and Ex-Aid defeated before exploding, "I won't let anyone get away with making fun of my hair, no matter who it is!", before she calmed down and allowed Arahabaki to rest.

* _ **Kyuukyoku no Ippatsu! Kanzen Shiori!**_ *

Meanwhile, the other Space Explorers managed to finish off all of the grunts, this leaves with the other Rexspider fighting Samus and Taki.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamewaza!**_ *

Huntress VRX Creator Gamer inserts Mighty Creator VRX on the Kimewaza Slot Holder...

...Taki says "Ougi!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again...

* _ **Mighty Critical Strike!**_ *

...after pressing the slot holder's button for the second time, triggering the finisher; Huntress VRX Creator Gamer jumps in the air, Rexspider is trapped by energy-constructed drills, Samus unleashes a flying side kick, with the drills impaling the alien demon, destroying it in the process.

* _ **Shinigeki**_ _ **no Ippatsu!**_ *

"Demon vanquished.", Taki proclaimed the closure of the battle, something that she would only say if she has slain or sealed a demon.

"Threat neutralized.", Huntress proclaimed hers after she defeats an enemy.

Now that the Kamui Tribe has been defeated again, Taki keeps her promise to settle things with Samus one day, showing her zero interest working with the Space Explorers. That said, Goro decided to bring both Taki and Natsu to his mansion, where they will be living there for now on.

* * *

 **-Nice House-**

In the Izumi mansion, a Nissan GT-R R35 belonging to Goro drove inside into the gates and the parked in the garage.

Kasumi the maid greets her master, along with him are two women; Taki and Natsu.

"Wow, you've got a nice house!", the young kunoichi smiled seeing Goro's mansion.

"Young master, who are they?", the maid asked Goro.

"They will be living with us for now on.", said Goro. Though he's aware that the residency is a harem knowing the fact that three women will be living inside the house. Before commanding Kasumi to fetch some clothes for Taki, who is still wearing Goro's trenchcoat after Samus damaged the latter's bodysuit. "Fetch some clothes for this woman."

"Yes, sir!", the maid answered with no hesitation as she went back inside to find clothes for Taki.

Seeing the luxurious home of the ZETA Tech CEO, Taki really points out that Goro grew up in a wealthy upbringing.

"Looks like you grew up from money.", said Taki.

"Yeah. And I'm a self-made man to prove it.", to which Goro replied.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time Emu transforms into Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer even without Parado's presence. Since Parado was revealed to be roaming the Earth at the end of Vol. 2, Emu still has the power of Genius Gamer M, so he is still able to go Muteki Gamer.

\- The way Taki suits up with the G6 Cyber Armor evokes the scene from Iron Man 2 when Tony suits up with the Mark V.

\- Also, the way Huntress VRX Creator Gamer's ability to create weapons from energy constructs is in the style of the DC superhero Green Lantern. Plus, she has emulated the fighting styles of Mitsurugi (katana), Sophitia and Cassandra (shield and knight sword), Setsuka (sword hidden in a parasol), and Taki herself (dual short swords)

\- Arahabaki, being the demon sealed inside Natsu, also plays a similar role to a Stand from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_. Most especially Crazy Diamond, Natsu reacts violently whenever anyone insults her hair, similar to Josuke.

\- Huntress Creator Gamer's critical strike resembles the Axel Crimson Smash used by Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form.


	5. Episode 005: Thawing the Ice Queen

**Episode 005: Thawing the Ice Queen**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is the first time I'm into writing a character with some ice queen and tsundere aspects. In other words, this is the first time I would be writing Taki with a "harsh" type tsundere aspects. Even though Taki is already old to be tsundere (because her age by the time Natsu succeeded her is already 46)

Besides Kuroto/Genm, Goro is also an expy of Takatora the fact that he's a figurehead of a fiction 500 company. Unlike Takatora though, who has a sibling in the form of Mitsuzane, who is a recurring character of this story, Goro is an only child of his family, and his parents died in a car accident where he survived. He also has shades of Shinnosuke, while Goro appears to be professional by appearance, throughout this chapter, you will see a lot of similarities of Shinnosuke in Goro in terms of being very awkward and tendencies to be immature for their age. So, to sum it up: Goro = Takatora (personality) + Shinnosuke (adorkable tendencies) + Kuroto (narcissism).

Hypothetically, if translating Goro's dialogues in Japanese, the pronouns he use will always be "ore" rather than the formal "watashi", this is very similar to Seto Kaiba from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime because Kaiba is way too arrogant for his own good. Likewise, both Goro and Kaiba are very similar because they are corporate executives.

Also, I'm really excited for Kamen Rider Build, and the whole cast of Build will be included by September, where the series will immediately debut, since Ex-Aid is going to end by the very end of August.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-A New Home-**

Goro and Kasumi leads Taki and Natsu to the entire mansion, after the veteran ninja was given some casual clothing to fit herself in today's society, since they are no longer 400 years in the past right now. Natsu, too, was given some new set of clothes. She got herself wearing the usual short shorts similar to her ninja gear, and the usual sweater vest. Taki, in the other hand, is handed the usual white tank-top and pants. Strangely enough, wearing any underwear is still to foreign to her, since she doesn't wear anything underneath her skintight bodysuit. Kasumi insinuates, much like the Space Explorers earlier, that Taki paints her entire body and fights naked.

Taki wore both her tank top and pants for her casual clothing to blend in with the current timeline's society; except she doesn't wear any bra, to the point her nipples are slightly visible from her tank top, much to Goro's surprise.

"If you really want to blend in with the current society, Taki. Just wear proper-", Goro said awkwardly.

"You don't have to remind me about modesty, and I know what I'm doing.", the veteran kunoichi tells him to shut it, leaving Goro speechless, also to the delight of both Natsu and Kasumi.

And yet, this is really an awkward start between Goro and the two kunoichi. Since that the two ninjas are indeed lost in time, they really have to get used into getting accustomed with the present day's standards. Natsu easily warms up to the ZETA Tech CEO, considering how bubbly and cheerful she is. But, Taki, however is very cold and somewhat begrudging towards him, even after Goro allowed her to wear his trenchcoat after her bodysuit is destroyed during her fight against Samus.

Goro continues to keep his bravado and pride intact, in the midst of being the butt of Taki's degrading and snide remarks.

Kasumi guides Natsu to her new room, which is near to the former's. Taki, on the other hand, moves to...

"Hey, wait! That's my...", Goro tries to stop Taki from entering his bedroom, when she did, she closes the door. "...room.", he reacted so awkwardly to the point he lowered his head down in disbelief.

"Young master, what's wrong?", the maid approached her master. Not knowing that Taki ends up commandeering his bedroom too.

"Umm...nevermind. Just prepare dinner now.", Goro replied.

With Kasumi going back in the dining lounge to prepare for dinner, the door suddenly opens and Taki emerges out of the room.

"Hey, why did you have to take my room?", Goro insistently asked the shinobi, but Taki didn't listen as she went back downstairs. To Natsu's amusement, this isn't the first time her master is very harsh towards men, despite how polite Goro is. And then, Goro whispered, "I've never seen her that cold."

"That's my sensei to you.", Natsu replied. "I have a feeling she's not so interested with whatever that involves romantic love, or so whatever I've heard from her. But, if you convince her to hang out with you; that would work."

Natsu hints that most shinobi in the Fu-Ma ninja clan are likely restrained from forming mutual relationships with other people, especially with their fellow ninja. But, since she and her master are now 400 years in the present, it's likely okay to form relationships with ordinary people.

"I never heard your mentor could be celibate… Yet, she's so scary!"

"Oh, don't worry about that.", Natsu reassures that Goro will more likely thaw Taki out from that ice in her heart. "And besides, you look very cool, wealthy, and live in a fancy house!"

* * *

 **-Laughing over Clothing Damage-**

Back in the Space Explorers' New Command Center, Go, Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and even Keiichi continued laughing uncontrollably, as neither of them couldn't get over how Samus defeated Taki by...destroying the veteran shinobi's bodysuit that left her in the nude!

"Hey, knock it off you guys!", Mayu tries to rattle Go and Mitsuzane from their laughter.

"Men nowadays have no problem ogling with those kind of women.", Samus commented.

The four guys finally stopped laughing. Then, they came into a forum involving the two ninjas staying with Izumi's mansion.

"So, those two ninjas are staying on that rich dude's mansion?", Go asked.

"Sure that guy's one lucky bastard.", Kiriya added.

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane finished.

Since the Space Explorers couldn't help cross the line twice after laughing at Taki where she suffered a humiliating defeat at Samus' hands.

In the mean time, the gang came into a discussion about their newest enemies, the **Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe**. These nomadic alien demons are based after the yokai, creatures in Japanese mythology, according to Mitsuzane. Since the first of the Kamui Tribe's creatures they've fought is based on a Tsuchigumo (earth spider), in the form of Rexspider.

From Samus's scan logs from her visor, the foot-soldiers in riding in demon steeds are themed after a Tengu, long-nosed demons armed with war fans.

"Seriously, you guys fought aliens trying to invade the planet?", Kiriya asked when Samus brings up the crew's battle against the Black Cross Armada.

"Yes.", Samus replied. "But, the fact that we're facing demons from outer space would be the second time. I guess this will be the first time you're fighting evil aliens with us, Kujo Kiriya.", then she brings up the two ninja who are also demon hunters, "From what I heard from Izumi Goro, Taki is a demon huntress, seems she does have knowledge about these aliens being based on Japanese mythological creatures."

"Or _yokai_ so to speak.", Mitsuzane added.

"But, seriously. We need to stay alert if any of those assholes show up.", said Go. "It's been several months after we kicked some alien butt, and now we get to fight DEMONS FROM OUTER SPACE?! Man, it's like mixing mythology and sci-fi taken up to eleven!"

Granted, that Samus and her crew really need some new allies even though Alain and Makoto are likely to return, but the Space Explorers are clearly fine with just five crew - Go, Kiriya, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus. But, since Taki and Natsu are dragged into the battle between the Riders and the Kamui Tribe; but the intentions of the said faction are still ambiguous to everyone as of now.

* * *

 **-After the Dinner-**

Back at the Izumi mansion, Goro took enough time to provide the mansion's new residents in the form of Taki and Natsu. It seems things took a very awkward start for Goro, the fact that Taki chose to forcibly stay on his room.

"Ah! Thanks for the meal!", Natsu happily finished eating. "If Xiba were here, I could beat him in an eating contest."

"Natsu, mind your manners.", said Taki in a scolding tone. "You know that we're living in a nobleman's home."

But, Goro seems to be okay with that. Natsu, being Natsu, being heartily energetic at her young age. "It's fine. Doesn't matter as long as she gets to eat food that weren't in your time period."

Taki responds by giving a piercing glare at Goro, even Kasumi herself is scared at the veteran shinobi. The fact being a dutiful ninja Taki is, she's keeping her emotions at bay in the middle of duty. "You seem to be very tolerable.", she said.

"Seriously, young master. She's beautiful, yet scary...", Kasumi whispered to Goro's ears.

After dinner, Goro took Taki and Natsu to his workshop in the very basement of his mansion, to both ninjas' surprise, the whole laboratory is full of Goro's past and present inventions. Along with prototype G6 Battle Suits to the G7 prototypes.

"This guy is just like Batman.", Natsu whispered, after looking each of Goro's gadgets.

Taki looked around of each of the G6 and G7 prototype armors sealed in each of the capsule, as well as other weapons ranging from an arm-mounted grappling hook, jetpack, and the G7 Paralyzer pistol; the weapon that also doubles as a transformation device for the G7 exo-suits.

"Did you all created these?", Taki asked.

"Yes. They are the testimony to my superhuman-level genius!", Goro bragged. "In fact, I am a prodigy inventor ever since I was a teenager. I've crafted different kinds of gadgets from scrap before making my way to my father's legacy as a CEO of a multinational company who builds exoskeletal battle armors for police and military use."

"I've never thought hearing that you are so narcissistic. Taking too much pride of your own inventions.", and this is the first time Goro is called a narcissist by Taki. Come to think of it, even though Goro's meeting with the two ninjas, most especially Taki came with an awkward start. But, upon hearing that Goro himself is also a prodigy inventor, the ZETA Tech CEO has no problem backing it up with his ego, when it comes to the creations crafted by his superhuman intelligence.

" _Welcome back, sir._ ", A.G.N.I. greets her creator. To the two ninjas' shock, as if there is an ominous presence, the AI's voice startled them.

"Relax, you guys. That's just my artificial intelligence, A.G.N.I.", Goro introduces his AI to Taki and Natsu. "Artificial Intelligence in short is machine controlled sentience. So, A.G.N.I. does all security work here in this laboratory as well as in my office."

"Man, she really scared the hell out of me.", Natsu, much like her master, is still not used with the terminology of the future, especially with technology, including artificial intelligence.

Despite that, Taki is curious of what apparatuses should she be using to restore Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, despite that both blades were affected by the epigenetic reprogramming ability of the Maximum Mighty X Gashat used by Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X. Since it's already getting late, Taki decided to leave Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru at the basement's workshop as she plans to find a way to fix them.

Goro tells the veteran shinobi that it will take a lot more than just archaic tools to fix her sword, even though Taki is aware that since today is 2017, the use of swords have becoming more stale nowadays since soldiers began to favor guns. Regardless of that, Taki is also a blacksmith, having forged weapons for her own use as well as for her ninja clan.

"Are you really sure you want to fix those ninja blades of yours?", Goro asked.

"Those two swords were my arms and legs.", Taki replied. "And I'll do whatever it takes to restore them.", even though her dual kodachi have lost their mystical power due to Samus inadvertently used Maximum Mighty X to reprogram the blades which permanently disabled Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru's magical properties.

(" _Since this is now 400 years in the future, that means Soul Edge no longer exists._ "), Taki thought to herself. Since that the demon blade that she sought to destroy all through her life no longer exists in the current timeline. Still determined to restore her signature weapons, she decided for a third option.

"Hey, sensei. Are you planning to fix your blades?", Natsu asked.

"Of course, I will. But I will do that tomorrow."

"Hey, sensei! Wait up!"

The two ninjas head back to the elevator as they return back to the mansion.

Goro is left to do with another top secret project on his own.

* * *

 **-Waking Up with Somebody-**

The next morning...

Since Taki somehow decided to use Goro's room where she can sleep, Taki manages to get a peaceful sleep after all the commotion she and her student got into ever since they stumble into the present day.

While in bed, Taki is wearing nothing but her tank top and underwear...and again, her nipples _are still visible_ underneath the tank top.

Somehow, there's somebody sleeping besides her...it's Goro. Strangely enough that Goro stayed up all night back in his laboratory in the basement, and went back to sleep in his room, which happens that Taki is also occupying as well.

Goro slowly opened his eyes, only to see Taki sleeping beside him. The veteran ninja is still asleep, he almost freaked out that she's facing him.

"S-she's still asleep...", he whispered. Goro could barely open his mouth, just to make sure he doesn't wake up Taki.

Unfortunately for him, Taki woke up. The veteran kunoichi had no idea someone sleeping beside her, until it turns out to be Goro. When she notices him, almost frightened, she freaks out, pulls out a ninja blade with a carbon fibre handle, and points the blade at him.

Taki exclaims, "You! Are you trying to do something lewd and indecent to me?!"

"You've got it all wrong!", Goro rebuked. "Do you really think I'm that kind of man who would feel up an unconscious woman's nice breasts, or taste every inch of her vulnerable body, or use her to admire her mysterious womanly figure?"

"Are YOU really into such perverse things?! What a perverted beast you are, shame on you!"

"No, I won't do anything like that!"

But, before Taki could vent her frustration, the blade that she hold is actually Rekki-Maru. Turns out that Goro was the one who repaired the blade, by replacing the blade with a newly-forged and reinforced metal plating. The same goes with Mekki-Maru. With both weapons are given a new carbon-fibre handle and scabbard to fit Taki in the present-day combat.

"You stayed up the whole night just to restore my swords?", Taki asked, realizing how Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru evolved.

"I told you before, I have a lot of tools to fix your weapon. Consider yourself lucky.", Goro replied.

For the time being, Goro prepares to approach Taki to tell her the features of her newly evolved Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, he accidentally tripped on a chair, and landed face-first on Taki's breasts! When Goro gets back to his feet, he finds himself embarrassed at the moment, then Taki's face suddenly turned red and...

Slapping noises can be heard from outside, where Kasumi is watering the plants. Once Goro goes into the bathroom, his left cheek is marked by a huge slap print. It seems Taki really slapped him hard after accidentally bumping onto her assets.

* * *

 **-Another Day at the Office-**

Later at ZETA Technology Industries' main office...

In his office, Goro receives a call from the security department about suspicious individuals entering on one of their warehouses. The CEO orders the security teams to stay alert, and deal with the intruders as soon as possible.

Goro had his thoughts about his predicament regarding the two shinobi ended up staying on his mansion, (" _Even though things are getting all to hairy from here on out. But, thawing the ice queen in Taki is going to be a hard one for me. That ninja really is such a no-nonsense and mature woman, she looks like in her 40s. But, I never seen her so serious..._ ")

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe** **'s demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Natsu makes a comic book reference, even though the 17th century, the timeline of the Soul series, still doesn't have Batman there.

This is also the first time Taki refers Goro being a narcissist. Considering he's an expy of our favorite Game Master, Kuroto/Genm.


	6. Episode 006: Goro's Dark Secret

**Episode 006: Goro's Dark Secret**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Goro has one major berserk button that will be explored in this chapter: anyone who tries to steal his gadgets (especially that they are the property of ZETA Tech) will cause him to be more paranoid. This is similar with Tony in the Marvel Cinematic Universe films, like when Obadiah Stane was secretly giving out Stark technology to terrorists.

Speaking of Goro, this chapter will explore how I portray him, beneath his prideful bravado will reveal that he's also a textbook Byronic hero; showing that he's also somewhat antisocial and insecure of himself. Since Metroid: KRG Vol 1 and 2, Micchi is the only known Byronic hero character in the two prequels. Therefore, Goro is the ones succeeding him in terms of being a flawed character.

The way I portray Taki in this story, unlike Samus; whose personality is a composite character of Tendou (Kabuto), Ren/Knight (Ryuki), and Tsukasa (Decade), but still maintains her personality in the canon games ( _except_ Other M). Taki's personality throughout the story is the same as she is in the Soul series, a no-nonsense ninja who puts her mission on top priority. The fact that Taki is a foil to Samus in every way, Taki is somewhat celibate; Samus has already formed a mutual relationship with Micchi. Only time will tell if Taki would fall in love with Goro.

Samus's weapon, while transformed as Huntress VRX Creator Gamer by default is the Gashacon Breaker, much like with Ex-Aid and Genm. Since she is also a Mighty Action X user, she can use it. Back from the time when she first transformed into Huntress, she only used her Gashacon Gauntlets, which has never been used ever since assuming Ninja Gamer Level X.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Another Day at the Office (continuation)-**

In his office, Goro receives a call from the security department about suspicious individuals entering on one of their warehouses. The CEO orders the security teams to stay alert, and deal with the intruders as soon as possible.

Goro had his thoughts about his predicament regarding the two shinobi ended up staying on his mansion, (" _Even though things are getting all to hairy from here on out. But, thawing the ice queen in Taki is going to be a hard one for me. That ninja really is such a no-nonsense and mature woman, she looks like in her 40s. But, I never seen her so serious..._ ")

Then again, Goro receives a call coming from one of another ZETA Tech warehouses. He answers the telephone...

"It's me. What's going on?", Goro answered the call.

" _Sir, we're being attacked by...by...monsters!_ ", the security guard on the phone panicked. " _We need help, call for help!_ "

It is likely the Kamui Tribe are trying to smuggle technology from the warehouses. But, Goro is left with a choice to call for help or take matters into his own hands. Since the gadgets produced by his company and he takes pride of them, he refuses to allow anyone trying to use his technology for evil purposes.

Goro grabs his briefcase, which happen to contain a **G7 Paralyzer** pistol, as well as a **Blitzenschneider** electric knife. The reason he kept these weapons with him if in case he's in a pinch, talk about being prepared for anything.

(NOTE: "Blitzenschneider" means Lightning Cutter in German)

The G7 Paralyzer pistol, besides serving as a suit-up mechanism for anyone who is about to wear a G7 battle armor, is a Swiss army knife style handgun; it is also voice activated. It has four functions: The first is the transformation system. It needs a G7 armor key to suit up into the armor and starting the suit up is by saying the word "Henshin". Second is its signature usual Paralyzer mode, the fact that police use these type of stun guns is easy for them to capture crime suspects without killing them. Three is the One-shot kill mode, which turns the handgun into a typical firearm once the situation becomes difficult. The last but not the least, is it's attachment mode, the G7 Paralyzer has the option to have attachments coming in the form of a sword attachment, extended barrel, etc.

The Blitzenschneider, true to its name being called "Lightning Cutter", is a combat knife that uses a lethal electric charge, it can kill a target with just one stab before unleashing a current of electricity. The JSDF began using these kind of close-quarter weapons only when they encounter any supernatural or alien creatures. However, there is a non-lethal variation of the Blitzenschneider exists designed for counterterrorist operations. The variaton that Goro carried on his briefcase is the lethal one.

Goro leaves his office, taking his own G7 Paralyzer pistol and Blitzenschneider inside his briefcase as goes down to the elevator. With the intent to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

 **-Reflection-**

Back in the Izumi Mansion...

While Kasumi does housekeeping work, the two new residents, Taki and Natsu continue exploring the town. However, Natsu went on her own. Taki was still taking a shower at this moment.

Taki has been in the shower for 20 minutes. As the warm water and steam filling the whole room, her mind is cleared of mundane thoughts but there is one thing in her mind...

(" _That man...He kinda reminded me of a certain shinobi that once was a student of Master Toki before me._ "), Taki thought to herself, regarding Goro's resemblace to a certain ninja she knew before her master Toki took her in, in other words, Taki had a predecessor.

The next thing, is how Goro managed to fix Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. The fact that Goro is a prodigy inventor, having crafted some of his futuristic gadgets from scratch, he undoubtedly applied reinforced metal alloy to the swords, which were used to forge his electric knives. Taki thought how Goro stayed up all night to fix the damaged weapons as if they were child's play.

As she learned to cleanse her body with the given soap and shampoo to her by Kasumi earlier, Taki started to rub her body with soap, washing every part of her body starting with her breasts down to her feet, as she applies shampoo on her hair. Then, as she turns on the shower again, every soap on her body are rinsed away.

After that, Taki took the towel hanging in the bar, as wears right below her shoulder, covering her breasts right down to the legs as she leaves the shower and return back to the room. Once inside the room, she prepares to put on her casual clothes as a means to blend in with the present day. Strangely enough, she doesn't like wearing a bra, but rather only in her panties. Which explains why she wears her tank top with her nipples being visible.

As she puts on her tank top and pants, she notices something in the bookcase on top of the bed containing books that Goro usually reads, among them is a diary. This diary happens to belong to Goro, mostly containing of his personal accounts. Despite her cold attitude towards him, Taki is curious to know what kind of a person Goro really is beneath his prideful bravado. But, she obviously knows that reading someone's diary is something a person shouldn't do and she can't bring herself into finding out his past or secrets, she decides to return it back where she found it.

Afterwards, Taki leaves the mansion as she plans to explore the rest of Shouya City. Once she's outside, Kasumi opens the gate for her.

"Have a safe trip, Lady Taki.", said the maid as the veteran kunoichi leaves the mansion gates.

* * *

 **-Berserk Button-**

Natsu explored the rest of the town on her own, looking for something that would interest her. Like what her master told her before going on the city, Natsu decided to wear civilian clothing that would fit herself in the current society. But, she still sports that usual hairstyle that looks just like that of a nine-tailed fox. Since Natsu does take pride on her hairstyle, insulting it causes the young ninja to fly in a rage to the point she lets the sealed demon inside her to take out the offender.

As she roamed around the center of the town, some delinquents ran into her.

"Hey, nice outfits!", Natsu interacts with the delinquents blocking her way.

One of the thugs replied, "And your hair looks just like a bird's nest! Ha ha ha!"

They laughed, even the slightest insult to her hair causes to switch from being a nice girl to an enraged wild animal. Even that, Natsu kept her fury in a tranquil state, and the snake tattoo on her back began to glow, her eyes began to glow pink and she is cloaked with the same aura. To the shock of the thugs, they began to realize the mistake of insulting Natsu's hair.

"What did you just said about my hair?!", Natsu calmly, yet spoke angrily. As Arahabaki slowly begins to manifest from Natsu, the demon grabs a steamroller besides a nearby road work area. Arahabaki carries the heavy road equipment with all its might.

One of the delinquents started cowering in fear, "It's-It's got a steamroller!", as they (except for the one who insulted Natsu's hair) ran for their lives.

" **RODA RORA DAAA!** ", Natsu shouted as the demon Arahabaki throws the steamroller at the thug, squishing him to death.

After that, Natsu calmed down, the sealed demon returned back to her body and left the scene as if nothing happened.

Few seconds later after Natsu left the scene, Kiriya has somehow saw from a distance what Natsu did, it looks like the thug who made fun of the young shinobi's hair had it coming and is reduced to a road pancake. Since he's a coroner, he calls an ambulance to tend to the injured delinquent.

* * *

 **-Space Explorers vs. Meowitzer-**

Elsewhere, the Space Explorers encounter another Kamui Tribe attack in one of ZETA Tech's warehouses. Looks like the alien demons are attempting to steal Izumi's precious technology there. Kamen Riders Ryugen, Mach, and Mage fight off the Kamui Tribe's Tengu Soldiers, while Huntress in VRX Creator Gamer fighting a Nekomata-based alien demon, **Meowitzer**.

"Just why in blazes are these creeps trying to smuggle gadgets from ZETA Tech?!", Mitsuzane exclaimed why the Kamui Tribe are attempting to steal the weapons inside the warehouse.

"Who knows?!", Go shouted back as they alarm noises inside the warehouse are whirring. "Maybe they're desperate in need of firepower?"

The Nekomata alien pulls out its giant bazooka and fires it at the four Riders, both of them narrowly avoided the large round. Unfortunately for Meowitzer, he already wasted all of his rounds ever since trying to bomb the entire warehouse.

"Oh-nyaah! I'm out of ammo!", the cat alien demon said in utter disbelief realizing that he wasted all his rounds for nothing.

"It's time we send your hairy ass to the Sanzu River, you feline bastard!", Go points his Zenrin Shooter on the demon.

Ryugen presses the knife-like lever of his Sengoku Driver for the Squash Function, Mach then flips open the Mach Driver Honoh and pressed its ignition button for the Full Throttle. Mage pulls out her Kick Strike Wizard Ring, she flips the Hand Author of her Mage Belt facing left and scans the ring.

* _ **Budou Squash!**_ * / * _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle... Mach!**_ * / * _ **Yes, Kick Strike! Understand?**_ *

Meanwhile, Huntress VRX Creator Gamer pulls out the Gashacon Breaker in its Blade Mode, she pulls out Mighty Creator VRX from the Gamer Driver, before inserting it on the Gashacon Breaker, Samus "blows" the tip end of the Gashat before plugging it in on the Gashat slot...

* _ **Gashatto! Kamewaza!**_ *

...Samus brandishes the Gashacon Breaker's blade, doing so causes it to glow a luminescent blue...

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Both Ryugen, Mach, and Mage jumped and did their Rider Kicks on Meowitzer, followed by Huntress VRX Creator Gamer lunges at the Nekomata alien delivers a cross slash at the creature.

"Judgment.", Huntress gives a pre-mortem one liner.

* _ **Shinigeki no Ippatsu!**_ *

"OHHH MYYY NYAAAAHHHH!", Meowitzer screams as he explodes to his death.

"Threat neutralized.", Huntress once again declared that all enemies are destroyed.

The four Space Explorers cancel out their transformations. The warehouse guards thanked them for saving the day once again. Assuming that everything inside are already safe, the four leave the area. But, not before Samus senses that familiar presence again.

"I have a feeling she's here...", Samus senses that Taki is observing them from a distance.

"No shit. For real?", Go chuckled. "Who would thought ninjas have awesome senses?"

Mayu added, this time an irony, "It's also ironic that Samus happens to use Ninja Gamer Level X with her Bugvisor II. This Taki person is a kunoichi."

"It's more than that.", Mitsuzane recalled some historical accounts in regards with the ninja clan Taki is hailed from. "The Fu-Ma ninja clan are known for their shinobi to have keen senses that borderlines omniscience because they were trained to seal demons in the past."

"Jesus, that's creepy.", Go added. "Since ninjas wear black. But, that Taki wears that bright red skintight body suit, along with those huge..."

And again, Go couldn't get over making another joke at Taki's expense, much to the chagrin of the other three Space Explorers.

"Oh, for the love of...", Mitsuzane has a feeling that Go is about to make another "boob joke",

"Don't say it.", Samus said in a cautious tone.

"Go-kun, don't make me call Reiko-san that you've been ogling on another woman.", even Mayu threatens to call Reiko about Go making jokes out of the veteran shinobi's expense.

Go starts to talk about something else sounding as if he was to make another joke on Taki's breasts and the three Space Explorers warning him not to, "Seriously guys, I mean, Sammy-chan. It really makes sense you and that ninja are not so different to each other. Seems there's no way we wouldn't mess with that ninjas, two, huge, firm, t-"

" **NO!** ", both Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus shouted in unison and glared at Go asking him not to explain that joke even further.

(* _ **BGM:**_ _Muteki Gamer Standby Noises_ *)

"Okay, I'll shut up now.", Go lowered his awkwardly before leaning on the fourth wall. "Seriously, since when does a kunoichi like Taki fight with those _huge tits_ bouncing on her bodysuit?"

As the four Space Explorers leave, we take our attention to a tall building far away from the area where the four Riders are leaving. Taki appears to be standing on the rooftop building, only on her civilian clothes instead of her ninja outfit.

"I see, that woman didn't used her ninja form.", Taki muttered. "How was she able to harness the power of this virtual reality anyway?"

Ever since Taki was defeated by Samus, who used Ninja Gamer Level X to secure her victory, she began to use VRX Creator Gamer. It's more likely she shouldn't be pretending to be a ninja in Taki's presence. Moments later, Taki senses another presence of danger, this time she senses that Goro is in danger! The veteran kunoichi jumped off the building rooftops as she head for Goro's location.

* * *

 **-Goro vs. Ripperzel-**

Goro arrives on one of the ZETA Tech warehouses being under siege by the Kamui Tribe. The CEO got out from his Nissan GT-R and opened the case containing his G7 Paralyzer pistol and the Blitzenschneider electric knife.

"Hey! This warehouse is not a gold mine for you bastards to hoard on!", Goro calls out the alien demons.

"How laughable.", the Kamaitachi-themed alien demon, Ripperzel mocks the CEO. "To think you can go this far to protect your precious treasures... Tengu Soldiers, get him!"

The Tengu grunts charge at Goro. But, Goro then releases the safety lock of the G7 Paralyzer pistol, activating it.

* _ **Safety Off.**_ *

Since the pistol is also voice activated, and in order to use it as a weapon, he spoke the command code on the weapon by saying, " **Fire Three.** ", to use it's One-shot kill mode, that means, the G7 Paralyzer will shoot actual energy bullets instead.

* _ **One-Shot Kill Mode Active. Please fire carefully and eliminate all targets.**_ *

The G7 Paralyzer responded to Goro's voice command, as he prepares to shoot down the Tengu Soldiers. Strangely enough, the fact that Goro went one-man army, also shows that he's not just a mere businessman who stays on his office; he's also willing to defend his company's assets whenever they are in danger of being stolen.

Even better, Goro is also trained with various types of martial arts like Kyokushin Karate, ITF Taekwondo, Capoeira, and even Krav Maga! Such skills gave him enough edge to subdue the Tengu Soldiers with ease before shooting them.

But, the main problem is the Kamaitachi creature Goro is facing, since it has scythes on his arms as its weapons, things get even hairy until Taki shows up.

"A Kamaitachi?", Taki seems to recognize the appearance of Ripperzel being a Kamaitachi, before turning her attention to Goro. "You idiot, don't be a hero!"

But, Goro didn't listen, as he is incensed, venting his frustration on Ripperzel as he starts shooting the demon on the leg, before charging at it as he pulls out his Blitzenschneider electric knife as he stabs and electrocutes the creature with it. Just before Goro thought about killing the demon, Taki intervenes and decides to seal Ripperzel with a sealing technique.

" **Sealing Art: Heaven's Door!** "

Taki pulls out a spell tag and throws it on Ripperzel's corpse, sealing the Kamaitachi in the process.

The ZETA Tech CEO regained composure after he just nearly an alien demon with his G7 Paralyzer pistol. But, Taki prevented him from jumping over the slippery slope by sealing the alien demon away with the use of her sealing technique. It seems his paranoia got the better of him. Taki in the other hand, wasn't so impressed by this...

* * *

 **-What the Hell, Goro?-**

Later at the Izumi Mansion, inside the underground workshop, Taki gets into an argument with Goro, in regards on how he dealt with the Kamui Tribe by himself.

"What we're you thinking?", Taki asked in a rather demanding tone, "What made you to fight those demons on your own?"

Goro replied, he even didn't looked at Taki, "Those bastards are trying to steal precious technology. That's why."

Goro has a point that he will not allow anyone, namely the Kamui Tribe, would get their hands on ZETA Technology's gadgets and use them for their evil purposes. Taki still points out that's still dangerous. As the veteran shinobi points out, "What you did is recklessness, not courage! You should have told me in the first place, we could have dealt those monsters together."

Goro insistently replied, "I don't need it. I don't want you and your student to be involved with this. I run a company, and I have an obligation to protect it too."

But, Taki has a harsher reply of her own, "It's still suicide! That's NOT protecting!"

Granted, since Goro became completely paranoid about the reason why he dealt with Ripperzel on his own without Taki's help. The reason he went completely nuts because apart from the reason why he doesn't want his technology to fall into the wrong hands, and because if it happened, Goro's company would be held responsible for any incidents because of that. He did it out of necessity because he will not allow those who attempt to steal his technology and use it for evil purposes.

Taki comes to see a slight beneath Goro's prideful bravado, it seems he's indeed flawed to a fault. If had he never showed up and repelled the Kamui Tribe from stealing his weapons, the whole world will be doomed. But, had Taki didn't show up to help him, Goro would've been dead by now.

"I shouldn't be alive... Unless it was for a purpose.", Goro sat down on his desk, lowering his head in regret. "Believe me, Taki. I'm not crazy, I just did what I had to do. And I know that in my heart that it's right."

The ninja relented, upon hearing Goro's reason why he jumped himself into the firing line to prevent something that could put the entire world in danger. Realizing that he is not so perfect that he really wants everyone to think about him, he keeps all his flaws to himself. Goro kept these gadgets for the benefit of prospering the world to a futuristic beginning, and he went in further heights protecting them falling into the wrong hands.

Later that night, Taki and Natsu had a conversation on the mansion's roof.

"Did you and Izumi-san got into an argument?", said the student.

To which Taki replied, "He recklessly fought a Kamaitachi just to protect his precious technology. But, what I really saw beneath his bravado is a flawed, antisocial, and insecure man."

Even Natsu herself is indeed prone to recklessness as Taki noted by the time she began teaching her the way of the shinobi. But, the veteran ninja points out what Goro did was out of necessity, and if he didn't take action, he'll bear the guilt of putting the whole world into peril.

Since it's already getting late and it's already 10:00 PM, Natsu heads back inside and she goes back to her room to sleep. Taki then returned inside the mansion, she heads back to Goro's room, where she usually sleeps, much to the chagrin of Goro himself.

* * *

 **-Remembering my Past-**

Once inside, she already saw Goro already on the bed. But, rather sleeping peacefully, Goro suddenly starts growling painfully, as he grasped on his abdomen, as if he had a nightmare. Taki then checked out where is the source of pain, when she asks Goro to remove his shirt after waking him up, the scar on his abdomen started glowing and the burning sensation is so painful, even taking it to a doctor leaves it ambiguous.

So, Taki decide to take matters into her own hands. Even though she hasn't used a healing ninjutsu before, she tries to use a healing technique as her right hand glow blue, and by touching the scar on Goro's abdomen, the pain subsided.

"Where did you get that scar?", the ninja asked.

"It was from 17 years ago from a car accident.", Goro brings up that fateful incident that changed his life forever. "When my parents and I were about to drive back home, our car got hit by a truck. My mom and dad didn't make it, and I survived. And I somehow carried that scar for the rest of my life. Even after my grandfather looked after me before I became a self-made man, I lived in a life of loneliness and solitude; and that feeling made me feel so empty inside."

And there is _really_ more to Goro's personality than meets the eye. His true personality is that of an antisocially cynical and insecure man, ever since the death of his parents, Goro felt that he should have died instead, showing signs of survivor's guilt. And the scar in his abdomen is a fateful reminder of his fears of losing people close to him.

"I see. It's really painful to grow up without a parent.", Taki took time to sympathize with Goro upon hearing his past. "Like you, I grew up an orphan after my family died of an illness. But I came all the way of becoming a successful demon hunter and blacksmith. It seems you really had a hard time of letting go of your past."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata)  
- **Captured by Taki:** Ripperzel (Kamaitachi)

* * *

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The G7 Paralyzer's function being primarily voice activated is similar to the Delta Gear from Kamen Rider Faiz, especially in terms of transforming.

The fact that the sealed demon in Natsu, Arahabaki plays similar to the Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The way Arahabaki grabs a steamroller and squishes the delinquent who insulted Natsu's hair is a homage to DIO in Stardust Crusaders when he attempts to kill Jotaro by squishing him with a steamroller, complete with this famous scream " **RODA RORA DA!** "

The alien demon Meowitzer's name is a portmanteau of "meow" (a cat's usual cry) and "howitzer" because it carries a long-barreled bazooka. Ripperzel is likely derived from "Jack the Ripper" and "weasel", with the "s" in weasel is replaced with "z". Ripperzel is based on the yokai Kamaitachi, a weasel creature whose nails are elongated in the shape of sickles.


	7. Episode 007: Fall in Love, Taki!

**Episode 00** **7: Fall in Love, Taki!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will be a catalyst to the character developments for both Goro and Taki. Since the previous chapter reveals an explanation of his tragic past, Taki comes to learn the true extent of Goro's personality after that "What the hell, hero?" moment between him and Taki.

I also forgot, Goro's name is an amalgamation from two characters within the Kamen Rider franchise: **Goro** Yura of Kamen Rider Ryuki (Kitaoka's manservant) and Nanaha **Izumi** of Kamen Rider Amazons (Jin's girlfriend). The kanji of Goro's name (五郎) in this story is different than that of the Goro of Ryuki (吾郎). While Goro and Nanaha share the same kanji for their surnames (泉), Goro is NOT related to Nanaha.

For those who are wondering about the possible ship tease and relationship tease between Taki and Goro, Goro's age is actually 27 since he's a CEO of a fortune 500 company. Taki in the other hand, her age by the time Natsu succeeded her is 46, the same as her rival in her universe, Mitsurugi. At least in this story, Taki maintains a very youthful appearance despite already in her forties.

I'm really fond with the JoJo references around this story, because I recently watched Part 4 of _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ , I am really into the JoJo series now thanks to the likes of Jotaro, Josuke, and even Koichi. Speaking of the JoJo cast, here are my comparisons to the characters of the story to the JoJo characters:

\- Samus (and Makoto) to **Jotaro Kujo** : Both characters have a cool and stoic personality. For Samus, she is an expy to the Jotaro of Part 4. The fact that she also has the ability to stop time through Pause via Ninja Gamer Level X much like Star Platinum The World (since Cronus is based on DIO, who also has the ability to stop time with The World), Samus is very aloof and composed, just like Jotaro. Makoto is similar to the Jotaro of Part 3, still being cool and straightforward, and can't be ticked off unless he's provoked.

\- Micchi to **Noriaki Kakyoin** : Though he could be an inversion to Kakyoin if you compare his history in the Gaim TV canon. But, Mitsuzane fits all of the aspects of Kakyoin to a tee, that also includes falling in love with older women. Kakyoin _likes_ Holy, Jotaro's mother, much to the chagrin of Jotaro himself. While since the first Metroid: KRG onward, Micchi has formed a mutual relationship with Samus.

\- Go to **Joseph Joestar** during Part 2: Joseph before he got his Stand and is more with his Ripple fighting style, is a troll. Go spends most of a time being a troll around his comrades as well as around the bad guys. When we see Joseph becoming an old man, he tends to shout ranging from "OH MY GOD!" to "Son of a bitch!", Go has a habit of swearing, even in Engrish.

\- Alain to **Muhammed Avdol** : In some ways, Alain shares Avdol's serious and jovial personality.

\- Keiichi to **Rohan Kishibe** : Like Rohan being a successful manga artist, Keiichi is a popular singer. Sometimes, Keiichi can be very egocentric in terms of bragging his success throughout his career. Unlike Rohan though, Keiichi has a moral compass through Mitsuzane, and by extension the Space Explorers.

\- Goro to **Robert E. O. Speedwagon** : Unlike Speedwagon who grew up as a petty thug, Goro grew up as an orphan, yet he inherited his family's fortune after the death of his parents. Both of them became successful businessmen and figureheads of fiction 500 organizations: Speedwagon founded the organization named after himself, the Speedwagon Foundation, while Goro becomes the CEO of ZETA Technology Industries at the age of 25.

\- Natsu to **Josuke Higashikata** : While Taki and Kasumi have no comparisons with the JoJo characters, Natsu has one to Josuke. If in case you guys noticed in the previous chapter, Natsu can be easily angered if anyone insults her hair, much like Josuke. The sealed demon inside her, Arahabaki, plays a similar role to a Stand, namely Crazy Diamond. Though in Soul Calibur V, Z.W.E.I's werewolf spirit, E.I.N., is the closest thing to a Stand in the game. That means, Natsu's ability to manifest Arahabaki is similar to Z.W.E.I's summoning of E.I.N.

By the way, this chapter contains some mature content, so read at your own discretion!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Remembering my Past (continuation)-**

The moment Taki returns to Goro's room to sleep, she notices Goro being plagued by nightmares. But, this is rather a different case. Goro, in his sleep, growled painfully grasping his abdomen. The kunoichi wakes him up, forcing him to remove his shirt, noticing the scar on his abdomen suddenly glowing. To Goro, each time his scar grows, it's painful.

Taki took matters into her own hands by using a healing ninjutsu; though she is not into using ninja techniques that involves health recovery and the like. She used the healing technique to curb down the glowing scar on Goro's abdomen, and it worked.

"Where did you get that scar?", the ninja asked.

"It was from 17 years ago from a car accident.", Goro brings up that fateful incident that changed his life forever. "When my parents and I were about to drive back home, our car got hit by a truck. My mom and dad didn't make it, and I survived. And I somehow carried that scar for the rest of my life. Sometimes, that scar would suddenly burn with no apparent reason at all. For me, it has become a curse that has been haunting me like forever. Even after my grandfather looked after me before I became a self-made man, I lived in a life of loneliness and solitude; and that feeling made me feel so empty inside."

In truth, there is _really_ more to Goro's personality than meets the eye. His true personality is that of an antisocially cynical and insecure man, ever since the death of his parents, Goro felt that he should have died instead, showing signs of survivor's guilt. And the scar in his abdomen is a fateful reminder of his fears of losing people close to him.

"I see. It's really painful to grow up without a parent.", Taki took time to sympathize with Goro upon hearing his past. "Like you, I grew up an orphan after my family died of an illness. But I came all the way of becoming a successful demon hunter, blacksmith, and a renowned shinobi. It seems you really had a hard time of letting go of your past."

This is the first time Taki has seen Goro could barely smile after he just fended off the Kamui Tribe attacking one of ZETA Tech's warehouses. To the eyes of his workers, Goro is unflappable and a tolerable authority figure, yet is polite and hardworking and is seen smiling. But, outside of that, he's anything but what everyone wants him to be; which explains why whenever he's alone in his office or in his underground laboratory at the mansion, Goro appears to be melancholic, antisocial and insecure of himself. He doesn't want to burden anyone around him with his personal problems, including his own personal maid, Kasumi.

"I could barely smile when I'm only on my own.", Goro said, turning his attention away from Taki. "It shows that when I smiled to people in public, but they're not aware how empty it is."

"But, the way you do that is really empty. It's like you had a huge self-deprecation from the inside.", the veteran shinobi replied. "Now I know, it really hurts to see you like that. Yet, you grin and bear it."

As Taki changes her clothes to just her tank top and panties as sleeping clothes, she points out to Goro that this kind of personality he has now is not just a root of his emotional insecurities, it also points out how morally grey he is, yet he is prone to make morally ambiguous actions that could do harm to anyone or even himself than protect others, like when he recklessly charged into fighting Ripperzel earlier. Being a dutiful and honorable shinobi, Taki also has morals, which also molded Natsu into becoming her student, and a likely chance to make Goro into a better and mature person.

Taki continued. "You are not alone. Even in death, your father and mother will be always proud of you and your success. Consider yourself lucky when you decided to bring me and Natsu to your luxurious home and I'm very grateful that you fixed Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. To me, you are a good person, despite your overwhelming pride and wealth, you care for people in need. That look in your eyes means you're in a desperate need for a purpose in life, and a need to reach out to other people. Even if that scar is still a part of you, it is nothing to be disgusted about."

Taki then goes on the bed, lying on the left side, facing Goro. Before doing so, she removed her ornate hairband to undo her ponytail, spreading her hair down reaching her hips.

Since Goro had a troubled past haunting him ever since 17 years ago, knowing that he keeps his personal problems to himself; this is the first time he desperately needed to reach out to anyone around him. And Taki was more willing to listen after somehow discovering what made him act so erratic earlier. While serious and stern like a ninja is supposed to be, Taki proves that she has a sense of honor and morality.

As Goro couldn't help getting closer to Taki, he once again lands face first on her chest. But, this time she reacts to a subdued fashion.

"What are you doing?", Taki asked at the moment Goro purposely leaned his face on her chest.

"Just let me cling on to you for once.", he replied. Looks like he also admits that he is drawn to Taki because of her strong will. He was not only impressed on how she fought Samus in her Kamen Rider form, but Taki's indomitable will also turned him on. "I know what if feels like to fall for a strong-willed woman like yourself."

"Hmph. You think so?", the kunoichi chuckled. "Fine then, if that's you want it; then I won't stop you."

The two closed their eyes and slept.

* * *

 **-Can Ninjas be Team Players?-**

The next day...

Back in his office, Goro was observing a resume of a new employee for ZETA Tech, this new employee is likely applying as the CEO's secretary. The applicant's name was **Togami Hikaru** , she's only 20 years old and lives with a widowed mother. Few of her is yet to be known. If Goro is willing to hire this employee, he has to test her personality and abilities. Either way, he decides to approve her papers.

Aside for a new employee coming to his company, Goro had something in mind. Recalling what Taki told him last night, he finally realizes that he's not alone. Despite his overwhelming ego and bravado, Goro is still the same Goro that he is now; bringing the two ninjas from the past, among them who have a sense of honor and morality, was the wisest decision to reach out to.

" _To me, you are a good person, despite your overwhelming pride and wealth, you care for people in need. That look in your eyes means you're in a desperate need for a purpose in life, and a need to reach out to other people. Even if that scar is still a part of you, it is nothing to be disgusted about._ "

Before the CEO can think about looking back at the window to clear his mind of mundane thoughts, the phone rings.

"Hello, it's me.", Goro answered. At a mere moments, he shook his head in shock, "Again?"

He once again left his office after sensing that the Kamui Tribe are once again attacking one of their warehouses.

Meanwhile, another ZETA Tech warehouse is being raided by the Kamui Tribe, once again led by a Baku-themed monster named **Snorephant**. Snorephant lulled the guards to sleep and sapped their dreams in their sleep. Kamen Riders Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X and Mage made their presence known to the alien demons.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!", the alien creature taunted the sleeping guards after lulling them with his sleeping gas.

The Baku creature gets shot from a Bugvisor II from Huntress Level X. She alongside Mage confront the Kamui Tribe.

"And the bedbugs are biting you now.", Samus throws the alien demon's one-liner back at him.

And now, chaos ensues. The two female Kamen Riders fend off the Tengu Soldiers. Huntress Level X pulls out the Gashacon Key Slasher via Weapon Select. After Mage scanned the Connect Ring with her Hand Author of her Mage Belt facing the left, she pulls out the WizarSwordGun in sword mode as swords clanging all over.

In the middle of the ensuing mayhem, Taki and Natsu arrived at the scene. To Taki's surprise, Samus has gone Ninja Gamer Level X again.

"She's in that form again...", Taki whispered.

"Sensei, should we join in and help those guys?", asked Natsu if they want to help the two Riders. However, Taki decide not to be involved with this for the time being. Taki wants to see what Samus can really do with her Ninja Gamer form; even though she's not a ninja.

After a few minutes, Goro arrives on the scene, only to see Taki and Natsu standing there watching two Kamen Riders kicking some alien demon button.

"It's them again.", said the CEO after seeing the Riders doing the save. Then, he notices the guards are asleep. Goro notices the creature Samus and Mayu are fighting, a Baku; a creature that devours dreams and nightmares of sleeping people.

Snorephant prepares to exhale its sleeping gas on Mayu and Samus. But, Samus has one trick on her sleeve: her Bugvisor II can stop time. Then, Huntress Level X tosses out the Key Slasher and she prepares to press both A and B buttons of his Buggle Driver II...

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

...the flow of time began to stop. Leaving everyone other than Samus immobilized by the time freeze, including Taki, Natsu, and Goro. With time being stopped, Snorephant is unable to move, this gave Samus the open to slash the creature with the Bugvisor II's chainsaw, as well as taking care of the Tengu Soldiers with a little to no effort. After returning the Bugvisor II back into her buckle, she pressed the two buttons of her belt...

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

...time began moving back to normal. Snorephant has been knocked back in a blink of an eye, unaware that Samus stopped time, which prevented him from exhaling its sleeping gas.

Even Taki couldn't believe what she just saw, and so does Goro. The latter discovers that Huntress Level X has the ability to stop time.

"That was fast!", Taki exclaimed.

"As if time was being stopped.", Goro deduced. "Looks like her belt gave her the ability to control the flow of time."

"Hey, Izumi-san. Is it even possible to stop time like she did?", Natsu turned her attention to Goro.

"I have no idea."

The Baku-themed alien is dumbfounded, as it is now at the mercy of the two Kamen Riders. Huntress Level X pressed the B Button of her Buggle Driver twice to trigger **Critical Crews-Aid**.

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

Huntress splits into two clones of herself and jumped in the air and they do a somersault dropkick at Snorephant to double the damage, destroying it. The duplicate disappeared after the finisher was executed.

* _ **Shuuen no Ichigeki!**_ *

"Amazing...", Taki is impressed.

* _ **Gashuun!**_ *

Samus pulls the Hurricane Ninja Gashat out from her Buggle Driver II, powering down her transformation. Mayu canceled out her transformation afterwards. The two women from the Space Explorers turned their attention to Goro, Taki and Natsu.

"You.", Samus referred to Goro.

"I guess I owe you guys a debt of gratitude for keeping those creeps off the warehouse.", the CEO replied. "Looks like they're attempting to steal precious technology."

The Space Explorers are also in the same question as Goro as how come the Kamui Tribe are attempting to steal ZETA Tech's weapons. The fact the Kamui Tribe are nomadic alien demons, so they would go far to pillage anything around the Earth. Samus warns Goro to be vigilant if he doesn't want to allow his precious technology to fall into the wrong hands. Samus and Mayu left the scene, without interacting with Taki and Natsu. Even Taki herself knows the similarities between her and Samus in some ways.

"Those two ladies are cool with those weapons and those belts.", Natsu said.

"Well, that's a Kamen Rider to you. They are always there to protect the world from evil.", Goro added.

* * *

 **-Fuzzy Feeling-**

Later, back in the mansion...

Goro returns home from work, desperately in need of a rest after another day at the office. That doesn't stop him being a devout workaholic. But, like any other man, Goro has his limits, which why since it's already weekends, he decides to give him enough time to rest.

On the other side, Goro recalled that fuzzy sensation the other night when he clung into Taki while asleep. He admits that he's easily turned on at her strong-willed and by-the-book personality. And the fact that she's a ninja, and at the same time in her forties... Goro had thought about falling in love with someone older than him, Taki is a mature woman with a fettered personality fitting for a devout shinobi.

Strangely enough, he even overheard conversations between Natsu and Kasumi. Kasumi even said that Goro should be hooking up with a woman whose older than him, Natsu insinuates that her master fits the criteria. Goro is curious if he really wants to find something within Taki. Even if he has somehow developed feelings towards her.

Later that night, inside his workshop, Goro began modifying and upgrading the G6 Cyber Armor that he allowed Taki to use days ago. The reason he modified the armor just for Taki's personal use is allow her to provide her extra defense against even the strongest demons of the Kamui Tribe.

Goro thought about redesigning the armor that fits Taki. And so, he chose something that would inspire him.

"I need something to think about to give the armor a new makeover.", Goro whispered to himself. "Taki might be embarrassed if I made the armor more like Gurren Lagann. *sigh* It's been a long time I watched Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann."

Goro worked on with the redesigning the armor for Taki; he then opens a music player on his laptop, and played a song called "Sorairo Days" which also came from the anime that he watched before in his teenage years, _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_.

* * *

 **-Her First Time-**

After staying on the underground laboratory for about 6 hours, and it's already 11:30 in the dead of night. Goro took a shower before heading back to bed, before he opens the door, Taki opens it for him.

"Fufufufu... Looks like you've overworked yourself again.", she chuckled.

"That's who I am. Plain and simple.", Goro replied back.

Curiously enough, Goro began to wonder what is on Taki's mind. Though Taki admits that she's celibate by nature, she is very curious about getting into sexual relationships. The kunoichi admits she never dated other guys outside of the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan, as the clan itself forbids mutual relationship between fellow clansmen. Taki also recalled about a certain ninja she considered her predecessor, who happens to resemble Goro.

"I see, so that's why you called me...what's his name again?", Goro asked to Taki about the ninja she knew in her childhood years before becoming a ninja herself. Which also explains back from the first time they met, Taki inadvertently referred Goro with the name Reiji.

"His name was **Hououmaru Reiji.** ", Taki answered. "He resembles just like you right from the looks and overwhelming pride. He was my master's first student before he took me in. Reiji was arrogant to a fault, taking so much pride of himself, just like you."

"What happened to him?"

"After my master was corrupted by an evil spirit, Reiji sacrificed himself to protect me. Since then, I casted away my desire to fall in love."

Taki admits to have fall in love with Reiji, the man who clearly resembles Goro from her world, despite her ninja clan forbids mutual relationship between fellow clan members. But, seeing Goro reminded her of Reiji, it's likely that the comparisons between them are very obvious.

Goro respects Taki's sentiment about of her disinterest of mutual relationships. But Taki is really curious about having sex, despite never having experienced for the years of her life. Despite already in her forties, Taki is curious to engage in that as such. It's the likelihood that Goro already defrosted the ninja's icy exterior made her want to think about hooking up with him.

That said, Goro couldn't help but locking lips with Taki, much to her surprise.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"I want to know the real you.", he answered.

(" _That feeling...it feels so warm. I want to see what it feels like to experience such stimulation._ "), she whispered to herself. "Go ahead. I won't stop you."

That said, Taki returns the favor by kissing Goro back, and sends him to bed. And this is likely her first time making love to a man. The man she fell for is younger than her, who happens to be only 27. Goro undresses Taki of her tank top, and again she's not wearing any bra behind it, and her huge breast began to bounce after taking it off.

"I...I never seen these so big.", Goro said in surprise.

"Don't stare at me like that, it's embarrassing!"

Goro reassures that it's just the two of them in the room, with the doors already locked and the windows closed, and the airconditioner is in its coolest temperature. Taki then quickly took off her panties then forces Goro to undress.

(" _I guess this is her first time..._ "), Goro said to himself.

Despite how large her bust was, he was surprised to see how toned her lower half was. He was expecting a little belly fat, but instead, he could see her stomach muscles shifting with every breath. Looking at this woman's awe-inspiring figure, Goro had never seen her figure to be this amazing, what came into his mind was 'how does she fight with those huge melons?!'

That said, Goro wasted no time as he start nibbling and playing on Taki's breasts, the kunoichi was quickly aroused by the stimulation with her face began to turn red, yet she tried to hold back her moaning, as to avoid the risk of waking up her own student and/or the housekeeper But, she knows that she won't scream so loud so it won't attract unnecessary attention. In anyway, even though she denied enjoying that feeling, she literally enjoyed it.

"No, not there!", Taki said in anxiety as Goro's mouth is reaching under her womanhood.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle.", he replied, and he kept going at it. It was so intense that she couldn't bring herself trying to resist the pleasure, she allows it to awaken the real her.

In the midst of the lust began to crawling around her like fire, Taki thought to herself, (" _I know it sounds all too dirty. But, it felt so good... The fact that he's younger than me, he's afraid to show any weakness before me. But, him reminding me of Reiji wanted me to fall in love again..._ ")

Then, the moment has come when Goro connects himself to Taki, becoming one intimately.

"Is that you, Goro? You're inside of me?", she cupped his face at the moment. Then, Goro began thrusting himself into her. And this is the first time she calls him with his name. Her breasts bounce after each thrust, and cries of pleasure from their mouths echoed around the room.

Goro whispered after each thrust, "It's so hot..."

Even then, Taki was sweating as if she feels the burning sensation as she and Goro are intimately connected. Even moreso, Taki could not resist locking lips with Goro, kissing each time at the moment she is clouded by the lustful atmosphere of their moment.

(" _This feeling, it was like no other. The hidden 'woman' part of me was uncovered by this man. From that moment, I wanted that lewd feeling to last forever._ "), Taki once again thought to herself as she and Goro are in the verge of climax.

"I'm...I'm going to burst!", said Goro, "Taki, together!"

Heavy breathing echoed on the room, Goro came inside her. Taki shuddered after her first experience of such intimate feeling towards Goro. Goro ended up collapsing on Taki's breasts. To Goro, this is also his first time he would hook up with a woman older than him. Who would've thought that would defrost the kunoichi's icy attitude in some ways.

They seal their first time of intimacy with a passionate kiss as they close their eyes in slumber. Goro would end up lying his head on Taki's buxom again.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:  
** _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Snorephant's name is an amalgamation of "snore" and "elephant", this is fitting because he is based on the mythological creature known as Baku, a tapir-like creature that eats dreams and nightmares of other people. However, Snorephant is appearance is more of an elephant as his name implies, rather than a tapir.

Once again, Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X's Critical Crews-Aid is in the style of Kamen Rider Garren's Burning Divide.

This chapter also reveals that Goro is a huge fan of the anime _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ , which inspired him to redesign the G6 Cyber Armor for Taki. He even listened to the song "Sorairo Days" while doing modifications for Taki's armor.


	8. Episode 008: Heavenly Black Wings, pt 1

**Episode 008: Heavenly Black Wings, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter features a new Kamen Rider in this fic, **Kamen Rider G7 Icarus**. This Rider's motif is based on a crow and the suit's design will be a tribute to Tatsunoko Production's Science Ninja Team Gatchaman.

G7 Icarus is a black-colored Kamen Rider, much like Genm. But his overall color-scheme is similar to Senketsu from Kill la Kill. I mentioned at the very first chapter that Goro will likely become a Kamen Rider, for additional spoiler alerts: Goro _will_ become G7 Icarus, he'll transform by using the G7 Paralyzer and the G7 Striker Key into G7 Icarus Strike Armor. Strike Armor is his base form, and he has the ability to fly in a similar vein to the heroes of Gatchaman, Jetman, and even Zyuoh Eagle.

Goro as G7 Icarus, will be referred as the **Black Winged (Kamen) Rider** , similar to Genm when he was first referred as the Black Ex-Aid. It's obvious that Goro is an expy/successor to Kuroto in terms of their character in this fic.

Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Strike Armor's insert theme will be **"Ai wo Choudai" (Give me the Love)** by AOA feat. Takanori Nishikawa (aka T.M. Revolution). T.M. Revolution is the basis for the characterization of Keiichi Karasuma.

By the way, this chapter continues where the previous one ended which involves the scene between Taki and Goro, contains some mature content, so read at your own discretion!

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Waking Up: A Intimate Morning-**

The next morning…

It was still 4:30 a.m. on the clock, everyone is still asleep. Inside Goro's room, he and Taki are still asleep together naked, with the blanket covering their bodies. Everything sounds blissful inside the room, after that night the two have their first time getting on each other's pants. Despite already in her forties, the kunoichi never experienced going in sexual relationships due to being celibate by nature. Ever since meeting Goro for the first time, seeing him reminded her of a certain ninja that she once looked up to an harbored feelings with.

But, the time to call herself celibate is now over when she decide to have an intimate encounter with Goro. Goro is only a mere human, but an insufferable genius; whereas Taki is only a demon huntress with supernatural and magical skills as a ninja. On an apparent side note, Taki had obviously no interest or knowledge with sex, but when she does so with Goro for the first time; she discovers about such relationship with him. So, Taki comes to realize to deduce there's nothing wrong to forge a relationship with a normal person. And that said, giving her virginity to Goro unraveled the inner woman part of her.

Taki woke up as she slowly opened her eyes. And yet, as she gazed on the window on her right, the skies are still dark, assuming its still dawn. And by looking at the clock, it's now 4:32. This isn't the first time Taki woke up in the midst of daybreak as she does experience that in her journeys in her world. While still on the bed, Goro is still sleeping, yet his head resting on the kunoichi's breasts.

(" _What is with him? Does he really have a thing for large breasts like mine?!_ "), Taki awkwardly thought to herself. It is strange for her if ever anyone around her, most especially men tend to talk about the sizes of a woman's breasts?

But, Goro doesn't do any harm as he only lay his head resting under her chest. But, she also felt something warm when this usually happens.

Also, recalling when Goro came inside her, she wanted to relieve that moment for once. She knew she felt dirty in her mind when during that encounter. Curiously enough, Taki wondered why if she might end up with Goro, despite his uncanny resemblance to that certain shinobi that she once admired in her world.

Goro, on the other hand, wakes up. Noticing Taki already up, he noticed her somewhat spacing out. "Hey, you're already awake. It's still dawn, you know."

"That's fine.", she replied in a rather deadpan tone. "What about you, do you have any work today?"

"It's Saturday. Weekends is rest day.", curiously enough, wondering why what's on Taki's mind, he asked her if she felt something bad after their moment last night. "I'm sorry about last night. I couldn't help myself. I know I didn't mean to dirty your mind."

"I'm okay with that.", Taki reassured that she's used to it. "Truly it's my first time I made love with someone. You seem to be curious to find the real me."

Since it's still 4:36 A.M., Goro still wanted to sleep for so long since it's Saturday. But, Taki had something in mind. When she anticipated that Goro wants to once again play with her "love pillows", it's likely she wants to do another one with him.

"Mind if I play with those?", Goro asked. And Taki allowed him to do so, Goro started pinching her nipples, causing Taki to let out a moan. Her face began to blush again at the moment of stimulation, Taki allowed her urge to cloud her mind at this moment.

"It hurts...", she whispered. "It feels like this perverse thoughts are urging me for more pleasure. In that case..."

When Goro is playing around Taki's breast, Taki herself also has her own appropriate response. She caressed onto his crotch, and suddenly feeling his shaft with her hands.

"Taki, what are you doing?", Goro shuddered when he felt her hands touching his manhood.

"Heh. You started this, and so, I'm returning the favor.", she replied as she stroked on Goro's manhood. Regardless, both of them continued caressing on each others' sensitive parts. Goro is on the verge of climaxing at the moment Taki touched and tasted his sex.

(" _I've never seen this so big..._ "), Taki again thought to herself showing how their first time was amazing. Now the second time they make love take things a lot more better,

After that, Taki then kissed Goro, and in turn as their passionate kiss accelerated up to eleven, their tongues wrestled in lustful passion. Then, Goro continued by kissing her into the neck, right back down to her breasts, and nibbled around her nipples. This lovemaking, now a second time, was like no other...

Then, the two locked eyes at each other.

"You're so beautiful..."

"Goro..."

Taki's heart pounded hard, anticipating such feelings of pleasure. Goro once again connected to her intimately. She saddled on his crotch and began to bounce over it. The feeling becomes titillating to a bit more tender. She's definitely uncertain about the odd chemistry between her and Goro; but in the middle of their passionate moment shows the possible likeliness.

"I don't care if it hurts, more!", Taki moaned at every thrust on her insides, she starts enjoying the feeling. Even though she tried to resist to suppress her voice to prevent attracting any unnecessary attention from outside the room, she couldn't help by kissing at Goro to muffle her moaning by locking lips with him.

The kunoichi spoke to her thoughts, (" _It's amazing... But, it feels so tender. Yet, despite his narcissism, Goro appears to have a heart of gold after all. I feel so contented about staying close to him._ ")

She was sore and drenched in sweat, Goro's stamina was incredible, and so does Taki herself. And as good as it felt, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Then, the lustful atmosphere of the room is filled with echo of cries from both Taki and Goro's voices at every thrust of the latter's shaft inside her.

Seconds later, they are both about to reach an orgasm...

"I can't hold on much longer...", said Goro.

"Then, let it all out!", Taki shouted. "Give it to me!"

"Taki!"

"Goro!"

...and so, the two unlikely lovers let out a moan and scream their names in the middle of the climax as if they came like thieves in the night. Goro pulled his manhood out from Taki's insides and collapses right next to her. Taki smiled back at Goro, cupping his face.

"Hey, are you alright?", he asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm so happy. It was the best thing that I really want to do in mind.", the kunoichi replied.

"Me too. It feels like something filled my heart.", Goro added.

After that, the only thing Taki wanted to do after that is to give Goro a kiss, the fact that he mentioned that his moment with the kunoichi filled the hole in his heart, which happened to be that loneliness he felt over the past years. Only time will tell if Taki comes to acknowledge her feelings towards Goro, or the other way around.

Later, the two once again slept for an extended period of hours, since it is Saturday. Either of them would wake up very late in the morning.

* * *

 **-It's Time...-**

Later that morning...

Below the underground laboratory in the mansion, it seems Goro has finished two important things that he wanted to build. One, is the G6 Cyber Armor for Taki, now given a new paintjob. The armor is now given an ocean-blue paint job, something Taki didn't want that kind of color since she's a ninja. Ironically, Taki actually wears a red skintight bodysuit as if she wasn't wearing anything. The battlesuit is sleeker compared to the G7 series of armors, its predecessor. The G6 Armor is designed for speed and close-ranged combats, which is why he allowed Taki to use it.

Then, there is another set of armor, which happens to be from a G7 Armor Prototype: a black battlesuit with a bird motif, more specifically a crow. It has wing-shaped ornaments on the shoulders, the boots are fitted with talons. Since this suit comes from one of the G7 Prototypes, the helmet was given a redesign, the normal G7 Battle Armors have a rhinoceros beetle motif, this black armor's helmet motif is based on the crow, a triangle-shaped visor with a wing motif fitted on it. The suit also has a booster fitted on its back, as if it is a wingsuit. This new armor appears to be more sleeker compared to the other G7 models, seems Goro purposely reverse-engineered a G7 Prototype and applied it with wing boosters which allows him to fly as if he's wearing a wingsuit. That said, the wings will generate when the wearer spreads his arms sidewards before flying.

While doing some finishing touches for the G6 and the new G7 armors, A.G.N.I. seemed to take notice her creator has been in a good mood lately.

" _You seem to be in a very good mood, sir._ ", the AI's synthetic voice spoke. " _Did you and Miss Taki went out on a date?_ "

To which Goro replies, "Nope. It's too early for that, A.G.N.I. Taki is a ninja with a by-the-book mindset. And besides, she's rather celibate to engage on relationships. Only time will tell if she'll be convinced otherwise.", once he's done testing the black G7 armor's booster backpack, it's finally complete. "There. The wingpack is finally done. Now, for the Striker Armor Key."

Since the G7 Armor Keys are the main trinkets to be used on the G7 Paralyzer, given a serial designation of **XGM-01**. The G7 Paralyzer, when an Armor Key is inserted, triggers the suit startup sequence, fully equipping the Armor. The black armor was given a unique Armor Key, the Striker Armor Key. In order to power down the suit, the G7 Paralyzer's safety lock must be pressed to power down. Not to mention, the weapon itself is voice activated, which makes the transformation a lot more easier.

ZETA Tech has gave their equipment some serial designations; the G7 battle suits are given the designation of **G7-01XVZ**. As for the G7 armor that Goro fitted with a wingsuit-like characteristics, this armor is designated as **G7-00XVZS**. Goro gave the armor the "zero" designation to signify he loves to start back from zero rather than square one. And obviously, the armor is a prototype.

Within moments, Taki and Natsu entered the workshop, noticing Goro having completed the G6 Cyber Armor for Taki, along with a black armor.

"Geez, you sure never get tired working on those suits of armor!", said Natsu.

"And what is with the black suit, Goro?", Taki asked.

Goro reveals that he's using the black armor. Since it's much more sleeker compared to the normal G7 battle armor, Goro created this for the purpose of a wingsuit-type armor, which allows him to fly. Taki describes the armor's motif being based on a crow, considering Goro applying avian motif to how he designed the suit. He also revealed that he wants to associate the pitch-black darkness to surprise his foes.

"I already tested all of the armors that I created before. But, this... Which I plan to go beyond the limits.", Goro said. "Believe me, painting your costume black is the most appropriate way to blend in the darkness."

"Fufufufu. How logical.", the veteran ninja chuckled. "And you're planning to fly with that?"

"Of course. Everyone sometimes have the dream about flying, as far as the years passed, people dream about something that can change the world."

Considering they come from 400 years in the past, Taki comes to learn the full influence of today's future. Taki slowly begins to learn much what the present has to offer. Natsu learns a lot quickly than her sensei, which is, in Taki's point of view, is rather ironic.

Taki is used to the new paintjob applied on the battlesuit provided to her. Oddly enough, unlike the G7 armor, Taki has to suit up with the Cyber Armor manually because the G7 series uses a voice-activated handgun that doubles as a transformation device.

"So, what are you planning to do with that armor?", Taki asked.

The only thing Goro replied is with a smirk, he's about to use it on what he calls it a "test drive".

* * *

 **-Enter the Black Winged Kamen Rider-**

( _*cues:_ _ **"Ai wo Choudai" (Give me the Love)**_ _by AOA feat. Takanori Nishikawa (T.M. Revolution)_ _*_ )

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hey, hey, hey!**_ _ **~]**_

Meanwhile, elsewhere around the city grounds, the Kamui Tribe are once again wreak havoc on innocent people. The Space Explorers, consisting of Kamen Riders Huntress (in VRX Creator Gamer), Mach, Ryugen, and Mage arrived on the scene and confront the Kamui Tribe and their recent monster, **Fraillow**. A swallow monster based on a yokai called Yosuzume.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hey, hey, hey!**_ _ **~]**_

All hell breaks loose when the Riders fight off the Kamui Tribe's Tengu Soldiers and Fraillow. Keiichi helps out other innocent bystanders caught in the firing line guiding their safety. As he guides people to safety, he notices what appears to be a black Kamen Rider sporting a crow motif, as shown with the wing ornaments on his shoulder armor, and talons on the foot armor.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hey, hey, hey!**_ _ **~]**_

"Holy shit!", Keiichi shook his head in disbelief when he saw the black Kamen Rider passing by, as he approached on the scene where the Space Explorers fighting the Kamui Tribe.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Koi no sei de kiken na joutai ai no sei de jitai wa jyuudai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Because of this crush, the situation's dangerous_ _._ _Because of this love, the situation's dire_ _)_

This black winged Kamen Rider made his presence known in the ensuing chaos, attacking one of the Tengu Soldiers at moments notice, much to the shock of the other Space Explorers. Samus was the first to take notice of this mysterious Rider. The black winged Kamen Rider effortlessly took out the grunts as if they were nothing more but mere dogs.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kurukuru mawaru meiro no naka deguchi ga mienai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Spinning round and round in a maze, no exit in sight_ _)_

"Who are you?!", the Yosuzume-themed creature calls out the mysterious Rider. Only for the mystery warrior to charge and beat the living daylights out of Fraillow.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Koi no sei de fuan de ippai ai no sei de nemurenai no**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Because of this crush, I'm so anxious_ _._ _Because of this love, I can't sleep_ _)_

The black Kamen Rider pulls out his G7 Paralyzer, and spoke on the weapon's speaker " **Fire Two.** "

* _ **One-Shot Kill Mode Active. Please fire carefully and eliminate all targets.**_ *

The weapon responded to the voice command, the black winged Rider fires his weapon at the Tengu Soldiers in front of him. Since the G7 Paralyzer is in its One-Shot Kill Mode, the grunts are easily dispatched.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Furueru kokoro**_ _ **d**_ _ **akishimete**_ _ **y**_ _ **asahiku shite yo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Hold my fluttering heart, be kind to me_ _)_

"Who is he?", Ryugen turned his attention to the mysterious black-clad Rider.

"No way, another Kamen Rider?!", Mach added.

"On what side does he belong?", Samus curiously asked.

"He looks different than Genm.", Mayu finished.

The Yosuzume demon then is confronted by the mystery warrior who stood on his clan's way.

"Who are you?!", said Fraillow.

"They call me the **Heavenly Black Wings**. And, my wings are the embodiment of justice!", the black winged Rider introduced himself.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ai wo choudai**_ _ **.**_ _ **Dou sureba ii no**_ _ **?**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Give me your love. What should I do?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ai wo choudai**_ _ **.**_ _ **Doushitai no**_ _ **?**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Give me your love. What do you want to do?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ai wo choudai wakaru desho? Oshiete agenai!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Give me your love. Do you understand? I won't tell!_ _)_

Then, the black winged Rider spreads his arms sidewards, revealing his wings underneath, as he and Fraillow take the fight to the skies. Both these avian-like beings fight like in the speed of sound, but the black winged Rider gains the upper hand and he sends Fraillow back into the ground. The black-clad Rider simply finishes the alien demon with a simple Rider Kick.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ai wo choudai**_ _ **.**_ _ **Hey, hey, hey!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Give me your love._ _Hey, hey, hey!_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ai wo choudai**_ _ **.**_ _ **Hey, hey, hey!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Give me your love._ _Hey, hey, hey!_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ai wo choudai**_ _ **.**_ _ **Hey, hey, hey!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Give me your love._ _Hey, hey, hey!_ _)_

"Checkmate.", the mysterious Rider said after finishing off Fraillow, as the alien demon explodes.

The other Space Explorers are dumbfounded by this new warrior. Curious to determine if he's a friend or a foe, Samus attempts to approach the mysterious Kamen Rider. Instead, the black winged Rider spreaded his wings with his arms sideward and flew off without saying any word.

"Amazing. I never seen a Rider that has the ability to fly.", Samus muttered.

"Seriously, it's like Gatchaman all over again.", Go added.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

AOA is actually a K-pop idol group rather than a J-Pop one. Strangely enough, TM Revolution collaborated with AOA for their aforementioned song called "Ai wo Choudai". Aside from J-Pop, I do have a thing for K-Pop, the first K-Pop song I listened was "Sorry Sorry" by Super Junior.

The G7 Paralyzer's designation being XGM-01 is a nod to the GM-01 Scorpion used by the G3 Rider System in Agito.

G7 Icarus could be also seen as a tribute to Skyrider, aside from Gatchaman. Because, Skyrider is one of the few known Kamen Riders that can fly.

The "S" in G7 Icarus's designation in G7-00XVZS refers to his base form, Strike Armor.


	9. Episode 009: Heavenly Black Wings, pt 2

**Episode 009: Heavenly Black Wings, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is part 2 for the G7 Icarus introduction. I'll admit, the way the black winged Rider makes his entrance is very similar to how Genm appeared in the last two episodes of Kamen Rider Ghost.

For those who have seen the new cast of Kamen Rider Build, I hate to admit, the cast of characters is an amalgamation of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, as well as Kamen Rider Amazons (ironically, the one who played Nagase of Season 2, plays a fugitive who takes refuge on the main character). Let's see, Build's main protagonist, his name is **Sento Kiryu** (played by Atsuhiro Inukai), looks a like more of Phillip from Kamen Rider W (with a mix of Shinnosuke from Drive) since he's the Rider with the highest IQ, but his fashion sense looks more of Haruka from Amazons.

Since Goro is the main character of the fic, he'll more likely serve as a foil to Sento.

If Volume 2 was just like Gurren Lagann because we get to see an expy of Simon and Kamina in Micchi and Go, respectively. Here, Volume 3 is more of Kill la Kill, which is a spiritual successor of Gurren Lagann. By comparison, Goro is both Ryuko Matoi and Aikuro Mikisugi (Ryuko's teacher and a member of Nudist Beach), his relationship with Kasumi bears in mind of Mako Mankanshoku. Not to mention, Goro's Rider form is inspired from Senketsu.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Who's the black Kamen Rider?-**

Go, Keiichi, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus didn't believe what they just saw... A black Kamen Rider with wings suddenly made his presence known and made an example on the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe. It was unwholly unprecedented. Judging by the look of this Rider's suit, it looks similar to ZETA Tech's G7 battlesuits, only that's more sleeker than the G7 itself, as if it was given the abilty to fly.

Curiously enough, the party have one thing in mind about that black winged Kamen Rider: his identity. Samus needs to get the bottom behind the mysterious Rider, even Mayu herself is also curious about the mysterious Rider's identity. Go and Mitsuzane couldn't help compare that mysterious Rider in black to how Dan Kuroto first made his presence known as the black Ex-Aid.

"It's like the last time I encountered the White Wizard.", Mayu compared the presence of the black Kamen Rider to how she first saw the White Wizard.

"And that armor he's using, they're from ZETA Tech.", Samus hints the familiarity of the armor used by that Rider.

The gang's moment of brainstorming is interrupted when Go's cellphone rings. Go removes his helmet, pulls out his phone and answers the call...coming from Kiriya. Go immediately activated the speakerphone.

"What's up, kouhai?", Go spoke on the phone.

The coroner answered, " _Umm...guys, remember that spider monster we fought weeks ago? Looks like two huge ones are here, as in female ones are here in the hospital! And they're targeting Emu!_ "

"Fuck!", Go cursed.

Mitsuzane has heard about a woman spider in legends that preys on young men.

"A spider monster that preys on young men, considering it's attacking Houjou-sensei...", the young Kureshima began his own brainstorming before he comes to a conclusion, "It's a **Jorogumo**."

According to legends, Jorogumo are women spiders who seduce young men to their death by trapping them with their silk threads. Which explains why that the female spider monsters Kiriya mentioned are preying on Emu.

The four Space Explorers and Keiichi hurried up as they head to Seito University Hospital.

* * *

 **-Driving the Top Down-**

Elsewhere...

The black winged Kamen Rider spread his wings through his arms as he flew into the skies at Mach 3.5 speed (equal to 4321 kph); a usual feat associated with aircraft with the ability to fly at supersonic speeds. Inside the black winged Rider's helmet. It turns out the ones behind the suit is none other than the CEO of ZETA Technology Industries, Izumi Goro. While in the suit, Goro flew about 1000 ft altitude.

"Now, it really feels like a dream.", Goro spoke behind his heads-up display.

Even though he manages to reach only a thousand feet, Goro is aware of his suit's limitations, it can only reach only at the maximum altitude of 3500 ft. Anything beyond that is dangerous and it can give a strain to his body. Hence why, Goro calls this G7 armor he wore with the name "Icarus", because according to Greek myth, Icarus created wings from wax, when he reached to the sun, the wax melted and fell into the sea, which explains the obvious reference Goro is allowed to fly only at 3500 altitude max.

Afterwards, Goro descends and make nosedive entry back to the surface and goes supersonic. Even the armor is a prototype, Goro takes the chance to break the sound barrier thanks to the assistance boosters he fitted on the armor. Now, he goes into a Mach 7 speed upon descending.

Below the surface of Shouya City, we see Taki (now donning her newly-redesigned G6 Cyber Armor) and Natsu standing from a rooftop building. The two ninjas see a glint from above, they see Goro (now donning the G7 Icarus Strike Armor) flying at a supersonic speed.

"He's flying too fast.", said Taki after seeing the glint above.

"No way! How can anyone can fly that fast, sensei?", Natsu clarified.

Still, even Natsu is slowly learning about the progress of today's future, Taki is slowly trying to get a hang with the technology of today. The G6 Cyber Armor she is wearing will make up for extra defense. Though Natsu doesn't need to use any suit of armor to defend herself, everything she learned from her master will do.

The master and student duo head on where they follow the flying G7 Icarus. They leap from one rooftop building to another until they reach what appears to be a hospital, Seito University Hospital.

(" _I sensed something… It's a Jorogumo._ "), Taki can feel the presence of the Kamui Tribe nearby. Once they descend on the surface, they see the two doctors, Kujo Kiriya and Houjou Emu fighting the woman spider.

Outside of the hospital, we see Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 and Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 fighting two spider women monsters. But, the fighting takes to a hairy turn since this woman spider was stronger than the Tsuchigumo-themed Rexspider, hence Kiriya call these creatures as Rexspider Queen. Suddenly, Emu gets trapped by one of the Rexspider Queen's silk thread. Kiriya attempts to cut off the web, but the web is too sticky for it to cut off for his Gashacon Sparrow.

Just everything is all lost as Kiriya is about to be devoured by the Rexspider Queen, Taki and Natsu show up, cutting off the web, freeing Lazer and Ex-Aid.

"Oh, it's you guys!", said Ex-Aid after being freed from the spider's web.

"I never thought about shapeshifting spider-women would prey on young men.", said Taki.

"I'll say, and it's gross!", Natsu added.

Tengu Soldiers appear in the scene, Ex-Aid and Lazer fight the grunts, with Taki and Natsu dealing with the two spider monsters. With Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru fixed by Goro by giving the blades a more reinforced version of the original, it's edge is extremely powerful because it also doubles as a laser blade, and it requires sheer willpower for it to glow and extend in length.

Both of Taki's newly-fixed blades still retain their ability to channel her spiritual energy to it, despite having its blades given a reinforced makeover, she is able to make the use of it, whilst cutting down the Rexspider Queen's webs.

As more Tengu Soldiers are spawning all over the place, Kamen Riders Huntress (Creator Gamer), Ryugen, Mach, and Mage arrive on the scene to help Lazer and Ex-Aid.

"Just in time!", said Kiriya after seeing his guys on the Space Explorers' side.

"Looks like that kunoichi with huge tits is also here!", said Go after seeing Taki in action.

The Riders fight off the Tengu Soldiers, Huntress Creator Gamer goes and assists Taki in fighting the two Rexspider Queen. Pulling out the Gashacon Breaker in Hammer mode.

"You again.", said the ninja after seeing Huntress Creator Gamer.

To which Samus replies, "I'm not yet in the mood to settle things with you. But, getting to know you should be in a form of a teeth-clenched teamwork."

While fighting one of the Rexspider Queen, Samus smacks the living daylights out of the spider monster. To Taki's surprise, since when did the sword Samus is holding, namely the Gashacon Breaker looking just like a mallet without the blade; the fact that the Gashacon Breaker has two mods: Blade and Hammer modes.

Huntress Creator Gamer button mashes the B Button of the Gashacon Breaker 11 times, then she smashes the hammer to the ground, triggering an earthquake, causing everyone on the field, friend or foe alike to trip and stumble on the ground, then, a shockwave generated from the weapon is sent to the two spider monsters.

"Since when does a hammer like that can cause earthquakes?!", Natsu exclaimed after tripping into the ground in the midst of the tremor.

The quake later subsided, the Tengu Soldiers were later dispatched by the other Space Explorers through their finishers. Moments later, the black winged Kamen Rider shows up.

"It's him!", Mitsuzane spotted the black winged Rider making his presence known.

* _ **Ja-kiin!**_ *

Meanwhile, Huntress puts the Mighty Creator VRX on the Gashacon Breaker after switching it to Blade Mode. Samus then brandishes the blade of the Gashacon Breaker, giving it a radiant blue glow before preparing herself for the finisher...

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish**_ *

Huntress then charges on her target, slashing the Rexspider Queen with her weapon. Samus utters, "Judgment!", upon landing the death blow, destroying the spider demon in the process.

Meanwhile, the black winged Rider fights Ryugen and Mach with no apparent reason at all, looks likely he's trying to test out his powers against the other Riders most likely for fun. The black Kamen Rider manages to one-shot both Go and Mitsuzane to the point he forces them out of their transformation. This mysterious Rider is even skilled than meets the eye, his ability to fly is not just for show, he has some acrobatic and insanely-fast speed attacks.

The mysterious Rider turns his attention to the last remaining Rexspider Queen, who is still facing Taki and Natsu. Samus just looked on as she observes the black Kamen Rider do his thing, strangely enough, he's actually helping Natsu and Taki.

Once the two shinobi managed to weaken the Rexspider Queen, the mysterious Rider pulls out his G7 Paralyzer pistol, he presses a button near the weapon's trigger guard, which opens a key slot, and a G7 Armor Key is already inserted. He turns the key back and forth, which immediately triggers the EXCEEDRIVE finisher.

* _ **Striker EXCEEDRIVE Standby. Please enter command.**_ *

The G7 Paralyzer has to have a command to be spoken to activate the finisher. The black winged Rider spoke "Come on!" on the weapon's voice activation system, thus triggering the finisher.

* _ **Command Granted. EXCEEDRIVE Go!**_ *

He fires his G7 Paralyzer at the spider-weapon, the round fire momentarily stuns the creature. After that, the mysterious Rider holsters back his pistol as he jumps and performs a flying side kick as his finisher on the Rexspider Queen.

"Taki, do it!", Rather than killing it. He tells Taki to seal the demon; to the Space Explorers' surprise, the mysterious Rider has a connection with both Taki and Natsu.

Taki immediately pulls out a sealing tag and throws it at the Rexspider Queen's corpse, after performing hand signs or seals to performing the sealing. Taki succeeds in sealing the Rexspider Queen, and the deed is done.

"Checkmate.", the mysterious Rider proclaims the closure of the battle.

"Demon captured. The deed is done.", followed by Taki.

* * *

 **-Goro is the Black Winged Kamen Rider!-**

After the chaos ended, the Space Explorers and Emu cancel their transformation. Taki and her student stood beside the mysterious black winged Rider. Even though the two ninjas are on neutral grounds on the Space Explorers, the black winged Rider is on a similar case, but is still ambiguous.

"Who...are you?", Samus asks the mysterious Rider to reveal himself.

That said, the mysterious Rider decides in doing so as he pulls out his G7 Paralyzer and he activates his weapon's safety lock. Not only the safety is on to keep the weapon in safe mode, it also powers down the armor.

* _ **Safety Lock Active. Armor Powering Down...**_ *

The G7 Armor that the black winged Rider is wearing immediately de-materializes, which how it depicts how it cancels his transformation. As his suit immediately dissipates, the identity of the mysterious black winged Kamen Rider, is none other than...

"You're that guy from ZETA Tech!", Go figured out that was the guy who gave Taki the Cyber Armor.

"Izumi Goro. You're that black winged Kamen Rider, are you?", Samus deduced, once Goro reveals himself.

Goro, sporting a confident smile on his face, removes his sunglasses and reveals that he's getting tired with the "black winged" name thing, for now, he wants to be referred as **G7 Icarus**. And yet, this is the first time he's called a Kamen Rider, and so far considering the fact that the G7 Paralyzer is used to suit up with the G7 armors, it is the only device that allows him to transform.

"Sorry, I have my own interests than joining with you dweebs.", Goro declares that the Space Explorers and his party are rivals for now, as shown when he declines joining forces with them. Though Taki seems to be annoyed with Goro's ego and standoffish personality getting the better of him, her reason to stay on his side is her desire to settle things with Samus one day. And deep down, she is one of the few people to act as his moral compass, the other being his maid Kasumi.

The two ninjas leave the scene as they leap at an unprecedented height, then Goro walks away, leaving the entire gang on Samus's side dumbfounded. Both Go and Mitsuzane have a feeling that the its going to be a competition between the Space Explorers and Goro's party in hopes of keeping the Kamui Tribe away.

* * *

 **-The Leader-**

Elsewhere in the depths of space...

A mothership belonging to the Kamui Tribe has been perched outside of the Earth. It seems the higher-ups of the demon clan have been observing that most of their clansmen were being defeated by warriors who transform into Kamen Riders.

One of the Kamui Tribe's clan members inform their clan leader about the outcome of their failed attempts of hijacking ZETA Tech's equipments.

"Master, it looks like one of our clansmen has fallen in battle.", the clan member reported to the leader. But, the clan leader is not in the mood to listen, since each time their clansmen are defeated, are considered failures. And the leader himself does not tolerate failures.

"You have failed me again!", he shouted. "Such failures bring shame to our clan. Begone and make amends with your mistakes!"

The clan member is scared at his superior's words as he leaves the room. The mysterious clan leader of the Kamui Tribe is still yet a mystery to everyone, including within the clan itself. He then spoke to himself, "The weak shall perish and will make way for the strongest of the strongest. It is the rule of nature."

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

G7 Icarus saying "Come on!" to activate his finisher on the G7 Paralyzer is very similar to the Morphin Blaster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. For added bonus, both respective weapons are voice activated.

G7 Icarus's EXCEEDRIVE Finisher is a tribute to the Exceed Charge finishers from Kamen Rider 555.

The mysterious clan leader of the Kamui Tribe is revealed to have a Social Darwinist personality, sounds like similar to Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron.


	10. Episode 010: Appassionato

**Episode 010: Appassionato**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

G7 Icarus Strike Armor's insert song now is "Appassionato" by Nana Mizuki instead of the AOA song that appeared two chapters earlier. Because of that, the song sounds so whimsical, not to mention it's lyrics show some creepy yandere lines. The song will be featured in the next chapter.

"Appassionato" in Italian means "impassioned", which in turn means filled with intense emotion.

Also, the chapter focuses Taki and Natsu sparring with Goro. How do I put this, it's very similar to how Gohan and Piccolo are training as seen in the recurring Universal Survival Arc of Dragon Ball Super. Well, Goro's arrogance is one of his most defining traits in this story, somehow this chapter will find out that it also doubles as his fatal flaws, since Taki (as well as Natsu) will have to test him before he goes out again in his Rider form. Much like how Piccolo lectured Gohan about his pride getting the better of him whenever he gets the upper hand.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

In the Space Explorers' New Command Center, the gang make their post-mortem debriefing about Goro being the black winged Kamen Rider who singlehandedly beaten the Kamui Tribe, even as well assisting Taki in sealing one of its alien demons. Since that Goro does things in his own way, all while helping Taki seal as many of the Kamui Tribe's demons; he's pretty hard to tolerate, the fact that he's much of a jerk with a narcissistic personality almost to the same levels as Dan Kuroto.

On the control room's floor, Go and Mitsuzane lie on the floor with their eyes swirling from exhaustion, showing that they took a beating after they encountered the black winged Kamen Rider, now called Kamen Rider G7 Icarus.

The two men recalled how they were outsmarted and outpowered by Goro earlier, seems that wasn't so humiliating after all; in Go's perspective, Goro was basically trolling both the Space Explorers and the Kamui Tribe. And this is the first time him (and Mitsuzane himself) he gets _trolled_ by someone else.

Keiichi, Mayu, and Kiriya of all people try to snap the two back to their senses.

"Hey, get a grip man!", Keiichi tries to rattle Mitsuzane's legs to snap him back to normal. When it doesn't work, he pulls out two hentai magazines to place on their faces to wake them up. Keiichi knows that sometimes, men can be easily awakened if they see women in the nude. So, he takes matters into his own hands to wake the two up. "In that case..."

Keiichi places gravure magazines on Go and Mitsuzane's faces, when the two men opened their eyes, they see pictures of women in the magazines taking off their bras, some are in the nude; the titillating imagery causes both Go and Mitsuzane to wake them up to their senses.

"It's about time you knuckleheads woke up!", Kiriya snarked once Go and Mitsuzane return back to their senses.

"Man, I really can't get over that guy being such an asshole!", Go really hated that smug look on Goro's face after the latter curb-stomped him and Mitsuzane earlier. "We help him take out those demons attacking the warehouses, and now he kicked _our_ asses?!"

Despite how he was soundly beaten by Goro earlier, who has become a Kamen Rider, Mitsuzane harbors no ill will at all. But, he feels the obvious similarities between him and the ZETA Tech CEO. Samus shares the same sentiment, in the sense that Taki is also involved now, nevertheless remains on Goro's side for unknown reasons.

"So, he managed to convince those two ninjas to work with him?", Kiriya clarified.

Samus points out that Taki (and Natsu) are taking refuge on Goro's mansion, so Goro is the ones providing a lot for them; money, clothes, shelter, technology, everything. Considering that he's incredibly wealthy, almost to the extent that of Hanaya Taiga. So, this explains why Taki managed to earn the trust of Goro.

"I have a feeling that guy would do anything to get under her pants though.", Go insinuates that Goro, who happens to be only 27 years old, has a thing for older women (almost making him no different than Kureshima Mitsuzane of all people), namely Taki. Taki looked too youthful, despite already in her forties. "Seriously, since when does a story like these have guys who are easily turned on by ladies who can kick a lot of ass?"

"I'm no longer the only one who's easily turned on by women that can kick _my_ ass.", Mitsuzane throws a joke, adding to one of Go's insinuations. "When the fact a ninja like that whose racks bounce like there's no tomorrow, a guy can be easily aroused."

"Enough, you two.", Samus tells Go and Mitsuzane to call off the "boob jokes" about Taki.

* * *

 **-The Training at Dawn-**

Later that midnight...

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Sora Iro Days**_ _" by Shoko Nakagawa from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

It was still 2:00 A.M. and it's still dark. Elsewhere in a forest just north of the Izumi mansion, Goro appears to be in training with the two shinobi, Taki and Natsu. After Goro started showing off his special G7 battle armor, and now he's a Kamen Rider, going by the name of G7 Icarus.

It seems Taki have set this idea up so she could test Goro's strength even without transforming into G7 Icarus. Granted, since Goro has learned a wide variety of martial arts ranging from Taekwondo, Kyokushin Karate, Capoeira, and Krav Maga. Taki wanted to test Goro's strength to see if he can prove himself if he can protect people and the world in general. Goro knows that becoming a Kamen Rider means to dedicate one's self in fighting in the name of freedom, justice, and truth. That's why Taki wants to find out if Goro can prove himself.

Elsewhere around the forest, we see Goro being surrounded by both Taki and Natsu in a two-on-one training. Even if the two ninjas are extremely fast, Goro's senses can easily feel their presence whether if they hide in the shadows.

With Goro alone within the forest, he's armed with two Beretta 92Fs, dual wielding them to counteract Taki's close range attacks, since Goro is into guns blazing. Unlike conventional firearms, the weapons he uses are actually non-lethal; in other words, the pistols in his hands are airsoft guns, the bullets are actually pellets; but the guns look more realistic despite being non-lethal. Goro in fact, is keeping airsoft equipment whenever he wants to practice shooting, which explains why he's a gunslinger.

Within moments, Taki makes use the element of surprise as she tosses shurikens at Goro, but misses as Goro shoots with BB pellets from two his Beretta 92Fs. Taki avoids the rubber bullets being fired from Goro's guns, when Taki charges at Goro, the latter dishes out some gun fu at her before he can sweep his legs from below.

(" _I never seen such speed, especially with the use of those guns..._ "), Taki observed how Goro managed to react quickly whenever he wields two guns and use his kicks simultaneous. She manages to avoid an Au Batido, a capoeira kicking technique.

Natsu then follows after, Goro manages to point his guns on two separate targets, when he gets close to Natsu, he cartwheels over her. Natsu pulls out Kuzukiri and slashes at Goro, only for the latter to avoid the attack, and quickly reloads his pistol.

The two ninjas utilize their shadow clone techniques, as Goro is surrounded by multiple copies of both Taki and Natsu.

"What a pain... I never thought ninjas can create multiple copies of themselves.", Goro whispered, he never thought this through the fact that Taki and Natsu use shadow clone techniques. "In that case..."

All of the clones began attacking, and Goro responds by guns blazing, shooting every of the clones in sight at fast speed to the point of emptying his pistols' ammo, which prompted him to take them down head on, which he survived; before Taki catches him off guard.

"Augh.", Goro is knocked backed after getting kicked by Taki.

"You're getting too conceited for your own good.", the veteran shinobi said sternly. Taki notices that even in the middle of the fight, Goro seems to be in control and tends to be more assuring and smug about it.

Even though Natsu herself tends to be very overconfident in battle, but Goro's case can be very hazardous, in other words, his fatal flaw. Granted, Taki notes that pride has no place in the battlefield. Since that Goro is a Kamen Rider now, the reason Taki had to test him is to make sure that Goro needs to keep his ego in check.

"You need to remember something, Goro.", Taki lectured. "When you're fighting even the most dangerous enemies along the way, you shouldn't be boasting your power to the point you allow your pride clouding your judgment. That's why Natsu and I wanted to test you, because if you allow your pride to go over your head, you will not only endanger yourself, _but_ you might also put everyone you are trying to protect in further danger."

Goro took the ninja's words at heart. Which explains why he is more willing to learn, especially for him, what it means to be a Kamen Rider after he's called one by one of the Space Explorers. It does help that behind his insufferable narcissistic exterior, Goro is still a depressed, insecure and troubled person, yet is desperate to seek after a goal in life - and he eventually found that purpose: his armor eventually made him a Kamen Rider. Even Taki herself can see his hidden depths for that matter. The reason she disciplined him through a training which she did with Natsu after taking her to her tutelage, was to see if he can prove himself worthy of protecting people around him.

Natsu smiled after seeing her master taking so much interest in Goro. She even insinuated that Taki should settle down from being a ninja and marry a guy younger than her, which she thought that Goro fits that criteria.

Once the sun is about to rise, Taki dismisses the training, and reminds to Goro that they will undergo with the similar regimen every weekend at dawn.

* * *

 **-I Miss Them...-**

In the Space Explorers' New Command Center's rooftops, Mitsuzane stares alone in the skies, recalling the days when Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda were staying with them in the Command Tower. Yet, he has been a little bit sullen even when Makoto and Alain returned back in their world. The fact that the team only has Go, Mayu, Kiriya, Samus, and himself are the ones remaining, the young Kureshima is anything but happy. The four months after parting ways from AZ-007 felt so depressing for him.

He recalled the last time he spoke to Ange, Tusk, and Momoka...

" _I guess this isn't goodbye forever. It's only goodbye for now..."_

Moments later, Go joins up with him and passes a bottle of Oronamin C. The two have a conversation regarding about Ange and Tusk while the two partners-in-crime drink their energy drinks.

"You seem to be in a bad mood lately, you've been thinking about those guys in AZ-007.", said Go.

"Yeah, it feels like I feel...no, _we_ feel incomplete not just without Ange-kun and her friends. Makoto-san and Alain... I wonder if they're doing great in the Ganma world, hope the skies there are blue as the Earth.", Mitsuzane could barely smile. Knowing the Space Explorers are still incomplete, even though they've got Kiriya on their side. "I certainly missed the old days."

"I feel you too, bro. I know what it feels like once you go on separate ways with the people you know.", even Go points out that he and Mitsuzane are no different about dealing about being apart from the people they knew in the past, before meeting with new ones in the future. "Ever since the Roidmude crisis ended, I feel like I wanted to find new friends while nee-chan and Shin-niisan moved on to have a family together. That's where I met you, Sammy-chan and the new recruits. Thanks to you guys, you managed to help me bring back Chase. And you, Mitsuzane-kun, my only blood brother, are the only friend that I couldn't let go or replace."

Go reassures as long as he and Mitsuzane are partners, the latter will have nothing to worry about. Since then, they have both experienced even the most epic adventures in their lives even to the point they managed to go to space along with Samus.

"Come on, man. Let's go kick some alien demon butt!", said Go after tapping his partner-in-crime in the shoulder.

* * *

 **-G7 Icarus's Henshin-**

Elsewhere in one of ZETA Tech's warehouses, being attacked again by the Kamui Tribe. This time, the monster takes form of a Waniguchi, called **Croc-a-Chomp**. This crocodile-like yokai deadliest weapon is its teeth, and it can bite hard even diamonds.

Meanwhile, Samus enters the frey as she prepares to transform with the Gamer Driver and Mighty Creator VRX Gashat. But, before Samus can do so, she senses the presence of Taki standing above at the top of the buidling. The ninja now dons her G6 Cyber Armor, and her face covered with the suit's battle mask.

"You again.", said Samus. "Are you planning to seal that creature, are you?"

To which Taki replies, "Yes. And for that, I kept my promise to duel you whoever gets to defeat that demon first!"

"Interesting.", Samus pulls out the VR headset so she can immediately transform with the VRX Gashat. She equips the VR headset, and holds the VR stick with her left hand, with the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat on her right hand and activates the Gashat...

* _ **Mighty Creator V-R-X!**_ *

"V-Force Henshin!", Samus chanted as she inserts Mighty Creator VRX into her Gamer Driver.

* _ **Gashatto**_ _(dramatic techno music)_ _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Tenchi Souzou no Chikara!**_ _(Get Make!)_ _ **Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Creator VRX!**_ *

Samus transforms into Kamen Rider Huntress after touching her character select avatar, followed by donning a virtual-reality themed armor on her torso and shoulders, as well as a snazzy trenchcoat, thus completing her transformation into Huntress Creator Gamer.

Taki assumes her stance as she sees Samus pulling out the Gashacon Breaker in Hammer Mode. While holding a VR stick on her left hand, Huntress Creator Gamer conjures an arm cannon from her Power Suit and she starts firing at Taki, to which the ninja avoids the Power Beams. Taki pulls out her newly repaired Rekki-Maru and attempts to slash Huntress, only to avoid the attack by cartwheeling Taki. Samus then button mashes the Gashacon Breaker's B Button four times, and by doing so, she smashes the ground to create a shockwave, only for Taki to avoid it by jumping at an unprecedented height.

* _ **Ja-kiin!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer switches the Gashacon Breaker in its blade mode and Taki surprises the bounty hunter, only for Samus to counterattack. By using the VR stick, Samus conjures an hexagonal-shaped shield to defend herself from Taki's throwing stars and any of her ninjutsu.

Kamen Riders Mach and Ryugen arrive on the scene, only for them to notice Samus being stalled by Taki. But, when the two are about to engage Croc-a-Chomp, Goro stalls them.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Get our of our way!", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth swore.

"Sorry, before you take out that reptile. I want to play with you guys.", Goro replied, complete with a very confident look on his face, he then takes off his sunglasses as he prepares to transform. He pulls out his G7 Paralyzer pistol. He pulls out the Striker Armor Key, he opens the weapon's key slot to insert the key to initiate the suit up sequence.

* _ **Striker Armor Key, ready. Please enter transformation command.**_ *

The G7 Paralyzer is now ready for transformation, and is telling its user to say the transformation command. Goro does so by saying "Henshin!" on the weapon. The G7 Paralyzer granted the user's voice command, and now Goro pulls the trigger.

* _ **Transformation Command confirmed. G7 Strike Armor suit up sequence initiated!**_ *

The Strike Armor now materializes as they merge on Goro, one by one, completing his transformation into the black winged Kamen Rider, G7 Icarus in his Strike Armor.

"He can transform with that gun?", Mitsuzane notices how the G7 Paralyzer acts as a transformation gun rather than a conventional weapon.

"Let's go!", the black winged Kamen Rider charges into battle as he once again engages Kamen Riders Ryugen and Mach.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo)

- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys)

 **Author's Note #2:**

The song "Sorairo Days" from Gurren Lagann plays the scene where Goro is being trained by Taki.

This is the first time Samus uses her Power Suit's arm cannon while in VRX Creator Gamer.


	11. Episode 011: Specter's Comeback

**Episode 011: Specter's Comeback**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Makoto/Kamen Rider Specter will return in this chapter.

As seen in the Ganbarizing game, it seems anyone using Mighty Creator VRX (namely Ex-Aid and Huntress) can use any of the Gashacon Weapons a-la Kiwami Arms. In Samus's case, her Creator Gamer form will be the second form that allows her to use any of the Gashacon Weapons, the other being Ninja Gamer Level X.

Speaking of VRX Creator Gamer, whenever Samus is in Creator Gamer, she can create a Maximum Gamer-esque exosuit to aid her in battle. But, this exosuit is twice as huge as the Maximum Gamer mech that Ex-Aid uses in his Level 99 form.

Goro/G7 Icarus has a character tic whenever he's fighting, he flicks his right hand similar to Takumi/Faiz, Shotaro/W/Joker, and Shinnosuke/Drive.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Mayhem Ensues...-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Appassionato**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

As Taki once again duels Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer to settle their score back from their first encounter, Goro transforms into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus as he battles Kamen Riders Ryugen and Mach. The two veteran Kamen Riders find themselves being outmatched by this newcomer of a Rider.

 _ **[~Bokura wa deau tame ni koko he umare ochita...~]**_ _(We were born here to meet each other...)  
_ _ **[~Toki wo tsumugu tashikana uta ni michibikare habataku yo~]**_ _(Guided by the distinct song that wove history we fly)_

Both Mach and Ryugen were once again pushed back to a corner, ragdolled after a receiving end of a beatdown from G7 Icarus. Despite being the newest Rider that the Space Explorers encountered, it appears Goro is a skilled fighter; yet naturally talented at it. Also, G7 Icarus, given that the Rider's name comes from a Greek mythology character of the same name, he can fly!

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ubawareta mono sagashi motome tadoritsuita hate ni mieru no wa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Searching for what was taken at the end you reach, is what you see_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Risou to iu gensou nano ka…?**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _An ideal, or an illusion…?_ _)_

"Man, how much more we can take a beating from a newbie like him?!", Go staggered.

Goro being Goro, starts getting a little too cocky. "Hmph. I never expected even the most experienced ones could be this so weak!", the black winged Rider starts rubbing it in both Go and Mitsuzane's faces. Goro flicks his right hand as he engages the two Space Explorers.

* _ **Zenrin!**_ *

"And now, you're just being a dick!", Mach charges at G7 Icarus as the former tries to smack him with his Zenrin Shooter, only for G7 Icarus to jump at an impressive height to avoid Go's attack.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Todoke sousei no symphony**_ _ **h**_ _ **ontou no jiyuu wa jibun wo shitte hajimaru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Convey the symphony of creation_ _._ _Tr_ _ue freedom begins with knowing yourself_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ ** _Hagurakasanai de_** _ **~]**_ _(_ _Don't evade it)_

As far as the swagger is concerned, Goro has a habit of flicking his wrist in the middle of a fight shows that he means serious business, or taunting his opponents. It is still a part of his prideful bravado.

The black winged Kamen Rider doles out his impressive moves at Mach, then Ryugen returns fire after standing up back to his feet. It takes a lot of effort for one newcomer to singlehandedly curb-stomping two veteran Riders. Goro starts manhandling Mitsuzane by suplexing him. When Go attempts to shoot Goro, the latter spreads his arms sideward to conjure his wings and flew off around the battlefield.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Setsuna shugi ni irodorareta rail nante kowashite**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Destroy the rails colored by ephemeral propaganda_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Mune no naka ni nemuru mijuku na honnou wo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _That raw instinct sleeping in your heart_ _)_

"What's the matter? Has your poor aiming have a poor reach?", the black winged Rider continues flaunt and lord his skills on both Go and Mitsuzane.

Mitsuzane is prompted to change his belt with the Genesis Driver and he pulls out the Melon Energy Lockseed. "This isn't the first time we have see some corporate trying to play god.", Mitsuzane throws back Goro's quips right to the sender, comparing him that he's almost similar to Dan Kuroto of all people.

* _ **Melon Energy!**_ *

"I might talk like God. Mind you, **I AM** **NOT** God!", Goro points out that he's no god. "But, I've got good news for you two losers. You better _start praying_ to Him after I waste you two without mercy!"

"Oh yeah, just who the hell do you think I am?!"

* _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

Ryugen changes into Melon Energy Arms, which then granted him the Sonic Arrow after gaining access to the form. Ryugen starts shooting G7 Icarus out of the sky with his Sonic Arrow, the black winged Rider counterattacks by just swooping both Ryugen and Mach from out of nowhere. Both of them didn't saw him coming dive bombing out from the sky. G7 Icarus continues doling out dive bombing attacks on the two Riders.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Furuwase ima, kanadeyou**_ _ **!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shake it now, and play!_ _)_

* _ **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider! Dead Heat!**_ *

Go quickly puts Shift Dead Heat on his Mach Driver Honoh as he changes into Dead Heat Mach.

* _ **Burst! Sudden Dead Heat!**_ *

Dead Heat Mach proceeds to go into his Dead Zone state after button mashing the ignition of his belt, causing his tire to immediately burst. He starts dishing out some rapid fire fisticuffs on G7 Icarus before the latter counterattacks with a more stinging blow. Even the G7 armor that Goro uses is just a mere prototype, it still packs a deadly punch.

"Man, is this guy tough to beat?!", Mitsuzane hissed after getting thrown back into a corner alongside go.

"We're so fucked.", Go added; knowing the fact that the Waniguchi creature is standing still, overlooking the fight between two groups.

* * *

 **-Taki vs. Huntress Creator Gamer (VRX Exo-Armor)-**

Meanwhile...

"Shyaah!", Taki screamed as she swings Mekki-Maru at Huntress Creator Gamer, Samus avoids Taki's attack.

(" _Since when do ninjas scream so loud?!_ "), Samus thought this logic in mind, whilst gritting her teeth as she absorbs the pressure.

Both Taki and Huntress Creator Gamer continued clashing swords, until both combatants get into a gridlock.

"Nothing personal. But, I must win.", said the kunoichi.

"I could say the same thing to you.", Samus throws Taki's words back to her. As she reveals another ability of Creator Gamer: summoning Gashacon Weapons much like she did with Ninja Gamer Level X. This time, Samus pulls out two Gashacon Magnums.

* _ **Gashacon Magnum!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer starts unloading with the Gashacon Magnums at Taki, to which the ninja avoids gunfire by creating duplicates of herself. Once Samus took out all the shadow clones, Taki catches the bounty hunter off guard from behind, only for Samus to jump off Taki's low sweep kick.

Samus then pulls out the VR stick and holds it with her right hand. Using the VR stick, she conjures an energy-constructed drill on her right arm, where she usually wields her arm cannon whilst in her Power Suit.

"What is that?", Taki asked about the drill arm used by Huntress Creator Gamer.

"This is a drill...", to which Samus replies. "A drill that creates the heavens!"

Huntress Creator Gamer thrusts the energy drill on Taki, the ninja thoroughly avoids the drill. Then, Samus conjures butterfly-shaped wings on her back as she flies away from the ground. Huntress Creator Gamer proceeds to raise her energy drill pointing into the skies as the energy drill began to expand equal to a size of an entire planet!

As G7 Icarus is fighting Ryugen and Mach, he sees Huntress about to do that finishing move he saw from Gurren Lagann on Taki!

"Oh, no! Anything but that!", Goro murmured, since what Samus is trying to do could more likely put the entire planet into danger.

Taki didn't like the looks of this as Samus's energy-constructed drill arm began to expand to a larger scale.

" **Super!** (Chou!) **Tengen Toppa!** ", Huntress shouted as she prepares to charge Taki with that large drill, " **Giga! DRILL...! BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!** "

Taki sees that everything is flashing right before her before she is attacked by that large drill conjured by Samus. When the drill connects, it caused a huge explosion. Taki couldn't have survived that considering Samus had to exaggerate such amount of power, since Samus has the power of virtual reality and game creation.

But, when the smoke cleared, turns out Taki used a replacement technique to fake her death. Ninjas have the ability to replace themselves with straw dummies or a block of wood if in case to fool enemies into thinking that they've killed the user. Taki reappears behind the bounty hunter.

"Since when did you try to exaggerate such power?", Taki asked. That Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break could have destroyed the entire planet when Samus purposely used it to finish Taki off. Good thing it didn't destroyed any nearby buildings in the vicinity.

Samus's preference with Creator Gamer allows her to use her own imagination when it comes to fighting her opponents. Ninja Gamer Level X only allows her to fight smart, almost at the exact identical level as Taki's fighting style. Which explains she emulated the Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break in the first place.

Regardless, the two women continue their battle. Samus still makes use of the Gashacon Breaker in blade mode and continues exchanging sword attacks with Taki. It seems Taki could not best the power of virtual reality, and the fact that Samus has the power of a game creator and GMPC (game master player character).

"Ungh. What power!", Taki is pushed back.

Samus then prepares another surprise: she summons what appears a gargantuan version of her Varia Suit, whose appearance is very similar to Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer exosuit. Samus jumps into that behemoth suit of armor. This behemoth is at least 12 feet tall, dwarfing Taki. It seems Samus can summon this exosuit through Mighty Creator VRX whilst assuming Creator Gamer.

"What monstrosity is that?", Taki couldn't believe but find herself in a game of cat and mouse, and the mouse in question is Taki herself.

The VRX Exo-Armor starts charging at Taki, but the ninja takes advantage of its weight that slows the mech down, since Taki is fast enough to avoid Samus, who is riding the gargantuan form of her Varia Suit. But, that doesn't stop Samus from unloading the exosuit's missiles.

Taki narrowly avoids the missiles, even by using a ninjutsu technique to protect herself from the explosion. She then performs a fire technique by punching the ground as it produces a shockwave and it charges throw Samus's VRX Exo-Armor. When the smoke cleared, it didn't budge at all. The fact that her opponent is riding a gigantic power armor, her techniques are totally useless against it. That said, Taki finds herself in what appears to be a hopeless boss fight.

Samus disengages herself from her exosuit as she inserts Mighty Creator VRX into the Kimewaza Slot holder.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamewaza!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer prepares her flying kick position after pressing the slot holder's button for the second time…

* _ **Mighty Critical Strike!**_ *

…and unleashes her Rider Kick on Taki. Taki, however, doesn't want to hold back as she defends herself from Huntress Creator Gamer's Rider Kick with her arm guards. That said, she immediately cast off her G6 Cyber Armor, revealing another set of wardrobes for the veteran shinobi.

After Taki cast off her Cyber Armor, she quickly pushes Samus back with the latter's finishing move being backfired. Taki's new bodysuit is essentially similar to the ones that she wore, but with some major cosmetic changes. Her arm guards, shin guards, and pauldrons are given a more simple makeover as opposed to the demon-themed ones she wore previously. As for footwear, Taki got stilettos instead of slippers. For added bonus, Taki also sports a new demon mask; she herself created it with Goro's help.

* * *

 **-Chaos is Everywhere-**

While G7 Icarus is fighting Ryugen and Mach, while Taki is settling things with Samus; Mayu arrives on the scene to see everyone not paying attention to the Kamui Tribe monster that they are supposed to fight.

"Stop it you guys! There's no reason for anyone of you to fight!", Mayu calls out the two parties infighting. But, to no avail.

Natsu also shows up, seeing the chaos going completely out of control.

"I guess sensei is serious about her business with that Kamen Rider over there.", said Natsu after seeing Taki fighting Samus, yet the gargantuan exosuit that the latter used is still standing.

* _ **Driver On, Now!**_ *

Mayu prepares to transform after scanning the Driver On ring onto the Hand Author of her belt.

* _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

And she transforms into Mage. To Natsu's surprise, this is the first time she sees a magician who use magic rings, or in Mayu's case, Wizard Rings.

"Now, it's time to end this!", Mage proclaimed as she charges into the battle and fight off Croc-a-Chomp and the other Kamui Tribe lackeys who are standing around and doing nothing. Natsu tags along. Natsu is doing well fending off the Tengu Soldiers, but Mayu is in a hairy situation with dealing with the crocodile monster.

* * *

 **-Makoto is Back-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **The Climb Above**_ _" ("Route 23" Pokemon Red Original Soundtrack) by Sentient Pulse OverClocked Remix_ *)

Things go completely out of control for Mayu until a familiar blue Kamen Rider showing up in the battlefield as he gives Croc-a-Chomp a flying kick right in the kisser! The blue Rider is revealed to be none other than Kamen Rider Specter.

"No way!", Go turned around to see a returning Makoto.

"Oh, yes way!", Mitsuzane added. "I'm not mistaken. It's Makoto-san!"

Goro paused at a very moment he notices the presence of Specter.

"A friend of yours?", the black winged Rider asked.

"Yep." Go answered.

Mayu is shocked to see Makoto making an unexpecting return. "Makoto-kun...", she murmured.

While Samus and Taki are fighting, it seems they decided to call it a forfeit for now when the former senses Makoto's unexpected return.

"Who is that? Is he one of your friends?", said Taki, after seeing Makoto.

"Correct.", Samus replied. "His name is **Fukami Makoto**. **Kamen Rider Specter**."

Specter fights off the Tengu Soldiers without breaking a sweat, as well as without the need of using his luminary Eyecons. With just the Gan Gun Hand as his primary weapon, Makoto makes short work of the lackeys.

"It's good to be back!", said Makoto.

* _ **Dai Kaigan! Omega Smash!**_ *

After scanning the "eye" of the Gan Gun Hand on the Ghost Driver, Specter sweeps off a whole army of Tengu Soldiers, leaving just the Waniguchi themed Croc-A-Chomp. Specter dishes out some no-holds barred beatdown at the Kamui Tribe demon.

Natsu approached her sensei, commenting the blue Rider. "He's cool, isn't it, sensei?", the young kunoichi said.

"Perhaps so. I never see that there's more of these so-called Kamen Riders.", Taki replied.

After Croc-a-Chomp is weakened, Makoto decides to finish off the Waniguchi-themed monster.

Makoto declared, "Now, I'll show you my way of life!", as he pulls and pushes his Ghost Driver to initiate his Omega Drive function.

* _ **Dai Kaigan! Specter! Omega Drive!**_ *

Specter jumps in the air and unleashes a flying side kick on the crocodile monster, defeating it in the process. But, before the creature can fade away, Taki immediately pulls out a sealing tag and throws it on Croc-a-Chomp's corpse. She successfully seals the creature in the process.

"Demon captured. The deed is done.", said the ninja after sealing the alien demon.

Makoto looked at Taki, "Are you a ninja?", he asked.

"It's been a while, Makoto-san.", Mitsuzane said as he and Go catches up with Makoto. "Actually, she's a ninja 400 years from the past. We'll explain about that later."

* _ **Gashuun**_ * / * _ **Otsukare**_ * / * _ **Lock off**_ * / * _ **Oyasumi!**_ *

Aside from being a troll to the likes of Go and Mitsuzane, Goro enjoyed the most of his abilities and puts them to the test against literal Kamen Riders. And besides, he's really itching for battles.

Goro removes the Striker Armor Key from G7 Paralyzer pistol and immediately set the weapon to its safety lock, as a result canceling his transformation.

* _ **Safety Lock Active. Armor Powering Down...**_ *

The ZETA Tech CEO sighed bitterly, since his fun just ended abruptly after Makoto making an unexpected return. Regardless, he really enjoys trolling and fighting Ryugen and Mach earlier, seems he's satisfied fighting the most experienced ones without breaking a sweat.

"How did your fight with that bounty hunter go?", Goro approached and asked Taki.

"That woman's skills are unprecedented beyond measure. But, she forfeited when one of her comrades show up.", the ninja replied. "Don't worry, there's still next time."

"Let's go, sensei. Let's call it a day for now.", said Natsu. Goro and the ninja duo leave the area, as the Space Explorers are overjoyed by the return of one of its members.

* * *

 **-Welcome Back-**

Later that night in the New Command Center...

The gang brought Makoto to the New Command Center in Shouya City. It was too bad that Alain couldn't make it since he has duties in the Ganma World. That said, Makoto decided to return back to the human world in his stead. He was informed by Takeru about the Kamui Tribe, demons from outer space who are attempting to invade the Earth. On another side note, the reason why Makoto returned back to the human world is to have Akari bring the weather machine into the Ganma world to change the said world's atmosphere.

A few hours later, Makoto was seen staring the night sky all alone, that is until Mayu shows up. Mayu begins to notice something wrong with Makoto.

"What's wrong, Makoto-kun?", Mayu asked.

"No, nothing.", he replied. Until, he decided to reveal to Mayu about the predicament in the Ganma World. "Actually, I'm worried about Alain and the Ganma world... There are some people who preferred to be an Eyecon, while there are few who want to live as normal humans. Few people think Alain has been delusional because over his family abusing the Great Eye."

Mayu sympathized with Makoto after hearing the latter about Alain's history as well as the current state of the Ganma world. Ever since after the Ganmaizer crisis, Alain desired to change his world to be the same as the Earth - a world that has clear blue skies. Makoto could barely smile as of this moment, because he is really worried about Alain as well as his ideals.

"Don't worry, Makoto-kun. We'll be more willing to help Alain-kun and the Ganma world.", Mayu reassured. "We are all in this together. We fought together to save the universe from Sylux."

The rest of the gang, as well as Kiriya and Keiichi welcomed Makoto back.

"Welcome back, bro.", Go gives Makoto a high-five.

"I hope Alain is alright on the other side.", said Mitsuzane.

"I didn't expect you've come back, Makoto.", Samus added. "We will be more willing to help you and Alain in changing the Ganma world. Remember, you're one of us, and we will make Alain's wish come true."

"Yeah.", Makoto replied, as he exchanges high-fives with Go and Mitsuzane, shaking hands with Samus, Keiichi, and Kiriya. As well as receiving a hug from Mayu.

* * *

 **-Roaming the World-**

Elsewhere around Shouya City's downtown proper...

A hooded man roamed endlessly around the city. He had been wandering around Shouya City for almost forever, as if he's desperately searching for a purpose in life. But, there is more to that mysterious man than meets the eye.

Apparently, he was holding what appears to be a Gashat with orange and teal colors, revealing to be Mighty Brothers XX, belonging to Emu. He placed the Gashat back to his pocket as he continued to travel around the city. The mysterious man stared into the sky upon seeing a meteor shower. Within moments, he continued to wander around until we get to see a glimpse of his true face...

That hooded man is revealed to be none other than... **Parado**.

It has been several months after Sylux's defeat and after accepting his defeat towards Emu, Parado has been wandering around the Earth as a means to atone for his sins, not only that he's one of the few remaining Bugsters to have survived. But now, Parado is likely going to return back to Emu after several months of wandering endlessly around the world.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Even though Goro is indeed an expy of Kuroto, during his fight against Ryugen and Mach, Goro says that he doesn't want to be referred as a god. Which also doubles that he's an opposite to Kuroto.

The VRX Exo-Armor's size is similar to that the Hulkbuster Armor from Avengers: Age of Ultron, the mech is 12 ft taller and it totally dwarfs Taki, who's only 5'7"cm.

This chapter has some homages to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann:

\- Remember back in the final arc of volume 2 Micchi adopts Kamina's signature catchphrase, "(Just) who the hell do you think I am?!" This is now his catchphrase throughout the story, considering the fact that he and Go are expies of Simon and Kamina.

\- The way Samus suits up into the VRX Exo-Armor (while in Creator Gamer) is similar to the transformation sequence of **Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann** in the Gurren Lagann movie. But, before Samus puts on the exo-armor, she even does the **Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break** on Taki of all people!

\- Taki's new demon mask (outside of her Cyber Armor) resembles that of Gurren's (the mech that serves as the main body of the titular mecha) mouth.

Taki's new bodysuit is similar to that of Asagi Igawa, the main character of Taimanin Asagi, a hentai video game by Black Lilith. Asagi is somewhat based on Taki.


	12. Episode 012: The RabbitTank Chemistry!

**Episode 01** **2: The RabbitTank Chemistry!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will now introduce Kamen Rider Build. Even though the succeeding series after Ex-Aid will air by September, how about I bring in Build himself, Sento Kiryu in his debut appearance.

By the way, the major plot element of Kamen Rider Build involves a mysterious artifact from Mars called Pandora's Box, which is the catalyst of Japan being divided into three regions - Touto (eastern region), Hokuto (northern region), and Saito (western region). Shouya City is located in the Hokuto Region.

Since this volume now has 12 chapters overall, since this is currently the first act which focuses the exposition and the character developments of Goro, Taki, and Natsu. By reaching the 21st chapter, the second act will now be the retelling of the Ghost RE:Birth Specter V-Cinema.

This chapter will also introduce another supporting character (she is not a one-shot character), her name is **Hikaru Togami** (played by Hirona Yamazaki; hypothetical casting). Hikaru is a 20-year old newcomer in ZETA Tech who serves as the office assistant to the CEO. Hikaru's character as of this moment will be a mystery to everyone.

UPDATE: Hikaru's age is reverted to 20 years old instead of 23, due to plot twists in the future chapters.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-** **You** **'re Hired** **-**

The following day at ZETA Technology's Main Office, Goro interviews a newcomer employee who is applying for office assistant to the CEO, going by the name of **Togami Hikaru**. A 20-year old woman who has been into office work. Nothing is yet known about her right now except that she lives away from her parents.

After testing the young woman's qualities from personality and willingness to work under pressure, Goro makes a decision to hire her. And Hikaru's first day on the job immediately begins.

Meanwhile, the phone rings, Goro answers. The caller came from an organization from a yet-unnamed science institute who have connections with ZETA Tech.

"Hello?", Goro spoke on the phone. "Oh, you must be Himuro-san of the Touto Institute of Advance Matter Physics, I presume. [...] I see. [...] Your organization is in need of the G7 battle suits? Granted. [...] By the way, is there anything else do you want to talk about? [...] Very well. [...] What is his name? Kiryu Sento? Okay. I'll be in touch."

The man Goro spoke on the phone was the director of Touto Institute of Advance Matter Physics, **Himuro Gentoku**. It seems the organization were in need of G7 Battle Suits because of the presence of unidentified lifeforms. Either way, Goro plans to come to terms with the organization in terms of a deal with the suits.

When Goro looked up some news in the internet, as he opens his laptop, he browsed on about an article about a mysterious artifact that was found on Mars 10 years ago. When it was brought to Earth, the people who salvaged it christened it as " **Pandora's Box** ". The result of which, it created a skywall that divided Japan into three regions - Touto (the eastern region), Hokuto (the northern region), and Saito (the eastern region). So far, within that skywall also spawned unidentified lifeforms that has been attacking people lately. And as for Pandora's Box, it is still a mystery even to those who have seen the said artifact.

Surprisingly enough, Shouya City is located in the Hokuto Region, and reaching the Touto Region by plane is very risky due to the presence of the skywall. Travel by sea makes it more better anyway.

Goro believes that, whatever is within that "cosmic artifact", referring Pandora's Box, shouldn't be tampered. Since he knows about that story in mythology about a woman who opened the box out of curiosity caused all evils to wreak havoc in the universe. In a sense, whoever is trying to play with Pandora's Box can more likely endanger the entire planet even more.

* * *

 **-Enter Sento Kiryu-**

Seconds later, someone knocks the door. Once the door opens, a young man in his jacket and casual clothing enters the office to meet Goro.

"So the guys from Touto sent you here, Kiryu Sento-kun. Am I right?", Goro said as he meets Sento for the first time.

"Yep, I'm Kiryu Sento.", Sento introduces himself. "I'm a theoretical physicist in the Institute of Advance Matter Physics. You must be ZETA Technology Industries' CEO, Izumi Goro-san, it's an honor meeting you."

Looks like this is the first time he meets a fellow genius. While Sento is a physicist working in the Touto Region, Goro is a gadgeteer inventor who created the G7 Battle Armors. Which explains that they both have a lot in common. Goro was about to ask Sento about Pandora's Box, but now, Sento still has little to no knowledge about the box as of this moment, since he's still studying most of them. If Goro wants to know about the box, best he could talk with Director Himuro of the Touto Institute of Advance Matter Physics.

But before the two men can discuss about the deal with the organization where Sento is working, a security guard knocks the office door and enters.

"Sir, there's someone in the roof, and she's a...ninja!", said the security guard.

(" _Probably that has to be Taki._ "), Goro has a feeling that Taki might be onto something and she's likely trying to inform him. "Don't worry, leave it to me.", he tells the guard to leave the rest to him as Goro leaves his office to take the elevator and head to the rooftops, leaving Sento puzzled. Either way, Sento followed him by climbing through the stairs.

Goro reached the building's rooftops, he finds Taki standing on the helipad.

The ninja wore her new bodysuit, and sported her mempo demon mask. Taki removes her mask as she talks to Goro about her secondary weapon glowing with a different color.

"What are you doing?", Goro asked in a rather reprimanding tone.

"You need to take a look at this.", Taki reveals that Mekki-Maru started glowing in a rather different color.

Taki's Mekki-Maru only glows purple whenever it senses the presence of a certain demonic sword (i.e., Soul Edge) back in her world. But, the glow the ninja sword emitted was a rather different color. In a sense, Mekki-Maru began to give off a bluish glow.

To Taki, it doesn't have anything to do with Mekki-Maru being reprogrammed by the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. But, it somehow sensed the presence of a cosmic artifact.

"Mekki-Maru glows only when it sensed the presence of an evil blade called Soul Edge back in my world.", Taki told to Goro about why Mekki-Maru sometimes acts like a beacon to Soul Edge. "Considering that Natsu and I are now 400 years into the future now, Soul Edge no longer exists. But, somehow, Mekki-Maru begin to give off a different glow, as if there's a similar cosmic artifact around here."

"Cosmic artifact? You mean Pandora's Box?", Goro clarified if Mekki-Maru's new glow came from Pandora's Box.

"Pandora's Box?"

Goro brings up about what he read from an article earlier regarding Pandora's Box. "10 years ago, a team of astronauts discovered an extraterrestrial artifact in the planet Mars, they christened it as Pandora's Box; taken from a Greek mythology story of the same name. When they brought it to Earth, the box began to activate on its own, and it created a "skywall" that divided Japan into three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Saito. Shouya City is here in the Hokuto Region. Speaking of that skywall, unidentified lifeforms who are linked to Pandora's Box started attacking people after that catalyst. So far, we can't see where that skywall is coming from."

Taki is puzzled about Pandora's Box, knowing that if they fall into the wrong hands, it could bring the entire world to its knees. She couldn't help compare Pandora's Box to Soul Edge due to being an embodiment of immense yet evil power. But, Goro assures that Pandora's Box is likely in safe hands, that is the Touto Institute of Advance Matter Physics are the ones are keeping it safe from evil hands.

"What do you mean that those people can handle that thing?", Taki is skeptical if humanity is willing to handle the dangers of Pandora's Box, "Do they know what danger that artifact may pose?"

Goro continued, "Look, Taki. People nowadays decided to believe in science over supernatural things. People are doing their best to do whatever it takes to make the world a better place. But, I got to be honest with you, despite I'm a textbook narcissist and an insufferable genius myself, I have my own doubts about that box, too. Because, a guy from the Touto Region just came to my office and I was asking him about that box."

Even Goro himself reveals his skepticism about Pandora's Box, almost he and Taki are not so different on how they view about the extraterrestrial artifact and the question in mind being will the box be the only hope to restore balance and reunite Japan into the way it is supposed to be, or will it bring ruin to the world?

* * *

 **-Taki meets Sento Kiryu-**

While Goro and Taki are talking, Sento reaches the rooftops, much to Goro's surprise upon sensing him, Sento makes his presence known.

" _Shacho_ -san?", Sento calls out Goro's name. The CEO hears the scientist's voice from below the helipad. Sento climbs the helipad as he meets up with Goro. "Is that a kunoichi?", Sento asked when he looked at Taki.

"Kept you waiting, Sento-kun.", Goro should've told Sento to wait, but regardless. "Sento-kun, this is Taki. A ninja. But, we're not yet dating.", the CEO snarked that there's nothing between him and Taki, as only to keep their relationship a secret to anyone as of this moment. "Taki, this is Kiryu Sento. He's a physicist from Touto Institute of Advance Matter Physics. In other words, he's a scientist."

"It's an honor meeting you.", Taki said after receiving a handshake from Sento.

Sento hands to Goro a brochure representing the former's organization, which will allow him to learn the knowledge about Pandora's box. Of course, Sento is part of the Pandora's Box R&D team so, he is one of the few to decipher the secrets of the mysterious box.

"Well, then. I must be going now, _Shacho_ -san.", Sento said before leaving the rooftops as he has important matters to do. In fact, Sento got what he wanted, since he was asked by his organization for the G7 Armors to be provided by the Touto government's special forces division.

Moments later, when Taki senses something which prompted her to go into that location. Goro decides to follow the shinobi's tracks as well.

* * *

 **-Keiichi's New Mansion-**

Elsewhere, in another mansion around Shouya City.

It seems this different mansion apparently belongs to that of Karasuma Keiichi, the singer known by his stage name of K2. Keiichi invited the Space Explorers to his new home in Shouya City, it is even more elegant and stylish than the one of his mansions outside of Zawame.

After recording for his next album, Keiichi meets up with Samus and the gang. He is surprised to see a returning Makoto.

"So, where's the old guy?", Keiichi asked about Alain's whereabouts to Makoto, though he, unlike the rest of the gang has no knowledge about the Ganma World.

"Alain's doing well in his home world. He's very busy as usual.", Makoto replied.

Even though the Space Explorers are still incomplete, both Keiichi and Kiriya are honorary members of the team. The latter filling in for Alain and Makoto while the two return to the Ganma World; despite Makoto's return, it's still justified that Alain is still not here with the gang right now. But still, the Space Explorers will still be the most badass team of Kamen Riders who went into greater heights in protecting the universe, as what Keiichi told to the party.

"Did you guys ran into that ZETA Tech CEO?", Keiichi continued.

"Yeah we did. He's also a Kamen Rider himself, he uses one of those G7 battlesuits.", Go replied. "Fuck, the guy's an asshole than anyone of us here. Not to mention, that ninja with huge titties is working for him."

"Go-kun! Cut that out!", Mayu is ticked off after Go mentions Taki's breasts again.

"I knew this is too good to be true...", Samus added. As each time Taki is mentioned or referenced by any of the Space Explorers. Sometimes, Go and Mitsuzane start making jokes about Taki's breasts out of amusement.

"Did you touched her boobs, senpai?", Makoto asked if Mitsuzane did Taki's breasts, the latter replies that he _did_. "How does it feel?"

"It's like I went on the sixth gear.", the young Kureshima replied.

Then Keiichi shows a video he recorded from his phone to Makoto back at the time he along with Go, Mitsuzane, and Kiriya found Taki (and Natsu) unconscious in the forest weeks ago. When Makoto looked on at the video, his nose starts to drop blood...

Then, all of the men started laughing uncontrollably, including Makoto of all people, much to Mayu's chagrin. It doesn't help that both Go and Mitsuzane have their lecherous antics that keeps them alive and kicking.

"Okay, on to the next topic. Mind if I tell you guys something interesting?", Keiichi brings up about a news about a mysterious artifact that was salvaged in Mars 10 years ago. Samus is more willing to listen to see if it is relevant.

* * *

 **-Enter Kamen Rider Build-**

Elsewhere in one of ZETA Tech's warehouses, the Kamui Tribe are once again attempting their raid. Only for it to be foiled by the presence of the ninja master and student duo of Taki and Natsu. A the Raiju-themed monster, Raywolf leads the assault. The Raiju-themed monster seemed to dominate the two shinobi for its unbelievable speed and agility rivaling both ninjas, that is until Kamen Rider G7 Icarus shows up as he nosedives on Raywolf.

The black winged Kamen Rider assists the two kunoichi in fighting the Kamui Tribe, things get a little too hairy when Raywolf overwhelms both Goro, Taki, and Natsu with its lightning attacks.

In the midst of the chaos, Sento stumbles into the scene, riding on his custom motorcycle. Though the creatures he saw right now are different from the so-called Smash. Either way, he decides to help the black winged Rider and the two ninjas. He pulls out an odd looking device and equips it on his waist, forming a Driver; a belt for a Kamen Rider to transform, called the **Build Driver.** Sento then pulls out two red and blue capsule-shaped devices called Full Bottles and begins to shake them thoroughly. Then he inserts the Full Bottles into the belt...

" _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ ", the Build Driver proclaimed after the Full Bottles inserted. Then, Sento proceeds to twist the crank of the Driver. " _ **Are you Ready?!**_ "

"Henshin!", Sento chanted.

The Build Driver triggers the transformation as Sento is surrounded with pipeline tubes in a box-like fashion as he transforms into a mixed red and blue Kamen Rider. With the belt proclaiming, " _ **Hagane no Moonsault!**_ _(Moonsault of Steel!)_ _ **RabbitTank!**_ "

"No way!", Goro couldn't believe that Sento is also a Kamen Rider. "He's a Kamen Rider, too?"

"Cool! Another one!", Natsu added.

"Who are you?", Taki asks for the new Rider's identity.

"I am **Kamen Rider Build**.", Sento proclaims himself as Kamen Rider Build. "Now, shall we begin the experiment?"

Build charges into battle as he takes on each of the Kamui Tribe's Tengu Soldiers without breaking a sweat. The red and blue Rider pulls out his weapon called the Drill Crusher, a sword that uses a drill as he starts swinging his weapon at all the enemies.

This leaves only with Raywolf facing the new Kamen Rider. When the Raiju-themed monster tries to dish out his lightning attacks on Build, it only bounced back thanks to Build's base form having elements of an army tank. Build finishes off Raywolf with a little to no effort by just simply using a flying side kick on the Kamui Tribe monster.

Raywolf is destroyed in the process, much to the surprise of Goro/G7 Icarus, Taki, and Natsu.

Build got on to his motorcycle without saying a word. The only thing he said before leaving the area, "See ya!" as Sento takes off, unaware of the black winged Kamen Rider's identity to be Goro.

Moments later, Goro's G7 Armor starts to have problems, as Goro suddenly dropped to his knees...

"Goro, what's wrong?", Taki suddenly shook her head when Goro's suit began to act erratically.

* _ **Transformation Limit Reached. Power Down Suit Immediately!**_ *

...as the AI in his suit states, it seems that his transformation with the prototype Striker Armor has limits, and it's very taxing to his body. Goro then pulls out the Striker Armor Key from his G7 Paralyzer and then then switches the weapon's safety lock to power down the armor.

* _ **Safety Lock Active. Armor Powering Down...**_ *

Goro cancels his transformation. "It seems the AI on the prototype armor has its limits, and it does pose a risk to the user.", Goro reveals about the prototype armor that he uses has major flaws: the AI is just "too perfect" in a way that it really needs the user to have precised coordination and synchronization with the suit's motor functions.

"Thaaat's what you really get for exaggerating your geeky tech stuff, Izumi-san.", Natsu laughed.

"Which explains you're also getting careless with yourself, too.", Taki added.

Taki points out that not only Goro can be smug and reassuring whenever he's in control over the fight, he's also careless; he realizes the flaw of his suit way too late, especially after the fight against with one of the Kamui Tribe's newest demons.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Taki's Mekki-Maru glowing a different color because of something connected to Pandora's Box shows that Pandora's Box in this story is the closest thing that plays a similar role to Soul Edge, one of the titular blades of the Soul Series, the other being Soul Calibur.

Goro's G7 Icarus Strike Armor having a major flaw with its AI is similar to the G3-X in Agito in terms with precised synchronization and coordination with the user on the armor's motor functions.

This is the first time that neither of the Space Explorers haven't got into the action. And so far they haven't met Sento yet.


	13. Episode 013: Ange and Friends Return!

**Episode 013: Ange and Friends Return!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The Cross Ange cast will once again re-join with the main characters once again. Only this time will be Ange, Tusk, Momoka, Hilda, Salia, Chris, Ersha, Rosalie, Vivian, and Salamandinay are the parties for Ange's side.

For those who really loved _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange_ , I also hate to admit that Vol. 2 is one of the favorite stories that I have written so far, because of the screentime appearances of the likes of Genm. Another relating to Volume 2, the whole Space Explorers are much like Team Dai-Gurren of Gurren Lagann. If Go was Kamina, then Micchi would be Simon. Samus is Nia with Yoko's sex appeal, Mayu is Yoko with Nia's prim and proper attitude. Makoto could be seen as a comparison to Viral. Alain, on the other hand would be Rossiu. Keiichi could be also compared Kittan and Leeron.

With some comparisons to the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Even though Micchi is both Jack Atlas and Akiza Izinski (or Aki Izayoi) put together. Goro is basically Jack Atlas as a whole. Taki's interaction with him makes her another Yusei Fudo expy, because Goro is arrogant to a fault, just like Jack. Given the fact that I tend to compare Samus to Yusei because of her relationship with Micchi being similar with Yusei to Akiza. But, for Goro and Taki is just like Jack and Yusei respectively.

This chapter contains some mature content (which is another moment between Goro and Taki), so read at your own discretion.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Aurora Enters The Earth-**

Elsewhere in the edge of space, a submersible-like spaceship prepares to make an atmospheric entry into Earth. This submersible-like battleship feels all too familiar. Inside the ship, we see the crew, mostly full of women inside, the bridge bunnies facilitate the navigation. A blonde woman sits in the commander's quarters giving out the orders. That woman happens to be none other than **Ange**. It seems she and the other Norma are heading for the Earth for unexplained reasons as of this moment.

It has been four months since the Libertus coalition parted ways with the Kamen Riders. The last time Ange saw the Riders, namely Samus Aran and Houjou Emu were during her wedding with Tusk. Ange and Tusk lived happily after when the Kamen Riders left, she was grateful that the Space Explorers kept their word in saving their home planet of AZ-007.

Ange is revealed to be four months pregnant and Tusk is becoming a father soon. Despite that, it didn't stop her from returning to the modern Earth, with the help of her fellow Norma, her husband Tusk, as well as her close friends such as Momoka, Hilda, and Salamandinay.

"We're about to commence atmospheric entry.", said one of the bridge bunnies.

Since atmospheric entry to Earth could be tricky, Ange gives the order to make a smooth entry.

"Good. Once we arrive on Earth, we need to land somewhere in Shouya City.", Ange ordered and told everyone the current location of the Space Explorers.

"Yes, ma'am.", the bridge bunnies answered without any hesitation.

It seems Ange recalled that after the Kamen Riders defeated Sylux, the Space Explorers are moving their headquarters from Zawame to Shouya City. Once she meets up with the Space Explorers, Ange will know that the team are incomplete; Makoto and Alain are currently at the Ganma world while the ones who remained were Go, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus. The blonde Norma is not aware that Kiriya joined with the team to fill in for Alain and Makoto.

Ange left the control tower of Aurora as she meets up with Tusk in their quarters. But along the way, Hilda appears before her.

"Hey, Ange. What's with the face?", the redhead asked. "Let me guess, you missed _those_ guys?"

"Yeah, very much.", the blonde replied. "Even Tusk feels the same way too. He even missed that intern from that hospital.", she even mentions Emu. The reason why that she wanted to return to Earth and bring her fellow Norma, alongside Salamandinay's people to see what the modern Earth really looks like in comparison to their home planet. And yet, Ange is going to give birth to a girl soon, which explains why she wants to go to Seito University Hospital.

"Sorry to interrupt you two.", Tusk appeared. "Ange, you still have that Mighty Brothers XX Gashat with you?"

"Um, yeah.", the blonde Norma replied, as she pulls out the Gashat from her pocket. It seems Ange forgot to return the Gashat back to its owner, which is why she is going back to Earth to find Emu.

The Mighty Brothers XX is used to split one being into two, as shown with Villkiss can split into Villkiss XX R and XX L, much like Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX. Back during the battle against the Gamedeus controlled by Sylux, this Gashat was the only hope for Ange and Tusk to fight together as lovers.

"I can't wait to see the others...", Ange whispered.

The Aurora sets sail into the Earth as it is about to reach the surface.

* * *

 **-I'm Getting Tired…-**

Later that night...

In the Izumi mansion, we see Taki and Natsu helping an exhausted Goro after he suddenly collapse from using his G7 Striker Armor. Unlike the finished product of the G7 armors, the custom prototype that Goro constructed had flaws with its operating system to the point it puts a strain on the user's body. After he sits on the couch exhausted, Goro gets into an argument with Taki about the risk posed in his armor.

"What were you thinking?", Taki said. "I didn't expect that your suit has limitations. If only you should be careful transforming."

"I know. It's because of the suit's operating system is being way too perfect, since it is a prototype. I'm aware of its limitations.", Goro replied. "Unlike the finished products, the normal G7 Battle Suit's AI is toned down than that of the prototype."

"Geez, what's with your prototype stuff Izumi-san. As if your armor has some kind of training wheels or something.", Natsu chuckled. "I mean, master really went ballistic if something happened to you."

Taki continued, "Next time, Goro... You need to condition your body first before using that kind of armor. Who knows if you keep transforming with that prototype armor without precised coordination and synchronization, it could be a detriment to your body. It's important you keep yourself - body and mind in good shape before you experiment on your contraptions."

"Sensei's right, Izumi-san. Since you're a workaholic, you should watch yourself. You know karoshi is scary.", Natsu added. "All that 24/7 work without taking a break is not good for your health."

Granted, the fact that Goro values work above all else, but his hyperactive workaholic nature could be a detriment to himself - both body and mind as Taki points out. Which explains the excessive stress at work and the lacking of coordination and synchronization with the G7 prototype's operating system backfiring on him.

Taki walked off the living room as Goro lies down on the couch to rest himself after collapsing from his suit's AI acting erratically to the point it puts a strain into his body.

"Man, sensei's also worried about you knowing you're trying to get yourself killed.", Natsu sighed. Though Taki tends to worry about Natsu most of the time considering the relationship between the master and student ninja duo; Taki worrying Goro might more likely she's also protective towards him, in a sense that she is trying to keep him from getting into the firing line so carelessly. "While you talk big and flaunt your ego, master thinks that there are some instances you act like a complete tool."

Goro wasn't offended by Natsu's words, and he _accepts_ that. He acknowledges he is indeed a complete tool, considering how he even looked down on the Space Explorers by the time he starts stealing the spotlight from them. It doesn't help that Goro usually pins the blame on himself when things go really bad for him. Only Taki notices his unusual tendency of self-deprecation; a major example why Goro is a textbook Byronic hero for a reason.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Natsu.", said Goro in a snarky tone.

"By the way, Izumi-san. Did you and sensei hooked up?". Natsu continued, asking Goro that he took Taki out for a date or something. But, he hasn't took Taki out yet, but rather, Goro recalled the first time he had sex with the veteran kunoichi. Goro decides to keep it to himself just not to embarrass Taki. "The maid told me you have a thing for _older_ women."

The fact that Goro and Kasumi had talked before about the former preferring to date women older than him, it seems Natsu overheard this. Despite only 27 years old, Goro wanted to end up with a woman older than him not just for desire or looks, but as a means that he becomes a better person. In a way she could understand his flaws all the way to his positive qualities.

Natsu insinuates that Taki could fit that description. 46 years old? Check. An Amazonian beauty? Definitely a check. By the book personality? That's another double check. Taki has all qualities of a woman who is wiser than any man, and is strong-willed and has battled countless of demons and evil entities in her world. Goro is lucky enough to fall to a strong-willed woman like Taki.

"Seriously, Izumi-san. You and sensei should go out regularly, take her out some place to eat. Come on, you got a lot of money though!", Natsu proves to be a good shipper for her master and Goro.

"I'll try that.", Goro replied with just a sighed. Looks like the whole day's becoming more hairy to him lately. The stress from the armor's limitations on him does have some effect to his sanity, which is why he's very cautious of his own well-being, almost to the extent of being paranoid.

Later that night...

Goro took a thorough shower, reflecting about how Taki calling him out earlier about his own carelessness. He's aware that the G7 prototype's defective AI is not the problem, but the limits of his own body. Considering the fact he prioritizes his office work than anything else, which causes a detriment to his own physical well-being. The fact that he lacked so much exercise and other forms of physical training much like the regimen Taki put him into.

The stress at work can be tough for him, but he's used to it. Goro seems to allow himself to be aware of his own limits ever since meeting Taki and Natsu. While the former is wise in terms of her serious personality, it comes to show Taki can be harsh at times because of her upbringing as a ninja. But, there's more to her than meets the eye as far Goro is concerned; not only Taki deeply cares for her student, Natsu; she even shows concern towards Goro. Even though for him, it's not necessary as Goro is willing to put himself into the firing line, or even putting himself in danger to protect people.

Judging by Goro's appearance while bathing in the shower, despite that scar on his abdomen. Apart from his young and bishounen-like handsomeness, he's a 5'10" hunk. A manly build that adds to his charm and charisma.

Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, Taki is outside training alone. Even though she is already at the prime of her age, she is still an active shinobi and continuing her role as a teacher to Natsu, as her bubbly and cheerful nature could be a detriment to a ninja's duty. In Taki's point of view, even though Soul Edge is no longer existing in the present day, but upon hearing Pandora's Box from Goro will change for the better. And speaking of Goro, Taki is sometimes too harsh towards him, especially when she called him out for not realizing the limitations of his body in terms of operating the G7 prototype armor.

It also shows that she's is concerned of his well-being as well. But, Goro being Goro, has no problem pinning his blame to himself alone.

(" _I never realized how he keeps his flaws to himself. The way he though to himself about trying to find his place around the world shows that he wants someone to make him a better person. It's like he's been deprived of love and affection as what he said about his past._ "), the ninja thought to herself.

Sometimes, Taki tends to hide her true feelings with an icy exterior, since she's a ninja who is interested at nothing but her mission's success as well as the desire to be the only one to defeat Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress. But, seeing Goro's determination to find a purpose in his life, Taki is more willing to let him win her heart. In fact she's a woman with honor and morality, and wise beyond compare.

* * *

 **-Making Out in the Morning-**

The next morning...

It was still 4:00 A.M., and Goro abruptly woke up. Even though he hadn't got a nightmare, but waking up at an early time seems to be a different case for him. In spite of the fact Taki is the one's sleeping on his bed, while Goro shares with it too the fact that this is his room, too. Either way, Goro just got back laying on the pillow and felt like wanting to shut his eyes for a moment. It felt a little too awkward for him the fact he's sleeping together with the kunoichi, but he's getting accustomed to it ever since.

Though things get a little quiet, until Taki herself woke up.

"You're awake.", the shinobi whispered.

"Nah, it was nothing.", Goro turned away.

"Tell me something, Goro.", Taki comes to cut the chase with Goro's preference for older women. "I've overheard from Natsu and your maid, Kasumi that you want to fall in love with a woman older you."

Goro freaks out when Taki discovers his awkward secret, "N-no way! How did you-"

"I know you're honest about how you feel. But, have you ever found someone with the same age as you?"

"Actually, no.", Goro frowned awkwardly. "To be honest, the reason why I want to fall for an older woman is that I want to understand her how she feels about herself, and make a man younger than her a better person. And, I know it sounds so cheesy, Taki. Not only you have such refined beauty of a woman, you are strong-willed especially the fact that you're a ninja."

Being honest about how he feels about Taki, Goro admits that he has a thing not only for women older than him, but a woman's indomitable will arouses him. Taki herself knew this was too good to be true.

"I see. You're very honest with your feelings.", Taki smirked. "Now then. As a woman, I want you to answer this question as a man. I'm not interrogating your devotion or your life. Do you love me?"

But, Goro's feelings ever since he and Taki made love for the first time shows that he finally admits his feelings to her. "Yeah, I do. No matter how many times you ask me about that. I know what if feels like to fall in love with a strong-willed woman like you."

Turns out Taki was correct about Goro's feelings towards her ever since the first time she engaged with a sexual encounter with him. As for Taki however, the feeling that the man who brought her and her student to his fancy mansion to live there gave her a purpose to fall in love despite the fact that said man, in this case, Goro resembles that of a certain ninja that she looked up to in her teens.

Taki doesn't need to say "I love you" to return Goro's feelings, instead, she decides to express it by making love with him. Taki starts kissing Goro; in turn both lips pressed against each others', and the moment started to becoming more tender than titillating. She undresses him, and the fact that Goro has an amazing hunk-like despite looking so youthful. Then, Goro proceeds to undress Taki's tanktop, to the point her breasts bounced like crazy. The two start their moment together when Goro started touching Taki's sensual spots that turned her on.

"Mmm... It feels so good.", she moaned the moment Goro started playing on her breasts. It seems, each time her breasts are being fondled on, Taki couldn't help but let her carnal urges to take control, as her new lover kissed her from the neck, ears, then the cheek. She turned around and continued kissing him passionately before Goro continued by feeling her breasts.

"Taki...", Goro stared at the kunoichi's beautiful body, before continuing on as he and Taki kissed passionately again, right from her neck again to her breasts, and then to her womanhood.

She was anticipating to let Goro come inside her once more. That said, his shaft entered into her womanhood. Once again, both lovers are intimately connected.

Each thrust twisted her insides like crazy again, Taki couldn't help but moan in pleasure at every thrust. It seems the first thing in the morning for the unlikely chemistry between her and Goro was to do another hook up, which is a good thing after all. Taki's breast kept on jiggling and bouncing from every movement of her body being pounded by Goro. Turns out, unlike the previous two times they had their intimate escapade, this one takes this up to eleven as Goro suddenly delivers hard and rough thrust to the point it drives her crazy. Taki lets out a high pitched scream, and she tightly embraces Goro as she tries to close her mouth to prevent her tongue from sticking out from her mouth, to the point she's trying to hold on from the pain and pleasure.

"Goro, hurry up! I can't hold on much longer! Goro, please...make me your woman! Together!", Taki squealed.

Taki can't stop herself from enjoying the sex and loving every part of it so far. Even though that intensity of each thrust inside her almost got her crazy, but Taki was able to hold on thanks to her willpower. And then, both unlikely lovers reached an orgasm of unprecedented heights and let loose their love liquids together.

That moment was like no other, both unlikely lovers are contented of having such love making first thing in the morning.

"I'm so happy, Goro. That...was...amazing.", Taki stammered, yet she smiled.

"Me too.", Goro replied.

After that, even though it's still 4:25 A.M., this time Goro takes a more gentle approach for now, as he now cuddles around Taki's body to the point he clings to her so tightly to the point that Taki herself finds herself being awkwardly hugged. In fact, she wanted that moment to last long for now...

* * *

 **-Ange and Friends meets Goro, Taki, and Natsu-**

Meanwhile, around the docks in Shouya City...

Ange, Tusk, Hilda and Momoka arrive at Shouya City for the first time. With Aurora being left into the seafloor with the other Norma along with Salamandinay's people inside. The party's main objective, is to find the Space Explorers' New Command Center.

Along the way, the four witnessed a fight between the Kamui Tribe and the black winged Kamen Rider, along with a duo of ninjas.

Goro as G7 Icarus is fighting a horde of Tengu Soldiers alongside Taki. It seems Goro managed to get enough exercise to condition his body so he can operate the prototype armor, and Taki herself managed to help him achieve that end. Since then, it seems Taki's more willing to do some teamwork with Goro, much like she did with Natsu.

"Holy moly, sensei! Since when did you and Izumi-san know about teamwork?", Natsu exclaimed after seeing her master double teaming one of the Kamui Tribe's grunts. Within moments, the young kunoichi notices Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? It's dangerous!"

With one last Tengu Soldier remaining, both Goro and Taki prepare to finish off the target. Goro pulls out his G7 Paralyzer pistol, he presses a button near the weapon's trigger guard, which opens a key slot, and a G7 Armor Key is already inserted. He turns the key back and forth, which immediately triggers the EXCEEDRIVE finisher.

* _ **Striker EXCEEDRIVE Standby. Please enter command.**_ *

The G7 Paralyzer has to have a command to be spoken to activate the finisher. The black winged Rider spoke "Come on!" on the weapon's voice activation system, thus triggering the finisher.

* _ **Command Granted. EXCEEDRIVE Go!**_ *

Then, Taki performs hand signs before she punches the ground that generates a shockwave that sends the last remaining Tengu Soldier floating in midair. Then, G7 Icarus prepares to aim his weapon and fire a powerful blasts on the target, destroying it.

"Checkmate.", Goro proclaimed after destroying the enemy.

"Demon vanquished.", followed by Taki.

Natsu clapped at amazed how Goro was able to work well with Taki in double teaming an enemy. Since his prototype G7 Armor gave him wings, it will work well as long as he has proper coordination and synchronization with the suit. Just before they could celebrate victory, Goro unexpectedly turned his attention at four unlikely visitors from another world.

"What are you guys looking at?", Goro asks them, while on his suit of armor.

"We're looking for some Space Explorer guys.", said Hilda.

"I have no idea about them.", Goro flat out pretends that he doesn't know Samus's crew. "Go on, take a hike you dweebs."

Ange and company learn the hard way upon seeing Goro's rude way of greeting them. But, instead they turn to Natsu.

"Hey, ninja with that stupid hair. Mind if you tell us where are the Space Explorers?", Ange said. But, upon hearing Ange saying Natsu's hair being stupid, the young shinobi snaps.

Taki suddenly shook her head in surprise, as a slightest insult to Natsu's hair can trigger Arahabaki possessing the latter. That said, Natsu snaps and the Orochi-esque tattoo on her left shoulder started glowing, her eyes began to glow pink as well.

Goro tries his best to calm Natsu down, but to no avail as she shoves off the black winged Kamen Rider out of the way. Suddenly, Natsu lifts up a bulldozer with all her might as she is about to hurl it on Ange. Considering the fact that Ange is pregnant, the blonde Norma finds herself in a life or death situation because of her undoing.

"I forgot to tell you this.", Taki said about why Arahabaki is triggered at the slightest insult to Natsu's hair. "Natsu's hair shouldn't be made fun of, and by doing so Natsu completely loses it and allows Arahabaki to take out the offender."

An angry Natsu holds a bulldozer with all her might, and shouts to Ange and her friends, " **WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAID. ABOUT. MY... HAIR?!** "

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju)

- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Author's Note #2:**

When Natsu mentions about Karoshi to Goro reminding him about his limits, this is a small joke to episode 41 of Ex-Aid where Kuroto dies of overworking that left him with 82 lives. Karoshi in Japan translates as "death by overworking", since it is one of the few phenomena where workers starve and exhaust themselves to death while working and wind up dead.

Taki and Natsu reminding Goro about his lack of body conditioning to operate the prototype G7 Armor could be similar with Phillip from W. Since Goro has been a lot of office work lately to the point he lacks the time to exercise, this parallels to Phillip confining himself in the basement of the Narumi Detective Agency doing his research and also explains why he (Phillip) experienced problems in using FangJoker in the first place.

This chapter confirms that Goro's height is 5'10". Because of his actor (that I hypothetically based on), Taishi Nakagawa is 5'10". As such, he's about almost at the same height as Makoto (who is 6'1") and Samus (who is 6'3"). Taki on the other hand, is 5'7" (fittingly, my hypothetical casting for the character would be Asana Mamoru, who also happens to share the same height as the Soul Calibur character). Funnily enough, Taki is shorter than Samus!

And once again, the fact that Natsu can be easily angered at the slightest insult to her hair, she's this fic's version of Josuke.


	14. Episode 014: Lovers that Fight Together

**Episode 01** **4: Lovers that Fight Together**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this chapter now explains that Micchi/Ryugen and Samus/Huntress won't be the only battle couple in throughout story. The fact that we see Goro/G7 Icarus and Taki working together as a pair before encountering Ange. In a sense, it looks like the pair of Goro and Taki are the only ones rivaling them.

While incorporating some JoJo references out of Natsu considering that she's an expy of Josuke, back when we first saw her while being possessed by Arahabaki after her hair is being insulted, she first threw a steamroller (in the style of DIO). This time, as seen at the end of the previous chapter, it's a bulldozer.

G7 Icarus has a new weapon in this chapter - the **XGS-03 Yoshiyuki**. The Yoshiyuki is a electromagnetic katana that functions very similarly to the high-frequency blade used by Raiden in _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_. The Yoshiyuki is always kept in a carbon-fiber scabbard, and much like the G7 Paralyzer, it utilizes a G7 Armor Key to initiate its EXCEEDRIVE finisher. Goro's stance whenever he wields the Yoshiyuki is similar to that of Setsuka and Alpha Patrokolos.

UPDATE 8/24/2017 - added the song "vestige" as the insert song for Huntress Creator Gamer.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **ROCK RIDE RIOT**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]**_

 _ **[~Haikei shounen jidai mirai no kimi wa~]**_ _(Dear my boyhood days, and to your future)  
_ _ **[~E ni kaita mochi wo nedaru hibi PUROSESU ja naku kekka ga hoshii~]**_ _(Everyday asking for a ricecake drawn in the picture. I want results instead of process)  
_ _ **[~Demo, genjitsu kara wa ESUKEEPU~]**_ _(But, is it okay to escape from reality?)_

 _ **[~Dara dara sugoshite wa itsuwari nagara~]**_ _(While all the lies are spent from laziness)  
_ _ **[~Mousou no jibun ni yoishirete ita~]**_ _(I was drunk in my own fantasies)  
_ _ **[~Kedo, kigatsukeba Minna boku yori mo~]**_ _(But, you know everyone is better than me)  
_ _ **[~Zutto tooku made aruite ita yo~]**_ _(I walked so far away)_

 _ **[~I know, I know...oh...~]  
**_ _ **[~I know, I know Mou modorenai~]**_ _(I know, I know I'm not holding back)  
_ _ **[~I know, I know Honki ni nareru riyuu ga hoshii~]**_ _(I know, I know you want this to be serious)_

 _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...~]  
**_ _ **[~Kawaritai to negau~]**_ _(I wish to change myself)  
_ _ **[~Kawaranai jibun ni mogaiteta'n da~]**_ _(While I struggle with my unchanged self)  
_ _ **[~Sore wa kodoku ni mo yoku nita~]**_ _(It feels just like loneliness)  
_ _ **[~Sekibaku no shouting star~]**_ _(Like a lonely shouting star)_

* * *

 **-Don** **'t Make Fun of Natsu's Hair-**

After Goro and Taki once again cleared the docks of the Kamui Tribe's Tengu Soldiers, they somehow ran into unfamiliar individuals. These people are mostly women, mainly three of them, while there is only one man on their party. A pregnant blonde (Ange), a redhead (Hilda), a maid (Momoka), and a...man (Tusk).

"Angelise-sama? Who are these guys?", asked Momoka.

Ange and her companions have no idea about the people in front of them who defeated the Kamui Tribe's alien demons. They see a black winged Kamen Rider (Goro), and two kunoichis; one of which possesses a similar build like Samus, but rather with a huge buxom and is wearing a skintight bodysuit to the point said woman's nipples are very visible (Taki). And another who wears a leotard-like ninja gear, whose hair appears to be funnily different (Natsu).

"Hey, ninja with that stupid hair. Mind if you tell us where are the Space Explorers?", Ange said. But, upon hearing Ange saying Natsu's hair being stupid, the young shinobi snaps.

Taki suddenly shook her head in surprise, as a slightest insult to Natsu's hair can trigger Arahabaki possessing the latter. That said, Natsu snaps and the Orochi-esque tattoo on her left shoulder started glowing, her eyes began to glow pink as well.

Goro tries his best to calm Natsu down, but to no avail as she shoves off the black winged Kamen Rider out of the way. Suddenly, Natsu lifts up a bulldozer with all her might as she is about to hurl it on Ange. Considering the fact that Ange is pregnant, the blonde Norma finds herself in a life or death situation because of her undoing.

"I forgot to tell you this.", Taki said about why Arahabaki is triggered at the slightest insult to Natsu's hair. "Natsu's hair shouldn't be made fun of, and by doing so Natsu completely loses it and allows Arahabaki to take out the offender."

* _ **Safety Lock Active. Armor Powering Down...**_ *

Goro immediately powered down his armor as a means of canceling his transformation, then Taki took off her demon mask. Upon hearing Arahabaki from Taki, this is the first time he learns about the demon sealed inside Natsu.

"Araha-what?!", Goro shook his head in disbelief.

" **Arahabaki**. It is the demon sealed inside Natsu.", Taki continued. "In our world, Arahabaki destroyed the village of Izumo after I forced myself to kill its host. That is until it came into possession of Natsu, who was an infant at that time. I was unable to bring myself to kill a child from that moment on, which I decided to seal the demon inside Natsu's body and decide to take her under my tutelage as a means to atone for my failure. But, I'm prepared to do what's the right thing should ever the seal be broken. Goro, whatever you do, never make fun of Natsu's hair no matter what; this is the only thing that triggers Arahabaki trying to take control of Natsu."

"Noted. Thanks for letting me know about that, Taki.", Goro nodded. Then tries to reason an incensed Natsu over Ange calling the latter's hair being stupid. "Natsu, drop the bulldozer, please. You could end up killing a pregnant woman over there."

But, Goro tried his best efforts, but to no avail. Only Taki can do something to suppress Arahabaki should the sealed demon attempt to control her body.

An angry Natsu holds a bulldozer with all her might, and shouts to Ange and her friends, " **WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAID. ABOUT. MY... HAIR?!** "

"Natsu, no!", Taki shouted.

Both Hilda, Momoka, and Tusk find themselves flinching in fear as the Arahabaki-controlled Natsu prepares to hurl a bulldozer at them, including Ange herself. The three stood by Ange's side to protect her from being flattened.

Within moments, Emu, Mitsuzane, and Samus arrive on the scene where they see Ange and friends at the mercy of Taki's student about to hurl a bulldozer.

"Why is that kunoichi carrying that bulldozer?", Mitsuzane asked.

"This is bad.", Samus has a bad feeling about it as she needs to react quickly before Ange and her friends my be reduced as road pancakes. She already puts on the Buggle Driver II.

"Samus, do something!", the intern added.

The possessed Natsu throws the bulldozer on Ange and her friends. Samus quickly pulls out Hurricane Ninja and prepares to transform.

* _ **Hurricane Ninja!**_ *

"No, don't do it! Henshin!", the bounty huntress rushed as she immediately transforms into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X.

* _ **Buggle Up! [...] Hurricane Ninja Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

Huntress Level X quickly touches a Speed-Up Energy Item to reach to Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda. The bulldozer is about to reach Samus who is shielding the four, but before it can hit Samus, she immediately pressed the A and B Buttons...

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

...and by doing so, Huntress Level X manages to stop time, immobilizing everyone in the vicinity, that even includes the bulldozer thrown by Natsu, which it stayed afloat. Samus managed to make good use of her Bugvisor II's ability to stop time to rescue anyone from near-death experience like with Ange and company almost about to be squished by a bulldozer.

"That was close!", the bounty hunter breathed in and out. She managed to show up in time, and if she didn't use Pause, Ange and her companions would have been squished by now. Samus notices that something is controlling Natsu the moment she hurled the construction equipment. "Now then, time to take out the trash."

Huntress Level X presses the B Button of the Buggle Driver II twice to trigger Critical Crews-Aid...

* _ **Kimewaza! CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_ *

...while the Speed-Up Energy Item is still taking effect for Samus; she summons her Gashacon Gauntlets and prepares to dish out an all-out pummeling that not only reduces the bulldozer into a pile of scrap metal, but destroying it as well. Afterwards, Samus presses the A and B button of her Buggle Driver II...

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

...and the flow of time returns back to normal. The bulldozer explodes. In Goro and Taki's point of view, they didn't see what just happened as if time was stopped. When the smoke cleared, they see Kamen Rider Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X standing there and shielded Ange and her friends; it's more likely that Samus showed up and transformed and used her belt to stop time to destroy the bulldozer.

"It's her.", Taki recognizes the presence of Samus in her Ninja Gamer Level X form.

"Man, we would be in big trouble if that construction equipment squashed them flat.", Goro sighed.

Mitsuzane and Emu rushed to Ange and company, to make sure they're alright.

"Are you guys alright?", the intern asked Tusk and Hilda.

"Hey, you're the intern guy.", Hilda recognizes Emu.

"Houjou Emu-sensei.", Tusk added.

"Kureshima-san.", Momoka greeted.

* _ **GASHUUN.**_ *

Samus immediately ejects the Hurricane Ninja Gashat from her Buggle Driver II.

Taki then approaches Natsu from behind to subdue Arahabaki by touching her left shoulder-blade where the snake-like tattoo see is located in Natsu's back. Taki made use of her spiritual energy to subdue the demon from possessing Natsu. Natsu had no idea what just happened apart from Ange inadvertently making a bad comment about her hair.

"Sensei, what just happened?", Natsu asked.

Since ninjas are not suppose to reveal any secrets, especially in regards to the demon sealed within Natsu, Taki decides to apologize to Ange and her friends on the Natsu's behalf to cover up her actions.

"Forgive me for my student's behavior.", said Taki. "She can be very high-strung at the slightest criticism about her looks."

Even though Ange and her friends get to a rocky start upon meeting Natsu and Taki, the blonde Norma chooses to accept the kunoichi's apology. And, on the other hand, Ange is relieved that Samus managed to save their butts again from getting squished. But, when they looked at Goro, judging by the coat and v-neck shirt as well as the formal trousers and shoes he wears, they even reminded him of a certain over-the-top, yet nutty game creator.

"Hey. You seem kinda remind us about that Dan Kuroto guy.", Hilda insinuates the comparisons between Goro and Dan Kuroto.

"Dan Kuroto? Never heard of him.", Goro replies with a snarky tone. Then he turns his attention the two Space Explorers (Mitsuzane and Samus) and Emu, "Do you guys know these irregulars?"

"These four took refuge into our Command Center in Zawame when evil space aliens invaded their home colony.", Samus brought up their history with Ange and company. "Four months ago, we brought them back to their home planet."

It's really a small world for three sides; Ange returning to Earth along with her companions to return the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat back to Emu, the Space Explorers are relieved to see the Libertus crew, and as for Goro, Taki, and Natsu, this is the first time they meet with another group that is full of women, and said party only has one male that is Tusk.

"Who are you?", Ange asked the ZETA Tech CEO.

"Izumi Goro. I'm an industrialist and CEO of ZETA Technology Industries. As in I own a company that manufactures high-tech weapons and gadgets."

Then Taki followed, "My name is Taki. That's the only thing you need to know."

"And I'm Natsu, nice meeting you guys!"

To the surprise of Ange, Momoka, Hilda, and Tusk, they had no idea that Taki and Natsu are actually ninjas, aside from the Rider form that Samus uses on her Buggle Driver II.

"N-n-n-ninjas?! **YOU GUYS ARE NINJAS?!** ", Ange freaked out, as her sudden exaggeration of her movement causes the baby inside of her womb to kick. But, Goro is an exception, the fact that he's not a ninja.

"They're ninjas 400 years from the past that ended up here.", Samus deduces.

(" _...not to mention, that ninja besides that guy has those huge racks and wears a bodysuit. Looks like it could make one girl to be jealous at her looks._ "), Hilda thought to herself in regards to Taki.

Goro observed the rings worn by Ange and Tusk, "Are you two married?", asking the blonde Norma. Then, he notices something with Tusk as if he was ogling at another woman, much to Ange's chagrin. And _he_ does, at Taki, "You better keep your eyes on him the moment his nose starts to bleed."

The fact that Tusk made a vow to Ange as her faithful husband, the latter is prone to violently reacting whenever he ogles at a sexy woman like Taki as shown with her skintight outfit. Ange suddenly holds Tusk at gunpoint to snap him out of the trance.

Shenanigans aside, Ange hands to Emu the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat back, to make sure he can use it again. Though Parado isn't with Emu as of this moment because the former have been wandering the Earth four months after Sylux's defeat. Taki couldn't help but laugh at a violently-overprotective Ange in her ways of dealing with Tusk's perverted tendencies.

"Man, he's such a perv.", Natsu laughed.

However, seeing Samus again brings to mind that the last time they fight ended in a forfeit because of a returning Makoto's presence. Taki was itching to settle their score again. But, before she can tell the bounty hunter about their unfinished business, Samus instead decides to tell the kunoichi beforehand.

"You're Taki, am I correct?", said the bounty hunter. "I knew that our last fight ended up in a forfeit. Are you willing to continue it again?"

(" _Wait, are they're going to fight?_ "), Emu asked himself, as if the comparisons between Taki and Samus are almost no better than with Parado's desires to fight him before. "Hey, senpai! What are you...", Emu tries to ask Mitsuzane about what he's trying to pull. The moment Mitsuzane stands up and suggests to Samus for a inter-gender co-op tag, meaning Goro is likely going to tag along with the kunoichi instead of Natsu.

Taki thought the moment Mitsuzane willingly tagging along with Samus for the fight. But, Goro easily read the kunoichi's mind, so he decides to take on Mitsuzane as well. "Looking for a partner, then I'm in.", Goro whispered to Taki's ears.

"Goro..."

"I have a feeling that guy on Samus Aran's side is the only person that she has her heart with.", Goro insinuated. "Trust me, Taki. The fact we're an unlikely chemistry right now, it's gotta take an unlikely couple to beat another unlikely couple."

"Don't be so self-assuring. It's too early for you to see it that way.", Taki chuckled. "In fact, I'll agree to what you'll say right now."

* * *

 **-The Unlikely Chemistry that Fights-**

(* _cues: " **vestige** " by T.M. Revolution from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny_*)

Taki pulls out the what appears to be G6 Cyber Armor in its briefcase mode. She immediately deploys the armor as she prepares to suit up. Goro then pulls out the Striker G7 Armor Key and the G7 Paralyzer pistol. He opens the weapon's key slot to activate the transformation into G7 Icarus.

* _ **Striker Armor Key, ready. Please enter transformation command.**_ *

"Let's do this, Samus.", Mitsuzane said as he pulls out his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[~Nigitta kobushi no tsuyosa de kudaketa~]**_ _(I grasped my strong fists and crushed them,)_

"Right.", the bounty hunter replied as she switches to her Gamer Driver and pulled out Mighty Creator VRX.

* _ **Melon Energy!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Creator! VRX!**_ *

 _ **[~Negai ni chiwonagasu tenohira~]**_ _(My desire and blood flows from my palm.)_

"V-Force!", Samus chanted first before she and Mitsuzane altogether shout, " **Henshin!** " as they both insert their respective trinkets into their Drivers.

* _ **Lock On!**_ * / * _ **Gashatto!**_ *

After Samus inserts Mighty Creator VRX on her Gamer Driver, a dramatic heavy metal jingle played on the Gashat, and Mitsuzane locking on the Melon Energy Lockseed on the Genesis Driver. Samus prepares to pull the lever of the Gamer Driver and Mitsuzane about to push the compressor lever of the Genesis Driver...

 _ **[~Hatenai tsubasa to kusari wa yoku nite~]**_ _(The endless wings resemble so much to chains,)_

* _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ _(techno Japanese music)_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ _(heavy metal guitar riff)_ _ **Tenchi Souzou no Chikara! Get Make! Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Creator! V-R-X~!**_ *

Mitsuzane transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen in Melon Energy Arms, followed by Samus into Kamen Rider Huntress Action Gamer Level 2, followed by virtual-reality themed pieces of armor merging into her suit, resulting in Huntress Creator Gamer.

 _ **[~Omo-sa de doko ni mo ikezu ni~]**_ _(Their weights keep me from going anywhere.)_

"Henshin!", Goro immediately inputs the transformation command on his G7 Paralyzer. With that, he transforms into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus.

* _ **Transformation Command confirmed. G7 Strike Armor suit up sequence initiated!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer presses the Kimewaza Slot Holder's button, with the device exclaiming " **STAGE SELECT!** ", sending everyone in the field to another area. Samus sends all combatants (as well as the spectators) into an airport runway.

 _ **[~Nakusu bakari no osanai hitomi de~]**_ _(With those eyes that almost lost their youth,)_

"Stage select? Don't tell me she sent us into another battlefield.", Goro muttered.

"Don't let your guard down, Goro.", Taki reminded the black winged Rider not to let his guard down.

Both Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Huntress Creator Gamer get ready to fight.

 _ **[~Hito wa kaeranu hoshi wo omou~]**_ _(People think about the stars which they could never regain.)_

"We'll protect the Earth...", Samus proclaimed, a reprisal of Ex-Aid's pre-battle catchphrase.

"...in a super co-op play!", Mitsuzane added and throws a high-five at Samus as they both charge at Taki and G7 Icarus.

The black winged Kamen Rider decides to deal with Huntress Creator Gamer first and allowing Taki to deal with Ryugen. Taki immediately drew out Rekki-Maru and clashes blades with Ryugen, who uses the Sonic Arrow. Both blade-wielding combatants get into a gridlock...

 _ **[~Kakageta sore zore no hi wo inochi to sakasete~]**_ _(Raising the respective lights of life so they can bloom,)_

"Did you think you can defeat me that easily?", Taki taunts Mitsuzane.

"Oh, yeah? Do you really think I'm going to run?!", the young Kureshima throws it back to the ninja's face. " **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!** "

 _ **[~Hakon de iku koto ga unmei~]**_ _(Carrying them because it's our destiny)_

"Such overconfidence will be your demise."

"Right back at you!"

* _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ *

Ryugen pushes the compressor of his Genesis Driver for the Squash Function as he prepares to slash Taki with the Sonic Arrow, charged by the Genesis Driver's power. When he succeeds in doing so, it turned out that he managed to put the kunoichi down, but she only replaced herself with a straw dummy.

 _ **[~Kagayaki kizamu daremo ga yasashiku~]**_ _(Everyone engraves radiance into the gentleness...)_

"Shit.", he cursed. Mitsuzane has a feeling that Taki is going after the bounty hunter. "Samus! Let's switch sides!", he told Samus to deal with Taki as he goes after G7 Icarus. Once the black winged Kamen Rider is about to dive into the ground and charge at Ryugen. The young Kureshima curses at Goro as the latter is about to land on the ground, "It's payback time, you dumbass!"

"Uncivilized, are we?", Goro puts up a haughty bravado as he and Ryugen dole out an extreme hand-to-hand combat of epic proportions. The black winged Kamen Rider pulls out what appears to be a katana holstered in a carbon-fiber made scabbard. " **XGS-03 Yoshiyuki!** ", he called out the name of his weapon. The **XGS-03 Yoshiyuki** is a katana that simultaneously utilizes high-frequency and electromagnetic technology. The Yoshiyuki is designed for all G7 Battle Suit series, in a sense to pay homage to days of the samurai, the blade's length is the same as your conventional swords.

Ryugen fires his Sonic Arrow at G7 Icarus, Goro responds by pulling out the Yoshiyuki from the scabbard, he slices the energy arrow, and it instantly fizzled upon doing so, much to Mitsuzane's shock. G7 Icarus charges at Ryugen and swings the Yoshiyuki at him, only for it to be met with the Sonic Arrow's blades. The moment both blades clashed, Mitsuzane suddenly feels an electrocuting sensation as the Yoshiyuki began emanating a current of electromagnetic oscillation. Mitsuzane backs away.

"Ugh, that really stings!", he huffed.

"Hehehe. How does it feel of being zapped?", Goro backed his skills with his boasting. "Fighting is not about the experience, small fry! It's about you put everything to the test!"

"Enough screwing around!"

Meanwhile, we turn to Huntress Creator Gamer and Taki. Samus uses pulls out the Gashacon Sparrow and fires a volley of arrows at Taki, to which the latter dodges at a fast-paced speed. The ninja attempts to land a blow with Rekki-Maru on Samus, only to meet with the Gashacon Sparrow's blades.

* _ **Zu-Paan!**_ *

The Gashacon Sparrow is split into two scythes. Samus uses her right hand to wield one of the scythes reverse-gripped, while she wields the other one on her left the normal way. A similar nod to how Kamen Rider Genm wields the weapon while he was still using it. Taki then performs a sweep, catching Samus off-guard, then goes for palm-strikes, which Samus counters. The bounty hunter presses the B button of the weapon and throws the sickles at Taki as if they were boomerangs. This allowed Samus to buy herself enough time to confound Taki up close, and a hand-to-hand fighting ensues. Huntress Creator Gamer manages to disarm Taki of Rekki-Maru.

 _ **[~Muchuu de kizutsuku koto wo "ikiru" to iu nara~]**_ _(If being hurt while I'm in a trance is how you called "To live!")_

Both combatants back away, Samus then conjures her Arm Cannon and prepares to pinpoint Taki with seeker missiles. When five missiles are fired from Samus's Arm Cannon, Taki takes the opportunity to run around the battlefield to avoid the missiles, going as far as using teleport techniques which allowed her to avoid four missiles, but the moment the last missile is about to hit her.

When the smoke cleared, Samus thought that she got Taki down, as it turns out that she used a body replacement technique, substituting herself with a block of wood.

"Too slow!", Taki appears from above as she is about to stab Huntress with Mekki-Maru, only for the latter to avoid the surprise attack. Taki then sees Rekki-Maru nearby and scrambles to pick it up.

Natsu, Emu, along with Ange and her friends watch the whole fight. The blonde Norma commented that Samus's fighting style with the Gamer Driver never changes. Emu hints that both Samus and Taki are not so different towards each other in many ways, by personality and their respective duties.

In an attempt to end Taki as quick as possible, Samus has a trump card on her sleeve: the Hyper Muteki Gashat. Even though Hyper Muteki is only compatible with Ex-Aid because its invincibility duration is limitless. When Hyper Muteki is used by anyone other than Ex-Aid, the duration lasts only for 10 seconds. Emu reveals that the reason why he entrusted the Hyper Muteki Gashat to Samus is to allow her to survive in situations that might prove to be difficult for her.

* _ **Hyper Muteki!**_ *

Samus activates the Gashat, and immediately inserts it on the Gamer Driver's second slot. The Driver even said " _ **Muteki Gashatto!**_ " upon insertion. Huntress Creator Gamer closes and opens the Gamer Driver, causes the Driver to say, " _ **Gacchan! Muteki Level Up!**_ "

Within moments, Huntress goes **Muteki Mode** , the feature only when Hyper Muteki is inserted in the Gamer Driver's second slot. Samus is enveloped by a golden aura due to the influence of Muteki Mode.

Taki then uses her fire ninjutsu magic as she punches the ground and sends a shockwave towards Huntress Creator Gamer. Unfortunately, her attack didn't dent because of Muteki Mode, this gave Samus enough time to counterattack before Muteki Mode's time limit expires. Once Muteki Mode reaches its time limit with Hyper Muteki immediately proclaiming "Time up!", and the mode finally withers off. Huntress immediately ejects Hyper Muteki and continued fighting Taki.

 _ **[~Kienai kimi dakega shinjitsu~]**_ _(Then you're the only unfading truth.)_

Turning back to G7 Icarus and Ryugen's fight, it seems Mitsuzane learns the hard way with the black winged Kamen Rider being too much for him. Goro then pulls out the Striker Armor Key from his G7 Paralyzer as he inserts it on Yoshiyuki's Key Slot. Like most weapons for the G7 series of armors, they're given key slots to initiate EXCEEDRIVE finishers.

* _ **EXCEEDRIVE Stand By!**_ *

The Yoshiyuki began to give off a radiant blue glow with the weapon about to prepare for its EXCEEDRIVE finisher. In response, Ryugen then activates again his Genesis Driver's Squash Function.

Meanwhile, Taki drew out both blades and channeled both of their energies to their fullest. Samus responds by pulling out the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, and inserting Mighty Creator VRX. " _ **Gashatto! Kamewaza!**_ ", the weapon declared. And the blade of the Gashacon Breaker began to channel energy from the Gashat, giving off a radiant blue glow.

* _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

When Huntress Creator Gamer and Taki's blades meet, Taki immediately sheds off her Cyber Armor, leaving her in her usual bodysuit and demon mask, then counterattacks, she immediately pushes Samus's Critical Finish back at her. Standing on both sides of the kunoichi are two clones of herself, she then charges at Huntress Creator Gamer, then Taki's clones followed after and did the same. The three poised for the final blow...

 _ **[~Nokoshite koko ni mabushiku hakanai bokura no ato wo.~]**_ _(What we're leaving behind here are our faint but fleeting vestiges.)_

* _ **Striker EXCEEDRIVE Go!**_ *

...G7 Icarus charges at Ryugen and makes the first attack. He delivers a string of slashes on Ryugen. After Goro finishes the attack, nothing happened.

"What? I'm still standing?", Mitsuzane thought that as if Goro's attack was nothing.

Goro immediately sheated Yoshiyuki back on the scabbard, and muttered, "Your time is up.", turns out that Yoshiyuki's EXCEEDRIVE finisher has a delayed effect, and the attacks coming from the blade will immediately take effect the moment he sheaths Yoshiyuki back. And by doing so, the attacks finally connected, Ryugen is affected by multiple sparks and slash effects to the point he is forced out of his transformation.

"No way!", Natsu exclaimed.

"Kureshima-san!", Tusk shook his head in disbelief.

"He just kicked him to a curb in one stroke!", Ange added.

Meanwhile, Taki prepares the final blow, and both her and her duplicates attack Huntress Creator Gamer simultaneously. Samus collapses to her knees due to the brunt of Taki's attack, as a result she is forced out of her transformation when the Mighty Creator VRX exclaims, " _ **Gashuun.**_ " Taki then sheaths her blades back to their scabbards.

It seems the unlikely pairing of Goro and Taki managed to beat the Space Explorers' resident couple. Even Emu himself never seen this chemistry between a Kamen Rider and a ninja from the past. Granted, because Taki doesn't need to be a Rider herself only that she has her ninja blades, supernatural and spiritual abilities on her sleeve and is the most seasoned veteran shinobi.

Mitsuzane never seen such unprecedented skill from Goro, is almost at the same level as his brother, Takatora. Despite Goro's haughty and self-centered bravado, he helps Mitsuzane stand up to his feet when the latter takes his hand to stand up out of respect.

"You're pretty good.", said Mitsuzane.

"I could say the same thing about you.", the ZETA Tech CEO replied. "May I know your name?"

"Kureshima Mitsuzane.", he continued. Despite that bitter hostility earlier, it seems Mitsuzane decides to put the difference aside out of humility, given the fact that he's a veteran Kamen Rider, it is a responsibility for veteran Riders to be role models to next generation Riders. He begins to see Goro's attitude to take a positive light because the fact that he begins to be more close to Taki. Even though he's not so different than Goro, the reason why he was so close to the ninja is not about his thing for older women, it is for the benefit of being a good person.

Likewise, Taki then lifts Samus up to her feet when the latter takes her hand as a sign of respect.

"I'm impressed.", the bounty hunter said.

"You too, bounty hunter.", Taki continued. "I can also see that we're very alike in some ways. It seems you dedicated yourself protecting the planet from those alien demons."

It seems Taki has earned the respect of the bounty hunter, now that she has one against Samus. But, Taki promises for another fight against her one day, as this is just a beginning of a long rivalry.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

Later that night...

Ange and her friends are taken to the Space Explorers' New Command Center, even though the party's new headquarters is much more different than that of the Command Tower in Zawame, it seems they get used to it for now.

"Seriously, you lost to that ninja?!", Go exclaimed upon learning Samus's fight with Taki.

"Don't worry, I realized that I already met an equal.", Samus replied.

Elsewhere in a distant, Taki, Goro, and Natsu overlooked the city from a rooftop building. The ZETA Tech CEO was never been so happy as he succeeded in his opportunity to fight a veteran Kamen Rider. He has indeed found a purpose in his life, with that he can protect not just his mere gadgets, but his beloved city as well.

While still sporting the armor and removed his helmet, Goro and Taki are talking about the former's contentment of his battle earlier.

"So, did you finally found your purpose in life, Goro?", Taki asked.

Goro replied, "Yeah. With that, I can protect this city and the whole world. Now I know what it really means to be a Kamen Rider; dedicating my life to protect innocent lives and the freedom of humanity."

"And... Goro, I'm thankful that you managed to fix my swords; and you even sharpened them even further for me.", Taki expressed her gratitude. "Natsu and I are grateful that you brought us to your home."

Both Goro and Taki looked at each other, the former unmasks her from her mempo mask, as if they are about to kiss. But, Natsu interrupts.

"I saw what you did, Izumi-san!", the young ninja jubilantly said. The two deny their unlikely relationship, but Natsu reassures that it's okay. "Come on, sensei. Don't bother denying it, I'm out here to support you and Izumi-san."

"Your student is one heck of a shipper.", Goro awkwardly muttered.

"That's Natsu to you.", she said.

Regardless of that, while Natsu watches the night skies. Goro decides to seal their victory over the Space Explorers by kissing Taki. The kunoichi returns the favor as she kisses him back on the lips.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

G7 Icarus's EXCEEDRIVE finisher with the Yoshiyuki is similar to Muteki Gamer's Hyper Critical Sparking because of its delayed effect, and by extension most of Kenshiro's techniques from Fist of the North Star; Goro saying "Your time is up." is similar to how Kenshiro says "You're already dead."


	15. Episode 015: Beach Fiesta

**Episode 015: Beach Fiesta**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is my first filler chapter for volume 3, and this would be a beach episode, and this will be in two parts, the next one will also combine with a hot springs episode in the style of the Dead or Alive Xtreme spinoff series. So, how this beach episode will turn out: Taki is still curious of the lifestyle of the present day in terms how they enjoy their lives. The fact that she's a ninja, she has never took a break from her missions. That said, this chapter will explore how Taki will deal with in nonsensical situations sometimes full of egocentric assholes (Goro, Keiichi), straightforward guys (Alain, Emu, Makoto, Mayu, Samus) or perverts (Go, Micchy, and Kiriya) the fact that she is a by-the-book ninja who has no time for fun and only cares about slaying demons, as well as what it means to have fun.

Given that this chapter is a beach episode, since Goro's side is mostly a harem party composed Taki, Natsu, and Kasumi; the Space Explorers are composed of six (seven if you count Emu) hunks (Alain, Go, Keiichi, Kiriya, Makoto, Micchy) and two ladies (Samus and Mayu). So, this is like Dead or Alive Xtreme where the ladies are replaced with guys.

For those who wondered about the G7 series' weapons have an "XG" designation; it's obviously a tribute to the G3 battle suit's weapons. For example, the G7 Paralyzer is designated as **XGM-01** is a reference to the GM-01 Scorpion, the modular handgun used by G3 users, namely Hikawa. This also applies to the Blitzenschneider, also given the serial designation of **XGK-04** , which is a homage to GK-06 Unicorn because it's combat knife. The Yoshiyuki, referred with the serial coding of **XGS-03**. The "S" means "sword".

For the Space Explorers' side, Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom returns in this chapter. As for the Cross Ange cast, Salamandinay returns in this chapter.

Since this is a beach episode, expect for some fanservice thrown in.

UPDATE: 8/17/2017 - correction: "cottage" replaced with "inn" for good measure.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-Industrialist by Day, Hero at Night-**

For a regular basis, Goro makes priorities with his responsibilities from his duties as a chief executive officer of technological industry as well as a duty as a black winged Kamen Rider who protects Shouya City from alien demons. As for the superhero part, Goro is a one-man army himself he can fend off the Kamui Tribe without breaking a sweat. His ability to use the G7 Icarus armor has improved well after properly conditioning his body through working out in the gym at the basement of his mansion (located in B1F of the mansion, since his underground laboratory is very deep and is 98 bottom floors away), as well as the training regiment that Taki implemented for him.

Elsewhere around the city, Goro, Taki, and Natsu fight an alien demon called **Pallyshoul**. This demon that takes the appearance of a **Karakasa-obake** , the umbrella ghost. On an apparent side note, this umbrella demon has a blade hidden under its body to attack its enemies.

"Since when do parasols have hidden blades in the first place?!", Goro said after avoiding the umbrella demon's blade.

"I've met a woman who happens to have a sword hidden under a parasol before.", Taki referenced about a certain woman she once encountered in her journeys in her world about a woman who uses Iai-style swordfighting through a sword hidden under a parasol.

Luckily, since Goro has a melee weapon of his own, he prefers using the XGS-03 Yoshiyuki, a katana with imbued with high-frequency and electromagnetic technology. The Yoshiyuki is a blade like no other, because of its futuristic design and capabilities, it has an increased cutting ability due to the oscillation the blade emits and it weakens the target's molecular bonds upon contact; it even works on supernatural foes. To Taki's surprise, she never saw how can swords be upgraded with futuristic technology, just like the Yoshiyuki, a weapon designed for the G7 battle suit series. Even though Goro's G7 Icarus armor is a prototype of the finished mass-produced model, it still allows him to use the other weapons of the G7 Rider system.

When Pallyshoul's blade meets with that of Goro's, the alien demon learns the hard way when his hidden blade gets cut off instantly with one slash coming from the Yoshiyuki. "No, my blade!", the umbrella demon exclaimed.

"Never expecting your blade could be so dull as your mind!", Goro said smugly.

Tengu Soldiers began spawning on the battlefield, Pallyshoul shouts "Get them for destroying my blade!", the grunts began to charge at Goro, Taki, and Natsu. But suddenly, a white Kamen Rider with a black parka appears on the scene and fends off the mooks.

"Another Kamen Rider?", Natsu said at the sight of the white Rider. "Just how many of these guys keep on coming?"

Samus makes her presence known to Goro and his gang. Introducing the white Rider as one of the members of the Space Explorers. "That's **Kamen Rider Necrom**.", she said whilst observing Goro and Taki fighting the umbrella demon.

"Were you watching us?", Goro asked.

Taki, however, wastes no time to clarify of the Necrom's identity considering the fact that Samus knows otherwise given to his affiliation with the Space Explorers. "We need to finish off that demon, now!", said Taki as she along with her student continued fighting Pallyshoul.

By turning back to Necrom, we see Alain fighting off a horde of Tengu Soldiers on his own, despite that that the limitations implemented on him after he was reduced to a mortal body, Alain has already trained himself even further considering his status as a veteran Kamen Rider of the current generation.

The other Space Explorers - Specter, Ryugen, Mage, Lazer Level 3 and Mach arrived on the scene. Samus then immediately transforms into Huntress Creator Gamer to join with her fellow Space Explorers and help the returning Alain.

"Hehe. What do we have here. Some Rider with wings.", Kiriya observed the presence of G7 Icarus, Taki, and Natsu.

"Alain-kun!", Mayu said at the sight of seeing Alain again for the first time since four months have passed.

"Just in time.", said Makoto.

"Looks like you're missing a lot of action here, old man.", Mitsuzane's tendency to refer Alain as an "old man" never changes, despite already a hundred years old with a body that of a young man in his 20s. Despite that, Alain takes that as a compliment.

The Space Explorers fend off the Tengu Soldiers with a little to no effort, leaving Goro, Taki, and Natsu deal with Pallyshoul. In the middle of the ensuing mayhem, Alain asks to his fellow Space Explorers about the presence of the new black winged Kamen Rider and the two ninjas fighting on his side. "Who is that Kamen Rider?", Alain asked.

"He's a CEO of a technological industry. Good thing he's not a Dan Kuroto 2.0.", Mitsuzane replied. "To be honest, he really got me real good the other day."

"And that ninja from the past is no slouch either.", Samus gives Alain a comment about Taki.

"Her name is Taki.", Mayu added. "The other one with _that_ weird hair is called Natsu, from what I can recall."

"Plus, as for her bodysuit. It's clearly no bodysuit at all, as if she painted her body and fighting without any clothes on!", Go starts rubbing in all the innuendos at Taki's expense. "Seriously, how does she fight demons with her melons bouncing around like crazy!"

" **NO!** ", Alain, Kiriya, Mayu, Makoto, Mitsuzane, and Samus shout in unison to make sure not to explain that joke even further. For obvious reasons, Taki is nearby, and is likely going to be offended by that as such.

The four manage to finish off the remaining Tengu Soldiers, thus leaving just Pallyshoul to be confronted by G7 Icarus. The master-student duo of Taki and Natsu double-team the umbrella demon by utilizing their sword techniques as well as their ninjutsu magic.

"Goro, now is your chance!", Taki tells Goro to deal with the final blow. That being said, he inserts the Striker Armor Key into the Yoshiyuki's key slot to trigger its EXCEEDRIVE function. With Goro's katana giving out a blue radiant glow complete with sparks because of the presence of electromagnetic currents flowing all over the blade.

* _ **Striker EXCEEDRIVE Go!**_ *

Once the weapon signals the wielder to deal the finishing blow, G7 Icarus swings the Yoshiyuki at Pallyshoul and proceeds to unleash a string of slashes at the umbrella demon. Seconds later, he finishes the attack...and something isn't quite right. To Taki's surprise, it's likely the same method on how Goro defeated Ryugen - it seems that the Yoshiyuki has a delayed effect that it will immediately kick in upon sheathing the sword back on its scabbard.

"Hah! Didn't even tickle!", the umbrella-demon sneers as if Goro's attacks were nothing more than ant bites.

But, Goro replies. "It's gonna take more than tickle. In fact, your time is already up.", he slowly sheaths Yoshiyuki back to its carbon-fiber scabbard in a dramatic fashion until a *click* when the hilt guard bumps at the tip of the scabbard.

The delayed effect of the attack kicks in, with Pallyshoul being cut into shredded pieces, and screams " **AUGHHH!** ", then explodes to its death. Much to the surprise of the other Space Explorers, looks like G7 Icarus is no slouch to his tools since the identity of the said Rider happens to be a CEO of the company that produces these Rider systems. And G7 Icarus happens to be a prototype of the mass-produced versions. Natsu comments Goro's finisher almost taking it to overkill. It also doesn't help that Goro has the ego to back up his fighting skills.

"Checkmate!", Goro says the word that he alone can say upon ending the fight. As if fighting badguys for him is comparable to a game of chess. Yet, the way Goro finished off that umbrella demon, he really looked so cool and stylish in doing so.

* * *

 **-Getting the Band Back Together!-**

With Alain's return, it seems the Space Explorers are back together again. Even though Alain's reasons to return back to the human world is more likely the same with Makoto, as due to the fact that they are trying to fetch Akari for the machine that she and Igor have been building lately. A machine that according to both Alain and Makoto, can change the atmosphere of the Ganma world into the same as the Earth.

Turning back to Goro and company's side, the G7 Icarus's helmet collapses down as Goro unmasks himself. Taki then removes her demon mask to breathe through the air.

"I assume that those two men who rejoined Samus Aran's crew parted ways before...", Goro muttered. "It seems that they have fought with everything they've got to protect this planet."

The Space Explorers seemingly disbanded four months ago, but it's not much disbanded, only that three of its remnants choose to stay active when another imminent threat will make its presence known on Earth. Alain and Makoto returned to the Ganma World to plan about changing its skies, while Go went on a vacation with Reiko in America. But, Go was the first to return to the team when he learns from Mayu about the Kamui Tribe.

From this day onward, the Space Explorers are finally back together.

As for Goro and company, as he has no interest with any of the Space Explorers whatsoever, puts back on his helmet and spreads his arms sideward to reveal wings embedded underneath his arms.

"Later, losers!", Goro said to the Space Explorers, justifying his tendency as a self-centered egomaniac. The black winged Kamen Rider flew off upon jumping at an unprecedented height. The fact that Goro designed the G7 Icarus armor as a wingsuit-type battle armor that allows him to fly with his arms spread like a bird.

Unlike Goro, Taki always keeps herself polite even in the face of her rival, Samus. "Farewell.", said Taki as she also jumped at an unprecedented height, leaving the scene.

"See ya!", Natsu then followed as she left the scene as well.

Thus, the six original Space Explorers reunited once again. Samus already thought about this if ever the Earth is threatened again, everyone will gather up and fight the Kamui Tribe. All of the seven Riders cancel out their transformations.

"Now that was one helluva ride.", Kiriya smirked.

"While Makoto and I are going to find Akari for their machine, I think I need to stay with you guys for now.", Alain said. "Regardless, it's good to be back."

"Welcome back to the team, Alain.", Samus continued as she and the other Space Explorers greeted him with hugs and high-fives. "We'll be also willing to help you with your plan to change the Ganma world."

"Thanks.", Alain replied.

"Welcome back, Alain-kun.", Mayu felt for the past four months, she felt she also missed Alain as much more she does with Makoto.

* * *

 **-Thoughts About a Time To Relax-**

Later that evening...

In the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory, Goro has been re-calibrating the XGS-03 Yoshiyuki's electromagnetic currents. Goro spent most of the time tuning up his suits inventory whilst shirtless, and the only thing he wears is nothing more but his trousers that he usually wears for work. Even though that scar in his abdomen is still considered as a curse in his perspective, that doesn't stop him maintaining his hunky build from that matter. Nevertheless, keeping the fact that he's a 5'10", handsome, arrogant and snarky genius; keeping himself inside his laboratory gives him time to put his superhumanly-level genius to work. No wonder he's so narcissistic...yet he managed to win Taki's heart.

Speaking of Taki, the kunoichi herself enters the underground laboratory via elevator trying to ask something to Goro. While keeping himself busy tuning up his weapon, it seems he can't hear her due to the fact that he's also listening to loud music in the middle of a task at hand. The song "Sora Iro Days", a song coming from the anime _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ can be heard from his earphones.

Taki forcefully pull out one of the earplugs from Goro's left ear, startling him in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you coming. I tend to listen music at a maximum volume.", Goro said. "Anyway, what do you want me to ask about?"

Taki has two things in mind she want to ask to Goro. One, is the way he used the XGS-03 Yoshiyuki, the high-frequency blade for his melee combat. And two, about the concept of fun.

"That sword of yours, is that sentient?", asked Taki if Yoshiyuki has any form of sentience.

"Sentient? No.", Goro answered. "The blade is incorporated with high-frequency and electromagnetic technology. The oscillation coming from it allows to double the cutting power which weakens the target's molecules. Getting electrocuted from this blade is sure to sting."

Unlike Natsu, who slowly understands the concept of technology faster than her master, Taki has a hard time understanding everything Goro mentions in regards with his own inventions and things related to science as Taki is only used to believing with supernatural things due to her upbringing as a demon-slaying shinobi. On the other hand, Taki seems to recognize how Goro pulled out a time-delaying effect with the use of his electromagnetic blade. The moment Goro unleashes a string of slash combos with the XGS-03 Yoshiyuki, Goro's attack kicks in whenever he sheaths the sword back.

"The way you delay your attack by sheathing your sword. I've recognized that one before.", Taki continued.

Goro has another assumption about to Taki about the ninja she looked up to in her youth who looks just like him. "Let me guess, its about the ninja who looks just like me whatever that is."

"That was one of Reiji's secret technique.", Taki deduced. "The way you pull out that attack is very similar what he did."

Taki recalled that line what Goro said before he used his EXCEEDRIVE finisher on that umbrella demon earlier, " _Your time is already up._ "

To Goro, its funny anytime Taki mentions about Hououmaru Reiji around him because Goro has a striking resemblance to Taki's predecessor, the very first ninja who was under her master Toki's tutelage. Goro laughs it off as if Taki was imagining something.

"Anything else you want to ask?", Goro continued.

The next popped on the kunoichi's mind is the lifestyle of people nowadays, other than the influence of technology. "I really had a hard time understanding how people live their life in this era.", Taki told how she felt about the people of the Heisei Era. "Getting lost in time is sure hard for me to understand this so-called lifestyle on how people work on. What about you, you only isolate yourself in your workshop and you seclude yourself in your office just to take so much pride with your own success."

"No. There's more to that than my day-to-day activities.", Goro replied. Even though he's a full-tilt workaholic most of a time, he is trying to have a find an appropriate time to enjoy himself. "Considering how you prioritize your missions as what a ninja is supposed to be, seems ninjas don't take coffee breaks after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Taki raised her eyebrow, almost she finds Goro's snarky comment all but grating.

"All people find time to enjoy themselves even after work, especially in the weekends.", Goro again continued. "To be honest, as much more I tend to be more busy, I wanted to have fun myself. I hope you could find fun too, Taki. It's one of the things that can fill your heart with happiness."

If one can see Taki's point of view, ever since becoming a ninja, life is not so kind to her, as she is focused in her duty trying to destroy an evil blade that would put the entire world into danger (in this case, said world happens to be 400 years in the past). Fun is likely an alien concept to the kunoichi's mindset. It's likely the fact she kept her emotions hidden as what a ninja should. But, the moment she met up Goro, the latter is the only one who can soften Taki up. Despite his awesome ego, Goro has his own hidden depths that he keeps it to himself unless he's more willing to reveal how he feels right now, namely Taki herself.

"You seem to have a huge understanding on how you live your life, Goro.", Taki commented. "You seem to treat Samus Aran and her comrades with disdain, but when you're alone in your workshop or in your office, you take off that mask of arrogance. It seems the real you is a flawed and troubled man, in a way you seek after a purpose in life. But, I also understand your passion to protect people."

Because, Goro himself wants someone around him to understand how he feels about himself as well as those particular people around him and he's more willing to reach out. Having his parents taken away from him a car accident 10 years ago was a fateful, yet traumatizing event in his life that turned him into an antisocial and unpleasant person that he is now. Regardless of that, it was to show that Goro is desperate to look for his place in the Earth from all his accolades.

"That is how I want to live my life. In fact, I was never born to be perfect after all. I was born to search for my place in the world.", he continued, despite his rhetoric having a deep meaning within from himself, yet sometimes the way he smile feels a little empty.

"By the way, where are you planning to go to have a good time?", Taki asked.

"On the beach. Where you can see the ocean and play along with the sands.", Goro answered. "I'm planning to bring you guys on the beach this weekend. Natsu's been asking me about going to the beach. We'll spend some time there for three nights. And oh, there's also a hot spring there."

"I see. In that case, I'm going too.", looks like Taki is taking an interest of going to the beach.

The next day, Goro, Taki, and Natsu went out to buy some beachwear before going to the beach by Saturday. The two ninja duo are buying some swimsuits for themselves for that matter, Goro warns Taki not to wear any skimpy swimwear so not to get noticed by any perverts around the beach. But, Taki has no idea about modesty in some ways apart from the fact that she wears her catsuits to the point her nipples are revealing.

Taki made her mind when she decided to buy a two piece bikini. As for her apprentice, Natsu decided to use for a leotard. Goro decided to pay for what the two have bought, that said they're prepared. And also, Goro decides to bring Kasumi too. In fact, Kasumi, being the housekeeper of the Izumi Mansion, is crazy prepared for all things.

* * *

 **-It's Beach Day!-**

Once Saturday hits, Goro brings Taki, Kasumi, and Natsu to a known beach in Shouya City, this beach in Shouya has been a known attraction for those who go on a vacation. Many people go here to enjoy the sun's rays, the warm white sand, and the clear blue waters.

Since Goro's harem party will spend three nights, they stay on an inn north within the beach. This inn only has two separate rooms good for two persons. Once in the shoreline, Kasumi and Goro began setting up their shack. Within moments, the Space Explorers (Alain, Keiichi, Kiriya, Go, Makoto, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus) and Emu show up in their beach outfits.

"I didn't expect you losers show up.", Goro greets them with snarky comments. But neither of the Space Explorers harbor any ill will for that matter.

"What brings you all here?", Taki asked, this time to Samus.

"Like all people who need to take a break. Going to this beach, of course.", the bounty huntress replied.

As far as Emu and Kiriya are concerned, it looks like CR gave the two Doctor Riders a break from their duty for a moment and hang out with the Space Explorers and going on the beach with them. The coroner is even trying to teach Emu in regards with women.

Within moments, Ange and her friends from the Aurora arrived - composed of Tusk, Hilda, Momoka, Salia, Vivian, Ersha, Chris, and Rosalie, meeting up with the Space Explorers. Seeing them doesn't stop Goro from referring the Norma and DRAGONs as Irregulars. Then, Salamandinay shows up.

"It's been a long time, my Kamen Rider friends.", said the DRAGON princess. "I'll admit that this Earth is indeed beautiful."

(" _Now what, a lizard lady?_ "), Goro thought in a grating fit of annoyance at the sight of Salamandinay. (" _Damn, looks like the Irregulars have one guy, so it's no surprise this one's a harem party._ ")

"Woah. Talk 'bout a harem party.", Natsu observed the presence of the Norma and DRAGONs, with the majority of them being all women with one man.

"Small worlds, I see...", Taki muttered. The kunoichi seemed to be enjoying the feeling of experiencing the beach for the first time, and will she acquaint herself to the likes of Ange and her friends besides the Space Explorers?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:  
** _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Pallyshoul is a corruption of "Pallysol" from Yo-Kai Watch. The "-houl" affix comes from the word "ghoul". Also, Pallyshoul having a blade hidden under its body could be a reference to Setsuka (in the Soul series), whose fighting style involves using a Iai katana hidden under an oil parasol. Taki even references Setsuka for that matter though she doesn't mention her name.

With the addition of Kiriya/Lazer, all six Space Explorers are now reunited.

As for Goro's beach outfit, he sports a sarashi on his abdomen, for obvious reasons, is the abdominal scar he sustained from the accident years before this story.


	16. Episode 016: Vacation Hijinks, pt 1

**Episode 016: Vacation Hijinks** **, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Part two of the beach episode continuing from the previous chapter.

Emu will get some screentime in this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to his actor, Hiroki Iijima, whose birthday happens two days ago (August 16).

Goro's tendency to be a jerk and being indifferent towards Samus's crew and Ange's companions shows that he's a full-tilt anti-hero. Though Samus has moments in the previous two stories being an anti-hero, but Goro now fills the anti-hero role despite being the protagonist of this story. It is expected for anti-heroes to be assholes most of the time before character development. Despite that, we already seen the hidden depths to Goro's character. And for added bonus, while he's this story's version of Tony Stark, my characterization Goro is influenced by Seto Kaiba from the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and I couldn't help compare Goro to Kaiba in so many ways, since Kaiba is, of course, an antisocial jerk to a fault. But, he has a soft spot for children. While Goro has a troubled past, and is desperately in need of reaching out to others.

Since this is a beach episode continuing from the previous, expect for some fanservice, sexual innuendo, and alcohol references thrown in.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-It's Beach Day! (continuation)-**

While Goro brings Taki and Natsu to the beach to have fun, the moment his party once again encounter Samus's crew, the only thing he reacts is with a fit of annoyance. It gets even worse the moment Ange and her companions, to which Goro refers them as Irregulars joined up.

"Woah. Talk 'bout a harem party.", Natsu observed the presence of the Norma and DRAGONs, with the majority of them being all women with one man.

"Small worlds, I see...", Taki muttered. The kunoichi seemed to be enjoying the feeling of experiencing the beach for the first time.

While trying to blend herself in a place full of people, Taki remains prim, polite, and proper. She is easily annoyed by Goro the moment he shows his indifference and unpleasant demeanor towards Samus's crew as well as Ange and her friends. It doesn't help that Goro has obvious reasons why he acts like a complete tool to people around him who are not affiliated with his company. Considering his wealth and status, pride is always Goro's greatest weakness to a fault.

All parties (Goro's harem party, the Space Explorers, and the Irregulars) begin to start their moment of fun. We see the Normas - Salia, Ersha, Vivian, Rosalie, Chris, and Hilda setting up a beach volleyball court for a game against the men - namely six of the Space Explorers' male crew as well as Emu and Kiriya. Taki observes this, curiously about the sport playing in the beach.

"What are they doing?", Taki asked.

"They're gonna play beach volleyball.", Goro replied. "If in case you didn't know, sports have becoming an innovative form of recreation by the time of the 1800s."

Goro gave out a trivial information to Taki about what would come years beyond after their era. Considering how they end up 400 years into the future, it seems it is still difficult for her to learn how history progressed. But, since Goro has vast knowledge considering his amazingly-superior level genius, Taki will more likely learn a lot from him about history's progress from the past up to the future.

"So, are they planning to throw that 'thing' at each other.", Taki continued, and is curious if the ball is a weapon.

"No. Volleyball is not about fighting, it's like a game of...you know, it's like defending a castle. but to play, you really have to spike the ball with your arms and make sure you score for the win. Take a good look..."

Taki observes the players - the ladies (consisting of Salia, Ersha, Rosalie, Chris, and Vivian) are playing beach volleyball vs., the men (consisting of Emu, Kiriya, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Go). They observe Salia serving the ball, to which Emu spikes it back to the ladies' court, then Rosalie counteracts sending it back to the men's lane, and Kiriya responds with an epic strike. Until, Chris finally spikes it out of the men's lane, with the Norma scoring the win.

Then, we see Mitsuzane serving the ball and spike it straight to Salia. Then Salia spikes it back, then Kiriya then hits the ball when it heads straight for him. With neither of the ladies didn't reached the ball in time, the men takes the score.

As the two opposing parties compete, it seems Taki still has no interest with playing sports. But instead, sees some people around the water riding jet skis. She thought about riding one. Goro follows her there as when he read her mind about riding on those kinds of boats.

Goro decides to teach Taki about driving a jet ski. That said, he even paid 700 yen an hour for riding the water-borne vehicle. Natsu tags along as well.

The moment Taki drives the jet ski by herself, with Goro guiding her and is sitting behind her. The first time how to run a jet ski seems to be hairy for her. The moment she drove too fast, she's not yet so familiar how to ride that thing.

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S TOO FAST!", she screamed. "How...how do I drive this thing?!"

As the engine's noise makes it hard for Taki or even Goro to hear, they had no other choice but just to shout on the top of their lungs "Just push the pedal slowly, don't floor it! Let go of the accelerator first". Goro replied.

When Taki lets her right foot away from the accelerator, she brings it back softly so she can ride at a subtle speed.

Natsu, on the other hand, manages to learn so easily in riding a jet ski. Even the young people can easily learn about the influence of today's technology and the lifestyle of individuals. Taki has a hard time trying to get used into riding a jet ski, even this is just the first time she has ever rode a boat or in this case, a sea-borne vehicle.

"Woohoo! This feels awesome!", Natsu shouted. "Now, I'm invincible!"

Meanwhile, back in the shore. Seems the Norma won the beach volleyball against the guys. Looks like the pinnacle of manliness is once again defeated by the Ragna-mail pilots.

* * *

 **-Phone-call Pranks in the Beach-**

After jet skiing in the waters, Natsu secretly sneaks into Tusk's phone whilst he and Ange are cooking some grilled food, he gets some of the Space Explorers' and the other Normas' phone numbers, the young kunoichi having learned so much of how to use a smart phone takes the form of high jinks to a whole new level. Natsu really knows how to keep herself a low profile without being noticed.

After Goro, Taki, and Natsu returned back to their shack. Kasumi surprises the three boxes of takoyaki. These takoyaki, are cooked by one of the Space Explorers, Alain.

"Young master, Lady Taki, and Lady Natsu. One of the Space Explorers cooked us some takoyaki.", said the maid. "Let's eat!"

"It's been a long time I have ate one of those.", said Goro as he chows down a box of takoyaki. Within moments, he notices Natsu doing something with her phone. "Hey, Natsu what are you doing?"

"This one's gonna be hilarious. Seriously, I've seen this one on TV. Watch and learn, Izumi-san.", Natsu giggled whilst controlling her laughter as she is about to make prank phone calls out of any of the Space Explorers or the Normas' expense. Natsu starts dialling...

As the Space Explorers and Norma are eating their meals, Tusk's phone ringing, and coming from an unknown caller.

"Hello? Um...okay.", Tusk answered, then turns his attention to everyone, including Ange, Samus, Emu, and the other Space Explorers. "Hold on, I'll check. Uh, hey, everybody! **I'm a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and my butt smells and I like to kiss my own butt.** "

The Norma, including Ange of all people flinched what Tusk just said from the mysterious caller. The jarring expressions in their faces was priceless, that is the whole Space Explorers (with Mayu being the exception) started to laugh hysterically.

"Uhahahaahahaha! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAID?!", Go laughed so loudly.

Tusk didn't know what the mysterious caller told him, but when he tries to call back to him (or her not knowing this is actually Natsu's doing), it seems the call quickly ended.

Back on the shack, Natsu started laughing as well. It was hilarious, even though Taki finds this kind of humor to be gratingly disgusting.

"Natsu, that wasn't very nice.", Taki scolded her student.

"Let her be, Taki.", Goro seems to like it. "Prank calls rarely happen. Unless if you happen to answer the phone, and you didn't realized you've been tricked all along."

Natsu dials another number, this time a different one. "Izumi-san try this.", she passes the phone to Goro...

Back with the Space Explorers and Normas side, Go's phone started ringing. This time, coming from another mysterious caller.

"Talk to me.", said the white loudmouth.

" _Knock-knock._ ", said the mysterious caller.

"Who's there?"

" _Small tits._ "

"Small tits, who?"

" _Your sister's tits is so small, she couldn't feed her baby with them!_ "

Go doesn't seem to take the caller's words very well, as badmouthing Kiriko is the best thing that can really make him completely livid, as shown with Go's face completely red.

"You made a big mistake badmouthing nee-chan! I'm going to skull-fuck you the moment I find you. You hear that?!", Go shouted in a fit of rage the moment he hears the caller laughing, and then the call ended. Everyone who looked at Go being unknowingly pranked by a similar prank caller seem to let out a jarringly shocked expression.

Back with Goro and company. Natsu is speechless of what prank Goro pulled off. "Man, Izumi-san. You sound really mean.", the young kunoichi commented about Goro's dark sense of humor.

"You really have a bad taste of humor, Goro. As if you already crossed the line more than once!", Taki added.

Natsu dials another different number... "Hello. Do know you a guy named, Al? Yes. Al. Last name: Coholic."

On the Space Explorers side, turns out Mitsuzane answers the mysterious caller.

"Hey, is a guy named Al here?", Mitsuzane looked around if there is a person named Al around the beach. "Al Coholic. **Is there an Al Coholic here?** "

Everybody started laughing ( _that_ even includes Ange, Samus, and Mayu!) uncontrollably when Mitsuzane unwillingly asked for the name of Al Coholic until Emu states the obvious. That is, if you put "Al" and "Coholic" together, it's actually the word "alcoholic". Mitsuzane didn't know that he's asking if anyone out here other than himself is an alcoholic.

Back with Natsu and company, she and Goro laughed, much to Taki's annoyance.

* * *

 **-It's Peeping Time!-**

A few hours later, Emu, Kiriya, Mitsuzane, and Go traveled north from the beach into the waterfalls, just far from one of the two inns (with the other one being in the southeast of the beach's terminus). The coroner tells the three that he has saw someone, a woman in particular, taking a bath in the waterfall. When Kiriya reveals the woman bathing on the waterfall to be Taki, Mitsuzane decides to decline.

"Hey, Kureshima. Why are you chickening out?", Kiriya calls out the reason Mitsuzane about why he refused to take part of this.

"Kiriya-san, as much I love peeping. I'm not gonna go near that ninja, no matter what! To be honest, I'm really scared shitless the first time I fought her!", Mitsuzane reasoned. "In fact, I have committed myself to Samus and I made a promise to her."

"Sometimes, you really need to let go of all the lewdness when you start having a matured relationship. Now I get it, bro.", Go deduced. "I guess you decided to choose the right thing."

The young Kureshima decides to stay behind as Emu, Kiriya, and Go head for the waterfalls. Even though Mitsuzane is indeed scared of Taki for obvious reasons, peeping on a kunoichi has to be a dangerous idea, not knowing that Taki can be seriously paranoid the moment she senses any act of perverse actions by men.

The three managed to reach the entrance to the falls, but they decided to keep their distance away to make sure they don't get spotted.

In the waterfall, we see Taki in the nude bathing herself with the torrent of water, cleansing herself of mundane thoughts. Each time Taki goes out on a journey, she would stop on nearby waterfalls to bathe herself into it, it is common for people to do so 400 years in the past. While cleansing herself on the waterfall, Taki somehow senses that she is being followed.

Go, Emu, and Kiriya find a distant vantage point far away from the waterfall so Go can attempt to take a picture of Taki in the nude.

"Sweet mother of Hayabusa!", Go lets out an expression to the point his mouth is wide agape. "Look at those huge tits! I couldn't imagine how hot really she is."

"Hey, Emu. Are you seeing this? Emu?", Kiriya asked, until he notices the intern's nose bleeding. Emu's nose started to bleed profusely upon seeing Taki in her birthday suit from a distance.

"If only I can get a clear shot...", Go prepares to put his camera as he is about to take a picture. Only to fail miserably when his camera gets pierced by what appears to be a kunai! Go's camera is reduced into a pile of scrap as a result.

He, Kiriya, and Emu didn't know what just happened, until Taki, who is now dressed back in her bikini and parka appearing behind the three.

"I hate it when men are overcome with perverse thoughts.", said the kunoichi, prompting Go, Kiriya, and Emu to turn around when they see Taki standing right behind them. The three freak out all of the sudden and just ran off.

Taki looked in confusion after seeing the three men running away in fear. Seconds later, she salvages the damaged camera belonging to Go, who was attempting to take a picture of her in the birthday suit. The kunai she threw earlier completely rendered it beyond repair. Taki decided to keep the broken camera herself, and out of guilt, plans to replace with a new one; unless if Goro is willing to do so.

* * *

 **-Taking a level in Romance-**

Later that night…

Taki went out of the inn back on the seashore, looking at the ocean in the dead of night. Even in the pitch-black night, the scenery is an amazing sight to behold. She even see the lights in the sky reflecting on the water. Despite all of the unprecedented levels of hijinks she saw (and unwittingly stumbled) earlier, the ninja admits to herself she's having a great time.

Even when she's all by herself, Goro was tailing her. Since ninjas have heightened senses, Taki can easily feel the presence of anyone trying to stalk her. But, since it was just Goro, she kept her cool.

"It's just you…", Taki took a deep breath the moment she turned around and looked at Goro.

"Enjoying a bit of fresh air, I presume.", Goro replied. "Let's face it. It doesn't help that there a lots of men have dirty minds. Sometimes, I too have a tendency to be lewd. But, the moment I met and fell in love with you I began to behave as much as possible."

"To think you just be generally unpleasant to anyone… At least you're genuinely honest about how you feel and the hidden depths of yourself."

"I have a difficult time to express myself towards many people around me.", Goro continued. Since his antisocial behavior not only was the reason behind his troubled past, but it is a bane to how he socializes with other people besides anyone at home and at work.

Goro continued, "Hey, Taki. I want to ask you something… Though you're in your 40s, as in you're 46 years old, am I correct?"

"Why ask?", she asked back.

"Curiously, I thought ninjas are about to reach in their middle ages, they retire from their duty and they teach younger shinobi of the next generation, considering Natsu being your student.", he continued. "It looks so strange that you look very young even at your age. The way I see it, you look like as if you're 29."

"Oh, really.", the kunoichi laughed. "To think you're really interested with women older than your age."

Taki already knows Goro's reason to fall in love with a woman older than him. Besides that, given that Taki herself is a strong-willed woman, it is also natural for even men have a reason why to be turned on by Taki's fighting skills in Goro's case. For Taki's part however, apart from the fact that Goro resembles that of a certain ninja she once idolized in her teens, falling in love with a man younger than her makes her feel young and gave her a purpose in this era. She also expected to see her man trying to tone down his ego considering her collected and disciplined composure.

"My own reason to fall in love with you is sure you need to be careful with your pride. Bear in mind that love with just self-fulfillment alone is not love itself.", Taki gives Goro an advice in regards to his opinion towards himself. Since, falling in love with a woman whose above the age gap needs the said young man to learn humility and mature himself. "Do you promise me that?"

"You have my word.", Goro replied.

"Are you sure? Then prove it.", Taki said, this time a gratingly harsh tone. "Actions speak louder than words, you know." After she paused at a moment, she realized that it's already getting late as Goro looked on his watch that its already about to be 9:00 P.M. "It's getting late..."

"Let's head back to the inn."

The two head back to the inn safe and sound. Then, they climbed back to their room just in the first floor. The inn has only four vacant rooms good for two persons. With two of four rooms occupied - one with Natsu and Kasumi, and the other, shared by both Taki and Goro. Once inside, Taki locks the door, and closes the windows.

"So, anything else before getting ourselves some shut-eyes?", Goro asked. Curiously, he's trying to wonder what's on Taki's mind.

"To be honest, I really had fun this day.", Taki admits the joy she experienced the first day she went on the beach. "For this night, how about we spend a lot of time together. Are you fine with that, Goro?"

Goro doesn't ask when to have sex with Taki if ever he feels in the mood, instead, Taki does so. Oddly enough, Taki got the chance to bed with Goro every day whenever he's done from work. Since she's older than him, she's the ones giving it to him. Even if it means to build up intimacy and trust between the two, Goro doesn't hesitate to accept.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you.", he answered. And that, Taki's lips meet with that of Goro's. He then returns the favor as he then kisses Taki back, he immediately removes her parka that he wore when she went outside earlier, leaving just her in her two-piece bikini. Taki then removes the sarashi from Goro's midriff where he usually hides his abdominal scar from everyone, as it is likely going to be a detriment to their intimate escapade right now.

Taki then pushes Goro into the bed; since the room they are in for three nights have two beds. Instead, the two unlikely lovers decide to sleep in _one_ bed. Taki then removes all of her underwear, and then undresses Goro before the two kissed again, this kiss is taken to erotic levels as Taki feels every caress into her body done by Goro's hands. They kissed so deeper to the point they let their tongues touch each other. Then, they immediately break out from the kiss as Goro starts kissing on Taki's neck. The kunoichi then turned around as she allows Goro to touch her from behind, whilst sitting on the bed.

"Goro...please be more gentle.", Taki demanded.

"I will.", he said simply.

Taki felt her thoughts in bliss as she feels Goro kissing her neck all the way to her shoulders, and his hands grasping on her breasts. Her nipples began to stiffen in erection at every squeeze and fondle from his hands. Taki lifts up one of her own breasts, due to the fact that she's well-endowed, she even allows Goro to lift her huge assets reaching to lick her own nipples. (" _This is so weird, I ended up pleasuring my own breasts too?_ "), Taki thought to herself as she was able to let her tongue reach her nipples.

"I love the way your face expressed how you are turned on.", Goro whispered.

"No, Goro. Don't say that, it's embarrassing!", Taki replied. It's nothing to be admired about getting turned on for her part.

She continued moaning in pleasure in feeling the arousal from Goro's hands feeling her breasts, and then his hand then raced under her womanhood. Taki can feel herself wet the moment Goro began caressing her crotch.

Few minutes later, Goro entered his manhood into Taki, and the former starts pushing himself into her intimately. "Goro, please slow down.", Taki reminded him not to go all-out and fast as it can really drive her crazy. Anyway, Goro decided to heed his love interest's words, as he rhythmically thrusts into her. She moaned for every each thrust being driven into her (" _I couldn't make myself to say stop. This feels incredible, I feel like I'm feeling young again..._ "), Taki thought to herself.

Both Goro and Taki's sexual instincts begin to take effect in the middle of their moment, before the former speeds up smoothly, even though Taki reminded him not to. Can fell it inside making her moan in excitement thus having her enjoy it. Goro leaned down and kissed Taki on the lips to ease her from moaning and going completely crazy. Taki wrapped her legs and arms around and pulls Goro close to her kissing him hard, crazy, and intense while their sex continues on for several minutes.

Taki began to enjoy every bit of bump on her and she's began to lose herself.

"Goro... I... I love you!", she declared loudly her feelings to him.

"I love you, too. Taki.", Goro said back, reciprocating his feelings in turn.

At the peak of their moment, the unlikely couple reached their climax, Goro's seeds began to fire inside of Taki, and Taki's 'love fluids' began to squirt from her womanhood as well. Complete with both of them letting out a loud scream while climaxing.

"It felt really good.", Taki panted, admitting that she enjoyed every bit of the moment of Goro being inside her. "I'm very happy."

"Yeah. I feel I can sleep very easily right now.", he replied.

Both of them smiled with content, and the two exchanged kisses and cuddled around each other. Goro then leaves his manhood inside of Taki and immediately buried his face on her breasts, with Taki then grabbing the bedsheets and they sleep together. Taki also knew the feeling with Goro forcing himself inside her whilst in a slumber, was a nice feeling to be one with him.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Natsu pulling out prank calls on Tusk, Go, and Mitsuzane is similar to that of Bart Simpson, with the frequent victim being Moe.

Taki has a berserk button revealed in this chapter: perverted men. Something that Go, Kiriya, and Emu found out the hard way. The only person who she tolerates is likely Goro.


	17. Episode 017: Vacation Hijinks, pt 2

**Episode 017: Vacation Hijinks, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Part three (and conclusion) of the beach episode continuing from the previous chapter. This chapter ends Act I of this story, the next chapter will follow after will be Act II, that is the re-telling of the _Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter_ V-Cinema. As promised, I will adapt the RE:BIRTH Specter into this fic, in a similar format with _Dragon Ball Super_ adapting the _Battle of the Gods_ and _Resurrection 'F'_ movies.

I looked into Toa solaric and Destonus's reviews in the previous chapter: Emu getting epistaxis (the other term for nose-bleeding) after he, Kiriya, and Go are peeping on a nude Taki bathing on the waterfall not only it is hilarious, it also doubles as crossing the line twice. To quote Destonus's review: " _Emu, if you nosebleed at the sight of a naked woman, how did you ever get through medical school..._ ", as well as Toa solaric's " _Emu having a nosebleed...? I thought he is used to seeing naked woman when going to medical school, did he ever passed?_ ". As seen in many forms of anime and manga, nosebleeding at the sight of a woman with huge assets or seeing them in the nude is a sign of sexual arousal.

The prank calls (in the style of Bart Simpson) as seen in the previous chapter must be one of Natsu's hobbies. Adding up gag names for good measure.

While there are more fanservices and sexual innuendos appearing in this chapter, the beginning also contains some mature content due to the fact that the Goro and Taki are once again bedding each other, so read at your own discretion.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-Another Morning to Make Love-**

The next morning...

Now it is the second day for the three parties hanging out in the beach, a normal morning is coming...

Back in the inn where Goro and company spent the first of three nights, in the room where Goro shares with Taki; the odd couple slept soundly after they had another moment of intimacy last night.

It's still 3:40 a.m. in the morning, and everyone is still asleep. Goro unwillingly woke up, as if he woke up early often times. Even the midst of the high jinks of the first day, Goro was enjoying a day along with his harem party of Taki, Natsu, and Kasumi. Even better, he and Taki are sharing one room in the inn. While still sleeping in the bed, Goro had himself intimately connected to Taki while in their sleep, showing the feeling of being one with each other. Even though Taki herself find this a little too awkward, she felt comfortable of that feeling.

With her hair still loose, still naked and is still sleeping, Taki had a nice long sleep. Goro inadvertently woke up, and it also woke her up. "Why are you awake, Goro?", she asked.

"Dunno.", Goro replied. "Even though we have two days and two nights left to enjoy, I really want to enjoy more moment between the two of us just this time."

Though Taki is contented about their lovemaking last night, experiencing another one first thing should only for once at a time. Granted, that her feelings towards Goro begin blooming ever since the first time she and Goro hook up.

While Goro laid his head on the kunoichi's chest, much to her annoyance. Taki can feel the warmth of her closeness towards Goro. She couldn't help but put Goro into an embrace while in her sleep, not only it aroused her, but the tender feeling began to lit a fire in her heart. While clinging Goro as if he was like a living love pillow and cuddling him, Goro starts to make Taki _even more_ aroused by fondling on her breasts.

"It feels good to rub your hair, Taki.", said Goro whilst he also touches his lover's hair.

"I'm sorry...you're doing all the work.", she cooed.

Taki started to like the gentle and thorough touch from Goro's hands pleasuring, rubbing, and massaging her breasts as much as he like for a few minutes. Before Goro reaches his mouth down to her crotch for a few seconds before he and Taki kissed again. (" _It feels like it's melting me from the inside..._ "), Taki thought to herself whilst her lustful instincts kicks in. Moments later, they break away from their kiss.

"Goro, don't overdo it. You almost made me lose it again.", Taki chided, after reminding him not to exaggerate.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't resist you often times.", Goro replied.

"That's fine. I should be the one to say sorry too. In fact, I'm indeed content to be with someone like you. I can't make myself to say stop whenever we do something like this.", she continued. "Now, then."

"Taki, what are you..wha-", Goro's shook his head when he felt Taki's hand touching his manhood.

"Come on, Goro. The fun has just started.", the kunoichi just let out a _naughty_ smile as she stroked his shaft to the point Goro shudders in anticipation. In turn, Goro let one of his fingers punched into Taki's womanhood, arousing her even more. This accelerates up to eleven when Goro then nibbles into his lover's breasts, his wet tongue rotating around her areola. Her nipple disappeared into his mouth, once more, while his hand grasped at her other breast and the other in her sex. His fingers pushed into the soft mammary, her nipple tickling against his palm. He couldn't help but groan against her.

After a few minutes, Taki parted her legs, opening her moist entrance, before she shoves Goro into it. He rhythmically drills himself in Taki as hard and deep as possible, she grabbed and hold into Goro's hands before the kunoichi clung to him to ease the pain and moaning.

(" _It feels too damn good. Goro..._ "), Taki whispered to herself. "Make me your woman, Goro...", she teased him.

The two odd lovers changed positions and this time, Taki takes control as she got on top of Goro riding onto him hard and fast. Her breasts jiggle and bounce incredibly with excitement, and Goro continues to suck deeper into Taki's assets filling them with lust. Taki felt the immense ecstasy and wraps her right hand around Goro's head pulling him close to her letting her lover to lustfully feed into her breasts with excitement.

The two lover's intimate moment transitions from lustful to tender to titillating and comforting altogether; the mix of both pleasure and their hearts melting together filled with sweet romantic passion.

"You're so cute when you're turned on, Taki.", Goro teased.

"Stop saying those things, Goro, it's embarrassing!", Taki insisted. Embarrassing as it may sound, Taki seemed to feel contented and comfortable with this moment.

The bed soon began to shake in every movement and motion as the lovemaking continues for the whole hour of another everlasting hour of exciting and everlasting sex. The atmosphere of the room is filled with moaning, groaning, excitement, lust, and comfort between two lovers. Within the few minutes, both Taki and Goro are about to reach climax...

"Goro...I...I want to be one with you! I want to be _with_ you!", Taki screamed.

Both lovers climaxed, and Taki is filled with Goro's essence. She collapsed into his chest and spent most of the hour cuddling together, satisfied and contented. While their first night in the beach and the second morning ends with an intimate escape, the fun in the beach has just begun yet.

* * *

 **-Looking at the Sunrise-**

Elsewhere around the seashore…

A few hours later, we see Tusk and Ange staring into the sunrise as a couple. Even though Ange won't be having fun due to the fact she's conceiving a child, Tusk is doing it all for her. After their marriage, Tusk has been dedicating himself to be a faithful husband to Ange, and is trying to protect himself from what ever perverted acts be it accidental or intentional.

"It's been a long time we see how beautiful the sun is, right Tusk?", the Norma said.

"Yeah. Much like we first saw one after we had three nights together.", Tusk replied. "By the way, I wonder where are the others...namely Hiiro-san, Taiga-san, and..."

Ange learns that the other people affiliated with CR have went on their separate ways since after Sylux's defeat. "Oh, those guys. From what I heard from Kujo Kiriya, Kagami-sensei went on traveling overseas because there are some hospitals from all over the world want to learn from his skills. Hanaya-sensei and Nico-chan traveled together around the world. Dan Kuroto has been traveling overseas as an independent game developer with GENM Corporation being shut down. As for Parado, only Houjou-sensei knows where he is now."

"Wow. Traveling over the world sounds so fun.", Tusk smiled. "After our child is born, perhaps we can travel the world together."

The Space Explorers - consisting of Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Emu overhear the couple's conversation.

"Wow, Ange-chan. Is the baby in your belly a boy or a girl?", the intern asked.

"A girl.", Ange replied.

"It feels great to be a mother. I'm happy for you, Ange-chan.", said Mayu. Then, Mayu turns to the intern and asks him with a question. "Houjou-sensei... Tell me something, how babies are made?"

When Mayu asked about how babies are made, everyone around her started to flinch awkwardly. Mayu insisted how they are made, as much as crossing the line twice. The fact that Emu is a doctor, he doesn't want to explicitly state that to anyone about that anyway.

The intern replied, "Umm, Mayu-chan. I can't tell you without other people's consent. You see, you need to find that out without asking anyone."

The sheer awkwardness from Mayu's face shows it all. She learned the hard way about asking a question like that. Even though everyone around her are aware of what Mayu is really asking, and they don't want to answer such question in public.

Samus whispers to Mayu's ears, "In other words, asking about that in public places is much more embarrassing than showing your naked body."

This gives Mayu the redface of the lifetime, an embarrassing one.

But the awkward moment takes a pause when Emu's Game Scope rings, rather than from CR's base in the hospital, instead it comes from an unknown caller.

"This is Houjou Emu-sensei.", the intern answered.

" _Do you know a man named_ _ **Book**_ _. His last name:_ _ **Ake**_ _._ ", the unknown caller replied.

Emu doesn't know what the mysterious caller is asking for the name of a person called "Book Ake". But, when the intern had to ask...

"Um, guys do you ever happen to hear a name called **Book Ake**?", Emu asked. "Hey, guys. I want a **Book Ake**!"

Hearing Emu saying "I want a Book Ake!" causes Mitsuzane to laugh hysterically. Besides the fact that like yesterday he fell for that similar prank call, Mitsuzane quickly states the obvious, once that name becomes actual words, it really makes you a complete jackass.

"Senpai, what's so funny?", Emu asked.

In response, Mitsuzane quietly whispers to Emu's ear. At the moment Emu realizes what the name Book Ake really means and once it becomes an actual word. The intern starts to react in a fit of disturbing discomfort to the point he's about to throw up.

And Emu runs into a nearby garbage can and he throws up profusely, Mitsuzane then laughs in a fit of hysteria as the intern vomits.

"Emu, are you alright.", the bounty hunter rubs the intern's back whilst as he vomits.

Ange is pissed off, seeing what just happened from that call from the unknown caller has just gone a bit too far. "Get a grip, you knucklehead! That wasn't funny!", Ange tries to knock some sense out of the young Kureshima.

As Samus, Mayu, and Tusk rub the intern's back to ease the vomiting, Emu took a deep breath for a second. Emu realized that the name **Book Ake** , when put together into an actual word, it's actually written as " **bukkake** ". Bukkake actually means: a sexual activity in which several men ejaculate on another person.

"Did he just said **bukkake**?! Gross!", Emu snarled.

"Since when did these kind of prank calls get a little more too far?", Mitsuzane asked, all while trying to control his laughter.

Elsewhere, Natsu reveals to be causing the prank call and looked from afar. The young kunoichi couldn't help but laugh how gullible Emu really was.

* * *

 **-Bathing on the Waterfall-**

Meanwhile, Goro went into the waterfall just north of the inn, the same waterfall where Taki took a bath alone in the nude. Here, Goro maintains his usual beachwear - his trunks and the sarashi in his midriff. "What's with this waterfall? As if this thing was like a fountain of youth or something? What'll do if I drink it?", out of curiosity, he gulps a mouthful of the water in the midst of the roaring water falling.

Taki appears, wearing her two-piece bikini and her hoodie. While seeing Goro enjoying the waterfall, she takes the opportunity to provoke him. "Hey, Goro. How is the water?", she asked. But, he could barely talk because of a mouthful of water on his mouth, anyways he waved his arms in a positive response. "I'm glad to hear that.", she continued. Taki then disrobes her hoodie and prepares to remove her top, "In fact, it sounds so good, I think I'll join you."

This solicited a reaction; the spit-takes of all spit-takes! "Taki! What the FUCK are you doing?!", Goro cursed and coughed after spitting a mouthful of water that he gulped earlier.

"Why, what do you mean? Is something wrong?", she asked 'innocently'.

"Of course, there's something wrong! YOU JUST TOOK OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Come on, what's the big deal? You need to get your mind out of the gutter first."

"No, stop! Don't come any closer! No-no!"

Even though Goro tried to look away, Taki wasn't embarrassed or feeling any shame as she hopped into the water as she tries to bathe herself into the waterfall in the nude. Goro was left speechless and his mouth agape awkwardly.

(" _That's strange. I guess it's common for people back in the 16_ _th_ _century to cleanse their bodies in waterfalls. And for ninjas just like Taki, bathing in a waterfall is likely a form of cleansing after fighting malignant spirits._ "), Goro comes to a conclusion about why Taki bathes herself in a waterfall naked. Seems his knowledge gave him an answer.

"To think the reason of your fear of seeing a woman naked on the outside... You're unsurprisingly naive, Goro.", Taki laughed.

"Knock it off!", Goro hissed, complete with his face turning red.

But, that doesn't stop Taki from asking him this question: "Are you really staring at my breasts?"

After the two bathed on the waterfall for about half a minute, Taki gets herself dressed, and Goro puts on his hawaiian shirt as they head back to the shack.

* * *

 **-The Fun Montage-**

Once they meet up with Natsu, the young kunoichi convinces the two join the fun with the Norma and Space Explorers. Within moments, Salamandinay from the DRAGONs side appears before Goro's party.

"So, you must be Izumi-dono.", said the DRAGON princess. "My name is Salamandinay, and I am one of the people who fought alongside the Space Explorers. It is an honor meeting you all."

"A DRAGON princess?", Taki raised her eyebrow, and this is the first time she meets up with one of the Irregulars in person.

"Come on, master! Izumi-san! Let's join the fun with these guys!", Natsu convinces the odd couple to join up.

"Should we take part with them?", Taki asked curiously.

"You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them.", Goro decides to join up with the fun with the three parties, despite his indifference towards him. As despite his overwhelming ego, he has a heart of gold after all.

We see the men and women getting into a tug-of-war, beach volley ball, as well as some of the men - Kiriya, Keiichi, and Go burying themselves under the sand. Speaking of beach volleyball, Taki seems to get the hang of it for the first time without any help from her student or even from Goro.

After the following day, everyone spent their time in the hot springs, with all the ensuing high jinks involves Go and Kiriya attempting to peep on the women's baths, only to backfire miserably due to Taki's presence, as ninjas can be easily paranoid at anyone trying to peep at her.

The next day, Goro and company finally returned back home to the mansion. With everyone having enjoyed their three days in the beach; the ninja out of time seems to be contented with the experience and the first time of getting along with different people.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Regarding Taki's relationship with Goro again, for those who are familiar of Ninja Gaiden (as well as Dead or Alive); Taki's relationship with Goro (be it romantic in some ways or professional on the outside) is similar to that of Ryu Hayabusa towards Irene Lew. Of course, like Hayabusa of Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive, it seems I couldn't help compare her to Taki.

Mayu asking to Emu, Mitsuzane, Samus, Ange, and Tusk about how babies are made which causes the other five to flinch in embarrassment is similar to an episode in Shakugan no Shana (the first season), where Shana asks Kazumi about how babies are made, it causes everyone around Shana to respond that they're not allowed to teach her without anyone's consent.

The way Micchy quietly whispers to Emu the gag name before he reacts by throwing up is similar to how Kiriya does to Emu in Ex-Aid Episode 35.


	18. Episode 018: Heaven-Piercing Power!

**Episode 01** **8: Heaven-Piercing Power!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Welcome to Act II of this story, which now will be focusing on Makoto's character arc taken from the _Ghost RE:BIRTH Specter_ V-Cinema.

Taki will gain a Super Saiyan-inspired power-up. This powered-up mode depicts Taki's hair being dyed blue and is let loose instead of maintaining her ponytail, her skin tone and clothing become lighter because of the bluish aura the said power-up is giving her. Her demon mask turns into a star-shaped visor is similar to that of Simon's during Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann's first transformation. This powered-up mode is called **Tengen Toppa Evolution** (lit, "Heaven-Piercing Evolution"), because Taki sports the aforementioned star-shaped visor as a homage to _**Tengen Toppa**_ _Gurren Lagann_ , hence the name. The only requirement for Taki to achieve Tengen Toppa Evolution is through one of the weapons she used in the Soul Calibur games, **Kris Naga**. Salamandinay will be the ones to give Taki the Kris Naga.

The concept of Tengen Toppa Evolution is similar to a Super Saiyan transformation, but more specifically Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (short for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan). Much like how Goku gained Super Saiyan God, the requirements for Taki to achieve Tengen Toppa Evolution, a ritual is needed to do so; while Salamandinay will be the ones who will precede the ritual, it also requires who is mutually connected to Taki; in this case, Goro.

The Kris Naga, according to the Weapon Gallery in Soul Calibur II, is stated to strongly react with Taki's spiritual power because of these being magically enchanted. And it will be the basis for Taki to unlock Tengen Toppa Evolution.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-** **"The egg that I made with a smile..."** **-**

Elsewhere in the edge of space within the Ganma dimension...

The edge of space in the Ganma dimension is as dark as the blood red skies of the surface, isolated within the stars contain what appears to be a gigantic version of a Ganma Eyecon. Inside, there is someone confined within the giant Eyecon, singing ominously.

" _The egg I made...with a smile...~_ "

" _~...just a little longer._ "

" _With tears and anger...~_ "

" _~...the egg will soon break._ "

" _Fill it with blood...~_ "

" _~...and shorten my life to finish it._ "

Inside, we see the person inside forcibly pulling out a tube being latched into his forearm, and blood came out.

* * *

 **-The Current State of the Ganma World...-**

Back at the Human World...

At the Space Explorers' New Command Center, Alain and Makoto finally brought up the current state of the Ganma World: ever since the Ganma World finally discarded the power of the Great Eye after the Ganmaizers' rampage, the realm began to erode to the point that the denizens of the dimension could not live there longer. Alain brought up his regret with his efforts still failing. Even though he and Makoto could not reach out to Takeru and company as of now as they currently moved on with their normal lives, the only people they can reach out to is their fellow Space Explorers.

"I promised to make our world's sky blue...", Alain said to his fellow Space Explorers. "I vowed to that and I came this far. But, so many have died for my ideals."

Alain mentioned that many people in the Ganma World died because of its currently eroding atmosphere, now that the Ganma people could no longer become Eyecons with the Great Eye already gone. As the atmosphere within the realm, because of the red skies, made the whole dimension inhospitable.

"I see...", Samus replied. "Which explains you and Makoto returned back here. And have you found the answer to solve to change the atmosphere on the other side?"

"Yeah.", Makoto added. "Akari is building a machine that can alter the atmosphere."

"And Igor is helping her building that machine.", Alain finished.

"That's great.", Mitsuzane seems to agreed to the notion that Takeru and the others are willing to help Alain in rebuilding the Ganma world. Now that Akari has come up with the device that is similar to a weather controller device of sorts. "We'll be more willing to back you guys up."

"He's right. In fact, you two guys are one of us. You are all part of an awesome team who slew a psycho bounty hunter four months ago.", Go added, giving advice to Alain and Makoto as if he is a senior to them.

"Alain-kun... Don't give up. We're always here by your side, too.", Mayu reminds Alain that it's not yet too late to make his ideals to come to fruition.

"Alain, listen to your heart.", Makoto reminds his friend the only thing the latter knows the most. "That will make this world's future."

""Listen to your heart", huh?", Alain continued. "That's the same thing my father said."

Makoto brings up how he snapped Alain to his senses back when the latter's father was murdered by Adel. "When you lost your way, I'll punch you back to the right path."

"Thanks guys. That really meant a lot to me."

As long as Takeru and company, and by extension the Space Explorers have Alain's (and Makoto's) back, the Ganma World will regain its blue skies as soon as possible. Meanwhile, there's something what Makoto recalled the last time he saw his father...

" _Makoto...I am always by your side!_ "

Even though Makoto had a bitter relationship with his father due to the fact that he abandoned him and Kanon when they were children, Makoto realizes that there's more to that than meets the eye; his father indeed loved him. His father's dying breath was the only thing that put the differences of father and son.

* * *

 **-An Old Friend-**

Meanwhile at the CEO's Office in ZETA Tech's main building...

Goro has been busy from paperwork to employee evaluation lately. He has wrote on one of his logs that the Shouya City Police Department have began to deploy their officers donning the G7 Battle Armors.

He has evaluated three G7 Battle Armor users within the **Special Reaction Squad (SRS)** in the Police Force. The city's local government dispatched the SRS in response of the attacks caused by the alien demons of the Kamui Tribe. Even if the Space Explorers have to be involved with fighting the Kamui Tribe, how about getting the police involved? Considering ZETA Technologies being responsible for producing high-tech battle armors for police and military use, looks like the people of Shouya City won't be worrying those anymore.

The SRS have recently took out three another of the Kamui Tribe's demons, to which the police force refers to them as **Unidentified supernatural-extraterrestrial hybrids**.

Meanwhile, Goro's cellphone rings, interrupting his evaluation. He receives from a call from...

"Hello.", Goro answered.

" _Hey, Izumi-senpai. It's me, Akari._ ", the caller came from Tsukimura Akari, a friend to the two Space Explorers; Alain and Fukami Makoto. " _It's been a long time we haven't seen each other ever since you've graduated._ "

"Oh, Tsukimura-kun. It seems you're still dedicated with science until now. Tell me, what are you up to right now?"

" _I'm currently building some kind of a machine that can change an atmosphere. A friend of mine who lives in an other dimension asked me to build it, but we still having problems with it. Hey, senpai, if you could help me with this thing I could also show you what their dimension really look like._ "

What dimension that Akari spoke of is likely the Ganma world, where Alain and Makoto currently reside. Still, Goro still had no idea what the Ganma world really is, but Akari is more willing to show him what it really looks like. Goro, in the other hand, unlike Akari who mostly believes more on science and less on supernatural (that is until Takeru convinced her otherwise), Goro has his mind for both science and supernatural at the same time.

"Okay. Count me in, Tsukimura-kun.", Goro decided to help out with Akari's device.

* * *

 **-Akari's Device-**

Elsewhere in a workshop where Akari and the reformed Igor are currently working with a weather device that allows it to change the Ganma world's atmosphere, Akari is facing with severe problems with the machine, she and Igor made trial and errors as she fears that it would backfire.

Akari closed her laptop in a fit of frustration, "Looks like the patch I made kept the situation under control.", she said, as she stood up from her chair to look up into the device. "I've got to finish this machine to reconstruct the Ganma world's atmosphere. The problem remains how to spread the effect to the entire atmosphere... Do you think it'll work this time?"

Igor pops up from the other side of the weather machine.

"Akari-sama~ With my matchless, peerless brain...it's only a matter of time before we solve this problem.", Igor reassured. Even with his superior mind, he still never learns to keep his ego in check, to which Akari responds by threatening the reformed scientist with an 'almost' slap to the face.

"Stop!", Akari paused and relented for a moment. "Sorry... It's actually _my_ fault...that Alain is in this situation." But when Igor is asking for Akari to slap him, she gives him the favor. "This is the seventh time! We'll get it done this time!"

After getting slapped, Igor gets to work. Akari is interrupted by a ringing doorbell. She went out to answer someone outside. Once she opens the door, Goro is here.

"Izumi-senpai!", Akari greeted her senior who is now a CEO of a technological industry. "Wow, it's been a long time, it seems you are really on the top now!"

"Long time no see too, Tsukimura-kun. So, what are you've been working on lately?", Goro replied.

Akari lead her former schoolmate to her (and Igor's) invention. Goro even calls that as a weather machine after hearing Akari's explanation of the device, with Akari christening the device as the **Sky Forming Blue Sky 7**.

As for the name of device, Goro seems to find it lackluster to a fault. "Sky Forming Blue Sky 7? It sounds too redundant. What kind of a name you would give that to such device, Tsukimura-kun?", said Goro in full deadpan.

"Come on, senpai. I tried to come up a name. But, since I-"

"Everyone's a critic. Just get used to it. I know what its like to work hard on these things. Regardless, you really seem to look up to my genius after all."

Akari then brings up about the Ganma world, Alain and Makoto, who happen to be two of the Space Explorers, as well as the current situation of the Ganma's dimensional realm.

"I see...", Goro observed at Akari's weather device. "That's going to take a lot of recalibrating on that thing if you want to alter the atmosphere of the other side. But, bear in mind that you need to be careful with the adjusting of the device's AI, because if you made it all too perfect, it's gonna go completely out of control."

"Okay. We're going to work on it right away. Izumi-senpai, are you going to help us?"

Though Goro is a busy man of all things. But, he's more willing to help Akari with their device. Since Goro, being a technological industrialist, is rich of technology, so he decides to accept. It also shows that, besides being a fiction 500, narcissistic genius that he is, Goro has a hidden heart of gold.

Akari's response after Goro made his decision: "That's great. I'll let you know when you're ready, senpai. I'll be calling Alain, Makoto, as well as some of my friends in the Daitenku Temple since we will be bringing this thing to the Ganma world."

* * *

 **-Enter Salamandinay-**

After visiting Akari, Goro returned home to his mansion. And Taki and Natsu are already inside after spending the whole day training on the forest north of the mansion.

"You seem to be very spirited today, Goro.", said Taki.

"An old friend called me to her workshop, she's been working in what appears to be a weather machine.", he replied.

Goro brings up about the said weather device that showed to him earlier, as well as the other dimension where Alain and his people reside, something that puzzled Taki even further. However, Goro is willing to explain the full details soon as he is about to ready some important stuff before she can help Akari and Igor with their weather machine.

"Seriously, Izumi-san. Is it really possible for them to turn a red sky into a blue one?", Natsu asked curiously.

"Only time will tell. There are many things to know there are some who are trying to make the impossible possible.", Goro replied.

Moments later, Kasumi interrupts as she informs of a DRAGON woman, along with a couple named Ange and Tusk. As Goro recalls, that DRAGON woman's name is actually Salamandinay. Goro went outside and is greeted by Salamandinay, while Ange, Tusk, and Momoka.

"It's you guys. What brought you Irregulars here to my home?", Goro asked them, albeit bluntly as he continuously refer Ange and her companions as Irregulars.

"Is the woman named Taki living here in your home, Izumi-dono?", said the DRAGON princess.

Taki emerges outside, with Natsu on her side.

"What do you want from me?", Taki replied bluntly to Salamandinay.

"We came here because I want to give this thing to you.", Salamandinay presents a pair of what appeared to be jagged short swords that are already turned into stone for several centuries. Taki, on the other hand, appear to recognize the appearance of these two short swords. "I've found this deep inside a cave within the Malay Peninsula."

* * *

 **-Tengen Toppa Evolution!-**

"This is... I thought they're already lost forever.", Taki pondered, considering the existence of the weapon. "These pair of weapons are called **Kris Naga**. It seems they've turned into stone after years being sealed, I see..."

Taki reveals that she once used the Kris Naga before, as these pair of jagged short swords react strongly to her spiritual power. But now that the weapons have been turned into stones after several centuries of being sealed under the Malay Peninsula. Taki has a feeling that its powers are also lost along with the weapon being already petrified.

"The weapons' powers can be unlocked and the seal can be broken.", said Salamandinay.

"Are you sure about this?", Goro asked.

"Yeah, Salako. Is it possible?", Ange added.

"Yes, Izumi-dono. And with that, through a ritual; it will also unlock her (Taki) hidden power associated with that weapon.", Salamandinay continued. "To do so, we will need at least two righteous individuals; that also includes one who is mutually connected to Taki."

Salamandinay points out that it needs two righteous individuals to perform the ritual, speaking of what mutually connected to Taki, Natsu is talking about Goro. As this is due to the fact that he and Taki have already formed a relationship. So, that counts. That said, while Taki is still donning her skin tight bodysuit and her usual demon mask, she now holds the petrified pair of Kris Naga blades, with Natsu, Goro, and Salamandinay herself unite their hands with Taki's to commence the ritual.

"Now, let us begin.", Salamandinay said as the gem in her forehead glows. As she channels her own spiritual energy altogether to Goro and Natsu and immediately flows straight to Taki's. The DRAGON princess began to do an incantation...

" _ **Smash through both karma and fate, the screams of life echo across the galaxy; transform the eternal darkness into light! Unmatched in heaven and Earth; One power. One soul, equal to the gods! Now, gallant warrior who seal off and vanquishes evil... Awaken your true power!**_ "

Thanks to Salamandinay's incantation, the ritual is actually working. The Kris Naga blades' seals are broken as they turn from stone into a weapon. Taki's entire body is surrounded with bluish aura.

"It's finally working...", said Goro as he, Natsu, and Salamandinay back away.

Taki then is engulfed by a bluish energy ball of light. Within it, we see her skin tone and her clothes began to take a lighter brightness due to the energy and light output of the bluish aura, Then, her demon face mask begins to metamorph into a blue-tinted diagonally triangular-shaped glasses which it then elevates right into Taki's eyes. The glasses continued to transform into a star-shaped visor! To top it all off, Taki's eyes began to turn blue and her hair is forcibly let loose from her signature ponytail, at the same time her hair color turns blue due to the influence of the Kris Naga's power.

Moments later, the ball of light dissipates, everybody saw a silhouetted version of Taki, then into a shadowy figure of herself before emitting a huge light, and appearing again in her natural form. The end result: Taki somehow gained blue hair and eye color along with a star-shaped visor due to the influence of the Kris Naga's magically enchanted power.

Taki turned around to look at everyone, to everyone's surprise, her newly awakened power also dyed her hair blue.

"She looks just like the usual Taki, but more younger now.", said Goro. "But, with blue hair, that star visor..."

"What's with the star on your face, master?", Natsu couldn't help but laugh after seeing her master wearing a star visor on her face instead of her demon mask.

"That's strange... Although I feel like in my younger self again.", Taki whispered. "And this power...feels so...godly."

Goro came up with the name with Taki's newfound power. "That's how it means to evolve beyond the impossible Taki. I decided to christen that newfound power of yours as: **Tengen Toppa Evolution.** "

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

It is implied that Goro knows Akari because he calls her Tsukimura-kun, and according to Goro's flashbacks, he Akari's senior (or senpai) back in high school.

The **Special Reaction Squad** , being a division of Shouya City Police Department that are formed to combat the Kamui Tribe while most of their members use G7 armors is a homage to the Squad of Anti-Unidentified Lifeforms (or SAUL) from Kamen Rider Agito.

Taki's hair being let loose during Tengen Toppa Evolution, at the same time her hair being blue at this state resembles that of Rio Kastle (or Rio Kamishiro) from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.

Salamandinay's ritual incantation has shoutouts to Gurren Lagann: "Smash through both karma and fate, the cries of life echo across the galaxy (taken during Arc-Gurren Lagann's first transformation) transform the never-ending darkness into light! Unmatched in heaven and earth; one power, one soul, equal to the gods! (taken from Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann's first transformation, with "one machine" replaced with "one power, one soul" instead).


	19. Episode 019: New Moon

**Episode 019: New Moon**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will be a short introduction to the leader of the Kamui Tribe. The villain's name is **Shingetsu**. He's the clan leader of the Kamui Tribe that we saw in chapter 9; Shingetsu means "new moon". Shingetsu's first lines in chapter 9 states that the weak must be purged from the universe shows that he's this story's version of Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron from Gaim. My hypothetical casting for Shingetsu will be **Wataru Kuriyama** , the actor who played Ryuuga Dougai in Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono (the One Who Shines in Darkness) and Garo: Gold Storm - Sho.

Though most of the Kamui Tribe are themed after Japanese yokai, Shingetsu is the most unique amongst his clansmen, as he's an **alien vampire**. Because of this, Shingetsu will show up during nighttime and he does not deal with his enemies in broad daylight because vampires in fiction are weak against sunlight.

G7 Icarus has another weapon debuting in this chapter: the **XGR-02 Artemis**. The XGR-02 Artemis is a high-powered laser sniper rifle.

The fact that Taki's power-up is called **Tengen Toppa Evolution** (Heaven-Piercing Evolution), as a tribute to _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ , as TTGL as a series is full of hot-blooded vibes. And how did I came up giving Taki a Super Saiyan-inspired transformation: and it goes like this, a super well-endowed kunoichi then you combine her with the element of hot-bloodedness and awesomeness of the cast of Gurren Lagann. Granted because considering the fact Taki is a ninja, she _always_ screams as her usual battle cry, so Tengen Toppa Evolution gives Taki a more hot-blooded take of her fighting style. Imagine if Rekki-Maru and/or Mekki-Maru have the power to _pierce the heavens_?

The Kris Naga can also combine into a boomerang similar to Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann; heck when the Kris Naga is combined, Taki can even emulate SGGL's **Super Galaxy Dai Setsudan**.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)_

 _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)  
_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-Tengen Toppa Evolution (continuation)-**

After Salamandinay administered the ritual to breaking the seal of the Kris Naga; a pair of jagged daggers that she found deep within the caverns in the Malay Peninsula. As the magically-enchanted daggers are said to react with Taki's spiritual power, it also granted her newfound powers after it being sealed away from history for the past 400 years. When the ritual in awakening Taki's hidden power was a success, the result was the veteran kunoichi receiving _godlike_ powers that even goes **beyond the impossible**.

Moments later, the ball of light dissipates; everybody saw a silhouetted version of Taki, then into a shadowy figure of herself before emitting a huge light, and appearing again in her natural form. The end result: Taki somehow gained blue hair and eye color along with a star-shaped visor due to the influence of the Kris Naga's magically enchanted power.

Taki turned around to look at everyone, to everyone's surprise, her newly awakened power also dyed her hair blue.

"She looks just like the usual Taki, but more younger now.", said Goro. "But, with blue hair, that star visor..."

"What's with the star on your face, master?", Natsu couldn't help but laugh after seeing her master wearing a star visor on her face instead of her demon mask.

"That's strange... Although I feel like in my younger self again.", Taki whispered. "And this power...feels so...godly."

Goro came up with the name with Taki's newfound power. "That's how it means to evolve beyond the impossible Taki. I decided to christen that newfound power of yours as: **Tengen Toppa Evolution.** "

( _NOTE: The "_ _ **Tengen Toppa**_ _" in Tengen Toppa Evolution is a obvious homage to the anime mecha series,_ _ **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**_ _._ )

"Tengen Toppa…Evolution?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

Even Ange finds the name a little too lackluster. Which is rather ironic, since Goro commented earlier about Akari's weather device being called the Sky Forming Blue Sky 7. "What's with the name-calling about her power anyway?", Ange said with her eyebrow raised as well.

Taki's newly awakened powers through the Kris Naga also gave her a new makeover to her appearance, as Natsu pulls out a mirror and shows to her master what she really looks like now apart from her skin tone, eye and hair color, but Taki suddenly reacts in embarrassment the moment she realizes she is wearing a star visor instead of her demon mask!

"W-What is this on my face?!", Taki shook her head in utter disbelief not knowing that her mask transformed into a star-shaped visor when Tengen Toppa Evolution immediately kicked in.

But, the star visor has some benefits for Taki, this star visor acts like a heads-up display (HUD) in Taki's point of view; while Taki didn't take off the visor just yet, the visor itself scans the presence of people around her such as Goro, her student Natsu, Ange and company.

(" _It's incredible I didn't realize that Kris Naga is drawing all its power to me._ "), Taki thought to herself.

Salamandinay also reveals the key element on how Taki is drawing power during Tengen Toppa Evolution; its her love towards Goro. Even though Taki wanted to deny that as such, everyone around her (or even Goro himself) can see it. While Taki tends to feel that way on the outside, Goro knows how to keep his relationship with the kunoichi hidden from anyone (with the exceptions being Natsu and Kasumi).

"Though it's natural to keep your feelings hidden towards anyone around you.", Salamandinay said. "But bear in mind, every form of love: familial, friendship, and mutual ones will draw out the best of the person. Which explains that you managed to awaken the latent power within you as well as that sword. Stay true to your feelings to maintain that power."

Regardless, Taki solemnly accepted the godly power from the Kris Naga that is Tengen Toppa Evolution. It fits as being a ninja, she has a pure and noble heart.

* * *

 **-Tengen Toppa Taki vs. Armor Dullahans-**

Elsewhere in the docks, we see four of the Space Explorers - Go, Mayu, Mitsuzane, Samus, as well as Emu arriving on the scene where they see alien demons that take form of a headless charioteer riding on an oxcart. According to what Mitsuzane observed, they're based on both the Dullahan (a headless warrior that rides on a horse) and the Oboroguruma, a demonic oxcart.

Oddly enough, since the four aforementioned members are the only ones present, it seems Alain and Makoto stayed behind as they went to Akari for the weather machine and immediately returned to the Ganma world where they will wait for Akari and the others.

The four Space Explorers start the fight untransformed; we see Samus fighting hordes of Tengu Soldiers unarmed, and even used her own Paralyzer pistol to subdue enemies. Mitsuzane backs her up, ever since Samus trained him several months back, he knows how to hold off enemies without transforming.

The headless demon charioteers began shooting arrows at them, forcing the four Riders and Emu to regroup.

"Emu, we need your help fending these alien demons off.", Samus instructed.

"Sure, I'm in.", the intern accepts as he receives the Hyper Muteki Gashat from Samus, then in turn Emu pulls out Maximum Mighty X.

Mitsuzane then puts on his Genesis Driver and pulls out the Melon Energy Lockseed, Go then buckles up with his Mach Driver Honoh and pulls out the Signal Chaser bike. Mayu then scanned her Driver On Ring to activate her Mage Belt. Samus then equipped her Gamer Driver and pulled out the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat.

* _ **Mighty Creator VRX! Gashatto!**_ * / * _ **Maximum Mighty X! Hyper Muteki! Maximum Gashatto! Gacchan! Level Max!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy! Lock On!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike!**_ * / * _ **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~!**_ *

Emu immediately puts on Maximum Mighty X on his Gamer Driver and immediately opens the lever of his Driver. Samus immediately inserted Mighty Creator VRX on the first slot of her Gamer Driver, upon doing so plays a dramatic guitar riff.

"Let's...", Go first chanted...

"V-Force!", followed by Samus, who chanted her Creator Gamer transformation phrase...

"Hyper Dai...", Emu finished, with he, Go, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus altogether shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Tenchi Souzou no Chikara! (Get Make!) Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Cre~ator! V-R-X~!**_ * / * _ **Docking! Bakkaan! Mu-Te-Ki! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyo Gamer! Hyper Muteki! Ex-Ai~d!**_ * / * _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ * / * _ **Rider! Chaser!**_ * / * _ **Change, NOW!**_ *

The five immediately transform into Kamen Riders Huntress Creator Gamer, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Chaser Mach, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, and Mage respectively. They then pull out their weapons (Gashacon Breaker for Huntress Creator Gamer, Gashacon Key Slasher for Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, the Zenrin Shooter and Shingou Axe for Chaser Mach, Sonic Arrow for Ryugen, and the WizarSwordGun for Mage) and they split up and fight the Tengu Soldiers and Armor Dullahans.

Huntress Creator Gamer then conjures a hexagonal-shaped energy shield as a means to protect herself from enemy fire. Ryugen and Chaser Mach go back-to-back against a horde of Tengu Soldiers that surrounded them. Mayu uses her Explosion Ring to curb down the grunts who surrounded Go and Mitsuzane.

With the mooks down, all that is left are the five Armor Dullahans, which proves very hard for them to deal as dismounting them from the demonic oxcarts is proven to be hard. Though Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer can tank hits from these creatures.

Just as the Kamen Riders are about to face the Armor Dullahans, more Tengu Soldiers show up; much to Go's chagrin. It seems the Kamui Tribe are relentless as they are now, as they want the Kamen Riders to deal with the consequences of foiling their plans. Just as the Space Explorers and Ex-Aid are still facing a second wave of grunts, one of the Armor Dullahans were attacked...

...by none other than Taki, or more specifically, a blue haired Taki wearing a star on her face!

The other Space Explorers are shocked to see an all-different self of the kunoichi.

"It's that ninja. Although she looked so different.", Samus looked at Taki's new appearance, complete with a bluish aura around her.

" _Blue_ hair?", Mitsuzane turned around and leaned on the fourth wall. "I've seen worse..."

The same goes for Go and asked to the readers, "Is it just me or is this kunoichi ever watched Dragon Ball Super? No wait, is this story is supposed to be more Gurren Lagann on steroids?!"

Taki bends her neck in an exaggerated fashion, as she assumed her stance. "Now then, it's time for you to be put in your place!", she charges into battle, pulling out Rekki-Maru and one of the Kris Naga daggers she holstered in both sides of her legs and attacks one of the Armor Dullahans.

The other Kamen Riders couldn't help but look on disbelief at the sight of Taki's slightly-changed appearance. Only for G7 Icarus to show up to snap them back to their senses.

"What are you guys babbling on about?", Goro interrupts the Space Explorers. "And I thought the SRS would be handling this mess too..."

"Don't remind us twice, dipshit!", Go curses. "Who needs some pest control that we're already getting this _under control_!"

Natsu then arrives on the scene, the other Kamen Riders resumed fighting, with Goro (as well as Natsu) offering their assistance. The black winged Kamen Rider then pulls out a heavy rifle on his back; the **XGR-02 Artemis** , a high-powered laser sniper rifle. Like all the G7 Battle Armors, the XGR-02 Artemis is one of the component weapons for the said Rider system. According to Goro, the Artemis fires a high-concentrated laser that even pierces armor; but when scoring headshots, it instantly lobotomizes the targets brains to death.

Natsu joins up with the Space Explorers' fighting, with Goro finding distance to use the Artemis as it is a sniper rifle. The black winged Rider perched himself near a parked car inches away from the ensuing mayhem. G7 Icarus starts sniping a lot of grunts. As each shots fired immediately burned their brains because of the gamma rays emitted from the beam.

Meanwhile, Taki makes use of her new powers to make short work of the Armor Dullahans. Wielding Rekki-Maru and one of the Kris Naga Blades simultaneously, with the latter projecting a drill allowing Taki to pierce each of targets. Taki then sheaths Rekki-Maru back as she pulls the other Kris Naga blade on the left side.

Taki then interlocks the Kris Nagas, forming a scissor-like weapon, though shaped like a boomerang. Taki then charges the combined Kris Naga with the god-like ki of her Tengen Toppa Evolution mode, she shouts, "Ougi!", then she throws the combined weapon like a throwing blade and then she shouts, " **Super Galaxy! Dai Setsudan!** "

 **[奥義：超銀河大切断]** (Ougi: Chou-ginga Dai Setsudan, means, "Secret Technique: Super Galaxy Big Slice")

The combined Kris Naga in its throwing blade mode began slicing through all 5 Armor Dullahans. With Taki calling out this attack as the **Super Galaxy Dai Setsudan** , the thrown blade also skewered all the grunts as well. The combined blade weapons return back to Taki. Strangely enough. It seems all enemies are still unaffected.

( _"Taki, what's going on? As if you didn't laid a scratch on those guys!"_ ), Goro had his thoughts on Taki with the attack is still not in effect.

"Nothing personal.", Taki muttered as she splits the Kris Naga back from its interlocked state and prepares to sheath the weapons back. And by sheathing the weapons, the Super Galaxy Dai Setsudan's attack began to take effect! All 5 Armor Dullahans are cleaved in half, along with the other Tengu Soldiers, and the enemies immediately explode!

"Holy shit!", Go shouted, and is surprised when the attack has a delayed effect.

"That was epic!", Mitsuzane added.

"I'll say.", Samus also added.

"Demon vanquished.", Taki declared the closure of the battle.

The Space Explorers were puzzled with Taki's newfound power judging by her blue hair as well as her brighter skin tone. Not to mention that star visor she wore on her face. Moments later, Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution wears off as she is already at her limit, reverting back to her normal appearance; her hair color goes back to being dark brown, her skin tone and her clothes' brightness returned back to its normal coloring, and her battle aura fading away. Even with Tengen Toppa Evolution, Taki must face the limits of maintaining it for duration of time. Taki then takes off her star visor, which then reverts back to her demon mask.

"Wow, master! That was awesome!", Natsu commented her master's new skills. "Looks like nostalgia is at its best for you."

* * *

 **-Enter Shingetsu-**

The sun immediately sets, making way for evening.

However, the victory celebration is short lived when a mysterious man makes his presence known to both parties. This man, judging by his humanly build, he sports a red cape and armor; as well as a giant sword sheathed on his back. Heck, even his black hair has red highlights! A glare coming from his face as he look each of the Kamen Riders. This mysterious man, is likely linked to the Kamui Tribe.

"Who are you?!", Goro questions the presence of the mystery man.

"Now here I was wondering that my clansmen are being held up in a simple act of a seizing case.", said the mysterious man. "Do I take it that you mere humans stymied my minions?"

"Stop screwing around, you motherfucker!", Go cursed, knowing that the man is linked to the Kamui Tribe.

"Get out of our planet!", Mitsuzane added. As Ryugen and Chaser Mach about to run and charge at the mystery warrior.

The mysterious individual pulls out his giant sword and swings it at the two Kamen Riders, swatting both Ryugen and Chaser Mach as if they were mere flies that forced them out of their transformation. Prompting Samus and Mayu to check the two men, albeit they're okay.

"Hmph. As expected for those trying to defend this planet full of weaklings.", the man taunts everyone, then he stares at the black winged Kamen Rider. "And you, I can see your fierce determination behind that mask of yours. Yes, I can think that my lowly minions could not stand a minutes against the likes of you. My name is **Shingetsu** , I am the almighty leader of the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe, we are raiders from the depths of space with a noble purpose: purifying the galaxy in an never-ending conquest of purging the weak to make way for the strongest!"

"Purging the universe of the weak? I have a bad feeling about this...", the young Kureshima whispered as Emu helps him stand up. Comparing the Kamui Tribe's warlord to a certain banana-themed Armored Rider with his Social Darwinist speeches.

Shingetsu continued, "Humph. I suppose the concept of 'survival of the fittest' may still be too difficult for mere mortals. If that's the case, at least I have tried to open your minds, especially you, black winged warrior. I will take my leave for now. I suggest you that you never interfere against the Kamui Tribe. The next time we meet, I will not be so lenient. I implore you to understand that."

Shingetsu then jumps at an unprecedented height as he leaves the scene, his presence towards the Kamen Rider might serve as a warning in response to interfering with his clan's affairs. Despite that, the victory is bittersweet.

* * *

 **-Realization About Love-**

Later that night...

Three hours after Taki unlocked her hidden power; she and Goro have another vanilla and passionate love making. Their moment of intimacy lasted for an hour. Right now, we see the two lovers having a post-coitus cuddling. At the same time, Taki realizing about her confusion about why her love for Goro made her able to unlock her newfound power.

Taki immediately broke away from her kiss with Goro, and has something in mind.

"What's the matter?", he said.

"Back when that DRAGON princess mentioned that she said that my growing feelings towards you helped me gained that newfound power... I tend to think that love is a distraction most of the time. This is how I think while I focus on my duties. I keep my emotions contained because, ninjas are not supposed to show emotions in any way."

"I see. But, Taki. Do you ever experienced being loved other than the romantic part?", Goro continued, "As in familial? Parental?"

The question comes to mind shows that Taki lost her family before she was taken in by her would-be master when she was a child. She only experienced familial love under the care of her master Toki long before he is corrupted by an evil spirit. With that said, Taki was forced to kill her master _out of pity_ before the evil spirit could consume him entirely. As for parental love, her care for Natsu; the fact that she bore the guilt of letting the demon Arahabaki using Natsu as its host when the latter was still an infant at that time. Taki points out that she sees love as a weakness because she fears she might put anyone around her in danger.

"Sometimes, I couldn't help see it as a weakness. Though I have to keep our relationship just for the two of us.", Taki said, whilst laying her body face down against the bed.

"I know what if feels like trying to risk anything for that. But, a burden like that is not enough for one person to shoulder. For me, I'll be more willing to bear it with you. You're not alone because, you have a very loyal and obedient student who cares for you, and myself. No matter how I might lose something, I will keep moving forward. What matters is, love is a meaning of life. You yourself are being loved too."

Even though everyone around Goro and/or Taki can see their mutual feelings towards each other, Goro knows the feeling about falling in love with a strong-willed and older woman what makes him to find a purpose in life, as well as to learn humility since he begins to commit himself to Taki. And Taki, in the other hand, also served as a moral compass towards Goro despite still lacking the knowledge of today's situation and vice versa. In a sense, Taki is a woman of wisdom, honor, and morality, and the feeling that she has becoming mutually close to Goro gave her a sense of purpose.

"You're right, Goro. Now that you mentioned it, it seems the power of love can also draw out the best of others.", Taki smiled, realizing what Goro said. "Now I know why..."

After that, Taki positioned properly as she faces back up, then Goro rests his head on Taki's chest, sometimes much to her annoyance, but is getting used to it. The couple then closed their eyes and slept...

* * *

 **-To the Ganma World-**

The next morning, Goro gathered up some of his inventory so he could help Akari and Igor with their weather machine. When Taki and Natsu are curious about the Ganma World and helping Akari's friends there, the two kunoichi decided to tag along with him.

"Ganma World? Is it a supernatural realm?", Taki asked.

"Used to be.", Goro replied, bringing up what Akari told him about Alain's world. "That's why I'm bringing some important tools to help an old friend of mine with their weather machine. I have a feeling that two of Samus Aran's crew reside there. The Ganma World, according to Tsukimura-kun, used to be a supernatural realm. But now, it's isolated where the people there are reduced to a mortal body."

"I wanna see what this Ganma World looks like, Izumi-san. How about you, master?", Natsu asked.

"Fine. If there are chances if I ever encounter that woman (Samus) again...", Taki answered.

Goro and his party then left the mansion and meets up with Akari in the Daitenku Temple. There, Akari, Takeru, Onari (now a detective), Igor, the Space Explorers, Keiichi, Kiriya, and Emu are waiting for them.

"Izumi-senpai!", Akari greeted.

"You guys too?", Keiichi raised his brow at the sight of Goro and his party.

"He's got a lot of money to upgrade that machine.", Kiriya commented.

"So, he must be the chief of ZETA Tech?", Onari interrupted. "It must be an honor meeting you here!"

Goro responds with a snarky comment at Onari's expense, "Are you some kind of a detective? Seriously, you're too _half-boiled_ to be hardboiled!"

The comment even made Go, Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Keiichi laugh at Onari because of his appearance. When Mitsuzane asked why Onari turned a life of being a detective, Takeru brought up about a fallout between Onari and Javert.

"So, is this the machine that will alter the atmosphere of the Ganma World?", Samus clarified the machine.

"Yup. Igor and I worked together with this.", Akari replied. "And, I asked Izumi-senpai for his technology to make more adjustments."

Within moments, Igor creates a portal to the Ganma World as he and Akari go first as they pushed the machine inside. The other Space Explorers, Keiichi, Kiriya, and Emu entered the portal. Then last but not the least, Goro, Natsu, and Taki entered; with the two ninjas are curious what the Ganma World looks like right now.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Although the Armor Dullahans are based on the yokai called Oboroguruma due to the fact that it takes form of ghostly oxcart with a face. It also combines aspect of the mythological headless creature in the Irish mythology of; in this case the Dullahan. Here, the Armor Dullahans both combine the Oboroguruma and the Dullahan as such; the appearance of the alien demon is that of a headless charioteer riding on an oxcart, with its face is in the oxcart itself!

This is the first time the Chaser Mach form is used since Volume 1 and the second half of Volume 2.

Taki bending her neck in an exaggerated fashion is similar to how Arc-Gurren Lagann does after its first transformation.

This is the first time Emu and Takeru once again meet each other since the Heisei Generations movie.


	20. Episode 020: Danton

**Episode 020: Danton**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The previous chapter is simply an introduction to one of the story's Big Bads; that is Shingetsu. Though Act II is the retelling of Ghost RE:BIRTH Specter, for now, the Kamui Tribe won't be getting involved as this is going to focus more on Makoto and Alain in their quest to change the Ganma World. Not to mention, Danton is included, and is the Arc Villain for Act II.

Goro will spend most of the arc with a casual clothing rather than his nice suit; wearing a black sweater, dark-purple pants, sneakers, and a white long scarf. This set of outfit is very similar to Reiji Akaba (or Declan Akaba) from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, another Kaiba expy where Goro is based on.

Goro is mostly called with his last name by everyone around the cast, where the only exception is none other than Taki.

Takeru will have small roles throughout the story, despite that he is mostly involved along with most of the _Ghost_ cast.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-Welcome to the Ganma World-**

Alain, Makoto, Kanon, and Alia awaited for Takeru, Akari, Igor, Onari, the Space Explorers, Emu, Kiriya, and Keiichi. Surprisingly enough, Akari brought Goro and his party so the latter can help her by using his technology for the weather machine.

"Sorry to make you wait, Alain!", Akari greeted as she, Onari, and Igor present the machine.

(" _He's here too?_ "), Alain thought to himself at the sight of Goro, Taki, and Natsu. Then, he turns his attention to Akari, "Akari, everyone…thank you. This world's fate rests on this machine."

"You have to believe in Akari.", Makoto assures to Alain that the machine will do its thing.

"Leave it to me. It will succeed. That's why I brought Izumi-senpai because his technology will also help our machine.", Akari said. "Sky Forming Blue Sky 7! I'm counting on you!"

Yet, Goro finds the naming of the machine to be redundant in many ways. Either way, if Akari's machine can really change the atmosphere of the Ganma World, only time will tell if the machine itself will stay true to its name.

"If the plan goes well, we will have Alain announce the start of a new world.", Alia said. As the people of the Ganma realm wanted a change for the world.

"Akari-sama, Izumi-sama, let us begin preparations.", Igor said as Akari and Goro get things straight with the weather machine.

Meanwhile, Taki decides to go alone and explore the overworld, leaving her student to stay with Goro.

"Hey, master. Are you planning to go looking around the place? Mind if I come with you?", Natsu asked.

"I guess you need to stay with Goro for a while.", Taki decides to go alone for a moment. "Just behave yourself while I'm gone."

Taki jumped off as she goes exploring the dimension's overworld, much to Natsu's chagrin.

"Man. Master really sounded as if she was my mom.", Natsu pouted. Either way, she decided to stay with Goro, who is working with Akari and Igor with the machine.

The Space Explorers, Emu, Kiriya, and Keiichi stood with Takeru, Makoto, Alain, Kanon, and Alia. Takeru is happy to see Igor helping out Akari with the machine, knowing it really saved her some time to complete; also made even better when ZETA Tech CEO Izumi Goro coming to her aid, considering that Goro was Akari's senior back in high school.

"They're a good combi.", said Onari.

Kanon notices Onari is wearing a hardboiled detective clothing, "Onari-san, what are you wearing?"

To which Onari replies, to the point he starts chewing up the scenery, "I have split from the Daitenku Temple.", followed by him doing a Michael Jackson-esque pose, "I'm the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute's Chief Detective!"

Both Go, Mitsuzane, Keiichi, and Kiriya couldn't help express their annoyance at the former monk now _half-boiled_ detective.

"Since when do private eye detectives wear afros under their fedora hats?", Kiriya breaks into a chuckle, causing Go and Mitsuzane to cackle and laugh at Onari.

"This is what happens if you don't know when to act on your own age.", Samus comments about Onari's continuous scenery chewing, as well as his stubborn and immature personality.

Takeru then pushes Onari out of the way, "There was an incident with Javert.", as he brings up about a fallout between the former and Javert. "Stop being so stubborn and come back! Take it off!"

"You cannot remove this! This is my _real_ hair!"

While everyone is having a happy and funny moment, it is interrupted when they see a meteor about to fall into the sky, as Natsu points up to everyone to look above.

"Umm, guys. Is it just me or is it just a meteor shower! Look up there!", said the young shinobi.

That said, a meteorite fell just northward where the Space Explorers are, not to mention, Taki saw the meteorite falling from the sky from a distance as she immediately returns back to Goro and Natsu.

Elsewhere...

When the meteor crashed on the ground, we see an old man emerging from the rubble and the flames coming from the collision of the crash site. He looked at one of the buildings where the Great Eye used to be there.

The man jubilantly shouts, "I'm back!"

Back with Makoto and company, the former decides to check it out himself.

"Alain and Takeru stay here. I'll check it out.", said Makoto.

"We're coming too, Makoto.", Samus decides to look on it as well.

"Ditto.", the same goes for Mitsuzane.

"Makoto-kun, wait!", even Mayu herself is concerned about this situation as well.

"Leave the paranormal investigation to me!", even Onari tries to get himself involved.

Kanon seems to be concerned with her brother, knowing he'll go lengths to protect his sister. "I hope Oniichan will be okay."

Elsewhere, inside of one of the buildings, we see the mysterious old man climbing down the stairs, only to be stopped by the royal family's guard, Gyro. The royal guard stops and asks the mysterious man to state his business. When the old man unveils himself to Gyro, he somehow recognizes the man.

"It can't be!", Gyro could not believe his eyes as he attempts to take down the intruder, only for the mysterious man to counteract. "But, how?! Why are you here?!"

The mysterious man then said, "The monolith has lost its balance. Has the Great Eye abandoned you?"

"Be quiet!"

"Damn, Adonis. He tried to make a world without death. Yet, he himself has fallen! How ironic!"

Gyro, with the intent to defend Alain and his family's honor, pulls out his Ganma Eyecon and transforms himself into a Perfect Ganma Superior.

"Interesting.", said the old man.

"You are dangerous. For Alain-sama, I will defeat you here!"

The commander charges and tries to slug the mysterious man, only to be beaten. As a result, Gyro is forced out of his transformation, and the brunt of the elbow strike on his back caused him to vomit blood.

"Just as I thought, you are now in your mortal body.", the mystery man continued. "It seems this world needs me. Pity."

The old man 'hugs' Gyro, doing so he completely absorbs the defenseless human being into his own body.

Within moments, Makoto, transformed into Specter arrived on the scene, he notices the presence of the old man.

"I've never seen you before here. Who are you?", Makoto demanded.

* * *

 **-Enter Danton-**

The old man replied, "The man who will save this world.", seconds later, he suddenly disappears.

Kamen Riders Huntress Creator Gamer, Ryugen, and Mage followed Specter. Mitsuzane is curious about the man Makoto talked to.

"Who's that, Makoto-san?", asked Mitsuzane.

"I have no idea.", Makoto replied. "I better go and follow him."

Makoto went on downstairs, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus followed him as the three need to be sure if the intruder is a friend or a foe. Once, Specter reaches the ground floor, and moved on, there was no sign of the mysterious man. Makoto looked around until the man appeared behind him.

"And who are you?", the old man asked with the same question Makoto asked on him.

Specter was prepared to swing his fist, only for the mysterious man to catch his arm, which caused an intertwining surge flowing at each other. At the same time, Makoto is having these bizarre visions. Within seconds, both Makoto and the old man broke away.

The old man introduces himself, "My name is **Danton**."

"Danton?", Makoto asked in curiosity.

The three Space Explorers caught up with Makoto. Then, Huntress Creator Gamer points her Gashacon Bugvisor II's beam gun, Ryugen with the Budou Ryuhou, and Mage with the WizarSwordGun at Danton.

"Oh, great. It's just a senile old man.", Mitsuzane bluntly said at the mere sight of Danton.

"Senile? Gwahahahaha!", Danton laughed jubilantly. "I have been long asleep for so many years, and yet I still have the strength to keep moving!"

It doesn't help that Mitsuzane has no problem making snarky comments at anyone's expense. Calling Danton a senile old man didn't ticked him off.

Danton continued, "I'm sorry to have surprised you. I have no intention of fighting. I wish for humanity's happiness."

Just from a distance where the Space Explorers confront Danton, Onari appears to be eavesdropping at the scene. "I have to tell everyone!", as the half-boiled detective leaves the scene.

* _ **Gacchon. Gashuun!**_ * / * _ **Lock off.**_ * / * _ **Oyasumi!**_ *

Makoto pulled out his Eyecon from his Ghost Driver, powering down his transformation. Followed by Samus closing her Gamer Driver's lever and ejecting Mighty Creator VRX from the slot, Ryugen closing the lid of his Lockseed, and Mayu canceling her own transformation through the will of mind.

"It's been a long time that I've never been here.", said Danton. "Can you show me around?"

Jubilant as always for an old man, Danton keeps a affable and all-loving personality. Makoto decides to guide the old man around the place.

"Are you sure about this, Makoto-kun?", Mayu asked, like Mitsuzane and Samus, she has doubts if Danton is to be trusted.

"Don't worry, Mayu. It'll be fine.", he replied.

"Are they your friends?", the old man asked.

"Yeah. I joined with them and fought evil aliens that invaded the Earth, and saved the universe from total annihilation."

Danton was happy to hear Makoto's experience as the member of the Space Explorers having made it so far to protect the universe. Either way, Makoto takes Danton to guide him around the place, as Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus will have to meet up with the others. Even though Danton is a nice old man, there's something that really creeped him out.

"Well, that Danton guy is a good old man. But, I wouldn't be trusting him anyway.", said Mitsuzane.

"True. Remember that he mentioned about 'saving the Ganma world'? This is rather grating...", Samus added. "He's different than the likes of Adel."

"Makoto-kun...", even Mayu is worried.

Either way, the three leave the area as they head back to Akari and the others. For the time being, in order to know who Danton really is, they find Alia and Alain.

* * *

 **-Investigate the Crash Site-**

As Goro is working with Akari and Igor with the weather machine. Goro himself is concerned with that meteor just fell north of here, though Taki might have went and looked into something. Either way, he decides to let Akari do the rest, and assures that he'll come back.

"Tsukimura-kun. I'll be going to the crash site. I'm leaving the rest to your for a moment.", Goro said as he pulls out his G7 Paralyzer.

"Okay, senpai."

After Goro inserts the Striker Armor Key, he inputs the transformation command by saying "Henshin!" on the G7 Paralyzer.

* _ **Transformation Command confirmed. G7 Strike Armor suit up sequence initiated!**_ *

Goro transforms into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus in Strike Armor, he spreads his arms sideward to reveal his wings, Goro jumps and then flies away. Natsu then teleports to a location to where Taki is.

Elsewhere on the meteor crash site, Taki seems to be investigating the outside area.

Within moments, Goro, transformed into G7 Icarus shows up as he makes a three-point landing on the ground. Natsu suddenly appears in a puff of smoke after that as shown when she teleported to her teacher's location. Goro then powered down his suit.

"You're such a worrywart, Goro.", Taki sighed in annoyance, as if Goro was worried about her. But, he's actually not worried at all.

"Wrong. I'm trying to look inside of that meteorite. Or...some kind of a satellite shaped like an eyeball.", Goro replied.

Either way, the three checked the inside of the Eyecon-shaped satellite; though it's obviously empty, but there are traces of blood around the floor.

"Gross! Who just left blood on the floor here?!", Natsu said in disgust.

"Goro, do you think someone's been here?", Taki asks for a theory.

To which Goro replies, "I guess that someone's imprisoned inside of this thing for over several years. That's all there is to it."

The three exit outside of the crash site. Just before the three decide to explore the Ganma dimension's overworld together, they ran into Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus.

"Are you guys checking the crash site?", Samus asked.

"Yeah. I guess someone's been left isolated into the depths of space for a long time.", Goro gives the Space Explorers a hint.

After the three Space Explorers followed Makoto when the latter encounters a mysterious old man named Danton; and judging by the old man mentioning that he has been asleep for several years, that means Danton has been imprisoned inside the Eyecon-shaped satellite that contained him was orbiting around the edge of space.

"Don't tell me that old was thrown into space?", Mitsuzane raised his eyebrow.

"It's just my theory. Perhaps you ask that friend of yours if he knows this Danton guy.", Goro continued. "If I were you three, I wouldn't be talking to a senile old man like him until you will eventually discover his true motives are."

"We're aware of that.", Mitsuzane replied.

"Come on, we need to ask Alain-kun and the others about this Danton person.", Mayu finished.

The three Space Explorers leave Goro and his kunoichi harem as they find Alain and company. Goro, Taki, and Natsu move on as they explore the rest of the overworld.

* * *

 **-Weakened Denizens-**

Elsewhere, we see Makoto and Danton exploring the rest of the place, and the former guiding the old man to see a lot of denizens of the Ganma world in their weakened, mortal state, and they are tend with a SHIKI medicine that Akari invented to give them immunity to the atmosphere of the dimension, and are also provided with takoyaki treat. Ever since after the Ganmaizer incident, Alain had introduced takoyaki to his people.

"Your name is Makoto?", asked Danton. "And your father's name?"

"Fukami Daigo."

Danton continued, "Daigo... Do you mean **Godai**?", strangely enough, Godai is Daigo spelled backwards, seems Danton seems to have known Makoto's father, but to an unknown certainty.

"Godai?", Makoto clarified. "What's wrong."

As Danton looked around at the sight of the weakened Ganma world denizens, he felt pity for their current condition. At the same time, Goro, Taki, and Natsu also observed the people coughing because of the inhospitable atmosphere; which explains why Taki wearing her ninja gear and demon mask to breathe through poisonous and demonic fumes.

(" _Is that the guy?_ "), Goro keenly observed at the sight of Danton, whilst adjusting his sunglasses.

"Everyone's coughing quite badly.", the old man continued.

"It's because of the red sky.", Makoto nodded slowly. "But that will be over. Tomorrow, the plan to change the atmosphere will be complete."

When Makoto reassures about Akari's machine that it is really going to work, a child somehow threw the SHIKI pills at Makoto, calling him a liar, much to the shock of Goro, Taki, and Natsu.

"That's Alain-sama's delusion!", the young boy cried.

"What?", Makoto calls out the child.

The mother rushes to the child, "No! I'm so sorry!"

It seems some of the sickly denizens couldn't feel disappointed about the state of the Ganma world, then again, Makoto _starts_ hearing voices in his head...

" _Liar!"_

" _We never asked for this!"_

" _I don't need a body!"_

" _I wanted to stay as an Eyecon!"_

" _Give me back my friends!"_

This causes Makoto to flip, "If you want to say something, then come out and say it!", he shouted.

And by doing so, he unwittingly attracted the attention of people around him. Danton asks to ignore that, indicating that some of the denizens have grown impatient with Alain's ideals ever since the Great Eye disappeared.

"Just ignore them. This is how they truly feel. Even if you save them..."

Curiously enough, even Goro seems to notice something suspicious about Danton; but Makoto acting erratically as if he is hearing voices in his head.

"Hey, Izumi-san? Did you notice the guy in blue just talking to himself?", Natsu asked.

"I have no idea, it seems he can feel the dismay of those around him...", Goro answered.

"It seems the atmosphere of this world explains the reason why of the denizens' eroding condition.", Taki deduced.

As the three observed the place, Goro comes across with the child that shouted at Makoto. Reminding the young boy that it is a bad idea to yell at a grown up. Regardless, he befriends the boy and his mother, commending that a mother protecting a child from doing bad things is a strong sign of parental love.

Goro pulls out what appears to be a Nintendo DS, it is revealed that it is one of the things he treasured back in his teenage days and he hasn't played it for several years. He plays Mario Kart DS on the handheld console, and heck, the young boy watched Goro play the game. It also attracted the attention of other children nearby.

"It seems he gets along very well with children...", Taki observed, as far as Goro's prideful bravado is concerned, it seems that his hidden heart of gold is always present with him. Even though Goro grew up without his parents, it shows that he knows how to care back for children.

* * *

 **-Who is Danton?-**

In the royal palace, the Space Explorers (with the exception being Makoto himself), Emu, Kiriya, Keiichi, Takeru, Onari gathered with Alain and Alia, when the royal siblings hear the name of Danton, it seems they're not too pleased of his return.

"Danton? Did he really call himself Danton?", said Alia.

"That's impossible.", Alain added.

"Wait, do you know that guy?", Kiriya asked.

"Who is Danton?", Takeru also asked.

Alia reveals that Danton is one of the people who created the Ganma world, alongside Adonis, their father.

"And speaking of that meteorite earlier...", Mitsuzane brings up about that Eyecon-shaped satellite where Danton was kept confined according to Izumi's theory, "...why was he locked up in a satellite in space?"

Alia brings up that Danton was punished for committing amoral acts of human experiments, as he plans to modify humans so they can be accustomed to the atmosphere of the Ganma world, or so what she heard.

"Danton planned to modify humans so they can live in this world.", she continued.

"As in he's turning the people here into cyborgs?", Go clarified.

"Seriously, man. Stop being so hysterical.", Keiichi interrupted before Alia continued on.

"He even performed experiments on himself and obtained a nearly immortal body. And finally, to make a perfect human, he tried to create life."

"That's crazy.", even Samus is upset about hearing the notion of human experimentation as a means to gain immortality as if this is about playing god.

Alia recalls about the fateful conflict between her father, who was still the Grand Emperor at that time against Danton for the fate of the Ganma world itself. And with Danton's army defeated, he was imprisoned and sent isolated into space inside of the aforementioned Eyecon-shaped satellite for several years.

"Yes. Our father tried to stop him.", Alia continued the story about Danton. "But, there were many who followed Danton. The people were split into two factions and went to war."

"Father borrowed the power of the Great Eye and sealed Danton into the depths of space.", Alain concluded the story. "He burned all of his research, however..."

"But, the people are weakening by now.", Alia then comes to bring up about the worse fear that Danton's actions will repeat again. "If Danton appears and incites them, it might start another war."

Outside of the room, Makoto appears to be eavesdropping about the conversation. Seconds later he enters.

"Is it really him?", Makoto asked about if Danton is really that kind of person.

"Makoto-niichan! Are you okay?", Takeru asks for his friend's well-being.

"Makoto-kun. We're worried about you.", the same goes for Mayu.

After hearing in regards with Alia's story regarding Danton, Makoto appears to be skeptical about this, believing that Danton is not that kind of person.

"He didn't seem to be the type to do that.", he said.

"Seriously, Makoto-san. Do you really trust that senile old man?!", Mitsuzane raised his eyebrow, and continues referring Danton with the word 'senile'.

Alain reminds Makoto that Danton is not to be trusted, "What are you saying? His ideas are dangerous. You can't let yourself be fooled."

"He's creating false humans.", Alia added. "As in soulless dolls."

"Come on, Makoto. It's for your own good.", Samus then shares sentiment as Alain.

Still skeptical about everyone's doubts about Danton, Makoto leaves the room, Kanon tries to stop her brother, but she hesitated. Only Mayu and Mitsuzane seem to be genuinely concerned about Makoto, knowing him trusting Danton would be a big mistake; as the young Kureshima points out that Makoto might end up like him in a way of trusting a person not knowing that they will take advantage of him, just like how Mitsuzane ended up being manipulated by the likes of Sid, Redyue, and Ryoma three years back. So, Kanon asks the two to watch over Makoto.

"Micchi, Mayu-chan. Please watch over Oniichan and see what he is up to.", Kanon requested.

"Don't worry, Kanon-chan. Leave it to us.", Mayu reassured.

As Mayu and Mitsuzane leave to tail Makoto, Alain asked Samus about the latter being more concerned about Makoto trusting Danton.

"That's strange. I've never seen Mitsuzane so worried about Makoto before.", said Alain.

To which Samus replies, "From what I heard from him, the reason why Mitsuzane should be watching Makoto's actions regarding about Danton is to warn Makoto not to end up like him - Mitsuzane mentioned that he was tricked and deceived before by people that he shouldn't trust which is why you can see that the past wasn't so kind to him."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Author's Note #2:**

* * *

Go and Kiriya calling Onari 'half-boiled' is a reference to Shotaro from W.

This chapter reveals that Goro gets along with children, much like his expy from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Seto Kaiba. And him letting the kids watch him play a Nintendo DS is similar how Emu does so whenever he plays GENM Corporation handheld console.

The explanation of Mitsuzane trying to monitor Makoto's actions in regards to Danton is a reference to his past in the TV series. Granted that his actions regarding his attempts to kill Kouta and kidnapping Mai, it was until Gaim episode 43 that he realizes that Ryoma tricked him when he bisected Mai for the Golden Fruit. In Ghost's TV series in the first 12 episodes of the series, just before Kanon's revival, Makoto almost became Saionji's unwitting pawn and if it weren't for Takeru choosing to revive Kanon instead of himself; Makoto would've ended up like Micchi.


	21. Episode 021: I Am Your Father

**Episode 02** **1: I Am Your Father**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter's title is a reference to the very legendary line uttered by Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker, "I Am Your Father" in Return of the Jedi. Where Luke calls out that Vader was the one who killed his father, but Vader reveals that he and Anakin Skywalker were one and the same person. Keeping the fact that this current arc is the adaptation of the Ghost RE:BIRTH V-Cinema Specter, Danton is revealed to be Makoto's father, or as what the source material states, his creator.

And for my thoughts for Ex-Aid's finale, the final fight against Cronus was epic, Emu really punched the Bugvisor II and destroyed the clock behind Cronus, then the four Doctor Riders finally curbstomp him with just their basic forms. And this is the first time I see a Kamen Rider villain kill himself instead being killed by one of the main heroes; Masamune stabs the Rider Chronicle Master Gashat into himself and disappears into nothingness. Though we will miss the entire Ex-Aid cast as we make way for Kamen Rider Build, the Doctor Riders will gather again here in volume 3 in the future chapters. So far, the only Ex-Aid characters present in volume 3 are Kiriya, Asuna/Poppy, and Emu himself.

For those who have read Volume 2, Masamune was killed by Sylux in chapter 123 after he was defeated by Samus, Emu, and Kuroto; his death in the said chapter is very savage much more like that you see in Kamen Rider Amazons. This explains why Volume 2 ended very early with a different route than Ex-Aid's TV canon.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-** **The Rhyme** **-**

Elsewhere...

We see Danton eating a box of takoyaki with Makoto. The old man appears to enjoy the food that was brought to the Ganma World by Alain during his journey in the human world, if it weren't for a certain old woman she befriended.

"Delicious! I've never had anything as good as this!", said the old man. "Makoto, you can have one, too! Just eat it!"

The old man feeds one ball of takoyaki to Makoto, to which the latter then ate.

"Delicious, right? Gwahahahahaha!"

As Danton finishes up the box, Makoto asked him about his disappearance from the realm.

"Where have you been all this time?", Makoto started cutting through the chase.

"In the darkness.", Danton replied. "That's where I thought for the future of humanity. I can save everyone without the need of changing the atmosphere."

Makoto had one thing in mind; is it really possible for Danton to save the Ganma world in his own way? Or, will he stick with Akari's plan through the weather machine? Danton seems to take things in his own terms as what he said about saving the Ganma world.

The old man started singing a familiar rhyme.

" _The egg I made...~ with a smile...~"_

" _~...just needs a little longer."_

" _With tears and anger...~"_

" _~...the egg will soon break."_

Even Makoto himself sang the rhyme with Danton...

" _Fill it with blood...~"_

" _~...and shorten my life to finish it."_

" _The precious life's...~"_

" _~...egg is flattened."_

" _Overheat it and it's flat...~"_

Makoto started to get a sudden chill from an ominous feeling from the rhyme that Danton sang. A second later, the old man hands the empty box to Makoto to throw it somewhere place.

"I feel like we'll meet again.", said the old man as he leaves.

As Danton leaves, a mysterious man clad in black appears to be watching Makoto from afar.

Moments later, Mayu and Mitsuzane show up and meet up with Makoto.

"What are you two doing here?", Makoto asked.

"Are you with that old man again?", Mitsuzane responds with a piercing question. "Does he ever know you, Makoto-san?"

"That has nothing to do with you guys."

Makoto stood up and left, Mayu tries to stop him, but he ignores her for the time being. The moment Mitsuzane asked that does Danton really know Makoto caused the latter to be fed up about their skepticism about the old man. But, there is more to that, as both Mayu and Mitsuzane have their worries about Makoto; but the latter is much more obvious to ignore.

Either way, the two continued tailing him while keeping it low. Even though Mayu finds it very awkward and almost considering this to be stalking.

"Kureshima-kun, why are you serious about warning Makoto-kun about Danton?", Mayu asked.

To which Mitsuzane replies, "There is a reason why I don't want Makoto-san to end up like me. Remember, I used to trust people that I shouldn't be, to the point I realized that I was tricked all along at that time to the point I nearly lost everything. I know what its like to face difficult choices; ever since then, I lost the ability to make decisions for myself."

Three years ago wasn't so kind for Mitsuzane, realizing that pursuing a seemingly selfless and heroic goal for someone else you love (that is, his unrequited love towards Mai) can ultimately become selfish and horrible if you ignore and disregard the beliefs and desires of that person (referring on how he betrays Kouta and the others). This explains why both Mitsuzane and Makoto have a lot in common in their respective pasts, if it weren't for their respective close friends (Kouta for Mitsuzane and Takeru for Makoto).

Before they can think about tailing Makoto from the shadows, Mayu and Mitsuzane decide to spy on Danton; so the two head up north the last time Danton leaves Makoto behind.

* * *

 **-A Girl Sealed in a Crystal-**

They trekked back into the building where the last time they encountered Danton. Along the way, Mayu and Mitsuzane ran into Taki.

"You're that ninja. What are you doing here?", asked Mitsuzane.

"I'm exploring the rest of this dimension. Let me guess, are you following that friend of yours clad in blue?", the kunoichi asked.

"Yeah. I have a feeling Makoto-kun is unwillingly trusting Danton, not knowing what is his true motives are.", said Mayu. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Taki. That's all."

The two Space Explorers introduce themselves to Mayu.

"I'm Mayu. Inamori Mayu."

"Kureshima Mitsuzane."

As they continued along, Taki followed Mayu and Mitsuzane to find the building the last time they encountered Danton. The ninja asked a question to the two.

"Are you two a couple?", Taki asked.

But, mutually speaking, Mayu and Mitsuzane are platonic companions. And there's no way Mitsuzane would have a harem even if the Space Explorers have two women: Samus and Mayu to be exact. He's already contented in being with Samus.

"Umm, actually, Kureshima-kun has someone else. It appears that he's in love someone older than him.", Mayu gives Taki a hint, to which the latter senses the obvious similarities between Mitsuzane and Goro.

"I'll give you a hint... The one who's using the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat.", Mitsuzane replies by giving Taki a riddle.

"Oh, I see. It makes sense that you're following her.", Taki continued.

After a long trekking around the dimension's overworld, they finally reach the building where the last time Makoto, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus encountered Danton.

On the way to the basement, as in the very deepest bottom of the building, they reached the B9F. At first everything seems to be a dead end...

"That's weird. Everything's empty here.", said Mayu.

"Not to mention, it's the end of the line here.", Mitsuzane added.

Taki, on the other hand, senses something within the walls. She thoroughly looked and touched the walls, until her hand manages to phase through what appears to be a hidden passage.

"Taki-san? Did you found something?", Mayu asked.

"It's a hidden passage.", the ninja replied.

It seems ninjas also have the ability to sense hidden passages within areas that already has a dead end. If Taki didn't came with the two Space Explorers, Mayu and Mitsuzane might end up stuck in a dungeon for eternity.

The three entered the hidden passage, once inside they a room ahead; it looks just like a laboratory.

"Someone's coming. Hide!", Taki tells the two Space Explorers to stay in the darkness as they see someone emerge from the inside of the room - Danton.

While keeping a low profile, they sneakily observe what Danton is up to. Danton appears to be pressing a button in one of his machines. Within moments, emerging in front of him appears to be spikes of crystals, then what really emerged from it is a large crystal, containing a girl clad in black sleeping inside of it.

"What is a girl doing inside of that crystal? I have a feeling that she has been in a slumber for a long time...", Taki whispered as she observed.

"She...she looks just like Kanon-chan.", Mayu saw the resemblance of the girl to Kanon.

The crystal breaks, freeing the girl from her long-year hibernation. The girl, as what Mayu said, resembles Kanon, only that she wears a black dress, wears chains on her forearms, and sporting a red lipstick.

The girl, named **Chloe** , smiled at the sight of Danton, who appears to be her father.

"I'm back, **Chloe**.", Danton embraces her daughter.

"Daddy! I miss you!", Chloe replied.

"Gwahahaha! Good news, my child. I finally found your big brother! Rio is coming to us.", the old man continued.

Outside, Mayu and Mitsuzane are puzzled to hear the name Rio.

"Just who is this Rio guy that old man is talking about?", Mitsuzane muttered.

The slightest whisper from Mitsuzane causes Chloe to sense someone spying on her father. She lashes her chains on the floor. That said, it seems Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Taki are discovered!

"She saw us! Come on, you two. We need to escape!", said Taki.

The three quickly ran back to the exit of the hidden passage. They climbed back to the 1F of the building and head for the main exit of the building. Once they are outside, Chloe suddenly appears before the three. The girl starts lashing her chains, starting at Mitsuzane!

"Oh, shit!", the young Kureshima swore the moment Chloe starts lashing at him, all while running like hell avoiding the girl.

"I won't forgive those trying to hurt my father!", the girl shouted.

"That old guy is YOUR father?!", Mitsuzane exclaimed as well while trying to avoid being lashed.

Taki then manages to parry the girl's chain.

"You fight like a petulant child.", the ninja chided Chloe. But, the girl continues fighting back either way. But, Taki is too fast as she avoids the chain lashing with a little to no effort.

Moments later, the Hunter Gamer summoned by Kiriya through the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat arrives on the scene along with Kiriya himself. After landing on the ground, he transforms into Lazer Level 1 then to Level 2 in his motorcycle form.

"Get in, man!", Kiriya exclaimed. As Mitsuzane hops on board Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2, while Taki and Mayu rode on the Hunter Gamer. They escaped safely.

Later, while Goro, Akari, and Igor are still working on with the weather machine, Mayu, Mitsuzane, Taki, and Kiriya gathered with the rest of the crew and Natsu.

"Master, where have you been?", Natsu asked.

Goro begins to guess why Taki tagged along with Mayu and Mitsuzane. "Let me guess, you guys have been stalking the guy in blue?"

"Yeah, but we lost sight of him on purpose.", Mitsuzane replied.

Mayu brought up that Danton appears to have a secret laboratory hidden within the building where the last time she, Mitsuzane, Samus, and Makoto first encountered Danton. However, their encounter with Danton's daughter almost made Mitsuzane even more paranoid, apart from the fact that she's guarding her father.

* * *

 **-Makoto, I am Your Father-**

Meanwhile,

Makoto returned inside of the building from the last time he first encountered Danton, as he headed into the basements, he discovers a hidden passage inside and entered a room. The room appears to be somewhat fancy and almost at the luxurious standards of the Ganma people.

Once inside, Danton greets the young man.

"Oh, you're here! Sit over there, you want anything to drink?"

Full of question, Makoto is desperate to know what Danton really is.

Makoto starts cutting to the chase, "Just who are you? What are you trying to do?"

"I believe in the power of humanity.", Danton continued. "That's why I researched a way for people to evolve with their humanity intact."

"Evolve?"

"To make humans suitable to live in this world... I've created evolved humans!"

The old man touches Makoto on the shoulders, all of the sudden the latter feels a surge flowing around him, and starts to have strange, bizarre visions as if he was been put in a stasis pod or something, he even recalled that rhyme Danton sang earlier, and Makoto's hard-beat started to pump rather erratically.

"The miracle child that I have produced...is **you!** ", Danton reveals a jarringly secret to Makoto, as he hugs Makoto. "My son! I am your father!"

Makoto couldn't believe what he just heard as he pulled away from Danton.

"That's impossible!", Makoto refused to believe that Danton is really his father.

"Your true name is **Rio**."

But, Makoto refuted, "I am Fukami Makoto!"

"No, Makoto. You are _my son_."

Danton reveals something to Makoto, as the old man opens up something from his machine, revealing a room hidden full of stasis pods; containing artificial humans that Danton created over the past decades before his imprisonment. Among those, are horribly disfigured clones of Makoto himself! Makoto himself couldn't help but stumble to his feet as he is in the verge of losing his sanity from this revelation.

"You are truly a miraculous existence. But, my assistant Godai... Or rather, Daigo kidnapped you. I tried to create you again, But, it didn't go well. Makoto...you were the miraculous child born after many years of research."

Makoto starts thinking to himself asking if he's actually a human or a soulless doll that Danton created, to the point he starts having hallucinations.

"No...please, stop...", Makoto tries to insist as if this is all a lie, but Danton is actually telling the truth. Then, he sees more stasis pods containing even disfigured clones of Kanon!

Makoto completely loses it and runs away from the room.

On the outside, we see Makoto groggy after losing his sanity from Danton's revelation; seeing hallucinations about his past up to relating to Danton himself. Makoto dropped to his knees as he is about to throw up. The last thing he says before he faints is, "Dad...", and Makoto blacks out.

After several minutes, Takeru, Emu, and Go managed to find an unconscious Makoto.

"Makoto-niichan!", Takeru rushes to his best friend.

"Hey, man! Wake up!", Go tries to wake him up.

Emu checks on his pulse, it seems that Makoto is okay. The three men carry the unconscious Makoto together to the royal palace to be tended by Alia, Alain, and Kanon.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 _ **Deviations from the V-Cinema source material:**_ In the movie, Saionji is the one who witnesses Chloe's awakening from her slumber. Here in this chapter, it is Taki, Mayu, and Mitsuzane who see this.

This is the first time Mayu interacts with Taki.


	22. Episode 022: Conflicting Ideals

**Episode 022: Conflicting Ideals**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I managed to catch up the feedback from EeveeNicks and Destonus, the "I Am Your Father" line actually comes from Empire Strikes Back, while in Return of the Jedi, Luke finally comes to accept that Anakin and Vader are one and the same. That said, I've only familiarized only Clone Wars and Return of the Jedi in terms of Star Wars knowledge.

Kuroto Dan/Genm returns in this chapter. He's no longer Shin Dan Kuroto, but rather Dan Kuroto Shin (or Dan Kuroto DEUS). And this will be the first time Goro gets to meet his expy in this chapter.

Whenever Samus uses Pause while in Ninja Gamer Level X is a rather hilarious in hindsight: because in the upcoming game Metroid: Samus Returns (which is obviously the official remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus), Samus gains an Aeion ability called Phase Drift, which is basically slowing down the flow of time similar to the Kabuto Riders' ability to Clock Up that allows to sneak past through tricky timing-based challenges.

I made an error in the epilogue in regards to Kuroto and Kiriya about them returning to normal humans. As seen in the final episode of Ex-Aid, both of them are still Bugsters. So, just to put this in a retcon, both Kuroto and Kiriya are _still_ Bugsters, as the former can be absorbed into Poppy's Bugvisor II for running gag's sake.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-Working On The Machine-**

Akari, Igor, and Goro continued working with the weather machine for about 24 hours as it needs to be completed by the next day. Despite their efforts, things go from bad to worse...

The following day, the three are still at it. But, with Onari getting in the way takes a hairy turn.

"Igor-san, where are you firing this at?", said the former monk now half-boiled detective.

"Onari, please don't get in the way.", Akari politely reminds Onari not to be a liability.

"Yeah. So, shut up, you neanderthal!", then Goro follows it with a blunt and scathing insult. Akari didn't take that too kindly.

"Izumi-senpai, that's not very nice. Onari might be a liability, you shouldn't call him with that."

"Humph. That's what he (Onari) gets if he doesn't know when to act in his own age.", Goro replied, implying that he doesn't care about it, he just makes sure Onari learns the hard way for his immaturity. Goro can be foul-mouthed as he can be, especially if he is in the mood of trolling anybody for his own amusement.

Eithe way, they continued along, while Onari continues to cause problems with the three scientists, as Goro has no problem swearing at Onari when provoked.

Akari checks on the device's battery, where she opens it up, something is missing, only to find the sapphire on the outside of the device.

"If you don't put this in, the purification will have the reverse effect!", Akari reminded Igor to immediately put the sapphire into the device.

But Igor insists that it should be placed last, much to Akari and Goro's chagrin.

"There is no chance my matchless, peerless brain could possibly forget-"

But, Goro shuts him up anyway as he grabs on Igor's mouth with his hand. "Matchless, peerless, whatever. You're only delaying it up, you dunce!"

"Just be careful!", Akari replied as she drags Igor back to the computer. "Now, let's start it up!"

Once Igor boots it up, after a few seconds, it failed again!

"You gotta be shitting me!", Goro cursed.

"Why?", Akari added. "In theory, this should work!"

"You don't need to rely on theories, Tsukimura-kun. Best you need to check the device's performance.", Goro gives her a suggestion.

Akari, Igor, and Goro continued checking on the device. Onari, seems to be fired up, leaves the scene and informs the others. Moments later, Poppy Pipopapo manages to enter the Ganma realm.

* * *

 **-God is Back!-**

"Hey, you're that...", Akari seemingly recognizes the pink-haired Bugster.

"Where's Emu?", she asked.

"He's with Takeru and the others.", Akari replied.

Moments later, Poppy's Bugvisor II shakes as someone emerges from it: Dan Kuroto.

To Goro's surprise, he asks the Game Master, "Who...are you?"

"I'm...Dan Kuroto...DEUS! (Shin)", Kuroto formally introduces himself to Akari, Igor and Goro.

"God? Seriously, you're calling yourself God?!", Goro exclaimed in disbelief.

Kuroto observes the device the three are currently trying to check on. Although the only thing Kuroto is good at is creating Gashats and games, maybe he can do something with the weather device.

"I'm glad you are on our side, Kuroto-san!", said Akari.

"It's Dan Kuroto DEUS!", the Game Master insisted.

"Whatever.", Goro dismisses it.

"Don't give up! There's must be some way to fix it!", Akari continued.

Suddenly, Danton appears before the four, Goro freaks out hysterically.

"You should not give up on things so easily!", said the old man.

"Jesus! You scared me!", Goro exclaimed.

"But we've tried I can think of!", Igor added.

"There's not enough power.", Danton answered. "Try synchronizing the ultrasound waves to increase it with resonance."

"I see! We can do that!", Akari finally realizes what's missing. "Igor? Kuroto-san? Izumi-senpai?"

"I'll run the calculations with my genius brain!", Igor expresses his excitement.

"Now then, let my godly talents guide you!", Kuroto added.

"Let's get to it, then!", Goro finishes. But, a few moments the old man disappeared. "Where did that old bag go..."

* * *

 **-Makoto, Wake Up-**

Elsewhere in the Ganma Royal Palace...

We see Makoto waking up from his sleep, with the Space Explorers (Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, Go, Kiriya, and Keiichi), Alain, Emu, Natsu and Taki watching over him.

Onari then enters the room and informs the machine is still under delay, much to everyone's dismay.

"We'll just have to believe in Akari. But, Danton worries me.", Alain said. "What he is trying to do?"

Within moments, a projection inside of the room broadcasts Danton's speech to the Ganma people. Danton began addressing the masses…

" _I ask you all: Are you happy now? Do you like the world Adonis created? Where you happy being put to sleep and living in a fake world?! There is no purpose in an imitation of life. In the end, everything was destroyed, deaths occurred, and you returned to being normal humans. I fought in solitude for this world's future. Humans must use their own power to evolve and open a way into the future! I will help you. I am the only one who can save you! Those who wish to be saved, step forward._ "

Back with Akari and company, Goro overhears Danton's speech from a distance the moment Taki and Natsu appear to him.

"What's going on, Taki?", Goro asked.

"It's that old man named Danton.", the kunoichi replied. "I have a feeling he's convincing the masses to come to his cause to be genetically modified."

After Taki brings up about Danton from Alain and company, Goro did not like the looks of that. Even while his hands are still full with the machine, Kuroto assures that his godly talent can do a lot of difference.

"I'll be back in a while guys. I'm leaving the rest to you, Mr. God.", said Goro as he decides to investigate the situation with the two ninjas.

Meanwhile after Danton addresses the masses, few people desperately in need to be nursed back to health decided to come to Danton.

"Don't let him fool you!", Alain calls out the masses, especially those who are joining with Danton's side. He, Takeru, Kanon, and Alia rushed as to ask the people to think twice about their choice. "Danton will remodel you all. Can you call that being human?! His way won't allow you to live as humans! If the sky gets better, you can all live like this!"

Goro and the two kunoichi arrived on the scene.

"Then do it!", the old man dared. "If you can't do it, then be quiet!"

Half of the masses began to step forward and joined with Danton, as Takeru and the others tried to plead to stay on their side.

"This is how they feel.", Danton points out that he's in the right.

"I have no choice then!", said Alain as he quickly ran and transform into Necrom. Takeru rushed to back him up as he transforms into Ghost Ore Damashii.

As Goro attempts to help Alain and Takeru, Chloe stalls him.

"What the hell?!", said Goro as he avoids being lashed by the girl's chains.

"I won't forgive those who try to hurt my father!", the girl shouted as she flailed the chains in her arms.

Since Goro is very quick to react, he avoids the chain lashing with graceful agility. Taki and Natsu back her up.

"Hey, take it easy, girl. We're not enemies!", Natsu tries to reason Chloe.

"Goro, that girl happened to be that man's daughter.", Taki added.

"Say what?!", he exclaimed. The ZETA Tech CEO pulls out his G7 Paralyzer and decides to subdue Chloe with non-lethal rounds. "Fire One!", he shouted the voice command code of his weapon.

* _ **Non-lethal Paralyzer mode active. Please maintain your distance from the target.**_ *

"Yes! He's my beloved father!", the girl shouted.

"Goro, what in blazes do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to kill her?", Taki calls him out as she shields Goro from Chloe after seeing him pull out his G7 Paralyzer in an attempt to shoot the girl.

"Heck, no! I'm using non-lethal rounds. In fact, I can't bring myself to kill that girl because she's just a kid!", he replied all while dodging the girl's flailing. "Stand still, you little brat!", as he tries to aim at the girl.

While Ghost and Necrom are fighting Danton, it seems the latter, even though after being called a senile old man by Mitsuzane earlier, has enough strength to take on the two Kamen Riders with a little to no effort.

Taki manages to trip the young girl with just a kick to the shin, causing Chloe to stumble.

"Like what I said before, you flail around like a petulant child.", the kunoichi said. "Fighting doesn't suit you."

Danton manages to defeat both Alain and Takeru to the point forcing them out of their transformations. Moments later, Goro, Natsu, and Taki rushed to their aid.

"Wow!", said one of the denizens.

"Can I have a body like that too?", another one added.

More people began gathering to Danton's side, much to the dismay of Alain and the others.

"Father!", Chloe rushes back to Danton.

"Chloe, my beautiful daughter.", the old man smiled. "Everyone, let's go!"

As Danton and his followers leave, Alia rushes to her younger brother. With few more of the Ganma people still following with Alain's ideals, and are still patient with him.

"Another war will happen at this rate.", Alia said about what she feared the most. Alain then leaves to seek after Danton, "Alain!", she calls him out, but he ignores her as he plans to stop Danton before it's too late, and decides to stake the name of his father for it.

Either way, Goro, Taki, and Natsu followed him as well.

* * *

 **-Am I Human?!-**

Elsewhere, we see Makoto just left the royal palace and just wondered alone as rain starts to fall. So far, he's still reeling and his sanity is slowly dwindling following that jarring revelation from Danton, all while recalling the good times between Takeru and company, as well as with the Space Explorers.

" _Makoto-niichan!", a voice coming from Takeru._

" _Oniichan!", from Kanon._

" _Makoto…", the voice of his late father Daigo._

" _Makoto!", then the voice of Akari._

" _Makoto-dono!", from that of Onari._

" _Makoto…", Alain's voice._

" _Makoto.", then that of Samus._

" _Makoto-san.", Mitsuzane's voice._

" _Makoto-kun.", and lastly from Mayu._

"I'm human!", Makoto shouted in a fit of losing his sanity again. "Human! HUMAN! I AM HUMAN! Human!"

Then, he begins to have a hallucination of Danton singing that rhyme etched into his head.

"… _with tears and anger…"_

"… _the egg will soon break."_

" _Fill it with blood…"_

"… _and shorten my life to finish it…"_

A few minutes later, Kanon finds her brother sitting on a safe place in the midst of the thunderstorm. Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus followed her, only to find Makoto in a gloomy state.

"Oniichan!", she rushed to Makoto.

"Makoto-san.", pointed his finger at Makoto.

"Makoto-kun…", Mayu begins to be worried at him.

"Oniichan! What's wrong?!", Kanon tries to snap her big brother back to his senses. "Oniichan? Oniichan?!"

"Kanon?", Makoto manages to pull himself together, for a second and hugs his sister. Only to break away in a split second.

"Is something wrong, Makoto?", Samus asked him as something happened to him.

"I am… I am…"

A lightning struck on a nearby concrete structure above Makoto and Kanon, and the debris coming from it is about to fall right over them.

"Look out!", Kanon pushes her brother away.

"Kanon-chan, no!", Mayu shouted.

* _ **Hurricane Ninja!**_ *

"Henshin!", Samus puts the Hurricane Ninja Gashat into her Buggle Driver II and quickly transforms into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X.

* _ **Buggle Up! […] Hurricane Ninja Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

Huntress Level X immediately pressed the A and B Buttons of the Buggle Driver II as she activates Pause…

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

…and the flow of time stops, with everyone around Samus are unable to move, that even includes the debris that is about to fall on Kanon. While Pause is still in effect, it bought Samus enough time to get Kanon out of the way and prepares to destroy the debris. Samus then prepares to use Critical Crews-Aid as she presses the B Button of the Buggle Driver II twice.

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

Huntress Level X jumps in the air and starts somersaulting. Energy waves began to emit from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction, this finisher takes form of the Screw Attack, her signature move whenever she uses the Power Suit. Samus then proceeds to destroy the falling debris with her finishing move.

After landing on the ground, Huntress then presses both A and B Buttons of her Buggle Driver II to return the flow of time back to normal…

* _ **RESTART!**_ *

…and the falling debris exploded. Instead, Kanon is safe from harm, she thought that she was almost buried by the falling debris if it weren't for Samus with the ability to use Pause. Makoto rushes to her sister, asking if she's okay.

* _ **Gashuun.**_ *

Samus ejects the Hurricane Ninja Gashat from the Buggle Driver II to power down her transformation. This is the first time she has saw Makoto acting so erratically.

"Makoto-kun…", Mayu let out a face of concern.

Danton arrives to check on both Makoto and Kanon to see if they're alright. Gladly Kanon was fine thanks to Samus managing to stop time with Pause, if she didn't, Kanon might have been crushed to death. The old man calls out Makoto for his carelessness.

"Fool!", Danton smacks Makoto in the face. "What the hell were you thinking?! If one of your friends didn't came here, your sister could've been crushed to death! Why weren't you protecting her?! Pull yourself together!"

"Why did you make us?!", in turn, Makoto calls the old man out. "We're fake! We're soulless dolls!"

When Makoto mentions that he calls himself a soulless doll to Danton, it's very jarring. The moment Mayu hears this, she dropped to her knees in disbelief. Mitsuzane and Samus let out a shocked expression on their faces.

"Makoto-kun…Why?", Mayu could barely speak, only whispering it to herself.

"What are we?!", Makoto continued, and cried on Danton's shoulders.

"You are human!", Danton replied. " **My children!** "

The fact that the Space Explorers are not aware what Makoto is hiding from them, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus discovered something in regards to Makoto, and they were shocked to hear about the truth about him.

"Makoto…", Samus seems to be concerned of this too.

* * *

 **-Doctor Mighty XX Gashat-**

Later, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus head back to find Akari and Igor about the weather machine. The rainy environment has already made them already wet.

"I don't believe it… Makoto-san is a…", Mitsuzane is reeling from what Makoto shouted to Danton earlier. "He just suddenly called himself a soulless doll, does that mean…"

"Kureshima-kun, please stop.", Mayu tells him not to talk about it. The wrenching feeling in her heart finding out what Makoto is trying to hide was painful, and she has doubts of accepting him.

"I feel the same thing, Mayu-san.", the young Kureshima replied. "The moment you find out a secret in regards to your own identity is very painful. And the slightest thing once it's unearthed can be a detriment to anyone around you. If we didn't show up and Samus didn't used Pause, Kanon-chan would've been crushed by now. How is everyone going to find out about this?"

"Mitsuzane, it's best you keep everything you've know here. The moment we leave the Ganma world after the skies are blue we should leave everything what we have seen or heard behind.", Samus then reminds the two of the consequences of secrets that shouldn't be brought into the real world and it should be remain in the Ganma world. "I know what it's like to find out secrets to one's past, its best we don't need to explain that to others."

The three meet up with Akari and Igor, the three are shocked by the sudden return of Kuroto. With Poppy observing the three geniuses fixing the machine.

"Poppy!", Emu rushes to the pink-haired Bugster.

"The hell... I did not expect you'd come back, Dan Kuroto.", Samus said at the mere sight of the Game Master.

"It's Dan Kuroto DEUS!", Kuroto shouted.

"The guy never changes and doesn't when to let go his god-like fantasies.", Mitsuzane scratched his head with a look of utter annoyance.

"Doesn't matter.", Kiriya appeared on Mitsuzane's side. "If things go bad, we can at least pray a blessing from God himself."

As Goro returns back with Akari and Igor to work with the weather machine, Kuroto came to the three Space Explorers. The Game Master asks them about the Kamui Tribe. Taki and Natsu then proceed to observe the machine.

"I overheard about the Kamui Tribe. Just what are they're planning to do?", Kuroto asked. "Kobushi Tsukuru told me that someone have snuck into GENM Corporation's main building and stole valuable technology."

"They what?!", Samus shook her head. "If they did, it's more likely they're going to reverse engineer your work."

"As the Game Master, I will not allow that!", he continued. Anyway, he promises to take on the Kamui Tribe for stealing his technology. "By the way, how is the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat? Whenever possible, please do share that Gashat with Ex-Aid."

It is revealed before Kuroto left abroad four months ago, he was the one who entrusted Samus the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat; in so that she and Emu can share the Gashat whenever possible. Kuroto seems to approve Samus's notion of experimenting with the Gashat's ability to emulate virtual reality and game creation.

"Samus, I want you to experiment with this Gashat.", Kuroto hands a white Gashat to the bounty hunter. "This is **Doctor Mighty XX.** "

"How do I put this, back when we fought Gamedeus in Planet Destron, we managed to gather some of its samples.", Kiriya brought up the creation of the Gashat. "Then, I managed to use Dan Kuroto's body as a test subject, at the cost of 19 of his lives."

It seems before the final fight against Sylux in Planet Destron, Kiriya gathered Gamedeus's virus samples so he and Kuroto can create a vaccine for any potential Bugster infection. And so, Kuroto christened it as Doctor Mighty XX, in a way this Gashat resembles that of Emu's Mighty Brothers XX.

"Perhaps, we can use this as an alternative to cure the people in this dimension. Even though the weather machine is close to completion.", Samus deduced.

Curiously enough, Samus has also witnessed Taki's newfound power when the latter sported blue hair. Perhaps if the kunoichi's Tengen Toppa Evolution can collide with the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat.

"Hey.", the bounty hunter turned her attention to Taki. "Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

 **-Conflicting Ideals-**

Meanwhile, in Danton's laboratory.

We see Makoto and Kanon taking a rest with their "father", as the old man tends to an exhausted Kanon, while Makoto continued to loathe everything relating to his past.

"I'm sorry.", said Makoto as he wiped his face and hair out of the rainwater.

"What do you mean 'I'm sorry'?!", the old man bellowed. "Or you mean...'thank you'. That's not it though. You are my children. I only did what a father can do. It's no problem at all!"

Danton continues to tend to Kanon, as he sings that rhyme again.

" _Fill it with blood...~"_

" _~...and shorten my life to-"_

"Father!", Chloe appears alongside with many of Danton's followers. "Everyone wants to thank you!"

The people who joined Danton's cause gratefully thank him for making them better. After that the old man forgot to tell Makoto that Chloe is also his sibling, judging by her similar appearance to Kanon.

"Humanity's potential is limitless.", Danton spoke to his followers. In Makoto's perspective, he recalls the same word that actually came from Takeru's father, Ryuu. Who also happens to have adopted him after his father Daigo left him. "As evolved humans, we create the future. That goes for you too. You are my pride."

Moments later, Alain makes his presence known and interrupts Danton, saying that he will not allow him to do as he pleases.

"Adonis was wrong.", Danton reminds Alain that his father was a complete failure. "That's why everyone is despairing now. And his children all failed as well. Many people will die! What a family steeped in sin!"

"Even so, I will keep moving forward.", Alain refuted. "I'll bear those sins of those who were lost."

When Chloe attempts to confront Alain, Makoto stops her and decides to take it on his own hands. The two men leave as they walked into an alleyway in the midst of heavy rain.

Alain called out why Makoto has been helping Danton all this time, yet the latter insist that Danton wasn't doing anything wrong. And Makoto implies that Akari's machine is taking too long and which explains why he choose Danton's methods, as many people could not take it anymore and there's no leeway left.

"Akari and the others are working on it!", Alain insisted.

Makoto replied, "Danton is thinking of everyone as well! His way is just different than your father's."

"My father's way might have been wrong, but his wish to make people happy was real."

"And Danton wants to make people happy, too!"

Alain insists that Danton is nothing more but an amoral scientist who wants to remodel humans. That said, Makoto also learned that Alain discovered about the stasis that Makoto saw earlier.

"Then, what? What am I, and Kanon?! Soulless inhuman dolls?!", Makoto shouted and grabs Alain by the collar and pins him to the ground. "That man treats me like a human!"

"I'm the same!", Alain rebuked. "Then, I'll be the one to make Kanon happy! We have to stop him!"

Yet again, Makoto refused to believe. And both men decide to take matters into their own hands; Alain has to defeat Danton to save the world, while Makoto decides to protect Danton to do so. The two men transform into Deep Specter and Necrom, respectively and they duke it out.

Deep Specter began to get the upper hand at first, but Necrom manages to turn the tables. As he relentlessly fights whilst staking his father's honor.

Moments later, Mayu, Mitsuzane, Goro, Go, and Emu arrive on the scene, only to see Alain and Necrom fighting.

"And are you two people supposed to be friends? Why are you two fighting?!", Goro asked.

"Jesus Christ!", Go cursed. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!"

"Cut it out, you two!", Mitsuzane tries to separate the two, but Alain shoves him out of the way.

"Don't interfere! This is our fight!", Makoto shouted.

As the fight continued, Makoto manages to one-shot Alain, forcing him out of his transformation.

"So, are you willing to go far for your father's sake?", Makoto asked Alain.

Go, Mitsuzane, and Emu help Alain to his feet, but he refuse to be help as he stands up in his own power.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you asshole! He's your friend!", Go curses at Makoto for hurting his own friend, and by extension his fellow Space Explorer.

In tears, Mayu tells Makoto to stop. "Makoto-kun, please stop this! You too, Alain-kun!"

"Mayu, I'm sorry. This is just between me and Alain.", Makoto replied.

Alain continued, "Yes. It's between me and Makoto only. I am just following the path I believe in. Makoto, do you remember? When we first met... When we met again, I was surprised. In just a few years, you had matured and reached a power equal to my own. Back then, everyone treated me differently because I was the Grand Emperor's son. But you were different! We had something in common. We both thought our fathers left us. But, they were thinking about us all this time. We _were loved!_ It was thanks to you, Takeru, Mitsuzane, Samus, and Inamori-kun that I realized that! You told me when I've lost my way...you'll punch me back to the right path! So, I'll do the same for you! It doesn't matter where you come from! Makoto! YOU ARE MY FRIEND!"

As a proof of his friendship towards Makoto, his Necrom Eyecon evolves, which happens to resemble that of Takeru's Toucon Boost Eyecon. Alain activates the Eyecon and prepares to transform.

"Henshin!", he chanted.

* _ **Yujou Kaigan: Burst! Ore ga Burst! Yujou Burst! Mitomete Miseru Ze! Omae no Tsumi Ō!**_ *

The end result is Yujou Burst Necrom, his golden form. The two Kamen Riders continue their fight. This time, Alain gets the upper hand, as both his and Makoto's punches collide with excessive force, and Yujou Burst Necrom manages to push Deep Specter's fist away.

"We'll listen to the call of our hearts!", Alain proclaimed as he is about to finish the battle.

* _ **Yujou Dai Kaigan! Burst! Omega Drive!**_ *

Necrom jumps in the air as he gives Deep Specter a flying kick, defeating him in the process. As Alain turned around, he's forcibly out of his transformation again, as he looked below, blood began to stain his shirt as he realizes that Makoto stabs him unwittingly.

"Alain-kun!", Mayu rushes to Alain.

"Alain!", Mitsuzane followed.

"Quick, he needs medical attention!", Goro instructs Emu to treat his wounds as he is a doctor.

Alain collapses from his wounds. Makoto regretted the moment he fatally wounded his own friend, much to the ire of the young Kureshima. Emu and Go carry the unconscious Alain out of the scene for medical treatment. Goro then followed the two Space Explorers as they chase Makoto.

Makoto then just ran off.

"Hey, wait!", Mitsuzane chases Makoto. Then, Mayu followed the young Kureshima as well.

* * *

 **-Let's See You Grit Those Teeth!-**

As Makoto continue to run away, Mitsuzane and Mayu manage to catch up to him. The young Kureshima asks Makoto to turn around and he quietly clenches his fist as he instead is about to slug Makoto to his senses.

" **Let's see you GRIT! THOSE! TEETH!** ", Mitsuzane punctuated as he delivers a heavy and hard punch to Makoto's face, to the point it pushed him against the wall.

Mitsuzane panted as he manages to cool himself with one punch managed him to vent his frustration on Makoto for his erratic behavior earlier. He thought that if Alain could not punch Makoto back to his senses, Mitsuzane decided to take matters into his own hands to pull himself together.

"Snapped out of it yet, Makoto-san?", Mitsuzane asks Makoto that does it hurt and did it really work. "If Alain couldn't make you wake up, then _I'll_ do it. I want you to answer me this. Why you choose that Danton guy over Akari-san's machine? No, no. Don't explain that. You want to know why? It's because you take the easy way out!"

Mitsuzane's tone shifts in between concerned and callous at the same time as he peppers insults at the mention of Danton. He seems to be really pissed off when Makoto trusted the wrong person not knowing the consequences of his actions because of that, the obvious example being when he almost killed Alain.

"Senpai. How will the rest of the crew find out about me?", Makoto asks if the Space Explorers are still willing to accept him despite the revelation haunting him.

The young Kureshima continued, "It won't matter. To us, you are always human. You are a Space Explorer, Makoto-san. You are one of us, a friend, a companion, and a protector of the Earth and the universe. The reason why Mayu-san and I tailed you all the way here is because I don't want you to end up like me three years ago. The fact that you're trusting the wrong person in which you shouldn't be. You see, you and I are the same in some ways; back then I used to a seemingly selfless and heroic goal for someone else I loved before for selfish reasons the moment I ignored the beliefs and desires of that person. When I realized that too late, I feel like I lost everything and my purpose to live if a certain someone didn't came to help me realize that mistake I made. I heard much about you from Takeru-san, had he chose to revive himself instead of Kanon, you'd be a broken man. I know what it's like disagreeing with people who believe in things that you can never mix with the things you believe in, nothing is necessarily stopping you from respecting each other. That's why I've been through those ever since that fateful day. Everybody makes mistakes, and it's to be expected. But, when _you_ do make a mistake, you should be slugged by someone. There's no need to punish yourself, at the time it becomes a mistake that you will never undo. Even if it is, if we can fight, kick, and scream like hell, we will move forward a little bit. That's why, I've become the man that I am now, friends that I stood on their side as they stood by my side, and aiming to go beyond the impossible. You have the courage and strength to try to do something that I have could never done, no matter what. What's so terrible about that?"

What Mitsuzane told Makoto was obvious; both used to pursue goals for someone else they loved for selfish reasons while ignoring and disregarding the beliefs and desires of said person. And at the same time, Makoto unwillingly trusting Danton for his agenda for remodelling humans is the closest thing what Mitsuzane was when he was a pawn for a certain lock dealer, the Overlord Inves, and a mad scientist who tricked him into killing Kouta who also dissected the Golden Fruit from Mai's heart. In a sense, Makoto is basically what Mitsuzane would have turned into if Kouta wasn't there for the latter. Takeru was a selfless young man, just like Kouta and both Makoto and Mitsuzane were grateful for their respective friends.

"Mayu...", Makoto turned to Mayu. "I'm..."

"Idiot!", she replied, and couldn't help trying to cry. "You are still the same Makoto-kun I know and love. I don't care what happens to you, what's important that **I want to be your last hope.** Makoto-kun, I love you and... I want to be with you!"

The fact that Mayu lost something important to her - her family, it didn't stop her to regain her hope, and which explains why she's a magician, with her only strongest weapons in her arsenal are only her own Wizard Rings. The whole Space Explorers are the one's closest thing to a family for Mayu, and meeting Makoto (and Alain) by extension motivated her to protect _their_ hopes.

Goro is touched to see Mitsuzane snapping Makoto back to his senses as he whispered quietly about what it means to care for others; friends and family alike.

(" _I'm intrigued to see a man who passionately cares for his companions._ "), Goro whispered to himself.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 _ **Deviations from the V-Cinema source material:**_

\- In the movie, Kanon gets trapped by the falling debris to save Makoto from a near death experience and Danton saves her. Here in this chapter, Samus arrives in a nick of time and transforms into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, uses Pause and destroys the falling debris with Critical Crews-Aid. Thus, it's Samus who saves Kanon instead of Danton

\- After Danton addresses the masses, Alain fights him, while Chloe stalls Takeru in the source material. Here in this chapter, both Alain and Takeru fight Danton, while Goro takes Takeru's place as he is the one alongside Taki and Natsu distract Chloe.

If one can translate Goro's dialogues in Japanese, while he still uses "ore" to refer to himself. Whenever he is confronted by people he doesn't get along (i.e., his enemies) or any form of annoyance (namely Onari), he will say "teme" (which is a vulgar form of "you"). Like when he calls Onari a neanderthal, "Shut up, you neanderthal!" (hypothetically translated this as " _Damare, saru-teme!_ " [黙れ、猿てめえ!] "Saru" in Japanese means "monkey", though the meaning is basically the same). Though it only shows that Goro spends most of the time being a troll to anyone who annoys him.

Goro calling Onari a neanderthal is basically a reference to the Overlord Inves in Kamen Rider Gaim, they call humans as "apes".

It's still unknown how Poppy manages to enter the Ganma world, maybe considering that she's a Bugster, she can teleport to a location wherever Emu is.

This is the first time Samus uses the Critical Crews-Aid in that her finishing move takes form of the Screw Attack.

It is revealed that Ex-Aid can also share the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat with Huntress, in a similar vein with Brave and Snipe had to share the Gashat Gear Dual Beta before Dan created a second one. Not to mention, it is Dan himself that entrusted the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat to Samus during the four month timeskip between Volumes 2 and 3.

The way Micchi snapped Makoto to his senses is obviously a nod to how Simon punches Rossiu to his senses when the latter was about to attempt suicide. Micchi's speech to Makoto sounds very similar to Simon's in every way.

This is the first time Mayu calls herself as "a last hope" as she is truly striving to be like Haruto.


	23. Episode 023: We Think, Therefore We Are

**Episode 023: We Think, Therefore We Are.**

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is a pluralization of Rene Descartes' famous saying "Cogito ergo sum" (I think, therefore I am). And, by extension, the theme song of Kamen Rider Ghost, "Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari", which happens to be the Japanese translation of the said pluralized quote.

The fact that the Space Explorers are also expies to some of the Gundam SEED/Destiny characters, Micchi is based on Athrun (whereas Samus is both Kira and Cagalli), the way he snaps Makoto back to his senses is what Athrun would do to Shinn in the final battle of Destiny. And Mayu serves as the Lunamaria to Makoto's Shinn.

This concludes the Specter Gaiden arc, the next will be all fillers and some focus on Shingetsu and Sento.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-We're Always Here By Your Side-**

In the royal palace, we see Alain in a bedridden state while his sister tends to his wounds with the help of intern Houjou Emu. Mitsuzane and Mayu came to see Alain still alive and the latter learning that Mitsuzane manages to slug Makoto to his senses.

"Mitsuzane, did you…?", Alain asked if Mitsuzane did talk some senses out of Makoto.

To which the young Kureshima replied, "He did. Knowing if you might fail to stop him, I'd be more willing to take matters into my own hands. I'm much more worried about him than you are."

"Thanks, I owe you.", Alain replied back. Before Mitsuzane and Mayu can leave, "Please, tell Makoto to stop Danton."

"We will."

Elsewhere on the rooftop of a building, we see the entire Space Explorers gathering (except for Alain) and see Makoto, after Mitsuzane decides to bring the crew to talk some senses out of Makoto, with Goro being to bear witness of it.

After Makoto and Alain fought, Alain would have won if Makoto didn't stab him. It only took for Mitsuzane to slug Makoto so hard it snapped him to his senses, as he was the only one who can do so if Alain ever failed. Only Mitsuzane has an obvious justification in doing so is that to make sure Makoto doesn't end up like him three years ago; trusting the wrong person into believing you that he'll save everyone will lead to horrible consequences – the bitter fate that turned Mitsuzane into the isolated and insecure person that he is now and he knew that before that he was played like a fiddle. And it was only a matter of time as Mitsuzane manages to warn Makoto and save him from experiencing the same fate as the former.

"What's this all about, man?", Go asked at Makoto. "Consider yourself lucky the old guy (Alain) is still breathing."

"Chill, man.", Mitsuzane tells Go to calm down.

Then, Samus has something to remind to Makoto, "Makoto, I know what it is like to find out a painful revelation to one's past. But, I want you to accept that. I heard from Takeru that you once lived with him back when you were children and his father did take you in. If Danton was really your father, why didn't you tell him how you feel? Unlike you, I have lost my parents to Space Pirates and I was adopted by wise, alien bird people who endowed me the power to protect the galaxy. You can't stay afraid from a painful revelation, Makoto; you can't run away from that forever! It's still a part that no matter who your father is; is that they still have that parental love towards you. And, once you see him has committed a mistake, you must be the one to correct it as much a father does to his own son."

Heck, even Samus herself reminds Makoto that even though Danton was his creator, he still treats him like his son, regardless of his amoral methods, and he will be the only one who can stop him. Granted, that Makoto was raised by his original foster father, Daigo, and then Tenkuji Ryuu, Takeru's father.

"Yeah, bro. Even that, we still got your back.", Go reminds Makoto that he's not alone, as the Space Explorers are always here to back him up as much they did with Alain. "Remember, we came a long way ever since we managed to beat a psycho bounty hunter back in Planet Destron, you were there, I was there, Mitsuzane-kun was there, Sammy-chan was there, ALL of us and the doctors were there!"

"Guys…", Makoto slowly smiled seeing his friends are still willing to accept him.

The young Kureshima taps Makoto on the shoulder, "Makoto-san, if people want to know of really who you are, the only thing you will answer to them is: **'Just who the hell do you think I am'**. Don't forget, we as a team aim to go beyond the impossible, that's how the Space Explorers roll!"

As the Space Explorers give their support to Makoto, Goro witnesses this while keeping his arms fold distant from them. Taki arrives on the scene on his side.

"What is going on?", she asked.

"It's complicated, the guy in blue is actually a... Regardless, he still has a heart. And his friends snapped some senses out of him.", Goro explained the details to a rather ambiguous sentence. "I never seen that the Space Explorers are much more experienced Kamen Riders as I thought. I misjudged them."

"I see... So, that's what really means to be part of a group that protects the world?", Taki replied.

As the Space Explorers are indeed veteran Kamen Riders walk among the scenes of bloodshed as they symbolize as the hope for humanity whenever the world is facing a crisis that would bring death and destruction. Six of them are from previous generations, and their recent achievement was putting an end to certain, malignant bounty hunter who threatened to destroy everyone and everything.

"Why are you following them?", Taki asked.

"The man in blue will lead us to this Danton. Apparently, I found out that Danton stole the sapphire from the weather machine, the only thing that can power up the device to change the atmosphere.", Goro pulls out what appears to be Poppy Pipopapo's Gashacon Bugvisor II, with Dan Kuroto confined in it. "Apparently, this Dan Kuroto guy, not only he's a nuisance, I feel like I could consider him my equal."

Goro reveals that the reason why he's asking Kuroto's help is to find the sapphire that was actually stolen by Danton. At the same time, Makoto knows where Danton is, and following the latter will lead him to Danton. As what Goro implied, he admits that he and Kuroto are not so different to each other, only that Goro hates fancying himself as a god unlike the Game Master himself. That's why, the fact Kuroto is still a Bugster, he can bypass through security systems like a computer virus.

" _I seem to like your style, Izumi Goro._ ", the Game Master spoke through Poppy's Bugvisor II. " _I didn't hear that you're actually a CEO of a multinational company that creates exosuits for police and military use. I'm intrigued that your genius rivals that of my godly talents!_ "

"Unlike you, I do not make petulant fantasies about being a god!", Goro replied, stating the obvious. Then turns back to Taki, "Where are you going, Taki? Let me guess, are you planning to fight Samus Aran again?!"

"Wasn't it obvious?", Taki smirked. "Be careful in finding that sapphire, Goro.", the kunoichi leap off as she leaves to an unknown destination.

 **-Not So Different-**

Later, we see Taki and Samus in an undisclosed location...

"What are you exactly planning to do, Samus Aran?", the ninja addresses the bounty hunter with just her full name.

It is revealed that Samus that wants to test Taki's hidden power, at the same time by using the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat that Kuroto and Kiriya created four months ago. Samus reveals that the Gashat can cure even the large strain of Bugster infection, it also works with non-game illness diseases like with the atmosphere of the Ganma world.

"Simple, we fight and test each others' hidden powers.", the bounty hunter replied. "For me, using these Gashats are a testament of how I evolved into a more powerful force. I want to see how they are meant to use not just to cure a sick individual, but to embody the honor of protecting those dear to me. What about you? What do you embody other than your honor?"

To which Taki replies, "I fight because I put my duty as a ninja as a priority, vanquishing malignant souls and walking amongst the bloodshed in my era. I trained a student of mine as a means to atone for my past failures, and I want to mold her into a dutiful kunoichi like myself, and only time will tell that Natsu will mature. You might the reason why you gathered these five gallant warriors with you to protect this planet, you seem to bring the best of them."

Samus then continued, "Correct. I came to understand them deeply as they do so for me. Even though I no longer have a home to turn to in my world, this world, this era is now my new home. Mitsuzane snapping Makoto back to his senses was the reason the result of reaching out to me, and motivated himself to learn from me and what made me gather them as the people who protect the world. I hope Izumi Goro becomes a better person the moment he reaches out to you."

"Goro might be a braggart and a narcissist, it is true that he began to show his hidden depths towards me.", Taki continued as she pulls out Rekki-Maru and prepares for battle. "Unlike your comrades and your significant other, Goro is desperately seeking a purpose in life. Now I know we're not so different, but I'll point out to you that I'm a whole different level than you!"

"Very well, then!", Samus chuckled. She then has the Buggle Driver II equipped and the Hurricane Ninja Gashat ready. "Henshin!"

* _ **Gashatto! Buggle Up! Nin-nin-ninja!**_ _(Wow!)_ _ **Hurricane Ninja Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

By transforming into Kamen Rider Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Samus creates four shadow clones. But before going into battle, the three clones equipped Gamer Drivers. One pulled out Mighty Action X Special and Drago Knight Hunter Z, another one with the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, and the last one with Mighty Creator VRX.

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! [...] Do-Do-Drago! Na-Na-Na-Kni~ght! Dra-! Dra-! Drago Knight Hunter! Z!**_ * / * _ **Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Tenchi Souzou no Chikara! (Get Make!) Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Creator! V-R-X~!**_ *

The shadow clones transform into Samus's other Rider forms: Hunter Action Gamer Level 5, Puzzle Gamer Level 50, and Creator Gamer.

"Now, can you take on all four of myself?", Samus taunts Taki.

The ninja assumed her stance as the four Huntresses charge into battle.

* * *

 **-Sin-**

Back in Danton's hideout, the old man becomes irate the moment her learned that Kanon died once.

"This can't be!", Danton smashed his fist on the table, "There's no way the miracle child could die! This cannot happen to my masterpiece!"

Kanon brought up that she did died because of the Ganma world's atmosphere, and mentions that she was revived. Unknowingly, Makoto, Mayu, and Mitsuzane arrived. The moment Kanon is about to approach her brother, Danton blocks her way.

"If so... You are a failure! You have no right to call Makoto your brother!", Danton said as he strangles Kanon, "You are no child of mine!"

* _ **Chain, Now!**_ *

Mayu immediately casted a bind spell on Danton's hand, restraining him from harming Kanon. As Makoto tries to stop his creator from strangling Kanon, he attempts to assimilate her. Only for a man in black, Saionji to take the bullet.

"Take care of your sister.", said Saionji as he laments that his death is a meaning to atone for his sins against Tenkuji Ryu. Saionji then dissolves into nothingness in front of everybody.

"I can't believe I lost my arm for this defect.", Danton sneered, within moments he then assimilates the people who are witnessing this, including the children who spat on Makoto earlier. "Everyone, let us fight together!"

Mitsuzane turn his attention to Danton, as he calls out the old man in anger.

"You!", the young Kureshima glared at the old man, "To think you're claiming to save the people of this world, instead you're using them including your own children! And you're sacrificing others just to gain immortality... Is this what you really call saving others?!"

"This was the best use for them. You can do it too, if you awaken your powers.", Danton continued, as the way he assimilated those people earlier is similar to how Makoto's doppelganger assimilated himself on the original that saved him from near death. "Those who didn't come when I called will die soon!", then he reveals the sapphire he stole from Akari's weather machine, and tells him how foolish they are to rely on such device, "If they use that device, it will cost them their lives! Evolution requires some selection. Those who evolve like us will create the future."

The moment Danton hands over the jewel to Chloe, a purple warp pipe that has "CONTINUE" written on its tip emerges below them, and Dan Kuroto emerges from it as he snatches the sapphire from them!

"Gotcha!", the Game Master exclaimed.

When Chloe attempts to hit Kuroto, the Game Master responds by slapping the girl in a petty act of retribution. The Game Master laughs that he can be found everywhere the fact that he's a Bugster.

"What did you do to my daughter?!", Danton called out Kuroto's actions to be petty.

"Now that this jewel is in my hand. My godly talents can change this world... I AM GOD!", Kuroto proclaims, only to be sucked in back in the Bugvisor II, with the one holding the device is actually Goro. Goro then catches the sapphire the moment Kuroto is sucked into the Bugvisor.

Goro chuckled as he reveals that he uses Kuroto as a bait to get the sapphire from Danton. "Heh, played you like a fiddle!", he gloated. He taunts Danton and Chloe before leaving the scene, "Smell you suckers later!"

Danton then tells Chloe to chase Goro.

Then, Mayu and Mitsuzane prepare to transform.

"We'll make you pay you senile slimeball!", Mitsuzane then curses Danton as he and Mayu prepare to transform. But, Makoto interrupts the two, as he reminds Mayu and Mitsuzane that this is his problem between him and Danton alone.

"So, you weren't going to save everyone?", Makoto realizes Mitsuzane's warning the moment Danton already showed his true colors.

"I gave them two chances to change their minds. I showed them mercy! Now, the two of us will create a new world.", Danton replied.

Makoto then whispered to Mayu and has a request for her, "Mayu, take Kanon out and run. I'll be okay.", then turns his attention to Mitsuzane. "I'll take care of the rest, Mitsuzane."

Both Mayu and Mitsuzane leave the hideout with Kanon, leaving just the father and son confrontation.

Makoto clenched his fist, saying that he has committed a lot of mistakes, and those mistakes are the sins that he is now bearing: The sin of trusting the wrong person that he shouldn't - Danton; something that Mitsuzane warned him in the first place. The sin of putting the people of the Ganma world in grave danger, the sin of turning against and not believing on his friends - him nearly putting Alain to near death and Makoto almost turned his back against the Space Explorers if weren't for Mitsuzane knocking him back to his senses, and the sin for denying a future for his sister.

Makoto then pulled out his Gan Gun Hand in Rifle Mode and shoots the stasis chamber, reducing everything inside in flames.

"Do not deny yourself!", Danton didn't take to kindly to his son's self-deprecation. "You are the ideal evolution of humanity that I created!"

"Danton, your sin..."

"Why I can't I give people immortal bodies? What's wrong with trying to evolve humanity with my own hands?!"

Makoto continued, "And, the sin of being weak enough to believe in you... I will bear all those sins!", the Sin Specter Eyecon emerges from Makoto.

"My son... If you still not understand, as your father, I shall correct your mistake!", Danton states the last straw as he metamorphs into a being called **Evolude**. _  
_

* _ **Seven Shinka!**_ *

"And, I will correct yours!", Makoto rebuked as he activates the Sin Specter Eyecon. He inserts it on his Ghost Driver, and by closing the Driver's lid, a Parka Ghost jettisons itself from the belt.

* _ **Bacchi-mirou~! Bacchi-mirou~!**_ _(ominous tone)_ *

Makoto posed as he transforms and chants, "Henshin!"

* _ **Shin Kaigan, Sin Specter! Pride! Greed! Lust! Wrath! Envy! Gluttony! Sltoh! Break Deadly Sin!**_ *

And by transforming into his strongest form, **Sin Specter** , the embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins. Makoto proclaims the very word that Mitsuzane usually says to Danton, "Just who the hell... **DO YOU THINK I AM!** "

Both father and son proceed to fight.

Meanwhile, as Goro rushes back to Akari and the others, Natsu catches up to him. At the same time, Chloe tails him.

"Give that back!", the girl shouted.

"Make me!", Goro responds by slapping Chloe.

"You're so mean, Izumi-san.", Natsu finds it very unpleasant the fact Goro just slapped a girl who's chasing him for a measly stone, since the fact that said girl happens to be an accomplice to a bad guy. "Anyway, I'll take care of this!"

"Thanks, Natsu!", Goro moved on as he rushes back to Akari and Igor.

Returning back to Akari and Igor, as the machine failed to work, Igor appears to be losing hope, but Akari reminds him not to give up. But, miracle immediately arrives.

" **DID SOMEBODY ORDERED A MIRACLE?!** ", Goro arrives with the sapphire on his hand, and Kuroto emerges from the Bugvisor II.

Onari then takes the sapphire and places it on the machine, with him running frantically into the machine.

Meanwhile, Taki and Samus continued their fight. Taki couldn't seem to handle three of Samus's super modes that was assumed by three of her shadow clones, she immediately go Tengen Toppa Evolution; with her hair being dyed blue and let loosed from her ponytail, Taki's demon mask then turns into the same star-shaped visor.

Taki then connects the Kris Naga into a double-bladed boomerang, and proceeds to throw it on the three Huntress duplicates as she calls out " **Super Galaxy Dai Setsudan!** ", as she manages to defeat Hunter Action Gamer Level 5, Puzzle Gamer Level 50, and Ninja Gamer Level X, only leaving Huntress Creator Gamer, which happens to be the real Samus herself.

"Now, for the finale!", Samus then removes Mighty Creator VRX to make room for Doctor Mighty XX. Once the Gashat is inserted, Huntress Creator Gamer is surrounded with a metallic purple and yellow aura, representing the powers of Genm and Lazer. She then closed and open the Gamer Driver to activate the finisher function...

* _ **Gacchan! DOCTOR MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer jumps into the air and she prepares to deliver a flying side kick imbued by the influence of the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat. Taki then prepares to gather spiritual energy from her hands to a latent level. Then, the energy is converted into a ki into her right fist.

" **Urawaza** (Secret Trick)...", Taki declared as she is jumps to collide her punch with Samus's kick, then shouts the attack, " **Jikuu-Retsudan!** (Space-time Shattering) **BURST! SPINNING PUNCH!** "

 **[** **裏技：時空烈断バーストスピニングパンチ** **]** (Secret Trick: Space-Time Shattering Burst Spinning Punch)

Taki's Space Time Shattering Burst Spinning Punch collides with Samus's Rider Kick, and it causes the energies from the two women to surge around the Ganma world, their respective energies intertwine as they began to spread, as the people who catches up with the energy coming from the two women fighting are slowly healed from the illness caused by the Ganma world's atmosphere.

Meanwhile, as we see Sin Specter and Evolude fighting, the entire fight is like a father and son sparring in a match as both neither combatants bore no ill will to each other. Danton appears to be enjoying to see how Makoto gotten stronger.

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Envy Slap!**_ *

Makoto swings the Gan Gun Hand at Evolude, with the latter tanking hits from the influence of the sin of pride.

"I have three fathers...", Makoto finally realized that he how happy he was adopted by three men who he considers his father-figure - Takeru's father, Ryu. "The father that disciplined me."

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Lust Bullet!**_ *

Sin Specter bombards Evolude with immense fire power, it didn't bother Danton as his form allowed him to regenerate from his wounds. Then follows up with more.

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Sloth Glaive!**_ *

Danton gets sucked into an energy pyramid generated from Sin Specter's weapon, but manages to get out a few seconds later. As Makoto stands up after Danton counteracts, he recalls his second father, Daigo that despite having left him and Kanon when they were children, he was strict in terms of Makoto's childhood upbringing.

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Gluttony Bite!**_ *

Makoto unleashes a flurry of kicks, complete with a biting effect.

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Pride Fist!**_ *

Then follows up with an all-out pummeling.

Mayu and Mitsuzane arrived on the scene as they bear witness Makoto fighting his father.

"Makoto-kun...", Mayu muttered as she see Makoto giving everything he's got.

"Makoto-san...", Mitsuzane smiled in approval seeing how Makoto will last long.

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Greed Slash!**_ *

Sin Specter then swings his Deep Slasher on Evolude, slashing him thoroughly. Then, he toggles the weapon to its blaster mode.

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Wrath Flame!**_ *

"That's my son!", Danton comments to see how Makoto has grown strong. Makoto proceeds to shoot Evolude, but avoids them in blinding speed, and proceeds to counterattack. Then slugs him, "I'm not done yet!", sending him through a wall.

"You fought alone for humanity's future and freedom!", Makoto said. "I acknowledge your strength to carry on your beliefs. I will carry on my father's wills!"

As Makoto poised for the finisher, Mayu points out to Mitsuzane that the atmosphere begins to change...

"Kureshima-kun, look!", she pointed out.

The skies finally become blue, as Mitsuzane assumed that the Akari's machine is finally working thanks to Goro.

"We owe it to you, Akari-san and Izumi-san.", the young Kureshima said.

Sin Specter begins to sprout six dark blue wings on his back as he takes to the skies and activates his Ghost Driver's finisher. Makoto then proclaims, "I'll show you... **MY WAY OF LIFE!** "

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Sin Specter! DEADLY OMEGA DRIVE!**_ *

Makoto then unleashes his kick on Evolude. With Danton shouting, "Come to me, my son!", as Sin Specter's kick collides with Evolude, defeating him in the process.

* * *

 **-Go Out With A Smile-**

In the aftermath of the battle, we see Danton regressing back to his human form, and is dying, yet smiling to see his creation, his son, have gotten stronger.

"He did it!", Mayu smiled after seeing Makoto emerging the victor.

Makoto then cancels his transformation, and approaches his dying father.

"I have seen...your way of life...in the end.", Danton said weakly. "A blue sky...is nice too...My son.", then he begins to sing that rhyme one last time before passing.

" _The egg I made...~ with a smile...~"_

" _~...just needs a little longer."_

" _With tears and anger...~"_

" _~...the egg will soon break."_

" _Fill it with blood...~"_

" _~...and shorten my life to finish it."_

Moments later, Danton fades away into nothingness, dying with a smile, finally resting in peace, with Makoto bidding farewell to the old man.

Mayu and Mitsuzane then approached him.

"Makoto-kun...", said Mayu as she hugs him. Mitsuzane smiled to see Makoto coming terms to his origins. He fist bumps with Makoto as a sign of respect. Moments later, the others - Go, Keiichi, Kiriya, and Emu appeared.

"I didn't expect you'd spar with your dad, but you're great out there!", said Keiichi as he reveals that they were watching him from afar. Then, turns to Mayu, "And there's Miss Inamori over here, she really likes you a lot, hot shot!"

Kanon then appears and she catches up to her brother.

"Kanon!", said Makoto as she hugged her sister. "Thank goodness!"

She tells Makoto the skies are now blue, but Makoto tries to tell Kanon about their origins, but Kanon assures that she's always a human. The other Space Explorers reassure that the Makoto they knew is still the same Makoto that's standing right before them.

"We think, therefore we are. Right?", said Makoto as he looks up at the blue skies.

* * *

 **-The Blue Skies-**

Back with Chloe confronted by Natsu...

The girl paused the moment she sense of Danton's death. This caused Chloe to feel the despair of losing her father.

"Father is dead?", Chloe spoke as if she is about to break down. "I have no reason to live anymore!"

Goro reappears and stood on Natsu's side. The ZETA Tech CEO then reminds the girl it's not yet too late to live on.

"Don't say that.", said Goro, the very man that who slapped Chloe just for the sake of getting the sapphire back to Akari. "I know what it's like to lose someone important, but I want you to live on for your own sake just one step forward. And that will be a path to your future, as the blue skies will be the path to your hope."

"Who are you?", asked Chloe.

"Izumi Goro. I'm a technological industrialist. Forgive me for what I've done to you earlier.", said Goro. He then pulled out the Nintendo DS that he played with the children earlier and decides to give it to the girl as an apology to remember him. "Here, you can have this. It is something to remember me by."

"And, I'm Natsu. Nice meeting you!", the kunoichi said, complete making a peace sign with her hands.

Later, we see Alain addressing the masses. And thanked everyone for their patience as now the Ganma world finally gained its blue skies for the first time, Alain mentions that he has first witnessed a blue sky several decades ago and he passionately wanted to make his world's sky blue. And he has learned so much the wonders of humanity. And then, recalls to everyone the meaning of friendship in which he experienced through the very first man he befriended - Makoto, and later the Space Explorers. He tells the people that they will keep going in the midst of adversities, engraving the sad, bitter, or even happy memories in their hearts to fulfill their dreams and to realize one's destiny.

"No matter what, we will never be apart!", Alain continued his speech. "So, will you support me together as my friends? From today, I do not live as the late Grand Emperor's son, but as a fellow human just like you all! We are connected! This blue sky, is the beginning of our new world and hope! Let's set off to find a new treasure for ourselves, my friends!"

Everybody gave Alain a round of applause, and seeing that his dreams came true. The other Space Explorers, including Mayu, Makoto, and Mitsuzane clapped from a far. A second later, we see Mayu's hand holding to Makoto's showing that her feelings towards him made her his last hope should he ever despair. Even if Kanon wants to be with Alain, then Mayu is more willing to stay on Makoto's side. Even the other Space Explorers can see that, much to the amusement of both Go and Mitsuzane.

"The skies are blue, and you made your dreams come true, Alain.", Samus mused. As the Space Explorers always seek to go beyond the impossible, Alain finally made his desire to give his world the blue skies come true.

Elsewhere, Goro, Taki, and Natsu finally watch the Ganma world whilst they stood at Akari, Igor, Onari, and Kuroto, who are both asleep after long periods of overworking with the machine.

"It feels amazing to see the skies of this dimension.", Taki mused.

"I'll say.", Goro added.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1 & 2 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 _ **Deviations from the V-Cinema source material:**_

\- In the movie, Onari is the one who stole the sapphire from Danton and Chloe. Here, it is Kuroto who does it.

\- When Chloe learns of Danton's death, Takeru tells her to live on. Here in this chapter, Goro and Natsu are the ones who do that.

Once again, Samus creating duplicates of herself whilst the copies assume some of her prior Rider forms bring to mind of the Kamen Rider OOO summer movie where Eiji uses Gatakiriba Combo to multiply himself and access all of his Combos at the same time.

When Samus created three clones of herself; she uses Hunter Action Gamer Level 5, Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Ninja Gamer Level X, and Creator Gamer at the same time with the said copies brings to mind the Four Dimension Dragons as well as the owners of the respective cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V:

\- Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Level 5: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/Yuto (Black)

\- Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon/Yugo (White)

\- Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon/Yuri (Purple)

\- Huntress Creator Gamer: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/Yuya Sakaki (Red and Orange)

For those who are wondering why Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 shares the same transformation jingle as Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 is because the former is a toned down version of Para-DX's Level 99 form, as because the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha is designed to be used on the Gamer Driver much like the Beta.

This is the first time Makoto calls Mitsuzane with his name instead of senpai.


	24. Episode 024: My Name is Kiryu Sento!

**Episode 02** **4: My Name is Kiryu Sento!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, for the chapters after this, all will be fillers as we make way for Kamen Rider Build. For now, we'll focus with some of Shingetsu's perspective, and his confrontations against Goro and company as well as the Space Explorers. While Sento returns in this chapter, Misora makes her debut in this chapter.

This chapter will feature a new supporting character: **Natsuki Nakajima**. Nakajima is the chief of ZETA Tech's research and development team and was Goro's mentor in his first two years as CEO of the company before she is assigned as the supervising engineer for the Special Reaction Squad. I can say that Nakajima functions as both the Ryoma Sengoku and Yoko Minato to Goro's Takatora Kureshima. Unlike Ryoma and Yoko, Nakajima is technically one of the good guys with moral standards but she shares his quirks and only stays in the sidelines as she observes the SRS' G7 armor users, while keeping the fact that she and Goro are expies of Sumiko Ozawa from Kamen Rider Agito in terms of how Ozawa developed the G3 series. My hypothetical actress for Nakajima will be **Nao Nagasawa** , the actress who is known for the roles of Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger and Lily Shirogane from Kamen Rider W.

This chapter will also give us an overview about the **Special Reaction Squad (SRS)** , a special unit within Shouya City's Police Department that are tasked to combat the Kamui Tribe. The SRS as a whole are based on the SAUL from Agito.

Since we're about two days away before Kamen Rider Build premieres, how about we see Sento again in this chapter. And as such, it will serve as a foreshadowing to Goro's midseason upgrade, that is he is going to use a Build Driver; and the Full Bottles he will use are Crow (Organic) and Stealth (Inorganic, as in a F-117A Stealth Fighter). And my decision in having Goro using a Build Driver also brings to mind Takatora and Kuroto - Takatora gained a Genesis Driver and a Melon Energy Lockseed to become New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin, while Kuroto used the Buggle Driver with the Dangerous Zombie Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level 10/X.

This chapter contains a little mature content thrown in, albeit a vanilla fashion.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-** **The Special Reaction Squad!** **-**

Two weeks after the Ganma world gained its blue skies, both the Space Explorers as well as Goro and his two kunoichi harem returned back to the real world.

Elsewhere in the docks, another of the Kamui Tribe's alien-demon hybrids began terrorizing nearby bystanders. This creature has a body of a human woman, but with a lower half of a snake's body. Being based on the yokai Akamata, this creature refers herself as the Gorgon Queen. But, it lacks the powers of the actual Gorgon.

Meanwhile, three police officers wearing G7 battle armors arrive on the scene to confront the creature, armed with state-of-the-art assault rifles with a mounted grenade launcher, G7 Paralyzer pistols, and Blitzenschneider electric knives.

"Concentrate your fire!", one of the police officers in his G7 armor instructed his fellow officers to concentrate their rounds on the Gorgon Queen. When the monster is about to charge at the three SRS officers, they break away and circle the creature in a triangle formation.

Within moments, Taki and Natsu arrive on the scene as they make a three-point landing and bear witness to three police officers in their G7 battle suits fighting the Akamata.

"Why are they fighting that creature?", Taki thought.

"Master, should we help those guys?", Natsu asked.

When Taki answered yes as they attempt to help the three officers fighting the demon. Goro arrives and intervenes the two kunoichi.

"Stop.", Goro commanded.

"What's going on, Goro?", Taki clarified.

"Perhaps, let those three guys do their thing.", he continued. "Before I forget, those three guys are known as the **Special Reaction Squad**. A special unit within this city's police force. Both ZETA Tech and the Japanese government provided financial backup for the police department to form this group, and the G7 battle suits for the members of the squad as well as their arsenal. These guys are well-trained, and will respond at the most high-leveled threats."

Goro gave the two ninjas about the overview in regards of the Special Reaction Squad, abbreviated as the SRS. The said unit are a team of well-trained police officers who use the mass-produced versions of the G7 suits to combat the threat of any unidentified lifeforms - namely those of the Kamui Tribe. It seems that local authorities have been alarmed by the presence of the alien demons.

"I see...even the police of this city are becoming more alarmed by the presence of these demons.", Taki deduced. "And, they're planning to take matters into their own hands."

Goro assures that even the most cutting-edge technology and experienced fighters who can handle them can easily to deal these kind of threats.

"Man, is it just me or are people are trying to kill demons with guns?", Natsu leaned on the fourth wall, looking at the reader.

As they witness the three SRS officers fighting the Gorgon Queen, one of the officers instruct his fellow two men.

"Assume formation!", the team leader commanded.

Two of the officers take their formation, with one staying on the other's back as they charge. While the leader is an inch apart from the other two. One of the officers pull out an electric baton and jumps to stun their target, with the other behind him pulling out an assault shotgun and shoots the demon point blank; the commanding officer pulls out a XGR-02 Artemis sniper rifle to score a headshot, killing the Gorgon Queen in the process.

"Incredible...", Taki mused. "They coordinated with each other to finish off that demon."

"Mission complete.", said the SRS team leader.

The three officers regroup back on a nearby police truck, as according to Goro, the said truck served as the mobile command base for the SRS, called the **Command Trailer**. If a Command Trailer is nearby, that means the Special Reaction Squad are doing their task at hand.

* * *

 **-Enter Nakajima Natsuki-**

Within moments, a woman in a labcoat emerges from the back of the Command Trailer, as she congratulates the three SRS members for another job well-done.

"Nice work, you guys!", said the woman. As the three SRS members go back inside the trailer, she turned her attention to Goro, "Goro-chan!"

"Nakajima! It's you.", Goro shook his head at the sight of the woman.

The woman approaches Goro and the kunoichi master-and-student duo of Taki and Natsu.

"Goro-chan, who are these beautiful ladies with you?", said the woman in the labcoat.

That said, Goro takes the opportunity the woman to introduce to Taki and Natsu, with her name being **Nakajima Natsuki**.

"Before I forget, this is **Nakajima Natsuki**.", Goro gives a proper introduction about Nakajima. "In ZETA Tech, Nakajima is the chief of the R&D team of the G7's production. The reason why she's with the SRS is that she's the supervising monitor engineer for the unit. In my first two years as ZETA Tech's CEO, Nakajima was my mentor and adviser before she went on to guide the SRS."

"Wow, this isn't the first time I see ninjas nowadays.", Nakajima continued. "Who are you two?"

"Taki. We're ninjas from a distant land, that's all.", Taki said in a rather concise manner.

"I'm Natsu, her student.", Natsu smiled.

Despite being strict with the SRS in terms of their control of the G7 suits, Nakajima appears to be easy-going all along, especially with her boss, Goro, whom she affectionately calls him "Goro-chan", unlike everyone around him (save for Taki) usually refer him with his last name.

As Nakajima prepares to leave, she informs Goro about a man named Kiryu Sento was looking for him two weeks ago. The fact that Goro took a leave of absence for two weeks due to him helping Akari and the Space Explorers about the Ganma world's atmosphere, he is unaware that Sento was actually looking for him. Regardless, he'll be the ones to see Sento in his office at a given chance.

The Command Trailer leaves the area along with the Special Reaction Squad.

* * *

 **-Kamen Rider Build-**

Meanwhile...

We see the Space Explorers, consisting of Kamen Riders Huntress (Creator Gamer), Ryugen (Budou Arms), and Mach fighting a third Rexspider. As the three were assigned to dispatch another of the Kamui Tribe's demons, it only took three waves of Tengu grunts defending the Rexspider. As the situation gets even hairy all the way there...

That is, until, a red-and-blue Kamen Rider makes his presence known in the battlefield.

"Is that...Parado?!", Mitsuzane thought of the Rider's form with resemblance to Para-DX.

Samus points out that Rider is NOT Parado, "Incorrect. That doesn't look like Parado after all, even if they're similar in terms of their forms."

"Hey, who are you?!", Go calls out the mysterious Kamen Rider.

" **Kamen Rider Build**.", the Rider introduces himself as Kamen Rider Build, and given to the rabbit ears on his right compoundeyes and a tank cannon on the left, it seems his form is a mix-and-match one. "Now, let's begin the experiment!", the Rider proclaimed as he pulls out a drill-like sword called the Drill Crusher.

Build begins to singlehandedly dispatch every Tengu soldiers in sight, with the drill on his weapon spins everytime he swings it. After making a clean-sweep of the mooks, this leaves Build facing the Rexspider. This is the second time he has faced another alien demon from the Kamui Tribe.

Both Build and Rexspider brawl, with the former gaining the upper hand, as the new Kamen Rider takes advantage of his jumping ability given that he sports a rabbit motif, giving him enough time to punish the spider demon. With the creature staggering, Build prepares to finish him off. He proceeds to crank the lever of his belt...

* _ **Ready, go! Boltech Finish! YEAH!**_ *

...after that, Build begins to spring with his right leg to jump at an unprecedented height and he prepares to unleash a Rider Kick with both legs on the Rexspider, reducing the demon into dust.

"The laws of victory have been decided!", Build proclaimed his post-mortem line while duing a gesture that resembles that of Fleming's right-hand rule.

The Space Explorers are flabbergasted, yet are amazed by this result. They approach the mysterious Rider.

"Tell us something, who exactly are you?", Samus asked.

Build then removes the two capsules (Full Bottles) on his belt, which then cancels his transformation, revealing a man wearing a casually-wearing man in his parka coat. "I'm Kiryu Sento. I'm a genius physicist.", on the other hand, Sento does have appear to have knowledge of Kamen Riders as well as he easily identifies the three Space Explorers in front of him, "You must be Huntress, Ryugen, and Mach. Am I correct?"

"Kiryu Sento? That's a strange name", Mitsuzane spoke skeptically.

Sento reveals he's from the Touto region, and was asked to come to the Hokuto region, where Shouya City is designated on. As of this moment, Sento is looking for a man named Izumi Goro, the CEO of ZETA Tech. The Space Explorers of course know Goro, but Samus told Sento that Goro is of the neutral side.

"Okay, thanks for the time guys. Ciao!", Sento said as he takes his leave. And the presence of a new Kamen Rider through Kiryu Sento changes things for the better after the Space Explorers encounter him.

* * *

 **-Arouse Me More-**

Later that night at the Izumi mansion...

It was 8:30 pm, inside the master's bedroom, we see Taki and Goro kissing very passionately as they are about to make love. With the door locked and closed, the windows are closed shut, and the lights turned on, save for the lampshades on both sides of the bed. In the middle of their erotic kissing, Taki then strips Goro's coat off, leaving him with his dark-purple muscle shirt on for the brief moment.

During their erotic smooching, the two begin to undress and ending with Goro unhooking Taki's bra while kissing getting into the mood. As usual, Taki pushes Goro to bed with her towering him. But, Goro sits up and he and Taki continued their passionate, yet deep kissing. After a few minutes, they break away from their kiss.

"I didn't expect that you're the one's asking for it?", Goro smirked rather awkwardly, as supposedly guys should be the ones to say if they're in the mood to make love.

To which Taki replies complete with a naughty smile, "To be honest, I'm starting to enjoy this. In fact, I feel like the inner woman inside me to take an interest with this.", she took off the clamp that secured her ponytail to let loose her long, dark hair, showing the real her.

Taki implied that her sex drive takes a healthy level ever since she fell in love with Goro. As each time she feels the body stimulation the moment she and Goro get down and dirty on the bed, it gave her the feeling that her inner woman surfaces, as a result hers and Goro's sex lives begin to take a positive turn each time they do get under each others' pants.

The two continued kissing passionately until Goro runs his lips on Taki's neck, and then to her breasts, which he starts to suck on.

"My nipples feel good!", she breathed. While Goro is playing Taki's left breast, she herself pinched and played at her own right nipple into erection. Taki couldn't help touching one of her own intimate parts whilst in the middle of her encounter with her own love interest. Taki let out a moan from her lips at the simultaneous pleasuring on her own assets from Goro and from her own finger.

After five minutes of playing on her breasts, Taki wastes no time as she caressed on her lover's shaft, causing Goro to shudder and sweat all of the sudden. It is Goro himself who feels the awkwardness as his package being touched.

"Already?!", Goro exclaimed in a rather awkward manner.

"Heh, it seems you're trying to hide the fact you're liking it!", Taki starts to learn how to talk dirty at this moment.

After stroking it for a few seconds, Taki proceeds to taste Goro's shaft, the latter shudders and falls into the pillows, as the sensation is just like an extremely ticklish one. Goro never asked Taki to take a slurp on of his manhood, but she herself willingly does it without being told to do so. It doesn't help that a strong-willed woman like Taki can easily take control of the whole encounter than Goro, the latter of which has a thing for women older than him and with an indomitable will.

Taki is not yet finished as she and Goro change go into a "69", with them facing each others' crotches. While Taki continued tasting her lover's shaft, Goro immediately tasted the mouth of Taki's arousal, and both of them begin to sweat at the simultaneous pleasure.

Few minutes later, Goro then entered his intimate part to Taki's and the latter saddles up as the former thrusts himself inside her. Taki's breast kept bouncing at every thrust.

"Ah...nn, ah, ku...!", Taki's moaning echoed around the room, even she tries to muzzle her screaming without the risk of waking everyone outside the room. "Goro, please be gentle! Don't go too fast, it's going to make me go crazy."

"I will."

While Goro made it easy to enter inside Taki, she's relaxing as she accepted the stiffening part of him into her softest, deepest part. Taki felt the ruggedness of her lover's rim as she raised her hips a little bit.

For Goro, getting inside Taki is hotter than his own intimate part, or as with Taki's own core. The softness and heaviness of the kunoichi's wall surrounding him gives him off so much sensation that makes him want to bite his lips off.

After that, Goro stayed on her back and allowed himself to touch Taki's breasts from behind, but the latter has no problem pinching her nipples again into erection and allows Goro to keep thrusting.

"Ah, ha~! ...Ah, ahh...", Taki continued letting out an erotic scream. "It's so deep...!"

Taki takes a kiss from Goro as she changes position and this time with Goro lying down, she saddles on his crotch towering him. The sensation drastically changes from titillating to passionately tender as Taki leaned close to Goro as the two lovers quickly exchanged deep, passionate kisses on their lips.

"Taki... I'm about to burst!", Goro sensed as reaching climax is imminent.

"Haa~ahh! Give it to me, Goro!", she croaked. "Let it all out!", within moments they immediately reached an intense orgasm; both Goro's seeds and Taki's love fluids are all mixed up inside her.

Goro pulled his shaft out from her lover's inner lips, after a long one hour of passionate sex, both lovers end up contented, with Taki smiling and she kisses Goro on the forehead in affection. In turn, Goro does the same thing to Taki before they kissed on each other's lips and cuddling for a long period of time before they go back to sleep. As usual, Goro would usually rest his head on Taki's love pillows as Taki pulls the blanket covering up to her neck and shoulders; the two shut their eyes and sleep...

* * *

 **-My Name is... Kiryu Sento!-**

The next morning...

Saturday, as the first weekend and a break from work, Goro decides to take some time off and spend his days with the three women living with him on his mansion. We see Natsu playing Tekken 7 on PlayStation 4 at the living room.

"Hey, how the hell Yoshimitsu got here?!", Natsu exclaimed when she saw the Yoshimitsu character in the character select screen, in which she picked the said character in playing the game.

"I have no idea.", Goro laughed.

As Natsu enjoys playing on the PlayStation 4, Taki interrupts and tells Natsu that she still has training to do. But, Natsu being Natsu, still refused to comply as she wants to play videogames first, much to Taki's dismay.

"Just let her enjoy for a while, Taki.", Goro said.

"I guess she's getting curious with many things in this era more than I do.", as usual Taki admits that she really has a hard time to understand what Natsu does even though while being obedient towards her.

However, their conversation gets interrupted by a ring of a doorbell. Kasumi answers; and the ones standing on his doorstep is a man and a girl; and when she asks for his name, the man replied that he is Kiryu Sento. Both Goro and Taki approached him.

"You.", Goro said in surprise at the sight of Sento. "Kiryu Sento-kun, I assume."

"Wow, you live here Izumi-san?", Sento said at the comment of his mansion.

"Is that really him, Sento?", the girl, going by the name **Isurugi Misora,** said. "ZETA Tech's CEO, Izumi Goro-san?"

Instead of taking Sento and Misora to the mansion, Goro takes him to his workshop at the basement of his shop; with Taki accompanying him. Once arrived on the laboratory, Sento starts looking around on Goro's apparatuses where he usually works with the Prototype and Trial version of the G6 and G7 armors.

"Wow, they're amazing! I can't believe you work on these stuff, Izumi-san!", said Sento as he looked around as if he's looking for toys like a child.

Taki looked at Goro, "This Kiryu Sento your talking about is a scientist?"

"Exactly.", Goro nodded. "From what I heard from him, he's a physicist working in a science institute in the Touto region with Pandora's Box."

"Seriously, Sento. Stop acting like a child!", said Misora.

Afterwards, Sento starts cutting to the chase; the reason he was finding Goro is that Sento reveals that he also experimented with a G7 battle armor with one of his Build Drivers. He also revealed that Sento is actually a Kamen Rider like Goro, as in Kamen Rider Build.

He then opens a black box containing a Build Driver, along with two capsules, to which he calls it as **Full Bottles**. The dark purple bottle - has a wing-like emblem on it, as it is an organic one, Sento calls it as the Crow Full Bottle, while the other one - a blue Full Bottle, with the shape of a stealth fighter - the Stealth Full Bottle.

"Are these...for me?", Goro asked.

"I'm serious, Izumi-san. It's yours.", Sento answered. "Before that, you might need to install a G7 armor's memory bank into the driver."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The three currently masked members of the SRS are also based on the Black Tri-Stars from the classic Mobile Suit Gundam anime, they even emulate their own version of the Jet Stream Attack.

\- Nakajima is the second person to call Goro with his first name rather than his last name, the other being Taki. And, Nakajima affectionally calling him "Goro-chan" sounds similar to Kitaoka/Zolda does to Goro Yura of Ryuki.

\- The Command Trailer is based on the G-Trailer from Agito.

\- This is the first time Sento interacts with Samus, and later Taki.

\- Nakajima commenting that she hasn't seen any ninjas nowadays brings to her mind of her hypothetical actress, Nao Nagasawa's role of Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue.


	25. Episode 025: Evolution! G7 Icarus XYZ!

**Episode 02** **5: Evolution! G7 Icarus XYZ!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, for those who have recently the first episode of Build, my first impression of the series is like W and Agito put together. And the series stays true by returning the classic elements from the Showa Era.

Like what I said in the previous chapter, Goro's midseason upgrade has him use a Build Driver and use the Crow (Organic) and Stealth (Inorganic) Full Bottles.

The name of Goro's new form will be **Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ**. With his form being **StealthCrow Armor**. The reason why his forms retains the Armor term (instead of "Form" just like Build's) is because that his suit is still part of his G7 Icarus armor and this form is essentially the advanced version of his prototype armor. Fittingly, after I read Destonus's feedback, the crow and the stealth fighter is a Best Match to Goro's new form for fridge ballance reasons - StealthCrow Armor obviously represents flight (avian creature for crow and stealth aircraft, respectively. **Crows** are said to be one of the intelligent birds, and they symbolize as cunning, cocky, and playful creatures. This is rather fitting whereas Goro is not only a genius, but he's mostly kind of a jerk, depending on how I write his personality and has no problem trolling or manipulating anyone (just like what he did to Kuroto during the Specter Gaiden arc) when he feels like it. **Stealth** aircraft, such as the F-117A Nighthawk and F-22 Raptors, are designed to avoid detection from enemy radar.

Unlike Build, however. Goro as G7 Icarus XYZ is unable to change forms and solely stays in his StealthCrow Armor as his base form, but yet he has to get his super mode in future chapters. G7 Icarus's XYZ's weapons are upgraded versions of his original weapons and they are compatible with Full Bottles instead of the G7 Armor Keys:

- **XGM-01II** (The II means Version 2.0) **G7 Sky Buster** : The upgraded version of the G7 Paralyzer pistol. This time, this weapon is much more powerful compared to its predecessor.

- **XGR-02II Neo Artemis** : The upgraded version of the original XGR-02 Artemis laser sniper rifle. The main difference is that unlike the original Artemis is a gas-operated semi-automatic rifle, the Neo Artremis is a bolt-action rifle.

- **XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin:** The upgraded version of the original XGS-03 Yoshiyuki katana. Unlike the original Yoshiyuki that has electromagnetic and high-frequency functionality, the Yoshiyuki Shin is a pure high-voltage sword that works similarly to the Elek Module Billy the Rod from Kamen Rider Fourze.

What makes G7 Icarus XYZ unique from Build is that he uses variety array of weapons in his disposal, including the aforementioned three mentioned above. Also, G7 Icarus no longer spreads his arms wide to fly with his wings, instead he flies with the help of a mechanical bird that acts as his support robot and wingpack at the same time, **Shadow Winger**. While keeping the appearance of a mechanical bird, Shadow Winger has four sets of wings; two on the top are the crow's wings, and the bottom is that of a F-117 stealth fighter while keeping the motif of the two aforementioned Full Bottles that Goro will use. In general, Shadow Winger shares the same role as the Contract Monsters of the 13 Riders from _Kamen Rider Ryuki_.

G7 Icarus XYZ also has auxiliary full bottles in his disposal. For the Organic are: **Kamakiri** (Praying Mantis) and **Kurage** (Jellyfish). On the Inorganic are: **Bakudan** (bomb) **Scope** , and **Ambulance**.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-Build Driver and Full Bottles-**

Kiryu Sento, a genius physicist from the Touto region came all the way into the Hokuto region to reach Shouya City to find ZETA Tech Industries CEO Izumi Goro. He and his assistant, Misora searched even in his main office, that is until he manages to reach his mansion in a Saturday morning. To Goro's surprise, Sento arriving into his doorstep was a surprise; while having the honor to bring a genius scientist to his home; on a funnier note, Sento has an inner child at any mere sight of inventions; namely Goro's battle suits.

Sento also revealed the reason why he came all the way to find Goro, was to present him a belt that he himself created - the Build Driver, along with two sample bottle-like trinkets which Sento calls them as Full Bottles.

"Are these...for me?", Goro asked.

"I'm serious, Izumi-san. It's yours.", Sento answered. "Before that, you might need to install a G7 armor's memory bank into the driver."

Goro reveals that he has a backup memory bank on G7 Icarus' Strike Armor. So that will be put into the Build Driver's memory, as Sento instructed. This also explains that Sento experimented with one of the Touto Special Forces' G7 Battle Suits as they are mass-produced by ZETA Tech. It took only five to ten minutes for Sento and Goro to install the G7 Icarus's memory bank into the Build Driver to be given to Goro himself.

A few seconds later, Natsu enters the lab asking her master about the commotion about.

"Master, who is that guy?", Natsu asked, then within moments Sento's hair began to erect in the shape of a rabbit's ear. "What's with that guy's hair, it just stood up all of the sudden!"

"A scientist from a distant region.", Taki answered. "I wonder what is he trying to show Goro about..."

"Seriously, how many geniuses does this story have?!", Natsu leaned on the fourth wall asking the readers if not all geniuses are all narcissists. "Okay, I get the point, no need to write that one down, will ya!"

While both Goro and Sento are equally intelligent, but their personalities are absolutely opposite towards each other; Goro is calm, composed and witty, and can be a troll most of the time, while Sento tends to act like a child when excited as shown when he looked at Goro's inventions; only Taki manages to elaborate the obvious differences between the two men.

"Okay, Sento-kun.", said Goro now that the memory chip of the G7 prototype is installed on the Build Driver. "How do I use this thing?"

Curiously, this is the first time Goro would learn how to use the Build Driver since he never used a belt to transform, only with the G7 Paralyzer and G7 Armor Keys. The fact that Sento owns and creates the Build Driver, he decides to give Goro a tutorial, and the latter watches carefully.

"Put the Build Driver on.", Sento said as he does the demonstration and starts by doing so by equipping his Build Driver. "Then, you shake the Full Bottles thoroughly."

Sento proceeds to shake a red Full Bottle which has a **Rabbit** emblem, while a blue one has a **Tank** depicted on. Even funnier that Sento exaggerates in shaking the Full Bottles, much to the surprise of Natsu and Goro. Then, Sento twists the caps before inserting the two Full Bottles into the Build Driver.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ *

"Then, you crank the lever...like this.", Sento continued as he cranks the lever continuously as tubes forming around Sento's Driver from the Full Bottles and the tubes form into a Gunpla runner-like structures around Sento, forming halves of his suit.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

"Henshin!", Sento chanted whilst assuming a stance. Within moments the suits halves begin to encase Sento to complete his transformation, complete with a steam letting out.

* _ **Hagane no Moonsault!**_ _(Moonsault of Steel)_ _ **RabbitTank! Yeah!**_ *

Sento demonstrates to Goro on how to use the Build Driver, with the former showing how he does so by transforming into Kamen Rider Build in his base form, RabbitTank Form. His compound-eyes have a rabbit on the left, and a tank's cannon on the left. While majority of his suit has red half on the left, with blue on the right.

"Wait, he's red AND blue ALL OVER?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"I've never seen that kind of combination before.", Taki muttered.

"Okay, Izumi-san, it's your turn.", Sento instructed.

That said, Goro started by shaking the Crow (Organic) and Stealth (Inorganic) Full Bottles thoroughly before twisting the caps. Then, Goro inserts the two Full Bottles into his own Build Driver...

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ *

As what Sento instructed, Goro then cranks the lever of the Build Driver, and by doing so tubes began to form from the Full Bottles and the tubes form into Gunpla runner-like structures around Goro, forming halves of his armor; one in front are the reinforced armor parts, and the one behind Goro is half of the suit that resembles the actual G7 Icarus Strike Armor.

* _ **Are you ready?!**_ *

"Henshin!", Goro chanted and assumed his own stance, then the suit's halves began to encase Goro and he transforms into an upgraded form of G7 Icarus.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings!**_ _(Heavenly Black Wings)_ _ **StealthCrow! YEAH!**_ *

Goro transforms into G7 Icarus, but, as according to Taki, in its evolved state. The most distinguishing features of his armor is that it has reinforced parts on the arms and legs, as well as the chest armor. It has a wing motif on its chest armor. Goro began to take a look on his new suit within it. Until his HUD began to boot up.

After the AI within Goro's armor begins to declare "all green", it means it manages to integrate the Build Driver's system, and refers the new reinforced system as **XYZ Mode**.

"Wow, looks like his armor's got an improved makeover! Now that's manly!", said Natsu.

"WOW!", Sento exclaimed enthusiastically after he learns of Goro's prior Rider form is called G7 Icarus Strike Armor. "Now, I get it. While your using the Build Driver, you're now **Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ**!"

"XYZ?!", Goro raised an eyebrow.

Though Goro finds the name a little lackluster, he reluctantly accepted it anyway. It seems that his armor got upgraded through the Build Driver and Ful Bottles. Moments later, a mechanical bird whose size and height is almost that of a human child emerges from Goro's Build Driver from tubes coming out of the Crow Full Bottle. This mechanical bird's appearance combines both a crow and a stealth fighter.

Sento christened the mechanical bird as **Shadow Winger**. Goro likes that name, fitting for his new form. Shadow Winger can attach himself with G7 Icarus XYZ's back in order for him to fly like a wingpack, unlike with the original Strike Armor, Goro does not need to spread his arms wide to open his wings.

When Goro pulled out all of his three weapons, first up his G7 Paralyzer pistol; the weapon began to change drastically to fit with Goro's new form. Goro finally christened his upgraded weapon as the **G7 Sky Buster** , it now allows him to use Full Bottles in his weapon instead of G7 Armor Keys. The same goes with the Yoshiyuki Katana, and it transforms into the **Yoshiyuki Shin** ; where the weapon now uses a pure high-voltage electricity instead of electromagnetism high-frequency oscillation. Then, for the Artemis, it transforms into the **Neo Artemis** laser sniper rifle. Unlike the original Artemis being a gas-operated semi-automatic rifle, Neo Artemis is a bolt-action rifle. All of Goro's upgraded weapons now use Full Bottles instead of G7 Armor Keys.

"I'm impressed.", said Goro after testing his newly upgraded weapons with his form.

"Wow, Goro. You look incredible.", Taki commented after seeing Goro getting his armor upgraded thanks to Sento.

Before Sento and Isora prepare to leave, the former leaves Goro with some auxiliary 5 Full Bottles for him. Two Organics - which are based on animals, plants, and other living organisms. And three Inorganics - which are based on inanimate objects such as machines, etc.

"Izumi-san, your G7 Sky Buster can fit in two Full Bottles for a finishing move.", said Sento. "Like with the Build Driver putting in Organic and Inorganic Full Bottles, this applies to your weapon. For example, if you put the Kurage (Jellyfish) Full Bottle in there, you could poison your target with it! Or, if you put the Bakudan (Bomb) Full Bottle, they explode. And, for precised aiming, be sure to pair the Scope Full Bottle."

Goro receives two extra Organic Full Bottles - **Kamakiri** (Praying Mantis) and **Kurage** (Jellyfish), and three more Inorganic Bottles - **Bakudan** (Bomb), **Scope** , and **Ambulance**. Also, Sento gives out 10 empty Full Bottles to Goro to collect samples of essences of any of the Kamui Tribe's demons. Goro has a feeling that Taki has the ability to seal demons, perhaps she can use the empty Full Bottles to seal any of the alien demon hybrids.

* * *

 **-G7 Icarus vs. Rexspider Queen and Glaciess-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **The Cursed Image**_ _" OST from Soul Calibur III_ *)

Elsewhere in an abandoned warehouse...

The Space Explorers - consisting of Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Ryugen in Melon Energy Arms, and Dead Heat Mach fighting two alien demons - another Rexspider Queen (Jorogumo) and a demon based on the Yuki-Onna, **Glaciess**. The Space Exploiers find themselves in a hairy situation when Glaciess starts freezing the entire battlefield. Even worse when the Rexspider Queen puts Ryugen and Mach on her webs. Just before the Jorogumo is about to pull both Mitsuzane and Go close to her, the webs are suddenly cut off by a swoop from something faster than the eye can see.

Then, Glaciess gets swooped from above. Huntress Puzzle Gamer Level 50 cuts the spider demon's webs with her Gashacon Bugvisor II's chainsaw. Within moments, they see what appears to be G7 Icarus making his presence known.

"It's that Izumi guy!", Go exclaimed. "Where the hell did he get all those toys?", he even observed that Goro wears the same Driver as Sento.

"Not to mention, he's using a belt similar to Kiryu Sento's.", Samus deduced. "Maybe that explains why Kiryu Sento was looking for him..."

"What are you dweebs spacing on about?", Goro calls out the Space Explorers in a rather smug tone. "I'll show you new generation pros like myself deal with these scumbags! Sick 'em, Shadow Winger!"

Shadow Winger separates itself from G7 Icarus XYZ's back and it starts attacking the Rexspider Queen by swooping the creature around. Taki and Natsu arrive on the scene as the two kunoichi fight Glaciess.

The Space Explorers continued fighting when Tengu soldiers began spawning.

"Man, these mooks really are pain in the asses!", said Go.

"You can say that again.", Mitsuzane added.

* _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ * / * _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ * / * _ **Hissatsu!**_ *

Ryugen then goes for the Squash Function on his Genesis Driver, Huntress Creator Gamer loading Mighty Creator VRX on her Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, and Dead Heat Mach loading Signal Kaksarn on his Zenrin Shooter.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ * / * _ **Full Throttle!**_ *

"Judgment!", Samus proclaimed as she unleashes a powerful slash imbued by virtual-reality power. Followed by Dead Heat Mach firing a bullet shaped in the likeness of Shift Dead Heat, while Ryugen then delivered a powerful slash of his own with his Sonic Arrow's blades.

* _ **Shingeki no Ippatsu!**_ *

Then, we see G7 Icarus XYZ fighting Glaciess, while Taki and Natsu are fighting the Rexspider Queen. The Yuki-Onna alien demon tries to fire a ball of ice on G7 Icarus XYZ, but the latter dodges it while Shadow Winger attaches himself on Goro's back as he stays floating in midair; the fact that the mechanical bird also acts as a wing and jetpack simultaneously. Goro then separates from Shadow Winger as he pulls out his G7 Sky Buster, the upgraded form of his G7 Paralyzer pistol.

"Goro, let's change sides!", Taki said as she tags Goro to face the Rexspider Queen.

"Right!", Goro answered.

Goro worked well with the kunoichi master-and-student duo in coordinated teamwork. As of this moment, it is Goro himself who steals the show as he curbstomps both Glaciess and Rexspider Queen.

G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out the Kurage Full Bottle, he thoroughly shakes it before twisting the cap and loads it in on the G7 Sky Buster. Then, he pulls out the Bakudan Full Bottle and does the same proceedure earlier and loads the Full Bottle inside the gun's second chamber.

* _ **Kurage! Bakudan! Ready, go!**_ *

Goro then spins the cylinder of the G7 Sky Buster and says, "This is going to sting!"

" _ **Boltech Burst!**_ ", the Sky Buster's synthetic voice spoke as G7 Icarus XYZ fires two shots and they intertwine like a double helix as the beams hit the Rexspider Queen.

Due to the Kurage Full Bottle, the Jorogumo gets poisoned. But, to add the icing on the cake, the creature starts to inflate like a balloon to the point the spider demon is about to explode. And the Rexspider Queen explodes! Within moments, Taki sees this as the opportunity to pull out an empty Full Bottle and uses it to absorb the essence of the spider demon. The ninja then administered a sealing technique to instantly purify the Full Bottle, which she successfully does; the result was a **Spider** Full Bottle.

"Nice shot!", Natsu gives a thumbs up to Goro.

* * *

 **-You Are Already Dead-**

Then, Goro deals with Glaciess. This time, the Yuki-Onna finds herself at the mercy at the sight of Goro's new form when her ice powers are negated. Goro takes the opportunity to finish off the demon once and for all. G7 Icarus XYZ proceeds to crank the lever of the Build Driver to activate the finisher as he approaches Glaciess.

"Goro, what are you doing?", Taki asked after seeing Goro approaching the demon up close. The latter doesn't reply.

* _ **Ready, Go! Boltech Finish! Yeah!**_ *

Once he activates the Build Driver's finisher function and by approaching the demon up close, and a holographic projection of a protractor appears below his feet and a geometric compass behind his back. G7 Icarus XYZ strikes Glaciess with a spinning roundhouse kick. While in action, the compass's adjusting nut moves in a synchronized manner with his legs, and after landing the move, Goro faces behind his opponent.

However, the move is not taking effect. With the ice demon gloating, "Hah, didn't even tickle!"

"Spoiler alert...", Goro sneers back, " **You're already dead!** "

When Goro states that Glaciess is about to die, her face starts to produce cracks, and so does her entire body as she explode into shards of ice, as the delayed timing of Goro's attack successfully kills the demon. Moments later, Taki pulls out another blank Full Bottle and absorbs the essence of Glaciess and then performs an exorcising technique to instantly purify the Full Bottle, resulting in the **Reizoko** (Refrigerator) Full Bottle.

"Demon captured. The deed is done!", Taki proclaimed after sealing two demons inside two Full Bottles.

"Nice!", said Mitsuzane as he is amazed by Goro's newfound power.

"So much for Fist of the North Star.", Go leaned on the fourth wall.

* _ **Gashuun**_ * / * _ **Lock Off**_ * / * _ **Otsukare!**_ *

The three Space Explorers cancel their transformation and approached Goro and his two kunoichi harem. But before Samus can ask Goro about the reason Kiryu Sento was trying to find him, Shingetsu makes his presence known, who happens to be watching the fight from a distance.

"Humph. Just as I expected.", Shingetsu sarcastically claps the two parties. "It seems you have gained a stronger power to improve yourself. I should expect a challenge from you soon. Let me remind you that I've warned you all before, if you try to intervene with my clan's games; you will all be sorry. That even includes you, black winged warrior."

Shingetsu leaves, without saying a word. Maybe the second time he encounters the Space Explorers and Goro's party might be his second warning. Despite his and his clan's evil intentions, he's surprisingly polite.

"Hey, wait! If you want a challenge, then I'm right here! Don't just run off like that!", Goro tries to call out Shingetsu and dares him to fight, but the latter doesn't reply and just suddenly jumped off in an unprecedented height.

Once again, with Goro's evolved power, he helped the Space Explorers foil the Kamui Tribe's recent act of harming innocent people.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Most of G7 Icarus XYZ's finishers in throughout story have a delayed effect in the style from those seen on the manga **Fist of the North Star**.

Taki can also seal any of the Kamui Tribe's demons with the empty Full Bottles, just like how Sento does after he defeats a Smash monster, as far as I recently saw the first episode of Build. Taki's case however is because that it instantly exorcises an evil spirit in a way the purification process because the enemies that Goro and the Space Explorers are facing are alien-supernatural hybrids; in contrast to the Smash, who are genetically modified humans.

The G7 Sky Buster functions like the Gaburivolver from Kyoryuger, as it can load up to two Full Bottles inside and the finisher for the weapon can be activated once the cylinder is spun.

Goro's original weapons upgrading after transforming into G7 Icarus XYZ into a more powerful version of the original that allows them to use Full Bottles instead of the G7 Armor Keys brings to mind Kamen Rider Kuuga's Rising Forms.

Goro's pose whenever he transforms with the Build Driver is similar to Space Sheriff Sharivan, except that Goro does not clench his fist.

G7 Icarus XYZ's Boltech Finish being a roundhouse kick is similar to Kabuto's and Cronus. But the obvious similarity depicted is that of Cronus, but the main difference is that below Goro's feet is a holographic protractor appears along with a compass. The compass moves in a synchronized manner with a front roundhouse kick; this is likely to keep up with the science and math themes of Kamen Rider Build, whereas Build's Rider Kick has him sliding down from a curving line of a chart coming from a linear equation. Obviously, G7 Icarus XYZ's Rider Kick is closely similar to Kabuto.

The XYZ in G7 Icarus XYZ obviously refers to particular mathematical and algebraic terminologies; while "X" refers to the unknown number (much like the Level X with the Buggle Driver users), the "Y" refers to the Y-axis: The vertical number line that passes through the origin in the cartesian coordinate system. The "Z" refers to integers that are all positive and negative.

The wing-like ornament on G7 Icarus's breastplate resembles that of Kamen Rider Drake's.

This is the first time Samus assumes her Puzzle Gamer Level 50 form since her first encounter against Salamandinay back in Volume 2. The transformation in chapter 23 doesn't count because her Ninja Gamer Level X shadow clone assumed the form.


	26. Episode 026: The Ninja's Soul, pt 1

**Episode 026: The Ninja's Soul, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, now Goro got his midseason upgrade. Let's see how he utilizes his new form without the need of changing forms. Because, I thought about him that he doesn't rely on form changing instead but he puts his trust on his weapons. While keeping some similarities with Takatora from Gaim, who like the latter stays as Zangetsu Shin before going back and forth in being Zangetsu (one example being when Micchy assumed Zangetsu Shin in the third halves of Gaim, and then in Movie War Full Throttle before recovering Robot Ryoma's Genesis Driver).

Most of G7 Icarus XYZ's finishers will always have a delayed reaction for about five to ten seconds before the attack takes effect, much like Muteki Gamer's finishers. Keeping the fact that it is homage to Fist of the North Star, Goro is the second Rider in this story whose finishing moves have a delayed reaction; the other being Emu in Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. Goro even quotes Kenshiro's "you are already dead" line in the previous chapter as the icing on the cake. Heck, even Taki when she is in Tengen Toppa Evolution mode, her Super Galaxy Daisetsudan also shares the same effect.

For now, this two part will give us on some time for Taki. It also shows how Taki (and by extension Natsu) not only act as a moral compass to Goro, Goro himself is also one to Taki; therefore their relationship is a rotating moral compass - while Taki needs to keep Goro from letting his ego go to his head; representing restraint, Goro is the only person that can easily thaw Taki's cold disposition; which means the openness to others.

Minor correction: I caught up to stardrago's review and I rewatched Build episode #1, turns out that Build is the one's wanted by the law not his civilian identity, and managed to rewrite the news about the event from episode 1 changed Sento to his Rider identity. As for Night Rogue appearing in the end of the chapter, it's just an early-bird cameo appearance that I decided to throw in. Don't worry, Night Rogue will appear in later chapters following episode 2 (his full debut).

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-How Did I Do?-**

Later that night, in the Izumi mansion…

It was already 10:30 p.m., and everyone is resting for the night. Meanwhile in the master's bedroom, we see Goro cuddling to Taki after two hours of sex, with the bedsheet covering their bodies up to their shoulders.

The odd couple get into a discussion about Kiryu Sento, the man who is known as Kamen Rider Build, as well Sento giving some of his creations to Goro. Goro recalls the reason why he gave 10 blank Full Bottles to Goro in order for him to gather samples from any of the Kamui Tribe's demons. However, Goro is not interested in collecting samples as what he referred to that as he is no alchemist.

Considering the fact that the Kamui Tribe trains a lot of demons in terrorizing innocent people, Taki decided to use the empty Full Bottles to seal their essences within it. Granted, as Taki being a ninja of the famed Fu-Ma clan, she was trained in the ways of demon sealing; and only Taki herself thought of the idea of sealing demons inside of the Full Bottles after absorbing their essences which instantly purified the Full Bottle.

"That Kiryu Sento... He kinda reminded me of a certain alchemist that I once fought.", Taki compares Sento to a certain alchemist from the Tudor period England.

"What's his...or her name?", Goro asked, while he flexes his arms upward and securely locked behind his head.

"Ivy Valentine."

"Never heard of that.", Goro is not even very familiar about the people that Taki has met in her era.

"But, there is something strange about Kiryu Sento that he himself knows what's behind about him.", Taki continued. "Much like the alchemist that I mention who was cursed by the power of an evil blade. And speaking of Kiryu Sento, he appears to be a total opposite of you in every way."

The kunoichi had an obvious observation about Sento; the physicist is prone to be excitable in some ways, as shown that his hair tend to stand up in its own in a shape of a rabbit's ear, and has a child-like curiosity. Goro, in the other hand, while he can be haughty and workaholic, the obvious contrast to Sento is that Goro is calm and collected, yet he's snarky and blunt with his words. But, both of them tend to take pride with their respective creations. The only exception is that Goro learns not to let his ego to go into his head.

"It can't be helped. I realized that I met an equal in terms of such genius.", Goro deduced.

Within moments, Taki faces on the right towards Goro after turning on the left side of the bed.

"Goro, I want to ask you something...", the kunoichi continued. "How did your finisher have a delayed effect for about ten seconds? I was just wondering..."

"Oh, that?", Goro happens to have a secret about his finisher's delayed effect. "Actually, back when I was still in my teens, I was brought to a Wing Chun master who happens to be a close friend of my late grandfather. He thought me the basics, until before I reached adulthood; he passed to me his secret 'instant-kill' fighting style which he calls it "Gingaohken", the Fist of the Galaxy King before his passing. The best thing to put an enemy down is to use time to put 'em down without laying a finger on them."

"I see. It seems that martial arts continue to evolve over the running centuries.", Taki continued.

It seems that one of the martial arts that was taught by Goro, the Gingaohken Style Wing Chun utilizes striking an opponent in their hidden weak points, and each of the strikes will take effect in less than five to ten seconds. Goro reveals that instant-kill techniques are only his last resort if in case he is in a pinch. Ever since he started wearing the G7 Icarus armors, he starts experimenting this instant-kill fighting style with weapons and his own fighting style.

Keeping the fact that Goro's a prodigy gadgeteer, as well being gifted with martial arts; he rarely lets his pride go over his head. But, ever since meeting Taki and Natsu, the veteran kunoichi continues to provide him restraint, something that Taki herself reminds Goro not to let his ego go over his head from time to time.

Taki then turned around and faced to the opposite side of the bed. And she decides to confide something to him, "Goro. Perhaps you'll be willing to listen to this, but promise me that you will not gossip to that to anyone, do you promise me?"

"I will. And, what's this all about?"

Taki also reveals that she has her own fair of shortcomings in her era; but the most infamous one in her past involving the demon Arahabaki; the same demon sealed within Natsu. She then proceeded to explain her story.

"You see, I still bore the guilt of failing to slay Arahabaki when it forced itself to use Natsu, who was an infant at that time as its vessel. After I forced to kill Arahabaki's original host, the demon decided to use the child as its new host. However, I couldn't bring myself to hurt a child and from that day onward after I sealed the demon, I bore the burden of being responsible for that tragic incident that befell Natsu. And, I mentally prepared myself should the seal within her be broken."

"And what would that be?", Goro asked.

"Destroy Arahabaki, of course. But, I'm aware of the risk...", Taki replied.

"Are you sure, one mistake of that you could kill your own apprentice.", Goro said and reminds Taki about the consequences about destroying Arahabaki that could also put Natsu in danger as well. "Have you thought of other ways without harming her?"

"I haven't. It's because I...", Taki tried to spit out.

"Look, I know what its like to bear the burden of the guilt about that fateful day. Just because that demon might be a danger to anyone should come the time it would go on a rampage, but concerning Natsu, she follows you throughout as if she is truly loyal towards you.", and it's Goro's turn to give Taki an advice. "Even you're not in your own timeline right now, you have other true companions with you like myself and Kasumi-kun. It is your love towards your apprentice, the master-and-student relationship what keeps her being more human and keeping her morality intact."

"Goro..."

Even though Taki hated herself for that fateful event, Goro reminds her not to pin the blame too much on herself, though it's okay to bear the sin of that matter; Goro is more willing to help Taki should ever Arahabaki lose control, in fact he's a Kamen Rider and with Sento's technology, he's crazy-prepared.

Goro continued, "Ever since I was in a desperate need to seek after a purpose in life, becoming a devout protector of innocent lives was the reason why I became a Kamen Rider in the first place. That's the reason why I fight not just to protect my company's products, I do it for keeping Shouya City safe from those alien demons. When Sento-kun gave one of his creations to me, I feel like I'm looking up to him."

He points out that not only his first meeting with Taki and Natsu gave him a new sense of direction, becoming a Kamen Rider really changed him well, Goro seems to tone down his gloryhogging at each encounters with the Space Explorers; and meeting Kiryu Sento gave him the reason to look up to his intelligence, as well as the restraint in regards of his pride towards his creations. And lastly, his love towards Taki, while the latter seems to be a moral compass towards him, Goro also does the same to her.

"Hey, what are you...", Taki scratched her head in annoyance as Goro has his usual habit of clinging to her when they sleep. "Man, you're really a...nevermind. Sometimes you're really affectionate.", she smiled before closing her eyes as she and Goro cuddle before they sleep...

* * *

 **-Runaway Sento-**

The next day...

In Keiichi's mansion, after the singer finishes recording another track for his studio album, he begins to spread to Mitsuzane, Mayu, Go, and Samus about a news from the Touto region in regards about Kiryu Sento.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this, some red-and-blue guy in Touto just helped an inmate.", said Keiichi after he presents a news article on his laptop to the Space Explorers.

 _ **[Kamen Rider helps an inmate escape]**_

 _A Kamen Rider in the Touto region is wanted_ _for helping an inmate named Banjyou Ryuga. The masked individual and Banjyou were pursued by authorities all the way to the Skywalls._

 _Banjyou, 23, a former prize fighter who was banned for life from competing after he was caught cheating in a match. He was accused in murdering a scientist who worked in the same institute as Kiryu Sento, a physicist from the Touto Institute of Advance Matter Physics, but denied of the allegations. Banjyou was sentenced to ten years behind bars._

"No, shit. A ex-prize fighter?!", Go exclaimed. "And the guy who saved our asses the other day happened to run off from the law. Jesus, those guys in Touto are crazy!"

"I thought the government in the Touto region appear to be enforcing pacifism?", Samus raised an eyebrow. Mitsuzane appears to share the same sentiment as the bounty hunter.

"Yeah, I was about to ask that too.", Keiichi also thought about what is with the Touto government nowadays ever since that Skywall incident. "Ever since about that incident involving that cosmic artifact they found in Mars ten years ago, it seems the guys in Touto are extremely paranoid the fact that they use robots in their military and police forces. As in they resort to lethal force on offenders without extreme prejudice."

"It kinda reminds me about the stories involving the Cold War, like the Berlin Wall.", Mitsuzane made some history references. "With Japan trisected into three districts, it's gonna be hard for each of the three regions to get along, kinda sounds like it's another Sengoku Period."

Everyone had their thoughts about Japan's current state because of the trisecting Skywall, but as far as the Hokuto region is concerned, considering where Shouya City is located; the region is busy with governing and politics and putting the needs of the people above all else. ZETA Tech is the only company that also provides the technology for the military and police, unlike the Touto region who relied on their robotic soldiers.

Meanwhile, in the ZETA Tech's main building...

Inside the conference room, after a meeting with the company's board of director, Goro looks into a news article in the internet about a red and blue Kamen Rider helping an inmate escape; the said Rider happens to be Sento, the fact he recognizes the Rider's identity. Goro asked himself why in the hell would he help an inmate escape.

"What an idiot.", Goro said mockingly about Sento's action which got him in the news.

Moments later, Nakajima enters the room, and she informs Goro about the incidents regarding the aliens attacking ZETA Tech warehouse around the city.

"Goro-chan, I guess found out who's behind the attacks on our warehouses.", she said. "I have a feeling that he or she has access to security codes."

"Maybe that explains why are these guys are trying to steal our weapons.", Goro deduced. "Have you asked the guards for CCTV footages?"

"Don't worry, I've already got 'em."

"Good.", Goro said in approval before he changes to another subject. "Nakajima, have you heard about the Skywall incident ten years ago?"

"Yeah. I was there in the Pandora's box exposition ten years ago.", Nakajima replied. "Some idiot tried to pull something funny which caused the box to go haywire. What about it, Goro-chan?"

"Um, some guy who was looking for me the other day...Though I know he comes from the Touto region, he just helped an inmate escape.", Goro brought out the news about Sento helping the prisoner escape which lead him to be wanted by the Touto government. "I have a feeling that the guys in Touto are extremely paranoid in spite of enforcing pacifism."

Nakajima agreed to Goro's statement. She left the room after reading up the news on Goro's laptop. The CEO himself leaves the room afterwards and takes the elevator as he returns back to his office.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu vs.** **Night Rogue** **-**

Elsewhere on the outskirts of Shouya City...

Shingetsu is confronted by an individual who happens to be linked with the Smash in the Touto region. This individual has bat motif features in his form, right down to his visor and the bat insignia in his chest. This individual introduces himself as **Night Rogue**.

"You. You are in my way.", Shingetsu glared at the mysterious Night Rogue.

"I have no time to play games with you.", Night Rogue replied back.

Night Rogue's presence shows that Shingetsu despises anyone who stands in his way. Shingetsu also reveals that he despises humanity which explains the strife happening in the world nowadays.

"If you dare block my way, I will crush you and turn you back to dust!", Shingetsu pulls out his giant sword and pointing it on the humanoid bat. "You, along with the rest of humanity will bow before the mighty Shingetsu of the Kamui Tribe!"

Shingetsu assumes his stance, as he raises his sword and prepares to battle.

From a distance, Taki witnesses the fight between Shingetsu and Night Rogue, the kunoichi is observing the fight. Even though Shingetsu and Night Rogue are on opposing sides, Taki is aware what evil intentions that these two individuals have; and for that matter considers both of them as enemies.

Taki then fled from the scene without being detected as Night Rogue and Shingetsu continued fighting.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The fact that both Goro's party and the Space Explorers learn that Sento was running away from the law of the Touto government in this chapter because of him helping a runaway prisoner (Ryuga) escape, this takes place two days after episode 1 of Build.

Taki mentions and references Ivy Valentine in this chapter. As such, she compares Ivy to Sento in terms of indulging with science, though Ivy is more into both science and magic.


	27. Episode 027: The Ninja's Soul, pt 2

**Episode 02** **7: The Ninja** **'s Soul, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those who read the previous chapter, I made some major corrections as I realized after watching the first episode of Kamen Rider Build, turns out that Build (Sento's alter-ego) was the one on the run for helping Ryuga not Sento himself outside of the suit. Although Goro and the Space Explorers are aware of Sento's actions the fact that they've met him personally. As for Night Rogue's cameo in the end where he is confronted by Shingetsu, his early appearance is merely for show only, once we get to episode 2 and beyond, that's where Night Rogue will join the scene.

Taiga/Snipe and Nico will return in this chapter. Much like in the ending in episode 45, here this chapter reveals that the Ministry of Health finally allowed Taiga to practice medicine under the law, and Nico is now his assistant after graduating. And, GENM Corporation is now re-opening and will be under Tsukuru Kobushi (much like in the Ex-Aid final episode) who is now the new CEO following Masamune's death at the hands of Sylux back in Volume 2.

Goro will have a new Rider Machine debuting in this chapter, it's called the **Ride Winger**. The Ride Winger's base model is the Kawasaki KX450F. Since most Kamen Riders use dirtbikes as their personal vehicles, and most models of their bikes are always Honda, Goro's case is a rather unique case because his uses a Kawasaki KX model.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-GENM Corporation's Grand Re-opening!-**

In GENM Corporation's main building...

"Hey, it's you guys!", Nico greeted the Space Explorers, as in four out of six members (Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Go).

Four months after Sylux's defeat, the Ministry of Health came to Taiga's doorstep and gave him a chance to start over; that is they allowed him to continue practice medicine within the law thanks to a renewed resolve. After Nico graduated from her school, she made up her decision to continue working as Taiga's assistant.

"It's been a long time, Hanaya-sensei.", the young Kureshima greeted the former back-alley doctor who is now a full-time doctor again. "I assume the Ministry of Health finally gave you the chance to continue being a doctor."

"Yeah. It feels like it's a new beginning for me.", said the doctor. And this is the first time the Space Explorers see Taiga so happy after the hardships he had been through. The final battle against Sylux was the ultimate wake-up call for him to start over. He finally got full closure with his past, to which the Space Explorers commend him so.

The reason the Space Explorers came to GENM Corporation's main building is that Samus came up the decision to buy the company as the property for the Space Explorers; Nico, in the other hand plans to spend her earned money from her video game competition wins to be the company's major shareholder. When Samus thought about what Nico's intentions would be, Go and Mitsuzane recommended that both the team and Nico are co-shareholders of the company. And that said, the Space Explorers purchased the company as their property, while Nico proceeds to make use of her money to invest with the company.

It took about three to four days to rebuild GENM Corporation to its former glory, and Nico appoints a new CEO; Koboshi Tsukuru, a game developer who created the Ju Ju Burger game. The new CEO meets up with its new owners; Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress and Saiba Nico, a video game player prodigy.

"It's been a long time.", the bounty hunter recognizes the game creator.

"Thank goodness you guys finally managed to restore GENM Corporation to its former glory!", said Tsukuru. "I see what happened to Dan Masamune-san."

Samus brought up the fateful incident back in Planet Dolnero. "Dan Masamune was murdered by an omnicidal crazed bounty hunter, and swiped the Kamen Rider Chronicle's Master Gashat from him and plans to use it to cause widespread destruction across the universe."

Tsukuru was horrified to hear the gruesome fate that fell his former boss. To the eyes of the Space Explorers and CR, Masamune was a manipulative control freak who thinks he is using other people's lives for profit. But, with Sylux murdering the former CEO is even more appalling, as a man like that doesn't deserve to die a painful and gory death.

 _Four months ago..._

 _"You...ungrateful, traitorous scum! I gave you everything after you freed me...and I thought we were friends? Is this how are you going to repay me?!"_

 _"Friends? Did you actually believed that I worked for you just for the sake of your playerbase schemes? You were just my puppet so I can take this Gashat from you! I was never your friend! My goals are far too different than yours, I will destroy the whole universe with this Gashat and I will rule everything! Hahahahaha!"_

 _Cue Sylux tearing Masamune in half..._

" _See that? That's what he gets for just being a disillusioned worm that he is!_ You should be happy that I took the honor of killing your father! _"_

Fast forward to the present, Tsukuru couldn't believe about what the Space Explorers told him about Masamune's fate was true, "That's horrible... He didn't deserve that gruesome fate. God rest the chief's soul."

The Space Explorers, as well as Taiga and Nico will not forget what a heartless, power-hungry madman Sylux really is, who cares for now one other than causing widespread destruction in the universe. With Sylux already dead, peace is restored in the entire universe, thanks to the combined efforts of both the Space Explorers, CR, and the Libertus coalition (the Norma and DRAGONs). Even though the threat of Kamen Rider Chronicle is already over, Bugster infections are still continuing, that means there are still stray Bugsters roaming across the world not just in Japan.

Kiriya arrives, with him giving some new plans for the new CEO to develop new Bugster vaccines; starting with Salty, a boss character from Mighty Action X, GENM's franchise staple game.

* * *

 **-Exploring the Town-**

Day after day, Taki continued exploring around Shouya City as she observes the day-to-day lives of people around the town. Apart trying to give herself some space, the ninja is learning at best in terms of accustoming herself with the modern era. Though her progress in adapting with the present day's customs might be slow, Natsu easily adepts with technology, as shown when she was able to use a smartphone. After Goro bought a smartphone for Taki, this is the first time she makes use of a technology that involves communicating with others.

Her curiosity with convenient gadgets sich as smartphones, wi-fi, and many things is an understatement. When the kunoichi stopped by in a nearby coffee shop to find something to eat, she made use of her new smartphone in connnecting with a wi-fi spot, to which she successfully connects. Also, it was a good idea that she managed to dress up casually to blend in with the people around her; and dressing up with her ninja gear could be a risque. Ever since accustoming herself with the standards of modern-day Japan, she knows to maintain her modesty despite her role being a ninja.

"I wonder what is going on today...", Taki muttered as she prepared to sip a cup of coffee.

When she curiously browsed on the internet by her smartphone, she reads a news about a red and blue Kamen Rider helping an escaping inmate. Obviously, she knows the identity of the Rider much like Goro does; which happens to be Kiryu Sento. It looks like the Kamen Rider from the Touto region is a wanted man for helping a prisoner escape.

After a few seconds, her phone rings a message coming from Natsu, the master reads her student's text message, albeit the spelling and grammar is much more dubious.

" _hey, mstr! u rly had a hrd time hndlng a phone get us'd to it!_ "

(" _Text messages? I can't believe your penmanship is so abysmal, Natsu._ "), Taki whispered and couldn't help but laugh at her student's penmanship with cellphones. In fact, Taki is trying to get used with it.

Taki moved on to check something interesting news around the internet through the touch of her phone. Then, she reads a news about the grand re-opening of a video game company, GENM Corporation.

 _ **[GENM Corporation's Grand Re-Opening]**_

 _It has been four months after GENM Corporation was forced to be shut down after Dan Masamune's untimely demise while venturing Kamen Rider Chronicle into space. According to witnesses representing the Computer Rescue Center, or CR, Dan Masamune was murdered by an extraterrestrial being in Planet Dolnero, where he hosted the Cronus Capture Quest. Following the said tragedy, GENM Corporation was forced to declare bankruptcy and closure._

 _However, the company is revived to its former glory thanks to its two new shareholders now sharing ownership of the company. One representative coming from a team of Space Explorers, and the other a video game prodigy player who has won 100 million yen in various gaming tournaments across Japan._

"Space Explorers? Could it be...?", Taki muttered, she's likely referring to Samus, who is the leader of the Space Explorers, the group who fought to protect the whole universe against a psychotic bounty hunter who wanted the whole world be burn down to the ground.

The kunoichi's moment of peace and quiet is interrupted as she senses an evil presence from afar... That being said, she quickly finished her coffee before trying to find a secluded place to put on her ninja gear as she suits up to her ninja outfit.

* * *

 **-Racoon vs. Rocket Launcher-**

Elsewhere, a Kamui Tribe demon in the form of a tanuki (racoon dog) and a monstrous creature taking form of a missile launcher are brawling in the middle of the city. With Ange, Tusk, Momoka, Hilda, Salia, and Vivian bearing witness of the ensuing chaos.

"What the hell would a tanuki be doing here?!", Hilda asked.

"Ange, we need to get out of here!", Tusk said. As the women and Tusk try to find a safe place to get away from the mayhem, but they are blocked by a battalion of Tengu grunts. But, the other Norma can handle them even if they are not like the other Kamen Riders who can transform.

As Salia pulls out her gun and shoots down a Tengu grunt, she tells Tusk to get Ange and Momoka out of here as soon as possible. As Tusk guides his wife and Momoka to safety, a missile fired from the creature is about to hit the three. Within moments...

* _ **Shryaaaah~!**_ *

A bird's scream came from afar, within a second, a mechanical bird shoots down the missile that it was meant for Ange, Tusk, and Momoka.

"Time for a pop quiz!", Vivian exclaimed. "I wonder whose robotic bird belongs to?"

"What's that?!", Salia exclaimed.

Then, we see Goro with his face obscurely covered by the visor of his helmet, driving a dirtbike and rams the tanuki demon. He pulls out his G7 Sky Buster and shoots the other monster.

Goro then dismounted from his personal dirtbike, which he calls it the **Ride Winger** , a motorcycle modeled from a Kawasaki KX450. He observed at the missile launcher monster fighting the tanuki demon called, **Shukaku**. As for the launcher monster, he comes to deduce it's likely a Smash monster that Sento told him.

"A Smash monster?", Goro said. "I guess there's a chunk of these guys here in the Hokuto region, too."

Taki arrives on the scene. She also noticed that the tanuki demon is fighting a Smash monster, and knows that the Kamui tribe don't get along with anyone who gets in their way be humans or Smash monster alike. Natsu followed after.

"Hey, why are those two monsters fighting?", Natsu clarified. "I guess there's a one-turf rule, TBH."

"Let's go, Goro.", Taki commanded. "Natsu, take them somewhere safe."

Natsu took her master's orders as she guides Ange and company to safety as Goro and Taki will have to deal with the alien demon and Smash monster.

"Taki, the other one fighting that tanuki is a Smash. They're unidentified lifeforms that Sento-kun told me about.", Goro said. "I guess that the Kamui Tribe are starting a turf war."

Goro pulls out his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles after equipping the Build Driver. Before loading them into the belt, he tosses the Full Bottles into the air before catching the two with one hand.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ *

He then proceeds to crank the lever. Taki, then proceeds to go into her powered-up state, Tengen Toppa Evolution. As she is enveloped by a deep blue aura as the color of her clothes and skintone become lighter, and her hair is let loosed from her ponytail and is dyed blue; her transformation ends with Taki sporting a star-shaped visor. After Goro cranked the lever of his Driver, halves of his suit are projected through Gunpla runner-esque structures from front to back.

* _ **Are you ready?!**_ *

"Henshin!", Goro chanted and assumed his stance. Then, he is encased at the formation of his suit, completing his transformation into **G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor**.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ *

"Now then, you are marked for judgment!", G7 Icarus XYZ proclaimed as he pulls out the G7 Sky Buster and starts shooting on both the tanuki demon and the Missile Smash.

"Messatsu!", Taki shouted as she pulled out one of the Kris Naga blades in tandem with Rekki-Maru. She then sets her sights on the tanuki demon as Goro focuses on the Missile Smash.

Shadow Winger attaches itself into G7 Icarus XYZ's back and allowed Goro to fly around in the air to draw the missiles right back to its sender. The black winged Kamen Rider in his newest form gained the upper hand by taking advantage of the Missile Smash's firepower by sending its missiles back to its owner.

Ange and company are looking on as they see the odd couple of Goro and Taki taking on a pair of monsters.

"Amazing...", said Salia.

"Well, that's my master to you.", Natsu praises Taki because of the latter being an experienced shinobi. "She's awesome, don't you think?"

While G7 Icarus still floating in the air, he pulls out his **XGR-02II Neo Artemis** rifle, unlike the original Artemis, which is semi-automatic. The Neo Artemis is a bolt-action sniper rifle. While keeping a distance from his target, Goro loads the Scope Full Bottle on the rifle...

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

...G7 Icarus XYZ pulls the trigger once his target is marked...

* _ **Boltech Charge!**_ *

...and he shoots the Missile Smash on the head. The Smash creature is reverted back to a human after Taki absorbs the monster's essence through a blank Full Bottle. Unknown to Goro, it seems the Smash creatures are genetically altered humans. Luckily, the human that assumed the Missile Smash form survived. Taki then purified the bottle she used with a sealing technique, the result was the **Launcher** Full Bottle.

Goro lands back on the ground as he pulls out his **XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin** , an advanced version of the original Yoshiyuki, only that it is an electrified katana. G7 Icarus XYZ unleashes electrified slashes with the Yoshiyuki Shin, powerful enough to zap the tanuki demon.

Taki assumes her stance as she prepares to pull out Mekki-Maru.

"Let's finish him together, Taki.", said Goro as he pulls out the Kamakiri (Praying Mantis) Full Bottle, and loads it on the Yoshiyuki Shin, with the katana still on the scabbard. With a Full Bottle loaded, the Yoshiyuki Shin began to give out a tinted yellow glow on the blade, complete with sparks, showing that it's electrification is strong enough to fry a demon.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

"Ougi!", Taki shouted as she kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, she calls out her technique's name, "Danma Zan Rouken!" (Blades of Vanquishment) they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again.

* _ **Boltech Cutter!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ then finally decides to land the fatal strike on the tanuki demon as he swings the Yoshiyuki Shin faster the eye can see. After that, it appears his finisher is not taking effect when Goro turned around, as he prepares to sheath the Yoshiyuki Shin back to his scabbard, he says to the audience, "No tanukis were harmed in the writing of this chapter.", and after a "click" sound after fully sheathing the sword, the tanuki demon is skewered to shreds and subsequently exploded.

With Shukaku, the tanuki demon slain, Taki pulls out another blank Full Bottle and absorbs the demon's essence. She then administered an exorcising technique to instantly purify the bottle, the result was the **Tanuki** Full Bottle.

"Checkmate.", Goro proclaims the word he usually says after defeating an enemy.

Then Taki followed with her own, "Demon captured. The deed is done!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

In the TV final episode of Ex-Aid, Nico is the one who bought GENM Corporation as new shareholder. Here, both her and the Space Explorers are major shareholders as the Space Explorers purchased the company to generate profit as well as helping its new CEO developing new Bugster vaccines.

GENM Corporation being bought to the Space Explorers' (who first brought the property before Nico) and Nico's (who is the one's appointing Tsukuru as CEO) ownership brings to mind in the Grand Theft Auto games where player characters are given the chance of purchasing properties to satisfy a 100% completion rate. Also, the properties own by the characters generate profit.

The name of the Tanuki (Japanese Racoon dog) demon featured in this chapter is named Shukaku, which is a reference to the Tailed-Beast of the same name from the Naruto series whose host happens to be Gaara.

The fight between the Missile Smash and the Tanuki demon, as well as the Tanuki and Launcher Full Bottles in this chapter would be a reference to Rocket Racoon from the Guardians of the Galaxy.

The way Goro tosses his Full Bottles in the air before catching them is similar to how Takatora does before he transforms.

Goro's new catchphrase as G7 Icarus XYZ, "Now then, you are marked for judgment!" ( _Sate, omae(-tachi) wa jajimento suru!_ ) is similar to Masamune/Cronus proclaiming, "Now, it's time for judgment!".


	28. Episode 028: The Ninja's Soul, pt 3

**Episode 02** **8: The Ninja** **'s Soul, part 3**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Third part of the character focus chapter for Taki. While the first two explores in her observation with people of modern-day Japan in terms of their lifestyle and day-to-day life; here focuses with the strong bonds with people around her, from her student Natsu down to her love interest, Goro.

As I observed Goro's Rider form transitioning from the prototype **G7 Icarus Strike Armor** to the advanced **G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor** could be alluded to Patroklos's character development in the story mode of Soul Calibur V, where Patroklos was taught the Iai sword fighting-style by Setsuka (who now goes by the name of Neve) and becomes Alpha Patroklos.

Shadow Winger can also speak, much like Dragon and Chimera from Kamen Rider Wizard. My hypothetical voice actor for the mechanical bird's voice would be **Katsuyuki Konishi** ; whose notable roles includes Kamina from Gurren Lagann, as well as Gosei Knight from Goseiger.

Considering that Ange is pregnant ever since her return in chapter 13, she's giving birth to a daughter in this chapter.

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

After Goro as G7 Icarus XYZ and Taki defeated another Kamui Tribe demon, and an unknown creature revealed to be a Smash; it seems Ange and her friends have their butts saved once again by anyone unrelated to the Space Explorers. Ange and company observed how Goro and Taki fought the two brawling monsters - comparing them to the two certain Space Explorers - namely Mitsuzane and Samus.

Goro ejects the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles from his Build Driver which immediately powered down his armor. Taki then removed the three-pointed star visor from her face which she forced her out of her Tengen Toppa Evolution mode; her hair color returns to the usual black color, her clothes and skin tone revert back to their normal brightness.

"Hey, are you guys alright out there?", Goro calls out Ange and company, who are not only hiding from the recent mayhem, but looked on the scene.

" _They're doing fine._ ", Shadow Winger began to speak its first word in front of Goro.

It seems the mechanical bird does have a sentience of his own, much to the shock of Goro (and even Taki herself).

"Wait, you can talk?", Natsu approached the robotic bird.

" _Of course, I do!_ ", Shadow Winger replied. " _I'm the manifestation of the Full Bottles used by Izumi Goro whenever he transforms. It seems my creator built me on purpose to serve Izumi Goro._ "

It is revealed that Shadow Winger was created from the essences of the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles through Sento, considering the appearance that it took form on.

" _Wow, this is so convenient._ ", even A.G.N.I., of all things likes the notion of having another robotic companion.

It is also revealed that before Goro first transformed with the Build Driver, he asked Sento to install his personal A.I. into his belt, also gaining sentience. Whenever A.G.N.I. speaks, the core of the Build Driver glows pink. With Goro's Build Driver having his AI installed into it causes even more confusion for Natsu, as well as for Ange and company.

"By the way, your sensei is amazing.", said Hilda to Natsu. "The way she fights alongside that guy kinda reminded us of two Space Explorers - the one using a Gamer Driver and a Rider Gashat and the other one in the grapes."

The comparisons between the pair of Goro and Taki to the two Space Explorers - Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kamen Rider Ryugen and Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress are simply too obvious to ignore; except that Taki doesn't need to be a Kamen Rider to be at the exact same level as Goro, as if the two pairs weren't different enough already.

Ange begins to feel intense pain on her belly as the child inside her is ready to be born. She has been 4-5 months pregnant following her marriage with Tusk. The baby inside the blonde Norma began to kick the walls of her womb, causing her to be unable to move.

"Woah. You need to take her to a hospital before her child is about to come out.", said Goro.

"Is there a baby in there?", Natsu asked.

To which Taki replies, "Of course, Natsu. And she's a mother."

Tusk, Hilda, Salia, and Momoka find a way to take Ange to Seito University Hospital. Luckily, Emu and Kiriya managed to catch up to them and immediately took them to the hospital.

* * *

 **-Newborn Child of Fate-**

Later, at Seito University Hospital...

Ange and Tusk's first child, a daughter is successfully welcomed into the world. The couple gave her the name, **Fate**. The baby has the same eyes as her father, and a blonde hair like her mother.

"She's adorable...", Tusk smiled, with Ange holding the baby.

"She has the same eyes as you, Tusk.", Ange replied.

While Ange and some of her friends present inside her room, take a quick look at her first child, both couldn't help be warmed by the feeling to welcome a child born into the world. Thanks to Emu, he informs Ange and co that the Space Explorers will help them cover the expenses considering that they have bought GENM Corporation as their property.

They also learned that GENM Corporation are once again re-opening thanks to the co-ownership of Samus - representing the Space Explorers and Saiba Nico, Tusk felt like he wants to see something new with GENM Corporation since it has a new CEO.

* * *

 **-Taki's Thoughts-**

Elsewhere in a rooftop building, Taki continued musing her thoughts in regards with the society of modern-day Japan. Though, there is still a long way to discover the mysteries of the future in comparison to the ones in the past; sometimes you can't achieve something alone, but things will be better once you have companions in your side, even if you were a shinobi - that's what Taki had thought after day-after-day exploring the city.

Even in the midst of evening, she cleared her mind of mundane thoughts before returning back to the mansion.

Within moments, Natsu and Goro catches up to her.

"Seems you're trying to immerse yourself by exploring the whole city by yourself.", Goro spoke.

"Looks like you're much of a slow-learner when it comes to the future, master.", Natsu chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Taki asked rather skeptically.

Goro insinuates that, considering Taki's current age (46), she does have a hard time to take her curiosity over situations with the present day other than fighting off the Kamui Tribe's demons, and more recently the Smash monsters. Even though she needed to take a time off from her duty as a shinobi and train Natsu, but the feeling to keep herself young was really on her mind.

It goes to show that she's not so different to Goro in a way that he is desperate looking for a purpose in his life; for Taki, however, is trying to accustom herself to the present day even though she's (as well as Natsu) are not yet currently in their timeline, and wonder how will Taki learn to enjoy her life outside of her duty as a ninja and a master to her student.

"Don't worry, Taki. The world, be it in the edge of time - past, present, or future, is full of limitless possibilities or even in every part of the Earth.", said Goro. "Sometimes, you don't need logic to figure it out for yourself and going beyond the impossible."

* * *

 **-Intimate Moment-**

Later that night in the Izumi mansion...

It was already 8pm, and Goro needed a warm bath after the hard-days work and saving Ange and her friends' butts from an alien-demon and a recently Smash monster brawling. But, Taki already went into the bathroom first; considering that the master bedroom also has a bathroom there; and Goro had to shower together with Taki, much to her dismay.

After the couple had their shower, before they think about going to bed, Goro thought about having to sleep immediately after a tiring day. But, Taki, on the other hand, is in the mood... That said, she and Goro immediately kissed.

Strangely enough, Goro should've been the ones to ask Taki if he's in the mood, as men tend to be the ones who start making love with their partners. And Taki has to be a weird case. Goro felt his heart stutter and rev like a F1 engine. He found his throat tightening, and couldn't resist every bit of the taste of Taki's lips the moment they kissed to a deeper one.

Taki pulled back just the slightest bit to where her lips weren't touching Goro's ears. "I want you..."

Her voice was low and sweet, close enough to Goro's ear to feel the warmth but not enough touch. She undressed hers and Goro's bathrobes, leaving them in their respective birthday suits. Taki's voice - the way it fluttered in Goro's ears as softly as a butterfly's wings beat - sent shivering tickles down his spine from the crown of the head to his tailbone.

Taki's words came out a little more enunciated as she spoke again, leaning her head into Goro's neck and pushing up with his thigh a little more. "I want you so bad, Goro.", she said suggestively.

"Then, have me. Taki.", Goro replied quietly as the lovers lay down to bed together, facing each other and exchanged deep, yet erotic kisses; all while Taki caressing Goro's crotch, with the latter responding by grasping her breasts and playing on her nipples. They kissed so deeply as they make love...

* * *

 **-Shingetsu vs. Night Rogue-**

The fight between Shingetsu and Night Rogue lasted the entire night, with neither combatants gaining the upper hand as both of them are equally powerful in their own right. However, as sunrise is drawing near, Shingetsu cannot prolong the fight for too long as the sun is about to set; considering his vampiric physiology.

"Hehe. I never expect that you are a worthy opponent.", Shingetsu said, almost tired from the long-lasting fight with the mysterious Night Rogue. "But, for now, consider this match a draw."

Even though Shingetsu calls it a draw despite he and Night Rogue are equal in strength, he forfeits the match because he could not prolong the fight as the sun rises, considering he's a Shinso-type vampire demon; as exposure to sunlight weakens him.

Shingetsu withdraws, vowing that he will finish the score with Night Rogue.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Ange christening her daugther as **Fate** brings to mind Nana Mizuki's other notable role from the _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_ series, **Fate Testarossa-Harlaown**. Both Ange and Fate have blonde hair, and interestingly enough, Hilda's voice actress, Yukari Tamura also voiced Nanoha Takamichi, Fate's life-long rival and later close friend.

Strangely enough, Fate's name also comes from another Cross Ange fanfic written by jesgodwin titled, "Necessary".

G.N.I. being uploaded into Goro's Build Driver makes her similar to Mr. Belt.

The next chapter will be Act III; it will be having Death Note-inspired plots.


	29. Episode 029: Death Toll

**Episode 029: Death Toll**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Welcome to Act III of this story. And this time, as I mentioned in the previous chapter's A/N #2, the whole plot for the third arc is a Death Note-inspired one. And this one explores about a case involving criminals dying of Game illness and who is the one spreading said epidemic to kill criminals with such disease, similar to the notion in Death Note about police investigating the Kira case – which involves murdering of criminals by Light through his use of the Death Note.

On unrelated notes, yesterday was the 16th anniversary of the September 11 attacks in New York. And more recently, Hurricane Irma continued devastating parts of Florida; even though the storm wasn't that worse as news states and I almost thought it's almost at the exact level as Typhoon Haiyan (or Yolanda here in the Philippines) back in 2013. My thoughts and prayers for the people affected by Irma, and as a Kamen Rider fan, I want to say that they must not lose hope, as the human spirit will continue to strengthen in the midst of harsh adversities.

Since the whole arc involves deaths and murders caused by Game illness in the style of Death Note, be sure to expect dark and edgy tones that would overturn the lighthearted tone compared to the previous chapters.

Ryuga and Sawa will make their appearance in this chapter and will have a role throughout Act III. And the current arc takes place between episodes 2 and 3; where the latter episode has Sento gaining his HawkGatling Form.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-AWOL-**

The next day…

While Goro goes on with office work, he notices something missing... His newly appointed secretary, Togami Hikaru has been absent from work ever since the previous week. Strangely enough, Togami wasn't late everytime she comes to work, and Goro is the only one who evaluated the young woman's performance to deem herself worthy as an employee. But, worrying one of his workers is something what caused Goro to be concerned of Togami's sudden disappearance.

A knock from the door interrupted Goro's thinking, and Nakajima enters the office upon opening the door.

"Hey, Goro-chan! What's with the face?", said Nakajima.

"It's Togami-kun. It's been a whole week she suddenly disappeared.", Goro replied. "Though she has a good record here in her first five weeks as office secretary."

"Oh, her?", Nakajima raised an eyebrow. "So, she hasn't showed up for the past week? I didn't know you're worried with your employees!"

As much Goro is very fair with his workers, this is the first time he is worried with one of his employees are absent, thinking either that she went AWOL or something happened to her. The first time Togami applied as secretary to the CEO, she was a nice and polite to begin with.

While Nakajima assures Goro that Togami will return, she changes to another topic; this time relating with Game illnesses and Bugster infections. She brings up a news about an inmate in the Hyoudou Correctional State Facility just suddenly died after suddenly contracting a Game illness - the said victim began to experience a seizure in a similar vein of getting a heart attack, then collapses before digitizing into data.

"Game illness... Bugsters... I think I've heard about those before.", Goro seems to have a clue about Nakajima's news. "I heard that Bugster viruses originated from GENM Corporation's games, and the Doctors that I saw happen to use GENM Corporation's equipment as medical equipment to treat Bugster infected-patients. Dan Kuroto used to run the company until he starts going on a rampage, and then Kamen Rider Chronicle began to escalate. After Kamen Rider Chronicle ended with Dan Masamune's demise, GENM Corporation forced to declare bankruptcy and closure; until they make another comeback thanks to a new ownership.", after Goro talked about the knowledge regarding the presence of Game illness and Bugsters, he then comes to a theory about the prisoner dying of a Bugster infection, "But, how did that inmate contracted a Game illness? Did someone who had an infection before him passed it on to him?"

Goro theorized about the Game illness can be passed onto any person, considering how the inmate that Nakajima gossiped died. But, like most common ailments, there are some instances where a disease could be contracted from anyone who got infected.

Once the clock now points the time now 12:00nn, Goro takes his leave for a lunch break. "Oh, I guess it's a lunch break. I'll be out for a while, Nakajima."

Goro leaves the office out for lunch.

* * *

 **-Asshole Victim-**

Elsewhere...

In a restaurant, we see Goro finished his meal 20 minutes later. He then begins to see something in the television news about a hostage situation inside of a bank.

" _As of this moment, the hostages inside are safe._ ", said the reporter on TV. " _The suspect is now identified as Makishima Hotaro, currently unemployed. Police said that the said robber is armed and extremely dangerous. We expect negotiations to begin. [...] As of the present time, that's all the police are telling us._ "

A man robs a bank and has people inside as hostages, and the police are currently dealing with a situation like this; considering the number of innocent people trapped in the middle of this kind of situation - police officers need to act cautiously as one slightest mistake could put a hostage in grave danger.

" _You can't feel concerned about the situation about the hostages_ "

" _Exactly. As of this moment, we'll keep monitoring the situation from here._ "

Goro then stood up from the chair after 15 minutes of post-meal posture. As he walks right up to the cashier to pay up for the meal he bought, the news begins to state the current situation.

" _Hold on, we're seeing something right here!_ ", said the news anchor.

"Huh?", Goro shook his head in surprise.

" _...looks like movement coming from the front entrance!_ ", then when the camera points out to the outside of the bank, we see hostages emerging outside, unharmed. " _The hostages appear to be unscathed. Police Special Forces begin taking action and they are moving in! We don't know if the suspect has been shot dead or arrested. [...] Huh? Yes? Okay, we have confirmation, the suspect just suddenly disappeared in thin air as one of the eyewitnesses told us!_ "

One of the witnesses begin to described about how the robber disappeared into thin air, " _Suddenly, before he was about to point a gun on us. The robber suddenly got a seizure similar to a heart attack, and his body began to have sparks and suddenly dies and his body vanished into thin air!_ "

With Goro still his eyes on the news, he begins to deduce that it's likely the suspect in the bank just contracted a Game illness as the cause of his death.

Moments later, a bystander alerts nearby restaurant patrons of a commotion outside. Afterwards, Goro (as well as other restaurant patrons) ran outside to see a man being burned alive!

The man started running around frantically as his entire body is suddenly engulfed by flames. The proprietor of the restaurant runs inside and pulls out a fire extinguisher to wash out the flames of the man on fire; however the flames were inextinguishable, to the point the flame began to consume the unsuspecting man, reducing him to ashes.

"What the hell was that...?", Goro couldn't believe his eyes.

A bystander then told Goro about this, "The guy just suddenly got a Game illness when he was about to steal someone's car and then, BOOM! He just suddenly went on fire after a split second!"

A thief attempted to carjack someone else's vehicle goes awry when said thief suddenly got a Game illness and immediately catches fire, burning himself to death. Much like the hostage situation in the news earlier with a bank robber instantly succumbing to a Bugster infection and died a second later, as well as Nakajima's story about an inmate being the recent victim of a Game illness-related death.

This is rather weird as victims of Game illness are all criminals - the question is, who or what is causing all of this killing spree?

* * *

 **-The Space Explorers and CR's Views About the Game Illness-related Deaths-**

Meanwhile...

In Keiichi's mansion, we see Go, Mitsuzane, Keiichi, and Samus watching the news on television about the recent criminal deaths, and the cause of death being an instantaneous Game illness. The recent breaking news stated that the 56 inmates in the Hyoudou Correctional State Facility died of sudden Game illnesses; this is rather bizarre as the victim of said disease will fade away into nothingness if left untreated, and what's even more confusing, there were no traces of the source of the infection.

"That's weird... Since when did criminals become victims of one measly epidemic?", Keiichi chuckled.

"This is rather alarming...", Samus pinched her finger and thumb on her chin. "The question is, who or what is causing all even the lowest of the low to be killed without being judged by the law?"

Samus knows how alarming about this situation, as the news about criminals being targets of Bugster infection slowly deteriorated the crime rate in the Hokuto region, starting with Shouya City. And, the deaths of criminals over the recent hour is nothing more but a simple act of murder - as Samus recently put it, anyone having a Bugster infection within them (similar to a patient zero) is likely trying to spread an epidemic on prisons. But, it's too early to deduce if there is a _third_ patient zero of the Bugster virus as Houjou Emu and the late Dan Masamune are the currently known progenitors of the Bugster virus.

Even though the crisis involving Kamen Rider Chronicle is already over, there are still Bugster viruses are straying all over the world besides Japan.

"Samus, do you think there's another patient zero?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Who knows.", Samus shrugged. "If there was a third patient zero, there's more likely he's the ones infecting the inmates. But, it's still early to come to a conclusion about that."

"I guess the guys from the Ministry of Health are already investigating the prison ever since all that death toll lately.", Keiichi added.

"I have a feeling that there's someone trying to feel like that they're Yagami Light from Death Note.", Go references the Death Note anime and manga in relation to the recent Game illness-related deaths. "I have a feeling there are a lot of Death Note copycats lately and they wind up behind bars for playing Kira."

Meanwhile at GENM Corporation's main office, Emu and Kiriya are talking with CEO Koboshi about the Game illness-related deaths that occurred in the prison. The news now states that more than 92 inmates are dead because of the spreading of the infection.

"That's horrible!", said the CEO after Kiriya watches him the breaking news. "Prisoners being killed of a Game illness..."

"Kiriya-san, do you think who or what's causing the Bugster infections spreading in the prison?", Emu asked.

Kiriya deduces that a patient zero can spread an epidemic on individuals. Though the only Emu is the only known patient zero as Dan Masamune was murdered four months ago. To think who could spread Game illness inside a prison, Kiriya begins to get to the conclusion, "There must be a _third_ patient zero."

"A third patient zero?", Emu replied, with his eyebrows raised.

Kiriya has a sharp detective skills considering he's a coroner, he's quick to deduce that there is a possibility of a third patient zero. So far, the Ministry of Health has been alarmed by these Game illness-related deaths and will commence investigating the Hyoudou Correctional State Facility. Also, recently, criminals who are caught in the act for their heinous acts instantly contract Game illness and died - Kiriya describes this as similar to anyone who gets infected by a Bugster virus, and then the victim immediately gets a heart attack and immediately vanish into data.

" _If_ there is a possibility of a third patient zero, then it's likely he or she purposely infects criminals with a lethal strain of Bugster virus.", Kiriya deduced. "How do I put this; maybe he or she is a serial killer posing an 'envoy of justice', whatever it is."

* * *

 **-An Increased Death Toll-**

In the Izumi mansion...

After Goro returned home from work, he along with the rest of the ladies - Natsu, Taki, and Kasumi watched the news; most are focused about the deaths of criminals caused by Game illness; reports say that there were no presence of Bugsters inside the prison where the most recent number of deaths have now reached 121. And, 50 more criminals who were caught in the act for their heinous acts such as carjacking, robbery, and attempted rape instantly die of Game illnesses. Supposedly, a victim of Game illness will die if its left untreated, and the Bugster who infects the host becomes complete, and the victim is somehow converted into data. But, the recent incident is different from the usual ones.

"Criminals dropping like flies because of a plague?", Taki said skeptically, as she is not very familiar about Game illnesses. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"Yeah, lady Taki. It's scary.", Kasumi added.

"Hey, master. Do you think that this Game illness thing that was talked about on the telly sounds like anyone getting Malfested?", Natsu asked, comparing the epidemic almost the closes thing anyone getting corrupted by a certain malevolent sword that Taki once tried to sought after and destroy.

"No, this one is entirely different.", Goro lowered his head and thought. Before he begins to deduce about the causes of deaths. "Maybe someone's purposely infected a lot of criminals lately with a lethal dose of Bugster virus. How do I put this... There's a possibility of a patient zero."

The two ninjas from the past are not familiar about the term 'patient zero', but Goro is quick to give them a quick description.

"Patient...what?", Natsu raised her eyebrow.

"Goro, what is this patient zero you say?", the same thing with Taki.

Then, Goro begins to give them a concise explanation, "When you guys here the word, "patient zero", what comes to everyone's mind is that someone is identified who is the carrier of a contagious disease and anyone coming contact with him/her get instantly infected. If there is possibility of a patient zero, maybe there are chances that he or she got into the prison and infected a number of inmates from within."

[ **電話の着信** **...** **桐生** **戦兎** ] ( _Incoming call... Kiryu Sento_ )

Goro's phone rings, and the caller is revealed to be Sento.

"Sento-kun?", Goro answered.

" _Hey, Izumi-san. Do you have a time?_ ", Sento replied.

"You really got some explaining to do.", Goro seems to be upset when he hears Sento causing a lot of trouble with the Touto government's policemen due to him as Build is protecting a fugitive. "You've been causing a lot of mayhem because you're letting a runaway from prison take refuge with you!"

" _Oh, you heard. Sorry, because I have been trying to uncover over my lost memories._ ", Sento reveals to Goro about his amnesia, albeit a short explanation as Sento tends to be forgetful most of the time. And the reason he allowed the fugitive to travel with him as he is the only key to uncover his lost memories. " _By the way, you heard that criminals all over Japan are dropping like flies._ "

"I did."

Sento continued, " _That's the reason why we're going there to Shouya City and brought along a reporter with me. She's trying to cover up a news with these recent deaths. And we're heading to Hokuto by sea. I'll see you guys soon._ "

The call ends.

* * *

 **-To Shouya City!-**

Elsewhere in the seas between the Touto-Hokuto border we see Sento on board in a yacht with a woman and the inmate whom he helped escaping the authorities. The woman's name is **Takigawa Sawa** , a reporter, and the escapee's name is **Banjyou Ryuuga**.

So far, Sento while working as a researcher in the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, he knows how to consider keeping himself in a low profile while posing as a researcher as each time he transforms into Build ever since he helped Ryuuga escaped the Touto government, he ends up being tailed by the authorities. Considering the two men accompanying the reporter to her trip to Shouya City, Sento and Ryuuga managed to keep themselves low as Ms. Takigawa rented a private yacht in order for them to travel into the Hokuto region by sea.

They left Touto yesterday and the three spent their first night before they head for Hokuto. The reason why they decide to travel by sea is because of the Skywall prevents aircraft to get through into the wall of light. This is how Sento managed to go through Hokuto for the first time when he first went to ZETA Tech.

"Kiryu-kun, is it true that you've met with the CEO of ZETA Tech?", Ms. Takigawa asked.

"Yeah, Izumi Goro-san.", Sento answered. "It seems he's the head of the company that mass-produces battle armors used by police and military."

The reporter seems to be interested in meeting with Goro, who is almost charming but appearance wise, Goro is almost at the same level as Sento in terms of their handsomeness. Either way, Sento is excited to head back to Shouya City to help Ms. Takigawa in investigating the deaths of criminals caused by a plague of Game illness.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**  
- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)

- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

References to Death Note:

\- Samus, Kiriya, and then Goro deducing about a third patient zero who is causing the deaths of criminals through game illnesses is the closes thing how L deduces about possibilities of a second Kira.

\- The bank robber suddenly dying of a game illness while having hostages inside is similar to the scene of Light's first kill with the Death Note; as both hostage takers died of a heart attack; while the bank robber here gets a heart attack before disappearing.

Sawa comparing Goro and Sento because of their looks brings to mind about Atsuhiro Inukai (Sento's actor) looks like Taishi Nakagawa (my hypothetical cast for Goro's character) in his adolescence. Apparently Taishi is still 19, though Goro here is 27; Atsuhiro Inukai is four years older than Taishi (23 years old)


	30. Episode 030: You Are Already Dead

**Episode 030: You Are Already Dead**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The name of this chapter comes from the well-known catchphrase of the anime, Fist of the North Star (or Hokuto no Ken). In Japanese, it's spoken as "Omae wa mou shindeiru". This is said after Kenshiro delivers blows to his enemies, and it takes effects after seconds. Some of the badguys don't realize this to the point they underestimate Kenshiro before his finishing move takes effect.

Speaking of "you are already dead", G7 Icarus XYZ and Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer are the only Riders in throughout the story to have finishing moves that have a delayed reaction similar to the aforementioned Fist of the North Star.

Keeping the current arc of this story has some elements and homages to Death Note, the chapter's title provides an explanation for the criminal deaths going on. And, as this chapter continues to depict criminal deaths, be sure to expect some blood, gore, body inflation, and disturbing content.

Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX will return in this chapter.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-A Robbery Gone Horribly Wrong...-**

Elsewhere...

Four armed robbers entered a jewelry store and started looting inside, at the same time they've got hostages inside. Outside, police surrounded the building, escalating the chaos even further. The suspects even threatened the police that the slightest mistake they've made will prompt them to kill any of the hostages inside.

As police are calling someone to negotiate with the robbers, the situation seems to be under control. But from the inside...

Back inside of the jewelry store, one of the robbers begin to get a seizure, as shown with sparks generating from his body; that is he suddenly got a Game illness! The other also contracted the infection as well. Then, one of the said robbers' belly begin to inflate.

"Oh, no! What's going on!", one of the hostages exclaimed when they see one of the crook's belly started to inflate like a balloon.

"Uwaah! Help me!", the robber cried out as his whole body is inflated until he explodes into a bloody mass! The victim's blood spread around inside as his body popped like a balloon being overinflated, which caused the victim to die as a result. Everyone inside are all covered in a bloody mess.

The other robbers succumbed to the Game illness, then their bodies also began to inflate like balloons until all of them popped into a bloody mess, almost painting the entire jewelry store into a bloody mess as well.

The police breached the main doors using a battering ram, once inside, they find the entire jewelry store painted red, as in bloody red. With the hostages safe, the people are horrified on what they just saw; the robbers dying of a sudden Game illness, complete with the victims bodies being turned into balloons and they explode to a bloody pulp.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing this...", said one of the police officers.

A child cried at her mother's shoulders, as seeing one of the bad guys being turned into living balloons and they popped, leaving a bloody trail of a mess. "Mommy, I'm scared..."

* * *

 **-Investigation-**

A few minutes later, CR representative coroner Kujo Kiriya investigates the incident with the help of the police. This is the second one he has recently had his eyes on - the first one is when a number of inmates in the Hyoudou Correctional State Facility vanished; with the cause of death being an instantaneous Game illness. The jewelry store is full of blood all over the place - the robbers are suddenly turned into living balloons before exploding into bloody pulps, heck even Kiriya saw one of the victim's organs on the floor.

"Man, this is rather bizarre.", the coroner scratched his head in confusion. "Whoever's causing all this commotion has possible chances that there's someone inside with a Game illness is trying to spread it on one of the thieves."

Kiriya also thought that anyone who have a Game illness could have spread it on the looters for that to happen. Of all the recent criminal related deaths from the past three days, the incident in the jewelry store is the most recent.

Taking into consideration that whoever's inflicting a Game illness on criminals that it has to be a work of a possible patient zero, or in Kiriya's point of view, a "third" patient zero; this patient zero also doubles as a **serial killer**. A serial killer who targets criminals to be exact.

Samus, Go, Mitsuzane, and Keiichi arrive on the scene as they meet up with Kiriya.

"Whoa, what a mess...", said Keiichi, complete with a disgusted expression on his face.

"It's like somebody caused a massacre here.", ditto for the same reaction in Mitsuzane.

Kiriya rebuts that it's no different than a massacre; this one, much like with the criminal deaths occurred for the past days could be an act of murder. Since Samus also deduces that the one who is spreading Bugster infections to criminals could be a possibility of a third patient zero. Therefore, this said patient zero also acts like a serial killer who targets criminals.

"I guess we all come to the same conclusion at all.", Kiriya lets out a grim smile. As the whole incidents involving criminal deaths caused by Game illness becomes extremely alarming. "The Ministry of Health really do not like the looks of this."

While Go takes some photos for evidence, Mitsuzane, Kiriya, Samus, and Keiichi are beginning to argue about possibilities of another patient zero. But, the question is, what kind of Bugster virus is causing all these unusual deaths?

"If there's a possibility of a third patient zero, whoever is behind these deaths is nothing more but an act of murder.", Samus deduced. "Does Dan Kuroto know this type of virus that caused these incidents lately?"

"I dunno.", Kiriya shrugged. "Why don't you guys ask him. In fact, he might have knowledge about Bugsters and he was the one who started the fiasco that is the Zero Day, which would help."

* * *

 **-Thoughts about the Recent Killings-**

Meanwhile, in a McDonald's restaurant, the Space Explorer quartet of Mitsuzane, Go, Samus, and Keiichi meet up with Emu where they have a nice long lunchbreak. Like Kiriya, Emu has overheard the recently increasing criminal deaths all over the news.

"Again!?", Emu exclaimed when the Space Explorers brought up the jewelry store heist gone wrong.

To which Go explains, "Yeah, four guys pulling out a heist in a jewelry store. Then, one of those crooks got a Game illness and the other three succumbed to the same illness before each of them are turned into living balloons and blown into a bloody pulp."

Like Kiriya earlier, Emu also comes to a similar theory that there is another patient zero who is responsible for these game illness-related deaths. And, said patient zero also doubles as some kind of a serial killer for targeting criminals recently. The recent ones in the jewelry shop has to be a most disturbing case of Game illness-related deaths yet.

"Whoever is behind all this, I'll make sure that he will get what's coming to him.", Mitsuzane said. "Just because they're criminals or scum that needs to be dealt with, you can't kill them without being judged by the law. Unless if that villain you're dealing is a complete monster, that's where you have to choose, you either kill them or let them kill themselves."

While the Space Explorers being a team of seasoned veteran Kamen Riders, they're good guys who don't resort to killing bad guys, unless if a villain is outright depraved and irredeemable – with Sylux being a straightforward example. But, the recent criminal deaths are much more depraving.

The young Kureshima continued, "Never wanted any of this kind of act; no one should take the law to one's own hands."

"You're right.", Emu nodded in approval. "As much more we doctors value lives of our patients, innocent or guilty, they are still human."

"That's why, we won't condone to that act of murder.", Samus added.

Within moments, a hooded man approaches the party with them not noticing his presence. He then sat beside Emu.

"It's been a while I haven't seen any fun lately.", the hooded man said, before revealing himself to be none other than **Parado**. "It's been a long while, Emu."

"Parado?!", both Go, Keiichi, Mitsuzane, Samus, and Emu exclaimed.

Parado has been wandering the world four months after Sylux's defeat as well after his last match against Emu during Ange and Tusk's wedding. While Parado wandered the world, he also learns that there are also stray Bugsters that have been plaguing over the world. Not to mention, Parado himself also overheard the Game illness-related deaths here in Japan.

Like Kiriya, Parado also comes to the same conclusion whoever is behind the criminal deaths is likely another patient zero. But, the question is, what kind of a Bugster that can inflict instant death, it has obviously something to do with instant death - a terminology in a video game where there is any certain ability or attack that can instantly kill a player or enemies in one shot.

"Perhaps we could ask Genm for possible answers.", the former Bugster leader suggested.

* * *

 **-Secret Boss-**

In CR's base in Seito University Hospital, the party, as well as the returning Parado caught up with Poppy and Kuroto, as both of them were alarmed by the recent Game illness-related deaths.

Likewise, Kuroto figures out of a possibility of a third patient zero. But, he actually knows where are the deaths are coming from. And it's likely caused by a Bugster.

"Tell us, already! We're not here to see you clowning around!", Mitsuzane grabs the Game Master on his collar, reminding him that the recent criminal deaths is a serious business. "Something needs to be done about this before it goes completely out of control!"

Samus added, "And, if there is indeed of a possibility of a third patient zero. It's likely he is acting also as a serial killer by infecting criminals with lethal strain of Bugster viruses that instantly kills them."

After giving a description of criminals dying of a game illness that immediately leads to instant death; this is something Kuroto himself is familiar of... The Game Master recalled the time he first created the Dangerous Zombie Gashat through the data of his own death.

(" _Criminals contracting game illness then they instantly die after a few seconds...That can't be!_ ")

"I know where are all those deaths coming from.", Kuroto finally came to the conclusion. "It's coming from the data of **Reaper** , the secret boss of Dangerous Zombie!"

The Game Master reveals about the existence of a creature born from the game Kuroto created from his own data of death - Reaper. He also mentioned that Reaper is a secret boss of Dangerous Zombie. Similar to Graphite, Lovelica, Poppy, and even Gamedeus; Reaper is a Bugster with a complete form, only that it has Genm Zombie Gamer Level X's ability of immortality, unless if the Bugster can be reprogrammed.

"I have a feeling that Reaper, considering he's themed after a shinigami, has the power of immortality. And there's no way we could beat him, even with Ex-Aid's Hyper Muteki, or Huntress with Mighty Creator VRX.", Kuroto had a feeling with Reaper behind all the killing sprees, but the next question being who is the infectee of Reaper's virus?

* * *

 **-Waiting for Sento and co.-**

The following dawn...

It was dawn, as we see Goro, Taki, and Natsu looking at the scenery around the docks. It seems they are waiting for Sento to arrive as he trekked to Hokuto by sea considering the Skywall trisecting all of Japan, making impossible for planes to get through the wall of light.

"Why are waiting for that guy, Izumi-san?", Natsu asked.

"He and the fugitive are bodyguards to a intrepid reporter from Touto, as she's trying to cover a story involving the recent criminal deaths here.", Goro replied. "That heist in the jewelry store yesterday has to be the worst one yet. The suspects contracted game illness and then their bodies are inflated to the point they become human balloons and exploded into bloody messes."

"Man, that's just wrong.", Natsu replied in disgust.

While keeping about the conclusion about the possibility of another patient zero, and being the reason of the recently spreading game illnesses to criminals. Goro also knows that this patient zero is also a serial killer as well.

"It's likely that patient zero is also acting as a serial killer to commit all those murders.", Goro stated.

"Goro, what are your stance in regards of those recent deaths lately?", Taki asked if killing criminals would be right or wrong considering about his conclusion that the patient zero is causing all the criminal killings.

"People tend to ask that same question. For some reason, there are people are blinded with justice to the point they take matters into their own hands.", Goro said. "To be honest, killing only leads to killing, that's not protecting innocent lives. Because, taking away a life of a person will lead to the murderer becoming the murdered, and it instills the cycle of vengeance. And, to be more precise, no one should take away a life of a person - innocent or guilty without due process. Only the law will judge for their crimes, and only God will judge the sins of a person the moment he passes onto the next life."

Considering that Goro himself is a Kamen Rider and a dedicated warrior of truth, justice, and freedom. He has a moral vow not to kill, unless if ever the villain he faces is depraved and irredeemable. Given that Goro is more willing to make morally questionable choices, but murdering is not his favorite game. He already prepared himself mentally when it comes to dealing with people who are trying to put the entire Earth in danger.

"I see. I never thought you could be so noble.", Taki looked at Goro.

Moments before the sun rises, they see a yacht heading for the docks. When Goro looks at the boat with his binoculars, he sees Sento waving his arms from within the boat signaling his arrival back to Shouya City with two travelers with him - Banjyou Ryuuga, the fugitive who took refuge with Sento, and a reporter, Takigawa Sawa.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Kuroto mentioning that Reaper being a secret boss from Dangerous Zombie refers why there secret bosses in video games exist; as they can be beaten before and/or after completing the game. Or, in fighting games, satisfying the certain conditions needed (for example in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, in order for the player to face Evil Ryu, one has to get 2 Perfect wins, winning a fight without losing in a single round, and beating Seth with a Super or Ultra Combo; while for Oni are 2 Perfects, 5 Ultra Combo Finishes, 10 First attacks, winning a fight without losing in a single round, and beating Seth with a Super or Ultra Combo) before reaching the secret boss.


	31. Episode 031: Goro's True Best Match!

**Episode 03** **1** **:** **Goro** **'s True Best Match!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will commemorate the release of Metroid: Samus Returns, the official remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus. Though I don't have a 3DS to play the game, I only watched playthroughs of the game to see what's interesting. It has been quite debated that Samus Returns and the unofficial Another Metroid 2 Remake as which is the best remake. I guess Samus Returns was a wake-up call for Nintendo after they issued a C&D order on the developer of AM2R.

This is the first time Natsu gains a new weapon; and it's a gauntlet and greaves similar to the Beowulf and Gilgamesh Devil Arms from the Devil May Cry series. The name of this weapon will be **Hierophant Green** , yes _that_ Hierophant Green of the same name that is Kakyoin's Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3. Natsu will also use the Emerald Splash whenever she wears Hierophant Green.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-** **Another News of the Deaths** **-**

Earlier that night...

In the Izumi mansion, everyone are still tuned in to the news, with the recently featured headlines being a heist in a jewelry shop gone horribly wrong.

The anchor began to explain the details to the viewers, " _The following you are about to see might be disturbing for younger audiences, so, younger viewers must be under guidance of parents and guardians who are watching this next report. Earlier this morning, four armed robbers stormed a jewelry store; and had hostages with them inside. Police surrounded the outside of the jewelry store during the standoff. But, each of the suspects suddenly contracted game illness and began to suffer a literal body inflation to the point they explode into a bloody mess._ "

"This really goes from bad to worse.", Taki said.

"Yeah, it's like somebody purposely infected those crooks.", Goro added. "Whoever is behind all this, something needs to be done about him. All of those criminal deaths makes you want to think Yagami Light a fucking saint!"

If Goro's theory about a patient zero-serial killer being responsible for the recent criminal deaths would turn out to be correct, he promises that killer needs to be punished and be put to justice. As no one has the kind of power to execute wrongdoers without due process, as killing only leads to killing.

* * *

 **-About Banjyou Ryuuga-**

Later, in the master's bathroom, Goro and Taki took a bath together; this time setting up a hot spring bath. The two began talking about two certain people - Banjyou Ryuuga, the man who escaped from the law of the Touto Government and his assistance to Kiryu Sento, and Nakajima Natsuki, the head monitor engineer of the Special Reaction Squad.

"So, this Banjyou Ryuuga was a former martial arts competitor?", Taki asked. "And, why was he banned from competing a match?"

"According to Sento-kun, the reason he (Banjyou) got a ban was likely trying to set up a fight on purpose just to get prize money for Banjyou's ill girlfriend.", Goro brought up a few details what he heard from Sento's phone call earlier. "Then, things got a little worse when Banjyou was arrested for a murder of a scientist who was working at the same institute as Sento-kun. But, Banjyou insist that he was set up, as Sento-kun was the first one to believe in that. That explains why that they are also after the guy who set Banjyou up here."

It seems Sento getting involve with Banjyou's situation lead to him, only as Kamen Rider Build to be an enemy of the Touto Government, as authorities are unaware of Build's true identity. So far, Sento only revealed himself to Goro and to the Space Explorers.

On the next one, is Nakajima, Goro's former mentor who is currently ZETA Tech's head of the research and development team as well as the current head monitor engineer of the Special Reaction Squad of Shouya City's Police force.

"What about Nakajima? She seems to have interest in you, Goro.", Taki said. Though Nakajima is about four years older than Goro (to be precise, Nakajima is 31 years old).

"Actually, Nakajima already has a family. However, her family being only her 10-year old son.", Goro reveals that Nakajima is married with one child. However, Goro also knows that Nakajima herself is not without a troubled past. "Nakajima's spouse died five years ago when he was attacked by an unidentified lifeform. And that said, she really worked hard all while raising her son."

Goro mentions that Nakajima has no romantic interest towards him, and like him, she's a workaholic, and barely spends time with her child which also concerned Goro. He even teased Taki about her jealousy the first time she encountered Nakajima. Taki herself admitted that. Regardless, ever since Taki fell in love with Goro, their relationship has become healthy even better they fight demons together as lovers.

As far as the similarities between Goro and Sento go as Taki insinuated, Goro seems to be morally adjusted in his own right, admitting that he was desperately searching for a place on Earth, Goro is contented with all the achievements and accomplishments he had from the past to the present. Taki has one question in mind, what is this about the "Best Match" about Sento? And as for Goro, what or who is his Best Match?

"Goro, when you used the gadgets that Kiryu Sento gave to you. It makes me you want to wonder about what or who is your Best Match?", Taki asked.

Goro himself thought about something as his best match. But he already knows who that is.

"The Best Match that I've had...is you, of course!", Goro looked at the ninja. "Even if we might be an unlikely pair, but the time will come that those sets of feelings weave together into a double helix - I believe in the you that believed in me. I'm merely a man of the present, hard-working and achieved so many things. I'm contented with all of my accomplishments, I already found the purpose in life that I have been seeking after. You came from the past, but you're doing your best in adapting into the modern era."

Despite finding his rhetoric very confusing, Taki seems to understand how Goro really feels. Back when he helped the Space Explorers in changing the Ganma world's atmosphere, he appears to be friendly with children and his first meeting with Sento changed things for the better. Though Goro seems to be aware of Sento's odd, yet weird behavior, he seems to look up to the physicist despite his flaws. Goro himself has his own fair share of flaws that he's aware of - wrapped up with thoughts of loneliness and his unusually antisocial personality.

"That said, the purpose in life that I'm seeking after...is building a path for a better tomorrow for others. I want people to focus on the future that awaits them.", Goro finally reveals about the purpose in life that he has been after.

"Wow, that's very amazing.", Taki replied.

* * *

 **-Waiting for Sento and co. (continuation)-**

The following dawn...

It was dawn, as we see Goro, Taki, and Natsu looking at the scenery around the docks. It seems they are waiting for Sento to arrive as he trekked to Hokuto by sea considering the Skywall trisecting all of Japan, making impossible for planes to get through the wall of light.

"Why are waiting for that guy, Izumi-san?", Natsu asked.

"He and the fugitive are bodyguards to a intrepid reporter from Touto, as she's trying to cover a story involving the recent criminal deaths here.", Goro replied. "That heist in the jewelry store yesterday has to be the worst one yet. The suspects contracted game illness and then their bodies are inflated to the point they become human balloons and exploded into bloody messes."

"Man, that's just wrong.", Natsu replied in disgust.

While keeping about the conclusion about the possibility of another patient zero, and being the reason of the recently spreading game illnesses to criminals. Goro also knows that this patient zero is also a serial killer as well.

"It's likely that patient zero is also acting as a serial killer to commit all those murders.", Goro stated.

"Goro, what are your stance in regards of those recent deaths lately?", Taki asked if killing criminals would be right or wrong considering about his conclusion that the patient zero is causing all the criminal killings.

"People tend to ask that same question. For some reason, there are people are blinded with justice to the point they take matters into their own hands.", Goro said. "To be honest, killing only leads to killing, that's not protecting innocent lives. Because, taking away a life of a person will lead to the murderer becoming the murdered, and it instills the cycle of vengeance. And, to be more precise, no one should take away a life of a person - innocent or guilty without due process. Only the law will judge for their crimes, and only God will judge the sins of a person the moment he passes onto the next life."

Considering that Goro himself is a Kamen Rider and a dedicated warrior of truth, justice, and freedom. He has a moral vow not to kill, unless if ever the villain he faces is depraved and irredeemable. Given that Goro is more willing to make morally questionable choices, but murdering is not his favorite game. He already prepared himself mentally when it comes to dealing with people who are trying to put the entire Earth in danger.

"I see. I never thought you could be so noble.", Taki looked at Goro.

Moments before the sun rises, they see a yacht heading for the docks. When Goro looks at the boat with his binoculars, he sees Sento waving his arms from within the boat signaling his arrival back to Shouya City with two travelers with him - Banjyou Ryuuga, the fugitive who took refuge with Sento, and a reporter, Takigawa Sawa.

The yacht makes a successful stop on the runway, with Sento, Ryuuga, and Ms. Takigawa getting off the boat.

"Is that the guy who escaped the prison in Touto?", Natsu pointed her fingers on Ryuuga.

When Sento and his party meets up with Goro and his "kunoichi harem", as what Ms. Takigawa refers to Taki and Natsu, Goro approaches Ryuuga and stares at the latter intently on the face, much to his dismay.

"Hey, what's with you?!", Ryuuga exclaimed.

"Just an observation.", Goro laughed.

"Stop screwin' around!", the former martial artist shouted and prepares to throw a punch at Goro. Goro ultimately parried Ryuuga's punch, and he catches up to the fearsome strength of the latter's punch after parrying it with two hands.

(" _What power..._ "), Goro felt a grim sensation about Ryuuga's strength. After that, Sento pacifies the two men. Then, Goro makes a comment about Ryuuga's unprecedentedly superhuman strength, "Man, your power levels are off the charts!", then he turns his attention to Sento, "What brought you guys here aside from investigating the criminal deaths?"

"Um, we're also tracking the guy who set Banjyou up.", Sento replied. "I forgot to tell you I'm trying to solve mysteries of my past. I have an amnesia, you know."

"Now that makes sense you ran into trouble with the Touto government.", Taki responded. "Good thing the Seito reigon is unaware of a fugitive from Touto being on the run here."

Sento and Ryuuga are tracking the one who framed for the latter's crime that he did not commit here in Seito. On the other hand, Ms. Takigawa also wanted to cover up the mysteries involving the recent criminal deaths.

"This is Takigawa Sawa, she's a reporter in the Touto region.", Sento introduces the reporter to Goro's party. Before he reveals another of his inventions to Goro and company. One is a new white skintight bodysuit for Taki, and another is a set of fighting gauntlets and grieves for Natsu. First Taki then receives her new outfit from Sento, and went in a secluded place to put it on, and later returned a few seconds later with her new outfit. Her new white bodysuit is tighter than tight than the previous ones she wore.

"Wow, Taki! You look incredible.", Goro makes his first compliment with Taki's new set of clothes. "What do you think?"

"Right?!", Sento smiled as he exaggeratedly scratches his head in excitement, all while with his nose bleeding excessively. "It's amazing! It's fantastic! It's genius! It's sexy!"

Unlike all the skintight jumpsuits Taki has worn, this one has some cyberpunk feels as shown on the gauntlets and greaves of the suit, this is due to the fact Sento's inventions are beyond belief as Goro imagined.

Then, the new fighting gauntlets and greaves Natsu received, Sento calls them as **Hierophant Green**. The gauntlets and greaves are modeled from a wolf's legs, Natsu tests them out, wearing Hierophant Green drastically increased her punching and kicking power!

"Nice! I feel so badass with this!", Natsu grinned.

After the two kunoichi received their gift from Sento, Taki senses an evil presence nearby. She rushed to the location quickly along with Natsu; they see two mole-like monsters attacking a Kappa monster from the Kamui Tribe.

* * *

 **-G7 Icarus XYZ and Build's First Team Up!-**

Sento and Goro arrived, they witness the monster from the Kamui Tribe being ganged by two Smash monsters.

"Two Smash Monsters ganging up a Kamui Tribe demon, that's rich.", Goro chuckled.

"Kamui Tribe?", this is the first time Sento hears the Kamui Tribe. "Are those the demons you guys are fighting lately?"

"Yup. Perhaps it would be the time we give those scumbags a piece of our minds."

"Okay, Izumi-san.", Sento nodded as he pulled out his Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles as he shook the two bottles and prepare to transform. "Shall we begin the experiment?"

"I've read your mind.", Goro replied.

As each time Sento shakes his Full Bottles, mathematical and scientific equations appear around him in front of the creatures. While Goro tosses the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles in the air before catching them, all while Goro's bottles fall in a double helix formation as he catches them. Both Riders put on their Build Drivers and insert their Full Bottles.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ *

...and they immediately crank the lever of their belts to put the intensify the transformation's input...

* _ **Are you ready?!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", both Goro and Sento assumed their stances as they chant their transformation. With halves of their respective suits encase them from front to back.

* _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**_ * / * _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ *

And Sento finally transforms into Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form, and Goro into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor.

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ラビットタンクフォーム** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Build: RabbitTank Form_ )

 **[** **仮面ライダー** **G 7** **イカルス** **XYZ:** **ステルスクロウアーマー** **]** ( _Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: StealthCrow Armor_ )

"The laws of victory has been decided!", Build declared as he brandishes the tank cannon-shaped antenna on his compoundeyes.

Followed by G7 Icarus XYZ pulling out his G7 Sky Buster and twirls the gun and points it on the Drill Smashes and the Kappa, and proclaims, "Now, you're marked for judgment!"

Chaos ensues with Build and G7 Icarus XYZ fight the Drill Smashes, Taki and Natsu then set their sights on the Kappa.

As Sento and Goro work together for the first time in dealing with the Smash monsters, Sento decides to show to Goro one of his Best Matches. He pulls out the Gorilla and Diamond Full Bottles, shakes them and immediately inserts them into the Build Driver.

* _ **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!**_ *

Build then cranks the lever, resulting halves of the suits forming through plastic runners from the Drivers in front and back. Sento chants, " **Build Up!** ", to change into GorillaMond.

* _ **Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeah!**_ *

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ゴリラモンドフォーム** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Build: GorillaMond Form_ )

"No way, he's got gorilla arms on his right hand?!", Natsu exclaimed.

Build GorillaMond starts slugging one Drill Smash with his right gorilla hand called the Muscle Glove. While in GorillaMond Form, Build emphasizes exaggerated attack and defense power, it enables him to withstand the drills of the Drill Smash.

"Goro, use these!", Taki tosses the Spider and Reizoko Full Bottles to Goro.

"Thank you!", said the black winged Kamen Rider as he loads the two Full Bottles into the G7 Sky Buster.

* _ **Spider! Reizoko! Ready, Go!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ proceeds to spin the cylinder of his weapon, in order for him to initiate his finisher.

* _ **Vortech Burst!**_ *

And by pulling the trigger, G7 Icarus XYZ shoots double-helix shaped webs made of ice that instantly froze the targets on contact.

"Build, they're all yours!", Goro tells Sento to deal the finishing blow. And by doing so, Build proceeds to crank the lever of his Build Driver for the Vortech Finish.

* _ **Ready, Go! Vortech Finish! Yeah!**_ *

Build creates a gust full of diamonds and uses the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamond then creates a tornado that causes a human to separate from his/her kaijin form, then Build punches the kaijin inside the tornadoes, thereby defeat the kaijin.

Meanwhile, the Kappa seems to be at the mercy of the demon slaying ninjas.

"Master, leave this one to me!", said Natsu. "Lend me strength, Arahabaki!"

The young kunoichi focuses her energy as well as Arahabaki's seal began to emanate. Natsu begins to create a green liquid ball of energy from her hands together as she prepares to use a new technique she learned with the use of Hierophant Green.

" **Emerald Splash!** ", Natsu called out the name of her attack as green shrapnels began to fire from the green liquid ball of energy from Natsu's palms at the Kappa, destroying it.

With Build and G7 Icarus XYZ managed to exorcise the Smash monster of their human forms, Sento pulls out a blank Full Bottle and absorbed one of the Drill Smash's essence, Taki does with the second Drill Smash's as well as the Kappa's. To Sento's surprise, Taki can instantly purify a Full Bottle with a exorcism technique, therefore it makes it easy to do without the need of a certain someone who possesses a similar ability.

"Amazing, you can purify those too?", Sento asked after he and Goro cancel out their transformation.

"Taki comes from a ninja clan from a distant timeline in the past. She's an expert of demon sealing techniques, it's no surprise she can exorcise an impure Full Bottle in an instant.", said Goro.

"Nice! She kinda reminded me of someone back in nascita. She had this kind of ability of doing so, but with the help of a microwave!", Sento replied.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Taki's new white skin-tight bodysuit she received from Sento is similar to the ones that Asagi Igawa wore during Taimanin Asagi 3. Taimanin Asagi is a hentai visual novel by Black-Lilith, and the said titular character happens to be based on Taki herself. However, to differ Taki from Asagi; Asagi is said to have a demonic power called Kage, while Taki here has uses the godly power through the Kris Naga called, Tengen Toppa Evolution, which is named after _**Tengen Toppa**_ _Gurren Lagann_.

Considering that Nakajima has witnessed the Skywall incident much like Isurugi and Himuro, Goro mentions that Nakajima is implied to have superhuman powers of her own.

And, this is the second chapter where Samus and her crew do not appear in this chapter.


	32. Episode 032: The Paragon

**Episode 03** **2: The Paragon**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

While keeping with the Death Note style plot of the current arc, this chapter will give us an overview who orchestrated the criminal deaths in the previous two chapters, The Paragon. The Paragon is the closest thing to the Kira moniker in the Death Note mythos, as anyone who refer themselves as Kira (like Light Yagami for example) are the ones causing the deaths of criminals with the use of the Death Note. The Paragon is the ones who spreads Game illness on criminals. But, the Paragon's role will borrow aspects of that of the second Kira (i.e., Misa Amane) and Teru Mikami.

The Kamui Tribe have their mech suits modeled after the Okubi (a yokai taking form of a disembodied head) called **Dai Okubi**. The Dai Okubi draws some similarities with the Ride Armor from the Mega Man X series as both are mechanical armor suits that can punch enemies and hover while dashing. And by extension, the Dai Okubi serves as the evil knockoff to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. The Dai Okubi's color scheme is similar to Gurren Lagann itself as it's similarities are simply too obvious to ignore; considering Volume 2 as well as this fic has some references to Gurren Lagann. The Dai Okubi's size is equivalent to that of Thardus from Metroid Prime.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-** **Demons in Exo-Suits** **-**

Meanwhile...

Around the city, we see Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer fighting a wave of Kamui Tribe demons mounted in red exo-suits called the **Dai Okubi**. The size of these enemy mecha are equal to 2 Kamen Rider Ex-Aids in Maximum Gamer Level 99. That said, Samus summons her own exosuit and proceeds to go toe-to-toe with each of the Dai Okubi.

" _What's with these guys, how did they get all these kind of toys?!_ ", Mitsuzane's voice spoke through Samus's comm lines, all while serving as mission control in the Command Center. " _Hey, are you sure you don't need any help?_ "

"You already know me having fought these kinds of monsters before back in my world.", Samus replied.

" _Okay. After this, you better get back to HQ quick, the Ministry of Health's holding a press conference in the light of the recent criminal deaths. It's gonna be on the news soon._ ", said the young Kureshima before ending transmission.

Even with the VRX Mech Suit, it's not enough for Samus to take on three of the Kamui Tribe's Dai Okubi considering the numbers game. One of the Dai Okubi conjures a drill on its right arm and thrusts it on Huntress's VRX Mech Suit, causing Samus to be ejected from it.

"So much for the numbers game...", Samus stood up.

Moments later, Parado and Emu arrive on the scene and catches up to the bounty hunter.

"You really got some guts to go one-woman army against three guys in giant mech suits.", said Parado.

"Parado.", Emu said, asking for a fistbump.

Parado fistbumps with Emu, causing him to enter into the intern's body, with Emu changes into his Genius Gamer M persona due to Parado's influence. Emu pulls out Mighty Brothers XX and puts on his Gamer Driver.

* _ **Mighty Brothers! Double X!**_ *

"Henshin!", Emu chanted as he inserts the Gashat into his Belt...

* _ **Double Gashatto!**_ *

...pulls the Gamer Driver's lever open...

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Mighty Brothers, Futari no Hitori! Mighty Brothers, Futari no Victory! X!**_ *

...and Emu transforms into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X (10), a more advanced version of Ex-Aid in Level 1. Ex-Aid proceeds to close the lever of the Gamer Driver again.

Ex-Aid began to windmill both his arms and shouts, " **Dai~... Henshin!** ", as he opens the lever of the belt open once again.

* _ **Gacchan! Double Up! Ore ga Omae de, Omae ga Ore de! We are! Mighty Mighty Brothers! HEY! Double X!**_ *

Ex-Aid is then split into two entities, with Parado taking form Ex-Aid XX R (Orange), and Emu as Ex-Aid XX L (Teal). This is the first time Samus realizes that Genius Gamer M and Parado are actually one and the same person as Parado is the Bugster that was born from Emu.

"You know what they say; the bigger they are, the harder they fall!", Samus said as she decides to accept the assistance of Emu and Parado.

"Right! Let's clear this game...", said Ex-Aid XX L.

Followed by Ex-Aid XX R, "...in a super co-op play!", complete with Parado giving a high-five with Emu. Both Huntress and the twin Ex-Aids play a game of cat and mouse chase with the Dai Okubis.

Samus then uses the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat as some kind of a VR remote controller as she draws a missile launcher and fired at one of the Dai Okubi's leg. Samus summons a virtual manifestation of her Varia Suit through the VRX Gashat to help her in battle, then pulls out her Gashacon Bugvisor II and sets in in beamgun mode. As each time Samus fires with the Bugvisor II while assuming Creator Gamer, the Varia Suit manifestation also fires Power Beam shots.

Then, we see the two Ex-Aid shooting down two more of the Dai Okubis before they prepare to change forms.

Ex-Aid XX R pulls out the Gashat Gear Dual, while Ex-Aid XX L pulls out Maximum Mighty X and Hyper Muteki.

* _ **Dual Gashatto!**_ * / * _ **Maximum Gashatto! Level Max!**_ *

" **Max Dai Henshin!** ", Parado chanted.

" **Hyper Dai Henshin!** ", followed by Emu.

* _ **Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi Tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to Ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!**_ * / * _ **Docking! Bakkaan! Mu-Te-Ki! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku, Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ *

Due to Parado assuming Ex-Aid XX R, he quick changes into Kamen Rider Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, and Emu remaining as Ex-Aid XX L immediately transforms into Muteki Gamer.

That said, Parado and Emu managed to get the upper hand as the latter in Muteki Gamer tank all hits from one of the Dai Okubi before throwing in a counterattack. Parado throws a Confusion energy item at the other enemy mecha, causing its pilot to lose control.

"Let's finish them off!", Emu said.

Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer pressed the button of the Hyper Muteki Gashat, initiating his finisher, followed by Para-DX Level 99 with his own.

* _ **Kimewaza!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Urawaza!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer switches her Bugvisor II to its chainsaw mode, and then inserts Mighty Creator VRX on the Kimewaza Slot Holder...

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

...and by doing so, the sawblades of Samus's Bugvisor II began drawing out energy imbued by the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat.

* _ **Hyper Critical Sparking!**_ * / * _ **Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Critical Strike!**_ *

Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Para-DX Level 99 jumped in the air and unleashed their Rider Kicks on two Dai Okubi mechs; with Ex-Aid's finisher immediately taking effect after 10 seconds.

As for Huntress Creator Gamer, she anticipates her enemy's attack, and when the enemy charges; Samus uses her Bugvisor II's chainsaw mode to execute a Melee Counter that sends the enemy mecha flying, then she switches her Bugvisor II to its beamgun mode, and slams the last remaining Dai Okubi on the ground...

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Judgment!**_ *

...she shoots the enemy mecha's cockpit with a powerful blast from her Bugvisor II, killing the pilot. With all enemies defeated, threat neutralized.

Samus has becoming a very experienced fighter even with or without her Power Suit, only summoning it as a guardian entity of sorts whenever she is in a pinch, and the use of Mighty Creator VRX really gave her a lot of trial-and-error tactical strategies when she needs it the most, something that Parado took notice with her use of the said Gashat.

"No wonder Genm entrusted you Mighty Creator VRX, you sure have a lot of imagination with that Gashat.", said Parado.

"Yeah. The power of virtual reality uses the power of one's imagination, that's what came into my mind before I received this Gashat.", Samus said as she cancels her transformation and removed the VR headset afterwards.

Emu also knows that the Ministry of Health have been alarmed in the recent Game illness-related criminal deaths and is having a press conference in light of the incidents. That said, he and Parado joined with Samus to the New Command Center.

* * *

 **-The Prescon-**

In the Space Explorers' new Command Center, the whole team - Mitsuzane, Mayu, Makoto, Go, Alain, Samus, and Keiichi; as well as Emu and Parado gathered in the living room watching the news coverage of the Ministry of Health's press conference.

"Okay, ladies and gents, lets save the forum after watching the news.", said Go. With the TV turned on, they turned to Toriyama TV, where the news coverage is now going on live at the Ministry of Health.

" _We will now give you live coverage into the Ministry of Health press conference._ ", said the reporter's voice on TV.

There, they viewers now see the Ministry of Heatlh's Deputy Director-General, Hinata Kyotaro, addressing the media about the recent game illness-related criminal deaths over the past few days.

"Kyotaro-sensei...", Emu muttered as he watched his former doctor, now an authority figurehead addressing the public.

Director-General Hinata began to speak, " _For the past two to three days, criminals around the country have died of an inexplicable, yet instantaneous forms of game illness. As far as I am concerned, this is not an epidemic. This, however, is an act of murder orchestrated by a possible patient zero._ "

According to Emu, it seems the MoH Director-General has become aware of a possibility of another patient zero of the Bugster virus considering how what caused criminals to contract Game illnesses.

A reporter asked, " _Sir, what makes it possible that there is a patient zero being the cause of these Game illness-related deaths?_ "

" _So far, that's all what I have heard from our doctors from the Computer Rescue Center._ ", the Director-General continued. " _Whoever is behind all this, there is a likely chance that this patient zero also doubles as a serial killer. I consider these recent incidents as atrocious acts of murders. Unlike the crises involving Zero Day and Kamen Rider Chronicle, these criminal deaths are disturbing cases as it is likely the work of a serial killer who is likely a patient zero of the Bugster virus. But for now, we must not panic, and we must put our trust into our doctors in CR who also happen to be Kamen Riders. Whoever is behind these murders must be put to justice. That's all._ "

"So, the Ministry of Health's being vigilant now...", Keiichi said.

"Every police force across Japan have been alarmed of this after these game illness-related deaths have escalated even further.", Mayu added.

"Reaper is behind all this.", Parado confirms the Bugster that's been causing all these recent deaths. "The question is, who is Reaper's host?"

Recalling from what the Space Explorers gathered information from Kuroto, Reaper is a shinigami-themed (death god) Bugster born from the game Dangerous Zombie. As Dangerous Zombie is created from Kuroto's data of his Game Over, Parado deduces that Reaper is causing a killing spree to complete its form instead of infecting his host entirely. That said, unlike other Bugsters, like in Graphite's case, that they infect their human host; and once the said victim succumbs to the Bugster's infection, they gain their perfected forms. For Reaper, considering its existence was born from Dangerous Zombie's data of death, it feeds on lives of other human beings instead of infecting its host.

While everyone is still watching the press conference in the TV, Mitsuzane's phone rings, and he receives a call from an unidentified number, when he answers it...

"Who's this?", he said.

" _It's Nico. Hey, are you guys watching that press conference on TV?_ ", turns out that Nico is on the phone.

Before Taiga then spoke, " _You guys need to check out something on the net. There's something weird going on._ "

"I'll get to it.", Mitsuzane replied as he ended the call. He then checked on the recent news on the laptop, he clicks in a video clip of a masked man in a hood. "Guys, you need to look at this!"

* * *

 **-Who is The Paragon?-**

The video clip plays, and the hooded masked man began his rhethoric.

" _Greetings to people all over the world... I am who is known as_ _ **the Paragon.**_ _I am the harbinger of salvation for the good of humanity. As you can see, the recent criminal deaths occurred around Japan due to game illness or Bugster infections, was part of my plan to create a perfect and ideal world. If you don't believe me, I will show you an example; yesterday, a pickpocket attempted to steal a young woman's wallet, and dies of when his spleen erupts when he succumbed to the Game illness._ "

Then, a clip showing a pickpocket attempting to steal a passing-by woman's wallet, when the thief was about to run, his gut began to bulge and explode when his Bugster infection kicks in, killing him at the same time.

"That's a...", Parado said grimly.

"How could he!", Alain said in disapproval.

"Just how cruel can people become for the sake of justice?", Mayu added.

The so-called Paragon continued his speech, " _Now that you've seen the proof of my powers, all of you should have no trouble that I am the Paragon. People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is protect the innocent. I hate evil, and love justice! I intend to create a perfect and ideal world free from evil. If you want to join in my mission, we know we can make it happen as long as no one is trying to catch me. I promise, the world will be a better place. Even if you don't believe me, all I ask is that you don't publicize your views in the media. If you can do that, you will all be saved. All you have to do now, is be patient. I will create a better world that we can all enjoy. Soon, we will have a world ruled by benevolence, hard-working, kindhearted, and honest people..._ "

Everyone else could not believe that the video has gone viral to the point it already had 50,000,000,000 views. The Space Explorers could not believe that the so-called Paragon masterminded all the criminal deaths by Game illness for that matter.

"The video's gone viral.", said Mitsuzane when he observed the number of views.

"Don't tell me this Paragon is the host of Reaper?", Samus points out the possibility that the Paragon ordered the Reaper Bugster to instigate these killings.

"Man, what's with social media nowadays?! People claiming themselves to be gods! This is BS!", Go said in frustration.

"Is there are chances that the Paragon can be caught?", Makoto asked.

"For now, we still need to find some clues that would lead us to the Paragon.", Samus deduced. "This is going to take a lot of collaborative work to catch him."

"Are you sure? Izumi-san hasn't heard all about of this.", the young Kureshima said skeptically. As Samus is willing to ask for Goro's assistance, he's likely need to find out what caused the criminal related deaths. However, unknown to the Space Explorers, Goro seems to have heard all of these incidents.

Meanwhile in ZETA Tech's main office, Goro is still worried of his secretary, Togami still absent from work for the past few days. Also, he's also watched and finally found the source of the recent killings; that is from the so-called Paragon. Goro finally deduced that the serial killer is also a patient zero.

"Goro-chan, your ninja girlfriend is on the roof waiting for you.", Nakajima entered in Goro's office to inform the presence of Taki on the building rooftops.

Goro took the elevator to head for the rooftop floor. He then went through the helipad where Taki is standing there, waiting for him.

"Have you discovered who is the mastermind behind the killings?", Taki asked.

Goro replied, "This so-called Paragon said that he claimed responsibility for the deaths of multiple criminals over the past three days. Look at this, his video clip about his proclamation of his so-called utopia has gone viral!", he then showed Taki a video-clip of the Paragon's speech to the world. "What are your thoughts about this, Taki?"

While Taki is no stranger to such amoral acts of killing, the Paragon's actions made it all the more disturbing and unforgivable.

"I find these murders to be atrocious and unforgivable.", Taki said with a perpetual frown. "Something needs to be done with this so-called Paragon. As far as I'm concerned, justice won't be achieved by just murder alone, it will repeat the same way."

"I feel the same way too, Taki. Because, you can't kill anyone just for the sake of protecting others. In the end, you'll end up just being worse than the enemies you've fought.", Goro replied. Granted, as Taki observed how Goro reacted over to the news of the criminal deaths being orchestrated by a serial killer, it shows that Goro is determined to catch the Paragon and put him to justice. "Perhaps we should offer our assistance to those Space Explorers.", Goro makes a decision to help the Space Explorers even if they likely learned the whole situation.

"Are you sure about this, Goro?", the kunoichi raised her brow.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Whenever Samus, as Huntress Creator Gamer, summons a manifestation of her Varia Suit, it acts similar to the Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

According to Parado, the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat being a Game Creator emphasizes on the user's imagination sounds similar to the "imagination" theme of Ressha Sentai ToQger.

Also, Samus's Mighty (VRX) Critical Strike while using the Gashacon Bugvisor II in chainsaw mode takes form of the Melee Counter that she uses in the recently new Metroid game, Metroid: Samus Returns, before she follows up shooting the Dai Okubi pilot point blank like she does in boss fights.


	33. Episode 033: Bait and Kill, pt 1

**Episode 03** **3: Bait and Kill, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, this two-part chapter will draw a similarity to a Kamen Rider Kabuto episode where a Worm targets criminals which prompted ZECT Operatives Misaki and Kagami to take action - posing themselves as a phantom thief to draw the Worm's attention.

Kiriya will have his own Super Mode exclusive to this story. It's called **Bakusou Formula** , which will give Lazer Turbo a form called Formula Gamer. This form is similar to Drive Type Formula in terms of its abilities. Kiriya is likely to possess the Bakusou Formula Double Gashat (similar to Mighty Brothers and/or Doctor Mighty XX) from Kuroto; though Kuroto created the game itself, Kiriya datamined the game and added his usual reprogramming software into the Gashat (much like Samus did in the previous volume). Lazer Turbo Formula Gamer's Level is unknown, much like Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Cronus, and anyone using the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat; therefore, Lazer Turbo Formula Gamer's level is immeasurable. For now, the Gashat will debut in this chapter.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-The Decision-**

Goro and Taki began to talk about this mysterious "Paragon" who is said to have masterminded the criminal deaths, as shown when this mysterious Paragon communicated to the world by soical media. When asked by Goro about her thoughts about the recent killings to be in the name of justice, Taki finds it to be twisted and atrocious as it's too obvious to ignore the fact that killing does not achieve justice.

The ZETA Tech CEO came into the decision to assist the Space Explorers, despite the fact that he's unaware of the said group are also becoming alarmed by the increasing incident. Taki appears to be skeptical of this idea.

"Are you sure about this, Goro?", the kunoichi raised her brow.

"I'm serious. Despite the fact that I, or we are independent from them. I have my own ways what it means protecting this very city.", Goro replied. And is _very_ serious about what he said, word for word. "There's a reason why I became a Kamen Rider not for rewards, achievements, publicity stunt, it's a duty. In a way that I will risk my own life for the good of the people around me. Even if the Space Explorers, you, Natsu, or even Kiryu Sento of all people would resent me for it. I'm more willing to bear the burden of what lies ahead."

Goro admits that he's determined to put an end to the Paragon's reign of terror as he is not going to ignore people being turned into blood balloons and he justifies the fact that the Paragon needs to be dealt with, he points out that no one has the right to decide who lives or who dies. And, cooperating and letting the Space Explorers know is sure end this incident for good.

"Goro...", Taki looked at Goro's eyes intently. "Very well, if that's what you're going to do. I won't stop you."

And Taki admits that she is concerned of Goro's well-being as she herself is the walking restraining bolt for him whenever he gets all too carried away.

* * *

 **-The Coroner's Thoughts-**

In CR's base in Seito University Hospital...

We see Kuroto and Kiriya getting into an argument in regards to Reaper, the Bugster who is said to have the power to devour human life to fulfill its perfect form. Which explains Kiriya taking one of Kuroto's games that he recently completed - **Bakusou Formula**.

"How dare you take my Gashats without my permission!", the self-professed god shouts at Kiriya. "And you data mined it without my permission, too!"

"Actually, I put some of my reprogramming software in it, just in case.", Kiriya smirked, much to the Game Master's chagrin. And this would be the second Gashat that Kiriya put on his epigenetic reprogramming software since the Maximum Mighty X Gashat for Emu. The coroner planned this just in case should he plan to catch Reaper, to which he is.

Bakusou Formula, much like its sister game, Bakusou Bike, is an extreme racing game. But, to differ them, Bakusou Formula is an F1 racing game that even allows racers to break the sound barrier. The base Gashat is a double Gashat similar to Mighty Brothers and Doctor Mighty XX, respectively, at the same time with the reprogramming functionality of Maximum Mighty X added.

* * *

 **-Recalling the Decision-**

Later that night in the Izumi mansion...

It was 9:30 pm, and everyone is sleeping. In the master's bedroom, though Goro seems to be asleep, Taki isn't. It's been an hour after they once again have a moment of coitus, naked in bed with the blanket covering them all way to their shoulders. The kunoichi recalled what Goro mentioned that about his decision to help the Space Explorers to catch the Paragon.

" _There's a reason why I became a Kamen Rider not for rewards, achievements, publicity stunt, it's a duty. In a way that I will risk my own life for the good of the people around me. Even if the Space Explorers, you, Natsu, or even Kiryu Sento of all people would resent me for it. I'm more willing to bear the burden of what lies ahead."_

"The future is sure weird...", Taki muttered to herself, quietly. After recalling what Goro said earlier today. "So, this was the purpose you were really seeking after, Goro...?"

She then recalled about their recent dialogue after their post-intimacy.

" _Goro, tell me something. What is it important to you - your sense of self-worth or being a Kamen Rider?", she asked._

" _I know what its like to be proud of something. But, ever since the day you and Natsu settled down here, I feel like I want to change my old ways.", Goro replied. "My own pride might be my greatest weakness, I'm pretty aware of it. I am happy of my success and achievements, despite the lonely upbringing I had after my parents died. To be honest, I still felt the hollow emptiness inside even after I became successful in my career. That's why I'm trying to make the most out of my tricks, toys, and money. I'm more willing to endanger my own life just to keep those demons from not only trying to steal my technology, but to protect humanity itself. I'm more willing to bear that burden to myself if I have to. And, I don't care if anyone resents me for that. But I have a lot of respect to those who devote themselves in keeping the world safe."_

" _I see.", Taki smiled. "And, it is a good thing that you understand the path you've chosen. Unlike you, I still find the future today very weird, from people to how their lifestyles. I'm not sure how I can deal with things in this world compared to the era I came from. I keep asking myself that the future seems to be different compared to the past."_

" _It depends on how you see it that way.", he continued. "Whether you can understand will be up to you."_

" _And, come to think of it. Remember when you came into me for the first time, it was really the first time I came to feel true love.", Taki then continued. "I thought at first love was a weakness because I keep thinking it's a distraction. But, it turned out that I was able to reach my full potential and awaken my hidden power, without relying in Mekki-Maru's power."_

Fast forward to the current situation, as Taki is about to close her eyes. Goro suddenly wakes up.

"Hey, trouble sleeping?", he asked.

"Sorry, I tend to recall what's happening earlier. That's my habit."

Either way, Taki closed her eyes and slept, and this time facing on the left side of the bed, in which at the same position Goro is, to the point she clung to him from behind as they sleep.

* * *

 **-Sento meets the Normas-**

The next day, in Seito University Hospital.

The Space Explorers meet up with Ange and her friends in the hospital, and this is the first time they are introduced to Ange's newborn daughter, Fate. While Hilda and Momoka are holding the baby, Ange and Tusk revealed that they overheard the news of the criminal deaths orchestrated by this so-called Paragon.

"Really?", Ange shook her head. "Do you think that a Bugster's causing all this?"

"Perhaps so.", Samus replied. "We came to the conclusion that this Paragon is a..."

Until Goro makes his presence known in the open doors of the room with Taki, "...a patient zero."

The other Space Explorers and Norma are shocked to see Goro standing in entrance of the room, complete with his arms folded and smiling.

"It's you!", said both Mayu and Mitsuzane.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you asshole?", Go cursed.

Hilda replies by giving Go an elbow to the gut, "You're not suppose to say that around the baby, idiot!"

Goro reveals that he has overheard the news of the criminal deaths, and all while he's also trying to find his missing secretary; reveals that he knows that the serial killer masterminding the deaths is actually a patient zero.

"Looks like all of us have come to the same conclusion.", Samus said. "That means, are you going to capture this Paragon by yourself?"

"Heck, no.", Goro replied. "I can't do this by myself. Instead, _we_ need to put him down together. It's going to take six of you weirdos to take on this death god of sorts. Six plus one, make that seven Riders against a serial killer."

It seems Goro has already read the bounty hunter's mind after all, and he's more willing to cooperate with them to apprehend the Paragon and destroy Reaper. But, there's one more who would be involved in this.

"Seven? How about eight?", a man also appeared behind Goro; it's Sento!

"Kiryu Sento.", Taki muttered.

"S-Sento-kun?! But, I thought you were with that inmate of a boyfriend of yours and that reporter?!", Goro is startled.

"Hey, he's [Ryuuga] NOT my boyfriend!", Sento refuted, and much to the shock of both Ange and friends, as well as the Space Explorers.

While Sento is on a quest searching for lost pieces of his past, the physicist reveals that he's interested to capture the Paragon and extract samples of the Bugster who's causing all the criminal deaths.

"Who's that?", Tusk asked to Mitsuzane.

"From what I can remember, his name is Kiryu Sento. He's Kamen Rider Build.", the young Kureshima answered.

"Hey, how many criminals have died lately?", Sento asked.

And Mitsuzane brings up the jewelry store heist, "From what we can remember, four guys tried to rob a jewelry store, and held a lot of people hostage, and then they got a Game illness and..."

The moment Mitsuzane brings up the said incident way too back, Sento gets annoyed and grabs the flashback image and throws it away at the readers.

"I get the point, I already know that in the previous chapters, duh!", Sento leaned on the fourth wall.

"What the hell?!", Mitsuzane shouted, much to the surprise of everyone around the room.

In order for the Paragon and Reaper to appear, both Goro and Sento deduce that the only way for them to show up at the scene of a crime caught in the act. That said, Goro has come with a plan.

Goro comes with the idea of two options, "If this Paragon is targeting criminals, then... We need to think of two choices - it's either faking a robbery... Or, breaking into someone's house. Your choice?"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Sento meets Ange and her companions.

Much like in episode 2 of Build when Sento throws away Ryuuga's flashback of his infanthood, Sento breaks the fourth wall again when Mitsuzane brings up the jewelry store heist, and Sento throws away the flashback scene.


	34. Episode 034: Bait and Kill, pt 2

**Episode 034: Bait and Kill, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

While this chapter will feature another sub-plot involving Shingetsu and Night Rogue again, this chapter will also showcase one of Shingetsu's ability: **Phantom Zone**. With the use of Phantom Zone, Shingetsu can stop time much like Cronus' and Huntress Level X's Pause with the Buggle Driver. Humorously, considering the fact that Shingetsu is a vampire and has the ability to stop time – he's also a tribute to Dio Brando, one of the villains of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure; Phantom Zone is the closest equivalent to The World, Dio's Stand; and I've began watching JJBA: Part 3. As such, Shingetsu would be the third character in the trilogy to possess an ability to stop time; the first one is Masamune/Cronus, and the second would be Samus.

As mentioned above, Phantom Zone freezes time around Shingetsu turning the surroundings around him all negative colored. Much like Cronus can instantly kill a Bugster in its complete form (like Lovelica for example), Shingetsu can instantly kill a Smash monster and its human host.

And, back in the end of the previous chapter, Goro comes with a plan in luring the Paragon and Reaper with two options 1) staging a bank robbery or 2) breaking into someone's house. After I caught up with Destonus's review of the previous chapter, he thought that the heroes should stage a heist to lure the Paragon and Reaper. Granted, while Goro is intelligent, he seems to take this plan seriously as if he was playing a game of chess to the point he's going to make Light Yagami and Lelouch Lamperouge into utter wussies. And the choice will be the faux bank robbery.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-The Plan-**

Goro comes with the idea of two options in order to lure the Paragon into a trap: "If this Paragon is targeting criminals, then... We need to think of two choices - it's either faking a robbery... Or, breaking into someone's house. Your choice?"

"Say what?!", Mitsuzane exclaimed.

Considering the fact that the Paragon and his Bugster, Reaper targets criminals who are doing their heinous acts caught on tape, in order to lure their target, one has to "pretend" a robbery or barging into somebody's house.

"Seriously, staging up a heist?!", Go scratched his head in utter disbelief. "That's insane!"

"Are you serious about this, Izumi Goro?", Samus asked. "You must be aware that the enemy we're after is a serial killer who used a Bugster virus to kill criminals."

"I am.", the ZETA Tech CEO replied. "Just because I'm just some kind of a highly-successful millionaire and a luxurious inventor; I just can't ignore all these killings as well!"

When Goro admits that he refuses to ignore all the senseless killings caused by the Paragon, he said that something needs to be done about him. And by that, he's ready to use everything in his disposal – his gadgets, connections even with the police, along with the most dangerous weapon in his existent sleeve, his formidable intellect that almost rivals of both Sento and Kuroto. Goro can do almost anything what the Space Explorers could never do, regardless if it's morally questionable but he's willing to justify that.

"If the Paragon, along with the Bugster who's causing the deaths target criminals. Perhaps, the only way for them to show up is by staging a crime in the act.", Goro continued. "This is some kind of a bait-and-capture technique that I came up with. But, in order for that to happen, I want you guys to think a method for doing so – is it A), staging a bank robbery. B), breaking into somebody's house even in broad daylight. Or C), causing a lot of collateral damage to property."

"Collateral damage, that's even more crazy!", Sento rebuts.

"And, barging in anyone's house is a little too obvious, don't you think?", Mitsuzane added.

And everyone decides to agree with the faux bank robbery for that matter. Staging a heist will likely have the chance in luring the Paragon into a trap. Seems Goro loves to make thorough plans than Sento does.

While skeptical at this, Samus decides to foresee Goro's plan if it either doesn't work or otherwise. The chances of luring the Paragon and Reaper to a trap will be more likely. Granted, as neither of the Space Explorers, save for Go and Mitsuzane, could pull out any convoluted plan when necessary.

* _ **You got mail!**_ *

Just before Goro was about to discuss the plan, it's interrupted when Sento's BuildPhone rings. He receives a mail from Sawa.

" _You have to come here, the bat guy you're looking for is fighting a vampire with a giant sword!_ " - Sawa

"The Bat man!", Sento exclaimed.

"Vampire? Shingetsu...", Goro also figured out who is fighting the bat man Sento was seeking out for. As Sento leaves, Goro follows him. "Sento-kun, wait up!"

Taki also followed after.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu vs. Night Rogue, AGAIN!-**

Elsewhere,

The bat humanoid, Night Rogue, is once again clashing swords with the warlord of the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe, Shingetsu.

"I was not satisfied on our last fight. It's time you repay the favor you soulless shell of a man!", Shingetsu shouted.

"You are an eyesore. Get out of my sight!", Night Rogue hissed with an ominous voice.

From a distance, Sawa and Ryuuga observe the fight; the latter reminds the reporter not to get close considering that both men are extremely dangerous in their own right. Goro, Taki, and Sento catches up to them.

"Hey, do you know who's that guy with the red cape?", Ryuuga points his finger at the Shinsou vampire fighting Night Rogue.

To which Goro replies, "That's Shingetsu. He's the leader of the Kamui Tribe, he's sending his yokai to cause havoc here."

When asked by Sento to get in there and confront both Shingetsu and Night Rogue at the same time, Goro decides to stay on the sidelines. Considering why Shingetsu is fighting Night Rogue, Goro deduces that it's likely a turf war between villainous factions - the Kamui Tribe's presence on Earth is likely to obviously conquer the planet, while Faust, according to Sento, the organization behind the Smash monsters and performed experiments on humans to turn them into killing machines.

They instead looked as they see the two opposing leaders of their respecting factions duking it out.

"I have no time for this. Get him!", Night Rogue sends out a Clock Smash to stall Shingetsu to buy him enough time to escape.

"Now, then. I will show you the full extent of my power!", Shingetsu's right eye began to give out a radiant, yellowish glow. " **Zona Fantasma!** "

Shingetsu began exhibiting one of his hidden power against Night Rogue, that said everything is turning dark, or rather the colors of the environment began to turn negative. And at the same time, time is stopped, with everything in the vicinity frozen within it. Night Rogue is not safe from this either in the midst of time being stopped.

"This is my hidden power, **Phantom Zone!** ", the Shinsou vampire boasted. "With this, I can stop the flow of time with my will of mind. Puny humans, and all feeble lifeforms in the face of this planet, kneel before the terrifying might of the all-powerful Shingetsu!"

The Kamui Tribe leader then held his giant sword with two hands as he mercilessly slashed the Clock Smash and Night Rogue with all his might. The weight of his sword is powerful enough to cleave the Smash monster in half, and defeats Night Rogue effortlessly.

"Time begins to return to normal.", Shingetsu said to return the flow of time with the will of mind.

When time returns back to normal the Smash sent by Night Rogue is destroyed, and Night Rogue himself was instantly defeated.

Goro, Sento, and the others looking on the fight could not believe their eyes – Shingetsu possesses an ability to manipulate time!

"Unbelievable!", Goro exclaimed. "He's able to stop time through the will of mind… How was he able to-"

"Not again… I will never forget this!", the bat humanoid seethed, and then disappears as the mufflers on his armor began to spew smoke, allowing him to flee.

* * *

 **-Moral Event Horizon-**

Within moments, Sento appears and absorbs the essence of the Smash destroyed by Shingetsu. Goro, Taki, and Ryuuga checked on the human who assumed the form of the Clock Smash to check for any signs of life. Unfortunately, said human is already dead.

"Don't bother, he's dead.", Shingetsu sneered.

Angered, Goro didn't take this too kindly just because this human was experimented on by Faust. With Shingetsu crossing the line by simply killing the Smash monster without the intent of saving the human that was subjected into assuming that form makes him all the more heartless.

"Dead? That guy [Night Rogue] you've fought were actually the ones who made him into their killing machines!", Goro shouted. "And to think you killing them can save them?!"

"Like do I care.", Shingetsu sneers, again. "I told you before, the weak have no place in the universe. To think this so-called Faust can rule this world by relying on their pathetic lab experiments, only fools who rely so much on science are the ones considered to be weak!", the Kamui Tribe leader approaches Sento and snatches the Full Bottle he used to absorb the essence of the Smash he destroyed, and then uses a unique ability to instantly purify a Full Bottle similar to how Taki does.

As much more he despises humans being experimented on (most especially by Faust), Goro is quick to condemn about immediately killing them rather than absorbing the Smash essence after seeing Shingetsu jumping off the slippery slope. But, there is more to that in Shingetsu's "might makes right" morality; it also shows that he despises all of humanity.

"Do you think killing a human after being used as a test subject is the best way to end their suffering? That is so immoral!", Taki said. "What kind of evil are you really trying to pull?"

Shingetsu laughed, "Evil? There is no such thing as good and evil, it's just a childish interpretation of what's right and wrong. And I have transcended beyond that!", he then walks away, not before he has one thing to say to both Sento and Goro. "Once I crush Faust with my own hands, no one will stand in my way in taking Pandora's Box. Once it will be in my grasp, I will use its immense power to control all planets across the galaxy. And with that, I will become the ultimate ruler of the universe and you will all worship me as your god!"

To Sento's surprise, it turns out that someone else wants to take Pandora's Box from the Touto government. And, for Goro, he's even more appalled to hear that Shingetsu will be also after Pandora's Box as well, not to mention he has to crush Faust first before he does.

Shingetsu leaves. But still, both Sento, Goro, Ryuuga, and Taki are really livid of the Kamui Tribe leader's actions, seeing that he [Shingetsu] justifies this as part of his hatred towards humanity.

* * *

 **-A Speedchess Battle Between Two Geniuses-**

Later...

Elsewhere in a hotel where Sento and his gang are staying, Goro challenges the physicist in a game of chess.

Both Goro and Sento played the game with fast hands and each of them winning for about five seconds. Sento scored three wins, while Goro scored two. To Natsu's surprise, it's a battle of two geniuses through a game of chess. Goro was a 2nd place chess player back in his senior years in high school. Granted, as this is indeed a battle two geniuses - as what really separates them is that Goro uses his formidable mind to come up ideas in terms of gadgets and even outwitting their foes where they miscalculated. While, Sento does things in his own terms - coming up the "Best Match" that sees it fit to him.

"I can't believe you're very good with this.", said Ryuuga.

"Can't you see, even the smartest guys are good in chess.", Goro replied. "Sento-kun, getting into this game will give you an advantage to finding the memories you've lost. Bear in mind, even the slightest mistake, and it's checkmate for you."

"Hey, Izumi-san. How are you planning about staging a bank robbery to lure out this Paragon guy?", Sento asked, all while trying to move a knight chess piece nearby his opponent's king.

"I already contacted some guys from the police - that is from their Special Reaction Squad Unit to help us capture the Paragon.", Goro continued as he moved his king from a position away from Sento's knight. Before Sento himself could move a pawn. "One of my employees is a monitor engineer for the SRS and she accepted my request. Also, I contacted with Jojima Standard Depository Bank staff, and they are willing to participate with the fake heist. Then, the Space Explorers are backing us up with the plan."

Goro recalls the time after he and Sento returned to the hospital where they meet up with the Space Explorers, that he needs two or three men to use them as bait. He decides to choose Go, Mitsuzane, and Makoto.

" _Are you nuts? Why pick us?", Mitsuzane was appalled when Goro chose him, Go, and Makoto to play as the bank robbers to lure the Bugster responsible for the killings._

" _You three are going to be decoys.", Goro replied. "If you guys want to take on the Paragon and the Bugster he's controlling, there's someone in there to bait them to a trap."_

" _By letting us dress up as bank robbers?!", Go said skeptically._

" _This is a game of cops and robbers, or to be precise, a game of serial killer versus robbers.", Goro again replied._

 _Despite the risk that might pose for the three men, Samus seems to approve of this plan. But, the bounty hunter reminds Goro that he will take responsibility if one of them is in grave danger. He agreed to that._

" _So, staging a bank robbery will draw the attention of the Paragon and Reaper. Are you sure of a plan like that would be crazy enough to work?", Samus asked._

" _Make no mistake, even if a plan like that is impossible. Even things that are impossible to work, will likely have the chance to work by itself."_

Fast forward, Goro states that even the most convoluted plan like a faux bank robbery as a means of drawing attention to the Paragon will work as he controls the Bugster to kill criminals.

And after a battle of wits, Sento checkmates Goro, with the latter conceding defeat.

* * *

 **-The "Heist"-**

The next day...

In the Jojima Standard Depository Bank, a bank robbery ensues.

"THIS IS A STICK UP! EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!", one of the crooks shouted. With the people nearby are forced to lean down on the floor, and the tellers to lean against a wall.

While one is monitoring the hostages, two men entered in the safe to begin their looting.

The robbers are actually Go, Mitsuzane, and Makoto in disguise. The three Space Explorers act as bait for the likely chance for the Paragon and Reaper to appear. Go is keeping his eyes on the hostages, while Mitsuzane and Makoto do their thing - "stealing" cash. Once the two finished, they meet up with Go. But, once heading back to the lobby, both Mitsuzane and Makoto had a feeling that they are being watched as a shadow is cast in front of them...

Suddenly, a cloaked entity began to reveal itself behind the two. The two slowly turned around and the said entity attacks them.

"It's...", Mitsuzane droned in shock.

" _It's gotta be Reaper._ ", Samus radioed the three men. " _Izumi Goro and Kiryu Sento are nearby. And I'm on my way._ "

The cloaked entity reveals itself to the three Space Explorer - taking form of a monstrous, grim reaper-like creature, Reaper. Turns out that's the Bugster responsible for the deaths of criminals over the past days.

"Come on, guys. We need to take it out!", Makoto said. As he, and the other two Space Explorers took off their robbery outfits and revealed their true faces and they proceed to transform.

" **Henshin!** ", the three men quickly transformed into Kamen Riders Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Dead Heat Mach, and Deep Specter respectively and they fight Reaper.

In the midst of the crowd lying down on the ground in the midst of the chaos, Sento and Goro actually posed as one of the hostages waiting for the opportunity for the three Space Explorers to strike.

"Everybody get out of the building, now! This one's about to get ugly!", Sento tells everyone to get out of the building due to the ensuing chaos. Everybody began to walk outside of the exit without panicking.

"Let's do this, Sento-kun,", said Goro as he and the physicist join with the three Space Explorers.

While the three Space Explorers are fighting Reaper, things get a little too hairy from all the way here.

* _ **Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!**_ * / * _ **Burst Full Throttle! Dead Heat!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ *

The three Kamen Riders use their Rider Kicks to finish off the Bugster. However, Reaper was able to resurrect itself, much like how Genm Zombie Gamer does.

"No way!", Go exclaimed.

"It can revive itself!", Goro begins to see that this Bugster has some kind of resurrective immortality.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Goro has seen Night Rogue.

The way Shingetsu first used Phantom Zone is similar to how Lelouch from Code Geass activates his Geass. Shingetsu does it with his right eye instead of his left.

Shingetsu justifying his actions about killing a human after being turned into a Smash is similar to how Sid of Kamen Rider Gaim seeing himself as a hero after he killed Hase after the latter mutated into an Inves.

Shingetsu is the third character in the story to possess the ability to instantly purify a Full Bottle – the others being are Misora and Taki.

The bank that the faux bank heist taking place is named Jojima Standard Depository Bank, it's named after Yuki Jojima from Fourze.


	35. Episode 035: Breaking the Habit

**Episode 03** **5: Breaking the Habit**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title comes from the Linkin Park song of the same name. To be honest, each time I write a chapter derived from a Linkin Park back in Volume 2 shows my fondness for the said band's songs. Ever since Chester died back in July, I haven't wrote a chapter title coming from a LP music. Regardless, this is my first chapter title derived from a Linkin Park song here in Volume 3. Anyways, both Chester and Linkin Park by extension will hold a special place in my heart for their amazing songs.

For those wondering why Shingetsu was able to pull out a time-manipulating ability as a means of defeating Night Rogue, it also proves that Shingetsu is much more dangerous than Faust, while the rest of his Youkai continued to act as cannon fodder for the heroes, Shingetsu is a serious enemy to be dealt with much like back in the arcs involving Kuroto and Parado.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)  
_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-** **vs. Reaper** **-**

Goro's plan in staging a bank heist by using three members of the Space Explorers as bait to lure the Paragon and Reaper worked. The Bugster behind the deaths managed to reveal itself when Go, Mitsuzane, and Makoto, disguised as bank robbers pull out a fake heist, while Goro and Sento pose as hostages. Once Reaper began to reveal itself, the three transform into their respective Rider forms to fight Reaper.

When the three Space Explorers use their finishers on Reaper, the Bugster would eventually resurrect itself after being killed, similar to Genm Zombie Gamer's resurrective immortality.

"It can revive itself!", Goro begins to see that this Bugster has some kind of resurrective immortality.

Samus arrives on the scene. Ms. Takigawa and Ryuuga looked on the scene. The intrepid reporter pulls out a camera and tripod to record the whole scene.

"So, that's Reaper...", the bounty hunter said.

"It's about time you showed up.", Goro said. "We better do something about this wannabe grim reaper and quick."

"Izumi-san, shall we begin the experiment?", Sento smiled as he pulled out his Full Bottles.

"Let's do this, then!", Goro replied as he already puts on his own Build Driver.

Sento shook his Full Bottles with two hands, while Goro does his with one hand. They immediately slotted their bottles into their Build Drivers.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ *

Samus then activates the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat.

* _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ *

Sento and Goro begin to crank the lever of their respective Drivers to trigger the transformation. Both of them quickly run into the battle as they immediately transform into Build and G7 Icarus XYZ, respectively.

* _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! YEAH!**_ * / * _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! YEAH!**_ *

"V-Force Henshin!", Samus chants her transformation chant into Creator Gamer as she inserts the Gashat into her Gamer Driver, and then opens the lever.

* _ **Gacchan! Level up! Tenchi Souzou no Chikara!**_ _(Get Make!)_ _ **Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Cre~ator! V-R-X~!**_ *

After Samus transforms into Huntress Creator Gamer, she presses the button on her Kimewaza Slot Holder, triggering a Stage Select.

* _ **Stage Select!**_ *

Teleporting everyone around the scene to an underground parking area, the Kamen Riders continue their fight against Reaper.

"Time to show off another new Best Match.", said Sento as he pulls out an orange and dark gray Full Bottles.

* _ **Taka! Gatling! Best Match!**_ *

"Best Match, kitaa!", he exclaimed as he prepares to change into a new Best Match form. He twists the lever of his Build Driver to activate his transformation. "Build Up!", the halves of the form then encases Build.

* _ **Are you ready? Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeah!**_ *

[ **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ホークギャトリングフォーム** ] ( _Kamen Rider Build: HawkGatling Form_ )

"Nice!", G7 Icarus XYZ said in approval. Goro summons the Neo Artemis laser sniper from the Build Driver through its forming tubes.

"The laws of victory is decided!", Build brandishes the gatling gun-like antennae on his left compound eye.

A weapon is then summoned from Build's Buld Driver, called the Hawk Gatlinger, a sub machine gun that is more like a compact gatling gun. Build starts unloading bullets that takes form of hawks at Reaper.

"Holy shit, even his bullets can fly!", Mach exclaimed.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer proceeds to load in the VRX Gashat into her Gashacon Breaker as she brandishes the weapon's blade, turning it into a light blue laser blade...

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

...she proceeds to slash the Reaper Bugster with it, defeating it. However, instead of being destroyed, the Bugster suddenly resurrects itself.

"It's resurrecting itself!", Samus grimaced.

"In that case...", Build proceeds to spin the Hawk Gatlinger ten times...

* _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! FULL BULLET!**_ *

...everyone around Build, including Reaper are trapped in an energy spherical graph. But, before he can open fire, G7 Icarus XYZ loads the Bakudan Full Bottle into the Neo Artemis's chamber as he takes aim. Goro fires first, aiming at Reaper's head, and the shot landed. But, the shot didn't do a thing at first, that is until Goro cycles the bolt back; Reaper's head begins to inflate and exploded.

Build proceeds to unleash a multitude of hawk bullets on a headless Reaper, destroying the Bugster. Only for Reaper to resurrect again.

"It revived again!", Sento couldn't believe it either.

The shinigami Bugster began to unleash a shockwave that knocks down the Kamen Riders facing it.

"What's with this thing?!", said Mitsuzane.

Shadow Winger arrived on the scene catching up with Goro, then Taki showed up.

"That's the Bugster that caused those deaths?", Taki asked.

"Looks like it. It seems it can resurrect itself.", Goro replied.

Within moments, a hooded figure made its presence known in front of the Kamen Riders. The face of the individual is obscured because of the mask it wears and the hood obscures it even further. The mysterious individual reveals himself to be the Paragon.

"It's useless. Reaper is an immortal being.", said the Paragon.

"You! You're the one who caused the killing of criminals over the several past weeks.", said Goro. "Do you really think justice can be achieved by just killing them?!"

"So, you refuse to comprehend with my desire to create an ideal world?", the Paragon replied. "If that's what you stand for, then I will respect that. But, consider you are interfering with my plans, you will be eliminated."

Goro becomes fed up as he attempts to charge at the Paragon and Reaper. Only for the Paragon himself to use an existent weapon on his sleeve. He raises his hands up and it began to give off a pink glow. The black winged Rider is surrounded by a pink aura as the Paragon lifts him up.

"I...I can't move! I've been stopped by a telekinetic force!", Goro said as he can't control his body due to the Paragon's psychic power.

"If you still don't understand, prepare to suffer.", the Paragon punishes Goro by hurling him around the battlefield, to the point he is forced out of his transformation.

"Goro!", Taki rushes to Goro's aid. When the Paragon attempts to use his telekinetic powers on Taki, but to no avail. It seems Taki has a strong resistance to psychic, mind-control, and other telekinetic abilities.

That said, both parties retreated for now. Despite being able to lure both the Paragon and Reaper Bugster, both of them are proven to be dangerous foes and confronting them unprepared was also Goro's undoing.

* * *

 **-Rethinking Strategies-**

Back in the New Command Center...

The CR members meet up with the Space Explorers as Samus explains how Goro's plan managed to work. Not only that plan managed to lure Reaper, it also drew the attention of the true mastermind behind Reaper's killing spree, the Paragon.

"I can't believe Izumi Goro's plan to start a fake bank robbery worked. But, we also managed to encounter the Paragon as well.", said Samus.

"You guys managed to see the Paragon?", Emu asked.

Kuroto emerges from Asuna's Bugvisor II, the Game Master comes to another conclusion how Reaper kills its victims: the said Bugster uses a scythe to infect its victims, as if it sees itself as the Grim Reaper, true to the name.

"Who needs magnificent bastards when that guy manages to pull off these kinds bait-and-kill plans?", Go said. "Seriously as if Lelouch and Aizen were his parents?!"

Even though everyone was caught unprepared the first time they come into the Paragon, Goro's plan was indeed magnificent beyond belief, not only it allowed both parties are given the chance to chase Reaper, they're next objective will be; find out the Paragon's true identity!

"I didn't know Izumi Goro could be that cunning and talented.", said Kuroto. "I say that I have a lot of respect for him."

The rest of the Space Explorers, even after Kuroto starts flaunting his ego, have no problem badmouthing it in his face. With Mitsuzane being the one of the few who does so.

"Yeah, the only exception that he's not some god wannabe pompous clown like you!", said Mitsuzane. And the other three men (Makoto, Alain, and Go) laughed.

Shenanigans aside, it's clear that Goro planned that as he allowed Samus and her crew to hunt down Reaper and the Paragon.

* * *

 **-Magnificent Bastard-**

Later that night, in the Izumi mansion...

Goro invites Sento and his party to his humble home for dinner. Despite being caught unprepared earlier after the recent encounter against the Paragon, Goro admits that everything went well according to his plan. Now that the cause behind the criminal deaths turned out to be a Bugster, but the one's ordering it to kill criminals also made its presence known.

Natsu was shocked that Goro manages to encounter the target that the Space Explorers intent to eliminate.

"A shinigami?", said Natsu, considering the Bugster was themed over the mythical death god.

"The Space Explorers called this said Bugster, Reaper.", Goro continued. "And, the Paragon made his presence known. What's worse that he possesses some kind of telekinetic abilities."

Goro recalled that the Paragon has a unique ability other than allowing Reaper to kill criminals. But, the question is, where in the world did the Paragon used such psychic powers?

"Psychic powers... You mean a person who uses his will of mind as his power?", Taki clarified.

"Looks like that.", Sento replied. "But, damn... Izumi-san, I never hear you're such a magnificent bastard. Nobody thought that your plan earlier actually worked!"

"And for a second thought I nearly messed up.", Goro continued. "Turns out it _did_ worked as I expected."

* * *

 **-AWOL-**

The next day...

Just another day at the office with Goro. Once he's about to start a new day, Togami returns. Togami has been missing work for about several weeks past. Goro starts questioning his secretary's absence.

"Togami-kun, you've been missing for about two to three weeks.", Goro said.

"Sorry, sir. I had an appointed check up in the Seito University Hospital, I had game illness.", Togami replied.

Goro continued, before he can remind her about the repercussions of absence without leave (AWOL) from work, "I see... Considering how many days you've been absent from work. Please, let me know. You've been AWOL for several weeks; since this is your first offense. I'll be merciful for the time being. And continuous offense regarding that is considered a violation in your contract, and I'm left without a choice but to terminate you."

"Yes, sir.", Togami nodded.

As Togami began her duties, Goro begins to suspect about what she said - her absence may have something to do with a game illness. As of this moment, Goro begins to be suspicious of Togami and as a company boss, he really needs to monitor her actions for that matter.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Before I forget, the way Goro uses the Bakudan (Bomb) Full Bottle is similar to Killer Queen, Yoshikage Kira's Stand from Part 4 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

Back when Sento transforms alongside with Goro in Chapter 31, the names of their forms have their kanji characters written after they transform. This is similar to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann after each of their respective mechas are first introduced, or in Kill La Kill (TTGL's spiritual successor) where the kanji of any of the characters are seen when they make their presence known to the audience.

Goro's planning back in the previous chapter and how did it work here solidified his status as a magnificent bastard.


	36. Episode 036: Suspicion

**Episode 036: Suspicion**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

In the end of the previous chapter, the reason Togami disappeared from work? She claimed that she had game illness. And, Togami's absence from work will serve as a clue to solving the Paragon's true identity, which is the next objective for the two respective parties trying to hunt both Reaper and the Paragon down.

In terms who I write Shingetsu's characterization, while he's technically Affably Evil, depending on how I write his character, there are some chances he would be Faux Affably Evil. The Affably Evil part is that Shingetsu, despite that he's the story's Big Bad, he's very honorable and noble, wanting a fair fight. The "Faux" part is where you will refer to chapter 34, he shows his true asshole nature, he killed a Smash at the same time the human who was experimented on to assume its form. In short, Shingetsu has a misanthropic hatred towards humans to fanatical levels (in his Social Darwinist views, he sees humanity as inferior beings), similar to the Overlord Inves, and him murdering a human after being turned into a Smash solidifies this.

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Eden**_ _" by Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _ **[~Sore wa, tokete shimaisou na awai futari no sasayaki~]**_ _(The whispers between the fleeting couple seem to be dissolving)  
_ _ **[~Terashite, terashite...aoi hana~]**_ _(Shine brightly, shine brightly, blue flower)  
_

 _ **[~Nagai chinmoku kakikesu you na~]**_ _(The drowned out long silence is like following a path)  
_ _ **[~Hikari no tsubu ga kami wo tsutau yo~]**_ _(As thin as a hair with just a grain of light)  
_ _ **[~Donna kotoba mo chinpu ni miete~]**_ _(Any cliched phrase and the sight of overlapping fingers)  
_ _ **[~Kasanaru yubi ni kotae wo motometa~]**_ _(Are the answer to what I wished for)_

 _ **[~Mou sukoshi soba ni ite~]**_ _(Stay with me for a while...)  
_ _ **[~Jikan yo tomatte...~]**_ _(...for a time being)_

 _ **[~Aisuru imi mo shirazu ni~]**_ _(Not knowing the meaning of loving,)  
_ _ **[~Aisaretai to negatta~]**_ _(I wished and wanted to be loved)  
_ _ **[~Katte na omoi ga sakibashiru~]**_ _(My selfish thoughts are impertinent)  
_ _ **[~Yagate otona ni natte~]**_ _(Soon after growing up as an adult,)  
_ _ **[~Okashii to warau darou ka~]**_ _(I wonder if I'll laugh it off and say "how strange"?)  
_ _ **[~Oshiete oshiete aoi hana~]**_ _(Tell me, tell me, blue flower)_

* * *

 **-Goro** **'s Interlude-**

" _A Chinese philosopher said this, "Don't do unto others what others do unto you." Who said that? What does that even mean? Don't bother answering. If you're familiar of that, then it should be obvious. Once that golden rule gets twisted into a cycle of endless hatred, it's no use running away from it. When people kill anyone you love and know, you start killing others, and that cycle will continue to flow endlessly until you're dead. When you punish evil-doers by murdering them, then the last remaining evil-doer will be yourself; it shows that your actions points out that you are actually worse than them. Hey, if you're reading this, be sure to know the exact moral of this story's arc; in the words Friedrich Nietzsche; "He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Get it? Because if you don't, who knows you'd end up worse than any of the baddies you've fought."_

" _For the past three weeks, criminality here in Shouya City began to gradually drop like flies due to inexplicable forms of game illness. And the perpetrator? A Bugster themed after a shinigami called, Reaper. And the one's controlling it, Paragon. Paragon began announcing his will to the world as an advocate of justice, and enforces this ideal by killing even the most hardened criminals around Japan. However, her actions are depraving than beneficial. As far as I'm concerned, I find these game illness-related deaths as an act of murder. The Ministry of Health have becoming more alarmed as far as these deaths continue to escalate; the Space Explorers are trying to trace Paragon and Reaper. Most of the causes of deaths include - the usual heart attacks, organ and body inflation, and even accidental deaths!"_

" _I managed to help the Space Explorers to lure the perpetrators into a trap - by faking a bank robbery, and it worked. But, what's funny is Paragon made his presence known! It seems the Bugster can kill its victims at a given chance as if it's stalking its prey. And as for Paragon, he caught me off guard with some kind of psychic powers."_

" _As far I can't ignore all of these killings, there's one reason why I want to put an end to this - there is no justice when criminals are killed without due process. The law shouldn't be taken into one's own hands. Nobody wanted this kind of punishment. How much more people are willing to kill just to find justice or just plain seeking revenge?"_

* * *

 **-Togami's Disappearance and Sudden Return-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **The Surface of SR388**_ _" OST from Metroid: Samus Returns_ *)

It has been two to three weeks Togami has missed work due to her Game illness. Goro, being her boss, warns her about her absence from work. And the fact she did not told Goro about this, she unwittingly went AWOL. As her first offense, she was given a warning considering that this is just the tip of the iceberg. Granted, Goro might be forgiving to his employers, it shows that they need a chance to make up for their mistakes. And he reminds Togami should she ever go AWOL again, he is left with no other choice but to relieve her of her duties and face absolute termination from ZETA Tech.

Though everything seems to be all going to well now that Togami returns to resume her duty as the secretary to ZETA Tech's CEO; for Goro, something is not quite right. After he learns about Togami getting a game illness as a reason of her absence, he starts to sound slightly suspicious about this.

"Umm, sir? What's going on?", Togami starts to show concern to her boss.

"Nothing.", Goro replied. "Togami-kun, have you heard about recent news of criminals dying of game illnesses?"

"Uh, yes. It's horrible.", she replied. "Whoever is responsible for this should be put to justice."

She then moved on with her tasks. While Goro began to think quietly; as he looked on the latest news on his tablet, he reads on an article about ten members of the Nu Phi Delta fraternity from the Law School department of Aizawa State University who were accused of hazing of a neophyte died of instantaneous game illnesses.

 _ **[Fraternity Members Died of Bugster Infection]**_

" _Members of the Computer Rescue Center have once again investigated another recent victim of inexplicable game illness. This time, five members of the Nu Phi Delta fraternity who are accused behind the hazing of a neophyte died in different cases of natural deaths –_ _four_ _victims suffered a fatal_ _organ_ _inflation before_ _succumbing to cardiac arrest;_ _other four members also died in a car accident in the Tsugami Avenue; while two somehow committed suicide_ _._ _With one of the victims bodies left a suicide note saying;_ _"This is a message to those who oppose the Paragon in his advocation for justice." We have come to conclusion that Paragon is responsible for these deaths._ _At this moment, the Ministry of Health and the police's investigation with the previously related deaths are still ongoing."_

(" _This time, he's targeting members of fraternity who are accused of hazing a neophyte. This just keep getting worse than I thought._ "), Goro quietly spoke to himself. (" _I swear to God, I'm going to find that Paragon and put him to justice. I just can't ignore something like this, even if I have to risk my own life for that matter._ ")

As what the news said, ten members of the Nu Phi Delta fraternity died of instantaneous game illnesses. But, the news also said two out of ten fraternity members committed suicide and a note is found in one of the victim's bodies that conveys the message of Paragon.

Goro can't seem to ignore all these killings because the obvious being that you can't achieve justice by means of murder. It's pretty upsetting that when you kill criminals, it also shows that you are actually worse than them. Goro asked himself about when he is confronted that if he's given a chance to kill or spare an individual who has committed a heinous act.

(" _To be quite frank, I didn't became a police detective and I will never be just to get involve in trying to catch a serial killer who is controlling a Bugster virus to kill people._ "), Goro sighed and thought to himself. (" _While I'm just an average genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist as if I sound like Iron Man, I say that I can't stand here and do nothing. I keep saying that something needs to be done about this Paragon. Whoever that arrogant SOB is, I'll give him a piece of my mind!_ ")

Apart from Togami's explanation of her absence having her game syndrome treated. She should have submitted to him a medical clearance from the doctors in Seito University Hospital. Though he didn't bother asking her about it. But considering the fact that Togami _did not_ gave Goro an evidence in order for her to clear her problem about her absence, it will likely give him a clue...

Suddenly, Goro's phone rang, he reads a message from Sento...

 **[** **泉さん、お前は今日利用可能ですか？** **ー戦兎** **]** ( _Izumi-san, are you available today? -Sento_ )

 **[** **すいません、** **俺は取締役会との会合を持っています。ー泉** **]** ( _I'm sorry, I will be having a meeting with the board of directors. -Izumi_ )

Goro then replied to the message and sent. Seconds later, the physicist replies...

 **[** **何だと思う、スペースエクスプローラたち師表和捕まえるつもりで！おそらく彼らはお前の恐ろしい天才その彼を捕まえる。** **]** ( _Guess what, the Space Explorers are also planning to catch Paragon. Perhaps they also need your formidable genius to catch him._ )

Goro smirked, despite working independently from Samus's crew, as catching Paragon needs a thorough planning even the most convoluted gambits. Even though he messed up back at the time when he finds himself unprepared in confronting Paragon, his plan in luring the Reaper Bugster to a trap worked. That said, he admits that the human mind is the most dangerous weapon compared to your convenient superhero utility belt, and Goro's genius is unrivaled in many ways and he has no problem lording it. Regardless, catching the Paragon is no race, but as the only way to put an end to these unceremonious killings once and for all.

Goro replied to Sento's message.

 **[** **俺のシフトは午後** **5** **時** **30** **分に終了する。今どこにいますか？** **]** ( _My shift will be done by 5:30. Where are you guys now?_ )

Then, Sento replied after a few seconds...

 **[** **氷川プラザホテルの俺たちわはここにいる。またね。** **]** ( _We're at Hikawa Plaza Hotel. See you soon._ )

* * *

 **-The Meeting-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

After Goro has a meeting with the board of directors in the conference room. He leaves office once it's already 5:30pm. He then drove on his Nissan GT-R R35 to Hikawa Plaza Hotel, where Sento and his party are currently spending their nights. Once he entered the hotel, Sento was waiting for him, and Samus of the Space Explorers, and the Game Master himself, Dan Kuroto.

"Small worlds, isn't it. This is the second time I've met you again.", said Kuroto.

"Who would've thought your plan actually worked, Izumi Goro.", Samus said, unlike the others, the bounty hunter only addresses him with his full name. "Now that we managed to find out Reaper, it also led us to Paragon."

"Yeah, the next question is... Who is the true identity of Paragon?", Goro immediately started cutting through the chase. "For some reason, I was feeling a little fuzzy lately when my secretary returned after three weeks of being AWOL. She claimed to me that she had game illness, but she didn't gave me a medical clearance from the hospital."

Supposedly, it's common to present a medical clearance whenever you got sick and you need serious treatment in workplaces so your bosses can understand your absence. That in mind, Goro is likely suspecting that his secretary, Togami Hikaru is likely connected to his case.

"You're saying that your secretary is missing for about two to three weeks and then she said that she's having her game illness treated?", Kuroto replied. "Does that even related to the game illness-related deaths?"

"The chances of that are 15%.", Goro answered. And yet, he admits that he's still skeptical about Togami is connected to the incidents, or if she is really Paragon. "And for that matter, we still need more clues. I need someone from that hospital to clarify if Togami-kun was admitted there."

"Houjou Emu.", Samus said. She then pulls out her phone and dialed to call the intern.

Samus then passed the phone to Goro when Emu picked up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Houjou-sensei. It's me, Izumi from ZETA Tech.", Goro spoke. "Do you know a patient named Togami Hikaru admitted in the hospital?"

Meanwhile in Seito University Hospital, Emu began asking to Asuna if they had a patient named Togami Hikaru. But, there was nothing of Togami's name written on their lists of patients admitted with game illness. The intern goes back speaking to Goro by his Game Scope...

" _Izumi-san, there was no Togami Hikaru admitted here._ ", the Intern replied.

"Okay.", Goro continued, "For now, keep this phone call a secret. Dan Kuroto will inform you the whole details later."

After ending the call, Goro realizes that Togami wasn't admitted in the hospital. And the possible chances that her connection with Paragon is now 20%. Though he's still skeptical about it, it will take enough time to realize it later on. Regardless, he was right all along... But, it's not yet enough to solve this case.

"I'm likely beginning to suspect that one of my own employees is likely to be Paragon.", Goro deduces. "And the clue about Togami-kun not in the hospital will likely prove it."

"Hey, Izumi-san. I know some online idol in Touto that might help you in catching Paragon. I'll call her if you want.", Sento brings up about an online idol named Mii-tan, who to ask people in the internet for information. Goro agrees, hoping that it will help them in catching Paragon.

In Sento's perspective, Mii-tan is actually the internet alter-ego of the girl who helps him with his Full Bottles, Isurugi Misora. Despite Goro not knowing about this, him agreeing with Sento asking from Mii-tan will sure guarantee will help them lead to Paragon.

Just before both parties can agree, both Sento and Goro are interrupted by a phone call - in Goro's case, he receives a text message from Natsu of a sighting of a robot-themed Smash. The two left the hotel for the time being, and Samus then leaves, presumably returning back to the Space Explorers' HQ.

* * *

 **-Space Time Shattering Double Burst Spinning Punch!-**

Sento and Goro meet up with the master and student pair of Taki and Natsu, who are fighting a Smash themed over a robot. Sento transforms into Build GorillaMond Form, and Goro into G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor. Taki goes into her powered-up state, Tengen Toppa Evolution, as shown when her demon face mask immediately turned into a star-shaped visor and her hair is dyed blue.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Future Dancin'**_ _" OST from Soul Blade_ *)

Mayhem ensues when two Kamen Riders and two kunoichi fight this robot kaijin. Despite how strong this Smash they are fighting, the downside of this creature is its slow mobility. Though Sento wants its essence, he decides to let Goro take it instead. And that being said, he and Taki make their move.

"Taki, I think it's time to do the you-know-what.", said Goro as he cranks the lever of the Build Driver to charge himself at full power.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish! Yeah!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ begins to channel the energies of his Full Bottles into his fist, he raises his right hand facing the skies as he is drawing power.

"No way!", Sento exclaimed.

"Oh, yes way! Is this what I think it is?!", Natsu seems to anticipate what will it be...

Taki also begins to channel her spiritual energy to full power as well...

"This hand of mine is burning red...", the ninja proclaimed.

"It's loud roar tells me...", G7 Icarus XYZ followed, before the two screamed altogether. " **...to grasp victory!** "

Taki moved on the Smash's side facing left, while G7 Icarus stayed on the right side. And both charge as they prepare for a double-team finishing move...

"Take this!", Taki shouted, "Space-Time Shattering!"

"Double Burst Spinning...", Goro added. And they both punch the robot Smash on both sides. "WOOOOOOAAHHHHH...!", he continues to add more pressure on his punch.

And the two screamed on the top of their lungs, " **PUUUNCHHHHHHHH!** "

 **[** **時空烈断ダブルバーストスピニングパンチ** **]** ( _Space-Time Shattering Double Burst Spinning Punch_ )

With their fists forcefully drilled on the kaijin's midsection, both Taki and Goro lift the Smash up as the energies from their fist began to intertwine together as it is about to burst.

"Evil...", Taki's cry as the spiritual energy of her Tengen Toppa Evolution mode pierces through the Smash before she is about to activate the finishing move's effect. "...begone!"

The end of the attack creates a tornado shaped like a double-helix generated from both Goro and Taki's fists, sending the robot Smash flying into the skies, complete with a twinkle. Within moments, the Smash reverts into a human and is about to descend from an unprecedented height. Goro then calls out Shadow Winger as he speeds up to Mach 3 to rescue the human from falling to his death, he succeeds. Afterwards, he makes a soft descend into a ground, and the person saved by Goro and his kunoichi harem is safe and alive. With Taki sealing the Smash's essence, she then performed her sealing technique that instantly purified the Full Bottle. The end result was the **Robot** Full Bottle.

"Wow, you guys are awesome! No wonder you two make up the Best Match!", Sento commented.

* * *

 **-Curiosity-**

Later that night...

Taki also learns from Goro of what he had in mind recently. One of his employers being absent for about two to three weeks when the criminal deaths by Game Syndrome took place. While the residents of the Izumi mansion are having a dinner, Goro begins to discuss the matter after the meals.

"After I have gathered two important clues that would lead us to the Paragon...", Goro said. "...I'm starting to suspect that Togami-kun, my secretary that she's likely connected with the recent game illness-related incidents since the past weeks. What's funny is that guys in Seito University Hospital did not confirm that Togami-kun was admitted there. It's likely she did not came there."

"Are you saying that your worker is a suspect?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

"It's still 15%. Not to mention, it's still early to jump into a conclusion.", he replied. "But, for the time being. Monitoring her actions would be a better idea to confirm the suspicion."

The ninja reminds Goro not to be fooled of Togami's innocence if possible whether if she's suspected to be connected with these incidents. That said, she begins to think of an idea...

"Is it possible for me to blend in as one of your company's employees. That will be the possible chance to monitor her actions.", Taki suggested.

"Oh, that!", Goro replied. "With that, you could monitor Togami-kun's actions. But, considering we're actually living together. I need to make sure that the connections between us are kept secret. Rest assured that I'll cover things up for you."

In order for Taki to blend is a ZETA Tech employee, she needs to adopt a different name and keeps her connection with Goro in secrecy at all cost. Granted, as Goro comes to accept with that idea, he'll have no problem covering up for her.

* * *

 **-Kitamura Kyoko-**

The next day...

Another day at the office again for Goro as a CEO of ZETA Tech. As always, Togami is working hard to make up for her absence.

As Goro is playing a game of chess with himself, a knock from the door interrupted him. Togami opens it for him, and a woman resembling Taki in a set of business outfit - a suit, coat and skirt, appproaches the CEO. But, to differ herself from Taki, she had her hair tied in a single bun and is sporting a pair of glasses.

"Oh, you must be Kitamura-san.", Goro greeted the woman. "I assume you will be taking Nakajima's place as the head of the R&D team."

"Yes, sir.", Kitamura smiled. "I guess Ms. Nakajima is busy working with the police force's Special Reaction Squad."

"Yep. Still, Nakajima will still report to me in regards with the SRS's progress.", Goro continued. "Anyways, carry on."

"Thank you."

Kitamura left the CEO's office. To Togami's surprise, the woman is beautiful, right down to the fact that she noticed her huge chest.

"Now that's my kind of woman!", Goro wolf-whistled, all while secretly reminding her of his ninja girlfriend. "Kitamura Kyoko is a newbie like you, Togami-kun. But, she's experienced as a team leader."

Outside the office, Kitamura walked as she heads to the R&D room to begin her duties. Considering her resemblance to Taki, Kitamura is actually Taki herself; and assuming the alias of Kitamura Kyoko allows her to blend in as a ZETA Tech employee and filling in for Nakajima's duties on the research and development team. Also, Taki as Kitamura will give her the advantage to monitor Togami's actions, something that Goro planned accordingly.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The recent game illness victims in this chapter being members of a fraternity within a university who are accused of hazing on a neophyte is a harsher in hindsight reference here in the Philippines; a law student from University of Santo Tomas died of what appears to be a fraternity hazing. Members of the Aegis Juris Fraternity are said to be suspects of the crime, it has been on our local news lately.

Also, the current arc so far is an allusion to a murder case in Beligum back in 2007 called "Mangamoord" (or Manga Murder). As far as I read about this in Wikipedia, it had has replicas of Death Notes that has something written "Watashi wa Kira dess" - the "dess" actually sounds like "desu", which translates into "I am Kira". Three guys who were involved in that murder case were guilty of murder and were sentenced more than 20 years in jail. For some reason that Death Note is one of my favorite anime that involves a battle between the formidable minds namely the super-detective L and serial killer and self-professed "god of the new world" Light Yagami. And, the plot elements of Death Note is the inspiration for Act III of this fanfic, with Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Drive thrown in.

This is the first time a character's interlude is not based on any of the Space Explorers' log entries. Goro's monologue at the beginning of the chapter is almost similar to that in _Iron Man 3_.

Also, Paragon in general is similar to Shien Yuki from the Death Note film Light Up the New World, who is played by Phillip's actor, Masaki Suda. Considering that Paragon began to preach to social media in her advocating justice by murder is the closest thing to Shien's role as a cyber-terrorist and a devout of Kira.

Goro and Taki doing the Double Burst Spinning Punch combines the actual Burst Spinning Punch of Arc-Gurren Lagann (the tornado effect) and the Double Burning Finger used by the Burning (Domon) and Nobel (Allenby) Gundams.

The "Kita" in Kitamura is basically the last three letters of Taki's name written backwards.


	37. Episode 037: The Burden of One Man

**Episode 037:** **The Burden of One Man**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, time for this chapter to have a new third opening. This time, it's a Daichi Miura song. Though Ex-Aid's already over, and considering the Ex-Aid cast are still here in Volume 3, their adventures here still continue. The opening's title is " **Darkest Before Dawn** ", it serves as a reminder that there is more to Goro's overwhelming ego than meets the eye.

This chapter also reveals that Keiichi can also cover other J-pop songs. Despite he's based on T.M. Revolution, he's also this story's version of Maasaki Endoh from the famed JAM Project.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
**_ _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
**_ _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
**_ _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
**_ _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-The Next Song...-**

Meanwhile, in Karasuma Keiichi's mansion...

Keiichi is once again in his recording studio performing a cover song for his soon-to-be released album. This time, he performs a song called "Be the One".

(* _cues: "_ _ **Be the One (TV version)**_ _" covered by Karasuma Keiichi [C.V. Takanori Nishikawa]. Original performance by Beverly feat. PANDORA from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~Kono mama arukitsuzuketeiru~]**_ _(Tonight, I'm going to keep walking forward)  
_ _ **[~Konnya mo maasugu~]**_ _(Down to the same path)  
_ _ **[~Hitori no ashiato tadotte...~]**_ _(When I came across a set of footprints...)  
_ _ **[~Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa~]**_ _(Which never end. But, you're the only one)  
_ _ **[~Egao tayasazuni, there you will...~]**_ _(Without even losing your smile, there you will...)_

 _ **[~Be The One, Be The One! Alright!~]  
[~Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara~]**_ _(I won't give up for the future of the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Be The Lights, Be The Lights! Alright!~]  
[~Tsuyoku nareru yo! I wanna Get it!~]**_ _(I won't give up for the future of the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime~]**_ _(Help something, save something, hold something)  
_ _ **[~Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware~]**_ _(Touch my heart and tell me the meaning of loneliness)_

 _ **[~Be The One, Be The Lights~]  
[~Message Okoru yo hibiku yo~!~]**_ _(Send the message it resounds!)_

After the song is finished, Mitsuzane who is observing from the control room with Go, Mayu, and Samus, gives the singer a thumbs up. Keiichi's performance with a song cover really stand out of all of his other cover performances.

* * *

 **-The Space Explorers' Forum-**

Moments later, Keiichi pulls out his laptop and opens an internet browser to look in for recent news. This time, he then lets Samus and the gang look of a news of 10 members of the Nu Phi Delta fraternity from Aizawa State University who are accused with the death of a neophyte by hazing.

"You guys might not gonna like what's happening yesterday. But, just to let you guys know from the news...", said Keiichi.

 _ **[Fraternity Members Died of Bugster Infection]**_

" _Members of the Computer Rescue Center have once again investigated another recent victim of inexplicable game illness. This time, ten members of the Nu Phi Delta fraternity who are accused behind the hazing of a neophyte died in different cases of natural deaths – four victims suffered a fatal organ inflation before succumbing to cardiac arrest; other four members also died in a car accident in the Tsugami Avenue; while two somehow committed suicide. With one of the victims bodies left a suicide note saying; "This is a message to those who oppose the Paragon in his advocation for justice." We have come to conclusion that Paragon is responsible for these deaths. At this moment, the Ministry of Health and the police's investigation with the previously related deaths are still ongoing."_

"Not again.", said Samus. "This time, in separate locations. But, what's really bizarre when two members committed suicide."

What separates this recent incident compared to the previous is that two out of the ten members of NPD fraternity committed suicide, and the other four with accidental deaths. Bone-chilling as it sounds, but are there any chances if Reaper was really controlling the actions of its victims?

"Back when we had a meeting with Izumi Goro in the Hikawa Plaza Hotel with Kiryu Sento and Dan Kuroto. The latter mentioned that his office secretary may have connections with the case.", Samus started.

"Who is that?", Mayu asked.

"Unfortunately, Izumi Goro refused to reveal the name of that person for the time being. Though he's monitoring her actions."

"Is it really possible that his secretary could be the suspect?", Mitsuzane clarified, as he wants to know who is really the mastermind behind the murders other than Paragon himself.

"That's not for us to jump to a conclusion at this moment.", Samus answered. "But, for now, I'm bringing up about what Dan Kuroto mentioned about Reaper. He mentioned that this Bugster, being themed over a shinigami, originated from the game he created from his data of death, **Dangerous Zombie**."

Calling back to the meeting back in the hotel with Sento, Goro, and Kuroto...

" _Reaper was a Bugster created from the data of Dangerous Zombie. The game that I created using the data of my own death.", Kuroto began his explanation, all while flashing the Dangerous Zombie Gashat to Goro, Sento, and Samus. "You see, Reaper is a secret boss in that game."_

" _A secret boss, you say?", Goro asked. "I mean you're a game creator, how would you be able to put in a secret boss considering that you already said the obvious?! That's no longer a secret boss in a way that so-called Reaper is running amok killing criminals!"_

 _The Game Master continued, "That's not all. Considering that I was revived as a Bugster, I think I could no longer access this Gashat's power of immortality. Reaper now has that power. But, in order for it to be complete is that it kills victims without warning. Yes, he stalks his victims in the shadows!"_

" _Are you implying that Reaper is invisible to the naked eye?", Samus asked._

" _It will only show itself once it prepares to take down its prey.", Kuroto replied. "Reaper will resurrect itself even if using Hyper Muteki, Mighty Creator VRX, or any other high-level Gashats. But, there's another way to counteract Reaper... We need Cronus's power."_

" _Cronus?", Samus said skeptically. "There are no more Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats here after everything that happened four months ago. Is it really possible to use Cronus's power?"_

 _Kuroto reminds Samus that Cronus's powers can negate a Bugster's complete form and instantly kill them even by trapping them by Pause. When the bounty hunter asked if Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X's Pause can be effective, the Game Master replies that it lacked Cronus's ability to render a perfected Bugster's immortality useless. Also, CR have kept a lot of confiscated Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats when GENM Corp. started selling the game. That said, everyone began to wonder if transforming into Cronus will defeat Reaper._

" _I'm going to transform into Cronus instead.", Samus said._

" _No, I will.", Kuroto replied and he will do so. "Samus, even though you are able to handle the Bugvisor II by allowing to let the Bugster virus inside you to mature into a perfect antibody. But, it's not enough for you to make good use of Cronus's powers or else it can instantly cause your Power Suit to malfunction. I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. I guess you are fine with Hurricane Ninja and Mighty Creator VRX for that matter."_

 _Samus's Power Suit has already integrated all of the Rider Gashats, Gamer Driver, and Bugvisor II's systems altogether allowing her to become Huntress. According to Kuroto, however if she attempts to transform into Cronus, it will cause her suit's systems to overload. So, the Game Master decides to take a copy of the Rider Chronicle Gashat and Poppy's Bugvisor II, even though the Master Gashat's data is already empty after a thorough datamining in properly reviving the Game Over and Zero Day victims._

Fast forward to the present...

"So, Dan Kuroto is planning to transform into Cronus?", Mitsuzane asked. "Technically, he's no Patient Zero unlike his father and he's already a Bugster himself."

"He said that the Bugvisor II is designed for Bugsters, like Poppy Pipopapo for example.", said Samus. "In my case, I allowed the sample of the virus in the Bugvisor II that he built for me along with the Hurricane Ninja Gashat to integrate into my suit and I managed to transform with my Level X form without worry. Considering my suit is modular and can integrate other types of technology into it."

Based on what Kuroto said, he plans to transform into Cronus with the intent of using Pause to destroy Reaper in order to negate its resurrective immortality. Dan Masamune actually demonstrated this when he destroyed Lovelica, which unknown to the Space Explorers did not see that incident after Lovelica was brutalized by Sylux before Masamune took out the trash several months ago.

* * *

 **-Monitoring-**

On her first time at work under the guise of Kitamura Kyoko, Taki slowly begins to adapt with office work all while trying to monitor Togami's actions as she is likely having a connection with the recent game illness-related deaths over the last few weeks. From what the ninja recalled from Goro, Togami wasn't admitted to Seito University Hospital, where the only place to treat Bugster infections. So, the likelihood to suspect Togami's connection to Paragon is still ambiguous.

Taki, while keeping in her disguise, remained vigilant. All while Goro is covering up for her.

Meanwhile, in Goro's office. Togami continued doing her paperwork, whilst Goro is comes up with something with two things – one that is related to a new project and two how to stop Reaper, both of which are one and the same objective.

The CEO plans to develop a new heavy duty power armor, which can allow either police or military can break through even the most heavy enemy firepower similar to a military tank. So far, the police and military power in the Hokuto region are contented with the G7 battle suit series.

While he sees Togami doing her job, she seems to be well-behaved.

* * *

 **-Hacked!-**

Meanwhile, in Keiichi's mansion…

Going back with Samus and the gang in their conversation about the criminal deaths. A sound of a doorbell rang around the mansion. Keiichi himself answered who could it be, when he opened the door; the visitors are the pair of Dr. Hanaya Taiga and his assistant Saiba Nico.

"Hanaya-sensei!", said Mayu.

"You too, Nico-kun?", Mitsuzane added. "I assume you guys couldn't ignore all these criminal deaths lately."

"That's not the only thing we're here.", said the doctor.

The pair entered the mansion. Nico informs everyone something is wrong with the Ministry of Health's and GENM Corporation's websites.

"Could you check in GENM Corporation's websites?", the 18-year old asked.

Keiichi typed in GENM Corp's website, upon entering, instead of seeing most of GENM's products being endorse, instead pictures of people being killed; majority of them are inmates - that is the website is full of graphic depictions of criminals dying in game illness - this kind of game illness outright causes victims to die of explicit dismemberment, organ inflation, heart attacks, accidental deaths, and even suicide.

The Space Explorers begin to deduce that GENM Corporation's main website has been hacked, and this could be the work of Paragon, the serial killer who started this unceremonious killings.

"No way. How the hell would he hack into GENM Corporation's website?!", Go exclaimed.

"Seriously, this Paragon guy thinks he's god.", said Taiga. "As if he's killing criminals as if he takes the law into his own hands."

As far as the websites of GENM Corporation and the Ministry of Health are concerned, Paragon hacking their sites is likely he continues to send a message who are trying to stand against him. This foul plague as it turned out also doubles as mass murder.

* * *

 **-The Willingness to Bear the Burden-**

In CR's headquarters, we see Kuroto getting a hold a shelf of confiscated copies of Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats. Even though the Master Gashat's data has been depleted after a thorough extraction of the Zero Day and Rider Chronicle Game Over Victims, some of the copies still work. But, they still lack the capabilities of the Master Gashat. Regardless, the challenge of KR Chronicle is about using the legendary powers of Kamen Rider Cronus.

When the Game Master is in possession of Poppy's Bugvisor II with him along with a copy of the Gashat. Parado talks to Kuroto about his intent of transforming Cronus to defeat Reaper.

"Are you planning to transform into Cronus to beat Reaper? That's so not like you.", Parado smirked.

The Game Master admits that he's in a foul mood, of course it has something to do in dealing with the Reaper Bugster. Though using Cronus's power will instantly negate Reaper's immortality, Kuroto decides to take it upon himself. While the Space Explorers are trying to figure out Paragon's true identity, Kuroto admits that he's paranoid considering the game illness-related deaths caused by Reaper is nothing more but a mass murder than a foul plague.

Poppy and Emu entered the room when they see Kuroto in possession of a copy of the Rider Chronicle Gashat.

"Kuroto, why are you holding that Rider Chronicle Gashat?", Poppy asked.

"I'm using this to defeat Reaper myself.", the Game Master replied.

"Kuroto-san, if you do that, you could-", the intern added.

Kuroto continued. "Don't worry. The Bugvisor II is designed for Bugsters. And I can handle it, considering I was the one who created Kamen Rider Chronicle in the first place. You, as doctors, need to focus in your responsibilities; Poppy and Emu. Reaper is a different foe than anyone you've faced. All of those deaths are nothing more but mass murders, and considering that I'm indirectly responsible for Reaper's existence, he's the mistake that I'm going to correct."

To everyone's shock, Kuroto admits that he's indirectly responsible for Reaper's existence considering the said Bugster was born from the Dangerous Zombie game that Kuroto created through the data of his own death. Since he's the Game Master, it will take a lot of his godly talents to put Reaper into his place, even if it means transforming into Kamen Rider Cronus. Since he's aware that this Grim Reaper-esque Bugster is impossible to beat even with Hyper Muteki, Mighty Creator VRX, or other Level 0 Gashats, the legendary power of Cronus could be the only hope for this

"To be honest, ever since I realized I was being used by my own father. Everything would have been better if he stayed behind bars.", Kuroto reveals something that there's more to his fantasies of godhood more than meets the eye. "We never had a quality time together. Even though Sylux, that psychotic omnicidal maniac killed him; still, I wasn't satisfied of it. Even when my mother found out that Dan Masamune was murdered by a bounty hunter who pretended to be his right-hand man, she couldn't help but shed tears. I could barely look my mom in the eye after she heard that and I feel like everything was my fault. I created Kamen Rider Chronicle in order to give those who vanished a chance to continue. Had Sylux got his hands on the Master Gashat, he would've succeeded caused Armageddon and destroyed the whole universe with it. This is what I'm trying to prevent. And for that matter, Reaper must be stopped no matter what the cost."

"Come on, Kuroto. Let us help you.", Poppy insisted.

"Poppy, what's important that you need to live a normal life as a human. I don't want any of you guys to get killed. This is my burden to bear, I started all of this, and it is my duty to correct my own mistake."

Regardless, Kuroto went off somewhere. Despite that, this is the first time Kuroto is in a seemingly depressed state. Maybe when his mother learning of Masamune's murder at the hands of Sylux seemed to leave his family incomplete, despite Masamune being a sociopath in comparison to Kuroto himself. To Kuroto, despite his hatred towards his own father, he was deeply appalled on what Sylux did right in front of him. It also shows that Kuroto has a dislike for omnicidal maniacs.

 _"See that? That's what he gets for just being a disillusioned worm that he is! You should be happy that I took the honor of killing your father!", Sylux's words when he murdered Masamune four months ago._

Any mere mention of Sylux in Kuroto and Parado's earshots will really set them out. For Parado, Sylux was the reason behind Graphite's death and serving as a reminder that who would go in far heights in attaining power to destroy everything. In Kuroto's part, delusions of grandeur aside, Gashats are meant to be used for the benefit of medical equipment for the Doctor Riders; his only source of pride and joy are his formidable talents in creation of Gashats and Gamer Drivers.

"I never seen him so worked up about all this.", Parado said.

* * *

 **-A New Project-**

Meanwhile in ZETA Tech...

Inside the conference room, Goro meets up with Nakajima.

"So, Goro-chan. What's this about?", said Nakajima.

"I guess it's time we start a top secret project. And, I need your help with this.", Goro replied. "And, someone from Touto is willingly helping us with this project."

Then, Sento entered the room and closes the door.

"You must be Goro-chan's new friend!", Nakajima said at the sight of Sento.

"That's Kiryu Sento. He's a physicist in Touto. You could say we are almost alike in some ways."

This new project that Goro was talking about is top secret. Therefore, only him, Sento, and Nakajima are the only ones who will take part on this. Goro also brings up the incident with the criminal deaths by game illness and the mysterious Paragon.

"We're going to construct ourselves some heavy-duty mech suit, with the help of Sento-kun's technology.", said Goro when he reveals a Full Bottle to Nakajima. "And, Sento-kun personally gave me one of his inventions and I kinda liked them."

"So, you managed to transform with the prototype trial of the G7 suit using the belt he created?", Nakajima asked. "I assume you modified a prototype version of your own suit."

Though Nakajima warned Goro about that the prototype G7's OS possesses a strain to the user's body, Goro manages to overcome it. And, when he manages to integrate the G7 Icarus suit with Sento's technology, his suit upgraded into an advanced version of the trial prototype.

"I owe Sento-kun a lot. Perhaps he could allow us to use some of his inventions for the benefit of strengthening our own.", said Goro.

"Wow, I find hard time comprehending with geniuses. Heck, I'm in!", Nakajima beamed. "So, what's the new project all about?"

"Project Titan.", Goro said.

* * *

 **-What's Next-**

Later that night...

In the mansion, Goro, Taki, and Natsu come to a discussion about Togami.

"Hey, Izumi-san. Is this Togami in your office is a guy?", Natsu asked.

"No, she's a she.", Goro replied.

"So far, there's no sign of anything suspicious about her.", Taki added.

Goro brings up that Paragon started hacking the websites of the Ministry of Health and GENM Corporation. ZETA Tech's own website is on full alert as web administrators are issuing security control on their network to prevent the same fate that happen with the two sites.

"The Ministry of Health and GENM Corporation's websites are being hacked, all are shown are graphic deaths of individuals who happen to be Paragon's victims.", Goro said. "After I looked into them, I told the website administrators to intensify security perimeter in the network. And, we all know it's likely that Paragon is sending a message to anyone who disagree with him. Now it makes sense not only he's a serial killer, but also a cyber-terrorist."

"Hold up a sec, Izumi-san. How does hacking really works?", Natsu asked.

"Natsu, hacking by using a computer is one of the things you can do illegally. By hacking, you can bypass through security systems, cause a diversion from enemy's defenses, or anything that involves infiltration. Since, the world of warfare nowadays most technology used can be easily vulnerable to being altered on.", Goro explained.

"So, Goro. What are you planning to do next?", Taki then asked.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)

- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Keiichi covering the song "Be the One" is rather ironic as the cast for his character is actually T.M. Revolution. As far as I'm concern it has something to do with one of the performers of the song in PANDORA's side; namely the composer, Daisuke Asakura. Daisuke Asakura used to compose for TMR's music most especially back from Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny. Funny enough, Asakura himself is also a composer for the pop duo, access, where Hiroyuki Takami (who plays Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus) is the lead vocalist, not to mention he performs two insert songs from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, "Wish in the dark" (Genm's insert song), and "JUSTICE" (Cronus's insert song).

This is the first time that this chapter gives us some focus on Kuroto.


	38. Episode 038: Big Bang

**Episode 03** **8: Big Bang**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Kuroto's moment in the previous chapter would be his first out-of-character moment. When Parado notices Kuroto is a seemingly depressed state especially that he should be dealing Reaper without letting Emu and the other doctors involved, Parado points out that Kuroto his intent to transform into Cronus is "not like him". While our favorite memelord is visibly pissed off with Reaper's killing spree, it shows that despite he doesn't mention about atoning for his sins (as shown in the TV series), he admits that Reaper's existence is _his_ mistake. In short, Kuroto is indirectly responsible for Reaper's existence.

And this chapter contains another mature content involving Goro and Taki, plus more explosions in this chapter.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
**_ _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
**_ _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
**_ _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
**_ _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-** **What** **'s Next?** **-**

"So, Goro. What are you planning to do next?", Taki then asked.

One thing is for certain that when faced at the chance to face the Reaper Bugster again, Goro is willing to prepare himself once things turn for the worse. While the two are talking, while Natsu is inside enjoying playing video games on the PlayStation 4 with Kasumi. Goro decides to reveal to Taki about a top secret project he's planning to work on.

Goro sighed and turned his attention to Taki, "For now, I had planned in constructing a heavy-duty battle armor with Nakajima. Considering it's a top-secret project that I called **Project Titan**."

"Project Titan?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

What comes into one's mind in hearing the word "titan" is that this heavy-duty battle armor Goro is talking about likely doubles like a mecha. Sometimes, he also thought about outmatching enemies with the combination of size and raw power, much to Taki's dismay. For Taki, however, raw and sheer power is not the best idea to combat speed and agility.

"So, the gadget your planning to build is some kind of monstrosity of a machine?", the kunoichi continued. "I could imagine if one can end up in a cat and mouse chase."

"You tend to say strange things more often, Taki."

"To be honest, while I'm beginning to be more adapt in with the modern society. I'm still not into other kinds of machinations like how to use a computer."

Goro still continued to make fun with Taki's difficulty in adapting with the modern world, much to her annoyance. But, her ability to understand the terminologies and other things of today shows that she can finally be more accustomed. Sometimes, modern-day ninjas tend to use their archaic culture, to which Taki is obviously familiar of.

"As for Project Titan, what are you exactly planning to do before building the armor?", Taki continued.

"I'm trying to research a basis for the new armor.", Goro replied. "For starters, I'd be picking of two options - getting into a fight with Shingetsu's goons since they also happen to use these Dai Okubi, a demonic mech suit. Or, those so-called Ragna-mails that those irregulars piloted. Ragna-mails are transformable mechs as far as I heard from the Space Explorers."

Taki keenly looked into Goro's eye, as noticing the similarities between him and Sento is simply too obvious to ignore. Though Sento might be a walking oddball considering he got himself into trouble lately in the Touto region due to him letting Banjou Ryuuga finding a safe haven in the cafe the physicist reside. But, what really separates Sento to Goro is that the former lacks his charisma and charm to the point Goro is popular with the women in the office.

Goro himself admits that he tends to compare himself to Sento, but he is superior to him in every way despite their genius-level knowledge rival each other's.

"What's wrong? You always get worked up each time you meet with Kiryu Sento.", Taki smirked.

"The more I think of it, Sento-kun and I are almost equal in every way.", Goro lowered his head down each time he thinks about Sento. "But, he's merely a scientist and I'm a self-made man with many accomplishments in life. To be honest, I admire his knowledge to the point I would be his rival. I'm very reluctant to admit that to his face out of respect."

He points out that he decides to keep the comparisons between him and Sento to himself. Since he does see Sento as a rival of sorts, or so he implied on his retrospect. While it's obvious Goro has an ego that almost rivals Dan Kuroto of all people, he is even charismatic to the point of being convincing and charming considering his looks. But, underneath all that, he's more willing to help people in need and he's mentally and psychologically restrained.

* * *

 **-Going on Each Others' Pants Again-**

Later that night...

It's already 9:00pm.

Inside the master's bedroom, both Goro and Taki once again engage into a pleasurable, yet passionate sexy time. She seems to enjoy every bit of her body being touched and stimulated by her significant other from her neck right down to her crotch. Even better each time she feels the pleasure in her womanhood, she responds by stroking Goro's power pole; things are really getting a bit more passionate and steamy between the two.

This time, it was nice, smooth, and slow; something that Taki wanted to do. As the last times she is having sex with Goro gets taken up to eleven that she almost passed out.

"This feels so great...", Goro moaned.

"Kuuuhh... It's much better that you don't trust too fast.", Taki replied all while enjoying a soft thrust of his shaft into her.

Both of them are sweating ever since they started their intimate moment.

"Oh, it feels so good inside you, Taki!"

Goro fondled on her breasts and then sucked on her nipples.

"Yeah, Goro. Ahh~", she moaned again. "Go deeper!"

The feeling to having herself touched in her intimate parts makes her melting deep inside, strengthening her mutual connection with Goro. Despite that she sees Goro a strong resemblance to the certain ninja that she looked up to before becoming a full-fledged kunoichi in her teens, Taki seems to accept to fall in love with Goro. And being with him managed to take her to the path in unlocking her own hidden potential.

Each time Goro thrusted himself inside Taki, the latter felt a warm and resonating feeling to the point the spiritual power within her grows. It's likely that the connection between her and Goro what makes the hidden power within her to become stronger as is her love for him.

After prolonged periods of time, both lovers area about to go climax. Taki screamed in pain and pleasure as she and Goro experience simultaneous and spontaneous orgasm.

"Kuuhh...He came inside me.", the kunoichi groaned.

Both of them are satisfied, and proceed to kiss. They faced each other as Taki gets back on the right side of the bed while Goro stays on the left.

* * *

 **-Chaos!-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Low of Solipsism**_ _" OST from Death Note_ *)

The following day...

In the Space Explorers' New Command Center, while the Space Explorers are currently on standby. Keiichi alerts the gang through a text message through Mitsuzane that something bad is going on around the city. Four are dispatched to investigate - Samus, Mayu, Makoto, and Alain.

Elsewhere around downtown, chaos ensues as many wrecked vehicles and corpses litter around the city. Around the way, a police chase also ensued as a group of theives are running away from the long arm of the law until...

"What's that?!", said the driver when they notice the sight of a flying skull. This flying skull immediately latched into the hood of the car before it exploded in less than a few seconds, killing the thieves on board.

The police stopped their car when the car in front of them exploded into a fiery mess.

Even worse that the whole city is in a state of lawlessness as the entire downtown is full under a full scale massacre.

The four Space Explorers arrived on the scene, transformed in their Rider forms - Huntress Creator Gamer, Mage, Specter, and Necrom.

"What happened here?", Makoto asked, yet terribly horrified at the sight of what occurred.

"It's like a full-scale massacre here.", Samus added.

"Do you think Reaper may have something to do with this?", Mayu asked.

"We need to find out.", the bounty hunter replied.

The Riders asked nearby police officers in regards of the recent incidents of suicide bombings.

"Suicide bombings?", Samus clarified after the policeman explained the detail.

Still, they have no clue what just happened. That is until, Goro appeared before the Space Explorers.

"As far as I'm concerned, it has something to do with those flying skulls that latch into anyone.", said Goro.

Samus raised her eyebrow, wondering about those flying skulls that Goro mentioned. But, Goro deduces that it does have something to do with Reaper.

"Like those.", he said when one flying skull latches into one of the policemen. He then tells the four to get away as the entity now latched into the police officer explodes and killing him instantly.

"This is horrible...", said Mayu with a grim tone.

"Who in the world would be maintaining law and order by killing people?", Alain shouted.

"What's got to do with justice?", Makoto added.

"Let's not forget we need to find Paragon and destroy Reaper.", Samus said. "Whether Paragon's actions are good or evil is not for us to decide. Besides, only history will judge them in the end."

However, Goro and the Space Explorers are confronted by Reaper itself as the Bugster immediately revealed itself to them. Things are about to go hairy...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)

- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Death Bombs (or what Goro refers to them as "flying skulls") used by Reaper is a reference to Sheer Heart Attack, one of Killer Queen's abilities in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.


	39. Episode 039: Challenge

**Episode 039: Challenge**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Even though all the good parties are trying to chase Reaper and Paragon, how about we see a duel between two fated rivals - Goro and Shingetsu. Though Shingetsu is associated to the moon considering his name means "new moon"; Shingetsu will search for worthy opponents in nighttime. Goro is the opposite of him, which is also ironic. While Goro is associated with the sun to prove he's Shingetsu's opposite, his Rider form G7 Icarus (XYZ) has the name **Icarus**. In Greek mythology, Icarus was warned not to fly too close to the sun because of the wings made by his father for him is made of feathers and wax. When Icarus did fly too close to the sun, his wings melted fell into the sea and drowned.

This chapter will feature the debuts of Kiriya into Lazer Turbo Formula Gamer. Formula Gamer has no specific level much like with Cronus and Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, in general this is Kiriya's official super mode exclusive to this story. While Kuroto is going to have God Maximum Mighty X in the Another Ending V-Cinema.

Starting this chapter, the frames of G7 Icarus XYZ's suit halves will be on both sides instead of front and back in order to distinguish Goro's transformation to Sento's.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Chaos Ensues...-**

Earlier that day...

Five hours earlier, in ZETA Tech's main building. Here in the CEO's office, Goro begins to worry when he notices Togami is absent again from work. Though he's still suspicious of her after he did learn that Togami had suffered game illness several weeks ago, it's likely that she'll answer the same excuse should she return again.

In his perspective, Goro literally begins to suspect if Togami has got something to do with Reaper if she did had game illness. But, before Goro can came to a conclusion…

* **BOOM!** *

An explosion is heard from a distance. When Goro looked from the window's building below, he sees a car being reduced to a scrappy mess and its engine catching fire. From the window, he sees flying skulls passing by. Then, more explosions are heard from a distance…

"It can't be...", Goro has a feeling that Reaper starts causing chaos.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Low of Solipsism**_ _" OST from Death Note_ *)

In the Space Explorers' New Command Center, while the Space Explorers are currently on standby. Keiichi alerts the gang through a text message through Mitsuzane that something bad is going on around the city.

 **[** **皆、大変だ！繁華街で何か悪い出来事！** **-** **ケイイチ** **]** ( _Guys, we got a problem! Something's bad happening around downtown!_ )

Four are dispatched to investigate - Samus, Mayu, Makoto, and Alain.

Elsewhere around downtown, chaos ensues as many wrecked vehicles and corpses litter around the city. Around the way, a police chase also ensued as a group of theives are running away from the long arm of the law until...

"What's that?!", said the driver when they notice the sight of a flying skull. This flying skull immediately latched into the hood of the car before it exploded in less than a few seconds, killing the thieves on board.

The police stopped their car when the car in front of them exploded into a fiery mess.

Even worse that the whole city is in a state of lawlessness as the entire downtown is full under a full scale massacre.

The four Space Explorers arrived on the scene, transformed in their Rider forms - Huntress Creator Gamer, Mage, Specter, and Necrom.

"What happened here?", Makoto asked, yet terribly horrified at the sight of what occurred.

"It's like a full-scale massacre here.", Samus added.

"Do you think Reaper may have something to do with this?", Mayu asked.

"We need to find out.", the bounty hunter replied.

The Riders asked nearby police officers in regards of the recent incidents of suicide bombings.

"Suicide bombings?", Samus clarified after the policeman explained the detail.

Still, they have no clue what just happened. That is until, Goro appeared before the Space Explorers.

"As far as I'm concerned, it has something to do with those flying skulls that latch into anyone.", said Goro.

Samus raised her eyebrow, wondering about those flying skulls that Goro mentioned. But, Goro deduces that it does have something to do with Reaper.

"Like those.", he said when one flying skull latches into one of the policemen. He then tells the four to get away as the entity now latched into the police officer explodes and killing him instantly.

"This is horrible...", said Mayu with a grim tone.

"Who in the world would be maintaining law and order by killing people?", Alain shouted.

"What's got to do with justice?", Makoto added.

"Let's not forget we need to find Paragon and destroy Reaper.", Samus said. "Whether Paragon's actions are good or evil is not for us to decide. Besides, only history will judge them in the end."

However, Goro and the Space Explorers are confronted by Reaper itself as the Bugster immediately revealed itself to them. Things are about to go hairy...

Goro immediately pulls out his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles as he quickly transforms into G7 Icarus XYZ with the Build Driver and backs the Space Explorers.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ *

"Who-the-hell-do-you-think-I-am KICK!"

Ryugen and Mach immediately catches up with the crew as Mitsuzane and Go dish out a surprise attack on the Bugster. Now they've got Reaper on their sights, Kiriya arrives on the scene too, as he pulls out a new Gashat, with the similar style of the Mighty Brothers and Doctor Mighty XX's Double Gashat.

Before Kiriya could transform, Paragon shows up.

"It's pointless to resist.", said the hooded Paragon.

"How long are you going to keep up with all these senseless murders?", Samus confronted the perpetrator of the criminal murders.

"Until the world is free from the impurities that is evil."

"Nobody wanted any of this!", Goro added. "Killing will only lead to more killing, that's not what justice is meant for!"

Goro admits that he can't stay and do nothing about this in that he needs to put an end to Paragon's killing spree once and for all so that no one should ever take the law into one's own hands.

Paragon, however, despite how many people in front of him reject his idea of enforcing law and order through killing criminals. He deems those people who refuse to comprehend with his ideals are nothing more but insects that needs to be crushed beneath his feet.

"If that's the case, if you still refuse to comprehend to my ideal world. You are all nothing more but mere pests that needed to be squashed below my feet!"

Paragon then lifts a car with the use of telekinetic force and prepares to throw it on Goro. When he does, Taki arrives on the scene, she immediately goes into her empowered state - Tengen Toppa Evolution, and slices the car in half with Mekki-Maru.

"Taki!", Goro shook his head underneath his helmet's HUD.

Shadow Winger and Natsu came to Goro's aid as well. The mechanical bird is shocked to see the sight of the perpetrator of the criminal deaths right before them.

" _So, that's this so-called Paragon you're talking about, sir?_ ", asked Shadow Winger.

"You mean the one with the hood and mask?", Natsu added.

Paragon continues to address the people who are confronting him.

"The world has no need for Kamen Riders. I am this world's savior, I protect it.", he continued.

"So, this is the reason why you kill people? For the sake of protection?", Taki rebutted to Paragon's words about killing criminals as the solution of protecting people.

"Disobedient children need to be punished.", Paragon responded again.

Taki continued. "We're not gods, we never decides who lives or who dies. Are you intending to mock those who risked their lives protecting those dear to them?!"

As with everyone else, Mitsuzane is really pissed off at Paragon entitling himself as the savior of humanity.

"Do you think that we're going to run, don't insult me!", the young Kureshima spat. "Just who the hell do you think we are?! Do you really expect us to be out of commission as you start killing criminals for the sake of your own disillusioned justice? Not going to happen!"

"Whatever you are trying to do to stop me is futile."

" **NO! MORE! TALK!** ", Mitsuzane shouted as he pulls out the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed after inserting the Genesis Core into his Sengoku Driver. Then, he transforms into his Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms...

* _ **Mix! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha Haa~!**_ *

His Sonic Arrow just suddenly appeared out of nowhere upon transformation.

* * *

 **-Enter Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Formula Gamer!-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Libera me from Hell**_ _" by Tarantula (rap) and Yuki Kasahara (operetta) from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Requiem æternam, Dona eis, Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Eternal rest, grant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)_

Then, Kiriya prepares to activate his new Bakusou Formula Gashat...

* _ **Bakusou Formula!**_ *

...the coroner spins a pose as he prepares to transform. "Gear Boost! Henshin!", Kiriya chanted.

* _ **Double Gashatto!**_ *

...a standby noise in the form of a dramatic techno music plays after Bakusou Formula is inserted in the Gamer Driver. Kiriya prepares to open the Gamer Driver...

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

* _ **Gacchan! Boost Up!**_ *

...Kiriya kicks his character select icon as he transforms into Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo. All while a F1-themed support robot, Formula Gamer emerges from the game screen...

* _ **Bakusou, Dokusou, Gekisou! Zenkai Bakuhatsu! Bakusou Formula!**_ *

...the Formula Gamer disassembles itself as it fuses with Lazer Turbo with its parts to transform into his newly strongest form, **Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Formula Gamer.** Heck, to Go's surprise, Lazer's new form resembles that of Kamen Rider Drive's Type Formula.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Power to the peeps, power for the dreams still missing piece scattering, so incomplete**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We be the most incredible soldier from underground see how easy they all fall down**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Digging to the core to see the light. Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Ya top of the head, I'm on the set Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?**_ _ **~]**_

"Now, I'm on board!", Lazer proclaimed as he prepares for battle.

As far as Natsu observed the Space Explorers; considering the majority of them are all men (save for Samus and Mayu), it seems they have no problem kicking logic out of the way taking it all up to eleven.

 _ **[~**_ _ **'Cause a lot of things changed we be waiting in vain**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **If you wanna get by no pain no gain!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Wow! Fakers wanna test me again!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain yo!**_ _ **~]**_

"What's with these guys? Is this how they say that real men never back down from a fight?", the young ninja exclaimed.

"Or, to be precise, a man's spirit never dies even when he's killed!", Goro answered.

 _ **[~**_ _ **I'm still struggling for the straight up skill**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We gonna, make it a-happen with the crazy rap skill**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **If you ain't know, now you know**_ _ **~]**_

Lazer Turbo proceeds to deal with Paragon, the latter uses telekinetic and psychic powers. When each time Kiriya uses the extremely over-the-top super speed of Formula Gamer, Paragon's telekinetic abilities of trapping Kiriya is useless, as each time Lazer speeds around, he's invisible even to the naked eye when traveling in supersonic speeds.

"What's the matter, got any headaches?", Lazer taunts Paragon as he overwhelms him with lightning-fast attacks.

 _ **[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Et amara valde**_ _ **~]**_ _(And intense bitterness)_ _ **  
[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Et amara valde**_ _ **~]**_ _(And intense bitterness)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

G7 Icarus XYZ goes sniper mode as he pulls out the Neo Artemis bolt-action rifle, providing Taki and Natsu some cover fire. Even with the G7 Sky Buster, Goro doesn't miss any shot with the Neo Artemis each time he boasts his ace sharpshooting skills. He takes this opportunity to shoot Reaper's weak spot - the glowing gem on its chest.

 _ **[~**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"We need to attack Reaper simultaneously, that should curb down its resurrective immortality.", Samus told her crew.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Requiem æternam**_ _ **~]**_ _(Eternal rest...)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Dona eis Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(...g_ _rant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Leave it to us.", Taki decides to take Samus's advice. "Come on, Natsu!"

"I got your back, ladies!", Goro added as Shadow Winger attaches itself on his back to become his wings.

"And, I'll put Paragon down!", Kiriya replied in return.

Once both Reaper and Paragon are in a sluggish state, Kiriya starts by closing the lever of his Gamer Driver...

* _ **Gacchon! Kimewaza!**_ *

Lazer Turbo then opens the lever again, with the Gamer Driver exclaiming, " _ **Gacchan! Bakusou Critical Boost!**_ "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Requiem æternam**_ _ **~]**_ _(Eternal rest...)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Dona eis Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(...g_ _rant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

The Formula Gamer disengages from Lazer Turbo, and Paragon is surrounded by manifesting F1 wheels as Lazer Turbo turns his back to the Formula Gamer races around him, focusing its power. The wheels then finally trap the target and shoots it to Lazer, who instead jumps into Formula Gamer and kicks at it, making Paragon bounce off it and kick the target and keeps bouncing off Formula Gamer unleashing a multitude of flying kicks in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, with Formula Gamer combining back to Lazer Turbo for the final kick, skidding to a stop.

* _ **Saishou no Basho!**_ * (TL: First place)

Meanwhile, the master-and-student pair of Taki and Natsu regroup. Taki tells her student to use Arahabaki's power to take down Reaper. Goro suggests by combining his, Taki's and Natsu's attack altogether, while he's using his sniper rifle. Taki refutes that it's less likely going to work, but Goro assures that it will. That said, Taki prepares to channel her spiritual energy along with Tengen Toppa Evolution's power simultaneously...

"Let's get serious, Arahabaki!", Natsu said as the seal on her left shoulder began to glow as she allows the sealed demon inside her to draw power.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

G7 Icarus XYZ loads the Scope Full Bottle into Neo Artemis, while he stays airborne above Taki and Natsu.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Charge!**_ *

Goro's HUD began aiming on Reaper's weakpoint, once he's given clearance to take the shot at the moment his crosshairs give the green light.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Target acquired. Fire!", he said as he pulls the trigger.

"Messatsu!", Taki shouted as she unleashes a shockwave of pure spiritual energy on the target.

Followed by Natsu stabbing both Kuzukiri and Awayuuki into the ground to unleash a blast of energy coming from the demon Arahabaki. The attacks of the kunoichi duo then joined with the bullet fired from the Neo Artemis, piercing through Reaper's chest, defeating it.

"Nice shot!", Natsu commented.

But, it's still too early to do a victory dance as Reaper can still revive itself despite the weak spot on its chest being shot at. Paragon manages to stand up.

"I will never forget this...", said Paragon. "This is not over yet!"

They both disappeared from the battlefield, although the two parties who are intent of catching Paragon are close to succeeding. They managed to avert the threat thanks to Kiriya's new Gashat, Bakusou Formula.

* * *

 **-The Rivals' Conversation-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _" OST from the Metroid Prime Trilogy_ *)

The Space Explorers brought Goro and his kunoichi harem to the New Command Center for questioning. But, this is no interrogation. In Samus's part, she has something to talk about to Taki.

"Still having a hard time adapting with today's society, I presume?", Samus said, with her arms folded. "Like you, I used to experienced that. I came from a distant future."

"You, too. But, are you planning to return back to your world?", Taki asked.

The bounty hunter brings up her own past in her world. All the way she came to the present.

"I guess there's nothing for me to return to that world. I had my family taken away by Space Pirates to the point I kept thinking about perpetuating the cycle of vengeance, where I succeeded in defeating them. Ever since I stumble into this world, I finally found a place that I want to call home, as well as family and friends I can reach out to. The feeling what its like to live in a planet is so vast as the entire universe itself."

Samus admits she's a loner. Despite that, ever since she has meet Go, Mitsuzane, Makoto, Alain, and Mayu, she has becoming more open to others in the way she wants to bring out the best in them. That's why they are the Space Explorers for a reason - they did saved the galaxy from a rampaging bounty hunter hellbent for omnicidal rampage.

"So, this is what it feels like to live in a futuristic world.", Taki mused.

After several minutes, Goro asks something where to find the crew of the Aurora - that is Ange and her companions. He has something to talk to them. However, Goro doesn't want to reveal anything related to his own personal profit for that matter; in this case, his development with the top secret Project Titan.

"Ange and her crew had their submarine docked beneath the ocean near the docks where you first encountered them.", Samus said. "What do you exactly want with them."

(" _For the time being, I don't want to mention to them about Project Titan. Instead..._ "), Goro thought to himself before replying to the bounty hunter, "Umm, I want to look a thorough research with this so-called Ragna-mails. Because, I'm planning to construct a countermeasure against Reaper."

"Is that so? Are you also planning to let Kiryu Sento involve with whatever project you're planning?", again, Samus raised her brow.

"Sometimes, you need thorough research on a particular material before starting up a project.", Goro continued.

Granted, Samus gives Goro the location where the Aurora is docked. Since it is a gigantic submarine, it stays under the ocean. That said, Goro plans to visit the crew of Aurora once the sun sets.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu's challenge-**

Later that night...

Goro, Taki, and Natsu arrived in the docks to wait for the any representative of the Aurora crew.

Along the way, Shingetsu blocks the way.

"You again.", Taki said.

"I haven't seen any of your mooks causing a lot of chaos lately.", Goro sneers. "Are they scared of that serial killer who is killing criminals lately?"

Shingetsu laughs, he admits that his soldiers did failed him other than the part involving Goro or the Space Explorers foiling his plans. Even though he has heard the presence of Reaper and Paragon, he has no interest with the matter.

"I have no interest in this so-called Paragon. I'm only bored because that Faust are nothing more but scaredy cats when I crushed each of their guinea pigs.", Shingetsu explained that he's getting bored. "My sword is hungry for a fight."

As much more Shingetsu wants to boast his power on a stronger opponent, he asks Goro to challenge him.

"You. How about we fight like real men to see which one of us has the sharpest blades.", said the Shinsou vampire.

When Taki asks Goro to think carefully before he could accept Shingetsu's challenge; Goro is aware that he and Shingetsu are no different in terms of how they boast their skills. That said, he puts on the Build Driver and inserts the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles to transform.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match**_ *

Goro proceeds to crank the lever of his belt, and tubes began to form a frame horizontally on both the left and right sides of Goro as it materializes the half of the G7 Icarus XYZ suit.

* _ **Are you Ready?**_ *

"Henshin!", Goro chanted and simultaneously assumed a stance. Then, the halves of the suit encases him, completing his transformation.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ *

Shadow Winger flies out of nowhere as it proceeds to drop the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin to Goro. The black winged Kamen Rider then catches the katana, and proceeds to release the weapon from its scabbard. Goro then boasts to Shingetsu, "If you want a sword-fight with that giant-ass blade of yours, I'll give you one!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Lazer Turbo Formula Gamer's Bakusou Critical Boost looks similar to Drive Type Speed's finishing move. Unlike Drive that uses Tridoron for the finisher, Formula Gamer does it for Lazer by disengaging itself before he goes back to Kiriya for the final kick.

The fact that Shingetsu's weapon is a huge sword that is similar to Cloud's Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII or Guts' Dragonslayer from Berserk. Him clashing with Goro as the later is wielding a katana brings an ironic reference to the Devil May Cry series that involves the sibling rivalry between Dante and Vergil - Dante uses a long and heavy sword, the Rebellion, and Vergil uses his katana, Yamato. Though Dante did use Yamato in Devil May Cry 4, due to the fact that Goro does channel similarities to Dante.


	40. Episode 040: Survival of the Fittest

**Episode 0** **40: Survival of the Fittest**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is a continuation with the duel between G7 Icarus XYZ and Shingetsu. Consider how I pictured out Shingetsu's character to be based on Kaito/Baron from Gaim, his rivalry with Goro is an obvious throwback between Kaito's rivalry with Kouta who seems to challenge him in their conflicting ideals. For Goro and Shingetsu, they represent the sun and moon respectively. As mentioned in my first A/N in the previous chapter, Goro's Rider Form alludes with the Greek mythology involving Icarus's wings melting after flying too close to the sun. Shingetsu being a vampire is nocturnally active, and exposure to sunlight can weaken him because he's a vampire.

Sorry for the delay guys, seems the internet connection's had a major problem last night again. I really need to call in some troubleshoot for this one.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-** **The Fated Duel Begins** **-**

Goro and the kunoichi master and student pair of Taki and Natsu went on to find Ange and her crew as the sun sets. When evening finally sets, the three head to the docks, only to encounter the Kamui Tribe warlord, Shingetsu blocking their way. Shingetsu grew bored after overhearing unceremonious killings of criminals around the city. The Shinsou vampire dismisses this as those who died were nothing more but weak individuals who couldn't do something with their lives and end up dead for that matter.

Now that he once again encounters Izumi Goro, the black winged Kamen Rider G7 Icarus. He challenges the ZETA Tech CEO to a duel out of a desire for battle. His sword is hungry for a fight.

That said, Goro answers by immediately transforming into G7 Icarus XYZ after he puts on his Build Driver. And, this is a fight between gentlemen, leaving Taki and Natsu to look on at the moment.

Shadow Winger flies out of nowhere as it proceeds to drop the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin to Goro. The black winged Kamen Rider then catches the katana, and proceeds to release the weapon from its scabbard. Goro then boasts to Shingetsu, "If you want a sword-fight with that giant-ass blade of yours, I'll give you one!"

Then, both men started fighting and clash their swords at an unprecedented speed. This is rather true to Shingetsu due to the fact he can even wield that heavy sword with one hand! The Yoshiyuki Shin's blade is even more durable compared to the original version when Goro was still using the prototype trial of his G7 suit. Now that he's using the Build Driver that gave him the advanced version of G7 Icarus, he can withstand and operate the suit spontaneously.

"Now, let us compare the rush of our power!", Shingetsu boasts his own power.

"What's the matter, are you planning to use your ability to stop time?!", Goro asks as if he's goading the alien vampire to use his Phantom Zone ability.

"I'm not wasting my time manipulating powers on an amateur like you!", he continued sneering. "For now, I'll show you the full extent of pure and raw power I possessed!"

In the midst of the blades clashing and colliding both men pushed themselves away from each other. Either way, they continued swinging their swords at an unprecedented speeds similar to a DBZ-style fist fight.

* * *

 **-Black Wings vs. Shinsou Vampire, Phase Two-**

Meanwhile, in the Space Explorers' New Command Center...

While Mitsuzane was hands on with the computers and satellite footage, the rest of the crew are alarmed with a satellite footage coming from the docks - a Kamen Rider fights a man holding a giant sword. Said heavy sword belonged to the Kamui Tribe warlord, Shingetsu. And the Rider who is fighting him, judging by the Build Driver on his waist, it's likely Goro.

"Guys, take a look!", Mitsuzane said as Go, Samus, and Mayu watched the footage.

"That's...", Samus took noticed. "It's Izumi Goro, and that man he's fighting... Could it be the Kamui Tribe's leader?"

"His name is Shingetsu if I can recall.", the young Kureshima added. "Should we help Izumi-san?"

"No. Perhaps this is a fight between gentlemen."

Samus senses the possible explanation why Shingetsu has an interest with Goro; insinuating that the alien vampire demon-hybrid has a similar mindset like Kumon Kaito, Parado and Graphite - being battle-competitive individuals.

On the retrospect side, the Space Explorers begin to notice Goro has becoming different the first time they met him, most likely ever since Taki and Natsu settled into his mansion.

"The first time we came close Izumi Goro, he appears to be some kind of glory hound at first glance.", the bounty hunter recalled, considering the other Space Explorers compare him to Dan Kuroto of all people. Heck, even Go and Mitsuzane had no problem calling Goro as Kuroto 2.0. "Maybe he's taking a path different from us."

"Not to mention, guy's a lucky bastard. Seems he manages to date that hot kunoichi from the past.", Go added, before he starts leaning too close to the fourth wall. "Seriously. Is this your idea of a character development for this joker? We Space Explorers are full of guys with two ladies - a bounty hunter from the future and some witch with magic rings. And, now the guy [Goro] has a harem of kunoichi?! I want a harem of my own next time!"

"There's more to that.", Mitsuzane interrupted as he himself leaned on the fourth wall as well. "Good thing Kiryu Sento is _also_ the ensemble darkhorse in this story. Not to mention, this Mii-tan whose been trending around lately in the Touto region."

"Okay, that's enough. But, more emphasis on Kiryu Sento.", Samus then interrupts the two men. "It makes sense that he has interest with that man from Touto. The obvious fact that he and those two ninjas work independently."

Returning back to the fight between G7 Icarus XYZ and Shingetsu, the Shinsou vampire starts gaining the upper hand. The vampire demon manages to push Goro to a corner to the point the latter is knocked back to a nearby garbage bin.

"Ugh. What a pain.", said Goro upon drawing the G7 Sky Buster, and then pulling out the Ambulance Full Bottle and shaking the said Full Bottle.

By loading only the Ambulance Full Bottle, the Sky Buster proclaims, " _ **Ready, go!**_ "

Instead of aiming the weapon to Shingetsu, he aims the weapon to _himself_. He points the weapon to his neck, much to Taki's surprise...

"Goro, are you insane?!"

* _ **Voltech Burst!**_ *

Instead of damaging him, the Ambulance Full Bottle instead heals Goro's injuries rather than killing him. As said Full Bottle is related to medical treatment.

"Aaaagggghhhhhh!", Goro screamed as the painful healing process of the Ambulance Full Bottle kicks in. "Hot! Hot! HOT!"

Then, his heads-up display under his helmet began to inform him that his suit's energy levels are filled back to 100%.

" _Suit's energy levels are back at 100%._ ", A.G.N.I. informs that his suit's energy is recharged.

"At least he's not insane.", Natsu points the irony on what Goro did.

Goro manages to stand up and grabs the Yoshiyuki Shin - both blade and scabbard as he manages to continue the match with Shingetsu.

"Humph. I never expected your refusal to hold back.", Shingetsu smirked.

"Seriously, your power levels are off the charts!", Goro said, full deadpan.

"You should be expecting that I'm the strongest warrior in the universe!", the space vampire boasted. "My sword can destroy everything, _even_ the gods! You, and the rest of the Kamen Riders are nothing than mere ants before me! Now, die!"

Shingetsu proceeds to thrust his sword at G7 Icarus XYZ, but Shadow Winger manages to attach to Goro's back and suddenly flew off, thus Shingetsu misses his attack. He turned around afterward, only to see Goro standing right behind him. The two men continued clashing with their swords, both blades wrestled and the two combatants get into a simultaneous gridlock and stare-down.

"Never underestimate the power of humanity!", Goro rebuts to Shingetsu's boasting. "Just because humans are weak and inferior, doesn't mean they need to be ruled and subjugated. Humanity can evolve in their free will!"

"Let's see if you can back up your claim!"

Shingetsu once again pushes Goro back, but manages to keep his feet touching the ground. Goro then inserts the Reizoko Full Bottle in the Yoshiyuki Shin.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Cutter!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ brandishes the Yoshiyuki Shin's blade before stabbing the sword into the ground, causing a trail of spikes made of ice to appear in Shingetsu's direction. But, Shingetsu shields himself using his large sword, freezing the blade for a period of time.

While the two ninjas are watching the fight, Sento appears beside them unnoticed.

"Wait, they're fighting already?!", Sento exclaimed.

"Hey, you're that science geek!", Natsu said at the sight of Sento.

Then again, both combatants continued clashing their swords and this time they continued getting into a gridlock. But, Shingetsu manages to put enough strength to fling the Yoshiyuki Shin from Goro's hand. Then, he prepares to swing his heavy sword at the black winged Kamen Rider. Ultimately, Goro manages to defend himself by crossing his forearms to catch the blade. Goro then kicks the blade from Shingetsu's hands, leaving him unarmed.

* * *

 **-Black Wings vs. Shinsou Vampire, Phase Three-**

Now that both men are stripped of their swords as of this moment, they decide to let their fists do the talking.

"Now that our swords are out of the way. Let's settle this like real men! Mano-e-mano!", Goro assumes his fighting stance. "What do you think of that, bats?"

Shingetsu being the blood knight that he is, has no intention of holding back. He assumes his stance and he and Goro started brawling. This fight escalates into a violent fistfight, both men throw punches to a unprecedented level of power. Each time Shingetsu slugs Goro, the latter is thrown to the ground. Each time Goro slugs Shingetsu, the space vampire himself takes a fall.

"Wow! It's like they're in a cage fight!", Sento even compares the fight between Goro and Shingetsu to a UFC-style brawl. Even though Goro is wearing a suit of armor, and there's a little to no bruises on his body. Shingetsu is feeling the sting each time he takes hits from his opponent's punches - the alien vampire demon had blood in his mouth, as well as bruises in his left cheek.

Then, Shingetsu manages to pin Goro down. While still lying on the ground, the Kamui Tribe leader throws punches on his face...

" _Sir, suit energy levels are critically low!_ ", the AI in Goro's suit tells that the suit's energy levels is now at below 20%, and it's only a matter of time before he's going to be forced out of his transformation.

...Goro manages to counterattack and stand up, despite the energy of his armor running low. He still manages to stand up in his own power. Then, both G7 Icarus XYZ and Shingetsu trade blows again, and both of their fist collide for the first time, triggering a sonic boom so powerful, the windows of nearby parked cars began to break abruptly by the force of that shock wave. Then, G7 Icarus XYZ manages to push Shingetsu back, and ironically the Kamui Tribe leader manages to reach his sword.

"Now, you're going to die!", the vampire jumps and proceeds to swing his weapon at his adversary.

Instead of reaching for the Yoshiyuki Shin, while he faces away from his opponent. G7 Icarus XYZ cranks the lever of his Build Driver and initiates the Voltech Finish.

"Reroute all power to leg hydraulics!", Goro orders A.G.N.I. to focus power on the suit's legs for the finisher.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish! YEAH!**_ *

A holographic protractor appears beneath G7 Icarus XYZ's feet along with a geometric compass behind him. Once Shingetsu is near Goro's reach, the latter quickly hits the latter with a reverse roundhouse kick. The compass's adjusting nut moves in a synchronized manner with his legs upon kicking Shingetsu.

After a few seconds, it seems both men are still standing.

"Your attack is nothing more but an insect sting.", Shingetsu gloated.

"Checkmate. I win.", Goro muttered. As his finisher finally takes effect; the force of his reverse roundhouse kick manages to push Shingetsu at unprecedented strength to the point he is thrown to a wall.

Every finishing move Goro uses, it all have a delayed effect to the point it takes 7 to 10 seconds to take on an opponent.

Goro removes the Full Bottles in his Build Driver to cancel his transformation. And by doing so, the halves of his suit immediately disengaged as he undone the transformation. Both men fought well. Shingetsu, despite his hostility towards Goro, harbors no ill will towards him, as he's satisfied at the outcome of their fight; accepting defeat with honor.

"You...you're stronger than I thought.", said Shingetsu, regardless of no comment from Goro, the other two ninjas, and Sento himself. "Consider yourself lucky that you managed to triumph against me. The next time we meet, things will be more different. Remember that."

The Kamui Tribe leader leaves without saying a word.

For the time being, now that Sento is here. Goro and his party waited for about half several minutes until Tusk shows up. Since he serves to guide to Goro and Sento after he learns from the Space Explorers that Goro has something to research in order to finally begin with Project Titan.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Ambulance Full Bottle functions like the Mad Doctor Shift Car in terms that the way it heals the user takes a painful process, as when used in the G7 Sky Buster, it acts like a syringe or injection for Goro to heal himself.

Goro shooting himself with the G7 Sky Buster with the Ambulance Full Bottle loaded is a reference to Healing Rods in the Final Fantasy games. As Healing Rods recovers health anyone that comes contact with the weapon.


	41. Episode 041: Project Titan

**Episode 041: Project Titan**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, now that Goro is going to start with Project Titan. The armor that will be christened from that is VNZ-2000 G.O.L.E.M. Regardless how you spell it, GOLEM in all caps or just Golem. The GOLEM armors is a combination of the Ride Armor from the Mega Man X series, the Robobot Armor from Kirby: Planet Robobot, the titular mecha of Gurren Lagann, the METEOR units from the Gundam SEED (Destiny) series, and last but not the least, the Power Loader from the Alien franchise. Considering the fact that the Alien film franchise draws inspiration to the Metroid series, there are so many references to Aliens in Metroid not only from Samus herself being based on Ellen Ripley; and her archnemesis Ridley is named after director Ridley Scott.

This chapter has some nods to Super Robot Wars V involving Rosalie and Chris's taste for men. In the game, Rosalie and Chris interact to Athrun the fact that they have a crush on him. Here, they'll likely interact with the Space Explorers and later Goro for that matter. The unfortunate part with SRW V is that it didn't include Team Dai-Gurren. But, luckily (as far as how many times I would explain this), the Space Explorers are the closest equivalent to Team Dai-Gurren since we have a Kamina in Go, and Micchi is the closest equivalent to Simon, while Samus is both Yoko, Nia, and Viral. Makoto is, of course, Rossiu. Mayu is Kinon, and lastly Keiichi is both Kittan and Dayakka.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Welcome to the Aurora-**

After securing a win against the Kamui Tribe warlord, Shingetsu. Goro meets up with Sento, who was watching their fight along with Taki and Natsu. The fight between men was intense to the point who is the strongest. Either way, Shingetsu was satisfied, despite having lost to a human being.

Tusk, one of the Aurora's crew catches up with Goro and Sento. After a few seconds before Tusk leads them to the gigantic submarine, Nakajima arrives in a nick of time to catch up to her boss.

"Sorry, I'm late Goro-chan. I thought I couldn't make it.", Nakajima huffed. As she ran her way to the docks to meet up with Goro and company.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you could join us, Nakajima.", Goro smiled.

"Finally, I wanna see what a giant submarine looks like from the inside!", Sento sounded so excited.

Curiously, Taki is not too familiar with submarines. Or, more particularly, this submarine the size of an aircraft carrier. As 400 years back in the past, submarines still didn't exist at that time.

(" _So those Irregulars are residing in a large ship hidden underwater..._ "), the kunoichi spoke to herself. Like Goro, she refers Ange and her friends as "Irregulars" due to the fact that they rarely interact with a group of women (plus one man) from a distant planet.

The large submersible emerges from underwater, that is Aurora; the flagship of the Norma and DRAGONS. Moments later, Tusk leads Goro and his party into the ship.

Once inside, the crew took notice the presence of Goro, Sento, Taki, and Natsu. Oh, the same goes for Nakajima.

"Holy moly, I can't believe this place is a ladies' club!", the young kunoichi looked each of the people inside.

From a distance within the mess hall, the Space Explorers - consisting of Go, Mitsuzane, and Mayu watched the sudden appearance of Goro and Sento.

"It's that guy and his kunoichi harem!", said Go.

"I wonder what he and Kiryu Sento are planning to do...", Mitsuzane added.

While the two men are looking on what Goro and Sento are up to, Rosalie and Chris appeared to see the appearance of the two men.

"Hey, isn't that the guy we just saw in the beach?", Rosalie asked.

"There a lot of macho men like us around this planet.", Go insinuates. "But, that guy's a motherfucking asshole! Nevertheless, he's one magnificent bastard. Back when we're about to catch that Reaper Bugster, turned out he planned it-"

"I'm not talking about you, dumbass!", Rosalie tells the loudmouth to keep quiet.

Then, Go goes Kamina at Rosalie, "HEY! HEY! HEYHEYHEYHEY! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!"

"Who do you think you are?", Rosalie is angered.

Before Mitsuzane of all people butts in. "Who do you think you are, eh? Just who the hell do you think _I am_!?"

"The likes of you could never even dream of filling that guy's shoes!", the white haired girl calls the two men for yelling at her and Rosalie like immature children.

"Has the guy ever done something for you?", Go butts in again. "The guy's a glory-hogging jackass!"

Irritated, Mayu reminds the two what real men must not do; yelling at girls. "Get your act together, you two! Yelling at girls don't make any of you guys like men!", then turns her attention to the two Norma. "You sure about that, Rosalie and Chris? I personally think Izumi-san is cool."

"No! No! No! Nobody can handle a candle to him!", Rosalie continued.

"Yeah, you said it. It's that Izumi guy or bust for me.", Chris added.

The loudmouth again continued, "Umm, the guy is actually dating that kunoichi from the past."

"What's her name?", asked Rosalie.

"Taki.", Mitsuzane brought up.

Go insinuates that each time Taki is around or shows up in the battlefield. She could even make guys like utter pansies. And for that matter, both Rosalie and Chris teased the two Space Explorers that each time that Goro is in action, the ZETA Tech CEO has reduced both Go and Mitsuzane as utter pansies. Granted, Goro has all the charms, charisma, and genius to his image. And, a fun fact - Goro is popular by the women in his company.

But there's another thing on the other two women's minds - Kiryu Sento. Unlike Goro, who is sharply dressed in a nice suit, Sento wears ragged clothing and comes from the Touto region.

Meanwhile, as Goro and Sento continued exploring the place, Ange appears before them.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu's Next Move-**

Elsewhere in the Kamui Tribe's mothership within the depths of space…

The entire soldiers of the tribe are assembled in the throne room, where Shingetsu is addressing his men. Asserting his authority to his underlings, the soldiers obeyed him with no hesitation.

"I have come to address you all, that our time has finally come!", said the warlord. "We finally know where the treasure is… Pandora's Box! The humans kept the treasure in the Touto region of Japan; but, they have a strengthened military power. The only thing for us to reach Pandora's Box is to infiltrate Touto, that means we don't need to cause too much attention. However, there's an opposing faction is standing our way. It's not the Kamen Riders, but rather Faust. Those cowards are using other humans as guinea pigs to further their own desire. We must crush Faust from within. For now, we must make our assault into Touto in order to gain the box before Faust does."

Shingetsu plans to set their sights into the Touto region in Japan. Now that he already knows where Pandora's Box is contained, it's only a matter of time that the Touto government should prepare themselves for an invasion lead by an army of demons from outer space. While allowing his army to attack Touto, Shingetsu decides to go alone in the shadows, with the intent of destroying both Faust from within and anyone who dared to stand in his way in claiming Pandora's Box as his own; once he has in possession of Pandora's Box, Shingetsu will rule the universe with an iron fist, and all life forms will worship him as some kind of god.

"Never fail me, or one of you will face death. Once Pandora's Box will be in our grasp, the entire universe will kneel before me, so we can assert our superiority in the name of power.", Shingetsu finally concludes his speech. His men cheered passionately in return.

" **All hail, Lord Shingetsu!** "

* * *

 **-Introducing the Full Bottles-**

Meanwhile, back on Earth. Inside the Aurora, as Ange guides Sento and Goro around the Aurora, as Taki followed the two men, Samus runs into the veteran kunoichi.

"You.", Taki turned around at the sight of the bounty hunter, with the latter had her arms folded.

To Taki's surprise, the presence of Samus also reveals that the Space Explorers themselves visit the vessel. The Norma and DRAGONs, to which Goro refers them as Irregulars out of indifference, they use the vessel in their fight against a certain Tuner.

When the kunoichi interacts with Samus, Taki kept her arms folded as well facing front as the two women converse as if they don't know each other.

"I was wondering why is Izumi Goro planning coming here?", the bounty hunter asked.

"It's likely he's planning to construct something that may involve putting this Reaper down.", the ninja sighed. "Still, the more I had a hard time understanding about machines and other things in the modern word, things are proven to be difficult for me."

For Taki, she still suffered the difficulty of understanding about today's technology and how they can help in combat. And she still preferred to use archaic methods, she knew what it felt like to experience learning and using technology like a true modern-day ninja. But, with Goro around to help her out of it was no problem at all. Taki admits she was grateful towards Goro for that matter.

"As for those people around you... You seem to know well.", Taki continued, this time referring to the other Space Explorers.

"Like myself. Both of them had their own shortcomings in their pasts.", Samus replied. "Mitsuzane had a serious case of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) after a fateful event that befell him three years ago. Luckily, he's recovering from it and is quite a steel-willed veteran. Go grew up far away from his sister and unaware of the whereabouts of their parents. Makoto and his little sister were orphaned, sucked into the Ganma world when they were children. Alain was stripped of royal title in the Ganma world. Mayu lost her parents and twin sister to a Phantom. After all of them survived their respective ordeals with the help of those who helped them, they eventually reached out to me and becoming a team of heroes who protect the world. And, Keiichi nearly attempted suicide when his music career fell in shambles before meeting Mitsuzane."

Samus admits that she and the rest of her crew have their own share of flaws as when Taki willingly clarified the people that reached out to the bounty hunter. Then, Samus asks the kunoichi if Goro had a fateful event that changed him forever just to make sure since this is a talk between two women only.

"Goro was orphaned when his parents died in a car accident 17 years ago.", Taki spoke about Goro's past, as the latter did confide to her before. "It's strange how his family's inheritance were entrusted to him while growing up with his grandfather. In spite of all the success he had, turns out the loss of his parents took a toll on him; underneath his superficial pride is that he's emotionally deprived deep inside, all while he is working hard to the point he could barely sleep properly and desperately looking for a purpose in life."

"He did seem to change a bit ever since you settled into his home.", the bounty hunter said.

"That's the way if they want to find a goal in life.", the kunoichi replied. "I find it difficult to get along with people who would become close to me other than him."

That in mind, Taki admits that she does care for people around her; namely her student, Natsu. And, her love interest, Goro. It shows that the ninja herself has more hidden depths beneath her cold and serious exterior as ninjas like herself prioritize mission above all else.

* * *

 **-Sento Showing Off His Inventions!-**

Meanwhile...

"I wanna wonder why you came here?", Ange asked both Goro and Sento.

"I forget to tell you guys. I was planning a top-secret project. But, now I decided that it's no longer a secret for now.", Goro began explaining. "The plan goes like this - constructing a heavy duty armor based on a transforming mecha as a means to combat the Bugster called Reaper."

While observing Goro and Sento from a distance within the hangar where the Ragna-mails are docked. Samus realizes that Goro was planning for something to beat Reaper. It also helps that Sento of all people is here.

Ange, despite skeptical of what Goro is coming up with that idea, clarifies on what is he planning to build a mech suit. Goro states that it's for counteracting enemies that are also riding on similar walking mechs as well. Samus recalled the presence of the Dai Okubis of the Kamui Tribe as these mechs are equivalent of two Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99s.

"Seriously, that joker's planning to reverse-engineer those Ragna-mails?", Go asked.

The young Kureshima rebutted, as Goro's plan regarding Project Titan is much more different than constructing giant robots. "No, it's likely different from those Ragna-mails. Since those mechs like Villkiss respond to the feelings of the pilot. But, he's into something similar in terms of modular upgrades like how Villkiss strongly reacted to Rider Gashats."

That said, Sento prepares to show off some of his inventions before Goro could think about starting with Project Titan. Sento pulls out a smartphone that he created called the **Build Phone** , then pulls out a yellow Lion Full Bottle, then inserts it on the slot where a wheel pops out of nowhere and the phone transforms into a dirt bike...

* _ **Build Change!**_ *

"Whoa!", Goro exclaimed. "How in tarnation were you able to come up with that, Sento-kun?"

"His phone turned into his own freakin' bike! Not too shabby, I suppose.", Go observed from a distance. "So, what will that dude planning to do?"

Then, Goro pulls out a Robot Full Bottle, the same Robot Full Bottle that Taki gave to him. The kunoichi sealed the essence of a Robot Smash in a Full Bottle; and after purifying said bottle, she gave it to Goro. Suddenly, the Robot Full Bottle began glowing at the presence of Villkiss.

"That's strange, how did this thing started glowing?", Goro looked at the Full Bottle.

Goro comes to another theory; though Samus happens to know a similar phenomenon involving Villkiss's strong reaction to the Rider Gashats. Villkiss and the other Ragna-mails like Theodora (Hilda's Ragna-mail) and Cleopatra (the blue one belonging to Salia) responds to the will of their pilots. Therefore, it also has a strong reaction to Full Bottles as well.

"It seems these machines, including Villkiss can response to the feelings of the pilot.", Goro deduced. "Not to mention, it has strong reaction to any trinket it comes with like a Full Bottle. Very well, we better start working with the mech suit here."

* * *

 **-VNZ-2000 GOLEM-**

Sento, Goro, and Nakajima begin the construction process of the mech suit. It took two to three weeks for them partially complete a trial version of this mech armor.

However, Goro manages to christen the official name for the armor: **VNZ-2000 GOLEM**.

* * *

See you next mission...

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus explaining to Go's troubled past being unaware of the whereabouts of his (and Kiriko's) parents is that can be easily agitated at the mere mention of Banno. This was implied in volume 1 as any mere mention about Banno can make Go really pissed off; we all know what a sick bastard Banno really is.

It's unknown how Shingetsu knew the whereabouts of Pandora's Box, but the chances how did he managed to find out is likely in his encounters against Night Rogue.


	42. Episode 042: Finished Product

**Episode 04** **2: Finished Product**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The VNZ-2000 GOLEM is the name of the mech armor that Sento and Goro are planning to build and is the finished product for Project Titan. G.O.L.E.M. stands for **G** eneral **O** mnipurpose **L** inkage **E** xoskeletal **M** odule. One reason why the "O" means omnipurpose is that the GOLEM can function in underwater and space battles. Therefore, it serves as a metaphor of allowing this kind of mech suit functioning like a Megazord in the Power Rangers series as well as its Super Sentai counterparts. As I mentioned before, this mech is equal to the size of two Maximum Gamer mech suits used by Ex-Aid in Level 99.

This chapter will be the first time we see Gentoku and the Touto government here in this story. While we do have the Guardians here, there is another version of the Guardian robots exclusive in the story: **G7 Guardians**. The G7 Guardians are basically Guardians donning the G7 suits. Here in the story, the Touto government are also in contract with ZETA Tech; as shown in chapter 12 where Goro was talking to Gentoku on the phone about a deal with the suits and the former was unaware of their robotic soldiers at that time. It's unknown if a Guardian wearing a G7 suit can affect their AI as the G7 suit's AI works well when a human being wears the suit instead of a robot.

For those who have seen the preview for the next episode of Build, we see Gentoku holding the Transteam Gun, hinting that he and Night Rogue are one and the same person. I hate it to spoil it to you guys that Gentoku's connection with Faust will be more likely hinted. But, once we get to that episode next week, here in this story Gentoku will more likely experience being manipulated by Shingetsu should the latter figure out Night Rogue's identity to the point he'll blackmail him to do his dirty work. Bear in mind that Shingetsu is not about raw power and one-man army, he has no problem manipulating others to further his ambition. Sooner or later, Shingetsu will have his moments of being a chessmaster just like his rival.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Trespasser** **-**

Elsewhere in the Touto region...

In the **Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics** , an institute established by the Touto government with the objective in research and development in regards to Pandora's Box. Majority of its staff are officials of the Touto government who report directly to the Prime Minister of Touto.

The administrators of the institute consists of **Himuro Gentoku** , the director and head researcher. He is also the aide to the Prime Minister of Touto, who happens to be his father, **Himuro Taizan**. Gentoku's assistant is **Utsumi Nariaki** , the head of the Pandora's Box research team. Kiryu Sento is one of the recently hired scientists of the institute.

Weeks prior, Sento asked permission from the institute director to enter the Hokuto region as entering any of the trisected regions requires permission from any official of the Touto government. Granted, as ever since the Skywall tragedy happened, the three regions have less likely any hope of reunifying Japan. And any unexpected visitors are subjected to prosecution.

"I wonder how is Kiryu Sento doing in Shouya City in Hokuto.", Gentoku mused. "For all I can remember, he has recently met with ZETA Technologies' CEO, Izumi Goro."

"Izumi Goro? You mean the one who called you about the deal with the G7 suits?", asked Utsumi.

"Yes. Curiously, our Guardians are facing problems lately regarding the Kamen Rider and Banjyou Ryuuga.", Gentoku continued. "That's why, I think it's time we make use of the G7 suits for the Guardians."

"But, sir. You know the G7's system don't work well on the Guardians' AI, it will-", Utsumi objected out of skepticism.

"That doesn't matter.", Gentoku made an insistent reply, keeping his cool. "Whether or not if the G7 works with our Guardians, we need to make sure until we catch the Kamen Rider and Banjyou Ryuuga!"

The institute's director is aware that the G7 suit's operating system will work well when used by a human being. As far what Utsumi is concerned, a Guardian donning the G7 armor will lead to tricky results as robotic AIs can't overlap with the suit's OS.

Gentoku also heard that there are incidents of attacks caused by yokai from outer space in the Hokuto region; which also explained the attack in the ZETA Tech expo several months ago. But, there were also Kamen Riders who protected the region from those demons. Currently, Sento is in Shouya City in the northeastern side of Hokuto.

"I also heard the presence of alien yokai attacking in Hokuto.", said Gentoku. "Plus, there were also reports of Smash there. And, there was an instance that a demon came across with a Smash, they start killing each other."

"No way..."

In the forest within the outskirts of Touto, a man donning a red cloak walked his way into the entrance of the city. His face was hidden by his hood, the man is actually none other than Shingetsu. The warlord trekked into the Touto region after returning from his mothership. With the intent of infiltrating the Touto government on his own, without the help of his soldiers, Shingetsu decides to explore the Touto region. His plan - is to enter the Touto region in a stealthy method, even if he has to draw attention on the authorities. While he goes in this one-man army mission, he needs to find where the Pandora's Box is held in. Once he reaches it, this is where he will stage a full-scale invasion.

But for now, Shingetsu must plan to find clues and whatever he needs in order to reach Pandora's Box. He left the leadership of the Kamui Tribe to one of his lieutenants so he can go into Touto in this infiltration mission.

Back in the institute, Gentoku was alerted by the security team about the presence of an unwanted intruder wandering in the forest.

" _Sir, there is an intruder in Area Z3._ ", said one of the Guardians.

"Get rid of him.", the authority figure said in quick reply.

Meanwhile, as Shingetsu enters into the city; he is confronted by a battalion of Guardians, as well as G7 Guardians.

" _State your business sir._ ", one of the robot soldiers asked the Kamui Tribe warlord. " _If you refuse to comply, we will open fire!_ "

Shingetsu glared, insinuating that is this how the Touto government welcome their visitors.

"How pitiful. Is this how you manmade machines greet your guests?", Shingetsu keep his cool as he prepares to pull out his huge sword.

That said, Shingetsu effortlessly dispose each of the Guardians and G7 Guardians. He didn't even needed to use his time manipulation ability as he finds robots easy to destroy and dispose them like garbage.

In the institute again, after Gentoku receives a report that the troops trying to confront the intruder are down. This infuriates Gentoku even more.

" **ELIMINATE THE INTRUDER WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!** ", Gentoku shouted.

Returning back to Area Z3, it seems Shingetsu manages to curb-stomp the Touto government troops in just mere 50 seconds! The warlord justifies how he works well like a one-man army without letting his men helping him.

Then, more Guardians and G7 Guardians appear before him.

"Send all your soldiers all you want.", Shingetsu boasted. "In the end, I will always come up the strongest. Now, you soulless dolls will soon get down to your knees and beg for mercy!"

Chaos ensues...

* * *

 **-VNZ-2000 GOLEM (continuation)-**

Returning back to the Hokuto region...

Sento, Goro, and Nakajima begin the construction process of the mech suit. It took two to three weeks for them partially complete a trial version of this mech armor.

However, Goro manages to christen the official name for the armor: **VNZ-2000 GOLEM**.

The construction of the mech suit was in the Aurora, with Goro and Sento are using the Ragna-mails as basis for the GOLEM suits. Goro had to use some of his mechanical robotics to assist him in constructing a humongous battle armor. Goro could barely sleep for the first two weeks of construction of the armor. He then allowed Sento to handle all of the work, as Goro is aware of the risks of overworking ever since he became CEO of ZETA Tech, as well as _karoshi_ , a term referring to death by overworking.

That didn't stop him in constructing the prototype trial version.

During the construction, Salamandinay, the DRAGON princess observed the men constructing the GOLEM armors.

"Ange, who is that man with Izumi-dono?", said the princess.

"His name is Kiryu Sento.", the blonde Norma answered. "He's also a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Build."

The following week passed...

The Space Explorers indeed saw Goro and Sento's construction of the new mech, 24/7. Go and Mitsuzane couldn't help eat a lot of Momoka's ramen as if they haven't eaten in the past hours. And Go himself was excited to see how their mech looks like.

Heck, on the other side, Natsu had no problem eating too much, she took at least three bowls of ramen cooked by Momoka.

"I'm stuffed! Feels like I'm just like Xiba!", Natsu said after finishing her last bowl.

(" _How long did they worked with that machine..._ "), Taki mused to herself.

 **-Birth of GOLEM-**

After three to five weeks of construction, both Goro, Sento, and Nakajima managed to complete the finished product of their labor. Everyone gathered around in the hangar where the Ragna-mails are docked.

"That's your finished product?", Samus asked. What they see was actually a yellow-colored briefcase.

Everyone began to laugh when they expected for a mech suit, instead they just got a briefcase. Thinking that this is a joke item.

"No, there's more than that.", Sento replied. That said, he prepares to put on his Build Driver and pull out his Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles and prepares to transform...

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ *

...Sento prepares to crank the lever of his Driver. And by doing so, runner frames form in front and behind him and the halves of the suit materialize.

* _ **Are you ready?**_ *

"Henshin!", Sento chanted. And the halves of the suit immediately encase him to complete the transformation.

"Woah!", Mitsuzane exclaimed on how Sento transforms.

"ENCASE THE BOY!", Go added.

* _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**_ *

After the halves of the suit finally encase Sento, his transformation into Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank form is complete!

"A rabbit?", Ange said in just plain disbelief.

"And an army tank?", Salamandinay added.

"The laws of victory is now decided.", Sento brandishes the tank cannon-shaped antennae of his helmet. "This is not an ordinary briefcase. All you need is this.", Sento reveals a pearl-white Full Bottle, with a symbol that resembles Villkiss's head and a R-M on the cap. "This is the **Ragna-mail** Full Bottle."

Sento then flips the handle of the case to reveal a slot hidden within the case to insert the Ragna-mail Full Bottle...

* _ **Henkei!**_ * (TL: "transform" or "change")

...the briefcase transforms into a yellow mech suit. The size of the mech suit is equal to that of two Maximum Gamer mech suits. In general, it's size is equal to that of two F-22 Raptor fighter planes as what Goro perceived.

"Behold, this is the **VNZ-2000 GOLEM** heavy duty battle armor.", Goro showcases their new invention to the Aurora crew and Space Explorers. "I thought about giving it a compact form by assuming in a form of a briefcase is similar to one of our trial suits; the G6 Cyber Armor."

Then, Sento added, "By adding the mechanism of my Build Phone, inserting the Ragna-mail Full Bottle into the case instantly assembles the mech suit. Well, what do you think?", then Build hops into the yellow mech. "By the way, GOLEM stands for **G** eneral **O** mnipurpose **L** inkage **E** xoskeletal **M** odule. It's useful if you want to throw your enemies into space, plus it can utilize Inorganic Full Bottles to give it more weapons."

"Like, dude. That thing is tits!", Go said in approval.

According to Goro, the GOLEM comes with several weapons mounted around its body. The most powerful of all is the X-Neutron Particle Cannon in its mouth torso. However, the X-Neutron Particle Cannon is dangerous to be used when nearby civilian presence, and it must be used in areas secluded to prevent collateral damage. In short, as Sento implies, the X-Neutron Particle Cannon's power is almost as devastating as Villkiss and Enryuugou's Space-Time Convergence Cannons.

The mech has 22 launchers around its limbs mounted in each sides of the unit while 9 more are mounted on its shoulders for a total of 77 missiles. And it can be activated by the Launcher Full Bottle. These missiles can be fired all at once for a devastating missile barrage and to destroy multiple enemies.

It also comes with railguns mounted behind its shoulders. And lastly, the arms have a pair of laser blades mounted on its forearms for close combat. Alternatively, it can be replaced with a Drill Arm through the Drill Full Bottle, to which it is in Goro's possession.

"I never think you would exaggerate such inventions.", Samus raised her brow.

"Sometimes, once you're confronted even the most dangerous enemies yet. You need to think about using brute force into making them submit.", Goro replied. Afterwards, he gives to Samus three cases containing the GOLEM suits in case of emergency. "You might also need these, Samus Aran. In case you and your guys are confronted by any of the Kamui Tribe's Dai Okubi."

Sento manages to 5 mass-produce Ragna-mail Full Bottles, one for himself, another for Goro, and three for any of the Space Explorers who could use the GOLEM armors.

Moments later, Go's cellphone rang, receiving a call from Keiichi.

"Say what?!", the white loudmouth exclaimed when he learned that Dan Kuroto confronts the Reaper Bugster and Paragon. "Don't worry, we're on it. Tell Makoto-kun and Alain-kun to get their ass there quickly!"

"It's Reaper.", Mitsuzane assumed. Before the Space Explorers can leave the Aurora. Goro comes to deduce why is Kuroto determined to put Reaper down all by himself.

"If Dan Kuroto is confronting Reaper or Paragon alone. Maybe Paragon has a personal beef with that guy.", Goro gives an insinuation that Paragon confronting Kuroto would be personal reason.

* * *

 **-Kuroto becomes Cronus!-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location...

Kuroto manages to track Reaper to a junkyard. With Paragon and Reaper itself confronting the Game Master.

"You came alone by yourself, Dan Kuroto. How pitiful.", Paragon mocks the Game Master. "It's time you pay your dues!"

Kuroto rebuts, "How dare you use Reaper to kill people for the sake of your so-called justice. People are afraid of losing lives because of that!"

"How hypocritical. To think you value life just because you can continue how many times you like.", the serial killer continued to mock Kuroto.

Fed up, Kuroto puts on the Buggle Driver II and pulls out a copy of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, with the intent to transform into Kamen Rider Cronus to destroy Reaper.

* _ **Kamen Rider Chronicle!**_ *

The Game Master presses the A Button of the Buggle Driver II moments after switching on the Rider Chronicle Gashat. Then, the Gashat is inserted into the Driver, and Kuroto uses his left thumb to press the red button of the Buggle Driver II after he chants, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Buggle Up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider, Kizame Chronicle! Ima ko so no Toki wa Kiwamaeri!**_ *

A clockwork appears above Kuroto as the numerals form around the belt in the formation of the clock and the projection coming from the Driver phases through him as he transforms into Cronus Chronicle Gamer. Now transformed into Cronus, it's all or nothing for Kuroto once he is prepared to put everything on the line to stop Reaper once and for all.

"I am... **GODDDDDD!** ", Kuroto bellowed in the top of his lungs that he will always be God, and his divine talents will make the impossible possible as he prepares to battle Reaper and Paragon.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 99 (refilled)

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The implication of Shingetsu leaving the Kamui Tribe and entrusting the leadership to one of his lieutenants is similar how Kaito appointed Zack as the new leader of Team Baron.

Plus, additional hints with Gentoku's connection with Night Rogue in this chapter. He goes ballistic each time Shingetsu takes down all the Guardians as if they were cockroaches.

Also, Natsu's huge appetite and being a big eater is a reference to one of her traveling companions in Soul Calibur V. Xiba, who also happens to be Kilik's biological son.

Go exclaims "ENCASE THE BOY" upon witnessing Sento's transformation is a reference to the YouTube meme coined by Marcosatsu.

The way the GOLEM armors are activated from their compact briefcase to battle mode through the Ragna-mail Full Bottles is similar to the mechanism of the Build Phone once the Lion Full Bottle is inserted to turn it into the Machine Builder.


	43. Episode 043: Confusing What is Real

**Episode 04** **3: Confusing What is Real**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to "Crawling", the song by Linkin Park. Technically, this will be the second time that the chorus lyric of the song is used in one of my story's chapter. The first one was chapter 122 of volume 2, which is titled "Fear is How I Fall", which is the line that follows before "Confusing What is Real".

Blood Stalk will make his debut in this story, this time he's going to confront Shingetsu. Though Stalk is a cobra-themed villain based on Cobra Man from the original Kamen Rider series, Stalk, how I interpret his character, is a composite character of Brain and Medic; he has Medic's cobra theme and manipulative personality, and he does have Brain's affability that makes him a foil to Night Rogue. Shingetsu himself is another foil to Night Rogue; as both they are leaders of their villainous groups - Night Rogue leads a faction that's bent on creating the Ultimate Lifeform. Shingetsu is a vampiric galactic conqueror with a god complex, looks down on the weak, and is more into self-entitlement. But, he's a noble and honorable character despite his villainous intentions, he even accepted his first loss against Goro, and did expressed his disgust towards Faust in their Smash experimentation as shown with his encounter with Night Rogue himself.

Shingetsu has a new technique in this chapter: **Moongeist Storm**. Whenever Shingetsu uses Phantom Zone to stop time, he will raise his hand up in the sky as he draws power from the moon to gather energy, he then violently slams his hand on the ground and sends a wave of energy on his target.

This chapter will reveal Paragon's identity. And, expect with a lot of graphic violence and dismemberment around this chapter because Reaper is proven to be more of a vicious monster compared to other Bugsters.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Shingetsu vs. Blood Stalk** **-**

Meanwhile in Touto, Shingetsu leaves a path of carnage after slaughtering three waves of robotic government troops. As what he said to himself earlier, it would be a waste to use his time-stopping power on the Guardians confronting him, as what he refers to the robotic soldiers as soulless dolls.

"Humph. How weak!", Shingetsu chuckled. "These empty shells of scrap metals pose no challenge to me."

Just as Shingetsu was about to sheath his sword back into his back, a red humanoid-like creature appears before him; the distinguishing figure of this individual is the cobra insignia on his chest. Shingetsu seems to have a familiar feeling that this cobra man is related to Night Rogue.

"My my. You managed to trash a lot of Guardians by yourself.", said the cobra humanoid. "You really got guts to show yourself here in Touto."

"That coward Night Rogue sent you, am I correct?", the vampiric warlord asked.

"Yes. My name is **Blood Stalk**.", Blood Stalk introduces himself.

"I don't care who or what your name is.", Shingetsu continued. "Like you and Night Rogue, you are all cowards that needed to be erased from existence. For I, the mighty Shingetsu, will become your god!"

Shingetsu reminds Blood Stalk that the latter is nothing more but an insect to him. The Shinsou vampire is aware of Faust's existence and he expresses his disgust in their objective of turning humans into Smash. He has no problem showing no mercy against anyone who stands in his way, be it the Kamen Riders or Faust, as long as once Shingetsu has Pandora's Box in his grasp, he will rule the universe as a god.

"What's with people nowadays trying to play god?", Stalk laughed. "Anyways, I'll play with ya!"

Blood Stalk pulls out a short-sword, he and Shingetsu start fighting. Metals clashing from their blades, while none of them got any edge as both are equal footing in terms of strength. But, Shingetsu is much more of an experienced swordsman.

"Do you think you can last with that measly toy you call a sword?", Shingetsu taunts Stalk while getting into a gridlock as their blades wrestled.

"Man, Night Rogue was right about you! You're pretty good!", Stalk replies, "Unlike you, I'm a game maker. This is about making a strategy by considering every possibility."

"And, that possibility cannot save you from me!"

The two combatants continued fighting until Stalk couldn't take anymore of this.

"Ok. You win, I gotta go, so...", Stalk tries to walk away.

"There's no escape.", Shingetsu said as he prepares to use Phantom Zone to stop time so Stalk could not escape. " **Zona Fantasma!** "

Shingetsu's left eye glows a radiant yellow as time begins to stop, the surroundings around him begin to take a negative coloration, and Blood Stalk is permanently frozen in the middle of time freeze, making him unable to leave the battlefield. Anyone who tries to escape from a battle with Shingetsu will end up trapped in a perpetual time freeze, no matter how prepared or unprepared his opponents are; Night Rogue learned that the hard way the second time he fought Shingetsu when he tried to forfeit the fight by leaving the battlefield. Now, Blood Stalk gets to experience the same fate as Night Rogue.

"Insolent worm, get on your knees and beg for mercy!", Shingetsu lectures Stalk, even the latter could barely talk while time is stopped.

Shingetsu raises his hand up, charges with energy. Or, to be precise, he's drawing power from the moon; the energy gathered in his hand is so incredibly huge, he could totally obliterate Stalk with it, to show the superiority of his power.

"Now, I will teach you the meaning of fear! **WRRRYYYYYYY!** ", Shingetsu screamed, he immediately smashes his fist charged with energy into the ground, " **MOONGEIST! STOOOOOORMMMM!** "

Upon unleashing **Moongeist Storm** , a shockwave of pure energy travels onto and comes contact to Blood Stalk, hitting him. But, the energy wave stays still after it manages to contact into its target.

"Pompous cowards like you disgust me!", Shingetsu said as he finally returned the flow of time through the will of mind.

Stalk finds himself being hit by Shingetsu's Moongeist Storm, defeating the Faust enforcer.

"Hey, that's cheating!", Stalk pouted, not aware that Shingetsu actually stopped time.

"Fighting needs no rules!", Shingetsu replied. "Only the weak rely on rules. Power controls everything, and without strength, you cannot accomplish your ambitions. Period."

Blood Stalk leaves the scene, intent to let Night Rogue know of Shingetsu's presence in Touto. While the vampiric warlord doesn't give a damn about it, Shingetsu moved on, at the very least as he keeps himself in a low profile before he can make the decision to crush Faust from within, or with another option in mind; demoralize the Touto government.

* * *

 **-Cronus vs. Paragon and Reaper-**

After finally tracking down Paragon and Reaper, Kuroto manages to confront the mastermind behind the recent criminal deaths by game illness. The Game Master takes matters into his own hands as he uses a copy of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and Poppy's Buggle Driver II to transform into Kamen Rider Cronus.

But, bad news for Kuroto; he lost 24 lives even after he managed to refill his continue count in his Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat after the past four months. Even while still transformed as Cronus, Kuroto gets killed numerous times in the most brutal ways as possible; ranging from getting impaled with extreme prejudice by Reaper, Paragon snapping his neck with his telekinetic powers, decapitation by Reaper. Kuroto ends up getting his limbs cut off by Reaper after respawning for the tenth time, and again, the Game Master finds himself in the receiving end getting reduced into ashes when Reaper burns him and disintegrates.

After Kuroto respawns, Reaper once again has him in the ropes again. And this time, the Bugster dismembers him in half, killing him. Which also happens to be an ironic echo to how his father, Masamune was brutally murdered by Sylux moments after he stabs him in the back.

Kuroto respawns again from another "CONTINUE" warp pipe. "74 lives left.", the Game Master said. As he can't handle this all by himself, he should've heeded Poppy and Emu's advice.

* * *

 **-Mind vs. Raw Power-**

But, reinforcements have arrived.

"Hey, Mr. God. You can't just take matters in to your own hands. You better need some guys to cover your back.", Goro arrives with Sento, the latter already transformed into Build RabbitTank form.

"It's you...", said Kuroto.

"Pull yourself together if you want to beat Reaper so badly.", Goro continued. The Game Master stands up afterwards.

Goro then prepares to transform as he puts on his Build Driver and shook his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles. As for Sento, he pulls out a new set of Full Bottles - Ninjya and Comic. Both then insert their respective Full Bottles into their Build Drivers to commence transformation.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Ninjya! Comic! Best Match!**_ *

They immediately cranked the lever of their belts. The Snap Ride Builder forms on Sento with the frames of the suit materializing in his front and back, while Goro's however, the Snap Ride Builder forms on horizontally as the halves of the suit form on both sides.

"Henshin!", Goro chanted.

"Build Up!", Sento followed after.

The halves of Sento's form encase him, completing his transformation. While the halves of G7 Icarus XYZ's armor encase Goro from left and right sides.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ * / * _ **Shinobi no Entertainer! NinninComic! Yeah!**_ *

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ニンニンコミックフォーム** **]** _(Kamen Rider Build: NinninComic Form)_

Build's new Best Match is based on a ninja, with the other half being based on a four-framed comic strip. Hence the form's name, **NinninComic**. Then, tubes began to form in Build's Driver, summoning a ninja blade with a four-framed comic strip and the tip of the blade resembling a fountain pen called the Ninjutsu Invoking 4-Koma Ninpoutou, which means Ninja Art Invoking Four-frame Ninja Sword.

* _ **Yon-koma Ninpoutou!**_ *

Moments later, Goro pulls out the yellow briefcase that he and Sento finished earlier along with the Ragna-mail Full Bottle. Goro tilts the handle of the briefcase horizontally on the left, revealing a slot that the Full Bottle to be inserted.

* _ **Henkei!**_ *

The briefcase transforms into a hefty mecha, the VNZ-2000 GOLEM. The huge mech even dwarfs Reaper in such a way Goro thought about this since he began constructing the GOLEM suits with Sento. Goro hops into the open cockpit of the mech suit and readies its controls.

"Now, you're marked for judgment!", Goro proclaimed as while in the GOLEM prepare for battle.

"The laws of victory has been decided!", Sento followed after as he assumes a stance whilst holding the 4-Koma Ninpoutou.

While backing Kuroto as Cronus, Goro takes the opportunity to lay the smackdown on Reaper with the GOLEM suit. The Bugster is nothing more but a cockroach to Goro as long as in the armor, regardless how many times Reaper can revive itself each time it is defeated.

Meanwhile, Samus arrives on the scene while transformed into Huntress Creator Gamer, followed by Taki and then Natsu. On a funnier note, Natsu notices that Build is using a form based on a ninja, that is NinninComic.

"What's with the comic strip around his [Sento] suit?", Natsu scratched her head.

"Natsu! This is not the time to ask questions.", Taki said in a reprimanding tone.

Taki then immediately goes into her powered-up state, Tengen Toppa Evolution, as she undergoes into her transformation - her hair is dyed blue after her ponytail is forced out due to the flow of spiritual energy on her. Her demon mask immediately transformed into a pair of triangular-shaped sunglasses, and then into a star-shaped visor with three points added into that shades.

"Let's go!", said Taki.

* _ **Gashacon Breaker!**_ *

Samus then summoned a virtual manifestation of her Varia Suit to fight alongside her in battle. The women immediately confronted Paragon. Afterwards, the bounty hunter pulls out the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode.

Meanwhile, Build presses the Trigger of the 4-Koma Ninpoutou, invoking a Shadow Clone technique.

* _ **Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ * (TL: Shadow Clone Technique)

Duplicates of Build appear around Reaper as all of them overwhelm the Bugster at once. Followed by one of the copies pulling the trigger of the sword twice.

* _ **Katon no Jutsu: Kaen Giri!**_ * (TL: Fire Technique: Flame Slash)

And by doing so, casting a fire ninjutsu on the blade is amazing enough to curb the Bugster down. Kuroto rushes as he approaches the Bugster and prepares to press both A and B Buttons of his Buggle Driver II.

* _ **PAUSE!**_ *

Time begins to stop, and everyone around Cronus are frozen in the stopped time. This will buy enough Kuroto time to use a finisher on Reaper...

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

...after he activated his Driver's finishing move command, the familiar clockwork appeared below Cronus's feet, unlike the original Cronus in which it is lime green. The clockwork below Kuroto is metallic purple by color. Cronus unleashes his roundhouse kick on Reaper, with the long hand of the clock synchronizes itself with Cronus's leg, hitting Reaper with the kick.

* _ **Kami no Ichigeki!**_ *

* _ **Restart.**_ *

After returning the flow of time back to normal, Reaper is destroyed. Only for the Bugster to revive 40 seconds later.

"No! Even with Cronus's powers, it can still revive!", Samus grimaced.

"Don't worry. Take your time! You have to overpower both Paragon and Reaper at the same time!", Kuroto reassured.

Granted, since Kuroto only used a copy of the Rider Chronicle Gashat, and only the Master Gashat itself can destroy a Bugster; since the Master Gashat's data have been already extracted in order for those data of the Bugster infectees trapped in the Proto Gashats to be extracted. Regardless, it will bring enough time for Goro and Sento - who are still facing Reaper, Samus and the two kunoichi who are facing Paragon to overpower them at the same time just like before.

Unfortunately, Kuroto's luck runs out when Paragon uses his telekinesis to choke him and snap his neck, giving him a Game Over. Which leaves him with 73 lives remaining. After respawning from his signature warp pipe, the Game Master is forced out of his transformation. The worst problem is that Paragon is generating a force field through the will of his mind.

"Overpower them? In that case...", Sento nodded as he pulls out both the Taka and Gatling Full Bottles.

* _ **Taka! Gatling! Best Match.**_ *

Build proceeds to crank the lever of his Driver as he proceeds to Build Up.

* _ **Are you Ready? Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeah!**_ *

After changing to HawkGatling Form, Build pulls out the Hawk Gatlinger and proceeds to spin the chamber of the weapon ten times. While Goro once again prepares to open all the missiles around the GOLEM's limbs, as the mech suit contained 77 missiles.

* _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! FULL BULLET**_ * / * _ **All Targets Locked!**_ *

A graphical sphere surrounded the entire battlefield the moment Build spun the chamber of his Hawk Gatlinger. The missile pods on the GOLEM suit are opened as heads up display in front of Goro, who is in control of the GOLEM's cockpit pinpoint the target.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

Meanwhile, Samus loads the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat on her Gashacon Breaker, she brandishes the blade afterwards, giving it a radiant blue glow. Taki combined the Kris Naga blades into a throwing blade, then her star visor turned into a long boomerang - the **Gurren Boomerang-Zwei** , the almost the same height as her dual kodachi. And, Natsu, while donning the Hierophant Green gauntlet and greaves, proceeds to draw spiritual power from Arahabaki for the Emerald Splash.

Taki goes first and throws both the combined Kris Naga and the Gurren Boomerang-Zwei and exclaim the attack, " **Double Boomerang! Spiral!** "

" **Emerald Splash!** ", Natsu exclaimed, she creates a green water ball made of pure spiritual energy drawn out from Arahabaki. And green stones are fired from the green water ball directed to Paragon.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer charges at Paragon with the intent of breaking through his force field.

Meanwhile, both Goro and Sento unload a dose of Dakka on Reaper; G7 Icarus XYZ while in the GOLEM's cockpit unloads a salvo of missiles at the Bugster, followed by Sento firing lots of hawk-shaped bullets from his Hawk Gatlinger, giving them enough time to make Reaper to stay down.

Taki's Double Boomerang Spiral manages to penetrate through Paragon's psychic force field due to the unprecedented amount of power of the kunoichi's Tengen Toppa Evolution. Then, Natsu's Emerald Splash manages to tear into the enemy as well.

With Reaper down for the moment, the smoke clears with Paragon still standing.

* * *

 **-Togami is Paragon?!-**

With Paragon still standing, things are turning for the shocking turn. The mask begins to break...

Goro immediately jumped off the GOLEM mech suit and regrouped with Taki and Natsu. The black winged Kamen Rider pulled off his G7 Sky Buster and points the gun at Paragon as everyone is about to figure out this serial killer's true identity.

Paragon's mask breaks from the brunt of the attack from Huntress Creator Gamer's Critical Finish, then he lowers the hood down. The true identity of Paragon is not a man, but rather a woman. And judging by her appearance, it's actually the woman working as Goro's secretary.

"Hey, isn't that...", Sento couldn't believe his eyes on what he just saw.

"Togami-kun...why?", Goro asked, he then had no other choice but to reveal himself to her as Goro removed his helmet. "Are you the one masquerading as a serial killer murdering criminals?"

"So, you've found out.", she said in a disturbingly cold tone.

"Togami-kun, why are you killing people? Why are you taking lives even those who did nothing wrong?"

"You really want to know why? It's because of him!", Togami points her fingers to Kuroto. "One of his machinations infected me with a type of Game illness known as the Reaper Game Illness several months ago!"

Even though Kuroto had no details of Reaper's existence or the patient infected with Reaper's game illness, Togami getting a game illness was the reason she started murdering people. Or to be precise, Togami chose to keep Reaper as her guardian angel, in order for Reaper to sustain its complete form, the Bugster chooses to kill other people instead of devouring its host.

Still shocked at the revelation that his secretary is posing as a serial killer, Goro couldn't help express his disappointment.

"So, you're letting that Bugster infecting you to kill criminals just to keep it alive?", Goro asked. "Togami, don't you understand? Murdering the guilty will do nothing at all! Nobody wanted any of this, even if they are criminals, they have a family! Only the law can judge them. You could do nothing but even perpetuate a cycle of revenge at worse!"

"It's too late for that! I've already perpetuated the cycle of vengeance thanks to that former CEO of GENM Corporation, Dan Kuroto!", Togami shouted, still pinning the blame on Kuroto for the reason why she had Reaper's strain.

"And now you're going to vent it on this guy?!", Goro continued. "If you want to kill Dan Kuroto so badly, then you'll have to go through me first!"

Defiantly defending the Game Master from being in Togami's hit-list, Reaper finally respawns.

"Now, die!", Togami exclaims and she commands Reaper to attack Goro.

* _ **Zuu-kyuu-kyuu-kyuun!**_ *

With perfect timing, Huntress Creator Gamer pulls out two Gashacon Key Slashers, inserts both Doctor Mighty XX and Maximum Mighty X in conjunction. Samus immediately jumps above Goro and prepares to shoot Reaper with two Gashacon Key Slashers.

* _ **Maximum Doctor Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Two beams are fired from the two Key Slashers by Huntress Creator Gamer on Reaper. When the beams hit, Reaper is suddenly defeated. Though Togami is still unfazed by this, it was only a matter of time she gets a taste of karma. Togami is infected with game illness! Or, to be exact, by combining both Doctor Mighty XX's vaccination and Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability, Samus purposely reprograms Reaper to infect Togami, so she could no longer allow the Reaper Bugster to do Togami's bidding.

Togami ends up dropping to her knees as she is ironically infected by the Bugster who helped her in her quest of killing hardened criminals.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Kuroto (while transformed as Cronus) losing 24 lives while fighting Reaper. One of which involves getting brutally dismembered in half by Reaper eerily echoed chapter 123 of volume 2 - the method is similar to how Sylux's murder of Masamune after he betrays him; by extension, similar to how Chihiro in his Amazon Origin form kills Shogo Kano in KR Amazons S2 episode 9. Technically, considering the fact that Kuroto is a Bugster, he _doesn't_ bleed.

Additionally, Paragon snapping Kuroto's neck is similar to how Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa died at the hands of Kiba towards the near end of _Kamen Rider 555_.

Shingetsu now channels Dio Brando's battlecry of "WRRYYY!"

In keeping with the Gurren Lagann shout-out to Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution, the boomerang formed from Taki's star visor is called Gurren Boomerang-Zwei, which takes form of the same Gurren Boomerang used by Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann.

Goro's reaction upon finding out that Togami is actually Paragon is similar to how Takatora finds out that Touka is trying to kill him in _Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu_.


	44. Episode 044: And Tooth for a Tooth

**Episode 044: And Tooth for a Tooth**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter's plot is going to be tricky, as it will be similar to episodes 39 and 40 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. As it will explain some details of how Togami contracted Reaper and the reason behind its numerous killing sprees to sustain its existence. And it will also involve Goro trying to snap some senses out of Togami's conscience, the similar way how Emu kills Parado in the said episode. But, Goro will not kill her anyway.

Hiiro/Kamen Rider Brave returns in this chapter.

And, this chapter is gonna be full of extreme amounts of graphic violence. So, read at your own discretion!

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Togami is Paragon?! (continuation)-**

Goro was stunned the moment that his secretary was actually a serial killer murdering countless number of criminals thanks to a shinigami-themed Bugster called Reaper. Ever since Togami returned to work and claimed that she had game illness, Goro starts suspecting Togami of she is either Paragon or not; he begins to realize this once Togami reveals herself to be Paragon, right in front of not just Taki, as well as Sento and Samus.

The ZETA Tech CEO tried to ask Togami about the reason why she is killing people, her response, she pins the blame on Dan Kuroto for one of his machinations inflicted on her several months ago before the Kamen Rider Chronicle incident kicked in. Before Kuroto had a change of heart, he was focused in developing Kamen Rider Chronicle at that time, and causing a lot of disturbances to everyone he crosses with ranging from instigating Zero Day and beyond; and his actions unknowingly perpetuated a cycle of vengeance for which he's indirectly responsible (along with his father Masamune by extension) for all the deaths of people who were infected by Bugster virus.

Even though in her claims as Paragon, killing criminals will make the whole world free from evil. But, Goro rebukes to this ideology once Togami is exposed - her actions do nothing more but perpetuate another cycle of revenge; not only that people are afraid of losing their lives, it's because the moment you kill someone, the person of that someone you kill will hunt you down, and the other way around until you die.

Either way, Togami refused to heeded Goro's warning, and she is about to kill both him and Kuroto for that matter.

"Now, die!", Togami exclaims and she commands Reaper to attack Goro.

* _ **Zuu-kyuu-kyuu-kyuun!**_ *

With perfect timing, Huntress Creator Gamer pulls out two Gashacon Key Slashers, inserts both Doctor Mighty XX and Maximum Mighty X in conjunction. Samus immediately jumps above Goro and prepares to shoot Reaper with two Gashacon Key Slashers.

* _ **Maximum Doctor Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Two beams are fired from the two Key Slashers by Huntress Creator Gamer on Reaper. When the beams hit, Reaper is suddenly defeated. Though Togami is still unfazed by this, it was only a matter of time she gets a taste of karma. Togami is infected with game illness! Or, to be exact, by combining both Doctor Mighty XX's vaccination and Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability, Samus purposely reprograms Reaper to infect Togami, so she could no longer allow the Reaper Bugster to do Togami's bidding.

"Aghh!", Togami gritted her teeth and exclaimed in pain.

Togami ends up dropping to her knees as she is ironically infected by the Bugster who helped her in her quest of killing hardened criminals.

"She's been infected with Reaper's virus.", said Kuroto. "Samus, did you reprogrammed Reaper to re-infect its host?"

"Looks like it. Apparently, it's virtually impossible to kill Reaper at this moment.", Samus replied. "Considering how many murder victims it killed, it's close to completing its perfect form. Somehow, the Bugster had been an obedient slave to her ever since she contracted Reaper's strain. Now that I managed to use Maximum Mighty X so she will no longer control it, it only infected her."

"How are the doctors in CR are planning to eliminate Reaper since it's nigh-immortal?", Goro asked.

Moments later, Go, Mitsuzane, and Mayu arrived on the scene catching up with Samus. The three Space Explorers finally discovered the true identity of Paragon.

"Paragon is actually a woman?", Mayu asked.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't that right!", Go snickered.

Rather than gloating that Togami got her just deserts, Mitsuzane is shocked to see this as much as Samus, Sento and/or even Goro.

* _ **Gacchon. Gashuun!**_ *

Samus closed her Gamer Driver and ejected the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat to undo her transformation.

* * *

 **-The Feeling of Being Betrayed-**

Moments later, Togami is taken to Seito University Hospital to be treated of her Reaper game illness, once everything is done; Togami will be taken behind bars because of the weight of the crimes she committed - she killed a lot of people using the Bugster that infected her, and that's an inescapable fact now that her actions have finally come to light.

Outside of the hospital grounds, Goro sat alone in the bench outside, having remained mum after witnessing the revelation of Togami's actions; Goro was aware that Togami was lying to him ever since she returned to work. To him, it seems that the moment that you're hiding something is like you're about to betray someone.

Taki sat on the vacant side of the bench Goro was seating.

"So, your suspicion about Togami Hikaru posing as a serial killer came true.", the kunoichi said.

"Yeah, at first, I really don't want to suspect her. After she returned to work, she claimed that she had game illness - and that Seito University Hospital had no records about her, this is when I begin to feel that Togami was actually lying to me.", Goro said, all while looking forward.

"Deception comes in many different ways, Goro.", Taki continued. "This is the reason why be careful on the people you trust."

"Recalling from what Togami said that she pins the blame on Dan Kuroto for getting herself infected with Reaper's strain.", Goro brought up what Togami revealed in front of him. "The moment Togami was infected by Reaper, she proposed a deal with the Bugster, instead of infecting her completely like most Bugster viruses do, she told Reaper to kill criminals instead with game illness so it can sustain its existence. And for that matter, Reaper can control the actions of its victims such as driving them to suicide and the like."

( _"Something needs to be done about Togami…"_ ), Goro started thinking to himself.

Even though Taki doesn't want to be a part of this, but what is Goro planning to do to Togami.

"If Togami could not realize the weight of her sins, and I will make her realize that.", said Goro. "Even if it means if I had to do something morally grey."

"Are you sure about that, Goro?", Taki asked, wondering if what is Goro planning to do.

"Yeah. Even if this is way too harsh, I don't have a choice. Even if it's the right thing to do.", Goro nodded.

Goro admits that he's more willing to make morally questionable decisions and actions especially when confronted with difficult choices, even by extremes. He's also willing to bear the sins of the consequences of it, especially that he's going to deal Togami for that matter. Goro will not say to Togami like " _What the fuck did Dan Kuroto has ever done to you?!_ ", instead he has to make her squeal. He overheard from the CR doctors that Togami doesn't want any of their sympathies out of defiance to the point she threatens the doctors that she will kill them, that even includes Dan Kuroto of all people.

"Seriously, Goro. Are you going to beat some senses out of her?!", Taki exclaimed in disbelief when Goro reveals that he's going to use the Build Driver and transform to give Togami a painful interrogation.

"I'm sorry, insane as it sounds, I have no choice. I want to make sure Togami is going to realize the weight of her sins.", Goro said. "I know what it's like to get my own hands dirty, but I'm not too proud of it. Either way, it needs to be done."

Goro is planning to do the unthinkable, even though he himself doesn't like it. It doesn't matter if anyone will hate him for it, because he's aware what will be the consequences for that. Granted, Goro on the outside is a "Mr. Perfection" archetype, but deep down he's flawed; and as such he has no problem making morally questionable decisions once confronted in a situation he's not suited for, and he's not too proud to get his hands dirty unless it's necessary. And this is why he's planning to do something to Togami.

Elsewhere distancing from the bench, Mitsuzane stayed behind a tree with his arms folded eavesdropping the conversation between Goro and Taki. He begins to sense a hidden depth of Goro considering that there's more to his pride than meets the eye.

"It's a bad idea to eavesdrop on people's conversations.", Samus reminded the young Kureshima who had his ears on what Goro is planning to do.

"It's Izumi-san. That Togami he was talking about was working in his company as his secretary.", he replied.

"I see.", the bounty hunter nodded. "Togami Hikaru. That woman was infected with Reaper's strain several months ago before GENM Corporation started their Kamen Rider Chronicle playerbase. It's pretty obvious that Dan Kuroto is way too careless with his machinations not knowing that it will bite him back. And, considering how many victims Reaper has killed, killing it is impossible as it has nigh-immortality to the point that even Hyper Muteki, Cronus's powers, or even Level 0 Gashats have no effect on him. And, after I managed to reprogram Reaper, it's only a matter of time before it infects Togami completely."

* * *

 **-Discussing the Cycle of Revenge-**

Meanwhile in CR's base in Seito University Hospital, Goro and Sento tagged along with the Space Explorers to check on Togami. Inside the doctors' meeting room, the Space Explorers - Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu are discussing with Emu, Parado, and Hiiro. Parado insinuates that after Togami points out that Kuroto was responsible for her being infected with Reaper's virus, the former Bugster commander mentioned that the cycle of revenge that they once broke after Sylux's defeat, another one has been perpetuated.

While Sento is looking around that could amaze his intellect other than trying to talk with Kuroto, who happens to be an inventor just like him, everyone began to discuss.

"Just how many people she let Reaper kill? It's really disturbing.", said Parado. "It's worse back in Planet Merag when that psycho bounty hunter was about to kill me."

Parado brings up he has a fear of death, it just happened back in Planet Merag when Sylux was about to kill him. It was sure that he was visibly incensed when the malignant bounty hunter killed Graphite before the journey to space. He also had nightmares of being killed by Cronus and Sylux while imprisoned in Planet Zamasu.

"This is the result when the cycle of revenge is perpetuated - you kill someone, that someone you kill will come to kill you, and that cycle goes on until it's broken.", said Hiiro. "Had Sylux never killed Graphite in front of us, Hanaya Taiga and myself would have broken the cycle, and it's been directed to Sylux."

Kuroto's rampage and machinations may result into consequences that would bite him in the butt big time. A secret boss from Dangerous Zombie is a worse case, as the infectee of the said Bugster virus decided to kill people instead of infecting its host entirely was just worse.

"Who is that man?", Hiiro turned his attention to Goro.

"It's Izumi Goro, thank you very much.", Goro replied in a rather cold, yet sarcastic tone. Maybe his current state has something to do after learning of Togami being Paragon. Regardless, Hiiro also heard Goro's company, which explains he realizes that Goro is the CEO of ZETA Tech.

Goro leaves the meeting room as he's about to head for the Patient's Ward, where Togami is held for quarantine. Kiriya tries to stop him, only for Goro to shove him out of the way. Asuna blocks Goro's way.

* * *

 **-Extreme Melee Interrogation-**

"Mr. Izumi, this room is off limits!", said the nurse. Instead of heeding Asuna's warning, Goro instead shoves her out of the way.

Goro then locks the door with no one will be able to intervene.

Back inside the doctors' meeting room, Asuna informs everyone an unauthorized person has entered the Patient Ward room.

"He's what?!", Mitsuzane exclaimed. He then looked into the window from, overlooking from the room.

Inside the Patient Ward room, Togami is confronted by her boss with a look of disdain and the mindset of asking not to pity her. Goro didn't say anything, instead he puts on the Build Driver. With Sento looking on from the window inside the meeting room, he's not aware of what Goro is planning to do...

Goro shook both the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles, and muttered, "Nothing personal, Togami."

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ *

...Goro proceeds to twist the crank of his Build Driver, then, the Snap Ride Builder formed sidewards, with the halves of his suit materializing facing left and right.

"Henshin!", Goro chanted, and the halves of the G7 Icarus XYZ encase him.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ *

After the halves of the suit encase him, a steam is let out from the suit's vents, completing the transformation. G7 Icarus XYZ walked close to Togami, who is lying on the bed, he then proceeds to drag her out of the bed!

"What is he doing?!", Samus is shocked on Goro's actions.

Back inside, Goro grabs Togami as she stands up.

"What the hell is wrong with y-", Togami exclaimed, only for her sentence to be interrupted with a knuckle sandwich to the face. He then pins her near the wall and proceeds to bolt punches to her face.

Goro backs away for a second and proceeds to crank his Build Driver.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish! YEAH!**_ *

Goro's suit begin to let out some steam from its vents as he proceeds to throw fast punches at Togami to the point she is easily bruised at this excessive beatdown.

From the window, Sento slams his fist into the glass window, telling Goro to stop, but to no avail. The black winged Kamen Rider continued to dole this senseless brutality on Togami for no reason other than his anger that she lied to him. And, Togami herself is reduced from telling others not to pity on her to being beaten up senselessly like a dog and into trying to beg for her life.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish! YEAH!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ continued to unleash series of punches on Togami to the point she's having bruises on her face, her bones about to break, experiencing serious trauma. Goro continued venting his frustration on her for about 30 minutes.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish! YEAH!**_ *

And again, Goro threw 1000 more punches at Togami, still not stopping this act of brutality. As each time he used Voltech Finish, he continues to vent a lot of steam. To the point, anyone inside the meeting room can barely see what Goro is trying to do to Togami.

Goro continued inflicting the beatdown on her for almost 30 minutes. Prompting Kuroto to unlock the door by hacking through it.

Back inside, Togami is totally bruised, her face is full of scrapes of blood all around her forehead, and on her mouth. She could barely stand up as Goro has already crushed her knee joints. Once again, G7 Icarus XYZ pins the defenseless Togami to the wall and starts punching her in the face continuously.

Togami ends up begging for her life each time Goro beats her senselessly.

"No, please! Stop!", she exclaimed. But, Goro doesn't respond, and continues to throw a knuckle sandwich into her mouth. Then, Goro prepares to crank the lever of his Build Driver.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish! YEAH!**_ *

This is the 10th time he used his Voltech Finish on a defenseless person, steam continued to vent out from his suit, Goro slams another punch to Togami's face.

The door is finally opened, Sento and Mitsuzane try to break Goro apart from Togami.

"Are you nuts?!", Mitsuzane shouted.

"Izumi-san, no!", Sento followed.

Goro managed to stop. He hesitated for a minute thinking is it enough for her to take so much punishment. But, when Goro is about to land the final blow, Taki intervenes and catches his fist.

"That's enough, Goro. You don't need to make her suffer.", said the kunoichi.

Togami breaks down, to the point she wet on herself after she begins to fear for her own life when Goro transformed and beat some senses out of her. He then canceled his transformation seconds later. Goro's eyes began to be teary as well, showing signs of regret for his own actions and anger at Togami for her deception. On top of all that, deep inside that, he seems to feel the weight of the consequences of the brutality he inflicted on Togami.

Goro then exited from the CR base afterwards, with Sento and Taki following him afterwards.

* * *

 **-What the Hell, Goro?-**

"Are you nuts?! Why would you hurt a girl?", Sento asked Goro.

Taki decides to reveal what she and Goro talked about earlier.

The kunoichi began to explain, "Actually, he was trying to open that woman's conscience, and trying to make her realize the weight of the sins she committed. Togami Hikaru killed a lot of people by unleashing a Bugster killing criminals. And judging by the look when Goro was beating her senselessly, she began to fear for her own life. I know what its like to be afraid of losing your own life. Once you confront that person, you have to make a choice of either making her realize her sins or taking it to extremes."

"What choice do I have? Togami tried to keep anyone from pitying her, so I'm trying to scare her into doing so.", Goro said bitterly. "To be honest, I was never destined to be a paragon of justice or claiming to be one. I'm only human; flawed and insecure. I know what it's like to protect what's important to myself and to others. I'm more willing to do something morally ambiguous just to achieve that, and sometimes I can easily regret it. I don't care if anyone resents me or hates me for anything I've done."

Goro is a kind of person who has no problem doing morally ambiguous things, regardless of the outcome, he lets his conscience restrain him that prevents him from jumping over the slippery slope. That conscience in question are those people around him - like Taki who embodies honor and morality despite her cold personality. This is why he's working separately from the Space Explorers. And him beating up Togami like a wild animal shows it's out of necessity, even if he bears that guilt.

"I see. You're a kind of guy who is willing to get his hands dirty when he's facing a difficult situation.", Sento continued. "Good thing that Taki-san over here managed to restrain you. It's like your love for someone really prevents you from going over the deep end."

"I don't know if those Space Explorers are going to be hostile at us after what I did...", Goro continued.

Samus makes her presence known to Taki, Sento, and Goro. And she has overheard the conversation between Taki and Goro through Mitsuzane earlier.

"It only depends on how you feel about your own actions.", said the bounty hunter. "I overheard your talking earlier. It's really hard to sympathize a person who refuses to accept pity. But, on what you did, is that you're trying to make Togami Hikaru to instill her fear of death. Karmic as it sounds, it turned out you are trying to make her realize what was like to die as she (through Reaper) did for the past few weeks and realize the weight of her crimes."

Samus deduces that Goro's brutality inflicted on Togami was actually a Batman Gambit he unwillingly pulled off to make Togami realize the enormity of her sins. That said, Samus and her crew decided to remain neutral over Goro's actions as a justification.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The way Parado reveals his fear of death is mostly different from the TV series; here in the story, Parado reveals that him getting nearly killed by Sylux back in chapters 121 and 122 of volume 2 is said to cause him to feel anxiety, which isn't shown back in the previous story itself. In the TV episode, Emu puts Parado into a Batman Gambit by killing him in episode 39, that is where in the following episode Parado breaks down once he realizes the weight of the consequences of his actions.

Considering that this is a Death Note inspired arc, Goro beating Togami senselessly is the equivalent of Chief Yagami, Light's dad, about to shoot his own son (and possibly himself) all while L continues to suspect him of being Kira, and Matsuda shooting Light to death in the final episode of DN.


	45. Episode 045: Pushed to the Limit

**Episode 045: Pushed to the Limit**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, Goro hitting a girl shows the first time he does something morally gray. While Goro started out as a glory-hound of sorts before meeting Taki, the Space Explorers, and Sento, he starts beginning to mellow out and keep his ego in check. But, this doesn't stop him from being an anti-hero. As the Space Explorers have restraints in their morality; as Samus and the other five Kamen Riders on her side have their fair share of being once making morally ambiguous decisions to the point it opposes the protagonists of their respective series. As such they should avoid making bad decisions (like in the case of Mitsuzane and Makoto) ever again.

As for the morally gray part in Goro's characterization, Goro is more willing to bear the weight of the consequences of the actions he take, similar to anti-villains in fiction. But, Goro here, is a rare case of an anti-hero who is willing to do something dubious, even by everyone's standards. Also, his characterization also lives to his status as a Byronic Hero - a character with a troubled past, flawed, and passionate with his own goal, and many else to mention.

This chapter is the conclusion of Act III. The following chapter will be the beginning of Act IV.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-** **I Did What I Had to Do** **-**

When Goro learned that Togami doesn't want to accept any sympathy from any of the CR doctors, he had no other choice but to take matters into his hands. And by that matter, he transforms into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in front of her, while locking the Patient Ward room's doors. What he does next is an act of brutality. Togami is turned into a walking punching bag by a Kamen Rider who happens to be her boss who accepted her into his company. Instead of terminating her from the company after the Paragon/Reaper incident has come to light, Goro pays her with a no-holds-barred punishment.

In Togami's point of view in the middle of the beatdown, she finds herself running for her life when a monster is about to kill her; and that monster in question is Goro himself, transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ. With his only weapon being only his fists, she is badly beaten from top to bottom. Even the CR personnel and the Space Explorers were appalled to see what Goro just did.

Regardless, Goro avoided jumping off the slippery slope when Taki managed to intervene. Because if she didn't, he would ended up being worse as what Togami became.

The result, Togami ends up begging for mercy the moment she is battered and broken - Goro used 10 Voltech Finishes on her; she sustained broken bones and bruises all over from top to bottom, it only took for Mitsuzane and Sento to stop from torturing the woman even further. Goro admitted to Sento what it feels like to punish the person for lying to him all along and the worse that masquerading as a serial killer by using a symbiotic entity to murder criminals with extreme prejudice. It really wrenched his heart so hard and he let his judgment get the better of him and chose to vent his frustration.

Samus found out that Goro was trying to make Togami realize what it means to be afraid of losing her own life like what she and Reaper did to countless number of criminals over the past few weeks. Because, it is the right of no one to judge anyone for the enormity of their crimes and decide who lives or who dies.

"I am sometimes confronted with difficult choices especially when it involves an employee hiding a secret from their boss.", Goro said bitterly. "I purposely tortured a woman who was revealed to be masquerading a serial killer, just to make sure to open her conscience and realize the weight of the atrocities she committed. Even though I'm not suppose to hurt a lady, but I was left without a choice once confronted by someone who refuses any sympathy. And, I'm aware of the weight of the consequence of what I did. A guilty conscience is a small price to pay for the safety of those around us. So, I'm willing to bear those sins. Because I can live with that."

Samus feels the same way, as she herself and the other five Space Explorers had their own fair share of making amoral choices that would sometimes contradict the people who helped them. She seems to acknowledge that Goro is more willing to bear the guilt of what he did and face those sins head on.

"I used to be like that before.", Mitsuzane appeared with the bounty hunter's side, and he does share to Goro about he himself how he felt about facing difficult choices especially of the people who took advantage of them. "Ever since I've lost something or someone important to me three years ago, I could barely make choices and decisions myself and I ended up being insecure and isolated from everyone I knew. That's until I found solace with my new friends, and dedicated myself protecting the world that a friend of mine fought to protect. A real man is more willing to bear the weight of his mistakes as long as he keeps going forward. That's the way we Space Explorers roll!"

Mitsuzane points out that regardless how heavy the burden Goro is going to shoulder, he needs to keep moving forward. He said that real men face their problems head on, regardless how hard it can be. It's because of the people he met starting from Taki up to Sento made him into a better person, that's why he's a well-respected man.

* * *

 **-What it's Like To Fear For Your Own Life-**

Later, Goro decided to return to CR to check on Togami. With Samus deciding to cover up to the Doctor Riders in regards what Goro did earlier.

Goro, along with Emu entered the room. Togami is once again confronted by her boss, still shell-shocked on what happened to her earlier, due to her needed of treatment for her physical injuries.

"W-what are you still doing here?", she said in a fit on anger. "You almost killed me you fucking psycho!"

"You really have the nerve to call me that!?", Goro answered back. "Just how many people you've killed by allowing a symbiotic computer virus run amok and kill number of criminals day-by-day? Look, it's not in our mind to judge those who are guilty and we have no right to decide their fates."

There, her conscience begins to open the moment she recalled the relentless beatdown Goro unleashed on her.

"I almost got killed...", she shouted. "I don't know why am I doing this... But, my mind... It was scary! So scary! The reason why I allowed Reaper to kill people is that I don't want that thing to infect me entirely. I didn't know...what it means to be afraid of dying. I did something that I can't take back... I'm sorry! So sorry...!"

Togami breaks down, and Goro's plan to make her suffer worked. But, he's still hesitant to accept the woman's forgiveness; considering she killed a lot of people out of her misguided sense of justice, only it was trying to keep her alive by allowing Reaper to outright kill humans to sustain its existence rather than infecting its host completely.

Goro maintained a skeptical facade, and has decided the consequences in the light of the repercussions of Togami's crimes coming to light.

"Togami, after your game illness is cured. I made an absolute decision to terminate you of your duties. From here on out, you will be no longer working in ZETA Tech as the CEO's secretary.", Goro had come to the choice of firing Togami. "In other words, you're fired."

Moments later, Togami's game illness is taking a toll on her as Reaper reveals itself. The Bugster is now in its perfected form, and is still infecting its host. But still, Togami manages to hang on, telling the Doctors to take out Reaper when they still had time. Reaper disappears afterwards.

Outside, the Reaper Bugster grows itself into gigantic size, taking form of a skeletal dragon. The evolved Reaper flies away from the earth to outer space.

Emu, Goro, and Samus head for the rooftops as they find where Reaper is heading.

"He's heading to outer space...", said the intern. "Samus, I'm leaving Reaper to you guys. I'm going to check on Togami-san."

* * *

 **-vs. Reaper...in Space!-**

"I knew this is too good to be true...", Goro sighed. "With Reaper evolved to a gigantic form, I guess it's time to bring out the big guns."

(* _cues: "_ _ **Heat Haze Shadow**_ _"_ _OST from Tekken 7 (Arcade Version)_ *)

"Man, I'm excited to play in space again!", Go grinned as he appeared with Mitsuzane and Samus's side.

"Did somebody said outer space?", Natsu just suddenly popped out of nowhere and emerged on her master's side.

A few moments, Villkiss and Enryuugou made their presence known in the skies, above Seito University Hospital. Ange and Salamandinay, having heard that the Reaper Bugster evolved and fled to the edge of space, are ready to help the Space Explorers.

"Hey, guys! We're here. Are we going to take down that Bugster or what?", Ange emerged from the Villkiss's cockpit, followed by Salamandinay appearing from Enryuugou's cockpit.

Samus accepts the aid of both Ange and Salamandinay. Goro seems to like that either. Sento appears before the separate parties, asking he wants to go to fight Reaper. Anyways, they also needed Sento for this, as the physicist himself is curious what is like to take the fight into outer space.

"I bet we're going to bring Kiryu Sento into the scene as well.", the bounty hunter shrugged.

"Alright!", Sento exclaimed in joy as the three Space Explorers and Goro prepare to transform. "Izumi-san, shall we begin the experiment?"

"You bet!", Goro replied.

The five Riders put on their belts and pull out their respective trinkets as they prepare to transform.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ * / * _ **Budou!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike!**_ *

Both Goro and Sento put their respective Full Bottles into their Build Drivers, Samus switches Mighty Creator VRX on before

"Let's...", Go chanted first before the others altogether shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ * / * _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**_ * / * _ **Tenchi Souzou no Chikara! Get Make! Mirai no Gamer! Mi~ghty Cre~ator~ V-R-X!**_ * / * _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha Ha!**_ * / * _ **Rider! Mach!**_ *

From left to right; Kamen Riders Mach, Ryugen (Budou Arms), Huntress Creator Gamer, Build RabbitTank Form, and G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor are prepared for their battle against Reaper who is now awaiting them in the edge of space.

A familiar spaceship flies over the horizon and arrives above the hospital, and that gunship belonged to Samus. Inside, Mayu (while transformed into Mage) pilots the ship to pick up the Space Explorers. Samus jumps at an unprecedented height and boarded on the gunship, the hunter is joined by Taki and Natsu.

"Wow, nice place you've got inside of this ship! It's full of controls all over the place!", said Natsu.

Kamen Riders Build and G7 Icarus hopped into Enryuugou's back in its flight mode, while Ryugen and Mach held onto Villkiss's back, right in front of Ange. And they head into space where the Bugster is waiting for them.

For about 30 minutes later, they exited the Earth's atmosphere.

"Space _kitaaa!_ ", Goro raised his hands wide in excitement as this will be the first time to take a ride into the stars above.

"No way, this is your first time going into space?!", Sento exclaimed.

Both Goro and Sento pull out the GOLEMs in their compact briefcase modes and tilt the handle horizontally, as they slot in the Ragna-mail Full Bottle, they jump off from Enryuugou as the GOLEM suits transform into their battle mode.

* _ **Henkei!**_ *

Both Build and G7 Icarus get on board the GOLEM and closed the cockpit of their mecha with a glass canopy. Ryugen and Mach followed after and did the same process as the other two did, the GOLEMs in their possession transformed from compact mode to battle mode. The two Space Explorers hopped into their mecha and stayed in formation with Goro and Sento.

The evolved Reaper reveals itself to the Kamen Riders. And is about to swat the four GOLEMs, luckily they managed to avoid Reaper's attack. Reaper's gargantuan form managed to dwarf Villkiss and Enryuugou, and it even made the GOLEM suits look like houseflies. In short, the evolved Reaper's size is equal to two to four blue whales!

(* _cues: "_ _ **BZKR**_ _(Battle 1 - OST from Final Fantasy V)_ _" Juan Medrano and Jeff Ball - OverClocked Remix_ *)

"You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!", Mitsuzane said, and he's excited to go dangerous. Then, gives a roast to the gigantic Bugster, "Listen well and listen good, you king-sized bucket of bones! We're going to make sure your days of murdering people are over!"

"As long as we're still alive; we will risk everything to keep our precious planet Earth safe from scumbags like you!", Go added.

"We will never allow the universe sink into despair ever!", Mayu added.

"We embark on a winding path intertwined by fate!", Samus adds another one, "The paths of the past, present, and future intersect! For a legacy to be left behind for one generation to the next!"

"And remember these words that will echo around the universe!", Mitsuzane finished.

And then, he and Go altogether bellowed these immortal words: " **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!** "

Before starting the battle, Sento says his usual banter, "The laws of victory..."

"...have been decided!", and Goro finishes the other half for him.

Mayhem erupts, with the Enryuugou firing its long beam rifle first. The evolved Reaper fired beams from its forehead gem, Salamandinay and the other two GOLEMs break away. While Samus makes use of her gunship, she fires missiles direct to the Bugster's forehead gem, with Ryugen and Mach in their GOLEM mech suits covering her.

Villkiss pulls out its beam sword and slices Reaper's arm, only for it to regenerate a minute later. Even the Bugster is in its gargantuan size, similar to Gamedeus's gigantic form back in Planet Destron, Reaper still retains its nigh-immortality to the point that said Bugster is impossible to kill.

Samus's gunship orbits around Reaper to find a weakpoint, only for it to be swatted by Reaper. Luckily, Samus managed to brace for impact and Ryugen and Mach in their GOLEMs managed to catch up to the ship. While the impact from Reaper's attack took place, inside the ship, Taki's breast somehow bounce due to the brunt of the ship's damage.

Both Goro and Sento unload all of their GOLEMs missiles at Reaper, but to no avail as well.

"Hey, hotshot. Any plans?", Sento asked.

"Let's lure him to the sun.", Goro replied. "Hey, in case you guys are listening, follow my lead!"

Goro's plan; lure the Bugster into the sun, and find a way to push it onto the scorching heat. The GOLEMs have a X-Neutron Particle Cannon that can push Reaper into the sun when fired at full power; this weapon is equally destructive as Villkiss and Enryuugou's Space-Time Convergence Cannons.

Once the GOLEMs, Villkiss, Enryuugou, and Samus's gunship are nearby the sun, Reaper chases them. Both Goro and Sento used their GOLEMs' Storm Anchors - a grapple beam launcher mounted in the forearms of the mecha and they grab Reaper by the leg and threw the gargantuan creature right in front of the sun. Though the evolved Reaper manages to break free from the Storm Anchors.

Each of the GOLEMs "mouths" opened, revealing what appears to be a cannon underneath, and they began to charge concentrated energy. This weapon is actually the X-Neutron Particle Cannon.

"Re-routing half of the remaining power to the cannon!", Goro stated as his GOLEM is about to power up its own particle cannon. As each of the GOLEM mechs begin to open some of its vents to prepare for firing.

But, Reaper is about to charge itself its own attack.

The GOLEMs charge their cannons, and fire a rainbow-colored beam surrounded with a double-helix ring. Then, Reaper fires its own beam with two hands, and a beam struggle ensues. Reaper's attack begins to gain the upper hand as it push the X-Neutron beams.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Towagatari ~El Ragna~**_ _" by Ange and Salamandinay (C.V.: Nana Mizuki and Yui Horie_ *)

"Salako, let's do it!", said Ange.

"Right.", the DRAGON princess replied. And, they proceed to sing the True Star Song.

[Salamandinay]  
 _ **[~Kaze ni toban El Ragna sadame to chigiri kawashite~]**_ ( _The goddess that flies on the wind exchanges an oath with fate._ )  
 _ **[~Kaze ni yukan el Ragna todorokishi tsubasa~]**_ ( _The god travels on the wind with its roaring wings._ )

[Ange]  
 _ **[~Hajimari no hikari Kirari... kirari~]**_ ( _The light of the beginning sparkles... sparkles..._ )  
 _ **[~Owari no hikari Lulala lila~]**_ ( _The light of the end... Lulala lila_ )  
 _ **[~Kaesan El Ragna suna dokei wo~]**_ ( _The goddess will not return to us the sands of time_ )  
 _ **[~Toki wa afurenu Lulala lila~]**_ ( _In which time overflows... Lulala lila_ )  
 _ **[~Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo~]**_ ( _The flames of hundreds of millions of lives_ )  
 _ **[~Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni~]**_ ( _Fall smoothly, and become stars._ )

Both Villkiss and Enryuugou prepare to open the cannons hidden on their shoulders as Salamandinay and Ange sang. The Norma's ring glow radiantly as with the gem on Salamandinay's forehead.

"Just in time...", said Mitsuzane.

[Ange]  
 _ **[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~]**_ ( _Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_ )

[Salamandinay]  
 _ **[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~]**_ ( _Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_ )

Then, both Villkiss and Enryuugou fire their Space-Time Convergence Cannons in conjunction with the GOLEMs X-Neutron beams, pushing the Reaper Bugster's beam off.

"That's right, keep it up!", Sento said.

[Ange]  
 _ **[~Mata seishi no...~]**_ ( _And then once again..._ )

[Salamandinay]  
 _ **[~...yurikago de yawaku~]**_ ( _...in the cradle of life and death_ )

"A little more!", Goro added.

[Ange, and Salamandinay altogether]  
 _ **[~Awadatsu~]**_ ( _They froth softly._ )

The beam struggle intensifies with the GOLEMs, Villkiss, and Enryuugou this time gaining the upper hand.

 _ **[~Utae! Utae! Ima futatsu no negai wa~]**_ ( _Sing! Sing! Now, these two wishes._ )  
 _ **[~Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, ten no konjiki to kirameku~]**_ ( _Strongly, strongly shining in the golden heavens._ )

Meanwhile, with Samus's gunship behind the mechas, the bounty hunter provides distraction so the mechs can push Reaper into the sun. Missiles were fired from the gunship aimed straight at Reaper's head, causing it to break its attack.

"Now, FULL POWER!", Goro bellowed at the top of his lungs as he allowed his GOLEM mech suit to fire the X-Neutron Particle Cannon to full power to push Reaper into the sun.

The beams finally succeeded pushing the gargantuan Bugster into the sun! Once Reaper is thrown into the scorching heat of the sun, the Bugster is trapped in a cycle of death and rebirth for eternity, as Reaper dies and resurrects itself continuously while being fried by the sun's extreme heat. Now that the Bugster is stuck in there indefinitely, it will never harm anyone ever again; as anyone with immortality are not so lucky to survive in the inferno of a planet known as the sun.

"Yeah! In your face, bitch!", Go exclaimed with joy.

"Checkmate!", Goro gives a thumbs up gesture and uttered the usual word he would usually say.

"It's finally over.", said Samus. "Threat neutralized."

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

Back on Earth, Togami is finally cured of her game illness. Reaper being thrown into the sun ultimately severed its symbiotic bond with its host. The bittersweet part in her point of view is that she is later turned to the authorities once she is finally cleared from the hospital as she cannot escape the weight of her crimes. Togami was charged with multiple counts of murder and homicide for her part of killing number of criminals while posing as Paragon. And, in the light of her actions masquerading as a serial killer, Goro chose to terminate her from the company; and he decided to let Taki, under the guise of Kitamura Kyoko, take Togami's place as the CEO's secretary.

Ever since the day Togami was turned to the authorities, Goro and Taki began talking about what will become of her.

"So, she was sentenced three years in jail for multiple counts of murder...", said the kunoichi.

"Yeah, I heard from her attorney.", Goro replied. "But, in retrospect, it's not yet too late for her. Even while she's under the slammer, I guess fate will give her a chance of redemption."

"Are you sure?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

"Of course. Everyone will change themselves for the better.", said Goro.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Drill, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Goro shouting "Uchuu kitaa!" is definitely a shout-out to Gentaro/Fourze. Funny enough is that Taishi Nakagawa is considered to be the look-alike of Sota Fukushi, Gentaro's actor.

Reaper's evolved form resembles the Granzeboma, the Anti-Spiral's mecha during the final battle of Gurren Lagann.

The fight against the evolved Reaper taking place in the edge of space is similar to the fight against Deoxys in the Delta Episode of Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire.

Before I forget, while I was asked by Destonus about the size of the GOLEM battle mechs being the equivalent of two Maximum Gamer Level 99s, the mecha functions similarly like the Side Basshar from Kamen Rider Faiz in general. In short, the GOLEM is a combination of Maximum Mighty X and Side Basshar, while it's overall height reaches only to a Ragna-mail's ankle.

Reaper's end is very similar to Phoenix in Wizard episode 23: getting thrown into the sun, and while trapped there he experiences a perpetual loop of death and rebirth for eternity. Likewise, a similar case happens to Mendoza at the end of GARO: The Animation (also called Garo: Honoo no Kokuin) when Leon Luis drags him into the Makai World (instead of the sun), and the spirit of his mother appears and transfers the seal within Leon onto Mendoza where he is burned for eternity.


	46. Episode 046: Goddess of Thunder

**Episode 04** **6: Goddess of Thunder**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Welcome to Act IV! This will be about Goro being brought to four of the Kamui Tribe's Four Great Swordsmen, and then the retelling of Amazons Season 2. As I promise, I'm going to adapt the story of Amazons Season 2, which will still be part of Act IV.

Now, we're going to introduce a new character: **Rakurai**. And my hypothetical cast for this character will be **Yumi Sugimoto** , the actress who previously portrated Miu Sutou/Go-On Silver from _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_. Her name translates as "thunderbolt", which also happens to be the Japanese name of the Pokemon Electrike. Rakurai is Shingetsu's right-hand woman and lieutenant, she is the one who took over as the Kamui Tribe's leader. In a way, Rakurai is to both Yoko Minato/Marika and Zack/Knuckle as is Shingetsu is to Kaito/Baron. Unlike most of members of the Kamui Tribe, Rakurai is a normal human who utilizes a unique ninjutsu fighting style.

Rakurai's appearance consists of a cyberpunk-styled ninja outfit, and her most distinguishing feature is her mouth cover has this skull pattern similar to Simon "Ghost" Riley from CoD: Modern Warfare 2.

This chapter is going to debut advanced version of the Tengu grunts, this time it will be the Tengu-nin. These are Tengu Soldiers who utilize ninjutsu and are unique to Rakurai since she is the one who takes over the leadership of the Kamui Tribe in Shingetsu's place.

And, my thoughts for the latest episode of Build, and looks like the fanbase are right that Gentoku is actually Night Rogue. Granted, as his assistant too is in league with Faust. Here in the story, Shingetsu is going to crush Faust in the shadows, but in order to do so, he will start toying with Gentoku the moment he discovers his Night Rogue identity. And, Shingetsu will have no problem blackmailing Gentoku to achieve his objective such as pitting him into any of his gambits. Regardless of whatever Shingetsu is planning on Night Rogue, he will start by drawing the attention of both the Touto government and Faust. As the subplot involving Shingetsu's schemes to topple Faust will be included here in Part 4. And this vibe will be in the style of Code Geass.

Also, the beginning of the chapter involves another mature content with another sexy time involving Taki and Goro, so read at your own discretion!

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-** **First Date** **-**

After the Paragon/Reaper incident is finally dealt with, Sento returns back to Touto with Ryuuga and Ms. Takigawa continuing his quest to find his lost memories. Goro wishes the physicist good luck. On the other hand, Sento left a token of gratitude for Goro - the crimson Pteranodon Full Bottle. On the cap of the bottle, it has a "P/D" mark, which shares with the Drill Full Bottle in Taki's possession. It's likely that the Pteranodon is a Best Match for the Drill Full Bottle.

Once again, as she tries to practice to accustom herself with modern day standards, Natsu asked her master to go out with Goro. Obviously, the young shinobi makes it clear that Goro is the suitable guy for Taki to go with, as what Sento puts it out - a Best Match. But, it's hard to deny that to anyone outside of the mansion. But, Taki knows how to keep relationships secret, even though she once believed that love is a weakness until Goro had to convince her otherwise, which lead to her to gain the power of Tengen Toppa Evolution.

The following day, Taki goes out with Goro as the latter takes her around the landmarks around Shouya City. As Taki wanted to explore more about the modern era, it also give her the feeling what it feels like to live the life of a modern-day ninja who came 400 years from the past. On other side notes, Taki has been curious what it means to have fun. Later on, she and Goro went into a carnival, they rode in roller coasters; as this is the first time she's introduced into these kinds of rides. And by the time sunset hits, the two had dinner, and Goro chose to go to an expensive restaurant as he seems to enjoy going there whenever he has a free time. In Taki's perspective, she begins to feel what is like to spend a lot of time with a significant other. In spite of Goro's flaws and whatever morally grey actions he does, Taki seems to accept him regardless, and she knows how to restrain him should he ever close to leaping over the slippery slope. The important thing is, is the love for that person strengthens the bond between the two. For Taki, it is about what it means to strengthen herself through love the master-and-student type (Natsu) and romantic (Goro).

Later that evening, the two watched K-2's (the stage name of Keiichi) concert. Despite the fact that Keiichi being a known associate to the Space Explorers, it was one of its members - Kureshima Mitsuzane, was the reason that the musician manages to get his career back on track. K-2 covered many songs, that even includes "Invoke", "Ignited", and "Be The One".

After the concert, the two returned home back to the mansion. By the time of 8:30 P.M., the two showered together in the bathroom for about 15 minutes before going to bed.

Once the two get into the master's bed. Goro and Taki once again begin to make love. The moment they kissed, they dropped their bathrobes together and jumped into the bed.

"If only we should do this in the shower in the first place.", said Taki.

"Yeah. I think we'll save that one next time.", Goro replies as he starts touching her butt cheeks.

He the continued on caressing and fondling on her breasts until her nipples become erect, stiff, and hard, Taki moaned in response to that due to the pleasure all while Goro sucked into one of them. Few minutes later, they continued on the kissing, all the while Taki stroke on her significant other's shaft, causing Goro to feel the shudder. In turn, Goro responds by touching on her womanhood, and he starts to feel the sticky sensation each time he touched it.

Minutes later, Goro slowly entered his erection right inside Taki's womanhood and slowly thrusts in her deliver a big one. With that, he went on to thrust his waist pumping his shaft in and out of Taki causing her body to move and rock back and forth. She felt Goro's manhood rubbing her insides, and she became wet feeling Goro thrusting in her pounding her sex even tearing down through her walls.

While keeping up the pace, Taki roll her eyes backwards to her skull as she began to moan with passion, the intensity of the pleasure goes from slow to rhythmically fast as the pleasure gets even more intense the last time Goro and Taki had their intimate escapade. She looked forward, her hands grip the bedsheets as Goro began to pound her sex with his own rubbing back and forth to her desires. Taki's breasts start to jiggle in motion from her movements getting pounded by Goro.

"Ohh... This feels even more intense than before...", she said, in a naughty tone. "Goro, give me everything you've got!"

As Taki holds on gripping on the bedsheet, she tells Goro to go full throttle, what she means is to take it to the limit. That said, Goro delivered powerful thrusts in faster pace to the point the bed started to shake and squeak louder for a second. Their sex continued on for about twenty minutes. Taki manages to hold on without losing grip of her sanity as she clung to Goro, embracing him as he thrusts into her and the both of them kissed. Four minutes passed, the two are about to reach climax.

"It's so good~! Goro, let it all out!", the kunoichi squealed.

"Taki, I can't hold much more of this!", Goro gasped as he's about to reach the limit.

The two climaxed simultaneously letting themselves loose as they squirt their love liquids together. Goro's seeds shoot into Taki's womanhood, and Taki's own juice squirted from her sex as well. Goro then collapsed into Taki's chest, seemingly exhausted himself from the intense lovemaking, and both of them are satisfied of their carnal desires.

Goro manages to pull himself together as he then manages to lay his head down on the pillow. Then, Taki laid down hers into Goro's chest. She touched the scar on Goro's abdomen, and nothing seemed to affect him anyway. Even though that scar he had was the reminder of his bitter past that took away his mother and father, despite what will lie ahead next, Goro keeps going forward to carve a path for the future.

A few minutes later, the couple closed their eyes and sleep...

* * *

 **-Tengu Ninjas?!-**

The following day, at Keiichi's mansion...

Inside the recording studio, the singer celebrated with his manager, Mitsuzane for his successful gig last night.

"Last night's gig was awesome, man! I couldn't have done it with you, bro.", said Keiichi.

"No problem.", the young Kureshima replied back. Then he turns on the TV to see what's happening.

There, they notice a headline in the news involving an intruder entering Touto. It seems this intruder manages to take on the Touto military in one stroke, the news states they have no identity of the intruder. But, Mitsuzane assumes that it's likely one of the Kamui Tribe, in this case, its leader, Shingetsu.

"How did that guy manage to get into Touto?", Keiichi asked.

"I have a feeling he's going after Pandora's Box.", Mitsuzane recalls that Shingetsu is after the box contained in Touto's science institute. "In order for him to get that box, he's planning to draw the attention of the Touto government."

"Don't tell me this Shingetsu guy is starting a war?"

"I have no idea. But, if he does, the entire Earth will be turned into a parking lot. But, keeping the Kamui Tribe out of the planet is what we need to do."

"So, are the guys from Touto are going to deal with him?"

"I guess. I heard from Izumi-san that Shingetsu is a one-man army capable of causing a lot of trouble without relying on his goons."

"Yeah. He also mentioned the guy can control time, sounds pretty scary compared to Kamen Rider Cronus's pause."

"Bear in mind, the enemies we're fighting right now are much more powerful than the other ones before. That's why we should be careful underestimating them."

Later, Mitsuzane's phone rings, receiving a call from Go. He then answered...

"Hello?"

" _Get your ass down here at the junkyard, we got some bad news!_ ", Go replied.

"I'm on it.", Mitsuzane said and then ends the call. Then, he and Keiichi leave the mansion. "Let's go."

Later, Mitsuzane (now transformed as Ryugen in Jimber Dragon Arms), alongside Keiichi, caught up with Go, Makoto, and Samus; all three of them transformed into Dead Heat Mach, Deep Specter, and Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X.

"What's going on?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Take a look.", Samus points out the enemies in front of them. "The Kamui Tribe's Tengu grunts are into ninjutsu now."

The bounty hunter used her Combat Visor to scan the Tengu soldiers dressing up with their ninja garbs.

 _Morphology:_ _ **Tengu-nin**_

 _These type of Tengu henchmen of the Kamui Tribe are accustomed with super speed, stealth and ninjutsu. Proceed with extreme caution upon encountering these deadly assassins._

"Now they're dressed as ninjas?", again Mitsuzane continued.

"Fuck that! I'm going to stop these asswipes down on their tracks!", Go cursed as he mashes the boost ignition button of his Mach Driver to go into Dead Zone.

* _ **Burst! Sudden Dead Heat!**_ *

Dead Heat Mach engages with one of the Tengu-nins at unprecedented speed, a speed battle ensues.

"We need to get rid of these guys quick before they could send in more reinforcements.", Samus instructed as she removed the Bugvisor II from the Bugster Buckle and equipped it with its grip on the beam gun side.

"Leave it to me.", Makoto replies, pulling out the Deep Slasher.

"Ditto.", Mitsuzane finished, whilst holding the Sonic Arrow.

Mayhem intensifies as the Space Explorers take on the Tengu-nins.

* * *

 **-Enter Rakurai-**

Moments later, Goro arrived in the junkyard after being alerted by A.G.N.I. & Shadow Winger of a Kamui Tribe attack, transformed as G7 Icarus XYZ. Then, Taki and Natsu showed up out of nowhere when they see four Space Explorers fighting Tengu-nins. The two kunoichi caught up with Goro, as they prepare to give the Space Explorers some assistance, the three are stopped by another kunoichi.

"That's far as you go.", said the ninja stopping Goro, Taki, and Natsu.

This kunoichi confounding Goro and company, is far more different than Taki and Natsu. She had a long ninja blade on her back, sporting a cyberpunk-style armor, and her face concealed with a clothed mouth covering with a skull pattern.

"Who is that?", Samus turned around when she saw the presence of the shinobi confounding Goro and his party.

"What a ripoff!", Natsu expressed her distaste at the enemy ninja in front of her.

"How dare you!", the enemy kunoichi threw Natsu's words back before making a short introduction of herself. "I am Master Shingetsu's lieutenant. **Rakurai!** The Goddess of Lightning!"

"You're his right-hand woman?!", Goro exclaimed in utter disbelief. "Where is he?"

"Master Shingetsu is in the Touto region. He's going to take Pandora's Box away from you humans.", Rakurai continued. "It's only a matter of time he will rule the universe."

The kunoichi of the Kamui Tribe reveals Shingetsu is now in Touto trying to find a way to claim Pandora's Box. She reveals that Shingetsu himself entrusted the leadership of the tribe to her while he is going to find a way to get Pandora's Box.

"You better prepare yourselves...", Rakurai pulls out her ninja blade from her back as she prepares to charge at G7 Icarus XYZ, "Because, here I come!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Drill Full Bottle being a Best Match for the Pteranodon Full Bottle could be related to excavating fossils, in this case; dinosaur fossils. Drills are one of the few tools used to excavate fossils.


	47. Episode 047: Know Your Enemy

**Episode 04** **7: Know Your Enemy**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to two different songs of the same name performed by Green Day and Rage Against the Machines.

Considering the introduction to Rakurai, she serves as the evil counterparts to three specific characters. 1), the obvious one would be Taki in a way that they are ninjas themselves as much more Shingetsu is the antithesis to Goro. Taki is a demon-slaying kunoichi, Rakurai is an assassin working with a nomadic intergalactic clan full of alien demons. Taki is a mature, no-nonsense and honorable individual who puts her mission as a shinobi above everything else, if anything, she's kindhearted deep down. She also served as the moral compass to both Natsu (her student) and Goro (her love interest). Rakurai is arrogant, unpredictable, and incapable of empathy just like Shingetsu, whom she is loyal to. 2) the next one would be Natsu similarly with her master. Both Rakurai and Natsu are equivalents in every way, but what separates Rakurai from Natsu is that she has no qualms resorting to violence even with the slightest provocation. 3) lastly that she's also the gender-flipped evil counterpart for Mitsuzane, as both are the Number 2's to their respective team leaders. Mitsuzane used to be an expy of Ouja, here in this story, Rakurai is the expy to James Trademore/Kamen Rider Strike (Asakura's counterpart from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight).

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Welcome to Touto-**

Elsewhere in the Touto region...

Shingetsu continued his journey to find answers in regards to Pandora's Box. Even though he decided to take this mission alone without assistance from his minions, as he doesn't want to cause any unnecessary attention taking into consideration that the Touto government have a strengthened military. Which explains Shingetsu's intent to crush both the Touto government and Faust in the shadows.

He made it into the city on foot, while his sword clung into his back. As people begin to notice his presence as if he was a nomadic being who just came from a distant land, or has he made it into the Sky Road all the way from either Seito or Hokuto. The Sky Road was a tunnel network that was linked within the Sky Wall itself so people can trudge there to reach either three regions. But, Touto kept their territory protected from intruders.

When Shingetsu is nearby the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, he thought of that if there any places that Pandora's Box was kept in. Before he could move on, he runs into another company. A battalion of Guardians, along with a group of G7 Guardians backing them caught up and surrounded him. Then, a helicopter appeared above, with Director Himuro Gentoku on the co-pilot's seat and holding a megaphone to confront the intruder.

"That's far as you go, intruder.", the government man echoed his voice through the megaphone. "I'm going to ask you politely to come with us, or we'll be forced to open fire!"

Shingetsu paused for a moment, closed his eyes in a state of tranquility, and this is the second time he runs into trouble again. Within five seconds, Shingetsu decides to counterattack, he kicks one of the Guardians and snatched its assault rifle, and a firefight ensues.

Gentoku, angered, commands the troops to open fire. "You are cleared to engage him, shoot to kill now!"

Civilians make a run for their lives as chaos erupts between Touto government troops and Shingetsu. After killing a few enemy troops, Shingetsu grabs a Stinger missile launcher from one of the dead Guardians. He shoots the chopper with Gentoku inside, and it begins to crash on the ground. He threw the missile launcher away and pulls out his large sword and starts maiming each Guardian he comes across with.

Almost every Guardian are not safe from Shingetsu's wrath as they are reduced into piles of scraps.

With all of the Guardians taken care off, Shingetsu was about to put his sword back. Something emerged from the remains of the chopper that crashed from the air...

* _ **MistMatch! Ba-Bat B-B-B-Bat! FIRE!**_ *

(* _cues: "_ _ **Law of Solipsism**_ _" OST from Death Note_ *)

...Night Rogue just suddenly emerged from the remains of the destroyed chopper! Judging Himuro Gentoku's presence in the helicopter before Shingetsu shot it down, he begins to realize that Gentoku is actually Night Rogue.

"You've gone too far.", Night Rogue glares at Shingetsu. "You really have the nerve showing yourself here."

"Who would've thought that a government dog was actually posing as a double agent playing on both sides.", Shingetsu lets out a disturbing cackle after discovering a government official is actually a leader of an underground organization. "This is just rich."

This is the third time Night Rogue runs into Shingetsu, while the latter is still holding his big sword, Night Rogue pulls out his Steam Blade and they once again clashed blades and get into a gridlock for a moment before they push themselves back. The bad humanoid pulls out his Transteam Gun and fires at Shingetsu, the vampiric warlord laughs as he avoids Night Rogue's shots. He jumps high and prepares to catch the Faust leader off guard from behind.

" **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA... MUDA!** ", Shingetsu shouted as he's about to pin Night Rogue for a sneak attack, only for Night Rogue to disappear in a puff of smoke and emerge behind the Kamui Tribe warlord. Shingetsu turned around and stares at Night Rogue all while giving out an unnerving smirk. "I see you've gotten a lot stronger the last time we fought. Shall we compare the speed of our attack rushes?"

Shingetsu and Night Rogue continued their battle, and they clash their blades at an unprecedented speeds. From a distance, Blood Stalk and Gentoku's assistant, Utsumi appear to be watching the two leaders of opposing factions fighting.

"Man, he's pretty good.", said the cobra humanoid. "As long as he's controlling time, Night Rogue's going to be in a world of hurt."

"Stalk, did you say he can manipulate time?", said Utsumi.

"Oh, yes! He does!", Stalk continued. "You can't even move when he stops time!"

Returning back into the fight between Shingetsu and Night Rogue, the two once again wrestled their blades.

"Answer me this, do you know about Pandora's Box?", Shingetsu asked.

"You...what?!", the bat humanoid exclaimed.

"Judging your reaction, you seem to know where it is."

"What do you want with the box?"

"To rule the entire galaxy, of course!", Shingetsu boasted. "With its power, I will create an empire cleansed of weak and the foolish! Soon, all sentient beings will kneel before my might and worship me as a god!"

"Your delusions of grandeur are nothing but a joke!", Night Rogue refuted to Shingetsu's god complex.

The two pushed themselves back. Night Rogue adjust the scope and safety locks of his Steam Blade as he prepares to unleash a powerful attack. Then, he twists the valve of the Steam Blade two times as the blade is about to unleash a bolt of lightning.

* _ **Elek Steam!**_ *

Shingetsu is anticipating Night Rogue's next move, and pulls out the Watch Full Bottle that he stole from Sento while he was investigating the Paragon/Reaper incident in Hokuto. He then proceeds to shake the Full Bottle and eventually granted him the Watch Full Bottle's powers.

Night Rogue proceeds to shoot a chain of electricity from the Steam Blade at Shingetsu. Just about the lightning is going to hit him, time suddenly stops. And then, the flow of time is reversed thanks to the influence of the Watch Full Bottle in Shingetsu's possession, combined with his ability to stop and control time. As Shingetsu instigated a temporal reversal, the electricity coming from Night Rogue's Steam Blade returns back to sender, but it doesn't do any damage to him.

The flow of time returns to normal, Shingetsu smirks with his arms folded. Night Rogue didn't realized something happened.

While Blood Stalk and Utsumi observed the battle, they didn't know what just happened and why Night Rogue's Elek Steam didn't budge on Shingetsu.

"What just happened?!", Gentoku's assistant exclaimed in utter disbelief.

Being the calculative game maker and observant that he is, Stalk deduces that the Full Bottle in Shingetsu's possession is the reason why, "It's because he has a Watch Full Bottle. He manages to use it to reverse time. This Shingetsu is much more of a threat compared to Build. We gotta think some strategies."

"How can this be?!", Night Rogue couldn't believe what just happened.

"Bwahahahaha!", Shingetsu cackled maniacally, "Mark my words, as long as I bend the power of time to my will, **I AM INVINCIBLE!** ", when Night Rogue charges at Shingetsu, the latter gives him a backhanded slap with his fist, causing Night Rogue to stumble. Shingetsu then snatches the Steam Blade from him, as Night Rogue stands up, Shingetsu lashes out at the bat humanoid in a sadistic fit of rage, "On your knees! That's right, stand up until you fall!"

The Kamui Tribe leader then activates his Phantom Zone, and time is stopped. With Night Rogue frozen again in this time freeze while a float after being overpowered by Shingetsu. He then proceeds to use his giant sword again, this time he uses his weapon like a baseball bat to fling Night Rogue. After seven seconds, Shingetsu returned the flow of time back to normal.

Night Rogue is thrown into an alleyway, and is Gentoku is forced out of his Night Rogue identity, unconscious.

"Pathetic.", Shingetsu chuckled, all while keeping that smug smile on his face.

Blood Stalk shows up behind him.

"You want some too?", the Kamui Tribe leader provokes the cobra humanoid.

"Relax, man.", Stalk replied. "You've already beaten Night Rogue three times! What are you going to do with him?"

"I have better plans on him.", Shingetsu continued. "I'm going to use him to get to Pandora's Box."

Now that he discovers that Night Rogue's identity was that of a government man playing on both sides of both the Touto government and Faust; Shingetsu is going to make Gentoku/Night Rogue his pawn for his plan; to Blood Stalk's surprise, there is more to Shingetsu's "might makes right" philosophy more than meets the eye - even though he's a self-professed one-man army, he is good at manipulating others for his plans.

"Man, you're pretty scary!", Stalk admits that Shingetsu is not to be trifled with.

"You should be.", the vampiric warlord replied. "How about this, I'm about to give you an offer that you can't possibly refuse; I'm giving you a place for my clan. Think about it, you will achieve your ambitions if you joined in my cause. I'll be waiting for your answer, Stalk."

It seems Shingetsu starts with his plan to make Blood Stalk betray Night Rogue, but only time will tell if Stalk chooses to betray his superior, or if Night Rogue decides that Stalk had no use for him. But, this is all part of Shingetsu's schemes to crush Faust behind the scenes. Also, should Stalk become a liability, he'll dispose him once said and done. But, first; now that he discovers that Gentoku is Night Rogue and at the same time posing as an aide to the Prime Minister of Touto, he's planning to take advantage of Gentoku's actions by means of blackmailing him or causing a lot of mayhem here in Touto.

Shingetsu leaves, as Stalk takes the unconscious Gentoku back to Faust's base. Stalk becomes more cautious of Shingetsu's next move after he just defeated Night Rogue for the third time...

* * *

 **-Rakurai Attacks!-**

Meanwhile, back in Shouya City. In a junkyard, the Kamui Tribe continue to cause a lot of trouble. This time, the tribe is under the interim leadership of Shingetsu's lieutenant, Rakurai. Rakurai is a human woman of the Kamui Tribe gifted with the ability of lightning-elemental ninja arts, hence she is known for her moniker of the "Goddess of Thunder".

The kunoichi of the Kamui Tribe reveals Shingetsu is now in Touto trying to find a way to claim Pandora's Box. She reveals that Shingetsu himself entrusted the leadership of the tribe to her while he is going to find a way to get Pandora's Box.

"You better prepare yourselves...", Rakurai pulls out her ninja blade from her back as she prepares to charge at G7 Icarus XYZ, "Because, here I come!"

While the Space Explorers are busy with the Tengu-nins, Taki and Natsu take point as the master and student pair take on the Goddess of Thunder.

"I'll provide you guys some cover fire!", said G7 Icarus XYZ as he readied his G7 Sky Buster.

"Not a chance, big boy!", Rakurai creates a shadow clone, the clone heads straight for Goro. As Taki and Natsu engage the Kamui Tribe's kunoichi.

"Shit!", Goro cussed as Shadow Winger appears out of nowhere to toss out the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin to him. The black winged Kamen Rider then dual wields with the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster.

Rakurai wields her ninja blade in reverse grip, clashing swords with both Taki with her Rekki-Maru and Natsu with the Kuzukiri.

Returning back to the Space Explorers fight with the Tengu-nins, Samus and company continue their counterattack.

* _ **Gashacon Breaker!**_ *

Huntress Level X summons the Gashacon Breaker in Hammer Mode as she smacks each Tengu-nins on the head.

"Just how many of these guys keep on coming?!", asked Makoto, all while slashing foes with his Deep Slasher.

"No need to complain man! Once they're out of the way, we gotta top their leader down!", Go replied.

"I thought one ninja or two would be enough to kill some demons. But, this is ridiculous!", Mitsuzane bantered.

"In that case...", Samus then pressed the B button of her Buggle Driver II...

* _ **Kimewaza!**_ *

* _ **Ja-kiin!**_ *

...Samus pressed the A button of the Gashacon Breaker, causing the blade to flip open. Her visor glows, she brandishes the blade of the Gashacon Breaker to give it a blue radiant glow.

* _ **Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

Huntress Level X unleashes two energy slashes at two Tengu-nins, killing them.

* _ **Shuuen no Ichigeki!**_ *

Go, Mitsuzane, and Makoto managed to corner the remaining three enemies. They throw away their weapons; Dead Heat Mach initiates the Full Throttle function of his Mach Driver, Ryugen pushed the compressor lever of his Genesis Driver, and Deep Specter pushed and pulled his Ghost Driver's lever for the Omega Driver.

* _ **Hissatsu! Burst! Full Throttle! DEAD HEAT!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ * / * _ **Genkai! Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!**_ *

All three Kamen Riders jumped in the air and gave the last remaining goons a triple Rider Kick.

"Adios!", Makoto punctuated when his kick lands.

"Mother!", Mitsuzane added after following his own kick.

"Fuckers!", Go finished.

When the three landed safely on the ground, the last Tengu-nins are down.

Goro is still stuck fighting with a shadow clone of Rakurai. That is until Go and Mitsuzane show up to give him a hand. G7 Icarus XYZ inserts the Kurage and Bakudan Full Bottles on his G7 Sky Buster, after that he spins the cylinder of his blaster.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Burst!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ fires a double-helix shaped blast from his weapon, defeating the Rakurai duplicate by allowing the Kurage Full Bottle to poison her, and at the same time the Bakudan Full Bottle causes the shadow clone's body to inflate like a balloon and explode.

Taki and Natsu are still in a hairy situation involving Rakurai. As Shingetsu's right-hand woman, she proved herself to be a ruthless assassin; she starts showing off her ninja arts.

" **Ninpou: Ikazuchi no Tategami!** ", Rakurai invoked her technique, she fires a lion-shaped lightning on both Taki and Natsu electrocuting them.

 **[** **忍法：雷のたてがみ** **]** _(TL: Ninja Art: Mane of Thunder)_

Taki, along with her student is knocked on the ground. The veteran shinobi stood up.

"A lightning-elemental technique?!", Taki exclaimed.

"I'm zapped hard.", Natsu followed after.

The Space Explorers - Go and Mitsuzane take their chance to do a sneak attack on Rakurai. But, considering that the enemy their fighting is a ninja, she has a quick reaction time. The maligned shinobi still grasped onto her sword still in reversed grip.

Rakurai jumps and suddenly attacks both Kamen Riders Dead Heat Mach and Ryugen. Both landed on the ground unscathed.

" **Raimei Bakuhatsu Giri!** ", Rakurai invoked another technique through her sword.

"The hell...nothing happened?", the young Kureshima had a skeptical thought.

"Don't you realized it yet? You've lost.", the maligned ninja told both Go and Mitsuzane that they are defeated.

 **[** **雷鳴爆発切り** **]** _(TL: Lightning Explosive Cut)_

Once the two realized that, the two Kamen Riders are electrocuted and an explosion manages to throw them down that forced them out of their transformation.

" **Woahhhggghhh!** "

"What the fuck was that?!", Go cursed.

"Her attacks had some kind of delayed reaction!", Mitsuzane answered.

Kamen Riders Specter and Huntress rushed to their comrades' aid.

"Are you guys alright?", asked Makoto.

"She's a dangerous foe.", Samus deduced.

Goro, while still holding his Yoshiyuki Shin confronts Rakurai. "You still forgot about me. Whoever your name is.", he points his sword at the maligned ninja.

"I heard about you from Master Shingetsu.", Rakurai said, she barely expressed any emotion despite the fact that her mouth is covered with the skull-patterned face mask. "I want to see how good you are."

Rakurai provokes Goro into attacking her, Taki reminds the latter not to take this foe too lightly, to which he's aware of. The black winged Kamen Rider decides to finish this quickly as he pulls out the Kamakiri Full Bottle, shaking it up and inserted it on the Yoshiyuki Shin's slot.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Cutter!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ assumes his Iai stance while holding the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin, then prepares to charge at Rakurai. Then quick-draws his blade to slash his opponent. However, Rakurai counterattacks on her own while standing still.

Goro didn't realize that Rakurai didn't budge, and so he himself didn't slump either.

" **Seiden Tsujigiri!** ", the maligned kunoichi invoked a technique through her sword.

"What the...", Goro just suddenly freaked out with his thoughts.

"Yet another opponent unworthy of my blade.", Rakurai muttered as she sheathed her sword back.

 **[** **静電辻斬り** **]** _(TL: Static Electrified Crossroad Killing)_

Nine seconds later, Goro gets zapped and forced out of his transformation.

"She even managed to topple G7 Icarus in one stroke!", Samus comments on this foe's terrifying power. All while she and Makoto helped Mitsuzane and Go stand up.

"Are you alright, Izumi-san?", Natsu said as she and her master rushed to Goro as the two ninja helped him stand up on his feet.

"Damn. She's got some scary-looking techniques.", Goro replied. Then, turns his attention to Rakurai asking of Shingetsu's current whereabouts. "Hey, where is _he_?"

"Master Shingetsu is in Touto, he's in a journey to find answers in regards with Pandora's Box.", said the maligned kunoichi, and she barely expressed any emotion. "I was sent by him to take over as leader of the tribe. I won't allow any of you to stand in his plans to rule the galaxy. I bid you farewell for now."

Rakurai disappeared in a puff of smoke, a common ability associated with ninjas.

"He's serious about taking Pandora's Box...", Goro muttered.

The Space Explorers insinuated that should Shingetsu had his hands on the box, it's going to get pretty ugly.

* * *

 **-Involvement-**

The next day...

In ZETA Tech's main building...

It was afternoon, inside the CEO's office, Goro appears to be playing a game of chess with _himself_. While Taki, under her disguise of Kitamura Kyoko, is busy doing paperwork considering that she has been promoted as the CEO's secretary following the Paragon/Reaper incident, Togami was arrested and charged with multiple counts of murder and homicide.

Ever since the day they encountered Shingetsu's right-hand woman, Rakurai, Taki feels a disturbing presence the first time she confronted the maligned ninja. As for Goro, in the other hand, is concerned in regards to Shingetsu trying to cause trouble in Touto so he can get his hands on Pandora's Box. The reason he played chess with only himself is to give an insinuation of Shingetsu on how far he would go to grasp such indescribable power. How does he put it; he imagines Shingetsu as the "queen" piece of the game who would go back and forth taking out the pawns and anything that protects the king. And, the "king" in question would be the Touto government itself.

"So that SOB is making his presence known in Touto.", Goro muttered. "Other than its police and military, it's going to be hard for Build to deal with Shingetsu, since he does have the ability to bend the power of time to his will."

"I'm curious about the whole situation about the Kamui Tribe trying to get their hands on that box.", Taki said. "Goro, should we plan to stop the Kamui Tribe in Touto with the Space Explorers?"

"Unfortunately, no.", Goro replied. "The Space Explorers also disagreed about getting themselves involved in Touto's affairs as well. As long as Sento-kun is around while trying to uncover mysteries involving Pandora's Box as well as his lost memories, perhaps we should let this work out. Not to mention, Touto is also known for their military power along with their commander, Himuro Gentoku, is a motherfucking hothead. Shingetsu will be facing a lot of trouble and he'll immediately start a lot of mayhem without second thought."

"What do you mean?", the kunoichi raised her brow.

"The guy will less likely flinch even when he's confronted with a lot of obstacles.", Goro continued, all while he uses the chessboard along with the pieces to illustrate on what Shingetsu is planning to do, "He's got a Plan A. He's got a Plan B. He's got a Plan C, and so on. It shows that there are some bad guys out there trying to prove how dangerous they are not just by their strength alone, also with their minds. Even the most magnificent bastards know how to take full advantage their adversaries' flaws, that explains why he professes himself as a one-man army. Even if he treats his goons as expendable cannon fodder, he takes a stealthy approach to confound his foes. Once he's already close to achieving all his plans, that's a checkmate. He'll more likely hold the entire universe in his own hands."

"And, sending his lieutenant to keep anyone from interfering with his plans...", Taki also noted why Shingetsu chose Rakurai to command the Kamui Tribe while the latter went on to Touto.

"Good question. It's because when he chooses his right-hand to do all the dirty work, that's going to make things a bit more complicated for us or for the Space Explorers.", Goro continued.

"It makes sense as not only between you and that Shingetsu wasn't just a battle of who's strongest, but also the smartest.", Taki also noted that both Goro and Shingetsu are not so different towards each other, especially when she observed their fight. "Right down to the superficial pride and to your cunning charms and charisma."

Goro chuckled, "Unlike him, I can accept a failure. I'm a trial-and-error guy who can figure out things what's suitable."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Watch Full Bottle when used by Shingetsu acts like the Time Vent card used by Kamen Rider Odin, as well as the Reset function of Kamen Rider Cronus's Gashacon Bugvisor II. But, it's closer to the Time Vent card as when he anticipated the Elek Steam from Night Rogue's Steam Blade, time is being forcibly rewinded the moment Night Rogue's attack landed, and then everything returns before Night Rogue was about to land a finishing move to him.

On a funnier note, Shingetsu is more of Jinga (the villain from Garo: Gold Storm -Sho- portrayed by Kamen Rider Decade actor, Masahiro Inoue) than Ryuuga Dougai (the role that Wataru Kuriyama plays), despite I chose Wataru Kuriyama as the hypothetical casting for Shingetsu's character.

And for those who aren't familiar of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, "MUDA!" (tl., "useless) is one of Dio Brando's trademark battle cry. The other being, "WRYYY!". As expected as Shingetsu is this story's version of DIO.

Shingetsu is the first, or in this case a character exclusive to this story, who can harness the Full Bottles' latent power even though he can't transform into a Kamen Rider. The possibility of doing so is because Shingetsu is a demonic-hybrid vampire. Goro, however, does not use the Full Bottles' hidden power untransformed because he was not experimented on by Faust (like Sento himself and Ryuuga). But, back when Goro first used the Build Driver, Sento integrated the G7 Icarus system with into the Build Driver with Goro's help that enabled him to go G7 Icarus XYZ. That will be explored sometime later.

Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X's Critical Crews-Aid in this chapter while wielding the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode has her emulating the Laser Blade finisher of the Space Sheriffs as she does brandish the Gashacon Breaker's blade to give it a radiant glow in as with she does with Creator Gamer.


	48. Episode 048: Hell's Digger, pt 1

**Episode 048: Hell's Digger** **, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is going to be the debut of Goro's mid-season super mode: PteraDrill Armor. Remember back in #46, Sento left him the Pteranodon Full Bottle and Taki obtained the Drill Full Bottle through a Mole Smash. Also the caps of the said Full Bottles has the P/D, therefore it's a Best Match.

PteraDrill is going to function like Drago Knight Hunter Z and the Dead Heat Shift Car, as it causes the user to lose control of himself when first used.

Every villain in a story always has a backstory, so we're going to explore a part of Shingetsu's backstory.

Each time Goro plays chess in his office, it brings to mind Chairman Kougami, aka "cakeboss", of Kamen Rider OOO the way he does his hobby in his office. In Kougami's case, he bakes birthday cakes inside his office! In short, Goro is a younger, darker and edgier version of Kougami, while still amoral to a fault; Goro emphasizes hot-bloodedness in contrasts to Kougami's eccentricity.

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Involvement (continuation)-**

Goro had his thoughts about Shingetsu going into Touto where he plans to seek after Pandora's Box. His awareness to his sworn rival in a way that is more to him than just sheer raw power alone, Shingetsu has a dangerous mind, which makes him more extremely dangerous. Goro discussed this to Taki word-for-word. However, he refuses to be involved with the Touto government's affairs since they have no problem dealing with intruders at all, all while Build and Banjyou Ryuuga are still on the run from Touto's authorities. Therefore, Goro deduces that Touto will suffer bigger problems if these threats – Build, Banjyou, and Shingetsu are not dealt with. Also, Samus and her crew disagreed in getting themselves involve with the Touto government, but what's more important is that to keep the Kamui Tribe from invading the Earth.

"The guy will less likely flinch even when he's confronted with a lot of obstacles. He's got a Plan A. He's got a Plan B. He's got a Plan C, and so on. It shows that there are some bad guys out there trying to prove how dangerous they are not just by their strength alone, also with their minds. Even the most magnificent bastards know how to take full advantage their adversaries' flaws, that explains why he professes himself as a one-man army. Even if he treats his goons as expendable cannon fodder, he takes a stealthy approach to confound his foes. Once he's already close to achieving all his plans, that's a checkmate. He'll more likely hold the entire universe in his own hands."

And by emphasizing what Shingetsu is planning to do, he illustrates it by using his chessboard and pieces. He imagines Shingetsu as the "queen" piece of the board, and the opposing pieces in question would be the Touto government itself – the pawns are the Guardians, the knights, bishops, and rooks would be the Smash, the opposing queen refers to Faust, and the king would be Touto's government itself. If Shingetsu manages to take down all of the pawns with barely any effort, he'll be able to take on Faust. Then, lastly the Touto government which leads to a checkmate.

"It makes sense as not only between you and that Shingetsu wasn't just a battle of who's strongest, but also the smartest.", Taki also noted that both Goro and Shingetsu are not so different towards each other, especially when she observed their fight. "Right down to the superficial pride and to your cunning charms and charisma."

Goro chuckled, "Unlike him, I can accept a failure. I'm a trial-and-error guy who can figure out things what's suitable."

Then, he illustrates another – two knights against two opposing bishops and one queen. The two knights describes both Sento and Ryuuga who are keeping their heads low to protect the latter from the Touto government; two bishops may likely represent Faust's leaders who is more or less likely manipulating the Touto government in the shadows. Then the queen is Shingetsu.

"I have a feeling that this so-called Faust is using the Touto government to get Banjyou Ryuuga back on the cell.", Goro continued. "It's because Sento-kun also mentioned this one to me by the time he came here and returned here in Hokuto recently trying to solve the mystery involving a scientist murdered in Touto. If Faust is using the Touto government as their puppet for whatever their planning to do, Shingetsu's planning to expose their plans to the public to demoralize the Touto government. The likely of that matter is 45%. But, it's likely a part of his plot to take Pandora's Box for his own personal gain."

"That sounds very thorough.", Taki nodded.

"Exactly. It's because, Shingetsu has a dangerous mind like what I mentioned before. While he might be calling himself as one of the strongest in the universe, he knows how to back it up by treating things as if it was a game of chess."

* * *

 **-Receiving End-**

Meanwhile at the New Command Center, Go and Mitsuzane had their minor injuries treated. The latter is even in a receiving end of a concussion to the point he had to apply cold compress on the affected part of his head. Dr. Hanaya Taiga visited the Space Explorers' HQ with Nico upon learning the presence of alien demons from outer space.

"Demons from outer space?", said the doctor.

"Yeah. These guys are totally different from the Black Cross Armada.", Mitsuzane answered.

"They're called the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe.", Samus added. "They're a nomadic group of intergalactic raiders. I heard from Planet Bird that they have conquered few planets than the Armada."

"You mean those guys are Mongols from Space?!", Nico asked.

"Yeah.", Go answered to Nico's question. "Their leader has some kind of ability to control time, kinda a call back to Cronus."

"And more recently, the Kamui Tribe has a second-in-command.", Mayu said from what the whole crew talked about the appearance of a maligned ninja.

"Worse, she's dangerous in comparison to that Izumi guy's busty ninja girlfriend!", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth also insinuates that Rakurai, the maligned ninja that the Space Explorers were talking about, has all the power and skills that rivaled even Taki. In a way, Rakurai is just like Taki, except that she's evil.

"A busty ninja... Where did I ever heard of that before?", Nico scratched her head if she ever seen playing a video game character, or in this case; a kunoichi with big assets.

"Izumi Goro, the guy who is ZETA Tech's CEO and developed those power armors for police and military purpose.", Taiga seemed to overhear about Goro and his company. "While he might be popular, he knows how to keep his head low."

"Guy's a lucky bastard to have a kunoichi for a girlfriend.", Mitsuzane joked. "Sounds like an understatement."

Either way, Samus and the gang need to rethink their strategy before they can once again confront the Kamui Tribe.

* * *

 **-Unlocking a Best Match-**

Later that night, in the Izumi mansion...

In his workshop at the very basement of the mansion, Goro spent the night analyzing the red and silver Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles even if they are a Best Match for the G7 Icarus XYZ system, Goro begins to question if when these Full Bottles are activated for the system, does it have any side effect to the armor's wielder?

Goro tried everything what he can do, even though his Build Driver confirms that the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles are indeed a Best Match, he's not certain about how to master its power. But, recalling what Sento said before moving on to solve mysteries in regards to his lost memories.

" _A Full Bottle themed after a pterodactyl? Or rather, pteranodon. Why are you giving this to me?", Goro asked after he received the Pteranodon Full Bottle._

" _I want you to find out the Best Match for this bottle.", Sento replied._

 _Goro pulls out the Drill Full Bottle that he got from Taki, back when she managed to seal the Mole Smash's essence. Ironically, he noticed that it has the P/D label on the bottle's cap, since he's able to notice the chances of a Best Match after observing the Full Bottle's label on its caps._

" _I'm going to try that one with the Drill Full Bottle.", Goro continued, but at the very moment he's not certain on what way will he master both two bottles in a best match. "I'm still not certain if this affects the XYZ mode of G7 Icarus's system."_

" _Don't worry. You just have to believe on what you're capable of.", Sento reassured. "If you want to use the Bottles to master the Best Match, you need to keep your blood boiling. In short, get angry."_

" _Seriously?"_

" _Of course. In all ways than one, you must also believe in your devotion to protect the city that you love so much."_

Fast forward to the current situation, Goro continued fiddling with both bottles, still uncertain what Sento told him to channel his anger to master the Best Match of the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles.

Moments later, Taki enters the lab, seeing Goro on his desk fiddling on the two Full Bottles.

"You been isolating yourself here for the past two hours. What's bothering you?", asked the ninja.

"I'm still wondering how am I going to access another Best Match.", Goro replied. "Back when Sento-kun left and went on with his detective work, I am left with uncertainty of how am I going to master a new form."

Upon hearing Goro's intent to unlock this Best Match at the same time uncertain about the downside if ever he thought he might lose control.

"I see. In a way, I used to be like that.", Taki said. "There is one reason why I don't want to use Mekki-Maru all the time. Both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru are infused with shards of an evil blade; but the latter posed so much danger, all while I'm trying to find ways to control it. Even when Samus Aran used a weapon to reprogram my DNA that caused Mekki-Maru to lose some of its magical properties, it rarely responded to me even though I don't want to risk myself being corrupted by its influence. Mekki-Maru was the reason why that my master and adoptive father transformed into a maligned being of evil and ordered the entire Fu-Ma Ninja Clan to hunt me down. My pride was at fault, since that day I cast away all those foolish thoughts and I will no longer seek power."

"...", Goro listened and didn't make an interruption of Taki's story in regards to Mekki-Maru.

Taki continued, "Ever since I mastered the power of Tengen Toppa Evolution, true strength is not about the sharpness of one's sword. It's about believing in those people who put their faith in others."

"Exactly. It's about believing in not just yourself. Not the you who believes in me. Not the me who believes in me. Believe in the you who believe in yourself.", Goro quoted a certain anime in regards about believing in one's self is the key to achieve one's own strength.

"Right. You too have to do same thing, Goro."

"And, I need your help in achieving that.", Goro said. "If we can beat Shingetsu's lieutenant. I need to harden myself even further if we can beat maligned ninja together."

* * *

 **-Blackmail-**

Meanwhile in Touto...

In the science institute, Gentoku and Utsumi began talking about the intruder who entered Touto. In regards to their secret and affiliation with Faust, they have to keep a low profile if they don't want their reputation with the Touto government to be tarnished. Gentoku's assistant decided to keep quiet about what happened when the intruder attacked.

"Sir, if that intruder attacks again, who knows what happens next.", said the bespectacled assistant.

"It's better if we ignore him. Capturing Build and Banjyou Ryuuga comes first.", said Gentoku while maintaining a cool composure while angered even after he managed to escape death. "Perhaps Stalk will be the ones taking care of the rest."

Suddenly, Gentoku's phone rings. The Prime Minister's aide answers the phone.

"Hello?"

A mysterious caller replies, " _It seems you've been a double agent to both sides of the government and posing as a masked villain._ "

Gentoku freaked out when the mysterious caller seems to know about him. "W-who is this?!"

" _My identity is none of your concern, Himuro Gentoku._ ", the unknown caller continued. " _Or, should I say... Night Rogue!_ "

The aide to Touto's Prime Minister widened his eyes in shock to hear someone discovering his identity as Faust's de facto leader. "B-But, how?! How did you found out?!"

A chuckled can be heard from the unknown caller, " _You seem surprised. I've been investigating you. It's a pity to think that you've been using the Touto government as your puppets while you are doing your lab work. If you don't do exactly as I say, I will not hesitate to expose all of your connections with Faust to the media._ "

Utsumi is puzzled to see his boss all paranoid while on the phone with an unknown caller.

"What do you want from me?", Gentoku asked.

" _I heard that you used both the Touto government and Faust to hunt down Kiryu Sento and Banjyou Ryuuga._ ", the unknown caller replied. " _If you wish to cooperate with me, you must also bring them to me dead or alive. If you do, I will leave you alone. But, if you don't I will make sure your days of running the government are over. This is not a threat, it's a promise!_ "

"If you want them so badly, who are you?"

" _I told you before. You don't need to know who I am. What is it going to be? You either die a villain or you live long enough to see yourself as a hero. I'll be waiting a response from you._ "

The call ends. A puzzled Utsumi asked his boss who was he talking to on the phone.

"Who was that, sir?"

"Not now.", Gentoku dismisses the question. Then, he began to let his mind speak, (" _I know that voice somewhere. But, who is it?_ ")

Gentoku goes from hotheaded to properly paranoid after a mysterious caller discovered his true identity and association with Faust. Whoever is blackmailing him is likely trying to demoralize him, the Touto government, and Faust as well.

Elsewhere in an disclosed location, Shingetsu then put the phone back on his pocket. Days after evading the authorities, he manages to find suitable clothes to blend in within Touto, all while keeping his sword concealed under a guitar case.

"It looks like Himuro Gentoku is willing to give in to my demands. Everything is according to my plan.", Shingetsu smirked. As it turned out, he was the one who is blackmailing Gentoku to further his plans, even better he managed to use a voice filter to conceal his identity during the phone call.

Shingetsu moved on, exploring the city as a free man, all while he begins his plan to engineer Faust's downfall. In short, he think about getting rid of Night Rogue first, and if anything, Kamen Rider Build should he ever stand in his way.

* * *

 **-PteraDrill Armor!-**

The next morning.

It was already dawn, Taki and Natsu begin their usual routine in their ninjutsu training. This time, the veteran shinobi allows Goro to take part so he can unlock the Best Match of the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles.

Now transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ in StealthCrow Armor, Goro is focused and he finally knows how to anticipate sneak attacks after a thorough trial-and-error tactics from Natsu.

Once both Taki and Natsu cornered the black winged Kamen Rider, Goro manages to tank hits from their attacks, shurikens, and their respective dual kodachis. Even without Shadow Winger's assistance, despite watching the 2-on-1 sparring while observing Goro, Goro himself keeps his two feet still even when taken a lot of damage.

Now that Goro manages to push both two ninjas back to a corner, it's time for him to finally unlock the power of the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles. He ejects the Stealth and Crow Full Bottles so he can insert the new ones.

* _ **Pteranodon! Drill! Best Match!**_ *

"Here we go...", said Goro as he cranks the lever of the Build Driver. And by doing so, the Snap Ride Builder forms on both of his sides - and halves of the suit form on his left and right.

* _ **Are you ready?**_ *

The halves of the new form encase G7 Icarus XYZ. Suddenly, something's wrong...

G7 Icarus XYZ starts go berserk and thrashes and flails around uncontrollably, Taki seems to notice something is wrong.

Inside Goro's head's up display, the OS begins to say the system is glitching and it needs to be rebooted.

"No, not now!"

" _Sir, if the system cannot reboot, it will take a toll into your body!_ ", A.G.N.I. warns Goro about the danger of forcing the transformation can be risky.

"No, A.G.N.I.! I can do this! It's going to take the user's determination to defuse this kind of situation than just analysis!", Goro replied.

"Izumi-san!", Natsu cried.

"Goro...", Taki whispered, knowing Goro is certain to unlock his new power by channeling his fury.

"Make my blood boil, eh? Well, in that case...", Goro smirked underneath his HUD, and decide to take Sento's words to heart.

As Goro tries to wrestle control of the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles, he lets out a loud roar, as he channeled his anger to full and he manages to regain control of his suit!

* _ **Jigoku no Digger!**_ _(Hell's Digger)_ _ **PteraDrill! Yeahhh!**_ *

To the surprise of the two ninja, Goro manages to regain control of himself as well as his suit. Goro's new form is themed after a flying dinosaur - pteranodon, and a drill. The most distinguishing feature of PteraDrill Armor is the large drill mounted on G7 Icarus XYZ's left shoulder.

And thus, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ PteraDrill Armor was born...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Nico's line of "A busty ninja... Where did I ever heard of that before?" shows that she likely recognizes Taki as a video game character due to the fact that she (and Emu) have a knowledge in video games also hints that Nico herself once played Soul Calibur.

Sento telling Goro how to unlock PteraDrill by telling him to channel his anger brings to mind how Shinnosuke unlocked his two other base forms - Type Wild and Technic. For Type Wild, Shinnosuke needs to be pumped up and motivated, while for Type Technic he needs to maintain a cool composure even when angered.

Goro managing to regain control of PteraDrill Armor is similar to how both Hiiro and Taiga unlock their Level 50 forms.

Shingetsu quotes Harvey Dent from The Dark Knight. This one is inverted as he says to Gentoku that he either dies a _villain_ or live long to see himself as a (war) _hero_.

The drill mounted on G7 Icarus XYZ's left shoulder while in PteraDrill Armor invokes Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann.


	49. Episode 049: Hell's Digger, pt 2

**Episode 04** **9** **: Hell's Digger** **, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Part 2 of the debut of G7 Icarus XYZ PteraDrill Armor.

After watching episodes 5 to 7 of Build, some of the plot elements of Build will be introduced into this story. Starting with the Nebula Gas.

Also, the chapter also includes the discussion of the G7 System's main power source - Nu-Quantinum Reactor. The Nu-Quantinum Reactor is a result of Nebula Gases being purified (through exposure to solar radiation) by industrial purposes (in contrast to the methods of using Misora's Full Bottle purification). As such, this is what Nebula Gas is being used as fuel source instead for human experimentation like Faust's. The conversion of Nebula Gas into the Nu-Quantinum Particles takes about 6 to 12 months in order to make a Nu-Quantinum Reactor. Nu-Quantinum Particles are made of v-Nebulium compounds (the "v" reads as "Nu" as in the Greek letter Nu.), these are particles of the converted Nebula Gas. The Nu-Quantinum Reactor serves as the antithesis to the Nebula Gas exclusive to this story, if anything, future episodes of Build will more likely include a possible polar opposite to the Nebula Gas.

The G7 Rider Systems, including G7 Icarus, have a built-in Nebulium Suppression Device (NSD) in the suit's operating system that serve as a countermeasure to the Nebula Gas. However, purified Nebula Gas that comes out from Build and G7 Icarus XYZ's vents after transformation are not unaffected. In Goro's case, it allows him to take down any Smash easier.

On the Space Explorers' side, this will be the first time that the gang will also rely on an Energy Item case. Chapter 123 of volume 2 did show Masamune/Cronus used his own Item Medal Case, but he only used one or two medals. But, it was one off because Sylux kills him the moment the latter stole the KR Chronicle Master Gashat. So, it seems each of the Space Explorers can keep Energy Items in case of emergency.

The large drill mounted on G7 Icarus XYZ while in PteraDrill Armor is called **Tengeki Drillancer**. As I said before, it brings to mind Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann because it has two drill stored in its shoulders and combines into one large Giga Drill. PteraDrill's Voltech Finish is none other than the Giga Drill Break(er) from _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_. As PteraDrill's color scheme is similar to Arc-Gurren Lagann.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-PteraDrill Armor! (continuation)-**

While undergoing in the training routine with Taki and Natsu, Goro takes the opportunity to unlock the Best Match for the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles. During the training, Goro manages to put on the Full Bottles into his Build Driver. Once he succeeds initiating the transformation for the first time, the OS inside his armor glitches, causing him to go berserk against his will.

This is the second time Goro experiences a glitch on his suit, the first one was during his use with the original G7 Icarus armor which forced him out of his transformation as the AI was way too perfected to the point it needs the wearer's full coordination. The Pteranodon Full Bottle is the reason why the suit goes haywire.

With Goro still desperate to try out the new Best Match, he recalled what Sento mentioned on how to master it; channel his anger to full fury and at the same time he has to believe in his devotion to protect those dear to him.

" _If you want to use the Bottles to master the Best Match, you need to keep your blood boiling. In short, get angry."_

" _Seriously?"_

" _Of course. In all ways than one, you must also believe in your devotion to protect the city that you love so much."_

" _Ever since I mastered the power of Tengen Toppa Evolution, true strength is not about the sharpness of one's sword. It's about believing in those people who put their faith in others."_

" _Exactly. It's about believing in not just yourself. Not the you who believes in me. Not the me who believes in me. Believe in the you who believe in yourself."_

" _Right. You too have to do same thing, Goro."_

" _And, I need your help in achieving that. If we can beat Shingetsu's lieutenant. I need to harden myself even further if we can beat that maligned ninja together."_

"Make my blood boil, eh? Well, in that case...", Goro smirked underneath his HUD, and decide to take Sento's words to heart.

As Goro tries to wrestle control of the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles, he lets out a loud roar, as he channeled his anger to full and he manages to regain control of his suit!

"Haaaaaaaaa..!", Goro roared on the top of his lungs as Goro vents out all the steam from his suit, ultimately regaining control of himself _and_ the suit.

* _ **Jigoku no Digger!**_ _(Hell's Digger)_ _ **PteraDrill! Yeahhh!**_ *

To the surprise of the two ninja, Goro manages to regain control of himself as well as his suit. Goro's new form is themed after a flying dinosaur - pteranodon, and a drill. The most distinguishing feature of PteraDrill Armor is the large drill mounted on G7 Icarus XYZ's left shoulder.

And thus, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ PteraDrill Armor was born...

 **[** **仮面ライダー** **G 7** **イカルス** **XYZ:** **プテラドリルアーマー** **]** _(_ _Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: PteraDrill Armor)_

With a large drill mounted on his left shoulder, this makes G7 Icarus XYZ an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. The influence of the Pteranodon Full Bottle allows Goro to channel his hot-blooded fury on those who would bring harm to the innocent. Hence, in this form, he earns the name, **Hell's Digger**.

"A huge drill mounted on the shoulders? Now that's the new black.", said Natsu. "Or red rather."

"Now that's prehistoric power!", said Goro as he looked on around his new form.

" _Congratulations sir, this is PteraDrill Armor._ ", said A.G.N.I., "The power of a prehistoric creature capable of flight and a carving tool that creates a hole in the heavens."

"Hell yeah, this is a drill that carves the heavens!", Goro boasted.

As Goro gets a tad narcissistic after being introduced to his new form, Taki is easily irritated for that matter. Regardless, she's glad that Goro manages to fully control the PteraDrill Armor without any problem. As far as his ego, intellect, and fighting skills go; Goro is a determined individual who will not stop pursuing his dreams.

The drill on G7 Icarus XYZ's left shoulder detaches itself and floats in front of Goro. Shadow Winger christened this drill weapon as the **Tengeki Drillancer**. Goro inserts his right arm into the bottom of the drill, equipping it. The drill is heavy but Goro manages to hold it very well with just only the arm where drill itself is attached. He then makes the drill point to the heavens as a pose.

"Bad! Ass!", even Natsu couldn't get enough how imposing G7 Icarus XYZ's new form look like.

* * *

 **-Training-**

All six Space Explorers went into a gym with Keiichi to do some workout and training. The women - Samus and Mayu take the treadmill to jog. Mitsuzane and Go spar in a boxing match; while Alain, Makoto, and Keiichi do some weightlifting tricks.

"Man, we got ourselves fucked by some ninja working with those demonic mongols.", Go said while trading blows with Mitsuzane. "And now that Shingetsu guy's in Touto, and he's planning to fuck those Touto G-men! Once he has his hands on that cosmic artifact, the entire universe is fucked! We're _all_ going to be fucked!"

So much for Go saying the "F" word four times and over.

"Relax. And you've already said a lot of "F"-bombs for about four times in this chapter!", Mitsuzane replies when he slugs Go with an uppercut to the chin. "If only we had some "F"-word counts in this story! Anyway, we can still keep the Kamui Tribe from going into Touto."

"Really?"

"I heard that refugees around Hokuto took a tunnel that was created from the Skywall itself, called the Sky Road."

From what Mitsuzane heard about Hokuto's situation, only Shouya City is one of the region's cities unaffected by the Skywall Disaster, it still maintained all the financial stability and infrastructure progress. Considering ZETA Technology Industries' influence and it's collaboration with the Hokuto government to improve their military and police power, Shouya City is one of the few places of the trisected Japan to be the safe haven for people trying to live a luxurious life after everything happened 10 years ago.

After the Skywall came to be, most of Hokuto's farmlands became infertile. And farmers lose their jobs to the point they not only migrated to Touto, most of them moved to Shouya City to earn a lot of money. However, the Touto government, despite their claims for pacifism are paranoid when it comes dealing with intruders.

"Touto's government troops are extremely paranoid. It's because most of its cops and soldiers are made out of bucket of bolts", Mitsuzane deduced after he and Go finished their routine.

"Ain't that the truth.", Go sighed. "So, that Shingetsu guy's planning to play mind games with the Touto government?"

Samus catches up with the two men, "Exactly. He wants to test the competence of Touto's robotic soldiers called Guardians. And for that, considering that Kiryu Sento is wanted by the law in Touto along with the fugitive he protected. Shingetsu is planning to pull the strings on them so he can get his hands on that cosmic artifact."

"And, by the idea not to get ourselves involved with the guys in Touto isn't that bad?", Go raised his brow.

"Of course, dumbass! As long as Kiryu Sento is doing what he has to do, we don't need to poke our noses on his business. Perhaps, we should let all this work out.", Mitsuzane answered.

"Mitsuzane has a point. But, we all have things to work to do.", Samus continued. "Protecting the world from the Kamui Tribe. We can't let them take over this precious planet."

Samus reveals to the crew that Kuroto gave her an Energy Item holder so she can allow either of the Space Explorers to use Energy Items according to their choice and emergency purposes.

"That nutcase of a Game Master is one resourceful dude.", Go chuckled.

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane added

* * *

 **-Nu-Quantinum Reactor-**

Meanwhile at ZETA Tech's main office...

At the CEO's office, Goro receives a call from Sento, when the former asked what he has been up to. Sento reveals that he has been in a bad situation especially that while he's solving the murder case involving a scientist from Touto which Banjyou Ryuuga was framed for the crime. Sento confided to Goro that Sento took responsibility for said scientist's death.

"Katsuragi Takumi? Never heard of him.", Goro spoke to Sento in the phone.

" _Apart from the fact that I was the one being pointed out being the murderer, I discovered that Katsuragi first invented the Build System._ "

The conversation between the two geniuses also unveils a secret that Sento just recently uncovered - a scientist named Katsuragi Takumi, who used to work in the science institute before Sento came in. Sento mentions that Katsuragi was known as the "Devil's Scientist" and he was the brains behind Faust, the organization responsible for turning humans into Smash. The physicist is facing with the problems how not to let his anger to get the better of him each time he sees a certain bat and/or cobra humanoid. And the more recent, is that Sento was not the one who created the Build Driver, it was Katsuragi himself. No one knows how Katsuragi created the Build System in the first place prior to Sento converting it into a transformation belt.

Sento doubts that if Build is really a hero of justice, or a walking weapon of mass destruction.

"I know what it's like to feel that way, but I don't want you to lose your devotion in protecting others.", Goro reassured. "One reason why I look up to you is that you have a brilliant mind. But, I walk a different path than you. I'm more willing to sacrifice all the pleasures in my life to protect others."

" _Izumi-san..._ "

"I love to help you solve the mysteries of your lost memories. But, I won't allow myself to get involve with the Touto government's affairs.", Goro continued. "Rest assured that your secrets here in our phone call are safe with me."

" _Thanks. I really owe you one._ "

Before Goro can end the call, he warns Sento of Shingetsu's presence in Touto. "Sento-kun, before I forget. The Kamui Tribe's leader, Shingetsu is there in Touto."

" _Say what?!_ "

"He's after Pandora's Box. We just ran into his lieutenant, a kunoichi. He's planning to pit both the Touto government, Faust, and you into his game; so he can reach the box. If he does, it's only a matter of time he has the universe in his hands. Both the Touto government and Faust are onto him. If I were you, you need to keep a profile, the same goes for Banjyou Ryuuga. Otherwise, you will be an unwitting pawn for Shingetsu's plan to rule the world."

" _I see. Thanks for letting me know, Izumi-san._ "

Goro and Sento end their call. With him warning the latter of Shingetsu's presence in Touto. Granted, Goro is aware that Shingetsu, whom he considered as his rival, while true to his "survival of the fittest" morality, is not about raw power and brute force alone. How Goro describes Shingetsu as the man with a dangerous mind would be an understatement, he's unaware that Shingetsu already started stirring up chaos there.

Moments later, Taki while under the guise of Kitamura Kyoko enters the office.

"Close and lock the door.", said Goro.

"What is it you want to talk about, Goro?", she asked.

Goro also reveals to Taki about the G7 Rider System's power source the Nu-Quantinum Reactor. The reason why the conversation is private all while Goro asked Taki to close the door is Goro decides to reveal to Taki about the secrets of the G7 Rider System.

"So, you decided to reveal how the G7 suits are made.", said Taki.

"Exactly. Even Nakajima herself already has knowledge of those.", Goro continued. "However, she's not allowed to disclose it outside of the company's policies. Since you're now an employee of ZETA Tech and the secretary to the CEO, I decided to discuss this with you in secrecy. And, once we get out of the office, make sure we should leave everything I talked about behind. Don't take notes."

"You have my word. In fact I still lack any interest with today's technology."

Goro opens up his desktop computer in his desk, Taki stood on the left side of the chair as Goro opens up some files containing blueprints of the G7 Rider System, including its power source, the **Nu-Quantinum Reactor**.

"Nu-Quantinum Reactor?", Taki pointed out of one of the files. "What are those?"

Goro began to cut to the chase. "The Nu-Quantinum Reactor is the Rider System's power source. About five years after the Skywall Incident, ZETA Tech's R&D team stumbled into a toxic gas from one of the Skywall's cracks, called **Nebula Gas**. It contained compounds that were not found here on Earth. I heard from Sento-kun that the organization mentioned who are responsible for turning humans into Smash is a result of human experimentation by using Nebula Gas. The mutation is instantaneous after prolonged exposure to that gas. Sento had some kind of an incubator that allowed him to purify his Full Bottles."

"Are you saying that this Nebula Gas is made out of gas coming from space?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

"Yes.", Goro continued. "When ZETA Tech's engineers stumble into the Nebula Gas, it was 10 years before I became CEO. Engineers and chemists begin to experiment and convert the gas into a fuel source. The toxic chemicals of the Nebula Gas were converted into purified quantum compounds, and through solar radiation the harmful elements of the Nebula Gas were eliminated. The end result was the v-Nebulium particles. According to Nakajima, Nebula Gas conversion takes about a whole year to complete. And, so they managed to build a power source that serves as the antithesis to the Nebula Gas. After I stepped into the office, I begin to study thoroughly the origins of the Nu-Quantinum Reactor."

Goro also reveals that when Nebula Gas is exposed to solar radiation, the toxic elements are removed, all while being converted into v-Nebulium particles served as the antithesis to the gas's harmful elements. And considering the Nu-Quantinum Reactor is created from purified Nebula Gases exposed to solar radiation, which means the G7 Rider Systems (as well as G7 Icarus) are powered with solar energy.

"Did the public had any knowledge about the reactor?", Taki asked.

"More or less likely, no.", Goro replied. "The board of directors decided to keep this secret, but they acknowledged how the Nu-Quantinum Reactors of the G7 suits work. Because, it's solar powered, it's a very ecological idea keeping the whole Earth green."

Taki seems to acknowledge the idea how ZETA Tech came up with a power source that served as the countermeasure to the Nebula Gases. Goro mentions that the G7 suits (including the trial prototype G7 Icarus) are also fitted a Nebulium Suppression Device (NSD) in their OS. Thanks to the suit's Nu-Quantinum Reactors, it's also able to suppress the effects of Nebula Gas.

Taki sense an evil presence from a distance, it's likely the Kamui Tribe.

Before leaving the CEO's office, both Taki and Goro must know that they must never discuss everything what they discussed outside of the office. Goro shuts down the computer and puts his laptop into his briefcase. Even though Goro is a CEO, he decides to keep all secrets to the company to himself. Once he leaves the office, he decides to focus on his duty as a Kamen Rider for that matter. In short, once leaving the office, forget everything what they've talked about.

* * *

 **-PteraDrill in Action!-**

Elsewhere, the six Space Explorers - Kamen Riders Huntress Creator Gamer, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms, Mach Chaser, Deep Specter, Mage, and Necrom stand together as they fight the Kamui Tribe's Tengu ninjas.

With Rakurai making her presence known, chaos erupts. Rakurai and her ninja grunts take a high-speed approach. With Samus holding the Energy Item holder, she gives the Speed-Up medal to Mitsuzane so he can take on the Tengu-nins in an even match. He's aware that Energy Items will only last for two to three minutes.

"Now for a Speed Boost!", said Mitsuzane as he rushes at the enemies at an unprecedented speed.

Mach Chaser follows Ryugen as he has his own super speed to boot. Go manages to combat the other Tengu-nins in even terms.

Mayu, Makoto, Alain fight with the other lesser Tengu grunts. While Samus confronts the maligned ninja.

"You and your clan have caused damage here on Earth. I'm asking you politely to leave this planet at once!", Samus asks politely to Rakurai all while pulling out the Gashacon Breaker.

"You really got a nerve to tell me that.", Rakurai replied, barely showing any anger.

Huntress Creator Gamer summons the virtual manifestation of the Varia Suit as the suit itself stands behind Samus and readies its arm cannon. The maligned shinobi and the intergalactic bounty hunter clashed blades and get into a gridlock after 10 seconds.

* _ **Kosouku-ka!**_ *

Samus pulls out the Energy Item case and used one Speed-Up medal on herself so she can fight Rakurai at unprecedented speeds. Even with the Speed-Up item, Rakurai manages to counterattack Samus. Samus, while in Creator Gamer, allowed the virtual manifestation of her power suit to transform into its Morph Ball form, Samus kicks the Morph Ball at Rakurai, damaging the maligned ninja even further.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Ten wo Tsuke**_ _" OST from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

Still, Rakurai is still standing and will never back down until either Space Explorers are eliminated. That is until...

Taki shows up from out of nowhere and confounds Rakurai.

"I cannot ignore any of your evil deeds!", Taki gets into a gridlock with Rakurai with swords clashing.

"Don't you weirdos start the party without me!", G7 Icarus XYZ shows up in StealthCrow Armor. "Let's do this, Taki!"

"Don't forget me!", Natsu appears from out of nowhere as she and her master double team Rakurai.

"I guess all of us share a common goal.", said Samus as she acknowledges the presence of Goro's party.

It took all six Space Explorers, Taki, and Natsu to hold off Rakurai, as the maligned kunoichi still made short work of Mach, Deep Specter, and Mage. Taki goes Tengen Toppa Evolution to place herself in an even match with Rakurai.

"Don't you all understand? Whatever you can throw at me is futile.", Rakurai taunts the Kamen Riders, Taki, and Natsu.

"Don't look down on us, missy! Just who the hell do you think we are?!", Mitsuzane refuted. "You may take away what's dear to us..."

"But, you can't take away our souls that are united as one!", Go added. "As long as we stand united protecting our precious planet Earth with the power of manliness and neverending determination, it's you who doesn't stand a chance!"

Goro seems to agree what Go, Mitsuzane, and the rest of the Space Explorers voicing their determination to stand up against those who oppress mankind. Manliness, the blood that seethes, and all.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Spinning, Spinning, Spinning, Spiii!?**_ _" OST from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

"These guys may have a point! I'll show you guys what it means to fight like real men!", Goro shouted as he pulled out his Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles and inserts them into his Build Driver.

* _ **Pteranodon! Drill! Best Match!**_ *

Goro twists the crank of his Build Driver to trigger the form change into PteraDrill Armor, he then chants, " **XYZ Change!** "

After the halves of PteraDrill form on his left and right, they encase Goro. Steam vents out of his suit as G7 Icarus XYZ changes into the PteraDrill Armor!

* _ **Jigoku no Digger! PteraDrill! Yeah!**_ *

The Space Explorers could not believe their eyes, G7 Icarus XYZ's new form has the motif of a prehistoric creature that is capable of flight and a drill with red and silver colors. Even better that the black winged Kamen Rider has a drill mounted on his left shoulder.

"Now, you're marked for judgment.", G7 Icarus XYZ proclaims as he proceeds to bulldoze Rakurai, despite her reflexes, she's not safe from Goro's pure rage. As Sento puts up, Goro needs to channel his rage to master the Pteranodon Full Bottle.

Goro manages to use the huge drill mounted on his left shoulder as a weapon. Even better he can even toss it and use it like a missile of sorts.

Having worn Rakurai out for about five minutes, Goro prepares to finish her off.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish!**_ *

After cranking the Build Driver's lever for the finisher, G7 Icarus XYZ inserts his right arm into the bottom of the drill. He stomps the ground, sending Rakurai in midair.

Goro invokes some kind of incantation before he does the finisher. "The feelings of those who cry out for peace are etched into this drill, transforming the infinite darkness into light! Unmatched in heaven and earth, one machine... **EQUAL TO THE GODS!** ", he then jumps as the drill enlarges itself, spins and prepares to thrust it on Rakurai. "Hissatsu! **GIGA... DRILL! BRRREAAAAAAAAAAAKKKERRRR!** "

G7 Icarus XYZ lands the finishing move, and Rakurai is thrown by the explosion of the Giga Drill Break, defeating her.

"Holy.", (Dead Heat) Mach droned.

"Shit.", Mitsuzane added.

Goro lands safely on the ground in two feet, with the drill returning back to his left shoulder.

"W-what are...you?!", Rakurai said in disbelief, and this is the first time she expressed her emotion. Shocked that she is defeated by the same person who defeated her master. Rakurai disappears afterwards.

With another threat caused by the Kamui Tribe once again averted, Goro's party and the Space Explorers managed to save the day again.

"I never seen some guys who know how to get fired up.", said Makoto.

"Don't forget, this is what motivates one person after another.", Mitsuzane replied. "I guess Izumi-san isn't such a bad dude after all."

"Yeah, even he's working separate from us. He and the two ninja from the past are valuable allies.", Samus finished.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Considering that Sento found out that Katsuragi was the creator of the Build System and he confides to Goro on what he's been up to lately, the continuity takes place after the latest episode of Build.

Goro's incantation before he emulates Gurren Lagann's Giga Drill Break as his Voltech Finish comes from Simon's speech during Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann's first transformation.


	50. Episode 050: Shingetsu's Plan A

**Episode 050: Shingetsu's Plan A**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, time to give some focus on Shingetsu. First, we get to explore few details of his backstory. Two, how did he became the warmonging intergalactic criminal that he is now. And three, what will be his plans to destroy Faust to claim Pandora's Box for himself.

True to his similarities to Kamen Rider Baron, Shingetsu's tragic backstory differs that from Kaito. As Shingetsu is actually a fallen hero-archetype. In a way, he was once an intergalactic bounty hunter, just like Samus who served the Galactic Union Police apprehending criminals. That is until his home planet of Raia were invaded by unknown invaders that killed his family. Also, Shingetsu shares a similar mindset with Taiga/Snipe in a way that he has nothing left to lose ever since his loved ones were killed.

Taki's incantation whenever she transforms into Tengen Toppa Evolution is "Heaven and Earth, breakthrough!" (Tenjo-tenge, toppashite!).

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Forgive me, Master-**

Elsewhere in the depths of space…

In the Kamui Tribe's mothership, Rakurai communicates with her master. The maligned ninja was ashamed of her defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ; whose human identity is Izumi Goro, Shingetsu's sworn enemy. Upon learning this, he knows Goro is growing stronger in order to rival his power.

" _It's not your fault, Rakurai._ ", the vampiric warlord said. " _It is in human nature to evolve, they start out as weak and inferior. But, as time passes they grow to find their true strength. Izumi Goro is proven to be my worthy opponent, he is indeed my equal in every way. Regardless, bringing you to take place in my stead was to test him._ "

"But, master?", she asked.

" _Do not worry for me._ ", Shingetsu reassures. " _You need to find your own strength if you want to beat those Kamen Riders, the same goes for Izumi Goro. For now, I want you to bring the Four Legendary Swordsmen to Earth and let him each to them._ "

"Yes, sir.", Rakurai bowed reverently to him as Shingetsu closes the communication.

Back on Earth, as Shingetsu maintained a low profile in his journey in Touto. Along the way, he hears a cry of distress nearby, a boy is stuck in a tree and cries for someone to help him to come down from the tree.

"Somebody, please help me!", the young boy cried, scared that he could fall down as he don't know how to climb down on his own.

Shingetsu approaches the tree and the child stuck. Despite his contempt towards humanity, it really makes him disappointed for a child not to brave himself to reach obstacles.

"Hey, kid.", Shingetsu calls out the child. "If you keep wallowing like that, you'll spend the days the rest of your life being picked on by others for being a wimp you are. Is that what you want?"

Harsh as it sounds, Shingetsu wants the child to be strong in his own right and never be a crybaby. The boy took his words as he attempts to climb down from the tree, and this time Shingetsu catches him. And the boy manages to walk on his two feet.

"Very good.", Shingetsu smiled to the boy after catching him in his arms. "Remember what I said, kid. Be strong and never fear anything if you want to grow up like a real man."

"Thanks, onii-chan!", the boy said happily and walked onward while engraving Shingetsu's words into his heart.

After a few seconds, Shingetsu himself moved on. His smile returns back to his usual frown. Shingetsu doesn't smile all the time, and rarely does so when something gives him an interest, like the presence of his sworn rival or anything that poses a challenge to him.

"What I hate…is _my_ own weakness in the past.", Shingetsu muttered, and he recalled the fateful day that drove him into the warmonger that he is now. "Ever since that fateful day, I've lost everything. My friends… family… my home… everything."

* * *

 **-From Nobody to Nightmare-**

 _Five years ago, Planet Raia._

 _Shingetsu was once an intergalactic bounty hunter working under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Union Police in Planet Bird. He led a group of mercenaries dedicated in enforcing justice to the Solar System._

 _Until, one fateful day when he returned to his home planet of Planet Raia. The planet was invaded by intergalactic space pirates from a distant planet. The raiders killed most of the planet's inhabitants, including Shingetsu's relatives, his mother and father, and his lover Izayoi._

 _Shingetsu's parents died in the middle of the onslaught, by the time he reaches to his Izayoi. It was too late, the death of his soon-to-be wife causes him to fly into an uncontrollable rage. Consumed with grief and despair, Shingetsu completely goes berserk, murdering the invaders without any second thought in retaliation for killing off all his loved ones and the people of Planet Raia. The raiders were not safe from his wrath and left a trail of bodies, bloodied, dismembered, and disemboweled in his wake. That is until, Shingetsu was the last man standing on the onslaught. Shingetsu never resorted to violence and he wanted to take things peacefully, but the moment he's pushed over the edge; he started jumping off the slippery slope._

 _From that day onward, Shingetsu was excommunicated from his mercenary group after the incident of Planet Raia came to light. He would eventually run away from the intergalactic law and formed a clan of nomadic demons with an objective is to rule the universe, that is the Kamui Tribe. Shingetsu started invading several planets and started wars against those who are standing up against him. And, for that matter, the Galactic Union Police labels him as one of the most wanted war criminals._

Flash forward to the present, nobody knows why Shingetsu is motivated to take Pandora's Box so he can take control of all planets to his will. It's all because that he wanted more power not just to become a god, but he wanted to be stronger. The fateful day when his family, friends, and lover were killed right before his eyes shows that deep down, he was too weak and he couldn't protect them. That explains he wants to create a world cleansed of the weak. Also, the reason he wants to accomplish his goals alone? He doesn't want any of his men to experience the pain he felt. The day he encounters Goro gave him the purpose to find his true strength.

"From that day onward, I have nothing left else to lose; my pride, my honor is all that is left in me. I was too weak to protect those people I loved and cared for. The only other thing is left for me is… to eliminate the weak and the foolish!", Shingetsu mused, showing that he started out as a man dedicated in protecting the peace in the stars to a tyrannical warlord in the galaxy. "And I will do whatever it takes to bring everything in the universe down to their knees."

* * *

 **-True Strength is Not About the Sharpness of the Sword-**

Meanwhile in Shouya City...

Elsewhere in the docks...

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Ten wo Tsuke**_ _" OST from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

Samus, while transformed into Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer once again clashes with Taki. The two women trade blows to determine what the two of them learn how the modern world has been kind to them or not.

" **Heaven and Earth, break through!** ", Taki chanted as she undergoes into her transformation to her Tengen Toppa Evolution mode; her demonic mask quickly transforms into that familiar star-shaped visor. The kunoichi's ponytail is let loosed and her hair is dyed blue due to the spiritual energy influencing her body. The ninja charges at Huntress Creator Gamer, who responds by pulling out the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode.

Taki then pulls out Rekki-Maru and wields one Kris Naga blade and she comes to trade blows with the bounty hunter. Having mastered the godly power of Tengen Toppa Evolution, Taki is manages to match Samus in terms of power.

The kunoichi rushes towards Huntress Creator Gamer like a lightning bolt, unfazed by Taki's speed. Samus summons the virtual manifestation of her Varia Suit to back her up. With the suit being a summoned virtually, Samus remotely operates it with mentally considering how the suit activates through sheer willpower. Even when Samus is in her Kamen Rider form, she can simultaneously battle in both her power suit and Rider Gashats altogether.

Even with Tengen Toppa Evolution, Taki takes stealthy approach when she prepares to combines the two Kris Naga blades and then used her star-shaped visor, transforming it into the Gurren Boomerang-Zwei. Taki exclaims, "Double Boomerang! Spiral!" as she throws the two weapons like boomerangs and both cross like a shape of a double-helix and its about to land on Huntress, but Samus manages to evade before the weapons return back to sender.

By using the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat as a VR remote stick, Samus conjures a hexagonal-shaped buckler made of energy and equips it with her left hand, and the Gashacon Breaker on her right. Samus uses the said shield to block Taki's attack.

* _ **Ba-Koon!**_ *

Samus changes the Gashacon Breaker's mode from Blade to Hammer Mode, she manages push Taki away with a smack of the hammer. Taki manages to land on her two feet after being knocked away. After that, the two women get into a exchange...

"Looks like you even mastered how to draw out the power of the cosmos.", said the bounty hunter.

"I never intended to be a god in any way. But, I'm using the power of the heavens to vanquish evil.", Taki responded.

"I was hoping that you would say that. This happens if you have the determination to go beyond the impossible.", Samus continued.

"What?"

"In short, in what ways did you achieved your true potential?", Samus asked. "I achieved my own through by believing on my comrades and my devotion to protect the universe."

Puzzled by the question asked to her by the bounty hunter, Taki recalls the dialogue with Goro about true strength is achieved by not just the sharpness of the sword, it's also in the faith of those people around her.

" _Ever since I mastered the power of Tengen Toppa Evolution, true strength is not about the sharpness of one's sword. It's about believing in those people who put their faith in others."_

Taki also reveals she did the same thing, "I know what true strength really means, it's not about the sharpness of one's sword. It's about believing in those people who put their faith in others. That's right, Goro mentioned about 'believing in the me that believes in myself'. So, I'm putting a spirit into it in a way I wield my swords with my own will!"

"Let's see if you're true to what you have said!", said the bounty hunter as she loads the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker...

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

* _ **Ja-kiin!**_ *

...Samus proceeds to press the A button of the Breaker to activate the blade once again. Samus once emulates the Space Sheriffs' Laser Blades by brandishing the Gashacon Breaker's blade to give it a shining blue glow.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

The Tengen Toppa Evolution-empowered Taki and Huntress Creator Gamer once again clashed blades at unprecedented speed before they once again get into a gridlock again.

"You better remember these words after this battle is over:", Samus boasted. " **Are you aware of who I am!?** "

Taki seems to recall the familiar words, which happened to be muttered by one of Samus's companions, Mitsuzane. The last time she heard that was during the fight against Reaper in outer space.

" _And remember these words that will echo around the universe:_ _ **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!**_ _"_

It shows that any of the Space Explorers themselves have the liberty to exclaim " **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!** / **WE ARE?!** " to show that they are different, but they stand together united to protect humanity. No matter who says that many times, they are not to be underestimated no matter how strong you are.

"Right back at you!", Taki responds and manages to push Huntress Creator Gamer back.

The kunoichi decides to put her swords back into their scabbards. Taki proceeds to gather spiritual energy from her own and then draws out the power of the heavens. Both her hands are filled with energy, instead of unleashing her Ninja Cannon, she choses to use the Burst Spinning Punch.

"Space-Time Shattering...", Taki charges at Huntress Creator Gamer. " **Burst Spinning...PUNCH!** "

The Tengen Toppa Evolution-empowered Taki delivers a barrage of punches to Samus that's about faster than the speed of sound. The bounty hunter is in a receiving end of punches being thrown faster the eye can see for about 30 to 45 seconds. Afterwards, Taki turns away from her opponent. Samus was still standing after the finisher.

"What's the matter? You haven't laid a scratch on me.", the bounty hunter said.

"The battle is over before it already began.", Taki said.

It only take Samus to realize that Taki's attack taking effect after seven seconds as she is being ragdolled by the brunt of the punches thrown by the kunoichi. And, her energy tanks have been completely drained, leaving Samus's energy meter in her HUD to a redline. She's forced out of her transformation split-seconds later.

* _ **Gashuun**_ *

"What incredible power...", Samus could scarcely fathom an incredible power harnessed by one shinobi from the past. In a way, they're both not so different each other because of how they hardened themselves to becoming stronger that's near levels of god-like strength, and both of them deny being referred as some kind of god for that matter.

Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution wears off in the aftermath of the lengthy battle; with her appearance returning back to its usual form.

"Tell me something, what are you trying to tell Goro about this Shingetsu?", Taki recalls before she and Samus fight, the bounty hunter asks Taki to bring Goro to their HQ.

"I want you to bring Izumi Goro to our HQ. This is important.", said the bounty hunter.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu's Criminal Records-**

Later, Goro and Taki went into the Space Explorers' New Command Center. Once inside, the other Space Explorers - Mitsuzane and Mayu welcomed the guests while Samus brings a dossier that was sent to her by a representative from the Galactic Union Police. When Goro begins to wonder why the Space Explorers are affiliated with the Galactic Union Police considering the fact that they have been on Earth all the time.

"After the Kamen Rider Chronicle incident four months ago, representatives from Planet Bird came to our doorstep and declared our team as independent peacekeepers.", Samus brought up how the Galactic Union Police declared the Space Explorers as independent peacekeepers recognized by the Space Police organizations in the galaxy.

"So, you guys are working with an organization in space that involves apprehending criminals causing chaos in the galaxy?", Goro raised his eyebrow.

"Not even close. But, the Space Police already made our team recognized in their organization protecting peace in the galaxy. All while protecting the Earth.", Samus continued before she could start discussing what's inside the dossier. "For the time being, let's cut to the chase."

Upon opening the folder, in the papers, Goro sees a picture of what happens to be Shingetsu. As the dossier that was sent to Samus by a representative from the Galactic Union Police containing records of the Kamui Tribe warlord, it's also revealed that Shingetsu was involved in numerous criminal activities in the galaxy.

Goro read one of the database record...

 _ **Surname:**_ _(blank)_

 _ **First name:**_ _Shingetsu_

 _ **Age:**_ _Unknown_

 _ **Birthplanet:**_ _Planet Raia_

 _ **Affiliations:**_

 _\- A former mercenary once working with the Galactic Union Police._

 _\- Leader of a nomadic clan of alien-demons from several planets known as the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe._

 _ **Criminal Records:**_

 _\- Is involved with the deaths of rival space pirates who invaded his home planet of Raia._

 _\- Has started wars and masterminded the invasions of Planet Dogma and Planet Geddon._

 _\- Is also planning to hijack the mysterious artifact that was once buried within Mars (now currently in hands of humans in Earth) codenamed "Pandora's Box"._

"No way...", Goro said in utter disbelief. "So this guy is on every shitlist from across the galaxy. It's only a matter of time before he starts causing a lot of chaos in Touto."

Though both parties - Goro and company and the Space Explorers have their reasons why not to get themselves involved with the Touto government, they also have a reason why they had to put their trust on Sento to not only eliminate Shingetsu.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu meets Sento-**

Meanwhile in Touto...

After Sento defeats another Smash and absorbs the monster's essence from a human, Ryuuga catches up to him. The fugitive has been dealing with Guardians trying to chase the both of them. Still, there's no sign of either Night Rogue or Blood Stalk. Just everything seems to be under control, a man blocks their way, and it's revealed to be none other than Shingetsu.

"You're...", Sento recognizes the man before; the man who managed to make an example out of Night Rogue and killed a human who was used by Night Rogue's plans and at the same time who stole the Watch Full Bottle from him.

"It is I, Shingetsu! Might as well you remember that name, Kiryu Sento.", the Kamui Tribe warlord boasted.

"Why are you here?!", Sento becomes incensed at the sight of Shingets as he prepares to load the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles, and quickly transforms into Build RabbitTank Form and charges at Shingetsu.

"I'm not in a mood to fight with you.", Shingetsu shrugged, he pulls out the Watch Full Bottle and proceeds to shake it. And by doing so, time suddenly stops, and everything is rewound back before Sento was about to transform into Build.

Sento couldn't believe what just happened until he deduces that Shingetsu used the Watch Full Bottle to reverse the flow of time!

"What did you do?!"

"Wasn't it obvious? I can bend the power of time to my will!"

"I don't know what you're trying to do. But, you made a mistake coming here!"

"Calm down.", Shingetsu continued, and decides to take things peacefully. "I'm not in the mood to pick a fight with a wannabe achiever like you along with your muscle-bound friend."

Even Ryuuga is offended by Shingetsu.

"Then, why are you here?", Sento asked.

"If you want to figure out Night Rogue's true identity, perhaps I can give you a hand.", Shingetsu begins to convince Sento to work together so he can find out the mastermind behind Faust. Sento, however, is skeptical by Shingetsu's offer, as he's fully aware what evil intent he has in mind.

Shingetsu's plan to have Sento work with him, will not only help him guarantee to put Night Rogue out of commission, the physicist will also lead him to Pandora's Box.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Shingetsu's lover is named Izayoi, this is a reference to Kyuemon **Izayoi** from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Ironically, Kyuemon's real name is also Kyuemon **Shingetsu** Kibaoni.

Shingetsu's backstory that lead him into becoming a villain evokes Anakin Skywalker's turn to the Dark Side (and his subsequent evolution into Darth Vader) in Revenge of the Sith.

Planet Raia is also named after the Rider of the same name from _Ryuki_.

While Mitsuzane (Go and Makoto) did say "Who the hell do you think I am?!". Samus says "Are you aware of who I am?" to Taki, which also happens to be Nia Teppelin's variation of the series' catchphrase.

Taki's Burst Spinning Punch in this chapter looks like a Fist of the North Star-esque fist barrage. Complete with the delayed reaction of the finisher and Taki's one-liner of "The battle is over before it already began" as to Kenshiro's "You are already dead."

Samus revealing that the Space Explorers are an independent peacekeeper organization by the Space Police through the Galactic Union Police (the organization that brought the Space Sheriff). The Space Police consists of the Dekarangers, Signalman's Police force, as well as the Galactic Union Police itself are all related to one organization based on crossovers between Super Sentai and Metal Heroes like Gokaiger vs. Gavan and the most recent Dekaranger vs. Gavan.

Two planets (much like Planet Destron in volume 2) are named after villainous factions coming from the Showa Era; Planet Dogma is named after the villainous organization of the same name from Kamen Rider Super-1, while Planet Geddon is to the first villainous group of Kamen Rider Amazon.


	51. Episode 051: Whisper to a Scream

**Episode 051: Whisper to a Scream**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to the song of the same name by The Icicle Works, albeit it's written as **"Birds Fly (Whisper to a Scream)"**. I first heard this song from _Saints Row: The Third_.

Okay, the previous chapter is now my fiftieth. And now this chapter will by my 51st milestone for this story. On a funnier note, though Kamen Rider has only recently aired 9 episodes so far, this story already has 50 chapters. By March of 2018, this story is likely expecting to reach 100 chapters. My two installments - the first Metroid KRG has 127 chapters, Vol. 2 has 132, are so far one of my storys to have a hundred lengthy chapters. As far as Volume 3 is concerned, I'm planning to surprass the other two stories I wrote in terms of not just chapters, but as far as plot and character development is concerned, Volume 3 takes not only dark and edgy roots keeping its tie-ins with KR Build, but with more supernatural aspects.

Shingetsu in terms of being the Big Bad of this story, is the epitome of nightmare fuel in this story. Even when he's confronted by both good and bad guys alike, he knows how to make an example out of them with no assistance from his goons. Volume 2, the Armada's lieutenants were affably evil by nature, Sylux is a psychopathic harbinger for destruction. Shingetsu contrasts the other villains in volume 2, while he's still an honorable warrior with a (faux) affably evil personality; he embodies the Darth Vader clone archetype especially if you look at his backstory in the previous chapter. The only traits that Shingetsu embodies similar to Anakin Skywalker are his grief over the loss of a loved one and the term "fallen hero".

And, I thought about Taki using different bladed weapons other than her signature Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. Since her weapon are dual kodachi, how about let her use a different weapon? I came up the idea allowing Taki to use Setsuka's weapon - a blade hidden inside an umbrella. And whenever Taki uses the sword and parasol, she'll also emulate Setsuka's battojutsu fighting style. This idea I came up is a reference to the Ninja Gaiden series where Ryu Hayabusa uses variety of weapons that includes nunchuks, bow and arrow, as well as spear-guns. Here, in addition to Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru and Kris Naga, Taki will use the aforementioned Iaito blade hidden in an umbrella, in this case the **TTG-00P Ugetsu Kageuchi** ; the same Ugetsu Kageuchi used by Setsuka from the same video game series where Taki herself originates.

Taki's usage of the Ugetsu Kageuchi not only gives her Setsuka's fighting style. Her usage of the umbrella with the hidden blade also doubles as a jousting lance similar to Baron's Banaspear or Kamen Rider Knight's Sword Vent, and it turns into another Gurren Lagann-styled Giga Drill Break. Also, keeping with the TTGL nods in this story, the Ugetsu Kageuchi when used in its drill mode, it acts like the drill of Kittan's mecha.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Shingetsu meets Sento** (continuation) **-**

Sento is shocked at the sight of the Kamui Tribe warlord, Shingetsu. The latter making his presence known to Touto causes Sento to ask the villain what are his true motives. But, when Sento tries to force Shingetsu by fighting him, he uses the Watch Full Bottle to reverse time back to before Sento transforms into Build. Shocked, it also shows that with the Watch Full Bottle in conjunction with his ability to manipulate time through the will of mind, this makes Shingetsu extremely dangerous. This is why he is feared even by Faust's leaders, Night Rogue and Blood Stalk.

"Then, why are you here?", Sento asked.

"If you want to figure out Night Rogue's true identity, perhaps I can give you a hand.", Shingetsu begins to convince Sento to work together so he can find out the mastermind behind Faust. Sento, however, is skeptical by Shingetsu's offer, as he's fully aware what evil intent he has in mind.

Sento is fully aware of Shingetsu's true intentions, and he will likely refuse his offer. The physicist knows that Shingetsu is after Pandora's Box so he can use it's indescribably power to rule the universe with an iron fist.

"Why should we trust you?", Sento said vehemently to the tyrannical warlord. "You're planning to use me to get to the box!"

"That's too bad. I never expect that you would say that.", Shingetsu makes an affable reply. "But, if you want to defeat Night Rogue so badly because he does have something to do with you in regards with your memories? You must need me, I can stop him dead in his tracks as long as I can control time."

Much like Sento, Ryuuga thought that Shingetsu is likely going to use Sento to get to the box. The former prize fighter is aware of Shingetsu's actions, as he is proven to be eviler compared to Faust.

"Not a chance, you fucking batshit crazy sociopath!", Ryuuga curses at Shingetsu. "Just because you want Night Rogue dead, you're just going to use us as your pawns for your plan!"

The warlord kept his cool, despite Ryuuga's loud and ill-tempered manner.

"That's too bad.", Shingetsu sighed, all while harboring no ill-will to either Sento or Ryuuga. "If you want to find out who Night Rogue really is, you could have said yes."

Shingetsu walked away like it was nothing. Even though Sento and/or Ryuuga are aware of his true motives, he'll still use them as pawns in order to get close to Pandora's Box. He'll convince them otherwise someday at a given chance.

Sento, however, begins to doubt if seeking Shingetsu's help will more likely give him the chance to further his progress in regards with his lost memories and Faust's involvement with his past. But, Shingetsu's intent to expose Night Rogue's true identity, he knows Shingetsu himself is pitting both him and Night Rogue into a trap.

Back in nascita's basement, which also happens to be Sento's laboratory. Ryuuga seems to be not himself lately each time he recalled the time Shingetsu made his presence known in Touto.

"Hey. Are you planning to trust that Shingetsu guy to take out Night Rogue?", said the former martial artist.

"Hell no!", Sento exclaimed. "I told you, he's going to use us a part of his plan to take Pandora's Box. He'll even take this panel of the box, too!"

Sento dials on his Build Phone and contact Goro telling that he runs into Shingetsu.

" _It's Izumi speaking._ ", Goro spoke.

"Izumi-san, it's Sento. I ran into Shingetsu.", the physicist said.

" _Say what?!_ "

"He says that he's going to help us in exposing Night Rogue's true identity."

Goro is fully aware that Shingetsu will go in further heights in achieving his goals even if it means not only using his minions as cannon fodder, but using other important people that will lead him to Pandora's Box, namely Sento himself as he is a researcher in the science institute in Touto. And, it also helps that Shingetsu is not about raw power and brute force, as Goro points out that the warlord has a dangerous mind, he plans thoroughly as if this was a game of chess.

" _Even if he wants Night Rogue dead, don't trust him._ ", Goro continued. " _He'll most likely use you to get to that box. In fact, Shingetsu is in every watchlist in every law enforcement agencies in the galaxy. In short, he's an intergalactic war criminal._ "

"Thanks. I'll be in touch.", Sento replied and ends the call.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu's Intent-**

Back in the Space Explorers' HQ in Shouya City…

Both Samus's crew overheard the phone call between Goro and Sento, regarding that Shingetsu's been sniffing around with Faust and the Touto government. This is the first time the Space Explorers finally hear the underground organization known as Faust, who are responsible behind the Smash incidents. Anything related to Faust and the Smash are still too alien for the Space Explorers.

"Seems that's a heinous hunch.", Samus deduced. "Whatever they're doing that involves turning innocent people as experiments is an unforgivable thing."

"The Touto government are keeping quiet in regards with these incidents. Here in Hokuto, they don't want any of those freaks of nature to get here.", said Goro.

Regardless of their thoughts involving Build, Pandora's Box, Faust, and the Touto government, still they bide with their code not to stick their nose on their business. What's important for both Goro's party and the Space Explorers is to deal with the Kamui Tribe.

The computer informs everyone inside of four unidentified signatures descending into the Earth through their spy satellites orbiting the Earth. But, there is no confirmation of any meteorite. As the four unidentified targets started to roam around Shouya City. Goro deduces that it has something to do with the Kamui Tribe.

* * *

 **-Siege-**

Moments later, the HQ starts to feel a tremor.

"The Command Center's under attack!", said Mayu.

Makoto and Mitsuzane went into the HQ's lobby when they see an armadillo monster curling itself into a ball and charges into the gate's walls. The armadillo demon is being backed with Tengu grunts.

Samus decides to take on the Kamui Tribe alone. But, not without Taki's assistance. Before the kunoichi can go into battle, Natsu appears out of nowhere and delivers an umbrella to her master. Everyone, except for Goro, Mayu, Samus, and Taki herself laughed. That is until, Natsu draws out a sword hidden in the umbrella's shaft and swings it on Go and Mitsuzane. By the time Natsu sheaths the blade back into the umbrella's shaft, Go and Mitsuzane's shirts are torn to shreds, leaving them shirtless.

"Sophistication in its finest.", Mitsuzane droned. Realizing that he shouldn't have laughed in the first place.

"I'll say.", Go added. "Who would've thought having a blade hidden under an umbrella is a crazy idea?"

"Master, you forgot this.", Natsu hands over the umbrella with the hidden blade to Taki.

"Thanks, my dear student.", Taki receives it, revealing that Taki created this umbrella as a weapon. Not only that this weapon has the hidden blade on its shaft, the umbrella itself can be used as a jousting lance and a drill. Taki forged the blade, while Goro created the umbrella part, and added the drill function.

"That's Ugetsu Kageuchi.", said Goro. "Taki thought about using a sword hidden within an umbrella and she told me to emulate a fighting style she saw from a woman using a similar weapon in her Era. For added bonus, the umbrella can be used as a drill and jousting lance."

Go leans on the fourth wall after hearing so many reference to a certain mecha anime, "Just how many nods to Gurren Lagann here in this story than Fourze since it has more nods to Gurren Lagann?!"

Taki rushed outside of the Command Center's gates, where Samus is immediately starting the battle suited up only with her Varia Suit.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Cursed Image**_ _" OST from Soul Calibur III_ *)

With Samus in her power suit, she puts the Gamer Driver on, inserts Mighty Creator VRX, and opens the driver.

* _ **Gacchan! Level up!**_ *

" _ **Tenchi Souzou no Chikara!**_ _(Get Make)_ ", after Samus walks through the projection emitted by her Driver, she jettisoned herself from her Varia Suit, transformed as Huntress Action Gamer Level 2. Followed by the Creator Gamer armor materializing, " _ **Mirai no Gamer!**_ ", the VR goggles followed after on Huntress's helmet, and the tailcoats spout below her waist, completing her transformation into Huntress Creator Gamer, " _ **Migh~ty Cre~ator~! V-R-X!**_ "

Huntress makes a soft-three point landing as she deals with the armadillo monster themed after the **Kyut** , a mythical creature in the Burmese folklore. The creature's name is called **Shieldon**. The shell on its back is hard as steel; the bounty hunter however, is familiar with the tactic she used when she first fought a creature in SR-388 called Arachnus. Whenever the creature rolls towards Samus, she jumps away from the enemy while curled into a ball.

Meanwhile, Taki immediately goes into her Tengen Toppa Evolution mode, her mask transforms into the familiar star-shaped visor, her hair is dyed blue during in this state, her eyes changes to a blue color as well. Instead of using either Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru and the Kris Naga blades, the kunoichi decides to test out the umbrella with the hidden blade called the **Ugetsu Kageuchi**.

Taki takes out every Tengu grunts with one swing of the sword, and by sheathing the sword back on the umbrella's shaft, all enemies are instantly killed. Leaving the last enemy standing would be the armadillo demon.

"That creature can curl into a ball and will bulldoze anyone in its path.", Samus reminds the kunoichi the potential danger of the enemy.

"Lead the way.", Taki nodded.

Shieldon once again curls itself into a ball and proceeds to charge at Huntress Creator Gamer, to which she jumps over it. Then, it manages to turn around and head straight for Taki, the kunoichi manages to avoid it as well.

The armadillo demon returns to its usual form spitting fire on its enemies, to which they dodged quickly with their reflexes. It returns curling back into its ball-like form and attempt to bulldoze Taki and Samus.

* _ **Gashatto, Kamiwaza!**_ *

Huntress inserts the VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker in Hammer Mode...

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

...and swings the weapon at Shieldon while it's still in its ball-like form like a baseball bat. A critical hit landed instantly, and the armadillo demon is forced back into its bipedal form.

Taki launches the creature in the air with her Ninja Cannon technique, sending it flying. Then, Taki holds the Ugetsu Kageuchi with her right hand and she proceeds to activate its Drill mode. And, according to Goro, she's also planning to emulate the Giga Drill Break of G7 Icarus XYZ's PteraDrill Armor.

The Ugetsu Kageuchi begin to be covered with a metal plating, turning it into a drill. Taki then proceeds to utter the familiar, yet paraphrased incantation that Goro spoke when he first used the Giga Drill Break.

"The power to pierce evil spirits are etched into this weapon, transforming the infinite darkness into light! Unmatched in heaven and Earth! One machine, **EQUAL TO THE GODS!** "

The Ugetsu Kageuchi in its drill form enlarges itself, followed by Taki shouting, " **Hissatsu!** ", and jumps to land the final blow on the armadillo demon, all while shouting this familiar attack's name, " **Giga... DRILL! BRRRREAAAAAKKK!** ", the weapon itself propels Taki into the air as she lands the killing blow.

Afterwards, Taki lands on the ground safely, and the metal plates on the Ugetsu Kageuchi disappear moments later, and the armadillo demon is reeling with a huge gaping hole from its chest to the back, and an explosion engulfs the creature killing it.

Taki then pulls out an empty Full Bottle and absorbs the essence of the demon, and then administers an exorcism technique to instantly purify it, the result was an Armadillo Full Bottle. The ninja then says, "Demon captured, the deed is done."

The other Space Explorers, namely Makoto, Mitsuzane, and Go, were left utterly speechless after witnessing Taki emulating G7 Icarus PteraDrill Armor's Giga Drill Break by using an umbrella with a blade hidden in it.

"Since when ninjas get to be hot-blooded at the exact level as the Dai-Gurren guys?", once again, Go leaned on the fourth wall.

"Or, in this case a kunoichi, senpai.", Makoto added.

"From the tits, body figure, and the personality. Seems she could turn other men into utter pansies.", Mitsuzane droned.

"Well that's my master to you.", Natsu boasted. "She's already badass since she became a ninja, and giving her the Gurren Lagann-style moveset really takes her skills up to eleven!"

* * *

 **-Confrontation-**

Elsewhere in Touto, a car travels to an unknown destination. Inside the car's backseat, we see Gentoku talking to someone on the phone, presumably his father, Taizan. His assistant, Utsumi was on the front passenger seat.

Along the way, an unsuspecting pedestrian crosses the road. The car was running at fast speed, as just it's about to hit the person. The driver suddenly puts his foot on the brake pedal in a fit of a panicking reaction to the point it drew the ire of Gentoku himself. Instead of venting his anger on the driver, the pedestrian stared at both Utsumi and Gentoku.

"You!", Gentoku appears to recognize the face of the man confronting him.

And the pedestrian appeared to be none other than, Shingetsu.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Similar to the Western Yokai from Ninninger, this is the first time that the story features a Monster-of-the-Chapter being based on a creature outside of Japanese mythology. The Kyut comes from the Burmese mythology.

\- The Kyut-themed yokai is called Shieldon, it shares the name of the Pokemon of the same name, a Steel-type Pokemon. The fight against Shieldon is similar to Arachnus in Metroid II:Return of Samus/Samus Returns.


	52. Episode 052: Courtesy Call

**Episode 05** **2** **:** **Courtesy Call**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I recently watched episode 07 of Build, this one is in regards to the posthumous character who was killed before the series where Banjyou was framed of the crime (and Sento taking responsibility for the incident). Even after Blood Stalk revealed that Takumi Katsuragi was the founder of Faust, this comes to my question is that Katsuragi was a good man (as Sento reassures to his mother) or is he just another copycat of Banno, whose reason behind the Roidmudes' madness was to further his research in a similar way in regards with the Smash? The latter of which is just my possible theory about Katsuragi. FireHedgehog Form is Build's equivalent to Fourze's Fire States, which uses a weapon with two modes in one - a flamethrower and a water hose to douse fire, all while throwing in Drive's Fire Braver Shift Car into that. And lastly, since why did Blood Stalk allow Sento and Ryuuga escape with Katsuragi's files? Much like Parado in the first half of Ex-Aid, Stalk acts on his own and is mostly at odds with his superior, Night Rogue. Only time will tell if Stalk becomes the Big Bad and usurps Night Rogue.

Before the story can move on with the adaptation of Amazons Season 2, we're going to see battles with the Kamui Tribe's Four Legendary Swordsmen. The Four Legendary Swordsmen are themed over the beasts in the Four Symbols of the Chinese Constellation - the White Tiger of the West, Azure Dragon of the East, Vermillion Bird of the South, and the Black Turtle of the North. While the Four Legendary Swordsmen are affiliated with the Kamui Tribe, they have no interest with Shingetsu's ambitions, they seek a worthy opponent testing their skills as well as their honor.

Shingetsu will not be a true villain in his own right if he doesn't have a monster form. His monster form is much more of a gargoyle-devil like appearance, with a face and demonic mouth on the torso.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Confrontation** (continuation) **-**

Meanwhile in Touto, a car travels to an unknown destination. Inside the car's backseat, we see Gentoku talking to someone on the phone, presumably his father, Taizan. His assistant, Utsumi was on the front passenger seat.

Along the way, an unsuspecting pedestrian crosses the road. The car was running at fast speed, as just it's about to hit the person. The driver suddenly puts his foot on the brake pedal in a fit of a panicking reaction to the point it drew the ire of Gentoku himself. Instead of venting his anger on the driver, the pedestrian stared at both Utsumi and Gentoku.

"You!", Gentoku appears to recognize the face of the man confronting him.

And the pedestrian appeared to be none other than, Shingetsu.

Gentoku opens the car door and confronts Shingetsu. "What are you doing here?!", the Prime Minister of Touto's aide shouted at the Kamui Tribe warlord.

He only smiled smugly at Gentoku, as if he's trying to provoke the Touto government official. Gentoku tells Utsumi to call some Guardians as they are in grave danger.

"Answer me? Are you the people who contained Pandora's Box?", Shingetsu politely asks Gentoku about Pandora's Box.

"You're the intruder!", Gentoku widened his eyes now that he realizes that Shingetsu is the same person who made his presence known the previous day.

Refusing to answer the alien warlord, Shingetsu shoves him in a fit of rage and flips his car upside down. Gentoku retreats with Utsumi away from their wrecked car along with the driver. Utsumi tells the Driver to call for help, until a battalion of Guardians show up.

"OPEN FIRE!", Gentoku exclaimed to order the Guardians to fire at Shingetsu.

Shingetsu smiles as his eyes glow red and his teeth begins to sharpen itself. And he surrounds himself with steam as he undergoes into a demonic transformation. When the steam subsides, Shingetsu mutates into a gargoyle-devil like creature, complete with a face and demonic mouth on the torso.

"W-w-what is that?!", Utsumi stumbles into the ground in fear, seeing Shingetsu transforming into a demon.

"Finally, after I bathed myself with Nebula Gas for the past 48 hours, I've finally achieved my true transformation!", Shingetsu boasted.

To Gentoku's surprise, anyone exposed with Nebula Gas for prolonged periods of time can be lethal. Depending on the victim's condition and with higher the Hazard Level, it could affect the said host's vital organs, or at worse death. But, to think Shingetsu exposing himself with Nebula Gas to a excessive level not only granted him to transform into a monstrous-like being, he also retained his mind and soul, as if Shingetsu is already insane enough.

Utsumi decided to retreat and contact Blood Stalk at Gentoku's orders, giving him enough time to transform into Night Rogue.

Gentoku calls out Shingetsu's insanity, "To think you exposed yourself with Nebula Gases gained you the ability to transform the abomination that you are now. Are you insane?!"

"Nebula Gases are dangerous to human beings, that's why you are using lab rats as cannon fodder.", the alien warlord lectures Gentoku back, "In fact, the reason why I exposed myself with this substance for 48 hours shows that I used to be human. Or rather, I'm a vampire from outer space!"

Shingetsu points out that those with alien physiology can withstand the Nebula Gas's toxic effects. To add salt to the wound, the gases allowed him to finally reach his true form.

"Why you... **YOU GODDAMNED MONSTER!** ", Gentoku's sanity slips to a fit of rage as he pulls out the Transteam Gun, the weapon used by his other identity, Night Rogue.

* _ **Bat!**_ *

The Bat Full Bottle is inserted like a magazine into the Transteam Gun. Gentoku invokes the transformation incantation of, " **Jouketsu!** " (Steam Blood)

He pulls the trigger of the Transteam Gun, and while holding his finger in the trigger, black smoke is sprayed from the Transteam Gun. Gentoku is enveloped by the smoke and he transforms into Night Rogue.

* _ **Mist Match! B-B-Bat! B-B-B-Bat! FIRE!**_ *

Night Rogue pulls out the Steam Blade and charges at Shingetsu, who in turn pulls out his signature giant sword, which now transforms into a demon blade with jagged edges and they once again clash.

* * *

 **-The Signals-**

Meanwhile at the Izumi mansion in Shouya City.

That night, Goro began tracking the four unidentified entities that descended into the Earth through a ZETA Tech satellite. Much like with the Space Explorers' spy satellites, it failed to identify the four entities. The satellite scans shows that the four entities have settled in four different locations across Shouya City; one in a **seafloor cavern** within the waters of Shouya that can be reached with a submersible. The other is an underground Buddhist Sanctum under the **Daguva Temple**. A third one is within the **city's power plant.** And the last would be, the summit of the **Hoko Memorial Pillar**.

Whatever are nestling on each of those four locations may have something to do with the Kamui Tribe, Goro keeps guessing if those four are likely more of Shingetsu's warriors who are as exactly powerful as him, or that of his right-hand woman Rakurai.

In Goro's part, he wondered if Shingetsu was really testing him. Also, he's certain that the warlord is using his minions as his cannon fodder so he could just head to Touto alone and get his hands on Pandora's Box. Even though he is willing to help Sento in regards of solving the latter's lost memories and protecting Pandora's Box from falling into the wrong hands, Goro thoroughly declined it, in a way that he refuses to stick his nose into someone's business and focus on what he does usually - operating a powerful company under legitimate circumstances and protecting Shouya City from the Kamui Tribe.

Goro begins to discuss with Taki about the four locations where each of the unknowns are settling, "Looks like the four unidentified entities settled at each four locations - one is within a **cave located at the bottom of the ocean** , we might need to get ourselves a submersible to get there. Another one is in the **Daguva Temple** , and the target appears to be inside the underground sanctum. The third one is within the **power plant** ; the bad news is, the power plant has a tight security, so we might need to go stealth. And lastly, another one is resting at the summit of the **Hoko Memorial Pillar**. That place is a tower where the souls of the departed are put to rest; on the other hand, my parents were laid to rest there 17 years ago. It was two weeks after the fateful car accident."

Taki seems to be very skeptical about finding a submersible to get into one of the target location that is the cave at the bottom of the Shouya waters. She, in the other hand, is familiar of ancient Buddhist temples, which is mostly known in her era as sanctuary for spirits. For that matter, Taki decides to go to the underground sanctum of the Daguva Temple first. Goro manages to agree.

"I also told Samus Aran's crew of the four locations, for that matter I thought about cooperating with them even.", Goro also noted the Space Explorers. "They said that each of their crew will be waiting for us the moment we reach to each of the locations. In terms of where should we head, I'm not very picky; perhaps we should go to either of four randomly."

"Let me think about choosing the destination this time, Goro.", Taki makes a suggestion. "How about we head for that Buddhist Underground sanctum in the Daguva Temple."

It was indeed a good idea to check on the underground sanctum in the Daguva Temple.

All while discussing about going into any of the four locations, Goro fiddles with the Striker Armor Key of his G7 Icarus trial prototype along with his Stealth and Crow Full Bottles.

" _Sir, are you certain that the four entities descending into the Earth may have anything to do with the Kamui Tribe?_ ", A.G.N.I's synthetic voice spoke into the computer.

"Believe it or not, investigating it is important.", Goro replied. "I'm no psychic nor a fortune teller, the best way I can do is to make a guess, as guessing is part of making an investigation."

" _That's very astute of your way of thinking, sir._ ", the AI replied again.

Goro believes that he can make possible assumptions, regardless of right or wrong, can lead to the certainty of a particular problem. Whether or not, if the four unidentified entities are likely related to the Kamui Tribe, it will somehow lead either Goro and the Space Explorers to find out if they really interested with Shingetsu's ambitions.

Goro takes his duty as a protector of mankind very passionately ever since he took the mantle of the black winged Kamen Rider, G7 Icarus. Then, when Sento came into his mansion's doorstep and gave him an upgrade to his Rider System, it seems that Goro has dedicated himself in forging a path to humanity's future. After all, he has finally found his purpose in life, is protecting his beloved city from those who try to usher evil and despair in its inhabitants.

"I never seen your that motivated ever since you started becoming a Kamen Rider, Goro.", Taki mused.

"Yeah, it feels like I managed to go all the way this far.", Goro replied. "Sometimes, one generation after another will always succeed those who came before those who protect the world. Because, ever since I first saw each of the Space Explorers, I want to look up any one of them on how they fought with their blood, sweat, and tears with their efforts in protecting the universe."

"This is what being staying passionate to your goals, Goro.", Taki understood Goro's motivation. "Sometimes, while you go into further heights to battle every malignant beings along the way, you must have the willingness to cast away mundane things and other pleasures of your life for the greater good."

Though Goro has the awesome ego to back up his powers, skills, and knowledge, Taki reminds him that in order to help those in need and embody the heroism that every Kamen Rider has, Goro is willing to sacrifice all his pleasures of life for the sake of protecting the world and building a path for humanity's future. Goro believes that humans will always evolve, as a decry to Shingetsu's Social Darwinist rants, no matter how weak a human is, they will grow and become stronger in their own right.

* * *

 **-The Locations-**

At the Space Explorers HQ, the crew begin to plan about separating into three parties. Since the seafloor cavern part, they're gonna need some help from Ange and friends.

Samus began cutting to the chase, "Let's see, Alain and Go will be on the Hoko Memorial Pillar. Mayu and Makoto will take the power plant. Mitsuzane and myself will be on the Daguva Temple, where we'll rendezvous with Izumi Goro and that ninja. As for the cave underneath the Shouya City's seafloor, we're going to need Ange and her friends to reach there."

"The power plant's security is extremely tight - right from CCTVs, and infrared sensors that can't be seen on the naked eye.", said Makoto.

"I heard Izumi-san can hack through the power plant's security.", Mitsuzane replied. "Probably through that mechanical bird of his."

"The Hoko Memorial Pillar? A tower that houses several graves of the departed ones in all seven floors?", Alain pondered with his finger and thumb pinching on his chin.

"Not to mention, many people visit that place daily to pay respects to the fallen.", Mayu added.

"What about the Daguva Temple?", Go asked.

"I heard that temple's underground sanctum is infested with maligned spirits.", said Samus. "That's why we need Taki to take those demons out of the way."

As far as courtesy calls are concerned, the Space Explorers are more willing to cooperate with Goro's party to investigate the four locations where four unidentified entities nestled on each places across Shouya City.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Shingetsu's monster form being primarily red in color, complete with a face and mouth on its torso (similar to that of Nightmare in Soul Calibur IV) resembles that of Gurren Lagann's final form; Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Though Fourze has a Gurren Lagann homage specifically in the form of Sagittarius Nova, whose appearance resembles that of the titular mecha, or in this case, the base form.

Shingetsu achieving his demonic transformation by excessive exposure to Nebula Gases all while retaining his mind and soul is also similar when Kaito transforms into an Overlord Inves by eating a Fruit of Helheim, resulting him into becoming Lord Baron.

The Daguva Temple that was mentioned in chapter 1 and is one of the nest of one of the four Legendary Swordsmen is named after Kamen Rider Kuuga's N-Daguva-Zeba.


	53. Episode 053: For Whom the Spirits Toll

**Episode 053: For Whom the Spirits Toll**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to the 1940 novel, "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Ernest Hemingway.

For those who've seen some of the recent scans for Kamen Rider Build about why the setting of the series takes place in a different world (similar to Decade), as shown in the plot of the upcoming Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL. Since this is only a crossover fic story, I decided to make it official to combine both the mainstream and Build's worlds into the story. Since future chapters will likely experience another divergence from canon (just like in volume 2 starting with Kuroto's death).

For those watching the recent episode of Build, anyone who has Hazard Level 3 in their bodies (via Nebula Gas) can use the Build Driver. Goro, being the only one who can use the Build Driver without being experimented by Faust is a bizarre case. Chapter 49 reveals that the G7 Rider Systems have a Nu-Quantinum Reactor as its power source, and the Nebulium Suppression Device that counteracts the Nebula Gas. As a result, the NSD bypasses the limitations of the Build Driver and Goro is able to use it with no problem at all. This is because that the G7 systems's power source are antitheses to the Nebula Gas.

The names and locations of the Four Legendary Swordsmen are the following: (Take note that these four creatures are themed after four symbols of the Chinese constellations - White Tiger of the West, Azure Dragon of the East, Black Tortoise of the North, and the Vermilion Bird of the South, but still they take on their own humanoid forms.)

\- **Jushin Tiger** **, the Shooting Star of the West** (based on the White Tiger of the West); though his name is a homage of Japanese pro wrestler Jushin "Thunder" Liger. Ironically, despite being one of the four swordsmen, he doesn't wield a sword. Given that the basis of the character would be Jushin Liger, Tiger takes on enemies with wrestling moves! His location will be in the underground shrine of the Daguva Temple, in the westernmost part of Shouya City.

\- **Ifrit the Firebird** (based on the Vermilion Bird of the South); What comes to hearing the name Ifrit is that it is one of the recurring summons in the Final Fantasy and it's associated with Fire. Also, the Vermilion Bird draws similarities to the phoenix. Ifrit's location being the Hoko Memorial Pillar and its phoenix motives alludes that he embodies the cycle of life, death, and rebirth.

\- **Nova the Archdragon** (based on the Azure Dragon of the East); this legendary swordsman is likely one of the most powerful among the four. Considering that it will be setting itself in the power plant at the easternmost part of the city, it's associated to lightning.

\- **Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrent** (based on the Black Tortoise of the North); named after one of the four Elemental Archfiends of the same name from Final Fantasy IV. Cagnazzo's appearance in the game is someone based on the Black Tortoise in some ways. That's why I chose to come out with the name as a tribute to this Elemental Archfiend. The Cagnazzo of this story nests in the seafloor cavern in the northernmost part of the city's ocean.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-To the Daguva Temple-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Main Menu**_ _" OST from Metroid: Samus Returns_ *)

So, it was decided that Goro's party will need to cooperation from the Space Explorers as they too want to investigate each of the four locations. Their destination, is the Daguva Temple, located at the westernmost part of the city. The temple was once constructed by the time of Edo period during Tokugawa Ieyasu's reign as the shogun, which is why that temple still stands in the test of time. The temple is the symbolism for Japan's desire to protect the peace and its people.

According to Goro, the Daguva Temple has a secret place beneath it that is a knowledge forbidden to be spread. That place is an underground Buddhist shrine, during Ieyasu's rule, several ninja clans, including that of Taki's, the Fu-Ma Ninja clan, decided to deal with evil spirits and seal them inside the shrine. The concentration of evil spirits attract many skeletal corpses of prisoners who are incarcerated beneath the jails, which in turn become undead monsters, thus making the basment of the temple extremely dangerous. Which is why, Taki is needed to deal with any undead that comes in the way.

"Our first target is located underneath the Buddhist shrine of the Daguva Temple.", Goro starts a short, yet concise overview of their mission. "Taki, ever heard that within the shrine itself it's full of skeletal remains of prisoners who were incarcerated for attempting to rebel against Ieyasu Tokugawa during his era? Evil spirits that were sealed and dormant in the temple take over these dead bodies, creating their undead puppets."

"Even to this day?", asked the kunoichi.

"So, evil spirits hijack dead bodies made out of bones and starts attacking anyone entering their territory?", Natsu added.

"That's more likely the case.", Goro replied. "Since we're going to the basement, best is we avoid doing any unnecessary attention."

"Is Samus Aran familiar of the location?", Taki asked.

"Yeah. She does.", Goro continued. "But, one of her guys, going by the name of Kureshima Mitsuzane, that green guy who uses a lock to transform into an Armored Rider knows the temple's historical background."

When everything is all set, Goro manages to complete Shadow Winger's diagnosis so the mechanical bird can help him alert any presence of undead creatures trying to attack his party. Later, Goro, Taki, and Natsu left the Izumi mansion as they head to the westernmost side of the city with their destination, the Daguva Temple.

Upon arrival to the temple's entrance, they rendezvous with the two Space Explorers - Mitsuzane and Samus.

"Keep you guys waiting, huh?", said Goro.

"Looks like your intel was solid. It seems one of the untraceable entities nestled itself on the temple's basement.", said Mitsuzane.

"But, are you certain that is it related to the Kamui Tribe?", Samus asked.

"I'm no psychic nor a fortune teller. I can assume that one of the untraceable entities got here after looking through a ZETA Tech spy satellite.", Goro replied.

Goro is very certain that the untraceable target is on the shrine beneath the temple, and yet crawling full of undead monsters along the way, and they will need to fight their way to get to the target. Before they can think about entering the basement, the three Kamen Riders must transform first.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ *

"V-Force!", Samus chants her Creator Gamer transformation phrase, before Goro and Mitsuzane shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Are you ready?! [...] StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ * / * _ **Mix! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha! Ha~!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level up! [...] Mi~ghty Cre~ator~! V-R-X!**_ *

Samus puts on her Varia Suit, and the projection coming from her Gamer Driver phases onto her and jettisoned herself from her power suit transformed as Huntress Action Gamer Level 2, followed by the armor pieces of Creator Gamer forming and ending with the tailcoats spouting from her legs, and she is transformed into Huntress Creator Gamer, ending with her making a three-point landing.

The Budou and Dragon Fruit armor pieces combine into a Jimber Armor part, and it drops into Ryugen's head, and the armor in its fruit-shaped form splits to form the Jimber armor, thus transforming Ryugen into his Jimber Dragon Arms.

The Snap Ride Builder forms horizontally as the halves of G7 Icarus XYZ's suit on his left and right sides. Seconds later, the halves of the suit encase Goro, followed by a steam being released from the armor's vents, completing his transformation into G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor.

* * *

 **-Into the Depths-**

"Lead the way.", the bounty hunter tells Taki to enter the temple first; followed by her student. Goro follows after, and the two Space Explorers.

They checked around the B1F of the shrine, and all seems clear. They moved on to the B2F.

* * *

 **-Build vs. Shingetsu-**

Meanwhile in Touto, Shingetsu in his demonic form easily overpowers Night Rogue to the point he beats the Faust leader senselessly as if the whole fight was like a cage fight. The demonic Shingetsu unleashed a barrage at punches to Night Rogue to a no tomorrow. But, the bat humanoid manages to counterattack and stands up into his feet.

"I can't let you have Pandora's Box for your own selfish goals.", Night Rogue calls out Shingetsu. "You're ruining my plans to create Kamen Riders for military purposes."

Shingetsu laughed, and to think that Faust is secretly planning to make Kamen Riders as tools for warfare instead being symbols of justice. He is understandably appalled of the goal of using the Kamen Rider name as tools of war.

"Hahahaha! Do you think you can protect your world by turning Kamen Riders as tools of war?", Shingetsu laughed and refuted to Night Rogue's objectives. "Is it because you are afraid that the two neighboring lands are trying to invade your territory? How laughable! In a way, we're not so different! Both of us want to instigate a war in a quest for power and will go further heights to achieve that goal."

"Unlike me, you're a sick, power-mad psychopath!"

As Night Rogue and Shingetsu are fighting, Build (in RabbitTank Form) somehow catches up when he is about to fight Night Rogue. When Shingetsu sees Sento's presence, he grabs Night Rogue and throws the Faust leader elsewhere.

"What do we have here?", Shingetsu chuckled.

"You're Shingetsu?!", Sento exclaimed. "Why are you fighting Night Rogue?!"

"Can't tell you."

"I will make you talk.", Sento replied as he pulls out the Harinezumi (Hedgehog) and Shoubousha (Fire Truck) Full Bottles, and shook them and prepares to insert them into the Build Driver.

* _ **Harinezumi! Shoubousha! Best Match!**_ *

Build cranks the lever of his Driver to initiate his change into a new form. Sento chants, "Build Up!"

As the halves of his suit encase him, Build changes from RabbitTank to FireHedgehog.

* _ **Rescue Kenzan!**_ _(Rescue Pincushion)_ _ **FireHedgehog! Yeah!**_ *

Build uses the fire hose-shaped arm cannon in his left arm to fire a flamethrower at Shingetsu, before he smashes him with the Spine Knuckle. Sento also begins to notice that Shingetsu has high level of Nebula Gas in his body.

"You've exposed yourself with the Nebula Gases?!", Sento asked.

"So I can achieve my true transformation!", the Kamui Tribe warlord boasted, all while backfisting Sento that sends him flying. "And with that, I'll crush anyone who stands in my way. You are the perfect example that I'm going to crush beneath my heel."

"You're insane!", Sento calls the demonic Shingetsu to be outright insane for that matter.

"Well, thanks to you, it turned out to be a fortunate development for me. Blood Stalk is favoring me than Night Rogue, anyway."

Sento didn't like the sound hearing that Blood Stalk is also in cahoots with Shingetsu. Considering that the latter is actually working behind Night Rogue's back. This is Shingetsu's opportunity to take control of Faust from Night Rogue the fact that he reveals to Sento that Blood Stalk is going to work for him soon.

"You... What are you planning to do?!", Sento asked in the midst being suffocated by Shingetsu's tightening grip of his neck.

"Wasn't it obvious, I came here to rule everything!", Shingetsu continued gloating. "I'm going to take Night Rogue's place as Faust's leader. Like everyone else who stood before me, you are in my way. Do you understand? A weakling of a neanderthal like you has no place in my world. If you are desperate to bring Faust to its knees, then I am here, I'll be glad to help you. But, if you refuse, I won't hesitate to endanger anyone you know, this is not a threat, it's a promise! Well? What do you think?"

Seeing Sento's problem with Faust also allows Shingetsu to use the former's anger to further his sinister plans. In short, Shingetsu takes advantage of Sento's anger towards Faust in regards of their involvement with his lost memories, something that Sento is trying to avoid. It's made even worse that Shingetsu threatens to kill the people who are connected to Sento. Realizing that from Goro, Shingetsu proves that he can manipulate anyone who are involved or against with Faust so he can take control of that organization for himself, which will lead to him to Pandora's Box.

"Go to hell!", Sento refuted, answering that he will not become a pawn to Shingetsu's plans.

He doles more brutal strikes on Build, he grabs the Kamen Rider by the throat, lifting him up from the ground. "Unlike him (Goro)…", then Shingetsu starts comparing Sento with Goro, "You, Kiryu Sento, are nothing more but a monkey compared to me!"

The vampiric warlord takes his time to make Sento suffer for getting in his way. It shows that he's much of a horrible person compared to Night Rogue of all people, pointing out that the strong will dominate the weak. Shingetsu proves that he's the strongest of the strongest and he has proven worthy to control Pandora's Box.

The first time Sento has seen Shingetsu, he cares about waltzing around and sticking his nose on Night Rogue, but once making his presence known here in Touto, his true motives are clear that he's going to get his hands on Pandora's Box to take control of the entire universe. Him caring only but survival of the fittest shows a sadistic streak in a way he has no qualms of trampling weak and defenseless individuals who he deems who get in his way.

Within moments, Ryuuga, disguised as a window cleaner, shows up trying to save Sento.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size you fucking psycho!", Ryuuga cussed as he shook his Dragon Full Bottle and attempts to slug Shingetsu with a punch.

Only for the Kamui Tribe leader to backfist Ryuuga, knocking him out. Shingetsu uses his sword to swing it like a baseball bat at Build, forcing Sento out of his transformation

"What a nuisance.", said Shingetsu as he reverts to his human form. While Sento and Banjyou are knocked out, he drags their unconscious bodies elsewhere. But, before he can do so, he steals a Bakudan Full Bottle from him. Shingetsu lets out a sinister smirk on his lips, with other plans in mind...

* * *

 **-Daguva Temple: B3F and B4F-**

When Goro's party and the Space Explorers (Samus and Mitsuzane) reached the third bottom floor of the shrine. Things are about to get real along the way – skeletons inside the prison cells and every places around the room began to reanimate; this is likely the presence of evil spirits that were dormant inside.

A wave of undead enemies begin closing in on the two parties, Taki immediately transforms into her blue-haired and blue-eyes super mode, Tengen Toppa Evolution. Her demon mask immediately turned into the familiar star-shaped visor.

Taki pulls out Mekki-Maru and slices one of the animated skeletons, only for it to "resurrect" itself. When Shadow Winger attacks one of the undead skeletons, it also reanimated itself. Obviously, the evil spirits that have been dormant in the underground sanctum can use the skeletal remains of the prisoners who died here to confound intruders.

"Oh great, it seems the evil spirits here can turn these dead guys in here as zombies.", Natsu complained.

" _It seems that the spirits that were dormant underneath the temple can use the corpses of the prisoners who died in here to deal with intruders who disturbed them._ ", Shadow Winger spoke.

"I have an idea. We need to head for the next stairway!", Taki said as she told the others to head for the stairs leading to the B4F. When they managed to get into B4F, Taki creates a diversion by using a fire ninpo.

" **Ninpo: Enkabe no Jutsu!** " (Ninja Techinque: Art of the Wall of Flames), Taki casts a wall of fire that blocks the way for the attacking undead creatures. Afterwards, Taki advanced to the B4F catching up with Goro and Natsu, and the two Space Explorer duo of Mitsuzane and Samus.

"We still got company!", said Mitsuzane as they are still confronted with more animated skeletons along the way.

"We'll have to push forward!", Samus replies as she switches the Gashacon Bugvisor II in its beamgun mode.

"Glad to hear that, we're not backing down just because some evil spirit is trying to make us like pansies!", Goro added and he pulls out his G7 Sky Buster and starts shooting at the possessed skeletons. Even if these undead creatures reanimate each time they are killed, this doesn't stop the two parties to advance forward to find the stairs leading to the B5F.

* * *

 **-Daguva Temple: B5F and B6F-**

More enemies were waiting ahead of them, even in the B5F of the shrine.

"Let's smoke 'em!", said Natsu as she uses her Hierophant Green gauntlets and greaves, throwing in some punches and kicks at the skeletons attacking her and Taki.

* _ **Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ *

"Don't look down on us, boneheads! Who the hell do you think I am?!", Ryugen exclaimed as he scores a headshot after firing an energy arrow from his Sonic Arrow, and slashes another one trying to attack him from behind.

* _ **Armadillo! Bakudan! Ready, go! Voltech Burst!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ loads the Armadillo and Bakudan Full Bottles in his Sky Buster, he spins the cylinder of the blaster and fires an energy blast shaped like an armadillo curling into a ball and bulldoze the enemies. The energy ball then explodes like a bomb that obliterates the possessed skeletons, along with the malignant spirits that took control of the corpses.

"Time to increase some firepower.", Samus said as she ejects the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat from the Driver and she uses it as a VR control stick as she draws a weapon, conjuring a minigun created from virtual reality. The VR minigun begins to spin and ready to fire.

"Spin it up!", Samus exclaimed as she open fires and unloads a lot of energy bullets from the minigun she conjured from the VRX Gashat, taking out all incoming enemies, allowing everyone to move forward to the B6F floor.

Once in the next room, more waves of undead enemies close in, Huntress Creator Gamer, whilst spinning that minigun manages to make short work of all enemies.

"Nice shooting, Samus. Keep it up!", said Mitsuzane.

"Woah, talk about overkill!", Natsu comments on how a minigun works.

Once the whole room is clear, both parties move on into the last floor of the shrine...

* * *

 **-vs. Jushin Tiger!-**

Inside the B7F floor of the underground shrine, everyone stumbled into a wrestling ring.

"The hell, what's a wrestling ring doing here in the very bottom of a freakin' temple?", Mitsuzane scratched his head.

Samus observed around the area for anything suspicious, but her visor states there is nothing around other than the ring itself. Goro entered the ring to make sure to sense any ominous presence inside the room.

Suddenly, from the right side of the top rope, a tiger-like creature with human-shape features stands behind Goro and prepares to do a suicide dive. Taki senses the presence about to attack Goro.

"Goro, behind you!", Taki shouted.

The black winged Kamen Rider turned around when he sees this white tiger monster about to attack him from the top rope. G7 Icarus XYZ narrowly avoids the creature's suicide dive, whereas the creature lands belly-first on the ring's floor.

"A white tiger?", Mitsuzane said in disbelief.

"I'm impressed you managed to avoid my Dragon Rocket.", the bipedal humanoid tiger roared. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Jushin Tiger, the Shooting Star of the West**! I am one of the Four Legendary Swordsmen of the Kamui Tribe."

"Four Legendary Swordsmen? Did Shingetsu sent you guys here?!", Goro said rather with a quick-tempered tone. "And, funny enough you're a wrestler from outer space instead of using a sword!"

"Let me finish, my two-legged friend.", Tiger continued. "There are four of us in four different places in your city. And, though we served under Lord Shingetsu, we are not interested in his ambitions. Like him, we seek a good battle to test those people who have noble hearts. Lord Shingetsu sent us to your planet so we come to find a warrior who has an honorable soul. Even though I don't wield a sword, but my wrestling moves are my sword! I want to see you if you're a worthy opponent!"

"In that case...", Goro is itching for a fight, and this time since everyone is in the wrestling ring.

"We're gonna tame this furball in a four-on-one handicap match. We got your back.", Ryugen taps the black winged Kamen Rider on the shoulders.

"Same here.", Samus added.

"Ditto.", Taki added.

"I guess you guys need some referee, then count me in!", Natsu puts on a black-and-white striped shirt, as she decides to play the part of a referee officiating the match.

The fight starts with Jushin Tiger and G7 Icarus XYZ getting into a gridlock with arms on each other's shoulders pushing. Then, the white tiger puts Goro into a headlock, the Kamen Rider breaks free with sheer determination hitting the wrestling demon on the gut.

Mitsuzane and Goro double team Jushin Tiger and they simultaneously Irish Whip their opponent before kicking him into the face. But, Jushin Tiger doesn't stop there. He even double clothesline both Ryugen and G7 Icarus XYZ.

This brings enough time for Taki to assist the two men, by taking advantage of the ring's environment - the ropes, the top ropes to allow herself to take advantage of the gravity to match Jushin Tiger's high-flying moves. Goro manages to stand up, when Taki manages to have Tiger on the floor, she grabs the creature's legs and slingshots him straight to Goro, who kicks him in the face.

Huntress Creator Gamer surprises Tiger by catching his neck with her legs and sends him with a frankensteiner. G7 Icarus XYZ hits a spear on Jushin Tiger, while pinning him, Tiger manages to stand up after the count of two. This time, Tiger manages to gain the upper hand and puts Goro into his Tiger Suplex, only for Goro to survive after a two-count.

Jushin Tiger continues to keep G7 Icarus XYZ grounded, as in striking him while he's down, so he can prepare to use a high-flying move, the Shooting Star Press. With Goro still on the floor, Tiger is climbing on the top rope.

Goro, in the other hand, plans to make Tiger's move botch. While still prone on the floor, he immediately cranks the lever of the Build Driver.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Jushin Tiger jumps and prepares to land the Shooting Star Press. While he's about to hit it on G7 Icarus XYZ, the black winged Kamen Rider kips up with his two feet. Then, he catches Tiger with his usual roundhouse kick of a finisher.

* _ **Voltech Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

Jushin lands belly-first into the ring. And, it appears he's unaffected by Goro's finisher.

"Nice one, you got me off guard. The fun is just gettin' started!", said Jushin Tiger. When he is about to walk towards Goro...

"And, the fight's already over before it started.", Goro said.

Tiger collapses, the brunt of G7 Icarus XYZ's finisher was powerful enough to damage him after five to ten seconds. The black winged Rider covers the downed Jushin Tiger, with Natsu counting 1, 2, and 3. The Kamen Riders secure an outstanding victory against one of the Four Legendary Swordsmen of the Kamui Tribe.

"Catching up a shooting star press with a roundhouse kick is insane. As if Chuck Norris could've done that kind of feat.", Mitsuzane commented.

Tiger stands up, conceding defeat to his human opponents. "I'm impressed.", then he turns his attention to Goro. "You, the man with the black wings, have proven yourself worthy. I have acknowledged of your abilities. My soul is yours as a proof of your determination and go forth. You have my blessing."

Jushin Tiger's physical body fades away into nothingness, leaving alone a ball of light containing his soul. Curious, Goro is uncertain that if he is going to take his power.

"Did that furball said that he's-", Goro asked.

"Go ahead, it's yours. Touch that ball of light and see what happens.", Samus reassures.

Goro walked close to the ball of light after Jushin Tiger sacrificed its life force to be entrusted to him. He then touches the ball of light, which suddenly turns into a huge clawed gauntlet with the likeness of Jushin Tiger's arm.

Despite the tremendous weight of this clawed gauntlet, Goro starts showing off with new moves with this new weapon born from the essence of Jushin Tiger.

" **Silver Fang!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ christened the name of this weapon loudly.

"Epic!", Natsu cheered.

"I see. It seems those four swordsmen that arrived here are testing Goro...", Taki deduced after realizing that these four warriors sent by Shingetsu had no interest in his ambitions, rather, like him, seek after worthy opponents.

* * *

 **-Sawa is Abducted-**

Elsewhere, Ms. Takigawa is about to head for Nascita to catch up with Sento in regards with another mystery in regards with the late Katsuragi Takumi. But, before she could reach the cafe, she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

While Sawa was laying down on the ground out cold, Shingetsu was standing behind the unconscious reporter; it's revealed that Shingetsu was the one who knocked her out. That said, the Kamui Tribe leader has plans to lure both Build and Faust to a trap.

( _"This woman, I saw her talking to an old man working of a corporation who is actually financially supporting Faust. That means, she's actually a spy to monitor Build."_ ), Shingetsu mused. ( _"I'm going to use her as a hostage and lure both Build and Faust to a trap."_ )

Again, the warlord is on with that psychotic smirk, all while fiddling on the Bakudan Full Bottle in his hand. It is just the beginning he starts playing on both Sento and Faust like fiddles.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Silver Fang Goro obtains after Jushin Tiger's defeat being a huge tiger claw gauntlet makes it similar to the Dest Claws used by Kamen Rider Tiger.

The move Jushin Tiger uses to surprise Goro is a suicide dive called Dragon Rocket. It is one of the signature moves of Japanese wrestler Hiroshi Tanahashi. Tanahashi is an avid fan of the Kamen Rider series, not to mention, he plays the villain Soji Kuruse/Robol Bugster in Heisei Generations vs. Dr. Pac-Man.

In a twist of meta-continuity nod to Ex-Aid, Samus jumping out of her Varia Suit when she's about to transform into Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer (as shown back in chapter 51) is similar to Ex-Aid whenever he transforms into Muteki Gamer where he jumps out of the Maximum Gamer armor during the transformation sequence. It also doubles as a continuity nod to other Metroid games like the recently _Metroid: Samus Returns_ , as the ending shows Samus while in her suit, jumping and landing on the ground either helmetless or off the suit.

And, judging by your reactions in the recent episode that Sawa is also working for Faust as a spy getting info about Build's inventory. Shingetsu kidnapping her shows that he'll more likely learn about Faust's true motives, and the worst that he'll blackmail Sento into surrendering the Pandora panel in his possession in the Nascita in exchange for Sawa's safety.


	54. Episode 054: Fall Like a Thunderbolt

**Episode 05** **4: Fall Like a Thunderbolt**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to a quote from Sun Tzu's the Art of War; "Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, **fall like a thunderbolt.** " This refers to two things happening in this chapter:

\- On Shingetsu's point of view, his plans that involves playing both Build and Faust as fiddles is that he's holding Sawa hostage since he knows that she was spying on Sento to get information in his Rider system; he takes advantage of this by blackmailing Sento into surrendering one of the panels of Pandora's Box to him, as well as Faust (or the Touto government) in an attempt to take panel from Sento. For both parties will be in exchange for Sawa's safety since she is held hostage.

\- On the Space Explorers' and Goro's points of view, after they succeeded in defeating one of the Kamui Tribe's Four Legendary Swordsman in the form of Jushin Tiger. The next of the swordsmen that they're going after will be Nova the Archdragon, who is awaiting for its opponent(s) in the rooftops of the power plant in the easternmost part of the city. Since the power plant's security is tight, the party will have to rely on stealth, with the help of Emu and Parado.

Ex-Aid will have his own Creator Gamer debut in this chapter. Huntress's own Creator Gamer form in terms of its coloration is heavily distinguished from Ex-Aid's own in the True Ending movie, the armor pieces in Huntress Creator Gamer are mostly red, one of the prominent colors of Samus's Varia Suit other than orange. Emu will use Mighty Creator VRX in this chapter for the first time as Samus will actually ask Goro to give the VRX Gashat to Emu.

Before I forget, some part of this chapter contains torture and graphic violence. Read at your own discretion!

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Sawa is Kidnapped** **-**

Meanwhile in a decrepit warehouse in Touto...

Reporter Takigawa Sawa finds herself being bound in a chair as she slowly regains consciousness. As the journalist opened her eyes, a familiar-looking man in leather with a guitar case on his back stands before her; Shingetsu.

"Wait a minute, I've seen you before in Hokuto!", said the reporter upon getting a gist of Shingetsu's face. "You're the guy who lead a legion of demons attacking citizens in Shouya City?!"

"The one that stands before you is the leader of the Kamui Tribe, Shingetsu-sama!", the Kamui Tribe leader boasted.

While Shingetsu is mostly seen in his armor and red cape, he has the audacity to blend in perfectly within the society of the Touto region, all while focused in his plans to take Pandora's Box for his own. Sawa, in the other hand, had no idea where she is all while she is bound to a chair with her hands and legs tied.

"Where am I? And what do you want with me?", the reporter demanded.

"Humph. To think you were just an ordinary reporter after the headlines.", Shingetsu chuckled. "It seems Kiryu Sento is not aware that you are sent by Faust as a spy to get information on Project Build."

Sawa shows a horrified reaction what came on Shingetsu's mouth. Shingetsu lets out a hauntingly malicious smile on his face, and the reporter didn't realize that he's planning to destroy Faust. It also helps that after his encounters with Night Rogue, Blood Stalk, and Build gave him to find out clues about Faust's true objective - creating Kamen Riders for the benefit of warfare. The vampiric warlord has one objective that contradicts Faust's - is coveting Pandora's Box from them to take control every planet in the universe.

Sawa wasn't buying any of Shingetsu's delusions of grandeur, thinking them as a joke or a fantasy. But, Shingetsu doesn't take too kindly to anyone criticizing him, and for that he pulls out a chain and whips the reporter the brutal way possible. Sawa learned the hard way upon realizing the cruelty of the Kamui Tribe leader.

"You fucking monster! You batshit crazy, misogynistic bastard!", the journalist screams at Shingetsu. "And I thought Night Rogue was bad, but you're the worst! You even made Frieza look like a saint!"

The alien vampire continues lashing at her, to the point Sawa's getting a lot of bruises from all the violent whipping with the chain. "Silence, whore!", he answered back. "I have a lot of ways to get everything out from you. Rakurai!"

Upon snapping his finger, Shingetsu's right-hand woman, Rakurai appeared before him.

"Yes, Shingetsu-sama?", said the maligned ninja.

"Make that woman suffer until we get what we want.", Shingetsu instructed.

The ninja who took orders from Shingetsu starts using one of her lightning ninjutsu, and all for the intent to get information from the reporter.

" **Kusari Inazuma no Jutsu!** " (Art of the Chain Lightning), Rakurai invokes her technique and proceeds to electrocute Sawa. The reporter begins to scream in agony all while being zapped from top to bottom for 50 seconds.

Shingetsu then commanded the maligned ninja to stop before she could kill Sawa.

"Rakurai, please ask this woman about Nanba Jusaburo.", said Shingetsu all while he relishes at the horrified expression on Sawa's face.

And, then the reporter is forced to talk. "Why didn't you asked me? I know Nanba-san! He's the boss of Nanba Heavy Industries and he financially sponsored Faust. Are you psychos planning to kill him as well?!"

"No. But, the only one I'm going to kill is Himuro Gentoku. You're not aware that he and Night Rogue are one and the same person.", Shingetsu continued. "So, I can take control of Faust in his place. So I can achieve my goal ruling the world where the strong will triumph over the weak! You don't need to understand my goals, it's because weaklings like you have no right to understand me at all!"

"So, you came to our planet to murder a lot of innocent humans just because you believe them to be weak?! I can't believe you're the egotist of the worst kind!", Sawa shouts again at Shingetsu's face. "You're the worst kind of being I've ever seen in my entire life! Just wait until Sento-kun shows up and beat you to a pulp!"

When Sawa reassuring that Sento will save her, Shingetsu refutes that he will tell Sento that Sawa was being used as a mole for Faust.

"Or, reminding him that you were actually being sent by Faust to spy on Kiryu Sento?", Shingetsu cackled. "I'm going to ask you one last thing; did Kiryu Sento have a piece of Pandora's Box?"

The reporter defiantly refused to answer Shingetsu, only for the latter to command Rakurai to zap Sawa even further, not once, not twice, but four times!

"Sento-kun has a piece of the box! He has it hidden in the nascita!", Sawa screamed.

"Very good.", the vampire laughed. Then, he pulls out the Bakudan Full Bottle he snagged from Sento; he sprays the essence of said Full Bottle around Sawa. The essence immediately transformed into bombs shaped like a Full Bottle and are latched into Sawa. The Bakudan Full Bottle itself serves as a detonator.

Shingetsu's next plan - is to blackmail Sento into surrendering one of the missing pieces of Pandora's Box in his possession (that was hidden in nascita) in exchange for Sawa's safety. If the physicist refused to comply, the bombs that were strapped on Sawa (spawned from the Bakudan Full Bottle) are rigged to blow, and Shingetsu has no qualms in using the said Full Bottle to detonate it. The Kamui Tribe leader is also aware that Faust or the Touto government will get themselves involve in this hostage situation; as if either of them try to prevent Sento from giving the panel of Pandora's Box to Shingetsu will jeopardize Sawa's well-being.

* * *

 **-The Power Plant (entry)-**

Meanwhile at the easternmost part of the city, Goro (and Taki) caught up with two of the Space Explorers - Inamori Mayu and Fukami Makoto. Also, Dr. Houjou Emu and his Bugster counterpart Parado came to their assistance.

"Houjou-sensei. I bet Samus Aran wants you to try on this Gashat.", said Goro as he hands the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat to Emu as the bounty hunter asked him to give the Gashat to the intern to test out his own Creator Gamer form.

Emu accepted the Gashat. It seems the other Space Explorers and their allies are informed of the Kamui Tribe's Four Legendary Swordsmen. The four swordsmen are Shingetsu's most powerful warriors. However, despite their similar goals with Shingetsu in regards of searching for a worthy opponent, they seem to be disinterested in his ambition to rule to universe, though according to Jushin Tiger (one of the four swordsmen), Shingetsu seems to respect their motivations.

The next destination, is the power plant. As Goro made his assumption, the power plant has tight security. Foot patrol consists of the usual Hokuto government-issued guards that use ZETA Tech-produced pulse laser rifles. Goro needs to avoid killing in order to avoid causing any incident in order to reach the rooftop of the plant to find one of the four Legendary Swordsmen.

From the inside, the building has at least 6 security cameras on each 5 floors for a total of 30. That said, Makoto and Mayu will have to get into the security control room to disable the cameras and have to disguise themselves as guards.

Instead of transforming, Goro uses the G7 Paralyzer in his possession in its non-lethal Paralyzer Mode. In addition, Goro brought with him a XGR-02 Artemis with tranquilizer rounds. With Parado and Emu guiding them all the way to the summit of the plant.

Goro had to wear a spy suit rather than in his casual attire since he's going to go through an infiltration mission. Taki went with the two Space Explorers (Makoto and Mayu), that means they have to split up and get to the roof separately

"This really makes my heart dance.", said Parado.

Being the embodiment of Emu's knowledge of video games, the former Bugster commander decides to orient Goro about the use of stealth since they have to get through the power plant undetected.

"Are you ready? Remember you have to get to the roof of the power plant without being detected.", said Emu. "But first, you need to take out the guards before going inside."

"Got it.", Goro replied while keeping his voice low.

Goro along with Emu and Parado move along until they see a guard tower right ahead.

"A guard tower dead ahead.", said Parado. "Shoot down the sniper."

Goro aims the Artemis and shoots a tranquilizer round at the guard, knocking him out cold. Then, Emu points out two lookouts on the east terminus. Goro shoots the guards down.

Once they're at the entrance, they notice the outpost right in front of them.

"Don't worry, I got him.", said Parado as he snuck inside and knocks the guard down.

The three stayed in the shadows in the midst of the night as far as stealthy approach is concerned. Since the power plant has a tight security, they really have to avoid attracting any unnecessary attention. Goro, Parado, and Emu made it into the building without being alerted.

* * *

- **Power Plant 1F to 3F (surveillance cameras)** -

Once inside the plant, Parado reminds Goro that there are six security cameras inside in each floors for a total of 30. Which means, the building has five floors that has 6 cameras inside. Plus, there are guards inside.

Mayu and Makoto began radioing the three...

" _Sensei, are you guys inside the power plant?_ ", asked Mayu.

"Yeah. We're in.", the intern replied.

" _We'll find a way to shut down their security system from the other side of the building._ ", Makoto spoke. " _We'll catch you guys into the roof._ "

They end the communication as the three inside the plant moved on. Along the way, the three stumbled into a nearby room and hear voices coming from one of the guards. Goro eavesdrops at the conversation for a second before going.

Along the way, they notice a security camera on the right side. Emu, being a Genius Gamer, who has also knowledge about stealth games, states that they will lean on the right wall where the camera is attached. This will avoid them from being detected.

" _Another surveillance camera dead ahead._ ", Samus radios the three. " _Try pressing against the wall and only move under the camera while the beam is facing the other direction._ "

After they passed through it undetected, they see another one perched on the left side; which prompts the party to lean on the left wall to pass through the cameras. They avoid the cameras by going through under it.

They went into the stairs, once inside the second floor. Everything sounds clear.

" _The cameras are down._ ", Makoto's voice is heard from the comms of Emu, Parado, and Goro. " _We'll catch you guys on the roof. Move quickly!_ "

With the security control room is finally taken care of, Mayu and Makoto went on to head for the building's rooftop. Allowing Goro and company to advance, all while avoiding the guards in the rooms.

Before the three can move to the third floor, "Something's coming this way. Find some place to hide!", Emu whispered. They hid in a nearby pantry closet, while keeping their voices down.

(" _Did you know some Kamen Rider guy from Touto just suddenly went here in Hokuto?_ "), said one of the guards.

(" _Yeah. He just went into that Katsuragi guy's house._ "), the other guard replied.

The two guards obliviously continued their conversation as they passed through the pantry closet door. Once everything is all clear, "The coast is clear. Let's go.", said Goro.

"Lead the way.", Parado added.

The three immediately went to the stairs leading to the third floor. Once there, they notice a room, through the windows, they notice a guard monitoring the area. That being said, Parado, Emu, and Goro had to go prone all while leaning against the wall of the room.

"Keep your heads down.", Emu told the other two.

They crawl under the view of the windows. Once they got past through, they stood up and moved along. They notice a surveillance camera on the right side of the room. They leaned against the wall on the right to get past through the camera as they head on.

Once they're in the clear, they proceeded through the stairs.

* * *

 **-4** **th** **and 5** **th** **Floors-**

The entire fourth and fifth floors appear to be clear of guards, all while the cameras are already down.

"Nobody's home.", said Goro.

"Then, we'll just have to keep going!", said Parado.

Emu, Parado, and Goro pushed forward as they make their way into the 5th floor. Much like the floor before it, there were no sign of the guards, the cameras in that room are down after Makoto and Mayu managed to sabotage the security control room.

They continued to the stairs leading to the rooftop floor.

* * *

 **-vs. Nova the Archdragon-**

Once arriving in the rooftop floor of the power plant, Goro's party catches up with Mayu and Makoto, alongside Taki. Goro then radios Samus and company about what they see before them.

"We made it to the top of the power plant", said Goro. "And, there is some lizard flying around one the transmitter tower!"

" _Maybe that's one of the Legendary Swordsmen._ ", Samus's voice echoed on the comms. " _You guys be careful. Scans show that this dragon creature has serpentine-like body with humanoid features. Also, he has the ability to travel in speeds faster the eye can see, so be careful._ "

"Roger that.", Goro replied before ending transmission.

The dragon creature begin to turn its attention to the humans standing before it.

"You must be the humans that Lord Shingetsu talked about.", said the dragon. "I am Nova. **Nova the Archdragon** ; the lightning drake of the east!"

"Archdragon, huh? Has a nice ring to it.", Goro snarks in complimenting Nova's title. "I assume you're one of the four guys that son of a bitch [Shingetsu] sent you here."

" **DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT LORD SHINGETSU!** ", the Archdragon roared all of the sudden. "We, the four Legendary Swordsmen swore our loyalty to Lord Shingetsu as his vassals, and I shall not allow a mere human to disrespect him!"

"Now, you really ticked him off...", Parado scratched his head. "In that case, my heart's really dancing."

" **Henshin!** ", Mayu, Makoto, and Parado exclaimed as they put on their trinkets into their transformation belts as they transform into their respective Rider forms - Kamen Riders Mage, Sin Specter, and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99.

Three Kamen Riders charge as they fight Nova. Meanwhile, Goro and Emu stood together and prepare to transform.

"Izumi-san, let's do this.", said the intern as he decides to use Mighty Creator VRX instead of going Hyper Muteki.

"Lead the way, sensei!", said Goro, as he pulls out both the Stealth and Crow Full Bottles. The ZETA Tech CEO inserts his Full Bottles into the Build Driver, while Emu switches the VRX Gashat on.

* _ **Stealth! Crow! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", both men chanted as they prepare to transform.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Gashatto!**_ _(guitar solo looping)_ *

Goro cranks the lever of his Driver, while Emu prepares to open up his Gamer Driver's lever.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeah!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up! Tenchi Souzou no Chikara!**_ _(Get Make!)_ _ **Mirai no Gamer! Mi~ghty Cre~ator~! V-R-X!**_ *

The halves of G7 Icarus XYZ encase Goro, completing his transformation. Meanwhile, Emu transforms into his Action Gamer Level 2, followed by white armor pieces themed after a virtual reality game materialize in Ex-Aid's Rider form, transforming into Ex-Aid Creator Gamer.

Ex-Aid's Creator Gamer distinguishes a lot from Huntress's own Creator Gamer, as most of her armor are all red due to the colors being similar to her power suit, and the visor of her VR headgear is shaped like a letter "T", and the tailcoat in her armor is long. While Ex-Aid's Creator Gamer armor pieces are mostly white, the VR headgear stands out being based on his usual form, and the tailcoat on his armor is shorter compared to Huntress. In general, Ex-Aid Creator Gamer resembles an amalgamation of Cronus and Para-DX.

"Let's create games with no continues!", Ex-Aid proclaimed.

"Now, you're marked for judgment!", G7 Icarus XYZ proclaimed his own one-liner before joining the other three.

Taki then immediately transforms into her empowered form, Tengen Toppa Evolution and joins with the Riders.

The Kamen Riders and Taki start ganging up Nova by forming two teams of three. Emu, as Ex-Aid Creator Gamer used the VRX Gashat to conjure a weapon, in the form of a minigun. Ex-Aid uses the VR minigun to unload at Nova. But, Nova makes use of his speed to make short work of the other Riders and Taki.

Parado pulls out the Energy Item holder and mixes up by using two Speed-Up medals to match Nova's speed, despite the Archdragon can travel at the speed faster than the eye can see.

Ex-Aid proceeds to draw missiles using the VRX Gashat. Once the missiles are conjured, he puts the Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder to fire it on Nova.

* _ **Kamiwaza! Mighty Critical Strike!**_ *

The missiles are launched at Nova, stopping the dragon in its tracks.

"Give some of that too!", said Goro as Emu tosses a Speed Up medal to him. Then, he summons the Silver Fang, the large claw gauntlet he obtained after defeating Jushin Tiger.

* _ **Kosoku-ka!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ speeds up and caught up to Nova's speed, all while he slashes the Archdragon with the Silver Fang.

"That's... You've beaten Jushin Tiger!", the Archdragon exclaimed. "Show me how you've mastered that weapon!"

"You asked for it!", Goro answers back as he cranks the Build Driver's lever for the Voltech Finish.

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Finish! Yeahh!**_ *

Nova finds himself trapped in a holographic pie-chart.

Goro calls out the name of his finishing move, " **Byakko Cutter!** " Then, G7 Icarus XYZ launches a projectile slash from the Silver Fang, shaped like a white tiger at Nova, defeating the Archdragon.

The brunt of the Byakko Cutter was enough to put Nova down to its knees. The other Kamen Riders are impressed.

"He's pretty good!", said Mayu.

"I'll say.", Makoto nodded.

* * *

 **-Nova Bracer-**

"You humans are the impressive species of the best kind.", the Archdragon commended the Kamen Riders. "I see what it looks like to protect the Earth with all your strengths.", then he turns his attention to Goro. "You show an example how to fight alongside with different people with a similar common goal. Take my soul, break through into the speed of light and beyond. Let this be your guide once you will battle Lord Shingetsu."

Nova's body fades into nothingness, leaving only a shining blue light remaining that is his life force. Goro touches the ball of light that took form after Nova's body faded away with his left hand. The light materializes into...a wristwatch.

* _ **Nova Bracer!**_ *

This is no ordinary wristwatch, as this gadget is actually a stopwatch that features three modes - **Speed Time** , **Bullet Time** , and **Pummel Time**. The gadget has a throttle grip that augments the power of the wearer's punches. When the grip is roll off to upshift, it unleashes a finisher.

* _ **Speed Time!**_ *

" _ **Boost Up!**_ ", the Nova Bracer's voice, sharing the same voice as with the Build Driver's equipment exclaimed upon activating the watch's countdown.

Goro decides to show off with the Nova Bracer as he zooms around back and forth around the place at a speed faster the eye can see, much like how Nova did during the battle. The speed of how Goro ran is so fast, it's even more faster when using a Speed-Up energy item.

* _ **Five... Four... Three... Two.. One...!**_ *

" _ **Boost Down!**_ ", the Nova Bracer's voice spoke, with the countdown ended, G7 Icarus XYZ returns back to his normal speed.

Then, the Rider proceeds to roll off the throttle grip upshift three times to initiate the gadget's finisher.

" _ **Seiryuu Upper!**_ ", the Nova Bracer's voice once again proclaimed, followed by G7 Icarus XYZ's left fist surrounded with light blue energy and unleashes an uppercut thrown skywards with force. The black winged Kamen Rider lands safely in a three-point form.

And Goro proclaims, "Checkmate!" after finishing his exhibition with the gadget.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu's Ultimatum-**

Meanwhile at the nascita in Touto, everyone began to wonder where is Sawa right now. It's been a whole day she hasn't visited the cafe. That is until, Sento receives a call from Sawa herself.

"Hello?", Sento spoke.

But, what everyone are about to hear from Sawa is a tone of distress.

" _Sento-kun, help me! I've been kidnapped!_ ", the reporter said.

"By Faust?"

" _No. It's Shingetsu!_ ", Sawa continued.

Then, Shingetsu begins to take over the call. " _You heard the woman. It was me, Shingetsu!_ "

"You bastard...", Sento's tone changes into anger, knowing the reason Shingetsu kidnapped Sawa is basically an act of spite against him and Faust. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

" _It's simple. I'm evil._ ", Shingetsu gloats. " _If you want to save this woman, bring to me one of the panels of Pandora's Box. I'm certain that you are in possession of one. You know what happens to her if you refuse to comply._ ", the Kamui Tribe leader issues an ultimatum, " _I want that thing in the next 24 hours. If you come here empty handed or bringing the heat to me, that woman is soon good as dead._ "

Shingetsu ends the call. When Ryuuga, Soichi, and Misora heard of what happened to Sawa, Sento is confronted by a sadistic choice in the form of Shingetsu's ultimatum - is to give the panel of Pandora's Box hidden here in nascita to the vampiric warlord or Sawa dies.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Sawa compares Shingetsu to Frieza in terms of his personality. Granted, because I also tend to compare Shingetsu to Frieza, and the latter is one of my favorite villains of the Dragon Ball Z series.

The Nova Bracer's functionality is a combination of the Faiz Axel Watch and the Meteor Galaxy. Since this gadget is based on a stopwatch and allows Goro to go Speed Time, which is the equivalent to Axel Form's Start Up. In terms of the Meteor Galaxy, the Nova Bracer has three modes: 1) Speed Time - it's a combination of Axel Form's Start Up and the Kabuto Riders' Clock Up merged into one. This is true if you first seen the episode of Kamen Rider Decade when he transforms into Faiz Axel Form and goes into a speed fight with the A.R. TheBee. 2) Bullet Time - this one is based on a video game mechanic (which originally came from the Max Payne) series; but how this ability works is similar to Michael's signature ability in Grand Theft Auto V. The last, 3) Pummel Time - this one takes a hand-to-hand approach. While Pummel Time is taking effect, Goro will throw some barrage of punches faster the eye can see a-la Fist of the North Star.

The Seiryuu Upper finisher of the Nova Bracer looks like a Shoryuken.


	55. Episode 055: The Memory Remains

**Episode 055: The Memory Remains**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to a Metallica song of the same name. Since, the next Legendary Swordsman they will encounter will be Ifrit the Firebird. Ifrit's motif is not only based on the Vermilion Bird, he's also associated with phoenixes, a mythical bird associated with death and rebirth, and it nestled in the summit of the Hoko Memorial Pillar – a tower that served as a grave site for the deceased. More like kinda similar to the Pokemon Tower in the first Pokemon games (Red, Blue, and Yellow).

If you guys noticed that Goro managed to curbstomp Nova in the previous chapter with the Silver Fang was somewhat unprecedented. For some reasons, I tend to rush the chapters as much as possible before I got to sleep and I ended up sleeping 1:30 am. Since I publish chapters two days after as my usual routine in writing. And, I am again battling writer's block since 2015. I hope you guys bear with me for the mistake I made in the previous chapter.

This chapter will have a foreshadowing in regards to Goro's past (which will be in the next arc after the Amazons route). Goro appears to have a long-lost sister, going by the name of **Anzu Izumi**. Anzu is the first-born sister before Goro. When Anzu was still about 10 years old two months before Goro's birth, she mysteriously disappeared and never returned following an accident during a trip to the beach. Anzu's disappearance was kept secret from Goro even after his parents died. Though, Goro will eventually find out that secret since he has his father's video diary. While Goro and company will trek to the Hoko Memorial Pillar, where his parents were laid to rest, Rakurai runs into him while she is visiting the graves of his parents, with a possible implication that Rakurai and Anzu Izumi are one and the same person. If that happens, this makes Goro and Rakurai similar to Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black (RX) and Nobuhiko Akizuki/Shadow Moon; both are siblings who become enemies because of their opposing factions.

This chapter has more graphic violence, canon divergence and character death. So, read at your own discretion.

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Goro's Interlude: Father's Secret-**

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Way to Fall**_ _" by Starsailor from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Son, you've got a way to fall**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **They'll tell you where to go but they won't know**_ _ **~]  
**_

 _And I thought I was the only son in my family. But, before we trek to the Hoko Memorial Pillar where my mom and dad were laid to rest, I uncovered something in my dad's drawer – his video diary. He recorded something five months before he and mom died from that fateful_ _car_ _accident 17 years ago._ _I looked into dad_ _'s video diary, he admitted into lying to me - is that I had an older sister that mysteriously disappeared years before I was born._

 _ **[~**_ _ **Son, you'**_ _ **d**_ _ **better take it**_ _ **all**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **They'll tell you wh**_ _ **at they know**_ _ **but they won't know**_ _ **~]**_

 _The first time I looked on into the message that dad left to me..._

" _ **Goro? I know you're still too young to understand this right now, so I thought recording this video diary in case you might find this by the time you reach into your life of success. I know I'm doing everything I can to make you the heir to ZETA Technologies. But, there's one thing I want to say that, I'm sorry. Your mother and I have been hiding a secret ever since she gave birth to you. We've been lying to you about someone who was been missing in our life before you. You have a big sister, Anzu. Two months before you're welcomed into the world, Anzu disappeared following an accident during a trip to the beach. Ever since we raised you, we always thought about Anzu quietly all while we were grooming you to become a self-made man in the future. But, all the years passed, we try to forget her and moved on to raise and love you as our only child.**_ _"_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Oh... I've got something in my throat**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **I need to be alone while I suffer**_ _ **~]**_

 _It was very jarring for even my part that mom and dad missed Anzu so much, all while while I was still a teen, I usually see mom crying. Despite how I am disappointed of my own father keeping secrets behind my back, I couldn't help but feel his pain too. The painful part is, how come they are trying to forget their first-born daughter who just disappeared after her accident?_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Oh... I've got something in my throat**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **I need to be alone while I suffer**_ _ **~]**_

 _My life seems to be bliss even before that car accident. My mom and dad were happy people enjoying their lives, while I aim to succeed my old man into his life's work. This is where I begin to realize that hollow feeling constricting into my heart. As what dad's last will before the accident said, he honestly admitted he regretted about not telling the truth of my older sister's disappearance._

 _ **[~**_ _ **Son, you've got a way to**_ _ **ki**_ _ **ll**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **They'**_ _ **re picking on you still**_ _ **but they**_ _ **d**_ _ **on't know**_ _ **~]**_

 _And, here I am now, a successful businessman running a multi-technological company and fulfilled my dad's last requests. Now, I know what's really missing within me other than the loss of my parents._

 _ **[~**_ _ **Son, you'**_ _ **d**_ _ **better wait to shine**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **They'll tell you wh**_ _ **at is yours**_ _ **but they**_ _ **'ll take mine**_ _ **~]**_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Oh... I've got something in my throat**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **I need to be alone while I suffer**_ _ **~]**_

 _I continued listening to his video diary..._

" _ **Son, if you're watching this. I hope you could achieve more than just inventing and creating to create a path towards the future. But, even comes the day that your mom and I will no longer be with you, I know you've achieved a path to success. And, forgive me if for all the lies we've kept away from you. Everything I've done, my company, my legacy, I built it for you, they are my life's work - the key to the future. No matter what happens, regardless of black or white... Goro, don't stray away from your path. Whether you fail at anything you do, you have to keep going. I'm... You're mother and I will always be proud of your success. You will always be my living legacy.**_ _"_

 _The feeling that your parents will always be proud of who you are warms my heart. It has been seventeen years that they're gone in my life, all the nightmares of loneliness and beyond that. I know that even in death, mom and dad are watching over me._

 _ **[~**_ _ **Oh...**_ _ **There's a hole inside my boat**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **I need to**_ _ **stay a float... For the summer...long...**_ _ **~]**_

 _At the near end of the film, dad voiced one last request for me..._

" _ **Goro, here is my last request: Please, find Anzu. Wherever your sister is now, she is still alive. I'm certain of that. And please tell her that we love her as much we loved you. You and Anzu, my children, are and will always be my greatest creation.**_ _"_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Son, you'**_ _ **d better wait**_ _ **to fall**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **They'll tell you where to go but they won't know**_ _ **~]  
**_

 _The feeling that, despite the secrets that my father hid from me, he everything he did to mold me into the man I am now. I_ _'m grateful that my mom and dad were grateful for everything they had for me. I tried to hold my tears back, but I couldn't help but cry. That was the thing my dad said while I was still a kid, "You are man enough when you learn to cry."_

 _Before we are about to head for the Hoko Memorial Pillar, I told Taki everything what I saw in my dad's video diary._

" _Sometimes, it's painful for a parent to keep a secret from their children especially when they found that out upon growing up.", that's what she said. "But, consider yourself lucky that you really have a loving parent who molded you into the man that you are now. Your father was honest about his mistake, and you did acknowledged him. As for your lost sister..."_

" _I'm going to find her when the time is right.", I replied. "Taki, please I'm going to need your help too."_

 _Even though Taki is only interested in fighting that bounty hunter, Samus Aran. But, she has her reasons to help others and protect the world from the Kamui Tribe's demons. Either way, she accepted. I easily won her affection by what it means to be a real man - who believes that actions speak louder than words. Also, a real man knows how to keep his ego in check. Plain and simple._

* * *

 **-Shingetsu's Ultimatum (continuation)-**

"Hello?", Sento spoke.

But, what everyone are about to hear from Sawa is a tone of distress.

" _Sento-kun, help me! I've been kidnapped!_ ", the reporter said.

"By Faust?"

" _No. It's Shingetsu!_ ", Sawa continued.

Then, Shingetsu begins to take over the call. " _You heard the woman. It was me, Shingetsu!_ "

"You bastard...", Sento's tone changes into anger, knowing the reason Shingetsu kidnapped Sawa is basically an act of spite against him and Faust. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

" _It's simple. I'm evil._ ", Shingetsu gloats. " _If you want to save this woman, bring to me one of the panels of Pandora's Box. I'm certain that you are in possession of one. You know what happens to her if you refuse to comply._ ", the Kamui Tribe leader issues an ultimatum, " _I want that thing in the next 24 hours. If you come here empty handed or bringing the heat to me, that woman is soon good as dead._ "

Shingetsu ends the call. When Ryuuga, Soichi, and Misora heard of what happened to Sawa, Sento is confronted by a sadistic choice in the form of Shingetsu's ultimatum - is to give the panel of Pandora's Box hidden here in nascita to the vampiric warlord or Sawa dies.

Back in Sento's lab, the physicist goes around searching for the Pandora's Box panel that was hidden here after it was inadvertently discovered during the time Soichi was confronted about how he stolen the panel from Faust. Soichi reminds Sento that the panel should not fall into the hands of either Faust and the Touto government. The worst part is, is the only requirement to save Sawa from Shingetsu's clutches. Sento is left without a choice to bring the panel, even if Faust or the Touto government will chase him for it.

"I'm going with you.", said Banjyou. "Who knows if that Shingetsu, that sociopath would be luring both us and Faust to his trap."

Despite being all brawns, Banjyou makes an assumption that Shingetsu is playing both Build and Faust like fiddles. And, the obvious part being that Shingetsu is planning to kill Night Rogue for the control of Faust.

The following day...

That said, Sento decides to bring the panel. With Ryuuga coming with him. But, before going to the warehouse where Sawa is held, Sento decides to call Goro about his current situation. He pulls out his Build Phone and dialed Goro's number...

" _Hey, Sento-kun. How's the business with that Katsuragi Takumi guy?_ ", Goro asked.

"We're in a hairy situation right now, Izumi-san.", Sento replied. "Do you remember Sawa-san, the reporter who tagged along with me on the Paragon incident with Banjyou?"

" _What about her?_ "

"She's been kidnapped.", Sento said with a grim tone.

" _No way... By who?_ ", Goro exclaimed with the same grim tone, but added with utter disbelief.

"Shingetsu."

"Are you serious? Shit... That Shingetsu has been fucking with the Touto government AND Faust.", Goro replied. "He's really serious about walking the path to godhood. And he'll do whatever it takes to get it out on either of them. You better save that reporter quick before that psycho does something profoundly depraving."

Sento ends the call, he and Banjyou went outside, with the latter holding the panel. He puts on the Lion Full Bottle into his Build Phone, transforming it into his motorcycle, the Machine Builder. Sento immediately transforms into Build RabbitTank Form while flooring his bike as they head for the warehouse where Sawa is held hostage.

* * *

 **-The Hoko Memorial Pillar-**

At the Hoko Memorial Pillar at the southernmost part of Shouya City...

Goro and Taki once again met up with the Space Explorers (in the forms of Samus, Alain, and Go). The bounty hunter also brought up Dan Kuroto of all people, as the Game Master is curious about the Kamui Tribe's Four Legendary Swordsmen. The Space Explorers and Goro managed to defeat two out of four swordsmen, with Goro obtaining the Silver Fang from Jushin Tiger, and the Nova Bracer from Nova the Archdragon.

Kuroto did heard of a game mechanic that each time you defeat a boss and obtain one of their abilities as your own.

Though the Hoko Memorial Pillar is only a tower that houses the souls of the departed, no obstacles are present in this six-floored building. In order for the gang to get through the summit of the tower, respects must be paid to the deceased.

Both parties entered the tower...

* * *

 **-Shingetsu's True Plan-**

Build and Ryuuga arrived on the warehouse, carrying with them one of the panels of Pandora's Box. Sawa is held on a chair with her hands and legs tied. Just before they attempt to approach Shingetsu, the Touto government, led by Gentoku, accompanied by his assistant Utsumi stopped Build and Ryuuga.

Both Utsumi and Gentoku wore kevlar vests to protect themselves ever since surviving of nearly crashing their helicopter, and their last encounter with Shingetsu.

"Build. If I were you, you better give that thing to us. That's government property.", Gentoku instructs the Kamen Rider. "If you do, I will clear both you and Banjyou Ryuuga of your criminal charges."

But, Shingetsu interrupts the two parties. "That's right, Build. What is it going to be? Your publicity or this woman's safety? Choose wisely if you don't want this woman to die."

"Sawa-san!", Sento shouted. "You better let her go!"

"Oh, it's because you don't know why what's going on?", Shingetsu cackled. "Takigawa Sawa is working with Faust as a spy! She was sent by a certain Nanba Jusaburo so she can get information on the Rider System!"

Gentoku is appalled when Shingetsu begins to know too much as an act of spite. In short, him holding Sawa hostage is an act of spite towards Faust and Build at the same time; and revealing to Sento that Sawa was in league with Faust all along is easy enough to send him over the edge. Which in this case, Shingetsu has prepared a trap for Build and Faust.

"That monster... I can't stand him anymore!", Gentoku himself is about to lose it. "All Guardians, open fire!"

Shingetsu snapped his fingers as he sent legions of demons to cause a massive onslaught against the Touto government troops. Unfortunately for Gentoku, he's unable to do a thing at this moment; should he transform into Night Rogue, Shingetsu will more likely exploit this. As a result, he is forced to watch his robotic soldiers being massacred by a horde of alien demons, they are even stronger than the ordinary Smash.

At this rate, Faust are now the sitting ducks, with Gentoku unable to take action with Sawa under captivity. Worse, Shingetsu is after the panel of Pandora's Box in possession of Build.

"They fell into it. Just as I planned.", Shingetsu smirked. He expected Faust to show up, instead Gentoku decided to send in troops rather than assuming his Night Rogue identity. Either way, Shingetsu succeeded into pitting Gentoku's men and Build into his trap. While most of the Guardians are outnumbered, even the G7 Guardians are not safe in this bloodbath.

Blood Stalk appears on Shingetsu's side, commending the alien vampire for such unpredictable plan.

"Man, you're quite a magnificent bastard.", Stalk chuckled.

"I have the best plan, I keep it to myself and on a need-to-know basis.", Shingetsu grinned.

Gentoku, who is watching the onslaught between the Guardians and Shingetsu's demons, sees Blood Stalk standing with Shingetsu's side, unaware that Stalk is in cahoots with Shingetsu. Now that everything with Stalk's defiance comes to light, turns out that Stalk is also supplanting Shingetsu's cause.

Shocked by Stalk's betrayal, Gentoku couldn't help but mutter, "Stalk...why are you on his side?!"

"I think I'll go and play with Build.", said Shingetsu as he transformed into his demon form and charges at Sento.

Banjyou decides to take on Shingetsu, with the Dragon Full Bottle in his hand and shook it.

"You monster!", Banjyou screamed as he charges at the demonic Shingetsu. Only for the vampire demon to bulldoze him.

"Move it!", he shouted. Then, he bulldozes Build, ragdolling the Kamen Rider in the process.

Shingetsu takes another opportunity to make both Sento and Banjyou suffer that's near ultraviolent levels. The demonic warlord decides to start with Banjyou.

"Hahahaha! That's right. That's it, struggle until the very darkest end. Humans live to the fullest when they can feel the carnage. This is survival of the fittest! The weak are the meat, and the strong eats them!", Shingetsu gloats, as he throws Banjyou like a ragdoll and stomps him in the face. "The rules of the universe punishes both you and Kiryu Sento for being weaklings! Might controls EVERYTHING! And, without strength you cannot protect anything...let alone yourself. You all have a long way to go to stand a chance against me, for the weak have no place in the presence of Shingetsu-sama! Now, you will all kneel before me! For I am a god amongst men!"

"Stop screwing around!', Sento refutes as he and Banjyou continue to stand up against Shingetsu, as the warlord continue to make an example out of them.

* * *

 **-Sawa is Dead-**

Sawa, while still bound into a chair, roasts Shingetsu. "You're no god! You're a delusional bully who picks on anyone whose weaker than you! You're a coward!"

The reporter's words begin to irritate Shingetsu, who then pulls the Bakudan Full Bottle. The fact that he's in possession of that bottle, he sprayed some of its essence on Sawa to plant bombs around her that is rigged to blow. And, the bottle itself also acts as the detonator.

"Shut up, woman!", Shingetsu hissed. In another act of spite, he twists the bottle's cap, triggering the detonation.

The bombs around Sawa exploded, killing her right in front of Sento and Ryuuga, as well as Gentoku and Utsumi. The fact that Sawa is sent as a spy of Faust through Nanba, this causes Faust's plans to militarize the Rider system to fall into ruins. The only thing Shingetsu does after he kills Sawa by detonating the bombs strapped into her is to break into a disturbing fit of mad laughter, he then steals the Pandora's Box panel from Build. Ultimately, he managed to get what he wanted - the key that will lead him to the box itself.

With their plans compromised and noticing Stalk's unexpected changing of sides, Gentoku and Utsumi retreated for now. After Build undoes his transformation, Sento dropped into his knees at the sight of the flames where the bombs around Sawa exploded that ultimately killed her. Shingetsu purposely revealed to him that Sawa was a mole working for Faust, and killing her out of spite rendered his chances of finding his lost memories moot. Banjyou couldn't help but look on stunned and shocked with revelation, as well now that he has stolen the Pandora's Box panel.

It's only a matter of time that Shingetsu is close to winning the race against Faust for Pandora's Box. For Gentoku's part, seeing Blood Stalk in cahoots with the demonic vampire shows that he's beginning to suspect him as a traitor.

When Gentoku and Utsumi went back to their car as they head to the Prime Minister's office to report the incident. The bespectacled aide was shocked to see Stalk switching sides and going rogue from Faust.

"I can't believe what we just saw, sir. Stalk is...", Utsumi tipped his glasses.

"Shut up, Utsumi!", Gentoku hissed. "That's why he's been acting on his own lately. Because of that Shingetsu, our plans to have the Rider system for military use is ruined!"

From a distance, Shingetsu watches the city from a skyscraper building, now in possession of the panel of Pandora's Box he seized from Sento. Blood Stalk appears on his side, he was impressed of Shingetsu's plan to lure Gentoku and Build into a trap - with a lot of Guardians being mauled by a legion of Kamui Tribe demons like helpless animals. And him killing Takigawa Sawa in an act of spite was not part of the plan, Stalk jokes to the vampire demon that he's taking things a tad overboard. Either way, his plan succeeded.

"You sure like to take things too exaggerated.", Stalk chuckled. "I bet you make an impressive leader for Faust."

"I back every claim I speak with my actions.", Shingetsu curved a hauntingly sinister smile. "Himuro Gentoku is a fool to hide himself in the shadows. I will show you how I can change this world were evolution is constant; the strong are the apex predators and I consider myself as one. Only those who walked into the path of the gods will supplant the laws of victory is by the means of survival of the fittest."

Stalk finally made his decision to change sides from Night Rogue to the Kamui Tribe. But, his plan is to actually make Shingetsu the new leader of Faust by overthrowing Gentoku. Shingetsu recalled the time he offered Blood Stalk a place for his cause - and now, Stalk has accepted the offer as he senses that he and Shingetsu share a similar goal. Because, Shingetsu proves himself that the weak have no place in the world.

* * *

 **-Are you really Anzu?-**

Back in the Hoko Memorial Pillar...

Once Goro and the gang are now at the fifth floor of the tower, the former decided to visit the graves of his mother and father. However, someone else is visiting his parents' graves, it's the maligned ninja, Rakurai!

"You...what are you doing here?!", Goro exclaimed.

The ninja unmasked herself, revealing a face that's nearly resembling his long-lost sister, Anzu.

"You look like her...", said Goro. "Someone that my mom and dad have been keeping a secret from me even before they died."

"Is that so? That's too bad.", Rakurai sneered.

"Then, why are you here?! Are you really Anzu?!", Goro continued. "If you really looked just like her-"

But, Rakurai denies that she is not Izumi Anzu in any way. "Sorry to disappoint you, Izumi Anzu is long gone. I'm a different person than her.", she then disappeared in a puff of smoke after several seconds later.

"Wait!", Goro tries to stop the maligned ninja, but she just left anyway.

Despite all that, Goro continued to pay his respects to his parent's graves. Taki, the Space Explorers and Kuroto also did the same.

The graves read:

 **ここで寝る** **...** [ _Koko de neru..._ ] (Here Lies...)

 **泉** **敏弘** [ _Izumi Toshihiro_ ]  
 **"** **勤勉と気遣うの父上** **"** [ _Kinben to kidzukau no chichiue_ ] (Hardworking and Caring Father)  
(1957-2000)

 **泉** **穂花** [ _Izumi Honoka_ ]  
 **"** **愛する母上と妻** **"** [ _Aisuru hahaue to tsuma_ ] (Loving Mother and Wife)  
(1962-2000)

"So, your parents were laid to rest here?", asked Samus.

"Yeah.", Goro replied after placing flowers on the tombstone. "Five months before that car accident where they died, my father left me a message to find my missing sister."

"And that ninja, are you certain that she looks like your sister?", Taki asked.

"The likeliness of that is true. But, her personality is different.", said Goro. Maybe there is likely something that Anzu is a different person and what if Rakurai and Anzu are one in the same? Only time will tell if he wants to know Rakurai well.

But, Goro decides that he will choose the right time to find his missing sister. What's important right now is to find the third member of the Four Legendary Swordsman who is roosting in the summit of the Hoko Memorial Pillar.

Along the way, Goro has some words with Kuroto...

"Hey, Mr. God.", Goro turns his attention to Kuroto. "I wanna ask why are you interested with those Four Legendary Swordsmen?"

"Those four demons sent by this Shingetsu, are based on four symbols of the Chinese constellation.", the Game Master replied. "They're the Byakko - the White Tiger of the West, Seiryu - the Azure Dragon of the East, Genbu - the Black Tortoise of the North, and Suzaku - the Vermilion Bird of the South. While you guys succeeded in defeating two out of four, the next one you'll be facing will be the Suzaku."

"You mean that firebird.", Goro replied.

Then, he begins to realize the symbolism of the first two beasts he and the Space Explorers fought earlier. When they fought Jushin Tiger inside the deepest part of the Daguva Temple, the evil spirits of the underground shrine embody the maligned rage against the intruders. And, Jushin Tiger, being a wrestler, channels his rage with his moves. As for Nova the Archdragon, who nested itself in the top of the power plant, has the ability to manipulate electricity. But, Goro managed to take it down in one stroke.

Speaking of the Suzaku that is awaiting for them at the summit of the memorial pillar, the creature symbolizes rebirth, considering that it's similar to a phoenix associated to nigh-immortality.

"So, this is bird swordsman is impossible to kill as if it was like Dangerous Zombie's immortality?", Go insinuated.

"This is a creature that's a phoenix we're talking about, not zombies!", Alain refuted.

"Alain's right.", Samus added. "It's going to take a lot to deal with that. Not to mention, one of them residing within this place that houses the souls of the departed is no coincidence."

* * *

 **-vs. Ifrit the Firebird-**

Once the two parties reached the summit. A phoenix-like humanoid is standing before them. The swordsman drew out its sword made out of pure holy flames as he prepares to confront its human opponents.

"I assume you're one of Shingetsu's guys too?", Goro spoke to the swordsman.

"Yes. I am **Ifrit the Firebird.** ", Ifrit introduced itself to its human adversaries. "Of the four Legendary Swordsmen, I am the burning soul of the south! I am the symbol of life, death, and rebirth."

"As expected that you're standing here in a place where souls are laid to rest.", Samus said.

Goro, Go, Alain, Samus, and Kuroto prepare themselves to transform.

* _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Rider! MachChaser!**_ * / * _ **Yuujou Kaigan! Burst!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up! [...] Mi~ghty Cre~ator~! V-R-X~**_ * / * _ **I Gotcha! [...] Dangerous Zombie!**_ *

Taki then pulled out her Kris Naga blades so she can immediately change into her super mode, Tengen Toppa Evolution.

"I see, there are Kamen Riders who dedicated their life to protect all that is good and true.", said Ifrit. Then, he casts a spell as he summoned dead Kamen Riders in the past with their minds full of malice. "If that's the case, these Kamen Riders whose lives ended in the past; where they still bare their maligned and corrupt hearts. If you can quell their anger, I will prove you worthy as my opponents."

The deceased Kamen Riders he summoned are - Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Kaixa, Kamen Rider Gai, Kamen Rider Duke, and Kamen Rider Gold Drive.

Samus tells Goro to battle Ifrit, while she and her two crewmates, Kuroto, and Taki will deal with the reanimated Kamen Riders summoned by the legendary swordsman.

Chaos intensifies as Huntress Creator Gamer and Yujou Burst Necrom fight Kamen Riders Ouja and Gai, respectively; Mach Chaser going against Gold Drive, his deceased father. Kuroto deals with Kamen Rider Duke. While, Taki is facing Kamen Rider Kaixa.

While the kunoichi is fighting Kaixa, Taki can feel the malignant presence of the deceased Rider.

"I can feel nothing but contempt from you.", Taki said as her Rekki-Maru clashes with Kaixa's Blaygun.

"Because you're in my way. You're preventing everything from going as I planned.", said Kaixa.

Meanwhile. Go is once again fighting the ghost of his father, Banno. Go feels nothing but contempt towards Banno for everything he has done to him and his sister as well as for killing Chase.

"It's been a long while, Go!", Banno said.

"Well, how's the afterlife?!", Go remarked sarcastically. "This will be the second time I'm going to send your sorry-ass back to Hell!"

* _ **Advent!**_ *

Ouja and Gai equipped their Advent Cards into their respective visors and summoned their respective contract monsters, Venosnaker and Metalgelas. As these creatures make short work of Huntress Creator Gamer and Yujou Burst Necrom. Meanwhile, Genm Zombie Action Gamer has his hands full against the reanimated Duke.

G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out his Yoshiyuki Shin katana and clashes swords with Ifrit, who wielded his sword he called **Firebrand**. While neither seemed to gained an edge, Goro prepares insert the Kamakiri Full Bottle in the Yoshiyuki Shin to trigger the finisher...

* _ **Ready, go! Voltech Cutter!**_ *

...G7 Icarus fires off a crescent-shaped shockwave from the Yoshiyuki Shin, followed by three more. Then, he sheaths the Yoshiyuki Shin, causing Ifrit to be sliced into pieces, seemingly killing it. Only for the Firebird to respawn from its holy flames. Goro begins to realize that Ifrit's inherent power is similar to that of a phoenix - immortality and resurrection.

"I really messed up this time.", said Goro.

"No, this is not a mistake. This is my inherent power, the ability to rise back from the dead!", Ifrit boasted. The Firebird then launches a ball of fire on G7 Icarus XYZ, pushing him back to a corner. Like most of the Legendary Swordsmen, Ifrit has a understanding towards humans. How he symbolizes life, death, and rebirth makes him want to ask Goro how he lives his life. "Answer me this, human... How do you live your life? How do you cherish your life with yourself, with others? Because, the purpose of fighting is the same as living with your own life. Lord Shingetsu might be all but survival of the fittest, I want to know how you humans live your life and walk in the paths you've chosen for yourselves."

In order to triumph against Ifrit, Goro must know how he cherishes his life and the path that he had took for himself. As he continues to fight Ifrit and clashed blades again, Goro takes the opportunity to back it up.

"I live my own life in a way by going beyond the impossible!", Goro boasted. "The world may be black and white, let this be a reminder that humans are not perfect. I experienced my own share of flaws, but I learn from them. I grew up in a life of loneliness, I made a path towards success and I have everything - money, inventions, and the charisma that I want to inspire others. Just because I have everything to be happy of, I'm contented in my accomplishments. I finally know what is like to bring hope for humanity and create a path for the future! All of us have different paths we take, we keep going forward regardless how many times we falter. Friends, families, and loved ones what keeps us motivated. People live and people die, some want to live in immortality. Even so, I'm satisfied how things goes in my life. A real man is more willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to achieve something!"

"I'm impressed by your claim. Now, let's see if you can prevail over me!", Ifrit continued.

"Resurrect all you want, and I'm going to have million ways to turn you back to ash!", Goro boasted as he and the Firebird are going at it. The fight between these two is getting intense.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ * / * _ **Dai Kaigan!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer inserts the VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, all while she brandishes the blade to give it a blue radiant glow. Yujou Burst Necrom inserts the Sanzo Eyecon into the Gan Gun Catcher and sets it into its Rifle Mode.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ * / * _ **Omega Finish!**_ *

Necrom fires a ball of fire shaped like the sun at Kamen Rider Gai. While Huntress Creator Gamer kills Ouja by unleashing a slash from the Gashacon Breaker.

While fighting Kamen Rider Kaixa, Taki pulls out the Ugetsu Kageuchi, the parasol with the hidden sword, she pulls the sword from the umbrella and unleashes a string of sword slashes at Kaixa. Taki prepares to sheath the blade back to the parasol.

"Heh. Even a mosquito can't be hurt like that.", Kaixa sneers.

"You are already dead.", Taki answers back after she returned the blade back to the parasol. And the attack finally kicks in, and Kaixa is reduced to ashes. Then, Taki murmurs, "May you repent in the afterlife, corrupted soul."

Meanwhile, Genm loads the Dangerous Zombie Gashat in his Gashacon Breaker and prepares to unleash his finisher on Duke.

* _ **Dangerous Critical Finish!**_ *

...similarly with Huntress Creator Gamer, Genm uses the Gashacon Breaker to tear Duke in half. It ends with Kuroto screaming, "I am... **IMMORTAL!** "

Mach Chaser and Gold Drive continue fighting, and this time Go once again turns the tables against his father's ghost. He draws out the Shingou Axe, the same weapon he killed his father after their final battle. Go decides to pull out the same trick he did on Banno, but in a different way.

* _ **Itteiyo! FULL THROTTLE!**_ *

Mach Chaser swings the Shingou Axe straight to Gold Drive's belt, destroying him once and for all. After defeating the reanimated Gold Drive, Go says, "Go back to Hell!"

While G7 Icarus and Ifrit are still fighting, things get even more intense as Goro manages to disarm the Firebird from his sword. And both combatants decide to fight with fists. And for that matter, Goro decides to make use of the Nova Bracer he obtained after his fight with Nova the Archdragon.

Goro starts to throw the punch first, then Ifrit countered with his own. As the whole fight looked like your average street fight, this one looks like similar to a martial arts movie. Goro makes use of some of the martial art styles he learned during his youth, namely Wing Chun.

* _ **Pummel Time! Boost Up!**_ *

By augmenting the Nova Bracer's Pummel Time with the 10 second boost, Goro unleashes some blows faster than the eye can see, easy enough to put Ifrit down ten times, regardless of his constant resurrection.

* _ **5...4...3...2...1... Boost Down!**_ *

After ten seconds, Goro isn't holding anything back. He keeps it up, even if he had to throw in more barrage of punches and pressure point strikes.

"Regardless how many times you can throw anything at me, I am immortal!", Ifrit boasted.

"You're luck will sometimes run out", Goro answers back, all while unleashing fast punches into the Firebird's chest before slugging it on the head.

Both combatants kept unleashing their fury at one another, no matter how many times Ifrit is going to make Goro realize that its immortality will never comprehend how many time he's trying to put down the Legendary Swordsman, Goro is making sure that there are times that immortality doesn't last forever as everyone seems to believe

* _ **Pummel Time! Boost Up!**_ *

He then uses Pummel Time again with 10 second boost, Goro decides to take the opportunity to land more devastating blows before the finishing moves. As he thoroughly parried the swordsman's strikes with precised fast timing, Goro doles out blows of his own. Then, he prepares to roll off the throttle grip of the Nova Bracer three times...

* _ **Seiryuu Upper!**_ *

A dragon head shape projects into G7 Icarus XYZ's fist and uppercuts Ifrit, sending him flying albeit in a slower speed due to the influence of the Pummel Time. Once the Firebird touches the ground, Goro catches him and finishes the Legendary Swordsman off with a one-inch punch.

* _ **5...4...3...2...1... Boost Down!**_ *

When Pummel Time's timer is up, Ifrit is defeated. With Goro saying what he usually does, "Checkmate."

* * *

 **-Inferno Missile-**

Ifrit manages to respawn, but has finally worn out its strength.

"I'm conceding defeat to you.", said the Firebird. Seeing that humans have their own way of lives especially with resolve to keep going in times of faltering. "I'm impressed with your ability to stand up for your strength and ideals, the same goes with the people who came along with you. Accept my powers, I will help you light up the flames that will smite the evils who will try to bring harm to your world. You have my blessing."

Ifrit's body glows as it turns into a ball of light, much like with the other two Legendary Swordsmen when they are defeated.

"I wonder what will it give to you. Touch that ball of light and see what happens...", Taki said.

Goro walked closer into the ball of light that is Ifrit's life force. Upon coming contact, it suddenly turned into another weapon, that takes form of a rocket launcher. This launcher has a scope that acts as the guiding system. But, when the scope is unused, it allows the user to fire missiles when aimed freely.

* _ **Inferno Missile!**_ *

The weapon's voice, much like the Nova Bracer, shares the same synthetic voice as with the Build Driver. Goro decides to show off with the Inferno Missile as he aims the launcher upwards and fires a missile into the skies, which later exploded into a giant fireball that engulfs anything that comes near it.

"It's no surprise like any other video game boss cliche after you beat one boss after another, you get to have these new kinds of shit!", Go chuckled.

"That's one of the experience I have back in the days in my world.", Samus added.

"By the way, how can we get to the last of the swordsmen?", Alain asked.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Shingetsu quotes Vergil's line in Devil May Cry 3, "Might controls everything"

The names of Goro's mother and father are revealed as Honoka and Toshihiro Izumi, respectively.

The dead Riders summoned by Ifrit the Firebird are the following: Ouja, Gai, Kaixa, Duke, and Gold Drive. Of all the Riders summoned: Asakura, Banno, and Ryoma are the complete monster type of villains. Kusaka and Shibaura are assholes.


	56. Episode 056: Castle of Glass, pt 1

**Episode 056: Castle of Glass** **, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to the Linkin Park song of the same name. And, boy. I've came a lot of ideas coming from LP songs for a chapter title back in Volume 2.

Killing off Sawa in the previous chapter might sound unnecessarily cruel, even though this will cost Nanba Heavy Industries of their financial support with Faust. But, most of Build focuses on Sento's lost memories and the scientist Takumi Katsuragi. However, Shingetsu's plan is to overthrow Night Rogue and if he succeeded, he's likely going to continue Gentoku's goals of militarizing Project Build, but in his own image. Granted, because Gentoku is a Lawful Evil-kind of villain who wants to protect Touto from the neighboring rivals, while Shingetsu is a power-hungry Social Darwinist who is above manipulating both Faust and Build to achieve his goals.

If his similarities to Kaito/Kamen Rider Baron wasn't enough, how about comparing Shingetsu to N-Daguva-Zeba from Kuuga? Shingetsu has more plans throughout the story before he can likely take control of Faust from Rogue. He's going to let the Kamui Tribe do the Execution Game in Touto. Also, Shingetsu is an Evil Counterpart to both Kuroto and Parado in terms of how he's setting up the Execution Game as to Kuroto and Parado when they planned Kamen Rider Chronicle.

The Execution Game is similar to the Gegeru, the deadly game of the Gurongi that involves killing people for fun. Like the Gegeru, the Execution Game picks specific victims (for example, criminals) rather than random. The Execution Game has some of its rules: two opposing competitors will be tasked to kill a specific target. If one of them loses, they're punished by death. Or, if both of them lost because of an intervention (more likely by Build), both of them will be punished. Shingetsu acts as the referee for his men in his game, and he'll be the ones who will deal with interlopers.

Also, much like Micchi back in Volume 1 and the first half of Volume 2 when he tends to drink alcohol to heavy amounts, Shingetsu is a heavy smoker and an alcoholic himself.

This chapter will be the first time you see some alcohol drinking and some smoking, plus a disturbing joke that is deemed crossing the line, so read at your own discretion.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Shingetsu** **'s Interlude-**

 _There was a famous human who said this:_ _"_ _ **All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near.**_ _" In war, you don't trust anybody, regardless how loyal they are to your leaders. In turn, the leaders themselves have no qualms in abandoning their men for that matter._

 _For humans, regardless of their inferiority, will evolve beyond into the person they were a minute before. Little by little in each turn as time passes. I'm certain that, not all humans are weak ever since the fateful day I've met a certain human who dedicated everything to protect he holds dear to him. But, there are some that have grown stunted because of their reliance with science and technology._

 _But, in order to create a fighting force dedicated protecting worlds, one has to experience even the most hellish physical training the harshest ways possible until you are good enough to master the machine that kills people. Himuro Gentoku, of all people, is a fool to hid himself in the shadows and playing with Faust's lab rats all while playing on both sides of good and evil. Judging the way I cause enough chaos here in Touto, Blood Stalk begins to deem me worthy of praise and picks me as a new leader for Faust. And for that, Stalk began to decide to pledge his allegiance to me. While now I have one of the missing pieces of Pandora's Box, before I can think about bringing the Earth down to its knees, it comes to my mind how I can change this world where I will foresee humanity casting away their weaknesses._

 _Evolution is random and constant, even though the weak will have no place in a world where I will rule everything; there is one rule - is to fight, hesitation will only lead to one place that no one will ever go to the point of no return, that is death._

* * *

 **-Flawless Victory-**

Elsewhere in a rooftop from a skyscraper building, Shingetsu is seen feasting with a banquet of meals alone. This is unlikely than one's actual past times, one guy taking dinner some place else; in a more isolated place away from society. This is like an actual picnic at the very top of a building instead on the park.

While sitting on the floor, the demonic vampire starts indulging with his meals, among the food he's eating are pizza, okonomiyaki, soba, tofu, and tempura. Complimented with a bottle of Budweiser beer. In spite all the recent mayhem he had instigated, Shingetsu couldn't help but celebrate a flawless victory by just enjoying a bountiful meal.

As Shingetsu enjoyed his meal, Blood Stalk appears from a black smoke right in front of him. Seems the snake humanoid is really impressed on Shingetsu's way of celebrating a victory.

"Wow, you're havin' a good time after you've cause a lot of problems to Rogue lately.", Stalk chuckled. "Haven't you tried a curry?"

"Geez, I don't like curry!", Shingetsu said. "I'm used to a huge bowl of soba that I'm having right now. By the way, how the hell did you get here?!"

"I was just curious how many times you're fucking with Night Rogue lately.", Stalk continued. "We'll start a siege in the Institute."

When learning of Faust planning to stage a siege at the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, it seems Gentoku is making his move; he's planning to seize Pandora's Box from the institute to instigate a war between the two nations. So, that the company that sent Takigawa Sawa to spy on Kiryu Sento, Nanba Heavy Industries, can provide service for the Touto government.

Shingetsu laughed, thinking Gentoku's actions to be profoundly foolish, insinuating how crazy it is enough to work. Stalk also points out that the Prime Minsters of Hokuto and Seito will come to look into the box. Which will cause some unrest when Faust begin their assault.

"How about...killing off the Prime Minster before the assault? Would it be possible that Touto will pin the blame on either two neighbors?", Shingetsu gave a hint, all while slurping on his bowl of soba.

"Man, you're really getting things a way too overboard. Much like you killed that woman right in front of Kiryu Sento.", Stalk joked how Shingetsu crossed the line on both Sento and Gentoku by killing Sawa in an act of spite. And this is the second time he keeps mentioning it on Shingetsu.

"Do you want to know what I did to her body after that?", Shingetsu smirked.

"What?", Stalk raised an eyebrow...

Followed by Shingetsu cracking a sick joke, "I made love on her corpse, forced myself inside her until I got into a climax. Imagine what will be the look on Kiryu Sento's face if I rubbed it in to him."

Blood Stalk starts to break into a hysterical fit of laughter, amused to hear Shingetsu to make a very depraving joke makes it all the more funny. After detonating the bomb strapped on the reporter, Shingetsu implied that he raped Sawa's corpse sounded like he crossed the line more than twice. Stalk, of all people, find this amusing rather than disturbingly sickening.

"Man, you are one sick puppy!", Blood Stalk cackled. "Even if blowing her up wasn't enough, you even molested on her dead body! I like your style, man! Real fresh.", Stalk then prepares to leave as Shingetsu continues his dinner, "Catch you soon. See ya!", the Faust co-leader disappeared in a black smoke.

Shingetsu continued his meal and finished all the food in the dishes. The last thing he does before he starts drinking a bottle of beer is say, "Thanks for the meal", and bowed reverently and proceeds to chug with the bottle of beer and simultaneously lit up a cigarette and starts smoking.

While in possession of one of Pandora Box's panels, he continued fiddling with it, certain of the unprecedented power it holds, Shingetsu begins to wonder what will happen if it becomes one with the box itself...

* * *

 **-Aftermath-**

Meanwhile at the Nascita...

Upon entering back in the cafe, both Souichi and Misora are shocked to see Sento and Banjyou all battered and scraping wounds in their faces. Worse, is that Sento is in a mentally catatonic state.

"Sento-kun, what's wrong?", asked Souichi.

"Sawa-san is...", Sento keep muttering the same word one after the other.

Until Banjyou decides to fill it out for him, "She was sent by Faust to spy on us!"

Souichi was shocked that there was something fishy about Sawa in the first place. Had Shingetsu didn't revealed the whole truth, Faust would have found their location. But, what they will hear next is much more jarring.

"Then, what happened to her?", asked Misora.

"She's dead.", Banjyou replied.

Hearing of Sawa's death, causes Souichi to collapse and land butt-first into the floor. But, this leaves everyone with the question that why is Sawa working with Faust? Banjyou heard a man named Nanba Jusaburo from Shingetsu, the person where Sawa is working for. As far as Shingetsu's motives are concerned, him killing the reporter in a fit of narcissistic rage is too much and very depraving by nature.

Both Sento and to an extent, Night Rogue, can see Shingetsu's true nature, as his Social Darwinist filibusters along with his malignant narcissism is taken to extremes, right down to his sadistic tendencies and his willingness to kill anyone who gets in his way. To Sento, both Night Rogue and Shingetsu are not so different towards each other; but Shingetsu is the worst kind - a power-hungry tyrant with an over-inflated ego that's near to delusions of grandeur.

* * *

 **-To the Seafloor-**

Meanwhile in the Aurora...

Goro, Natsu, and Taki caught up with the Aurora crew and the Space Explorers as they will be heading to the northern terminus of the city seas. Where the last of the Four Legendary Swordsmen awaiting for them.

To Goro, the more he thought each of the four swordsmen that he fought alongside with Samus and her crew, there are some of the Kamui Tribe have no interest with Shingetsu's ambitions despite that the Space Demon Clan show their loyalty to him. But, speaking of Shingetsu, after learning from Sento that Shingetsu begins to take his narcissism to malignant levels, it shows that Shingetsu's disposition about oppressing the weak has increased disturbingly to dangerous levels.

While in the Aurora's control room with Goro talking to Ange and Samus of the next swordsmen, his phone rings, and the call coming from Sento.

"What's going on?", Goro asked.

Sento's voice sounded grim and depressing. " _Izumi-san... Sawa-san is... Sawa-san is..._ "

"Turn your phone to loudspeaker. We need to listen to him before we can know Shingetsu's whereabouts.", Samus asked.

Goro turned the loudspeaker to speak through speakerphone, everyone inside listened to the conversation - both the Normas and Space Explorers.

"What about her?", Goro continued.

" _She's dead._ ", Sento said as if he was about to cry.

Everyone hearing of Sawa's death left everyone inside the Aurora in shock. What's worse, Sento also reveals that she was sent by Faust to spy on him. But, when Goro asks for the killer's name, he is certain that Shingetsu caused this.

"Let me guess, did that SOB, Shingetsu killed her?", Goro replied. "Damn...he's gone overboard."

" _My chances too find solve my lost memories are rendered moot._ ", Sento continued. " _Seeing a person killed right before my eyes made me want to think what am I supposed to do, Faust are also exploiting Project Build to create Kamen Riders for military purpose._ "

Upon hearing about the reason the Build System being exploited by Faust, Goro feels a disturbing premonition in a way that Kamen Riders are being created for the benefit of war, something that he finds discouraging, despite that his G7 Rider Systems are created for both military and police use. But, Faust's actions is anything but industrialism. That is, Faust is promoting jingoistic warfare.

"But, if Shingetsu's plan to take Pandora's Box from the guys and Touto before Faust does. That shouldn't be a problem. That way, Faust's plans to exploit Katsuragi Takumi's research will become moot. I know this Katsuragi guy was behind Faust.", Goro deduced. "But, Shingetsu recently depraved acts makes him all the more dangerous and something needs to be done about him. Either way, let Faust and Shingetsu's guys kill each other. So, they will be busy competing who gets to Pandora's Box."

" _You can't be serious! More people are going to get hurt because of that._ "

"I know that.", Goro replied. "Sometimes, you really need to keep your head low in case that two villainous factions are competing for the gold. That is, it's better to play them like fiddles. Much like Shingetsu does the same thing to you and that Night Rogue guy. But for now, you watch yourself. I'm with Samus Aran's guys and we're looking the last of Shingetsu's top guys here on the seafloor. And, my sincerest condolences to you guys after what happened to Takigawa-san."

Goro ends the call as the Aurora prepares to enter the abysmal hole on the seafloor that leads to the cavern where the last Legendary Swordsman awaiting for them.

* * *

 **-The Execution Game-**

Back in Touto...

Shingetsu gathered Rakurai and the rest of the Kamui Tribe's demons to a deserted building.

"The time has finally come, brethren.", Shingetsu began his oration to his fellow demons. "Faust is planning to seize Pandora's Box in their plan to create Kamen Riders as tools for war. To be honest, I feel appalled that Kamen Riders are began to be exploited for the sake of warfare, because they are meant to be the protectors of this planet. I think this is the moment we make our move to seize control of Faust and change this world...for the sake of evolving humanity transcending above their weakness. Now, I think it is time we finally commence our tournament of death...the Execution Game!"

The Execution Game, as Shingetsu orients to his minions, this is a deadly game that the demons will engage in murdering specific targets for fun. The rules of the games are:

1: Two competitors will race to their target who gets to kill the victim first. The loser who finishes last will be punished by death.

2: Any intervention by outside parties - local authorities, as well as Kamen Riders like Build will be dealt by the proprietor of the game, that is Shingetsu himself.

3: The targets will be chosen by the proprietor. Meaning, only Shingetsu himself can pick the target once he has the name and face of the target in mind.

4: Depending of the rules imposed, the players must follow the objectives to kill their victims. For example, they must kill a pregnant woman by injecting poison into her body.

5: If the player kills their victims but failed to follow the given instructions, they are disqualified and punished by death.

6: The proprietor is also legible to participate in the game. It is also his duty to punish erring players and deal with anyone intervening with the game.

7: Smash monsters are acceptable targets. The same applies to anyone associated with Faust. If a player spots a Smash monster or anyone linked with Faust (like Night Rogue or Blood Stalk), the players must kill them.

"Now, it is time to begin the Execution Games!", Shingetsu declared to his minions. "The first task of this game: is to murder 35 inmates in the prison! Now, go!"

The demons leave as the Execution Game begins. Leaving Shingetsu having a dialogue with Rakurai, especially in regards with Goro.

"Did you run into him?", the vampiric demon asked. "I know you are related to him by blood."

"It seems he finally knew that my father and mother were keeping about my disappearance from him.", said Rakurai. "When I revealed my face to him, he was more or less surprised."

Rakurai, or her real name is actually none other than **Izumi Anzu** , is Goro's long-lost sister that was kept secret from him since his birth. Only Shingetsu knew what's Rakurai's reason to join the Kamui Tribe, because that she has a long history of hatred towards Faust. Shingetsu himself knows that Rakurai and Goro are related by blood, but her reason of being part of the Kamui Tribe is still a mystery.

"I see. It's very painful for a youngest child of the family when he finds out the secret his parents hid from him.", the vampire demon mused. "If he wants you to come back to him, I won't stop you. In fact, it was your decision to become my right-hand because you have a personal beef against Faust, am I right?"

"What about my brother. What will you be planning for him once you two confront each other one day?", the ninja asked.

"We will once again fight to the death that will decide the fate of the Earth.", Shingetsu continued. "The reason why I sent the Four Legendary Swordsmen for him to battle them will be the proof that he will become stronger and surpass my strength. I see you've been actually protecting him from the shadows until the time he has grown up into a man."

"I will be going now, Master Shingetsu."

"No. For now on, I want you to stop calling me master.", Shingetsu continued. "It's better you just call me Shingetsu directly. It's for the sake that you should return to him one day. I decided to call you with your real name, **Anzu**."

Shingetsu jumped at an unprecedented height, while Rakurai, or Anzu rather left the building. It's revealed that Anzu's reason to join the Kamui Tribe was that she has bore a grudge against Faust, which is still a mystery to everyone around her. And, turns out that she has been looking after Goro in the shadows from his youth days up to growing up into a man. And, Shingetsu respecting Anzu's decision to return to Goro when the time comes shows that she owe him a lot.

* * *

 **-The Seafloor Cavern: Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrent-**

After the Aurora traversed into the abysmal hole on the seafloor, Goro and company formed a party of five - composed of him, Taki, Natsu, Emu, and Samus. The megasub launched the five through a torpedo that takes them to a deeper path within the abysmal hole. The party equipped themselves with diving gears in order to traverse underwater.

While the hole itself is as darker, good thing they have lights that allowed them to see into the pitch black darkness of the hole until they find an entrance on the right side of the tunnel.

They traversed into the next room, along the way they see light filtering from above the water.

"There's light filtering from above. We better get there.", Goro said, all while his voice slightly muffled due to his diving mask.

Once reaching the surface, the party got out of the water and they moved along and reached for the cave ahead. Upon entry, they see a large pool of water at the center of the room.

"The hell...What's a pool of water doing here?", asked Samus.

"This is rather bizarre.", Taki mused.

Moments later, an earthquake began to shake the room. Taki tells everyone not to panic and find a safe place to avoid any incoming debris.

Instead of falling debris, they see a giant turtle with a snake for a tail, whose about the size of two army battle tanks emerging from the pool of water in the center of the room.

"This is so not good...", Goro said with a grim tone; finding himself and the party confronted with a monster with a size that dwarfs them.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

In his interlude, Shingetsu quotes Sun Tzu, which is one of the first lines from the Art of War, "All warfare is based on deception.", and so on.

During a conversation with Blood Stalk, Shingetsu reveals that he doesn't like curry alludes to his hypothetical actor, Wataru Kuriyama, according to Sakina Kuwae (who plays Ryume in the GARO: Gold Storm SHO TV series and Natsume Masaki from Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger), it's revealed that Kuriyama doesn't like curry while she invited the GARO: GGS cast over a meal, as a result he got a stomachache.

The Execution Game's rules states that Smash monsters are also acceptable random targets brings to mind during the Kamen Rider Chronicle arc, the Doctor Riders are rare characters that can be attacked by any Ride Player.

Though the Execution Game might be similar to the Gegeru, it also draws similarities to the 13 Rider Fight in Ryuki in terms the place of battle is decided: the Rider Fight takes place in the Mirror World. The Execution Game takes place in Touto.

Also, Rakurai is revealed to be an anti-villain all along apart from the fact that she's Goro's estranged sister, Anzu. Kinda makes me want to think of Shroud from Double or Emoto from Fourze.


	57. Episode 057: Castle of Glass, pt 2

**Episode 05** **7** **: Castle of Glass** **, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This one is a continuation from the previous chapter. Since this one will be the full battle of the final legendary swordsman: Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrents. By the time of the chapter that follows this will be on the Amazons route. With Samus and company in their point of view will start the Amazons arc; though Goro and company will take part on their mission with the Amazons cast later. Due to the fact that he's going to Touto with Taki to protect the Hokuto Prime Minister.

While there is no Build episode yesterday, we'll just have to wait the next Sunday. While the Space Explorers will investigate the Amazons crisis, Goro (and Taki) will have to become Tajimi Yoshiko's bodyguards; as the chapters in Goro's perspective will have tie-ins to Build's next episode.

* * *

" _When the safety of the universe is once again threatened, the six Space Explorers are once again summoned into the stage of battle in their never-ending crusade against evil that plagued even in the depths of space. This is also a tale of a man in pursuit of his destiny, beneath his overwhelming pride is a sense of determination and selflessness."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Darkest Before Dawn**_ _" by Daichi Miura_ *)

 _ **[~Itsumo kotae sagashiteita~]**_ _(I was always looking for an answer)  
_ _ **[~Nande sou kiku hito mo ita~]**_ _("Why?" some people asked me)  
_ _ **[~Asamoya kemuru michi kakenuketa hibi~]**_ _(A path covered with the morning haze I used to run through it all the time)  
_

 _ **[~Motto takaku sou negatta~]**_ _(Higher I wished to go)  
_ _ **[~Kuyashisa wo fumi katameta~]**_ _(Then came the frustration I had to stomp it down)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

 _ **[~Kono sekai ni furisosogu asahi wo dareshi mo ga matteiru~]**_ _(Everyone is waiting for the rising sun that cast light over the world)  
_ _ **[~Hitori de mo hitori janai soko ni iru no wa kimi hitori janai~]**_ _(Even when you are by yourself you are not alone it's not only you who is there)_

 _ **[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]  
[~Ohh...oohhh~ Darkest Before Dawn~]**_

* * *

 **-Prison Deaths** **-**

In the Touto Central Penitentiary...

The Prime Minister's aide, Gentoku, alongside his assistant, Utsumi investigated the correctional facility following deaths of 35 inmates inside the prison. Majority of the victims were stabbed to death, the bodies are mutilated, dismembered, disemboweled, and others in the most bloody way possible.

Gentoku deduces that there's no way that any of the inmates would instigate a prison riot. But, the jail warden insists that he saw demons attacking the inmates. The Prime Minister's aide wasn't buying the jail warden's story.

"Demons? You must be hallucinating.", Gentoku joked.

"Come on, sir! They're all real!", the jail warden insisted.

While he refuses to believe that the murders may be the work of the demons the jail warden is talking about. Gentoku is certain that this is Shingetsu's doing, he's playing a dangerous game with innocent people ever since he made his presence known in Touto.

Either way, he tasks the warden to monitor prison population.

* * *

 **-Two-Faced Snake-**

Later, Gentoku heads back to the Prime Minister's office to report to his father, the Prime Minister of Touto, Himuro Taizan of the incident that happened in the prison. But before that, Gentoku decides to go to Faust's HQ and call out Blood Stalk for his surprising act of deception. There, both co-leaders start a physical argument.

"You fucking two-faced Judas!", Gentoku grabs Stalk by the collar and pins him to the wall. "Why were you standing beside that Shingetsu?!"

The cobra humanoid insists that he was not in cahoots with the vampire demon, he was testing that he could be useful with Faust's objectives. But, with Gentoku have already seen all of Shingetsu's depraving acts of cruelty, he objects.

"Are you planning to let him derail our plans?!", Gentoku shouted at Stalk frantically. "Thanks to you clowning around, we've lost Takigawa Sawa. That bastard killed her right before our eyes! As much more I carry out our plans to put the Rider System to military use, I have boundaries that I shouldn't be crossing. And he continued to do something unforgivable, and we lost someone that can't be brought back!"

"Face it. You're just like him."

"Don't compare to that madman!", again, Gentoku shouted after hearing enough that Stalk has been comparing him to Shingetsu. "It's because you're letting him run around and cause a lot of chaos!"

"Oh, by the way. That guy's started an Execution Game.", Blood Stalk also reveals that Shingetsu has orchestrated a ruthless game that involves murdering people for fun. "And, he's the one who killed a lot of inmates in the prison earlier. And, what's funny, they're also targeting our guinea pigs whenever they trespassed in his playing field."

Malicious as his intentions are, Gentoku is visibly sickened by every atrocities Shingetsu committed, all are which are acts of spite and it shows that Shingetsu is a worst kind of a malignant narcissist - sadistic, manipulative, devoid of empathy and his obvious disdain for the weak; something that even Gentoku and Blood Stalk can see it that way.

"We of Faust are doing what we can to further make Kamen Riders as part of the military. But, each time that Shingetsu causes a killing spree, I can't help but feel contempt for his standards.", Gentoku decides to cool down his anger.

* * *

 **-Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrent (continuation)-**

An earthquake began to shake the room within the abysmal seafloor hole. Taki tells everyone not to panic and find a safe place to avoid any incoming debris.

Instead of falling debris, they see a giant turtle with a snake for a tail, whose about the size of two army battle tanks emerging from the pool of water in the center of the room.

"This is so not good...", Goro said with a grim tone; finding himself and the party confronted with a monster with a size that dwarfs them.

"Are you really one of the four swordsmen?", Samus tries to call out the behemoth of a turtle.

The gargantuan tortoise turned its attention to its human opponents.

"Yes, you must be the humans who protected this planet.", the creature spoke. "I am known as Cagnazzo. **Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrent** , **the leviathan of the northern deep seas!** I assume that you have triumphed the other three swordsmen. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever.", Goro seems to be in the rush. "We already did, and you're the last one. Hey, how about we kick your ass, and if we win. I guess you're one of us now. If we lost, I'm sure the rest of the Kamui Tribe will fuck the whole planet up."

The behemoth turtle chuckled. "Hehehehe. I see you're a determined one just like the rest of the other humans on your side. If that's the case, I accept your challenge."

That said, the Kamen Riders put on their belts and ready their trinkets and equipped them into their belts. Followed by Samus, Emu, and Goro shouting, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! [...] Mi~ghty~ Cr~eator~! V-R-X!**_ * / * _ **Docking! Bakkaan! Mu-Te-Ki! [...] Hyper Muteki! Ex-Ai~d!**_ * / * _ **Are you ready?! [...] StealthCrow! Yeahh!**_ *

While Taki pulls out Rekki-Maru and assumed her stance, Kamen Riders Huntress Creator Gamer, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, and G7 Icarus XYZ in StealthCrow Armor are prepared for battle.

"Now that's a transformation I wanted to see!", Cagnazzo said with pride. "If that's the case, you think you humans are expecting me to wait around several centuries munching on pizza?! It's time I unleash the ultimate fury of the deep sea!"

Suddenly, heavy rain started to fall inside the room. This is likely the influence of Cagnazzo's inherent ability to summon rainstorms, regardless of locations.

"A heavy downpour!", Samus exclaimed.

When G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out his G7 Sky Buster, he attempts to shoot at Cagnazzo's shell, the bullet however ricochet to a different direction. Deducing that the swordsman's shell is somewhat hard as a stone wall. For that matter, the party must find the gargantuan turtle's weakpoint.

At the same time, the heavy rain also caused to flood the entire room and the height of the water has reach below the knees. However, only Samus, Taki, and Goro have the ability to stand afloat above water. While using Mighty Creator VRX, Samus can conjure wings in her Huntress Creator Gamer form, G7 Icarus XYZ can stay in the air with Shadow Winger attached to his back. Taki, however, considering that she's a ninja, she can stand and/or walk on water. As walking on water is a common ability associated with ninjas that takes mental concentration to stand on the water.

"I see. Basically, ninjas can walk on water.", Goro observed as he notices Taki being able to stand at the water level that's nearly at the height of the knees.

Then, two cannons appear from Cagnazzo's shoulders, and two more in its arms. These cannons appear to be water cannons that can fire powerful blasts of water that can pierce concrete and steel. The gargantuan turtle fires the cannons in its shoulders on G7 Icarus XYZ and Huntress, to which both Kamen Riders avoided the attack.

Despite that their gigantic opponent is obviously slow given that he's a huge turtle with the size of two to four army tanks, its body is hard as a stone wall that it takes a thorough exploring its weakness. Otherwise, they would've been instantly bulldozed.

Even Ex-Aid in Muteki Gamer is not safe with Cagnazzo's water cannons. Despite that Hyper Muteki grants him invincibility, Emu can still be vulnerable because of the water level of the room.

"Looks like Ex-Aid is a sitting duck while stuck on the water!", said Goro.

"In that case...", Samus pulls out the Energy Item case and picks the Liquefy Medal and tosses it to Emu. "Ex-Aid, use this!"

Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer comes contact with the Liquefy Energy Item...

* _ **Ekijo-ka!**_ *

...upon coming contact with the said power-up item, Ex-Aid gains the ability to turn his body into liquid, allowing him to bypass the water levels of the room.

While using Creator Gamer, Samus summons the virtual manifestation of her power suit equipped with the Gravity Suit, as the Gravity Suit allows Samus to get through liquid environments.

The gargantuan turtle lands it foot with force, causing an earthquake. Though the Kamen Riders managed to stay away from the ground, save for Taki who manages to stand in the water, along with Ex-Aid while in the influence of the Liquefy Energy Item.

Huntress however notices something on Cagnazzo's shell: it seems that the gigantic tortoise had some kind of conduits on its shell that intensified the rainfall. Destroying them altogether can stop the rain.

"Looks like it's shell has conduits that's allowing it to intensify the rainfall.", Goro then notices the behemoth's conduits in its shell the following seconds after. "How about I blow them up simultaneously? That should stop the rain."

"Go ahead. Use your Inferno Missile!", Samus instructed.

G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out the Inferno Missile, and opens the scope. Once the scope is opened, it activates the missiles' guiding systems that can be fired without miss. In short, the Inferno Missile with its scope activated, functions like a Stinger missile. The launcher's scope has a multi-lock system that can pinpoint five targets in succession.

Cagnazzo's shell has five conduits in its shell placed in a star-like formation. By seeing through the Inferno Missile Launcher's scope, he pinpoints the conduits at the top, followed by one in the horizontal left side, and another on the right. Then he goes to the bottom of the shell and aims for remaining two.

* _ **Target Locked!**_ *

Goro pulls the trigger of the launcher and fired one missile. Seconds later, the missile splits into five missiles and they home at the five conduits in Cagnazzo's shell.

The conduits of the gargantuan reptile is destroyed, stopping the rain in the process.

"Owww!", the turtle roared.

"It's about time we're dried up from this rain.", Taki snarked.

"How about I reel you guys in?!", Cagnazzo retaliates as it swung its snake tail on the Riders, but, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer comes from out of nowhere and grabs the tail and pulls Cagnazzo forward.

While still floating in midair while Shadow Winger is still attached to his back, Goro decides to aim to the behemoth's water guns on both arms and shoulders. Samus, Emu, and Taki are buying him enough time to aim on the guns while they distract the giant turtle. Taki had to make use of a lightning-elemental ninjutsu to zap Cagnazzo as water conducts electricity.

However, Cagnazzo counteracts as it fired a blast of water from one of its arm cannons, sending Goro grounded. Shadow Winger then detaches itself when Goro lands belly-first into the western terminus of the room.

"Hey, are you alright down there?!", Huntress (Creator Gamer) shouted.

"Don't worry about me, just stay on him! It's time I make short work of his cannons.", Goro stood up. He decides to pull the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles.

* _ **Pteranodon! Drill! Best Match!**_ *

After inserting the two Full Bottles in the Build Driver and quickly cranking the lever, the halves of the suit appeared on his left and right as the Snap Ride Builder forms horizontally around Goro.

Goro then shouts, " **XYZ Change!** "

As the halves of the PteraDrill Armor encase him.

* _ **Are you ready?! Jigoku no Digger! PteraDrill! Yeahhh!**_ *

Cagnazzo fired his water cannons from his shoulders at G7 Icarus XYZ, Goro quickly responds as the Tengeki Drillancer, the drill attached on his armor's shoulders quickly detached itself and the black winged Rider equips the drill on his right arm. He spins the drill and punches through the oncoming blast of water with it.

G7 Icarus XYZ spouted wings of his own while in his PteraDrill Armor, this time the wings are obviously shaped that of a pterodactyl. Goro flew back in the air as he launches the drill like a missile to destroy Cagnazzo's water cannons, starting from the arms. Then, the drill is hurled into the cannons in the shoulders.

"Ah, crud.", the giant turtle laments after all of his cannons are destroyed.

Either way, Cagnazzo continued, just as it swung its snake tail again; G7 Icarus XYZ grabs the tail, much to the shock of the legendary swordsman.

"He's...", Samus couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Nice!", Emu also did not expect Goro would do something profoundly insane.

"Goro...", Taki muttered.

By grabbing the legendary swordsman's snake tail, Goro prepares to use all his might to heave the turtle and slam the creature on the ground.

"Hyeeeaaaaaahhhh!", Goro screamed on top of his lungs as he slams Cagnazzo into the ground. Then, he does it again in the most insane fashion possible.

While Cagnazzo is being manhandled, he is like a doll being slammed continuously on the ground, not once, not twice, not thrice, but 100 times! And it's not possible for a human being to do such a feat, but Goro had to do it anyway to pin the creature down. And the manhandling ends with Cagnazzo landing belly-first into the water, and weakened from all metronomic slamming.

"It's time we do something with it's shell!", said Emu as he prepares to press the button of Hyper Muteki to initiate the finisher.

"Let's do this.", said Samus as she pulls out the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode.

"I'm with you.", Goro added. "It's time we turn this guy into turtle soup!"

"Ditto.", Taki finished.

G7 Icarus XYZ cranks the lever of the Build Driver for the Voltech Finish, while Huntress Creator Gamer inserts the VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker.

While, Taki goes into her super form, the Tengen Toppa Evolution. She jumps into the air and prepares to descend like a drill, whilst using both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru simultaneously.

* _ **Hyper Critical Sparking!**_ *

Starting with Ex-Aid in Muteki Gamer, he jumps into the air and hits Cagnazzo's shell with multiple kicks in quick succession.

* _ **Voltech Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

Followed by G7 Icarus XYZ hurling his drill into Cagnazzo's shell, which stays in place as it spins. Then, G7 Icarus XYZ jumps and does his own Rider Kick by connecting his feet with the drill, and calls out the attack, " **Paleozoic Destroyer!** ", and the kick punches through the shell through the assistance of the Tengeki Drillancer drill.

Taki lands her attack like a drill, and by channeling Mekki-Maru's energy, it was powerful enough to weaken the legendary swordsman. Until she allows Samus to land the killing blow.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Instead of using the Breaker's sword, Huntress decides to use the Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode. The bounty hunter jumps in the air and smashes the Gashacon Breaker's hammer into Cagnazzo's shell, delivering a powerful shockwave that vibrates into the gargantuan turtle's shell. Afterwards, Samus lands safely to the northern end of the room.

Just as the attacks didn't affect the giant turtle, Cagnazzo's shell began to crack.

"No, not my shell!", Cagnazzo said in utter disbelief.

" **HIT!** " aftereffects began appearing around Cagnazzo's shell due to Muteki Gamer's finisher having a delayed reaction. Each of them appearing out of nowhere as the behemoth turtle's shell breaks. As it turns out, despite how hard Cagnazzo's shell is, wearing the legendary swordsman off its stamina and exhausting it makes it enough to land more blows on its shell to break it.

* _ **Kyuukyoku no Ippatsu! Kanzen Shiori!**_ * / * _ **Shingeki no Ippatsu!**_ *

* _ **GREAT!**_ *

Humanity has scored an amazing victory against the last remaining legendary swordsman. The question is, what does Cagnazzo has something stored for Goro now that he and the other Riders and Taki managed to defeat this gargantuan turtle?

* * *

 **-Genbu Shield-**

"Alright, you guys win.", Cagnazzo conceded defeat to its human adversaries. "I know what its like for you to keep your planet safe. I assumed that all of you defeated Jushin Tiger, Nova, and Ifrit."

"That explains why you guys want to wait in different places in the city for a worthy opponent.", Goro replied. "And, the other swordsmen are right that you guys take different paths separate from Shingetsu. Either way, both of you live in one thing only: is to fight."

"Correct. And since you are now carrying the souls of the other three swordsmen.", Cagnazzo continued. "I shall now bestow you mine as a gift of your ability to keep your spirits burning. Send our regards to Lord Shingetsu when you confront him."

Cagnazzo's body fades and turns into a glowing green ball of light, waiting for someone to touch it to become a weapon.

"The weapon is yours to belong. Be sure you must master each one of them.", said Samus.

Goro then interacts on the ball of light that formed from Cagnazzo's remains. Once he touches it, the ball of light takes form of a hexagonal shaped riot shield with a tortoise motif.

That said, Goro starts showing off with the weapon. By first, throwing the shield a-la Captain America as the shield itself returns back to its user. Turns out this shield has two functions other than just a generic riot shield, it has a hidden grappling hook to draw enemies in. And due to the shield's wide shape, it can be used as a surfboard to travel in water. Thus, Goro christened the weapon as the **Genbu Shield** , named after the Black Tortoise of the North, one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese Constellation.

"Jackpot!", Goro boasted after being awarded the fourth weapon embodying the soul of the fourth Legendary Swordsman.

Moments later, the party escaped the seafloor abyss and made it into the surface. Samus informs the gang in the Aurora that the Four Legendary Swordsmen are defeated and the mission is complete. However, now that Shingetsu's high ranking warriors are defeated, it should be noted that the Kamui Tribe are continuing to cause mayhem not just in Touto, but in the other neighboring regions as well.

While the Space Explorers will focus in keeping the planet safe regardless of where they are now, Goro will be dealing with more things in mind - finding Rakurai if she can hold answers to his lost sister, Anzu. Unknown to him, or if he is certain enough, Rakurai and Anzu Izumi are likely one and the same.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Cagnazzo's line of "How about I reel you in?!", is a paraphrase of Urataros' signature catchphrase, "Mind if I reel you in?"

G7 Icarus XYZ PteraDrill Armor's Paleozoic Destroyer resembles a combination of Faiz's Crimson Smash Rider Kick and Fourze's Rocket Drill Kick.

Also, Goro's new weapon being a riot shield is a reference to a scrapped concept for G3 where he is depicted to use a riot shield along with the GX-05 Cerberus; refer to the Makoto Hikawa article in the Kamen Rider Wiki for that matter.

Now that the Four Legendary Swordsmen are defeated, the following chapter will be the start of the Amazons route (and is still part of Act IV) with the Space Explorers' perspective, while Goro (and Taki) will be serving as bodyguards for Hokuto's PM.


	58. Episode 058: Another Day at the Office

**Episode 058: Another Day at the Office**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Welcome to the Amazons route of Act IV. The events focused will be from Season 2. As far as I watched Season 2 is concerned, I only watched a half way that is from "Under Wraps" to "Amazonz" (though it shares the same episode title as the first episode of season 1, coincidentally it served as the book ends of the series as a whole). For that matter, the episodes of S2 that I'm going to adapt will be "The Third Degree" to "Amazonz". But, the episodes from "Neo" to "Schooldays" will be adapted out due to the fact I haven't watched those episodes, and put chapters that gives overviews about the Amazonz.

The Amazons route will start in the perspective of the Space Explorers, while Goro and Taki will be doing bodyguard duties for Hokuto's PM, though they will take part with the Space Explorers' battles later. As far as the Eiji Akaso characters are concerned - Hiroki and Banjyou, they won't be meeting each other throughout this arc. Though neither of the Space Explorers haven't met Ryuuga in person, they will interact with Hiroki instead.

The last chapter will be the last time "Darkest Before Dawn" by Daichi Miura is used as the opening. Starting this chapter, the opening will be "Phantom Pain" by T.M. Revolution.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by_ _T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _A broken blade as thin as the moon_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _How can anyone get along?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi wo ubaisareru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _That I_ _'ve been taken away from you_ _)  
_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Me no oku de yureru hamon ga**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ripples swaying in the back of the eye_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Yurarito tsutaeteku**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I will tell you fluently_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **...madoi made**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _...until_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The only thing I_ _'ve found_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I broke down to what I did not care about_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _For everything you swore to protect_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Were lost when I touched deliberately_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Still uncertain_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Tha_ _t_ _I can't find a wish for now._ _)_

* * *

 **-Same S**t, Different Day-**

With Goro managed to best all four of the Kamui Tribe's Legendary Swordsmen with some assistance from Taki, Samus and her crew, he's back to his usual routine. While he's looking on the internet, he scanned for the stock prices of different companies across Japan, regardless coming from either three regions. So far, ZETA Tech's stock prices is still on top and is slowly increasing due to distributions to Seito and Touto. He also checks the stock price of a rival company, **Nanba Heavy Industries** ; and so far that the said company hasn't made its move lately.

" **Nanba Jusaburo**. The old guy's not planning yet to retire.", Goro mused.

Additionally, Goro had two things in mind, are there other things for him to look forward to, or make a decision to search for his sister Anzu. Recalling Rakurai's presence back in the Hoko Memorial Pillar visiting his parents' graves, the possible chances of the maligned ninja's true identity to be Anzu is more likely. But, is she really Anzu? It has been 17 years after his mother and father died and it took for a decade later for Goro to find out that he actually has a first-born sister. The more he thought of that Kamui Tribe ninja, the more he's certain that she's his sister. But, the question is, why Anzu joined the Kamui Tribe and became Shingetsu's right-hand?

Taki seems to take notice the uncertainties clouding on Goro's mind. She still continued to work as Goro's assistant under the guise of Kitamura Kyoko.

"That ninja from the Kamui Tribe is still troubling you?", asked the kunoichi.

"Yeah. But this time, I'm trying to ask myself if she's really my older sister.", Goro replied. "And, what if she asked me what happened to mom and dad? I'd rather say that it's all my fault, because me surviving that accident 17 years ago was a curse, other than the scar in my abdomen. It made me plagued by nightmares ever since I uncovered my mom and dad's secret that they've been hiding after I was born."

"You don't need to worry about that. She'll understand one day.", Taki reassured. "Always remember that one of the strongest form of love starts with the family. Your parents loved you even in their deaths, they are proud of your success and accomplishments not just being an heir to your father's company, but as a person."

"I guess you're right.", Goro nodded.

All while he keeps his mind back together, Goro will begin his search for Anzu when the time comes. What's next is recalling his phone call with Sento regarding Takigawa Sawa's death, and Shingetsu is responsible for the murder of the reporter. Even worse that Shingetsu purposely revealed that Takigawa was a spy for Faust all along to gather information on Build, as for the vampire demon's actions are nothing more but a sign of spite towards Faust.

"And, that Shingetsu. How much more he would go far to desire for power.", Goro mused as he opened a new tab in his browser and looked into the news. "The guy at the moment once he'll stop at nothing to achieve his goals, looks like the mask of polite composure slowly slips into the callous, Machiavellian textbook sociopath that he is now."

Goro begins to describe Shingetsu's current behavior after the latter made his presence known in Touto is a perfect example of an egomaniac with a severe case of malignant narcissism. He sees anyone who gets in his way as obstacles he should demolish the most vindictive and brutal way possible, and takes sadistic joy at the suffering of others barely showing any remorse for it; and the way he blackmails Sento into surrendering one of the Pandora panels and Faust to a trap shows a deviously manipulative nature. As far how Goro puts it, it's possible for narcissists to become sociopaths at the same time. Goro also describes Shingetsu as a darker reflection of himself, as far as that the guy sees him as a rival. In other words, Shingetsu embodies what Goro would have been like if he doesn't know how to control his ego, if it weren't for him meeting notable people like Taki, Sento, and the Space Explorers.

"I've seen few people like that back in my era.", Taki replied. "And yes, they would go in further heights to gain power. Some want it for evil, some want to use it for good, and there are few who want to use it as a means of atoning for their sins."

While the two were discussing, it's interrupted by the knock of the door. Taki opens the door, and entering the office was Nakajima; with her is the Prime Minister of Hokuto, **Tajimi Yoshiko**.

"Tajimi-san! It's nice to see you here in my office, ma'am.", Goro bowed before the Hokuto PM.

"Working so hard lately, Izumi-kun.", said the Prime Minister. "I'm grateful that your company has strengthened our military and police with your G7 armor system."

"Thank you, ma'am.", Goro replied. "By the way, what brings you here?"

Tajimi reveals why she came to Goro because she will introduce her to the Pandora's Box in Touto. She, along with Seito's Prime Minister Mido Masakuni will be there to meet with Touto's Prime Minister, Himuro Taizan to observe Pandora's Box.

However, the reason that the PM contacted with Goro is that she needs a bodyguard to ensure her safety during her trip to Touto. Though, Tajimi asked Nakajima to bring in the Special Reaction Squad for protection. But, the SRS are busy in protecting Shouya City, and Hokuto by extension. Nakajima is working hard to keep those demons from attacking the city.

"I also heard that there were demons from outer space attacking the city.", Tajimi continued.

"Yeah. But, the SRS not only managed to deal with them. But, there were also six Kamen Riders managed to make short work of those demons.", Goro replied, making a brief explanation of the Space Explorers keeping the Kamui Tribe from harming people. "If you're interested on those guys, I'll let you know."

"Umm… Maybe some other time. Anyway, I heard that you have also taken interest about Pandora's Box. That's the same box that caused the Skywall. I'm planning a trip to Touto to meet with the two Prime Ministers of the other neighboring regions. For that matter, I'll be giving you the opportunity to work as my bodyguard."

Goro has never been into working as a bodyguard for someone else. Granted, the only thing he is suspicious about apart from the box are two things – Shingetsu and the Touto government itself, with the latter despite claiming that they are a pacifistic nation, but judging the presence of a multitude of Guardian robot soldiers, the officials in Touto are properly paranoid.

But, before can make the decision to accept Tajimi's offer. Taki, while under the guise of Kitamura, accepts on his behalf and for herself.

"Madam Prime Minister, I would be glad to accept the offer.", Taki bowed in respect to the PM.

"Who is this, Izumi-kun?", Tajimi asked.

Goro replied, "She's my assistant, Kitamura Kyoko. Don't worry, she's a well-trained professional."

Either way, Tajimi did not hesitate to accept both Goro and Taki/Kitamura as her bodyguards. Though the PM herself is unaware that Goro himself is a Kamen Rider who can use one of the G7 armors, and Taki being obviously a ninja. While Goro will be out from duty again, he decides to allow Nakajima to watch over his company. Nakajima accepts, because she was Goro's mentor during his first days as CEO of the company. On the flip side brings to two things in mind; 1) this will be his chance to stop Shingetsu from getting his hands on Pandora's Box. 2) find Rakurai.

Later that night…

Tajimi invites Goro and Taki/Kitamura to dinner in a luxurious restaurant around Shouya City.

"Tajimi-san is also a close friend of my dad when he was still running ZETA Tech as CEO. She and my dad were close when they were children", Goro reveals that Tajimi is a close friend to the Izumi family, and a childhood friend of Goro's father, Toshihiro.

"Hehehe, Izumi-kun. You are always like your father. Toshihiro is a very ambitious and successful man.", the PM continued. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

Goro also reveals a personal matter to Tajimi; namely that the secret that was hidden from him by his mother and father even after their deaths 17 years ago. Of course, being close friends to Goro's parents, Tajimi also knows of Anzu.

"Anzu. It's been long years she disappeared before you were born.", the PM continued. "The reason why your mom and dad kept it from you is they want you to be focused on your success."

As much Goro was really furious of his father for keeping that secret from him, he couldn't bring himself to feel disappointed at his father. But, when Goro brought up the video message of his father that Anzu is still alive, Tajimi is also certain that Anzu is still alive.

"I know what it's like trying to find someone missing in your life. But, don't give up.", Tajimi said.

Goro took the PM's words at heart, as a part to solidify his promise to his father to find Anzu.

* * *

 **-Bodyguard Duties-**

Goro is given two to three days to prepare to meet up with Hokuto Prime Minister Tajimi before their trip to Touto. Taki, however had decided to leave her student to stay with the Space Explorers' HQ. Taki reminded her apprentice to behave herself while she's away with Goro protecting Hokuto's PM because suspicions in Touto involving the Smash.

Though Natsu might be defiant and disobedient towards anyone who is not Taki, Taki is the only person that Natsu will follow orders, so for the Space Explorers to deal with Natsu would be extremely difficult.

The following day, the master and student talked about that she will be with Goro to protect the Prime Minister.

"Natsu, Goro and I will be protecting the Prime Minister of Hokuto in her trip to Touto.", Taki said. "I decided to leave you to the care of the Space Explorers. We'll be back by three days."

"Sensei, promise you come back safe. I'm scared losing you, just like when you went to find your dead master.", Natsu brought up the last time Taki went on a journey to find her deceased master Toki.

"Don't worry about me, Goro and I will be watching each other's back.", she continued.

"You two as always... Starting out as an odd couple, until that Sento guy insinuates that you and Izumi-san are a "Best Match"!"

"I know that. But, please. Promise me that you behave once you will stay with the Space Explorers' base.", Taki finished.

"That's a promise, sensei!", Natsu replied.

Later that day, Taki and Natsu finally went to the Space Explorers' New Command Center, where the former will leave the young kunoichi under the care of the six vanguards of the Earth. When Samus learns that Goro and Taki will be in Touto to protect the Prime Minister of Hokuto, she respects the ninja's intentions to watch over Natsu, despite that she can look after herself, is prone of getting herself into trouble.

"I see. I heard that Touto has been causing a lot of fuss regarding Build, as well as those freaks of nature called the Smash.", Samus said. "So you and Izumi Goro will be protecting the Prime Minister of Hokuto. I guess I'm wishing you a best of luck."

As Taki left the Space Explorers' HQ, Natsu ends up with the six Space Explorers for the time being.

From a distance, Rakurai/Anzu is overlooking Shouya City from the top of the structure of the Skywall within Hokuto itself while her arms folded. Turns out that Rakurai actually had good intentions about joining the Kamui Tribe other than her vengeance against Faust is that was to protect Goro. It turns out that Anzu was watching over her younger brother from the shadows, all while posing as a maligned ninja of the Kamui Tribe.

"Goro...", Anzu mused. "How far you've grown... Tell me."

Back in the Hoko Memorial Pillar, other than Goro's surprised reaction seeing her face other than the fact that he's uncertain of her true identity, it's proven true that she is indeed Izumi Anzu. Anzu herself felt that depressed look on Goro's face, it's likely that their parents kept her disappearance as a secret. Anzu felt that way, as after she was presumed dead after Goro's birth, it was revealed that she was trained by a ninja master for about seven years. Then, her master was killed and she is kidnapped by Faust (approximately seven years after her parents died) and subjected her to an experiment. However, Anzu managed to escape at that time and encountered Shingetsu while he first visited the planet, where she decided to join the Kamui Tribe and took up her name of Rakurai.

Anzu won't forget everything that Faust did to her. She's almost turned into a monstrous being if she hadn't escaped. Now that Shingetsu is planning to overthrow Night Rogue and take control of Faust, it shows that she's even more willing to manipulate Shingetsu's lust for power and his narcissism to make sure Faust is done for.

Afterwards, Anzu jumped from the Skywall's tower and is heading towards to an unknown destination.

* * *

 **-Rule of the Jungle-**

Elsewhere in an isolated location...

A red, lizard-like humanoid is confronted by two monstrous beings.

This red lizardman, apart from his clear-white eyes of blindness, is hungry not just for a fight. He's also hungry for blood!

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This chapter reveals that Nanba Heavy Industries, the company who served as the financial backer for Faust is the rival company competing with ZETA Tech. It's also revealed that Goro knows Jusaburo Nanba. He is very suspicious of Nanba's company because of rumors of corruption and ties with the Touto government, which obviously hints its connection with Faust.

Goro's birth year is 1990, which makes him 27 (though his hypothetical actor, Taishi Nakagawa is still 19 and was born in 1998). It was mentioned in my A/N in #55 that Anzu disappeared from her parents when she was still 10 years old, this means she was born in 1980. Technically, Yumi Sugimoto is currently 28 years old (her birth year is 1989). Which means, Yumi is 9 years older than Taishi. While Anzu/Rakurai is now 37, ten years older than Goro because of her disappearance taking place 10 years earlier before Goro was born.

Jin/Amazon Alpha makes a cameo at the end of this chapter.


	59. Episode 059: Kill or be Killed

**Episode 05** **9: Kill or be Killed**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The reason I choose not to adapt the Amazons S2 episodes from "Neo" to "Schooldays" is likely the fact I haven't watched those episodes. While I did watched "The Third Degree" down to "Amazonz", instead, I choose to write down in regards to Jin's perspective instead of Chihiro. Obviously, we all know Jin had some good intentions until the end; he knows that Chihiro could endanger humanity because that his Amazonz genes can turn anyone into an Amazon.

I was asked by Destonus about Anzu/Rakurai in which that at first that Rakurai was introduced as Shingetsu's right hand, until it was revealed that she's related to Goro by blood. Her actions at this moments are tricky to discuss at this moment as she's full of spoilers that I shouldn't be elaborating for the moment being. The previous chapter revealed that Anzu was trained by a ninja master from an unknown clan before she was kidnapped by Faust. It is unknown how she managed to escape and ended up like Banjyou or Sento. But, she did met Shingetsu and joined the Kamui Tribe before the story started. And Rakurai's true objective was to eliminate everyone who is connected with Faust.

That said, instead that you guys thought that she was an expy of Minato/Marika, turns out that she's an expy to none other than **Shroud** from Kamen Rider W, who like Anzu who has a grudge against Faust, Shroud has a vendetta towards Ryubee and the Museum by extension. Even better that they were also protecting their loved ones - Anzu's reason why she joined the Kamui Tribe was to protect Goro from the shadows as is to Shroud towards Philip/Raito.

Anyways, here is chapter 59 along with the proper introduction of Jin Takayama/Amazon Alpha into the story following his cameo appearance back in volume 2.

Though Amazons is darker and grittier in general, (Build is somewhat as dark as Ex-Aid aside from the comedy), this story in general is ten times as dark compared to Volume 2. The story has a Knight of Cerebus villain in the form of Shingetsu who causes a lot of mayhem, and Amazons being adapted into this story, and the character deaths here in this story (starting with Sawa) is much as graphic. And expect character deaths in the story in the style of Game of Thrones. So, expect so much disturbing graphic violence throughout.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by_ _T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _A broken blade as thin as the moon_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _How can anyone get along?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi wo ubaisareru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _That I_ _'ve been taken away from you_ _)  
_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Me no oku de yureru hamon ga**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ripples swaying in the back of the eye_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Yurarito tsutaeteku**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I will tell you fluently_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **...madoi made**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _...until_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The only thing I_ _'ve found_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I broke down to what I did not care about_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _For everything you swore to protect_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Were lost when I touched deliberately_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Still uncertain_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Tha_ _t_ _I can't find a wish for now._ _)_

* * *

 **-Rule of the Jungle (continuation)-**

Elsewhere in an isolated location...

A red, lizard-like humanoid is confronted by two monstrous beings - one that took form of a scorpion humanoid, and the other being based on a centipede. A two on one situation ensues, but the red lizard man is ready to bare his fangs.

This red lizardman, apart from his clear-white eyes of blindness, is hungry not just for a fight. He's also hungry for blood!

The fight ensues, and the red lizard man preying on his two enemies. Doing whatever he can to survive, even if it takes brutally dismembering them, ripping off any of their limbs, and ripping their hearts out.

After he finished off his enemies, he started feasting on the corpses of the dead mutants before melting away into a black puddle.

The red lizard man starts letting out a howl moments after devouring his foes.

After a few seconds, the lizard man walked away as if nothing happened. His form fizzles off, revealing a blind, homeless man. The reason for this man's blindness is still a mystery, if it weren't for a certain someone who tried to stop him from atoning for his sins. Despite his deteriorated eyesight and unusual tendency to stumble at a random moment, he didn't lose his way.

Along the way, the man constantly murmured, "Nanaha-san."

* * *

 **-Welcome to Touto-**

Elsewhere in the Sky Road intersection between Hokuto and Touto...

A car drove into the Sky Road's tunnel heading for Touto. The passengers inside were Hokuto Prime Minister Tajimi Yoshiko, alongside Goro and Taki who are working as the PM's bodyguards during her meeting with the two Prime Ministers of Seito and Hokuto as they will observe Pandora's Box again. Goro has his suspicions in regards to the ongoing situation in Touto - namely Faust and what is the Touto government hiding, which Prime Minister Tajimi shares the same sentiment.

However, those weren't bothering him anyway. Instead, it is Rakurai/Anzu that's _really_ bothering him. Recalling the last time he encountered the maligned ninja in the Hoko Memorial Pillar, what she said to him are still etched into his head.

" _You look like her...someone that my mom and dad have been keeping a secret from me even before they died."_

" _Is that so? That's too bad."_

" _Sorry to disappoint you, Izumi Anzu is long gone. I'm a different person than here."_

PM Tajimi asked Goro if he's nervous, which interrupted his thoughts about Rakurai/Anzu. Goro replies that he's indeed nervous, and it will be the first time he meets Prime Minister Himuro, as well his son and aide, Gentoku.

"Yeah. I'm feeling chills that this is the first time I'm also going to meet Prime Minister Himuro.", Goro said. "Not to mention his hot-headed aide, or should I say his son, Gentoku."

Tajimi was right about Gentoku of being a hothead. Back when she had a conference with the other two Prime Ministers, Gentoku rudely interrupted her after making accusations in regards with a certain Kamen Rider and monsters attacking Hokuto. Goro is aware that calling Gentoku a hothead to his face can be extremely dangerous, considering that he, along with Tajimi, and Seito's PM Mido were exposed by the light of Pandora's Box during the Skywall Incident.

"Madam Prime Minister, had you experienced symptoms of stress-induced aggression lately ever since you were exposed by that light from the box?", Goro asked.

"Yes, Izumi-kun.", Tajimi answered. "That fateful day was a nightmare to everyone who witnessed the Skywall coming to be. Especially back in our last conference with the two Prime Ministers, I was quick to accuse Touto's government in regards to that Kamen Rider entering Hokuto and somehow reached into Katsuragi Takumi's mother."

After hearing the name of Katsuragi Takumi for the second time (the first was during his phone call with Sento), Goro asks Tajimi about the supposedly deceased scientist, "Katsuragi Takumi. You mean the scientist in Touto who was found dead?"

"Yes. That man has a formidable genius just like you. In a way that he has knowledge about the energy coming from Pandora's Box itself."

Though Goro overheard from Sento that Katsuragi was the brains behind Faust, for that matter he doesn't take it lightly about being compared to Katsuragi Takumi. Since he heard from Shingetsu about Faust's human experimentation.

Tajimi continued, "Izumi-kun. Are you still worried of Anzu?"

Still, Tajimi can read Goro's thoughts, as the latter kept recalling his father's video message five months before the car accident. But, he doesn't want to describe to the PM about a certain ninja who is in league with a tribe full of demons from outer space who physically resembles Anzu.

"The more I thought of my dad's last wish from his video diary, the more I kept thinking and asking if Anzu is still alive.", Goro said. "I'm not sure if she's in either Touto or in Seito."

Being Hokuto's Prime Minister and the nation's intent of putting the needs of the people above all else. Tajimi is more willing to give Goro the helping hand to find Anzu, "Then, I would be more willing to help you. Just because not only I am closest to your parents as a friend, I can do everything in my power as the Prime Minister of Hokuto to help you."

"It's fine.", Goro declined the PM's offer. "It's best you focus in keeping Hokuto's government in control. I will do whatever I can to find Anzu myself. I don't want to endanger anyone around me."

"Okay. You're such a selfless man.", Tajimi replied.

Goro made it clear that he doesn't want to have the Hokuto government (despite that he has connections with the government itself) involved in searching for his older sister even when PM Tajimi is more willing to help him. At the mention that he doesn't want to endanger anyone who comes contact to him (save for Taki and Natsu), shows that he could jeopardize the safety of Hokuto (and Shouya City, being one of the cities of Hokuto unaffected by the economic crisis after the Skywall tragedy). Goro justifies this because he felt like it was his fault that his mother and father died when he was a child, signifying a case of survivor's guilt that left him a scar in his abdomen. Even Taki of all people is concerned on what is in his mind lately.

* * *

 **-Welcome to the Space Explorers-**

Back in Shouya City...

Natsu continued roaming around the Space Explorers' base. While Samus took the young kunoichi to take a look around in the HQ, the other Space Explorers are surprised that Taki had to bring Natsu under the crews' care while she and Goro are protecting Hokuto's Prime Minister during her trip to Touto.

"Welcome to the Space Explorers. The guys who aim to create a legend of their own stories", said Mitsuzane upon meeting Taki's apprentice. "You said your sensei and Izumi-san are with Hokuto's Prime Minister to protect her?"

"Yup.", the blonde-haired ninja replied.

"Man, that rich dude is working real hard other than just running a company producing power armors for police and military use.", Go insinuates.

While Goro is independent from the Space Explorers, the rest of the crew begin to see him as an ally. That said, he could be useful to gather information in regards about suspicions in the Touto government in regards of the spawning monsters that is the Smash.

Even though Natsu kept a promise to her master to behave, but she has no problem trolling the other Space Explorers - namely Mitsuzane, Go, and Alain. And, any badmouthing about her hair is the equivalent of a deathwish; something that Mitsuzane and Go are avoiding that matter.

* * *

 **-Jump Scare-**

Meanwhile in Seito University Hospital...

Coroner Kujo Kiriya is on his duty going an autopsy examination on a deceased patient's corpse. While maintaining his position as one of CR's Kamen Riders, Kiriya's duty as a medical examiner is about 24/7 work, it has been several weeks he hasn't visited the Space Explorers' HQ in Shouya City lately.

While Kiriya continued with the autopsy, he begins to suspect that the corpse begins to _regain_ life. That said, the corpse opened its eyes as if it was brought back to life!

"Whoa!", the coroner screamed.

The corpse suddenly transforms into a mutant-like being as shown when it is surrounded by a fog. Then, the transformation resulted into a horse/centaur hybrid. The attacking kaijin sets its sights on Kiriya.

"This won't end so well.", the coroner mused grimly as he puts his Gamer Driver and Bakusou Bike Gashat. "Gear 0, Henshin!"

* _ **Gacchan! Level up! [...] Bakusou Bike!**_ *

Kiriya immediately transforms into Lazer Turbo after kicking his character avatar, then draws out the Gashacon Sparrow and prepares for battle.

* * *

 **-Thoughts of Revenge-**

Meanwhile in Touto, Anzu/Rakurai meets up with Shingetsu.

"He's coming here to Touto.", Anzu said, while standing on the vampire demon's side with her arms folded. "It seems he's protecting Hokuto's Prime Minister while observing Pandora's Box."

"Perfect. This is my perfect chance to race to the box before Faust does.", Shingetsu replied. "But first, let me check some of the victims on my list. Let's see, our next target will be: Himuro Taizan, he's the Prime Minister of Touto, and Himuro Gentoku's father."

The mere mention of Gentoku in Anzu's earshot causes her to be more disturbingly upset, the fact that Gentoku masquerades as Night Rogue, there is a reason why Anzu is determined to kill those connected with Faust, and she'll do whatever it takes to have these people dead.

So far, with the Kamui Tribe's recent round of Execution Games, Shingetsu has recently killed 15 pedophiles within 48 hours. While few demons compete with each other increase their body counts. However, he sent an Onikuma demon going by the name of **Grizzie Kurokuma**. Grizzie is one of Shingetsu's elite generals next to the Four Legendary Swordsman.

"Grizzie Kurokuma? Don't tell me you're going to bring that murdering stuffed toy into your game?!", Anzu seems to dislike the looks of bringing in Grizzie Kurokuma.

"Ah, yes. Grizzie Kurokuma is one psychotic bear.", Shingetsu admits how profoundly insane the demonic bear is. "He might be small like a stuffed toy, he's dangerous."

Shingetsu admits that this Onikuma-themed alien demon is just as psychotic as him. While the demon bear may look like an averaged stuffed toy bear, don't let it fool you. Grizzie will instantly kill anyone without a second thought.

"Are you planning to send Kurokuma to kill Himuro Gentoku?", Anzu asked.

"No. Only it is I will be the one allowed to kill him. After that, Faust will become mine to control and so is Pandora's Box."

"So, you're sending that bear to kill his father?"

"Correct. It's only a matter of time he will lose his composure after I brought harm to everyone he knows.", Shingetsu replied. "Anyways, after that are you planning to continue your revenge against Faust?"

"Yes. I'm going to make Faust pay for what they've done to me.", Anzu didn't forget the two years followed the Skywall tragedy where the master that taught her the ways of the ninja was killed and then was taken to Faust to be subjected for experimentation.

Anzu admits that she's more willing to manipulate _anyone_ (including Shingetsu himself, in which he's aware of) to get her revenge. Even Shingetsu seems to answer to all of her wishes, despite knowing that she's taking advantage of his desires for power.

The fact that Anzu is willing to manipulate anyone to further her goals, Shingetsu asks if Anzu can do the same thing to her brother, Goro.

"If you're willing to use anyone around you as tools to destroy Faust, are you going to do the same to your own brother?"

"I can't allow Goro to be involved in my crusade.", Anzu replied. Out of sincerity and care towards for Goro, despite she watched him from a distance from all the years when their parents died. "He's _my brother_. I... I can't bring myself to use him as a tool for vengeance. I've done whatever I can to protect him until he has grown up into a man. There is no way I would manipulate my own blood sibling for the sake of my own objectives."

Shingetsu commends Anzu's honesty. It seems familial love was the only thing that motivated her; that's why she refuses to manipulate Goro for her own goals. As what Shingetsu thought, Anzu is a caring sister, and is more willing to do something morally grey even if it takes protecting her brother. Despite being a maligned ninja of the Kamui Tribe, Anzu is indeed morally grey in her own right.

"Where are you going now?", the vampire demon asked.

"I think it's time I'm going to see my brother.", Anzu smiled. "Shingetsu, make sure Himuro Gentoku dies a slow and painful death."

"I'll grant you your wish. Carry on, Anzu.", Shingetsu smirked.

Anzu leaped at an unknown height, and is heading towards an unknown destination. Turns out that she's planning to lure Sento and Night Rogue into killing each other in the middle of the siege in the press conference. All while she heads immediately to meet up with her brother Goro. Though, Anzu is aware that killing Gentoku will not be the end for Faust, as Shingetsu is going to take over the faction for his own personal glory.

It's been the first time after 27 years that brother and sister will reunite. Anzu must race against time before the siege happens.

* * *

 **-Eat or be Eaten-**

Returning to Kiriya's perspective, the coroner found himself in another bad case of a corpse being reanimated and suddenly transformed into a monstrous beast. This centaur mutant started causing havoc in the mortuary room, to the point it attracted the attention of other CR members - Emu and Asuna, as well Game Master Kuroto.

"Kiriya, what's going on?!", the nurse asked when she opened the door and finding the coroner being attacked by a centaur-like monster.

"Don't worry, I got this!", the coroner reassures as he got this.

By splitting the Gashacon Sparrow to its Sickle Mode, he inserts Giri Giri Chambara in its Gashat Slot for the finisher.

* _ **Kimewaza! Giri Giri Critical Finish!**_ *

Lazer Turbo slashes the centaur monster, and the moment his attack lands, the kaijin bleeds out before Kiriya unleashes the full brunt of his finisher, killing the creature in the process. A few seconds later, the kaijin dissipates into a black puddle.

"What the hell was that?", Hiiro asked, who, along with Emu and Asuna witnessed the whole commotion.

The next day, the Space Explorers (consisting of Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Makoto) went to CR's base after Mayu receives a call from Kiriya. That said, Kiriya brought up what happened while he was doing some autopsy report on the deceased patient until the patient's corpse came to life, transformed into an abomination and attacked him.

"Was it a Bugster that attacked you, kouhai?", Makoto asked.

"Jesus fucking Christ, no!", Kiriya shouted. "That one just turned into a freak of nature different than the Bugsters right before my eyes! Seems it's on a cannibalistic rage!"

"You're saying that the dead guy suddenly resurrected and attacked you?", asked Mitsuzane.

"That's awfully weird.", Samus insinuated. "So, the corpse suddenly came to life and attacked you all of the sudden. Then, after you killed it, he dies by disappearing into a black puddle. Sounds pretty disturbing."

Looks like Samus and her crew begin to hint a haunting feeling because of what Kiriya encountered. Just what kind of creatures is one such example that attacked the coroner?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider 1, 2, & 3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x5 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Centaur Amazon that attacked Kiriya is a shout-out to the Horse Orphenoch from Kamen Rider Faiz.

It seems that Shingetsu has a muscle as his left-hand man. His name is **Grizzie Kurokuma**. The name Grizzie comes from "grizzly bear", while Kurokuma means "black bear". He's themed after the Onikuma, a bear yokai. Kurokuma is likely a homage to Monokuma from the Dangan Ronpa video games right down to the similar appearance and personality. Like Monokuma, his size is that of a stuffed toy. For his hypothetical voice actor, Kurokuma will be voiced by **Masaaki Endoh** of the famed JAM Project.

Continuing the comparisons to Anzu with Shroud from Double/W, it's revealed that Anzu cannot bring herself to use her own brother as a tool to get revenge against Faust. This is one of Shroud's traits concerning her familial relationship with Philip/Raito Sonozaki.


	60. Episode 060: Under Siege!

**Episode 060: Under Siege**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter takes place in the recently aired episode 10 of Kamen Rider Build in Goro's point of view. But here, character death will occur in this chapter that will further the canon divergence: Gentoku's dad is going to be killed by Grizzie Kurokuma.

For those hyped for Kamen Rider Cross-Z's debut in the following episode next week, I, too, am excited what's will be stored for Build. Still, Ryuuga is going to be Cross-Z in both the series and in this story.

For those watched the recent episode of Build, Gentoku's creepy smile is hilarious rather than...you know, creepy. The obvious comparisons between him and Kuroto are subtly too obvious to ignore especially back in that Henshin demo in YouTube. Kuroto ends up as a walking laughingstock in the second half of Ex-Aid, it's unknown if Gentoku ends up with the good guys should Stalk double cross him (spoiler alert). But, the likeliness that Shingetsu will take over Faust is going to be likely in the next chapter.

Despite that the events of Build's episode 10 is also tied to this chapter, Sento does not transform into his recently revealed KeyDragon form in this chapter.

The sword that Anzu/Rakurai carries is now called Denjinmaru, which means "Electric Blade Circle".

Also, this chapter may contain blood, gore, graphic violence, and disturbing imagery. So read at your own discretion!

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-The Nature of Instincts-**

Kiriya informed Samus and the crew of the near-death experience he had while he was on his autopsy work. The corpse he had observed suddenly reanimated on its own, and transformed into a centaur kaijin. Kiriya took action to the point it attracted the attention of the other CR personnel. But still, it's very hard for either of the doctors to believe if this is just a horror movie gone real; in short, the other CR doctors thought that Kiriya was lying just like the first time he made his presence known.

"Was it a Bugster that attacked you, kouhai?", Makoto asked.

"Jesus fucking Christ, no!", Kiriya shouted. "That one just turned into a freak of nature different than the Bugsters right before my eyes! Seems it's on a cannibalistic rage!"

"You're saying that the dead guy suddenly resurrected and attacked you?", asked Mitsuzane.

"That's awfully weird.", Samus insinuated. "So, the corpse suddenly came to life and attacked you all of the sudden. Then, after you killed it, he dies by disappearing into a black puddle. Sounds pretty disturbing."

Looks like Samus and her crew begin to hint a haunting feeling because of what Kiriya encountered. Just what kind of creatures is one such example that attacked the coroner? - the one question what came to the minds of both CR and Space Explorers.

"You guys are not the only one's curious about that victim's body that attacked Lazer.", said Taiga, as he and Nico made their presence known.

Taiga revealed that he examined the liquid from the dissolved remains of the attacker when he went to the hospital the same night Kiriya was attacked. After the other CR doctors and Kuroto found out about the incident, Taiga barges in and picked up a sample of the fluid from the dissolved remains of the centaur kaijin. Afterwards, he went back to his hospital to observe it. Taiga deduces that this is a rather isolated case of genetic mutation on the victim's cellular makeup.

"Genetic mutation? This is a rather bizarre case.", Samus said.

"Hanaya-sensei, since when did Lazer's attacker had any genetic alteration?", asked Mayu.

"Not alteration, but genetic _mutation_.", Taiga repeated the term. "Maybe that the victim was exposed to genetically-mutated cells. Or, how do I put this, whoever is carrying the genetically-mutated cells and infects anyone with it, these go into their bloodstream that turns victims into mindless beast, just like the one that attacked Lazer."

Taiga does have a point that the situation that almost put Kiriya to near-death is a isolated case. Nobody in Seito University Hospital, nor Kuroto himself could not figure out a cure to bring a mutated creature from its mindless beast-like form back to their usual selves. The former back-alley doctor suggests to the Space Explorers to investigate an isolated prefecture in Hokkaido - the Yamamoto Prefecture.

With Nico's GPS, and after Taiga's examination of the genetic mutation from the remains of Lazer's attacker, maybe these creatures come from the Yamamoto Prefecture. A vigilante squad called 4C are exterminating these creatures.

And, for that matter, Samus and the crew must think about investigating the Yamamoto Prefecture in Hokkaido. If anything, Goro might be interested in helping the Space Explorers with the investigation. But, before they can head to the said prefecture, they'll have to wait for him to return back to Shouya City with Taki.

* * *

 **-Formal Introduction-**

Meanwhile in Touto...

After two days, it is finally time that two Prime Ministers of the two neighboring regions of Seito and Hokuto - Mido Masakuni and Tajimi Yoshiko, respectively. The two leaders meet up with Touto's Prime Minister, Himuro Taizan for the observation of Pandora's Box. It's been 10 years after the two leaders have seen the box.

With Tajimi, Goro and Taki take their duty as bodyguards to the prime minister seriously as they should keep in mind that her safety is a top priority. While Goro keeps a polite composure to everyone in the institute, he's also reeling with suspicion about attacks involving Smash and Guardians. Before the formal meeting of the three leaders, Goro meets with the aide of Touto's PM, Gentoku.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Himuro-san.", Goro bowed with respect.

"You must be Izumi Goro. I'm glad you've come a long way to take a look in the box.", said Gentoku.

"I see you've allowed your Guardians to equip the G7 system.", Goro said after seeing some of the G7 Guardians on patrol.

"I guess that's one of the few improvements after desperate attempts to capture a certain Kamen Rider whose causing a lot of chaos lately."

When Gentoku mentions about a Rider that the government troops are chasing, Goro quietly referred that of Sento. All while Goro himself thinking of suspecting that the Touto government are up to something. Either way, he is good in hiding his suspicions especially in public.

"Well, I hope to see you as a future prime minister here someday.", Goro gives one compliment to Gentoku before the former and Taki head back to Tajimi. "By the way, nice 'stache!"

"Thank you.", Gentoku smiled.

As Taki and Goro head back to the lobby where the three prime ministers' meeting. Goro begins to sense a disturbing presence along the way, until he and the ninja hear screams nearby.

As they head back to the lobby, Guardians in black shirt started attacking the guards. Followed by hordes of demons attacking the robotic soldiers.

"Jesus Christ!", Goro angrily muttered. "Taki, let's go. Tajimi-san is in grave danger."

* * *

 **-Himuro Taizan is Dead-**

Elsewhere in one of the towers of the Skywall, Shingetsu stands on the top of the tower, observing the scene from a distance.

"It's showtime!", Shingetsu proclaimed as he prepares to stalk both Faust and Build with the opportunity to target Night Rogue.

Back in the Institute, rogue Guardians began pointing their weapons at everyone in the lobby. Just before they can threaten the three Prime Ministers, legions of demons suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and attacked the rogue Guardians. One of the demons, whose size is small as that of a teddy bear attacks Touto Prime Minister Himuro Taizan!

Taki and Goro managed to caught up with Hokuto PM Tajimi.

"Madam, are you alright?", Taki asked.

"I'm fine, Ms. Kitamura.", the Prime Minister addresses the kunoichi with her alias.

However, the black teddy bear demon holds Prime Minister Himuro hostage. While the rogue Guardians are busy with the attacking Tengu grunts, the bear demon, going by the name of **Grizzie Kurokuma** punches the Touto PM squarely in the face, knocking most of his teeth out in the process.

"Oh my god!", Tajimi couldn't help as she, Goro, and Taki are forced to watch Himuro being victimized by a demonic teddy bear, as it started gouging the Touto PM's eyes with its hands the most brutal and sadistic way possible. Blood began spilling on PM Himuro's eye sockets right through his forehead as he screams in agony.

Both Goro and Taki are horrified at this sight, and they are unable to do anything. At this moment, the only thing they must do is bring the two Prime Ministers to safety.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go!", Goro said. They immediately escaped the onslaught with Prime Ministers Tajimi and Mido.

As the Touto Prime Minister is about to be in the verge of death, Kurokuma prepares to crush PM Himuro's skull. "Enjoy retirement home, gramps!", the demonic bear laughed in a hauntingly sadistic tone as it crushed Himuro's skull, killing the prime minister instantly.

Kurokuma pulls out his smartphone and pictures the dead prime minister's crushed skull and sends it to Shingetsu, who will in turn sends it to Gentoku, which serves as a message that he will be the Kamui Tribe's next victim of the Execution Game.

"Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk-nyuk! The boss is so gonna like this!", said Kurokuma as he accomplished his Execution Game objective.

Meanwhile inside Faust's HQ, Gentoku is shocked that his father was killed after he opened a message coming from an unknown sender. It wasn't caused by his group, but by Shingetsu's goons. Gentoku is literally about to lose it after seeing the picture of his father with his skull completely crushed brutally. Just he thought about taking over his father's place, instead he had no other choice but to have another goal in mind: revenge.

"Shingetsu, you've gone too far.", Gentoku clenches the grip of his Transteam Gun in anger, then he inserts the Bat Full Bottle into the weapon. "I'll kill you... **YOU FUCKING MONSTER!** Jouketsu!"

Gentoku does a sweep motion with the Transteam Gun as black smoke came out from the barrel, as he is about to turn into Night Rogue.

* _ **Mist Match! B-B-Bat! B-B-Bat! FIRE!**_ *

Night Rogue then ordered a group of Guardians to hunt down Shingetsu, he must see to it that the vampire demon doesn't escape Touto alive.

* * *

 **-Anzu-**

Meanwhile, as Goro and Taki managed to escort Seito Prime Minister Mido to his personal transport. They meet up with Tajimi as they prepare to head up for Tajimi's own personal vehicle.

Along the way, they are blocked by the Kamui Tribe ninja, Rakurai.

A seething Goro pulls out his G7 Paralyzer and points his gun at the maligned ninja.

"I've just had enough of you! Get out of our way!", Goro shouted.

But, the mysterious ninja reveals herself in front of Goro, Taki, and PM Tajimi. And judging by her long apricot-brown hair and similar facial features from those of Goro's parents (as well as Goro himself), it's Anzu!

"You...", Goro was speechless.

"Anzu. Is that really you, Anzu?", said Tajimi.

As rogue Guardians chase them, they ran, with Anzu leading them to the parking lot.

"This way!", Anzu said.

After reaching to the parking lot by shaking off the rogue Guardians chasing them, Anzu joins with Goro and Taki as she entered the Prime Minister's limousine and drove off and safely escaped the siege.

* * *

 **-Goro, I'm your sister-**

After several minutes, the limo stopped in the docks. And, Anzu decides to explain everything.

"It's been a long time, Goro. I'm your sister.", Anzu finally revealed herself to her biological young brother.

"What about you said to me in the Hoko Memorial Pillar? What is the meaning of this?", Goro asked in skepticism. "And I thought you were still cahoots with that vampire demon?!"

Goro also revealed that his parents kept her disappearance 27 years ago a secret to her. Anzu already knew that because she was protecting him from a distance until Goro has grown up. Also, it turns out that Anzu's reason of joining the Kamui Tribe have a justified reason - it was to protect Goro from the shadows. Everything to the puzzled past of Goro comes to light, now that Goro has finally meet up with Anzu.

"I already understand that.", Anzu continued. "But, the reason why I took part with the Kamui Tribe, not only because I did it to protect you, is because I'm eliminating those who are connected to Faust."

"You what?!", Goro exclaimed, both Tajimi and Taki shared the same reaction.

Anzu decides to reveal to Tajimi about Faust, as it is active in Touto. This is a rogue faction within the Touto government that engages human experimentation; which explains the existence of the Smash. Also, upon hearing all of Faust's objectives through Shingetsu, Faust is planning to make Kamen Riders as tools of war.

"Damn...", Goro muttered. "So, this is what you're up to all along?! Thanks to you, you're letting that vampire demon run amok and kill a lot of people. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

After the recent incident involving the siege in the institute lead by Faust, followed by the Kamui Tribe's demons getting involved as well and a demonic teddy bear killing Touto Prime Minister Himuro. Goro couldn't help but scold his own elder sister for her actions, the fact that Shingetsu's doing was part of her plan and using the Kamui Tribe as a front to topple Faust.

"That's enough, Goro-kun.", Tajimi tells Goro to calm down. "As for what Anzu mentioned about Faust, this is why I begin to suspect that Himuro's son acting so suspicious lately."

The Hokuto PM says that Anzu has a point. And so, that's enough for Tajimi to suspect the Touto government about the existence of Faust. As for Goro, Tajimi tells him to at least forgive his sister even though that the reason why she joined the Kamui Tribe may have justifiable intentions.

In Goro's perspective, is it really enough for Anzu to justify her actions are for the sake of protecting him? Or, does her elaborate scheme to eliminate those connected to Faust will answer that? Even so, now that Anzu finally revealed herself to Goro and they are biological siblings, will Anzu finally come home?

"Anzu.", Goro then finally said his sister's name for the first time. "Or rather, sis (aneue). I'd like you to meet a certain someone.", then turns attention to PM Tajimi and Taki, "Madam Prime Minister, I suggest that Kitamura will take you to a safe place. We'll meet up once everything's clear."

"Goro, where are you going?", asked Taki.

"I'm going to find _him_.", Goro replied, this time he's going to find Sento. "Let's go, Anzu."

The siblings left, while Taki takes the Hokuto Prime Minister to a safe place. But, this reunion, however, is anything but happy. That said, what's really rattled Goro is why Anzu is playing on both sides?

Goro used one of the ZETA Tech spy satellites to summon his Ride Winger cycle. He and Anzu hopped on and he drove on the way back to the institute. Along the way, Goro has so many questions to her sister.

* * *

 **-Anzu's True Motives-**

"Tell me something, Anzu. Where have you been all these past 27 years?", asked Goro.

"After that accident on the beach, I was found by an old man unconscious on the shore. I had no idea where I was at that time.", the older Izumi said. "That old man taught me the ways of the ninja for he was a master of a ninja clan secluded from the society. That is until, several months after the Skywall incident, Faust attacked the village where I was raised and killed my master. I was one of the first victims of their experimentations. I was able to retain my humanity and I managed to escape when the Touto government ordered a cease and desist order for Katsuragi Takumi, who founded Faust after he's caught red handed."

"So, you were one of the first victims of Faust's experimentations. Those guys…", Goro replied.

Anzu also brought up how she was brought in to the Kamui Tribe.

"It was the time when Shingetsu first visited the planet here 10 years ago when he was searching for Pandora's Box. He found me unconscious and took me in as his right-hand. Also, I took the opportunity to watch over you from a distance; I saw the car accident where mom and dad died, and you were the ones who survived. I was the one who brought you into the hospital when you were still a 10-year old."

Recalling back from that fateful accident, Goro hears a voice that was saying to him, " _You need to live on, I will protect you._ " When he was unconscious at that time; realizing it was a woman's voice that echoed in his ears. Now it comes to light that it was Anzu who managed to save Goro from near death 10 years ago, though she is unable to save their parents when they're already dead on arrival in the hospital.

"You were watching me all this time?", Goro continued. "And for the second one, why are you after Faust?"

"I'll never forget the day what Faust did to me.", Anzu revealed that she is still haunted by the fateful incident that Faust almost turned her into a monster. "The reason why I joined the Kamui Tribe is to put an end to Faust's evil plans or expose them to the world. While Shingetsu came to Earth to get his hands on Pandora's Box, I am merely using the Kamui Tribe as a front to eliminate those people associated with Faust."

"That means, you're getting revenge on them?!"

Anzu admits that her actions are also part of her revenge against Faust. And she's more willing to manipulate anyone to get revenge that even includes Shingetsu himself. Anzu knows that Shingetsu himself is aware of her actions, but he doesn't harbor any ill will at all. But, she'll do it out of protecting Goro. However, Anzu admits that she can't bring herself to use her own brother as a tool for her revenge schemes.

Goro also brought up that the reporter who tagged along with Sento, Takigawa Sawa was one of Shingetsu's body counts.

"That Shingetsu killed that reporter. He said to Kiryu Sento that Takigawa Sawa is a spy sent by Faust.", said Goro.

"She's working under Nanba Heavy Industries' chairman, Nanba Jusaburo. Nanba's company has been a financial backer for Faust. Serves her right.", Anzu doesn't feel any guilt about Sawa's death, even worse that she actually manipulated Shingetsu into killing Sawa.

"That's funny, for a second there you see Shingetsu as a tool for your plans.", Goro laughed grimly after Anzu confesses to him that she masterminded Sawa's death. But, he seems to be very appalled by her actions; just because someone is associated with Faust, she manipulates someone to kill him/her. "But, that was way too overboard. Anzu, just because your intentions are for my sake or for your own, it's still morally reprehensible. Because you want revenge on Faust by allowing that psychotic, Social Darwinist vampire demon to kill that reporter because she was sent to spy on Kiryu Sento as revenge by proxy. Remember this, Anzu. Revenge will do nothing but endanger and bring harm to everyone you love and all other innocent lives!"

Anzu understood what her brother said. Despite that, she insists that she will do whatever it takes to make Faust pay for what they have done to her. Goro points out that Anzu's drive for vengeance will be the likeliness of her own undoing – she could endanger everyone she loves and innocent lives, as shown with Shingetsu orchestrating the Execution Game here in Touto and has killed a number of people ever since he started showing up here.

"Back before you disappeared from mom and dad, you used to be sweet and spoiled.", Goro brought up what Anzu was before she disappeared. "But now, I can't believe you've become a fully-functioning sociopath who cares for nobody other than revenge."

Anzu admits that she's already a sociopath since the day she joined the Kamui Tribe, only out of her desire to protect her brother. Ever since that their mom and dad died, Goro is the only member of the family she has.

Goro continued, "What were your thoughts that dad and mom were keeping your disappearance 27 years ago a secret, I looked into dad's video diary. They felt guilty trying to forget you after they tried desperately finding you over the years. For my part, I feel like-"

"It's okay.", Anzu reassures that their parents had to do it until the time comes that Goro manages to find her. "At least we're finally together as siblings. I'm finally glad to see my young brother grown up as a man."

"Thanks a lot. Sis.", Goro replied, and curved a slight smile.

Regardless of the rocky family reunion between brother and sister, Goro is at least happy that he managed to find his older sister.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu vs. Night Rogue: The Final Confrontation** **, part 1** **-**

Night Rogue made it into the rooftops of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics to rendezvous with Blood Stalk. Stalk isn't there and somehow went off someplace else, only to find the vampire demon Shingetsu standing before him. Night Rogue has lost patience after all the ruckus Shingetsu has caused.

"Welcome to my Execution Game, Night Rogue.", Shingetsu greets the Faust leader, all while keeping a polite and condescending tone. "The next victim, is going to be none other than...YOU!"

Gentoku expressed his anger towards the vampire demon when he sent the latter sent a demonic teddy bear to kill and crush his father's skull. Shingetsu laughs as Prime Minister Himuro is the recent victim of the Execution Game.

"You sadist! You kill people just for fun and you think this is all a game to you?!", Night Rogue roared.

"Am I the only one is called a sadist here?", Shingetsu refuted. "Don't forget, we all have a lot in common, man!"

"Silence! I am NOT like you! You killed my father...and because of that you left me with no other choice but to kill you right here, right now!"

"If that's the case, I will let you join your father into the afterlife!"

Shingetsu summoned legions of his demons, as Night Rogue finds himself in a one against a horde of bloodthirsty alien demons. The Faust leader pulls out the Steam Blade and fends them off. The numbers game are proven too much as the demons started ganging up on Rogue like rabid dogs.

But, Night Rogue doesn't relent, he manages to break away from the Tengu grunts, Rexspiders, Raywolves, as well as Armor Dullahans that are attacking him. He wastes no time as he tries to charge at Shingetsu. All while shouting his name in anger.

" **SHINGETSU!** "

Once Night Rogue is about to reach Shingetsu, the latter quickly transforms into his demonic form, and delivers a brutal punch to the bat humanoid.

The vampire demon boasts that his transformation is the result of his exposure to the Nebula Gas. As in excessive exposure to the substance. His Hazard Level is beyond than the usual levels.

"You are still powerless before me, Night Rogue!", Shingetsu continued boasting. "I have gone beyond any Hazard Level than yours and Build's. Not only that I've achieved this majestic form, I also reached the highest Hazard Level: **50!** "

Gentoku couldn't believe that someone can go beyond Hazard Levels 2.0 to 3.0. Only Blood Stalk knows how Hazard Levels work, but Shingetsu going **Hazard Level 50** is the most unprecedented thing he had never thought through.

The brutal fighting intensifies even further. Until Sento (now transformed as Build in HawkGatling Form) and Banjyou show up.

"What's this?", Shingetsu turned his attention to Build.

"Shingetsu! Where is Pandora's Box?!", asked the physicist.

"You idiot, Stalk has it!", Night Rogue shouted.

"Don't look away when you are facing me!", Shingetsu delivers a brutal tail swipe to Night Rogue.

Sento and Banjyou find themselves now targets of Shingetsu's demons. As far as the Execution Game goes, the demons have no qualm in picking on random bystanders or anyone who catches their activity. That said, one of the Rexspiders and Raywolves attack the duo.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment?", Build Proclaims as he pulls out the Lion and Soujiki (Vacuum Cleaner) Full Bottles, and shook them.

* _ **Lion! Soujiki! Best Match!**_ *

Followed by Sento inserting the bottles into the Build Driver, cranks the lever, and the Snap Ride Builder materializes along with the halves of his Best Match form.

Sento chants, "Build Up!" to initiate the form change. Then, the halves of his form encase him.

* _ **Tategami Cyclone!**_ _(Cyclonic Mane)_ _ **LionCleaner! Yeahhh!**_ *

And the end result, is **LionCleaner** Form.

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ライオンクリーナーフォーム** **]** _(Kamen Rider Build: LionCleaner Form)_

Build proceeds to crank the lever of his Driver again...

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

...the Long Range Cleaner in Build's right arm starts to suck all nearby enemies around the way.

* _ **Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

...followed by Build and energy construct taking form of a lion from his Gold Lio Gauntlet, destroying all enemies (save for Night Rogue and Shingetsu) in the process.

Meanwhile, Blood Stalk shows up, whilst holding Pandora's Box. To Night Rogue's delight, he thought that he's saved by the bell.

"Stalk.", Rogue said angrily as he's ordering Stalk to kill Shingetsu.

"Yeah, yeah.", the cobra humanoid said non-chalantly as he loads his Cobra Full Bottle in his Transteam Gun.

* _ **Cobra!**_ *

Moments later, Goro (transformed in his G7 Icarus XYZ form through the Build Driver) and Anzu arrived on the scene; as they had to reach to the rooftops with Shadow Winger helping Goro to take flight and him carrying Anzu all the way to the top.

"I guess we're not too late.", said Goro as he and Anzu landed safely on the surface.

"Don't speak too soon, bro.", Anzu replied.

Then, Goro asked Anzu of the red cobra humanoid who is confronting Shingetsu and Night Rogue.

"Who's the guy with the snake sign?", Goro asked.

"That's Blood Stalk. He's one of the leaders of Faust.", Anzu said, as she did remember the names of those people connected to Faust.

* * *

 **-Stalk's Betrayal-**

Stalk points his gun at Shingetsu, but hasn't pulled the trigger yet. But, Shingetsu has secretly convinced Stalk when the former first arrived in Touto to join him. While Night Rogue is on short fuse, ordering Stalk to shoot Shingetsu.

Shingetsu curved as smirk in his face, he knows that Stalk is going to join him. He's certain that he planned all of this to show the cobra humanoid's true allegiance.

"Stalk, are your ears deaf or what?! SHOOT HIM NOW!", Rogue shouted.

Stalk pulls the trigger...

* _ **Steam Break! Cobra!**_ *

...and he instead shot Night Rogue!

"No way!", both Sento and Ryuuga exclaimed in unison.

"Did he just...", Anzu muttered.

The bat humanoid is knocked by the impact of Blood Stalk's shot. The moment he stands up, Stalk stands with Shingetsu's side.

"Stalk...why are you on HIS side?!", Night Rogue seethes.

"Nothin' personal, Rogue.", Stalk gloated. "In fact, I thought about someone with the guts, power, and charisma to replace you. In short, I chose to side on the strongest guy who cares only power alone. And I picked the guy who is going to take your place. And that's him."

"Well done, Stalk.", Shingetsu commends Stalk proving his worth to the vampire demon.

"Why? Why are you in cahoots with him?!", Banjyou asks the cobra humanoid.

Shingetsu continued, "It's simple. Stalk also believes that only the strong will survive. I proved myself to him and he has deemed me worthy to control Faust. Night Rogue is nothing more but a mere insect compared to me! A true leader embodies the determination to ascend into the throne of the gods, and the desire to push beyond the limits! And the ability to surpass the laws of science with power!"

"What?!", Sento exclaimed.

"Build, let me show you that power controls everything!", Shingetsu continued. "You might have the knowledge of a true scientist, but you lack the power of protecting of those dear to you! Exercising one's true strength and going beyond one's limits is the key to the admiration of people, this is how a true leader is all about!"

Shingetsu walks towards the Steam Rifle that Night Rogue dropped in the middle of the bottle and takes the weapon as his own.

"Blood Stalk is now my right-hand man.", Shingetsu proclaims his new right-hand. Then taps the cobra humanoid in the shoulders, "Good job."

With Blood Stalk showing his true colors to Night Rogue, at this point, Faust has ousted its de facto leader and is succeeded by a new one.

* * *

 **-Taki's Message-**

Meanwhile at the Space Explorers' base in Shouya City...

While Samus and the gang are discussing about going to the Yamamoto prefecture to investigate about the trace of the genetic mutation cell that started with a centaur kaijin attacking Lazer, Natsu's phone rang, and received a text message from her master.

" _ **Natsu, we're still here in Touto. Faust attacked the Institute. But, we're safe with the Hokuto Prime Minister. Goro is currently finding Kiryu Sento and catch the culprits behind the attack.**_ "

"Guys, sensei's texted me about an attack in Touto!", said Natsu.

Samus and the other Space Explorers read Taki's message. With the kunoichi reassuring that she, Goro, and PM Tajimi are safe; the gang read on the news in the internet. This time, Keiichi looked in his laptop about an attack in Touto's science institute, and the Touto PM being killed during the siege.

"Holy shit. Not even those demons got themselves involved here too!", said Keiichi.

"That Shingetsu guy is serious about dealing with Faust to take Pandora's Box for himself.", Go replied.

"Damn. At this rate, he'll more likely put the whole world down to its knees.", Mitsuzane added.

"I guess Izumi-san can still stop him.", Natsu reassured. "Thank god sensei is safe."

However, reassurances will fail as the Space Explorers thought. Either way, they'll be counting on Goro to make sure Shingetsu doesn't reach for the box.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Ryuuga  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Taizan's death at Kurokuma's hands by crushing his skull is similar to Oberyn Martell's fate at the hands of "The Mountain" Gregor Clegane from the HBO TV series, Game of Thrones.

The Yamamoto Prefecture is where the plot of Amazons S2 takes place exclusively to this story in terms of adaptational settings. The name of the prefecture comes from the original Kamen Rider Amazon, Daisuke **Yamamoto**.

Goro refers Anzu with "aneue" (which means "older sister"), much like Alain does towards his sister, Alia. Also, Anzu's name translates into "apricot", due to the fact her hair is apricot-brown in color, much like the character portrayed by Yumi Sugimoto, Miu Sutou/Go-On Silver.

The mysterious voice who spoke, " _You need to live on, I will protect you._ " to an unconscious Goro back in chapter 1 is revealed to be Anzu.

It is revealed that his prolonged exposure to the Nebula Gas not only was the reason of Shingetsu gaining his demon form, his Hazard Level is 50. So far in the TV series, we still don't know what are the what's the next stage after Hazard Level 3 (where one can become a Kamen Rider at this point, as shown with Banjyou already going Hazard Level 3.0. Also, Shingetsu in Hazard Level 50 is likely a reference how Parado started out as a Level 50 Rider using a Gashat Gear Dual.

In the latest Build episode, Gentoku's dad suffered a heart attack during the siege. Here in this story's chapter, he's permanently dead.


	61. Episode 061: Kill Night Rogue

**Episode 061: Kill Night Rogue**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Much like in the previous chapter, it takes place during Build's 10th episode in Goro's point of view.

After I looked into Toa and Destonus' feedbacks, it seems I tend to spoil too much about the chapters. I admit that I tend to get carried away of what's going to happen next even though I can't bring myself to note of some of the spoilers. Starting in this chapter, I'll voice in my thoughts in regards to any upcoming information for Build, and I will minimize the spoilers in this part. But, I'll note everything what happens in this chapter at the Author's Notes at the end of this (and by extension, later) chapter(s).

A quick recap in the previous chapter, Anzu is revealed to be the one who arranged Sawa's death as revenge by proxy.

As the title of this chapter suggest, guess who is going to die next. So, SPOILER ALERT!

Much like in the previous chapter, it's going to be full of graphic violence, so reader's discretion is strongly advised!

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Goro's Interlude-**

 _Friedrich Nietzsche once said this: "_ _ **He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.**_ _"_

 _While Anzu had to play on both sides posing as Shingetsu's right-hand woman and using the Kamui Tribe as a front to target people who are connected to Faust, I didn't imagine that she would go in that length other than protecting me from the shadows but straight up kill people as revenge by proxy._

 _I was shocked when she confessed that she had a part in Takigawa Sawa's death, but it was actually Anzu herself who orchestrated the reporter's death._

 _Who would've thought that an older sister of mine, who used to be sweet yet spoiled, could have turned into a revenge-driven sociopath? The fact that she was one of the first victims of Faust's Nebula Gas experimentations, but still manages to cling to her humanity; I guess there is more to her being a gifted ninja_ _just like_ _Taki than meets the eye…_

* * *

 **-Touto's Prime Minister is Dead!-**

After Samus and the crew overheard the text from Taki to her student, Natsu. It seems they've discovered that Faust laid siege into Touto's science institute. Luckily, the Prime Minister of Hokuto is safe with Taki guarding her, while Goro is going to catch up with Sento to find the culprit.

Keiichi, Mitsuzane, Go, and Mayu took to their smartphones and browsed on the internet for news relating to the incident in Touto.

And the most shocking news everyone looked into was the Prime Minister of Touto assassinated during the siege. However, the whole incident wasn't shown from the inside as most of the security cameras were either jammed or destroyed.

"Touto's Prime Minister is dead...", Mitsuzane read the headline article, as he grimly looked into one of the images.

In the picture, one of the casualties is Touto's PM, Himuro Taizan, whose skull brutally crushed by an unidentified assassin. But, Samus and the gang are certain that the Kamui Tribe would pull off something barbaric compared to Faust.

"It's so barbaric, even by standards.", Samus grimaced. "Not unlike all the casualties caused by Sylux several months ago, but this one is the worst."

Due to Touto being paranoid other than staying true to their objectives of pacifism, they unwillingly allowed a lot of people to die due to Shingetsu making his presence known in there.

"Seriously, who would've thought that this story's going to be at least light and soft?", Go leans on the fourth wall. "And, now it's like volume 2 all over again! Just how many people do the bad guys kill from one chapter after the other?!"

Mayu turns her attention to Natsu, "Natsu-chan, are you sure your sensei is alright?"

"I'm sure she is.", the young ninja replies, and smiles that she reassures that Taki will come back safely with Goro.

This optimism also shows that Natsu overcame her worries about her master, Taki. Back in their era when Taki was out on a journey to find her supposedly dead master, Natsu had to go in desperate lengths to find Taki at that time. The fact that Goro is with Taki's side, Natsu had nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **-Stalk's Betrayal (continuation)-**

Blood Stalk's defiance towards Night Rogue finally comes to light now that the former reveals that he is now Shingetsu's right-hand man. This betrayal also shook both Sento, Banjyou, Anzu, and Goro. Stalk reveals that he has lost his patience towards Night Rogue and plots with Shingetsu to kill him.

"Build, let me show you that power controls everything!", Shingetsu continued. "You might have the knowledge of a true scientist, but you lack the power of protecting of those dear to you! Exercising one's true strength and going beyond one's limits is the key to the admiration of people, this is how a true leader is all about!"

Shingetsu walks towards the Steam Rifle that Night Rogue dropped in the middle of the bottle and takes the weapon as his own.

"Blood Stalk is now my right-hand man.", Shingetsu proclaims his new right-hand. Then taps the cobra humanoid in the shoulders, "Good job."

Night Rogue staggers to stand up on his two feet, now completely incensed not only that Stalk deserted him, everything that the Faust worked for is beginning to crumble right before his eyes with Shingetsu making his presence known.

"You fucking Judas!", Rogue screamed. "I thought I've trusted you...Why did you favor that barbaric psychopath over me!"

"Nothin' personal, man. In fact, you've already served your purpose. Anyways, _sayonara_!", Stalk bids farewell to Night Rogue as he leaves him to be killed by Shingetsu and disappears in a steam.

Stalk explains his defection to Shingetsu that Night Rogue has outlived of his usefulness.

However, the fight between Rogue and Shingetsu is still far from over, as the vampire demon continues manhandling Night Rogue to no end. Shingetsu continues to take a sadistic joy in tormenting the Faust leader and pushing him over the edge even further.

"How does it feel that no one is going to save you, huh?", the vampire demon taunted as he holds the bat humanoid by the neck with his right hand.

Shingetsu cackled like a lunatic as he relishes hearing Gentoku screaming in agony each time he victimizes the bat humanoid. The vampire demon sprouted wings in his back as he flew up high and tosses Night Rogue elsewhere, as he continues to torture and victimize the soon-to-be former Faust leader.

While Sento, Ryuuga, and the Izumi siblings didn't do anything but watch the senseless brutality Shingetsu inflicts on Night Rogue. For Anzu, the fact that she's using Shingetsu to eliminate those who are connected to Faust, seeing the vampire demon breaking Night Rogue like a twig is too much. Despite her horror, she finds the beating Night Rogue took from Shingetsu all the more satisfying.

"Shingetsu's planning to kill Night Rogue so he can take control of Faust for himself.", said Anzu.

"Say what?!", both Sento and Ryuuga exclaimed.

Anzu reveals to the two that she was masquerading as the vampire demon's right-hand woman. However, her role to Shingetsu was a facade. But, Banjyou has had enough even though Anzu was a double agent towards the Kamui Tribe. Even worse that she also had a part with Sawa's demise.

"You! Thanks to you, you're letting that guy kill a lot of innocent lives!", Banjyou snapped and shouts at Anzu.

Goro intervenes and even though Anzu felt responsible for allowing Shingetsu going into a deep end, he decides to defend his sister out of returning the favor earlier, "That's enough!"

* * *

 **-You're His Sister?!-**

Both Sento and Goro ejected their Full Bottles from their Build Drivers, canceling their transformation. The scientist didn't expect that Goro would show up in Touto, though the latter revealed that he was appointed by the Prime Minister of Hokuto as her bodyguard.

"Izumi-san is right.", Sento had no choice but to agree to Goro. "But, we still need to stop Shingetsu first."

And their crucial moment is interrupted when both Sento and Ryuuga asked why is Anzu with Goro?

"That's strange, why is she with you?", Sento asked.

"I'm his older sister.", Anzu reveals to the physicist that she is Goro's missing sister.

Funnily enough, both Sento and Banjyou looked at each others' eyes in confusion to a stare-down. Questioning how did that ninja who is supposedly Shingetsu's subordinate is actually Goro's sister.

Sento and Banjyou altogether bellowed on the top of their lungs, " **EHHHH?!** "

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're his sister?!", Sento stumbles butt-first on the floor in shock, all while pointing his finger at Anzu.

What's obvious about Anzu's sibling connection to Goro is that she disappeared before Goro was born as what Goro explained to the physicist.

"It's a long story.", Goro said. "On the flip side, she was once a victim of Faust's experimentation."

What rings the bell to the two men, who are also victims of Faust's Nebula Gas experimentation, that there was someone else before them who were subjected to Faust's inhumane experiments. Anzu also reveals to Sento and Ryuuga that she joined the Kamui Tribe with a goal in mind: to get revenge against Faust and eliminate the people connected to the evil organization.

Even more obvious that both Anzu and Banjyou (as well as Sento by extension) have a lot in common in terms of their vendetta against Faust. Unlike the former prize fighter and the scientist, Anzu, considering her status as an assassin within the Kamui Tribe, is very cunning and manipulative; she'll use everyone in the Kamui Tribe, that even includes _Shingetsu himself_ , as expendable pawns so she can achieve her goals.

"I didn't know that you were one of the first victims of Faust's experiments.", Banjyou said. "But, the way you use those demons as cannon fodder by allowing that Shingetsu and his goons to kill a lot of people here as vengeance by proxy?! You're such a control freak!"

To tick Banjyou off even further, Anzu decides to reveal that she is responsible for Takigawa Sawa's death and she is the one who told Shingetsu to kill her.

"If that wasn't enough for you, Shingetsu was not the only one who killed Takigawa Sawa.", the Izumi sister gloats right straight to Banjyou's face, "It was ME! I orchestrated her death to serve as a reminder that I will never forgive Faust what they've done to me!"

Sento retorts, "We all have a lot in common because we're also victims of Faust's experiments. But, you. You killed Sawa-san just for the sake of revenge against Faust. Haven't you felt any guilt of taking the life of a person just because she was sent as a spy by Faust for the sake of revenge?! Sawa-san was a nice person-"

"And that's why her kindness was just a facade.", Anzu responds with a scathing rebuttal. "You are not aware that Faust is sending those kinds of people taking advantage of you, as they are taking advantage of Katsuragi Takumi's research to exploit that Rider System as a tool for warfare! This is why you should be careful of trusting someone just because they are kind enough to help you find the missing pieces of your lost memories, in the end you'll end up being a pawn to their plans and won't hesitate to kill you once they have no use for you!"

Anzu seems to know everything what's going on other than the fact that she has a history to Faust. Regardless that Sawa might be a kind person despite being sent as a spy by Faust, Anzu points out that those people connected to that organization must be killed. That said, when Sento asks her that did she felt any remorse for killing Sawa, Anzu definitely has zero, if any, little to no concern for the consequences of her actions.

Goro, even after her sister's true motives are revealed, is both worried and appalled at the same time. Even after he warned her that revenge can endanger innocent lives as well, considering that Shingetsu started a ruthless game of death.

"What about Shingetsu planning to kill Night Rogue, was it part of your plan?", Banjyou asked.

"What of it?!", Anzu answers back.

It also turned out that Anzu is responsible for pitting Shingetsu and Gentoku/Night Rogue into killing each other. The winner will take over Gentoku's position as Touto's Prime Minister and the leader of Faust, with the loser punished by death. While Shingetsu and Night Rogue are still fighting, and Blood Stalk defecting to the vampire demon, Rogue's chances to survive are 25% if Sento and Goro can still stop the two from fighting.

"Then, why are you doing this?!", Sento curses. "What the fuck did Night Rogue had ever done to you?!"

"Yeah, Anzu. Tell me.", Goro also wants to know. But, Anzu refused to answer and moved on and told the three men to save the questions later as there is still time to stop Rogue and Shingetsu from killing each other.

Goro decided to keep quiet from refuting to his sister's actions. Only time will tell if he will have to tell her to give up on revenge. Either way, they leave the building as they find Night Rogue and Shingetsu.

* * *

 **-More Chaos Erupts!-**

Elsewhere in a junkyard, Night Rogue is somehow pinned down on the ground after falling from a long height after being flung by Shingetsu from the Touto Institute's building. But, the bat humanoid manages to stand up, all while Shingetsu is still standing right before him with his arms folded.

"That's the feeling... Seeing people struggle in dire and helpless situations makes me more pumped up.", said Shingetsu. "Come on, the fight is still far from over! Amuse me some more!"

Rogue manages to stand up on his two feet. Then, he and Shingetsu charge against each other and prepare to punch on each other's face. Only for that to end in a cross-counter. However, the two fighters never relent. Both of them continued deliver brutal blows against each other, Night Rogue manages to gain the upper hand at this moment, until Shingetsu pulls out the Steam Blade he stole from him earlier.

* _ **Elec Steam!**_ *

By turning the valve of the Steam Blade for the Elec Steam, Shingetsu electrocutes the Faust leader; taking a sadistic joy in hearing his screams of agony.

Meanwhile, going back to PM Tajimi and Taki/Kitamura.

"Ms. Kitamura. I think I should be going on my own now. Tell Izumi-kun that I'm going to be fine without you guys.", said the Hokuto PM. "Are you three going to be alright?"

"Don't worry, ma'am. Goro and his sister are fine, I'm going to find them.", Taki reassured.

PM Tajimi closes the window of the car as it drove off and head back to Hokuto. Leaving no other choice but for Taki to contact Natsu and ask someone to pick her, Goro, and Anzu. In this case, she tells Natsu to contact the Norma to pick them in Mt. Sutou and tell them to fly low to avoid drawing the attention of Touto's military.

Due to the kunoichi's sharp sense, she can track the Izumi siblings, Sento and Banjyou as she removed her bodyguard outfit and already put on her ninja gear and jumped at an unprecedented height.

* * *

 **-G7 Guardians controlled by Faust-**

Returning back to Sento, Banjyou, and the Izumi siblings – Anzu and Goro. As they head for the scrapyard where Shingetsu and Night Rogue resumed their fight to the death. A battalion of Guardians, as well G7 Guardians marched and blocked their way.

"Those Guardians, they don't belong to the Touto government, their loyalties are with Faust!", Anzu points out that Faust owned these robotic soldiers all this time. In short, the Guardians are used by Faust as their sleeper agents.

But, the Guardians they are seeing right now don't wear the government-issued uniforms, instead they're the same black-shirted Guardians during the siege.

"If only you told me that sooner, neechan.", Goro sighed in utter disbelief. "Now they've got some guys using my G7 suits."

Blood Stalk appears before them, Anzu recognizes the red snake man.

"I didn't know you're getting tired of being Night Rogue's lapdog, Stalk.", Anzu taunts the red snake man.

"Well, looks like you're still alive you crazy old witch!.", Stalk laughs.

"Why did you betray Night Rogue and chose to side with Shingetsu?!", Sento called out the once right-hand of Night Rogue for deceiving the latter.

"Like what I said, he's outlived of his usefulness.", Stalk continued before turning his attention to Anzu. "Who would've thought that Izumi Anzu is still alive and used Shingetsu and his goons as her pawns?"

"That will give me enough time to kill you and everyone connected to your organization!", Anzu grunted.

Stalk orders his Guardians and G7 Guardians to attack the four...

"Kill process…", Goro muttered all while pulling out a device from his pocket.

Only for the Faust G7 Guardians to suddenly self-destruct against their will, as each of the G7 Guardians exploded comes with a chain reaction at the nearby normal Guardians.

"What the…?!", Stalk didn't saw the G7 Guardians explode.

Sento, Banjyou, and Anzu turned their attention to Goro, the latter holds a device shaped like a key with a red button. Goro carried a **Master Killswitch Key** with him in case if his G7 armors are used against him, or if the suits are being used for heinous purposes.

"How did you…?", Sento is speechless at Goro's ability to self-destruct the armors he had created.

"All of my G7 battle suits are equipped with a self-destruct mechanism. Which serves at the very moment if the suits were to be used against me, or in this case you yahoos allowing your Guardians to use my G7 suits as part of your militarization schemes.", Goro smriked as he holds his Master Killswitch Key. "I will not allow you motherfuckers to use my battle armors to terrorize innocent lives!"

It was a very savvy move for Goro to carry with him a masterkey device to self-destruct a mass-produced G7 battle armor in case if they are used against him or if they are used for nefarious purposes as with Faust's objectives. It seems Faust learned the hard way of the consequence of using ZETA Tech's battle armors for causing a war. Now that Goro has seen everything what's going on here in Touto, he's more willing to keep Faust from using his technology.

"Now that was really a clever move.", Stalk chuckled. Either way, he ordered the remaining Guardians to resume their attack.

Both Sento and Goro pull out their respective Full Bottles, as they quickly inserted them into their Build Drivers after shaking them, and ran and transform simultaneously into their respective Rider forms.

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ *

Stalk then sends out a familiar Clock Smash to deal with Anzu and Banjyou. Banjyou is holding his Dragon Full Bottle, while Anzu pulls out her sword she calls it **Denjinmaru**. Denjinmaru is no ordinary ninja sword, it also has a slot in its hilt where a Full Bottle can be inserted to power up her finishing move. Also, Anzu is revealed to be in possession of three Full Bottles: Tiger, Kujira (whale), and Jet Full Bottles.

"Where the hell did you get those bottles?!", exclaimed Banjyou.

"Don't ask.", Anzu dismisses the former prize fighter's question. Anzu readies Denjinmaru as she charges on Blood Stalk. While Banjyou tags along with her, much to her disapproval.

The martial artist shook his Dragon Full Bottle as he throws punches at Stalk. As each time Banjyou vents his frustration on Blood Stalk, his Hazard Level increases to a single fold.

"Hehehe! Hazard Level 2.7! Now, you're in 2.8!"

Anzu also has knowledge of Hazard Levels, but her's is a secret to everyone. If Banjyou goes Hazard Level 3.0, he'll be able to use the Build Driver. Anzu is aware that Goro can use a Build Driver without being exposed to Nebula Gases, this is due to the fact that the G7 suits have a built-in Nebulium Suppression Device (NSD) that can bypass the Hazard Level limitations of the Build Driver. Also, the G7 suits are powered by Nu-Quantinum Reactors, in which it's made of 100% purified Nebula Gas compared to the Full Bottles purified by Sento's incubator and Faust's own.

As Stalk enjoying himself getting pummeled by Banjyou, more Guardians swarm in around Anzu. Disregarding the numbers game, Anzu takes the opportunity to take on every Guardian attacking her without breaking a sweat in only 30 seconds. It didn't stop spawning a lot of Guardians until the enemies gain an upper hand.

That is until, Taki arrives on the scene and gives Anzu some cover.

"You are much more reckless compared to your brother.", Taki turned her head rightwards towards Anzu.

"And who would've thought my little brother is really into ladies older than him.", Anzu smirked, complete with a deadpan remark towards Taki.

"You may jest, regardless that I'm honored to make acquaintance of a fellow shinobi.", Taki replies.

Anzu continued. "Oh, thanks. By the way, what's your name again?"

"Taki."

"Right. Thanks for looking after my bro."

"You're welcome.", the veteran kunoichi replied. "Eyes on your enemies, child!"

Anzu continued fighting another wave of Guardians, considering that Taki inadvertently called her a child, she shouts, "I'm already 37!"

While G7 Icarus XYZ and Build managed to clean sweep the Guardians on their side. Another wave of Guardians arrived as they continue to advance.

"Who would've thought that Faust's been pulling the strings with their Guardians?!", Goro exclaimed. "Either way, how about I introduce them to a speed battle!"

G7 Icarus XYZ readies his Nova Bracer as he adjusts his Boost Mode to Speed Time. While Build pulls out his Panda and Rocket Full Bottles and inserts them into his Build Driver, and turns the lever of the Driver to initiate the transformation.

* _ **Rocket! Panda! Best Match! Are you Ready?!**_ *

Build immediately chants, "Build Up!" to trigger to form change, as the halves of his form encase him.

* _ **Buttobi Monotone!**_ _(Soaring Monotone)_ _ **RocketPanda! Yeahhh!**_ *

"I've got the winning formula!", Sento brandishes the edge of the panda emblem on his left compound-eye with his left hand.

"You're marked for judgment!", Goro boasts. "Let's go faster than the light!"

After pulling out the Yoshiyuki Shin, Goro presses the Boost button of the Nova Bracer to initiate the speed boost countdown, while Sento goes for the Vortex Finish by turning the lever of his Build Driver again.

* _ **Boost Up!**_ * / * _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahh!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ rushes towards the enemies at an unprecedented speed, as Speed Time allows him to travel faster than the speed of light which makes him invisible to the naked eye; at the same time he can disappear and appear from one direction to the other to fool each Guardians. While using the Yoshiyuki Shin, he does a series of powerful slash attacks covered with azure blue-colored energy with the katana. He follows up more by sending 10 Guardians high in the sky as he still has 6.7 seconds left before Speed Time deactivates.

This gives Sento the opportunity to finish off the remaining Guardians that were sent flying by G7 Icarus XYZ's Speed Time through the Nova Bracer. Build blasts off with the rocket arm on his left hand called the Space Ride Arm; the floating enemies are surrounded with a white, oval-shaped energy chart and rides on the chart's lines and performs a series of slashes with his Giant Scratcher. The chart goes up as Build continues to slash the remaining enemies.

* _ **Five...Four...Three...Two...One! Boost Down!**_ *

Sento lands safely on the ground, while G7 Icarus XYZ regroups with him. Before that, Goro finishes off his targets within 3.9 seconds while in Speed Time, and catches up with the former in 2.2 seconds while in Speed Time. Once Speed Time expires, the Guardians appeared to be unharmed by any of their attacks at first...

...that is until Goro mutters "Checkmate." Which causes for the enemies to realize it five seconds later. The remaining Guardians exploded.

Going back with Taki and Anzu, as this is the first time ended up fighting side by side with a ninja from the past as she heard from her brother. Taki pulls out her Kris Naga blades and tapped into the energy innate from the weapon as she transforms into her powered-up mode: Tengen Toppa Evolution.

In the middle of her transformation, Taki's skin color becomes lighter as with her bodysuit, shin guards, shoulder pads, and gauntlets. Followed by her hair turning from a dark brown to an aquamarine blue color.

(" _So this is the Tengen Toppa Evolution bro was talking about._ "), Anzu thought to herself before leaning on the fourth wall. "Tengen Toppa Evolution? Really?! What kind of a name is that?!"

Taki combines the Kris Naga blades into a bladed boomerang, all while pulling the star visor she's sporting as it transforms into the Gurren Boomerang-Zwei.

The veteran ninja exclaims, "Double Boomerang! Spiral!" as she throws the combined Kris Naga in its bladed boomerang form and the Gurren Boomerang-Zwei, as they clashed and head towards the enemy like a double-helix formation, cutting down every Guardian in the vicinity. Afterwards, they return back to its sender, with Taki splitting the Kris Nagas back together and the Gurren Boomerang-Zwei returning back into its visor mode and Taki wears the star visor back in her eyes.

Anzu then makes use of her Denjinmaru, as she points out that this is no ordinary ninja blade, it has a Gun Mode, as she pulls the sword's handle down facing the left hilt. Anzu fires laser shots from the Denjinmaru as she makes short work of the last remaining Guardians left.

All the remaining Guardians are destroyed. Which leaves Banjyou still fighting Blood Stalk.

As Stalk continues tanking hits from the martial artist, Banjyou's Hazard Level is in the peak of 2.9. Once Ryuuga delivers one last punch to the snake man...

"I'm impressed. You've finally awakened, **BANJYOU!** ", Stalk exclaims with joy after taking the blow from Banjyou, "Hazard Level 3.0."

That said, as Blood Stalk was about to escape, Anzu blocks his way.

"You're not getting away, Stalk.", Anzu tosses Denjinmaru out of the way as she pulls out the Tiger Full Bottle and shakes it as she uses the power of the said bottle to fight the Faust lieutenant.

Banjyou might been a better opponent for Stalk, but Anzu is the worst kind as much Shingetsu is to Night Rogue. This is bound to happen when Anzu unleashes a secret technique on Stalk through the Tiger Full Bottle.

Anzu throws punches at Stalk with her fist is cloaked with an energy shaped like a tiger's head; complete with a biting effect each time she punches Stalk. She threw 15 punches to Stalk before turning her back away from the snake humanoid.

" **Raigeki Bakuhatsu Ken!** (Lightning Strike Exploding Fist)", Anzu declared the name of her technique.

But, Blood Stalk appears to be unharmed.

"Is this how you do your attacks? What a joke!", Stalk gloats.

Anzu refutes, "The battle's over, you've lost Stalk."

That said, Stalk realizes this five seconds later as an explosion sends him flying. Angered, Stalk escapes the battlefield, he's going to make sure Anzu pays the price the next time they meet.

With all the Guardians dealt with and Blood Stalk escaping, they moved on into the scrapyard where they see Shingetsu and Night Rogue continuing their fight to the death.

* * *

 **-The End of Night Rogue-**

It seems there's no hope for Night Rogue to win this battle after taking so much of this brutal punishment from Shingetsu.

Sento, Banjyou, Taki, Goro, and Anzu arrived on the scene where they see Shingetsu and Rogue still going at it; the two combatants continue their bloody fighting.

As Shingetsu is close to winning, he doesn't bother using his time-stopping powers. He decides to unleash his true strength in full fury as he delivers his strongest technique: Moongeist Storm to Night Rogue.

The power of Moongeist Storm was intense compared to the first time Shingetsu used against Blood Stalk. Rogue is still standing, already sustaining scars in his suit. Only that part of his visor is busted on the left, with Gentoku's eyes exposed. While Sento and the others are still watching the gruesome battle, they cannot see behind Night Rogue's helmet as Shingetsu blocks their view.

"It's over, Night Rogue. You've lost.", Shingetsu reverts to his human form, and then pulls out the Transteam Gun he stole from Night Rogue, and loads the Bat Full Bottle into the weapon. "The winner takes all, losers go home. Or rather, the losers are punished...with DEATH!"

"No, don't do it!", Goro shouts as he tries to stop Shingetsu. But, Anzu pulls him back. "Neechan, let me go!"

"Goro, don't! Otherwise, Shingetsu will kill you as well!", Anzu said. "I'm sorry that I caused all this. But, please..."

Anzu tries to keep her brother away from reaching Shingetsu, much to the chagrin of Sento and Banjyou, who also accuse Anzu for causing all this mess as she was the one who manipulated Shingetsu into killing Sawa in the first place.

"Come on, let him go!", Banjyou shouted.

"Please hear me out before you people start going on with all your accusations!", Anzu shouted. "It's no use saving Night Rogue not only because he's the Leader of Faust."

"What do you mean?", Sento shouted.

Shingetsu notices the presence of Goro and the others. That said, the vampire demon demonstrates of how he is going to kill Night Rogue the most brutal way possible.

"She's right. Don't bother saving Night Rogue, because he's going to die either way!", Shingetsu said. "I'll demonstrate to you that losers deserve a bad ending befitting for losers!"

* _ **Steam Break! Bat!**_ *

Shingetsu starts shooting Night Rogue with the latter's own weapon; while Rogue is still standing, the vampire demon shoots 9999 times; this causes him to collapse into the ground. While the Faust leader is lying in the ground, Shingetsu shoots him again 9999 more times.

Night Rogue attempts to crawl helplessly trying to reach Shingetsu's feet, only for the latter to give him a ruthless kick to the face. And again, Shingetsu shoots Rogue 9999 more times. And lastly, as Night Rogue tries to stand up; Shingetsu shoots him again, as usual 9999 times. For a total of 39,996 shots fired on the Faust leader. This is one kind of overkill Shingetsu enjoys.

Night Rogue's suit dissipates, revealing the man behind the armor to be Gentoku, the aide to the Prime Minister of Touto and the director of the Institute. This shocks both Sento, Banjyou, Taki, and Goro.

"Himuro-san...is Night Rogue?!", Sento droned.

"No way.", Goro added.

"He's masquerading as Faust's leader?", Taki also added.

Before Sento and the others can think about capturing Gentoku, Shingetsu doesn't allow them. The vampire demon pulls out two Full Bottles containing impure essences of Nebula Gases in **Hazard Level 100**. Shingetsu reveals that Hazard Level 100 is the most lethal when used against anyone even when exposed to Nebula Gases. And this is perfect enough to kill Gentoku.

Shingetsu shook the two unpurified Full Bottles and twists its cap; and starts pouring all of its essence on an incapacitated Gentoku, who starts coughing violently that causes him to vomit blood and attempts to crawl at Sento and the others gasping for breath as his vision starts to blur. The impure essences that Shingetsu poured on Gentoku takes effect as the latter continued to suffocate by its poisonous effect.

Within moments, Gentoku's eyes rolled upwards and wheezes out his last breath, he dies. Everyone who looked on Gentoku's death are visibly horrified, even by standards. Though Anzu orchestrated this, she was seemingly both satisfied and horrified at the same time. But, she doesn't want to admit it, by recalling what her brother said that revenge can cause more harm to others than satisfaction; she somehow observed the consequences of her actions.

Sento and Goro powered down from their Rider forms, the former calls out the vampire demon for his heinous act.

"Why did you do that?!", the physicist shouted.

"Isn't this how it is done?", Shingetsu cackled in a rather disturbing fashion. "To put this, Himuro Gentoku is a weakling! JUST LIKE YOU!"

The vampire demon carries Gentoku's corpse and walks away, ignoring the people confronting him, especially his rival Goro and his once right-hand, Anzu. Anzu was horrified as she didn't imagine what kind of a barbaric, maniacal, and sadistic monster Shingetsu has become. That's the reason why he had to stop Goro from reaching Shingetsu.

* * *

 **-It** **'s Time to Go Home** **-**

Later, Goro, Anzu, and Taki went to Mount Sutou with Sento and Banjyou; where the three will be picked up by Ange. Goro learned from Taki that Prime Minister Tajimi decided to return back to Hokuto on her own.

"Man, this day is a complete fuck up.", Goro sighed with regret. "That Shingetsu's gone completely over the deep end. If I could have stopped him, we almost had the chance to interrogate Himuro-san."

"That's fine, Izumi-san.", Sento said, while using his smile to mask his horrified fear from all the incident earlier. "I couldn't imagine how far anyone would go in lengths just for power."

"If I were you, don't listen to whatever Shingetsu is rambling.", Goro continued. "To protect your loved ones is not by just strength nor will alone. It's about how you are devoted and close to them."

Goro knows that he and Shingetsu maybe not much different towards each other in terms of their charisma, intelligence, and philosophy. But, Goro believes that no matter how weak a person is, they will evolve and cast away their fears at the time they are prepared to face their destiny.

"If Banjyou Ryuuga was the reason why you helped him realize his destiny. It was you who made me realize my own, Sento-kun.", Goro admits to Sento is one of the people he looked up to and the reason why he chose to become a Kamen Rider. "We might be an equal in some ways, I take on the path that I alone can be able to do something greater."

"Thanks, Izumi-san.", the physicist is glad that Goro is one of the few persons who understands his genius.

Moments later, Villkiss, with Ange piloting it manages to land into the entrance of the mountain. The Norma had to fly low in order to avoid Touto's airbase which they have the ability to detect unidentified aircraft.

Anzu, Goro, and Taki climbed onto the back of the Villkiss to hold on. Goro gives a goodbye gesture to Banjyou and Sento as they head back to Shouya City.

Goro notices her older sister in a seemingly depressed state. Shingetsu's brutality towards Gentoku/Night Rogue traumatized her.

"Back when I first met Shingetsu, he was a guy with principles believing on survival of the fittest and is one charismatic guy just like you, bro.", Anzu said as tears fell in her eye. "I didn't know he'd go to a deep end because of his obsession with Pandora's Box..."

"That's the reason why, power corrupts.", Goro replies.

As Taki looked on at the two siblings finally reunited, she smiles. She notes that one of the strongest form of love starts in the family, she even reminisced how she was adopted by her master, Toki when she was still an infant.

Returning to Shouya City and immediately heading to the Space Explorers' base, Goro and Taki told the Space Explorers of their unsettling experience in Touto. Despite that Samus and the crew have already heard the news on the internet.

Before the Space Explorers can continue, they turned their attention to Anzu, who is once Rakurai.

"Hey, aren't you that...", asked Go.

"Actually, she's my older sister.", Goro reveals that Anzu is his sister.

To the shock of the whole Space Explorers, everyone, except for Samus looked into each others' eyes, until Mitsuzane inadvertently spat his drink on Go's face, much to his chagrin.

Then, all of the Space Explorers (minus Samus), and Keiichi shouted a loud, " **EHHH?!** "

"You're his sister?!", the singer exclaimed. "Who would've thought she looks just like that silver ranger of the Go-Ongers!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-** **Cross-Z** **  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-** **Anzu** **:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Whale

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Okay, the fact Faust uses the G7 Guardians for their army also proves to be their undoing. When Goro reveals that all G7 armors (except for the G7 Icarus armor) have a self-destruct mechanism where he can destroy the armors at the moment when the suits are used against him (in this case, the Guardians use the G7 suits to improve their combat ability at the same time the Guardians were created by Nanba Heavy Industries, the company that also supports Faust; as such the Guardians are Faust's sleeper agents). This is similar to Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke when he installed a killswitch to destroy other Genesis Drivers when its used against him - as shown when he wrecks Micchy's (though first originally belonged to Takatora), Kaito, and Minato's Drivers the moment they confront Ryoma.

References and inside jokes to Yumi Sugimoto's role from Go-Onger:

\- Mount Sutou is named after the Sutou siblings, Hiroto and Miu.

\- Anzu reveals that she is in possession of the Tiger, Kujira and Jet Full Bottles. It's funny that this best match is a reference to Engine Jumbowhale, the mentor of the Go-On Wings. As for the Tiger Full Bottle, Miu's mecha, Engine Jetras, is themed after a tiger.

\- Anzu also calls both Sento and Goro as Best Match maniacs, which is a reference to Miu teasing her brother Hiroto as a "gattai" maniac.

Starting this chapter onward, Shingetsu uses Night Rogue's equipment as additional weapons. However, he's not going to be the second Night Rogue, because he's going to keep the Steam Blade, Transteam Gun, and the Bat Full Bottle as his trophy; much like how Genm stole Lazer's Gashacon Sparrow and Giri Giri Chambara Gashat in that infamous Ex-Aid Christmas episode.

Anzu's Denjinmaru having both a Blade and Gun mode makes it more similar to the Perfect Zecter. The weapon being able to slot four bottle will be the closest thing to the Zecter combining function of the Perfect Zecter.

Build RocketPanda's Vortex Finish in this chapter is similar to the Maximum Spider hyper combo from the Marvel vs. Capcom games.


	62. Episode 062: Anzu

**Episode 062: Anzu**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

With Night Rogue killed in the previous chapter, Shingetsu takes over Gentoku's place not only as the new leader of Faust, he also becomes the Prime Minister of Touto. To be honest, Shingetsu killing Rogue sounds a bit overboard, as in he goes off the deep end when he does the unthinkable. Which means, he was first an anti-villain type of a Big Bad, and now after he did in the previous chapter, he's now the Big Bad for both Goro and Sento's perspective.

Guess what alias Shingetsu takes on once he assumes office as Touto's prime minister.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Return to Shouya City (continuation)-**

Goro and Taki returned to Shouya City and told the Space Explorers over the gruesome experience and their encounter against Faust in Touto. Goro reveals that Faust is exploiting Build's Rider System as a tool for warfare, much to Samus's disgust. And worse, Prime Minister Himuro Taizan's son, Gentoku is actually leading Faust. Fortunately, Faust is cuurently in shambles with Shingetsu poisons Night Rogue with a Hazard Level 100 Nebula Gas.

With Himuro Gentoku also dead, that doesn't mean Faust is done for. Goro insinuates that Shingetsu is going to control Faust, the Touto government, and the Kamui Tribe as well.

But the discussion has been distracted when the rest of the Space Explorers turned their attention to Anzu, who is once Rakurai. Samus and the gang began to take notice how did Goro had the maligned ninja to join on his side.

"Hey, aren't you that...", asked Go.

"Actually, she's my older sister.", Goro reveals that Anzu is his sister.

To the shock of the whole Space Explorers, everyone, except for Samus looked into each others' eyes, until Mitsuzane inadvertently spat his drink on Go's face, much to his chagrin.

Then, all of the Space Explorers (minus Samus), and Keiichi shouted a loud, " **EHHH?!** "

"You're his sister?!", the singer exclaimed. "Who would've thought she looks just like that silver ranger of the Go-Ongers!"

Samus recalls during the trek into the Hoko Memorial Pillar when Rakurai stood before the graves of Goro's parents, the ninja purposely unmasked herself to fool Goro into thinking that she looked like his missing sister. It turns out that Anzu outwitted her own brother for confusing Rakurai for someone he doesn't know that is when she had to show up in Touto during Faust's siege in the Touto Institute.

"It comes to light that you are actually related to him.", the bounty hunter deduced.

"Long story short, 27 years ago, she disappeared months before I was born.", Goro spoke concisely. "Turns out that she was taken in to a ninja village and became a ninja herself; and she is one of Faust's victims of their Nebula Gas experiments."

"...and I managed to escape and met up with Shingetsu and became one of his guys.", Anzu finished.

What's more shocking that there's someone else before Sento and Banjyou became one of Faust's victims - and Anzu admits that she is one of the first victims of the evil organization's inhumane experiments. The older Izumi also had no qualm in revealing her goals about revenge against Faust; even Go, Mitsuzane, and Makoto are appalled to hear that there's someone are motivated with a goal for revenge.

"Neechan. Could you explain to these guys on how did you set up Takigawa Sawa's death?", Goro in a reprimanding tone, tells Anzu about how she orchestrated Sawa's death.

But, Anzu decides to tell the truth...

"Actually, Takigawa Sawa is NOT dead.", Anzu shocks everyone that she had planned something during that event. She even snarked at her brother for being so gullible. "I can't believe you, of all people, as well as Kiryu Sento can be that gullible! 12 hours before Shingetsu stirred a hostage drama in that warehouse; I had to take the real Sawa someplace else and replaced her with a body-double created from my own shadow clone."

The Sawa that Shingetsu killed in the warehouse was actually a fake, as Anzu wasn't lying all along. In short, before the hostage situation, Anzu freed Sawa while Shingetsu wasn't aware of all this and used a shadow clone, and said clone disguised herself as Sawa and manages to channel the real Sawa's personality. By the time the incident happened, everyone present in the scene thought it was the real Sawa is being held hostage, while the actual one was with Anzu. For Anzu's part, it was very easy for her to fool both Sento, the Touto government, and Shingetsu for that matter.

"If the reporter is still alive, then where is she?", asked Taki.

"She's imprisoned in the Kamui Tribe's mothership.", Anzu replied. "The ship is heavily guarded, and it's impossible to break through a swarm of attacking gunships to get there. But, don't worry. She's safe."

"We'll think about that at the right time. But for now, you really owe us a lot of explanation.", said Goro.

Concerning Anzu's true motives even after revealing herself as Goro's biological sibling, she is still subject to further question from not just by her brother, but to the Space Explorers as well. Gaining information from her will also vital to give the Space Explorers the opportunity to defeat Faust and the Kamui Tribe simultaneously.

It seems Rakurai is gone for good, Anzu will probably stay being Anzu starting today. It was a moment for Anzu to come back home and see her brother now. But what's really bothering everyone besides Goro is that, why does Anzu have a personal vendetta mission against Faust?

Meanwhile in the Kamui Tribe's mothership perched within the depths of space...

Inside the ship, within its prison cells; the Kamui Tribe also kept prisoners of war in the midst of their conquest. In one of its rooms, there is a human who is also incarcerated between the rooms #912 and #914 - Prisoner #913. Inside of the cell, it is revealed that Prisoner #913 is actually Sawa!

A prison guard knocked at the her room's door, informing what Rakurai is up to.

"They've killed Night Rogue.", said the guard.

"What?!", the reporter exclaimed.

"It was Master Shingetsu who did it."

"Hey, where is that kunoichi who made a body double for me? I want to talk to her!", Sawa asks the jail guard where Rakurai is.

But, the jail guard doesn't answer and goes back to his post, much to Sawa's dismay. But, she realizes the reason how she ended up here in a prison of an alien spaceship...

 _12 hours before the hostage standoff Shingetsu instigated, where he blackmails Sento into surrendering a panel of Pandora's Box. Sawa, at that time, had her arms and legs tied up into a chair and Shingetsu poured the essence of a Bakudan Full Bottle on Sawa, in which Shingetsu will have no problem detonating the bombs strapped onto her._

 _However, Rakurai extracted the essence of the Bakudan Full Bottle that Shingetsu poured on Sawa. It was midnight at that time, and Shingetsu is nowhere around the warehouse; the ninja has enough time to take Sawa somewhere else before the standoff happened. There, Sawa discovers that Rakurai knows Izumi Goro..._

 _"Why did you...", the reporter asked._

 _"Actually, I'm using them as a front to get close to Faust.", said Rakurai. "For now, I'm going to fool both Shingetsu and Kiryu Sento by faking your death."_

 _Rakurai created a shadow clone of herself, and the said form takes the form of Sawa's appearance and clothes. It was a brilliant scheme, easy enough to fool Sento into thinking that Sawa dies._

 _The body double takes the real Sawa's place with her arms and legs tied into the same chair._

 _Before taking the reporter to a safe place where Shingetsu won't harm her, Rakurai unmasks herself and reveals her true identity to Sawa._

 _"If in case you didn't know about Izumi Goro. He's my brother. I am his sister, Anzu."_

* * *

 **-Enter Dougai Ryuzuki-**

In the Prime Minister's office of the Touto government...

A new Prime Minister takes the office. It wasn't Gentoku, but it was someone else. His name is **Dougai Ryuzuki**.

Following the recent siege in the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, the former Prime Minister, Himuro Taizan was murdered by the attacking demons during the siege; these creatures are not related to the Smash in anyway. While Himuro Gentoku, is reported to be missing in the middle of the incident.

In reality, Gentoku was killed by Shingetsu. Thus, he is the third victim of the Kamui Tribe's Execution Game; his father, Taizan was the second, which was perpetuated by one of Shingetsu's lieutenants, Grizzie Kurokuma.

Dougai Ryuzuki is also revealed to be none other than Shingetsu himself. With Blood Stalk's help, the vampire demon found it easy to cover up Gentoku's death. Prior to assuming office as Prime Minister Dougai, Shingetsu disposed Gentoku's corpse into the sea, and having taking his uniform as well. Him choosing a different name as he took over as Touto's PM is to keep his connections with Faust and Kamui Tribe a secret. While he allowed the Kamui Tribe to continue the Execution Game, his leadership of Faust will be a long way to go even if Stalk has to back him up.

Now that almost every member of Faust have learned that Night Rogue is gone and somebody took over his place - and that somebody happened to be Gentoku's killer, they have no love for him. Shingetsu doesn't bear any ill will towards those loyal to Rogue. He's certain that they will learn to trust him soon if he can help Blood Stalk's goal to militarize the Rider System to success.

"I've won. I have total control of both the Touto government and Faust; my plan has worked accordingly to perfection.", Shingetsu smirked. "While I pose as Touto's Prime Minister Dougai Ryuzuki, it's very easy to fool the people suspecting about Faust."

While posing as the Prime Minister of Touto, Shingetsu wore the uniform he stole from Gentoku before disposing his body into the sea, got a proper haircut, and sporting sunglasses to make himself a lot more different.

Moments later, Utsumi Nariaki, Gentoku's assistant appears before PM Dougai. This time, he is now Dougai's assistant now that his superior is dead. Recognizing Dougai as Shingetsu, Utsumi felt nothing but contempt towards him due to the fact that the vampire demon brutally killed Gentoku.

"What's wrong, four-eyes?", Shingetsu/Dougai calls Utsumi with a rude name calling.

"You killed him...", Utsumi expressed his anger at his boss's killer.

"Like do I care. It was Stalk who made that suggestion.", Shingetsu/Dougai chuckled.

Dougai dismisses the accusation of Gentoku's killing like he doesn't care about it. In short, he admits that he has little to no remorse for that because he deems Gentoku as a weakling, infuriating the assistant even further.

Now that Shingetsu poses as a government official, it's a bad idea to use insults and name-calling, which is offensive by standards. It is common habit for him to speak in foul language when he feels like it. Even though Utsumi openly expressed his disdain towards Shingetsu/Dougai because of his killing of Gentoku, he had no other choice but to remind him what to do next in his role as Touto's Prime Minister.

"Sir, your meeting with the Prime Ministers of Seito and Hokuto will be a holographic conference. Let us now head for the conference room.", said Utsumi.

"Very well then.", Dougai grins. He and the assistant left the office as he begins to discuss with the two Prime Ministers about the unfortunate incident.

* * *

 **-Welcome Home-**

After that unsettling misadventure in Touto, Goro, Taki, Natsu, and Anzu return home into the Izumi mansion.

"You're still living here? I thought you could at least bought a simple house rather staying on a fancy stuff like this.", said Anzu.

"Don't forget, dad is into things with sentimental value. One reason why I won't leave this mansion empty.", Goro replied.

Kasumi, the maid, is surprised to see Anzu in person. Being that the maid is Goro's childhood friend, she had no idea that Anzu's disappearance was kept in secret from Goro. It was until that Goro did told Kasumi about Anzu before he went into the Hoko Memorial Pillar.

Funny enough, the fact that everyone living here is just one guy (Goro), everyone else are full of ladies - two kunoichi from the past (Taki and Natsu), and one loyal maid (Kasumi). It seems Anzu really had no doubt that her brother is living in a house with a harem of ladies, much to her amusement.

"I didn't know you'd end up with a harem in the house, bro.", Anzu laughed. "My bro is a real man after all."

Anzu hugs her brother from behind in affection, all while Goro tries to let go out of embarrassment.

"Come on, neechan. Knock it off!"

Even Natsu is astounded the fact that the Kamui Tribe ninja is actually on the good side, even better that she's actually Goro's sister.

"So that's Izumi-san's sister? She's pretty hot. Don't you think, sensei?", said Natsu.

"I suppose so.", Taki sighed. "I guess there is still more to her intentions than meets the eye."

Goro brought out the box that his father kept in the basement for 27 years after Anzu's disappearance. It contained most of Anzu's stuff during her childhood years - among those include her cherished stuffed toys.

"I can't believe that my stuffed toys are still here?!", Anzu exclaimed after she takes one of her stuffed toy cats and snuggles them. "I thought they're lost forever!"

"I got hold of that after I found dad's video diary.", Goro said.

Anzu would've thought one of the things she cherished in her childhood - namely her stuffed toys would've been gone forever if it weren't the tragic incident that separated her from Goro 27 years ago.

Goro quietly had his thoughts on his older sister, he's really itching to ask her why she wanted revenge against Faust. But, he hesitated for a while. Considering it has been 27 years that her sister disappeared before his birth; all want Anzu to do now is to explore the missing 27 years of her true home, despite that their parents are gone. Deep inside, Goro is both happy, yet sad that their parents are no longer with them. Also, he also realized that another missing piece for the hole in his heart was actually Anzu herself.

For Anzu, there is more to her cold, brutally honest, and brunt attitude considering how the past 27 years has been an ordeal to her; she missed the childhood days and she was definitely sad of how she wasn't able to witness the birth of her brother that time. Now that she finally met her little brother, now grown up into a man; is deeply proud of him for who he is. At long last, she is finally home.

The following days, Anzu has gone shopping to find new suitable clothes for herself as well as stuff she needs, to the point she spent the money her brother gave to her. While she is indeed proud of her brother for being hardworking, she is sometimes worried of him even times he comes home very late; even though Taki is backing him up, who disguises herself as his secretary in the office.

The next day, Goro had to call Anzu to meet up with him inside the conference room in private.

* * *

 **-Goro's Gambits-**

In the ZETA Tech main building...

After Goro had a meeting with the board of directors, he brought in Nakajima. He was with Taki, in her disguise of Kitamura Kyoko. With the meeting finally over, he's waiting for Anzu. It took only about six minutes for the older Izumi to meet up with her brother and Nakajima.

"Nakajima-san?", said Anzu. As she herself has seen Nakajima before.

"Anzu-chan, is that you?", Nakajima asked the same thing.

It's also revealed that Nakajima has met Anzu when she was still a child. The former is surprised to see her already grown up.

Anzu closes and locks the door, so the matter that her brother will be discussing needs to be in private.

"In case you didn't know, Nakajima. That trip in Touto was a complete fuck up.", Goro started cutting to the chase. "I told the board of directors about deciding to stop distributing the G7 suits in Touto when their G7 Guardians, the robots who use the suit went haywire!"

By bringing up that incident in Touto, it was revealed that Goro had a discussion with the company's board of directors about deciding to abort distributing the G7 suits there. Why? The obvious would be that the Guardians are actually Faust's robotic soldiers, and Faust almost used his creations for the benefit of harming innocent lives.

"Faust... Looks like a crazy bunch.", Nakajima commented. "So, they're the guys who have those Guardians used our suits?"

"Looks like it."

Anzu interrupts. She even told her brother other things in regards with the Guardians and Faust's true objectives.

"Those Guardians weren't created by Faust. They belonged to Nanba Heavy Industries.", Anzu said.

"We know that.", Goro replied.

"No. Those Guardians if you noticed, pose as government-issued soldiers. But, in reality they're Faust's sleeper agents. And one of Faust's lieutenants, Blood Stalk, can hijack their operating system into serving him."

"How is that possible, Anzu?", Taki asked.

"They're robots after all.", Anzu continued. "But, that's not all. Faust's siege in the institute just to steal Pandora's Box was part of their ploy to start a war against the other two regions!"

Thanks to what Anzu heard from Shingetsu, she informed her brother about Faust's intention to instigate a war of the three regions. And, Faust's objective achieved by seizing the box, the two government leaders of Seito and Hokuto will start pinning the blame on the Touto government.

"A war?", Taki asked.

"This is what I'm very suspicious about Touto.", Goro continued. "If Anzu didn't show up and told us everything, we might end up kissing the company goodbye. I owe you big time, neechan."

Goro admits that he is very suspicious about the Touto government's activities; he thought that Touto want to embody pacifism, turns out that Touto is anything but pacifistic if it weren't for Faust. Also, recalling about the deal with Himuro Gentoku on distributing the G7 armors to Touto, it was actually a part of his plan to monitor their activities by allowing a ZETA Tech spy satellite to collect combat data of G7 Guardians.

"Back when Himuro Gentoku called to me about a deal to distribute the suits to Touto so their Guardians can wear them. I actually planned that.", said Goro.

"That means, you're monitoring their activities by using one of our spy satellites to collect combat data?", Nakajima asked. "That's a very brilliant scheme you've come up, Goro-chan!"

"No, there's more. When Prime Minister Tajimi came to the office and asked me and Taki to be her bodyguards. This one is Plan C.", Goro continued. "And I set things in motion for Plan D when I encountered Faust's G7 Guardians. Before they could use the G7 Guardians to attacked us, I pulled the Master Key Switch to disable the G7 suits worn by the Guardians. In other words, BOOM! Complete with Anzu's information about Faust's activities and collaboration with Nanba's company; I finally found out why Faust is planning to make Kamen Riders as weapons of warfare."

Goro elaborated all of these plans to find out the suspicious actions of the Touto government: the result he finds out that Faust is pulling the strings by stealing Pandora's Box to ignite a war. It's very clear why they are exploiting Katsuragi Takumi's Project Build, is to turn Kamen Riders into tools of war rather than being symbols of justice; something that drew the ire of Goro.

"I didn't know you're good in planning all those schemes, brother.", Anzu smiles, commending what a magnificent bastard his brother really is.

"And who would've thought that you yourself, Anzu could be also a brilliant schemer.", Taki interrupts. "Especially that you mentioned that you used a body-duplication technique to create a doppelganger of that reporter to fool Kiryu Sento and Shingetsu."

"Let's face it. Their father was a genius.", Nakajima comments that the Izumi family have a brilliant mind that runs into the blood of the two children. "So, both Goro-chan and Anzu-chan are magnificent bastards in their own right!"

Everyone laughed, all for the insinuations of the fact that Goro is not the only one who has a formidable mind who can come up with schemes that really benefits them. In Anzu's case, despite being trained as a shinobi, she's very intelligent and good planning her own gambits as well, fittingly that she takes stealthy approach.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tiger  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Whale

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

It's revealed that Goro distributing the G7 suits in Touto was actually a plan to monitor the government's activity through a spy satellite due to that he's been very suspicious of the Touto government's actions ever since Gentoku contacted ZETA Tech to distribute G7 suits to Touto. Similar with Kuroto's plan in recording the combat specs of the four Doctor Riders during with the development of Kamen Rider Chronicle - he's also observing the combat data of the G7 Guardians and their specs. Here is what his plan goes:

\- He distributes G7 Suits to Touto after accepting a deal with Gentoku (refer to chapter 12)

\- The Guardians use the G7 suits so ZETA Tech can collect their combat data through a spy satellite.

\- Him visiting to Touto during the three Prime Ministers' meeting (the tie in to Build's episode 10, and chapters 59-61 of the story) also counts, which gives him the opportunity to sense any suspicious presence involving the Touto government's troops; which happens to be Faust. [This could count as a Batman Gambit]

\- Thanks to Anzu informing her brother that the Guardians were manufactured by Nanba Heavy Industries, which also happens to be Faust's financial backer - he realizes that Faust are also using the G7 battle suits for their militarization schemes. Goro prevents Faust from using the G7 suits and he uses a masterkey switch in which he can disable a G7 armor worn by Faust's Guardians in the light if the armors are used for heinous purposes. [Again, this also counts as a Batman Gambit]

The result of all the plans analogous to the above: is Goro discovers that Faust are exploiting Katsuragi Takumi's research and the Rider System and they're plans to create a Kamen Rider system as a weapon of war. In short, Goro pulled a Xanatos Gambit with the aforementioned plans plus two Batman Gambits to have Faust's plans to be compromised.

Anzu revealing that Sawa isn't yet dead and is imprisoned in the Kamui Tribe's mothership in outer space is a Batman Gambit in a form of switching places with a shadow clone - while Sawa was badly injured when she was tortured by Shingetsu (refer to chapter 54), Anzu decided to save Sawa from being killed by Shingetsu by using a shadow clone of herself. The said shadow clone disguises herself into Sawa as a body double where Anzu takes the real Sawa into the Kamui Tribe's mothership where she is currently imprisoned there. Therefore, the Sawa that was killed in #55 is actually a fake. This was likely for Anzu to fool both Sento and Shingetsu into thinking that "Sawa" is dead.

Anzu having a lot of cat-themed stuffed toys could be a reference that Yumi Sugimoto keeps cats as pets, I saw she takes a pictures with a pet cat.

Shingetsu's alias of **Ryuzuki Dougai** (his name while masquerading as Touto's Prime Minister) is parody of the name **Ryu** ga **Dougai** , the character Wataru Kuriyama portrays in _Garo: The One Who Shines in Darkness_ , _Garo: Gold Storm - Sho_ , and the upcoming _Garo: Kaminokiba_. The name is simply changing the "ga" (fang) from Ryuga with the "tsuki" (moon), the end result is **Ryuzuki**. In fact, we already have a Ryuuga here in this story that will eventually become Kamen Rider Cross-Z.


	63. Episode 063: Shadow of the Day

**Episode 063: Shadow of the Day**

* * *

 _In memory of_ _ **Hiromi Tsuru**_ _(1960-2017)_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

In unrelated notes, this chapter will be written in memory of Japanese voice actress Hiromi Tsuru. If in case among you guys here are fond of Dragon Ball, Hiromi Tsuru is best known for her role of Bulma for 31 years. Everyone here is not certain who will take over Tsuru's role of Bulma while Dragon Ball Super is still going on. Tsuru was found unconscious inside her car, it's said that she died of an aortic dissection – an aortic dissection occurs when an injury to the innermost layer of the aorta allows blood to flow between the layers of the aortic wall, forcing the layers apart. In most cases this is associated with a sudden onset of severe chest or back pain, often described as "tearing" in character.

Fittingly, the title of the chapter not only it comes from another Linkin Park song, is also to dedicate in memory of Hiromi Tsuru.

Anzu will also join with her brother and the Space Explorers investigating the Amazons case.

Now that Anzu's the sixth ranger in Goro's unusual harem party, her civilian outfit looks identical to Miu/Go-On Silver, the Yumi Sugimoto character in which Anzu is based on. Only that she wears a black leather jacket of the biker variety to give her a badass look.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Prime Minister Dougai's First Day in the Office-**

Elsewhere in the Touto government's main building…

The new Touto Prime Minister, Dougai Ryuzuki made his first conference meeting with the two government leaders of Seito and Hokuto, Prime Ministers Midou and Tajimi, respectively; as usual the two leaders are in their holographic projected forms as they returned back to their respective places following that incident in the institute. The two leaders are not very particular that a younger politician would become a leader of a nation.

"I've never seen a new younger face who takes over the office of Touto's Prime Minister.", said PM Midou in regards to Touto PM Dougai.

"You know, there is a saying that even the youngest individuals make good leaders.", said Dougai, all while tipping the center of his sunglasses, a habit he shares with Utsumi. "I'm terribly sorry of that unfortunate incident now that Pandora's Box has been taken away."

"Mr. Dougai, do you know anything about a rogue organization called Faust?", asked PM Tajimi.

Only the Hokuto Prime Minister is aware about the existence of Faust, much to Utsumi's surprise. Only that Dougai, or rather, Shingetsu knows that there's someone else leaked information to her.

(" _I see. Anzu…_ "), Dougai/Shingetsu quickly thought for a moment. He's certain that Anzu/Rakurai did leaked the information not just to Goro, but to the Prime Minister of Hokuto. But, in order to cover Faust's tracks, he decides to tell the two Prime Ministers to put the blame on Gentoku.

Dougai continues, "Well, not much. Thanks to former PM Himuro Taizan's hesitation, he got killed in the middle of the siege. And worse, his son Gentoku has gone missing as well! What a pathetic way to allow Touto to be in shambles… the fact that Gentoku himself, unlike you two, is much more paranoid focusing so much building an army just because he thinks that you guys are planning to attack Touto!"

Utsumi, watching the conference of the two Prime Minister, seethes. He's offended by Dougai's words about pinning the blame on Gentoku over that siege. It makes him all the more incupable from the atrocious murder of Gentoku. Utsumi _knows_ that Shingetsu/Dougai allowed Blood Stalk to cover up Gentoku's death.

"But, for now. I'll do anything to get the box back, honored guests. I bid you adieu.", Dougai brings the meeting to a close by ending the communication with the two Prime Ministers.

Later in Faust's HQ, Dougai gets into an argument with Utsumi, who was offended on what he told to the two leaders about pinning the blame on Gentoku.

"What you told the Prime Minister earlier was a low blow, sir.", Utsumi tipped his glasses.

"Yeah, what about it. Four eyes?!", Dougai again starts with the name-calling.

"Just because Stalk favors you over Himuro-san, I will never forgive you for what you've done to him!"

Shingetsu/Dougai doesn't care. He has no problem about anyone bearing grudges against him, like in Utsumi's case out of his loyalty for Gentoku. Dougai, despite that he and Gentoku might have a lot in common, reminds Utsumi that he is much more of a sadistic beast compared to Gentoku himself, just like how he victimized the latter before poisoning him with a Hazard Level 100 Nebula Gas.

"You only care about your "survival of the fittest" agenda.", Utsumi refuted.

"That's right. This is also a reminder that I have no tolerance for weaklings.", Dougai refuted with his own, without changing his tone. "You better man up as well, four-eyes. It's only a matter of time that Faust won't have a problem disposing weaklings, that even includes yourself."

"He's right.", Blood Stalk appears before them. "Faust is much better without Rogue, and Shingetsu taking over."

"By the way, Stalk. I heard that you used some G7 Guardians during the siege.", Shingetsu recalls about Stalk using Guardians who used the G7 armors. "I heard that Izumi Goro managed to outwit you; he used a self-destruct master switch to disable the G7 used by the Guardians."

Shingetsu heard that Goro doesn't allow anyone to use his creations - the G7 suits to harm innocent people, this is why he purposely self-destructed the G7 suits used by the Guardians under Stalk's control. It was indeed a brilliant move after all, Stalk was amused by that. However, there's someone that vexes him.

"Izumi Goro could be a very interesting guy. But, there's one problem: _that_ vile woman.", Stalk continued, this time referring to Anzu.

The fact that Anzu is bent on revenge against Faust, this is due to the fact that she is one of the first victims of Katsuragi Takumi's experiments; the time when he first founded Faust. It's obvious that Anzu shares a lot in common with Sento and Banjyou apart from the fact escaping from being turned into lab rats.

"You're talking about Izumi Anzu. That's the one. She is also actually my right hand on the Kamui Tribe. However, she decided to leave to finally meet up with her brother.", Shingetsu continued.

"So, she's the older sister?", Stalk asked.

"Perhaps so."

Shingetsu also reveals that Anzu was using the Kamui Tribe as a front in her revenge schemes so she can find people connected to Faust so she can kill those people in revenge for experimenting on her. That said, he reveals that Anzu is the _true mastermind_ behind Gentoku's death, and Shingetsu outright states to Stalk and Utsumi that he's an unwitting pawn to her plans. Though in his perspective, Shingetsu willingly did her request in earnest before she decided to return to Goro.

"Heh. I'd never thought she would use you so she could kill anybody connected to Faust.", the cobra humanoid chuckled.

"She'll do whatever it takes to achieve her objectives. Even if she has to use Kiryu Sento as another pawn for that matter.", Shingetsu continued.

The vampire demon insinuates that Faust's experimentation of Anzu gave the latter to perpetuate her cycle of revenge. She'll stop at nothing to put down every member of Faust even by means necessary, while Shingetsu admits that he has no part of Anzu's objectives other than the fact that he did admit he was used by her to kill Gentoku.

In short, while Shingetsu was the one who killed Night Rogue, Anzu is indirectly responsible for Gentoku's death for she orchestrated it.

Also, the vampire demon notes to Stalk that both Izumi siblings - Anzu and Goro, are not to be trifled with. Anzu is unpredictably manipulative and is stealthy as the night; while Goro has a sharp and brilliant mind, he can easily sense if ever his armors are used against him or for the sake of causing a war.

* * *

 **-The Feeling of One Realizing His/Her Own Destiny-**

Meanwhile in Shouya City...

Anzu returns home from shopping after a long day buying stuff for herself. It seems that she hasn't been into new places around the city for the past 27 years. Either way, Goro wanted her to do is to enjoy her life as a person first.

Goro is doing whatever he can do for his sister after missing 27 years of her life. It felt like the reunion in Touto was bittersweet; but what's really disturbing him is Anzu's drive to take vengeance against the people connected to Faust. He even reminded her that revenge will not only make her happy, but not only endanger both her and Goro himself; she could entirely put the whole world into danger as well. He's certain that Anzu planned the killing of Himuro Gentoku/Night Rogue at Shingetsu's hands as revenge by proxy.

That said, he confides this situation to Taki.

"I see, that's the reason why your sister is obsessed in crushing anyone connected to Faust.", the veteran ninja said.

"Yeah. What's really vexing is that the more Anzu is driven with her desire for revenge, the more not only she could put me in danger, she could also put the whole world down to its knees because she used the Kamui Tribe as expendable pawns for her goals."

Not certain of how Goro will be ever to help Anzu to cast aside her thoughts of revenge, this brings to question of how much more Anzu could inadvertently cause a lot of innocent people to die.

But, Taki, being a ninja with honor and nobility, doesn't bear any grudges to anyone. The kunoichi is aware it's going to take for a long period of time for Anzu to grow out of her vengeance quest - something that Goro also had to ask in mind. Also, considering that Anzu manipulated Shingetsu into killing Sawa (or rather, Anzu fools Sento into thinking that Sawa died instead the real Sawa was swapped by a body double to fake the reporter's death). She obviously masterminded Himuro Gentoku's death because he is the leader of Faust, and the person she used to achieve that goal is Shingetsu.

"Look, Goro. I suggest that you shouldn't force her to give up on revenge.", Taki calmly said.

"What?!", Goro grunted with a look of disapproval.

The kunoichi continued, "Look, there are some people who might fail to understand the consequences of their desire for revenge at the shortsighted way possible. I believe your sister has her own limits and she knows how to draw the line as her own personal restraint."

"But...revenge is still revenge. She must realize that, not only it could harm everyone she cares for like myself, it could harm herself."

Even though both Izumi siblings are unpredictable in their own right in terms of being cold, tactical, and above all amoral; Goro is a person who is only motivated with hard work and perseverance. To him, revenge is a sucker's game. He's right, because he believes that those people who are driven by desire for revenge will only bring harm to one's self. As for Anzu, the past 27 years wasn't so kind to her, a fateful accident on the beach caused to end up lost from her family, she underwent to a harsh training under the guidance of a master of a ninja clan. Then, following her kidnapping and experimentation by Faust, Anzu lived with two goals in mind: is to protect her brother, and revenge against the evil organization that nearly turned her into a monster.

That's why, Goro is detrimentally worried of how far Anzu can get revenge even if by using not just the Kamui Tribe, namely Sento and Banjyou as expendable pawns for her plans.

However, there is more to that than just Anzu's plans. Regardless, for Anzu's part; returning to her younger brother means that she'll realize her own destiny later on.

Meanwhile in the underground laboratory at the deepest part of the mansion's basement, Anzu is seen working alone. With Goro's mechanical bird, Shadow Winger observing what the older Izumi is creating, much to her annoyance.

"Couldn't you stay somewhere else, bird brain! I can't concentrate!", Anzu yelled.

" _Sorry, Ms. Anzu. I was wondering what are you building?_ ", asked Shadow.

"Something that I can create that Goro could never do before.", Anzu replied.

Anzu is revealed to be good in creating her own gadgets in a similar vein how Taki forged her weapons and armor with love and care, not to mention with Goro's case how she gives her weapon a futuristic vibe. Turns out she did note some things when she was watching over Goro from the shadows unknown to the latter.

The mechanical bird has many questions to Anzu in regards to Goro, which sometimes annoys her even further.

Shadow Winger sometimes refers Goro as "Boss", due to its loyalty towards him.

" _What are your thoughts about the Boss dating Ms. Taki? I suppose this doesn't affect the age gap standards._ "

"I'm perfectly fine with my bro in regards to women. In fact Taki-oneesama is indeed older than him.", Anzu sighed. "What is with you anyway you flying hunk of junk?!"

Shadow just kept its distance from Anzu to avoid annoying her even further. It seems that what really separates her from Goro is that she's got a temper of her own, and can fly into a rage at when provoked enough.

Then, Anzu leans on the fourth wall. "Geez, I really hate it when I've been toyed around by robot birds!"

Moments later, Goro enters the laboratory and sees Anzu working with something. He then runs into Shadow Winger.

"Get some rest, little guy.", said Goro before turning attention to his older sister. "Be careful with him, neechan. Shadow maybe just a machine, it has an emotion of its own."

Anzu can't concentrate because of the mechanical bird pestering her while she's doing something. When Goro finds out what Anzu's building, happens to be an adapter for the Build Driver; which looks similar to the one that's been flying around Banjou when he was visiting Touto.

"Is that an adapter for the belt?", Goro asked. "I didn't know you're into crafting gadgets, neechan."

"After I came to the Kamui Tribe, I craved my own stuff. And I made good use of alien technology and gave Denjinmaru an ability to switch between blade and gun modes."

Anzu also brought up that she did stole three Full Bottles when she escaped from Faust's base. Those three are the - Tora (Tiger), Kujira (Whale), and Jet Full Bottles. The fact that she was exposed to Nebula Gas, she has the ability to channel the inherent bottle she possesses. For instance, she uses Goro's Stealth Full Botttle, when she shook the bottle, it gave her invisibility. However, Goro is unable to do so due to the fact he wasn't exposed to Nebula Gas. Not to mention, the G7 Rider system is fitted with Anti-Nebula Gas countermeasures and its power source has the ability to bypass Hazard Levels, which explains why Sento uploaded Goro's G7 system into the latter's Build Driver.

"So, this transform with this Driver you really need to go into Hazard Level 3.", Goro recalls about Hazard Levels from Sento. "It's so strange that how the G7 System can bypass Katsuragi Takumi's requirements."

"It seems ZETA Tech did their own way to make a countermeasure against the Nebula Gas.", Anzu continued. "But with this adapter for your Driver I'm trying to do, I've came up something about decreasing Hazard Levels. For now, it's going to take some time."

For a second thought in Goro's perspective, he unexpectedly see that his sister is into creating gadgetry like he is. Who would've thought that it indeed runs in the blood of the Izumi siblings.

* * *

 **-Welcome to the Yamamoto Prefecture-**

Two days later, the Space Explorers traveled from Shouya City to the Yamamoto Prefecture, where they traced the source of the residence of the deceased victim who was reanimated into a mutant that attacked Kiriya. The Space Explorers (except for Alain), Keiichi, Kiriya, Taiga, and Kuroto stayed in an apartment as their safehouse; where they will establish their base of operations.

For Goro's party, they settled from a separate location away from the Space Explorers. Taki, Natsu, and Anzu are the only people in his side; strangely that Goro unusually ends up in a harem. They settled in a villa, it is as luxurious compared to the mansion in Shouya City.

Goro overheard about the Space Explorers trying to investigate about the mutant that attacked Kiriya. That said, he accepted their request to help them find the source of the corpse's mutation.

Later, Goro, Taki, and Anzu went to the Space Explorers' safehouse just northeast of theirs. There, Goro reveals that the creature that mutate into a mindless beast is referred as an Amazonz.

"Amazonz? This feels so familiar...", Samus recalled one fateful time that she and her gang saw a lizard man that attacked a Bugster in a most vicious way possible.

"This one is a long story. I just read in the internet about **Operation Tlatoc**.", Goro said. "Five years ago, a pharmaceutical company called Nozama Pharmacy initiated Operation Tlatoc. They used unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) to bomb down chemical pesticides to mix them with rain water that can kill these mindless beasts. However, these chemicals don't pose any harm to humans. 246 of them went amok before succumbing to the poison's effect. But, what's worse? When Tlatoc went to the public, Nozama Pharmacy went bankrupt and went under a corporate downsize restructuring and financed a private military contractor (PMC) called 4C to eliminate the other remaining Amazonz. But, hell... Nozama's guys are very good covering up their dirty work."

"So, those guys in Nozama are responsible for the outbreak of the Amazonz?", asked Mitsuzane.

"More likely it's caused by a freak accident.", Goro continued. "In a sense, whoever's asking them to cover up their crimes by posing as exterminators really needs to be dealt with. This explains why the Yamamoto Prefecture is one of the most, if any, isolated Prefectures known here in Japan because of the presence of Amazonz."

* * *

See you next mission...

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 73

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Anzu, just like her brother, is also an anti-hero despite her defection from the Kamui Tribe. Just like how she faked Sawa's death, she's a very brilliant schemer and is much more amoral compared to Goro in some ways.

It's also revealed that Anzu is adept in creating her own gadgets just like her brother and Sento. This is the reason why she turned the Denjinmaru with the ability to use Fullbottles. This makes her not much different towards Taki in how she creates her own weapons, and upgrading Denjinmaru with a blade and gun configuration.

Shingetsu is also a skilled liar, he even fools the PMs of Seito and Hokuto into thinking that the Touto government will do whatever it takes to "retrieve" Pandora's Box.


	64. Episode 064: Man, Beast, or God

**Episode 064: Man, Beast, or God?!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Finally, it's finally time that the story's cast will meet some of the Amazons cast.

The chapter's name is a reference to Kuroto's involvement in the story, because of the "god" part of the title. This is to give out the imagination of how Kuroto can deal with mindless beast, in this case, the Amazonz.

This will be the first time Nanba Jusaburo makes a physical appearance in this story, and he's going to meet Shingetsu under his alias of Ryuzuki Dougai.

And my thoughts about the latest episode of Build: Banjyou has the outstanding Rider Kick: a combination of both Kamen Rider Ryuki (or Ryuga if you prefer for obvious reasons) like bringing out a Chinese Dragon, and a leaping roundhouse kick with Gatack. Who would've thought he's the closest thing to Jotaro when he shouts "Ora Ora Ora!".

Also, the villa Goro and his harem party currently residing is similar to the same villa the Sutou siblings (Hiroto and Miu) live.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Properties in Separate Locations-**

The two separate parties - the Space Explorers and Goro's own party settled in separate locations. Samus and her crew, alongside Kuroto and doctors Kiriya and Taiga used an apartment as their base of operations during their investigation about the Amazonz. While Goro and the three girls resided on a villa just northeast of the apartment.

Both parties bought their respective safehouses at the cost of 250,000 each as their personal properties, and Goro really did the best to cover up some finances for his and with the Space Explorers' benefit for once.

In the villa, Goro spent most of the time lying down on the bed in the room (who he shares with Taki) in different awkward positions while waiting for a signal from Shadow Winger. He sent the mechanical bird to scan any suspicious activities around the forest and on the highway. But, the scouting gave him no information to avail at this moment.

Then, Anzu just suddenly burst inside by opening the door, much to his chagrin.

"What the fu-!", Goro's cursing was cut short when Anzu chides him.

"Noooo~! Don't say that!"

Anzu just ends up lying on her brother's back in affection, which annoys him for that matter. This childish antic are enough to rile Goro up even at the most overly-dramatic fashion.

"Act at your own age, neechan! You're already 37 years old!", Goro grunted.

"Come on, bro. It has been 27 years I've been apart from you. Couldn't you let your sister show some affection for once?"

"This is so embarrassing...", Goro sighed, sounded the same thing Sento does when he is in a bad situation. Even Anzu of all people know the similarities between her brother and Sento in many ways possible.

Even so, the feeling that his sister being here is one of the few person he care for. Being aware of her drive to take revenge against Faust, Goro is the only person who can restrain her if necessary; as much Taki is a moral compass to him. That said, Taki served as the moral compass to both Izumi siblings.

While Goro had to cast aside about the problem in regards to Shingetsu, the Kamui Tribe, and Faust; the only thing he needs to focus right now is the Amazonz investigation. What's really bothering him is the atmosphere of the Yamamoto Prefecture, not only it is one of the few Prefectures in Japan to be the most isolated where people do not visit here more often.

Much like Goro who has heard about the Tlatoc incident and Nozama Pharmacy's attempt to cover up their crimes; Anzu also has heard about Nozama Pharmacy's key individuals, namely **Mizusawa Reika** – a higher authority of the company but not the president of the company, and has a son who is also revealed to be an Amazon; as well as **Tenjou Takaaki** – who is definitely the president of Nozama Pharmacy, as according to what Anzu hear, Tenjou is revealed to have orchestrated the whole mess.

Considering Tenjou's corrupt practices due to his Social Darwinist philosophy (in contrast to that of Shingetsu's), Anzu even compares him to Nanba Jusaburo, the president of his own company, the Nanba Heavy Industries.

"This Tenjou Takaaki is as slimy as that Nanba guy.", Anzu said.

"Wait, neechan. How did you heard of Nanba?", Goro raised his eyebrow.

"Nanba's company is the ones mass-producing the Guardians for the Touto government, and by extension, to Faust.", Anzu continued.

As what Anzu said, this also explains why that there are also black-shirted Guardians. Not to mention, Blood Stalk can control a Guardian's AI into his servitude. That said, these robotic soldiers act as Faust's sleeper agents within the Touto government. This explains why that Nanba is providing financial support with Faust. However, this is just only the tip of the iceberg.

Speaking of Mizusawa Reika – Goro had a thought about seeking after Mizusawa's son to get close to the Nozama Pharmacy's higher-ups. But, the top priority for this investigation is the Amazonz and finding the exterminators.

If possible, he'd better improvise something about finding the traces of these mindless beasts if any means necessary.

* * *

 **-PM Dougai meets Chairman Nanba-**

Meanwhile in Touto…

In a fancy restaurant best known for its amazing traditional Japanese cuisine, Touto Prime Minister Dougai Ryuzuki meets up with the chairman of Nanba Heavy Industries, **Nanba Jusaburo**. The old man was surprised that he never saw a Prime Minister to be young to assume government office.

"So, you must be the new Prime Minister…", Nanba greets Prime Minister Dougai.

"It is an honor meeting you, Chairman Nanba.", Dougai bowed before Nanba as a show of respect.

Chairman Nanba and Prime Minister Dougai enjoyed a bountiful dinner. In the middle of their feasting, Nanba asked about the whereabouts of former Prime Minister Himuro Taizan, and his son Gentoku.

"I'm very sorry about the unfortunate incident that befell the former Prime Minister.", Dougai said apologetically about his thoughts about Prime Minister Himuro's death. "His son, Gentoku was missing as well. Or, he is likely presumed dead."

Nanba already knew that former Prime Minister Taizan died. But, he's not convinced that Gentoku is not missing, but the certainty about Dougai mentioning that Gentoku is presumed dead comes to the question if Dougai had something to do with Gentoku's disappearance. That is, the old man realizes that…

"I see. I heard from Blood Stalk about you. It seems you are the new leader of Faust. The man who is called Shingetsu?", Nanba continued.

"Yes, you are looking right at him.", Dougai personally reveals himself as Shingetsu to Nanba, all while he maintains his polite and proper behavior. "Faust needs a stronger leader. And it was Stalk's idea to have me installed as the leader."

Nanba had no ill will about Shingetsu's revelation that he was the one who killed Gentoku/Night Rogue; he praises the vampire demon's feat in controlling both Faust and the Touto government. He admits to the old man that he did had Faust's plans to be compromised so Blood Stalk can oust Night Rogue once his usefulness has been outlived.

Dougai knows how to keep his promise, and he will prove to Stalk and Nanba that he is a very capable leader, believing that those who aim to seat into the throne of the gods have the right to rule. And, the most of all, the weak will have no place in war; and the strongest will always prevail.

"I'm allowing Blood Stalk to do whatever he can to turn the Rider System into a perfect ultimate weapon.", Dougai continued. "I assure you, a true leader never lords his authority, he allows his men to do their thing to prove their worth. While I persevere in order to bear the determination to aim to claim a greater power. Soldiers need to have intense discipline within themselves to become killing machines. And those who are determined to aim to seek power are those prepared to gamble their own lives."

Nanba praised Dougai for his speech, with the latter assuring that he will keep his word. Considering that Shingetsu, for obvious reasons, has an outstanding god complex along with a Social Darwinist agenda; is more willing to bring change not just to the Touto government, but for Faust as well. It will only be a matter of time before Hokuto and Seito are preparing for war. But, Dougai knows the best thing when the war begins: **strike first**.

After the dinner, Dougai leaves and so does Chairman Nanba. With the former having some plans in mind as he return to the car.

* * *

 **-What is Tomoko City?-**

Back in the outskirts of Yamamoto Prefecture...

It's already evening and Goro hasn't got any information from Shadow Winger, nor from the other Space Explorers. And again, he spent on the room lying in the bed in awkwardly different positions. Much to Anzu's, as well as Taki's dismay as he has been that the whole day.

"Come on, bro. Give it a rest. It's time for dinner!", said Anzu. "Eventually, the flying robot will give us a beep anytime soon."

"Give that robotic creature some time, Goro. Don't force yourself for a period of time.", Taki added when she passed by into their room.

"Taki-oneesama is right. Just give him some time."

Either way. Goro got out of the bed and left the room.

An hour later, Goro went outside to get some fresh air. The ZETA Tech CEO has been in a mixed emotions lately, but he does try not to let it go into his head by keeping himself in a distance in the midst of pitch-black darkness.

Minutes later, Shadow Winger arrives to inform its master of the information he has gathered.

The robotic bird has gained two separate information: one is that the Space Explorers went into Tomoko City to investigate incidents of Amazonz hunt done by 4C, a private military contractor that was created by the remaining members of Nozama Pharmacy's extermination team following the scandal involving the Tlatoc Incident.

The second one that Shadow found during its scouting is that he saw a red lizard man fighting a green lizard man. The robotic bird he saw two men transforming into their beast-like forms with belts; hearing this, Goro couldn't help but laugh at it, as if the lizard men that Shadow Winger is talking about look like Kamen Riders.

"Seriously, who would've thought that two guys transform into monstrous beasts with belts?! But, this is ridiculous!", Goro chuckled and dismisses Shadow Winger's story as if he _was lying_.

But, Shadow Winger proves to Goro otherwise when the robotic bird sends a video clip of the scene it recorded from above into his cell phone by bluetooth. That said, Goro opens the clip that Shadow sent to him.

When he watched the video that the robotic bird caught from above, the latter tells Goro to enhance quality after zooming the video in to give out the clear accuracy of the faces of the two men fighting. That said, when Goro does what Shadow Winger told him; the video shows a homeless man - with outlandish clothing, shaggy, unkempt hair, unshaven mustache, and his eyes have clear white irises, holding some kind of belt confronts another man who is also in possession of a similar belt. To distinguish the mystery man confronting the outlandish individual before him, his outfit, if anything, looks similar to Sento. But, the man doesn't look like Sento in any way.

"The guy facing that homeless dude with the belt... He looks just like _him_.", Goro insinuated.

To which Sento replies, " _No, Boss. That guy is definitely NOT Sento-sensei. But I guarantee you, both of those guys fighting, they're definitely not human either._ "

While he has his eyes on the footage, Goro watches the two men transform into their lizard man-like forms and started beating the hell out of each other as if they were in a cage fight. Spills of blood are all over the place in the midst of the scuffle.

"Jesus Christ...", Goro couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Goro!", both Anzu and Taki call out his name to tell him to come inside.

"Guys, take a look.", he shows the video Shadow Winger recorded from an unknown location to the two women.

Shocking as it sounds, Anzu is curious where did the violent fighting came from. Likewise, Goro wants to find out where it came from.

Goro thought about contacting Samus and her crew, but they already went to Tomoko City to overlook the Amazonz hunting of 4C from the shadows. This leaves Goro an option to track the location of the two lizard men fighting - in a forest within a western terminus away from the villa.

"Perhaps you need someone with godly talents.", within moments Kuroto suddenly appears from out of nowhere behind Goro, which caught the latter by surprise. And the latter responds by slugs the Game Master in the face, killing him.

* _ **GAME OVER!**_ *

Only for Kuroto to respawn from his "CONTINUE" warp pipe, and Goro inadvertently punching him in the face leaves the former with 72 lives remaining.

"What the actual FUCK do you think you're doing?! You almost scared me!", Goro cursed.

"Sorry about that.", the Game Master replied politely.

"That's strange. I never thought you would get involved in this case.", the ZETA Tech CEO spoke. "By the way, have you heard two lizard guys fighting around the forest? How about helping me check it out? Those guys transformed with odd-looking belts."

When Goro has Kuroto watch that video clip from Shadow Winger's intel, the belts make it look like that those lizardmen are likely Kamen Riders as the latter was certain of. Either way, the Game Master decided to look for the two fighting lizard men.

Anzu decides to tag along with her brother. While Taki and Natsu decided to stay on the villa for a while.

* * *

 **-Enter 4C-**

Elsewhere in Tomoko City...

The party of Samus, Go, Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Taiga came across with members of 4C after witnessing their recent Amazonz hunt. There, they meet up with one of the team leaders, **Kurosaki Takeshi** \- a man with a shaggy hair and mustache.

"Who are you clowns?", Kurosaki greets the party in a rather gratingly sarcastic tone.

Kurosaki might be deadpan with his sarcasm, but he's one tough guy with a temper. But, Samus and the gang (except for Taiga; who shares something in common with the 4C leader) remained polite.

"We just passed by. And we want to know where all these Amazonz coming from?", the bounty hunter asked politely.

"And where are you guys from?", Kurosaki asked, in full deadpan.

"We just came from Shouya City to see all this commotion.", said Mitsuzane.

* * *

 **-The Fight in the Forest-**

Back in the outskirts, both Kuroto and Goro travel into the forest within the very western edge of the villa. The Game Master got hold of the Bakusou Bike Gashat and summoned the Bike Gamer, the motorcycle in which it is assumed by Kamen Rider Lazer in his Level 2 form. While Goro got on the Ride Winger, his personal dirt bike with Anzu.

The two men raced their way into the forest as Shadow Winger shows them to the path.

Along the way, Anzu begins to sense disturbing presence while she rides behind her brother. As bestial-like enemies emerge within the forest itself, much to the chagrin of Goro.

"Why now of all places?!", Goro looked into the side mirror of his bike when he sees a pack of Wolf Amazonz chasing both him and Kuroto.

"Don't mope when you're being hunted down. The rule of this kind of game is you need to shake them off!", Kuroto reminds the former.

* _ **Bakusou Critical Strike!**_ *

Kuroto, after inserting the pressing the Kimewaza button while Bakusou Bike is still inserted, triggers the Bike Gamer's nitrous boost to boost his speed.

Goro revs his bike as he floors it to lose the Amazonz chasing him and Kuroto, who drives the Bike Gamer. While driving on their bikes in their top speed, they manage to lose sight of the Wolf Amazonz chasing them and they are close to the location.

Ultimately, they made it just in time. They notice that the two lizard men, in both red and blue are still fighting the entire day and night.

"They're still at it...", said Goro. Either way, both him and Kuroto put on their respective Drivers and trinkets loaded, ran as they transform into their Rider forms.

* _ **StealthCrow! Yeahh!**_ * / * _ **Mi~ghty Act~ion~! X! I Gotcha! [...] Dangerous Zombie!**_ *

Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ in StealthCrow Armor and Genm in Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 charge into the fight. Genm deals with the red lizard man, while G7 Icarus XYZ takes on the green one with Anzu, who then pulls out her Denjinmaru. Goro pulls out the G7 Sky Buster and shoots the green lizard man.

"Who are you guys?!", asked the green lizard man.

"We'll find out after we beat the stuff out of you, reptile face!", Goro replies.

The green lizard Amazon found himself in a two-on-one situation.

Meanwhile, as Kuroto stalls the red lizard Amazon; the latter is proven to be much more of a dangerous foe than he thought.

"Get out of my way.", the red lizard man mutters as he turns the lever up of his belt.

* _ **Violent Slash!**_ *

The red creature's arm blades glow with a dark, aquamarine-blue color as he charges at Genm and slices the Game Master's head off, killing him.

* _ **Game Over**_ *

"No!", Goro exclaimed when he saw Kuroto being killed by the red Amazon. Left without a choice to end this fight quickly, he prepares to use his Nova Bracer and uses its Speed Time Boost Mode.

* _ **Speed Time! Boost Up!**_ *

While holding the Yoshiyuki Shin, G7 Icarus XYZ vanishes in a blur, and attacks both the green and red Amazon at a superhuman speed faster than the naked eye can see, and reappears afterward five seconds passed.

* _ **5...4...3...2...1! Boost Down!**_ *

After the countdown of the Nova Bracer reaches zero, the two lizard men are knocked down by the attack executed by G7 Icarus XYZ when they both realized it five seconds later. They are even forced out of their transformation after that.

Kuroto then respawns from his continue pipe, declares that he still has 71 lives remaining.

Seeing the two individuals who transform with an odd-looking belt, this leaves Anzu, Goro, and Kuroto in confusion about the reason of the two men fighting.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 71

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Whale

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Tomoko City, much like Nozama City in Volume 1, is named after Kamen Rider Fourze's **Tomoko Nozama**. And by extension, Tomoko's surname is Kamen Rider Amazon spelled in reverse.

It is unknown how Kuroto got a Bakusou Bike Gashat, maybe he just borrowed the original one from Emu. Bear in mind that Masamune did gave Kiriya a second Bakusou Bike Gashat after reviving him.


	65. Episode 065: Belly of the Beast

**Episode 06** **5: Belly of the Beast**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

As for non-Kamen Rider related notes, I watched the film called Mutant Girls Squad (or Sentō Shōjo: Chi no Tekkamen Densetsu, which means Fighting Girls: Legend of the Blood of the Iron Mask) that starts Yumi Sugimoto (Miu from Go-Onger, and the hypothetical casting for Anzu Izumi/Rakurai in this story). The said film also includes Yuko Takayama (who would be Rinko Daimon from Wizard two years later), Shizuka Morita (Kotoha from Shinkenger), Tak Sakiguchi (Reiji Nogi/Cassis Worm from Kabuto; funny enough that he's one of the directors of that film), as well as Naoto Takenaka (who would play Sennin from Ghost five years later). Yumi's character from that movie, Rin, is likely also draws similarities to Anzu due to the fact that Rin became part of a rebel mutant group aimed to take revenge on humanity for persecuting them (which is kinda similar to X-Men). Anzu, however aims to take revenge against Faust by eliminating people who are connected to the organization by manipulating the Kamui Tribe.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-The Fight in the Forest (continuation)-**

Goro traveled into the western terminus of the city outskirts to track down the two lizard men fighting in the forest with the help of the self-professed Game Master, Dan Kuroto; much to his dismay. With Anzu tagging along with her brother, they head for the forest to track down the two lizard men fighting. Along the way, they were chased by Amazonz lurking in the forest, but they managed to lose them by driving their bikes in their top speed.

Once they managed to reach the destination, Goro and Kuroto transformed into Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ (StealthCrow Armor) and Genm (Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0) and charged at the two lizard men.

* _ **Violent Slash!**_ *

In the middle of the fight, the red creature's arm blades glow with a dark, aquamarine-blue color as he charges at Genm and slices the Game Master's head off, killing him.

* _ **Game Over**_ *

"No!", Goro exclaimed when he saw Kuroto being killed by the red Amazon. Left without a choice to end this fight quickly, he prepares to use his Nova Bracer and uses its Speed Time Boost Mode.

* _ **Speed Time! Boost Up!**_ *

While holding the Yoshiyuki Shin, G7 Icarus XYZ vanishes in a blur, and attacks both the green and red Amazon at a superhuman speed faster than the naked eye can see, and reappears afterward five seconds passed.

* _ **5...4...3...2...1! Boost Down!**_ *

After the countdown of the Nova Bracer reaches zero, the two lizard men are knocked down by the attack executed by G7 Icarus XYZ when they both realized it five seconds later. They are even forced out of their transformation after that.

Kuroto then respawns from his continue pipe, declares that he still has 71 lives remaining.

Seeing the two individuals who transform with an odd-looking belt, this leaves Anzu, Goro, and Kuroto in confusion about the reason of the two men fighting.

After the two men were ragdolled after being forced out of their transformation, the young man is puzzled at the sight of two Kamen Riders.

"What the... Are you two guys Amazonz?", asked the youth.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong.", Goro replied in full deadpan. "We're Kamen Riders."

The young man is still flabbergasted by Goro's sentence and is reluctant to trust him. But, the man with the outlandish appearance starts attacking him and Kuroto in a fit of rage. Luckily, the black winged Kamen Rider trips the outlandish man down.

"Sloppy, aren't we?", a smug remark came from Goro's mouth.

G7 Icarus XYZ doesn't waste any time using his weapons, but decides to slug his attacker with a punch to the face. But, the blind shaggy-looking man doesn't relent, until the young man who fought him earlier stops him.

"Stop it, Jin-san!", he shouted.

When the young man calls the vagabond's name Jin, this causes Goro to pause as if the former knows him.

"Wait, you guys know each other?!", asked the black winged Kamen Rider.

Just as Goro was to ask both men, the Amazonz that chased him and Kuroto earlier appear from out of nowhere and are about to prey on Goro. Anzu couldn't help but look away in fear as her brother is about to become Amazonz food.

( _*cues: "_ _ **Mawatte, mawatte, mawatte, mawaaa!**_ _" (Spinning, spinning, spinning, spiiii!) OST from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann*_ )

From a distance, a shout of " **Chouginga! Dai-Setsudan!** (Super Galaxy Mega Cutter)" is heard, and a bladed boomerang suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, cleaving the Wolf Amazonz attacking Goro. The bladed boomerang suddenly turns back to its owner, revealing to be Taki, who is already in her Tengen Toppa Evolution mode.

The veteran shinobi catches up with the Izumi siblings and Kuroto.

"Pay attention when you are about to be attacked!", Taki reminds Goro considering the presence of Amazonz in the forest.

"Message received. Thanks a lot, Taki. You're a lifesaver.", Goro replied. "In that case, my blood is already boiling!"

That said, G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles. He proceeds to shake the bottles before twisting the caps facing front, and then inserts them into the Build Driver.

* _ **Pteranodon! Drill! Best Match!**_ *

"Best Match Kitaaa~!", Goro exclaimed the exact same words whenever Sento discovers his Best Matches, which is ironic the fact that both Goro and Sento really have a lot in common with each other. Then, Goro then turns the lever of the Driver to trigger the form change. Then he chants, "XYZ Change!"

* * *

 **-Double Giga Drill Break-**

The halves of PteraDrill Armor form from the Snap Ride Builder and encases him from horizontal direction, complete a steam being let out from the vents of the armor. The result is G7 Icarus XYZ PteraDrill Armor.

* _ **Jigoku no Digger!**_ _(Hell's Digger)_ _ **PteraDrill! Yeahhh!**_ *

 **[** **仮面ライダー** **G 7** **イカルス** **XYZ:** **プテラドリルアーマー** **]** _(_ _Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: PteraDrill Armor)_

With a large drill mounted on his left shoulder, this makes G7 Icarus XYZ an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. The influence of the Pteranodon Full Bottle allows Goro to channel his hot-blooded fury on those who would bring harm to the innocent.

Anzu, having seen PteraDrill Armor, shows that the form has to be one of Goro's strongest, if any, form he has used recently. So far, he only relies on two Best Match forms - the first one being the base StealthCrow Armor. She, however, couldn't help express her confusion all while comparing her brother to the similarly genius, yet knuckleheaded Sento.

Anzu looked and leaned on the fourth wall giving the readers an insinuation why her brother and the amnesiac physicist are not so different with each other. "Seriously, I can't believe my brother and that knucklehead of a scientist Kiryu Sento are Best Match maniacs! This is kinda nostalgic when I was once a little sister to a certain golden boy who's also called a "Gattai" maniac. Anyways, don't answer when you do know who that is!"

The drill in G7 Icarus XYZ's left shoulder detaches from the armor and the Goro equips the drill on his right arm and starts thrusting the drill on the attackers. Anzu then gives her little brother a hand, and Taki covered the two siblings' backs.

Meanwhile, Kuroto finds himself being ganged up by another pack of insect-based Amazonz - Dragonfly, Spider, Bee, and Scorpion.

"Help me! Help me!", the Game Master screamed pathetically as he tried to escape from the abominations attacking him.

That said, G7 Icarus XYZ pulled out the Bakudan and Kurage Full Bottles. Goro loads the two bottles into the G7 Sky Buster after shaking them and twisting the caps to the front.

* _ **Kurage! Bakudan! Ready, go!**_ *

Taki looked at what Goro is trying to do, and it's going to get ugly when she finds out.

"Are you trying to blow that man up, are you insane?!", Taki said in a tone of disapproval the moment Goro decides to blow not just the Amazonz attacking Kuroto, that even includes Kuroto himself!

"This has to work. In fact he still has a lot of lives with him!", Goro replies, with the intent of taking advantage the number of lives Kuroto has by using him as a target for the Bakudan Full Bottle to blow up the Amazonz trying to maul him.

G7 Icarus XYZ spins the cylinder of the G7 Sky Buster by rolling it into his arms to trigger the finishing attack. Goro takes aim and fires.

* _ **Vortex Burst!**_ *

Goro fires a blast taking form of a double-helix from the G7 Sky Buster, the blast hits Genm Zombie Action Gamer. The influence of the Kurage Full Bottle causes Kuroto to be poisoned. Within moments, Genm's body begins to slowly inflate, as due to the fact when the Bakudan Full Bottle is used, it causes the victim's body to inflate like a balloon for 5 to 10 seconds before exploding.

Kuroto explodes violently 10 seconds later, costing him one of his lives. Not only that, taking out the Amazonz that mauled him.

* _ **Game Over!**_ *

Only for the Game Master to respawn from his CONTINUE warp pipe. "70 lives remaining." Turns out Goro's plan did worked, much to the Game Master's dismay going as far to call Goro out for using his life points so recklessly. Goro replies hypocritically that sometimes it's necessary to sacrifice your own life points to save your skin.

At this moment, 10 more Amazonz remaining. Goro decides to finish them off in one stroke.

"Taki. I think it's time for the..."you-know-what".", Goro insinuates to the ninja.

"That figures. In that case...", the kunoichi replies as she pulls out the Ugetsu Kageuchi in its umbrella form. After closing the parasol, it becomes encased with an armor shaped like a drill. Turning the parasol into a drill-like jousting lance

Goro quickly turns the crank of the Build Driver for the finisher...

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

Taki and Goro scattered in a horizontal formation surrounding the remaining Amazonz. They invoke an incantation before doing the finisher.

"This is drill is the drill that pierces the heavens...", G7 Icarus XYZ started.

"...that transforms the infinite darkness into light!", Taki followed.

"Unmatched in Heaven and Earth...", Goro continued.

"...one machine...", Taki followed after.

"...EQUAL TO THE GODS!", Goro exclaims to the point of chewing up the scenery. Then it follows with him shouting, " **Hissatsu!** "

G7 Icarus XYZ's drill enlarges and its size; the same goes with Ugetsu Kageuchi's drill mode. Both Taki and Goro prepare to charge a Double Giga Drill Break on the pack of Wolf Amazonz.

" **Double Giga Drill!** ", both Taki and Goro shouted. " **BRRREAAAAAAAKKKK!** "

The two bulldozed the remaining enemies with an enlarged drill charged at unprecedented speed, destroying the targets in the process. Every Amazonz that caught up with the attack are left with large gaping holes in their bodies. Both Taki and Goro landed on the grounds with their drills returning back to their normal size.

"It's time to go back where you belong.", Taki muttered after landing on the ground.

"I'll make this an exception: **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!** ". Goro finished by saying the familiar phrase that only Mitsuzane or the other Space Explorers would only say.

The Amazonz that were bulldozed by the Double Giga Drill Break exploded as they are destroyed in the process, much to the surprise of the young man, Anzu, and Kuroto.

"Incredible...", the youth was impressed how the unlikely couple of Goro and Taki managed to take out the attacking Amazonz in the most overkill kind of fashion. However, the man with the outlandish clothing mysteriously disappeared. "Jin-san?! Jin-san!"

And again, Anzu leans on the fourth wall for the second time. "Seriously, just how many references to Gurren Lagann here in this story compared to Fourze?!"

* * *

 **-Who Are You?-**

Afterwards, Goro ejects the Full Bottles in his Build Driver to cancel his transformation, the same goes with Kuroto when he does with his Rider Gashats from his Gamer Driver, revealing themselves to the young man.

"Who are you?", asked the youth to Goro and company.

"Before that, what is going on with the forest full of mindless beasts?!", Goro replies back.

"I see. We better get out of this forest before you could be attacked by more Amazonz lurking within here."

That said, the young man guides Goro and the party outside of the forest. They decided to talk about the situation to the villa.

The youth introduces himself to Goro and the party as **Mizusawa Haruka**. Haruka reveals the reason why he transformed into a green lizard man that he is an Amazonz himself. Or rather, he has been infused with Amazonz genetics into his body.

Haruka brought up his first transformation into an Amazonz, he was nearly an uncontrollable monster at that time. He was definitely afraid of what he would become, until a certain man saved him from losing his sanity and gave him the same belt that was worn by the same red lizard man, **Takayama Jin**.

"So, you and that homeless dude know each other?", Goro asked Haruka.

"Yeah. Apparently, he was the one responsible in creating the Amazonz Cells.", Haruka replies. "As you noticed, Jin-san is no longer the same person that I first met. After the Tlatoc incident, Jin-san went off to a deep end screaming that he'll kill all the Amazonz even if it means protecting humanity."

Meanwhile, back in the encounter with the Space Explorers and 4C, Kurosaki starts mocking the party as if they have no business with the Amazonz. However, Taiga decides to take matters into his own hands by making a statement on Kurosaki's face.

* _ **Gacchan! Dual Up! [...] Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**_ *

The other members of 4C laughed at Taiga's transformation form because he looks like a walking warship. Snipe Level 50 punctuates his fury by shooting 4C's team van right in front of Kurosaki as an act of spite. Samus and the rest of the party are appalled.

"Do you think blowing up their truck is too much?", asked the bounty hunter.

"Since they won't believe us, we'll just have to take matters on our own.", said the doctor. "Anyway, let's get out of here. We're not going to waste our time on those fools."

They left the scene, leaving Kurosaki and the rest of 4C speechless after Taiga destroyed one of their trucks by firing his ship arm cannons. Mitsuzane receives a text message from Mayu, telling the party that Goro has encountered a man connected with the Amazonz.

"For real?!", the young Kureshima exclaimed.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 70

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan, Bat (stolen from Night Rogue)

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Whale

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Haruka is referred as a Kamen Rider, much to his confusion, by Goro.

This is the first time Taki keeps her ponytail (but her hair color remains blue a-la Super Saiyan Blue) while in Tengen Toppa Evolution form.

Starting this chapter, Tengen Toppa Evolution will be abbreviated as **TTEV**.

And again, considering the reference with Miu Sutou to Anzu Izumi, Anzu herself refers both her brother Goro and Sento as "Best Match" maniacs as to how Miu teases her brother Hiroto being a "Gattai" maniac.


	66. Episode 066: You Either Die a Hero…

**Episode 066: You Either Die a Hero…**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to the quote of Harvey Dent/Two-Face from The Dark Knight film, " **You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.** ", which is tied to Friedrich Nietzsche's philosophy from one of his quote: " **Whoever fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.** ", which interprets that it is every easy to become the very evil you seek to destroy. Ironic, considering that Jin went off the deep end at the end of the first season of Amazons intent to kill all the remaining Amazonz, this still applies until season 2.

This chapter adapts the elements of the Kamen Rider Amazons S2 episode, "Under Wraps".

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

* * *

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Haruka-**

After meeting with a human-Amazonz hybrid going by the name of **Mizusawa Haruka** , Goro decides to bring him to the villa to ask him a lot of questions in regards to the existence of the Amazonz. He then informs one of the Space Explorers, Mayu about Haruka. In turn, Mayu then tells Samus and the gang to head to Goro's villa by sending a text message to Mitsuzane's phone.

Three hours later, Samus and her party arrived at the villa, and they notice the sight of Haruka.

"Who is that young man?", asked Samus.

"This guy will give us some details in regards about Amazonz. In fact, he possesses the blood of being one.", Goro replies.

That said, both the Space Explorers as well as Goro's party are trustworthy enough to help him. But, first. Haruka decides to explain about why and that red lizard man, going by the name of Takayama Jin were fighting.

"Months after the Tlatoc incident, Jin-san continued his killing spree of Amazonz.", Haruka began his story. "He was affected by the acid rain during the incident, which caused his face to develop a hideous scar. Not only that, he went completely nuts and desperate in killing off every Amazonz in the face of the planet."

 _Five years ago, a month passed after the Tlatoc Incident..._

 _Jin just suddenly made his presence known and just killed off an Amazonz by ripping its heart out. The woman who just witnessed this, who is also an Amazonz as well, is shocked and horrified, knowing that Jin will do the same thing to her. That is until, Haruka shows up as he stopped his motorcycle, giving one of Jin's preys enough time to escape._

" _You...!", Jin hissed._

" _I told you before, I will not stop fighting until you stop killing any more Amazonz!", Haruka exclaimed. He roars as he prepares to crank the lever of his belt, called the Amazons Driver all while shouting, "_ _ **AMAZON!**_ _"_

 _*_ _ **Omega!**_ _(Extreme Techno Music)_ _ **Evolu-E-Evolution!**_ _*_

 _Transforming into his green lizardman-like form, he and Jin fight. And the one-on-one brawl is taken to ultraviolent levels each time they exchange blows. Haruka doesn't hold back, even when Jin suddenly collapsed to his knees. But, Jin manages to stand up a fleeting second later._

 _Only for Haruka to bring out the pain on his own..._

 _*_ _ **Violent Strike!**_ _*_

 _...as he jumps and does a spinning heel kick to Jin, with the spikes of his boots hits him on the chest, complete with blood spilling from him. Not only that, Jin is forced out of his transformation and is ragdolled into the ground._

 _Jin tries to stand up, and seethes into a frothing rage._

" _Kill...all of you... I WILL kill each AND every one of you!"_

" _Jin-san.", still Haruka couldn't help but feel pity for Jin even when the latter has gone off to the deep end. "Do you still recognize me?"_

" _ **I MADE THEM!**_ _", Jin roared, that he still bore the guilt of the creation of the Amazonz. "That's why,_ I'm the one _who has to kill them!"_

 _Again, when Jin attempts to attack Haruka untransformed, the latter stops him without breaking a sweat, and even broke his arm to subdue him._

 _Haruka continued; all while he emotionally pleads Jin to forget about killing Amazonz to atone for his sins, "Please, stop it! Come on, can't you tell? You've already got a broken body! Probably...because of the Tlatoc Incident. Haven't you done enough?", within moments, Haruka stands up and prepares to walk off, not before reminding Jin one last time, "Your atonement ends here."_

 _As Haruka walks away, leaving Jin mentally broken even more. Jin refutes, "Like hell it is..."_

Fast forward to the present. Everyone hearing Haruka's story are shocked about the reason why Jin is hellbent to kill every Amazonz in his way.

"So, Takayama Jin was a biologist, or I mean a researcher for Nozama Pharmacy.", Samus interrupts. "This explains why he admits the sin of allowing the Amazonz to run amok. But, to think that he would go over the edge and jumped off a slippery slope..."

"There was an old saying that 'whoever fights monsters should look to it that he himself should not become a monster. And if you gaze too long into the abyss, the abyss gazes into you.' Sounds pretty unnerving.", Goro quoted a certain line from a certain German philosopher.

"Just who's book did you find that?", asked Mitsuzane.

"Nietzsche.", Goro simply gave out the author's surname.

"Who would've thought you have so much knowledge like that.", Taki sighed.

"You saw that red guy too?", Go asked.

"Actually, outside of his lizard form is a homeless dude.", Goro answers. "And, Haruka-san is right about the dude gone over the edge."

"Unlike him, I was able to control my instincts. My mother, who is one of the board of directors of Nozama Pharmacy was able to help me with that.", Haruka reveals that he's different than the other Amazonz.

"That's pretty good.", Samus replies. "Considering your naive personality and control of your powers, you really showed responsibility in how to use them."

After that, Haruka continued. This time, he brings up that Jin has a child, the following years have passed. His girlfriend, **Nanaha** became pregnant. They've been drifting over one place after another. When Jin finds out of Nanaha's pregnancy, he becomes _very skeptical_ of what he will do next. Not knowing that he inadvertently transmitted Amazonz Cells within him to Nanaha he unknowingly made love with her.

"When Nanaha-san was about to give birth, Jin-san brought her to an acquaintance of his: **Hoshino Hajime**.", Haruka continued with his story. "I was there when Jin-san visited Hoshino-san's office."

 _Jin at that time, his face reverts back to its normal appearance. In short, it has been four to five years passed that the hideous scar on his face is gone. Yet, Jin's hair has grown long and shaggy._

 _When Haruka meets him, he noticed that Jin's face is healed from its scar. When they were about to fight, Nanaha interrupts them. This is where Haruka now realizes that Nanaha is pregnant and Jin is the father of their child._

" _You never change, do you?", Jin chuckles when Haruka paused at the sight of the pregnant Nanaha. Then, he decides to let go of his belt. "Well, I'm still recovering. Let's forget about it today."_

" _Jin!", Nanaha tries to stop Jin first._

" _Nanaha-san.", Jin replied as he turned around to her and smiles. "I'll be back~!"_

 _Jin just simply walked off, leaving his girlfriend, former mentor, and rival in confusion. Nanaha turns to Haruka._

" _I have a request for you...", said Nanaha before turning her attention to Professor Hoshino. "And, you too, Sensei."_

Returning back to present, everyone began to question what is the name of Jin and Nanaha's child.

"As for the name of their child?", Taiga asked.

" **Chihiro.** ", Haruka replied.

"Chihiro? It sounds like it means 'a thousand wings', am I correct?", Anzu added.

"Right.", Haruka answered before continuing. "When I told Jin-san everything, he was livid. He still even saw his son as an Amazonz he seeks to kill. He was right."

"What do you mean he's correct?", asked Samus.

"Turns out that Chihiro has a unique type of Amazonz cells that was passed from Nanaha-san.", Haruka also brought up what Professor Hoshino checked in Chihiro's cellular makeup. "The cells in Chihiro's genetic makeup are called **Lysogenic Cells**."

"Lysogen- what?!", Goro exclaimed. Only for Anzu to hit him with an elbow to the gut.

Haruka continued, "When Hoshino-sensei and Jin-san got into an argument, he pushed sensei to a table and inadvertently breaking his apparatuses, that even includes the collection of the Amazonz Cells he gathered from Chihiro. That's when the last time Hoshino-sensei would lose his humanity. It was during his birthday he mutated into a New Type Amazonz right in front of his family and killed his wife and children. This is when I did witnessed this horrific tragedy and forced to kill Hoshino-sensei. However, his daughter, **Iyu** was resurrected into a Sigma-type Amazonz by 4C. This kind of Amazonz is a reanimated corpse by transplanting Amazonz Cells into the body."

"Jesus, even Amazonz can become zombies too?!", even Mitsuzane can feel his skin crawling of what Haruka gave to the Space Explorers.

"I'll say.", Go also felt the same way. "We're not talking about you, Dan Kuroto."

When Kuroto hears Go mentioning his name without the "shin (god)" part, he shouts from Samus's Gashacon Bugvisor II, "It's Dan Kuroto DEUS!"

Haruka also brought up their last fight with Jin, this is where Haruka blinds Jin by slashing his eyes with the spikes in his gauntlet. There, he leaves Jin to bleed out and he is permanently blind.

After that, the rest of the Space Explorers are full of questions to ask to Haruka. When the former presents a picture of Chihiro from his phone, Chihiro looks like a fully-grown teenager. Yet, the boy was born only several months before Haruka and Jin fought for the last time.

"Hold up. You said that this Chihiro was born only about months ago, and he just suddenly grown up into a teenager?", asked Goro.

"Good question.", Haruka replies. "This is likely that it has something to do with the Lysogenic Cells in his genes. According to the guys in 4C, Amazonz that possess these cells are called as the points of 'Origin'. They can spread the infection to humans which results in mutation into a new-type of Amazonz. Also, these cells can be contained in their remains and contaminate water sources like those in riverbeds. Chihiro's accelerated growth may have something to do with these cells."

"So, this Chihiro guy has these Lysogeno- or whatever you wanna call it can spread infections?", Go asked.

"That means, he's the closest thing to a patient zero.", Goro gives everyone a hint.

"Not just Chihiro. Nanaha-san too.", Haruka added. "She was presumed to be mutated into an Amazonz as well, and was killed during 4C's hunts."

* * *

 **-Next Move-**

With Haruka finally concluding his story. What comes to the mind of both the Space Explorers and Goro about what are they going to do with Chihiro. However, Haruka is aware that 4C is begin to be suspicious about Chihiro's behavior lately, due to the Lysogenic Cells in the boy's cellular makeup, Haruka mentions that Chihiro restrained himself from trying to eat humans. But, it's only a matter of time before the Lysogenes within Chihiro will lose control.

"So, what's your next move Space dweebs?", Goro asked Samus and company.

"Looks like we're going to investigate three different routes.", the bounty hunter replied. "According to Mizusawa Haruka, he mentioned about two 'Originals'. So, hunting down one of the two should be a priority."

"And 4C is already beginning their hunt. I'm going to meet up with my sister, Mizuki.", said Haruka. "Maybe she and the team she is assigned in are headed for one of the Original's location."

"Then, let us go with you.", Mitsuzane suggests to bring some other back up.

However, Haruka reminds them about how dangerous his mission is. But, the Space Explorers, like any other their comrades who fought for their friends' efforts in keeping the world safe, are determined to get through that even if it means walking through into the scene of carnage. That said, Haruka had no other choice but to allow some of the Space Explorers to join him - and the people who will go with Haruka will be the trio of Mitsuzane, Samus, and Mayu.

As for Chihiro and 4C, Go and Taiga will have to tail them without being detected. As for Goro's party - consisting of him, Anzu, Natsu, and Taki; will have to follow Jin's tracks. Despite that Goro would be accompanied by a harem of kunoichi to follow Jin, Goro also felt chills down to his spine after hearing Haruka's story about Jin.

"That Takayama Jin guy's giving me the heebie-jeebies.", Goro openly admits his anxiety about trying to get close to Jin, considering the latter's unnervingly disturbing personality whenever he gets into a mood swing as according to Haruka. "If that wasn't enough, his child being born about several months ago and instantly grew with a man's body complete with his the mutant genes passed into him from his parents is sure to be all the more disturbing."

"Then, are you scared?", Kuroto emerges from Samus's Bugvisor II giving Goro a piercing question.

"Just to minor degree. But, getting mauled by any Amazonz in sight is way worse in your case.", Goro replies. "But, being scared of something is fine as long as you don't lose your nerve."

In the midst of unfitting situations, Goro doesn't flinch mentally and keeps going forward. One reason why he really had to keep his emotions shut like he once pummeled Togami into opening her conscience. And, fighting each of the Four Legendary Swordsman without falling for their bluffing. Also, there is a reason why Goro had to make use only two Best Matches forms - StealthCrow Armor allows him to keep on track with his enemies actions without the need of predicting their next moves; true to the form's name, he has no problem going stealth. PteraDrill Armor is where Goro really needs to use brute force when necessary.

That said, everyone are preparing for themselves to help Haruka end the crisis of the Amazonz. With Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane going with Haruka's side. Mayu later arrived at the villa after Haruka concludes his story along with Poppy Pipopapo. Strangely, with Kuroto planning to give Goro a hand, Poppy hands over her Bugvisor II to Goro if in case the Game Master goes rogue.

"Izumi-san. Please make use of this in case Kuroto goes bonkers.", said the Bugster moments before turning her attention to Anzu. "That's strange. I didn't know that he would bring a harem with him. Say, you kinda remind me of one of the G3 Princess."

"G3 Princess? Never heard of it.", said Anzu in full deadpan. "If she happens to look like me, I'd die happy. I'm Anzu, and I'm Goro's older sister."

Only Poppy is shocked to hear that Goro actually has a sister, she freaks out.

"I'm in a pipopepupanic! You're his sister?!", Poppy exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get this over with.", Goro sighed as he's itching to do some detective work.

But, before going, Anzu presents to her brother extra Full Bottles to use. Among those on her hands by organic: Zombie, Melon, and Shinigami Full Bottles. While the inorganic ones consists of the Game, Energy Drink, and Bike Full Bottles.

"Neechan, where did you get all of these?", Goro asked.

"Back when I escaped the Faust hideout when the Touto government ordered a raid, I manage to stole some Full Bottles and I kept it to myself. I hope you can make use of them, bro.", Anzu replied.

* * *

 **-Stalking Jin-**

Arriving into Tomoko City, Goro, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu begin their search for their target: Takayama Jin. First, they split up into two parties - Anzu goes with Taki to search the western parts of the city. While Goro takes Natsu as they go north. Along the way, it seems that Goro manages to spot a man with the outlandish clothing along with the shaggy and unkempt hair. The man turned around and is revealed to be none other than Jin. Considering his eyesight being permanently impaired after his last fight with Haruka, Jin doesn't lose his sense of direction despite stumbling awkwardly several times along the way.

As Jin walked along, he senses the footsteps of the people on his tail. He turned around facing Goro and Natsu, which creeps the latter out. Jin then lets out an unnerving grin from his mouth, much to Goro's surprise. Goro observed Jin's irises already clear white, indicating that he's permanently blind.

"Jesus Christ... His eyesight has been permanently impaired.", Goro muttered.

"It's a bit hard to see, but that's enough.", Jin replies politely. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before. Where did we meet?"

"Nowhere, pal.", Goro replied sarcastically. That said sarcasm was enough to mask his sudden reaction that going nearby Jin can make Goro's skin crawl.

Either way, Jin just ignores Goro and Natsu and just walked away and continued moving on. This doesn't stop Goro to follow him.

"Hey, Izumi-san. We've already spooked him, so why did we continue stalking him?", asked Natsu, she admits that she is scared when Jin looked at them. "By the way, could you consider stalking as a crime?"

"Stalking could be crime if you're trying to do something to your target.", Goro replied. "But this, not only the guy made my skin crawl, we're trying to find out what's going on with the mindless beasts attacking people and turning them into monsters one after the other."

A few minutes later, Anzu and Taki catches up to Goro and Natsu. Still, they still set their sights on Jin. Despite being aware that Jin is being followed, he doesn't care.

"How long is this stalking mission going to last?", Anzu asked.

"Don't worry about it, neechan. The guy doesn't give a damn even when he's being tailed.", Goro replied. "And, considering that he's blind..."

"Blind? As in, he hasn't lost his sense of direction. Does he?", Taki answered.

"This guy has Amazonz Cells in his body. That's pretty obvious that he has sharp senses and has few of them without his eyes."

As Goro and the harem are distracted by the traffic in the sidewalk. They lost sight of Jin.

* * *

 **-G7 Genm and G7 Chaser-**

"We lost him...", said Anzu.

"Don't worry, I told Shadow Winger to find the target is headed. Consider the robotic bird to do his thing.", Goro admits he's fully prepared and allowed Shadow Winger to find Jin by taking to the skies.

As the four continued their search, they are attacked by a pack of Amazonz, namely the New Types.

"Why now in all of places?!", exclaimed Goro.

"If that's the case, we'll rip each of their heads off one by one!", Natsu itches for a fight.

"These abominations shouldn't be taken too lightly, Natsu.", Taki said, her tone a bit serious. "That said, even they are created by freak accidents; it's going to get ugly when you're in the short end of the stick."

"I really need a good workout by going into a fight.", Anzu grinned. "Or should I say, I need to get aroused while getting into a fight!"

Goro wastes not time making another remark as he shakes the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles and sets them into the Build Driver after twisting the caps to the front.

* _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ *

Chaos erupts, Taki drew out Rekki-Maru, Natsu equipped the Hierlophant Green gauntlets and greaves. Anzu then pulls out Denjinmaru. The girls fend off a trio of cobra, spider, and bat Amazonz, while Goro finds himself in a three-on-one against a shark, wolf, and crocodile Amazonz.

When things are getting a bit too hairy, Anzu tells Goro to use the extra Full Bottles she gave to him. That said, Goro decides to make use of the Zombie and Game Full Bottles. He then shook the bottles and simultaneously twisted the caps to the front. Goro prepares to insert them into the Build Driver.

* _ **Zombie! Game! Best Match!**_ *

Goro had no idea that these bottles can become best matches. Even though the Game Full Bottle had the D/G labels on its caps, the Zombie Full Bottle has the Z/G labels.

That said, Goro cranks the lever to initiate the form change. He chants, "XYZ Change!"

The halves of the Zombie and Game forms encase G7 Icarus XYZ. The result was different, and instead of getting a ZombieGame Armor, Goro became **Kamen Rider Genm**!

* _ **Are you ready?! Genm! Danger! Danger!**_ _(Genocide!)_ _ **Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie!**_ *

"Uwaahhh~! My brother is a zombie!", Anzu cries as she didn't expect that the Full Bottles she gave to her brother would transform him into a different Kamen Rider, in this case, Genm. More appropriately, this form is associated to Kuroto's signature Gashat: **Dangerous Zombie**.

"Zombie? Or more accurately, this is Kamen Rider Genm's form.", Goro is half surprised after realizing that he's assuming the form of Genm.

While in possession of Poppy's Bugvisor II, Kuroto of all people pops out from the screen, amazed that he sees Goro transformed into his Rider form, only the main difference is that the belt used is the Build Driver through the Zombie and Game Full Bottles.

"What do you think, is my godly talents are unrivaled?", the Game Master applauds Goro for using his form.

"Unlike you, I never played God.", Goro replies. "Either way, I'm going to make short work of these Amazonz even with continues!"

By using Poppy's Bugvisor II, G7 Icarus XYZ, while assuming the form of Kamen Rider Genm toggles it into chainsaw mode as he slices through the trio of Amazonz he is fighting. He finishes off the wolf and shark Amazonz, leaving with the crocodile remaining. There, G7 Genm cranks the lever for the Vortex Finish.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

Goro emulates Genm's Critical End finisher by jumping in the air and does a somersault facing behind the enemy as he turns himself into a buzzsaw. He destroys the crocodile Amazonz after connecting his attack.

However, the three girls are still hands full with more insect-type Amazonz.

"Bro, a little help!", said Anzu.

"Time to try another one.", Goro replied as he decides to use the Shinigami Full Bottle (with the label on its cap has "S/B") and the Bike (similarly it has the "S/B" label on its cap too) Full Bottle.

* _ **Shinigami!**_ _(Grim Reaper)_ _ **Bike! Best Match!**_ *

Goro then cranks the lever of the Build Driver to initiate a form Change.

* _ **Are you ready?! Chaser!**_ _(heavy metal guitar solo)_ *

This time, Goro assumes the form of **Kamen Rider Chaser**.

"Kamen Rider Chaser? Not too shabby. Very well then...", Goro said after he transforms into G7 Chaser.

* _ **Shingou Axe!**_ *

Chaser's Shingou Axe suddenly flew out of nowhere the moment Goro catches the weapon. Afterwards, he makes use of the Nova Brace to make short work of the Amazonz that are fighting Taki and Natsu.

* _ **Speed Time, Boost Up!**_ *

G7 Chaser disappears in a blur, within him, time is slowed down thanks to the influence of the Nova Bracer's wielder. It gave Goro enough time to destroy the Spider and Dragonfly Amazonz that Taki and Natsu are still fighting.

* _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Boost Down**_ *

After five seconds expires, the Spider and Dragonfly Amazonz are down. Which leaves to three Scorpion Amazonz remaining. Anzu is surprised that Goro takes form of another Kamen Rider, Chaser.

"Let's see how can you pull off their tricks, bro.", Anzu said.

"That's what I'm going to do!", Goro replies, as he puts the Signal Chaser into the Shingou Axe.

* _ **Hissatsu!**_ *

...followed by Goro/G7 Chaser to press the weapon's red button in order to trigger the finisher.

* _ **Matteroyo!**_ _(three-second stoplight noises)_ *

...Anzu kept the three remaining Amazonz busy before the Shingou Axe can go green light.

* _ **Itteiyo! Full Throttle!**_ *

There, Goro swings the axe on the three Scorpion Amazonz all while leaving a trail of energy tracks that look like a black-and-white crosswalk, killing them in the process. The abominations explode to their deaths and subsequently dissolved into a puddle-like mess.

"Checkered flag!", Anzu proudly exclaimed after Goro finishes off the remaining enemies.

Goro changes back into his default StealthCrow Armor form after ejecting the Full Bottles that allowed him to assume the form of Kamen Rider Chaser. With everything seems to be clear, they moved on as they continue to search for Jin.

"We need to get going now before we might lose him!", said Goro.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 70

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan, Bat (stolen from Night Rogue)

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

For those who are wondering why Build's Legend Rider forms reuses his predecessor's base forms just like Decade's (even funny that magazine scans show that Build _can become_ Decade himself!), all while retaining the Build Driver. I came up with the decision that Goro can use Best Match Legend Rider forms for the Secondary and Extra Riders' side. For example, Goro using the Zombie and Game Full Bottles turns him into Genm Zombie Gamer. Or, Melon and Energy Drink Full Bottle allows him to assume Zangetsu Shin.

The idea of Goro's Legend Best Match forms using that of the Secondary (i.e., Beast, Baron) or Extra Riders (i.e., Zangetsu Shin, Chaser, Genm) could be a reference to Gai/Gokai Silver, who like the core Gokaigers, can Gokai Change into his Sixth Ranger predecessors (though Gai can change into either Extra Heroes or non-sixth Rangers on his own).

Of all the Extra Legend Riders Full Bottles in Anzu's possession: the following Best Match Extra Legend Riders are tied to the individuals in relation to each of the Space Explorers:

\- Lion + Mayonnaise = **Kamen Rider Beast** : This is very self-explanatory; the fact mayonnaise is Nitoh's, uhh...you know, he likes putting mayonnaise in every food he eats, that even includes doughnuts! Nitoh is one of the few guys who fought alongside Mayu in his respective season.

\- Melon + Energy Drink = **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin** : As heard in one of the sound hacking on the Build Driver, there is actually an Energy Drink Full Bottle paired with a Cup Noodle Full Bottle. The reason Melon is paired with Energy Drink in terms of Best Match is a nod to the Genesis Driver, in which it uses Energy Lockseeds. Let's not forget Takatora is Micchy's older brother. As far as comparisons with Takatora to Goro is concerned, that means Anzu is to Micchy. Ironically, Anzu is the _older_ sister.

\- Shinigami (Grim Reaper) + Bike = **Kamen Rider Chaser** : Chase, when he was brainwashed by the Roidmudes takes up the role of their enforce, **Mashin Chaser**. He is even called the Grim Reaper for that matter. Chase rides his own motorcycle, the Ride Chaser. Chase returns into becoming a Kamen Rider after being convinced by Kiriko, which puts him at odds against Go. The most memorable thing about Chase towards Go is his sacrifice during the final battle against Banno, which leads to Go using Chaser's Signal Bike to become Mach Chaser.

Also, considering Kamen Rider Build's story is similar to the concurrently airing Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Kuroto popping out of the Bugvisor II's screen is similar to how the Ignis Ai does whenever Yusaku/Playmaker is in the middle of a duel, he pops out from Playmaker's Duel Disk. While Sento is the equivalent to Yusaku; Anzu's motives (in her vengeance quest against Faust) are closest to Yusaku because he seeks vengeance against the Knights of Hanoi, while adding her similarities with Aoi Zaizen/Blue Angel. Goro, in the other hand, is to Akira.

A minor error when Goro uses the Shingou Axe's finisher: it is unknown how he got Chaser's Signal Bike in the first place.

Two inside jokes to Go-Onger:

\- The trio of Amazonz Goro fighting before he transforms into G7 Genm consists of a wolf, crocodile, and shark is likely a nod to Engines Gunpherd, Birca, and Carrigator.

\- Anzu shouts "checkered flag" after Goro as G7 Chaser swings the Shingou Axe to finish off the remaining Amazonz is a reference whenever the Go-Ongers defeat the monster of the week, they say "checkered flag!", unlike the Go-On Wings, they say "touchdown!".


	67. Episode 067: Short End of the Stick

**Episode 067: Short End of the Stick**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter adapts the Amazons Season 2 episodes "Vanishing Wings" and "Way to Nowhere".

For those who watched the latest episode of Build, it seems that Gentoku's assistant Utsumi was used as a decoy all while he did became Night Rogue. So, he's likely dead permanently in the show. However, considering that Gentoku is dead here; Utsumi is still alive, so he's spared from death. Only time will tell if Utsumi might kick the bucket in this story too.

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-** **Chihiro** **-**

Elsewhere near an abandoned park, while 4C with Kurosaki's team meet up with Chihiro and Iyu. Just 4C is already done with their mission, they just paused at the moment when a outlandish-looking man making his presence known and his attention was at Chihiro.

"I've been searching for you...Chihiro.", the man is revealed to be Jin, and also the father of Chihiro. "You're Chihiro, aren't you?"

Kurosaki is stunned upon hearing the name of Takayama Jin, and so does his colleague, Fudamori.

On Iyu's side standing beside her was a teen named Nagase Hiroki, who resembles a certain fugitive in Touto.

"Dad?", Chihiro didn't expect this kind of reunion, considering that his father is blind. Jin faces his son, smiling.

Both Kurosaki and Fudamori began to feel chills at the presence of Jin, the former notices that Jin's eyesight has been permanently impaired.

"He's blind.", Kurosaki muttered.

Far from the park, Goro along with his kunoichi harem notice this unlikely standoff. But, they decide to stay right their as Goro pulled out binoculars to overlook the scene. They find a keep a low profile without being spooked by the 4C operatives who are there, and so does Jin himself.

Returning from the scene between the unlikely father-and-son reunion, when Jin hears Kurosaki said about him being blind, he replies, "It's a bit hard to see. But, it's enough.", then he turns his attention back to Chihiro, in which the youth felt an unnerving sensation before his father.

While overlooking the scene from a distance, Anzu looked at the binoculars and sees a person that resembles Banjyou Ryuuga standing besides a young girl.

"That's strange. The guy kinda looks like that Banjyou Ryuuga.", said Anzu.

"Not now, Anzu. Just focus your attention on that homeless dude talking to the kid.", Goro tells his sister to keep her eyes on Jin at this moment.

Back with Jin and Chihiro, the former smells a familiar scent in Chihiro, which he states that his son smells a lot just like his mother. Then, Jin proceeds to walk towards his son and has one thing in mind he must do.

"Chihiro...I have come to kill you."

Shocked by what Jin just said, Chihiro couldn't believe that his father came just to kill him.

Considering her emotionless state as a result from being reanimated from a corpse and being a Sigma-Type Amazonz, Iyu tries to approach Chihiro in an attempt to protect him from Jin, but she stumbles. Only for Hiroki to help her stand up.

"I should probably ask you...", Jin continued. "About Nanaha-san...", he then approaches Chihiro personally. "Your mother...", he then tries to touch Chihiro only to grab him in the hair due to his impared vision. "What happened?"

When asked by Jin about Nanaha's whereabouts, Chihiro recalls the fateful day when he "ate" his mother. Chihiro doesn't answer but is flinched within moments, only for Jin to let go and tap the young boy on the shoulders, and then bumps to a nearby metallic drum.

Kurosaki aims his HK416 rifle at Jin, with the likely if Jin attempts to attack Chihiro or the other way around.

Then, Jin continues to ask Chihiro, "Answer me. What happened?" Still, Chihiro doesn't make a sound and is still frozen psychologically.

Fudamori whispers to Kurosaki's ears that the team is ordered to withdraw for now, and take Iyu and Chihiro with them, and a team vehicle is waiting for them. Kurosaki takes Iyu along with Hiroki into their van. Chihiro managed to get back to his senses the moment the 4C vehicle is about to leave the area. Chihiro manages to jump into the vehicle and ran away from Jin.

Back with Goro and the girls, Goro notices the 4C vehicle on the move. His phone rings, and a caller appears to be unknown. Anzu answers the phone for him, and the voice behind the call is actually Taiga.

"Neechan, set it to speakerphone.", said Goro when he asks Anzu to set his phone to loudspeaker. "Hanaya-sensei, it appears they're on the move. They've got the target in the black vehicle."

" _We saw it._ ", Taiga's voice spoke. " _We're tailing it right now._ "

"Be sure to keep your distance from the 4C vehicle, we don't want them to get spooked.", Goro replied before ending the call.

* * *

 **-Stalking 4C-**

Meanwhile, the 4C vehicle that has Chihiro, Iyu, and Hiroki drove into the road. Go drove with his Ride Macher to follow the van, with Taiga riding shotgun on his back.

"The kid's inside the van?", asked Go.

"Yeah. Just drive smoothly and follow it, that will lead us to 4C's office.", Taiga is certain that the van will lead them to 4C's main building.

Along the way, as Go drove and followed 4C's van. The photographer is curious about the girl inside. According to Haruka, the girl is revealed to be the daughter of Professor Hoshino, Iyu. When the scientist mutated into an Amazonz, Iyu is among of the Hoshino family who are killed. Haruka mentioned that her (Iyu) father gave her a contact lens moments before he was slain by Haruka. And, considering a Sigma-type Amazonz is equivalent of being undead, this explains why Iyu doesn't show any emotion, but retained the horrifying memory of her past.

"That girl is a zombie.", Taiga said. "Who would've thought that those sickos would use Amazonz Cells to revive her into a reanimated corpse."

"And, if Mitsuzane-kun or that Izumi guy got their own fair share of heebie-jeebies...", Go replies. "But, zombies are worse."

"Okay, that's enough. Keep your eyes on that fucking van!", Taiga ends the discussion as he tells Go to concentrate on driving.

* * *

 **-Burden for Redemption-**

Back in the abandoned park, Jin stumbles into a familiar scarf. Judging by its scent, it belonged to Nanaha. When Jin holds it, he's likely into a verge of another breakdown. But, he returned back to his senses when goes inside a room nearby the church. There, despite his impaired vision, Jin comes to notice a six-winged angel mural painting, all while seeing visions of feathers dropping before his eyes.

Outside, Goro, Natsu, Taki, and Anzu managed to follow Jin's tracks. But, they only remained on the outside as they observe what Jin is up to.

Jin walked close towards the angel mural, and when he observed the scent of it, it's likely Nanaha created this drawing considering her relationship with Chihiro. Jin slowly dropped to his knees all while sticking close to the painting on the wall and breaks down, all while recalling Haruka told him about Chihiro at the time they last fought.

Within moments, Goro entered the room and he confronts Jin about him trying to kill his own son.

"Hey. How long are you going to mope around?", Goro calls the outlandish man out. "Is it really necessary that you would kill your own son just because he's some kind of hideous monster?"

Jin turns his attention to Goro, only for him to look at the wrong way.

"Is that really a question? I want to bring him to his mother! What's wrong with that?", Jin rebuts to Goro's question.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Libera me from Hell**_ _" by Tarantula (rap) and Yuki Kasahara (operetta) from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Requiem æternam, Dona eis, Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Eternal rest, grant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)_

Goro continued, "Before you can do something like that, think about it rationally. Do you think Nanaha-san will be happy when you're going to rip your own son apart?!"

"Shut up!", Jin shouted. "I have a feeling you're beginning to know too much."

Fed up with Goro's persistence, Jin transforms into his red lizard man-like form, **Amazon Alpha**. Then Goro puts on the Stealth and Crow Full Bottles into his Build Driver and transforms into G7 Icarus XYZ in StealthCrow Armor. He (Goro) pulls out the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin and drew the sword from the scabbard and proceeds to fight Amazon Alpha.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Hehehehe. Kids these days are really into swords.", Jin chuckles before he kicks Goro to a curb.

"You fucking asshole!", Goro cussed wasting no time as he decides to skewer the red lizardman to shreds by loading the Kamakiri Full Bottle into the Yoshiyuki Shin for the finishing attack.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Cutter!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ's sword glows with a radiant blue color as he slices Jin with the weapon at a blinding speed, even Jin himself could not see the former's sword strikes. When the black-winged Kamen Rider ends his attack, he prepares to sheath his sword back. However, Jin is still standing.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Power to the peeps, power for the dreams still missing piece scattering, so incomplete**_ _ **~]**_

"What's with your swordplaying skills? It didn't even left me a scratch!", Jin mocks Goro.

"Spoiler alert, the fight's over before it already began.", Goro reminds Jin that he's going to die.

 _ **[~**_ _ **We be the most incredible soldier from underground see how easy they all fall down**_ _ **~]**_

And, after Goro finally sheaths his sword, complete with an audible "click", with the Yoshiyuki Shin's scabbard touches the hilt; Jin is skewered and he's full of cuts, blood began spilling all over the room, and Jin is forced out of his transformation and dropped to his knees.

But, that wasn't enough to kill Jin, as the latter manages to stand up as he slowly regenerates from his wounds. Justified, as considering that he infused himself with Amazonz Cells, Jin is able to recover from his wounds.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Digging to the core to see the light. Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive!**_ _ **~]**_

Goro huffed as he kept his cool despite the fact that Jin has his Wolverine-esque healing factor, making him difficult to kill.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ya top of the head, I'm on the set Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?**_ _ **~]**_

"This guy is so messed up.", Goro hissed.

* * *

 **-Whereabouts of the Original, part 1-**

Outside in an abandoned building, Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane alongside Haruka met up with operatives of 4C, among those are Takai Nozomi, Misaki Kazuya, and Shido Makoto. The place is no place for intruders considering its warnings. According to Haruka, a rogue Amazonz named **Mamoru** sheltered other Amazonz away from human society.

 _ **[~**_ _ **'Cause a lot of things changed we be waiting in vain**_ _ **~]**_

"Hey, Haruka. We don't want any outside help, do you know that?", said Shido.

"They're investigating where about the Amazonz. I'm sure they are trustworthy.", Haruka replies that the Space Explorers are reliable allies. "They're not Amazonz but they transform with their own belts."

* _ **Driver On, Now!**_ *

That said, the three Space Explorers with Haruka's side present their transformation belts before the 4C operatives talking to the latter. While Samus has her Gamer Driver, she chose to use the Buggle Driver II, Mitsuzane does have the Genesis Driver, but he put on the Core Unit onto his Sengoku Driver. And, Mayu scanned the Hand Author in her belt buckle to reveal her own Mage Belt.

 _ **[~**_ _ **If you wanna get by no pain no gain!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Wow! Fakers wanna test me again!**_ _ **~]**_

"You guys are pretty weird, even if you are not Amazonz.", Shido laughed.

Much like how Taiga destroyed the 4C truck belonging to Kurosaki's team, Samus did the same thing by shooting the car belonging to Shido's team with the Gashacon Bugvisor II's beamgun. It shows that they are the real deal, and making fun of them is a closest thing to a deathwish.

"I was just kidding, sheesh! Why did you have to blow up our car!", Shido whined.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain yo!**_ _ **~]**_

Haruka tries to calm the two parties down, it succeeded. Either way, they entered the gate leading to the building. Upon entry, Shido senses a familiar presence from the outside.

"Hey! This is getting annoying. Why not join us?", Shido called out two people who are hiding behind the walls on the left side of the entrance.

Two other members of 4C arrived - Fukuda and Mizuki, the latter of which is Haruka's stepsister.

"Mizuki!", exclaimed Haruka at the sight of his sister.

"Are you related to her by blood?", asked Samus.

"I was adopted.", Haruka replied before approaching Mizuki.

Shido expects the reason Fukuda and Mizuki want to be involved in hunting down one of the two Originals as much with the Space Explorers.

"I thought we don't want any help from outsiders.", said Mizuki.

"But we will now.", Haruka replied. "They can transform into something they called 'Kamen Rider'."

 _ **[~**_ _ **I'm still struggling for the straight up skill**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We gonna, make it a-happen with the crazy rap skill**_ _ **~]**_

"Kamen Rider?", Fukuda raised an eyebrow.

But, the time to ask questions is over and they immediately head into the front of the abandoned building to begin their search. Before that...

"Hello, miss!", said Misaki when he approaches Mizuki. "It has been too long since I enjoyed your company!", only to be pulled away by Nozomi. "Right, sorry."

Haruka sensed the presence of Mamoru's gang of rogue Amazonz. He leads everyone to the entrance of the decrepit building.

"Say what?!", exclaimed Mitsuzane.

"Is it the Original?", asked Mayu.

"No. It's likely the group of rogue Amazonz Haruka is talking about.", Samus answered. "Come on, let's follow them."

Once they are in the front of the building, Haruka senses another ominous presence from within the building itself.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **If you ain't know, now you know**_ _ **~]**_

"What is this feeling?!", he muttered.

"I do not like the looks of this. So, don't let your guard down.", the bounty hunter reminded her party and the 4C operatives.

* * *

 **-The Bloodbath in the 4C HQ-**

Elsewhere in front of 4C's HQ, Go and Taiga meet up with coroner Kujo Kiriya in an alleyway fronting the building itself.

"So they took that Chihiro kid back into their base?", asked the coroner.

"It's likely that they've found out that this Chihiro is also the Original.", Taiga replied.

From the 4C main building's entrance, they see a man resembling Banjyou Ryuuga trying to get inside the building.

"Hey, did you notice that guy looks like that runaway prisoner from Touto?", asked Go.

"You mean that Banjyou Ryuuga guy?", Kiriya chuckled.

In the entrance, Hiroki tries to enter to see Chihiro and Iyu, only to be blocked by the guards.

"Hey! Let me join you! Please!", Hiroki please to Fudamori all while a guard blocks him.

Only for Fudamori to reply him dismissively, "Sorry. We're not hiring.", and walked away seconds later. The guard shoves Hiroki away.

He left the HQ entrance moments later, only for him to run into Go, Kiriya, and Taiga.

"Hey, aren't you Banjyou Ryuuga? You should be in the big house right now!", exclaimed Go.

"Banjyou Ryuuga? The hell are you talking about?!", Hiroki insists that he is not, in any way to be Banjyou.

When the two started arguing, Taiga ends it by slamming both of their noggins head first.

"Cut it out, will you!", Taiga shouted.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Free me, Lord, from eternal death_ _)_

When they asked Hiroki about why was he with Chihiro and Iyu, the three revealed that they are investigating Amazonz outbreaks around Tomoko City. Hiroki decided to trust Go and the two Doctor Riders because they are also very suspicious of 4C's activities.

 _ **[~**_ _ **In die illa tremenda. in die illa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _On that terrible day, on that day_ _)_

Their discussion is interrupted when they hear a alarm whirring within the 4C building when the guards just went back inside.

"Looks like something's bad happening inside!", exclaimed Taiga.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The heavens and earth will be moved,_ _)_

"Chihiro...", Hiroki felt that it has something to do with Chihiro.

When the entrance appears to be clear, Hiroki just ran back into the 4C headquarters' main entrance, Go, Kiriya, and Taiga followed him. They see people panicking and running for their lives, which is coming from the building's basement. Taiga sees Kurosaki, covered in blood heading back into the basement. He and Kiriya followed the 4C team captain into the basement, only to see the entire room in a state of a bloodbath, bodies are littering everywhere, and most of the victims ended up bathing with their own bloods.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Dum veneris judicare sæculum per ignem.**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _When you will come to judge The age by fire._ _)_

Go follows Hiroki into the basement as well. The two doctors covered their mouths due to the putrid smell of blood and corpses present over the place.

"Sweet mother of shit. It's like a massacre down here.", Go muttered all while covering his mouth as his nose could not stand the smell the bodies littering in the room.

"What the...what the hell?!", Hiroki exclaimed, only to find Chihiro lying down unconscious on the ground.

"Is that the guy?", Go muttered upon seeing Chihiro.

Chihiro suddenly wakes up, only to find a stain of blood in his left hand along with the bloody mess all around the room. Realizing this, Chihiro freaks out knowing he was the one who caused this hellacious bloodbath. He runs away and shoves Hiroki out of the way.

Meanwhile, Taiga and Kiriya helped Kurosaki stand up to his feet.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tremens factus sum ego et timeo,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I dread and tremble for_ _)_

"What are you assholes doing here?", Kurosaki asked.

"Trying to help you pull yourself back to your feet.", Taiga said.

"We don't need any outside help, so beat it!", Kurosaki continued.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The scattering to come and your wrath._ _)_

"The reason why we came here is we have a similar goal; getting rid of these mindless beasts.", Taiga points out the reason why he (and the Space Explorers and Goro's group by extension) want to end this nightmare caused by any living Amazonz. "While you guys make use of your usual toys, we do have our own toys to fight these bastards."

"Hmph. Fine.", Kurosaki decides to have outside assistance, even though their superior Tachibana doesn't allow it. The fact that Tachibana was squeezed to death during the horrendous mayhem caused by Chihiro earlier, it's made clear that Kurosaki is going to need help from experienced combatants who can handle walking into the scenes of carnage. Within moments, Kurosaki informs the other active teams about Chihiro's escape. "This is Kurosaki. The Original is fleeing! Deploy the mobile unit, now!"

* * *

 **-Whereabouts of the Original, part 2-**

 _ **[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Et amara valde**_ _ **~]**_ _(And intense bitterness)_

Returning with Samus and her party, Haruka, and the remnants of the Nozama extermination team who are now operatives of 4C, they continued investigating for the abandoned building until they came across for its backdoor.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth**_ _ **~]**_

"This is it.", said Haruka, and judging by the look from the inside, it's a deserted building.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Et amara valde**_ _ **~]**_ _(And intense bitterness)_

Nozomi attempts to go inside the building, only for Haruka to stop her as he senses a maligned presence inside. This ominous presence can't be even seen by the naked eye.

 _ **[~**_ _ **This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Get down!", Haruka cried as he tells everyone to get away from the building.

 _ **[~**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

That said, the 4C operatives get down from the ground, Samus pushes Mayu and Mitsuzane away as they ducked. Tendrils just suddenly popped out from out of nowhere.

"Shit! What was that?!", Mitsuzane shouted.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Requiem æternam**_ _ **~]**_ _(Eternal rest...)_

"Is everyone alright?", asked Samus as she already put on her Buggle Driver II.

"I'm fine.", Mayu nodded.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

However, it seems Shido and Nozomi sustained injuries. When Shido did realized that, he collapses. Misaki and Fukuda help out their comrade, Shido points out that he's getting old realizing the wound he sustained.

 _ **[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Dona eis Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(...g_ _rant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)_

"We got company.", Samus warns Haruka of Mamoru and his gang of rogue Amazonz.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Stay away from here.", Mamoru warns the intruders.

 _ **[~**_ _ **This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"What is in there? The Original?!", Haruka asks Mamoru if that was the Original who attacked earlier.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Requiem æternam**_ _ **~]**_ _(Eternal rest...)_

Only for Mamoru to reply dismissively, "None of your business."

The other Amazonz on Mamoru's side mutate into their forms, and Mamoru turns himself into a Mole Amazonz.

Mizuki guns down Mamoru's gang with an MP7 submachine gun. Nozomi readied her fighting claws as she is about to go against her former friend, Mamoru, telling Fukuda and Misaki to tend to Shido's wounds.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Mayu, Mitsuzane. Let's go!", Samus said as she pulls out the Hurricane Ninja Gashat.

"Let's do this!", the young Kureshima nod as he pulled out his Budou and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseeds.

 _ **[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Dona eis Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(...g_ _rant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)  
_

The three Space Explorers chant " **Henshin!** ", and run into the fight as Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane transform into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X, Mage, and Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

Huntress Level X summoned one Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword as she slashes down one Amazonz after another, followed by Ryugen shooting his Sonic Arrow at Mamoru. Mayu pulls out a Chain Wizard Ring to restrain the other enemies.

 _ **[~**_ _ **This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

* _ **Chain, Now!**_ *

As the chaos intensifies, Haruka opens the briefcase containing what appears to be a belt similar to that of Chihiro's. He takes it out along with a syringe-like trinket and equips the driver as he prepares to transform.

"Amazon!", Haruka chanted as he injects the syringe-like device into his driver to transform.

* _ **NEW OMEGA!**_ *

Haruka transforms into his Amazon Rider form, this time; he is equipped with reinforced armor. This time, he is referred as **Amazon New Omega**. Haruka, now as Amazon New Omega assists the three Space Explorers fending off Mamoru's gang, only for Mamoru to attack him.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Mamoru-kun...!", said Haruka as Mamoru blocks his way.

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

While holding both the Gashacon Breaker and Sword at the same time, Huntress Level X attacks Mamoru from out of nowhere, forcing the rogue Amazon out of his transformation.

Meanwhile, as Mizuki helps her brother, she felt the presence of the Original lurking within the window right next to her. Mizuki pulls out a high-pressured grenade round with the intent to fire it on the Original, she tells her brother to get away from the blast radius as fast as possible. That said, the other Space Explorers get away immediately.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

An downed Mamoru stands up when he finds out that Mizuki is about to fire the HP-grenade, he attempts to shield the Original. Instead, his gang decided to shield the Original in his place, much to his chagrin; telling the rogue Amazonz to survive. They pushed Mamoru away before Mizuki fires the Heavy Scattershot round from her grenade launcher.

With the grenade fired, the explosion caused a chain reaction on the five renegade Amazonz, killing them in the process, as Mamoru watches the people who stood by his side being killed by humans. Haruka, however, is blasted away due to the force of the explosion; forcing him out of his transformation.

However, they still lost sight of the Original. Shido is still badly wounded and is in need of medical attention. And, Mamoru, of all people survived the blast! Haruka and Misaki rushed to the wounded renegade Amazonz.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

The Space Explorers seem to be alright, despite Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane have minor cuts in their faces.

"He survived the blast...", said Mayu after seeing Haruka and Misaki helping Mamoru.

The Original is still on the move. Haruka decides to go after it, and Mizuki decides to tag along with him. That said, the three Space Explorers are also coming to help Haruka.

"We want to see what this Original looks like.", said Samus. "If that thing is left alive, it's going to be disaster."

"Yeah. That's the same thing I was about to say.", Haruka replied.

While the remnants of Nozama Preston Service tend to the wounded Shido and Mamoru, the Space Explorers joined with Haruka as they hunt for the Original.

* * *

 **-Jin's resolve-**

Jin leaves the abandoned park, he mutters a promise to Nanaha the moment he sees Chihiro once again.

"Nanaha-san... I'll take care of Chihiro."

As Jin walked away to someplace else, Goro and the three ladies didn't hesitate following him. Jin himself doesn't care that he's being followed, all while his eyes are permanently busted after his last fight against Haruka.

"He's really serious about this, is he?", Anzu asked.

"What's horrifying the moment that this Chihiro might lose his humanity. What would a father do trying not to make his son not to end up like him.", Taki mused.

Later that night...

Jin arrives in the city, sensing that Chihiro might by around. He continued his hunt.

"I remember your scent... Chihiro...", Jin mused.

Elsewhere, Chihiro is seen sitting on the floor in front of an office. The young boy bore the fear and guilt of what he just did in the basement of 4C's base - he unwillingly slaughtered a lot of people when he mutated into his Origin form.

A second later, when he notices a woman passing by, he begins to act strange; as his urge to eat humans begin to take over his mind. When Tachibana was unbelievably angry the fact that Chihiro is the original, he denies about eating people. But, it's only a matter of time when this urge is controlling him. When he is about to approach his prey, Iyu stops him and transforms into her Crow Amazon form.

"Iyu, stop it!", Chihiro tries to reason Iyu, but to no avail as the Crow Amazon attacks him.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 70

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan, Bat (stolen from Night Rogue)

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Deviations from the Amazons source material:

\- The scene when Chihiro in his Amazon Origin form slaughtering everyone inside the room is omitted. Just to be sure not to exaggerate all that bloodbath. That episode really gave me nightmares.

\- The chapter ends with Iyu attacking Chihiro, it comes from the second half of the episode "Way to Nowhere".

For those who did know that Hiroki Nagase was the character portrayed by Eiji Akaso predating five months before Build as Ryuuga Banjyou. Hiroki being mistaken for Banjyou is an absolute understatement; Anzu did notice the similar appearance between Hiroki and Banjyou, only for Goro to dismiss that. While Go, Taiga, and Kiriya did mistook him for Banjyou when he calls Hiroki with the latter name.


	68. Episode 068: Chihiro

**Episode 068: Chihiro**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter adapts the Amazons Season 2 episodes "Way to Nowhere" (as a continuation from the previous chapter), "Xing the Rubicon", and the first half of "Yellow Brick Road".

Kanou, the guy that Chihiro killed in "Vanishing Wings" is not seen in the previous chapter. That means, he is adapted out in this arc. Although Tachibana (more specifically the Tachibana portrayed by the same actor as Dr. Maki from OOO) is mentioned throughout the arc as shown in the previous chapter.

You guys might probably wonder why the song "Libera me From Hell" from Gurren Lagann was featured in the previous chapter as an insert song? Despite the fact the Amazons route being darker and mature arcs of the story, along with the tragic twists according to its source material. I did finished watching Gurren Lagann and watched the Lagann-hen movie. One reason why I chose to feature "Libera me From Hell" is to represent the symbolism of the fight between Amazonz and humans; if noticing the opera part of the song represents the Anti-Spiral's wrath and the rap representing Team Dai-Gurren fighting in bringing hope forth to the universe. Here, the opera represents the presence of the Originals (Chihiro and Nanaha), while the rap part represents Haruka, Jin, 4C the Space Explorers (the obvious equivalents to Team Dai-Gurren in this story_, Goro and his harem trying to put an end to what transpired the events of this arc.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Mizusawa Reika-**

Elsewhere in an estate belong to a certain individual affiliated with Nozama Pharmacy, the remnants of Nozama Preston Service who are currently members of 4C took the wounded Shido Makoto and Mamoru there. Nozomi knew this certain individual due to her loyalty and service with the company; **Mizusawa Reika** , Haruka's stepmother, and one of the higher-ups of Nozama Pharmacy who answers to the chairman, Tenjou Takaaki.

"So, the one backing you was...", Fukuda said when he asks Nozomi.

"I thought you had guessed.", Nozomi replies.

Misaki recalls that this is the same place where the Tlaloc Incident began five years ago. Also, the mansion also belongs to Nozama Pharmacy Chairman Tenjo, who welcomed everyone who are associated with not just the NPS, as well as 4C.

Mrs. Mizusawa appears before the other three 4C members, standing beside her are two familiarly-looking bodyguards. The two men appear to resemble two members of the Space Explorers: Alain and Fukami Makoto.

"There she is! One of the parents of the Amazonz Cells, our honorable iron boss, Mizusawa Reika-sama!"

Nozomi approaches the Nozama Pharmacy higher-up, "How are Shido-san and Mamoru?"

"Their wounds are not that life-threatening.", said Mrs. Mizusawa. "While I can understand bringing Shido, I am amazed that you brought "M" here as well."

It's no surprise how the NPS remnants had to bring Mamoru to the mansion as well, but considering that Mamoru went rogue and banded with other renegade Amazonz against 4C, Mrs. Mizusawa had no idea if Mamoru is planning to act profoundly stupid, and that said. Mamoru is tied into his bed which will prevent him from escaping.

"I would not have helped him if not for his connection to Haruka.", Mrs. Mizusawa continued. Thankfully, if Haruka wasn't there to do something about Mamoru; things would have turned from bad to worse. But, Haruka already knew that Mamoru already jumped off the slippery slope in the first place.

"We brought him knowing that.", Nozomi replied.

While Fukuda was on the phone with Fudamori, who is now the acting chairman as Tachibana was among the casualties of Chihiro's recent rampage, underwent surgery at this moment. He learns from Fudamori that Kurosaki and Akamatsu's team are in pursuit of Chihiro, and are being accompanied by outsiders coming from Shouya City (namely Go, Taiga, and Kiriya). As everyone in 4C's offices are currently understaffed, Fudamori asks Fukuda to return to HQ.

Nozomi and Misaki found out that Chihiro is the Original; his sudden mutation into an abomination was unprecedented beyond belief. When the person who sent Mrs. Mizusawa the picture of Chihiro's mutated form was among the victims of the Original's rampage.

"Chihiro is the Original? Are you kidding me?", Misaki raised his eyebrow.

"Then...what was that with Mamoru?", Nozomi added, deducing that Mamoru is no way being the Original.

Mrs. Mizusawa reveals that there are two Originals. Also, the members of 4C are actually tasked to obtain samples of the Original's cells. But, she decides to change of plan: eliminate Chihiro. Putting an end to this abomination will more likely put an end to what transpired since the Tlaloc incident.

* * *

 **-Suspicious Bodyguards-**

Few hours later...

Mrs. Mizusawa was summoned by Chairman Tenjou into his room, the former reports about what happened in 4C's headquarters and bringing the wounded Shido and Mamoru. Her bodyguards were standing on both sides of the door, and at the same time the door is locked and closed.

Inside, Mrs. Mizusawa began talking to the chairman about being interested in regards to the Original.

"I understand your interest in them, Chairman. But, they are too dangerous to leave them alive. I feel that it's best to wash our hands clean of the Lysogenesis Cells."

The chairman laments about that being not possible. In spite of that, Chairman Tenjou believes that people can start things, but they cannot end them. Even things like people who died will bring new beginnings, things that are interestingly brand new will start just one tries to end them.

Outside of the chairman's room, the bodyguards take off their sunglasses. The bodyguards are revealed to be Alain and Makoto in disguise. It seems that the two Space Explorers have an objective for this case: is to assassinate Chairman Tenjou.

It seems Makoto and Alain did learn that the crew are going to the Yamamoto Prefecture, but before Samus and her party, alongside Goro and his harem went there. It seems that Samus had assigned the two on a deep undercover mission to pose as bodyguards for Mrs. Mizusawa.

That being said, two weeks before the Space Explorers, Taiga, Kiriya, Kuroto and Goro's harem went to the Yamamoto Prefecture, Alain and Makoto already went there before Samus, Mayu, and Mitsuzane. So they can find the Nozama Pharmacy CEO's mansion, already dressed in coat, tie, and a sharply black suit.

Their plan to assassinate Chairman Tenjou is going to be complex, as they will not do it here within the mansion itself as it will instantly blow their cover and the chances of drawing suspicion from Mrs. Mizusawa. While she was talking with the Chairman, it's stated that Tenjou is interested to witness Chihiro's potential.

"Did Samus and the others found the Original?", whispered Alain.

"It's more likely they are on it now.", Makoto reassured. "The plan is, the Chairman must witness how the Original looks like. When he's foreseeing the situation, that will be the time to strike."

"Yeah. I wonder what they are doing right now..."

* * *

 **-The Hunt for Chihiro-**

Chihiro is seen sitting on the floor in front of an office. The young boy bore the fear and guilt of what he just did in the basement of 4C's base - he unwillingly slaughtered a lot of people when he mutated into his Origin form.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Libera me from Hell**_ _" by Tarantula (rap) and Yuki Kasahara (operetta) from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Requiem æternam, Dona eis, Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Eternal rest, grant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)_

A second later, when he notices a woman passing by, he begins to act strange; as his urge to eat humans begin to take over his mind. When Tachibana was unbelievably angry the fact that Chihiro is the original, he denies about eating people. But, it's only a matter of time when this urge is controlling him. When he is about to approach his prey, Iyu stops him.

"Amazon.", Iyu muttered as she pushed the beak of her armlet as she transformed into a crow-like Amazon. That said, she immediately attacks Chihiro without a second thought.

"Iyu, stop it!", Chihiro tries to reason Iyu, but to no avail as the Crow Amazon attacks him.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

Chihiro attempts to escape, only to be gunned down by Kurosaki's team. Even Kurosaki is taking a sadistic joy in hopes of killing Chihiro.

"Iyu.", Kurosaki said in a commanding tone as she orders her to attack Chihiro. And again, he attempts to get away, only for Taiga, transformed into Snipe Simulation Gamer, to fire his cannons at the young boy.

With no other options left, Chihiro puts on his belt and equips the injection-like trinket into it as he transforms into Amazon Neo.

* _ **NEO!**_ *

Chihiro's transformation causes a shockwave that can send anyone flying, luckily Taiga used the hull-like arm cannons of his form to protect him.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

Iyu jumps from out of nowhere and attacks Chihiro from behind, as the latter counterattacks. Taiga aims his cannons on BOTH Chihiro and Iyu, blowing them away; much to Kurosaki's chagrin.

"What the hell are you doing man, Iyu is on our side!", the 4C operative shouted.

"She's in the way!", Taiga doesn't even give a damn about Iyu and he doesn't feel guilty in shooting Iyu for no reason at all.

As Chihiro finds himself being manhandled by Iyu, he tries to reason her again.

"Iyu... So, I'm no longer a guy who mustn't be exterminated... Right?"

 _ **[~**_ _ **We be the most incredible soldier from underground see how easy they all fall down**_ _ **~]**_

The Crow Amazon pushes Amazon Neo to a corner, when Iyu was about to finish Chihiro off, Hiroki intervenes.

"Iyu, no! That's Chihiro! Hey!", Hiroki shouted. "Chihiro! Get out of here!"

As Hiroki tries to restrain Iyu from manhandling Chihiro, Chihiro flees as 4C operatives give chase. Moments later, someone threw an Energy Item at Hiroki.

* _ **Suimin!**_ _(Sleep)_ *

The Energy Item causes Hiroki to suddenly loose his grip of Iyu as he begins to feel drowsy and pass out seconds later. It's revealed that Kiriya, transformed into Lazer Turbo Formula Gamer threw that Energy Item at Hiroki so the latter won't be much of a problem.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Digging to the core to see the light. Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Ya top of the head, I'm on the set Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?**_ _ **~]**_

"Who would've thought medals spawning from your video game belts could be useful.", Kurosaki chuckled.

"Ask creativity.", Kiriya gives a deadpan reply of his own.

Kurosaki immediately left to continue pursuing Chihiro with Kiriya, Go, and Taiga, leaving Hiroki fast asleep.

* * *

 **-Father vs. Son-**

 _ **[~**_ _ **'Cause a lot of things changed we be waiting in vain**_ _ **~]**_

Chihiro lost sight of his pursuers and hid in a tunnel somewhere else and spent the night trying to avoid being killed or captured.

 _ **[~**_ _ **If you wanna get by no pain no gain!**_ _ **~]**_

That is, only for Jin to show up.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Wow! Fakers wanna test me again!**_ _ **~]**_

"Guess it doesn't matter.", Jin said after surprising his son.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain yo!**_ _ **~]**_

While Jin catches up to his son, Goro, Taki, Anzu, and Natsu continued tailing him, even when he told Goro not to. But, he decides to let them do whatever they want.

 _ **[~**_ _ **I'm still struggling for the straight up skill**_ _ **~]**_

"Is this the Chihiro guy that the old man is babbling about?", asked Anzu.

 _ **[~**_ _ **We gonna, make it a-happen with the crazy rap skill**_ _ **~]**_

"Looks like it.", Taki said, keeping her voice low.

Jin continued speaking to his son...

 _ **[~**_ _ **Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh**_ _ **~]  
**_

"You know... Your mother...asked me to send you to her."

 _ **[~**_ _ **If you ain't know, now you know... Good luck, fellas!**_ _ **~]**_

"Mom did?", asked Chihiro.

"Only if...", Jin pointed his finger to his son. "you ever lose your humanity, that is."

Jin knows that Chihiro's blood is uncontrollable beyond control itself, as the Lysogenic Cells in his DNA are more likely taking over him. In which Chihiro is unaware that he has become a threat to humanity that needs to be exterminated; Iyu is being used by 4C to kill him explains that as well.

Upon hearing what Jin said to his son, Goro deduces that Chihiro **IS** indeed the Original.

"No way...", Goro gasped.

* _ **Alpha!**_ * / * _ **Neo!**_ *

Jin immediately transformed into Amazon Alpha, and so does his son into Neo. Both father and son started fighting, with Chihiro stating that he wanted to live like a normal human.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Free me, Lord, from eternal death_ _)_

Jin, however, refuted. "Chihiro, that's NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!", as he starts beating the hell out of Chihiro as well as manhandling him.

Meanwhile, Goro pulls out his Fullbottles and transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor. He pulls out the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin and the Genbu Shield and decides to fight Amazon Neo in a shield-and-sword fighting style.

"He's manhandling the poor kid...", Goro muttered as he witnessed Jin continue to unleash brutal punishment on Chihiro.

Even blind, Jin's brute strength is just as dangerous as it gets, being able to pin Chihiro down with a little to no effort.

 _ **[~**_ _ **In die illa tremenda. in die illa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _On that terrible day, on that day_ _)_

Goro, transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ, gives Jin a helping hand despite the latter telling him not to. Goro knows that Chihiro might be extremely dangerous the moment the young boy mutates into his Original form. That being said, Goro decides to put Chihiro down quickly before his healing factor can kick in.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The heavens and earth will be moved,_ _)_

First, Goro turns on the Nova Bracer and sets it to Speed Time. Before that, the black-winged Kamen Rider cranks the lever of his Build Driver before he sets the Nova Bracer's Boost Up countdown.

* _ **Speed Time, Boost Up!**_ *

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ jumps and delivers a flying kick to Amazon Neo, then disappears into a blur after landing the kick. Only to appear behind Chihiro and gives him a 3-hit hurricane kick, and again disappears into a blur; and reappear again, Chihiro attempts to counterattack, only to miss his kick when Goro again disappears. When the Nova Bracer's time reaches 5.9 seconds, Goro lands two final spinning heel kicks before making a three-point landing on the ground.

* _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Boost Down!**_ *

When the countdown finally reaches zero, Chihiro starts bleeding out from his neck, ribs, and legs due to the brunt of Goro's finishing attack. However, this wasn't enough to kill Chihiro, as the young boy is about to mutate into his Origin form after sustaining amount of physical and psychological duress. As Chihiro transmutates into his Origin form, Goro and Jin are pushed back by the shockwave caused by Chihiro's transformation.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Dum veneris judicare sæculum per ignem.**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _When you will come to judge_ _t_ _he age by fire._ _)_

"Son of a bitch...", Goro muttered in horror after he sees Chihiro taking form of a six-armed abomination with six arms and hundreds of tendrils protruding all over his body.

Goro stands up, within seconds the mutated Chihiro unleashes his tendrils on the former. Only for Jin to push Goro out of the way and take the attack, resulting Amazon Alpha being forced out of his transformation.

After Jin is knocked back, Chihiro escaped.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tremens factus sum ego et timeo,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I dread and tremble for_ _)_

"Damn, that was close.", said Goro. "It looks like he escaped."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The scattering to come and your wrath._ _)_

Jin continued to hunt Chihiro. But, this doesn't stop Goro and the girls in tailing him. They all know why Chihiro could be dangerous to be kept alive for a reason.

"So the young boy is indeed the Original...", said Taki.

"Couldn't you tell?! I never seen him turned into a six-armed freak of nature having tendrils all over his body!", Goro punctuated the obvious. "Make no mistake, it really scared the hell out of me if it weren't for Takayama Jin saving my ass, I would've been turned into Amazon Food!"

The Gashacon Bugvisor II in Goro's possession began shaking as Kuroto did saw what just happen.

" _I thought of the same too._ ", the Game Master's voice spoke from the Bugvisor II. " _If only you should have let me fight that Original, you could have easily saved your skin._ "

"Chihiro's instincts are not to be taken lightly.", Goro said dismissively. "Even if you have continues with you."

Goro's party moved along and continued following Jin. While the latter does seem to tolerate the people following him. Jin kept walking all while ignoring their talking behind his back.

"That's strange, I thought the Space Explorers are working together as six guys. Since why they only have four of them for their mission.", Anzu asked curiously.

Goro reveals that the other two - Alain and Makoto, were tasked a mission separate from the other four. Their mission: is to assassinate Nozama Pharmacy Chairman, Tenjou Takaaki.

"Seriously, are they planning to kill that old geezer in his mansion?", Anzu exclaimed.

"No. And, _if_ they did, their cover would be blown.", Goro replied. "According to Samus, the Nozama Chairman is interested to look forward to the progress of the Original. So, when the Chairman makes his observation, the two Space dweebs will take the opportunity to ice him without attracting any attention from 4C."

"Wow, that's kinda James Bond thing.", Anzu joked.

"I'll say.", Natsu added.

* * *

 **-Jellyfish Amazon-**

Samus, Mayu, Mitsuzane, Haruka, and Mizuki went into the forest as they continue to find the Original. Only Haruka can sense the presence of the Original due to his instinctive senses. The three Space Explorers remained transformed into their Rider forms, while Haruka cancelled his after he and the other members of NPS helped Shido and Mamoru to take them for treatment.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Second verse dedicates to the real peeps**_ _ **~]**_

"It's here...", Haruka sensed its presence. "It's the same thing when we were with Mamoru-kun."

"It's over there?!", Mizuki exclaimed.

This Original right before them is like a ghost. In short, this creature is invisible to the naked eye.

* _ **New Omega!**_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **What we got to say is so real thing 'cause**_ _ **~]**_

"Amazon!", Haruka immediately transformed into Amazon New Omega.

Meanwhile, Samus decides to change belts from her Buggle Driver II back to the Gamer Driver and pulled out Mighty Creator VRX. Mitsuzane pulled out a Suika Lockseed. They equipped their respective trinkets into their drivers.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Revolution ain't never gonna televise**_ _ **~]**_

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up! [...] Mi~ghty~ Cr~eator~! V-R-X~!**_ * / * _ **Hai! Suika Arms! Oodama Big Bang! Yoroi Mode!**_ *

Ryugen dons the heavy-duty mecha-like armor, Suika Arms. Unlike how Kouta used this Arms that gave him the Suika Sojinto, Ryugen's weapon in Suika Arms is a large arm cannon resembling the Budou Ryuhou's barrel.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype**_ _ **~]**_

As Samus transforms from Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X to Creator Gamer, she summons the virtual manifestation of her Power Suit. She then transforms the suit into a Maximum Gamer-esque mecha and then dons it.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Open your third eye, seeing through the overground**_ _ **~]**_

Within moments, the Original begins to reveal itself. Or rather, _herself_.

This Original standing before the Space Explorers, Haruka, and Mizuki is a **Jellyfish Amazon**. The Jellyfish Amazon began to sprout six wings on its back and reveals its true face - **Nanaha** , Takayama's girlfriend and the mother of Chihiro.

 _ **[~**_ _ **I'm about to hit you with a scream from underground**_ _ **~]**_

Haruka fights the Jellyfish Amazon, with Mizuki backing her brother up. The Space Explorers cover Mizuki, with Huntress Creator Gamer in her mecha and Ryugen Suika Arms giving Haruka some assist. The Kamen Riders in their mech armors managed to tank hits from the Jellyfish Amazon's tentacles, but Haruka finds himself at the short end of the stick as he is unable to get close to the creature as she lashes her tentacles on anyone trying to attack her. Then, she latches her tentacles to Haruka's foot pulling him right towards her.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Whole city's covered with a cyber flavor**_ _ **~]**_

"Come on, man. Pull yourself together!", said Mitsuzane.

"Haruka!", Mizuki exclaimed as her brother is being manhandled.

 _ **[~**_ _ **"G" is in your area, one of the toughest enigma**_ _ **~]**_

The Jellyfish Amazon then prepares to unleash its tendrils on Mizuki, only for Haruka to push his sister out of harms way taking the attack, which forced him out of his transformation. Mizuki returned fire, but her bullets didn't harm the Original. Only for Ryugen to fire the missile pods of the Suika Arm's shoulder armors; which slightly damaged the Jellyfish Amazon. But, it wasn't enough to kill this abomination as she tries to approach and kill Haruka.

"Nanaha-san, no!", Mizuki shouted and called out Nanaha. The Jellyfish Amazon paused after being called by her human name.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Dies illa, dies iræ, calamitatis et miseriæ**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _That day, the day of wrath, of calamity and wretchedness_ _)_

The mutated Nanaha spares Haruka, and just suddenly disappeared before the Space Explorers try to get their hands on the Jellyfish Amazon.

"What in the galaxy was that?", Samus muttered.

* _ **Gashuun**_ * / * _ **Lock Off**_ *

Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus canceled their transformations as they look onto the wounded Haruka, who is being tended by Mizuki.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **D**_ _ **ies illa**_ _ **~]**_ _(That day...)_

"That Amazon, don't you think that could be?", asked Mayu.

"Make no mistake, that's Takayama Jin's lover.", Samus replies. "And is the mother of Chihiro."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable!~]**_

Mizuki pulled out a medical powder and poured it on the wounded part that is on Haruka's chest, as the young man managed to regain consciousness.

 _ **[Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **D**_ _ **ies**_ _ **magna**_ _ **~]**_ _(That terrible day...)_

"Mizuki...are you alright?", asked Haruka.

"I'm fine. Don't move.", Mizuki replies as she tends to her stepbrother's wounds.

 _ **[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Et amara valde**_ _ **~]**_ _(And intense bitterness)_

"We need to go after her.", Haruka insists that they need to find Nanaha first. But, Mizuki insists that his wounds needed treatment first.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth**_ _ **~]**_

"Jesus, aren't you reckless or what?", Mitsuzane calls out Haruka for going Leeroy Jenkins on the Jellyfish Amazon.

Later, Mizuki asks her brother about the five years have been happening to him: "Have you ever eaten someone else?"

Haruka makes a flat-out reply, "I haven't eaten any humans.", much to Mizuki's relief. However, it wasn't enough for Haruka to approve that in the criteria for making a decision of becoming an enemy towards humanity, and he is still an Amazon.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Et amara valde**_ _ **~]**_ _(And intense bitterness)_

"Amazon or not, you have a heart with a desire to bring peace between humans and Amazons.", Samus interrupts. "Even those who are not physically human, or I mean, those who made a decision to sacrifice their humanity but with the desire to protect humanity should never consider themselves as monsters."

 _ **[~**_ _ **This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

The bounty hunter reminds Haruka that he is also human, and it's fine that an Amazon like him has the drive to protect mankind and establish peace between humans and Amazons. His familial love towards Mizuki and his stepmother what keeps him from losing his humanity.

* * *

 **-Father vs. Son, part 2!-**

Back in the city, Hiroki manages to regain consciousness after he suddenly passed out while he tries to restrain Iyu from killing Chihiro. He continued searching for his friend all over the city.

 _ **[~**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

Hiroki finds himself depressed after desperate attempts stopping Iyu from harming Chihiro, to make matters worse, 4C and the outsiders helping them (Kiriya, Go, and Taiga) want Chihiro dead for the obvious reason being the Original.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Requiem æternam**_ _ **~]**_ _(Eternal rest...)_

After about 20 minutes of searching the whole city for Chihiro, he stops by Shido's bar. Once inside, he hears someone inside. He thought of the owner of the club, as he apologized for the intrusion.

Turns out the person who got inside the club is none other than Chihiro himself. The boy has been escaping almost every part of the city avoiding not only 4C, but his father, Jin. Chihiro had been looting for protein food packs from the fridge.

"I just remembered this place.", said Chihiro. "Without these, I think I might ate a human."

Realizing about what happened in 4C's base, Hiroki understands why Chihiro's instincts are beginning to take over him.

"Hey.", Hiroki continued. "Are you really the Original? You're the one who is **turning humans into Amazons?** "

 _ **[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Dona eis Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(...g_ _rant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)_

"I think so.", Chihiro tearfully confessed. "It's all _my_ fault, of what happened to my mom. And Iyu of becoming an Amazonz. Kenta and Taku too, everything that's happened! Despite that, I'm hungry. I want to eat. I want to live. I want to spend more time with Iyu."

"Chihiro...", Hiroki sympathized with Chihiro, considering the young boy wanted to live like a normal human being. He knows that Chihiro's power is more of a curse rather than a blessing. And that curse kept him from achieving his goal of living in human society.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

Minutes later, footsteps are heard from the entrance. Just then, Jin of all people stumbles into the club. Looking at his son and Hiroki, which causes the latter to suddenly back away in shock.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Requiem æternam**_ _ **~]**_ _(Eternal rest...)_

"Dad...", Chihiro said at the sight of his father.

To which Jin replies, "It just sounds so weird to be called that. Guess it can't be helped."

Chihiro tries to stay away from Jin, as the latter keeps asking the boy if he did ate Nanaha, much to Hiroki's surprise.

"I knew it.", Jin continued.

When Chihiro was about to admit to Jin that he is guilty for killing his own mother, Jin refutes that _everything_ was all his fault. Everything.

"Chihiro... Your eyes are just like Nanaha-san's, aren't they?", Jin cupped his son's face, all while Chihiro is flinched in terror with the feeling with his father is preparing to kill him. Then, he changes from conflicted love to savage hatred as he is about to heckle Chihiro. Only for the young boy to push his father back.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

Both father and son once again transform into Amazon Alpha and Neo, respectively and mayhem ensues. Hiroki was knocked back by the shockwave of the Jin and Chihiro's transformations, the moment he stands up, he witnesses both father and son kill each other and kept himself away from the ensuing brawl.

Just then, Goro, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu arrived on the scene, and they're already too late when they see Jin and Chihiro continue their fight.

 _ **[~**_ _ **What you gonna do is what you wanna do**_ _ **~]**_ _ **/**_ _ **[**_ _ **Dona eis Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(...g_ _rant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)_

"We're too late...", Taki lamented.

Goro turned around and looked at Hiroki, whose appearance resembles a certain someone from Touto.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Just break the roof, then you see the truth Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"What the hell is Banjyou Ryuuga doing here?!", Goro exclaimed.

Only for Hiroki to exclaim that he's not Banjyou, "Hey, you've got the wrong guy!"

Only for that to be interrupted as everyone inside see Jin continuing to manhandle Chihiro. Chihiro continued fighting back, but he could barely stand up to his father's brute strength and knocked back to a pile of decors.

 _ **[~**_ _ **This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

As the brawl intensified, Hiroki notices a box containing a shotgun. He runs into it and pulls the shotgun from the box and loading it with some shells.

"What are you doing, kid?!", asked Goro.

After loading up the SPAS-12 with some shells, Hiroki cocks the shotgun and prepares to aim and shoot Jin, only for him to miss and the recoil knocking him into the floor.

Jin succeeds in pinning down Chihiro through a table, he sends him flying over the bartender's corner.

"Chihiro!", Hiroki runs with the shotgun in hand.

Just about the final blow is about to be dealt on the young boy, Hiroki intervenes and aims the shotgun point-blank to Jin's neck and shoots him, forcing him out of his transformation.

"Jesus!", Goro cursed.

With Jin down at the very moment, Hiroki tells Chihiro to make a run for it, and the latter escapes. Hiroki stalls Jin as he aims a shotgun at him. The point-blank shot to the neck wasn't enough to kill an Amazonz. Jin laughs as he stands up.

"You're Chihiro's dad, aren't you?!", Hiroki exclaimed. "How can a parent kill their own child?!"

In response, Jin quickly grapples the youth puts him to a chokehold.

"I...will kill him.", Jin said with a chilling and menacing tone.

"You're a _shitty_ dad!", Hiroki replied before passing out.

Goro and Anzu tends to the unconscious Hiroki.

"I know I am.", Jin answered, seconds later he leaves the club and continued hunting for Chihiro.

After Hiroki recovers, Goro and the girls left and continued tailing Jin.

* * *

 **-Mamoru Escapes-**

Back in Chairman Tenjou's mansion, Nozomi and Misaki began panicking when they checked Mamoru's room, it seems his bed is empty and the straps that kept him restrained are removed. Nozomi even told Mrs. Mizusawa for that matter.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Mamoru escaped.", said Nozomi.

"I have a feeling that he's going to the Original.", Shido added. "For Mamoru...that's all he has left."

Mrs. Mizusawa didn't foresee that, the fact that Mamoru is now an Amazon who is once affiliated with the Nozama Preston Service gone rogue, it looks like he plans to further of persevering Amazons by using the Original's Lysogenesis Cells.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"My word...", Mrs. Mizusawa sighed in disapproval upon learning of Mamoru's escape. "...everyone is so troublesome."

Unbeknownst to them, Reika's bodyguards (in actuality, Alain and Makoto) are actually the ones who allowed Mamoru to escape. With intent to lure both Nozomi and her team to the Original, with Mamoru being the bait.

* * *

 **-Crossing the Rubicon-**

Chihiro evades his father in a field as he tries to eat the protein food pack he got in Shido's bar. Only for him to throw up due to his inability to digest food.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Target...confirmed.", Iyu makes her presence known before Chihiro, with the intent to eliminate her to complete the mission.

"Iyu...", Chihiro replied as he confronts the emotionless young girl. "Iyu! If...you're here to kill me...then I will fight you. Because, I WANT TO LIVE! With you!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Row! Row!**_ _ **FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

Iyu doesn't make a sound as she activates her armlet and prepares to transform into her Crow Amazon form.

Then, Chihiro transforms into Amazon Neo.

Just they are about to fight, Iyu is attacked by someone else. And the attacker is revealed to be Goro, transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ. The black-winged Kamen Rider used his XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin (with his Crow Full Bottle loaded into the weapon) on Iyu to cut the Sigma-type Amazon so clean to the point that the strike he inflicted on her doesn't take effect just yet.

"Why...?", Chihiro lamented the moment he saw Iyu being attacked by Goro.

"Sorry, miss. I guess that you're already dead.", Goro said moments before he resheathes his sword back to his scabbard, complete with an audible "click".

When Goro sheathes the Yoshiyuki Shin back, Iyu bleeds out as she sustains a large cut inflicted by Goro's blade. However, due to the fact that she is a Sigma-type Amazon being born from her corpse, and an equivalent of a zombie. It wasn't enough to kill her.

"What have you done to Iyu?!", Chihiro shouted as he attempts to get revenge on Goro, only for Kuroto, as Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 to stall Amazon Neo after appearing from a Continue warp pipe.

* _ **Amazon Strike!**_ *

Neo manages to get away from Kuroto as he kicks the Game Master with the spiked boots of his armor, causing him to get a Game Over.

* _ **GAME OVER!**_ *

Kuroto then respawned moments later as he keeps Chihiro away from Iyu.

"You'll be facing me! I AM GOD!", Kuroto boasted as he swings his Gashacon Breaker.

As for Iyu, she doesn't stop from trying to kill Chihiro as Taki, Anzu, and Natsu try to keep her away from the young boy.

"Goro, use these!", Anzu throws the Banana and Lock Full Bottles.

"Thank you.", Goro replied, he then ejects the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles as he shook the new bottles and placed them into the Build Driver.

* _ **Banana! Lock! Best Match!**_ *

...G7 Icarus XYZ proceeds to crank the lever of his Build Driver to initiate the form change. Within moments the halves of Banana and Lock armor pieces merge into Goro. The result, he transforms into **Kamen Rider Baron!**

* _ **Are you ready?! Baron! Banana Arms, Knight of Spe~ar!**_ *

Shocked to see Goro's form with a banana-shaped armor, she exclaims, "Banana!? Bana-Banana!?", and she inadvertently loosed her grip of Iyu, causing the Crow Amazon to charge and attempt to kill Chihiro.

"It's Baron!", Goro shouted, realizing that he transforms into **G7 Baron**. That said, he pulls out the **Banaspear** and stalls Iyu preventing her from getting close to Chihiro. "You're not going anywhere, missy!"

G7 Baron swings the Banaspear at Iyu all while the latter manages to counterattack. But, Goro manages to turn the tables at a timed moment. With him being able to push Iyu back to a corner, Goro takes the opportunity to finish the Crow Amazon off. He prepares to crank the Build Driver's lever...

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

G7 Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating banana-shaped projections which hit Iyu several times from below. It is powerful enough to knock Iyu out and force her out of her transformation.

However, Iyu manages to stand up of all times like this. Shocked, Chihiro slices Kuroto's head off, giving the Game Master another Game Over, with 68 lives remaining left.

Iyu attempts to approach Chihiro, only to be stopped by Jin; who is already transformed into Amazon Alpha. Jin recognizes the girl to be the daughter of his mentor, Professor Hoshino.

And again, Jin resumes his fight against his son, attacking him in a fit of uncontrollable rage. With Goro, who reverts back to his StealthCrow Armor, Taki, Natsu, and Anzu watching the father and son brawl. Goro and the girls have an obvious reason why they refuse to intervene - they already know Chihiro is a threat, and they decide to let Jin work this out.

After their fight lasted for five minutes, Jin manages to knock Chihiro and force him out of his transformation. Iyu interrupts their fight, and she manages to recognize Chihiro and just suddenly sang a familiar song. Before Jin was about to deal the killing blow on his son, Iyu stabs Amazon Alpha from behind and sends him falling into the hills.

"No!", shouted Anzu when Iyu sends Jin down to the hills.

To Chihiro's shock and joy, the girl asks him if his injuries hurt. Later, the two decided to flee and leave the fields. Thanks to Iyu saving Chihiro from Jin, it's more likely that 4C will hunt her down as well.

* * *

 **-Jin and the Jellyfish Amazon-**

Later...

Jin wakes up, he miraculously survived from his injuries, only to stumble at the presence of the Jellyfish Amazon, who stroke his cheek with its tentacles that caused him to wake up. He rips off the creature's tentacles asking if it was about to eat him.

He proceeds to bite into the tentacles to try and restore himself.

Goro and the girls managed to find Jin after a long trek down. They noticed the Jellyfish Amazon trying to do something to him.

"It can't be...", Goro begins to suspect something about the Jellyfish Amazon. Before he can aim the G7 Sky Buster at the creature, it retreated someplace else.

Though Jin tries to trace it by scent. He becomes startled when he recognizes the smell as that of Nanaha.

As Jin attempts to track where that Amazon went off to, Haruka, Mizuki, and the three Space Explorers (Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus) run into him. To the Space Explorers' surprise, they still managed to keep on track with Jin's movements.

"Jin-san!", Haruka rushes to Jin, who along his sister and the three Space Explorers are surprised to see Jin in a horrible condition.

"Oh, it's you.", Jin replied dryly.

When Mizuki attempts to help Jin, only for the latter to avoid the young lady.

Jin asks Haruka that is he (Mizuki and the three Space Explorers) after that Amazon that the former ran into. Haruka responds by revealing the truth to Jin: Nanaha is the Jellyfish Amazon, and by extension, the Original. Which not only shocks Jin, but Goro, Taki, and Anzu too.

"Seriously?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"Unbelievable.", Goro couldn't believe it either.

Jin breaks down recalling the fleeting moments with Nanaha, realizing that she became an Amazonz herself. Haruka reveals that when Nanaha was pregnant with Chihiro, and he was the one who helped them at that time, admitting how selfish it may sound, Haruka promises to take care of them. Jin continued with his breakdown and just punched a stone with his fist.

"He's completely lost it...", Taki lamented of Jin going off to a deep end.

"The Original source of the contagion that turns humans into Amazons...is Chihiro...and Nanaha-san.", Haruka continued. "That's why..."

"Yeah.", Jin replies. "That's why that I will be the one to kill them. I won't leave any Amazon alive."

But Haruka stops him, asking that how long Jin will continue until he completely loses his sanity. Haruka even insists that he should be the one to end both Chihiro and Nanaha's sufferings. Jin refutes violently and reminds Haruka that he has no right to have a family. He even ate the tendrils he ripped off from the Jellyfish Amazon right in front of Haruka, much to the disgust of the Space Explorers, and Goro and the three female ninjas.

"Gross!", Anzu exclaimed.

"I can't bare to watch!", Natsu added.

After that, Jin walked away, ignoring Haruka's pleas.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan, Bat (stolen from Night Rogue)

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 **Deviations from the Amazons source material:**

\- In "Way to Nowhere":

*After Hiroki intervenes Iyu from attacking Chihiro in the original source, Kurosaki pins him down. Here, Kiriya used a "sleep" energy item allowing Iyu to move on to continue chasing Chihiro.

*Here in the story, Goro helps Jin fighting Chihiro. In the original source material, during Jin's fight with Chihiro caused the latter to mutate into his Origin form. Here, Goro's finishing move caused Chihiro to mutate into his aforementioned form.

\- In "Xing the Rubicon":

*In the original episode, Mamoru escapes on his own after being reasoned by his former NPS colleagues. Here, Makoto and Alain allowed him to escape so the NPS operators can follow him to the Original, as it is their plan for the NPS operators to follow Mamoru leading to the Original.

*In the scene where Iyu confronts Chihiro, in the original source material, they fight. Here, Iyu gets attacked by Goro and the three kunoichi.

This is the first time Goro uses the Genbu Shield.

G7 Icarus XYZ's Rider Kick (via Build Driver's Vortex Finish + Nova Bracer's Speed Time) in this chapter not only is similar to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer's first Rider Kick, but to some extent it combines that of Faiz Axel Form's Axel Crimson Smash.

I really forgot when was the first time Micchy used Suika Arms in volume 2. Much like how Baron and Knuckle used different weapons in assuming Suika Arms gave them a jousting lance and watermelon-shaped boxing gloves, respectively; Ryugen's weapon in Suika Arms is an arm cannon shaped like the Budou Ryuhou, albeit a larger scale. Also, the Arms has hidden missile pods within the pauldrons and more cannons mounted on the shoulders.

Goro being the one who attacked Iyu just before she and Chihiro are about to fight is an ironic coincidence; Goro's Rider form has a crow motif: both his prototype and the Build Driver-upgraded one, while Iyu is a _Crow_ Amazon.

When Goro transforms into G7 Baron, Anzu exclaims "Banana!? Bana-Banana!?", only for Goro to reply "It's Baron!" (Baron da!), it doubles as a homage to Gaim's third episode when Kaito first transformed into Armored Rider Baron, Zack screams the said line before Kaito says "Baron da!" This scene was made as a running gag by both Zack and Kaito's actors in various stage shows whenever Yutaka Kobayashi was about to reenact Kaito's transformation scene.


	69. Episode 069: Leave No Stone Unturned

**Episode 069: Leave No Stone Unturned**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter adapts the Amazons Season 2 episodes, the second half of "Yellow Brick Road", and first half of the final episode, "Amazonz". That said, this will be the penultimate chapter of the Amazons route and of Act IV in general.

"Leave no stone unturned" means is to try every possible course of action in order to achieve something. Fittingly, as the title of this chapter, Chihiro is trying whatever it takes to evade his pursuers – Jin, his fater. 4C, as well as the Space Explorers. In general, the Space Explorers, Haruka, and Jin are doing whatever they can to put an end to the outbreak of Amazons once and for all; for the Space Explorers case, is to assassinate the mastermind that started it all: chairman Takaaki Tenjo. This explains why Alain and Makoto went undercover as Reika Mizusawa's bodyguards so they will find the opportunity to ice down their target.

Much like back in volume 2, Makoto's Sin Specter and Alain's Yujou Burst Necrom form appeared in the story months before the V-Cinema came; I decide to debut Genm's God Maximum Gamer Level 1,000,000,000 in the story.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-** **The Plan to Assassinate the Nozama Chairman** **-**

After a long journey wherever Jin chases his son Chihiro with the intent to kill the young boy, Goro and the girls suddenly ran into the Jellyfish Amazon after they searched for Jin down the hills. Jin realizes that this abomination was revealed to be none other than his lover, Nanaha.

Haruka, his sister Mizuki, and the three Space Explorers (consisting of Mitsuzane, Mayu, and Samus) run into Jin. In which Haruka reveals to Jin the truth about Nanaha becoming an Amazon, having passed Lysogenic Cells to Chihiro and promises to him that he should leave the rest to him. Upon learning this, Jin breaks down hysterically, because of his actions; Nanaha became an abomination just like Jin himself.

In spite of that, Jin vows that he alone will be the one to put an end to what transpired everything, and he is still determined to end the sufferings of Chihiro and Nanaha for all they have been through. Haruka still stops him, but Jin ignored his pleas and moved along.

But, before Goro and his girls thought about continue to follow Jin; he begins to ask Samus if they will be after one of the Original as well. Samus reveals about her plan to assassinate Nozama Pharmacy Chairman Tenjo Takaaki, much to the surprise of the Mizusawa siblings.

"Say what?! Are you planning to kill Chairman Tenjo?", asked Mizuki.

"Chairman Tenjo Takaaki seems to be connected to all that happened in regards with the Tlaloc Incident.", Samus explained. "I sent two of my crew to go undercover within his mansion."

It seems all **six** Space Explorers are involved in this war between humans and Amazons: Mayu, Mitsuzane, and Samus are working with Haruka to find the source of the infection that causes humans into Amazons, the Original; more specifically Nanaha. Go, along with the Doctor Riders - Taiga and Kiriya co-operated with 4C to hunt the other Original - Chihiro. Alain and Makoto went into deep undercover as bodyguards for Haruka's mother, Reika, so they can silence chairman Tenjo.

Samus overheard from Alain and Makoto about Tenjo's motives in regards to the Amazons; he ordered the release of these abominations to create an ecosystem where everyone will have to kill to survive, which disgusted Goro.

"That guy cares about 'survival-of-the-fittest' than anything else.", Goro said in disapproval about Tenjo Takaaki.

"Which explains those guys at Nozama create their private security contractors to cover up their dirty work.", Anzu added.

"That's terrible...", Taki lamented. "I didn't expect something like that where people with wealth and power would use these monsters for profit. This is unforgivable."

Comparing Tenjo to Nanba should be obvious, both elderly men have no qualm committing heinous means to gain profit, that's how Goro pointed out. Much like his suspicions about Nanba Heavy Industries because of its links with Faust from what he learned from Anzu, the Space Explorers expressed a similar predicament when it comes to Nozama Pharmacy. So, that's why they plan to engage wetwork by eliminating Tenjo.

Mizuki does point out that Tenjo is a corrupt businessman of the worse kind, even her mother's standards couldn't stand the old man's filibusters about Social Darwinism, at least Reika hides it by showing concern for the chairman. But, the Space Explorers planning to ice the old guy proves to be too much.

That said, despite Haruka and Mizuki appalled about Samus's plan to assassinate Chairman Tenjo Takaaki as a means to put an end to what transpired everything in regards to the war between humans and Amazons. Haruka had no other choice to agree with the Space Explorers, hoping to avoid repeating the similar tragedies starting the Tlaloc incident five years ago.

However, Samus has another wetwork plan. The next target besides Tenjo Takaaki would be **Tachibana Yugo** , the de facto head of 4C.

"Why, Tachibana-san of all people?", Mizuki objects.

"Mizuki... It's like they plan to take things differently than us.", Haruka replied. "If they want to silence Tachibana-san or the Chairman, let them. What's important that we need to put an end to all of this."

That said, Anzu decides to volunteer for the wetwork mission. Since she is a skilled assassin not only into just ninja techniques whatsoever, she is fond of using long-ranged fire arms. More specifically, sniper rifles.

Also, Samus was also carrying a case containing an anti-materiel sniper rifle, the Barrett M82A1 Special Application Scope Rifle (SASR). This Barrett was fitted with a high-powered thermal scope and enhanced zoom capabilities, making the weapon a deadly force for a sniper rifle.

"Jesus Christ, where the hell did you get that weapon?!", Goro exclaimed.

"I bought it from an arms dealer the moment here in Tomoko City.", said the bounty hunter. "Conventional weapons of this era are deadly up to this day, even by standards."

Taki didn't understand about high-powered sniper rifles either, considering the era she came from.

Anzu takes the case containing the rifle from Samus. So, Anzu decides to split up from her brother, and so does Mayu for Samus's side as she will be the ones who acts as the spotter. Ditto for Natsu, as she asked permission to her master to go along with Anzu. Leaving Goro and Taki (as well as Kuroto whilst inside Poppy's Bugvisor II in Goro's possession) to continue following Jin. As Jin is the only one who will lead Goro and Taki to the Jellyfish Amazon, the primary Original.

* * *

 **-Chihiro** **'s Whereabouts** **-**

Kurosaki and his team learn that Chihiro and Iyu are taking shelter in a wedding chapel from Fudamori, with him already relinquishes his duty as 4C chief back to Tachibana who just recently came back from the hospital following his bones being squeezed during Chihiro's rampage.

"What the shit? Personal delivery from the chief?", Kurosaki said sarcastically.

"I'm no longer the acting chief. Since the real deal finally came back.", Fudamori replies.

After Fudamori regroups with Kurosaki's guys, alongside Go, Taiga, and Kiriya, they learn that Tachibana ordered the activation of the self-disposal protocol in Iyu's when the former admits that this is the first time he'll kill an Amazon.

"Huh?", Kurosaki raised an eyebrow.

"Say again, four-eyes?", Go added.

"So, Tachibana decide to press the button for Iyu's armlet, I suppose.", Kurosaki deduced.

Fudamori continued, "It works intermittently for 5-6 hours. She'll be finished after that."

"That old man's cold. Well, I guess this allows us to focus on Chihiro."

Meanwhile, Samus and Mitsuzane made it back to the city as they decide to chase down Chihiro with Haruka. They learn from Go that Chihiro is taking shelter in a chapel with Iyu and 4C has the building completely surrounded.

As Haruka drove on his motorcycle with his sister Mizuki, Samus drove with the Machine TriHunter on her own, with Mitsuzane driving with his Rose Attacker Lock Vehicle.

" _If in case you didn't miss it, the guys in 4C have some kind of killswitch device fitted no that girl's armlet._ ", said Go through the TriHunter's comms.

"4C is planning this so they can get to Chihiro with little to no problem at all.", Samus deduces.

"In that case, we need to get there before things can go completely ugly.", Mitsuzane answered.

Back inside the chapel, Chihiro learns that someone must have activated the killswitch self-disposal protocol in Iyu's armlet, the **YBR19 System**. Iyu will sustain shocks, but she is oblivious to pain due to being a Sigma-type Amazon.

"Why? Iyu's almost back to normal too?", said Chihiro when he attempted to remove the armlet from Iyu with a crowbar, only to fail.

However, he senses the presence of Amazon nearby...

Outside, 4C troops begin surrounding the chapel and Kurosaki, Go, and the Doctor Riders foreseeing it just distance away. However, things have began to turn things for the worst...

" _This is Takei from Team Akamatsu. It's an Amazon!_ ", one of the operatives radioed Kurosaki. " _One of our snipers suddenly turned into an Amazon!_ "

"Say what?", Kurosaki replied.

" _Captain Akamatsu is down!_ "

Hearing gunfire through the radio and some of Akamatsu's men being slaughtered by an Amazon from the inside, Kurosaki decides to take action.

"Goddamn it. Why of all places, I thought everyone was regularly checked!", Kurosaki erupts and lashes out on Fudamori.

Fudamori replied, "Oh, remember that thing Chihiro did? Maybe he swallowed body fluids?", by bringing up Chihiro's mutation into his origin form back in 4C headquarters' basement, it is more likely that one of the operatives that mutated into an Amazon was exposed to Chihiro's lysogenic cells.

Within moments, they hear the sound of motorcycles and a Lamborghini Aventador in front of the church - revealing to be Haruka, and two Space Explorers in the form of Mitsuzane and Samus. Seconds later, Mizuki reports to Kurosaki.

* _ **Rider! Dead Heat!**_ *

"Well, here's our cavalry. Mind I better catch up with them.", Go ran off and transforms into Dead Heat Mach.

"Okay, Mizusawa...let's go.", said Kurosaki as they go inside and help the other operatives.

The white Kamen Rider with a mouth regrouped with his crewmates. Either way, they went on inside of the chapel to search for either Chihiro and/or Iyu. Once inside, they find Iyu standing in the center of the room.

"That's...", Mitsuzane muttered.

Samus notices the armlet on Iyu vibrating and her skin burning.

"That armlet is giving her electrical shocks.", the bounty hunter deduced, "Considering the fact that she can't feel the pain of getting shocked, looks like this is 4C's idea of outliving her of her usefulness."

"No shit...", Go added.

However, Iyu began to say these words repeatedly, "Papa...and mama...and Oneechan...", while her armlet continues to make short work of her. In her point of view, she began to have flashbacks of the horrifying experience she felt when her father turned into an Amazon in his birthday and even ate her.

Mitsuzane and Go attempt to approach Iyu, only for Samus to remind the two men not to as this can lead to disastrous consequences. As Iyu is in the verge of losing her sanity recalling her traumatic experience.

And then, Iyu is about seconds away from a mental breakdown, "I... I...", and then she screams hysterically. "Papa...stop it! Stop it!", she exclaimed.

"She's...", the bounty hunter grimaced.

Iyu reaches her breaking point and pushes the beak-like button of her armlet and screams, " **AMAZON!** " as she transforms into the Crow Amazon.

* _ **Hurricane Ninja!**_ * / * _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ *

With their Buggle II and Genesis Drivers equipped, respectively, Samus and Mitsuzane put on their trinkets into their belts, run into battle transformed into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X and Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms.

* _ **Buggle Up! [...] Hurricane Ninja Sanjou!**_ _(wow!)_ * / * _ **Mix! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha Haa~!**_ *

Dead Heat Mach follows the other two as they do whatever they can to subdue Iyu, only for the Crow Amazon to thrash at the three Kamen Riders, pushing them back.

* _ **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider! Mach Chaser!**_ * / * _ **Gashacon Key Slasher!**_ *

Go had no other choice to bring in the big guns, that is he swaps Shift Dead Heat for Shift Ride Crosser as he changes into a more formidable Mach Chaser form. Huntress Level X summons a Gashacon Key Slasher.

* _ **Zu-ppa-ppa-ppaaan!**_ *

Samus pressed the Axe button of the Key Slasher to inflict damage on Iyu, sending her flying to the back of the room, where there is another line of chaos ensued when 4C, Haruka, and Chihiro are fighting a rogue 4C member who mutated into a Snake Amazon. The Crow Amazon manages to stand up and attack a nearby 4C gunman, which attracted the attention of Chihiro.

Iyu continued thrashing on every nearby 4C gunman in her way, that even includes Haruka and Chihiro, as the latter tries to snap Iyu back, but to no avail.

Snipe Simulation Gamer and Lazer Turbo Formula Gamer showed up and Taiga fires his ship cannons on the Crow Amazon. This causes Iyu to take her frustration on the two Doctor Riders.

Within moments, Kurosaki and Mizuki arrived on the scene, with the former is shocked to see Iyu going berserk.

"Samus! Put that Amazon down quick!", said Mitsuzane.

"Leave it to me!", the bounty hunter replied as she readied her Gashacon Key Slasher and inserted the Maximum Mighty X Gashat into the weapon, followed by pressing the B Button of the Buggle Driver II.

* _ **Maximum Gashatto! Kimewaza! Maximum Mighty Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

Huntress's Gashacon Key Slasher began to gather enormous amounts of energy and thrusts the Key Slasher into the Snake Amazon, sending an unlimited surge of energy into the target that instantly killed the Amazon.

Meanwhile, as Iyu continued losing control of herself attacking the Space Explorers and Chihiro without second thought. Mitsuzane is doing whatever he can to restrain the Crow Amazon so Taiga can open fire.

"Hanaya-sensei, take the shot! Hurry!", said Mitsuzane as he pins Iyu asking Taiga to quickly take the shot before Iyu breaks free.

* _ **Kimewaza! Gacchan! BANG BANG CRITICAL FIRE!**_ *

Snipe Level 50 aimed all of his cannons at the Crow Amazon, not only he inadvertently sends Mitsuzane back to the other side of the room, it was powerful enough to force Iyu out of his transformation. Go and Samus check on him afterwards.

"Iyu!", Chihiro cried as he rushed to Iyu. Fortunately, Iyu manages to stand up and regain control of her senses.

The again, Iyu began to say this repeatedly, "Papa ate...me. I was the one in pain."

Everyone witnessing this paused for a moment, including Mizuki, Haruka, and the Space Explorers. Miraculously, Mitsuzane manages to stand up on his two feet after he had himself being knocked back by Taiga's finisher.

"The one who died was...", Iyu muttered.

"Stop it!", Chihiro tells Iyu to stop as he embraced her.

An irate Kurosaki orders Mizuki to fire the Heavy Scattershot on both Chihiro and Iyu.

Chihiro goes into another breakdown as he is about to mutate into his Origin form and tendrils all over his body began to sprout.

"Get down!", Haruka tackles Mizuki down to the ground.

The Space Explorers, Kiriya, and Taiga quickly get out of the room back into the chapel itself where they found Iyu.

Chihiro's tentacles began to impale everyone inside the room, save for Kurosaki, Mizuki, Haruka, and the Space Explorers.

Minutes later, the Space Explorers checked back in the room where Chihiro and Iyu are, only to find Hiroki to see the carnage caused by the young boy.

"Why?! Why aren't we allowed to live?", Chihiro tearfully laments about the fate of being hunted.

Hearing this, Hiroki breaks down into tears.

* * *

 **-Mamoru-**

Elsewhere in the forest, Mamoru is trying to find a way back to the Original, with the intent to preserve the Amazons around the world.

Along the way, he senses the presence of his former comrades tailing him, that is Misaki, Fukuda, Shido, and Nozomi; the remnants of Nozama Preston Service.

The former NPS members now 4C operatives has Mamoru completely surrounded.

Fukuda shows up, in a depressed state. This is after finding out that his mother became an Amazon that forced him to kill her out of mercy. He holds a grenade launcher with him containing the Heavy Scattershot round.

Misaki and Nozomi then prepare to stand guard, so they can prevent Mamoru from reaching the Original. Shido crept closer as well, aiming his M4 carbine on the rogue Amazon.

"Is that a Heavy Scattershot, isn't it?", Mamoru asked, keeping a dissonantly polite tone.

"Where's the Original?!", Fukuda wastes no time exchanging pleasantries.

"It's me.", Mamoru insists that he claims to be the Original. But in reality, he isn't.

"Mamoru! Stop turning humans into Amazons!", Nozomi shouted.

Mamoru charges and holds Misaki hostage right before his former friends.

"Then, you should have shot me five years ago!", the rogue Amazon exclaimed.

Recalling the past five years, Mamoru could have lived in peace with the other surviving Amazons after the Tlaloc incident if Takayama Jin didn't invade their territory.

"It's too late."

Shido pitied their former friend. "Yeah. We've been thinking that all this time.", he then lowered his weapon. "Right now, especially Fukuda..."

"Fuku-san's mother was infected.", Misaki brought up Fukuda's mother turned into an Amazon. In which Fukuda had no other choice to mercy-kill his mother for that matter.

"You want to shoot me, do you?", Mamoru goads Fukuda to kill him.

Though he holds Mamoru responsible for turning his mother into an Amazon, Fukuda can't bring himself to kill a person he once considered a friend. "No...", said Fukuda in hesitation when he lowered his grenade launcher. "I didn't come for revenge. What I regret, is more than not shooting you. It's that we didn't stop you from leaving...even if by force."

"We wanted to save you...", Misaki added. "But, all we did was wash our hands of you, Mamo-chan."

"So, someone has to pay the price for that failure.", Shido laments. "And, it's a bigger bill."

"This time, we'll settle things properly.", Nozomi added. "Whether we shoot you or not, this time we will stay by your side, Mamoru."

"However, you need to give us the Original.", Shido said, as he convinces Mamoru to lead them to the Jellyfish Amazon.

In one last act of defiance, Mamoru transforms into the Mole Amazon and injures Misaki, only for the other three NPS members to open fire at him. The rogue Amazon fends off Nozomi as he escapes again as he heads for the Original.

* * *

 **-Tearful Reunion-**

Meanwhile at the beach, Jin finally made it reaching the Jellyfish Amazon, in this case, Nanaha. Goro (already transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor) and Taki kept their distance from Jin, knowing that this is a mutual interaction between Jin and Nanaha. Beneath the Jellyfish Amazon's face, Nanaha's _actual_ face superimposes right through it.

"For the first time, I'm glad my eyes are like this.", Jin spoke directly to Nanaha, despite his deteriorated vision, he can feel Nanaha's presence through his ears and nose. Then he smiled at her, "Because, I don't want to see this!"

Again, Nanaha's face superimposed right through the Jellyfish Amazon's visage.

Jin continued, "But, I can't do anything about my sense of smell..."

Jin puts on his belt and prepares to transform, in deepest lament.

* _ **ALPHA!**_ *

Jin smiles for a brief moment before it shows his face of sadness and despair. Then he screams on the top of his lungs, " **AAAAA-MAAAAA-ZOOOONNNNN!** ", followed by letting out a roar of anger and sorrow as he transforms into Amazon Alpha. Jin charges and presses forward at Nanaha while regretting her love for him.

" _Oh, it's because you are simple."_

" _It's okay."_

" _How can you stick with a guy like me?!"_

" _Because...I know you've been crying all this time."_

While Goro and Taki watch Jin being maimed and manhandled by the Jellyfish Amazon, Goro takes off his suit's helmet, and expresses a brief sympathy towards Jin's pain. The feeling when he [Jin's] family became monsters he seeks to destroy is painful to watch in some ways; Jin loved Nanaha more ways than one and is trying to keep his woman out of his harm's way. But, Jin is already too late to save them after they mutated into Amazons; and Chihiro being one of the source of turning humans into these abominations.

Seconds later, Goro picks up the Bugvisor II and Kuroto emerges from it.

"What's the matter, is Takayama Jin's sorrow really haunting you?", asked the Game Master.

"Partly.", Goro replied dryly. "That guy realizing the important person he cared and love becoming a monster while he tries to end her suffering can be very painful to watch. How would you feel the same way, or a similar thing like that to anyone you care?"

The ZETA Tech CEO asks Kuroto if he did a similar thing to someone he cared about. The Game Master brings up how he (un)intentionally infected his own mother with Game Illness which result of Poppy Pipopapo being born, leading to him creating Kamen Rider Chronicle so that clearing the said game can bring back those who were infected by the Bugster virus during Zero Day and in the Rider Chronicle game itself.

"I infected my own mother with Game illness, and desperate thought of finding a way to save her was create Kamen Rider Chronicle.", Kuroto replied. "And, my father, or the one who used to be my father neglected me and used my talents for his profit, and I'm glad a certain psychotic bounty hunter ripped him in half. But, that doesn't stop me to make use of my godly talents to change the world.", the Game Master pulls out a new Gashat that resembles Ex-Aid's Maximum Mighty X, since that's Kuroto's personal Gashat, he dubs it _**God**_ **Maximum Mighty X**.

"Well, that explains everything. You and I are not very different in some ways.", Goro points out despite his and Kuroto's troubled pasts, are not much different towards each other in more ways than one. "We're both taking pride at our genius-level intellect and invent things to change the world. But, what really separates us is that I don't fancy myself as a God and start going out in hissy fits. End of story."

* _ **God Maximum Mighty X!**_ *

"Very well. I will demonstrate you what godly talents can accomplish that no normal man can do before.", Kuroto smirked as he puts on his Gamer Driver before he activates God Maximum Mighty X. "Grade Billion, Henshin!"

* _ **Maximum Gashat! Gacchan! Fuu~metsu~!**_ _(TL: immortal)_ *

Kuroto transforms into Genm into his Action Gamer Level 0 suit, and a differently-colored Maximum Gamer emerges above him. This mech suit is different than the ones Ex-Aid dons, only that it has Kamen Rider Genm's purple colors and eyes on the torso.

* _ **Saijoukyuu no Kami no Sainou! Dan Kuroto! Dan Kuroto!**_ *

Genm then presses the lid of the God-MMX Gashat to initiate the suit donning, he jumps at the mech with the suit encasing him as the suit assembles.

* _ **God Maximum~! X~!**_ *

After wearing the God Maximum Gamer armor, Kuroto proclaims his level exceeded beyond than standards. With his level being **1,000,000,000**. Absurd as it sounds, but the real question in mind is that, can Level 1,000,000,000 be enough to stand against the Jellyfish Amazon.

That said, Genm God Maximum Gamer charges and prepares to dish out some godly power on the Original. Taki holds the VNZ-2000 GOLEM in its compact briefcase form. Goro hands to her the Ragna-Mail Full Bottle and prepares to activate the mech armor.

* _ **Henkei!**_ *

After inserting the Ragna-Maill Full Bottle, the GOLEM transforms into its bipedal mech armor. Taki dons the armor and assists Kuroto, leaving Goro to deal the Original the most reckless way possible.

Jin finds himself being viciously maimed by the Jellyfish Amazon's tentacles all while trying to destroy the creature with all his might. Just he is about to approach that creature again, Mamoru intercepts Amazon Alpha, much to his fury.

"You...", Jin growled.

Just Mamoru is about to assault Jin, he is stabbed in the back by Goro with the Yoshiyuki Shin.

"Go.", G7 Icarus XYZ gives a nod to Amazon Alpha. "Leave this bozo to me."

With Goro stalling Mamoru, this gives Jin enough time to fight the Jellyfish Amazon. The Mole Amazon attempts to fight his way to save the Original, only for Goro to stop Mamoru in his tracks.

* _ **Ready go,! Vortex Cutter!**_ *

Goro immediately inserted the Crow Full Bottle while the Yoshiyuki Shin is still on its sheath. When the Mole Amazon charges at G7 Icarus XYZ, Goro slashes Mamoru in an "X"-shape fashion with his weapon. But, the attack is not yet in effect until Goro resheathes his blade. Before that, he mutters something to Mamoru, "This is the end of the line for you."

Goro places his sword back into the scabbard, complete with an audible click. This causes Mamoru to sustain an "X"-shaped cut in his chest to the point he starts to bleed out, weakening the Mole Amazon. And worse, Mamoru starts to fear for his life as Goro is about to kill him.

Mamoru hopelessly begs for Goro not to end his life, "No, no, no! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Unfortunately for the rogue Amazon, Goro shoots him 13 times with the G7 Sky Buster, leaving him for dead. Luckily, Mamoru is still breathing, as it is not in Goro's nature to take a life, whether they are guilty of their sins.

Shido and his team arrive on the scene, they see Jin fighting the Jellyfish Amazon and Mamoru badly wounded.

"Takayama...", Shido muttered, all while noticing three outsiders helping him.

"Then, that's the original?", asked Misaki.

Shido then advises Fukuda to wait for a chance to use the Heavy Scattershot round as they will be providing Jin some assistance, despite that Jin unknowingly had the three outsiders in the form of Taki, Goro, and Kuroto to help him. Bad news is that despite the Jellyfish Amazon always standing still, its tentacles make short work of anyone around it, that even includes Shido's team.

Goro isn't safe of this either until Taki takes the GOLEM armor to him.

"Goro, attacking that abomination head on is dangerous.", said the ninja. "I think it's your turn to use this armor right now."

"Got it.", Goro nodded.

While the GOLEM suit manages to dwarf the Jellyfish Amazon, Genm's God Maximum Gamer allowed himself to tank the punishment from the creature. He was able to land some massive damage on the Original. However, while pushed back, the Original stays still all while it unleashes its tentacles on Shido's team, as well as Jin. This even doesn't stop Jin to destroy this abomination even if it takes him one day or two.

"Let's do this, Mr. God! (kami-sama)", Goro tells Kuroto to land more hits to weaken the Jellyfish Amazon so Shido and his guys can fire their grenade. "Let's leave no stone unturned!"

"I AM GOD!", Kuroto bellowed as he closes the lever of his Gamer Driver.

* _ **Gacchon. Kamiwaza! Gacchan!**_ *

Genm jettisoned himself from the God Maximum Gamer armor and unleashes a Rider Kick on the Original.

* _ **God Maximum Critical Blessing!**_ *

Pulling out the Silver Fang claw, G7 Icarus XYZ turns the crank of his Build Driver.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

The black-winged Kamen Rider jumped out of the GOLEM suit and prepares to unleash the Silver Fang's other signature technique on the Jellyfish Amazon.

" **Hissatsu! Byakko Acrobat!** ", Goro called out the technique, as he slashes through the Jellyfish Amazon.

As Fukuda and his team are still in struggling to shoot the high-pressured grenade round on the Jellyfish Amazon, with the Jellyfish Amazon weakened at this moment thanks to the cooperative teamwork of Genm and G7 Icarus XYZ, they managed to regroup.

"Everyone, back Fuku up!", Shido exclaimed.

"Pull yourselves together!", Taki helps Nozomi stand up to her feet. Then tells Goro and Kuroto to get out as the 4C operatives are about to fire that HP grenade.

Fuku holds the grenade launcher and prepares to aim the weapon on the Original, all while Misaki, Shido, and Nozomi help him. Before Fukuda can take the shot, Jin successfully impales the Jellyfish Amazon with his hand.

Fukuda fires, only for Mamoru to take the bullet, despite being heavily wounded after his fight against Goro, much to the surprise of Shido and his team, and to the chagrin of Goro and company.

"What the hell?!", Goro facepalmed on his visor.

"Mamo-chan!", Misaki cried in horror.

The blast was powerful enough to disintegrate Mamoru, and engulfing Jin and the Jellyfish Amazon inside a ball of fire.

As Jin was about to be in the verge of death, he embraces Nanaha. Jin finds himself in a dream with Nanaha.

 _"Jin.", said Nanaha when she recognized her boyfriend's presence. "I'm sorry."_

 _"For what?", a teary Jin smiled at her._

 _"For having you fulfill my selfish request in the end."_

 _Nanaha reveals her six rainbow-like wings to Jin, which explains how she became an Amazon. Also, it interprets how she mothered Chihiro._

 _"I see...", said Jin. "That was also Nanaha-san. You sure got me."_

 _"Jin... Chihiro is just like you.", Nanaha said, seeing Chihiro being just like his father. "You're a good father."_

 _Jin continued breaking down emotionally after a tearful reunion between him and Nanaha. Within moments, Jin and Nanaha decided to give closure to this as she disappears and reappeared behind her._

She pushes Jin away, and returning to the present, Jin is thrown from the explosion, and his body charred. As the explosion intensified, Goro, Taki, and Kuroto looked away. They noticed Jin miraculously survived. Not only that Nanaha is finally dead, and Jin's mission to end his lover's suffering for good, Mamoru also died after taking the bullet.

"Is it over...?", Taki asked.

"No, there's still more. And that's Chihiro.", Goro deduced. "Perhaps I think it's time we regroup with Anzu."

Shadow Winger arrives and reports to Goro. As the robotic bird has been scouting with the Space Explorers.

" _Boss, we got some bad news. Chihiro's heading for 4C's headquarters._ ", said Shadow. " _That Crow Amazon you've fought earlier has a special armlet that allows her to transform. Apparently, 4C's chief just activated its self-disposal system so she'll die in 5 to 6 hours._ "

"So, that's 4C's idea of disposing anyone who outlived of their usefulness.", Goro deduced.

"That's cruel.", Taki is appalled by 4C's actions of disposing Iyu.

"That's really out of the standards. Anyway, we better help the Space Explorers tie up some loose ends."

Goro sends Kuroto back to Poppy's Bugvisor II, then Shadow Winger attaches itself into Goro's back. Then he holds Taki with his left arm through her hips so Goro can lift her while in flight.

"Let's leave no stone unturned.", said Taki.

Shadow Winger spreads its wings as it lifts Goro and Taki into the air, heading for Anzu's location.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan, Bat (stolen from Night Rogue)

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 **Deviations from the Amazons source material:**

\- In "Yellow Brick Road":

*When Iyu loses herself all while having flashbacks of her death here in this chapter, Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus witnesses Iyu's erratic behavior which results into a fight against her.

*In the original episode, Haruka did destroy the Snake Amazon. Here, it is Samus who puts the Snake Amazon down.

\- In the first half of "Amazonz":

*When Mamoru intercepts Jin while fighting the Jellyfish Amazon before Shido and his guys show up: In the original source, Jin immediately incapacitates Mamoru before continuing. Here, it is Goro who does the deed in Jin's place. Even worse when Goro invokes his "you are already dead" technique at Mamoru to the point he starts begging to Goro not to kill him, only to be shot 13 times and left for dead. However, Mamoru still takes the Heavy Scattershot moments before Nanaha is killed.

It's revealed that Goro detests companies who engage in corrupt practices namely Nozama Pharmacy and Nanba Heavy Industries. Speaking of Nanba, as with the Touto government, he is very suspicious of that company.

This is the first time Samus combines inserting a Gashat into a Gashacon Weapon and activating the Critical Crews-Aid function of her Buggle Driver II at the same time. And her finisher with the Gashacon Key Slasher in this chapter is similar to how Kamen Rider Black RX thrusts the Revolcane on his foes.

Goro shooting Mamoru 13 times is an ironic reference that the two seasons of Amazons last for 13 episodes.

And speaking of the part of Goro shooting Mamoru several times, Goro might be an anti-hero and will always be; it's revealed that it is not in his nature to kill people. When he gives Mamoru the old "you are already dead" finishing move, he simply leaves him incapacitated (Granted because Amazons can withstand even the most brutal beatings). This is a result of writing a character combining some aspects of Batman and Kenshiro. In Kamen Rider Ryuki, the titular Rider, Shinji doesn't like killing people. The same goes for Kouta, even though he did (once by accident, that is Yuya), or unless if the enemies he faces are pure evil and beyond redemption like Overlord Inves such as Demushu or Redyue.


	70. Episode 070: Eventually, the Stars Fall

**Episode 0** **70** **:** **Eventually, the Stars Fall**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter adapts the Amazons Season 2 episodes, the second half of "Amazonz", the final episode of season 2 and the said series as a whole. That said, this will be the final chapter of the Amazons route and Act IV in general. The next chapter that will follow after starts Act V.

The chapter's title is a reference to the song by Saeko Suzuki that is mostly featured throughout season 2, "Yagate hoshi ga furu". Iyu is mostly heard singing that song, and then Chihiro.

Despite I have only watched Amazons S2 episodes only from "The Third Degree" right down to Amazons, at least I covered up the story through the points of view of Haruka and Jin. Since I managed to cover up the Ghost RE:BIRTH Specter V-Cinema and Amazons S2, which of 2017's crossover movies do you want me to adapt? For me, I think about adapting Chou Super Hero Taisen into Act V. Let me know your thoughts in your reviews.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-** **The Chase Continues...** **-**

Back in the church, Chihiro escapes again with Iyu. 4C resumed their pursuit. Hiroki, overhearing Chihiro lamenting that he is unable to live like a normal human being due to the nature of the Lysogenesis Cells in his body, and him being an Amazon who can infect anyone.

" _Why?! Why aren't we allowed to live?! Why?!"_

Holding the picture of Chihiro and Iyu on the palm of his hand, Hiroki tearfully laments how can Chihiro get through the grim fate of being killed by humans.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Libera me from Hell**_ _" by Tarantula (rap) and Yuki Kasahara (operetta) from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

( _"Is there anyone who can answer that?"_ ), Hiroki said to himself.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Requiem æternam, Dona eis, Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Eternal rest, grant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)_

The three Space Explorers, overhearing what Hiroki was thinking if Chihiro can be save or save himself and Iyu, despite that Chihiro is considered to be dangerous due to the Lysogenic cells in his body, assures Hiroki that it is for Chihiro himself to decide to live until the bitter end.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"It is for him (Chihiro) to decide that.", said Samus. Mitsuzane taps Hiroki in the shoulders.

"Then why are you helping 4C trying to kill him?!", Hiroki shouted.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"Calm down, we're on nobody's side.", the bounty hunter continued. "We came here for one reason, we're solving the mystery about the spreading of these Amazonz. We are in a different league than 4C. Look, it is not in our nature to take a life. We want to all of these mysteries to end."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Power to the peeps, power for the dreams still missing piece scattering, so incomplete**_ _ **~]**_

Samus reminds Nagase that her team is on neither side of the conflict, but they are trying to right the wrongs that 4C could not. She reassures that Chihiro and Iyu are going to be fine and he'll more likely try to isolate himself from humanity in order to prevent infecting people.

"Then, is Chihiro going to be saved?", Hiroki kept asking the question.

 _ **[~**_ _ **We be the most incredible soldier from underground see how easy they all fall down**_ _ **~]**_

"I told you before, it is not for us to decide that. It's his.", only for Samus to repeat that answer. "If I were you, if something might happen to him. You could at least cherish the good moments with him. That's all I can say. There are some people want to live a normal life, there are some who are desperately looking for a purpose. But, when you are confronted by harsh decisions that can affect you psychologically, this is something that Chihiro himself has to face."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Digging to the core to see the light. Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive!**_ _ **~]**_

With nothing else left to say to Hiroki, Mitsuzane, Go, and Samus leave the chapel as they continue to chase Chihiro. Still in tears, Hiroki clenched his fist whilst the picture of Chihiro and Iyu on his palms. Uncertain that if Chihiro could survive or not, he'll forever remember him as a person, not a beast of an abomination.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ya top of the head, I'm on the set Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?**_ _ **~]**_

For Chihiro, it is race against time, as Iyu only has 4 hours left before the armlet finally makes short work of her. He drove on his motorcycle along with Iyu to 4C's headquarters. Aware that Chihiro plans to head there, Kurosaki alarmed the headquarters and prepare to stand guard, making sure that Chihiro doesn't reach Tachibana's office alive.

 _ **[~**_ _ **'Cause a lot of things changed we be waiting in vain**_ _ **~]**_

As Chihiro continued driving on the way to 4C's HQ, he knows that Iyu did not lose her memory, due to the fact that she is a Sigma-type Amazon - a kind that retains a part of humanity of the individual who died and resurrected with Amazon Cells. Because of recalling the traumatic event in her life - is her father mutating into an Amazon and killed her mother, sister and herself; she lost control of herself.

 _ **[~**_ _ **If you wanna get by no pain no gain!**_ _ **~]**_

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers - Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus immediately transformed into Mach, Ryugen (Budou Arms), and Huntress Creator Gamer, respectively and sent out their mecha-like vehicles: Go summoned both his Ride Macher and Chaser's bike, the Ride Chaser and both bikes combined into the Ride Crosser, followed by the Ride Boosters Red and Blue appearing from out of nowhere and combined with the Ride Crosser.. Mitsuzane pulled out the Suika Lockseed and equipped it, changing from Budou to Suika Arms. Samus summoned a virtual manifestation of her Varia Suit and she immediately transformed it into a Maximum Gamer-esque suit in which she immediately donned.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Wow! Fakers wanna test me again!**_ _ **~]**_

* _ **Gyro Mode!**_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain yo!**_ _ **~]**_

The three Space Explorers take to the skies as they flew into their respective machines and chase Chihiro from above. Within moments, they managed to catch up with G7 Icarus XYZ already taking flight with Shadow Winger. Not to mention, Goro also carried Taki on his arms while on flight.

 _ **[~**_ _ **I'm still struggling for the straight up skill**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We gonna, make it a-happen with the crazy rap skill**_ _ **~]**_

Goro reaches through the Booster Ride Crosser and puts Taki on the red Ride Booster.

"Touchdown!", said Goro after Taki's feet touch the red side of the Ride Booster. While Goro takes the blue Ride Booster's side.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **If you ain't know, now you know... Good luck, fellas!**_ _ **~]**_

"Good timing we ran into you guys!", said Go from inside the Ride Crosser's cockpit.

"Looks like you are going after Chihiro as well.", Taki answered.

"Yeah.", Mitsuzane added. "And the _real_ show is about to start!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Free me, Lord, from eternal death_ _)_

That said, as the Space Explorers, Goro and Taki are en route to Chihiro's destination. The Space Explorers themselves have one thing to say before going to action.

 _ **[~**_ _ **In die illa tremenda. in die illa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _On that terrible day, on that day_ _)_

"Track! Eliminate!", Go begins with the first line of his usual roll-call inside the Ride Crosser's cockpit.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The heavens and earth will be moved,_ _)_

"Breaking through time and fate at mach speed!", with Mitsuzane paraphrasing the former's line with his own.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Dum veneris judicare sæculum per ignem.**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _When you will come to judge_ _t_ _he age by fire._ _)_

"Embarking in a path where fate intertwines: the paths of the past, present, and future intersect!", Samus added.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tremens factus sum ego et timeo,**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I dread and tremble for_ _)_

"Joined together with comrades of the present, vanquishing evil under heaven's decree!", Taki added complete with an epic armfold.

"As long as the ties that binds us together are stronger than those that would tear us apart, we create a path for people wishing for a better tomorrow!", Goro boasts his own, again with his own epic armfold.

With Ryugen finishing one last sentence, "We'll leave no stone unturned, this is our resolve. That's how we Space Explorers roll! I'll... No, **WE** will say this many times as much as I have to!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The scattering to come and your wrath._ _)_

Before all five shouted altogether, " **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!** ", they speed away as they head towards Chihiro's location.

* * *

 **-The Standoff-**

At 4C's headquarters, all of the soldiers are stationed into their positions as they anticipate Chihiro's arrival.

From a distance, in a rooftop of an apartment building just south 4C's base, Anzu has perched the Barrett .50 cal facing the very top floor of the building where their target, Tachibana Yugo is foreseeing the standoff from there.

Anzu turned off the thermal scope of the Barrett and toggled the scope's mode of vision to normal, she sees Tachibana in a wheelchair, neck brace, and most of his limbs are crippled.

"That's strange, the guy's on the wheelchair. Did he get an accident or something?", Anzu muttered.

Tachibana's injuries were no accident, as it actually came from during Chihiro's mutation into his Origin form and the man was squeezed to near death during that event.

"Alright, alright. I get it.", Anzu breaks the fourth wall. "No one, I mean no ordinary human being could survive being squeezed by so many tentacles. This is your premise on watching too much Hentai."

"I'll say.", Natsu makes a point.

Within moments, they hear three vehicles in the air flying just ahead and above them. That is, they see Samus in her Maximum Gamer-esque heavy armor flying towards 4C's location, Ryugen in the Suika Arms, and the Booster Ride Crosser making a soft landing as Goro and Taki catches up with Natsu and Anzu.

"Are we still late for the party, neechan?", asked Goro.

"No, not yet.", Anzu replied. "I have a feeling they haven't start shooting yet. They're still waiting for Chihiro."

Anzu's objective is to kill Chief Tachibana with a Barrett .50 cal. However, she is unable to do so in the middle of the standoff due to the presence of the soldiers down there, as if she prematurely shoots Tachibana during the standoff itself, this can cause the 4C operatives to panic. Therefore, Goro has to signal her sister when to pull the trigger: is to wait for Iyu to collapse. Granted, because of the armlet's killswitch system already burning Iyu's left arm and it's only a matter of time before she dies for real. Once Iyu does drop to her knees, this is the time for Anzu to shoot.

"I guess we better make a guest appearance.", Goro cracks a joke.

"Let's go!", Taki nods.

The veteran ninja jumped at an unprecedented height heading for the standoff's location. And while Shadow Winger is still attached to Goro's back, they flew off to the destination.

Back in 4C's base, Chihiro arrives, confronted by 4C's soldiers. There, Chihiro's Lysogenic corruption of his body starts to spread from top to bottom, as he resolve to prevent Iyu from dying.

The troops open fire, as Chihiro charges all while taking hits from 5.56 rifle rounds. He already put on his driver and the syringe trinket to transform into Amazon Neo.

" **Amazon!** ", Chihiro shouted.

* _ **NEO!**_ *

Chihiro fights his way against soldiers standing in his way, only for Haruka to block his path.

"Chihiro, stop!", Haruka tries to restrain the young boy.

* _ **BLADE LOADING!**_ *

"Get out of the way!", only for Chihiro to fight off Amazon Omega.

Chihiro continued fighting the soldiers firing at him, mercilessly maiming one after another. Things are taking turn for the worse for 4C's operatives until they get unexpected reinforcements in the form of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ. The black-winged Kamen Rider wooshed from out of nowhere and attacks Amazon Neo, grabs the Amazon Rider before throwing him back to the ground.

Mach in the Booster Ride Crosser starts bombarding Chihiro with laser beams from his machine. Then, Ryugen in Suika Arms manages to make short work of Amazon Neo before Huntress Creator Gamer in her Maximum Gamer-esque mecha to show up and manhandles Chihiro. But, this doesn't stop him from trying to get close to 4C's base.

Kurosaki's team show up as they keep unloading their bullets on Chihiro. As Chihiro manages to slaughter all the remaining resistance, he reaches for Kurosaki's guys. Kurosaki himself attempts to put Chihiro down by gunning him in point blank, only for Amazon Neo to counter.

Just as Chihiro is about to kill Mizuki, Taki shows up and goes Tengen Toppa Evolution and manages to stab Chihiro with both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. Haruka manages to stand up and drags Chihiro out of the 4C HQ entrance. In the middle of the two Amazon Riders confrontation, Chihiro starts transmutating into his Origin form.

"This is so not good...", Goro grimaced underneath his helmet's heads-up display.

Amazon Neo's armor starts breaking as Chihiro was about to go into his Origin form. But, the young boy's resilience allowed him to hold on to his humanity as his armor slowly repaired itself!

"He's regenerating his armor...", Samus said underneath her Rider form's HUD, to her surprise, this is the first time she seen something like this.

Soldiers continued advancing. In the middle of the ensuing mayhem, a sound of the horn coming from a car alerted Kurosaki. When the 4C captain tells the civilian vehicle stay away from the kill zone, someone opens the side window of the car, revealing Nozama Pharmacy's authority figures, in the form of Mrs. Mizusawa Reika; much to Mizuki's surprise, as well as Chairman Tenjo Takaaki.

"You're from Nozama, I presume?", Kurosaki said, without any show of respect. "What do you want?"

"The Chairman wants to see this with his own eyes.", said Mrs. Mizusawa.

That's where Kurosaki notices the elderly Chairman Tenjo sitting beside Reika. True to his temper, Kurosaki seems to hold nothing but contempt for the Nozama Chairman.

"Continue on with your duties. I will not get in your way.", said the Chairman. "But, still... How unslightly as always, panicking and trying to rush things.", he opened the window on the right side of the car, noticing Tachibana taking matters to his own hands, seeing but disapproval for that matter. "Just what he is afraid of? One life form threatening another is a part of nature.", Tenjo mused again all while observing the ensuing chaos. "There is no other life form that is free of threat."

Hearing this, Kurosaki shows he really has no respect for the Chairman. And for that matter, he smeared his blood-stained hand onto the driver's window in an act of spite. Much to the shock of the chauffeur and his partner on the front seat in the right.

"Can you really say that.", a spiteful Kurosaki said to the Chairman's face. "If you yourself were being eaten?"

Mrs. Mizusawa was appalled by this behavior, but she could barely express her response. Neither does Chairman Tenjo, who just shrugged Kurosaki's insult.

"I couldn't wish for anything more.", the elderly man dismisses the discussion.

Either way, Kurosaki wastes no time disrespecting the old man and continued with his team's mission. Meanwhile, the chauffeurs driving for Mrs. Mizusawa and Chairman Tenjo are actually Makoto and Alain in their disguises, with the former taking the wheel. Their plan is to make sure if Mrs. Mizusawa gets out of the car first, Alain will pull out a silenced .45 caliber pistol to shoot the old man on the head. Both men nod their heads quietly once they execute the plan, and they have to act natural to avoid suspicion of Mrs. Mizusawa.

As the mayhem continues, Haruka, the four Kamen Riders, and Taki try their best to subdue Chihiro as well preventing him reaching the main building. Haruka and Chihiro get into a gridlock in the middle of their brawl.

Huntress Creator Gamer emerges from her mech armor and pulled out the Gashacon Key Slasher, she then inserted Maximum Mighty X into the slot.

* _ **Maximum Gashatto! Kimewaza! Maximum Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

The Gashacon Key Slasher's blade begins to gather a fiery energy and Samus lands a powerful slash on Chihiro.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish!**_ *

Followed by G7 Icarus XYZ (with Shadow Winger still attached on his back and its wings began to spread) immediately turning the crank of his Build Driver to activate his finisher, all while using the Yoshiyuki Shin for the technique he is about to use.

" **Hissatsu! Sanheiho no Teiri Gaeshi!** (Pythagorean Theorem Reversal)", Goro calls out the attack. After that, G7 Icarus XYZ does three-energy slashes shaped like a triangle and launches it at Chihiro. Followed by G7 Icarus XYZ flying straight towards Chihiro as he delivers the final slash at the Amazon Rider, the technique immediately takes effect after Goro puts his sword back into his scabbard, hurting Chihiro.

If G7 Icarus XYZ's Pythagorean Theorem Reversal wasn't enough to put Chihiro down. Haruka then takes matters into his own hands as he smashes the injection of the trinket on his driver.

* _ **AMAZON PUNISH!**_ *

Amazon New Omega charges and slashes Amazon Neo with his arm blade.

"Chihiro...!", Haruka growled as he applies pressure on his attack..

Unbeknownst to Amazon Neo, Iyu's left arm begins to get charred to the point her skin began to sustain a burn hotter than 40-degrees. After a few seconds, Iyu drops to her knees and collapsed.

"She collapsed.", said Taki after seeing the Sigma-type Amazon dropping down.

"Iyu!", Chihiro turned around after he saw Iyu falling down to the ground.

Meanwhile, on Anzu's location. Goro immediately alarmed her that Iyu fainted. That said, Anzu aims for the top floor where Tachibana Yugo is observing the standoff. Mayu used binoculars to pinpoint the target's location, about 1000 miles away from their location, as the Barrett is powerful enough to pinpoint targets at a far distance.

That said, Anzu dopes the rifle scope and immediately sets it to thermal mode. Due to the wind speed not being present at this moment, she aims on Tachibana's head, taking a deep breath and fired.

The shot lands, Anzu scores a headshot and Tachibana is instantly killed.

"Bulls-eye!", Natsu exclaimed.

"All that is left is for that Nozama Chairman to kick the bucket.", said Anzu.

Back during the standoff, some of the 4C soldiers hear a gunshot from a distance. And there are some who noticed a window broken coming from Tachibana's office. Only for the staff inside the headquarters to inform that Tachibana was killed from the inside.

" _We got big trouble, Tachibana-san is been shot!_ ", said a 4C staff inside the building who just informed Kurosaki.

However, Kurosaki and his team are busy focused on Chihiro. As the commotion of Tachibana's death in his office, the distraction causes Chihiro to escape with Iyu.

"Looks like their plan worked accordingly.", Goro muttered. "4C's chief has been iced."

Meanwhile, Haruka recovers after his fight against Chihiro. As his mother exits the car, Haruka ignored his stepmother and proceeds to put his helmet on and drove off with his motorcycle.

"Mizuki!", Mrs. Mizusawa catches up to her daughter and sees her holding a HP grenade launcher, as if she's planning to kill her own brother. "If you're planning to shoot Haruka, don't do it!"

Mizuki tries to chase her brother, but her mother asks her not to. Mizuki responds by asking her mother that had she ever killed an Amazon before, which causes the Mizusawa matriarch to pause at the brief moment.

"I joined 4C so that I could properly face Haruka.", Mizuki explained the reason why she became a 4C operative to her mother. "This bullet exists for that reason."

Mizuki walked away trying to do the right thing once everything is done. Mrs. Mizusawa sees her daughter going worried that Haruka is still a valuable as their family.

Unbeknownst to Reika, the car that has Chairman Tenjo inside mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

 **-And The Rest is Silence-**

Elsewhere in a cliff side, it seems that the car with Chairman Tenjo is taken someplace away from the 4C base. Inside of the car, Chairman Tenjo was shot in the head! With Makoto holding the silenced pistol, it is assumed that he was the one who shoot the Nozama Chairman.

With Tenjo Takaaki finally assassinated, Alain and Makoto took off their disguises and wore their usual clothing. They placed Tenjo's body into the trunk of the car. The two men push the car off the cliff and into the ocean below, leaving no evidence.

Afterwards, Makoto informs his crew that their mission is complete.

"Samus, we've iced him. Mission complete.", Makoto phoned the bounty hunter through his Cobra Keitai.

" _Good work, you two. Head back to Shouya City, we'll debrief you once the loose ends are tied. Out._ ", Samus replied.

That said, Makoto immediately transformed into Specter Houdini Damashii after loading the Houdini Eyecon into the Ghost Driver. He and Alain flew off leaving the Yamamoto Prefecture returning back to Shouya City.

* * *

 **-Chihiro's Last Moments-**

In the park, after successfully escaping 4C for the last time, Chihiro and Iyu secluded themselves there. To the young boy's surprise, he notices Iyu smiling all while making a cake out of dirt and bark around her, in which he puts pebbles as toppings.

Afterwards, Iyu piggybacks on Chihiro's back as he takes her into the park itself. He then sings this rhyme...

" _ **Eventually, the stars fall~**_ "

" _ **It's time for the stars to fall~**_ "

" _ **My heart is beating so fast~**_ "

" _ **Beating so fast~**_ "

" _ **Those nostalgic moments~**_ "

"Chihiro... I...had fun.", Iyu muttered in which will be her last thing she would say to Chihiro.

"Yeah.", Chihiro replied, as he's unaware of Iyu already dying with a smile.

Once reaching the park itself, Chihiro is cornered by Jin, Haruka, Goro, and Samus. There, he places Iyu's body on the ground, where he realizes that Iyu has finally passed on.

Haruka reminds Chihiro that the Lysogenic Cells in his body is a serious danger, that why he and Jin must tie up the loose end. And Chihiro already knew that, and it was his fault for everything that happened. Jin refutes, that everything is all _his_ fault, and Jin reveals that he already killed Nanaha. End of discussion.

"Do you really want to live amongst humanity? Considering that not only you've become a pariah because of the beast inside you.", Goro asks Chihiro if he still wants to live, and asks him with a choice. "What will it be, will you live or sacrifice your happiness and face death with dignity?"

"But, I will live to the very end.", Chihiro answered.

"You are really just like Nanaha-san.", said Jin.

The three Amazon Riders put on their belts and transform and both shout, " **Amazon!** "

* _ **ALPHA!**_ * / * _ **NEW OMEGA!**_ * / * _ **NEO!**_ *

* _ **[...] StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level up! [...] Mi~ghty Cre~ator~! V-R-X!**_ *

Samus and Goro transformed into Huntress Creator Gamer and G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor, respectively. The two Kamen Riders assist Haruka and Jin in their final battle against Chihiro. Amazon Alpha and New Omega immediately made short work of Neo before it can transmutate into his Origin Form. Haruka restrains Chihiro and asks Goro to use a technique to paralyze him.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish!**_ *

After Goro turns the crank of the Build Driver while wielding the Yoshiyuki Shin blade, he prepares to use that **Pythagorean Theorem Reversal** on Chihiro.

" **Hissatsu! Sanheiho no Teiri Gaeshi!** ", Goro called out that attack as he charges on Chihiro up close, and does his three energy slash that paralyzes Amazon Neo. "Hey, now is your chance!"

By telling Jin to give the final blow to his son, he turns the lever of his driver up for the finishing blow.

* _ **VIOLENT SLASH!**_ *

Amazon Alpha impales his hand on Chihiro's torso, he impaled into Amazon Neo's gut so deep, Chihiro is forced out of his transformation, following with blood from his mouth as Chihiro coughed.

Chihiro has one last thing to say to his dad before passing away for real.

"Thank you, dad...", Chihiro said, before passing on with a smile.

Jin managed to finally end the suffering of both Nanaha and Chihiro, which ultimately saved humanity from being turned into Amazons.

"It's finally over...", said Haruka.

The other Space Explorers (save for Alain and Makoto), Mizuki, Taiga, Kiriya, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu arrived on the scene following the aftermath of Chihiro's death.

* * *

 **-The Aftermath-**

Weeks that followed after, Haruka decided to live a normal life as a human being after being told by Mizuki after his last fight against Chihiro. Haruka thanked the Space Explorers and Goro since fighting side by side with them gave him a reason to live, and a reason to protect humanity despite being an Amazon. Both Mizusawa siblings learn that their mother resigned from Nozama Pharmacy following Chairman Tenjo's disappearance, so Reika can live a normal life with her family following the tragedies that happened since Tlaloc.

Shido and his team mourned at Mamoru's death in the beach where they last fought the Original.

Hiroki decides to return his life as a high-school student, still in possession of the picture of Chihiro and Iyu in memory of them.

Jin continued wandering the world, lamenting why he could not join with his beloved Nanaha in death. For him, being alive is a fate worse than death.

The Space Explorers and the Doctor Riders (Kiriya and Taiga) finally solved their case and finally completed their mission, they return back to Shouya City. Goro and his kunoichi harem resumed their usual daily routine upon returning back to Shouya City, keeping the experience involving with the Amazons in his diary.

With the threat of the Amazons finally subdued, what lies ahead before the Space Explorers and Goro and the girls?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan, Bat (stolen from Night Rogue)

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 **Deviations from the Amazons source material:**

\- In "Amazonz":

*Tachibana has no lines spoken in this chapter.

*Compared to the source material as it ends with a downer ending with the bad guys like Chairman Tenjo and Tachibana are still alive. Here, it's bittersweet at least, not only the bad guys are dead here this time. Chihiro and Iyu still die here, while Jin still survives.

*When Mizuki was about to be attacked by Chihiro, it is Taki in TTEV who saves her, as opposed into the source material as Haruka was the one who makes the save.

*Hiroki doesn't appear during the shootout in 4C's headquarters. This is where Anzu shoots Tachibana with the sniper rifle that provides the distraction that allows Chihiro to escape. Unlike in the source material, Hiroki was able to give Chihiro some time to escape.

This is the first time Taki says "Just who the hell do you think I am?!". And judging during that roll-call scene after Samus, Taki says "Vanquishing evil under heaven's decree!", the "heaven's decree" can be translated into "tenka gomen" (天下御免). The "tenka gomen" (which translates into either "acknowledged/authorized by the providence" is heard first with the Shinkenger's roll-call as well as Zangetsu's Melon Arms transformation jingle. The reason why that Taki's roll-call has the "under heaven's decree" part is a reference to her Super Mode "draws power from the heavens" along with the fact Tengen Toppa Evolution is a homage to Gurren Lagann.

G7 Icarus XYZ's Pythagorean Theorem Reversal finisher with the Yoshiyuki Shin by sending a triangle-shaped projection at Chihiro before landing the finishing blow is similar to Kyoryu Silver's (Torin) Trinity Streizer. Keeping Kamen Rider Build's theme of science and mathematics, the Pythagorean theorem is a fundamental relation in Euclidean geometry among the three sides of a right triangle. Ironically, the Pythagorean Theorem Reversal could be an inside joke to Vice Minister Hiramechimedes from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, who does have a technique that invokes the Pythagorean Theorem.


	71. Episode 071: The Race to Space, pt 1

**Episode 071: The Race to Space** **, part 1: The Request**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Welcome to Act V of Volume 3. Though my adaptation of Amazons into this fic may not be perfect as what you guys expected, but still it still follows few details from the source material. Regardless that Chihiro and Iyu still died just like in canon, the bad guys are dead, which counts as a bittersweet ending.

My thoughts with the recent episode of Build now we know that Blood Stalk (or Stark if you prefer) is actually nascita's owner, Soichi. Not only he's similar to Kuniteru Emoto/Tachibana/Virgo from Fourze, but he's closer to Fueki/White Wizard/Wiseman from Wizard, this explains Stalk is so laid back, yet he manages to hold against Night Rogue with a little to no effort at all and toying with Sento and Banjyou.

Sawa was presumed dead in chapter 55, only to find out that she's actually alive in chapter 62 and due to the fact Anzu swapped her with a body double to fool Sento, and she's still locked in the Kamui Tribe's mothership cell #913 (a reference to Kusaka). To kickstart Act V, the Space Explorers and Goro must get her out of there. So, this chapter will be divided in two (or three) parts.

And, let's introduce new characters exclusively for Goro's party: **Tanu-chan** and **Tora-kun**. These two are living stuffed toys created from that of Anzu's plushies that she had during her childhood days. Their personality in general are shown to be very unpleasant under their adorable appearance. Tanu-chan and Tora-kun are homages to the Hopper Brothers (Yaguruma and Kageyama) from Kabuto. My choice for the voice of Tanu-chan will be **Hidenori Tokuyama** (Go-On Gold and Kickhopper) while for Tora-kun will be **Yamato Kinjo** (Kyoryu Blue; Kinjo is a voice actor himself, due to the fact that he voiced Shun Kurosaki in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V and Dino Brave Black in Kyoryuger Brave/Dino Force Brave, South Korea's adaptation spin-off sequel of Kyoryuger)

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-** **Goro** **'s Interlude** **-**

The journey in the Yamamoto Prefecture, the battle against the Amazonz, and putting an end to everything that caused the spread of mutation was the best thing I have been in my life. Despite having seen the horrors involving the Amazonz, I never gave in to my fears. I kept my cool at all times, I didn't flinch even after seeing the young boy named Chihiro just mutated into a six-armed freak of nature which explains why he is the Original.

Also, meeting the man named Mizusawa Haruka showed me what it means to live in human society regardless the fact that you are no longer human. Haruka-san chose to live a normal life following his last fight against Chihiro. Takayama Jin, however, demonstrated how far are you going to sacrifice the ones you love once they become the monsters you seek to destroy. Jarring as it sounds, but I pitied the man.

Regardless of all that, I made a vow to myself not to lose my shit at times like this. Ever since after that car accident 17 years ago, I really need to keep my thoughts shut while putting myself under pressure. Being aware of what's going on is much better than going head-on. Even calm and collected, all it takes is an iron will to keep pushing forward.

A certain man of peace said this, " **strength does not come from physical capacity, it comes from an indomitable will.** "

* * *

 **-What's Next?-**

Two weeks after helping the Samus and her crew solving the mystery involving the Amazonz, Goro resumed his duty in the office. Nakajima reports to him about Nanba Heavy Industries already making their move. However, Goro asks Nakajima to close the door as to avoid disclosing information to other employees. Considering that most of ZETA Tech employees are opposed to Nanba Heavy Industries because of the two company's rivalry.

"Goro-chan, did Anzu mentioned that Touto's government are having a deal with Nanba?", said Nakajima.

"Exactly.", Goro answered. "As far as what Anzu said, it seems that Faust is doing it for them. By causing the commotion involving Pandora's Box in the Institute."

They discussed about Nanba making their move. Both Nakajima and Goro are worried due to the fact that Nanba are anticipating for a war so they could make a profit from the three neighboring nations.

Goro checked on the internet about the news regarding Touto. He finds out that Himuro Gentoku was presumed missing after the siege in the Institute, and a new Prime Minister succeeded his father, but it's not Gentoku. Only to read that the new Prime Minister of Touto is actually **Dougai Ryuzuki**. But the name doesn't ring a bell to Goro, until when Goro looked at a video conference of Prime Minister Dougai, Goro recognizes him with a resemblance to his arch-rival, Shingetsu.

"It can't be...", Goro said in utter disbelief, as if he is certain if Prime Minister Dougai and Shingetsu are one in the same.

For that matter, casting aside about the reaction of the new Prime Minister of Touto; Goro needs to gather some information what Nanba is planning to do. That being said, after Anzu revealed that Takigawa Sawa is still alive and imprisoned in the Kamui Tribe's spaceship located somewhere in outer space, rescuing the reporter will give them some info.

Later after work, Goro returned home.

"I'm home.", Goro greeted everyone inside his mansion.

"Welcome back.", Taki was the one who greeted him. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Where is Anzu?", he asked.

"She is in your laboratory.", the ninja said.

Goro immediately entered to the elevator leading to his underground laboratory. There, he and Taki see Anzu building some kind of device. He interrupts her hurriedly.

"Hey, bro. You sound like in a rush lately.", said Anzu.

"Anzu, did you mention Takigawa Sawa is held prisoner in one of the Kamui Tribe's mothership?"

"Yeah, her the number of her cell is #913.", Anzu continued. "I told you, it's impossible to get past through the gunships protecting their mothership alone. Or, it's possible..."

Irritated, as if Anzu was messing with Goro about denying the possibility of rescuing Sawa.

"Then, why didn't you tell me?!", Goro exclaimed straight to his sister's face.

An irritated Goro insists Anzu to get it over so rescuing Sawa will lead him to finding information about Nanba being connected to Faust. As much Anzu wants to get revenge against Faust, Goro needs answers before Touto can instigate a war on the two neighboring regions even though Himuro Gentoku is already dead (or so as the public thought him as missing).

"Remember, you are still responsible for allowing that psychotic alien vampire to kill Himuro Gentoku. That doesn't mean you've got your revenge, but your actions do nothing more but kill people, innocent or guilty.", said Goro, lecturing his older sister about the consequences of revenge. "Neechan, please, as your younger brother, just listen to me for once and answer me this, when will you let go of your revenge?"

"Until Faust is history.", said Anzu. "I know I did cause a lot of people to die for the sake of my revenge. But, Goro, I don't want you to get involve in this. This is _my_ problem."

Though Anzu is aware that she caused a lot of people to die just to further her revenge objectives, she admits that she doesn't feel guilty about it. Even after seeing Shingetsu poisoning Gentoku with a lethal dose of Nebula Gas, she was visibly horrified and satisfied at the same time, but she could express of either.

"I know of what you did everything to protect me. But, please you need to realize the consequences of revenge, it doesn't give you anything but misery."

Anzu understood her brother's warning, nevertheless. But, she has her ways in dealing with Faust aside from making use of Shingetsu. And, Anzu reminds her brother that there is more to her skills in ninjutsu than meets the eye; she has created her own gadgets, and having modified the sword that her master gave to her. She even stole some Full Bottles from Faust during the time of her escape.

Then, Goro notices Anzu experimenting on her plushies - a raccoon and tiger stuffed toys.

"What's this, did you turn your dolls into your personal Frankenstein?", Goro asked sarcastically.

"Looks like it. I put on a special battery only that Full Bottles can give them power.", Anzu replied. Then, she showed two Full Bottles with her hands - Anzu borrowed the Tanuki Full Bottle Taki, while she has the Tora (Tiger) Full Bottle in her possession.

Anzu continued, "I asked Taki-oneesama for the Tanuki Full Bottle, while I have the Tora Full Bottle. I put these dolls with a special battery that Nebula Gases from a Full Bottle which gives them life. Observe."

Anzu puts the Tanuki Full Bottle into one of her raccoon doll that she experimented on, ditto through the Tora Full Bottle into one experimented tiger stuffed toy into their respective life compartments. Thus, the two dolls that Anzu experimented on gained some sentience and sapience altogether.

"No freakin' way...", Goro muttered.

"Just where the fuck am I...?", the raccoon doll began to speak with its mouth.

"Thanks to the consumer of entities, I have been...WOKEN!", the tiger doll spoke its first words.

Goro, of all people couldn't believe it. But, Taki is curious how Anzu managed to gave an inanimate object like a stuffed toy sentience through a Full Bottle. Strangely enough these two dolls not only have a life and mind of their own, they even have their own set of personalities.

"And for a second there, I thought these killer dolls could do something profoundly-", said Goro, only for his sentence to be interrupted when the raccoon doll jumps into his chest, grabs him by the throat and shoving a gun into his nose!

"Call me a fucking "doll" one more time, _please_?", the raccoon doll begins to threaten Goro.

Anzu intervenes. "No, don't do it! He's my brother!", she separated the doll from Goro. Much to Goro's surprise, he didn't thought that Anzu's creations have such unpleasant personalities.

"Wait, this joker is your brother?", the raccoon doll paused for a moment. Not to mention both he and the tiger stuffed toy managed to obey Anzu's whims.

Anzu christened the two sentient stuffed toys as **Tanu-chan** for the raccoon doll and **Tora-kun** for the tiger doll. Despite being creations by Anzu herself, their negative personality doesn't make them friendly to Goro; Tanu-chan has a delinquent mindset and behavior and might attack anyone at the slightest provocation. While Tora-kun is batshit insane only when he starts having these unusual delusions.

"I am well-versed in all facets of the multiverse. I have studied at the library of Alexandria! Battled alongside Genghis Khan! Danced with Cleopatra! Held symposiums with Plato. And meditated the top of the Great Pyramid of GIZA!", Tora-kun starts speaking out these fantasies of his.

When Goro asked to his sister that is this the first time she had done these kinds of experiments. Anzu reveals that this is the second time she has done this; the first one was one of her teddy bear dolls she kept back when she was lost during that fated accident in the beach. After she joined with Shingetsu, she used the same special battery to that doll along with the Kuma (Bear) Full Bottle, the result was **Grizzie Kurokuma**. The same demonic teddy bear that killed Touto Prime Minister Himuro Taizan.

Anzu reveals that she created Grizzie, in hopes of eliminating those connected to Faust. But, the demonic teddy bear doesn't obey her nor Shingetsu. That said, Grizzie acted on his own volition. Due to his nature as a demonic teddy bear, Grizzie is defined by his brutal, savage, and sadistic nature underneath the exterior of being a sentient stuffed toy, demonstrated on how he crushed Prime Minister Himuro's skull. Goro was really shocked at this, that explains why that she is the one who caused (albeit indirectly) the deaths of both Prime Minister Himuro and the latter's son, Gentoku.

"So, that psychotic demonic teddy bear that killed the Prime Minister of Touto was your creation, too?", Goro facepalmed.

"But, it was not part of my plan. Kurokuma just loves to kill people for fun, this is why I didn't want Shingetsu to make use of him.", Anzu replied.

"Forget it.", Goro sighed. "We'll talk about that sometime, neechan. But for now, I need to ask the Space Explorers a favor."

Then, Tora-kun continued with his rambling. "Faust will be sentenced to DELETION! Delete! Delete! Delete!"

While trying to keep Anzu's personality in check, Goro seems to be appalled with his sister experimenting with her old stuffed toys. Even though she has good and well-intentioned motives, Goro begins to question of his sister's unscrupulous methods, and how much more can he tolerate them.

* * *

 **-Tolerance-**

Later that night...

In the forest just behind the Izumi mansion, Goro is seen practicing his sword skills deep within the forest. The weapon he uses is the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin, aside from the sidearm (G7 Sky Buster) and sniper rifle (Neo Artemis); Goro has becoming more masterful with the blade.

Goro's technique always have delayed reactions and they can take effect under the fighter's will. His father was an ace in kendo in his younger years, and it does run in the blood of both Goro and Anzu. Goro recalled the time Anzu, under the name Rakurai used a similar technique on him; which explains that the connection between the two.

He demonstrated the technique he used on Chihiro during his training: the Pythagorean Theorem Reversal. This technique allows Goro to do three energy slashes taking form of a right-angled triangle. The move takes effect after sheathing the sword, like all of the finishers used in his XYZ armors.

Despite being aware that the Build Driver can be used with those who have Nebula Gas in the body like Sento after he heard from Anzu, Goro was able to bypass the Hazard Level's limitations because the G7 system all have anti-Nebula Gas countermeasures in it, making Goro the only one who can transform with the Driver with no Hazard Level. And, seeing Anzu constructing an adapter slot that can fit into Goro's driver, he is curious on what is Anzu planning to do.

While Goro is practicing the Pythagorean Theorem Reversal technique, Taki is observing his training.

"I've never seen kinds of warriors in my world to do such sword strikes so clean that there's also a delay as an effect after sheathing their swords.", Taki observed silently. "But, in his case, he's masterful with it. Ditto for his sister."

After Goro finished, Taki catches up to him.

"You seem to be very fond of that technique lately.", said the kunoichi.

"Sometimes, one has to rely the power of mathematics to give the opponent an angle before being skewered to pieces.", Goro cracked a joke.

Taki can still read the situation between the Izumi siblings. But still, Goro knows how to keep his sister's attitude in check, considering that the chaos in Touto and deaths caused there was likely a part of Anzu's revenge by proxy schemes. As much Goro is willing to endanger himself or anyone to find the badguys, Anzu takes hers to an unscrupulous degree, like manipulating other people like Shingetsu to do her dirty work and sacrificing others to further her goals.

For Taki, it was just like the first time when she (and Natsu) meet Goro, who started out as a showy glory-hound just to flaunt his skills and superior intellect. It was her relationship towards Goro that made him mellow out and become a better person. And now, Goro is trying to convince Anzu to give up on revenge, but still doesn't listen until everyone related to Faust are dead. In short, both Goro and Anzu are very alike because they're both skillful and intelligent; something that they share from their parents. But, Anzu shows a shadow of what Goro shouldn't become.

"For some reason, you're right, Taki. Anzu and I have a lot in common.", Goro admits the similarities between him and his sister. "Only that, she is what I would have turned into if I hadn't meet notable people like you, Sento, and the Space Explorers. She's like living on my shadow or something. This is why I'm worried about her, focusing solely on revenge against Faust."

If Taki was a moral compass towards Goro, then Goro became this to his own sister. This makes Taki by extension being an overall moral compass towards the Izumi siblings, in which she herself is aware of. As a ninja, focusing your mission is a top priority. Thoughts about revenge and other mundane thoughts are distractions, something that Taki lived up ever since becoming a kunoichi.

"Don't worry. One of these days, she will realize the weight of her mistakes.", the ninja reassures that Anzu will come to realize how wrong her actions will be and the consequences of it when the time comes.

* * *

 **-The Giant Battleship-**

The next day, Goro and the girls - consisting of Anzu, Taki, and Natsu went into the Space Explorers' base.

"I have a favor to ask you guys. It's about the reporter Takigawa Sawa, she's still imprisoned in the Kamui Tribe's mothership.", Goro said to the bounty hunter.

"You mean that reporter from Touto. I see...", Samus replied.

The Space Explorers remembered that Anzu switched Sawa with a fake body double to fool Sento into thinking she died. And, she took the real Sawa into the Kamui Tribe's mothership where she is currently held prisoner. But, the downside is that the Kamui Tribe's mothership is heavily guarded by gunships, and how can anyone try to break through their defenses.

"So, you've made your decision to rescue her?", Samus continued. "Fine, come with me."

Samus lead Goro and his harem to an elevator, taking them into the very deepest depths of their base. Once they reached the B100F, they arrived at the underwater hangar; where it housed the team's secret weapon: a colossal battleship!

"Look at that thing...", Anzu said with an utter disbelief.

"It's huge.", Taki muttered.

"No way...", Natsu also couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's a battleship!", Goro exclaimed. "And, I never seen something that big!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan, Bat (stolen from Night Rogue)

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Tanu-chan and Tora-kun being brought to life whenever they have their respective Full Bottles into their life compartments can be a reference to Go-Onger, because the Engines in their casts and soul chips needed to be inserted to awaken them. This is funny not only Anzu is portrayed by Miu's actress, Tanu-chan is voiced by Hiroto and Yaguruma's actor.

\- It's also revealed that it is Anzu who created Grizzie Kurokuma from a teddy bear she had clung to during the time she was lost from her parents and gave it life through the Kuma (Bear) Full Bottle. This is a reference to how Shroud gave Shinkuro Isaka the Weather Memory in hopes of killing Ryubee, only for it to backfire and Isaka goes off to a deep end and starts killing a lot of people (including Ryu Terui's family); in which Shroud is indirectly responsible for that. That said, it's parallel to how Anzu is indirectly responsible for the death of Gentoku's dad.

\- Goro's implication that Anzu living on his shadow (or in short, Anzu being his brother's Shadow Archetype) is a reference after the events of Episode 35 and 36 of Kamen Rider Gaim about Micchy living under his brother's shadow. Of course, given that Goro serves as a counterpart to Takatora, as Anzu is to Micchy. Also, after Micchy apparently killed his brother, he begins to have hallucinations of him.


	72. Episode 072: The Race to Space, pt 2

**Episode 072: The Race to Space, part 2: V-Fortress**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is a continuation of the previous chapter. And it's part 2 of 3, I decided to put this as a three-parter.

The battleship that appeared in the previous chapter will be called the **V-Fortress**. The V-Fortress is the successor to the Command Fortress in Volume 2. The size of the V-Fortress is equal to that of a continent. The idea of coming up a spaceship with an exaggerated gigantic size brings to mind Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann when in its battleship form, due to the fact that SGGL is under half the size of the Earth..

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-The Giant Battleship! (continuation)-**

"Look at that thing...", Anzu said with an utter disbelief.

"It's huge.", Taki muttered.

"No way...", Natsu also couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's a battleship!", Goro exclaimed. "And, I never seen something that big!"

In the Space Explorers' new base, Samus took Goro and his harem to the B100F, which leads them to the underground hangar. What is housed inside beneath the HQ is a colossal battleship!

Considering why Samus sent Goro and his harem to a hundred floors below from the Space Explorers' Command Center is because this battleship is as big as a continent!

Samus christened this space vessel as the V-Fortress. This colossal battleship is the successor of their previous vessel, the Command Fortress. As what Goro have seen, the ship is gigantic as if it eclipses an entire continent.

"Just how did you guys got managed to build this something big?!", asked Goro.

"We Space Explorers were recognized by the Space Police as peacekeepers on Earth. That's why some of their representatives gave us some of their cutting edge technology to upgrade our ship.", said Samus. She brought up that someone representing the Space Police organization gave them the ability to travel with a space vessel.

It was the months following Sylux's defeat, Samus made the decision to upgrade their old Command Fortress to a more heavily fortified vessel. To the point it will serve for the Space Explorers as their new flagship protecting the Earth. That said, she asked the assistance from Igor, the scientist in the Ganma world, as well as the returning Norma and DRAGONs, because of their technology from the Aurora.

Due to the fact that this new battleship is so huge in size, traveling around from the inside is difficult. So, the ship's interior are equipped with "Warp Zones" so anyone can be teleported from one area after another inside the ship.

The V-Fortress serves as the vessel of the Space Explorers that protects the Earth from invaders, namely the Kamui Tribe. Due to the ship's size, it's also armed to the teeth. It has many cannons on the port side, and different weapons hidden from within it.

"With that, we're gonna use it to rescue Takigawa Sawa from the Kamui Tribe's mothership.", said Goro.

"Let's not forget that it's going to take protecting the ship if rescuing is a priority.", Samus reminds Goro. "Even the ship's weapons are enough to protect our skins, the numbers will be bad news."

Samus decide to accept Goro's request in rescuing Sawa in space. But, Goro has one thing in mind. He plans to see Sento in Touto before commencing the rescue. The bounty hunter accepts his decision, instead of traveling by ferry or going through the Skyroads, the V-Fortress can teleport anyone from the ship down to the surface; something that Samus herself suggested.

In addition, Goro already had two satellites in orbit. These satellites are different that the usual spy satellites to monitor suspicious activities in Touto. The satellites he's talking about are also mech suits.

* * *

 **-Prove Your Worth-**

Prime Minister Dougai Ryuzuki once again meets up with Chairman Nanba Jusaburo of the Nanba Heavy Industries in the latter's mansion, the former learns that Pandora's Box has been stolen from one of the Industries' storage, but Blood Stalk manages to take good care of it. Also, while Nanba thanked Dougai for disposing both Prime Minister Himuro Taizan and his son Gentoku; he doesn't harbor any ill will about learning Blood Stalk being his business partner.

"I see, Stalk is running things for you.", said Prime Minister Dougai.

"However, considering that you accidentally compromised Faust's plans and disposed Mr. Himuro...", the elderly Chairman continued. "How can you make amends with that mistake, Dougai-kun...? Oh, I know. May I ask you a favor?"

"It would be an honor that I will surely accept, Chairman Nanba.", Dougai/Shingetsu nodded politely.

"I want you to eliminate Blood Stalk.", the Chairman gave Dougai/Shingetsu his objective. For what reason why Nanba wants Stalk be eliminated, he continued, "He has become a liability, and you're not aware he's acting on his own. If you want to prove yourself to be an effective leader of Faust and representing the Touto government, you must be a man of your word."

For Shingetsu, killing the person who made him the leader of Faust is sure heartwrenching for his part. Since the first time he encounter Stalk, he does see him as a worthy opponent. But, to betray the person who made it possible for him to become the leader of Faust is sure painful for his part.

"Anything else about Stark you want me to find out, sir Chairman?", asked PM Dougai.

"In case you didn't know, Blood Stalk's true identity was the astronaut who caused the Skywall Incident: **Isurugi Soichi**.", Nanba orients the young Prime Minister. "If you could kill him, you could not only clean Banjyou Ryuuga's name for Katsuragi Takumi's death, you can allow Kiryu Sento to go free. Since you are now the Prime Minister, you can now have the power to do that."

"Your command is my wish, sir.", Dougai nodded and decided to accept Nanba's task, without any hesitation.

An hour later, Dougai/Shingetsu is faced with a decision about what it means to betray someone who installed him as Faust's new leader. This is the first time he is confronted by this, as he has never betrayed anyone before within the Kamui Tribe.

* * *

 **-** **Strength Does not Come from Physical Capacity** **-**

The following day...

It's 3am, Goro and his harem are prepared with the intent to save Sawa in space. Goro, Taki, and Natsu are ready, but Anzu is still slow as if she took long in the bathroom for too long. It turns out that she already finished her new set of clothes. Anzu's wearing a new white jacket with blue patterns, complete with a Yin-Yang emblem on the back, along with a quote engraved " **Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will.** "

"You can have this one in black, bro.", Anzu gives Goro a black coloration of this new set of clothes for her brother. "It's awkward to go into that ship sporting your suit, tie, and trousers."

"I didn't know you're also good with fashion trends, neechan.", Goro chuckled. "Anyways, I gotta get changed."

Goro managed to change with his new clothes Anzu made for him. It shows that they are a literal Yin-Yang sibling.

* * *

 **-V-Fortress** **'s First Launch** **-**

Later, Goro and the girls caught up to the Space Explorers in their HQ and later boarded inside the colossal V-Fortress. It was still 4am, he [Goro] thought Samus scheduled to launch the ship first thing in the morning.

Everyone is here - the other five Space Explorers, Keiichi, the Norma and DRAGONs. To Anzu's surprise, she's the only one to notice that majority of the Norma are all women with only one man in their group; in this case, Tusk.

"I assumed everyone is gathered here to witness the feeling of traveling into the stars again.", Salamandinay mused.

"Yeah. It's like the last four months we've been into space.", said Makoto.

"And, now. We're going to send a message to the Kamui Tribe that it's a big mistake to invade the Earth.", Mitsuzane added.

Like everyone else who is excited to kick some butt in space, Goro feels the same way. But, before that. He did asked everyone a favor to wait for him.

"Let's all not be hasty, ladies and gents.", Goro interrupts. "Before that, I need to go to a certain someone in Touto to inform about Takigawa Sawa's whereabouts."

Goro asks to teleport him to Touto to find Sento. Samus accepts his request, as the ship is fitted with teleportation rooms all over the place as a means of exploring different places inside of the V-Fortress. In addition, the ship can teleport anyone into different places across the globe. In order for Goro to be teleported to the surface and back to the ship, since anyone inside the ship can monitor their crew in the surface, they can teleport them back, as most of the Space Explorers means of communication (i.e., their cellphones) have beacons installed so it's pretty easy for any of them to be located and they can teleport back to the V-Fortress.

With the colossal vessel finally launched into outer space, the Space Explorers can freely observe any activities from the V-Fortress as desired. Since it was build in collaboration alongside Igor alongside the Norma and DRAGONs. Since the latter factions also docked their flagship, the Aurora inside, they are also given privilege to commandeer the V-Fortress whatever they want.

Before going back to Touto, Goro had his cellphone, as well as Anzu's and Taki's installed with the teleport beacons so the ship can locate them and they can be teleported back into the ship.

Afterwards, Goro alongside Taki and Anzu are teleported from the V-Fortress down back to the surface of the Touto region.

* * *

 **-Finding Sento-**

Area G12, Touto.

It took for Goro, Anzu, and Taki to find Sento's location about an hour, until they stumble into a cafe called Nascita. Since it's already 6:30 am, it's likely going to open soon.

When Goro knocks the door, the one who opens it is an aloof-looking girl. Goro, however, recognizes this girl to be the same one who accompanied Sento's second travels to Shouya City; Misora.

"Wait, aren't you that...", Goro looked at Misora in the eye.

"Sento! It's that Izumi guy.", Misora shouted to call out Sento. Instead, Banjyou appears.

"How did you guys got here?!", Banjyou shoves Misora out of the way upon approaching Goro and Taki.

Only for Anzu to move out of the way between her brother and Taki, much to Banjyou's anger. He still remembers that Anzu is held responsible for Sawa's death as part of her revenge schemes against Faust.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Banjyou exclaimed. "I can't forgive you for everything you've done; you've killed Sawa-san and then-"

Sento intervenes. And Anzu decides to reveal everything about Sawa. Both the three inside the nascita are shocked to hear that Sawa is still alive.

"No way. Are you sure Sawa-san is still alive?!", Sento flipped his head in shock.

"In case you didn't know, I swapped her with a body double before the time Shingetsu was about to blow her up.", Anzu reveals the story. "The fact that I was also trained with ninja arts, I used a shadow clone and disguised as that reporter. While I took the real one into the mothership and just left her in the prison cell."

Both the nascita crew are relieved that Sawa is still alive. But, the fact that Anzu had to put her into a jail inside an alien spaceship isn't enough to cover up the consequences of her actions.

"I'm glad that you were able to save Sawa-san from being killed. But, putting her in a space prison... Do you think that's too much?", Sento is appalled.

"Oh, do you wanna know that guy [Shingetsu] molested the body double of Sawa after he blew her up?", Anzu sneers, along with the audacity to tick both Sento and Banjyou by joking about "Sawa" being molested by Shingetsu after her "death".

"You bitch!", Banjyou snaps.

An irate Banjyou tries to lash out on Anzu, only for Goro to break him away from his sister.

"Relax there, tough guy! Takigawa Sawa is **STILL** alive, and we're going to save her!", Goro reassured.

"Um, Izumi-san. You said she's imprisoned in an alien spaceship in space! How are you guys going to save her?", Sento asked.

"Don't worry, the Space Explorers overheard what I am thinking about now. They have a colossal cool-looking ship already waiting for us above the sky. That's why they are called _the_ Space Explorers for a reason!", Goro continued. "Say, how about you and that tough guy over here can come and join us."

Unfortunately, Sento has his own problems to fix. Even worse that Sawa is still missing from them, making this a more difficult. With Night Rogue dead permanently, Sento is hunting the other leader of Faust, Blood Stalk.

"Sorry, but I will leave Sawa-san to you. Save her.", Sento nodded.

"I will. You can count on it.", Goro taps Sento on the shoulder.

The three enjoyed breakfast here in nascita as Anzu even forgot to eat before going into the V-Fortress. They stayed there for about an hour.

Before leaving, Sento tosses his Lion Full Bottle to Goro, as well as the Kung-Fu Full Bottle.

"Return the Lion Full Bottle to me after you save Sawa-san.", Sento smiles. "But, you can keep the Kung-Fu Bottle"

* * *

 **-Stalk is Isurugi?!-**

After nascita, Goro and the two women waited here on the park before they can be teleported back into the V-Fortress. That is where Goro runs into his arch-rival, Shingetsu, taking up the name of Prime Minister Dougai Ryuzuki - judging that he now wears the Prime Minister's uniform.

"You really sure have the audacity to kill the government guy who is linked to Faust.", Goro said smugly. "And again, you allowed some of your goons to kill a lot of people just to point out how weak they are. You're sure a horrible guy."

"That is true, and I don't blame anyone for that.", Shingetsu/Dougai replies with the same smug tone as Goro. But, he is openly honest about his mistake. "It's true that I kill anyone because they are deemed to be weaklings, manipulate anyone to further my desires, or the urge to gain more power, and I'm aware that it's only a matter of time karma will cast a curse on me."

The vampire demon admits to his sin rather than blaming anyone, as a means staying true to his code of honor. Even Goro admits that he and Shingetsu are alike because in the way they would commit morally ambiguous things just to further their goals, Anzu also feels that way; because she also does her own fair share of morally ambiguous acts just for the sake of her revenge schemes, something that Goro pointing out to Anzu before that she is much of a sociopath as Shingetsu.

Shingetsu continued, "I have one thing to ask you. I wanted to know what it was like to betray anyone just to achieve your goals; especially outliving them of their usefulness. Were you an asshole to the people you've met, just like your sister. Or, did you behave yourself?"

"No, I never played on the loyalty of people I've met. But, if you yourself being stabbed in the back makes you all the more paranoid. Let me guess, is this between you, Blood Stalk, and Nanba?"

Goro has overheard about Shingetsu to establish a partnership between the Touto government and Nanba Heavy Industries. The vampiric warlord reveals that it he offered Blood Stalk to be his right-hand after they disposed Night Rogue. Stalk, at the same time, is the ones collaborating with Nanba.

"Nanba would prove me worthy of partnership, if he asked me to kill Blood Stalk.", He reveals to his arch-rival that Nanba asked him to kill Blood Stalk so he can establish the partnership with Nanba.

"Say what?!", Goro exclaimed.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!", Anzu cursed. "You should know better than this. Nanba's company only cared about war for profit! This explains why Himuro Gentoku wanted to turn the Rider System as weapons of war. And now you're planning to carry on his plans?!"

"Wait, there's more!", Shingetsu/Dougai continued. "Blood Stalk's identity, was the astronaut who caused the Skywall Incident: **Isurugi Soichi**! He is the father of that girl in that cafe!"

Both Anzu and Goro couldn't believe what they heard from Shingetsu, but Anzu herself is familiar of that name. The vampiric demon also brought out that Soichi wasn't actually working on the cafe, he was overseeing Sento's activities as Build, all while masquerading as Blood Stalk.

"I wouldn't tell Kiryu Sento about him if I were you.", Shingetsu reminds Goro. "If he already happens to know otherwise, this is when things are going to turn ugly. In fact, Isurugi was the one who set Banjyou Ryuuga up during Katsuragi Takumi's murder."

Despite the shock upon hearing the truth from Shingetsu about Blood Stalk, Anzu is eager to see the cobra humanoid dead. But, Goro reminds her that this is not the right time to think about revenge. He came up something: proposing an alliance with Shingetsu after they save Sawa. Upon hearing that Anzu did fooled Sento with a body double of Sawa and Goro is willing to put Blood Stalk down...

"I see. Anzu managed to keep the reporter alive.", Shingetsu sighed. "An alliance with you? Don't make me laugh."

"Ever heard this old saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?'", Goro continues to convince the demon. "This is an offer that you can't possibly refuse."

"Fine then.", Shingetsu made his decision. "In turn, I'm entrusting you this."

The vampire demon gave away Night Rogue's Transteam Gun, Bat Full Bottle, and Steam Blade to Taki and the Izumi siblings. Shingetsu has no use for such devices since he only relies on his giant sword.

"I decided to give this to someone else so it will not fall into the wrong hands.", said Shingetsu/Dougai before taking his leave. "Let us settle our debts one day. I bid you adieu."

Five minutes later, the beacons in Goro and Anzu's phone begin to activate as the siblings and Taki are teleported back to the V-Fortress.

 **-It's Party Time!-**

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress's control tower, Goro, Anzu, and Taki meet up with Samus, who is already wearing her Varia Suit.

"Are you all ready?", asked the bounty hunter.

"Let's do this, then!", Goro this time is excited.

Samus leads Goro and the others to the ship's main hangar through a Warp Zone next to the Control Tower. They meet up with the other Space Explorers - the other five already transformed into their Rider forms - Ryugen, Mach, Specter, Necrom, and Mage. Samus then buckled up her Gamer Driver and inserted Mighty Creator VRX to transform into Huntress Creator Gamer.

* _ **Gacchan! Level up! [...] Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~! V-R-X!**_ *

"We will launch immediately and protect the ship.", said Samus. "What about you, I assume that you are going to retrieve the two satellites you are talking about."

"Yup."

"Go, you'll take Izumi Goro and the two ladies to the satellites.", the bounty hunter instructs Go, "You two ladies need to equip these space suits to go through the zero gravity environment."

"So this is the feeling of going into space...", Taki mused to her thoughts.

The Space Explorers have their own fair share of mechas to combat the Kamui Tribe's armada. As for Ryugen, Mach, Necrom, and Specter: Professor Rinna constructed mass-produced Ride Boosters equipped on Ryugen's Suika Arms and on the Iguana Ghostriker for Necrom and Specter. And, before the third trip to space, Makoto asked Takeru for his Ghostriker and Captain Ghost to fight the Kamui Tribe in space, in which he agreed.

That being said, the Space Explorers prepared themselves for sortie to battle the Kamui Tribe's armada in an effort to save Sawa.

"Samus Aran, taking off!", said the bounty hunter as she now dons her Maximum Gamer-esque mech suit and launches from the ship.

"Shijima Go, Ride Crosser, launching!", Mach follows after as the Ride Crosser is catapulted from the V-Fortress. In the Booster Ride Crosser, Goro is holding into the red Ride Booster, with Anzu and Taki are in the blue side.

"Kureshima Mitsuzane, in Suika Arms, launching!", Ryugen in Suika Arms, with the Ride Boosters attached on its back as if they were a pair of gyro wings, is then launched from the ship.

"Fukami Makoto, Booster Iguana Ghostriker, taking off!", Specter takes control of the Iguana Ghostriker (much like the Ride Crosser and Ryugen Suika Arms), it is also sporting the Ride Booster set as if they were pair of wings. On the sides of the Ride Boosters are Necrom on the red, and Mage on the blue. The Iguana Ghostriker is then launched from the ship.

With five Space Explorers stationed in front of the colossal V-Fortress, Samus instructs Go to take Goro, Taki, and Anzu to the satellites that are orbiting.

"It's party time...", Ryugen muses as what really awaits him and his teammates as an armada of Kamui Tribe gunships preparing to attack the V-Fortress.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Given that the recent Build episode that Nabeshima is the one who knows Blood Stalk's identity to be Soichi. Here, it is Nanba who also knows Stalk's identity when he asks Shingetsu to eliminate him.

\- Starting this chapter, Anzu is now in possession of Night Rogue's gear.

\- Much like I mentioned above, the V-Fortress's size being equal size of a continent (to a geographical degree) is similar to Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann. Much like those occupying Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren that they need transportation to explore the ship; here, the V-Fortress uses "Warp Zones" in different places inside of the ship in order to explore the ship so easily. In short, the ship has teleport rooms. This is kind of similar to the warp tiles in the Pokemon games, like the ones you see in the Gen I, FireRed/LeafGreen, and many more.

\- Also, by size comparison, the V-Fortress being a colossal spaceship, is equivalent 20 to 30 Star Destroyers.

\- Considering locations in Touto always start with a letter and ending with a number throughout the Build TV series, G12 is the final combination of Engine-Oh; Engine-Oh G12 is composed of Engine-Oh, GunBir-Oh, Seikuu-Oh, and Kyoretsu-Oh's Engine Components combined into one.

\- Shingetsu shocked to hear that he's asked to kill Blood Stalk (and take his position of the partnership with Nanba) so the Touto government can handle the Rider System could be out of character for his part. Granted, while Shingetsu has some honor deep in his sadistic streak, betraying the person who made him the new leader of Faust is something why he is not above deception.

\- Goro's new civilian outfit along with Anzu's are similar to that of Troy and Orion's (from Super Megaforce), while Anzu still wears shorts just like Miu. Also, their jackets have Yin-Yang symbols that reflects that their personalities are opposite to one another, and both bear the slogan " **Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from indomitable will.** ", quoted by Mahatma Gandhi. Which again reflects to Goro showing an example of determination (just like the other Space Explorers). And, Goro's jacket being black and red, while Anzu's red and blue all over is a reference to Ryuko and Satsuki from Kill La Kill, of both which their characters are based on.

\- The Ride Boosters being equipped on Ryugen's Suika Arms alongside with the Iguana Ghostriker and Ride Crosser should be obvious to ignore: as the Ride Boosters are seen to be equipped with other Rider vehicles (other than Tridoron) in the movies that has Kamen Rider Drive.

\- It is revealed that Rinna built several Ride Boosters before the Space Explorers can go to space.


	73. Episode 073: The Race to Space, pt 3

**Episode 073: The Race to Space, part 3: Rescuing Sawa**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is a continuation of the previous chapter. And this will serve as the conclusion to the three-parter.

The reason why the V-Fortress's size exaggeration almost to the point of being equal to 20 to 30 Star Destroyers is that the V-Fortress will have some uses of its own in future chapters. I hate spoiling it to you guys is that the purpose of that is to incorporate a Gurren Lagann-esque function on the V-Fortress. That is, Villkiss will also combine with the V-Fortress into a new mecha form. But, let's just wait for that on the right time.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Are You Done Playing with the Box?-**

Elsewhere, Area S2 in Touto.

In the nearby riverbed, Shingetsu, aka Prime Minister Dougai is seen sparring with a number of Guardians as his regimen training. Given that Shingetsu really hates Guardians being used as soldiers; thinking that humans will forever be stunted because how much more they've been relying on such machines, this is why he asked President Nanba to demonstrate his fighting skills with some Guardians to prove he is a one-man army for a reason.

Shingetsu/Dougai recalled what Nanba asked him how he can accomplish anything on his own by sparring against a battalion of Guardians.

" _Are you serious about clashing against an army of robotic soldiers by yourself?!", Nanba asked._

" _Starting a fight against a number of enemies is something that I am very proud in doing so.", Dougai replied._

Fast forward to the current situation, Shingetsu/Dougai singlehandedly succeeds in dismantling 2,500 Guardians in his wake. He does it in the most vicious way possible from not only ripping their limbs off, beating each and one of them to death, eviscerating them, and other ungodly ways of killing, all while shirtless at the same time during the routine.

Blood Stalk arrives on the scene to catch up with Dougai, only to see the mess the latter caused.

"My, my. You really caused a lot of mess here. This is something that neither Kiryu Sento nor Banjyou Ryuuga could possibly do.", Stalk begins laughing.

"I always prove that I will crush anyone who stands in my way and I am not very lenient about it!", Dougai replies. "Unlike you, you have been busy toying with that insignificant excuse of a physicist."

"Don't bother, I'm already done. All of the Full Bottles have been purified, all that's left to activate the box!"

"Well, do what you need to do. I'll keep myself busy until you're done.", Shingetsu/Dougai tells Stalk to leave the rest to him.

"Man, aren't you a real man.", the cobra humanoid chuckled and left off.

As Shingetsu had to snark onto Stalk's comments, Stalk is unaware of Shingetsu's suspicions and acting behind his back. For Shingetsu's part, he can't bring himself to stab someone in the back because of the fact that he (Blood Stalk) made him the new leader of Faust.

* * *

 **-The Satellite Armors-**

Back in outer space, Space Explorers launched with their respective mechas and machines from the V-Fortress, Go/Mach in the Booster Ride Crosser takes Goro, Anzu, and Taki to the latter's ZETA Tech satellites that are in orbit.

These satellites are not your average ones orbiting around the Earth as what Goro stated once they reached into the two satellites. They are big as a space shuttle! According to him, what's underneath the appearances of these things lie a formidable force to be reckoned with.

"Are those the satellites you've been talkin' about?", asked Mach.

"Yeah. That's the one.", Goro replied. "We'll take it from here.", then turns his attention to Anzu, "Neechan, take the other one. Taki and I will use this."

On the satellite's exterior, there is a canopy located on its back, in which Goro and Anzu opened on each of them, they entered into the satellites.

Once inside in one of the two satellites, Goro and Taki floated forward into the control cockpit of the satellite. Due to the presence of a control cockpit inside of the satellite, these satellites are also transformable mecha!

"What on Earth is this, Goro?", asked Taki after seeing so many controls and a two-pilot seat, along with the sphere-shaped canopy right in front of them.

To which Goro replies, "This is no ordinary space satellite, Taki. This thing can transform into a human-shaped mecha. Anzu, transform the satellite on my mark!"

On the other side, Anzu manages to activate the systems of the second satellite and prepares to control that on her own. Her two sentient stuffed toys, Tanu-chan and Tora-kun are sitting on her lap as she has the satellites controls held in her hands.

"I was waiting for this to turn into a space tank!", Anzu cheerfully said as she (and Goro) begin to activate their mecha's transformation modes.

" **VNX-05 Cosmorbiter, initiating transformation sequence!** ", both Izumi siblings now gaining control of the satellites, in which they are called the **Cosmorbiters**.

The satellites began to transform into human-shaped mechas; as the body of the satellite also has a face for a chest all while it spawns arms and legs in exchange for its satellite wings. In short, the Orbiters only have their faces on its chest for a head.

The **VNX-05 Cosmorbiter** is ZETA Tech's Espionage Tactical Space Satellite (ETSS) that are used to monitor the G7 system users; this is the same spy satellite that Goro used to collect combat data for the G7 Guardians whenever it foresees any activity in the Touto region. Also, beneath their appearance is that it does transform into a bulky-sized mecha.

Sometime before completion of the G7 Rider System, Goro built these satellites with Nakajima to ensure that these also function to collect combat data. And, the Orbiters are also given the ability to transform into a heavy suit of armor if there is a case of alien invasion; with the example being the presence of the Kamui Tribe.

"This thing can transform into a walking suit of armor?", asked the veteran shinobi.

"Yep, the best thing is that let them orbit around the Earth. And, when faced of an alien attack, these always come in handy.", Goro replied.

"Who would've thought that the people in the future are _insanely_ prepared for anything.", Taki mused awkwardly, referring to Goro being **ALWAYS** prepared with resources and plans to help him regardless of the circumstances he is in.

The Orbiter's thrusters start igniting as the transformed satellites take off and head for the Space Explorers' location.

* * *

 **-Under Attack-**

Meanwhile, the Kamui Tribe's gunships start attacking. Things are getting a bit too hairy for the Space Explorers, in spite of the numbers game, the Kamen Riders managed to hold them off without breaking a sweat. Samus even summoned her gunship while in its autopilot state, at the same time she is controlling her Maximum Gamer-esque mecha.

Ryugen's (Booster) Suika Arms began opening its missile pods around its shoulder armor and starts delivering a rocket barrage on a platoon of enemy gunships.

Mach in his Booster Ride Crosser makes the save, and he starts making a statement on the enemy. Firing lasers at enemy gunship he comes across, as if this was like an actual video game fighting space aliens.

"Contacts at 2 'o clock!", Samus warns of her team another fleet of gunships coming at the northeast.

" _Any plans of attack, Samus?_ ", Ryugen radios the bounty hunter.

Only for Go to buzz in, " _I do have a plan: attack!_ ", as Mach piloting the (Booster) Ride Crosser continues flushing the oncoming enemy spaceships from the west. " **YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, ASSHOLES?!** "

Meanwhile, on the Iguana Ghostriker, Alain takes the wheel as Makoto transforms into Deep Specter. Then, Makoto pull and pushed the lever of his Ghost Driver to go into his Gekikou Mode.

* _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan, Gekikou Specter!**_ _ **Dead Go, Gekido, Giri-giri Ghost, Tousou, Bousou, Ikari no Soul!**_ *

Deep Specter sprouts a pair of demonic wings that resembles his shoulder ornaments from his suit's Parka Ghost. Then, Makoto jumps out of the Iguana Ghostriker and once again activated the Omega Drive function of his Ghost Driver...

* _ **Kyokugen Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter, Giga Omega Drive!**_ *

"I'll show you my way of life!", exclaimed Makoto as he Rider Kicks another swarm of Kamui Tribe gunships; something isn't usually done by any other Kamen Rider before.

Specter takes things to another new level as he pulls out this Sin Specter Eyecon and transforms into his other final form.

* _ **Shin Kaigan, Sin Specter: Pride! Greed! Lust! Wrath! Envy! Gluttony! Sloth! Break Deadly Sin!**_ *

Now transformed into Sin Specter complete with six dark blue wings flying around the stars, Makoto starts unleashing his Deadly Sin Finishers.

* _ **Shin Dai Kaigan: Sloth Glaive!**_ *

He draws out the Gan Gun Hand, with the Cobra Keitai attached, he swings the weapon with the blade creating a large tear between the space-time continuum, and nearby enemy fleet are sucked into the dimensional tear as if it was a black hole moments before it closes.

* _ **Lust Bullet!**_ *

Followed by two copies of the Gan Gun Hand in Rifle Mode appearing on his shoulders and another two on the hips. He fires a full-burst beam attack with his weapon, a-la Freedom Gundam, destroying more enemies.

Despite the number of enemies coming to attack the V-Fortress, the ship itself doesn't hold back as it began to arm all of its weapons and open fire at oncoming enemies.

With the DRAGON Princess Salamandinay commandeering the ship, the Aurora crew are also dedicated in protecting the ship too as much more as their Kamen Rider allies do.

It's only a matter of time before reinforcements arrive: in the form of the Izumi siblings and Taki with the transformed satellites turned mechas, piloting the Cosmorbiter Armors. Goro and Taki controlled one, while Anzu piloted the other on her own alongside with her two sentient plushies.

"The cavalry's here!", Ryugen looked at the Cosmorbiters, looking all hulking and imposingly gigantic. "Are those the satellites that they've been looking for?"

"And yeah, this is not the first time you've seen a space satellite transforming into a giant robot either!", Anzu insinuates while in control of her Cosmorbiter.

" _A space satellite transforming into a what?!_ ", Mach exclaims from Samus's comm lines.

"Time to get my gunship ready.", Samus muttered as she catches up with her gunship while it's able to autopilot.

Huntress Creator Gamer exits her mech suit and went on board into her starship and proceeds to gain control. Samus removes her helmet as she focuses on firing on the Dai Okubi mechs of the enemy.

" _We got you covered!_ ", said Goro, who is at the same time now transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ in his basic form.

The Cosmorbiter Armors are armed with heavy weapons, including those are 12-missile pods on the shoulders, 8 more missile pods on each sides of the leg, and one high-bore arm cannon to boot.

The Cosmorbiters fired all of its missile pods on all attacking enemies, flushing them in one breath. After a long stalemate against opposing factions, the Kamui Tribe's armada are forced to retreat. That being said, reaching the enemy mothership is a must before it escapes. Unfortunately, the Cosmorbiters cannot go far chasing the enemy like that.

" _They're retreating?_ ", Mitsuzane's voice is heard from the gunship's radio.

"We need to get Takigawa Sawa out of the enemy mothership before it escapes.", Samus replies.

"The Cosmorbiters cannot go far as they are actually designed for emergency purpose.", Goro added. "We need to abandon the suits. Don't worry, once the pilot gets out of this thing, they transform back into their satellite modes and continue orbiting around the Earth."

Goro reassures that the Cosmorbiters will continue orbiting around the Earth once anyone piloting the satellite armor abandons it, since they cannot be used for traveling at a distant places in the galaxy. Both Goro, Taki, and Anzu abandon the Cosmorbiters, but not before activating their autonomous orbiting modes the moment they decided to go aboard Samus's gunship.

* * *

 **-Chase the Mothership!-**

Once the three got on board the ship, Samus radios her team.

"Guys, get back on the V-Fortress. We are now chasing the enemy command ship where the target is held prisoner."

" _Got it. You guys be careful out there. Out._ ", Mitsuzane replied through his communication within the Suika Arms.

" _You better go after it before it escapes._ ", Mayu added.

"We're going. Samus out.", the bounty hunter ends the transmission before engaging her gunship's thrusters to maximum output.

As Samus's gunship chases the Kamui Tribe's fleet, the enemy's fleet began returning fire at the presence of her gunship.

Samus, however does not relent. She returns fire, doing whatever she can to reach the enemy's command ship.

"I'm not going to hold back regardless of the numbers. We'll snatch victory from defeat, if that's what it takes!", Samus boasts as she made short work of the enemy's gunships in spite of taking 25% damage to her own ship. At least, Samus was able to eliminate all resistance guarding the enemy mothership.

The yellow gunship blasts the bottom of the Kamui Tribe's mothership, revealing a cargo bay. This will give Goro, Taki, and Anzu the entry point to find Sawa from the inside. Samus steadies her gunship at the moment she stays closes to the cargo bay.

"I'll be orbiting around the ship until you guys got the target.", Samus instructed. "You'll only have 15 minutes before my gunship is bingo fuel."

"Got it.", Goro nodded.

"She's in the prison cell #913.", Anzu gave Goro the hint.

"Let's go.", Taki added.

Goro, Anzu, and Taki exited from the top of the gunship as they jumped there through the mothership's cargo bay.

* * *

 **-Rescue Sawa!-**

 **15:00.00**

Taki, Anzu, and Goro/G7 Icarus XYZ will only have 15 minutes to search the mothership for Sawa. According to Anzu, she is held inside prison cell #913, and the jail is located in the second floor. Since they are currently at the B1F of the mothership, they have to hurry.

Along the way, they are blocked by a platoon of Tengu-nins. Both Taki and Anzu work together and make use of their ninja skills to counteract the enemies who are also ninjas themselves.

Meanwhile, G7 Icarus XYZ decides to mix things up as he pulls out the Melon and Energy Drink Full Bottles, and inserts them into the Build Driver after shaking them.

* _ **Melon! Energy Drink! Best Match!**_ *

Then, he turns the crank of the Driver as he change into another form. This time, he takes form of **New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin**.

 **14:01.77**

* _ **Are you ready?! Zangetsu Shin! Melon Energy Arms**_ _(Japanese techno music)_ *

Goro, now transformed into G7 Zangetsu Shin pulls out the Sonic Arrow and starts shooting enemies blocking his way.

"How do you like them melons?", Goro cracks a snark after swinging the Sonic Arrow's blade at one of the Tengu-nins.

With the enemies cleared, they advanced forward and headed into the first floor; the crew's quarters. There, things are getting a bit too hairy as more enemies are around in each room.

 **13:12.11**

The Izumi siblings and Taki waste no time to hesitate as they take on all the enemies they can see. Heck, even Anzu's living stuffed toys have no problem helping her dispose any Tengu grunts they can find. And despite their small sizes, they are never to be underestimated as they are as equally violent as Grizzie Kurokuma.

Tora-kun would say "DELETE!" repeatedly whenever he kills a single mook.

"Who are you laughing at?", Tanu-chan pulls out a chainsaw as he just disemboweled an enemy in half.

* _ **Lion! Mayonnaise! Best Match!**_ *

 **12:59.33**

Goro again decides to change forms, this time he pulls out Sento's Lion Full Bottle and Anzu's Mayonnaise Full Bottle. He inserts them into the Build Driver moments after shaking them.

* _ **Are you ready?! Beast! L-I-O-N! Lion!**_ _(lion roar)_ *

This time, Goro takes the form of the Primordial Mage, **Kamen Rider Beast**. Strangely, the reason why the Mayonnaise Full Bottle serves as a Best Match for the Lion Full Bottle also alludes to the fact that one of Mayu's friends, **Nitoh Kousuke** , the actual Kamen Rider Beast is fond of mayonnaise and really puts it in any food he eats.

"Really?", Goro leaned on the fourth wall moments before pulling out the Dice Saber.

G7 Beast slashes his way through a swarm of enemies, with Anzu backing her brother.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

After turning the crank of his Build Driver, Goro emulates Kamen Rider Beast's Strike Beast, the Rider Kick used by the said Rider to take down another platoon of Tengu soldiers.

With all enemies eliminated in the first floor, Taki and the Izumi siblings advanced through the second floor; the prison area. With so many prison cells inside of the ship, Goro has to search for a prison with a number 913.

 **10:32.55**

Even worse, prison guards are present and more enemies are closing in, and yet 10 minutes are remaining.

"There's no end to them!", Taki angrily muttered.

"How about I'm going Bruce Lee on these guys!", Goro said as he pulled out he Kung-Fu Full Bottle he received from Sento and the Satellite Full Bottle he found in the Cosmorbiter's cockpit.

* _ **Kung-Fu! Satellite! Best Match!**_ *

After turning the crank of the Build Driver, Goro this time transforms into **Kamen Rider Meteor**!

* _ **Are you ready?! Meteor!**_ _(Meteor Driver's post-transformation funky disco music)_ *

"I will decide your fates.", Goro, as G7 Meteor said as he the famed "rubbing the thumb on the nose" gesture as he starts giving extreme beatdowns on the prison guards.

Whenever Goro dishes out some melee on anyone who tries to attack him, he screams "Hwatcha!" as he fights.

G7 Meteor presses the Saturn lever of the Meteor Galaxy on his left hand...

* _ **Saturn, ready? Okay, Saturn!**_ *

...as he fires planetary rings on his targets. All while he screams, "Hwatcha!"

 **09:44.12**

Both Taki and Anzu used body-duplication techniques to make short work of the other enemies attacking behind them.

 **08:59.89**

With all enemies destroyed, the three searched for the cells. Most of them are empty, as if the whole prison area have no prisoners inside. Goro, Taki, and Anzu split up and search everything around the 1st floor of the Kamui Tribe's mothership. And yet, they are in the verge of running out of time.

 **05:59.55**

Worse, they only have five minutes left on the clock. Until, Goro manages to find cell number 913. Only to find the cell doors open and empty.

"It's empty.", said Goro.

Afterwards, Anzu and Taki caught up to him.

"No way, did she escaped?", Anzu lowered her head in confusion.

"We're running out of time!", Taki said that the situation right now is getting critical.

Samus then radios Goro, Anzu, and Taki...

" _What's going on in there?_ "

 **05:33.21**

"The cell is empty. There's no sign of the target. I repeat, no sign of the target.", Goro answered.

" _Keep searching for any of the rooms. But quick, you're running out of time!_ "

After Samus ends transmission, they continued to search every of the cells inside of the floor.

As Goro (while under his G7 Meteor form) is on his search, he bumps into someone else, stumbling butt-first into the floor. When he stood up, he sees Sawa, in a prison uniform right before him.

"You're...", said Goro.

"Kyaaah!", Sawa screamed hysterically, due to the fact that Goro is assuming the form of Kamen Rider Meteor.

"Calm down! We're not the bad guys!", Goro calms her down. Sawa begins to realize that Meteor has a Build Driver.

"Sento, is that you?", the reporter asked.

* _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ *

"No, it's Izumi.", Goro replied as he reverts back to StealthCrow Armor. "We've come all the way here to rescue you."

The fact Sawa was the first to realize that Rakurai, who used a body double of her through a shadow clone to fool Sento into thinking that Sawa "died", is actually Izumi Anzu, Goro's long lost biological sister; it seems Sawa is saved for real.

"Don't worry, Sawa-san. We got some friends who helped us come all the way here.", said Anzu.

"We'll explain everything after we take you back to Earth. Sento and the others are doing fine.", Goro reassures.

* * *

 **-Escape!-**

But, the questions are interrupted when the mothership's sirens started wailing all over the place. In which this is not a good sign...

Samus then radios Taki and the Izumi siblings.

" _You guys better escape the ship right now. They're gonna self-destruct their vessel in 3 minutes._ "

"Self-destruct?", Taki said in confusion as if she didn't know what the word 'self-destruct' even means.

"That means, they're gonna blow this ship along with us in it!", Anzu answers her question. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

 **02:59.11**

Taki and the Izumi siblings leave the prison area with Sawa, as the enemy vessel continued wailing its sirens. With no more enemies in sight in the first floor, they keep moving forward. Worse, the mothership is start falling apart from the inside.

 **01:31.35**

After reaching into the ship's cargo bay, Samus's gunship is nowhere in sight.

 **00:59.09**

It only took 59 seconds later for Samus's gunship to gain entry into the cargo bay. The hatch opens on the bottom of the spaceship, allowing Taki, Sawa, Anzu and Goro to immediately board the ship.

Samus's gunship immediately backed away from the mothership's cargo bay and immediately escape the Kamui Tribe's flagship.

 **00:00.00**

After escaping the enemy's mothership with Sawa rescued, the Kamui Tribe's mothership is left blown asunder. An explosion engulfed the enemy's vessel, leaving no evidence from the inside.

"Man, this is like an action movie in space.", Goro sighed after taking off his helmet.

"At least we managed to save the damsel in distress, right bro?", Anzu chuckled with his brother and Taki's side.

"I really felt the intensity of fighting these demons here in the stars.", Taki mused.

"And that it is like to experience protecting not just the Earth, but the whole galaxy. That's the way we Space Explorers roll.", Samus answered to Taki's sentence before radioing the V-Fortress. "Command ship, this is Samus Aran. The package is secured, we're coming home."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The Cosmorbiters (the satellites that transforms into a mecha, while the name is a portmanteau of "cosmo" and "orbiter") is a homage to War Machine's Satellite Armor in the Iron Man comics. Yes, the Satellite Armor is basically the Hulkbuster + any Gurren Lagann mecha, more specifically Arc-Gurren Lagann.

\- Sin Specter's Lust Bullet in this chapter is similar to the Freedom Gundam (and Strike Freedom Gundam's) HiMAT Full Burst. Because, two copies of his Gan Gun Hand (in Rifle Mode) are present on his hips and on his shoulders.


	74. Episode 074: Sibling Argument

**Episode 074: Sibling Argument**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will give us some focus on Anzu. It's about how will Goro and the others deal about her ranting on getting revenge against Faust. Obviously, she orchestrated the deaths of Gentoku and his dad as revenge by proxy.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-A Tearful Reunion-**

The Nascita cafe in Touto...

It was already 6 p.m., yet Master was out, leaving only Banjyou and Misora inside the cafe.

"I'm home.", said Sento as he returned home after he had been long searching for Blood Stalk.

"Welcome back.", Misora replied, much like the same thing her dad does after seeing Sento returning home after a battle against a Smash monster.

Banjyou asked if Sento has found Stalk, only for the latter to reply that he hasn't. Even worse, Master isn't home yet.

Until, a knock from the door interrupted their conversation. Banjyou answers the door by opening it, only to see Sawa! To the surprise of everyone inside, Sawa is indeed alive.

"S-S-Sawa-san?!", Banjyou exclaimed and landed on the floor butt-first as if he just saw a ghost.

"Is that really you?", Sento asked.

With Sawa, emerging are Taki and the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro.

"Are you guys blind?! Of course that's fucking her!", Anzu scathingly insults Sento and Ryuga of their confusion, much to the chagrin of her brother and Taki.

A tearful reunion ensues between Sento and company (save for Master) and Sawa, they thought Sawa was dead for real if Anzu didn't do anything to save her. Even though Anzu did saved the reporter from death, Sento and the others still hate her because of her tendency to use anyone to further her revenge quest.

After that, Sawa decides to confess about her being a spy to Nanba Heavy Industries.

"It's true, I am a spy for Nanba Heavy Industries.", the reporter began her story. "I knew from the beginning that this [Nascita] was the Kamen Rider's hideout."

Goro deduces that Sawa secretly placed recording bugs inside Sento's laboratory behind the fridge so Sawa herself can submit information to Nanba Jusaburo, the President of the Nanba Heavy Industries. The reporter continued about getting close to Sento and company so she can pass information to Nanba.

"By Nanba Heavy Industries, don't you mean the one with all the commercials?", Banjyou asked all while eating a cup noodles.

"Yup. They're one of the top industry leaders here in Japan, also ZETA Technology Industries has been competing with Nanba to be on the top.", Goro also reveals that Nanba has been a competitive rival with Goro's business company. "They may have a good reputation on the surface. But, they're everything but that; the old man [Jusaburo] is a war profiteer, manufacturing weapons, smuggling, and some other illicit dealings on the sly. Then again, the three Prime Ministers can't go against their power, while Hokuto has a huge trust with ZETA Tech."

"Seriously? ZETA Tech is a rival competing against them?", Sento raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. But, all I have is nothing but contempt for the old coot."

Goro says that he scornfully loathes Nanba Jusaburo and looks down on him with disdain. For all of his jerkish personality, Goro's hatred towards Nanba is justified; he really hates the idea of making profit by allowing Faust, the organization that is tied to Nanba itself, to instigate a war between the three divided nations. Anzu also feels the same way with her brother's sentiment, because Faust wanted to allow Touto to be the dominant nation.

Sawa continued, "And, it's Nanba Heavy Industries manipulate Faust behind the scenes."

"No way.", Banjyou said dismissively.

"That explains why that those Guardians served as sleeper agents for Faust at the same time that their AI can be hijacked by that snake guy.", Anzu added, referring how Blood Stalk takes control a Guardian's programming to his servitude.

"If that's true, then Faust should know about this place.", Sento also pointed out why Faust are aware of Build's location. "So, why don't they attack us?"

"In order to obtain information about Build.", the reporter said.

For that matter, Sawa reveals that the CEO of Nanba Heavy Industries plan to weaponize Kamen Riders. In short, mass-produce the Rider System as tools for warfare, which really made Goro to fuel his anger against the rival company competing his own. Granted, while Goro and ZETA Tech by extension are known for their G7 battle armors, that is closest to a Kamen Rider-esque technology; Goro himself can't stand Nanba (and Faust) mass-producing a Kamen Rider-esque technology for his profit in Nanba's case, or for Faust to plant the seeds of war.

"So, Faust and the Touto government are connected? Don't give me this crap!", Banjyou spat.

"I became a spy for Nanba in order to get proof.", Sawa answered back.

"So, being a spy was just camouflage?", Sento sighed skeptically.

"Don't tell me you believed that.", Misora raised her eyebrow.

* * *

 **-Anzu's Motivations-**

Also, due to the fact that Sawa was kidnapped by Shingetsu at that time, and Anzu faking the former's death to fool not only Sento but Faust and Nanba as she did took the real one into the Kamui Tribe's mothership where she is held prisoner for about three weeks. If the Space Explorers and Goro didn't save her, Sawa would've been presumed dead for eternity. Or, if Anzu DID NOT act quickly and allowed Sawa to die at Shingetsu's hands, it's even worse.

Now, that Sawa is alive; the reporter has missed so many things after her presumed death.

"Touto's Prime Minister, Himuro Taizan is dead.", Goro said, as he along with Hokuto's Prime Minister Tajimi witnessed that event during Faust's siege in the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. And the murderer was the teddy bear created from Anzu's machinations, Grizzie Kurokuma.

"The Prime Minister's dead?! But how?!", Sawa is shocked and at the same time horrified to hear Goro's experience during the three PMs meeting.

Goro continued, "And, there's more. Night Rogue is actually Himuro Gentoku. The Prime Minister's son. Unfortunately, that psychotic alien vampire who kidnapped you months ago, killed him; took his job as the new Prime Minister and leader of Faust. And, guess who is the mastermind behind those incidents?"

Both Sento, Banjyou, Misora, Goro himself, and even Taki of all people pointed their fingers to Anzu, as she masterminded the incidents as an act of revenge against Faust. Sawa understands why Anzu would manipulate people (like Shingetsu in particular) just to get revenge, and she also knew that Anzu shares a lot in common with both Sento and Ryuga as victims of Faust's human experiments.

"You don't know what its like to take revenge, Anzu-chan.", Sawa turns her attention to Anzu. "But, what you did to the Prime Minister, and to his son is unforgivable beyond belief. It makes you becoming the same sadistic monster as that Shingetsu."

"She's right. You only get nothing from killing people, even if they are connected to Faust.", Misora added. "What do you get from taking a life of a person - innocent or guilty? Do you find happiness in murdering just to get revenge?"

"Misora's right.", Banjyou agreed to both Sawa and Misora. "It's true that you, me, and Sento are in the same boat. Faust also took someone I hold dear, but she lives within me and in this Full Bottle.", and even holds the Dragon Full Bottle with him. "Thanks to Sento, I know what it feels like to become a Kamen Rider. And you, is your brother going to be happy of what you have done to Sawa-san, to the Prime Minister and to his son?"

The Nascita crew, even Sento himself express their disapproval for Anzu's actions and revenge by proxy schemes. Sento reminds her that she must have her own motivations not just vengeance and/or protecting her brother. Anzu reveals that the experiments done to her by Faust is a curse, which explains the root of her manipulative and sociopathic behavior.

* * *

 **-Hazard Level: "Infinity"-**

"What Faust did to my body is a curse. As if I feel hideous from the inside.", Anzu replied to Sento and the others. "I'm already 37 and yet I look like as I'm still 27 and my body stopped aging after I was put on into a box with a dose of Nebula Gas. But, the experiment went horribly wrong when the Touto government raided Faust's hideout, and I was able to escape at that time."

Anzu recalled the nightmarish event in which she was one of the first victims of Faust's Nebula Gas experiments; it is assumed that Katsuragi Takumi oversaw that time. That is when the Touto government, under Himuro Gentoku's orders raided his [Katsuragi] hideout. That being said, Anzu is the closest thing to a Patient Zero who possesses a huge amount of Nebula Gas within her body.

Though Goro deduced that Anzu is a patient zero of one of Faust's experiments, the question is; how come Anzu did NOT infect anyone with Nebula Gases that she carried. Anzu answers that she _can_ control the Gas within her body.

"Before I forget, my Hazard Level exceeds beyond that of Kiryu Sento and Banjyou Ryuuga: my Hazard Level is " **Infinity** ".", Anzu reveals a secret of herself: she possesses a Hazard Level beyond measure. No one knows, even those in Faust if there were a Hazard Level like that to ever exist.

"Infinity? Don't tell me your Hazard Level is _limitless_?", Sento is shocked to hear Anzu's revelation. "That's strange, back at the time you were experimented on, you weren't turned into a Smash."

According to Sento, anyone exposed with a Nebula Gas will either turn into a Smash. At a given chance if anyone can survive the exposure from Hazard Level 2.0 to 3+, they can retain their humanity or transform with the Build Driver. However, Goro is the only one who can transform with the Build Driver bypassing the Hazard Levels due to the fact that the G7 system have Anti-Nebula Gas reactors as its source of power in the form of the Nu-Quantinum Reactor.

Sento also implies that there's a way to make use of the Nebula Gases within Anzu. He doesn't want to tell Goro about it, either way Goro knows when will be the time if Anzu's power will be useful.

"Anzu, sometimes it's best we accept everything of what we are and what path we will take. Regardless of black or white, you need to accept everything.", Goro decides to tell Anzu, and insists that her power is not a curse but a blessing. "I know I've been selfish in trying to tell you to give up on revenge; because Sento and Banjyou know what is the right thing to do. They've been protecting innocent people despite the Touto government labeled them as fugitives. I already taken the path I've chosen that is to protect not only anyone close to me, but protecting the Earth as well."

It's true that a blessing can be a curse, sometimes it goes upside down. The fact that Goro is willing to bear his sister's burden due to the fact she had a limitless Hazard Level within her, Anzu is happy that Goro is more willing to accept her for who she is; the same goes for Taki, in the same way she's willing to accept someone like Goro as a person. The fact that Anzu has the ability pass on the Nebula Gas within her body to anyone else, hearing Goro is more willing to become stronger what really motivated her in casting aside her desire for revenge.

"Goro...", Anzu smiled after hearing her brother's advice.

True to the fact as with Sento and Banjyou who are also victims of Faust's experimentation, even though Anzu's reasons are enough to justify why she wanted revenge against Faust is to make sure they will pay for all their heinous acts. Also, Sento proves her wrong because of using the Kamui Tribe and Shingetsu to kill people as revenge is still murder; because he points out that Anzu is becoming as much depraved as Shingetsu is.

* * *

 **-The** **Race to Catch Stalk** **-**

Later, Taki and the Izumi siblings left Nascita with Sento and Sawa, leaving Banjyou and Misora remaining in the café.

"I assume that Faust and Nanba think that you are presumed dead. How will they ever find out that you're still alive?", asked Goro.

"I can't go back to Nanba anymore.", said the reporter. "It's likely that they've made their move."

Goro brought out considering the deaths of the Himuros, Prime Minister Taizan and his son Gentoku (aka, Night Rogue), both the Touto government and Faust are compromised because of Shingetsu fucking with them. The fact that Anzu orchestrated the Kamui Tribe's rampage here in Touto, it seems Shingetsu's general insanity really went up to eleven.

Then, Sento reveals something which explains why he decided to let Banjyou and Misora stay at the café.

"Blood Stalk is actually Master.", Sento said, revealing that Soichi is actually Blood Stalk.

"Who would've thought that astronaut who caused the Skywall incident was actually Blood Stalk all this time.", Anzu sighed.

Only Sawa was shocked to hear the truth, this is because Sento received a call from the jail guard who was part of Banjyou's frame up, going by the name of Nabeshima Masahiro. That is, Blood Stalk was the murder of Katsuragi Takumi.

"I had the feeling that Master was only using us to further Faust's goals to militarize the Rider System.", Sawa deduced.

Within moments, Shingetsu (or rather Prime Minister Dougai) interrupts them and overheard Sento's situation.

"If that's the case, how about I give you a hand.", the vampire demon appeared in the right side of the park, standing under the tree with his arms folded.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Goro exclaimed.

"You really got the nerve to show yourself here.", Sento spat at Shingetsu/Dougai. "To think that you've taken something that's not rightfully yours; you killed the Prime Minister and his son so you can take over their responsibilities. Just what kind of a person are you, do you feel guilty of what you did?!"

"Like do I care. Even so, I came here to help you defeat Stalk.", Dougai continued. "So, I can use my power as the Prime Minister to clean your and Banjyou Ryuuga's names."

Yet, Sawa is appalled of Shingetsu's actions especially the last time he kidnapped her.

"Who are you to convince us so you can only further your goals?", Sawa furiously roasted at the vampire demon. "The only thing you care about is yourself! You kill people just to point out that they are weak, and you consider yourself the strongest?! You, of all people, are one of the most horrible beings to ever exist in the face of the universe! You are all the same as Night Rogue and Blood Stalk!"

Shingetsu replies, this time he's very blunt of what everything he says, "Accuse me all you want, I don't even care about that. In fact, I'm aware of my own hypocrisy and never tried to justify any one of them even once! And, I am brutally honest about it! Sure, that bastard Night Rogue wanted to create Kamen Riders as tools for warfare, a weakling like him is not worthy with that kind of power. Like these two men over here [Sento and Goro], they have the responsibility of handling their power as a Rider. This is about survival of the fittest I am talking about, with Night Rogue being evicted permanently, I will change not only Touto but soon, all of Japan as well! And Faust needs a constant change too, and that's why Nanba approved my overall greatness. And I am going to prove myself worthy to him by killing Blood Stalk so I can become Nanba's new business partner."

"You've completely lost your mind, Shingetsu!", Goro replied.

"Kill him? Do you think killing Stalk will justify everything?!", Sento added.

"You're a sick fuck!", Anzu cursed.

It's very clear that Shingetsu decided to betray Stalk so he will take his place for the partnership with Nanba; which appalled everyone even further. In an ironic coincidence, Sento is aware that anyone close to him - Sawa and Soichi are secretly affiliated to Faust who manipulated him so Faust can further their plans. Though Sawa has a justified reason behind her motives, while Soichi seems to be the true mastermind that started the ordeals of Sento and Banjyou.

For Shingetsu, he reveals that betraying someone is against his nature. Nanba tasked him to kill Stalk, or rather Soichi so he can take his place for his partnership with the former.

"It's made clear that Stalk has outlived his usefulness. And, I have decided to dispose him once and for all.", Shingetsu justified his reason of his decision to kill Stalk/Soichi.

"How selfish of you.", Taki responded appropriately showing how outright Shingetsu really is.

As Sento, Anzu, and Sawa are fed up of the vampire demon; Goro begins to plan something in mind.

"Looks like we're going to cut our deal, Shingetsu.", Goro decides that he won't be forming an alliance with him. "But, how about challenging you to a race."

"Izumi-san?!", Sento shook his head about the unthinkable thing Goro is planning to do.

"Goro...", Taki muttered.

"Is this what I think it is?", Anzu added.

"Now, you're talking. Go ahead, I have no problem accepting a challenge from a rival worthy of my greatness.", Shingetsu curves a smug smile.

"Which of us is going to reach Blood Stalk first, I wonder?", Goro read the alien demon's language. "How about it? This is a race between you, me, and him [Sento]."

Dougai/Shingetsu chuckled, having gained a positive feedback for Goro's magnificent plan about competing who is first to reach Blood Stalk.

"I _know_ what a magnificent bastard like you would think of something like that. Fine then, the race is on.", Shingetsu/Dougai said as he is about to take his leave. "We are heading towards the same destination, I'll be waiting for either of you to make your moves."

As Shingetsu/Dougai leaves, an argument between Sento and Goro ensues...

"Are you nuts?! Why did you propose a challenge to him? If he reaches Master first, no one knows what's going to happen next.", Sento glares at Goro.

"Look, if that's a bad idea. Then, it's my fault. I'm willing to bear the consequences of my actions if my plan fails. But, this will give you enough time to chase down Stalk.", Goro explained his plan to Sento. "I suggest that you start finding Blood Stalk first before Shingetsu does."

Though Goro's gambit looked a lot more crazy considering that he allowed Shingetsu to move into his objective of eliminating Stalk. But, this is a race who gets to reach the target. Since, Goro asked Sento to proceed onward in searching for Soichi before Shingetsu does, Goro decides to take a backseat for a moment and tell Sento to take care of the rest. This plan doesn't benefit Goro himself, but this is for Sento's sake.

"This sucks...", Sento sighed as he still doesn't like Goro's plan.

Goro reassures to Sento that it's going to be fine, as long as he has to chase Soichi right now before Shingetsu might have the chance to get to him. As both Sento and Goro know that Shingetsu is going to kill Soichi in order to get the partnership with Nanba for himself. Sento decides to hurry up. However, Sento reminds Goro not to bring up Soichi's identity of Blood Stalk to Misora, something that he warned Banjyou earlier. Goro decides to keep Sento's word.

* * *

 **-Redemption-**

Goro, Taki, and Anzu teleported back to the V-Fortress to give Samus and company an overview why Sawa was working with Nanba and Faust.

"So, Takigawa Sawa was working for Nanba Heavy Industries as an informant to give them data about Build.", Samus interprets the conversation between him, Sento, and Sawa earlier as the Space Explorers monitored their activity on Earth through the V-Fortress. "When she was kidnapped by Shingetsu and forcefully reveals to Kiryu Sento in an act of spite of her affiliation to the company. That means, now that her cover is already blown and is alive."

"She's unable to go back to Nanba's CEO. If she did, his guys and Faust will most likely try to kill her.", Goro added. "And as for Blood Stalk, or rather Isurugi Soichi, the guy who caused the Skywall Incident was the one who manipulated Sento and the others from behind the scenes."

"What's the plan?", asked Mitsuzane.

"We need to capture him before Shingetsu might have the chance to ice him.", Goro made his suggestion.

Everyone else are shocked to find out that Shingetsu is planning to kill Soichi so he can take his partnership with Nanba for himself.

"That's horrible. Why would he kill someone just for the sake of taking what's not rightfully his?", Mayu laments about Shingetsu's egomaniacal nature.

But, Goro has first heard that Shingetsu was against killing Blood Stalk as the latter was the one who made him the new leader of Faust.

" _I have one thing to ask you. I wanted to know what it was like to betray anyone just to achieve your goals; especially outliving them of their usefulness. Were you an asshole to the people you've met, just like your sister. Or, did you behave yourself?"_

That's until when the alien vampire made up his mind when he told Sento personally that he'll kill Blood Stalk. It's very disturbing for someone to outlive anyone of their usefulness, much like Stalk did to Night Rogue as Goro witnessed the last time he came to Touto.

"This is all my fault. If only I did not trusted Shingetsu in the first place.", Anzu expressed her regrets about joining the Kamui Tribe and using them as her pawns. "I did not realize that Shingetsu was an egomaniacal sociopath only after Pandora's Box, and would go in lengths to kill people. Now, he's really willing to betray anyone so he can get what he wanted. And, my thirst for revenge almost turned me into the same ruthless sociopath as Shingetsu."

Upon hearing Anzu's mistakes and her drive to wreak vengeance against anyone connected to Faust, the Space Explorers show a willingness to turn the other cheek on her.

"Revenge will only do nothing but to make yourself and others suffer.", Samus turned her attention to the older Izumi sister. "I once perpetuated the cycle of revenge myself because of a certain alien dragon killed my parents when I was a child. But, that cycle continued on until all of my enemies are destroyed. The cycle is already broken when I choose to settle into this world. You see, it is impossible to escape the cycle of hatred in the way that you must continue that course until your enemies _or_ you yourself are dead. It's inevitable, that explains the reason of the deaths that happened in Touto are your own doing. But, breaking the cycle requires the willingness to forgive and forget."

"She's right.", Taki agreed to the bounty hunter. "There are more things you can do other than just getting revenge. These people, including Kiryu Sento, and your own brother dedicated themselves protecting the Earth as Kamen Riders."

Anzu did commit many horrible things that she could no longer take back - such as being indirectly responsible for deaths of Prime Minister Himuro Taizan and his son, Gentoku (Night Rogue). She felt that Sento and his friends hate her for it because she manipulated Shingetsu in killing people who are connected to Faust.

If Sento and anyone in Nascita really hated her guts, only Goro, Taki, Natsu, and the Space Explorers seem to tolerate her. The only thing that prevents Anzu from going off the deep end is her familial relationship with Goro.

"It doesn't matter if anyone, or even Sento and his guys hate you for what you've done. We are always here by your side, neechan.", Goro reassures to his older sister after she breaks down into tears after being called out by Sento, Banjyou, and Misora as well as the nightmares of her past. "After all, we are a family. It's never too late for redemption."

"Why did you go that far for me?", a tearful Anzu asked.

"Your burden is too much for one person. I told you before, I am more willing to shoulder your burden as much with my own.", he continued. "From this moment onward, we will bear your sins together and atone for them. And I am responsible to face you, as your younger brother. And, promise me with one thing, cast aside your thirst for vengeance for now. You will fight for the sake of protecting people."

Anzu responds with a nod and decided to heed her brother's words. Now that she realized how wrong she was to take revenge by simply manipulating anyone to achieve that, it only took the help of Goro to know the consequences of her actions. And, he is willing to shoulder her burden.

Both the Space Explorers seem to approve Goro's decision to help Anzu atone for her sins. While Mitsuzane sees Goro telling Anzu to cast aside her revenge in favor of finding redemption, he recalls the time when Takatora, his older brother manages to return alive to his side.

With Anzu deciding to find redemption and casting away her thirst for revenge, it's only a matter of time that she'll realize her true destiny.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Due to the fact that Anzu is one of the first victims of Faust's Nebula Gas experiments and her Hazard Level is "Infinity", this is similar to Emu (and Masamune) being Patient Zeros to the Bugster virus, and Chihiro being the source of the Lysogenic Cells.

\- Anzu is 37 years old (about 10 years older than Goro), while her physical appearance as if she's 27 years old as a result of her exposure to Nebula Gas causing her body to stopped aging is a reference to Ivy Valentine in the _Soul series_ (who co-existed alongside Taki) why she does not age physically due to her exposure to Soul Edge, or her snake sword absorbing the souls collected from Cervantes.


	75. Episode 075: Kamen Rider Cross-Z

**Episode 075: Kamen Rider Cross-Z**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Since Banjou is now Kamen Rider Cross-Z, let's see how he uses his power as a Kamen Rider in this chapter. Thanks to the fact that I caught up to Destonus's review that we haven't seen Banjou's transformation yet.

The previous chapter shows Anzu regretting of what she has done, this is also to enforce the similarities between her and Shroud from _Kamen Rider W_. I recently watched W's episode 44 when Shroud reveals her true motives to Terui (after learning the whole truth from Saeko) being indirectly responsible for the deaths of his family because she wanted to get revenge on Ryubee by giving Shinkuro Isaka the Weather Memory, only to find out that Isaka would go off the deep end and cause a lot of death and destruction. Also, in that same episode where she gave the Ager the Old Memory to become the Old Dopant that turned Shotaro into a senior citizen is also a part of her plan. Ultimately, she would be called out by Terui and Philip that they have their own way to stop Ryubee without the use of hatred. In Anzu's case, she openly confessed that she is indirectly responsible for Prime Minister Taizan Himuro's death through Grizzie Kurokuma, and later Gentoku's death at Shingetsu's hands. This is when Sento and the others really called her out for being outright horrible her actions are. Which ultimately leading Anzu to decide to cast aside her desire for revenge in favor of finding redemption and staying with her brother and his harem as well as the Space Explorers.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Arc-Winger-**

Goro and the girls returned back to Shouya City after the former requested to teleport back to check on some important matters. The Space Explorers decided to remain in the V-Fortress, where it stands by in front of the Earth so Samus and her crew can monitor any enemy activity not just here on Earth but across the galaxy itself.

While Goro is back to work again and is going to have another meeting with the board of directors, Anzu has been busy lately on her brother's laboratory, as she has something that she needs to finish; an adapter that can be fitted into his Build Driver so Goro can access a new armor.

While Anzu is busy in building the enhancing adapter for Goro's Driver, she recalls what Sento and his friends calling her out of her actions.

" _You don't know what its like to take revenge, Anzu-chan. But, what you did to the Prime Minister, and to his son is unforgivable beyond belief. It makes you becoming the same sadistic monster as that Shingetsu."_ , Anzu was rattled on what Sawa said to her.

" _She's right. You only get nothing from killing people, even if they are connected to Faust. What do you get from taking a life of a person - innocent or guilty? Do you find happiness in having innocent people involved just to get revenge?"_ , recalling Misora's words, she does realize that she has earned the hatred from Sento and his friends because of her actions.

But since that the only person she can turn to is her brother, the Space Explorers, Taki, and Natsu. Anzu decided that she has no other choice to cast aside her thoughts of revenge and take a new leaf and use her power for the benefit of the greater good. Goro assured that Anzu's power - specifically her immeasurable Hazard Level and high amount of Nebula Gas in her body, is not a curse but a blessing. And Anzu knows that Goro will have the opportunity to lend her power.

Anzu finally realized that her actions that caused many deaths in Touto turned her into the same kind of sociopath as Shingetsu. She realized that the vampire demon only cared about his own selfish ambitions, namely to take Pandora Box for himself before he can conquer the world. That's why Sento and his friends really proved her wrong because she involved innocent people for her revenge, and subsequently earned the enmity from them.

While Goro may have moments being a selfish jerk, he knows how to keep his ego in check as he does have a selfless side. He's more willing to forgive his sister's actions and help her atone for her sins.

" _Your burden is too much for one person. [...] From this moment onward, we will bear your sins together and atone for them. And I am responsible to face you, as your younger brother. And, promise me with one thing, cast aside your thirst for vengeance for now. You will fight for the sake of protecting people."_

The adapter Anzu is building is somewhat similar to the one with Banjyou, the **Cross-Z Dragon**. Anzu has witnessed Cross-Z Dragon following Banjou while she was still in Touto before she reunitd with Goro. But, unlike Cross-Z Dragon; this slot adapter for the Build Driver has a griffin-like appearance in contrast to a dragon one.

She has been in the lab the whole day spending her time building that slot adapter. For one day, Goro will likely use it to evolve into a form that surpasses the previous ones he used. Anzu already has knowledge with the G7 suits ever since she has overseen his brother's success as an inventor, and since then she knew how to made inventions of her own. True to their parents being successful gadgeteer geniuses, it actually runs in their blood.

After a few minutes, Natsu and Taki entered the lab, and noticed Anzu doing something.

"What is that, Anzu-neesama?", asked Natsu.

"Something for Goro to unlock another hidden power within the XYZ armor.", said Anzu. "You know, my father was an amazing genius due to the fact that his knowledge was first passed to me and then to Goro."

"That explains why you and your brother share something in common: taking so much pride with your intellect.", Taki deduced.

The G7 Icarus system integrated with the Build Driver is called the XYZ system by Anzu, since the original G7 Icarus armor is made from a prototype version of the G7 armor. She is aware that even that Goro himself knows that the prototype armor seems to be unstable even if his body is in perfect condition to operate the suit, not unlike anyone using the Build Driver needed to have a Hazard Level 3 into their system after being injected with a Nebula Gas.

When Goro brought up to his sister the reason Sento came to his doorstep and integrated the Build Driver's system to the G7 Icarus armor is to upgrade it with the XYZ armor, thus christening the G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor. Since Anzu wondered how Goro was able to operate the Build Driver without a Hazard Level of 3, this is due to the fact that the G7 systems have a power source that contained purified Nebula Gases within the Nu-Quantinum Reactors.

"What is with that slot adapter for his Driver?", the kunoichi asked.

"It's called **Arc-Winger**.", Anzu continued. "While I looked into Shadow Winger's AI, I thought about creating a backup of Shadow's AI and created a different OS from it. But, it's still not yet finished. However, Goro really needs to have a high Hazard Level to use Arc-Winger's power."

"And what are you going to do with that?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

Anzu continued, "The Arc-Winger has an inherent Nebula Gas reactor within it. This will immediately inject Goro with Nebula Gas with the Hazard Level of 50. Essentially, the gases came from my body, due to the fact that I am a patient zero with the original Nebula Gas witihin my body."

Since Anzu decided to make use of her immeasurable Hazard Level for the sake of her brother to become stronger, Taki seems to be skeptical of this, not knowing it could put Goro in mortal danger.

"That's too dangerous. Are you sure that you really want your brother to do this?"

"Actually, there is more to Goro's genius than meets the eye, Taki-oneesama.", Anzu reveals that there is another defining trait to Goro aside from his superior intellect. "It's his determination. He's willing to put himself into danger to protect others, that's what he told me. He said he's more willing to bear my burden as much he carried his own to his shoulders."

"I see. I guess there is something in you that revenge alone cannot accomplish, that is your love towards your brother.", Taki deduces. "Ever since Natsu and I came here by accident, Goro is a man with a sense of hospitality; he shows a willingness to change himself ever since we settled here."

Anzu smiled towards Taki, "Yeah. That's why there is also something we share something in common. Because of our influence towards him, Goro realized that he is also destined for something bigger. That's why he is driven with the passion to protect what he holds dear. And, the reason I'm building Arc-Winger for him is not only the proof that I'm willing to cast aside my thirst for revenge and to atone for my sins."

Both Anzu and Taki share a lot in common because of their influence to Goro apart from familial (for Anzu) and romantic (for Taki) love, respectively. As such, this is what motivated him to realize his destiny.

Anzu continued working on with the Arc-Winger and it's only going to take only 48 hours left before completion.

After an hour later, Goro returns home and immediately went to the basement laboratory to inform the ladies about some good news and bad news. Goro starts with the bad news.

"Supporters from Nanba started sending threats to our board of directors. This is the fact that Nanba is aware that we've been spying on Faust's activities lately.", Goro brought up with his meeting with the Board of Directors about supporters of Nanba Heavy Industries starting to make threats against Goro's company.

"Those cowards. As if they want to stay on top and start a war to make a buck.", said Anzu.

"But, the good news. Nakajima and I have been talking about that I'm asking her to take over my position while we will be helping Sento stop Faust."

It is revealed that Goro will hand over his position as the CEO of ZETA Technologies to his mentor Nakajima Natsuki, but as interim CEO.

To Anzu's surprise, "Isn't it too much for Nakajima-sensei to take over your place while she's doing some work with the SRS? In fact, she has a son, don't you know that?", she asked to her brother.

"Don't worry. Since she is still with ZETA Tech and at the same time providing support for the SRS as their monitor engineer.", Goro continued. "And, I also heard about a strange golden Rider here in Hokuto from Nakajima. Who knows on what side does he belong."

" **A golden Rider?** ", both Natsu and Anzu said in unison.

"Apparently, Nakajima said that Rider wore a weird looking belt."

If they ever run into that Rider, Goro must make sure if this gold Rider is a friend or a foe.

* * *

 **-About Izumi Anzu-**

The Space Explorers returned back to Earth via teleportation from the V-Fortress, the rest of the team returned to the base in Shouya City. While Samus went to Seito University Hospital to give the Doctor Riders some information about Goro's older sister.

Samus talked with the doctors in CR's base, this time this is in regard with Izumi Anzu. Everyone, including Kuroto of all people are shocked to hear that Anzu is a patient zero of Faust's experimentations. In short, according to Anzu herself, she is one of the first victims to be experimented on by Faust before she met Shingetsu and joined the Kamui Tribe.

"No way? Is it true?", Emu said in shock.

"Izumi Anzu revealed everything that about the time Faust experimented on her.", Samus continued with the information she heard from Anzu. "It was foreseen by a researcher named Katsuragi Takumi, the experiment failed when the Touto government raided his lab, lead by Touto's special forces commander, Himuro Gentoku."

It is said by Anzu that Himuro unknowingly saved her when Touto Special Forces raided Katsuragi's hideout in which will become Faust's base of operations. Samus also mentioned that Anzu orchestrated Gentoku's death, which serves as an irony. In short, Himuro Gentoku died an ironic death; he unknowingly saved a victim of Katsuragi's experiments who happens to be a progenitor of the Original Nebula Gas, only to meet his end at the hands of the same person he saved that masterminded his demise.

Kuroto emerges from the DoReMiFa Beat arcade cabinet, laughing at Himuro Gentoku's ironic death.

"What's so funny, Dan Kuroto?", Samus asked the Game Master.

"It's Dan Kuroto DEUS!", the Game Master screamed to be insisted to be worship his godly talents, much to the annoyance of everyone inside the base. "Himuro Gentoku deserved an ironic death. He didn't thought that the person he saved came back to kill him because he was the leader of Faust."

The bounty hunter continued, "Izumi Anzu already got her last laugh. But, she realized how pointless her actions were considering she involved innocent people in Touto for her revenge schemes."

When Emu asked of what is Anzu going to do next, Samus implied that Anzu decided to turn a new leaf, the older Izumi sister realized the pointlessness of her actions; all of them have a negative effect to others.

* * *

 **-Another Request-**

The following day, Goro met up with the Space Explorers back in their base. Where they are about to return to the V-Fortress, since Goro's (as well as Anzu's and Taki's) cellphone have the teleport beacon installed, they can teleport into the ship as desired. That being said, Mitsuzane tells Goro he can teleport back and forth to the ship, especially if he wants to go to either Touto or Seito.

Later, Goro and his harem and the Space Explorers returned to the V-Fortress via teleportation beacons. Once entered the ship, the rest of the crew asked about hunting down Blood Stalk.

"Are you guys planning to chase down this Blood Stalk guy?", Go asked.

"It's a race between Kiryu Sento, Shingetsu, and myself. So, who gets to finish first ices the snake guy.", Goro replied. "But, I don't ice the bastard unless if he's completely devoid of love, empathy, etcetera."

"Man, you and your older sister are ice cold. As if that really runs within the genes of your parents."

Anzu and Goro decide to head to Touto. Taki and Natsu decide to remain here with the Space Explorers in the V-Fortress to foresee the sibling's activity.

* * *

 **-Enter Cross-Z-**

Meanwhile in Touto...

While Sento and Banjou go in separate routes to chase Blood Stalk, the former prized fighter stumbles into the Kamui Tribe's Execution Game in a nearby construction site. And this time, Banjou disguised himself as a construction site foreman.

The alien demons that remained on Earth resumed their game of death; their recent game, is to kill construction workers. In which they succeeded. Their next target will be Banjou Ryuuga himself, when one of the Rexspiders and Rexspider Queen spotted Ryuuga despite being disguised as a foreman. The spider demons attack him.

Thanks to the Dragon Full Bottle, Banjou can hold these demons from outer space off.

Moments later, Anzu and Goro arrived at the construction site after hearing witnessing people screaming and run for their lives.

The Izumi siblings catches up with Banjou.

"Are you nuts?! These monsters are different than any Smash you've seen.", said Goro.

Goro reminds Banjou to stop blaming Anzu for the Execution Games, as he and Anzu herself are going to stop this senseless killing for the latter to atone for her sins.

"Hey, Mr. Perfect. I think I might need your help for this one.", Banjou asks Goro for some assistance.

"If you say so, muscle head.", Goro replies, and is shocked to see Banjou using a Build Driver. "Where the hell did you get that Driver?"

"Long story.", Banjou replied, with no time answer questions.

Goro puts on his Build Driver and readied his Stealth and Crow Full Bottles. As for Banjou, a dragon-like familiar appears as it folds its head and tail. The martial artist inserts the Dragon Full Bottle into the familiar, which is called Cross-Z Dragon.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Wake Up! Cross-Z Dragon!**_ *

Banjou inserts Cross-Z Dragon into his own Build Driver, while Goro already equipped his personal Full Bottles into his own Driver. They immediately turn the crank of their Drivers. Both men shout, " **Henshin!** " to invoke the transformation.

* _ **Are you ready?! Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Wake up burning! Get CROSS-Z DRAGON! Yeah!**_ *

As Goro transforms into G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor, Banjou is now a Kamen Rider himself, he is referred as **Kamen Rider Cross-Z** after Anzu asked the latter of what is he supposed to be called.

"Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Now that's very fitting.", Anzu insinuated.

The two Kamen Riders fight off the spider demons attempting to attack Banjou. While Anzu takes nearby people away from the construction site to safety.

* _ **Beat Closer!**_ *

The **Beat Closer** , Cross-Z's personal weapon is summoned from his Build Driver. He pulls the grip end of the weapon to perform a unique attack.

* _ **Hit Pa-Hit Parade! Million Hit!**_ *

Cross-Z slashes the Rexspider Queen using his sword, with the blade covered in red, yellow, and green energy in a bar-like fashion. While G7 Icarus XYZ slashes the second Rexspider Queen with the Yoshiyuki Shin.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

"Watch and learn, musclehead. I'll show you some tricks of my own.", Goro brags some of the techniques he learned through the Yoshiyuki Shin. "Hissatsu!", as G7 Icarus XYZ creates a right-angled triangle constructed from an energy slash from his weapon. " **Sanheihou no Teiri...** ", then fires the right-angled triangle at the other Rexspider Queen, along with the other remaining Rexspiders, "... **Gaeshi!** ", and slashed all his enemies in one strike after trapping the targets in that triangle.

While Banjou is impressed that Goro does not pull out his usual delayed-reaction tricks in which he usually does. Banjou decides to brag his own finishing move.

"Now, you watch this!", Banjou exclaimed as he turns the crank of his Build Driver. All while shouting, "Oraoraoraoraoraora!"

* _ **Ready, go! Dragonic Finish!**_ *

A manifestation Chinese dragon appears behind Cross-Z, then then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy, destroying the last Rexspider Queen in the process.

* * *

 **-Sarcastic Clapping-**

With the Kamui Tribe demons neutralized, it seems everyone is safe for now. Anzu regroups with her brother and Banjou.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Banjou starts venting his frustration on Anzu, as he, Sawa, Misora, and Sento still harbor a grudge against her.

"Go ahead, just bear your grudges against me all you want.", Anzu dismisses Banjou's question.

The argument between Anzu and Banjou is interrupted when Shingetsu/Dougai makes his presence known. The vampire demon clapped his hands after seeing Banjou transforming into a Kamen Rider.

"And yet, you are too stupid to understand the regret of her actions.", the vampire demon insults Banjou.

"And, you really had the nerve to show yourself here!", Anzu has it on her former superior.

Shingetsu already understands that Anzu decide to atone for her sins and respects her decision, the reason he insulted Banjou is that he could not comprehend of the person who he bore a grudge can learn from her mistake. In short, he defended Anzu because that she decide to sever her ties with the Kamui Tribe.

"Are you going to put us behind bars because we're trespassing?", Goro asked with a smug tone.

"It's not my nature because you are my rival and I am the only one who is allowed to beat you.", Shingetsu points out that he won't use his power as the Prime Minister of Touto to eliminate Goro and his companions, as he promises that he alone can defeat him. "Also, I heard that Isurugi Soichi and Kiryu Sento are going at it right now. If I were you, it's best you kill him and you will walk as a free man."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

For those who have seen Heisei Generations FINAL in the Japanese films, Goro mentions about a gold Kamen Rider lurking around Hokuto, that is **Kamen Rider Grease**. Grease is the recent Rider to make a cameo in a Movie War since Necrom. Though the previous Heisei Generations only had Parado's Gashat Gear Dual game, Perfect Puzzle appear in one of Kuroto's screens inside his office.

Considering Kamen Rider Grease was mentioned or referenced in this chapter, it is assumed that this chapter already taking place after Heisei Generations Final.

Also, the V-Fortress not only acts as the flagship space vessel for the Space Explorers, it also doubles as a space station and another headquarters while it orbits the Earth brings to mind the Watchtower from the _Justice League_ animated series. This is why that Samus and any of the Space Explorers can be teleported back and forth to Earth and to the ship itself.

I forgot which episode of Build that has a flashback about the Touto government raiding Katsuragi's lab led by Gentoku and Anzu recalling those events; this points out that Gentoku's death in chapter 61 came with an ironic twist: since Gentoku did raided Katsuragi's lab and saved one of the victims of his experiments, only to meet his death at the hands of the sane person who he unknowingly saved, at the same time also masterminded his death – Anzu.


	76. Episode 076: My Sister's Wings

**Episode 076: My Sister's Wings**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter features the debut G7 Icarus XYZ's second Super Mode, **Archangel Armor**.

SPOILER WARNING: Goro will transform into the Archangel Armor by inserting the Archangel Full Bottle into the Arc-Winger, in which it serves as an adapter for his Build Driver. Also, if he transforms with the Arc Winger, he'll immediately injected with the Nebula Gas with a Hazard Level of 50.

The Arc-Winger, as I stated before serves as an adapter for Goro's Build Driver, much like Cross-Z Dragon. Unlike the latter being the only one that gains access to a main form, this one is more like the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter used by Kamen Rider Accel to gain Booster form. The Arc-Winger is designed for Goro to access Archangel Armor.

UPDATE 12/27/2017: the song "White Reflection" from Gundam Wing's OVA Endless Waltz now serves as the insert song for G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Don't Push a Good Man Too Far-**

After Shingetsu makes a sarcastic applause after seeing Banjou transform into a Kamen Rider, this really drew the ire of not only Banjou himself, but the Izumi siblings too. Regardless, Shingetsu/Dougai maintained his polite behavior all while hiding that smug, sadistic, and egotistical behavior of his.

Anzu insinuates that Shingetsu is trying to push Sento to the edge because of his intention to kill Isurugi Soichi. As much Anzu ended becoming the same sociopath as the vampire demon, Shingetsu himself is likely going to make Sento be corrupted with pure hatred and he will start in doing so by killing Soichi.

"It's only a matter of time Kiryu Sento will go off the deep end.", Shingetsu hints to the Izumi siblings and Banjou. "Once I rid of Isurugi Soichi right in front of him, he will become as violent and hateful as I am."

"You fucking monster!", Banjou exclaimed angrily at the vampire demon. "One of these days, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp. To think you're going to make Sento into someone as vicious and sadistic as you are; you've already pushed a good man way too far!"

"You're batshit insane, Shingetsu!", Goro added. "You should know better than this. It is not a good idea to push a good man to the edge!"

Banjou is appalled with Shingetsu's intent to manipulate both Sento and Soichi, as if ever Sento kills the latter, it makes him as much vicious as Shingetsu himself. And, if Shingetsu does kill Soichi himself, Sento will completely be pushed to the edge and will proceed to attack him in a fit of rage. Regardless of those two situations, this will benefit Shingetsu to make Sento into someone as abhorrent and hateful as the vampire demon himself.

"Is this what you really want, Shingetsu. You really want to push Kiryu Sento over the edge?!", Anzu roasted the demonic vampire. "I can't believe why did I trusted you. You only used me so you can get your hands to Pandora's Box after you killed Night Rogue."

"Heh. You really have the nerve to lecture me of what it means to be a sociopath, Rakurai! Or rather, Izumi Anzu! You and I are the same. We all wanted to use anyone as a means to our ends before they have served their purpose.", Shingetsu dismisses his former subordinate. "In fact, you are just a shadow of **BOTH** me and your brother! Why don't you ask _him?_ "

If Goro and Shingetsu were not different enough, how about Anzu being the distorted reflections of both two men as icing on the cake. With Goro aware of that, Anzu couldn't help deny that anyway.

Banjou himself couldn't believe that Shingetsu points out that he's no different than either of the Izumi siblings; as he has such superficial pride and ego like Goro, and the manipulative and sociopathic behavior as Anzu.

"If I were you, Banjou Ryuuga, it's best you keep that girl away from that two-faced snake.", Shingetsu said with the same smug tone as he takes his leave, referring to Misora.

As Shingetsu/Dougai left, both Goro and Banjou canceled their transformation. Goro seems to be rattled after Shingetsu points out that he shares a lot in common with Anzu: both manipulate anyone as expendable pawns to achieve their plans and have no qualm disposing them after they become a liability. In which Shingetsu plans to do with Soichi/Blood Stalk, and already does this to Anzu after she returned to Goro.

"Man, I hate that guy.", said the martial artist, expressing his grudge against Shingetsu. Said grudge was not for personal reason, but he just finds the vampire demon to be generally unpleasant.

* * *

 **-The Arc-Winger and Requiem-**

Banjou decided to head back to nascita to find Sawa and Misora. While Anzu and Goro teleport back to the V-Fortress. The siblings brought up their situation earlier: 1) Banjou Ryuuga is now a Kamen Rider. 2) Shingetsu plans to push Sento over the edge into corrupting him with full hatred.

"That guy is completely drunk with power compared to the guys who are influenced by the light of Pandora's Box.", Anzu grunted.

"This is why you don't trust guys who are completely full of themselves.", Keiichi comments about what happened earlier. "In short, they are in love with their **E-G-O**."

"Karasuma has a point.", Samus agreed to the singer's statement. "I've seen these kinds of galactic warlords in my universe before. Shingetsu is the rare example of a malignant narcissism going off the deep end."

It's been obvious to Goro that he and Shingetsu have been similar to each other since day one. Only that the latter believes that the weak needs to be purged from the universe.

But first, capturing Blood Stalk is a priority. Goro went to the research and development room of the ship to retrieve his recently-built gadget: the **XGMWR-05 Requiem**. The Requiem is a modular multi-weapon racking equipment that utilizes three sets of weapon components; these are: 1) the **XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer** ; a pulse laser rifle attachment, 2) the **XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri** ; a chainsaw attachment. And lastly, 3) **XGMWR-05+XAD-08 Yoroitoshi** , a lance attachment.

"Man, just how do you keep all these kinds of shit?", Go asked after Goro demonstrates the usage of the weapon.

"All you need is a brilliant mind and a sense of imagination.", the ZETA Tech figurehead confidently replied. "Observe."

The Requiem requires numeral code activation to initiate link-up with the weapon modules, which explains that it has numeric key buttons on the base of the equipment. Goro inputted **5-8-0-8 and Enter**.

* _ **Renketsu**_ _(Link-up)_ _ **Standby!**_ *

After inputting the codes, the Requiem starts making a siren wailing noise as it waits for any of the weapon modules to be equipped. Goro puts on the Yoroitoshi spear attachment, which the Requiem declared the weapon equipped.

* _ **Renketsu Kanryou!**_ _(Link-up Complete)_ _ **XGMWR-05+XAS-08 Yoroitoshi ready!**_ *

When the Yoroitoshi is equipped on the Requiem, it turns the latter into a jousting lance weapon.

The Requiem has other two codes for the other two attachments. **5-8-0-6 + Enter** is for the Warhammer pulse laser rifle. While **5-8-0-7 + Enter** is for the Kagekiri chainsaw component. For each of the weapon modes, their finishers are activated likewise through these following codes: **2-1-2 + Enter** is for the Warhammer pulse laser rifle's finisher. For the Kagekiri chainsaw mode, the finisher's code is **2-1-7 + Enter**. And lastly, the Yoroitoshi lance's finishing technique is inputted with **4-8-6 + Enter**.

The inputted finishers' names are the following: the **Fuma Bakuryuuhou** (Fuma Exploding Dragon Cannon) for pulse laser rifle mode, **Longinus** for the lance mode. And lastly, the chainsaw mode's finisher is called **Friday the 13** **th**. Strangely, Goro's unusual tendency to give names to his weapon's attack is somewhat exaggerated by standards not unlike Kuroto who takes his to over-the-top levels through his fantasies of godhood. Goro's case is much more of a guilty pleasure.

"It's amazing, it's fantastic, it's genius!", Goro even imitates Sento's tendency to praise his own inventions, much to Anzu's annoyance.

But, before the Izumi siblings can go back to the surface with Taki and Samus to chase Blood Stalk, Anzu decided to give Goro her invention.

"Goro... I'm going to have you this, this is Arc-Winger.", Anzu gives to her brother the adapter. "Arc-Winger is an adapter for your Build Driver, it's similar to the one that Banjou Ryuuga used to transform with his own.", then she gives a pearl-white Full Bottle to him. "With the Arc-Winger, use the Archangel Full Bottle to transform into the **Archangel Armor**."

"Archangel Armor? I see you've been experimenting on some of my armors.", Goro curved a smile, since due to the fact that Anzu is good with doing experiments with gadgets. "I'll give it a test run-"

"But, once you transform with the Arc-Winger, you'll be injected with Nebula Gas into your body.", Anzu reveals that receiving Arc-Winger's power is going to be into the point of no return. "Arc-Winger has a Nebula Gas reactor as a source of power. But, it will not affect your armor's anti-Nebula Gas nodes."

Goro seems to be skeptical about this, once he transforms with the Arc-Winger equipped on the Build Driver; he'll eventually receive a Hazard Level higher than that of Sento or Banjou. Since Anzu is the progenitor of the original Nebula Gas and is labeled as a patient zero, Goro decides to face this ordeal by himself.

"The Archangel Full Bottle, contains part of the essence within my body. In short, I created this just for you, brother.", Anzu continued. "Goro, do you have the courage to ride with the Devil?"

Even if he's not certain what will happen to him after he transforms with the Arc-Winger, Goro ultimately made his decision.

"I will master this power. Not for my sake, but fighting for what's right and create a path for everyone's future.", Goro nods in a positive light. As he did experienced limitations in his armors, regardless of that, he's determined to push through it.

"Are you serious about this, Goro?", Taki asked.

"I am, and I will."

That being said, Goro decides to take Arc-Winger with him along with his newly invented XGMWR-05 Requiem. With the intent to test it on Blood Stalk.

* * *

 **-G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor vs. Blood Stalk-**

Back in Touto, in a rainy alley way where Sento and Banjou confront Soichi, the same man who found him and took him into his home. Now that Soichi is actually Blood Stalk, everything about him comes to light; Sento and everyone else around him are used as pawns for his plans, and Faust by extension.

"You can have Pandora's Box, I can take it back anytime.", Soichi reminds Sento that he now has Pandora's Box, and promises to come back for it. "What's important, is how much you've both grown. Do you best and grow strong."

Just before Soichi could think about leaving, a clapping is heard. It was Goro who sarcastically clapped at Soichi after he has been using Sento as puppets all the time.

"Bravo. And who would have thought that some guy who took an amnesiac man into his humble home was actually a two-faced snake using that very man as a pawn for his faction's plans. How savvy.", Goro said smugly. "If in case the fact you don't know me, there's somebody that has a personal beef on you."

Behind Goro, Anzu emerges and stood on her brother's side.

"Oh, you brought that patient zero with you?", Soichi replies with the same smug tone. "I didn't recall the last time I saw that woman."

Arc-Winger flew around Goro before it folded its head and tail and transformed into its adapter mode. Goro pulls out the Archangel Full Bottle and inserts it into the Arc-Winger.

* _ **Standby!**_ *

"I'm going to make sure you and everyone related to Faust will pay for what you did to Anzu!", Goro makes sure Soichi will pay for his sins.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

An angelic chorus looping music plays overlapping the Build Driver's standby music. Within moments, a puff of black smoke enveloped Goro as he is painfully injected by Nebula Gases.

Taki and Samus arrived on the scene, as the two caught up with Anzu, Sento, and Banjou.

"Goro, no!", Taki attempts to approach Goro as the Nebula Gases are too much for him.

"He can do this.", Anzu reassures as she stops Taki. "I know he can. All we can do is to trust him."

"Man, what an idiot.", Soichi said dismissively. Just as he is about to leave, the black smoke that enveloped Goro changed into pure-white smoke, as it took form of an angel-like manifestation and enveloped him with white angelic wings made of purified Nebula Gas. After the smoke dissipated, Goro appears to be okay.

"No way!", Sento is surprised.

With Goro manage to overcome the effects of being injected with Nebula Gas in just 10 to 20 seconds, he immediately turns the crank of the Build Driver to trigger the transformation. Two Snap Ride Builders materialized in front of him and another on his left and right sides. The sides materializes his white armor, and the ones in front are reinforced armor, with the torso having a face. And a helmet with an X-shaped visor with a pointed horn that makes it look like a star-visor seen in Tengen Toppa Evolution mode.

(* _cues: " **White Reflection** " by Two-Mix from New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz_*)

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

 _ **[~I feel your love reflection~]**_

"Henshin!", Goro chanted to initiate the transformation.

 _ **[~Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni~]**_ _(In your eyes as they gaze back into mine)  
_ _ **[~Egaite haruka na Neverending Story~]**_ _(Writing a distant, neverending story)_ _  
_

* _ **Terase yo, El Ragna!**_ _(Shine, El Ragna!)_ _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yea-Yeahhh!**_ *

The halves of the suit immediately encase him, followed by the armor parts in front and behind him immediately are immediately attached. The end result is Goro transforms into the angelic **Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor**!

 **[** **仮面ライダー** **G 7** **イカルス** **XYZ:** **アーチエンジェルアーマー** **]** _(Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: Archangel Armor)_

Goro's new armor, in addition to having these angel wing-like ornaments, his torso armor has a face! While the armors in his gauntlets and shin guards all have eyes! Most of his armor are pure white and blue all over to reflect the angelic motif.

 _ **[~Ah, kakegaenai ai no kodou wo~]**_ _(Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplacable love)  
_ _ **[~Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai~]**_ _(So much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening.)_

* _ **Cobra!**_ *

"Well, if you really want to play. Then, you got one.", said Soichi as he pulls out the Cobra Full Bottle and inserted it in his Transteam Gun. " **Jouketsu!** "

* _ **Mist-Match! Co-Co-Cobra! Cobra! FIRE!**_ *

 _ **[~I feel your love reflection~]**_

He pulls the trigger, and sweeps the gun vertically, as smoke came out of the gun as he transforms into Blood Stalk. With Soichi activating Blood Stalk's voice filter.

Shadow Winger appears out of nowhere, and much like his contractor gaining his new form, Shadow himself starts evolving. The mechanical bird is cloaked in bright light as he undergoes into a drastic evolution... Its whole body changes its color from black to pure white with blue accents, and it's robotic wings transforms into beautiful angelic wings, and gains another pair of wings, giving it a total of four wings.

 _ _ **[~Atsuku yume wo kasanete~]**_ _(passionately uniting our dreams into one,)__

" **Seraphi-Shadow Winger!** ", the evolved Shadow Winger declared its evolution.

 _ **[~Ayamachi osorezu ni~]**_ _(in our youth, we seek each other out,)_

Both G7 Icarus XYZ and Blood Stalk fight, the latter is not very familiar with Goro gaining a new form. It's likely he followed the same method Sento did when the physicist transformed into OctopusLight for the first time. But, Goro, having mastered the usage of the G7 suits since the prototype G7 Icarus to the G7 Icarus XYZ system, he can even hold off anyone with a high Hazard Level long before he gained his own Hazard Level.

 _ **[~Motomeau seishun!~]**_ _(without being afraid of our own faults!)_

* _ **XGMWR-05 Requiem standing by!**_ *

The Requiem is summoned from Goro's Build Driver. He then entered 5-8-0-7 on the numeral buttons to activate a weapon module mode, and pressed Enter.

* _ **Renketsu Standby!**_ *

Goro then pulled out the chainsaw attachment and equipped it on the Requiem...

* _ **XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri Renketsu Kanryou!**_ _(Link-up Complete)_ *

...turning it into a chainsaw. G7 Icarus XYZ revs the chainsaw at the pull of the Requiem's trigger and charges at Blood Stalk.

"What is he going to do, kill him?", asked Banjou in utter disbelief as Goro using a chainsaw for a weapon reminded him of a certain horror movie.

The fight escalates to a horrifying level to Soichi's point of view as Goro maims the latter with the Requiem's chainsaw. It's also evident when Goro takes a sadistic delight at Soichi's fear whenever the now white-winged Kamen Rider uses a chainsaw to scare the Faust leader. Soichi summons an energy snake manifestation to stall Goro, only for G7 Icarus XYZ to decapitate the summoned creature with his chainsaw weapon.

 _ **[~I feel your love reflection~]**_

"Come on, time up. Please. I can't take it anymore. Ciao!", Stalk jumps at an unprecedented height as he escapes.

Seraphi-Shadow Winger attaches itself onto Goro's back as the angelic Kamen Rider flew at the same height of Blood Stalk's jump, catching Soichi from the air and throws him back to the ground.

"As long as I own the skies, you're going to stay grounded!", Goro points out to Stalk that with him in Archangel Armor, escaping is impossible.

 _ **[~Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni~]**_ _(In your eyes as they gaze back into mine)_

While Seraphi-Shadow Winger is still combined on Goro's back, he proceeds to confound the Faust lieutenant by attacking him in high-speed flight, causing Soichi to be knocked back again. But, the red cobra humanoid manages to stand up into his feet and, despite his Hazard Level above 3, Soichi has no idea what Goro's Hazard Level is.

Stalk throws a punch on G7 Icarus XYZ, but it didn't budge. Goro punches Soichi the most painful way possible.

"What is this power? Why are you so strong?", Stalk asked.

"It's because Goro's Hazard Level is higher than yours and that of Kiryu Sento.", Anzu points out that Goro has a higher Hazard Level surpassing Soichi and Sento's, "Goro's Hazard Level is **50**!"

 _ **[~Egaite haruka na Neverending Story~]**_ _(Writing a distant, neverending story)_

Both Sento and Stalk never heard that kind of Hazard Level. Since Anzu is a patient zero of Faust's Nebula Gas experimentation, she can pass through the gases within her body to anyone. It's also revealed that she infected Shingetsu with her internal Nebula Gases that gave him Hazard Level 50. And, the Arc-Winger emitting a Nebula Gas the moment Goro transformed, this is the same internal Nebula Gas Anzu built as power source for Arc-Winger. That said, this will allow Goro to fight Shingetsu at an equal footing.

"Hazard Level 50, that's impossible!", Soichi rejected. "Curse you Izumi Anzu and your smug excuse for a brother!"

"And, it's going to get worse!", said Goro.

Each time Goro curb-stomps Soichi, it seems that the latter's Hazard Level started deteriorating each time Blood Stalk takes hits from G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor. Goro decides to explain it on Anzu's behalf.

"Now I know Anzu gifted me a new power. The Archangel Armor is imbued with the power of nothingness. Each time I kicked your ass the very painful and brutal way, I can trickle down anyone's Hazard Levels. Can you feel yours already trickling down?"

G7 Icarus XYZ taunts Blood Stalk to attack him, realizing that his punching power started to decrease drastically, due to his Hazard Level's sudden decrease. Goro then slug Soichi back when the latter's punch didn't budge on him.

"No way, I'm at Hazard Level 2.5?!", Stalk loses his composure when his Hazard Level downgraded.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu's Deception-**

Just as Goro prepares to finish off Stalk, the fight is interrupted when Shingetsu/Prime Minister Dougai made his presence known. Behind the vampire demon are a battalion of Guardians. The Guardians immediately shoot Blood Stalk.

"What the hell?!", exclaimed Banjou.

"Shingetsu...", both Anzu and Goro muttered.

"Who are you shooting at you bucket of bolts?!", Stalk loses his cool as he attempts to hijack the Guardians behind Shingetsu. At the snap of Soichi's finger, nothing happened.

" **Access denied.** ", one of the Guardians responded to Stalk's activation command. Any Guardian would say "Access denied." repeatedly as Stalk attempts to hijack their AIs.

With Shingetsu folded his arms and remained stoic as he anticipates Soichi trying to question him about the Guardians. Both Sento and Ryuuga are not aware of what Shingetsu/Dougai is planning to do.

"What's going on, why I can't access the Guardian's activation command?!", asked Stalk.

Shingetsu replied with a smug tone right towards Soichi, "I have bad news. Nanba decided to disable the activation command for a while. Because you've been tampering on the Guardians' AIs lately."

"Don't lie to me! What did YOU do?!", replied Stalk, angry as if he begins to notice Shingetsu lying.

Unbeknownst to everyone here, they begin to realize what a smug snake Shingetsu really is compared to Soichi.

"Why don't you go ask the old guy.", Shingetsu continues to speak with a forked tongue. "Oh, but before that. The reason why Nanba disabled the Guardian's activation command, is that he decided to change his mind about his partnership with you. It seems that you've been a liability and a thorn to his side."

"What are you talking about, Shingetsu?", Goro calls out his arch-nemesis.

"Blood Stalk, or rather, Isurugi Soichi. You are no longer necessary to me!", the vampire demon points out to Soichi has outlived his usefulness.

Stalk finally snaps as he realizes that Shingetsu was only using him so he can control Faust and Nanba's company for himself. Shingetsu/Dougai didn't really cared about Stalk anyway, seeing the Faust general as an extension of himself.

"You... **You FUCKING JUDAS!** ", Soichi shouted to the point that Stalk's voice filter is turned off. "I trusted you and I thought I could too, you were a friend to me after we overthrew Night Rogue together... Is this how you repay me, you ungrateful bastard?!"

"Hehehehe.", Shingetsu/Dougai cackled in a disturbing tone. "Isn't this ironic? You betrayed Himuro Gentoku so I can take over Faust and became the Prime Minister of Touto, then you stabbed Kiryu Sento in the back and played with his and his companions' feelings. And, here you are now... How does it feel that **you** are the ones who is being betrayed? Let's face it, I have no use for two-faced snakes like yourself."

Stalk stands up and pulls out his Steam Blade, he runs towards Shingetsu/Dougai in a frothing fit of rage. Then, Shingetsu ordered the Guardians to open fire.

"I'll kill you!"

"Open fire.", Dougai commanded the robotic soldiers.

The Guardians aim their assault rifles at Blood Stalk, in his current state, Soichi is unable to hold off the Guardians guarding Shingetsu/Dougai, and his Hazard Level being only 2.5 at this moment.

"You'll pay for this, you fucking piece of shit!", Stalk cursed as he escaped by jumping at an unprecedented height.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor's abilities drew some similarities to other previous Rider's forms and abilities:

*Goro immediately injected with the Hazard Level 50 Nebula Gas from the Arc-Winger brings to mind Emu first accessing Mighty Brothers XX, which has him being injected by a dose of Bugster Virus, awakening the hidden power within him.

*Also, the scene when Goro undergoing a painful transformation before manages to control the Nebula Gas in his body is similar to how Makoto first transformed into Deep Specter.

*Archangel Armor's ability to power down Blood Stalk and decrease his Hazard Level brings to mind Level 0 Gashats, especially that of Genm's. Unlike Genm Level 0, Archangel Armor's ability to decrease a Hazard Level is permanent, much like the reprogramming ability of Maximum Mighty X.

*The **XGMWR-05 Requiem** is based on the GX-05 Cerberus (or Kerberos if you prefer) from Agito. As they are both modular weapons that can utilize weapon attachments. The Requiem has three attachments: a pulse laser rifle, chainsaw, and spear. In addition, the Requiem uses numeral codes to activate brings to mind the Faiz Blaster, aside from the aforementioned GX-05 Cerberus.

*The helmet has its X-shaped visor with a horn protruding on the center, resembles Muteki Gamer's helmet design.

*Shadow Winger immediately transforming into **Seraphi-Shadow Winger** after Goro accesses the Archangel Armor is similar to Ryuki and Knight in their Survive Forms, their contract monsters immediately evolve into Dragranzer and Darkraider, respectively.

The fact Anzu is based on Satsuki Kiryuin, while Goro is to Ryuko Matoi and his Rider form being black being based on Senketsu's color schemes. G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor is based on Junketsu, Satsuki's Kamui in terms of color. Ironically, Ryuko did wear Junketsu when she was under Ragyo Kiryuin's mind control.


	77. Episode 077: One More Light

**Episode 07** **7: One More Light**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

While Goro gained his new form in the last chapter. I guess its time that the Space Explorers and the CR Doctors have their own toy that they will share. This time, we'll introduce the **Gashapparatta**.

SPOILER WARNING: The Gashapparatta is a portmanteau of Rider **Gashat** and the **Rapparatta** , Basco's trumpet in Gokaiger where he uses it to summon Ranger Key copies to do his dirty work. Here, the Gashapparatta instead uses Rider Gashats, more specifically the first 10 Gashats to summon the Bugsters that they come from (i.e., Revol from Bang Bang Shooting). The Gashapparatta was created by Kuroto with some help from Samus, and this was used to extract the data of the victims of the Bugster infection from their Proto Gashats sometime before the events of this story.

The title of this chapter is a reference to the Linkin Park song of the same name. Sadly, this was the last song recorded with Chester being the vocalist, when he committed suicide last July of this year.

As far as Shingetsu is concerned, his insanity surpasses that of Kuroto's. He's almost at the same level as Hazama/Yuuki Terumi from the BlazBlue video game series; but Shingetsu stays on the Hazama part.

Also, guess who is going to die in this chapter? So, expect scenes of over-the-top graphic violence, bloodshed, and MORE blood, reader discretion is advised!

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-An Ironic Betrayal-**

After Blood Stalk finds himself at the mercy of G7 Icarus XYZ's newly-acquired Archangel Armor, Shingetsu and a platoon of Guardians behind him came to Soichi's aid. Stalk attempts to jack a Guardian at the snap of his finger, only for the Guardians to deny his access command. Soichi begins to realize that Shingetsu begins to show a sign of deception towards the red cobra humanoid.

"You... **You FUCKING JUDAS!** ", Soichi shouted to the point that Stalk's voice filter is turned off. "I trusted you and I thought I could too, you were a friend to me after we overthrew Night Rogue together... Is this how you repay me, you ungrateful bastard?!"

"Hehehehe.", Shingetsu/Dougai cackled in a disturbing tone. "Isn't this ironic? You betrayed Himuro Gentoku so I can take over Faust and became the Prime Minister of Touto, then you stabbed Kiryu Sento in the back and played with his and his companions' feelings. And, here you are now... How does it feel that **you** are the ones who is being betrayed? Let's face it, I have no use for two-faced snakes like yourself."

Stalk stands up and pulls out his Steam Blade, he runs towards Shingetsu/Dougai in a frothing fit of rage. Then, Shingetsu ordered the Guardians to open fire.

"I'll kill you!"

"Open fire.", Dougai commanded the robotic soldiers.

The Guardians aim their assault rifles at Blood Stalk, in his current state, Soichi is unable to hold off the Guardians guarding Shingetsu/Dougai, and his Hazard Level being only 2.5 at this moment.

"You'll pay for this, you fucking piece of shit!", Stalk cursed as he escaped by jumping at an unprecedented height.

With Stalk escaped and now labeled as a traitor by Shingetsu/Dougai, the Touto Prime Minister finds himself expressed with disapproval by Sento, Banjou, the Izumi siblings, Samus, and Taki.

"What's the matter, Kiryu Sento? Are you too soft for your own good to kill him?", the alien vampire mocks the physicist. "If I were you, you better give up on the man who betrayed you and feel no guilt for killing him the next time the two of you meet. If you could find the will to be ruthless, then you'd be freed from all your stress in an instant. Unleash that burning hatred within you!"

Shingetsu/Dougai attempts to push Sento over the edge by telling the latter to give into his hatred. The vampire demon points out that hatred will give Sento the power to stop Soichi. However, Banjou and the others reject his idea.

"Hatred? Is this what you really want? Are you pushing him to give in to hate?!", Banjou calls out the vampire demon.

"That's right, and you cannot understand the fact that him and you were nothing but Faust's pawns. Let his hatred of that man (Soichi) motivate him, and he will become as ruthless and vicious as I am."

It's become apparent that Shingetsu feeds on hatred of anyone he encounters; he even tells Banjou to use his hatred to become stronger. Anzu already knew from the start when she first joined the Kamui Tribe, Shingetsu was feeding on her hatred against Faust. In short, the vampire demon takes advantage of these individuals - Sento, Banjou, and Anzu of their hatred towards Faust so he feeds on their hatred.

"I'm not going to end up like you!", Sento rejects the vampire demon. "The Isurugi Soichi that I once knew is dead, but I will not give up my responsibility to protect people as Build! I'm not letting my hatred get the better of me!"

Regardless of that, Shingetsu leaves, promising that Sento should submit himself into his hatred one day.

* * *

 **-The Operation to Capture Blood Stalk + Gashapparatta-**

Later, the Izumi siblings, Taki, and Samus retreated back to the V-Fortress, in which it currently orbits a distance from the Earth. The Space Explorers are gathered with a plan to capture Blood Stalk before Shingetsu can kill him at any moment.

"So, the vampire dude is gonna ice that cobra guy?", asked Go. "Seriously, he already iced that Batman with steam pipes. Just how many body counts he increased?"

It's become clear that Nanba has earned Shingetsu's respect, and unbeknownst to everyone, Chairman Nanba decided to outlive of Soichi's usefulness by telling Shingetsu to kill him. This explains why Blood Stalk's ability to hijack a Guardian's AI to do his dirty work was somehow disabled. The question is, who asked Nanba to disable the Guardian's activation command so they can follow Prime Minister Dougai?

"Did Shingetsu set the guy up?", asked Mitsuzane.

Samus decides to explain the irony of Stalk's backstabbing tendencies backfiring, "One, Isurugi Soichi stabbed Himuro Gentoku in the back so he could install Shingetsu as Faust's new leader. Two, he reveals his true colors to Kiryu Sento as he manipulated him and his friends all this time to further Faust's goals. And three, this serves as the irony itself, Shingetsu himself ends up being the Judas. In short, Isurugi Soichi is the one who gets set up."

"It can't be helped. That Shingetsu's completely went off the deep end.", Anzu laments what a monster Shingetsu has become. "Looks like he treats anyone around him as disposable pawns now. And now, he's planning to kill Isurugi Soichi so he can earn the approval of that old guy [Nanba]."

"He's simply a total dick all while being the horrible guy that he is.", Go points out how petty the vampire demon really is.

"So, what's our next move?", asked Goro.

Samus made her decision, "It's too dangerous to allow any further action by Isurugi Soichi. We have to capture him before Shingetsu does. We need to corner him if ever he tries to escape! That's why we have Saiba Nico volunteering with us here."

The 18-year old video game prodigy emerges from the door. She pulls out something from her bag which looks like a unique-looking trumpet. This trumpet has five slot that can fit Rider Gashats.

"What's with the trumpet?", asked Anzu and laughed at the instrument in Nico's hand.

"It's called the **Gashapparatta**.", the bounty hunter replied, "I created this trumpet with Dan Kuroto's help, back when I helped CR's mission to extract the data of the Proto Gashats containing those who succumbed to the Bugster infection. When inserting a Gashat, this summons the Bugster, more specifically the boss character it originated from."

Nico pulled out the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat she borrowed from Taiga, she inserted it into the first slot of the Gashapparatta. Then, she plays the trumpet, causing the trumpet to exclaim, " **Critical Shoukan!** (Critical Summon)"

Revol appears before everyone inside the ship. A Bugster summoned from the Gashapparatta are subservient to anyone in possession of the trumpet. With Nico using it, Revol will follow the summoner's orders.

"Isn't this cool, using this to summon Bugsters as assist summon of sorts.", Nico boasted.

* * *

 **-Set Up-**

Meanwhile at Nanba Heavy Industries' main office.

Soichi enters Jusaburo's office, as he reports to the Chairman about Dougai going off the deep end and sent Guardians to attack him.

"What the hell just happened, Mr. Chairman?!", Soichi angrily yelled. "Dougai has gone crazy, he had the Guardians' activation command disabled! I've been set up!"

Jusaburo seems to be nonchalant about Dougai's actions, much to Soichi's dismay, insisting that Dougai was planning something against Nanba's wishes.

"Oh, about that... I'm wiping that slate clean.", the elderly Chairman answered. "I decided that we call off our partnership, as I have already found a new power."

Soichi didn't believe what Nanba just said. It's apparent that the Chairman favors Prime Minister Dougai for his overall vision to shape Touto and Faust in his own image. That being said, Jusaburo has no more use for Soichi.

"I'm sorry, but Dougai has really proved himself that he is the real deal.", the Chairman continued before he called some guards to throw Soichi out of his office.

"Are you nuts?! You can't do this to me!", Soichi tries to reason Jusaburo about what the latter said all while being sent away from the Chairman's office.

* * *

 **-Misora is Missing-**

Meanwhile at Nascita...

Sawa entered the cafe, only to find it ransacked. Yet, no one is here at this moment; Sento and Banjou are still searching for Soichi, and yet Misora is not inside.

The reporter could not believe what's going on, because of the certainty that Faust knows where Sento is hiding, the likeliness of that Guardians must have traced him all the way here.

Sawa notices a note behind the door, she read:

" _ **If you want the girl back, bring Pandora's Box and the two panels to me, along with the 21 Full Bottles. Meet me at the same warehouse that I once held Takigawa Sawa hostage. - Shingetsu"**_

It's revealed that Misora is kidnapped by Shingetsu, which explains the entire cafe being wrecked. Sawa attempts to call Sento and/or Banjou, but neither of their phones picked up. The reporter is already aware that Shingetsu/Dougai is planning to kill Soichi, which explains why the vampire demon kidnapped Misora, so he can use her as bait for Sento and Soichi.

If Sento could not be called at this moment, Sawa decides to inform the Izumi siblings that Misora is being kidnapped. But, Anzu, Goro, and Taki arrived on the cafe, only to find that it's ransacked.

"What a mess...", Goro laments at the situation.

"Izumi-san, read the note."

Goro read the note, as far as the situation concerned, he comes to the same conclusion with Sawa.

"That guy is using that girl as bait so he could lure not just Sento, but Isurugi Soichi as well!", Goro deduced.

"Just like the last time Shingetsu kidnapped you, Sawa-san.", Anzu recalled. "But, this time he's planning this to kill Stalk."

"I'm trying to call Sento, but he's not answering.", said Sawa.

It only took a second later Sawa's phone rang. And it's Sento who just called. Goro tells the reporter to put speakerphone on so he can warn the physicist of Shingetsu's trap.

" _Sawa-san, what happened?_ ", Sento's voice is heard from the phone.

"We're here at nascita, but somebody just raided the cafe. And, Misora-chan is...", Sawa replied.

"The girl's been kidnapped by Shingetsu!", Goro added. "And he's blackmailing you for the box and your bottles. The girl is used as bait not only just for you, but he's planning to lure Isurugi Soichi so he could kill him right in front of her. Sento, you have to head for the same warehouse where Sawa-san was held hostage, this is where Shingetsu holds the girl there! Hurry!"

Sento and Banjou are aware that Misora is being held hostage by Shingetsu. Sawa then received a text from Banjou after the latter learns that Misora is kidnapped.

* * *

 **-Shingetsu vs. Blood Stalk, the last confrontation-**

Elsewhere at the warehouse where Shingetsu once held Sawa hostage. Shingetsu/Dougai, now sporting a Touto special forces uniform, holds Misora tied to a chair. The girl is somewhat unconscious, but how that happen is unknown.

Dougai surrounded himself with a platoon of Guardians and G7 Guardians on his side. Then, a staredown between Dougai and Blood Stalk ensued.

"To think that do you actually cared for that child, you got another thing coming.", Dougai rubs it on Stalk's face. "Actually, I told her everything about you, and she is easy to break mentally! Once she wakes up, I'm going to kill you right before her very eyes, I promise you that."

"You've completely went overboard!", Soichi said, while Blood Stalk's voice filter is still in effect as he attempts to charge at Shingetsu, only for the Guardians and G7 Guardians to attack.

Stalk manages to hold off against a normal Guardian. But, G7 Guardians are formidable foes, since the G7 Guardians are equipped with XGS-03 Yoshiyuki high frequency blades for close combat.

"If only Himuro did not asked for these G7 suits, I would have get out of here alive.", Soichi laments the fact that the G7 suits are even more dangerous than Katsuragi's Rider Systems. To add the irony even further, Stalk once hijacked Guardians wore G7 suits, only for the creator (Goro) of the armors use self-destruct mechanism; and worse, ends up being defeated at the hands of said creator.

As the chaos intensifies, Banjou arrives at the warehouse in the nick of time, he quickly transforms into Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Instead of fighting off the Guardians and G7 Guardians, Dougai gets to fight the martial artist personally, even without transforming into his demon form.

"I like that hatred burning in your heart. Unleash it for me!", Shingetsu/Dougai taunts Banjou.

"Don't screw with me, you fucking psycho!", Banjou cursed.

"That's right, let that burning hatred consume you!", the vampire demon lectures Banjou to become someone as abhorrent and cruel as him. "As long as you never unleash your hatred against Isurugi Soichi, you will never be able to beat me!"

"I don't need hatred to beat him!"

"Even in your strongest, defeating me is impossible! **I AM INVINCIBLE!** "

Though Shingetsu's Hazard Level is already at 50, the first one before Goro. Banjou finds himself at disadvantage. Regardless, Banjou continued holding on and doing everything he can to stop Shingetsu/Dougai.

* * *

 **-Mayhem Intensifies!-**

In the midst of the chaos, Nico is seen hiding behind a pile of cardboard boxes within the warehouse. She pulls out the Gashapparatta, and inserted 5 Rider Gashats: Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Bang Bang Shooting, and Gekitotsu Robots.

* _ **Critical Shoukan!**_ *

Nico plays the Gashapparatta, and by doing so, five Bugsters emerged from the trumpet: Salty, Alhambra, Motors, Revol, and Gutton. The five Bugsters summoned by Nico through the trumpet charge and gang up on Blood Stalk.

"Where are these guys coming from?!", said Blood Stalk as he is being attacked by Motors through a hit-and-run attack. Then, Revol proceeds to gun the cobra humanoid down.

Luckily, Stalk summoned his energy cobras to run down Salty, Alhambra, and Gutton. This gave enough opening for Samus, who is transformed into Huntress Creator Gamer to attack him.

"And, where the hell did you come from?!", exclaimed Stalk when he is in the receiving end of Huntress's attack, she then summoned her virtual Varia Suit for some fire support.

Within moments, Anzu and Taki suddenly appeared out of nowhere and they confound the former Faust general with their blinding attacks.

"Not you again?!", again Stalk exclaimed at the sight of Anzu.

"It's about time you better die a painful and grisly death, Isurugi Soichi!", Anzu gives Soichi a threat that his days are numbered.

Moments later, Goro and Sento arrived with Sawa; at the same time brought Pandora's Box. The latter instructs her to take Misora somewhere safe, Goro gives her his unused stun knife to cut the ropes on the chair where Misora is held.

"Let's go, Sento. We need him alive.", said Goro.

"Right, shall we begin the experiment?", the scientist added.

The Arc-Winger flew out of nowhere and caught up to Goro. The griffin-like adapter for Goro's driver folded its head and tail for it to transform into its adapter mode. Sento then pulls out a soda-can like Full Bottle called **RabbitTank Sparkling**.

* _ **Standby!**_ *

Goro inserted the Archangel Full Bottle into Arc-Winger, while Sento shook the RabbitTank Sparkling Full Bottle, complete with soda-like effects, after opening the tab, it revealed two plugs where it can be fitted into his driver.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ * / * _ **RabbitTank Sparkling!**_ *

Both Goro and Sento turn the cranks of their drivers as a unique Snap Ride Builder in front and behind Sento takes a different form. While Goro has two Snap Ride Builders not only that halves of his armor are on his left and right, but in front of him are extra reinforced parts of his armor, thus making look like that the two Snap Ride Builders in Goro similar to a plus (+) sign.

* _ **Are you ready?!**_ *

Both men chant, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Terase yo, El Ragna!**_ _(Shine, El Ragna!)_ _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yea-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling!**_ _(Pop Open with a Fizz!)_ _ **Yea-Yeahhh!**_ *

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ラビットタンクスパークリングフォーム** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Build: RabbitTank Sparkling Form_ )

Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form is essentially RabbitTank given a carbonated soda-styled upgrade to his standard form. Build pulls out the Drill Crusher in its Gun Mode and the Hawk Gatlinger. While G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor, referred to as the **Divine White Wings** , is a force to be reckoned with. Since it is the only thing in Goro's arsenal to depower anyone with a high Hazard Level, despite he himself already has a Hazard Level of 50 thanks to Anzu's help.

"You guys are completely out of your minds!", Stalk exclaimed as he loads his Cobra Full Bottle into his Transteam Gun, and open fires.

* _ **Steam Break, Cobra!**_ *

Only for Goro to react quickly and pulled the Genbu Shield and blocked Soichi's shot, and bounces it back right at him. G7 Icarus XYZ then pulls out the XGMWR-05 Requiem. He then inputs 5-8-0-8 into the number codes of the weapon and pressed Enter, with that he attaches the pulse laser rifle component into the Requiem.

* _ **XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer, Renketsu Kanryou!**_ *

Goro aims the Requiem Warhammer rifle and proceeds to unload a barrage of lasers in a rapid fire rate at Soichi/Blood Stalk, the the point disarming the cobra man of the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade.

Build proceeds to dish out a no-holds barred beatdown on the man who took him in to his cafe.

"This is for Misora!", Sento shouted as he violently unleashes his wrath on Soichi. "This is for Banjou!", he then proceeds to break his arm. "This is for Sawa-san!", and proceeds to give him the mother of knuckle sandwich. "And, this is for myself!"

After inputting 5-8-0-7 on the Requiem, G7 Icarus XYZ attaches the chainsaw component into it, activating the Requiem Kagekiri Chainsaw mode. Goro goes Jason Voorhees on Soichi as he swings the chainsaw on Stalk. Then, he inputted 2-1-7, and then Enter on the Requiem to activate the Chainsaw mode's finisher: **Friday the Thirteenth**!

* _ **Friday the Thirteenth!**_ *

Goro charges at Blood Stalk, as the Requiem's chainsaw started to rev at a fast speed and prepares to maim Soichi with it.

"And, this is for my sister!", Goro exclaimed as he dismembered Blood Stalk's right arm with it. And blood began to spill on the part where Soichi's right arm was cut off.

"This has gone overkill.", Anzu said in total disbelief after seeing Blood Stalk's arm flying off.

"Are you insane, we need him alive!", Samus exclaimed, reminding Goro that Soichi needs to be alive. As it's a bad idea to let him die.

With Blood Stalk lost a right arm, Goro decides to finish Soichi off. Even though Sento is against killing him, as long as he is needed alive. Regardless, they decide to finish Stalk off.

* _ **Ready, go! Sparkling Finish!**_ *

Build goes first, after turning the crank of his Build Driver, Build leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue, spiraling, hourglass-shaped vortex resembling a wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole, and kicks Blood Stalk.

"My turn.", said Goro as he then turned the crank of his Build Driver. "The heavens will decide your fate!"

* _ **Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ jumps high in the air, where Seraphi-Shadow Winger attaches itself into his back. Followed by G7 Icarus XYZ to diving towards Blood Stalk as he delivers a series of kicks, imbued with an angelic energy. Starting with a flying kick, followed by a 3-hit spinning kicks. Then, Stalk counterattacks with a kick, only for G7 Icarus XYZ to fly up high before diving again with another flying kick to Stalk. Followed with a 4-hit somersault kick. And lastly, the angelic Kamen Rider finishes the attack strikes Blood Stalk on the head with his knee, and landing on the ground safely.

At first, the attack did not seem to harm Stalk at first.

"Wait for it...", Goro said as Soichi realizes this five seconds later.

Stalk explodes, and Soichi is forced out of his transformation. With his right arm now severed, he crawls back to get the Transteam Gun. He inserts the Cobra Full Bottle, however, the trigger of the weapon no longer responds to him.

"No, my Hazard Level is...", Soichi realizes that the Archangel Armor has finally drained Soichi's Hazard Level to zero.

"Your Hazard Level is dropped to zero permanently thanks to the Arc-Winger's abilities.", Goro boasted.

* * *

 **-Goodbye, Soichi-**

With Soichi terminally incapacitated. Misora wakes up, and finds herself with Sawa's side. She realizes the ensuing mayhem between Soichi and Shingetsu. Worse, Misora finds her father's right arm being brutally dismembered.

"No, don't kill him!", Misora screamed at Sento and Goro not to kill Soichi.

"Don't worry, we know he's no good to us dead.", Goro reassured.

Meanwhile, Shingetsu manages to make short work of Kamen Rider Cross-Z. He then snatches the Beat Closer from Banjou along with the Lock Full Bottle.

* _ **Special Tune! Hit-Parade! Hit-Parade!**_ *

After Shingetsu/Dougai pulled the Beat Closer's ripcord three times with the Lock Full Bottle inserted, he prepares to launch an attack; this time he's planning to kill Sawa and Misora with it!

"No!", Samus exclaimed as Sawa and Misora are about to be Shingetsu's targets.

"Stop it, Shingetsu! This is insanity!", Goro exclaimed.

* _ **Million Slash!**_ *

Shingetsu launches a dark blue fire stream at both Sawa and Misora. Just the two are about to face death, Soichi takes the bullet for them!

Soichi took the finisher from the Beat Closer that was meant for Sawa and Misora, the intent to protect his daughter from being killed by a narcissistic psychopath. Soichi collapses into the ground.

The vampire demon lets out a sinister, yet chilling smile on his face. Sawa drags Misora out of the way, as Shingetsu prepares to his most disgusting and monstrous act yet.

* _ **Rifle Mode!**_ *

Shingetsu takes Blood Stalk's Steam Blade and Transteam Gun, then combines them into the Steam Rifle.

"Witness the birth of a new utopia. I will change Faust with my own image.", Shingetsu said before switching to his sadistic nature. "I hope you've done your part...and **SCREAM FOR ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR DAUGHTER! EHIHYIIHIIHIHI, HYAHYAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Shingetsu starts laughing like a mad man as he prepares to do the same thing he did to Night Rogue.

* _ **Steam Shot, Cobra!**_ *

"Die! Die! Die!", Shingetsu exclaims each time he brutally shoots Soichi. " **DIE! DIE...DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE...DIE!** "

Shingetsu shoots Soichi not once, not twice, not thrice, but 9999 times. Misora screamed in terror as she is forced to watch her father being brutally shot to death. Shingetsu continues to shoot Soichi with another 9999 times.

"Shingetsu, stop!", Anzu tries to reason the vampire demon out, only to fall in deaf ears.

Soichi is again shot brutally 9999 times for the third consecutive time, and then is shot again with another 9999 times; for a total of 39,996 shots fired on him.

As Soichi lies in a pool of his own blood, Shingetsu mocks him as he says "Ciao!" to him and tossed away Stalk's Steam Rifle and took Pandora's Box with him. Everyone who witnessed this are all horrified of what Shingetsu did; it's becoming apparent that Shingetsu's killing of Soichi/Blood Stalk was just part of his ego stroking. It also proves that he is much more of an insane monster compared to Gentoku.

Strangely, Soichi is still breathing. No one could have ever survived being shot to death 39,996 times.

"Master!", Sento rushes to the bloodied Soichi.

"Ironic isn't it... I didn't know I was going to be stabbed in the back too.", Soichi coughed with blood. Then he turned to a crying Misora, "Hey, please be good while I'm gone. This time, I'll be going to the other side. I don't know when I'm going to come back. Ciao."

Soichi eventually succumbed to his mortal wounds and died of severe blood loss due to his arm being inadvertently dismembered by Goro, leaving Sento, Banjou, Misora, and Sawa mourning for his death.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Nico summoning Revol from the Gashapparatta is ironic; as this was the first Bugster that infected her when she attempted to transform into Snipe with Taiga's Gamer Driver.

\- If Gentoku's death in chapter 61 is similar to Kamen Rider Gai's murder at the hands of Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja. Soichi's death in this chapter would be the closest thing between Raia and Imperer's deaths. By comparing Soichi to Raia, the way he is killed is that he takes his killer's finishing attack: here, Soichi takes the attack coming from the Beat Closer stolen from Shingetsu, while Ouja uses his Final Vent meant for Shinji, and Tezuka takes the attack, killing him. With Imperer, this involves deception; Shingetsu stabs Soichi in the back, and Nanba decides to abandon him before he is about to be killed. As for Sano/Imperer, Tojo/Tiger attacks him with the intent to defeat him. Shinji stalls Tojo, giving Sano enough time to escape, only to be cornered and then killed by the same guy who killed Raia and Gai.

\- Soichi's death also adds to more irony: as Blood Stalk he even hijacked some Guardians who use Goro's G7 suits, only for the creator (Goro) the said armors to defeat him.

\- G7 Icarus XYZ's finisher in Archangel Armor ending with a knee kick is similar to Imperer's Final Vent.


	78. Episode 078: Sidetracked

**Episode 078: Sidetracked**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Technically, this is not the second time I killed off a villain from Build here in the story. But, I decided to do it anyway to make it similar to how Ouja killed Raia and Imperer. I took inspiration of Gen Urobuchi's works (especially Kamen Rider Gaim) in terms of killing off a character at an unexpected moment. Considering the fact Urobuchi is called the **Urobutcher** for a reason. But, in my case, I kill off bad guys for little to no reason even when the ongoing series is still airing.

Shingetsu's murder of Soichi also points out that he is much sadistic and vicious than Gentoku. While Gentoku's evil laugh and sinister smile had some unexpected humor from it, Shingetsu really lacks any humor, thus solidifying him as the sole "Knight of Cerebus" in this story. Also, his killing of Soichi is not only similar to Raia and Imperer, it's also similar to Dragon Knight when Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque was vented by JTC/Kamen Rider Strike (Asakura's American counterpart)

And, for those who watched the latest episode of Build, we found out that Sento is actually Katsuragi Takumi himself! Unfortunately, due to the fact that Soichi was brutally killed in the previous chapter. Looks like someone will reveal that in his place to Sento.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-From that Fateful Day Onward…-**

Soichi's brutal death at Shingetsu's hand had a devastating effect to Sento, as well as Misora. Even though Soichi was indeed Blood Stalk and manipulated Sento and the others to further Faust's goals, his murder by Shingetsu makes it hard for them to feel sorry for him. But, he didn't deserved to die in the most cruel and grisly way, like being shot 36,996 times with his own weapon, just like the same way Shingetsu did to Night Rogue before killing him.

Worse, Misora witnessing her father being brutally shot to death by Shingetsu really broke her mentally and psychologically.

Two weeks after Soichi's death, Sawa decided to visit his grave on her own. It seems that Sento, Misora, and Banjou are too depressed to go out after that event. As the reporter approached Master's gravestone, she noticed someone placed flowers there. The question, who could have placed these white flowers there?

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress, Samus then gives the debriefing in regards to the failed attempt to capture Isurugi Soichi.

"He's dead?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"Let me guess, that vampire guy iced him?", Go deduced.

"He really couldn't resist his urge to abandon anyone once they have no use for him.", Alain added, to the point he compares Shingetsu to his older brother, Adel when he dethroned their father and desired power in the form of the Ganmaizers.

"I should have never overdone the Requiem's chainsaw mode.", Goro didn't think through that he ripped Soichi's arm off which caused the guy do die from a massive blood loss. "And, I felt the same with Anzu about her hatred with Faust, which really almost tempted me into nearly killing the guy."

Granted, Goro is against killing anyone. He simply leaves his foes painfully incapacitated. But, him inadvertently slicing off Blood Stalk's arm is that he went overboard. It was like he didn't done that out of revenge for Anzu, it was is that his power wants to counteract against Katsuragi's machinations being used for evil.

And, Shingetsu's action was nothing more but a part of his ego-stroking. It seems that him abandoning and killing Stalk shows that he has no used for a two-faced snake like him. That said, Shingetsu's act of killing off disposable pawns shows that his ego becomes Faust's new foundation, and to the point that he seeks to change Faust in his own image.

Though Goro seems to be prepared to face the consequences of inadvertently allowing Soichi to die, Anzu is pretty horrified on what Shingetsu did to the guy. It's much like the same reaction she had when he [Shingetsu] killed Himuro Gentoku the most brutal way possible, but what Shingetsu did to his recent victim is taken way all the way to eleven. Anzu also realized that her revenge by proxy schemes not only have an effect to Sento and his friends, she unwittingly drove a wedge between her brother and Sento's friendship.

"Man, the guy's started to cause a lot of mess here in Touto.", Mitsuzane sighed, as everyone are not yet certain of what to do next.

"We need to get a sample of data about Katsuragi Takumi's research.", Goro decided to bring out about Katsuragi's research. Neither of the Space Explorers have heard of Katsuragi, except about the news of his death, in which Banjou Ryuuga was framed for it, and it was masterminded by Isurugi Soichi himself.

"And, since what did you know about him?", Samus raised her eyebrow.

"I only heard the mention of Katsuragi Takumi through Sento. I assume that he has Katsuragi's data with him.", Goro continued.

Either way, Goro plans to find Sento back in Touto. But, he is aware that a wedge between him and the scientist is already driven ever since Soichi's brutal demise, he willingly took responsibility for that failure. Samus reminds Goro not to shoulder that burden to himself, as the Space Explorers themselves faced similar cases like that.

* * *

 **-The Flowers on the Gravestone-**

The following day...

Taki, the Izumi siblings, along with the Space Explorers consisting of Mitsuzane, Samus, and Keiichi are warped to Touto to find Sento. This is the first time Keiichi stumbles into the Touto region, as it has been true to its pacifistic objectives, all while implementing their armed forces to protect their nation. But, Goro seems to be aware of the shady activities of the government, as well as the presence of Faust. But, Faust seems to dwindle slowly following Blood Stalk's demise. Maybe, Shingetsu is keeping his promise to change Faust with his own hands, or rather in his likeness.

Later, the party head for the local cemetery where Isurugi Soichi was laid into his grave. They see Sawa visiting the Nascita owner's grave. And, there's the white flowers that Anzu placed a week after Soichi was buried.

"Sawa-san?", Anzu notices the reporter who visited Soichi's grave as she and the gang approached her.

"Yesterday, someone left white flowers at Master's grave.", asked Sawa after noticing the presence of the Izumi siblings. "Was it you? You...had not planned Shingetsu to go to Touto and cause a lot of mayhem here. Am I right?"

Sento and the others haven't visited Soichi's grave, but Sawa does. It turns out that Anzu was the one who left the flowers not only for her brother's behalf; but she did that out of guilt.

The older Izumi sister explains everything to Sawa. "I...used the Kamui Tribe as a front for my ploy to eliminate the people connected to Faust. But, Shingetsu didn't seem to care for the whole Space Demon Clan but his own over-inflated ego. I did not predict he would become such a monster. I truly regret that he has killed many people here in Touto, that even includes Prime Minister Himuro, his son, and Isurugi Soichi. I was scared at Shingetsu's horrific act; he killed the man right in front of his daughter, I couldn't help but break down emotionally after seeing Misora screaming in terror when she is forced to watch her father being shot to death. I'm sorry... I'm doing whatever I can to atone for my sins."

Not only Anzu was regretful of her actions, she was visibly scared on what she has done; even worse that Shingetsu even killed Soichi right in front of his daughter, Misora. Anzu was stunned when she saw Misora screaming in horror after she is forced to witness her father die. Though Sento, Banjou, and Misora have no interest in forgiving Anzu for her actions, but Sawa however...

"Apology accepted. You don't have to hurt anyone else anymore.", Sawa decides to turn the other cheek. "What's important you've realized how pointless it is to get revenge on those who hurt you by allowing someone to do your revenge quest. You could only endanger yourself, and worse your own brother."

While Anzu's revenge quest involved endangering people just to kill those related to Faust, in which she succeeds by allowing Shingetsu to kill Night Rogue and Blood Stalk. Sawa's story is about her father died in an explosion in one of Nanba's laboratories, in which Faust itself is responsible. That said, Anzu and Sawa have a lot in common, but the former took a harsh method which lead to many deaths in Touto.

And, despite Anzu inadvertently put Sawa in danger and blowing her cover as a spy for Nanba. The reporter decides to forgive her anyway, as Anzu promised to do whatever she can to atone for her mistakes.

* * *

 **-The New Generation Driver-**

The party then went to Nascita. The cafe is empty ever since Shingetsu sent some Guardians to raid to find the box at that time. The Space Explorers, Izumi siblings and Taki learned from Sawa that Sento, Banjou, and Misora moved to a place where they could not be found by Faust, as Faust are very familiar of that location as Soichi used the cafe as a front for Sento and the others.

Now, that Soichi is dead permanently, it seems that Faust has undergone a change. But, that doesn't mean that it is the end for them. Goro checked on the basement to see anything else other than the incubator used by Sento to purify Full Bottles. Now that Shingetsu has Pandora's Box, it's likely that he's going to go after Sento's Full Bottles.

After searching the cafe for about five minutes, the party decide to leave Nascita. On the outside, Shingetsu/Prime Minister Dougai is sitting a top of the rooftop in a next door building.

"Yo.", Prime Minister Dougai politely greets his adversaries.

The Izumi siblings, Taki, and the Space Explorers are still fed up on him, especially that the alien demon has done so many heinous acts.

"You crazy bastard... Just how many guys you've killed one day after another?!", Mitsuzane tries to give Dougai a piece of his mind, only for Keiichi and Samus to restrain him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", Goro asks his arch-rival, peppering an F-word to his sentence.

Dougai jumps from the rooftop and lands on the ground on his two feet. In his right hand is a briefcase containing something not too familiar, then he is confronted by his rival and his party.

"My, my. You're vulgar as always, aren't you suppose to a polite and gentlemanly person?", Dougai replies back.

"And what about you?", Goro throws it back straight to Shingetsu/Dougai. "You give the impression of a charismatic and benevolent politician...but you are the worst kind of a madman."

"And you murdering Himuro Gentoku and Isurugi Soichi and taking over Faust in their place shows that you took something that's not rightfully yours.", Samus added.

And again, Shingetsu/Dougai throws back Samus's rhetoric about Faust is not his. But, he has a justification of his actions and backed it up.

"For your information, those two idiots - Night Rogue and Blood Stalk, had their deaths coming to them!", Shingetsu gloated. "They are nothing but fools who fail to comprehend the true power of Pandora's Box! To think they want the power of the box to use it as a weapon of mass destruction to annihilate the two neighboring nations, they are dead wrong!"

"So, that's why you killed Himuro Gentoku and Isurugi Soichi?!", Goro gritted his teeth.

The alien demon points out that Gentoku and Soichi deserved to die, because they are simply too foolish to comprehend the unspeakable power of Pandora's Box. And how he killed them is compared to how parent punishes a misbehaving child.

"That's right.", Shingetsu smugly answered that question. "As if they were like irresponsible children that deserved a painful punishment. Only I am the one who is worthy of Pandora's Box true power, I will become a god of a new world where it is free from conflicts and strife. And I will start changing Faust in my own likeness.", Shingetsu/Dougai decides to give away the briefcase in his possession to Goro. "This is yours, take it."

Anzu gets hold of the briefcase, and she opens it. It contained a blue device with a wrench-like lever, as it is more of a belt, along with it is a spout bag-like object, the label of the spout bag has a Black Widow Spider-themed motif.

" **Spider Sclashjelly**? What's this?", Anzu examined of what is called a **Sclashjelly**.

"Where in the world did you get that?", Taki clarified.

Shingetsu/Dougai begins to explain, "The Sclashjelly is said to be the successor to the Full Bottles. And that belt is called the **Sclash Driver**. The Sclashjelly contained liquid Nebula Gas inside of a Full Bottle as a gel. Apparently, I have no interest in using this belt. I bet I could give it to your sister as a peace offering."

Skeptical of how did Shingetsu got hold of this, Goro continues questioning him. As he doesn't seem to like the looks of this.

"Tell me something, where in the world did you get this thing?!"

To which Shingetsu/Dougai replies, "That Sclash Driver and jelly are one of Katsuragi Takumi's second generation projects aside from the Build Driver. When we raided the cafe to find Pandora's Box, I stumbled into the USB flash drive on Kiryu Sento's computer, and I was asked by Stalk to enter a keyword called "sclash", that's how I stumble into the blueprints of that belt. It's likely Kiryu Sento finished it before I sent the Guardians to start the raid and I took the finished data."

But as for the Sclash Driver in the briefcase Dougai gave to the Izumi siblings, he asks them to keep it. And he does respect Anzu's intent to atone for her mistake, and is certain that she will use that belt when that time comes.

* * *

 **-Sento is Katsuragi?!-**

"What did you know about Katsuragi Takumi?", asked Goro.

"If you ever heard from Kiryu Sento about Katsuragi Takumi being alive. You got another thing coming.", the alien demon gives the party a hint. "Katsuragi Takumi lives within Kiryu Sento, or to be precise... Kiryu Sento and Katsuragi Takumi are **ONE AND THE SAME PERSON!** "

It's also revealed that before Shingetsu/Dougai double-crossed and killed Soichi, the latter also brought out to Shingetsu that the Katsuragi Takumi that died in the apartment where Banjou was arrested and framed for the scientist's murder is not the actual one. Also, Blood Stalk has an ability to change someone's face to look like anyone else.

That said, a man Satou Taro went into Katsuragi's and Satou was ambushed and somewhat killed by Stalk, this is where Stalk changed Satou's face into that of Katsuragi himself to fool someone into thinking Katsuragi was killed. Also, Stalk used his ability to change Katsuragi's face into looking like Satou, which leads him into becoming Kiryu Sento.

Also, this is likely the Sento that was experimented on by Faust and was found by Soichi during a fateful rainy day of the 5th of September is more likely Katsuragi himself with no memory of his past. In short, Sento and Katsuragi are one in the same person!

Dougai deduces that the Katsuragi Takumi died in the apartment where Banjou was framed for the murder was actually Satou Taro; due to Stalk altering his face to make him look like Katsuragi himself.

"You got to be kidding me...", Goro couldn't believe on what he just heard. Realizing that Sento and Katsuragi are one and the same person, albeit Sento has no memory of who he is. This is where the wedge between him and the physicist is driven.

Shingetsu taunts Anzu, "Ironic isn't it, Anzu? The man who looked up to your brother was the same man who experimented on you!"

Anzu's nightmare of the time she was experimented on by Faust relapses briefly, she saw Katsuragi's face at the time when she put into the Nebula Gas pod.

The older Izumi sister was really shocked as much her brother is, as she also unwillingly drove the wedge between Goro and Sento because of her revenge by proxy schemes. And, for Shingetsu's part of killing Gentoku and Soichi to spite Sento was his plan to turn the physicist into someone as violent and hateful as he is.

"I would be glad if you kill him Anzu. So you can get revenge for what Faust did to you.", Shingetsu tempts Anzu to kill Sento. Goro, however is against it.

"Kiryu Sento is Katsuragi Takumi?", Samus muttered.

"The Devil's Scientist?", Taki also heard that moniker from Goro.

Shingetsu takes his leave. Goro seems to be rattled about what he learned from the alien demon. Goro idolizes Sento for his amazing intellect, but learning that he is Katsuragi Takumi causes a crack between their odd friendship, as Katsuragi is the brains behind Faust, the same organization that experimented on her older sister and turned her into a patient zero of the original Nebula Gas.

* * *

 **-You Are What You Hate-**

Meanwhile, Sento and Banjou are confronted by Shingetsu/Dougai at the abandoned warehouse they reside following the raid in Nascita. Misora has signs of PTSD due to the presence of her father's killer and forces to hide from the confrontation.

Sento and Banjou prepare their belts, but Shingetsu says that he is in no mood to fight and claims to come to terms to them peacefully.

"Let's settle this like civilized people. I have no intention fighting you.", Dougai said politely. "I came here to give you, Kiryu Sento about some information of what Isurugi Soichi left behind."

"Then, spit it out!", Banjou shouted. "Tell us something, what was the reason why killing Master? Was it just to stroke your ego?!"

Shingetsu continues to point out his justification about his killing of Soichi and Gentoku as them being disobedient children that needed to be punished.

"You don't seem to understand why I killed him and Himuro Gentoku.", the alien demon dismisses Banjou's statement about his action being a part of his "ego-stroking". "That's right, they deserved that kind of painful and grisly death! It's because they are too foolish to comprehend the indescribable power of Pandora's Box, they are like irresponsible children that deserved punishment. You see, that box is not a toy. And it is also not meant to be used for military purpose or weapon of mass destruction either, that immense power of that box is used by those who are worthy to harness its power and rule the universe! And, I am destined to harness it's great power to become a God of the new world!"

"Keep your "god" speeches to yourself!", Banjou interrupts Dougai.

"Oh, I almost forgot.", Dougai then turns his attention to Sento. "It's about your investigation about Katsuragi Takumi. Did you mentioned that Katsuragi Takumi not being dead?"

"What did you know about that?!", Sento exclaimed in disbelief after Dougai overhears of what Sento really is.

"Isurugi Soichi left something interesting to me before I disposed him.", Shingetsu starts his explanation that will break Sento. "The Katsuragi Takumi that died in the scene where Banjou Ryuuga was framed for the crime, is not the actual one. Blood Stalk changed the victim's face to make him look like Katsuragi. It was **Satou Taro** who was killed!"

Strangely, Sento's true name was Satou Taro. He didn't believe of that of him being killed. But, the inevitable truth will shake the physicist.

"He [Soichi] told me that the real Katsuragi Takumi is none other than you, Kiryu Sento!", Dougai points out to Sento that he and Katsuragi are one and the same person.

Sento is shocked to hear the revelation from Dougai, and by proxy from Soichi moments before he was betrayed and killed. This really put the physicist down to his knees after learning the revelation: Sento is the Devil's Scientist! This really put Sento into the realization that he caused a lot of people to die at the proxy action of Faust.

"How does it feel to realize that you see yourself as the villain who caused suffering to main people thanks to Faust's experiments? Including those being Banjou Ryuuga's lover, and certain woman named Izumi Anzu?!", Shingetsu gloats it on Sento's face.

Elsewhere, the Izumi siblings, Taki, and the Space Explorers (Mitsuzane, Samus, and Keiichi) having overheard the confrontation from the outside. Anzu, Goro, Mitsuzane, and Samus used long-ranged recording devices to record the dialogue between Sento, Banjou and Shingetsu/Dougai. Even though that Goro and company did learned the truth about Sento being Katsuragi, there is more to that...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- To stay true to the comparisons between Anzu to Shroud, when Sawa asked Anzu about her being the one who placed flowers on Soichi's gravestone is similar to the 44th episode of W, when Terui learns that the white flowers placed in his family's grave actually came from Shroud.

\- In the recent episode of Build, Soichi is the one who stole the finished data of the Sclash Driver and Sclashjellies. Here, Shingetsu does it in his place when he sent Guardians to raid Nascita and inspect Katsuragi's data. Also, Shingetsu learns from Soichi before killing him that Sento and Katsuragi are one in the same person.

\- This chapter is a deviation of Build's episode 15 due to the fact both Soichi and Gentoku are dead, and Shingetsu reveals this to Goro and the Space Explorers from Soichi before he killed him, and then to Sento himself.


	79. Episode 079: You Are What You Hate

**Episode 079: You Are What You Hate**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to how Sento deals with the revelation about him being Katsuragi. Also, since the Space Explorers, Goro, Taki, and Anzu found out about it, how they will deal with that.

Since we are close to see Kamen Rider Grease's TV debut in the next episode of Build, with some additional foreshadowing about the Sclash Driver as seen in the previous chapter with Shingetsu giving the Izumi siblings a Sclash Driver and along with the Spider Sclashjelly. And that Driver and Sclashjelly is likely intended for Anzu.

On unrelated notes, interesting thing about Taishi Nakagawa (Goro's hypothetical cast) is that he appeared in a Nissin Yakisoba commercial (exclusive in Japan) alongside Hiroshi Fujioka (Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 and Segata Sanshiro), where Taishi in the commercial looks like Kouta in terms of the clothes (albeit red) while Fujioka's character has him transform into a bike a-la Kamen Rider Accel (or Lazer if you prefer), while Taishi's character in the commercial is called U.F.O. Kamen Yakisoboy.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-The Revelation between Sento and Katsuragi (continuation)-**

The Izumi siblings, Taki, the Space Explorers (Mitsuzane, Samus, and Keiichi) immediately returned to the V-Fortress and informed the crew of what they just heard in regards to Sento. That Sento and Katsuragi Takumi, who is referred as the Devil's Scientist, are one in the same person. They played the recording from their long-ranged audio recorder to provide the proof.

" _Isurugi Soichi left something interesting to me before I disposed him. The Katsuragi Takumi that died in the scene where Banjou Ryuuga was framed for the crime, is not the actual one. Blood Stalk changed the victim's face to make him look like Katsuragi. It was_ _ **Satou Taro**_ _who was killed!"_

Strangely, Sento's true name was supposedly to be Satou Taro. He didn't believe of that of him being killed. The inevitable truth will shake the physicist, the same goes for the Space Explorers, Norma, and the rest of the V-Fortress crew.

" _He [Soichi] told me that the real Katsuragi Takumi is none other than you, Kiryu Sento!"_

" _How does it feel to realize that you see yourself as the villain who caused suffering to main people thanks to Faust's experiments? Including those being Banjou Ryuuga's lover, and certain woman named Izumi Anzu?!"_

When Shingetsu brought up to Sento about Anzu, as Katsuragi did foresee the events when Anzu was experimented on. As Shingetsu uses it to drive a wedge between him and Goro as an act of spite towards him.

"No way, for real? That Sento guy and this Katsuragi guy they've been blabbering about are one and the same person?", Go clarified.

"That explains that man had no memory of his past.", Mayu deduced.

"No doubt that there's something quite weird about that science dude.", Natsu added.

Everyone continued to listen to the recording...

This time, Sento's voice is heard.

" _Why did you tell me about that instead of Master? For what purpose that you had to kill him? Answer me!"_

Then, Shingetsu replied...

" _Wasn't it obvious? It's because he and Himuro Gentoku are like disobedient children that needed to be punished! Of all people, they are simply too foolish to comprehend the indescribable power of that box! Even the Touto government are so lax and careless in guarding Pandora's Box, they willingly allowed it to fall into Faust's hands. It's only a matter of time before Hokuto and Seito will make their move and get their hands on the box. You should be happy that I finally rid the world of those two idiots! I am doing you a favor so that I will soon rule this planet free from conflict."_

Sento continued.

" _You killed Himuro-san and Master so you could not only take over Faust for yourself, so you can get close to Pandora's Box..."_

Shingetsu continued to rub it in to Sento's face...

" _That's right. If you are truly Katsuragi Takumi, and the founder of Faust. You got another thing coming: Faust is no longer yours, it is_ _now_ _mine and MINE alone! With it, I will change the Touto government in my own likeness, the same I will do to Hokuto and Seito, and the rest of the world. With Pandora's Box, I will achieve my dreams of achieving the path to godhood and you worthless insects will bow before me! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Afterwards, the recorded audio ends there. While the revelation about Sento being Katsuragi really put the physicist into a depression, Shingetsu gloating to Sento's face bragging his murders of Soichi and Gentoku is just another act of spite.

Samus sighed after the recorded audio stops, "If revealing the truth being him [Sento] as Katsuragi Takumi already broke him enough. Bringing up the deaths of Isurugi Soichi and Himuro Gentoku into his face is just too much, as how much more Shingetsu continued to spite Kiryu Sento for all that."

"Sento...", Goro finds himself in conflict after learning that the person he idolized is actually the identity of the man who experimented on his older sister. Taki felt what's going into Goro's mind as much Anzu does. As Anzu's actions in causing so many deaths in Touto unknowingly caused a fracture between Goro and Sento's odd friendship as she ends up earning disapproval from him, Banjou, and Misora, learning of Sento being Katsuragi worsens this.

"He idolized Kiryu Sento so much because he was impressed by his intelligence. But, to think that he had no idea of who he is, as well a dark secret about himself.", Taki laments about the situation about Sento.

Goro is still uncertain of how he will face Sento upon learning that he and Katsuragi Takumi are one and the same person: the man responsible who turned Anzu into a patient zero carrying a high amount of Nebula Gas in her body.

"Goro...", Anzu is worried about her younger brother concerning Sento. As if she is really worried at Goro trying to pull something outright insane like killing Sento.

As for Goro, however… He plans with something in mind…

* * *

 **-Goro's Gambit-**

Meanwhile on the surface, Sento received a message from Goro asking him to meet somewhere in a parking lot. The physicist went there alone without any help from Banjou, unless if he asked the latter to come with him if in case if this was a trap.

There, Sento notices Goro standing at the center in the entirety of the area of the parking lot.

"Izumi-san?", Sento approaches Goro.

"Sento, I want you to ask something.", Goro replied.

As Sento approaches Goro, he walked right past through him, and Goro repeats the same sentence over and over. Sento realizes that the Goro appearing right before him was actually a hologram. Sento is not aware of what Goro is trying to do.

"A hologram?", Sento muttered in confusion.

That is, until the real Goro, transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ attacks Sento from behind.

"You fell for it!", Goro smugly gloats.

"Izumi-san, what's the meaning of this?", asked Sento.

Only for Goro to reply, "It's nothing personal.", as he pulls out his XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin and swings the sword at Sento. Sento is forced to fight back as he put on his Build Driver, and pulled out the Kaizoku (Pirate) and Densha (Train) Full Bottles, he prepares to transform.

* _ **Kaizoku! Densha! Best Match!**_ *

Sento quickly turned the crank of his Build Driver to transform into his KaizokuRessha Form, and immediately chants, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Teikoku no Hangyakusha!**_ _(Punctual Rebel)_ _ **KaizokuRessha! Yeahhh!**_ *

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **海賊レッシャフォーム** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Build: KaizokuRessha Form_ )

After transforming, Build pulls out his Pirate/Train-themed weapon, the **Kaizoku Hassyar** ; there he and G7 Icarus XYZ started their fight. Sento kept his distance from Goro to fire the weapon, and pulled the train-like Build Arrow of the Kaizoku Hassyar.

* _ **Kakueki Densha!**_ _(All Station Train)_ _ **Kyuukou Densha!**_ _(Express Train)_ *

To fire, Build lets go of the train-like mechanism.

* _ **Shuppatsu!**_ _(Depart)_ *

A blue and azure color-shaped energy construct taking form of a train is launched from the Kaizoku Hassyar. G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out the Genbu Shield to block the incoming projectile and bounces it back to Build. He returns fire after pulling out the Inferno Missile.

Build once again pulls the train-like mechanism of the Kaizoku Hassyar for a 4th-tiered shot. G7 Icarus XYZ has his eyes on the Inferno Missile's scope whilst the weapon is in Anti-Armor mode.

* _ **Kakueki Densha! Kyuukou Densha! Kaisoku Densha!**_ _(Rapid-service Train)_ _ **Kaizoku Densha!**_ _(Pirate Train)_ *

Build lets go of the Build Arrow and fires.

* _ **Hassha!**_ _(Fire)_ *

Another energy construct shaped like a train is launched into the Kaizoku Hassyar, this time it splits into four trains and head straight for G7 Icarus XYZ. Before the energy trains ram Goro, he pinpoints the four incoming trains simultaneously as the cursors beep each time he takes aim. Once all targets are locked, Goro fires.

* _ **Target Locked!**_ *

One missile is fired from the Inferno Missile launcher. The missile ascends into the sky, similar to that of the FGM-148 Javelin anti-tank missile launcher. After 10 seconds the missile descends, not long before it splits into a cluster of four missiles and hit the four energy trains from Build's weapon.

When the smoke cleared, Build disappeared, only to be already in the skies transformed into HawkGatling Form. G7 Icarus XYZ then switches the Inferno Missile to Anti-Air mode, Goro plans to shoot Sento down out of the sky.

Sento then spins the chamber of the Hawk Gatlinger…

* _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! Full Bullet!**_ *

…then proceeds to fire a plethora of bullets shaped like a hawk. Luckily, Shadow Winger appears to protect its master and tank the Hawk Gatlinger's bullets.

* _ **Target Locked!**_ *

Another missile is fired from the Inferno Missile, and this time on Sento. Build attempts to avoid the incoming missile, considering that the Inferno Missile is a fire-and-forget missile, it does not miss its target and it sends Sento down falling to the sky, and forces him out of his transformation.

As Goro prepares to put Sento down, Banjou, now transformed as Kamen Rider Cross-Z protects him.

"Are you nuts?!", Banjou interrupts. "Why are you attacking Sento? Don't tell me you found out…"

"It's none of your business.", Goro replied dryly.

"If you're going to kill Sento, you have to start with me first!", Banjou charges at Goro, and pulls the Beat Closer.

Even in his default form of StealthCrow Armor, Goro manages to make short work of Banjou, as he is much of an experienced fighter compared to the latter, and even disarmed him of his Beat Closer. Goro then snatches the Beat Closer from Banjou, he inserts the Archangel Full Bottle.

* _ **Special Tune! Hit-Hit-Hit Parade!**_ *

After pulling the grip end of the Beat Closer three times, the blade is cloaked with angelic white stream.

* _ **Mega Slash!**_ *

"You, of all people, are a nuisance!", G7 Icarus XYZ muttered before he prepares to use the Beat Closer's finisher to its owner.

Goro launches a ball of light at Cross-Z with the Beat Closer, powerful enough to force Banjou out of his transformation. Goro removes the Archangel Full Bottle from the Beat Closer and tosses it back to Banjou.

Then, G7 Icarus XYZ turns back to Sento, drawing out the G7 Sky Buster, with the intent to kill the physicist. While Sento is down, Goro points his weapon at him. Behind in his armor's heads-up display (HUD), Goro is quietly crying, considering the fact that Sento's true identity being Katsuragi Takumi; the very man who created Faust and the one who experimented on his older sister, which ultimately fractured his friendship with Sento.

(" _This is not for revenge… This is not for hatred either… This is for…_ "), Goro thought quietly to himself before he is about to shoot Sento.

"Goro, don't do it!", Anzu intervenes and prevents her brother from pulling the trigger.

Taki, Natsu, and the six Space Explorers arrived at the scene.

"Do you really intend to kill him just because he is Katsuragi Takumi?", Anzu asked her brother. "And if you did, you will simply end up becoming just like me."

As Anzu learned from her mistakes, she returns the favor to her younger brother warning him not to take the path of revenge she once walked on. For one reason or another, Goro would have jumped off the slippery slope had he pulled the trigger on Sento's head.

Goro relents from his actions, and canceled his transformation. But, he asks Sento about him being Katsuragi, since he himself learned it from Shingetsu through Soichi moments before the demon killed the latter.

"If you are really Katsuragi Takumi... How do you explain on what you've done to Anzu?! **ANSWER ME!** ", Goro gives Sento an armor-piercing question.

But, before could Sento can answer. Both of them are attacked by a mysterious individual, who fires his beamgun at them.

Anzu turned on the right side, where the attacker made his presence known at the exit of the parking lot: a golden Kamen Rider who dons what appears to be a **Sclash Driver** , and a **Robot Sclashjelly**.

"Who are you?!", Goro exclaimed.

The golden Kamen Rider didn't answer him, and just simply walked away.

* * *

 **-Doubt-**

Meanwhile at the warehouse where Sento, Banjou, and Misora currently reside, the Izumi siblings and Taki visited them. As much Sento wanted to answer Goro's question, in regards about him and Katsuragi Takumi being one in the same person. He's completely in doubt to answer, and worse; he's depressed because of Soichi's death by Shingetsu's hands. The vampire demon killing him serves as that anyone around Sento are not safe of dying.

But, Anzu admits that she is indirectly responsible for all the misfortunes befalling Sento; like Sawa's apparent death (or to be precise, her disappearance following her kidnapping by Shingetsu), the deaths of Soichi and Gentoku; those two being hold the keys to Sento's lost memories.

"I didn't know that you [Sento] have no memory of your past. And, I unwillingly let those people die.", Anzu expressed her regret, especially in what happened to Soichi. "This is also my fault, if only I did not allow Shingetsu to get close to the box; he wouldn't have caused a lot of death and destruction here. The way he killed Isurugi Soichi and Himuro Gentoku is just an act of spite, because he justified that they see Pandora's Box as a toy, his actions make him all the blameless."

"But, what about your brother. Sento said that he has an odd friendship with him. He was even shocked to find out about Sento and Katsuragi being one and the same guy.", Banjou interrupted. "As if the wedge between them is already driven."

"No, I was the one who accidentally drove a wedge between Goro and Sento in the first place.", Anzu insists that she took responsibility for everything that happened, especially with Sento losing all the people he knows. "All I wanted is to get revenge against Faust, but I ended up causing so much suffering. Now that about him being Katsuragi Takumi, Goro planned to pull the trigger on Sento's head after learning it."

"Then, why did you stopped your brother from killing Sento?", Misora then asked.

"I don't want him to walk into the same path that I took."

Anzu doesn't want to ask either Banjou, Misora, and/or Sento to forgive her, as she does regret of making Sento's life a living hell, and she's doing whatever it takes to atone for her sins. If she and Goro did not see each other after the 27 years she missed, Anzu would have lived on forever to see herself as a villain rather than dying a hero.

Anzu continued, "Goro already told me how wrong what I've become. And that, I had to return the favor before he would have tried to kill Sento."

"Anzu's right. I was blinded by not only hatred, but for the care for my older sister. That's why your love for someone important to you will send you off the deep end if your are not careful.", Goro said, after he tried to snap Sento back to his senses. "Remember this, eventually we lose someone or something important to us, no matter how painful it is. But, they will live on with you, no matter where you are going. Moving forward keeps us motivated. It is the best to accept everything of what lies ahead, regardless of black or white."

"It's because love starts within the family.", Taki added. "If Anzu did not do anything to stop him, who knows if he went off the deep end."

"That's why Goro had no idea of where I was at that time. Until his coming of age, our dad urged him to find me.", Anzu then brought up the reason of her disappearance a secret from Goro.

Goro realizes the doubt in Sento's heart, as each time he kept repeating to himself as the one who experimented on humans (among those includes his older sister, Anzu) and the creation of the Smash. He realized the moment when he attempted to kill Sento because about his identity as the Devil's Scientist, killing Sento would make Goro no different than his older sister; which explains Anzu's intervention, reminding him not to end up becoming like her.

Since Katsuragi is still a ghost in regards to Sento's past, Goro begrudgingly forgives him anyway out of respect for the physicist. There is another thing why Goro could not kill Sento other than Anzu's interference; he obviously could not bring himself to kill somebody, even if his previous identity was an amoral researcher, have no memory of who or what they are. But, Goro seems to be aware of whatever Sento will be if ever his memories as Katsuragi Takumi would ever resurface; Goro mentally prepared himself to "do what's necessary" that only he himself knows.

Also, Anzu brought up the time during she was experimented on, the Touto Special Forces saved her, which is led by Gentoku before her encounter with Shingetsu. That being said, Gentoku unwillingly saved Anzu during the raid on the laboratory. Which ultimately lead to his death by Shingetsu's hands, in which Anzu is indirectly responsible for, making Gentoku's death doubly ironic compared to Soichi.

Goro decides to snap Sento back to his senses...

"Let's see **YOU! GRIT! THOSE! TEETH!** ", Goro exclaimed as he slugs Sento in the face, snapping him from his funk.

"Izumi-san, that hurts!", Sento rubbed his left cheek after receiving the punch.

"Look, I know that I'm blinded by familial love because of what became of Anzu now. Even if you are that Devil's Scientist that you yourself been looking for. It's best that you as Kamen Rider Build will show the proof of atonement for your past.", Goro said. "You need to accept everything on what lies ahead, regardless black or white. Just ignore Shingetsu's rants about his utopia or whatever it is. Sento, you need to do what you have to do. I know the reason why you gave me this Driver; it is a proof that I acknowledged your wisdom as much as you towards me."

"Izumi-san... Thank you."

Even though Faust is now under Shingetsu's hands, Sento will have to keep going in his duty as Kamen Rider Build after Goro reconciles with him out of respect, even if he is Katsuragi Takumi. Anzu made the decision to turn the other cheek after she put Sento into a lot of hell.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the second time the Beat Closer gets stolen from Banjou. The first was Shingetsu in chapter 77 in which he uses it to supposedly kill Misora and Sawa where Soichi takes the attack meant for the two. Here, Goro does it and uses the Archangel Full Bottle to force Banjou out of his transformation.

This chapter is similar to Ex-Aid's episode 15, back when Taiga and Hiiro attacked Emu after they learned about him being Patient Zero, only to be interrupted by Parado when he first transformed into Para-DX. Ironically enough, this episode has the unexpected appearance of Kamen Rider Grease, albeit transformed and attacked Goro and Sento.

In non-Kamen Rider related references, Goro and Sento's fight in this chapter looks similar to Iron Man and Captain America's climatic battle near the end of _Captain America: Civil War_ ; both of which involves a revelation about the mishap that befell their respective family members: Tony learns from Zemo that Bucky/Winter Soldier is responsible for the deaths of his parents which not only he attempts to kill Bucky, Cap tries to defend him from Tony, which leads to disband the Avengers and anyone who aligned with Captain America are labeled as fugitives, while Goro attempts to kill Sento because of him being the identity of Takumi Katsuragi and his part for experimenting on Anzu. Though Anzu manages to intervene and stopped her brother from killing Sento.

Though I mentioned before that Gentoku's death in chapter 61 to be ironic because of his part of the raid in Faust's laboratory as seen in the flashback of Build's episode 07. As Anzu is among those who were experimented on, she masterminded Gentoku's death in the aforementioned chapter. That being said, both Gentoku and Soichi's deaths are ironic in their own right.


	80. Episode 080: Home for the Holidays, pt 1

**Episode 080: Home for the Holidays, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is the first time I will be writing a Christmas special in my stories; as we are three days away before Christmas. If one recalled that infamous Christmas episode in Ex-Aid, where Kiriya was killed, that really hit viewers like rocks crashing right through them.

And, since we're about to be hyped for Kamen Rider Grease's debut in the upcoming Build episode, this chapter will give you guys some hint about Anzu becoming a Rider.

Remember the previous volume's team-up with the Kyurangers, Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider? How about another team-up arc with some other Sentai Rangers in later chapters? My pick would be the Go-On Wings: Hiroto and Miu, whose actress (exclusively to this story) happens to portray Anzu Izumi of all people: **Yumi Sugimoto**.

BREAKING NEWS: It was recently revealed that Kamen Rider Grease is played by the same guy who portrayed Otoya Kurenai from Kamen Rider Kiva, Kouhei Takeda, under the identity of **Kazumi Sawatari**. I have a feeling that Sawatari is the polar opposite to the other character portrayed by Takeda (Otoya). This makes the third time we saw Takeda in Kamen Rider since Decade through Otoya's AU counterpart, as Takeda did played Wataru's son, Masao at the finale of Kiva.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-A Needed Break-**

After everything that happened in Touto, the Space Explorers decided to have a long break as Christmas is already coming. Luckily, that they began decorating their HQ's interiors to prepare for the holidays. As they delayed their Christmas celebration the last year after their fight against a revived Kudo Kugai.

Ditto for the Izumi siblings, Taki, and Natsu. And considering the era Taki and Natsu came from, they are still not familiar of what Christmas really is as it wasn't introduced until the Meiji period. And, Anzu is always there for the two ninjas from the past to help them learn to enjoy what it feels like to spend the Holidays with the people close to them.

"Welcome home, young master Goro, lady Anzu.", Kasumi, the mansion maid greeted the Izumi siblings' return from Touto, and then to Taki and Natsu. "Welcome home, lady Taki and lady Natsu."

"Man, the whole commotion in Touto has gone off the deep end. I felt so exhausted!", Goro huffed and just suddenly jumped on the couch to lie down.

"Ditto.", Natsu sighed as if she wanted to get some sleep.

As today is still December 21 in the calendar, Kasumi informs Goro about ZETA Tech's Christmas party from Nakajima. However, Goro decided to decline attending his company's Christmas party, but decides to celebrate Christmas in private.

"Man, I have been with Nakajima and the other employees in each Christmas party over the years. I think I decide that I have to decline and celebrate Christmas here.", said Goro.

"That's a great idea.", Anzu nods, in agreeing with her brother. "The best part is that celebrating Christmas is about being with your loved ones.", then laughs at him considering the fact that Goro is the only guy in the mansion full of ladies – his sister Anzu, the Izumi mansion's resident maid Kasumi, as well as the two kunoichi from the past, Natsu and Taki. "It's awfully weird that you are the only guy surrounded by a harem!"

* * *

 **-Repaired Pedestal-**

Later, Goro is back again on his underground laboratory. Once again, he sat on the computer fiddling on his Build Driver. He recalled the time Sento managed to enter into his office a way month back. It was that time he begins to recognize the man's wisdom.

" _Yep, I'm Kiryu Sento. I'm a theoretical physicist in the Institute of Advance Matter Physics. You must be ZETA Technology Industries' CEO, Izumi Goro-san, it's an honor meeting you."_

He also recalled the time Sento and Misora came into his mansion for the first time, where he received his Build Driver.

" _Are these...for me?"_

" _I'm serious, Izumi-san. It's yours. Before that, you might need to install a G7 armor's memory bank into the driver."_

If he did not found out about Sento's identity as Katsuragi Takumi, his friendship with the physicist would have remained okay. But, it was too late when Shingetsu had to rub it in anyway. Thanks to Anzu's intervention, Goro had no other choice but to forgive Sento in a begrudging way out of respect, which is enough to repair their nearly-fractured friendship.

" _If you are really Katsuragi Takumi... How do you explain on what you've done to Anzu?!_ _ **ANSWER ME!**_ _"_

Goro would have jumped over the slippery slope had he ever killed Sento if Anzu did not intervened. As this situation is only for Anzu herself, Taki knows what Goro is planning to do, and is aware that he's willing to face the consequences. Considering that Goro is in a harem of three kunoichi: Goro served as a moral compass to Anzu, while Taki served as one to Goro. And by extension, she serves as this to both Izumi siblings.

" _Then, why did you stopped your brother from killing Sento?"_

" _I don't want him to walk into the same path that I took."_

Recalling what Anzu told to Misora on why she stopped Goro from killing Sento, it also shows that Anzu decides to return the favor since she begins to sense Goro is attempting to kill Sento.

Goro's contemplation gets interrupted when Anzu and Taki catch up to him in the lab. Anzu, of all people walks in front of the flashback, grabs the said scene involving her exchange with Misora away into the reader's face, as if she leaned on the fourth wall again.

"What the hell was that?!", Goro exclaimed.

"Save the flashbacks after we go shopping.", Anzu replied dismissively. Then, she used her fingers to force her brother's mouth to smile, only to return back to his usually stoic perpetual frown. "Since when does your face is always like that?"

Goro is not usually seen smiling, unless if this involves his ego trip, or worked up for something.

"You've been fiddling with that belt ever since you've found out Kiryu Sento's connection to Katsuragi Takumi.", said Taki.

Goro has becoming worried of what will Sento do even if he is Katsuragi Takumi. Though he is certain that Sento still has the responsibility to use his power for the benefit of the greater good. But what's really disturbing for him is Shingetsu, as he is aware that he's been driving a wedge between him and Sento so he could spite the latter.

"I'll think about that later.", said Goro.

While Goro put his Build Driver back on the desk along with his personal Full Bottles, Anzu once again opened the briefcase containing the Sclash Driver and the Spider Sclashjelly. Having heard from Goro that he managed to integrate his G7 Icarus armor with the Build Driver's system, Anzu asked her brother if it's also possible integrate the Sclash Driver's system into the G7 system.

"The prototype versions of the G7 armors are modular. While the mass-produced ones have a fixed operating system where it only stays with the standard inventory.", Goro explained concisely. "Actually, I kept two prototypes here. I already had the first one created for the G7 Icarus suit and then upgraded with the Build Driver's system with Sento's help, resulting in G7 Icarus XYZ."

It is revealed that Goro has kept prototype versions of the G7 battle armor, in which they are modular by nature that is it managed to accept the Build Driver's operating system and quickly upgraded his G7 Icarus suit into G7 Icarus XYZ. That was he asked Sento's help to upgrade his suit from a prototype to an upgraded one, so that it stabilizes his suit's operating system. Because, according to him and Nakajima, the prototype G7 suits are unstable to use unless if the wearer is in good condition and has a clear consciousness to wear it. As a result of it's OS being made 'too perfect'.

"Then, is it possible for the G7 prototype to be upgraded with the Sclash Driver's system?", asked Anzu.

"We'll give it a try.", Goro is itching to make it even possible. "Much like how Sento and I upgraded mine quickly, this won't take long."

After Goro and A.G.N.I. deciphered into the Sclash Driver's operating system, the Driver is also revealed to be compatible with the second prototype G7 armor. That being said, it will take 10 hours to complete the suit's upgrade. And according to the AI, the Spider Sclashjelly must be inserted into the Sclash Driver immediately, where the Driver itself is now equipped into the suit's waist.

The 10 hours will give the Izumi siblings, Taki, and Natsu to relax for now and spend their free time; Kasumi and Anzu went off shopping in preparation for celebrating the night before Christmas. Taki, Natsu, and Goro decide to travel around the city to find something interesting.

* * *

 **-The Space Explorers' Routine-**

Meanwhile in the Space Explorers' HQ, it seems the gang have already things in set; they're going to set up a party at the HQ's rooftops.

This is the second time Samus celebrates Christmas here in the present alongside with her companions. The celebration was delayed when the Space Explorers were still in the middle of battling the Black Bodhi Tree, regardless they were still in time to bring in Mitsuzane's other friends in Zawame to join in with the feast.'

Likewise, the six of them are once again together, alongside with them their new and old friends.

"Yeah, can you feel the spirit of the holidays!", said Keiichi while the rest of the gang are setting things up for the party tonight.

"I guess it's the first time you come and celebrate Christmas with us.", Mayu replied.

"Hell yeah. Man, I had a bad Christmas ever since my music career was shattered.", the singer continued. "It was until Kureshima saved me from falling to death back last January."

Keiichi's Christmas was as miserable when his music career came into shambles. But now, he finally gets to celebrate the holidays with his new friends. Recalling the fateful day Mitsuzane, Tusk, and Momoka saved him from falling to his death, he finally found a purpose to reshape himself and his restarted his career.

The true meaning of Christmas for many is to spend time with family, friends, and loved ones. The Space Explorers, and their associates decide to celebrate theirs in the merrier way possible.

* * *

 **-A Purpose that I Desperately Sought After-**

After shopping, Anzu and Kasumi returned home. The older Izumi sister checked for the prototype armor's upgrading; however it's still not completed, as there is only 7 hours left until completion of integrating the prototype G7 armor with the Sclash Driver system before the armor is upgraded.

" _Ms. Anzu, the armor integration upgrade is still pending. It still needs 7 more hours left._ ", A.G.N.I. informs her.

"I know. It's just it gives me the chills the moment I'm going to transform with that belt.", Anzu admits that she is excited to use the Sclash Driver for her own. "And, I know what I am going to do with it."

Even though she succeeded in protecting her brother by the time his coming of age and eventually reuniting with him; Anzu reveals that her intentions to use the Sclash Driver, along with the Spider Sclashjelly will serve as the symbol of her redemption from a seeker of vengeance who unknowingly put innocent people in danger to a person dedicated in protecting innocents.

" _You sounded just like your brother sometimes._ ", the AI commented. " _The time that he chose to use the prototype suit to transform into his customized G7 armor, G7 Icarus. He's even proud of his masterpiece, even when Kiryu Sento came here and upgraded the prototype with the Build Driver's operating system (OS)._ "

"I wanted the suit that fits with that Spider Sclashjelly. Fittingly, the suit is more like a Sparkling Iron Spider to me. Hehehe.", Anzu chuckled, expressing her excitement on how will the armor's upgrade fit the description of the Spider Sclashjelly.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Reizoko, Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The way Anzu breaks the fourth wall here in this chapter by throwing the flashback scene away is a call back to Build's 2nd episode when Sento throws Banjou's flashback scene involving his birth.

\- It is revealed that the prototype G7 armors are modular and can integrate with different technologies like the Build Driver. While the mass-produced versions have a fixed operating system, but still the mass-produced armors can still gain access to the original G7 Paralyzer, Yoshiyuki, and Artemis weapons. Therefore, Goro keeps two prototype G7 armors, the first one is where he used to create the G7 Icarus suit, and is now currently upgraded into G7 Icarus XYZ. The second one belongs to Anzu, which is now integrated with the Sclash Driver system; as such the armor with the Sclash Driver will be the second variation of the G7 series.

\- Anzu mentions that if her suit is being fitted with the motif of the Spider Sclashjelly, she said that she wants it more of a **Sparkling Iron Spider**. The "sparkling" part is a reference to Yumi Sugimoto's character of Miu/Go-On Silver, whose roll call is " **Sparkling World, Go-On Silver** ".

\- Also, Anzu's soon-to-be suit being integrated with the Spider Sclashjelly's motif is a reference to the **Iron Spider** armor in the Marvel comics; in which it is created by Tony Stark/Iron Man designed specifically for Spider-Man.


	81. Episode 081: Home for the Holidays, pt 2

**Episode 08** **1** **: Home for the Holidays, part** **2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

And my thoughts with the latest episode of Build, it seems that the Hokuto government made its move now, considering Blood Stalk offered his services to PM Tajimi, sending some Guardians and Smash to lay siege on Touto. In retrospect, it's like Kamen Rider Gaim all over again. And, considering that Soichi is permanently dead in the story, it is unknown who gave Hokuto sets of Guardians along with their Smash.

SPOILER WARNING: Anzu is going to transform with the Sclash Driver and Spider Sclashjelly Her Rider form's color scheme is white and pink (a-la ShiroNinger), and keeps the Spider motif of her Sclashjelly. To keep up with her similarities to Satsuki Kiryuin from _Kill La Kill_ , her Rider form is white. While unlike Satsuki, her suit has pink accents instead of blue.

Without further ado, this is part two of the Christmas special of the story. Merry Christmas, and enjoy the rest of the Yuletide season!

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-The More the Merrier-**

Goro, Natsu, and Taki are currently traveling around the city, seeing many people excited for Christmas. Many people in Japan, especially couples really go into romantic escapades during the holidays, while some go with their friends to celebrate the Yuletide season. And some, more particularly children, are always excited for Christmas on what will be the gifts they received from Santa Claus.

"So, that's what Christmas feels like.", Natsu grinned after seeing many people going in many places around the town like going to the mall for shopping and sightseeing other places of interests.

"Yup. 'Tis the season to be jolly after all.", Goro smiled.

"I've never seen so many people enjoying this so-called Christmas here in this era.", Taki pondered, as she is still in the process of learning of many things of the modern era.

For her, there are so many things to discover in the present world. Like every person who seeks to satisfy his/her curiosity for anything else. The Izumi siblings have convince Taki so many times to find her own happiness aside from her duty as a kunoichi fighting against any forces of evil.

"Goro, about your sister. Is it right to entrust her one of the prototypes of your suits?". Taki asked skeptically, considering that the prototypes versions of the suits he gave to Anzu for the Sclash Driver system would not work well with her.

"Yes, as I said before. The suits have modular properties, she'll have no problem once the suit upgrade is complete."

Taki continued, "About giving Anzu that belt, is she serious about atoning for her mistakes?"

"Of course, she is. All humans nowadays will learn from their mistakes, and show the willingness to change their ways.", Goro reassures that no man are beyond redemption and its never too late for anyone to start over again, and that's what Anzu wanted after she joined with her younger brother.

Goro insinuates that the Sclash Driver that Shingetsu gave to him will serve as a gift to Anzu. The ZETA Tech CEO thought that Shingetsu wanted him to use the belt, but much like Shingetsu having no interest in using such Driver, Goro decided that Anzu should make use of that Driver because it's stated that the Sclash Driver can be used with anyone with a higher Hazard Level akin to the Build Driver. Also, Anzu has a very immeasurable Hazard Level (that is her Hazard Level is Infinity because she was made patient zero due to Katsuragi Takumi's experiments), so she will be able to use that belt with little to no worry.

"Anzu seems to be very resourceful with technology as much as you are.", Taki refers to the Izumi siblings' affinity with ZETA Tech technology and how well they make good use of them.

"This is what we are.", Goro snickered.

While Goro and Taki continued talking about Anzu's intent to transform into a Kamen Rider, the couple and Natsu continued their trip around the city for the whole day, having visited so many places of attraction and even ate at a fancy restaurant before returning home by the time of sundown.

* * *

 **-The Armor is Complete-**

Goro, Natsu, and Taki returned home.

"We're back.", Goro greets everyone inside the mansion.

"Welcome back, young master. Lady Taki, and Lady Natsu.", Kasumi greets the three.

"Welcome back you guys," Anzu followed after. "Goro, it's finally completed!"

"What do you mean completed, neechan?", Goro raised his eyebrow until he realizes that the G7 prototype integrated with the Sclash Driver upgrade is finally completed.

The Izumi siblings, Taki, and Natsu went to the underground laboratory at the basement, where Anzu reveals the form of the armor after a long 10 hours of integrating the Sclash Driver into the second G7 prototype armor. The result is a sleek white armor with pink accents and a motif based on the black widow spider ( _lactrodectus mactans_ ), complete with the Sclashjelly-esque enforced armor components on the shoulders and legs, along with a spider symbol emblazoned on the torso armor.

"This is why I find spiders scary.", said Natsu. "But, yet this really scares anyone who gets in your way, Anzu-neesama."

"I'm impressed, yet terrified.", Goro said, with the "terrified" part in a more sarcastic tone.

G.N.I. introduces everyone in the lab the G7 Type-S Armor.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is the_ _ **G7-00BWZ G7 Type-S**_ _battle armor._ ", the AI christened the name of the Sclashjelly-based G7 armor.

In addition to the introduction of the G7 Type-S suit, Anzu also upgraded her Denjinmaru, her signature ninja sword into the newly improved **XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru**. The Super Denjinmaru can transform into a rifle mode or its default blade mode; the weapon can slot two Full Bottles or one Full Bottle plus a Sclashjelly, or in this case the Spider Sclashjelly.

Anzu also reveals that there is also another device that was also stored in the briefcase along with the Sclash Driver; it also appears to be some kind a knuckle-mounted weapon, the manual states that this weapon is called the **Twin Breaker** ; the Twin Breaker has two modes, **Beam Mode** for ranged firepower, and **Attack Mode** through its screwdriver-shaped spear extended.

"Oh, I almost forgot.", Goro also unveils under surprise: he brings out a eight-legged robotic spider which happens to be the same size as Shadow Winger. "Sento and I built this robotic spider after I upgraded my prototype armor, it's like the same way he did with Shadow Winger. However, it's still not finished because Sento was in a hurry."

Goro reveals that the robotic familiar was left unfinished, its AI is currently not yet installed. However, he came up with an idea, something that A.G.N.I. herself voluntarily told her creator that her system should be uploaded on the robotic spider. That being said, Goro immediately uploaded A.G.N.I.'s operating system data into the robotic spider, giving this robot a life, thus **A.G.N.I. Spider Mode** is born.

" _ **A**_ _utonomous_ _ **G**_ _eneral_ _ **N**_ _avigation_ _ **I**_ _nterface upload complete._ ", The AI declared the completion of her data being uploaded into her new robotic spider body. " _Standing by for instructions._ "

"Nice!", Anzu giddily gazed on A.G.N.I. Spider Mode. "That's what Christmas miracles feel like. Goro, how could I thank you entrusting your personal AI to me."

"No problem. Because the fact A.G.N.I. is one of my greatest creations, it was my decision to allow her to guide you.", the younger Izumi brother replied.

* * *

 **-The Banki Clan Gaiark-**

Elsewhere...

A dimensional tear appears somewhere else around Shouya City, and another one somewhere in the Touto region. The dimension tear in Shouya City also happens to be a portal from another world, and emerging from that are a platoon of cyborg-like grunts called Ugatz, along with them are what appear to be Bugsters consisting of Salty, Alhambra, Revol, and Motors. But unlike the four, these Bugsters that emerged from the portal are "dark" versions of their original counterparts.

After these "dark" Bugsters make their presence known into the Human World, a toolbox-like monster emerged from the portal; his name is **Pollution President Bababatcheed**!

"So, this is the Human World de aru?", said Bababatcheed. "I didn't know that my dad and my grandpa failed to invade this world if there were not multi-colored freaks showing up ruining their plans. This time, I'm not going to fail them de aru!"

Bababatcheed is the current leader of the Banki Clan Gaiark, a race of machine monsters who are filled with desire to pollute the Earth, or as what Bababatcheed refers this as the Human World. Gaiark attempted to invade the Human World desperately to pollute the environment, but their plans where thwarted by certain multi-colored warriors along with their Engine partners.

Bababatcheed advances forward, along with the "dark" Bugster viruses on his side, all of them come from the Dark Game World.

However, Bababatcheed's actions also have a flaw hidden within it; though the Gaiark leader is certain that there will be no multi-colored freaks who will attempt to foil his plans, but there are also heroes who could do that: Kamen Riders.

* * *

 **-Enter the Sparkling Iron Spider: G7 Type-S-**

The next day, Christmas Eve...

In the Space Explorers' HQ, while Samus and the gang are busy in preparing for their party tonight. That is until, they are alerted about a threat of unidentified enemies making their presence known in the city.

Samus, Go, Mayu, Makoto, and Mitsuzane are dispatched to deal with that matter. Once they arrived on the scene, the enemies who are attacking the city are somewhat different in comparison to the ones they've fought. That is, the grunts attacking people look like cyborgs. Also, they also see the "dark" versions of the Rider Gashat Bugsters such as Salty, Alhambra, Revol, and Motors.

"Those Bugsters look different than the usual ones...", the bounty hunter observed the colors of Dark Salty and Dark Revol.

"We better do something, quick.", Makoto replied as the other four Space Explorers immediately transform into their Rider forms.

* _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike Shift Car!**_ * / * _ **Driver On, Now!**_ * / * _ **Dive too Deep!**_ * / * _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ *

"Henshin!", the five Space Explorers shouted and ran into the battle as they instantly transform.

* _ **Level Up! [...] Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~ V-R-X!**_ * / * _ **Rider: Dead Heat!**_ *

* _ **Change, Now!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter**_ * / * _ **MIX! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha Haa~!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer, Mage, and Ryugen (Jimber Dragon Arms) take the fight against Dark Salty, Dark Alhambra, and Dark Revol, respectively. While Deep Specter and Dead Heat Mach go agains Dark Motors. But first, the "dark" Bugsters were backed by the Ugatz, the cyborg grunts from another dimension.

"What are these guys?!", asked Mitsuzane.

"I have a feeling these guys come from another dimension.", Samus replied all while getting her hands against three Ugatz. "Yet, my scan visor is unable to find anything about them."

Huntress Creator Gamer ejects the VRX Gashat and uses it as a VR control stick as she draws a plethora of missiles to launch it against Dark Salty and Dark Alhambra, but they took minimal damage from Samus's attack.

* _ **Barrier, Now!**_ *

After Mayu casts a barrier spell from her Barrier Ring, Revol's firepower manages to pierce through it.

"These Bugsters are too strong than the original ones!", said Mayu after being knocked back by a missile from Dark Revol.

The ensuing chaos between Gaiark and the Space Explorers attracted the attention of the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu.

"Just who the hell are those guys with the those Dark Bugsters?", Anzu asked.

"Cyborgs?", Goro said skeptically, as neither he has no idea where are these cyborg grunts coming from.

"Should we help them?", Taki asked if she and her student with the intent to help Samus and her crew.

"No. Let _me_ handle this.", Anzu decides to take matters to her own hands, as she is excited to use the Sclash Driver.

Since the G7 Type-S is now online and ready to be used, Anzu puts on the Sclash Driver; then pulls out the Spider Sclashjelly and squeezes the trinket thoroughly before she prepares to insert it into the center of the Driver.

When Dead Heat Mach and Ryugen (Jimber Dragon Arms) are knocked off from Dark Motor's hit and run attack from his bike, Go and Mitsuzane turned their attention to the older Izumi sister as they are shocked to witness her about to transform with the Sclash Driver.

"She's going to- No way!", Go gasped under his helmet's HUD.

"Oh, yes way!", Mitsuzane seems to anticipate of what is going on with Anzu.

"She's going to transform with that belt...", Samus deduced.

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

When the Spider Sclashjelly is inserted, a construction-themed music plays as the Sclash Driver's standby noise. Anzu then pumps the lever of the Sclash Driver, squeezing the Sclashjelly and initiating the suit up sequence.

* _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu!**_ _(Crush! Flow! Overflow!)_ *

The G7 prototype armor immediately manifests as if Anzu's armor suddenly appears in a blink of an eye during the transformation. Within moments, Sclashjelly-themed ornaments and reinforced armor are merged into Anzu's G7 armor. Then, a geyser above Anzu's helmet burst a jelly-like slime covering the helmet itself. However, this slime begin to take form of a second helmet underneath, completing the transformation.

* _ **Spider In! G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ *

The result is Anzu donning her G7 Type-S battle armor, this suit is much sleeker compared to Goro's old G7 Icarus armor. Coupled with the spider motif of her Sclashjelly, and her abilities as a shinobi, this makes Anzu an even more deadly assassin.

G.N.I. Spider Mode makes her presence known, standing besides the newly transformed Anzu. Goro had modified A.G.N.I.'s robotic spider body to fit the color scheme of Anzu's Rider form, all while the robotic spider body is based on the black widow spider.

"You're in for a big surprise!", Anzu bantered before charging into the fight, with A.G.N.I. Spider Mode awaiting her master's orders. The transformed Anzu starts her first fight as a Kamen Rider as she brawls with Dark Salty and Dark Alhambra.

Goro, Taki, and Natsu observe Anzu's battle, with the former christening her Rider name.

"That's **Kamen Rider G7 Type-S**.", said Goro. With the "S" on Anzu's Rider form may stand for either "Sclash" (from the Sclash Driver) or "spider" (the motif of her form). Which indicates that this G7 suit now adopts the Sclash Driver's system.

Anzu, now **Kamen Rider G7 Type-S** starts making short work of every Ugatz in her way. She then pulls out the Twin Breaker and starts shooting the "negative" versions of Salty, Alhambra, and Revol.

* _ **Attack Mode!**_ *

G7 Type-S turned the barrel of the Twin Breaker's Beam Mode, revealing the screwdriver-like spear's Attack Mode, Anzu starts jabbing Dark Motors with the Twin Breaker's spear, dismounting the dark Bugster from his bike.

"She's impressive.", Taki is impressed with her fellow kunoichi-turned Kamen Rider.

"I'll say.", ditto for Natsu.

With all the Ugatz are down, A.G.N.I. asks Anzu to attach herself on to her back, much like Shadow Winger does with G7 Icarus XYZ whenever Goro is taking flight. But considering A.G.N.I.'s form being a robotic spider, her limbs will also act as mechanical arms for G7 Type-S when the robotic spider is attached on her [Anzu's] back.

Anyways, A.G.N.I. Spider Mode merged on G7 Type-S's back, giving Anzu 8 mechanical spider arms equipped with spikes use to stab and skewer enemies with it. G7 Type-S uses these mechanical spider arms to make short work of the four dark Bugsters before she prepares to finish them off.

While A.G.N.I. Spider Mode is still merged on G7 Type-S's back, Anzu then pumps the lever of her Sclash Driver, to initiate the finisher.

* _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

The spikes of the mechanical spider arms in A.G.N.I. Spider Mode are tipped with deadly venom as G7 Type-S uses the arms to repeatedly jab the four dark Bugsters in quick succession many times in a row at a blinding speed.

Afterwards, Anzu turns away from her opponents, who are all happen to be unaffected by her finisher.

"That didn't even tickle!", Dark Salty taunts the white spider Rider.

"Spare your babbling in the afterlife. You guys are going to be dead anyway.", Anzu points out that her technique is about to take effect in 4.5 seconds, causing the four dark Bugsters to collapse and succumb to the poison, killing them instantly. Much like Goro's fighting style where his finishers have a delayed effect, Anzu's own ability also works well with the Type-S armor.

With the threat neutralized, it appears that there is no victory celebration just yet. A toolbox monster emerges from a portal right before the Space Explorers, Taki, Natsu, and the Izumi siblings.

"What the hell is that?!", Goro felt his legs trembling at the sight of Gaiark's leader: Bababatcheed.

"What, I thought there were no multi-colored freaks here, de aru?!", an irate Bababatcheed loses his cool at the sight of the Kamen Riders. "You will pay for this de aru!"

Instead of retaliating, Bababatcheed fled instead, but still vows to get revenge against the Kamen Riders who foiled his plan.

Anzu ejects the Spider Sclashjelly from her Sclash Driver, canceling her transformation. She then gazed on her Sclashjelly, happy that she has now realized her destiny as a Kamen Rider much like her brother did.

"Much better.", Anzu sighed in relief.

* * *

 **-The Go-On Wings Return: Enter Hiroto and Miu-**

Elsewhere from a distance, a mysterious woman who has a physical resemblance to Izumi Anzu observed the fight of the white spider Kamen Rider from the rooftop building.

"Ani, that woman looks awfully just like me.", the woman observed the person identical to her through her binoculars.

"What is it, Miu?", the mystery man raised an eyebrow. As he looked at the binoculars, when he observed at the identical similarities between his sister Miu and Anzu, Hiroto is shocked. "You're right, she looks just like you."

The brother and sister, Sutou Hiroto and Sutou Miu are a two-man team of heroes, the Go-On Wings. The siblings have a mission to do: eliminate Bababatcheed. And Miu's observation of her identical look-alike, who also happens to be a new Kamen Rider, had her thoughts about asking a Kamen Rider to help them bring down Bababatcheed.

* * *

 **-Merry Christmas-**

With the Gaiark threat being subdued for now, the Space Explorers and Goro's harem hold their Holiday celebrations in separate ways. While the Space Explorers throw an awesome party, they invited the guys from CR to join with them in the festivities, and Poppy started singing "Pinple Pells", with Go, Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Emu of all people joining them dance.

Meanwhile, Goro and the girls celebrate Christmas in a much peaceful way, they began their dinner together. Goro is happy that, even though while his parents are long gone, and with Anzu returning to him, he is glad that he is able to celebrate the holidays with new friends. Taki, also is glad that Goro was the one who asked her to settle into his home, and is happy that he, as well as his sister Anzu are very hospitable people in spite of their insufferable pride.

"Merry Christmas, guys.", said Goro before he and the ladies start eating their meals.

"Woohoo, I'm starving. Let's eat!", Natsu said giddily as she feels the spirit of the holidays.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Even though we are yet to see how Grease and Cross-Z Charge's transformation sequences look like, Anzu's own henshin sequence with the Sclash Driver is somewhat unique. As this transformation sequence and suit up is similar to the transformation sequences of the Riders of Kamen Rider Ghost, along with the combination of the Endo-Sym Armor's suit up sequence from the Superior Iron Man comics, when Anzu's helmet is covered by jelly before it molds into its true form.

\- Anzu's Rider form being white at the same time a blood relative to one of the main characters has been a recurring trend since Kamen Rider Wizard. Ex-Aid didn't have a white Rider, but Genm Zombie Gamer is a white-accented Rider but follows the role of the white Riders. Also, Anzu is the second white Rider to be already with the good guys since Go/Mach.

\- G7 Type-S's motif being a spider is a homage to the first monster of the Kamen Rider original series; Spider-Man as with Night Rogue and Blood Stalk are to Bat Man and Cobra Man, respectively. Exclusively to this story, Anzu as G7 Type-S is the first Rider with a spider motif since Kamen Rider Leangle from Blade.

\- A.G.N.I.'s acronym is officially revealed as **A** utonomous **G** eneral **N** avigation **I** nterface.

\- This is the first appearance of the Gaiark from Go-Onger since Gokaiger's Go-Onger tribute episode. It's new leader is Pollution President Bababatcheed. Much like Batcheed and Babatcheed, Bababatcheed is the successor and the son of the latter.

\- Considering that the Sclashjellies used by Grease and Cross-Z (Charge) also have Full Bottle counterparts (i.e., Robot and Dragon, respectively), there is also a Spider Full Bottle to compliment with the Spider Sclashjelly. The former of which is currently in Taki's possession who in turn entrusts it to Anzu.


	82. Episode 082: The Gold & Silver Siblings!

**Episode 082: The Gold and Silver Siblings!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Okay, in the light of the cameo appearances of the Go-On Wings, Hiroto and Miu in the end of the previous chapter, this chapter will kick in the Go-On Wings-Kamen Rider team up route of Act V.

As there are two Yumi Sugimoto characters featured in this story - Anzu Izumi and Miu Sutou, these two have distinguished hairstyles: Anzu sports a ponytail akin to Miu during Go-Onger's TV series proper, while Miu's pre-existing hairstyle is her bob cut hair, this hairstyle is the same one Miu sported after we saw her in Gokaiger's final episode.

Hiroto's hair in the story is now dyed brown instead of his usually messy blonde streaks, imagine how Hidenori Tokuyama would look like if he ever reprised his role of either Yaguruma or Hiroto in future crossovers.

Keeping the fact that Anzu and Miu are physically identical at the same they are the "ice queen" archetypes to their respective series. However, their personalities are exactly opposites of each other. The same applies to their brothers: Miu being the "princess" and being dependent towards Hiroto. Anzu is independent even though she dedicated herself protecting Goro before his coming of age. Miu, as with Hiroto her brother, are anti-heroes (of the classical variety) who prove their superiority to the Go-Ongers because of their inexperience. Anzu as well as Goro, are anti-heroes (Goro is between the pragmatic and nominal hero, while Anzu is straight up unscrupulous) in terms of being straight up morally grey. Goro has no problem in being an asshole to anyone, he's also willing to troll and manipulate anyone to beat the bad guys; and he carries a vow not to kill as a restraining bolt for his morals. Anzu, despite in the process of redeeming herself, does not change her attitude at all, she is also willing to kill without a second thought. What keeps her from jumping off the slippery slope is that her younger brother (and by proxy, Taki) served as her moral compass.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-After the Party-**

After the enjoying the holiday festivities at home with the ladies, both the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu enjoyed spending the holidays together. The true spirit of Christmas is about spending time together with friends, family, and loved ones. It has been many years for Goro to spend the holidays peacefully at home, while the previous holidays for him was partying with his co-workers. But, importantly for him, ever since realizing his destiny, he found true companionship ever since Taki and Natsu settled into his home; the latter of whom being a romantic interest and moral compass towards him.

Meanwhile, on the Space Explorers' side, as the gang continued on their festivities. Go, on the other hand, takes his time to make fun of his own brother-in-law, Shinnosuke; according to his sister, Kiriko, Shinnosuke's birth date is on Christmas Eve. That said, Go and Mitsuzane also celebrated with the Tomari family, and much to Shinnosuke's chagrin, he only receives only one gift considering he hates celebrating his birthday during Christmas Eve of all things.

Later that night in the Izumi mansion...

Everyone is already sleeping in their rooms, and it's already 10:00 pm on the clock.

Meanwhile in the master's bedroom, with the doors locked and lights are off, clothes sprawled all over the floor - belonging to Taki and Goro. It seems by the time everyone has cleaned everything up outside after dinner earlier, everyone went back to bed by the time the clock reached 9pm.

While the other girls went to their own rooms, Taki and Goro went into the master's bedroom to make love. It has been so many months that the two wanted to go intimate again.

The couple are already in the nude, and Taki is already lying on the bed, with Goro already resting his head on her breasts. They caressed on each other's bodies, getting intimate together letting the moment sinking in each and every moment, as they kissed they kept switching sideways, going back and forth and wrestled their tongue for dominance. After a few seconds, both Goro and Taki break away.

"What's the matter?", the veteran kunoichi asked.

"Sorry, I might have lost my head over there.", Goro grinned awkwardly.

"That's fine. In fact, this is Christmas Eve after all."

Granted, even Goro is surrounded by a harem of three (or four women if counting his loyal maid, Kasumi), what's important for Goro that what keeps him worked up as a person is the experience of love - familial (Anzu), romantic (Taki), and friendship (or both, also counting Natsu).

"Even though we live in the same home with the other ladies. It's important we still have time, just between the two of us.", Goro expressed how happy his life is now, especially ever since when Taki and Natsu settled into his home.

"In any case, I always wanted to be with you. Goro.", Taki continued. "That's why, this feeling makes me feel young and worked up. Seeing your burning passion to fight to protect humanity..."

"Right."

"I love you, Goro.", Taki said, expressing her feelings to Goro.

"I love you too, Taki.", Goro replied.

The two continued their gentle intimacy, lasting for an hour moments before they sleep.

* * *

 **-The Go-On Wings Return!-**

Two days later...

Elsewhere in Touto…

It seems the Gaiark made their presence known into the Touto region, unbeknownst to the Touto government; Bababatcheed's army plan to pollute the area. When a platoon of Guardians confront the attacking Gaiark, the robotic soldiers are no match for Bababatcheed himself, who made short work of them before advancing forward.

Along with the Gaiark leader, are five more Dark Bugsters – in the forms of Dark Charlie, Dark Gutton, Dark Vernier, and Dark Kaiden. As Bababatcheed and his army of Dark Bugsters continue to terrorirze Touto, something stands before them.

"Oh, no. Not you two, de aru!", Bababatcheed lets out a tantrum at the sight of the Go-On Wings, a brother and sister team consisting of Sutou Hiroto/Go-On Gold and Sutou Miu/Go-On Silver, the latter of which being physically identical to a certain white spider Kamen Rider.

"That's far enough, Bababatcheed!", said Miu as she and her older brother confronts the Gaiark Pollution President.

Though the Sutou siblings are yet to find a certain Kamen Rider who use Full Bottles, along with the woman who is physically identical to Miu – Izumi Anzu.

The siblings pull out their Wing Triggers and their Change Souls. The Change Souls are chip-shaped trinkets that allows them into transform into their alter egos – Go-On Gold for Hiroto, and Go-On Silver for Miu.

" **Change Soul, Set!** ", the Sutou Siblings insert their Change Souls into their Wing Triggers, they posed and pressed the red button of the Wing Trigger to initiate their transformation, " **Let's Go-On!** "

The two siblings are transformed into their suits, and their helmets materialized right above their heads, the siblings say, " **'Met On!** ", as they equip their helmets, completing their transformation.

The siblings introduce themselves...

"Break the limit, **Go-On Gold!** ", starting with Go-On Gold.

"Sparkling World, **Go-On Silver!** ", ending with Go-On Silver.

The siblings end their roll-call, " **Take off! Go-On Wings!** "

* * *

 **-Another Sibling Heroes?!-**

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress...

"Gold? Silver? Just who are those guys?", asked Go who observed the Go-On Wings fighting the Gaiark in Touto.

As the colossal spaceship is currently orbiting the Earth in order to observe any activities on the ground for the presence of either the Kamui Tribe or Faust, the V-Fortress officially serves as the primary base of operations for the Space Explorers (as well as Taki and company).

"And their fighting the Gaiark too?", said Samus.

"Probably that they're from a team of Super Sentai.", Mitsuzane hints about the presence of Super Sentai who also, like the Kamen Riders protect innocent lives as a team. What separates them from Kamen Riders, is that a Sentai is composed of five members according to their color coding, while Kamen Riders are independent warriors of justice who sometimes form a team with a fellow Rider.

"Gaiark... Super Sentai... Wait, I think I heard those two are from.", it seems Goro gave the Space Explorers a hint about the team the Go-On Wings are with. "Those two in gold and silver, they're the **Go-On Wings**. A team of two siblings, a brother and sister. They fought with the Go-Ongers, the Super Sentai team who protected the world from Gaiark, the evil monster race hellbent in polluting the Earth."

Though the Space Explorers also encountered a recent Super Sentai team, in the form of the Kyurangers who helped them and the Space Sheriffs (Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider) repelling the remnants of the Space Crime Organization Makuu. But, Goro learning the existence of the Go-On Wings (and by proxy, the Go-Ongers) leaves him at a receiving end of being questioned by the Space Explorers.

"Hold up, hold up. Since when did you ever heard about the Super Sentai?", Go said skeptically.

To which Goro replies, "Look, I heard that there are some instances that the Riders and Sentai are duking out on each other, but some willingly fought side by side against a common enemy."

For a Kamen Rider, Goro does have some knowledge in regards with the Super Sentai, as much Samus is towards the Space Sheriffs and the Space Police organization, by proxy.

"As for that silver one... I'm beginning to suspect she looks just like me.", having saw the silver one before she transformed, Anzu insinuates that she is physically identical to that woman (i.e., Miu)

" **Say what?!** ", Go, Goro, and Mitsuzane screamed in unison in response on what Anzu just said.

* * *

 **-We Also Need Sento...-**

If the Kamen Riders plan to fight Gaiark as well, basically all the Space Explorers needed to do is to send a representative Rider to convince the Go-On Wings to fight by their side. When neither of the Space Explorers are willing to do so, Goro begrudgingly volunteers, much to Anzu's surprise.

"Are you sure about this, Goro?", asked Taki.

"Simple. They're the good guys.", Goro snickered. "It's going to be easy if we introduce ourselves to them, end of discussion."

Goro is confident that while the Go-On Wings are still fighting Bababatcheed's goons, he'll also give them a hand when least unexpected.

"Also, I'm going to need _his_ genius.", Goro also needs Sento's help as well.

Samus accepts Goro's idea in earnest respect.

"We're counting on you.", Samus approved.

Later, Goro and Anzu are teleported to Touto. They went to nascita to find Sento, when they find him. The Izumi siblings asked Sento if he has regained his will to fight.

"Are you alright now, man?", Goro asked the physicist.

"Definitely, I'm okay. Thanks to Banjou, Misora, Sawa-san... And most especially, you. Izumi-san.", Sento said in confidence, also being thankful that he also met the former.

Even though Sento used to be the man who experimented on Goro's sister, but it doesn't matter even if Sento is used to be Katsuragi Takumi. What's important, that for Sento, the belt in his possession has a reason for that: is him being Kamen Rider Build, the one who will make the one. While Faust is even using him for their plans to militarize the Rider System, he will be the one's to stop them, even though Night Rogue and Blood Stalk are dead.

"To be honest, I always pointed out that you and I are alike.", Goro also brings out that he and Sento are no different in terms of their brilliance. "And as far as I'm concerned, we are both aware that our own creations are being used as tools of war. And, I will stop those who will use my creations for selfish acts of war. But for now, I need your help."

Goro cuts to the chase, he informs that Gaiark is terrorizing Touto right now. And he asks the physicist to help him and catch up with the Go-On Wings.

"Gaiark?", Sento raised his brow. "I never heard of them."

"Apparently, they're dimension hopping creeps trying to pollute the Earth."

"Pollute the Earth? That's crazy. Don't screw with me!", Banjou interrupts the conversation, much to Sento's annoyance.

"If you don't believe me, you have to see it for yourself!", Goro insists, prompting Banjou and Sento to go with him.

* * *

 **-The Go-On Wings meet the Kamen Riders!-**

Meanwhile, as Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver are fighting a swarm of Ugatz protecting Bababatcheed, the Dark Bugsters jumped out of nowhere as the dark doppelgangers of Gutton, Vernier, and Kaiden make use of the numbers game to outnumber Miu and Hiroto.

"That's right, show them no mercy de aru!", Bababatcheed gloats upon ordering the Dark Bugsters making short work of the Go-On Wings.

"Coward!", Hiroto hisses while being slashed by Dark Kaiden's katana.

As the Go-On Wings are in the verge of defeat, the Izumi siblings, Sento and Banjou appear on the scene. Both Anzu and Goro jumped out of nowhere and gave Dark Gutton a double flying kick, saving Miu.

"You...", Miu notices the identically similar person who saved her, in the form of Anzu.

"What?", Anzu said skeptically as she could not see the identity of Go-On Silver's true face underneath her helmet.

Anzu catches up with the three men. As they prepare to transform, Sento notices that Anzu is in possession of the Sclash Driver, shocking him.

"Where did you get that?!", Sento's hair just suddenly stand in its end.

"Fight now, ask questions later!", only for Anzu to respond irritatingly as she tells Sento to transform immediately.

That being said, the four put on their belts. Goro pulls out his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles, Anzu then pulls out the Spider Sclashjelly and squeezes it. Sento drew out the Kaizoku and Densha Full Bottles, while Banjou inserted the Dragon Full Bottle into Cross-Z Dragon before slotting it into his own Build Driver.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Kaizoku! Densha! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Wake Up! Cross-Z Dragon!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

After the three men loaded their trinkets into their Build Drivers and Anzu loading her Sclashjelly into her Sclash Driver; Goro, Sento, and Banjou immediately turned the crank of their belts, while Anzu pumps the wrench-like lever of her Sclash Driver.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu!**_ *

The four immediately chant, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Teikoku no Hangyakusha! KaizokuRessha! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Wake up, Burning! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraaa!**_ *

Bababatcheed is on the receiving end of another temper tantrum at the sight of four Kamen Riders; G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Build (KaizokuRessha Form), and Cross-Z.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no-NOOO! Not them again de aru!", shouted Bababatcheed.

The four Kamen Riders take on the dark Bugsters under Bababatcheed's subservience. Build pulls out the Kaizoku Hassyar and fired energy blasts, making short work of the oncoming Ugatz grunts.

Miu and Hiroto are back on their feet.

"Ani.", Go-On Silver turned her attention to Gold.

"Right.", Hiroto nodded.

The Go-On Wings pulled out their Rocket Daggers and pressed all three switches.

* _ **Mission Six: FULL POWER!**_ *

The daggers served as jet boosters as the Sutou siblings flew in the air, as they take down Dark Vernier with their Dagger Acrobat.

"If they can fly, so can I.", Goro said as Arc-Winger is summoned.

* _ **Attention!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out the Archangel Full Bottle and loads it in to the Arc-Winger before slotting it into his Build Driver...

* _ **Standby! Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

...and Goro immediately turns the crank to initiate transformation to Archangel Armor.

* _ **Are you Ready?! Terase yo, El Ragna! G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

Then, G7 Icarus XYZ turns the crank of the Build Driver again. And Seraphi-Shadow Winger merges on his back, and Goro flies high in the air before he prepares to dive on the ground to finish off Dark Gutton.

* _ **Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_ *

At the same time, G7 Type-S loads her Spider Full Bottle and Spider Sclashjelly into the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode...

* _ **Twin: Twin Break!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ is enveloped by his own wings as he descends from the sky in the form of a wing-shaped drill to land his Rider Kick on Dark Gutton, while G7 Type-S stabs the Bugster with the Twin Breaker's spear steeped with a lethal venom. Their finishers took effect after a few seconds.

* _ **Kakueki Densha~ Kyuukou Densha~ Kaisoku Densha~ Kaizoku Densha!**_ * / * _ **Hit Parade! Hit Parade!**_ *

Build fires an energy train at the fourth tier of the Kaizoku Hassyar's train-like mechanism, and Cross-Z launches a sonic beam from his Beat Closer.

* _ **Hassha!**_ * / * _ **Million Hit!**_ *

Their attacks landed on Dark Kaiden, destroying the dark Bugster.

When the Kamen Riders think about facing Bababatcheed, the Pollution President instead ran away, vowing to stop both the Kamen Riders and Go-On Wings for foiling his plot for the second time.

* * *

 **-This isn't What It Looks Like-**

With Bababatcheed running away again, the Go-On Wings are surprised at the sight of the four Riders.

"Are you guys Kamen Riders?", a curious Go-On Gold asked the four.

"Yeah, what about it?!", Banjou starts butting in, much to Hiroto's ire.

"Let me finish first, will you?", an irate Hiroto replied.

"Yeah, but first. Who are those creeps. And second, WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"How dare you talk to my Ani like that?!", Miu is appalled by Banjou's behavior.

"He's your what?!", Banjou continued, only for him to accidentally backfist Go-On Gold. Who in turn, responds by dishing out a haymaker on Cross-Z.

"Oh my god.", Goro exclaimed in dismay.

* _ **Lion! Gatling!**_ *

"This sucks... Build Up!", Sento immediately changes into a Trial Form as he attempts to calm Hiroto and Banjou down.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time Build uses a Trial Form in this story.

\- Build using LionGatling Trial Form when he is about to fight Hiroto/Go-On Gold is a reference to the latter and Miu's respective Ranger Keys being combined into the hybrid Go-On Wings key by Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver. Ironically, his usage of the Lion Full Bottle brings to mind Engine Bus-on, Renn's Engine partner being based on a lion, while the Densha Full Bottle however alludes to the Ancient Engines (Kishamoth, T-Line, and K-Line) being based on trains.

\- Shinnosuke makes a cameo appearance. According to Drive's 11th episode (or 10), Shinnosuke doesn't take too kindly into celebrating his birthday on Christmas Eve where he ends up receiving only one gift.

\- Goro appears to have a knowledge about the Super Sentai, even though he is a Kamen Rider.


	83. Episode 083: Take Off, Go-On Wings! pt 1

**Episode 08** **3: Take Off, Go-On Wings** **!** **, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

A continuation of the Kamen Riders-Go-On Wings crossover arc.

While we don't have the next episode of Build until the following week due to New Year, the Go-On Wings crossover arc will last until the following week. Also, this will be the last chapter I will write for the year 2017. I'll be back at the night after New Year's Day. So, Happy New Year in advance!

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-This isn't What It Looks Like (continuation)-**

With Bababatcheed running away again, the Go-On Wings are surprised at the sight of the four Riders: Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S, Build, and Cross-Z. Anzu seems to be aware of the presence of Go-On Silver, who also happens to be physically identical.

"Are you guys Kamen Riders?", a curious Go-On Gold asked the four.

"Yeah, what about it?!", Banjou starts butting in, much to Hiroto's ire.

"Let me finish first, will you?", an irate Hiroto replied.

"Yeah, but first. Who are those creeps. And second, WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"How dare you talk to my Ani like that?!", Miu is appalled by Banjou's behavior.

"He's your what?!", Banjou continued, only for him to accidentally backfist Go-On Gold. Who in turn, responds by dishing out a haymaker on Cross-Z.

As the meeting was supposed to be a formal start, Banjou's actions turns things for the worse. That being said, resulting an altercation between Cross-Z and Go-On Gold. Silver backs away as she watches her brother forced into a fight against a Kamen Rider.

"Oh my god.", Goro exclaimed in dismay.

"See what I mean?!", Anzu facepalmed on her own helmet. "I knew this is a bad idea to bring Banjou with us. The guy's temper can be a detriment."

* _ **Lion! Gatling!**_ *

"This sucks... Build Up!", Sento immediately changes into a Trial Form as he attempts to calm Hiroto and Banjou down.

Sento tries to pacify the two men, but Banjou refuses to hold back. As he and Go-On Gold continued brawling. Miu tries to stop her brother during his ensuing altercation with a Kamen Rider, but to no avail. As Sento attempts to intervene, Banjou pushes him out of the way.

"I need to do something quick, before it turns uglier.", said Goro.

"Yeah, it's a bad idea to allow anyone from the Super Sentai engaging an altercation with a Kamen Rider.", the older Izumi sister sighed.

But when G7 Icarus XYZ goes to help Sento break up the brawl between Hiroto and Banjou, he is blocked by Hiroto's sister, Miu.

"What the fuck...? Get out of the way!", Goro even peppered his sentence with vulgarity, much to Anzu's chagrin.

"I won't allow you to hurt Ani!", the silver Go-On Wing blocked Goro's way.

"He's your- what?!", the black winged Rider exclaimed learning this. "Move it, I'm trying to help Sento subdue those two guys."

"No, I won't!"

Things are going from bad to worse even further, and what is wrong with Miu trying to block Goro from helping Sento break the altercation between Hiroto and Banjou, considering the fact that Banjou himself started this mess!

Also, since it's against Goro's nature to hurt a lady. But, when Miu tries to get in his way. That's when he _crosses the line_. He pushes Go-On Silver out of the way, and his hand touches Miu's chest! Much to the shock of Hiroto, Sento, and _Anzu_ of all people.

"Miu!", Hiroto turned his attention at the sight of Miu being slugged by G7 Icarus XYZ.

"Look at me when we're fighting, jerk!", Banjou isn't yet through with Gold.

"Goro, **ARE YOU INSANE?!** ", the white spider Rider exclaimed, seeing her brother hit a woman.

Go-On Silver stands up, and responds by slapping the white G7 Icarus XYZ on the helmet.

"You pervert! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!", an angry Miu screamed at Goro after shoving her and his hands coming contact to her chest.

Goro responds with the same thing he did earlier, shoving Miu, with his hands touching her chest. Only for Miu to respond by slapping the Kamen Rider. This repeats for about 10 times in a row.

Anzu leans on the fourth wall in the middle of the ensuing mayhem, "Kids, don't try this at home.", referring to Goro's perverted act. "Alright, I get it!", and Anzu lashes out at the writer by shooting him with the Twin Breaker.

As Sento is trying to break away the altercation between Hiroto and Banjou, his nose begins to bleed behind his helmet after seeing Goro doing a perverted act.

"Izumi-san, what are you doing?!", Sento exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers are observing Goro's situation from the V-Fortress.

"This has gone way out of control...", Samus laments the current predicament of the Izumi siblings, Sento, and Banjou.

"I had to agree with Anzu about she said about not to bring that Banjou Ryuuga into the scene.", Taki sighed,

"Should we do something about this?", asked Mayu.

"Perhaps we should let this work out.", Samus replied.

"What? Are you just going to let those guys fight?!", Go exclaimed as the brawl down the surface has gone way out of hand.

Samus insists that if any of the opposing parties are defeated, she is certain that Goro will convince the Go-On Wings.

Pushing a woman and at the same time Goro's hand touching Miu's breast (albeit by accident) shows that he's an asshole, doing it for 10 times on purpose shows he's a pervert. Sento, of all people, compared Goro's actions almost to the closest thing of having an incestuous relationship with his sister, Anzu. In which Anzu herself gets offended for what the physicist just said.

When Miu has had enough, she pulls out the Rocket Dagger, and flips on the switch to No. 3: causing the Rocket Dagger to shoot a bolt of electricity on G7 Icarus XYZ, zapping Goro the most painful way possible. Though, he still maintained on his suit.

" _ **Energy levels at 50%.**_ ", his suit's heads-up display inform him how much his suit's power can last long if he continues toying around.

Sento decides to intervene as he checks on Goro. He immediately pulled out the soda can-themed RabbitTank Sparkling Full Bottle, shaking and opening the can.

* _ **Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

But, Goro doesn't relent and even shoves Sento out of the way, to a hilarious degree.

Meanwhile, as Sento tries to keep Goro from harming Miu. Banjou takes advantage of Hiroto being distracted, the moment he turns the crank of his Build Driver. An Azure Chinese Dragon appears behind Cross-Z.

* _ **Ready, go! Dragonic Finish!**_ *

The dragon launches Cross-Z by breathing a fire on him, and executes a leaping roundhouse kick at Go-On Gold, powerful enough to force out Hiroto of his transformation.

"Ani!", with Hiroto being K. by Cross-Z's finisher, Miu is distracted.

This also gave Goro the opening to put Go-On Silver down. Much like Banjou did moments, G7 Icarus XYZ immediately turns the crank of his Build Driver.

"Let's do this, Shadow!", said Goro as he and Seraphi-Shadow Winger prepare for the finishing move.

" _Yes, sir!_ ", the robotic bird replied.

* _ **Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_ *

Go-On Silver is caught of guard upon turning her attention back to G7 Icarus XYZ, who immediately lands the his flying side kick on Go-On Silver, all while Seraphi-Shadow Winger circling the enemy, giving G7 Icarus XYZ the momentum to bounce and send him back-and-forth at the target like a pinball, before ending the finisher with a flying knee kick on Go-On Silver's head. Goro makes a three-point landing afterwards.

"Checkmate.", said Goro as his finisher immediately takes effect after 4.5 seconds, causing Miu to be launched into the air like a ragdoll and sent back on the ground. The delayed reaction finisher is even powerful enough to force Miu out of her transformation.

* * *

 **-Anzu and Miu?!-**

To the shock of everyone, that even includes the Space Explorers, Taki and Natsu who are monitoring the situation from the V-Fortress - Miu is physically identical to Anzu!

"Now, this is coincidence...", Samus observed the identical similarities of Anzu and Go-On Silver.

" **Now there's two of them?!** ", Go and Mitsuzane screamed hysterically in unison.

Back on the ground, Anzu knocks Goro in the head, scolding him for orchestrating a fight against a woman. As it is against Goro's nature to hurt a woman (even though he did once; in this case, to his former secretary who is actually a serial killer, Togami Hikaru), Anzu even calls him a hypocrite for that action.

"You're such a hypocrite.", Anzu chides his younger brother.

"Ow!", exclaimed Goro after falls into the ground after getting knocked by his sister. Goro then powered down his transformation by ejecting Arc-Winger, and then the Archangel Full Bottle from the adapter itself. Then, he begins to turn his attention to Miu, who happens to look just like Anzu. "What the hell... There's another Anzu?"

Anzu removed the Spider Sclashjelly from her Sclash Driver to power down her suit, that's when she realizes that Go-On Silver's true identity is physically identical to her.

"She really looked just like me.", Anzu stared intently at Miu.

Build and Cross-Z cancel their transformations. When they approached the Izumi siblings, that's when Sento and Ryuuga are shocked that there are two Izumi Anzu, albeit that she has a different outfit to the real one.

"Now there's two of them?!", Banjou exclaimed.

"The main difference is that the real Anzu is wearing a Sclash Driver, idiot!", Sento points out the distinguished dissimilarities between Anzu and Miu.

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot!, Banjou once again rattles Sento.

Only for Goro to shut the two up from arguing like children.

"Will you two guys cut it out!", Goro slams their foreheads together before turning to Banjou. "If you didn't badmouthed the gold guy, this would've not happened!"

Only for Anzu to attack her own brother, Sento, and Banjou with her own rear end.

"And, you three guys need to stop with that arguing!", Anzu scolds the three men. "Especially you, Goro! If you did not attacked that silver "whoever-she-is", this would've not happened!"

Hiroto manages to recover and immediately approached to his little sister.

"Miu, are you alright?", the older Sutou helped Miu stand up into her feet.

Miu responded in a positive nod. "I'm fine, Ani.", then looked at the four people arguing amongst themselves. That's when Miu notices the sight of someone physically identical to her: Anzu. "Ani, look. She's...she looks just like me."

"I see.", Hiroto nodded. "Remember, Miu. We still need to find a man named Kiryu Sento."

The Sutou siblings approached Sento, Banjou, and the Izumi siblings, which stopped the argument of the other party, unaware of the fact that the person that the Wings are looking for is actually here.

That's where Anzu stared intently on Miu's eyes, much to the latter's surprise.

"There's no mistake, you look just like me!", said Anzu.

"You're also identical to me.", ditto for Miu.

"Sorry for what my brother did. He's always carried away for no reason.", Anzu apologizes to the Sutou siblings, and even forces Goro to bow his head as an apology. "By the way, who are you guys?"

"I'm Miu. And this is my Ani.", Miu introduces herself.

"And you are?", Hiroto asked.

"This one is my younger brother, Goro. I'm his older sister, Anzu."

To the shock of the Sutou siblings, Miu's identical stranger appears to be older than Goro. Keeping the fact that Anzu is chronologically 37 years old, but her physical appearance makes her look like 27 years old because of the experiments done to her by Faust decelerated her aging.

"By the way, do you know a man named Kiryu Sento?", Miu asked the Izumi siblings about Sento.

To which both Anzu and Goro pointing their fingers to Sento who attempts to ditch the siblings and Banjou.

That's when Sento awkwardly, yet in an over-the-top manner introduces himself to the wings, "You're looking at him: the genius physicist, Kiryu Sento. Also known as, Kamen Rider Build!"

Both Anzu, Goro, Banjou, and the Sutou siblings are becoming annoyed...

* * *

 **-About Gaiark-**

Either way, the two parties decided to discuss this at nascita. And, to the surprise of Sawa and Misora, they begin to notice the presence of Anzu and the physically-identical Miu. Although, Anzu manages to insist Misora and Sawa that Miu (as well her brother Hiroto) come from a Super Sentai team.

"Super Sentai? You mean teams of multi-colored heroes?", asked Sawa.

"Exactly.", Hiroto answered. "My sister and I are with the Go-Ongers, but separate from them, we're the **Go-On Wings**."

Hiroto explained why he and his sister came here was to find Sento. As well as the presence of their long-standing enemies; the Banki Clan Gaiark, which is currently lead by Bababatcheed, the Pollution President. As Gaiark are not only hellbent to pollute the Earth, they're also planning to do so by finding Pandora's Box. This makes Gaiark as the third faction attempting to exploit the box, the first one being Faust, and then Shingetsu (by proxy after his takeover of the organization after he murdered Soichi and Gentoku).

"Something needs to be done about Pandora's Box...", Anzu said. "This is the reason why its power had already corrupted good people lusting for its power."

* * *

See you next mission...

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- In this chapter, G7 Icarus XYZ's Rider Kick (in Archangel Armor) with Seraphi-Shadow Winger is similar to Kamen Rider Drive in Type Speed. Only that Seraphi-Shadow Winger is the one who makes G7 Icarus XYZ to bounce in the tornado he created.


	84. Episode 084: Take Off, Go-On Wings! pt 2

**Episode 084: Take Off, Go-On Wings!, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

A continuation of the Kamen Riders-Go-On Wings crossover arc.

And this will be my first chapter for the year 2018. While we don't have the latest episode of Build until next Sunday, the team-up episodes will only last only this week. Wishing you guys a Happy New Year!

Also, my thoughts about Hokuto's red-blue-yellow trio not only is a homage to Super Sentai, their names has the "–ba" suffixed. Those guys are named Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba. While Sawatari (the one played by Otoya's actor), being the gold Rider, could be alluded as a sixth Ranger to the team. Since he's a sixth Ranger-like leader to the three boys, he's likely the closest thing to Tommy back in the days of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers where he is new leader of the team as the White Ranger.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-About Gaiark (continuation)-**

Either way, the two parties decided to discuss this at nascita. And, to the surprise of Sawa and Misora, they begin to notice the presence of Anzu and the physically-identical Miu. Although, Anzu manages to insist Misora and Sawa that Miu (as well her brother Hiroto) come from a Super Sentai team.

"Super Sentai? You mean teams of multi-colored heroes?", asked Sawa.

"Exactly.", Hiroto answered. "My sister and I are with the Go-Ongers, but separate from them, we're the **Go-On Wings**."

Hiroto explained why he and his sister came here was to find Sento. As well as the presence of their long-standing enemies; the Banki Clan Gaiark, which is currently lead by Bababatcheed, the Pollution President. As Gaiark are not only hellbent to pollute the Earth, they're also planning to do so by finding Pandora's Box. This makes Gaiark as the third faction attempting to exploit the box, the first one being Faust, and then Shingetsu (by proxy after his takeover of the organization after he murdered Soichi and Gentoku).

"Something needs to be done about Pandora's Box...", Anzu said. "This is the reason why it's power had already corrupted people lusting for its power."

"Pandora's Box? You mean the source that caused the Skywall tragedy?", Miu, as well Hiroto seem to hear the stories of how the Skywall came to be.

* * *

 **-Don't Speak Ill of the Dead-**

"Apparently, the guy who triggered the Skywall is dead.", Goro brings up that Soichi is already dead. "Whoever killed him really needs to be praised."

"Hey!", Sento chides Goro for that joke as if it sounded crossing the line, as badmouthing someone who already died is bad. Goro has already done that 300 times, since he, Anzu, Taki, and the other Space Explorers really don't care that Soichi died. He has no problem making ill-remarks about Soichi and Gentoku's deaths when he feels like it.

"Goro's habit of talking ill about Rogue and Stalk's deaths count is now at 400!", Anzu corrects Goro.

"And I've crossed the line more than once.", Goro admits sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you two!", an irritated Miu throws the flashback scene that depicting the deaths of Gentoku and Soichi. "I can't believe you are that horrible, talking ill of somebody who died! Just because they are evil, you don't badmouth them, it only makes you worse than them!"

Miu's intervention points out it's a bad idea to trash-talk somebody who is already dead, even if they are a bad person, referring to Gentoku and Soichi. And, considering that Anzu is the polar opposite to Miu in regards to their personality (and by proxy, their respective brothers) despite their identical appearance. While the Sutou siblings might be elitists because they underwent strict training to become the Go-On Wings duo, the Izumi siblings have their separate experience as warriors, but they resort to dubious and pragmatic means to defeat villains.

That's when Anzu did brought up her past to Miu, more particularly when Faust experimented on her. Since then, Anzu is an insecure person deep inside (much like her brother after he survived the car accident that took the lives of their parents), and used that insecurity to manipulate people to kill those who are connected to Faust as revenge by proxy; and she disregards the moral consequences of her actions, that lead to the deaths of many people in Touto (including Gentoku and Soichi).

"I see. This so-called Faust experimented on you?", Miu replied after listening to Anzu's past. "Not only that, Kiryu Sento and Banjou Ryuuga are also victims too?"

"Yeah.", Goro replied on her older sister's behalf. "Someone else took control of Faust. But, we shouldn't be focusing on that for now."

Then, Miu turned her attention to Anzu, reminding her look a-like the consequences of her actions. "You shouldn't use other people as pawns just to get revenge. And, revenge itself is like a ghost. You could do nothing more but bring harm to innocent people, or even those around you."

Hiroto added, "And once the cycle of revenge has been perpetuated, you could not possibly escape the fate of losing your loved ones. So, be careful."

"Sometimes, the best thing to break that cycle is to turn the other cheek.", Miu continued.

"You're right. And I also wanted to atone for everything I've done.", Anzu said.

Anzu has been humbled by her younger brother as well as Sento and the others to cast aside her revenge in favor of seeking redemption. She admits that she is scared of losing her loved ones because of her actions; something she learned after witnessing Soichi's death when Shingetsu shot him 39,996 times right in front of Misora.

But, there is more to Anzu than her dark past: she is also a genius just like her brother. She is also capable of inventing gadgets that suits her best much like Sento (and Goro). Anzu also unveils a Build Phone of her own, she reverse-engineered Sento's own to create a second Build Phone.

"No way! How did you...", Sento is shocked that someone was able to reverse-engineer his creation.

"Just because Goro can create his own toys. I can also create my own!", Anzu rubs it in on his face.

Anzu inserts her Tora Full Bottle into her Build Phone, causing the phone to transform into a bike similar to Sento's. But this time, the Full Bottle attached has a different color; impressing the Sutou siblings.

* _ **Build Change!**_ *

However, Hiroto and Miu have something that neither the Izumi siblings, Sento, and Banjou don't have...

A petal from the flower vase suddenly dropped from the table. This causes Miu to pause, and sense an evil presence from the distance. The Sutou siblings have some kind of psychic power to sense an evil presence at the moment they see a flower wither or a petal falling, or in this case ESP (extrasensory perception).

"What is it, Miu?", asked Hiroto.

"Bababatcheed. And, Gaiark is being confronted by an army of robotic soldiers.", Miu sensed that Gaiark is trespassing Faust's territory.

"It's got to have something to do with Faust.", Goro deduced.

This is when Sento and the Izumi siblings have to bring out what are Faust's true intentions: to mass-produce Kamen Riders as a weapon of war, something that really disgusted Hiroto. Something needs to be done about Gaiark first before the Kamen Riders can continue their fight against Faust.

* * *

 **-Faust vs. Gaiark-**

Elsewhere in the northern terminus within the Touto Skywall area...

Bababatcheed's army is confronted by Touto government troops led by its Prime Minister, Dougai Ryuzuki (or in reality, the leader of the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe, Shingetsu). A platoon of Guardians, as well G7 Guardians in groups composed of the ones in Touto Special Forces uniform, and the black-shirted ones from Faust.

"State your business here.", Dougai addresses the Pollution President's presence.

"My name is Pollution President Bababatcheed de aru!", the Gaiark leader introduced himself. "We, the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark come to the Human World with a goal to pollute the Earth and turn it into our paradise."

Shingetsu is not buying Bababatcheed's ambitions, seeing the machine-men from another dimension as mere nuisances. Even though he is a power-hungry, mentally-unstable, sadistic villain, he really hates the idea of allowing the Earth be contaminated by a race of sentient machines.

"I prefer to conquer this planet clean, leaving it beautiful as it is.", Dougai refutes to the Pollution President. "You insolent cretins are not worthy of my presence. Leave at once, or suffer the consequences."

"How dare you de aru!", Bababatcheed loses his temper again, only to be at a receiving end seeing the arrival of Anzu and Goro in their dirt bikes - the Machine Builder and Ride Winger, respectively.

Then, Hiroto and Miu arrived as well.

"Well, look who's here.", Goro makes a sarcastic remark seeing his archenemy again. "Who would have thought that you are also fucking with the Gaiark."

"I am not interest in dealing with these lowly imbeciles.", Shingetsu/Dougai replied with the same smug tone. "Do me a favor and get rid of these pests for me."

While Shingetsu is really not in the mood to fight his rival, he asks him to get rid of the Gaiark for him. Before he could leave and allowed some Guardians and six Smash (from left to right are **Clock Smash Hazard** , **Burn Smash Hazard** , **Mirage Smash Hazard** , **Square Smash Hazard** , and the **Needle Smash Hazard** ) standing by behind the robotic soldiers, he also warns Goro about an impending war between the three neighboring nations of Japan.

"I have something to tell you before you start your pest control.", Dougai continued. "Both the Hokuto and Seito governments declared war on Touto. It seems that those two Prime Ministers really want a battle for the control for the box."

Goro gritted his teeth in anger, "What the hell did you just do?!"

Dougai brought up that during the meeting with the three Prime Ministers, he begins to suspect Tajimi of Hokuto and Mido from Seito that their respective nations' objectives were nothing more but a facade. Like in Hokuto's case, it was believed that Hokuto used their budget for agricultural needs and social welfare, but in reality, they're wasting their money for military project, which shocked Goro even further. Considering that Prime Minister Tajimi has a connection to Goro's parents and as well to Goro himself!

"You gotta be kidding me. Don't tell me, this isn't real?!", Goro continued.

"Prime Minister Tajimi...", Anzu laments of the revelation regarding Hokuto's other objectives.

"Oh, but it is! Can't you see, just like Himuro Gentoku, both Prime Ministers of Hokuto and Seito were corrupted by the light of Pandora's Box!", a smug Shingetsu continued the lecture. "This is why I'm doing humanity a favor to keep their hands away from the box. Himuro Gentoku suffered a fate worse than death by my hands! A reminder to all of humanity that Pandora's Box is not a toy!"

The vampire demon justified his actions as protecting Pandora's Box from those who lust for its power. Well, he has a point because those people who were exposed by the box's energy has become a puppet to the box itself were originally decent and good people. This also brings to the question about Goro in terms of his ties with the Hokuto's Prime Minister.

"Himuro Gentoku planned this all along.", Anzu points out that the war for Pandora's Box was also part of Night Rogue's plan, and even though Gentoku is already dead. The war itself is inevitably happening soon...

"If you are desperate to try stop this war. You better choose on what side you belong if I were you.", Shingetsu replied before he takes his leave, as he allowed a battalion of Guardians, alongside six Smash to fight Bababatcheed's army.

While Goro and Anzu are sidetracked by the revelation, Goro will have to bring this up to Sento and the Space Explorers later on. But, they have a common enemy to face: Gaiark and Faust.

"Tch! I hate it when people used my creations as tools for war.", Goro is really riled up after hearing Shingetsu's news about Hokuto and Seito declaring war. But for now, what's important is to drive Gaiark out of Touto.

* * *

 **-The All-Out Mayhem!-**

As of this moment neither the Sutou and Izumi siblings are on either sides of the conflict, prompting to take on both Faust (and by proxy, the Touto Government troops) and Gaiark. The Guardians and G7 Guardians began to open fire on the attacking Ugatz.

Bababatcheed reveals that the Dark Bugsters can revive themselves after being defeated, and are much more stronger the last time they were fought by the Kamen Riders.

"To think that you have defeated my Dark Bugsters, you're DEAD wrong de aru!", the Pollution President also points out that he controls the Dark Bugsters as if they were his puppets.

"Well, think again!", a voice is heard from within the area. Revealing to be none other than Kamen Riders Huntress Creator Gamer and Ex-Aid in Maximum Gamer Level 99.

Samus brought up to Emu the presence of the Dark Bugsters before coming here. These kinds of Bugsters are from the Dark Game World, a separate counterpart of the Game World where video game characters are born from a glitch, something that made Dan Kuroto of all people to cower in fear at the mere mention of the Dark Game World.

"These Bugsters from the Dark Game World are like two-times deadlier computer viruses.", said the bounty hunter. "And, these so-called Gaiark and their leader traveled their way into that dimension to capture these illusive Dark Bugsters and reprogrammed them into his subservience."

"But, why did you bring Ex-Aid with you?", asked Goro.

Samus continued, "Because, the Maximum Mighty X Gashat has a data reprogramming software to alter a Bugster's data. With that, we can find a way to sever the Dark Bugsters' control from Bababatcheed."

That said, Goro seems to agree with that idea. Either way, he and Anzu immediately put on the Build Driver and Sclash Driver, respectively.

"If you guys want to beat this walking toolbox, we'll be glad to have your back.", Goro said to the Sutou siblings that the Kamen Riders are more willing to help anyone from a Super Sentai team.

Miu turned to her brother, asking that is it fine to team up with the Kamen Riders, since they are also driving Bababatcheed's army out of Touto, "Ani..."

Hiroto responded with a simple nod of approval, hinting that they're going to help the Riders also hold off Faust as well. That being said, the Wings pull out their Wing Triggers, while Goro already started shaking his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles, while Anzu pulled out her Spider Sclashjelly, squeezing it to stimulate the internal Nebula Gas inside of it before twisting the cap to the front.

The Sutou siblings pull out their Change Souls and immediately loading them into the Wing Trigger.

"Change Soul, Set!", both Hiroto and Miu proclaimed after setting their Change Souls.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

The Izumi siblings put on their trinkets into their respective drivers.

The Sutou siblings shout, "Let's, Go-On!" after pressing the red button of their Wing Triggers.

Goro cranks the lever of the Build Driver, as the halves of the StealthCrow Armor began to form on his left and right through the Snap Ride Builder. Anzu pumps the wrench-like lever of the Sclash Driver, filling the belt's jelly tank to initiate the transformation.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afuruderu!**_ *

Anzu and Goro shout, "Henshin!"

The halves of the StealthCrow Armor immediately encase Goro as he is transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ's base form: StealthCrow Armor.

Anzu's G7 Incomplete Armor immediately materializes. Within moments, Sclashjelly-themed ornaments into her suit, including a spider-like symbol into the torso. Then, a geyser above her helmet began to send out a pink-colored goo, covering the entirety of her helmet. Afterwards, the slimy substance began to take form of a translucent second helmet behind the Incomplete Armor's helmet, completing her transformation into Kamen Rider G7 Type-S.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ *

Once the Change Souls are set in their Wing Triggers, Hiroto and Miu are enveloped in a fiery soul upon transforming into their respective Go-On Wings identities.

Their helmets immediately materialize above them. The siblings shout, " **'Met On!** ", before putting on their helmets, completing their transformation.

Both Izumi and Sutou siblings transformed into their heroic identities; from left to right, is the black winged Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, the white iron spider Kamen Rider G7 Type-S, Go-On Gold, and Go-On Silver as they prepare for battle against Faust and Gaiark.

"Break the Limit, Go-On Gold!", Go-On Gold proclaimed.

"Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!", and Silver finishes her roll call.

If Super Sentai heroes have their own roll calls, it seems Goro and Anzu, as Kamen Riders have their own...

"Flying into the skies of destiny! The paths of brother and sister intersect!", G7 Icarus XYZ proclaimed his own introduction. "The Black Wings of Light, **Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ!** "

"Joined together with yesterday's foes to protect the smiles of others, and take the path of redemption with my own hands!", Anzu even has her own way of introduction as well. "The Sparkling Iron Spider, **Kamen Rider G7 Type-S!** "

The Go-On Wings make a dynamic entry. "Take off, **Go-On Wings!** "

Both G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S borrow the Space Explorers' catchphrase (or in this case, the same catchphrase that Mitsuzane usually says), reminding the Gaiark who they are facing.

Anzu and Goro shouted, " **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!** "

That being said, Bababatcheed has had enough.

"Curse you de aru!", the Pollution President ordered his Dark Bugster and Ugatz to prepare for battle. "The Go-On Wings and the Kamen Riders will not succeed, we will turn the Human World into our paradise de aru!"

"We're going to show you the power...", Goro bantered.

"...of the human race!", Anzu finished.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Kujira, Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Jet, Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

It is revealed that Anzu can also reverse-engineer Build's gadgets for her own use, as shown when she created her own Build Phone in Sento's laboratory. Granted, because Anzu herself can create her own gadgets because she mentioned about upgrading her Denjinmaru into Super Denjinmaru.

Also, if Sento uses the Lion Full Bottle to transform his Build Phone to turn it into Machine Builder, Anzu's version of the Machine Builder uses the Tora (Tiger) Full Bottle.

Bababatcheed's army being confronted by Faust (and by extension, the Touto government) under Shingetsu brings to mind in the Go-Onger tribute episode of Gokaiger (episode 36), when the former's predecessor, Babatcheed attempted to attack the Human World, only to be confronted by Zangyack.


	85. Episode 085: Soaring Big Wave, KujiraJet

**Episode 08** **5: Soaring Big Wave, KujiraJet!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

A continuation and the conclusion of the Kamen Riders-Go-On Wings crossover arc. But, Act V will continue with Build's Hokuto arc.

This chapter is a reference to Build accessing **KujiraJet Form**. Considering the fact the said Best Match form is a homage to Engine Jum-bowhale, it's inevitable that it would be used here along with the Go-On Wings teaming up with the Riders in the story.

Starting this chapter, Anzu's Denjinmaru will be upgraded into the **XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru**. Apart from the fact that she's a Sclash Driver user, and also wields a different weapon brings to mind Chaser when after he transformed with the Mach Driver, he got the Shingou Axe.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-The All-Out Mayhem! (continuation)-**

"If you guys want to beat this walking toolbox, we'll be glad to have your back.", Goro said to the Sutou siblings that the Kamen Riders are more willing to help anyone from a Super Sentai team.

Miu turned to her brother, asking that is it fine to team up with the Kamen Riders, since they are also driving Bababatcheed's army out of Touto, "Ani..."

Hiroto responded with a simple nod of approval, hinting that they're going to help the Riders also hold off Faust as well. That being said, the Wings pull out their Wing Triggers, while Goro already started shaking his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles, while Anzu pulled out her Spider Sclashjelly, squeezing it to stimulate the internal Nebula Gas inside of it before twisting the cap to the front.

The Sutou siblings pull out their Change Souls and immediately loading them into the Wing Trigger.

"Change Soul, Set!", both Hiroto and Miu proclaimed after setting their Change Souls.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

The Izumi siblings put on their trinkets into their respective drivers.

The Sutou siblings shout, "Let's, Go-On!" after pressing the red button of their Wing Triggers.

Goro cranks the lever of the Build Driver, as the halves of the StealthCrow Armor began to form on his left and right through the Snap Ride Builder. Anzu pumps the wrench-like lever of the Sclash Driver, filling the belt's jelly tank to initiate the transformation.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afuruderu!**_ *

Anzu and Goro shout, "Henshin!"

The halves of the StealthCrow Armor immediately encase Goro as he is transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ's base form: StealthCrow Armor.

Anzu's G7 Incomplete Armor immediately materializes. Within moments, Sclashjelly-themed ornaments into her suit, including a spider-like symbol into the torso. Then, a geyser above her helmet began to send out a pink-colored goo, covering the entirety of her helmet. Afterwards, the slimy substance began to take form of a translucent second helmet behind the Incomplete Armor's helmet, completing her transformation into Kamen Rider G7 Type-S.

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ *

Once the Change Souls are set in their Wing Triggers, Hiroto and Miu are enveloped in a fiery soul upon transforming into their respective Go-On Wings identities.

Their helmets immediately materialize above them. The siblings shout, " **'Met On!** ", before putting on their helmets, completing their transformation.

Both Izumi and Sutou siblings transformed into their heroic identities; from left to right, is the black winged Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, the white iron spider Kamen Rider G7 Type-S, Go-On Gold, and Go-On Silver as they prepare for battle against Faust and Gaiark.

"Break the Limit, Go-On Gold!", Go-On Gold proclaimed.

"Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!", and Silver finishes her roll call.

If Super Sentai heroes have their own roll calls, it seems Goro and Anzu, as Kamen Riders have their own...

"Flying into the skies of destiny! The paths of brother and sister intersect!", G7 Icarus XYZ proclaimed his own introduction. "The Black Wings of Light, **Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ!** "

"Joined together with yesterday's foes to protect the smiles of others, and take the path of redemption with my own hands!", Anzu even has her own way of introduction as well. "The Sparkling Iron Spider, **Kamen Rider G7 Type-S!** "

The Go-On Wings make a dynamic entry. "Take off, **Go-On Wings!** "

Both G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S borrow the Space Explorers' catchphrase (or in this case, the same catchphrase that Mitsuzane usually says), reminding the Gaiark who they are facing.

Anzu and Goro shouted, " **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!** "

That being said, Bababatcheed has had enough.

"Curse you de aru!", the Pollution President ordered his Dark Bugster and Ugatz to prepare for battle. "The Go-On Wings and the Kamen Riders will not succeed, we will turn the Human World into our paradise de aru!"

"We're going to show you the power...", Goro bantered.

"...of the human race!", Anzu finished.

But, before the Wings and the G7 Riders prepare for battle. Sento and Ryuuga arrived on the scene late, much to Goro's surprise. It also appears that Sento knows how to beat Bababatcheed.

"Man, you're late for the party. But, you also know when to show up when least expected.", Goro snickered after being approached by Sento.

"I finally found out a way to beat Bababatcheed. If he wants to pollute the Earth just as Gaiark wanted, how about he could survive Nebula Gases.", the physicist suggested.

Since Sento shows traces of Katsuragi's intellect, it seems the probability of using a Nebula Gas on Bababatcheed would be more likely. However, the Izumi siblings are skeptical if this is crazy enough to work.

That being said, Anzu still has Night Rogue's equipment, since Shingetsu gave it to her because the vampire demon deemed these weapons as obsolete to his fighting style. The Steam Blade has a Devil Steam that can shoot Nebula Gas.

Anyway, Anzu will try it out at the given moment. But for now, Sento and Banjou need to transform immediately.

"Now, let's begin the experiment!", Sento boast his usual catchphrase as he pulls out the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles after buckling up the Build Driver.

Banjou then pulls out the Dragon Full Bottle and loads it on Cross-Z Dragon's back.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Wake Up! Cross-Z Dragon!**_ *

...the two turned the crank of their Drivers to begin their transformation. Sento and Banjou shouted, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Wake Up Burning, Get CROSS-Z DRAGON! Yeah!**_ *

"The laws of victory...", Sento bantered.

And Goro finishes the following sentence, much to Sento's dismay, "...has been decided!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Save the argument after we put down that walking toolbox!", Banjou intervenes.

"We better make this quick before we send the toolbox guy back where he belongs!", Goro finished.

Joining the ensuing mayhem between Faust and Gaiark are Kamen Riders and two sixth Rangers from a Super Sentai team; the Go-On Wings. The latest who gets involve are Build and Cross-Z.

The Wings, and all the Kamen Riders from Huntress, Ex-Aid, the G7 Riders Goro and Anzu, Build, and Cross-Z Charge at the warring villainous factions. Samus and Emu deal with Bababatcheed's Dark Bugsters, while Sento and Banjou deal with Shingetsu's Smash army (both of them are the Hazard versions of: Burn, Clock, Mirage, Square, and Needle) and Guardians. The Go-On Wings and G7 Riders take on Bababatcheed.

G7 Icarus XYZ boarded on his bike, the Ride Winger, while Type-S uses her own Machine Builder and they proceed to confound the Pollution President by attacking him with their motorcycles. The Sutou siblings pull out their Rocket Daggers and charge at Bababatcheed.

Goro revved his bike to the 3rd gear and bulldozed his way through a swarm of Ugatz, while Anzu does the same method to the second wave.

* _ **Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeah!**_ *

Build and Cross-Z make short work of the Smash as Sento goes from RabbitTank Form to HawkGatling, he then spins the chamber of the Hawk Gatlinger to rain bullets.

* _ **100! Full Bullet!**_ *

The Burn Smash Hazard and Clock Smash Hazard are destroyed.

* _ **Hit-Hit Parade! Million Hits!**_ *

Cross-Z pulls the undergrip of the Beat Closer for a Million Hit. He launches a wave from the Beat Closer, defeating the Square Smash Hazard.

* _ **Teikoku no Hangyakusha! KaizokuRessya! Yeah!**_ *

Sento changes to KaizokuRessya Form. Then pulls the train of the Kaizoku Hassyar to charge it into it's fourth tier.

* _ **Kakueki Densha~ Kyuukou Densha~ Kaisoku Densha~ Kaizoku Densha!**_ *

Build then lets go of the train mechanism of the weapon...

* _ **Hassha!**_ *

An energy construct taking form of a train is launched from the Kaizoku Hassyar. Then, this energy train splits into four trains, the four trains fired balls of energy at the attacking Guardians and G7 Guardians, as well destroying the Mirage Hazard and Square Smash Hazard.

* * *

 **-Late for the Party-**

"Ladies and gentlemen!", Kamen Rider Mach makes his entrance, and so does the other Space Explorers; Mage, Ryugen, Specter, and Necrom. "It's time for superstar action!"

"Alright people, let's bring the pain!", Mitsuzane leads his fellow Space Explorers as they split into a group of two: he, Makoto, and Mayu as a party of three, while Alain and Go in a party of two.

" **YEAH!** ", all Space Explorers shouted as they join the battle.

The Space Explorers literally bring the pain to both Gaiark and Faust, as this is turning into an all-out chaos between two villainous factions and the heroes who are trying to stop them. Ultimately, turning the tide of the battle.

Ryugen pulls out the Gashapparatta, as well as five Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats (possibly from the ones from CR's confiscated now handed to the Space Explorers), and loaded them in all five slots of the trumpet. Mitsuzane plays the trumpet, sending out 10 Ride Players. Using the Rider Chronicle Gashat (except for the Master version) on the Gashapparatta produces Ride Players.

The summoned Ride Players fight off the Guardians and Ugatz, thus making the whole battle even more chaotic.

Meanwhile, Anzu is facing the Needle Smash Hazard. G7 Type-S pulls out her other personal weapon, the **XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru**. The Super Denjinmaru is also referred as the **Dragon Ascent Ninja Blade**. Originally, it was once the Denjinmaru, the ninjato given to her by the ninja clan elder who taught her the ways of the kunoichi long before his death. This was the same ninjato Anzu carried while under the Rakurai persona, and ever since she defected from the Kamui Tribe and came to her brother's side. Given the fact that Anzu has the intellect equal to that of her brother's she is also able to upgrade the weapon even further that even allows it to accept the use of Full Bottles and Sclashjelly, she turned the Denjinmaru into Super Denjinmaru after receiving the G7 Type-S armor.

* _ **Blaster Mode!**_ *

The Super Denjinmaru can toggle between Blade and Blaster Modes. She goes Blaster Mode and unleashes a barrage of beams with the Super Denjinmaru before going back to Blade Mode.

* _ **Blade Mode!**_ *

G7 Type-S proceeds to swing her sword at the Smash Hazard with all her skills with the ninjato, all while leaving a trail of lightning each time she slashes her sword. With the Needle Smash Hazard already weakened, Anzu pulls out the Spider Full Bottle she received from Taki. She shakes the Full Bottle before loading it into the ports where two bottles or one Full Bottle and Sclashjelly can be loaded for the finisher.

* _ **Issen!**_ *

After loading the Spider Full Bottle into Super Denjinmaru, the blade is enveloped by a circle of lightning.

* _ **Raikiri!**_ _(Lightning Cut)_ *

She swings her blade at the Needle Smash Hazard, not only electrocuting the Smash, defeating it in the process.

* * *

 **-Taki Makes an Arrival-**

Moments later, the master and student kunoichi duo of Taki and Natsu arrived, with Anzu catching up to them.

"Taki-oneesama?!", Anzu turned around at the sight of the two ninjas.

"Nice timing!", Goro turned around as well while he and the Wings are busy fighting Bababatcheed.

"Aren't we late for the party?", asked Natsu.

"Don't worry. We won't finish the whole thing without you guys!", Anzu nodded.

"In that case...", Taki said and immediately undergoes into her spiritual transformation: Tengen Toppa Evolution, as shown with her demon mask immediately turning into a peculiar star visor and her hair changing from black to blue. Anzu then backs up the two fellow shinobi while dealing with Bababatcheed's Dark Bugsters.

Build and Cross-Z catch up with G7 Icarus XYZ and the Go-On Wings. The Pollution President is on the verge of a tantrum-induced breakdown after his Ugatz are being defeated.

Then again, Dark Salty, Alhambra, Revol, Motors and Gutton began respawning.

"I'll show you my true power de aru!", Bababatcheed prepares to unleash his wrath on the Kamen Riders and the Go-On Wings. "Bababatcheed Spiral!", he launches gear-shaped projectiles at every Kamen Rider, as well as the Go-On Wings knocking them back to a corner.

Goro has a response to the Pollution President's attack. He pulls out Night Rogue's Steam Blade. To Sento's surprise, he realize that Shingetsu gave out Night Rogue's gear after the vampire demon killed Gentoku to the Izumi siblings. And, hearing Sento's suggestion to fire a Nebula Gas on Bababatcheed.

G7 Icarus XYZ rotated the valve of the Steam Blade three times...

* _ **Devil Steam!**_ *

...then fired a ball of smoke containing a strain of Nebula Gas on the Pollution President. Bababatcheed gloats that the attack didn't affect him. When he attempts to fire his energy gears at the Riders, that's when the Pollution President realize that he could not stand the effects of Nebula Gas.

"I get now. This is why Faust wanted to make humans to adapt with Nebula Gas.", Goro deduced. "As for the walking toolbox, it looks like the gas are poisonous to him!"

It seems that Nebula Gases also act as Kryptonites for the Gaiark, including Bababatcheed. The irony to that is that Gaiark wanted to pollute the Human World, but Bababatcheed learns the hard way that exposure to Nebula Gas could weakened his powers. As a result, he loses control of the Dark Bugsters, thus they turned against their master.

"How ironic. To think that dimension hopping creeps like you wanted to pollute the Earth. It seems that Nebula Gases are the only things that can drain your powers.", Goro smirked behind the HUD of his helmet.

"Damn you de aru!", the Pollution President didn't take too kindly of this.

"And another special service!", said Sento. He pulls out a Soul that has Build's emblem that can be used by the Go-On Wings.

Ex-Aid also reveals another Soul that has his emblem, and this one is created by Kuroto to defeat Bababatcheed. Emu throws the Ex-Aid Soul to Go-On Silver.

Sento then throws the Build Soul to Go-On Gold.

When Hiroto catches the Build Soul, "This is... Build's power."

"And, this one belonging to Ex-Aid.", Miu added before turning to her brother. "Ani!"

The Wings pulled out their Wing Triggers and Rocket Daggers, they shout " **Attention!** ", upon combining them into the Wing Boosters.

"Build Soul, Set!", Go-On Gold loads the Build Soul into the Wing Booster.

"Ex-Aid Soul, Set!", Silver followed after.

Hiroto and Miu aim their Wing Boosters at the 3 out of 5 remaining Dark Bugsters. They pull the trigger. Before they fire, they shout "Go On!", and by doing so they fired a red and blue (Build) and pink (Ex-Aid) beams straight at Dark Salty, Alhambra, and Revol.

Meanwhile, G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out the Archangel Full Bottle and Arc-Winger is summoned, he inserts the bottle into Arc-Winger...

* _ **Standby! Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

...and loads the Arc-Winger into his driver after removing the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles. Goro immediately turned the crank of his Build Driver to trigger the transformation into Archangel Armor.

* _ **Are you Ready?! Terase yo, El Ragna! G7 Arc-Winger! Yea-Yeahhh!**_ *

After changing to Archangel Armor; Taki, Natsu, and Anzu managed to destroy the other two Dark Bugsters. With the last enemy left being Bababatcheed himself.

* * *

 **-KujiraJet Form is Born!-**

Moments before Sento could go RabbitTank Sparkling, Anzu intervenes. The older Izumi sister throws two Full Bottles at him.

"Sento, use this!", said Anzu upon tossing her two personal Full Bottles: the Kujira and Jet bottles.

"No way, where did you get this?!", exclaimed the physicist.

"Just use it already!", she shouted.

Either way, Build then shakes the two new Full Bottles, all while sending out a multitude of equations right towards Bababatcheed.

* _ **Kujira! Jet! Best Match!**_ *

After inserting the bottles into the Build Driver, Sento also finds out that the two bottles are also a best match. He shouts, "Best Match... Kitaaa!"

He then cranks the lever, as the halves of the KujiraJet Forms began materializing through the Snap Ride Builders.

"Build Up!", Sento chanted.

The halves of the KujiraJet form encase Build, and thus KujiraJet Form is born.

* _ **Amakakeru Big Wave!**_ _(Soaring Big Wave)_ _ **KujiraJet! Yeahhh!**_ *

To the surprise of Hiroto and Miu, seeing Build's KujiraJet Form reminded them of their mentor, Engine Jum-bowhale.

"Instructor Bowhale is sure going to be proud at this.", Miu giggled.

Then, the Kamen Riders and the Wings turn their attention back to their last remaining enemy. Goro gives a reminder to Bababatcheed that the Gaiark invading the Human World is a fatal mistake, and as long as any Kamen Riders exist in the world, justice will prevail and all that is evil will pay the ultimate price.

"Now is your chance, finish him off!", Samus tells Goro and Sento to land the final blow on Bababatcheed.

"Leave it to us.", the black winged Kamen Rider nodded. Then turns to Sento, "Let's do this, Sento!"

Before Build and G7 Icarus XYZ could think about do a double finisher, Go-On Gold and Silver toss their Rocket Daggers to the latter. Goro catches the daggers by simply catching them from behind. Seraphi-Shadow Winger then attached itself into G7 Icarus XYZ's back.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Both Build (KujiraJet Form) and G7 Icarus XYZ (Archangel Armor) leap at unprecedented height as they flew at high speeds. The Rocket Daggers' switches are already on from 1 to 3, thus adding them to 6. G7 Icarus XYZ then used the daggers as extra boosters to go supersonic.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

Build goes supersonic as well. "Let's do this, **Jet Dagger!** ", Goro shouted as he and Sento flew passed through what appears to be projections of the Wing Race's Engines: Toripter - Gold's partner, Jetras - Silver's partner, and Jum-bowhale, the Wings' mentor. The two Kamen Riders prepare to dive for their respective Rider Kicks towards Bababatcheed.

* _ **Ragna Finish!**_ * / * _ **Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ then calls out his attack all while holding the Rocket Daggers, " **G7 Flying Saucer!** " as he and Build (KujiraJet Form) landed their Rider Kicks on Bababatcheed.

After the Riders landed on the ground, Bababatcheed appears to be unharmed. The Pollution President attempts to enlarge himself after invoking "Industrial Revolution". However, nothing happened as well.

"Why? Why I can't invoke my revolution de aru?"

"I already took this off when my kick landed.", said Sento.

"That means, in four words: **You are already dead.** ", Goro added since both his and Sento's finisher also extracted the Bikkrium inside the Pollution President's body. That means, the Gaiark leader is already dead.

This is where Bababatcheed meets his end. He once again laments the failure of his predecessors, and his defeat by the Kamen Riders and Go-On Wings leads to his recent failure.

"We wanted to pollute the Earth. But, I hate Nebula Gases de aru!", Bababatcheed laments the irony of his demise as he explodes.

With Gaiark defeated and Bababatcheed dead, the Go-On Wings completed their mission. As to pay homage to the Go-On Wings, both Build and G7 Icarus XYZ proclaim, " **Touchdown!** ", signifying the closure of the epic battle.

* * *

 **-Farewell, Go-On Wings-**

After the fight with Bababatcheed, Hiroto and Miu bid farewell to the Kamen Riders. Starting with the Space Explorers, Sento, and Goro's harem.

Elsewhere at the eastern terminus of Touto. Sento, Anzu and Goro meet up with the Sutou siblings before their Engines came to fetch them.

"I believe you guys will continue to travel in different worlds to continue your fight against Gaiark.", said Anzu.

"That's right. Even with Bababatcheed already defeated, we won't stop fighting to protect others. That is also the same with you Kamen Riders.", Miu replied.

"Continue fighting for what you believe in.", Hiroto added before putting his helmet back and boarding on Toripter.

"And I will. Count on it.", Goro replied in a positive nod.

Hiroto and Miu boarded in their respective Engine Partners, Toripter and Jetras immediately took off along with their partners as they head back for their adventures into the different worlds. On the surface, the Izumi siblings and Sento waved goodbye, as this will be the last time Anzu will see her look a-like after the long epic battle.

Anzu and Goro prepare to leave, but Sento intervenes, asking on what he will do with the Kujira and Jet bottles he received from the former.

"It's yours now. Consider that as peace offering.", said Anzu. Even though that Sento and the others still hold their grudge on Anzu because of her actions, he decides to let go of that grudge anyway.

As Anzu and Goro take their leave, the latter is still disturbed after learning from Shingetsu about the governments of Hokuto and Seito declaring war against Touto. But, he is aware that Prime Minister Tajimi is setting things in motion.

What will Goro do next now that his home nation of Hokuto are going to war? Still not certain of what will lie ahead, he is mentally prepared of whatever possibilities that will await him...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light, Jet

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The G7 Flying Saucer is a homage to one of Skyrider's Rider Kicks: **Sky Flying Saucer**.

Jum-bowhale only appear as holographic projections when Build and G7 Icarus XYZ in their finisher sequence. While Toripter and Jetras appeared in the end of the chapter fetching their partners.


	86. Episode 086: Black Wings, Go to War!

**Episode 086: Black Wings, Go to War!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Judging by the recent number of chapters, even though KR Build is still airing 18 episodes, the story has even reached 10k views ever since I started volume 3 back in July. So, this chapter shall commemorate the milestone of my story reaching 10,000 viewers.

Since we are about two or three days away before the next episode of Kamen Rider Build, since Goro finds out that Hokuto has already declared war against Touto; he must find a way to stop the war whatever he can.

It was my idea to not only make Goro a magnificent bastard-type of character, but to also make him the Kamen Rider equivalent between Death Note's Light Yagami or Code Geass's Lelouch Lamperouge.

Bababatcheed's defeat in the previous chapter is of course ironic: as Gaiark's leader he wanted to continue his predecessor's objective to pollute the Earth, but he could not adapt to Nebula Gases, which ultimately prompted Goro to use Night Rogue's Steam Blade to shoot a Devil Steam on him. In short, the Nebula Gases is the Kryptonite for Bababatcheed.

Speaking of death by irony, Reaper's defeat in chapter 45 was the first. The Bugster was born from Kuroto's Dangerous Zombie, also it has Zombie Gamer's resurrective immortality, getting thrown into the sun where it is trapped there in an endless cycle of death and resurrection (similar to how Phoenix met this fate) for eternity makes it more ironic. While Gentoku's death in chapter 61 is the second, and Soichi's death in #77 is the third. Therefore, Bababatcheed's defeat in the previous chapter makes it the fourth.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Goro's Interlude-**

" _Ever since the Skywall came out in Japan 10 years ago, the neighboring nations have lost their will to unify the country._ _It seems one of the warring countries predicted that this would happen. And, this was Himuro Gentoku_ _'s idea. What's ironic that he's already dead. It's funny as this is like a modern-day Sengoku Period, combining the elements of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms._ _"_

" _That Shingetsu really has the audacity to reveal the conspiracy within the Hokuto government: it seems that aside from Himuro Gentoku, Hokuto's Tajimi-san and Mido-san from Seito were influenced by the energy of Pandora's Box, this is the fact that they were corrupted with power. Seems that Hokuto have been wasting their government funds with military research project."_

" _Now that everything comes to light, I guess I am left without a choice to take part of this war between the three factions. But, Anzu and I will be playing on both sides of the conflict, she came up with that idea. In fact, Anzu is still not finished with Faust. Since I did have connections with the Hokuto government in terms of distributing G7 battle suits, I'm going to make good use of them."_

" _When Anzu and I reached out to Prime Minister Tajimi after she told us that Hokuto's declaration of war against Touto, we asked to take part with their forces. At first, she refused because we're only civilians and she doesn't want any civilian involvement. But, there is one guy who willingly accepted us in their team, his name was_ _ **Sawatari Kazumi**_ _. He leads a strike team called the_ _ **Three Crows of Hokuto**_ _."_

" _To add more irony, he also happens to have a Sclash Driver."_

" _That said, we proved to Prime Minister Tajimi, and forced to reveal that we are also Kamen Riders in our own right. The Prime Minister was shocked to find out that I was in possession of the Build Driver, as well a Sclash Driver with Anzu."_

* * *

 **-The Proof-**

At the Hokuto government's main building, the Izumi siblings revealed everything about them having belts - the Build Driver and Sclash Driver.

"Goro-kun, how did you get this belt?", asked Prime Minister Tajimi.

"It's from a man named Kiryu Sento.", Goro explained. "In case you didn't know, Kiryu Sento is...or he used to be Katsuragi Takumi."

The Prime Minister of Hokuto is shocked of what Goro revealed to her, that wasn't enough for PM Tajimi to include Goro and Anzu in the war just because of her acquaintance with their parents. But, Goro continues to bribe the Prime Minister in joining the war.

"Goro-kun. Is this true that Katsuragi Takumi is alive? Are you sure about this?", the Prime Minister continued.

Goro confidently disclosed everything about Sento. "Yes. But, the guy has no memory of what he is. I'm positive that he'll lead you to Pandora's Box. I would be glad that I will capture Kiryu Sento for you, he's the only lead to Pandora's Box. So, please let Anzu and I take part with the military."

Even yet, Goro's ability to convince Tajimi to capture Sento since the physicist is the one's protecting the box from the wrong hands (although that the box is currently in Dougai/Shingetsu's hands). This leaves the Prime Minister with second thoughts, despite the fact that she doesn't allow any civilian volunteers to be involved in this ensuing conflict.

Sawatari, however, seems to be pretty convinced.

* * *

 **-Rewind-**

18 hours earlier...

Meanwhile in the Space Explorers' mega-vessel, the V-Fortress.

Goro starts to bring up about what Shingetsu told him before the fight against Gaiark. This shocked everyone to hear that other two neighboring nations of Hokuto and Seito are declaring war against Touto for the control of Pandora's Box.

"So, Himuro Gentoku really wanted a war between the three nations to happen?", asked Samus.

"Yeah. That's what Shingetsu mentioned.", Goro explained. "Maybe it's all because of one measly box from outer space that turned three leaders in becoming aggressive and paranoid."

This also adds to the fact that Shingetsu killed two people exposed by Pandora Box's light: Soichi (the first man who got the box from Mars) and Gentoku (among the three leaders who witnessed how the Skywall came to be). Either way, Shingetsu didn't mind that this would happen, but he know what he is doing even though he succeeded in overthrowing Night Rogue for the control of Faust.

The conspiracy within Hokuto's government is likely that they made a deal with Nanba Heavy Industries. To add salt to the wound, this is why that the economic and social growth is still stunted, that's why many people went to Shouya City as a safe haven.

For Anzu's part, she is still not yet done with Faust. The Space Explorers, Taki, and Goro reminded her to avoid thinking about revenge. But, she already knew that; either way, Faust needs to be stopped no matter what even if it means necessary.

"Damn, Faust. They'll pay for this.", Anzu muttered. "If Himuro Gentoku and Isurugi Soichi kicking the buckets weren't enough, how will the war be stopped?"

Goro came up with an idea: is to join with the Hokuto government's military, much to the shock of everyone.

"Join with the Hokuto government? Are you nuts?!", exclaimed Mitsuzane.

Goro reassured, "Since the Hokuto government also used my G7 suits for their Guardians much like Touto's, I have no problem making use of my connections with Prime Minister Tajimi. With that, I will find a way to stop Faust from within and stop the war."

"Goro, I'm going too.", Anzu decides to help her brother.

"Anzu..."

Anzu also had one thing in mind about joining Hokuto's military with her brother is that she wants to make use of Hokuto's military as a front so she can also destroy Faust, much like she did with the Kamui Tribe.

"What will you two possibly accomplish by joining with an enemy faction undercover?", asked Samus.

Goro's idea is not about proving himself to the Space Explorers or to Taki. He's going to do it because he can. Goro hated the idea of allowing his creations to be used as tools of warfare, this has become apparent when Blood Stalk led a platoon of Guardians using G7 armors, which Goro responds by self-destructing the armor.

"I'm doing this because I have to.", said Goro. "It's not only that Sento and I are no different in a way that our inventions are being used as weapons of war, I'm doing this because I want to protect the city that I loved and cherished. I don't want people to suffer the cruel fate of losing lives in the middle of a war. I'm more willing to get my hands dirty for the sake of the grater good and I am willing to bear _that_ sin!"

"Goro..."

Taki seems to be concerned that how much more Goro would risk his life in order to prevent an ensuing war from taking a lot of lives, even if it includes himself.

Anzu also agreed to her younger brother. Since she herself has no problem doing morally dubious things apart from revenge, admitting that she's more willing to do evil things in order to defeat a greater evil.

"Goro is right.", Anzu nodded. "I'm... No, WE make no bones about many extremes even if it means to defeat Faust and Nanba. Goro is no saint in whatever amoral things he has done, but he knows what is the right thing to do. And I feel the same way with him."

Granted, since the Space Explorers decided to refrain in doing morally ambiguous things after the Rider Chronicle incident. Goro's idea of going undercover in Hokuto's military forces with Anzu will serve as a tactic for their objective to take down Faust. Also, both siblings have a determination to stop the war, **even** if it means betraying the Hokuto government itself.

In addition, Goro proves that he can do whatever he can to stop the war from causing a lot of innocent people to be killed, even if he forces himself to cross the line. Samus and her crew have no choice but to accept his idea of Goro and Anzu joining with the Hokuto government, and using their military as a front to bring down Faust and Nanba.

"I appreciate your determination. If you want to stop the war between the three factions, we're putting our trust in you.", Samus decides to accept Goro's proposal to stop the three warring nations.

* * *

 **-Proof (full scene)-**

The next day, back in Shouya City.

In ZETA Tech's main office, Goro and Nakajima have an exchange as the latter learns that he and Anzu are going with the Hokuto government's forces in their invasion of Touto.

"Are you serious about this, Goro-chan?", said Nakajima when her once protege learns that he is going to join with Hokuto's military.

"This is a very long story, Nakajima. Can I ask you a favor?", Goro continued cutting to the chase. "I'll leave ZETA Tech into your hands for now, I'm going to appoint you as the interim CEO."

"I see, but why are you leaving?"

"Anzu and I will find a way to stop Faust. She's not done with them yet."

Since the Izumi siblings do plan to join with Hokuto's forces with the intent to get close to anyone related to Faust and the Touto government, Anzu will make use of her personal hatred against the evil organization. And, Goro has no problem manipulating the Hokuto government's troops for his benefit. Relinquishing his responsibilities as CEO of ZETA Tech to his mentor was the right thing to do, as he will no longer allow his company be involved in this ensuing war between the three nations.

Like her protege, Nakajima has a strong dislike for Nanba Heavy Industries. Said company only wanted this war to happen just to make a profit. It's becoming apparent when Nakajima learned from Goro that Faust also used their G7 suits. Nakajima already told Goro that ZETA Tech has already ceased distributing the G7 suits to Seito and Hokuto, and asks him to destroy the suits used by the other two warring regions.

"Goro-chan...", Nakajima nodded positively. "I'm going to protect the company for you. And I have a request for you, please find a way to make the whole country become one again."

"I will. Count on it.", Goro nodded in response. "From this day onward, you, Nakajima Natsuki-san, are hereby appointed as the interim Chief Executive Officer of ZETA Technology Industries. I'm counting on you, Nakajima."

Later, in the Hokuto government's main building.

The Izumi siblings entered the Prime Minister's office, clarifying about the war declaration against Touto.

"Madam Prime Minister, we heard the news that the government has declared war against Touto.", Goro asked. "Is this true?"

The Prime Minister started explaining a concise statement to the siblings, "Yes, it seems that Touto and Faust are up to no good with the box. Their Prime Minister, Dougai has been accusing us of being misbehaved children lusting for the power of the box."

To Goro's surprise, he's certain that Shingetsu has been browbeating the other two Prime Ministers lately aside from Tajimi, the same goes with Seito's Prime Minister Mido. It's more likely that he's rubbing in to their faces of how he killed Soichi and Gentoku.

"I can't stand Touto's new Prime Minister, he has been lording his authority as if he's God!", Tajimi laments the verbal abuse she has received from Prime Minister of Dougai of Touto (unbeknownst to her that his true identity being Shingetsu). "If he wants a war, then we'll bring it to him."

Then, Goro asks PM Tajimi to join the government's forces. But, the Hokuto leader refused, as she doesn't want to allow a civilian from getting involved in a war. But, Goro continues to insist, and bribes his way by him revealing his Build Driver, as well as Anzu with her Sclash Driver.

"Goro-kun, how did you get this belt?", asked Prime Minister Tajimi.

"It's from a man named Kiryu Sento.", Goro explained. "In case you didn't know, Kiryu Sento is...or used to be Katsuragi Takumi."

The Prime Minister of Hokuto is shocked of what Goro revealed to her, that wasn't enough for PM Tajimi to include Goro and Anzu in the war just because of her acquaintance with their parents. But, Goro continues to bribe the Prime Minister in joining the war, this time revealing the true whereabouts of Katsuragi Takumi.

"Goro-kun. Is this true that Katsuragi Takumi is alive? Are you sure about this?", Tajimi denied Goro's offer.

"I also felt the same thing. Katsuragi Takumi was supposed to be dead. It's all thanks to the guy who brought the box from Mars who wiped out his memories."

"That's impossible, Goro-kun. Katsuragi has been long dead."

Goro confidently disclosed everything about Sento. "Yes. Katsuragi's dead, but lives within the man named Kiryu Sento. But, the guy has no memory of what he is. I'm positive that he'll lead you to Pandora's Box. I would be glad that I will capture Kiryu Sento for you, he's the only lead to Pandora's Box. So, please let Anzu and I take part with the military."

Even yet, Goro's ability to convince Tajimi to capture Sento since the physicist is the one's protecting the box from the wrong hands (although that the box is currently in Dougai/Shingetsu's hands). This leaves the Prime Minister with second thoughts, despite the fact that she doesn't allow any civilian volunteers to be involved in this ensuing conflict.

The man standing on the Prime Minister's side, however seems to be pretty convinced.

"Well, I can play with his offer.", the man intervened. "The name is Sawatari. **Sawatari Kazumi**. I lead the **Hokuto Three Crows**. I assume you're ZETA Tech's CEO, Izumi Goro-kun, am I right."

"Sawatari, are you insane? They are only civilians!", Tajimi exclaimed.

"And, they are also Kamen Riders! Couldn't you tell that guy has the same belt as Build.", Sawatari smirked. "Not to mention, this guy is one magnificent bastard."

Sawatari admires Goro's determination and confidence that he's going to capture Sento, as he's the only lead for Pandora's Box. He really needs a smooth operator like Goro to take part in the war against the Touto government.

Taking advantage of Sawatari's intervention, Prime Minister Tajimi is left without a choice but to bring the Izumi siblings into their military force. But, they will be under Sawatari's guidance.

"Fine. Goro-kun, and Anzu... You will be assigned to Sawatari's team.", the Prime Minister begrudgingly decided bring the siblings to Sawatari's team. And reminds Goro to keep his word about capturing Sento, in which Goro reassures that he _will_ capture him.

* * *

 **-Welcome to the Three Crows-**

Elsewhere in a small base in the northern terminus of the Skywall bordering Hokuto and Touto. Hokuto's troops established this small encampment by the time Prime Minister Tajimi began her declaration of war against Touto.

The Izumi siblings began wearing their leather jackets (black for Goro and white for Anzu) as well their usual jeans and shoes of the casual variant. Signifying themselves as members to Hokuto's Three Crows, they have Hokuto's emblem badge attached into the collar of their jackets.

Sawatari leads the recruits in the form of Izumi Anzu and Goro; the G7 Riders who use both the Sclash and Build Drivers respectively. The leader of the Three Crows introduces the siblings to his men.

"Gentlemen, we have new recruits. This guy is ZETA Tech's CEO, Izumi Goro-kun.", Sawatari said to his three men. "These three guys are **Akaba** , **Aoba** , and **Kiba**."

Starting this moment, while Goro and Anzu are undercover with the Hokuto Three Crows, they insist to Sawatari's guys not to be called by their real names, and decided to make use of their codenames, based on the Three Crows' names.

"For now on, don't refer us with our real names.", Goro said. "It's **Kuroba** now. Just to be safe."

"Then, I am Shirahane.", Anzu uses the pseudonym **Shirahane** to blend herself with the Three Crows, much like her brother using the name **Kuroba**.

"You're hot stuff. Think you can keep up with me.", the delinquent-like Akaba starts challenging Anzu.

Anzu responds by poking her finger on his left shoulder.

"What the hell was that, just a poke with the finger?!"

Akaba doesn't know that the Izumi siblings use a fighting style that not only their attacks have a delayed reaction effect, both Goro and Anzu have knowledge of pressure points to target on. Targeting Akaba's left shoulder causes him to unable to move his left arm, much to the shock of Kiba, Aoba, and Sawatari.

"Wicked!", Kiba giggled at the sight of Anzu/Shirahane's terrifying ability.

"Not a good day to piss a woman off.", Sawatari mused.

The following day, Hokuto's military began their assault in Touto. At the same time, the Izumi siblings also learn that Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba can turn into Smash through three bottles: Castle, Kuwagata (Stag Beetle), and Fukurou (Owl). Also, Sawatari has a Sclash Driver, and a Robot Sclashjelly. This makes him and Anzu the only Sclash Driver users, while Goro being the only one in possession of the Build Driver.

Sawatari is engaging Touto's Guardians from a distance, while the Izumi siblings are with the advancing guard alongside Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba.

While looking on the tablet of a video of one of Hokuto's Smash being defeated by Build, Kiba noted the limitations of a Smash, unaware that a Smash at Hazard Level 2 can be easily defeated.

"Guess there really is a limit with a regular Smash.", Kiba giggled.

"They don't have any awareness or sense.", Aoba added.

"That's easy for you to say.", Anzu snickered. "Whenever they're defeated by Build, their essences are extracted on a Full Bottle."

Kiba turned his attention to Akaba, now transformed into a red-colored Smash.

"Hey, Aka-chan. What are you doing?", asked Kiba.

Akaba responds by gathering a green ball of light from his head, firing a powerful beam, prematurely leveling every part of Touto's city. And, this really drew the ire of Goro's standards.

"Jesus, man. That was a dick move.", Goro said in disapproval.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be responsible if the boss gets mad!", Kiba added.

Akaba reverts back to human form. "Oh, shut up!", before he attempts calling out Sawatari. "Hey, boss! Is it time yet?!"

"Relax, man.", Goro/Kuroba taps the Akaba in the shoulder. "The chief isn't deaf. He'll be here anytime soon."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light, Jet

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Goro's (and Anzu's) idea of joining with the bad guys in order to destroy them from within is similar to Kaito/Baron when he plans to destroy Yggdrasill Corporation by simply take part of their operation, as for the Izumi siblings make use of the Hokuto Three Crows as a front so they can destroy Faust and Nanba.

Since the Smash trio of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba have their names ending with a "-ba", which translates to wings (i.e., tsu **ba** sa). Goro's codename being **Kuroba** means "black wings", in reference to his Rider Form. While Anzu being called **Shirahane** means "white wings", in reference to her own Rider Form being white. And of that note, Anzu as Shirahane is the only sixth Ranger of the Three Crows whose name doesn't end with "-ba".


	87. Episode 087: The Hokuto Three Crows

**Episode 08** **7: The Hokuto Three Crows**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

First, unrelated to this chapter, I recently looked into AsianWiki about the upcoming Live-Action adaptation of the manga Kakegurui: Poppy's actress (Ruka Matsuda) and Sela (Miki Yanagi) are included in the cast, alongside Micchi's actor (Mahiro Takasugi) and Goro's hypothetical actor (Taishi Nakagawa). I thought of other past toku actors like Yumi Sugimoto, Rina Aizawa to be included. But, I rooted for Ruka Matsuda to be part of that show.

With Goro and Anzu being the "sixth Rangers" to the Hokuto Three Crows, they are now the Go-On Wings 2.0 in this story.

The continuity of the episode takes place during today's episode 17 of Build. But, not before the end after Banjou transforms into Cross-Z Charge and Sawatari making his presence known to him and Sento as well.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-** **The Advancing Guard** **-**

When Hokuto's military began their assault in Touto. At the same time, the Izumi siblings also learn that Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba can turn into Smash through three bottles: Castle, Kuwagata (Stag Beetle), and Fukurou (Owl). Also, Sawatari has a Sclash Driver, and a Robot Sclashjelly. This makes him and Anzu the only Sclash Driver users, while Goro being the only one in possession of the Build Driver.

Sawatari is engaging Touto's Guardians from a distance, while the Izumi siblings are with the advancing guard alongside Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba.

While looking on the tablet of a video of one of Hokuto's Smash being defeated by Build, Kiba noted the limitations of a Smash, unaware that a Smash at Hazard Level 2 can be easily defeated.

"Guess there really is a limit with a regular Smash.", Kiba giggled.

"They don't have any awareness or sense.", Aoba added.

"That's easy for you to say.", Anzu snickered. "Whenever they're defeated by Build, their essences are extracted on a Full Bottle."

Kiba turned his attention to Akaba, now transformed into a red-colored Smash.

"Hey, Aka-chan. What are you doing?", asked Kiba.

Akaba responds by gathering a green ball of light from his head, firing a powerful beam, prematurely leveling every part of Touto's city. And, this really drew the ire of Goro's standards.

"Jesus, man. That was a dick move.", Goro said in disapproval.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be responsible if the boss gets mad!", Kiba added.

Akaba reverts back to human form. "Oh, shut up!", before he attempts calling out Sawatari. "Hey, boss! Is it time yet?!"

"Relax, man.", Goro/Kuroba taps the Akaba in the shoulder. "The chief isn't deaf. He'll be here anytime soon."

The hot-tempered Akaba butts heads with the calm and calculated Goro. Goro doesn't even show any anger, showing he hides his disgust for the super soldier's actions.

"Look who's talking, smartass!", Akaba goes confrontational on Goro, face-to-face. "And what was the part that you said a "dick move"?!"

"I said, Yellow-kun is right. Prematurely destroying half of the city is too much!", Goro responds calmly and confidently as he usually does.

But, that wasn't enough to subdue the red crow, as Goro's smug attitude drew his ire.

"Oh yeah, like hell do I give a fuck!?", Akaba continues to stick his face close to Goro. "Wipe off that smug look in your face!"

Goro responds with his own, this time he does the unthinkable - provoking the red crow, "Since how tall is your hair as is your brain? Though a dirty little bird might love to make your hair its nest!", and he even pokes Akaba's hair to spite the latter even more.

Kiba and Aoba gasped in shock, they seem to be aware of Akaba's reaction to anyone who poke fun of his pompadour. Even Anzu herself is shocked at the same time.

"D-Did he just said...?", Aoba looked in disbelief seeing Akaba seething in fury.

"What the hell are you doing, man?! Aka-chan hates anyone insulting his hair more than anything else!", Kiba chides Goro for it.

The hot-tempered red crow started shaking his Castle Full Bottle and transformed into his Smash form: **Castle Hard Smash**. When transformed into this monstrous form, Akaba is a walking stone wall. Goro responds by putting on his Build Driver, loading the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles, and quickly transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor. Goro starts the battle by cracking his knuckles up.

The black winged Kamen Rider confidently tests the Castle Hard Smash's strength, Goro kept his arms folded, all while anticipating Akaba's move. The melee ensues when the Castle Hard Smash tackles G7 Icarus XYZ with great force, powerful enough to send him falling from the rooftop building.

"Goro!", Anzu ran and check if his brother is instantly killed from falling.

But, luck is always on the black winged Rider's side when Shadow Winger came to its master's side, attaching itself on G7 Icarus XYZ's back, allowing him to fly. Goro emerges back unscathed, floating in midair with Shadow Winger attached on his back.

"What power!", said Goro, he expected that Akaba's Smash form being based on a castle.

"You're wide open from your chin down!", the Castle Hard Smash exclaims as he prepares to gather a green ball of light much like he did before.

* **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** *

At the same time, G7 Icarus XYZ's operating system began to beep continuously due to the Smash Goro faces is unleashing his fearsome power.

"Shit! Here it comes!", Goro gritted his teeth behind his suit's heads-up display.

After charging enough energy, the Castle Hard Smash fires a emerald-green beam at G7 Icarus XYZ. The black winged Rider immediately pulled out the Genbu Shield to protect himself from the blast, and even threw the blast itself into the sky; knowing that he could not risk destroying any part of the city like Akaba did earlier.

"It really pisses me of when someone talks trash about my awesome hair.", Akaba even spoke while in his Smash form. "In that case..."

The red Castle Hard Smash charges and attempts to slam his body at Goro, only for the latter to disappear in the blink of an eye after he made a gesture on his left wrist. Unbeknownst to his opponent, Goro anticipated that Akaba plans to tackle him again. So, he immediately activated his Nova Bracer's speed time to avoid the attack; as if time was stopped for 10 seconds.

* _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Boost Down!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ reappears, this time standing besides the other two of the Three Crows and Anzu.

"What the hell?! He just suddenly avoided Aka-chan's attack as if he switched places!", Kiba commented.

"...not to mention, he does it faster than the naked eye can see!", Aoba added.

Goro continued to provoke the Castle Hard Smash even further, and even gives him a "come here" gesture. The red Smash again charges and attempts to tackle the black winged Rider again, much like moments ago, G7 Icarus XYZ disappeared in a blur faster than the eye can see. It's only after 10 seconds that Goro was behind Akaba all along, the former already turned the crank of his Build Driver before the Nova Bracer was about to reach five seconds.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

"Aka-chan, look out! He's behind you!", Kiba points to Akaba where Goro is, but it was already too late.

When the Castle Hard Smash turned around, G7 Icarus XYZ dishes out his signature roundhouse counter kick on him. Forcing Akaba out of his Smash transformation when the attack takes effect after 4.5 seconds, unlike lesser Smashes, the Three Crows use their Full Bottles to transform into their own forms.

Aoba and Kiba finally learn how strong G7 Icarus XYZ is compared to Build, the latter of which changes into several forms. While G7 Icarus XYZ stays in three fixed forms: StealthCrow, PteraDrill, and Archangel Armors; the latter third being his stronger form compared to the other two armors.

"Why does the guy in black always the good shit?!", Akaba seems to be envious of Goro's own creations even though Sawatari is the only Rider who gets his own belt, and at the same time he and the other two members of the Smash trio received theirs from Nanba (and by proxy, Faust; since the Hokuto government made a deal with Nanba for their participation of the war).

"He's running ZETA Technologies, the business rival to Nanba Heavy Industries.", Sawatari appears before his subordinates. "He hogs his tech for himself, for his sister, and for the Hokuto government. And by the way, he hates it whenever anything related to Nanba is mentioned to him."

Sawatari has been engaging some of Touto's Guardians, all while he was also working to open a passage between Hokuto and Touto's borders so the military can advance their invasion. For him, it was the right choice to bring the Izumi siblings to his team, since Goro demonstrated that he combines his pragmatism, intellect, and fighting skills; making him and Anzu an invincible force.

"You've been digging holes on the Skywall?", asked Anzu.

"Nah, the rest of Hokuto's military have been doing that since the war declaration took effect.", Sawatari replied. "Well, best we and the Three Crows start our work here. And, you two guys go on find and capture Build."

"Roger that, we're Oscar Mike.", Goro makes a suave and assuring reply at the same time putting back his special sunglasses. "Come on, neechan. We got work to do."

"Umm, what's Oscar Mike mean?", Anzu asked skeptically.

"It means, **o** n the **m** ove! Let's go."

Sawatari and his guys make their move, and the Izumi siblings split up from them on their "mission" to capture Build. Goro is also certain that Sawatari's goons are racing them to Sento.

* * *

 **-I Believe in his Determination-**

Meanwhile in the V-Fortress...

The Space Explorers have been monitoring Goro and Anzu's progress from the ship's control deck. Samus and the crew have been a debate about the situation between the governments of Hokuto and Touto.

"A Smash trio from the Hokuto government's forces?", Samus pondered about what they saw in Goro's spy camera hidden at the center of the sunglasses he wore.

The sunglasses that Goro and Anzu wore while with the Three Crows have spy cameras concealed on the center and audio recording on the sides; Goro created these accessories so he can send information to the Space Explorers in the V-Fortress in regards to the ensuing conflict of the three Japanese nations.

"And as for that red Smash... He was able to change between his human and monster form.", the bounty hunter continued.

"Izumi-san mentioned that lesser Smash have limits of their own according to their Hazard Levels.", Mayu also brought up the nature of Hazard Levels in regards to the Smash, since Goro did told them first hand after learning more about Sento.

Taki then mentioned that if a person's Hazard Level is 1, at the same time the victim's body is weak to contain the Nebula Gas, the victim dies. But, Hazard Level 2 is where the victim is turned into a Smash, but their humanity is regained after the essence of the Nebula Gas is extracted, at the cost of short-term memory loss. Hazard Level 3 and above is where the person can use the Build Driver or Transteam Gun.

So far, Goro and Shingetsu are the only known individuals who have a higher Hazard Level surpassing the Build Driver and Transteam users. Their Hazard Level is basically **50** , and the one who gave them that power was Anzu: as she was responsible for allowing Shingetsu to reach the peak of his strength as shown when he brutally curb-stomped Night Rogue before killing him, as well giving Goro the Arc-Winger, injecting him with her internal Nebula Gas which serves as the adapter's source of power, granting Goro the ability to transform with the Archangel Armor.

Goro's current Hazard Level is **50.9** , he reached this level after his fight against Bababatcheed. It's only a matter of time before he goes Hazard Level **51.0**.

Anzu is a special case because she possesses an immeasurable Hazard Level: this is due to the fact that she was a patient zero of Katsuragi's experiments. And being a patient zero, Anzu can pass her internal Nebula Gases to anyone, be it turning them into a Smash, or at the beneficial side of the spectrum, allows anyone to transform with the Build Driver such as in Goro's case, gave him a Hazard Level of 50.

For one reason after another, both Izumi siblings came up inventions in neutralizing a Smash or Build Driver user's Hazard Level. That is, the Archangel Armor for G7 Icarus XYZ. The Archangel Armor has an ability to restrict a Smash's power's, and the usage of the Build Driver and Transteam Gun.

Goro demonstrated the ability to render the Transteam Gun useless during his fight with Isurugi Soichi/Blood Stalk. Stalk learned the hard way by the time he was defeated by Goro, the Transteam Gun no longer responded to him due to the Archangel Armor's ability stripping away his Hazard Level to 0. Which ultimately led to his death by Shingetsu's hands.

"I couldn't imagine how Goro made it this far.", Taki mused.

"Do you believe in his determination to stop the war between the warring nations?", the bounty hunter asks the ninja's faith on Goro.

"It only matters how he is determined in doing so. What counts is that he believes that he will do whatever he can to prevent innocent people from being killed. That's what he said to me.", Taki replied. "Also, he mentioned that he waited a long time to pretend to be a villain."

To which Samus replies, "It's in the human nature of the conflict of good versus evil that one pretends to be a bad guy to defeat the badder ones."

"I suppose you are right. Best we believe in him...", Taki nodded.

* * *

 **-The Casualties of War-**

Back in Touto, Anzu and Goro checked most parts of the city. Currently they are in Area G9, they see a lot of people; civilians wounded, some killed in the ensuing chaos between Hokuto and Touto's forces, and children crying desperately trying to find their parents, with some are dead. The brother and sister are horrified at the result of the ensuing conflict.

"This is horrible... Innocent lives have been...", Goro laments the gruesome fate of the innocent people who are killed in the fight between the two warring nations.

Even Anzu's vengeance against Faust begins to relapse, despite trying to restrain herself thinking about vengeful thoughts.

"Faust... Nanba... They will pay for everything they have done.", Anzu clenched her fist.

Goro felt the same way her older sister said. Had Goro attempted to kill Sento before since he was Katsuragi, this war wouldn't have happen, even Faust's leaders Night Rogue and Blood Stalk are already dead.

"And _we_ are all going to make them pay, Anzu. Count on that.", Goro assures that Faust will get a taste of bad karma one day.

The brother and sister continued investigating the area until they run into a Smash. People began running in fear when they are chased by three Smashes: an **Ice Smash Hazard** , a second **Press Smash Hazard** , and a **Stretch Smash**.

"Neechan, let's go.", Goro signals her sister to transform.

"Right.", Anzu nodded as she already put on her Sclash Driver.

The brother and sister duo immediately equipped their respective Drivers, Goro draw out his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles and twist their caps to the front before slotting them into the Build Driver.

(* _cues: " **Counterattack** " OST from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 by Kenji Kawai_*)

Anzu twisted the cap of her Spider Sclashjelly before loading it into the Sclash Driver.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

Goro then cranked the lever of his Build Driver as the halves of his StealthCrow Armor began to materialized through the Snap Ride Builder.

" **Henshin!** ", both siblings shouted, and Anzu pumped the wrench-like lever of her Sclash Driver, squeezing the Spider Sclashjelly, and the jelly pack itself lets out a steam when it is crushed. The fluid from the Sclashjelly is injected into the driver's Jelly Tank.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu!**_ *

The halves of the StealthCrow Armor encase Goro, and by doing so letting out a steam made of purified Nebula Gas. completing his transformation into G7 Icarus XYZ.

Meanwhile, a unique Snap Ride Builder surrounds Anzu as it takes form of a beaker. Anzu is bathed by the pink fluid coming from the Spider Sclashjelly, as this fluid itself is made of Nebula Gas.

Whilst bathed by that fluid, she now dons Type-S's incomplete armor, all while the pink fluid being drained down; and the familiar pink slimy substance covered her helmet and shoulders and in the torso.

The jelly in the torso takes form of the familiar spider insignia, and on the shoulders then take form the reinforced armor of her form, and the jelly covering her helmet takes form of G7 Type-S's true helmet, completing her transformation into Kamen Rider G7 Type-S.

* _ **StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraaa~!**_ *

As the G7 Riders prepare to battle the three Smash before them, they are backed by Faust's black uniformed Guardians.

"Looks like these bastards knew that we are here!", Goro deduce after seeing the Faust Guardians, yet, and are also backed with few G7 Guardians.

"Let's give them a reminder that the Izumi brother and sister duo are not to be trifled with!", Anzu replies. "And, they are in for a big surprise!"

* _ **Super Denjinmaru!**_ *

G7 Type-S summoned her ninja sword, the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru. G7 Icarus XYZ decides to take on the Guardians with the G7 Sky Buster. Chaos erupts when the two G7 Riders engage Faust's Guardians and Smash.

* _ **Bullet Time, Boost Up!**_ *

Goro makes use speed and time by making short work of Faust's Guardians by activating the Nova Bracer's Bullet time while wielding the G7 Sky Buster. With that, this makes Goro's aim and firepower even more effective. He quickly loads the Kurage and Bakudan Full Bottles into the Sky Buster for the Vortex Burst.

With Bullet Time already in effect, everything around Goro (except for himself) slows down; this allows him to avoid bullets fired from Faust's Guardians as well projectiles fired from the Ice Smash Hazard. The black winged Rider shoots his targets point-blank while Bullet Time is still in effect between 8 to 6.6 seconds, taking out at least 10 Guardians when the timer reaches 5.5 seconds

* _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Boost Down!**_ *

After the timer is expired, the Guardians are defeated in one stroke faster than the speed of light.

Meanwhile, Anzu is fighting the Ice Hazard, Press Hazard, and Stretch Smash. Considering her status as a patient zero of the original Nebula Gas, her abilities doubles her power even in the usage of the Sclash Driver; right down to her punching power almost reaching that of Archangel Armor and a higher jumping height in one leap.

* _ **Blaster Mode!**_ *

G7 Type-S tilts the handle of the Super Denjinmaru to its Blaster Mode. She loads the Spider Full Bottle at the first slot.

* _ **Bakuhatsu!**_ _(Explode)_ *

The barrel of Super Denjinmaru gathers a pink-colored ball of energy enveloped with jolts of electricity. She pulls the trigger...

* _ **Raimeidan!**_ _(Lightning Bullet)_ *

...and fired a pink-colored blast from the Super Denjinmaru, defeating the Ice Hazard Smash. She then turns the handle back to Blade Mode.

* _ **Blade Mode! Issen!**_ _(Flash)_ *

While the Spider Sclashjelly is still loaded, the Denjin Blade of Super Denjinmaru gave out a pink glow all while being circled by rings of lightning, once G7 Type-S swings the sword, it launches a pink crescent-like blade on the Press Smash Hazard, defeating it.

* _ **Raikiri!**_ *

This leaves the Stretch Smash as the remaining enemy Anzu faces. She prepares to take it down by loading the Spider Sclashjelly on the second slot of Super Denjinmaru, while the Spider Full Bottle is still loaded.

* _ **Chou Issen!**_ _(Ultra Flash)_ *

With one Full Bottle and Sclashjelly with the same Organic motif (Spider) loaded in Super Denjinmaru, G7 Type-S's visor glows, and multiple light-pink swords resembling the weapon itself circle around her. The swords stop and cross together. G7 Type-S charges...

* _ **Ittou Ryoudan: Inazuma Midaregiri!**_ _(Cutting in Two with a Single Stroke: Lightning Turbulence Slash)_ *

...and slashes the Stretch Smash with a technique that bisects the enemy in a single stroke: **Lightning Turbulence Slash**. The Lightning Turbulence Slash appears not only to slice through the Smash, but the fabric of reality itself. Though, anything other than the Smash is restored afterwards.

"Checkmate.", Goro declared after all enemies are defeated.

Anzu pulls out three empty Full Bottles and extract the essences of the three defeated Smashes. To the surprise of both Anzu and Goro, when the Stretch Smash's essence is extracted, the host for the Smash is revealed to be Himuro Gentoku's former secretary, **Utsumi Nariaki**!

"That's...", Goro recalls the face of the bespectacled man from the meeting of the three Prime Minister.

Even worse, Utsumi is badly battered and beaten before he was forcibly turned into a Smash. Perhaps this is likely Shingetsu's doing. But, Anzu insinuates that Shingetsu is in no way would torture a person, unlike what he did to Sawa.

"Who did this to you?", Anzu asked the man who also happens to be connected to Faust.

"I...was betrayed by the Prime Minister.", Utsumi brings up that Shingetsu disposed him, much like the latter did to Soichi. "I was subjected to an endless marathon of torture by a demonic bear before I was turned into a Smash."

Fortunately, Utsumi manages to stand in his own power. Goro asks him to run for now, since he's already aware of the outbreak of the war between Hokuto and Touto. Utsumi decided to take Goro's advice to run away as far as possible to avoid the risk of being hunted by Faust or the Hokuto government.

* * *

 **-Grizzie Kurokuma-**

When Anzu hears Utsumi mentioning a demon bear, he's referring to **Grizzie Kurokuma**. The creature she created in her quest for revenge against Faust, who also happened to brutally murder Gentoku's father during the incident in the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics.

"Well, well. If it isn't the traitor!", a chilling, yet familiar voice echoed the siblings' ears.

And, the voice comes from Grizzie Kurokuma himself. The demonic teddy bear, despite being only small as a stuff toy, is as violent as he can be, assuming what Utsumi said is true.

"You... You did this to him, didn't you?!", Anzu calls out her evil creation.

"Wasn't it obvious, Rakurai? You wanted these people dead, and I'm doing you a favor!", the evil teddy bear gloated. "You created me for the sole purpose of your petty revenge schemes!"

The presence of Kurokuma shows that Anzu's past actions eventually come to haunt her. The twisted stuff toy is the manifestation of pure sadism and love for violence, taking delight at the sufferings of those he tortured and killed. Kurokuma was created from Anzu's teddy bear she clung into when she was washed ashore and disappeared 27 years ago.

Anzu felt the haunting chill all the way to her skin to the point she flinches at the presence of the demon teddy bear she created.

"Mind if I play with you and your brother. And, I'm going to enjoy to hear your screams of pain afterwards.", the demon teddy bear pulls out a Full Bottle that has a "G" labeled in it. Kurokuma injects the bottle into himself, and he grows into a human size, at the same time transforming into a Smash: **Grizzly Smash**.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light, Jet

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z (Charge)  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Sclashjelly:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Sclashjelly:**_ Spider

 **Goro** **'s current Hazard Level:** 50.9

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Similar to Natsu, Akaba doesn't take too kindly at anyone insulting his hair. Considering that he has a Josuke-styled pompadour.

It seems that Goro's Hazard Level grows because of his usage of his Full Bottles, as whenever he goes hot-blooded in a fight.

Starting in the next chapter, Goro's call whenever he changes from either his basic StealthCrow Armor (or the first upgrade form, PteraDrill Armor) to Archangel Armor will be " **Chou Henshin!** ", the same transformation call of Kamen Rider Kuuga whenever he changes forms, this is similar with the case Ex-Aid (and by proxy, Para-DX) use " **Dai Henshin!** ", originated from Kamen Rider X when the said Rider was implanted the Mercury Circuit.

Utsumi takes the role of the Stretch Smash in this story in place of Sawa. Since the latter was presumed dead from chapter 53 to 73. In the TV series of Build, he was used as the Night Rogue decoy for Gentoku to cover up his secret identity before shooting his secretary down to his death.

This is the first time Goro uses the Nova Bracer's Bullet Time.


	88. Episode 088: Power Corrupts

**Episode 08** **8: Power Corrupts**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts with the latest episode of Build (episode 17): it's like between Decade and Gaim all over again. Sento has fears that using the belts (namely the Sclash Driver as weapons of war), and Sawatari's debut and flashes his own Driver at the end of the episode. The war between the two nations of Touto and Hokuto bringing the Gundam franchise's elements of war; this looks more like Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and AGE.

For those who wonder about Grizzie Kurokuma, he first appeared in chapter 60 where killed Gentoku's dad. He also happens to be created by Anzu as part of her revenge against Faust. Considering that there are parallels to Shroud in Anzu's character, Kurokuma is based on Shinkuro Isaka, the Weather Dopant. Because, Shroud planned to have Isaka use the Weather Memory to kill Ryubee, only to backfire when Isaka gets drunk with power and starts killing a lot of people (among them were Ryu Terui's family). Kurokuma was created from Anzu's teddy bear she held since her childhood, where it was given life through an unpurified Kuma Full Bottle; Kurokuma's first kill was Gentoku's dad, Taizan, gouging his eyes and crushed his face just like Gregor Clegane did to Oberyn Martell in Game of Thrones.

Much like the previous chapter, this takes place during the aforementioned latest episode of Build.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-** **Samus** **'s Interlude** **-**

" _A Chinese philosopher once said: "_ _ **All warfare is based on , when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near.**_ _" The Hokuto government lived up to the creed by the time they started their invasion of Touto."_

" _This is the first time I come to hear an all out war between two out of three of Japan's warring nations due to the existence of the Skywall. When there is war, many innocent people become casualties; many children end up losing their parents, some are desperately cried and search for them in the midst of the ensuing chaos. It has become a problem when families lose their loved ones when a conflict between two military factions are ongoing; the difficulty of raising their children if one parent dies, or the painful feeling of losing one's child."_

" _There are many things for one to find a way to stop this kind of war: trust no one. Even if it means you have to play on both sides of the conflict. Izumi Goro had one plan in mind: pretending to be an ally to the Hokuto government, once the time comes, he plans to sell them out to Touto, and which he acts as the quisling to the latter faction."_

" _Even though we couldn't sit here and do nothing in the ship. Sometimes, we have to investigate the results of the fight between the two factions, keeping a low profile, and avoid drawing attention on either factions."_

" _One thing is certain why this war happened:_ _ **Power corrupts**_ _."_

* * *

 **-Looking at the Trails of War-**

Elsewhere in Touto...

The Space Explorers split up as they investigate different war-torn areas around the region. Due to the nature of the ensuing war between Touto and Hokuto, each members of the team had to blend in without drawing unnecessary attention.

In Area B13, Go and Mitsuzane disguised themselves as relief workers helping the people affected by the clash between Hokuto and Touto. The young Kureshima observed the heartwrenching feeling of the war, seeing a young boy crying after his mother was killed in the crossfire.

"Man, it's like what happened in Marawi in the Philippines.", Go compared the current situation with the warring nations to that of the battle of Marawi in the Philippines.

"Whoever is masterminding this war will pay for this. This is unforgivable...", Mitsuzane laments the sad fate of those people lost their loved ones. "It's like when Helheim tried to devour all of humanity."

Since Mitsuzane is no stranger to this kinds of conflicts, he even compares the situation similar to the Helheim infestation on Earth and the rampage of the Overlord Inves.

In Area C7, Alain, Makoto, and Mayu stopped by a nearby evacuation center. They see a lot of families who lost their homes when the Touto and Hokuto government started their clash. Many are forced out of their homes when the war immediately broke out.

Few families even lost their loved ones here in this area, a young girl has been wandering around the evac center for her mother.

"Is this really the price for one government here to turn a Kamen Rider into a weapon of war?", asked Alain. Lamenting about what has been the aim of Faust and the Touto government.

"Remember that Samus once said about revenge?", asked Mayu. "As in, what does war have influence with revenge?"

The Touto government (and by proxy, Faust) intentionally started this inevitable war for the sake of controlling all of Japan. But, there is one major flaw for their plot: they unknowingly perpetuated an endless cycle of hatred. Since the Space Explorers have becoming aware what revenge looks like if the cycle continued to perpetuate, the price of that is more innocent people die.

And, considering what Izumi Anzu did; causing the deaths of Faust's leaders: Himuro Gentoku/Night Rogue and Isurugi Soichi/Blood Stalk, wasn't enough to break the cycle. It goes on and on. But, the war for Pandora's Box also delves into a vicious cycle that never ends. The Hokuto government and the Touto government won't stop at nothing until who gets the Box itself.

"Just like from a movie that I watched earlier: **Revenge is like a poison - It can take you over...and before you know it, it turns us into something ugly.** It doesn't help that this mess really want a person to get revenge.", Makoto insinuated.

Elsewhere in Area A2, Samus investigated different places around the war-torn city. The bounty hunter is more than appalled witnessing the result of the conflict. She points out that because of the presence of Pandora's Box, it shows that power corrupts.

* * *

 **-Grizzie Kurokuma (continuation)-**

Moments after Utsumi, Gentoku's former secretary immediately ran off to safety, Anzu's evil creation, Grizzie Kurokuma confronts the siblings. Recalling what Utsumi said that he was subjected into a marathon of torture before being turned into a Smash, it seems that the torture is none other than Kurokuma himself.

"You... You did this to him, didn't you?!", Anzu calls out her evil creation.

"Wasn't it obvious, Rakurai? You wanted these people dead, and I'm doing you a favor!", the evil teddy bear gloated. "You created me for the sole purpose of your petty revenge schemes!"

The presence of Kurokuma shows that Anzu's past actions eventually come to haunt her. The twisted stuff toy is the manifestation of pure sadism and love for violence, taking delight at the sufferings of those he tortured and killed. Kurokuma was created from Anzu's teddy bear she clung into when she was washed ashore and disappeared 27 years ago.

Anzu felt the haunting chill all the way to her skin to the point she flinches at the presence of the demon teddy bear she created.

"Mind if I play with you and your brother. And, I'm going to enjoy to hear your screams of pain afterwards.", the demon teddy bear pulls out a Full Bottle that has a "G" labeled in it. Kurokuma injects the bottle into himself, and he grows into a human size, at the same time transforming into a Smash: **Grizzly Smash**.

"That thing can turn itself into a Smash!", Goro exclaimed.

The evil teddy bear, now transformed into his human-sized Smash form demonstrates his power to the siblings; the demonic bear decides to use a young boy who witnessed the whole commotion. Kurokuma launches a claw-shaped blade at the boy witnessing the confrontation, killing him in the process.

"No!", Anzu is shocked to see Kurokuma killing a child right in front of her and Goro.

"You murderous psychopath...", Goro seethes after witnessing the boy being cold-bloodedly murdered right before his eyes, he charges at the evolved Kurokuma.

But, the evil bear swats the black winged Kamen Rider as if he was nothing more but a housefly.

"So, you are the Black Wings that fought Lord Shingetsu?", Kurokuma chuckled when he recognizes Goro in his Rider form.

While Shingetsu is a sadistic megalomaniac, but still an honorable man deep down. Kurokuma is a pure evil being drawn to violence and chaos. The evil bear takes pleasure of killing his victims without second thought, and has committed heinous acts of murder during the Execution Game.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!", Goro shouted. "How can you be so psychotically depraved? To take so many lives just for the fun of it, and then show yourself to Anzu or to me and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?! ALL WITH THAT DAMN SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"

"You really want to know what's depraving?", Kurokuma continued gloating his kills yet, "I even raped two teenage females and killed them before I came here!"

"Why, you...!", Goro seethes and continues to charge at Kurokuma, only for the Grizzly Smash to continue curb-stomping G7 Icarus XYZ, until Goro is forced to change forms.

* _ **Attention!**_ *

Arc-Winger is summoned. G7 Icarus XYZ tosses the Archangel Full Bottle, to which Arc-Winger catches before it approaches its user.

* _ **Standby! Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

The robotic griffin folds itself into adapter mode similar to Cross-Z Dragon, before Goro puts Arc-Winger into the Build Driver. G7 Icarus XYZ then turns the lever of the Build Driver as the parts of Archangel Armor began materializing on two Snap Ride Builders from front to back and left to right.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Goro shouts, " **Chou Henshin!** " to trigger the transformation into Archangel Armor.

The halves of Archangel Armor encase G7 Icarus XYZ, before the other reinforced armor parts merge with the suit, completing the suit up to Archangel Armor.

* _(Angelic chorus followed by upbeat rock guitar solo)_ _**Terase yo, El Ragna! G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out the XGMWR-05 Requiem, and inputs 5-8-0-8 into the Command Keypad and pressed Enter.

* _ **Renketsu Standby!**_ *

He attaches the spear module, turning it into the Requiem Yoroitoshi.

* _ **Renketsu Kanryou! XGMWR-05+XAS-08 Yoroitoshi ready!**_ *

Wielding the Requiem's spear mode, Yoroitoshi, G7 Icarus XYZ fights the Grizzly Smash, who in turn uses his deadly Grizz Mega Claw to fight the white winged Rider at an equal footing.

"Just as I thought, it seems you are at the exact same Hazard Level as Lord Shingetsu?", Kurokuma is revealed to sense Goro's Hazard Level. Since it was Anzu who gave him the power to transform into Archangel Armor, which in turn injected Goro with his sister's internal Nebula Gas which served as Arc-Winger's power source. "Oh, wait. You're at the peak of your level!"

Kurokuma sensed Goro's Hazard Level going from 50.9 to 51! It was implied that, according to Sento, Hazard Levels can be raised temporarily by strong emotions, or permanently by continuous usage of Full Bottles. In Goro's case, whenever his blood seethes, this is where his levels instantly increase when it comes to experiencing the usage the integrated G7-Build System in G7 Icarus XYZ.

The fight escalates even further when Anzu backs her brother up.

* * *

 **-What Will You Choose-**

Meanwhile, in the Touto government's main headquarters. Prime Minister Dougai ordered troops to bring Sento and Banjou to him, in order to ask him about the thoughts of the ongoing conflict between Touto and Hokuto.

An hour later, Sento and Banjou were brought into the Touto government's HQ mission control, Prime Minister Dougai is standing before them.

"Well?", Dougai sarcastically spoke to Sento. "What are your thoughts of what is going on right now? See this for yourselves..."

Shingetsu/Dougai presents to Sento and Banjou a news clip of the speech of Hokuto's Prime Minister in her government declaring war against Touto.

" _We of the Hokuto government have decided to exercise our military might against Touto, who have stolen Pandora's Box and threaten to plunge the world into chaos. We will bring down the hammer of justice upon Touto!_ "

After the video clip ends, Shingetsu/Dougai continued his discussion.

"It's already been this way only a few days those fools from Hokuto begin their invasion.", then he follows Sento and Banjou to the Prime Minister's office. "Hokuto sent their own Smash here too. And, what's worse...they even have been preparing secret weapons of their own, so they can get their hands on Pandora's Box."

In addition to that, Dougai also found out and revealed to Sento and Banjou that the box has six panels when it was salvaged from Mars. Those panels can hold to 10 Full Bottles each for a total of 60 bottles in order to open the box. There were also 40 Full Bottles outside of Touto were purified, both Hokuto and Seito each have two panels and 20 bottles.

That being said, Sento insinuated that the box can't be opened if neither of the three warring factions don't cooperate.

"Unfortunately, the Hokuto government chose to declare war, making the talks for reunifcation moot. It's also only a matter of time before Seito will make their move.", Dougai sat on his desk. "The reason you came here, I came here to ask you for a request: I need the two of you protect Touto and the box from those two greedy factions."

But, the two Riders immediately answered in a disagreement. Sento insists that the Rider System is not a weapon of war. Dougai doesn't buy that considering the inevitable already occuring.

"We have no intention of becoming tools of war.", the physicist defiantly replied to Dougai's proposal.

Dougai refutes to Sento's defiance, "Oh really? Are you desperate trying to atone for Katsuragi Takumi's sins, as in _your_ sins? Your creations stirred up this conflict in the first place!"

"Bullshit! Just who are you to accuse him just because everything started with his past?! You control freak!", an agitated Banjou attempts to make this personal with Shingetsu. But, Shingetsu kept calm, even telling the guards to settle down.

"You should be happy that I silenced those two idiots for you.", Dougai reminds Sento and Ryuuga his responsibility for the deaths of Gentoku and Soichi, serving as a reminder that he is _also_ protecting humanity from the corrupting influence of the box. "It's not only you [Sento] who is responsible for everything, it's Pandora's Box itself! This was the reason why those who were bathed by its light were taken over by their lust for power!"

"What kind of a person are you, to think you would kill anyone for the sake of protecting the box?! What is wrong with you?!", Banjou exclaimed.

"Power is everything. Power corrupts. Those people who were controlled by the energy of that box can't be saved anymore.", Dougai continued. "Once this conflict has been dealt with, I'll clear your names in lawful authority."

Even that, Sento refuses. And, Dougai has the guards stop him and Banjou from leaving. Also, since Shingetsu/Dougai knows Goro very well, since the fact the latter already knew about Sento and Katsuragi being one and the same person; he also learns that the Izumi siblings joined with the Hokuto government and decides to rub it in to Sento's face.

Dougai presents a satellite image of two Riders fighting a Grizzly Smash to Sento and Banjou: and those Riders happen to be the G7 Rider duo of G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S, the Izumi siblings.

"Don't forget, you've turned his [Goro] sister into a patient zero of the original Nebula Gas.", Dougai manipulates Sento's past as Katsuragi in regards with Anzu. Which makes it easy to drive a wedge between his and Goro's odd friendship.

" _If you are really Katsuragi Takumi... How do you explain on what you've done to Anzu?!_ _ **ANSWER ME!**_ _"_

"How does it feel that Izumi Goro learned on what you've did to his sister? Make your choice, Kiryu Sento; it's either you die as a hero, or live long enough to see yourself becoming the villain."

Dougai presents Sento and Banjou two tracking braces for him to give orders to the two. While Sento is still reluctant to do Dougai's bidding, bringing up Goro joining the Hokuto government as a means to drive a wedge between was an advantage for Dougai, so Sento is forced to comply. Banjou was appalled by what Dougai did, to the point he referred the Prime Minister a control freak.

* * *

 **-Taki's Mission-**

Meanwhile in an isolated beach somewhere around Touto.

Taki and Natsu scouted the beach to see if there is any conflict ongoing between the two warring nations.

"That war between Hokuto and Seito...it's like back in the Warring States.", Natsu even compared the ensuing conflict of the warring nations to the Sengoku Period.

"True. It seems Japan here lost their will to reunite the country because of the Skywall.", the veteran ninja replied. "I hope those two are alright."

Natsu reassures that Anzu and Goro are fine and they always have each others' backs. Taki is beginning to question on what way will Goro do in order to avert the war. Since he does plan to find a way to stop the conflict of the two nations before the Seito government will make their move.

As the master and student duo continue their scout, they find a body of a partially naked man washed ashore. Taki checks it out, only to find out that is actually Himuro Gentoku, the man who was killed by Shingetsu.

"That's...", the ninja recalled the face of the man who is once the leader of Faust.

It's more likely the vampire demon tossed his body after killing him and took his clothes as well. As Taki used a ninja art to check any of Gentoku's vital signs, it seems that he's currently in a comatose-like state. Meaning, he is not technically dead. The last time Gentoku was alive is that Shingetsu poured impure Nebula Gases after shooting him 37,000 times to "kill" him. This is more likely to put him into comatose for indefinite periods of time.

"He's not dead, is he? Master?", asked Natsu.

"More likely, yes. He still has signs of life. But, he's in a state of coma."

The question is, how did Gentoku ever survived from being killed by Shingetsu?

* * *

 **-Kurokuma's Rampage-**

Meanwhile, returning to the fight with the G7 Riders vs. Grizzie Kurokuma, the demonic bear gains the upper hand in his battle against the Izumi siblings. He continued lording his brute strength on the Kamen Riders and taking sadistic joy in making them suffer.

"He's too strong...", Goro attempts to stand up.

"Kurokuma has the ability to transform into a Smash. I didn't know he would be that dangerous.", Anzu deduced, regarding the demon bear's strength.

The evil grizzly bear continued boasting his power at the G7 Riders.

"You see that? Might makes right, do you here me?!", Kurokuma shouted. "And as for you, ever since you defected from the Kamui Tribe, you have becoming stunted, Rakurai. And, I really have no right to call you my creator."

Just as the Grizzly Smash prepares to finish off the two Riders, Sawatari makes his presence known and attacks Kurokuma with just a straight punch, sending the Grizzly Smash flying, and Kurokuma is reverted back to his smaller form.

"How did a teddy bear became a Smash?", asked Sawatari.

An irate Kurokuma lets out a tantrum after he gets interrupted by Hokuto's Sawatari Kazumi.

"Grr... I'll remember this!", the evil teddy bear left off.

The Izumi siblings managed to get up, they eject their respective trinkets off from their belts, canceling their transformed forms.

"Thank you for saving us, Sawatari-san.", Anzu thanks the commander of the Three Crows for saving her and Goro in a nick of time.

And, speaking of the Three Crows, Sawatari has been searching for them lately.

"Hey, have you seen the other three?", Sawatari continued.

"Those three goons of yours? Who knows.", Goro replied. "Maybe they immediately started their hunt for Build so they can get his Full Bottles."

Sawatari sighed, he's visibly irritated when either of the Three Crows engage on their mission behind his back.

"Man, those guys are so going to be dead after I run into them. By the way, Shiro-chan, since why did that psychotic teddy bear just called you "Rakurai"?"

"Actually, Kurokuma was my creation. I created him through an unstable Kuma Full Bottle. With the intent to get revenge against Faust."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Lock, Light, Jet

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-Anzu:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko

 **Goro** **'s current Hazard Level:** 51.0

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Gentoku is revealed to be in a comatose state as opposed to be permanently dead. This is similar to Takatora's fate towards the end of Gaim following his fight against Micchy. It's unknown how Gentoku survived from his supposedly death by Shingetsu's hands.

Kurokuma combines some aspects of Go-Jaraji-Da (the Porcupine Gurongi) from Kuuga, as well as Phoenix from Kamen Rider Wizard.


	89. Episode 089: Fallout

**Episode 089: Fallout**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Much like the previous two chapter before this, it still takes place during episode 17 of Kamen Rider Build.

SPOILER WARNING: Here, we're going to see how Sento is going to deal with the fact that Goro joined with the Hokuto government's army, not to mentioned that he, as Katsuragi is responsible for turning Anzu into a patient zero of Faust's original Nebula Gas.

And, I thought Hokuto's Smash trio were supposed to be intimidating and more of a "Knight of Cerebus" mini-boss gang. Turns out that most of them, including Akaba, are delinquents at the same time are comic-relief villains akin to Brain, Igor, Lovelica, and even Kuroto himself! That being said, the Smash trio are indeed idiots, making Sawatari/Grease, and the Izumi siblings/G7 Riders look like the only sane individuals. Since Anzu and Goro are magnificent bastards in their own right, maybe one of them can take advantage of their stupidity to further their ends.

Starting this chapter, Anzu now wears a pink Cheongsam (a female Chinese dress), making her a lot similar to Ada Wong from the Resident Evil series, and her hair is not only going to be dyed black instead of keeping her apricot-brown colored hair, it's going to be cut into a bob (much like Miu's appearance in the story, and keeping with Yumi Sugimoto's current appearance). While Goro retains his usual attire of his casual black leather jacket, undershirt, and jeans. Both of them still have their Hokuto government badges branded on the collars of their attires.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Who is Grizzie Kurokuma?-**

After Sawatari saves the Izumi siblings from being defeated by Grizzie Kurokuma in his Smash form, Anzu (and in a reluctant way, Goro) thanked him. Since Sawatari is also a Rider himself in possession of a Sclash Driver. In addition, Sawatari _has_ Full Bottles with him; and he reveals to the brother and sister duo a Helicopter Full Bottle in his hand!

But, Sawatari clarifies to Anzu about Kurokuma calling her with her previous name, Rakurai. This is where Anzu reveals to Sawatari that she is a, or once a member of the alien demons who terrorized Hokuto: the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe.

"That bear is the Kamui Tribe's muscle, Kurokuma. And I used to be with these demons from outer space.", Anzu discussed.

"No way. You were once with these goons before?"

Anzu continued, "I merely used the Kamui Tribe as a front to get revenge against Faust. But, I never realized that its leader went off the deep end and caused so much chaos here before the war even began. Said leader of the tribe killed Faust's original leader and took over in his place. And as for that bear, Kurokuma is a walking nightmare."

In addition, Anzu brought up that she is separated from Goro by the time he was born during a fateful accident 27 years ago. Also, Sawatari is shocked to learn that Anzu is a patient zero of the original Nebula Gases; due to Katsuragi Takumi's experiments done to her. That's why she and Goro joined the war to capture Sento, whose previous identity being Katsuragi himself.

"So, you wanted revenge against Faust by killing those people connected to them. That's so messed up, my dear.", Sawatari remarked about Anzu's past actions. "Wishing for revenge is a dangerous idea, and the results become uglier than you are not expecting. When there is war, there is also revenge. If you pick on the wrong guy just for the sake of vengeance, losing someone you love and care for is the closest thing to a fate worse than death."

That being said, both siblings have a reason to join the war: capturing Sento. Anzu decided to cast aside her thoughts of revenge, and the reason why is that her power is not a curse, but also a blessing. As for Goro, capturing or killing Sento will be the only way to end the war as fast as possible, since Katsuragi's creations are the ones being used for weapons of war.

After Sawatari listened to Anzu's story, he decides to take his leave to find his three goons.

"Hey, where are you going this time?", asked Goro when Sawatari is about to walk.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to find those three loons.", the leader of the Three Crows replied, "And, oh. If in case you guys run into them, tell them to get Build's Full Bottles."

That being said, Sawatari asks the siblings if in case they run into the Smash trio, he asks them to find Build's Full Bottles. Before Sawatari left, he also reveals that the Smash trio of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba are prone to arguing amongst themselves, which proves to be a hindrance to the Hokuto military's main objectives, and they can be also incompetent at worse.

And, Goro also thought of the pros and cons to the stupidity of the Hokuto Three Crows: as such he's able to take advantage of the stupidity of the three if necessary.

"That red Hard Smash and Kurokuma are no different in terms of causing so much destruction.", Anzu compares Akaba to Kurokuma.

"Not to mention, those three tend to act on their own without Sawatari's permission.", hypocritically speaking, Goro insinuates. "Even we ourselves have our own agenda separate from them."

"We better race with those clowns before Sawatari does.", sighed Anzu. "But, first. I gotta need a new haircut and some clothes for a change."

* * *

 **-Goro's Log-**

Meanwhile, while the V-Fortress continued orbiting the Earth, the Space Explorers returned back to the ship. They share their thoughts about the ongoing war between two out of three of Japan's warring nations of Hokuto and Touto. Samus noted that Seito's government is currently laying low at the moment; and they will likely wait for the opportunity to strike at a given moment.

"It's his log. He [Goro] sent us some information about the Smash trio from Hokuto.", Samus looked at the inbox of her email, it's more likely that Goro purposely send it to her to inform them of Hokuto's arsenal.

Samus looked at the pictures of the three Smash representing Hokuto's army: the Castle Hard Smash (red), Stag Hard Smash (blue), and Owl Hard Smash (yellow). The individuals who transform into these respective Smash forms inject their Full Bottles to transform. It is strange for these kind of people to retain their humanity when transformed into their forms.

"That's strange. If memory serves correct, any human being turned into a Smash lose their sense of awareness.", Samus deduces the difference between the lesser regular Smash to the Hard Smash.

"And, Izumi-san mentioned that the people who transformed into these particular Smash are no good people either. They're your average delinquents with minds of schoolyard bullies.", Mitsuzane adds his own insinuation.

Samus also confirms that the Smash trio have their own fatal flaws: they have a tendency to bicker at each other at a given moment. The threesome's arguing amongst themselves is a deterrence to the Hokuto's objective in claiming Pandora's Box.

"Good thing, that guy along with his sister are smartasses in their own right.", Go also does not forget that Goro (and by extension, Anzu) are the only sane members of Hokuto's military forces besides the Three Crows' leader. Since Sawatari is not aware of the Izumi siblings' _actual_ true agenda in the war; Goro will take the opportunity to manipulate the stupidity of the Smash trio.

Much like Go's statement, Samus is certain that Goro is able to play the Hokuto Three Crows like fiddles. She still recalls all the audacious tricks he pulled ever since he became a Kamen Rider; like figuring out Paragon's true identity being Togami Hikaru.

* * *

 **-Blunder-**

Elsewhere…

The Smash Trio of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba – as the Castle Hard, Stag Hard, and Owl Hard Smash are fighting Kamen Riders Build and Cross-Z in an attempt to steal their Full Bottles. Their attempt to hand over the Riders' bottles backfire for the first time when the trio started arguing amongst themselves before the fight started.

That's when Banjou refers the three as idiots. In response, Akaba decides to teach him [Banjou] about matters as he transforms into a Smash through his signature Full Bottle. To Sento's surprise, this is the first time he sees a human being able to turn into a Smash by just injecting a Full Bottle into their body.

Aoba and Kiba pulled out their own Full Bottles and transform into their Smash forms and started mayhem. Sento quickly transforms into Build. It only took five minutes for Akaba, as the Castle Hard Smash to pin Cross-Z down.

Regardless of that, Hokuto's Smash trio succeeded in defeating Sento and Banjou. But, their stupidity is just in the tip of the iceberg...

The boys started arguing amongst each other again asking who gets to ask the Kamen Riders to get their Full Bottles first.

"We won. Now, hand over your bottles!", said the red Smash.

But, the Stag Hard Smash butts in. "Wait. This was all thanks to _me_ , so I'll take the bottles."

The yellow Owl Hard Smash interrupts, escalating the argument between the three even further.,

"No, no, no, no! I was the one who did it!", Kiba tackles Aoba out of the way.

"Hey!"

A dumbfounded Sento takes notice of the Smash trio's bickering. That being said, he and Banjou ran off somewhere, while the Three Crows are busy arguing amongst themselves; the two escape; taking advantage of the ensuing conflict of the trio to divert their attention.

"You were the last to transform!"

"Come on, man!"

Moments later, just after they stop the bickering. They decided to yell in unison.

" **Give us your bottles!** "

They paused for a brief moment, not realizing that Sento and Banjou already escaped in the midst of their bickering. A bad way to blunder Hokuto's objective to take Touto's bottles.

"You clowns had to let them get away.", Goro's voice echoed on the Smash trio's ears'.

That's when Akaba turned around, only to see the Izumi siblings standing behind them. They happen to watch the whole commotion of the Three Crows. Seconds later, Aoba and Kiba turned around, shocked at the sight of Anzu and Goro; the former had recently changed her looks: she cut her hair into a bob and dyed black, and is wearing a pink Cheongsam (a Chinese dress for women).

"It's Kuro-chan!", the delinquent Akaba freaks out when Goro looks him in the eye.

"A-Anzu-sama!", Kiba exclaims at the sight of the older Izumi sister.

The Smash trio canceled their transformation and started kneeling before the siblings and bowing profusely for forgiveness, ashamed that they failed their mission and Sawatari is more likely going to punish them for their actions.

"Anzu-sama! Please don't tell the Captain we messed up!", Kiba bowed before Anzu's feet.

"We failed to get their bottles!", Aoba does the same thing when he is facing Goro.

" **Please forgive us!** ", Akaba, along with the other two shouted in unison.

An annoyed Anzu sighs, as she finds it annoying for someone before doing a _dogeza_ : a form of kneeling and bowing to prostate oneself while touching one's head to the floor. This is rather odd, because the trio knelt and bowed before Goro, who happens to be a CEO of a company that creates futuristic inventory.

"Calm down you three.", said Anzu. "Don't worry, you'll get their bottles again."

"Have some dignity, you guys. Pull yourselves together!", Goro asks the trio to stand up from their kneeling. "I know Sawatari is pissed when you guys went on your own. He's the Chief, that's where you should kneel before him, not me!"

Shenanigans aside, Goro tells the Smash trio to continue their chase of Build. Also, he asks either of them to capture a girl who also happens to be connected to Sento: Misora.

The ZETA Tech CEO presents a close-up picture of Misora to the trio.

"Hey, isn't that Mii-tan?", Kiba asked. Since he does recognize Misora as the internet idol, Mii-tan.

"What, are you a fan of her?!", asked Goro. "Well, if you want Mii-tan so bad. Why don't you just take her home too?"

* * *

 **-War Is Hell-**

Meanwhile, a guilt-stricken Misora wandered on the city on her own. She see children crying for their parents and other people walking around presumably homeless and moving towards war shelters.

After roaming endlessly at the war-torn areas around Touto, Misora isolated herself in a park. It's only a matter of time Sento manages to find her.

"That's where you've been...", Sento said after finding Misora.

Misora recalled when Soichi said about using her abilities to purify Full Bottles for the sake of justice, only to realize that it was meant to be tools of war. "I used this ability of mine because I thought it was for the sake of justice... But in the end, it was only for military weapons. Because I purified the bottles, the war for Pandora's Box began. On my way, I saw so many people wounded And worse, father is already gone; and it's too late for me to say sorry for everything that happen. It's all my fault."

Misora felt that she is to blame for the ensuing chaos.

"Misora...", Sento tries to console her.

"This is too much...", Misora is in the verge of breaking down emotionally. "It hurts. I'll never be able to accept myself for what I've done."

"You're wrong. It's not your fault.", Sento refuted, and tries to remind her that _he_ is also responsible for everything that happen; that even includes what he, as Katsuragi did to Anzu, in which it fractured his friendship between Goro ever since the latter found out.

"I don't want this ability...", Misora grasped into the golden bracelet in her left hand; the same one used in her ability to purify Full Bottles. "Why I can't take it off?! Why? Why?! **WHY?!** "

Sento comforts Misora, and reminds her that he will take responsibility for everything that transpired this conflict. Even though Soichi and Gentoku are dead, they are still held responsible for the conflicts.

"It's not your fault.", Sento also broke down after hugging Misora. "It's _mine._ "

Until, they both hear a clap from afar. The Hokuto Three Crows make their presence known before Sento.

"That really made me cry.", Kiba giddily said, dissing Sento and Misora.

The threesome pulled out their Full Bottles after shaking them, and inject them into their bodies as they transform into their Hard Smash forms.

* _ **Castle!**_ * / * _ **Kuwagata**_ _(Stag Beetle)_ * / * _ **Fukurou**_ _(Owl)_ *

Sento made no other choice but to fight back, even if it means getting his hands dirty. He assures Misora that he will no longer run away and reaffirms his belief that the Rider System is not a weapon of war. Sento immediately transforms into Build in RabbitTank Sparkling Form.

Chaos erupts when Sento fights the Smash trio in RabbitTank Sparkling. Build pulls out the Drill Crusher in Gun mode and the Hawk Gatlinger and fires to shoot down the Owl Hard Smash from the air. He fires at the Castle Hard Smash, but he manages to tank the firepower with his shields.

* * *

 **-Goro's Betrayal-**

But, the Smash trio corners Build, just before they can triple team him. Sento is shot from behind.

"Sento!", Misora exclaimed when Sento is pushed back. She notices that the attacker is revealed to be none other than Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ. Turns out that Sento was shot in the back by the person who idolized him: Goro!

Smoke can be seen at the barrel of G7 Icarus XYZ's G7 Sky Buster after the black winged Kamen Rider shot Build from behind. Goro was watching the whole chaos all the time, he barely speaks at this time; much to the surprise of the Smash trio.

Sento stands up, shocked at this surprising betrayal. "Izumi-san... How could you do this?", he asked. He attempts to approach the black winged Rider, only to be blocked by the Castle Hard Smash.

Goro doesn't reply at all, all he does is watch Sento being ganged up by the Three Crows.

"Izumi-san...", Sento tries to stand up and avoid the Smash trio. But, Aoba keeps him away from approaching Goro. "Why did you sided with the Hokuto government? Have you really betrayed me?!", he then tries to shove the Stag Hard Smash out of the way. "You and I...", Sento then restrains the Castle Hard Smash. "...were supposed to be friends!"

G7 Icarus XYZ loads the Pteranodon and Drill Full Bottles into the G7 Sky Buster...

* _ **Pteranodon! Drill! Ready, go!**_ *

...he aims his gun. This time, at Misora! He pulls the trigger...

* _ **Vortex Burst!**_ *

...firing a double-helix shaped shot straight to Misora. Sento takes the bullet meant for her. Fortunately, Sento manages to maintain his Rider form despite the brunt of the damage of Goro's shot.

Afterwards, G7 Icarus XYZ just walked out. Allowing the Smash trio continue their dirty work. Once he leaves the forest, Goro cancels his transformation and chuckled.

* * *

 **-Not Quite Dead-**

"Just as planned.", he muttered. "I'm leaving the rest to you, Sawatari."

Moments later, Goro catches up with his sister.

"So, you're planning to make him think you betrayed him?", asked Anzu before smiling at Goro's masterful act. "I didn't know you are such a great actor for this job."

"But, for now. Let's just keep up with the charade until Touto makes a chance to counteract.", Goro reminds Anzu to keep up with their facade for now.

Their discussion is interrupted when Goro's phone rings, and it comes from Taki.

"It's Taki-oneesama!", Anzu looked at her brother's phone. "Put on the speakerphone, bro."

Goro answers the ninja's call.

" _Goro. I have terrible news for you guys._ ", Taki's voice is heard from the phone.

"What is it?", Goro raised his eyebrow.

" _We found Himuro Gentoku's body here in a remote beach._ "

"I thought he was dead...", Anzu droned, certain that Shingetsu threw Gentoku's someplace else, in which happens that Taki managed to find out his corpse.

" _Actually, he's not quite dead. His body still shows signs of life. Probably he is in a state of comatose._ "

"Comatose?", Goro skeptically said. "That's strange... No one could have survived from getting shot 37 thousand times. Isurugi Soichi met that same fate before Himuro Gentoku."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ *****_ _ **Other**_ _ **:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ *****_ _ **Ino**_ _ **rganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***O**_ _ **ther**_ _ **:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-** **G7 Type-S** **:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ *****_ _ **Other**_ _ **:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-** **Grease** **:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ TBA  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter  
 _ *****_ _ **Other**_ _ **:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 51.0

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The scene where Sento finds out that Goro is siding with the Hokuto Three Crows (and the Hokuto government by proxy) is similar to the first episode of Blade when Kenzaki notices Tachibana, transformed as Garren watches him getting mauled by an Undead, where Kenzaki himself first uttered the famous "ondul" word, which became a meme.

Before that, Goro shooting Sento in the back while he was fighting the Smash trio is similar to Gaim's episode 26 when Micchy shoots Kouta before the latter was about to transform into Kachidoki Arms.


	90. Episode 090: Under Martial Law

**Episode 090: Under Martial Law**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter refers to Hokuto declaring that its nation undergoes in a state of "martial law". When talking about martial law, it means the imposition of direct military control of normal civilian functions of government, especially in response to a temporary emergency such as invasion or major disaster, or in an occupied law can be used by governments to enforce their rule over the public.

In unrelated notes, here in the Philippines, the country has a long history of martial law during the 1970s. It was there, the late-former President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law. It was also a nightmare to some; those who criticized the Marcos regime were subjected to persecution. The martial law was lifted sometime after Senator Benigno "Ninoy" Aquino Jr. was assassinated, and Marcos exiled after the People Power revolution. Since last year of May, martial law was declared by incumbent president Rodrigo Duterte in the light of the Maute-ISIS insurgency in Marawi. Even after the Battle of Marawi ended with the deaths of Maute's commanders: Isnilon Hapilon and Omar Maute, the martial law in Mindanao is still in effect and it will likely last at the end of 2018.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Soldiers Lurking Around Hokuto-**

The Space Explorers returned to Shouya City to investigate the current situation in Hokuto.

Samus, Makoto, and Mayu returned in the New Command Center and had everything locked down. They transferred all important things in the HQ into the V-Fortress; to make sure everything about their important inventories don't fall into the wrong hands.

Soldiers and Guardians have been patrolling in different places across Hokuto, that even includes Shouya City itself. It was that recently this morning, Hokuto's Prime Minister Tajimi Yoshiko has recently declared to put her homeland under a state of martial law.

Martial law means is that an ordinary law is suspended by the government, and as the term suggests: it is the military who holds the law. Curfews occur at night, as a means to arrest those who violate the law at night. Those who are trying the criticize the Hokuto government's intentions are subjected to persecution, something that popped up by other citizens of the country who are appalled by their prime minister's actions of declaring war against Touto.

Two hours later, Samus and her party returned back to their ship in space. She told everyone else what is going on in Hokuto.

"The Hokuto government has gone overboard...", Samus laments in regards to the declaration of martial law in Hokuto. "Soldiers have been lurking over the streets lately."

"Not to mention, Hokuto's prime minister is also paranoid.", Makoto added.

"Those who criticized the Hokuto government were being persecuted.", Mayu finished.

People in Hokuto lost their free will to speak out against their government in the light of the military law being implemented. As a result, critics against the government have been arrested for conspiracy against the government or the other way around.

It was a great idea for the Space Explorers to take their base of operations to space through their galactic dreadnought in the form of the V-Fortress. Since Samus had to lockdown their base in Shouya City in order to prevent the risk of having their inventory falling into the wrong hands.

"Good thing we're taking our HQ in this ship.", sighed Mitsuzane, as the V-Fortress is the only space station for the gang to observe the current situation in Japan all while the ship able to orbit around the Earth.

Go's cellphone beeps. The cameraman opens up and receives a message from Goro. The latter asks the bounty hunter to open her email.

Samus opens her email, she receives a message from Goro. After opening, it seems that Goro informed the Space Explorers that Himuro Gentoku, the former leader of Faust is still alive.

"No way, is that guy supposed to be dead?", asked the young Kureshima.

* * *

 **-Poking the Dead Body-**

Meanwhile, back in Touto.

The Izumi siblings catch up with Natsu and Taki at an isolated beach where they found Gentoku's unconscious body. The fact that Gentoku is supposed to be dead, it's strange how he survived from being killed by Shingetsu after he poured a lethal strain of Nebula Gases that poisoned him. Anzu recalls the gases that Shingetsu used on Gentoku and brought up to her brother and the kunoichi duo that the gas in the bottle Shingetsu used actually came from Anzu's internal Nebula Gases!

"Nebula Gases from your own body?", Taki raised her eyebrow when Anzu started explaining.

"Umm, yeah. I gave Shingetsu the Full Bottles to him to kill Himuro Gentoku. Unfortunately, the gas did not kill him, but the excessive beat down he sustained did.", Anzu nervously nodded. "The Nebula Gas in that bottle he [Shingetsu] contained my neurotoxins. He'll more likely be revived once I use these toxins. But, once he wakes up, the toxins will eventually hurt him."

Anzu reveals that, by injecting her internal Nebula Gas on anyone, she can turn the gases into toxins in which she can either kill or incapacitate her victims, which fits the spider motif to her Rider form. Anzu's venom is much more powerful than Blood Stalk's.

"We're going to need a lot of answers from him by the time he [Gentoku] wakes up.", Goro carries Gentoku's body on his shoulders. "Thanks for letting us know about this, Taki.", but before the siblings take their leave, Goro asks one more thing. "Taki, tell me something. Why did you came all the way here? This is my... No. This matter is just for us siblings only. We are finding a way to stop this war."

"Goro, I want to tell you that you don't have to bear that burden to yourself. The same goes for you, Anzu.", the kunoichi continued. "I've seen so many wars in my era. And, I've seen how harsh this one really is. If you want to avert this war, we are always by your side."

Taki admits that she has never seen how Japan today have been into an endless hell because of the Skywall that divided the nation. If she wanted to find a purpose in protecting the world from the evils of Pandora's Box, it's the same as in her era in her objective to destroy the evil sword known as Soul Edge. That said, Taki is willing to save all of humanity from Pandora's Box, seeing it as no different as Soul Edge in her time.

"Even though we're on separate routes, we're here to back you up!", Natsu assures to the Izumi siblings.

Taki was grateful towards Goro for helping her find her true potential, especially that Goro has learned to humble himself ever since she and Natsu settled into his mansion. Ditto for Natsu, as she does idolize both Anzu and Goro with their determination to fight.

"Thanks, you guys.", Goro nods in approval, also being grateful that Taki is also determined to do something with Pandora's Box before it could bring the whole world to its knees.

Once again, the brother-sister duo of Anzu and Goro and the kunoichi master-student pair of Taki and Natsu moved on to their mission at separate routes, but with the latter party watching the siblings if in case they run into trouble.

That said, Goro carried the unconscious body of Gentoku and bring him into the Hokuto Three Crows' base with the intent to interrogate him. Goro chooses to make Gentoku talk the most painful way possible. In short, he's going to resort to torturing him while interrogating him; and he's going to ask the help of Sawatari and his guys for that.

Later at the Hokuto Three Crows' HQ in the Hokuto-Touto Skywall border, they put Gentoku's body into his cell, at the same time dressing him with a POW (prisoner of war) outfit. The siblings will get to him later once they meet up with Sawatari's guys.

"Are you sure about this, Goro?", asked Anzu. She warns Goro about trying to get revenge on Faust in her place, as such this makes him no different than Shingetsu in terms of being a murderous psychopath. "I don't want you to end up like me, the more you are obsessed with the enemy you're trying to kill; you yourself will become the enemy."

"Right. That's the thing I fear the most.", Goro replied. "Thanks for letting me know, neechan."

Anzu may have been a sociopath herself because of her desire to get revenge against Faust, Goro has no problem showing signs of his own form of sociopathy when it comes to his enemies, even if they are related to Faust, or its founder; Katsuragi Takumi, who is currently Kiryu Sento. And for that matter, Goro is more willing to fracture his friendship towards the physicist (just like what he did earlier when Sento was fighting the Smash trio, at the same time watching him getting manhandled by the three), endanger the people Sento loves for the sake of stopping the war, or even just to spite him.

* * *

 **-Torture-Interrogation Technique-**

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress...

Samus and the crew not only learn that Gentoku is not even dead, he's also been injected with Anzu's internal Nebula Gas, that will likely wake him up from his coma. And, he does, Anzu's internal gases will immediately become neurotoxins that will incapacitate the former leader of Faust.

The crew received an audio transmission from the siblings.

" _We sent his body into the POW camp._ ", Anzu's voice is heard.

"And, are you planning to interrogate him by the time he wakes up soon?", the bounty hunter answered.

" _We're going to make him squeal, the most painful way possible._ ", Goro insinuates that he's going to resort to a torture-interrogation technique, much to the surprise of the bounty hunter and the crew hearing the Izumi siblings reporting their situation in Hokuto.

" **Say what?!** ", Mitsuzane and Go exclaimed in unison upon hearing Goro's intent to torture Gentoku by the time he wakes up from his coma.

Samus brings up the situation with Hokuto to Anzu and Goro, "In case you haven't heard, Hokuto has declared martial law earlier this morning. It's more likely the reason why people in Hokuto show their disapproval in regards to the ensuing war between the two warring nations."

" _Yeah, Touto's broadcasting news even with the other countries. The Prime Minister has literally lost it._ ", Goro admits he is appalled by Hokuto Prime Minister Tajimi's decision to let their military take control of their laws. " _But for now, we are currently doing what we have to do._ "

"You guys be careful out there.", the bounty hunter ends transmission with the Izumi siblings.

Mitsuzane and Go seemed to be appalled with Goro's idea of torturing Gentoku to get other information in regards with Faust and Pandora's Box, even though torture is one of the most common solutions to gain information from a person.

Also, learning from the fact that Gentoku was the one who unwillingly saved Anzu from Katsuragi's experiments years ago before he became the leader of Faust, it's ironic that the moment he wakes up, it's more likely Gentoku is in the receiving end of a well-deserved retribution for the second time by Anzu's hands; if having his father killed by Grizzie Kurokuma wasn't enough.

* * *

 **-Fan the Flame and Crush Everything!-**

Later that night, Goro is seen gazing the sight of the entire Touto from a rooftop building, seeing the whole mess caused by the war between it and Hokuto. As always, Goro barely smiles; it shows he is visibly irate that this war is not only caused by the Skywall's existence, but each of the warring countries' lust for the indescribable power of Pandora's Box made them compete against each other.

Like what he always adhere to himself, when there is war, there is also an endless cycle of revenge. Goro always thinks that revenge is a sucker's game, and he is the only person not to be driven by it, and it is Anzu who desires revenge. Regardless, Goro is more willing to do reprehensible things to defeat a greater evil. In retrospect, he knows that revenge will bring harm to the revenger him/herself than his/her enemies.

What's on Goro's mind is that once the conflict ends, he will make sure that the three nations will pay the price for using his inventions for their twisted desires of war. Faust already learned that the hard way with Isurugi Soichi's (Blood Stalk) death. As for the Hokuto government, once Goro drops the charade, he's left with no other choice but to sell them out to the Touto government.

But, for now. That will have to wait.

"Oh, I've been lookin' for you, Goro-chan!", Sawatari calls out Goro by his actual name instead of his codename.

"Sawatari?", he turned around at the sight of the Three Crows' captain.

The two men share their thoughts about the ensuing war. While he prioritizes his mission to get Touto's Full Bottle as a mercenary for the Hokuto government, he asks Goro about his reason for getting involved in the war.

"Anzu and I are going to get our hands on anyone related to Faust.", Goro said. "I'm going to make sure those SOB's pay for using my toys for their twisted ambitions."

"Man, you awfully sounded like Build. He keeps ranting that he is not a "weapon of war" whatever it is."

Sawatari reveals that he ran into Sento and Banjou, after his goons lost their factions' Full Bottles to them. He manages to beat those two, because he was itching for a fight against them.

"You what? You fought Build and that dragon guy?", Goro exclaimed.

"You know him? I first saw you trying to kill him back in that warehouse.", Sawatari brought up that he was the golden Kamen Rider who attacked him and Sento in the warehouse during the time Goro found out Sento's actual identity being Katsuragi.

Goro also admits that he had an unconscious urge to get revenge on Katsuragi for what he did to his sister. But, Anzu had to stop him. Due to the fact that, if Goro would have killed Sento, he'd be at the same levels as the psychopaths he encountered; namely Shingetsu.

"And, now. Anzu and I are going to either capture or kill him [Sento] and get his bottles. That's why we are here.", Goro ends the discussion. "End of story. What about you, what are your thoughts about this mayhem?"

The captain of the Three Crows continued, "This whole thing is not the festival I wanted either. I'm itching for a good fight. I'm not yet contented after bringing the pain on Build and that dragon guy friend of his."

Aside prioritizing Hokuto's objective in capturing Touto's Full Bottles, Sawatari lives in one purpose: fighting. He's been searching foes who can test his strength around Touto. He has already fought Build and Cross-Z earlier, this time he's still not satisfied. Goro, in the other hand, had other plans in mind before he has other things to do.

"Sawatari...", Goro pulled out his Build Driver. "...do you have a time to spar? I find it interesting to start a fight in the night."

Sawatari reads the ZETA Tech CEO's mind, he responds by pulling out his Sclash Driver.

"You're on. Give me the battle that I wanted the most.", a smile curved on Sawatari's face. "I want to see how you used that G7 Icarus XYZ armor in its full power."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ TBA  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 51.0

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

According to Taki, Pandora's Box is the closest equivalent to Soul Edge in her universe, considering the box had corrupted some people who witnessed its light (i.e., Gentoku, Soichi, Hokuto's PM Tajimi, etc).

This chapter takes place between episode 17 and after episode 18 of _Kamen Rider Build_. Since G7 Icarus XYZ and Grease will fight in the next chapter.


	91. Episode 091: Burning Soul of Battle

**Episode 091: Burning Soul of Battle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts for the latest episode of Build: turns out that Utsumi is not dead permanently. It's yet to be known how he survived falling to his death, and we see him working with Nanba Heavy Industries in a yet to be known position, it's either he'll be Nanba's secretary or vice president, whatever. Just leave it into your imagination guys.

Also, it's also revealed that the Sclash Driver has a side-effect after each transformation: it turns the user increasingly aggressive and become obsessed with fighting, like in Grease's case, he goes completely nuts whenever he fights; similar to the Delta Gear from _555_. Considering why Anzu was able to use the Driver without suffering from these side effects, the reason she is unaffected by its side effects is simply too obvious too ignore: she's already a patient zero to the original Nebula Gas that Katsuragi injected on her and she has an _immeasurable_ Hazard Level, which brings to mind Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus being the second Patient Zero who has the perfect antibody to use the Buggle Driver II and transform into Cronus.

Speaking this week's episode of Build, the airdate of the episode happens to be the same day of Kouhei Takeda's (Otoya and Sawatari's actor) birthday.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Before the Fight-**

Elsewhere in a stadium in Touto...

In the football field, Goro and Sawatari confront each other before their duel in the dead of night. In the upper box of the stadium, Anzu and the other Hokuto Three Crows watch their two Riders going in a fight in the middle of the night; since it was Goro who accepted Sawatari's challenge. Since Sawatari himself is driven by his passion to fight.

The two Riders from Hokuto make another exchange before they transform; Sawatari asks Goro about Anzu being able to transform with the Sclash Driver, as he mentions that usage of the Driver overtime causes the user to be increasingly aggressive, similar to anyone exposed by the light of Pandora's Box; and Sawatari himself is aware of it since he got his Driver from the guys from Nanba.

"That's strange, how is your sis being able to use the Driver without experiencing its side effects?", Sawatari.

"It's obvious. There are three things you should know about Anzu's use of that Sclash Driver.", Goro explained. "One: she has an immeasurable Hazard Level and Katsuragi injecting her with the original Nebula Gas what makes her able to use that Driver with no problem at all. Two: the G7 system, especially the prototypes are modular, which it managed to accept the Build and Sclash Drivers. Three: the G7 system is my masterpiece, it is the antithesis to everything that Katsuragi Takumi created. Even that my and Anzu's Rider Systems all have Katsuragi's machinations incorporated in our suits, it's ironic that I'm planning to use Katsuragi's creations against his current identity and anyone who's related to him."

But, hearing this; Sawatari is also appalled when he learned from Akaba about what Goro did before he showed up to fight Build and Cross-Z.

"Hey, slow down man. Akaba told me that you tried to kill _that_ girl.", Sawatari brought up that Goro was attempting to kill Misora.

"What about it?", Goro asked, deadpan and dry as usual. "Don't tell me that I went "overboard"?"

"That was MII-TAN! You idiot!", Sawatari shouted. "Don't even think about killing her next time okay!"

Anzu and the Three Crows are appalled to a hilarious degree after learning that Sawatari is a fanboy for Mii-tan, Misora's other name as an internet idol.

From a distance, on top of one of the stadium's upper boxes, Natsu and Taki are observing Goro's fight with Sawatari from there. Curious what to see Sawatari's Rider form looks like.

* * *

 **-G7 Icarus XYZ vs. Grease-**

Returning to the scene between Goro and Sawatari, the latter puts on his Sclash Driver...

* _ **Sclash Driver!**_ *

"Let's get this show started, then.", Sawatari said as he took out his Robot Sclashjelly.

"Right back at you.", Goro replied as he pulled out his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles.

Goro inserted his Full Bottles into his Build Driver, while Sawatari loads the Robot Sclashjelly into his Sclash Driver.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Robot Jelly!**_ *

Goro transforms first after yelling, "Henshin!" and subsequently turning the lever of his Build Driver as the halves of the StealthCrow Armor encase him.

* _ **Are you Ready?! […] StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ *

Then, Sawatari makes a swaggering pose by pointing his finger to his opponent before it is followed with a "come over here!" gesture with his finger before pumping the lever of his Sclash Driver, he shouts "Henshin!" before he pumps the lever.

* _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afuruderu!**_ *

Sawatari makes a taunting gesture in the middle of his transformation. After that, a familiar Snap Ride Builder taking form of a beaker forms around Sawatari, bathing him with a black liquid coming from the Robot Sclashjelly, the beaker twists unto him which forms his Rider form's incomplete form before a geyser of golden-black fluid bathes him, which takes form of the shoulder and chest armor, and the second helmet, completing his transformation.

* _ **Robot In, Grease! Buraa~!**_ *

Sawatari is transformed into **Kamen Rider Grease**.

" **Kamen Rider Grease** …is here.", Grease makes his introduction. Goro remembers that form, the one that attacked him and Sento in the warehouse, it doesn't help that he's also a Kamen Rider representing Hokuto. "The fire in my heart…The passion…I'll let my fire and passion crush you!"

The black winged Kamen Rider rebukes on his own, "In that case, you are marked for judgment!"

The two Kamen Riders fight, exchanging blows at each other.

"He's called Grease. Now that makes sense.", Anzu also realizes the form that Sawatari took form when he attacked Goro and Sento in the warehouse at that time.

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress, Samus and company are also overlooking G7 Icarus XYZ and Grease's fight thanks to one of their spy satellites.

"The gold guy is called Grease?", asked Go.

"No doubt that this Rider is fighting for Hokuto's cause.", Samus added. "He's also transforming with the same Driver as Izumi Anzu."

Back in the top of the stadium, Natsu and Taki overlooked on the ensuing fight between the two Kamen Riders.

"Master, did that guy just used the same belt as Anzu-neesama?", asked Natsu.

"I'm afraid so. Apparently, I can feel that the belt is also controlling the man's aggression.", Taki can also sense Sawatari's increasing aggressive behavior due to his usage of the Sclash Driver. Anzu, however, considering her immeasurable Hazard Level and the G7 system being able to suppress the Sclash Driver's side effects, is able to transform without any restriction.

In the first round of the fight, Grease dominates G7 Icarus XYZ, just because he is an experienced user of the Sclash Driver compared to G7 Type-S.

"You talk big, but you barely put up a fight.", said Grease just after he pins G7 Icarus XYZ to the ground. Only for Goro to kip up since he laid down back first anyway.

"The party's just getting started, golden boy.", Goro replies as he pulls out his signature side arm, the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster.

In turn, Grease summoned his Twin Breaker in its Beam Mode.

The two Kamen Riders exchanged blows of gun fu before Grease pulls out the Helicoper Full Bottle. He ejects the Robot Sclashjelly to make room for the said Full Bottle.

* _ **Discharge Bottle!**_ *

From the upper box, Anzu notices Grease's ability demonstrating the use of a Full Bottle in the Sclash Driver.

"He's using a Full Bottle into his Driver…", she muttered.

* _ **Tsuburenai!**_ _(Uncrushed)_ _ **Discharge Crush!**_ *

Grease then pumps the lever of the Sclash Driver to inject the liquid of the Full Bottle. And doing so, he conjures a helicopter's rotor from the circular node in the palm of his hand, allowing him to fly. Grease continues to fire at G7 Icarus XYZ from above, to the point he is unable to aim properly due to the former being in the air.

The black winged Rider attempts to shoot down Sawatari from the sky by aiming his Inferno Missile Launcher at him.

* _ **Target Locked!**_ *

Unfortunately for Goro, Sawatari was able to shoot down his missiles. Then he comes back on the ground, and they continue to fire more shots from their respective sidearms and Grease ends up catching G7 Icarus XYZ's bullet with just his index finger and thumb.

"That all you got? Your style is as boring compared to those two nincompoops.", Sawatari even compares Goro to Sento.

Even though Goro and Sento are very similar to each other in any way. Goro doesn't want to be likened to Sento in any way, and he can prove that he will take a path separate from him.

"Don't you ever lump me with that guy!", Goro stands up, seething. "Just because you are stronger than anyone you've fight!"

He dual wields the Sky Buster and the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin katana. Grease still had his helicopter rotor with him, while the Helicopter Full Bottle is still loaded into his Sclash Driver. The two clash their blades, but neither Riders still don't have the edge in this round.

G7 Icarus XYZ tosses aside the Sky Buster and holds both the Yoshiyuki Shin and its scabbard. Grease charges at the black winged Rider while still holding the helicopter blade in his right hand with the intent to cut G7 Icarus XYZ with it. As Grease charges, G7 Icarus XYZ swings his sword. The golden Rider lands on his feet moments later, and seems to be unaffected.

"What the? That didn't scratch me a bit!", Sawatari chuckled, he thought that Goro didn't landed a death blow with his sword or didn't even left a visible scratch. Unbeknownst to him, Goro landed a clean cut; the moment he is about to sheath back his sword halfway…

"You haven't seen anything just yet.", Goro muttered, and fully resheathes his sword back, complete with an audible click.

And by doing so, he destroys Grease's helicopter blade; slicing it as if it was nothing more but an onion.

The Three Crows are even more _terrified_ of Goro's power than Sawatari's. Kiba is shocked on how Goro managing to cut the rotor conjured from Sawatari's Helicopter Full Bottle in one stroke instead of bisecting Sawatari in half like he always do.

"He landed a clean cut to the point he destroyed the Captain's helicopter blade!", said Aoba.

* * *

 **-Round Two-**

"Hey, that's playing dirty!", Sawatari calls out Goro for his pragmatic methods.

"And, you forgot to mention about any rules in the fight.", Goro hypocritically replied. Stating that nobody had ever implemented any rules in the fight, since he has many methods of fighting aside from experiencing different fighting styles when transformed.

Either way, the Riders continued their wild west-styled gunfight. Going as far to point their guns at each other.

* _ **Kurage! Bakudan! Ready, go!**_ *

Goro loads the Kurage and Bakudan Full Bottles into the G7 Sky Buster and quickly spun the weapon's cylinder.

* _ **Single!**_ *

Grease loads his Robot Full Bottle into the Twin Breaker. He shouts, "Maximum!"

* _ **Twin!**_ *

"Infinite!", Sawatari again exclaimed after loading the Robot Sclashjelly. The barrels of the Twin Breaker begin to charge with energy. "And for the finale..."

* _ **Vortex Burst!**_ * / * _ **Twin Finish!**_ *

The two Kamen Riders fire their guns, and their beams struggle against each other. Grease's firepower gains the upper hand. G7 Icarus XYZ takes the opportunity to change from StealthCrow to PteraDrill Armor in the midst of the beam struggle.

Grease's beam from his Twin Breaker manages to break through G7 Icarus XYZ's Vortex Burst, when the smoke clears, he sees the Rider changed his form, this time PteraDrill Armor.

G7 Icarus XYZ equips the shoulder-mounted large drill on his right arm and thrusts it into Grease, who dodges his drill. Sawatari switches his Twin Breaker from Beam to Attack Mode, conjuring its screwdriver-like drill. Resulting into a battle between drills.

"And since when did you go prehistoric?", Sawatari makes a witty remark with Goro's PteraDrill Armor. "I'm going to send you back to the Stone Age where you belong!"

"And you are going to be pierced by a drill that's going to pierce the heavens!", Goro rebukes to Sawatari's bantering.

PteraDrill Armor even allowed Goro to fight like a berserker, in contrast to StealthCrow Armor that takes pragmatic measures. Grease, however manages to tank hits from G7 Icarus XYZ's drill, and he even jabs the Twin Breaker's pilebunker at him, Sawatari proves that even his drill is small, it's even powerful enough to surpass the drill that Goro has.

"Pierce the heavens? More like piercing somebody's anal canal!", Sawatari continues to ridicule Goro's ability.

Goro is knocked back. Despite the brunt of Grease's strength and skill with the Sclash Driver, that's not enough to put him down, no matter how many times he is knocked back several times by Sawatari. The fight prolonged even further to the dead of midnight. Goro spends most of the time getting curb stomped by Sawatari, doing whatever it takes to surpass his strength.

"Give it up, man. The more you keep standing up, the more you're trying to get yourself killed.", Sawatari groaned.

"I told you before... I'll keep standing up no matter how many times I get beaten down so badly.", Goro boasted his own creed. "A real man never truly dies, even if he is killed! Strength is not just seeking strength itself alone, it's the experience, skill, and indomitable spirit that counts! And, I'll prove it to you straight into your face! Arc-Winger!"

* * *

 **-Black Wings, White Wings-**

That's when Goro decides to use his secret weapon, he summons Arc-Winger.

* _ **Attention!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out the Archangel Full Bottle and simultaneously shook the bottle, after twisting its cap to the front, he throws the bottle heading towards the robotic griffin. Arc-Winger catches the Full Bottle using the slot on its back. The Arc-Winger folds itself into its adapter mode after landing into Goro's palms.

* _ **Standby!**_ *

Goro removes the two Full Bottles on his Build Driver, and inserts Arc-Winger; in which it has the Archangel Full Bottle loaded.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

An angelic chorus music loop overlaps with the Build Driver's standby noise. G7 Icarus XYZ then turned the crank of his Build Driver, doing so two Snap Ride Builders in a "cross" formation materializes along with the Archangel Armor's components.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Goro then shouts, "Chou Henshin!" to activate the transformation into Archangel Armor, causing the halves of the suit to encase him; and the other reinforced armor pieces to merge into the suit; the transformation ends with a familiar X-shaped visor forming behind his helmet's visor, followed by another x-shaped visor forming on the face-like chest armor's eyes.

* _ **Terase yo, El Ragna! G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

To Sawatari's surprise, Goro goes from black wings to white angelic wings. The two Riders continue their fight, and Goro manages to get the upper hand. As the Archangel Armor so far is the strongest form in Goro's arsenal at this moment, with that he's able to trump over Grease's strength.

Even with Archangel Armor's stats higher than Grease, it seems Sawatari has high tolerance to pain; as in being able to accepting far greater punishment from the beating he took from Goro.

"Just like what you said, Goro-chan. I'll keep standing up regardless how many times you've beaten me to a pulp. I'll live up to what you said!", Grease enjoys every beating he took from G7 Icarus XYZ all while responds to his own counterattack with the white angelic Rider.

"Ugh... This guy is a fucking psycho in the battlefield!", Goro deduces that Sawatari has a psychotic urge each time he fights not just the reason the Sclash Driver increases his aggression. That said, Goro is really forced to fight serious.

"Excitement! Stimulation! Frenzy! I need someone to satisfy my battle!", Grease exclaims, taking his aggression to psychotic levels.

Anzu and the Three Crows, as well as Natsu and Taki from a distance see Goro tanking every punishment from Sawatari.

"Sawatari-san has just lost it.", Anzu notes Sawatari's aggression chunked up to 11.

"Man, he's unstoppable once he's switched on! That's the reason why he's the captain.", Akaba added.

"But, you and your brother's skills are scary.", Aoba insinuates that Goro's power is formidable in its own right, since Goro himself has no problem taking pragmatic measures when needed.

Meanwhile, from a top of one of the stadium's upper box, Taki notes the durability of Goro's recently new form.

"It seems both men are capable of high endurance; sustaining one punishment after another...", Taki quietly noted.

Afterwards this is when the two Riders decide who will win; both G7 Icarus XYZ and Grease activate their respective Drivers' finishers.

" **Now, for the finale!** ", both men shouted as they are about to finish the fight.

* _ **Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ jumps and prepares a Rider Kick for Grease...

* _ **Scrap Finish!**_ *

...after Grease pumps the wrench-like lever for his Sclash Driver, the spoutbag-like thrusters begin to point backwards and it releases a grease-like energy that act as rockets to propel himself and prepares his own Rider Kick to his opponent.

Both G7 Icarus XYZ and Grease's Rider Kicks collide, and it causes a discharge of whitish-blue and blackish-gold energy blinding everyone who witnessed it. The two Kamen Riders unleash their kicks at full power and successfully land on the floor.

After that light vanished 30 seconds later, G7 Icarus XYZ and Grease are still standing. The former collapses and Goro is forced out of his transformation; due to Grease's strength being able to trump the G7 System, leaving Grease the winner.

"I win. You lose.", Grease brags his victory on Goro's face. However... "Agh."

Goro, however, made sure that Sawatari won't be getting the last laugh either. Grease is surrounded with sparks all over his suit and also took damage from G7 Icarus XYZ's finisher. Sawatari learns the hard way because that Goro prefers to let his finishing attack do its course after 4 to 5 seconds; something that one of his men (Akaba) experienced.

"Checkmate. You are already dead.", Goro muttered while lying prone. He actually meant _not_ dead, per se.

Grease is forced out of his transformation and Sawatari collapses to his knees.

Goro allowed himself on purpose to be defeated by Grease's Rider Kick moments he collided with his. As his own kick already hit Grease before they both landed on the floor. As a result, their fight ends in a draw.

"Man, I didn't know you're that good.", Sawatari laughed, realizing that he underestimated Goro's potential.

"And, who would have thought that the Sclash Driver turns you into a psycho in the battlefield.", Goro remarked.

Sawatari also remarked Goro being able to overcome the Sclash Driver because of his endurance. It also helps that Goro is experienced with the G7 armor from the prototype before upgrading with the Build Driver's system. As such, this makes him (as well Anzu) as invaluable assets to the Hokuto government's cause.

"I was right. Goro-chan's skills are equally scary as the Captain's.", Kiba noted the rivaling fighting skills of G7 Icarus XYZ and Grease.

"He even pulled out that feat from Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star), he even told the captain these exact words: **You are already dead**.", Aoba added.

"And, since did when you have a liking for Hokuto no Ken?", Anzu asked before leaning on the Fourth Wall. "No pun intended."

"I've seen that Anime in the telly when I was still a teenager. Boy, those years were fleeting..."

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress, Samus and the crew observed Sawatari's aggressive behavior. The bounty hunter deduces that it's caused by his constant usage of the Sclash Driver.

"It seems each time he transforms into the belt, he turns psychotic.", Mitsuzane noted.

"Also, it made the user being obsessed with fighting. This is the first time I've ever heard this kind of side-effect when it comes to using these kinds of belts.", Samus added.

* * *

 **-Prisoner of War-**

Meanwhile at the Hokuto Three Crows' small base.

In the interrogation room, the Izumi siblings introduced the unconscious Himuro Gentoku right before Sawatari and his men.

"I thought this guy was supposed to be dead.", Sawatari muttered.

"And he was. Turns out that he's been in a coma for more than two months now.", Goro added.

"So, what are you guys planning to do with him?", asked Akaba.

"We're going to extract some information right out of him, even if it means making him squeal.", Anzu said; and plans a torture-interrogation technique on Gentoku by the time he wakes up.

To Sawatari's surprise, he's against killing the guy, even if he's already back from the dead. Since this is basically a torture-interrogation, Goro is going to make sure Gentoku suffers a fate worse than death.

"Obviously, we're not going to kill him. We're going to make sure he's getting his just deserts by the time he wakes up.", Goro smiles.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 51.6

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

If Sawatari is a fanboy for Mii-tan, Aoba has a liking for Fist of the North Star, because he heard Goro saying, "You are already dead" to Sawatari after the latter lost.


	92. Episode 092: A Fate Worse Than Death

**Episode 09** **2: A Fate Worse Than Death**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Since Gentoku is alive, and here he is currently a prisoner of war for the Hokuto government. It's ironic that he's going to be bossed around by his captors since in the TV series, he's the one who bosses Sento and Banjou.

This chapter is going to be full of torture (for obvious reasons) and graphic violence, so read at your own discretion.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-** **Gentoku** **'s Hallucinations** **-**

Gentoku somehow began to open his eyes, the once aide to the Prime Minister of Touto thought that he was supposed to be dead. He has no idea of where he is now.

That is he begins to hear a familiar voice.

" _Hey, long time no see. Gentoku._ ", and it comes from Blood Stalk. " _Who would've thought you cheated death._ "

"Stalk... Isurugi...?", Gentoku muttered for the first time after waking up from his supposed death.

" _You're lucky that you survived. While, I'm already dead! Hehehehe._ ", "Blood Stalk" starts laughing unnervingly to the point it switches Gentoku on.

"Why, you... You're going to pay for betraying me!", Gentoku shouted as "Stalk" taunts him.

Outside of Gentoku's viewpoint, the Izumi siblings, Sawatari, and the Hokuto Three Crows are surprised that Gentoku is talking to himself.

"Is he talking to himself?", Sawatari asked in utter disbelief upon seeing Gentoku going into a fit of rage after seeing Stalk's ghost.

"He's hallucinating...", said Goro.

"Hallu- what?!", asked Kiba.

Only for Goro to glare intimidatingly at Kiba, showing that he's not going to repeat himself because it's pretty obvious that Gentoku has already lost his mind the moment he wakes up from a long coma.

That's until Gentoku is stopped after experiencing a painful sensation akin to a seizure, his eyes are opened before Hokuto's Riders and Smash trio. The former aide to the Prime Minister of Touto sees six individuals representing the Hokuto government before him.

"You people...are from Hokuto?!", Gentoku asked, that is until he notices a familiar presence.

And that familiar presence in the form of ZETA Technologies' president, Izumi Goro.

"You...", Gentoku wheezed.

Goro doesn't express any ill will, but he only wears an unnerving smile on his face, "It's been a long time, Himuro Gentoku-san. Or, should I say... Night Rogue. I guess you've been missing a lot of things when you were presumed dead."

To the shock of the former Faust leader, Goro already knew that Gentoku is Night Rogue, but he never had a chance to fight him due to Shingetsu "killing" him at that time in an act of spite towards Sento. Considering that Gentoku survived, he's not very lucky now that he ends up being a prisoner of war to Hokuto.

It's only going to get worse for Gentoku, when he's confronted by _another_ familiar presence, the face of the woman he unknowingly rescued during the time he raided Katsuragi Takumi's laboratory.

"You...You're one of Katsuragi Takumi's patient zero experiments! Why are you still- Aaagghhh!", Gentoku exclaimed, just before he could finish his sentence. Anzu lets out a terrifying glare to the point her irises gave out a pink glow, and by doing so; Gentoku's face began to veins spreading all over, and another one from his chest up to his neck, this causes him to experience that seizure-like sensation earlier.

It's also revealed that Anzu's internal Nebula Gases can be turned into a deadly venom, fitting the spider-theme of her Rider form. Considering that she is the patient zero of the original Nebula Gas, she injected her internal gas into Gentoku's body to wake him from his coma, and the excess that remains after he woke up eventually turned into neurotoxins. These toxins are even powerful than Blood Stalk's.

Goro whistled in approval after seeing his sister's unnerving superhuman feat to use the Nebula Gas within her body as neurotoxins. The Hokuto Smash Trio, namely Kiba are easily frightened when Anzu uses her poison to put Gentoku into a seizure.

"Anzu-sama's abilities are scary!", Kiba even jumped into Sawatari's arms in fear.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get a hold of yourself, man.", and Sawatari drops one of his men to the floor.

Goro gives Gentoku a lecture to Anzu's hidden abilities, "In case you didn't know, Anzu injected her internal Nebula Gas into your system, which it kickstarted you from your coma. Good thing, some associates I knew found your body drifting ashore in the beach. However, the other excess gas that Anzu left into your body became neurotoxins, and she'll use them to put you into the most painful seizures that could probably kill you again."

"You people are insane! To think that the Hokuto government are after Pandora's Box...", Gentoku accuses the people from Hokuto for starting a war.

Anzu refutes, "The Hokuto government starting a war? You really have the nerve for such accusations. In fact, _you_ are actually cause of all this mess! You're using Faust as a contingency to make Kamen Riders as weapons for war, having innocent people used as guinea pigs for your twisted objectives all while keeping a good reputation as a government man, all for the sake of that measly box!"

That's when Gentoku laughs, "Hahahaha! You're right. This war is inevitably going to happen; don't you see, it's because of the Skywall, the three nations lost their will to unify Japan. And it's only a matter of time they will have to conquer for the control of the box. As a result, the Touto government needed the Rider system to protect the box, and we needed Kiryu Sento and Banjou Ryuuga as the Riders who will become a weapon of war!"

The villain's rant is enough for Anzu to let her rage go off the deep end as she continues to spread her neurotoxin into Gentoku's body to make him shut up. Goro even tries to calm his sister down.

"You just really made me want to make you suffer a fate worse than death, Himuro Gentoku!", Anzu shouted. "Just because you're wishing for a war to happen, one guy kills and gets killed by another and then he's killed for killing him. How is that kind of twisted thinking ever gonna bring us peace? Well?!"

Goro and Sawatari continued to calm Anzu down, but to no avail. Then she even decided to bring up the late Prime Minister Himuro Taizan's demise right to Gentoku's face.

"And by the way, your father was killed during Faust's raid in the Institute.", Anzu continued. "And, it was me who started it!"

To Gentoku's shock, Anzu reveals herself that she masterminded Taizan's death by unwittingly allow Grizzie Kurokuma to gouge his eyes and crush his skull to a bloody pulp, that really broke the villain big time.

"That was a low blow!", Goro annoyingly said.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill you again!", Anzu makes another threat to Gentoku before Goro calms her down.

"That's enough, sis. We talked about _this_ before, did you know that?"

Goro is visibly aware that Anzu's desire for revenge against anyone connected to Faust relapses. Despite that she realized the error of her actions, she still could not forgive Gentoku for everything that happen; more particularly the ensuing conflict of the three warring Japanese nations.

He is going to make sure Gentoku will get what he deserve. It's better to make him completely broken than killing him, and despite the cycle of revenge being perpetuated; killing him will only make matters worse. The reason Goro chose not to kill the villain and resorted to just a painful torture-interrogation technique not only that he has a moral rule of not to take a life, he's better to make him completely crippled.

The siblings talked outside of the interrogation room.

"He's connected to Faust and was its leader. Don't you understand, Goro? I'm not going to forgive that bastard for everything he's done.", Anzu frowned seriously. Showing that she's 100% hostile to anyone connected to Faust, with an exception being Sento, who is once Katsuragi Takumi.

"Anzu, remember what I said before? The more you are obsessed in killing your enemy as revenge; even by proxy, you yourself will become the enemy you're trying to kill!", Goro invokes to his sister the consequences of being the one who fighting monsters to be aware not to become a monster herself. "I'm very worried that your personal issue against Faust is still not resolved. The moment you're about to trying to put Himuro Gentoku to several times of near-death seizures shows that you're trying to let yourself go off the deep end. I'm better to leave him completely crippled physically and mentally, that's the end of that."

Anzu paused, as she is unable to spit out her true reason why she's trying to kill Gentoku just because he was once the leader of Faust.

"We're not only going to stop this war, we're going to make sure Faust will pay for their crimes.", Goro assures that he and his sister will find a way to end the war and defeat the people connected to Faust aside from Gentoku. "But, please, don't let your desire for revenge get the better of you. It will only turn you even worse than that guy, Shingetsu, or that psychotic teddy bear you created."

* * *

 **-Briefing Before the Interrogation-**

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress...

Samus receives a transmission from Goro, informing the bounty hunter and her crew that Gentoku is alive.

"So, he's alive.", the bounty hunter spoke first.

Goro replied. " _Yep. Thanks to Anzu's internal Nebula Gas she injected on him, he's alive and kicking. But, the moment Anzu shows up before him, she's completely livid threatening to kill the guy. I was afraid that this was going to happen; her revenge quest against Faust relapses._ "

Having heard of Anzu's thoughts of revenge against Faust relapses, Samus has a feeling that if Anzu could not control her urge, she could become as worse than the villains that Goro has fought. Either way, the bounty hunter advised Goro to always monitor Anzu's actions. It's obvious the more Anzu is obsessed with revenge, the easier she becomes more corrupted with her own hatred.

"So, are you okay with the torture-interrogation on Himuro Gentoku?", asked Samus.

"It's a go.", Goro nodded. "By the way, I was informed by Taki that they somewhat infiltrated what appears to be Faust's hideout somewhere in a dam in Touto. She just found something there. And, let us know what you found from the interrogation."

"Will do."

Goro ends the transmission with the Space Explorers. Currently, Goro is overlooking from a rooftop building. Sawatari catches up to him.

"Yo! I've been looking all over for you.", said the leader of the Three Crows.

Goro has many questions in mind, aside from those he's going to ask to Gentoku. This time, he's going to ask Sawatari in regards to Pandora's Box.

"Sawatari, I have something to ask. Did the [Hokuto] government also have two panels of Pandora's Box?"

To which Sawatari replies, "The hell you asked me about those? I can't seem to remember anything. Oh, no wait... Yeah. Hokuto has two panels of the box. They're blue panels. Touto has green panels. Seito has red."

Sawatari is revealed to have no memory of his past, similar to Sento; which intrigued Goro even further. However, he does know about panels of Pandora's Box. Prime Minister Tajimi kept the blue panels, while Touto has their green panels. The red panels are yet to be known as of now. Strangely, Sawatari seems to be aware of the panels, but he doesn't seem to know of their purpose as of this moment.

"Wait, did you just said that you can't remember anything?", asked Goro when he learns that Sawatari is an amnesiac.

Sawatari replied dismissively, "Like the fuck do you care. I told you before I can't remember anything! I have a bad sense of direction whenever those three act on their own, I get lost. The only reason I took part in this war is to enjoy myself, while they are fighting to protect their families. You and your sis willingly get involved so she can get revenge against Faust."

Goro sighed, while reminding the captain of Hokuto's task force he's asking him politely. "Jesus Christ, I was just asking. I didn't say about feeling sorry for you."

Either way, Sawatari is in no mood to butt heads with his team's "sixth Rangers". And they will go on with interrogating Gentoku.

* * *

 **-Punching Bag-**

Meanwhile at the Hokuto Task Force HQ's interrogation room.

The trio of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba spent 24/7 marathon of subjecting Gentoku of an endless torture and abuse. The three used metal pipes to smash him every part of the body from top to bottom, the former Faust leader is full of bruises right from the face to the legs.

Goro warns the trio to avoid making Gentoku bleed, which makes the interrogation technique even more difficult.

Once the Izumi siblings and Sawatari entered the interrogation room, everyone has Gentoku strapped into the chair. An electrocardiographic (ECG) monitor is prepared to check on their victim's heart rate, as such Gentoku is only a human and shouldn't be pushed too far. The medics prepared three syringes of adrenaline shots in case Gentoku passes out.

While Hokuto's Task Force unit prepare the needed equipment for the torture-interrogation, Gentoku asks to Goro about Blood Stalk.

"What happened to Stalk?", asked the former Faust leader.

Goro brought up how Soichi died, "Isurugi Soichi...is dead. He's killed by the same guy who almost killed you.", when he said the same guy who killed Gentoku is actually Shingetsu, the one who dethroned him from his leadership of Faust. "It still gave me the heebie jeebies when that psycho did that right in front of his [Soichi] daughter."

"How was he able to kill Isurugi considering the fact that he has superhuman powers acquired after he was exposed to Pandora's Box.", Gentoku is shocked on how Soichi was killed, despite the fact that Soichi being the first exposed to Pandora's Box gave him superhuman powers.

"Actually, I had a part on Isurugi Soichi's death.", Goro openly confessed that _he_ is also indirectly responsible for Soichi's death at Shingetsu's hands. "I defeated him thanks to one of my upgraded suits that instantly drained his Hazard Level down to zero and disabled his Transteam Gun before he was killed by Shingetsu."

Impossible as it sounds, but it's also ironic. According to Gentoku, Blood Stalk's suit is designed to encourage the increase of Hazard Levels of those injected with Nebula Gases. The G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor is the exact opposite: not only it negates the effects of the gas and decrease the Hazard Level, it renders the Transteam Gun useless.

"Well, then. Ladies and gentlemen. Let's get to work.", Goro formally asks everyone to ready up.

Goro serves as the interrogator, while the rest will administer the torture techniques: Sawatari holds a pipe wrench to hit Gentoku on any part of the body. Anzu keeps jars containing tarantulas; these deadly spiders can crawl around Gentoku's skin to scare the living hell out of him. Kiba will perform the shock therapy from two clips attached from a car battery. Akaba will use pliers to extract a tooth from him. And, lastly, Aoba will administer waterboarding.

* * *

 **-You've Been Greased.-**

For the first phase, Goro asks Gentoku in regards with panels of the box.

"Where do we begin... Oh, yes.", Goro begins. "I heard that the three nations are in possession of two panels of the box for a total of six. Is it true?"

"No matter how many times you're forcing me to answer. I'm not answering to fools like you!"

When Gentoku defiantly refuses, Goro asks Sawatari to do his thing.

Sawatari proceeds to walk around Gentoku before he prepares to swing the wrench right into his crotch! Causing the man to feel an extreme pain from the brunt of the damage.

"You won't be having any kids soon!", Sawatari chuckled.

* * *

 **-Why Did Have to Be Spiders?!-**

Anzu waited for 2 to 3 minutes as to check Gentoku's condition. Goro reminds everyone not to push their victim too far as to avoid accidentally killing him. Afterwards, Anzu opens the jars containing tarantulas. She releases two spiders from the jars and they start crawling from Gentoku's hands and head towards his face.

"No-no-no-no! Keep those spiders from me! Anything but that!", the former Faust leader starts begging for his life as the poisonous spiders continued crawling around him. Anzu, nevertheless takes sadistic joy in making Gentoku suffer. "Get these things away from me!"

After 2 minutes of controlling his fear, Gentoku is forced to answer. Anzu called off the tarantulas and sent them back into their jars.

"That's right, there are six panels, When it was found on Mars, there were six panels on the box. Ten bottles for each panel. In other words, opening the box requires the six panels and 60 bottles."

The three Japanese nations are holding possession of two panels - Touto has two green panels, Hokuto has the blue panels, and Seito has the red panels. Build has 20 Full Bottles for the green panels, while there are 40 more bottles outside of Touto are purified under unknown circumstances.

"That means, Pandora's Box won't open if the three nations don't cooperate?", Goro raised his eyebrow.

"But, Hokuto chose to conquer. It's only a matter of time before Seito makes its move.", Gentoku continued.

* * *

 **-The Tooth Hurts-**

For the next phase, Goro gives out another question, this time in regards to Katsuragi's Project Build.

"Now for the second phase... What's the big deal in using Katsuragi Takumi's Project Build as a weapon of war?"

"Wasn't it obvious?! Hokuto and Seito are plan to get their hands on Pandora's Box!", Gentoku shouted.

Goro makes a calm reply, all while he seems to relish the joy of making Gentoku get what he deserved. "Not good enough."

Goro snaps his finger, as he asks Akaba to pull out one of Gentoku's teeth with pliers.

"You people are insane!", Gentoku outright accuses the Izumi siblings and the Hokuto Three Crows for their own form of psychotic cruelty. " **DON'T DO IT!** "

"Open wide and say, AAAH!", Akaba said as he pinches one of Gentoku's teeth with pliers as he forcefully pull it out the most painful way possible.

Goro checks the ECG monitor to see their victim's condition. Gentoku's heart beat appears to be stable; he warns Akaba not to exaggerate. Even the slightest mistake can kill Gentoku. It only took a twist and pull to forcefully extract his teeth.

"The best way to make a man talk, is to make him stop talking.", said Akaba as he presents to everyone the teeth he pulled out from Gentoku.

"'Dis...ish...too mush! (This is too much)", Gentoku's speech deteriorated after getting his teeth pulled out.

Goro checks on the man he's interrogating to see if he's okay.

"Well?", Goro asked politely while having the former Faust leader in his mercy.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 51.6

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Gentoku's hallucinations of Blood Stalk the moment he wakes up from his coma is similar to the experience Mitsuzane had after episode 36 of Kamen Rider Gaim where he defeats and supposedly kills his older brother. That said, the aftermath of that has Micchy having hallucinations of Takatora taunting him.

Anzu's ability to spread her venom into Gentoku's body is similar to how Parado being able to control Emu's Game disease.

The premise (continuing to the next) of this chapter will be similar to the infamous Grand Theft Auto V mission, "By the Book", where it involves torturing a guy to get information of their target. Here, the Izumi siblings, Sawatari, and the Smash trio will do whatever it takes to forcefully extract important information out from Gentoku by torturing and abusing him as a means of what they need to know in regards with Pandora's Box, Faust, Nanba, and more.

This is the first episode of the story where Taki doesn't appear.

This chapter also reveals that why the Archangel Armor is the opposite to Blood Stalk's suit. While Isurugi used the suit to encourage the increase of Hazard Levels of those injected with Nebula Gas, the Archangel Armor permanently drains it down until it reaches zero (similar to Genm's Level 0 Gashat) and disables the Transteam Gun (the equivalent to Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming software). This also doubles as a faux symbolism: since Faust is based on the titular character of a German tale that has the scholar making a deal with the Devil to obtain knowledge, wealth, and worldly pleasures. The devil in question is Soichi/Stalk himself, being the mastermind in what happened throughout Build, and that titular character is Katsuragi himself. The Archangel Armor represents the seven archangels in Christianity, more particularly St. Michael the Archangel. The archangel Michael is one of the angels who defeated Satan, which explains why Goro is the indirect cause to Soichi's death in chapter 77.


	93. Episode 093: She Who Fights Monsters

**Episode 093: She Who Fights Monsters**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is a continuation from the torture scene from the previous chapter. Given the fact it is disturbingly similar to the infamous GTA V mission, "By the Book" it has the hitting the victim with a wrench, forcibly pulling out the tooth, electrocution through a car battery, and waterboarding.

The title of this chapter is a reference to Frederich Nietzsche's quote in paraphrase, " **He who fights monsters should be aware not to become a monster himself. And if you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes right back at you.** ", referring that the more a person is obsessed in killing the monster he seeks to destroy, he ends up becoming that same monster himself. This trope is common with characters who are driven with revenge, like Anzu herself, Terui, and even Ex-Aid's Taiga. Unlike Accel and Snipe who were eventually humbled by their respective protagonists, Anzu is yet to either restrain or give in to her urge to kill Gentoku because he was the leader of Faust, and her main objective is to kill anyone connected to Faust or Nanba. The "(s)he who fights monsters" term serves as Anzu's fatal flaw.

Volume 2 had a similar chapter title called "He Who Fights Bugsters", which refers to Kuroto and it takes Nietzsche's quote more literally. At first Kuroto was a villain who sees Bugsters and the Doctor Riders as nothing more but disposable pawns to his plans, but after he was killed and subsequently revived, he became a Bugster himself!

Much like the previous chapter, this is still going to be full of torture (for obvious reasons) and graphic violence, so read at your own discretion.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-The Tooth Hurts (continuation)-**

"Open wide and say, AAAH!", Akaba said as he pinches one of Gentoku's teeth with pliers as he forcefully pull it out the most painful way possible.

Goro checks the ECG monitor to see their victim's condition. Gentoku's heart beat appears to be stable; he warns Akaba not to exaggerate. Even the slightest mistake can kill Gentoku. It only took a twist and pull to forcefully extract his teeth.

"The best way to make a man talk, is to make him stop talking.", said Akaba as he presents to everyone the teeth he pulled out from Gentoku.

"'Dis...ish...too mush! (This is too much)", Gentoku's speech deteriorated after getting his teeth pulled out.

Goro checks on the man he's interrogating to see if he's okay.

"Well?", Goro asked politely while having the former Faust leader is in his mercy.

"Just...how long will you keep up with this petty act?!", Gentoku wheezed and is feeling a shortness of breath.

"Until we get everything what you know.", Goro replied.

Goro is more willing to escalate this up to eleven if it means to force it out of the former Faust leader. He reminds Gentoku that he is no longer controlling Faust anymore, Shingetsu does.

* * *

 **-The Truth About the Sclash Driver-**

Gentoku reveals that Katsuragi Takumi had the Build Driver intended for military use. The USB flash drive that contained Katsuragi's data is currently in Sento's possession, Goro plans to steal it from him anytime soon. Then, Gentoku also mentioned that Katsuragi also created the Sclash Driver; and he left it incomplete.

He also brought up what Blood Stalk said when they were after Katsuragi's data at that time...

" _What are you trying to do?"_

" _Just here me out. We're not after the data. We want to put the data to use to perfect that thing. Kiryu Sento can do that. And I'm sure Banjou Ryuuga can use it."_

That said, Sento was able to finish the Sclash Driver's blueprints where Katsuragi (or rather, his past self) left behind moments before Soichi was able to copy the data and gave it to Nanba to create their own Driver. And, Sento is likely in the process of creating a Sclash Driver for Banjou.

"How were you able to get a Sclash Driver?", Gentoku asked both Anzu and Sawatari.

Anzu reveals that Shingetsu gave the siblings a Sclash Driver in a briefcase and a Spider Sclashjelly for Anzu. And, as for Sawatari; he reveals that a "cheerful old dude" gave him the Driver. And that refers to Soichi.

"Wait, how did he [Soichi] gave you the belt? I thought he was...", Goro said skeptically.

"That was before that Touto's Prime Minister Dougai killed him.", Sawatari brought up that he received his Driver a week before Soichi was killed.

Gentoku mentioned that Katsuragi purposely left the Sclash Driver's blueprints incomplete, so that means; Sento was able to complete the Driver before Soichi stole the data.

"Who do you think who made the Drivers instead of Sento?", Anzu asked. This time in regards how her and Sawatari's Sclash Drivers were built.

If a Rider representing Hokuto is in possession of a Sclash Driver (namely, Sawatari/Grease), it's more likely someone else managed to create the belt without Sento's consent. Goro eventually finds out who created the belt for the Hokuto government.

"I have a feeling that those bastards from Nanba built that Driver for Sawatari.", Goro deduced. "As well that of Anzu's. And the Sclash Driver is a damn gold mine. The Sclashjellies are created by converting the Full Bottle's liquid essence into a gel."

It's also revealed that the Sclash Driver has an inherent flaw: it exposes the user to the unshielded effects of Nebula Gas; similar to the exposure to the light coming from Pandora's Box. Each time the user transforms with the belt, they become increasingly aggressive and they become obsessed with fighting; like in Sawatari's case, takes it to psychotic extremes.

Then, Gentoku asks how Anzu was able to transform with the Sclash Driver without being affected by its drawbacks. But, it's already too obvious to answer: Anzu is already a patient zero to Katsuragi's Nebula Gas experiments; in which Gentoku refers her as the carrier of the original Nebula Gas, and her Hazard Level is very immeasurable that even surpasses those using the Transteam Gun (including Gentoku himself), as such she is compatible with either the Build Driver, Transteam Gun, etc.

Also, it also takes superhuman levels of concentration to use the Driver without succumbing to its side effects (aside from the G7 Type-S suit being able to filter down the Nebula Gas exposure).

When Gentoku asks Goro how was he able to use the Build Driver, Goro brings up how Sento was able to integrate the Driver's system into his original prototype G7 Icarus armor, which results into G7 Icarus XYZ. The suit was able to filter down the Nebula Gas, which allowed Goro to transform, which at that time he hasn't been fully injected with Nebula Gases, that is until Anzu using her inner Nebula Gases on the Arc-Winger to inject Goro with it, and he gets a Hazard Level of 50.

* * *

 **-Shock Therapy-**

"Okay, let's go to the next question. This one is about with Nanba Heavy Industries.", Goro said. "I'm going to count to three, I need you to ask me about Nanba's connection with Faust. One..."

Before Gentoku was about to either refuse to answer or immediately object, Goro decides to skip two and three.

"Bzzt! Time's up!"

"Hey, what happened to 2 and 3?!", Kiba asked rather surprised.

"A man needs to remember number one to llive.", Goro answered. "Okay, Yellow-kun. Let's begin charging some lights out of him."

"Stop this madness, right now!", Gentoku shouted.

Kiba holds two metal clips wired to a car battery. He starts giving the clips a spark by having them come contact with each other before pinching the clips into Gentoku's chest (on sides of the nipples), then electricity is flowed into the clip to give Gentoku a painful shock.

"You...you will all...pay...for this!", even when electrocuted, Gentoku cries out threats to the Hokuto government's hired guns, especially the Izumi siblings.

Kiba then lets go of the metal clips after 20 seconds. He repeats the same process - igniting the spark by having the clips touch each other before Kiba pinches them into Gentoku's chest before giving him a second shock.

After 30.3 seconds, Goro tells Kiba to stop, as to avoid the risk of killing the prisoner.

"Careful man. We can't afford to risk getting him killed. He's no good to us dead, you know.", said the younger Izumi.

"I bet he already shit himself after getting zapped so badly.", Kiba giggled.

"That's too much...", Goro insinuates to Kiba's joke crossing the line two times.

Gentoku is shell-shocked after the electrocution. While at the mercy of his captors, Blood Stalk's ghost lurks around Hokuto's hired guns; taunting and laughing at him.

" _How the mighty have fallen. Ironic isn't it?_ ", Stalk's ghost mocks at a nearly-broken Gentoku. " _I'm enjoying seeing you getting used as a punching bag by guys from Hokuto. Hehehehehe!_ "

Sawatari snaps his finger at the former Faust leader, seeing if he's okay. Goro senses that Gentoku is experiencing hallucinations of Blood Stalk, this is more likely a side effect from the excess Nebula Gas Anzu injected in Gentoku's body the moment he is woken up from his coma.

"Hey, are you alright?", Sawatari even tried to wave his hands on Gentoku's eyes.

"He's having hallucinations.", Goro deduced. After Gentoku is snapped from his hallucinatory funk, he asked, "Are you alright? I have a feeling that you're hallucinating. You're seeing Isurugi's ghost around you?"

"This is all your fault...", Gentoku appears to be losing it. "... **ISURUGI!** "

Anzu then lets out a glare to activate the toxins she injected into Gentoku to snap him back. But, the toxins didn't kill him, as Anzu can manipulate the Nebula Gas in her body and convert into neurotoxins, she is able to control the intensity of the poison with the will of mind.

After Gentoku is snapped from his hallucination, that's when he decided to elaborate about Faust's connection with Nanba Heavy Industries.

* * *

 **-About Nanba Heavy Industries-**

"Nanba Heavy Industries also functions as the financial backer for Faust.", Gentoku continued. "Nanba also wanted this war to happen so they can earn a profit. That's why we at Faust, sought out the Rider System as a weapon of war."

Hearing this, this is when Goro expresses his hatred towards Nanba Heavy Industries, as well its president, Nanba Jusaburo.

"You wanna know why I really hated that old guy's guts?", Goro gives out a faux affably evil vibe. "He also wanted to started this war so he's itching to produce his weapons and smuggle so to fill in his fucking pocket! To be honest, you and I are not so different because I, too, am paranoid when it comes to my G7 suits being used for your petty warmongering schemes!"

Goro admits that he's not going to forget what Stalk did by using Guardians donning his G7 suits. He was able to respond by self-destructing the suits worn by Guardians serving as a warning to Faust that his inventions are not to be used for their evil schemes. Soichi ultimately paid the price, which not only he was defeated by Goro and is reduced to a mere human, Goro unwittingly let Soichi die as punishment.

"And, what is Nanba going to do with the box?", Goro continued. "I'm aware that Nanba is the supplier for the three factions. But, it's more likely that it's going to be powerful enough to be its own faction."

"It's more likely he also plans to build a weapon more powerful than nuke.", Gentoku repllied. "Pandora's Box contained indescribable energy. Ever since I, along with the three Prime Ministers were bathed by the light of the box, we became driven by our ambitions to keep its power to ourselves!"

Anzu is really riled at Gentoku's gloating, as she is dealing with the urge to make him suffer or kill him.

"Hey, Goro-chan. What about the waterboarding?", Sawatari asked.

"I guess we got everything we need.", Goro decides to call off the waterboarding. "Let's just finish the interrogation now. More importantly, our "client" here gave us important details in regards to the box, Nanba, Faust, and more. But, we might also need some information about everything else with the Rider system."

"What are you planning to do?", Gentoku asked.

"I'm going to steal Kiryu Sento's Project Build data tomorrow night.", Goro plans to sneak into nascita and steal the Project Build files from Sento; with the intent to look into other things what his past self left behind. "Okay, send him back to his cell."

* * *

 **-Prison Break-**

Later that midnight...

Inside Gentoku's cell, the former Faust leader opened his eyes. In the table, he notices his Transteam Gun, Steam Blade, and the Bat Full Bottle. Someone left it, but who could that be?

Despite the bodily harm done to him by Hokuto's hired guns, Gentoku is still in good condition to transform with the Transteam Gun and his Hazard Level is still intact. He plans to escape by transforming into Night Rogue; he sets the Bat Full Bottle into the Transteam Gun like loading the clip in the gun.

* _ **Bat!**_ *

"Jouketsu!", Gentoku said the moment he pulls the trigger and sweeps the Transteam Gun horizontally, and a stream of black smoke is fired from the weapon, which the smoke envelops him as he transforms into Night Rogue.

* _ **Mist Match! Bat! B-B-B-Bat! Fire!**_ *

Rogue takes the Steam Blade and destroys the cells to begin his escape. Hokuto's guards in the HQ are alarmed of Gentoku's escape, Guardians and G7 Guardians are sent to stop him, but Night Rogue fights his way to get out Hokuto's Task Force Headquarters.

Even though Rogue was able to get out of Hokuto's Task Force Headquarters, the Hokuto Guardians and G7 Guardians pursued him all the way into the forest. He spins the valve of the Steam Blade...

* _ **Elec Steam!**_ *

...and shoots electricity from the Steam Blade that managed to stop his pursuers.

Gentoku succeeds escaping the Hokuto government's foot soldiers, and immediately lost them into an abandoned warehouse. Unfortunately for him, his luck is about to run out when he is confronted by Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor.

* * *

 **-Night Rogue vs. G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor-**

Gentoku somehow recognizes the one in the G7 Icarus XYZ suit as Goro.

"You...", Rogue growled.

The villainous former leader of Faust fights the white angelic Kamen Rider. When Rogue landed a punch on G7 Icarus XYZ, something doesn't seem right... As if Rogue's attack didn't dent on his opponent. G7 Icarus XYZ responds with a skull-crushing haymaker at Night Rogue, knocking him back to the ground.

"My Hazard Level is...", Gentoku starts to feel the symptoms of his Hazard Level deteriorating. Since the Archangel Armor is designed to decrease the Hazard Levels of those injected with Nebula Gas. And this ability takes effect if Rogue comes contact on G7 Icarus XYZ, or if G7 Icarus XYZ himself inflicts melee damage.

The white G7 Icarus XYZ starts taking a sadistic joy in beating Night Rogue senselessly, to the point Rogue himself is helpless to avoid the black winged Rider's Archangel Armor.

"What...is this power...?", Rogue proceeds to come back to his feet.

"How does it feel that your Hazard Level is draining down?", a woman's voice is heard behind the G7 Icarus XYZ suit.

Gentoku recognizes that voice, and it's coming from Anzu of all people. It's revealed that Anzu stole her brother's Build Driver and transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor; to rub salt to the wound, she tricked Gentoku into escaping his cell so she could kill him outside of the Hokuto Task Force Headquarters. Which explains she left his Transteam Gun, Bat Full Bottle, and Steam Blade into his table on purpose.

"You...you set this up so you could try to kill me to satisfy your petty revenge?!", Night Rogue exclaimed.

"That's right!", Anzu exclaimed. "You're lucky my brother is so lenient keeping you alive. Unfortunately, I don't have any mercy for the likes of you. I'm going to give you a well-deserved fate befitting for an evil man like you!"

Instead of using Goro's personal weapons, Anzu uses the Twin Breaker whilst transformed in the Archangel Armor. She switches it to Beam Mode.

* _ **Beam Mode!**_ *

A gunfight ensued between Night Rogue and Anzu/G7 Icarus XYZ, Anzu is driven by her urge to get revenge on anyone connected to Faust as she is doing whatever it takes to kill Gentoku.

She switches the Twin Breaker to Attack Mode.

* _ **Attack Mode!**_ *

Anzu then pulls out Super Denjinmaru and dual wields it on her right hand, while having the Twin Breaker on her left. Rogue clashes his Steam Blade with Anzu/G7 Icarus XYZ.

"To think you really want revenge against those linked to Faust, you are making yourself being the same monster you're trying to kill!", Gentoku taunts Anzu. "You've already done something that you could no longer bring back: you killed my father!"

"Oh, that? You only used your own father as a pawn to your plan to rule the country for yourself? This is why I allowed Grizzie Kurokuma to kill Himuro Taizan, your father. It shows it is easy to break a reprehensible villain like you by taking the life one of your family! You see, starting a war perpetuates this cycle of vengeance! And once that happens, there is no turning back!"

"Who are you to play God and judge me by your view of morality?!", Gentoku gritted his teeth.

To make matters worse, Gentoku's Hazard Level is rapidly decreasing each time he comes contact with Anzu, who is donning Goro's G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor. Anzu intends to reduce Gentoku into a mortal being by stripping away his ability to transform with the Transteam Gun. Rogue's suit began to have sparks all over him, an indication that his Hazard Level is draining down.

"If she keeps this up, I might lose the ability to use the Transteam Gun.", Gentoku fears the horror of losing his Hazard Level. In his viewpoint, Gentoku was like the hero of a horror movie, while Anzu is the villain. "I need to get out of this..."

Night Rogue awakens the full potential of his full power and summoned a pair of bat wings and prepares to attack Anzu and attempts to escape.

"Two can play that game.", said Anzu as she summons Seraphi-Shadow Winger at the snap of her finger.

The robotic bird attaches on G7 Icarus XYZ's back which turns it into a wing pack, she pursues Night Rogue into the sky and sneak attacks him. Anzu brutally destroys his wings with the Super Denjinmaru, causing Gentoku to fall from a high altitude.

The fall didn't kill Gentoku at all, he manages to stand, but is groggy from the brunt of the damage. It only made things even worst as his Hazard Level is reduced to 1.5, yet his suit is surrounded with sparks, and his Transteam Gun is no longer responding.

"This is the end of the line for you.", Anzu muttered in a haunting, yet chilling tone. She activates the Nova Bracer's Speed Time mode. Before that, she immediately turned the crank of the Build Driver for the finisher.

* _ **Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_ *

* _ **Speed Time, Boost Up!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ disappears in a blur and rushes at Night Rogue. Once Anzu gets close, she proceeds to deliver a series of kicks at a blinding speed to the point it leaves a trail of white feathers. Gentoku gets brutally beaten, and Anzu takes it to psychotic extremes in making the former Faust leader suffer to the point he is completely broken even further.

* _ **5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Boost Down!**_ *

After delivering the last kick, G7 Icarus XYZ turns around facing away her opponent. And Night Rogue isn't affected by Anzu's finishing move.

"Hehehe. That attack would only hurt a mosquito.", sure of himself, Gentoku thought that Anzu was bluffing.

"You reap what you sow!", Anzu muttered, she reminds Gentoku that he only has 5 seconds before he is going to die.

That said, Gentoku's suit is already in its limit, sparks are all over him. The Night Rogue suit explodes, forcing Gentoku out of his transformation.

* * *

 **-Gentoku's End-**

The former Faust leader lies prone on the ground after being knocked out of his Night Rogue form. Gentoku crawls to reach the Transteam Gun, with the Bat Full Bottle still loaded. He reaches for the weapon, he attempts to transform into Night Rogue again. But, to no avail, the gun's trigger is no longer responding to Gentoku. That means his Hazard Level is permanently drained to zero.

"No, this isn't happening! My Hazard Level is reduced to zero!", Gentoku didn't take too kindly when his Hazard Level is stripped away.

Anzu walked close to a helpless Gentoku, she removes the Bat Full Bottle from the Transteam Gun.

"You won't be needing this anymore.", Anzu crushes the Bat Full Bottle right before Gentoku's eyes with her own hands, reducing it to a pile of glass shards. And pours the shards of the destroyed Full Bottle on him. "Now, I'll bury you into the pit of despair!"

Anzu starts venting her frustration on a defenseless Gentoku by beating him up senselessly. With his Hazard Level stripped away permanently, Gentoku is powerless to escape Anzu's hellish wrath. If the torture-interrogation earlier wasn't enough to break the evil man, how about beating him up ruthlessly until he dies?

Gentoku is bloodied after the marathon of no-holds barred beatdown Anzu inflicted on him. After that, she pins him right to a tree. Anzu pulls out the Spider Full Bottle and Spider Sclashjelly, she inserts them into the Twin Breaker in its Attack Mode.

* _ **Single! Twin!**_ *

"Goodbye, Himuro Gentoku.", said Anzu. As she was about to finish off the former Faust leader, she begins to experience an electric shock coming from the Build Driver. She can't move, and is forced out of the transformation.

* * *

 **-Have You Gazed Into The Abyss?-**

Goro and Sawatari managed to find Anzu and a brutalized Gentoku. It's revealed that Goro installed an anti-theft on his Build Driver should ever be stolen, since he found out Anzu hijacked the Driver so she could kill Gentoku, it managed to work in a nick of time, preventing her from killing the villain.

"Anzu, why? Why are you trying to kill that man?", Goro is shocked by his older sister's action.

"I was so close to put him into his place. Why did you stop me?!", Anzu answered back.

"Anzu, tell me... Have you allowed yourself to gaze into the abyss so the abyss itself gazes back to you?", Goro continued. "Just because he is once the leader of Faust, killing him will make you as twisted as him! Is this really for revenge?!"

Anzu openly admits that is for revenge, but not all of it. "You're right. I let my revenge get the better of me. But, I'm doing this because he has done such reprehensible things to innocent people. And I am going to make sure he's going to pay his dues."

There is more than just revenge what Anzu is inflicting on Gentoku, she is also going to make sure that Gentoku will pay dearly with his life for all the crimes he committed. Goro, however, doesn't like that.

"Goro, don't you understand? He's responsible...for all of this!", a teary Anzu continued objecting to her brother. "Think of the people...the people who were used by Faust's evil ambitions... He didn't lose a damned _thing_! THIS IS THE ENEMY! **AND HE'S HERE ON HIS KNEES!** "

This is the first time Anzu breaks down in this state, objecting at her brother why he intent to have Gentoku alive.

"You are right, Anzu. He is our enemy.", Goro's voice somehow shows a cathartic remark. "Remember, he's just a human. And you are not God either. You are not responsible to judge him."

It's true Goro feared that Anzu's revenge against anyone connected to Faust relapses, he stopped Anzu out of fear that she would become the same monster she's trying to kill. Anzu was tempted by her urge to kill Gentoku out of retribution for all the sins he committed under his leadership of Faust.

"Goro, I'm sorry. I'm such a...", Anzu ran off crying.

"Anzu, wait!", Goro tries to follow her, but is interrupted by a familiar presence...

Grizzie Kurokuma, now transformed into the Grizzly Smash shows up before Goro, Sawatari, and a brutally beaten Gentoku.

"It seems she was trying to kill that guy.", the evil bear reveals that he was watching Anzu kill Gentoku. "But, I'll be the one who does it for her."

The Onikuma decides to take matter into his own hands, intending to kill Gentoku in Anzu's place. When Goro retrieves his Build Driver and prepares to transform, Sawatari decides to cover up for him.

"Go find your sister. I'm itching to wrestle some bears.", Sawatari puts on his Sclash Driver. "I got this one."

"Okay. I'm counting on you, Sawatari.", Goro nods.

Goro leaves the area as he searches for his sister. It was best Goro was able to put an anti-theft breaker on his belt should it be stolen; when he learned Anzu stole it so she could kill Gentoku, it worked as a way to stop her from taking his life.

"Anzu...", Goro muttered as he rushes to search for her.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 51.6

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first chapter of the story since chapter 13 where Samus doesn't appear.

\- Anzu using her brother's Build Driver to transform into G7 Icarus XYZ (Archangel Armor) so she could kill Gentoku is similar to Micchy when he stole Takatora's Genesis Driver and masqueraded as Zangetsu Shin so he could kill Kouta.

\- Anzu shouts "This is the enemy, AND HE'S HERE ON HIS KNEES!", a line from Metal Gear Sold V: The Phantom Pain when she asked Goro about sparing Gentoku. This is what Miller said when Snake/Big Boss decided to have Huey kicked out of Mother Base.


	94. Episode 094: Brother-Sister Power

**Episode 094: Brother-Sister Power**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter has Anzu being the focal character. It shows how she is going to deal with the consequences of her actions in the previous chapter. To quote what Destonus said in his review "the idea that the dead can't rest until their killer is dead is deeply rooted in the Japanese culture", shows that Anzu only worsened the cycle of revenge she perpetuated. She killed Gentoku's dad (through Grizzie Kurokuma) and then attempted to kill Gentoku himself. Anzu's desire to get revenge against anyone linked to Faust resurfaces when she learns Gentoku surviving his apparent death by Shingetsu's hands.

It's also made apparent that Anzu and Goro can be also foils to each other: despite being the younger brother, Goro is mature and self-controlled under his egotistical bravado. He believes that revenge is a sucker's game, a philosophy coined by _Gargoyles_ villain David Xanatos. Anzu, in the other hand, despite that her power she claims to be a curse but otherwise a blessing, she is prone to fits of vengeful rage at the slightest provocation in regards to her past, and she's willing to put other people in danger and kill anyone who is linked to Faust.

Also, if one can translate Anzu's dialogues; Anzu's speech pattern has to sound unlady-like. And I'm going to confirm that Anzu uses "boku" to refer to herself instead of "atashi", which puts out that she's the only female in the story not to use feminine Japanese pronouns.

* * *

" _This is the tale of six vanguards who stand up against those who threaten the peace of the universe, a man who forges a path to his destiny, and a woman from the past who draws the power of the heavens to pierce all that is evil."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Phantom Pain**_ _" by T.M. Revolution_ *)

 _ **[~Oreta ha no you ni yasehosoru tsuki ga~]**_ _(A broken blade as thin as the moon)  
_ _ **[~Kimi no katagoshi fukaku mune ni sasatta~]**_ _(Stabbed into my heart deep into your shoulder)  
_ _ **[~Doushitara dare mo nakazu ni~]**_ _(How can anyone get along?)  
_ _ **[~Kimi wo ubaisareru~]**_ _(That I've been taken away from you)  
_

 _ **[~Me no oku de yureru hamon ga~]**_ _(Ripples swaying in the back of the eye)  
_ _ **[~Yurarito tsutaeteku~]**_ _(I will tell you fluently)  
_ _ **[~...madoi made~]**_ _(...until)_

 _ **[~Mitsukete te ni shita tada hitotsu wo~]**_ _(The only thing I've found)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(I broke down to what I did not care about)_

 _ **[~Kakaeta mamoreru mono wo subete~]**_ _(For everything you swore to protect)  
_ _ **[~Ai ja nai mono ni kowashite shimatta~]**_ _(Were lost when I touched deliberately)_

 _ **[~Tashikame kirezu ni mada kogareru~]**_ _(Still uncertain)  
_ _ **[~Itami no arika wo ima mo sagasenai~]**_ _(That I can't find a wish for now.)_

* * *

 **-Searching for Anzu-**

Goro traveled around the city to find Anzu, driving his motorcycle, the Ride Winger. He tried contacting Taki and Natsu for that matter, despite not replying on their phones, it's more likely that they knew what Anzu is up to.

Along the way, he's being contacted by the Space Explorers. Goro stopped his bike on a nearby gas station to refuel. He answers the call from Samus and her crew.

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress, Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus are asking him what is going on in the interrogation.

"How did it go?", asked Samus.

" _He managed to give us something about the Sclash Driver, Faust, and Nanba Heavy Industries._ ", Goro spoke. " _Turns out that Nanba's been providing their resources to Faust with the intent to cause this war._ "

"What about Himuro Gentoku?", the bounty hunter continued.

" _He's still breathing. But, someone's trying to kill him. It's Anzu…_ "

"Let me guess, she's trying to kill the guy because he was once the leader of Faust?", Mitsuzane insinuated.

Goro remembered the reason why Anzu joined the Kamui Tribe in the first place was to get revenge on those connected the evil organization who experimented on her. After Sento and the others told her to cast aside her thoughts of vengeance, Anzu made a decision to atone for the sins she has done. Upon hearing Himuro Gentoku to be alive causes Anzu's vengeful mind to resurface, something that Goro completely feared the most. And, he was aware that his sister was going to use his Build Driver and transform into G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor to strip away Gentoku's ability to transform into Night Rogue. To make matters worse, Anzu's gloating of how she masterminded Prime Minister Himuro Taizan's death at Grizzie Kurokuma's hands only worsened the cycle of hatred.

" _Yeah, I saw it. But, thanks to an anti-theft breaker I installed into my belt, Anzu was stopped from killing a defenseless guy in just five seconds._ ", Goro continued. " _After that, she just ran off crying._ "

Goro could have imagine if Anzu could have forgotten about her revenge regardless if Gentoku survived his apparent death by Shingetsu's hands. In fact, when Katsuragi injected her with the original Nebula Gas moments before Gentoku sent his men to raid his laboratory years before Katsuragi was "killed". Anzu should have been grateful that he rescued her from being turned into a Smash rather than lashing out at him in a fit of sadistic, vengeful rage.

Samus is aware about perpetuating the cycle of vengeance, and confides to Goro that she is no different than his older sister. Getting their hands on those who hurt their families to get revenge, only for them to fight back even more.

The bounty hunter continued, "Like what I said before, revenge is a ghost. Those that pursue revenge on others are generally worse off for it in the long run, as all they end up doing is perpetuate an endless cycle of vengeance. You won't do anything until your enemies are killed or yourself."

" _That's why I never took a path of revenge. It's a sucker's game._ ", Goro has a reason not to take a path of revenge. " _The moment you killed the person who wronged you. You might have no idea what to do next in the end. This is what I feared if Anzu's vengeful personality would ever resurface._ "

Whenever Anzu thought about revenge, she becomes anti-social, paranoid, and doesn't care for the lives of the people she killed. Goro admits that he's also paranoid himself, especially how he viewed the current situation between the three warring Japanese governments competing for the control of Pandora's Box. This is the first time how he seen his sister's full-blown sociopathic personality.

" _To be honest, I've never seen Anzu's fury to be that terrifying, especially if she has her crosshairs to anyone connected to Faust._ ", Goro continued.

"I guess you did the right thing to stop her.", the bounty hunter replied. "If she had killed Himuro Gentoku, she'll end up thinking about what she is going to do next afterwards. In short, once you killed that person who wronged you, regardless of the reason; you will feel nothing but shallow emptiness."

After Goro ended transmission with the Space Explorers, he decided to move on and continue searching for his older sister.

* * *

 **-Grease vs. Grizzly Smash-**

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse, Grease is fighting Grizzie Kurokuma in his Grizzly Smash form. Despite having a superior fighting power whilst using the Sclash Driver, Sawatari is having a hard time dealing an opponent who utilizes 100x brute force. As in, his opponent is an evil teddy bear who transforms to a human-sized grizzly bear with a Full Bottle; while Sawatari is full of frenzy when fighting with the Sclash Driver, Kurokuma is a sadistic psychopath drawn to violence to satisfy his bloodlust. It also doesn't help that Kurokuma happens to be the _actual_ killer of Gentoku's father.

Grease initially got the upper hand, but the Grizzly Smash manages to turn the tables on the Rider. He makes short work of Grease by venting his ungodly wrath like an angry bull. Sawatari had no idea that he's facing a homicidal maniac.

It's apparent that besides Shingetsu who is already a psychopath since he started this whole mess, Kurokuma takes the cake for taking his homicidal urges to unbelievable extremes. He even gloated to Sawatari and Gentoku of all people on how he killed the latter's father, and worse; the evil bear is above sexually assaulting and molesting human women.

"You want to know my recent body counts?", the Grizzly Smash trivially gloats his exploits to Grease. "I've raped 50 human women here before killing them 24/7! Because, I was bored!"

"Your standards really ticked me off!", Sawatari is appalled.

As the fighting intensified, a powerless Gentoku doesn't do anything but watch Grease getting mauled by the Grizzly Smash. Moments later, the trio of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba show up to aid their captain.

"Boss, we got your back!", said Aoba as he and the other two Crows pull out their Full Bottles.

But, Sawatari tells them to stand down and send Gentoku back to his cell.

"Stand down, you three! Send him back to his cage!", Sawatari instructed.

Akaba and Aoba help an injured Gentoku into his feet as they send him back to the Task Force Headquarters. Sawatari, despite an experienced wearer of the Sclash Driver, is still in a pinch, while facing an opponent who prefers an all-out wanton savagery.

Kurokuma takes an excessive sadistic delight in making Grease suffer. Sawatari still hopes waiting for Anzu and Goro to comeback if ever the former snaps back from her funk.

"Man, where are those two...", the golden Rider muttered.

* * *

 **-Vengeance Feels Empty-**

Elsewhere in the rooftop of a building...

After an emotional breakdown after Goro found out what she was planning earlier, Anzu isolated herself from the Hokuto Task Force HQ and from her own brother.

While holding the Sclash Driver in her hand, as she is about to go into another hissy fit, she takes it and raises her arm abruptly as if to fling the thing away. Anzu relented throwing away that Driver, because that is the only thing that will help her into the path of redemption, but she unwittingly broke her promise to her younger brother because of Gentoku being alive and even tried to kill him.

" _Just because he_ [Gentoku] _is once the leader of Faust, killing him will make you as twisted as him! Is this really for revenge?!"_

" _You are right, Anzu. He is our enemy. Remember, he's just a human. And you are not God either. You are not responsible to judge him."_

Anzu cried asking when did she went all wrong. Was it that she allowed her desire for revenge get the better of her, or she unintentionally broke her promise to Goro to redeem herself.

Meanwhile, Taki somehow catches up to Anzu. She heard from Goro that the latter attempted to kill Gentoku out of revenge.

"What's wrong? Let me guess, you tried to kill that man because you deemed him to be responsible for stirring up this war?", the veteran ninja asked.

Anzu doesn't answer, and admits to Taki that she has committed so many atrocities, and her attempt to kill Gentoku was the worst to up to date. Her revenge got the best of her when it relapsed. And, Anzu is horrified of her own actions, considering that she unwillingly broke her promise to her brother.

"I don't know what to do, as if I almost crossed a point of no return...", a tearful Anzu regrets everything she has done recently. "This is _all_ my fault, I broke my promise to Goro to turn a new leaf... I've done so many things that I could not bring back."

"You are lucky Goro stopped you from crossing the line. You are the only family left to him.", Taki reminds that Goro, no matter how egocentric he is, cares for anyone around him, that even includes his older sister. "Imagine how his life would be _if_ he did not know you were his sister? Goro would almost become just like you if he had never met important people that changed him for the better such as myself and Kiryu Sento. Remember, you were protecting him until he reaches his coming of age. And now, your brother returned the favor because you promised him to turn a new leaf."

"But, I..."

Taki continued, "If I were you, it's best you let go and forget about revenge. The more you dedicated your life to hate and vengeance, you will only bring nothing but pain; both to yourself and others around you."

The kunoichi from the past warns Anzu the consequences of revenge, even worse that Anzu masterminded the death of Gentoku's father. She sacrificed innocent people in Touto so she could set her sights on anyone linked to Faust for experimenting on her. The more she takes lives of those said people, it won't bring back the way she was supposed to be.

Also, considering that Katsuragi Takumi injected her with the original Nebula Gas, to the point she is labeled as a patient zero; Goro already reminded Anzu that her power is not a curse, but also a blessing. Which makes sense because that Anzu has the gases in her body, and has an immeasurable Hazard Level, which gains her the ability to transform with the Sclash Driver.

"Is there a way to break the cycle of vengeance that I've perpetuated?", she asked.

"Whether that cycle be stopped will be up to you. But, remember, you still have a responsibility to atone fore your sins.", Taki reminds Anzu that it's not yet too late to atone for the latter's mistakes.

Within moments, Goro arrives and catches up to Taki and Anzu.

"Found you!", the younger sibling huffed after he managed to find Anzu.

Anzu, still in a teary mess, regrets of her actions earlier. If no one had ever found out Gentoku had survived, she would have not thought about revenge in the first place. Goro felt the same way, he's perfectly fine to leave Gentoku completely crippled (both physically, mentally, and psychologically) after the torture-interrogation earlier, which serves as his just deserts. Killing the former leader of Faust won't do any justice.

"Goro... I broke my promise to you... I unwillingly gave into my urge to get revenge...", Anzu profusely cried right before her brother. "I didn't know that I only made things worse... It's horrifying! I'm scared!"

"I know. You must always remember the consequences of dedicating yourself to revenge; you will only do nothing but make yourself suffer and endanger people around you.", Goro said.

"I also didn't know what it's like to lose somebody I love and care because of that.", Anzu continued. "I was horrified of how Isurugi Soichi was killed right before his daughter's eyes!", and she admits how she witnessed Soichi being savagely killed by Shingetsu right in front of Misora really frightened her, knowing that she wished the people who connected to Faust dead also have loved ones. "I've done so many things I can't take back... I'm sorry...so sorry! I'm such a fool!"

She profusely screamed that she was a fool to be blinded with revenge, knowing that she unwillingly endangered people around her that she loved and cared. Goro knows that, but is willing to go through that. Still, since she is still his sister, Goro decides to give his sister another chance. In fact, it's never too late to continue a path to redeem herself.

"Anzu...", Goro comforts his older sister. "To be honest, I have done so many morally dubious things in my life, I've once ruthlessly beaten up a girl who once worked for me when she was revealed to be a serial killer. And more recently, I had to betray Sento and severed our friendship because of this war. Regardless how I will be judged by it, I am no saint to anything what I do. But, I have to do what I must; to stop this meaningless war, and I will atone for my own sins in the end."

Goro, despite his superficial pride and bravado, reminds Anzu that they are no different with each other in being amoral of their actions. Goro is more willing to cross the line for the sake of the greater good. Regardless of how anyone think of him, Goro is no saint to whatever morally questionable decisions he makes, and he's willing to bear the weight of his sins.

He then picks her Sclash Driver and Spider Sclashjelly, and reminds Anzu what is the purpose of this belt: not just a weapon of war, but it also gave her a purpose: to symbolize hope, freedom, justice, protecting the smiles of all that is good.

"This belt exists for a reason: not just a weapon of war. It exists to protect the hopes, dreams, and smiles of those who cry out for peace. Just because Sento was once Katsuragi Takumi, he's only human. Sento knows the reason that these belts are made to protect people. And, I will carry out his wish."

"The Sclash Driver...?"

"Anzu, remember that you are the only family I have left ever since mom and dad bore the guilt of keeping your disappearance secret from me. I don't know what it's like to live a life in isolation ever since they passed away following that fateful accident."

"Goro..."

"Like what I said before, we will bear your sins together and atone for them. We will also find a way to end this war. I will take the responsibility to face you. Just promise me once thing; let go of your desire for revenge. We will fight together hoping that Japan will soon unite."

"Got it.", said Anzu. She stands up with a newfound resolve of continuing to turn a new leaf.

Taki was happy that the siblings finally reconcile after what Anzu did. The ninja see how Goro changed as a person ever since the first time she and Natsu settled into his home. She hopes that his relationship with the people he meet will influence his growth of his moral strengths.

The heartwarming moment is interrupted when Anzu's Build Phone rings, receiving a message from one of the Three Crows, Kiba.

" _ **The Boss is in a big pinch, save him! - Kiba**_ "

"Sawatari is fighting that psycho stuffed toy...", Goro remembers that Sawatari is fighting Grizzie Kurokuma. "I guess a homicidal teddy bear is too much for him."

"Right, we better go help him!"

When the siblings are prepared to continue what they need to do right now, Taki stops them for a while.

"Goro! You need to take this.", the ninja throws what appears an odd red-like adapter.

"What's this for?"

"When I was infiltrating Faust's hideout, I stumbled into this."

This red-like adapter appears to have a slot that where it can be fitted on the right side of the Build Driver. However, he decides to keep it for now since he's not certain what is that item for.

"I'll just keep it warm in my pocket for now.", Goro nodded.

Before Goro and Anzu take their leave, the former exchanges a kiss with Taki. And Goro makes a promise to the ninja that he and Anzu will come back in one piece.

"Thanks for watching our backs.", Goro said before he and Anzu leave.

"Keep going, you two."

* * *

 **-The Power of the Siblings-**

Returning to Grease's fight with the Grizzly Smash...

Sawatari is currently at the receiving end of being manhandled by Grizzie Kurokuma. The evil bear takes sadistic joy using his human opponent as a ragdoll he could wrestle on.

"This is over for you, runt!", the evil bear prepares to finish off Sawatari, until reinforcements arrived.

A sound of motorcycle coming nearby has Kurokuma turn his attention, where he sees the Izumi siblings: Goro riding the Ride Winger, and Anzu on the Machine Builder, and both fired their side arms (G7 Sky Buster for Goro, and the Twin Breaker for Anzu, respectively) at the Grizzly Smash.

The brother and sister duo regroup with Sawatari.

"About time you guys show up.", said Grease. "Are you going to help me bring this guy back to the wilderness or what?"

"Who would've thought you could not handle a wild, psychotic grizzly bear...", Goro joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Sawatari lets off a steam after Goro somehow insults him. "Never mind, get changed!"

The siblings pull out their respective belts. Anzu already puts on her Sclash Driver. Ditto with Goro with his Build Driver, who in turn tosses the Archangel Full Bottle into the air, in which Arc-Winger catches it on its slot, it later arrived into Goro's hand in its gadget mode.

Anzu then turns the cap of her Spider Sclashjelly to the front, and inserts it into the Sclash Driver, while Goro then slots Arc-Winger into his Build Driver.

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ * / * _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Goro transforms first. After turning the crank of his Driver and all the parts of Archangel Armor materialized, he poses for the transformation and shouts, " **Chou Henshin!** ", the halves of the Archangel Armor encase him, followed by the rest of the armor components merging on parts of his suit. The transformation ends with the familiar x-shaped star visor forming behind his visor's helmet, and another larger one on the suit's "face" on the chest armor.

Followed by Anzu, who then pushes the Activate Wrench lever of her Sclash Driver, causing the Spider Sclashjelly's liquid to be injected into the Driver's Jelly Tank. Which in turn, has her covered by a Snap Ride Builder shaped like a beaker and is bathed by a pink fluid. Then, the beaker twists to form the incomplete G7 Type-S suit, in which the helmet begins to pour out the excess liquid to form the second helmet, along with the shoulder and chest armor.

* _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ * / * _ **Terase yo, El Ragna! G7 Arc-Winger! Yea-Yeahhh!**_ *

The G7 Rider stand beside Grease, and their mechanical familiars are summoned: A.G.N.I. Spider Mode and Seraphi-Shadow Winger. The three Kamen Riders of Hokuto band together against the Grizzly Smash.

"Now that's more like it. Time to fan the flame and crush this bear.", Grease decides to take the lead.

"We're right behind you, Sawatari-san. He's in for a big surprise!", G7 Type-S nodded.

"Let's do this!", G7 Icarus XYZ brandishes his Yoshiyuki Shin and is ready for action.

The three Hokuto Riders charge and fight the Grizzly Smash. Kurokuma discovers the hard way what it means to mess with a Kamen Rider, especially with one of them was the one who created him.

"Why? I thought you are supposed to kill that man because he was the leader of Faust?!", Kurokuma didn't comprehend the idea about the pointlessness of revenge when he learns that Anzu decided to let go of her revenge.

* _ **Attack Mode!**_ *

"He's only human. And he already got his just deserts! And, I'm going to give you yours!", Anzu said before jabbing the pilebunker of her Twin Breaker on the evil teddy bear she created.

G7 Icarus XYZ starts bombarding shots with the G7 Sky Buster from the air while Seraphi-Shadow Winger acts as his wingpack before attacking him from the air using the Yoshiyuki Shin.

* _ **Reizoko!**_ *

Meanwhile, G7 Type-S pulls out the Reizoko (Refrigerator) Full Bottle and loads it into her Sclash Driver...

* _ **Discharge Bottle!**_ *

...then she pushes the wrench-like lever of the belt..

* _ **Tsuburenai! Discharge Crush!**_ *

...after that, she touches the floor, causing the battlefield to be frozen solid, including Kurokuma himself. While Grease and G7 Icarus XYZ stayed afloat in midair; with Sawatari making use of the Helicopter Full Bottle to stay in the air, while Seraphi-Shadow Winger still providing Goro flight as a wingpack.

* _ **Single! Twin!**_ *

Then, Anzu loads the Spider Full Bottle into the Twin Breaker, followed by the Spider Sclashjelly. The screwdriver-shaped pilebunker gave out a dark pink glow, and the tip is steeped with a deadly venom. G7 Type-S charges and stabs her opponent with it.

* _ **Twin Break!**_ *

The Grizzly Smash is badly poisoned, but that didn't kill him. Either way, Grease takes his turn to vent his rage on the evil teddy bear.

"This is how it's done!", Sawatari shouted, all while he ruthlessly pummels the Grizzly Smash. "Ecstasy! Burnout! Hysteria! Chew on this, asshole!"

Once Grease manages to give Kurokuma some payback, the G7 Riders regroup with him.

"Time to end this in a three-way pain!", Goro said as he, Anzu, and Sawatari finish off the bear Smash.

* _ **Ready go, Ragna Finish!**_ *

After G7 Icarus XYZ turned the crank of the Build Driver for his finisher, Seraphi-Shadow Winger gets into his master's back serving as a wingpack for him. Then, G7 Icarus XYZ spreads his four beautiful angelic wings through Seraphi-Shadow Winger as he flies at a high altitude.

* _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

G7 Type-S jumps at a farther height, while A.G.N.I. Spider Mode transforms herself into a spiked boot, with the robotic spider limbs are present, taking shape of a spider's mandibles. Anzu attaches her right foot into her familiar for her own Rider Kick.

* _ **Scrap Finish!**_ *

After Grease activated the finisher of his Driver, the spoutbag-like shoulder armor in his suit began to propel him forward like a rocket as he delivers his Rider Kick on Kurokuma.

Followed by G7 Icarus XYZ's own Rider Kick, complete with an angelic energy coming out of his foot. Then, last but not the least is G7 Type-S landing her own kick with A.G.N.I. Spider Mode attached onto her right foot.

The spikes of A.G.N.I. Spider Mode started piercing the Grizzly Smash six times before Anzu disengages from her familiar and delivered a second kick with her left foot and safely landing on the ground.

After 5 seconds, Kurokuma collapses and is forced out from his Smash form.

"You will rue the day!", screamed the evil teddy bear as he retreats. But, promises that he will exact his revenge on the Hokuto Riders.

" **Checkmate.** ", both Izumi siblings proclaim the closure of the battle.

* * *

 **-Taking Responsibility-**

The next day...

Meanwhile, at the Task Force HQ's interrogation room. Goro apologizes to Gentoku about the incident last night in regards to Anzu. The younger sibling decides to cover up for Anzu.

"I see you would go far to defend your own sister.", said Gentoku.

"What's important is that we're finding a way to win this war.", Goro continued. "In fact-"

The interrogation is interrupted when Goro receives a call from someone else, as the phone states as an "Unknown Caller". Goro answers the phone...

"Who is this?", Goro answered rudely.

" _This is Utsumi Nariaki of the development department for Nanba Heavy Industries._ ", spoke Utsumi, shocking Goro about the man he and Anzu saved a week ago. " _Am I speaking to Izumi Goro-san?_ "

"I hear you loud and clear."

" _I want to thank you for saving when I was turned into a Smash._ "

Gentoku is shocked to hear the person talking to Goro was his former secretary. Goro hands the phone to the former aide of the Prime Minister.

"Utsumi?"

" _Himuro-san...? You're alive. It's been a long time I last saw you, sir._ "

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Taka, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Gatling, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Bat, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy, Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 51.9

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

A reference to Kamen Rider Wizard: A.G.N.I. Spider Mode transforming herself into a spiked boot for Anzu to use her Rider Kick is a call back to WizarDragon's Strike Phase. While the finisher itself due to the spider legs acting as tendrils during that sequence is similar to Kiva' Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break.

This is the first time G7 Type-S uses a Full Bottle into her Sclash Driver.


	95. Episode 095: What is in Grease's Past?

**Episode 09** **5: What is in Grease** **'s Past?**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts with the latest episode of Build is that, we're introduced to the Hazard Trigger, as well a background of Grease and the Smash Trio of Hokuto. I have a feeling that the Hazard Trigger, being classified as a forbidden item as stated in the latest episode is that its going to be a worse with the Sclash Driver's side effects; as if Dead Heat's Dead Zone is taken up to 11.

Considering that Master is killed, Goro is going to fill in his place for this story. And, of that note, a gadget will debut exclusively to this fic: the **Hazard Scanner**. The Hazard Scanner is a grip-like device that measures Hazard Levels as its name suggests; it's appearance is similar to the Go-On Wings's Wing Trigger.

Since the recent episode of Build already gave us a background with Hokuto's Three Crows and Grease, this chapter and the next adapts it as part of their backstory.

The last chapter will be the last time where "Phantom Pain" by T.M. Revolution is the opening. Starting this chapter, the opening will be B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. From Heisei Generations vs. Dr. Pac-Man. But, it will be the Kamen Rider Girls version, and throwing a "what if" T.M. Revolution joins with the Rider Girls peforming that song.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!_ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by_ _Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~**_ _ **Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The strongest team to meet and trust each other_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Only God judges the winners or losers_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **K**_ _ **amihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!_ _)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~**_ _ **Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness_ _)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tatakai no toki wa ima**_ _ **!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The strongest team to meet and trust each other_ _)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~**_ _ **Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Bad players deserve a punishing game_ _)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~**_ _ **Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world_ _)_

[All]  
 _ **[~**_ _ **Sā kuria seyo!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Cl_ _ear a way for the future!_ _)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~**_ _ **Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa**_ _ **ashita o erabe nai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality_ _)_

[All] _ **  
[~**_ _ **Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Through_ _the stage_ _behind the_ _clouds_ _lies hope_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te**_ _ **...**_ _ **Level up!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Along with the_ _s_ _trength to protect the world, Level up!_ _)_

[All] _ **  
[~**_ _ **Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness_ _)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tatakai no toki wa ima**_ _ **!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The strongest team to meet and trust each other_ _)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~**_ _ **Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Bad players deserve a punishing game_ _)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~**_ _ **Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world_ _)_

[All]  
 _ **[~**_ _ **Sā kuria seyo!**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Cl_ _ear a way for the future!_ _)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Taking Responsibility (continuation)-**

In Hokuto's Task Force HQ's interrogation room. Goro apologizes to Gentoku about the incident last night in regards to Anzu. The younger sibling decides to cover up for Anzu.

Despite Goro forgiving Gentoku for Anzu's behalf, the former Faust leader ignoreed and reject ed the apology, regardless Gentoku himself having encountered his father's actual killer, Grizzie Kurokuma. Goro already had in mind if ever Gentoku rejected the apology, he'll decide to offer him a truce.

"If it goes that I don't like you, and you don't like me; but me and the Hokuto government all have a common goal as with your ambition to control Pandora's Box.", Goro starts bargaining with the former aide to Touto's Prime Minister. "Also, we are after _another_ common enemy: Touto's new Prime Minister Dougai Ryuzuki, who also happens to be Shingetsu. The same guy who stripped you of your leadership of Faust."

Goro reminds that Gentoku should also vent his frustration on the man who took everything what's rightfully his. That's why Goro believes in the proverb, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", that being said. Since Goro is one of the Riders representing with Hokuto's government, while Gentoku is Faust's (former) leader who had this war predicted for the control of Pandora's Box, the idea of offering a temporary truce will provide Hokuto's assets some things in regards with the box, Full Bottles, and the overview of the warring governments.

"I see you would go far to defend your own sister.", said Gentoku.

"What's important is that we're finding a way to win this war.", Goro continued. "In fact-"

The interrogation is interrupted when Goro receives a call from someone else, as the phone states as an "Unknown Caller". Goro answers the phone...

"Who is this?", Goro answered rudely.

" _This is Utsumi Nariaki of the development department for Nanba Heavy Industries._ ", spoke Utsumi, shocking Goro about the man he and Anzu saved a week ago. " _Am I speaking to Izumi Goro-san?_ "

"I hear you loud and clear."

" _I want to thank you for saving when I was turned into a Smash._ "

"I have many questions to ask you, four-eyes. How were you re-assigned to Nanba? I thought you we're you working for Dougai?"

Utsumi reveals that before he was turned into a Smash, Dougai/Shingetsu made a decision to have Gentoku's secretary re-assigned to Nanba Heavy Industries because of his talents for science, to the point being compared to Katsuragi Takumi (and by proxy, his current identity of Kiryu Sento).

Gentoku interrupts the ZETA Technologies president. "Who is that?", he asked.

Goro asks Utsumi to hold the line for a moment. That's where he reveals to the former leader of Faust where his former secretary is now working with Nanba Heavy Industries.

"It's your subordinate, I suppose. Utsumi Nariaki."

Goro hands the phone to the former aide of the Prime Minister.

"Utsumi?"

" _Himuro-san...? I'm glad that you're alive. It's been a long time I last saw you, sir._ "

This is no happy reunion for either Gentoku nor Utsumi. As the latter reveals his objectives with the company.

"Utsumi, why did Dougai re-assigned you to Nanba?", Gentoku continued.

" _No. I was the one who made that decision to be re-assigned to Nanba and Prime Minister Dougai approved because of my talent for science. And, I regretfully inform you that Dougai decided to disband Faust._ "

Gentoku already thought of that if ever the war for the Pandora's Box began; Faust will immediately go in the dark once the war happens. That said, Nanba will decide to make their move distributing their weapons to the three warring nations. Dougai already thought of that once the war already began.

Also, Utsumi revealed that he was the one who built the Sclash Drivers for Sawatari and Anzu thanks to Blood Stalk being able to steal the data from Sento after its completion and sending it to Nanba.

"I see. But, why Faust is still operating after it was disbanded for good?", Gentoku raised an eyebrow. "Hokuto had their own Smash. The Hard Smash. These would have not been created without the needed knowledge and resources. You must have re-created Faust in Hokuto, haven't you?"

Hearing what his prisoner said to Utsumi on the phone, Goro is insinuating that, even with Isurugi Soichi already dead, someone else is likely taking over his place, in which Gentoku is pointing out to his former secretary. To add insult to injury, Utsumi denies all of that.

" _Unfortunately, I am unable to entertain your question._ "

An irate Gentoku shouts, "DON'T SCREW WITH ME! Katsuragi _and_ I are the ones who founded Faust! I won't let you have your way with this!"

To add more insult to injury, Utsumi ends the call, much to Gentoku's chagrin. Goro takes his phone back, and mockingly bird-whistles at Gentoku when the latter's former subordinate turned his back on him.

"That's gonna leave a mark...", Goro coolly makes a remark. "That guy's one four-eyed snake."

"And, you shouldn't be underestimating Utsumi either.", Gentoku throws his interrogator's insult back into his face. "He's a talented scientist before he became my secretary. No doubt he intends to surpass Katsuragi's genius."

* * *

 **-The Forbidden Item-**

"So much for that.", Goro sighed. Before he has another thing to ask information from to his prisoner: is the red device that Taki found when she infiltrated Faust's hideout in the dam located in the northwestern terminus of Touto borderlining the Skywall. "By the way, I asked somebody to look into Faust's hideout. Turns out it's empty as a ghost town, while navigating through that shithole. he found _this_."

Gentoku is shocked at the sight of the red device in Goro's hand. Oddly enough, it can be fitted on the Build Driver. Considering his history with Faust and Katsuragi's inventions, he recognizes that device as the "Forbidden Item" created by Katsuragi himself.

"It can't be...", the former Faust leader shook his head and looked intently at the red device. "Don't you know what _that_ is?! That's the **Forbidden Item** Katsuragi created!"

"A Forbidden Item?", Goro raised his eyebrow. "What is this called?"

Gentoku reveals the knowledge of the Forbidden Item, "The **Hazard Trigger.** I thought Katsuragi sealed it away... That thing is what evolves a Smash into their Hazard Forms."

"You mean those with black paintjobs?", Goro emphasizes his question even further.

"That's right. The Hazard Trigger is designed to enhance the strength and stats of a Smash to unbelievable levels. At the cost of the host's body to be destroyed."

"Man, that's scary."

"Also, when it's used on the Rider system, the Build Driver. It gives a tremendous boost on the user's Hazard Level, strengthening them even more."

The Hazard Trigger is a turbocharger device in which is deemed as a Forbidden Item that Katsuragi created, as Gentoku implies that it's dangerous even for a Smash or anyone using a Build Driver. When the Hazard Trigger is used to enhances the Smash's strength that's near maximum levels, the risk is that that the host will die after defeated, even if their essences are extracted. Also, this also applies when used on the Build Driver because it has a slot where the device can be inserted on the right portion of the belt.

However, much like with the Smash Hazard's risks, the Hazard Trigger also happen to pose danger taken up to 11 when used on the Build Driver.

"It's made even worse that when it's used on the Rider System; it ends with the user could lose his sense of self.", Gentoku continued. "Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to use it. Because, you mentioned that your G7 suits are antithesis to everything Katsuragi created."

"Of course, I'm _**not**_ going to use it.", Goro knows and is aware of the dangers of the Hazard Trigger when used on his own Build Driver, considering that his G7 prototype suit being integrated with the Rider system. "One, the G7 suits's power source are converted Nebula Gas that counteract Nebula Gases. Two, the particles of the suits' reactors emit special particles called Nu-Quantinum Particles. Or, better known by their true name, **Anti-Nebula Particles**. These do not guarantee Hazard Levels, even if you're already injected with Nebula Gas. Even with the Build Driver, the Anti-Nebula Particles curb down the Driver's Hazard Level restrictions which allowed me to transform before I was guaranteed of my own Hazard Level, even with now that I got injected with Anzu's internal Nebula Gas. Three; the Anti-Nebula Particles in Arc-Winger; and by proxy, Archangel Armor were enough to disable the Transteam Gun's operating system. And lastly, four; it could force me out of transformation painfully the moment I attempt to use that thing on my driver."

To emphasize this even further, the Hazard Trigger cannot accept Goro's Build Driver as Goro himself analyzed the device, the Hazard Trigger will forcefully eject itself from Goro's belt because it's already contaminated with Anti-Nebula Particles. Despite being designed to counteract Nebula Gases, the Anti-Nebula Particles are still made of Nebula Gases.

* * *

 **-The Mii-Tan Obsession-**

Meanwhile at one of the Hokuto-occupied area in Touto...

Sawatari and his gang are in a barber shop called "Barber Kiryu". Ironically, the "Kiryu" is the given surname to Sento, where Soichi usually goes out for a haircut.

Here, Sawatari goes in for a haircut and the other Three Crows frequent in as well, using the barber shop as one of their personal safehouses aside from the Task Force Headquarters.

Recalling after his recent battle with Build and Cross-Z, Sawatari finds himself distracted at the sight of Misora, who along with Sawa rescue Sento and Banjou from sudden death situations in regards with Hokuto's Three Crows and Sawatari.

Minutes later, Anzu and Goro entered Barber Kiryu to catch up with Sawatari and his gang.

"A barber shop?! Of all places, why are you guys using a barber shop as another hideout?", Anzu clarified with signs of disapproval. "I thought the Task Force Headquarters was much better."

"This is part of Hokuto's occupied territory, so we're welcome here!", Akaba exclaimed. "Stalk-san recommended it, right?"

"Yeah.", the barber nodded. "Say, what happened to Master?"

Since Goro is the only one who knows that Soichi is dead, he decides to cover up the latter's death. "Who knows. He just went out on a vacation.", he snickered.

Sawatari sighed dismissively, he does know that Goro is speaking with a forked tongue because he's covering up Soichi's death. "Who taught you how to become a liar, Goro-chan?", he whispered before cutting up to the chase. "By the way, have you found Build?"

"He's in Touto's government headquarters northeast of here.", Goro brings up current Sento's location is since Shadow Winger can track specific targets from the skies. "By the way, the Prime Minister's worried sick, she's been asking about where are the Full Bottles and the box, and so on."

"Just ignore her for a while, man. Give me some time to enjoy myself.", Sawatari dismissively said. Though the reason why he and the Smash Trio have a reason to partake into the war for Pandora's Box, Sawatari only lives with his thrill of fighting. "How's our POW (prisoner of war) doing?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. And, I'm in control of his actions. Once we're asked to come back to Hokuto, she's going to have a word with him."

Afterwards, Anzu, Goro, Sawatari, and the Smash trio left the barber shop to continue their mission: take Build and Cross-Z's Full Bottles, along with Pandora's Box.

Later, outside of the Touto government's main building. Sawatari, now transformed into Grease, along with the Smash trio started making a lot of damage. The Castle Hard Smash proceeds to fire a large green beam from the cannon in his forehead, only for the Owl Hard Smash to intervene when he alarms his comrades the presence of Sento and Banjou.

"Why are you guys are here?!", Banjou confronts Grease and his men.

"We're going to pay our last respects to the heart of this city.", Sawatari reminds Sento and Banjou not to get in their way. "This is perfect timing."

Just before can Sawatari could ask questions to his foes, the Izumi siblings show up untransformed. To Banjou, this is going to turn for the worse when he realizes that Anzu and Goro are siding with the Hokuto government.

"You guys are late.", Sawatari sighed.

Then, Banjou turns his attention to Anzu and Goro, asking them why did they join with the Hokuto government's army.

"Why are you on the Hokuto government's side?! Aren't you [Goro] and Sento are supposed to be friends?! You looked up to him! And more importantly, why DID you betray him?! Is this because he was Katsuragi Takumi?! ANSWER ME!"

"It's none of your concern.", Goro said dismissively, ignoring Banjou's words.

"We only joined them with one reason: taking your Full Bottles and Pandora's Box. End of discussion.", Anzu added.

"Hey, hey. Let's save that after we kicked their butts.", Sawatari interrupted before turning their attention to Sento and Banjou. "I have something to ask you guys... What's your relation to Mii-tan?!"

When asking about Sento's relation to Misora, everyone around the scene (except for the Izumi siblings who are left speechless and their mouths gaping open in utter disbelief) stumble on the ground as a reaction to Sawatari's question. The reason why Sawatari of all people asked why Mii-tan showed up during their last fight when she and Sawa rescued Sento and Banjou from a near-death experience. Sento answers dismissively by saying Misora is "someone else".

An irate Anzu sighed disappointingly, "This is getting way out of hand."

The Izumi siblings buckled up their respective belts (Build Driver - Goro and Sclash Driver - Anzu) and loaded the trinkets. Ditto with Banjou, who just pulled out his Sclash Driver. To Anzu's surprise, it's more likely Sento created the Driver for Banjou. Sento then pulled out his Build Driver and loaded the Kaizoku and Densha bottles.

" **Henshin!** ", Anzu and Goro shouted after placing their respective trinkets - the Spider Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver, and the Archangel Full Bottle loaded in Arc-Winger to the Build Driver, they run and quickly transform in an instant.

* _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ * / * _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

Meanwhile, Sento and Banjou transform; the latter using the Sclash Driver allowed him to become **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge** with the **Dragon Sclashjelly**.

* _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afuruderu! Dragon In, Cross-Z Charge! Buraa~!**_ * / * _ **Teikoku no Hangyakusha! KaizokuRessya! Yeahhh!**_ *

When the G7 Riders immediately charged in, Grease is appalled when they took his spotlight.

"Hey, wait for us!", said Grease. "No matter, fan the flame and crush everything!"

That said, Hokuto's Riders and Smash troupe begin their fight, as chaos erupts. The Smash Trio focus on Cross-Z Charge while Grease goes with Build. When G7 Type-S and G7 Icarus XYZ attempt to back up the Three Crows and Grease. Platoon of Guardians are blocking their ways.

"Looks like Shingetsu knew that we're here.", Goro said.

* _ **Super Denjinmaru!**_ *

"Leave it to me, little bro.", Anzu summoned the Super Denjinmaru and proceeds to set it into Blaster Mode, and proceeds to load the Spider Full Bottle and Spider Sclashjelly into it, similar to the use of the Twin Breaker

* _ **Blaster Mode! Bakuhatsu!**_ _(Explode)_ _ **Dai Bakuhatsu!**_ _(Great Explosion)_ *

The barrel below the blade of Super Denjinmaru is charged with larger amounts of energy. Due to the number of Guardians coming right at her, Anzu prepares to pull the trigger.

* _ **Gekirin-hou!**_ _(Inverse Scale Cannon)_ _ **Garyou Tensei!**_ _(Finishing Touch)_ *

When loading two Full Bottles or one Full Bottle paired with a Sclashjelly on Super Denjimaru akin to that of the Twin Breaker, the Blade Mode uses the Lightning Turbulence Slash (Inazuma Midaregiri), the Blaster Mode uses the Finishing Touch (Garyou Tensei).

With Garyou Tensei executed, G7 Type-S fires a large, pink-colored beam powerful enough to atomize enemies in the battlefield at once. Anzu sweeps her weapon for the beam's trajectory to travel at 180 degrees of angle. Destroying every Guardian and G7 Guardian in sight, to the point Sawatari comments Anzu's style as "overkill".

With the Guardians out of the way, the G7 Riders split up and help their Hokuto allies. G7 Icarus XYZ backs the Smash Trio while G7 Type-S has Grease covered.

While the Smash Trio are having a bad time with Cross-Z Charge, Goro senses Banjou is overflowing with power. G7 Icarus XYZ pulls out a device shaped like a pistol grip that he created called the **Hazard Scanner**. He created this before he and Anzu joined with the Hokuto Three Crows. By using the Hazard Scanner at the pull of the device's trigger, Goro scans Banjou's current Hazard Level.

"He's at 4.0. That means, he's able to use that belt.", Goro deduced the reason how Banjou got hold of a Sclash Driver. Then points the Hazard Scanner to Build, Grease, and the Smash Trio, measuring their Hazard Levels. "Sento is at 3.9. So that's why Isurugi Soichi wanted these guys to make their levels rise. Sawatari's at 4.2. Red and Blue is at 3.7, Yellow is at 3.6."

While Sento and Banjou's Hazard Level stay on the standard that Stalk expected, ditto with Sawatari and the Smash Trio. The Izumi siblings' levels are already beyond the expected levels: Goro's current Hazard Level is 52.1, while Anzu, considering her status as the progenitor of the original Nebula Gas, her Hazard Level is beyond measure.

"Goro-chan, look out!", the Owl Hard Smash warns Goro to pay attention as Cross-Z Charge is about to vent his rage on the black winged Kamen Rider.

Banjou thrashes at G7 Icarus XYZ. Even with Archangel Armor, Goro is in the risk of his suit of powering down if he's not careful.

"Traitor! How dare you take advantage of Sento's kindness!", Banjou in a reprimanding fit of rage, pummels Goro. With the Sclash Driver, Cross-Z Charge proves himself to be a formidable foe for Goro. "You are just like Dougai, you're willing to stab anyone in the back for your own benefit!"

" **SHUT UP!** ", Goro throws back Banjou's verbal jabs as he jumps and gives the latter a spinning heel kick to the face.

Meanwhile, Build goes RabbitTank Sparkling once he's having a hard time with Grease and G7 Type-S. Even worse that Anzu is on the side of the Hokuto government just like her brother.

"Anzu, why are you doing this?!", Sento asked. "Is this for revenge?!"

"I'm _already_ done with revenge. But here, this is just business. Don't take this personally.", the older Izumi sibling replied while clashing swords with Build, who wields his Drill Crusher. The two Riders break away, giving Grease the open to lay the beat down on Build.

When Sawatari manages to knock Sento in the middle of the brawl, he accidentally drops the Taka and Gatling Full Bottles. The golden Rider takes the two bottles, and passes it to Goro. "Goro-chan, use these!"

G7 Icarus XYZ (in Archangel Armor) pulls out the G7 Sky Buster. Then inserts two of Sento's bottles into his weapon, with the intent to blast him and Banjou with it.

* _ **Taka! Gatling! Ready, go! Vortex Burst!**_ *

After the bottles loaded, G7 Icarus XYZ pulls the trigger. And, by doing so creating temporary rows of copies of the Hawk Gatlinger and fire a barrage of bullets at Build. Then, he changes the firing trajectory towards Cross-Z Charge; forcing Sento and Banjou out of their transformation. The copies vanished afterwards.

* * *

 **-Debriefing-**

After the fight. Sawatari and his gang, Anzu and Goro were called by the Prime Minister and are sent back to Hokuto for debriefing. Hokuto's Prime Minister Tajimi debriefed the Hokuto Three Crows, Sawatari, and the Izumi siblings in a military research lab resembling the ones seen in Faust's hideout. The Prime Minister is disappointed because of Build and Cross-Z Charge's interference.

"I can't believe that Touto's Riders have been that powerful.", the Prime Minister said. "I'm very disappointed at you people, acting on your own. That also includes you, Sawatari. You are sent to capture their bottles and the box."

"I'm merely enjoying myself. I even allowed these two idiots do their thing. But, they managed to get two of Build's bottles.", Sawatari reassures that Anzu and Goro managed to cover up their success in stealing one of Build's bottles.

"I need you to expect some results from me. Failure is not an option next time. Otherwise, I am left without a choice to have Goro-kun replace you!", Prime Minister Tajimi gives another warning to Sawatari. Then she turns her attention to Goro, "Goro-kun. I'm surprise you managed to find the Hazard Trigger Blood Stalk left behind. I need someone to use this to strengthen the Three Crows' Smash Form."

"But, Madam Prime Minister, that's dangerous!", Goro is aware about the dangers of injecting the Hazard Trigger into a Smash.

"I don't care if that is dangerous. I need those three to improve their strength so we can take Pandora's Box along with Touto's bottles!", the Prime Minister shouted. "And, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk with our prisoner of war."

PM Tajimi walked out of the room, so she could verbally humiliate Gentoku in the interrogation room.

Goro really hates the idea of having Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba be injected by the Hazard Trigger's enhancements, knowing that they'll die the moment they are defeated, even with their essences extracted.

Sawatari taps Goro in the shoulders, telling him that not to listen to the Prime Minister. "Don't do it, man. Those three are also important to me, regardless how I might not remember them."

* * *

 **-Sawatari's Past-**

Taki and Natsu caught up with Anzu and Goro after they learned that they and the Three Crows were forced to withdraw for a debriefing by Hokuto's Prime Minister. The master-and-student pair went to a farmland distancing away from Shouya City with the siblings.

"Why are we here in this farmland?", asked Taki.

"It's about Sawatari.", Goro continued.

"You mean that golden Rider?", the kunoichi clarified.

"Before he was drafted to Hokuto's military as Kamen Rider Grease, he owned this farmland. And those Smash Trio worked with him. When the Sky Wall Incident happened, the presence of Nebula Gas contaminated the soil and crops, and made farmlands infertile, which explains the reason why the government dedicated itself in agriculture. Only to make things worse when the government actually wasted their funds for military-grade weapons and research."

Goro laments the saddening story in regards with Hokuto's government ignoring the needs of the people because of the Prime Minister's intent to get her hands on Pandora's Box. Despite his tendency to but heads with Sawatari and his gang, learning about their background before becoming soldiers is saddening for his part, to the point he does care for them. Not to mention, Goro has earned the admiration and respect from them.

"Ever since Sawatari-san became a Rider, he had no memory of who he is now. Much like what happened to Sento Faust experimented on him.", said Anzu. "He only lives in one thing only: fighting."

"Man. While Shouya City stayed prosperous despite the aftermath of the Skywall Incident. All of Hokuto has gone downhill. Even worse when the Prime Minister had to declare war...", Goro lamented.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 52.1

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Nu-Quantinum Particles have another name: **Anti-Nebula Particles**. Which makes them based on the Anti-Bio Particles from _Choudenshi Bioman_. Because the Anti-Bio Particles are designed to counter the Bio Particles that lead to the extinction of Planet Bio; the Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva exploit these element to kill the Biomen, one such example is when Mason kills the first Yellow-Four (Mika Koizumi) with the Bio Killer Gun (a weapon contained with Anti-Bio Particles). Which makes it obvious to chapter 77 the way Goro indirectly caused Master's (as Blood Stalk) death, because of the Archangel Armor's ability to drain down Stalk's Hazard Level down to zero evokes Yellow-Four's fate.

This is the fourth time Samus doesn't appear. And by extension, the Space Explorers. As this and the next chapters will give us some details of Grease's background.


	96. Episode 096: We Have Nothing to Lose

**Episode 096: We Have Nothing to Lose**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to Taiga's defining trait over the course of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, states that the past wasn't kind to him, and he'll do whatever it takes to overcome the adversities in the fight between Kamen Riders and Bugsters. Since it's so last year, this time, the Hokuto Three Crows will adapt this philosophy. Considering the reason why Sawatari and the Smash Trio were once working on a farm before they became the Hokuto government's hired guns. Also, how will the three get their Hazard Forms will be explored here, but Goro will make the decision in Stalk's place.

Since we are now with the Build hype train, Samus and her crew will be taking a back seat for now, or will be sidetracked in their own other missions while Goro is focused with the situation with the war for Pandora's Box. As such, this story is fully loads-and-loads of characters because the presence of Ex-Aid's cast in the story. I will take time to manage even though Build is still airing 19 to 20 episodes.

Aside from the presence of multitude of characters throughout the story, this chapter introduces another supporting character: **Chisato Sumeragi**. My choice of casting for the character will be none other than **Chihiro Yamamoto** , who played a one-shot character from Ninninger, the Giril Bugster from Heisei Generations vs. Dr. Pac-Man, and more recently Laiha Toba from Ultraman Geed. She's well known for being an ace Wushu martial artist. Little known about Chisato is that she's the technician and commanding officer of the Special Reaction Squad (SRS) in Nakajima's place while she is currently ZETA Tech's interim CEO, and is also a police officer. She has a by-the-book and self-righteous personality who tends to be indifferent to others.

The reason why Goro's finisher always have a time-delayed effect is actually part of his fighting style, I will confirm this fighting style known as **Tengokuryuken**.

This is the first time since the first half of this fic that the Special Reaction Squad will make a return.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Sawatari's Past (continuation)-**

"Man. While Shouya City stayed prosperous despite the aftermath of the Skywall Incident. All of Hokuto has gone downhill. Even worse when the Prime Minister had to declare war...", Goro lamented.

Anzu also brought up the reason why Sawatari and the Three Crows is that Sawatari himself spent all of his money to support their families, considering Hokuto's impoverished state. He's unable to provide food for them as a result. The man worked everything he has for the sake of those who worked for him, Goro felt the heartwrenching nature of what fate befell Sawatari and his gang.

Goro himself couldn't help expressing his anger against the Hokuto government for wasting their funds for military-grade weapons bought from Nanba. Hypocritically speaking, considering he and Anzu are working with the Hokuto government in hopes of capturing Sento, along with his Full Bottles and Pandora's Box; only time will tell if he intends to desert, or sell out the Hokuto government to Touto. Since Hokuto has important technologies acquired from Nanba Heavy Industries (and by extension, Faust); Goro might have the opportunity to use it against their creators.

"I wonder if Sawatari does remember about working here...", Goro muttered.

Recalling about Sawatari and his goons drafted to Hokuto's army in the invasion of Touto, it's seems that he underwent Nebula Gas injection which made him able to transform into Kamen Rider Grease, at the cost of losing his memories. Since Sawatari's case getting amnesia from getting exposed to the gas is similar to Sento.

The Three Crows visited their families to check on their well-being on their farm. They are surprised when they see the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu.

"Hey, it's Goro-chan!", Kiba smelled the presence of Anzu and Goro as he, Akaba and Aoba approached them.

"I don't believe it. He's got a harem!", to Aoba's surprise; Anzu aside, Goro is the only guy in a kunoichi harem; referring to Taki and Natsu.

"As in a ninja harem?!", Akaba added. "Man, you're a stud! No wonder twe heard from Prime Minister that you're a chick magnet!"

When Akaba tries to approach Goro, the latter backs away making a "don't touch me" gesture. Showing that Goro doesn't like being touched.

Natsu, on the other hand, gives out a good impression about Akaba, this time in regards with his delinquent hair.

"Wow, Mr. Red has a long hair. Who would've thought-", said the younger ninja.

But, Anzu, Goro, Kiba, and Aoba are aware of the consequences of badmouthing Akaba's hair. Ironically, Natsu also hates anyone badmouthing her hair either.

" **NOOOO!** ", the Izumi siblings, Kiba, and Aoba screamed in unison before Goro whispered to the young ninja not to badmouth Akaba's hair, it's essentially the same as with Natsu herself whenever anyone talks trash about her hair.

Luckily, it didn't caused a mayhem. Granted, as Akaba doesn't like anyone insulting his awesome hair.

"It's fine you guys.", smug and sure of himself, Akaba reassures that he's fine about giving impressions of his hair for now. But, he unwittingly speaks the unthinkable. "And, as for that pint-sized brat over there, yours looks just like a bird's nest! Hehehehe!"

And comparing Natsu's hair to a bird's nest is obviously a _bad_ idea. If Akaba flips the moment anyone badmouthing his hair, just like what Goro did before. Doing so to Natsu is the worse thing one will ever do; any insult to her hair will make the usually happy go-lucky and laid-back Natsu fly into a fit of rage in an instant.

"You had to say it.", Goro hits Akaba on the head. "Just because she's a pint-sized brat, her temper's dangerous compared to yours."

That said, Natsu is surrounded by an aura of malice…

"What..did..you said ABOUT MY HAIR?!", Natsu loses it as she is about to vent her rage on her offender.

" **Natsu, no!** ", both Taki and the Izumi siblings shout in unison trying to reason the young shinobi.

Kiba is frightened, and so does his other two comrades at the sight of the dark aura surrounding Natsu.

"Aka-chan, let's run for it!", said the yellow crow. And the Three Crows started running in fear, with Natsu chasing them, turning into a cat-and-mouse chase.

The Izumi siblings and Taki try to stop Natsu before she could cause damage to the farm. That said, Anzu is forced to pull out her Spider Full Bottle, after shaking the bottle and turning the cap to the front, it shoots a spider-web on top of the cap.

"Spider-webs? Eww!", Anzu is engrossed after seeing the Full Bottle shoot out a web. Ironically, despite her Rider form bearing a (black widow) spider motif. And for a second thought, Anzu decides to make use of the Spider Full Bottle's ability to shoot out webs, sticky enough to restrain Natsu from hurting the Three Crows.

Thanks to the webs fired from the Spider Full Bottle, and Natsu restrained by the spider web, Taki touches the seal in Natsu's shoulder blade to calm down Arahabaki. The evil spirit sealed in the young ninja calmed down, and so is Natsu.

"Master, what just happened?", Natsu had no idea what just happened moments after she just flew into a rage after one of the Three Crows poke fun of her hair.

"We'll explain later.", Taki replied.

Goro called out the Smash trio telling them it's safe, "Stop running you weirdos! Everything's under control."

* * *

 **-Tengokuryuken-**

Meanwhile in the Hokuto government's military and research center, Sawatari and the Prime Minister are having a talk in regards with the Izumi siblings.

"That guy's really good.", said Sawatari referring to Goro. "When I spar with him, I thought I got the upper hand, suddenly he manages to catch me off guard seconds after." All while recalling the first time he and Goro spar on a stadium in Touto.

"Is that so?", Prime Minister Tajimi smirked. "As you can see, back when he was still a young man; Goro-kun was trained the art of **Tengokuryuken**. It means the "Heavenly Prison Style Fist". It is a modern martial art combined with several styles such as aikido, Kyokushin karate, Wing Chun, and Eskrima for hand-to-hand combat. It also makes use of Iaido and Battojutsu when it comes to bladed weapons, and more."

Since the Prime Minister herself is also friends with Anzu and Goro's parents when they were still alive, she also has knowledge to Goro's fighting style. Goro already mastered this martial art as a teenager to defend himself. Tajimi herself also reveals that Anzu once practiced this style before she mysteriously disappeared, and since she was taught ninjutsu as well, hers is called **Tengokuryu Ninpo** , the "Heavenly Prison Style Ninja Arts".

Sawatari admits he did not realize the fearsome power of Goro because of his Tengokuryuken martial art. Because, the secret of Tengokuryuken is that aside from its versatility, the defining trait of that is to guarantee defeat to the opponent instantly at delayed-effect time. In short, the purpose of that is to catch the opponent off-guard into thinking that the attack did not hurt them, but only for it to take effect seconds after it landed. Which makes the fighter even more deadly and not to be trifled with.

Tajimi has also heard back in Goro's youth days that he also knows of a certain instant-kill technique, "Also, Goro-kun was taught by his grandfather about an instant-kill technique that only Goro-kun himself knows. If you convince him to use it on Kamen Rider Build, nothing will stand in our way in claiming Pandora's Box for this nation."

Capturing Sento is Goro's top priority, not killing him. Sawatari's standards don't meet Hokuto's Prime Minister needs. Since Sento is the only key to Pandora's Box, killing him will make things moot, something that he insisted to the Prime Minister.

Afterwards, a knock is heard from the door. The Izumi siblings enter the room.

* * *

 **-Enter Sumeragi Chisato-**

"Goro-kun, do you still have that Hazard Trigger with you?", asked the Prime Minister.

"Right here, ma'am."

"Are you crazy?! Did you mention that thing when used on a Smash, they'll die after being defeated. Are you planning to give three of my guys the Hazard treatment?!"

Just before Goro could reply, a woman passed through Anzu and Goro and walked before the Prime Minister. Goro, however, recognizes the woman's appearance, judging by the uniform she wore, she represents Nakajima's group, the Special Reaction Squad (SRS).

"Oh, Sumeragi-kun. What brings you here?", the Prime Minister recognizes the woman representing the Special Reaction Squad.

" **Sumeragi Chisato** , reporting for duty.", the woman said, introducing herself as Sumeragi Chisato, the technician and commanding officer of the SRS. "Are we cleared for our mission in Touto?"

Goro also happens to know Chisato all the way from high-school to college. Chisato and Goro had a bitter rivalry from that time; to the point of she developed envy towards Goro in hopes of becoming better than him. Goro had no idea why Nakajima picked someone like Chisato in the SRS.

"Yes, you and your team are cleared to go in Touto.", said the Prime Minister. When she noticed Goro's look of surprise, she didn't know that Goro had a history with Chisato in the past. "Goro-kun, do you know her?"

Goro could barely say anything. But, Chisato has one thing to say.

"Who would've thought that you provided the G7 armors for the SRS. Just because you have a good reputation, don't get in my way.", Chisato gives Goro a warning not to get in her way before leaving.

"Man, she's nasty.", Sawatari is appalled by Chisato's robotic-like mannerisms.

"Am I the only one who thinks Nakajima's a better technician than her?", Goro still doesn't like the bitter attitude her once high-school rival has now. "And worse, she _**hates**_ men."

* * *

 **-The Dangers of the Hazard Trigger-**

Before Sawatari and his guys prepare to return back to Touto and resume their mission. Prime Minister Taijimi Yoshiko recommended to Goro have Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba be injected by the Hazard Trigger's enhancements to deter Build and Cross-Z's intervention to get the Touto bottles. Goro is aware the danger when the Hazard Trigger is used on them after they are given their Hazard forms, a Smash's host body is destroyed after being defeated, even if their essence is extracted, similar to a Smash in Hazard Level 1.

Sawatari already returned back to Touto to pick a fight with either Sento or Banjou. At the laboratory, Goro summoned the Hokuto Three Crows to see if they are ready to be given the Hazard mode procedure.

"Guys, the Prime Minister asked me to have you guys administered with the Hazard Trigger.", Goro gives instructions to the Smash trio. "But, once you guys are strengthened by the power of this device, it's going to lead you guys to a point of no return. In short, if one of you guys are defeated, your bodies will be destroyed in an instant. Honestly, I feel like I wanted to ignore the Prime Minister's orders because Sawatari still cares about you guys despite his amnesia leaving him barely remember your names, I can't bring myself to put you guys in grave dangers for his sake and your families."

Goro shows reluctance about having Sawatari's gang to be administered with the Hazard Trigger, knowing that it might kill them if any of them are not careful. But, Akaba, along with his other two crows, admit that Sawatari is too important for them. What's important that they are thankful that he did everything he can for their sake.

"Goro-chan. I feel you man. But, I'm prepared to lay down my life.", the delinquent in red taps him in the shoulders. "Ever since our farm's soil began to rot, the boss gave up _everything_ \- money and food for our families, going as far to take part in this war. We promised to him that we're going to follow the boss even to the depths of the Earth. All of us have nothing left to lose, we want to fight in this war for the sake of our families, and for the boss's sake too."

"I agree with him, too.", said Aoba. "Ever since you and your sister joined on our side, I always wanted to follow your example as much what the boss did for us. Remember what you said to the boss when you spar with him?"

" _I told you before... I'll keep standing up no matter how many times I get beaten down so badly._ _ **A real man never truly dies, even if he's killed!**_ "

The Three Crows truly admired Goro's "never-say-die" attitude. A defining trait that is his determination to quickly win the war. Bringing up what Goro said to Sawatari during their fight is what make them to convince Goro to have the Smash trio administered the Hazard Trigger's strengthening enhancement in order to fight Touto's Riders and win the war.

Kiba also had something to say for Goro, "If ever something might happen to us, please protect the boss in our place. We're grateful for him for what he did for us and our families!"

Considering why the three followed Sawatari all the way in participating in the war for Pandora's Box, having done everything for the Smash trio's families. Both of them all have nothing left to lose ever since their farmlands went downhill, and Akaba asking Goro to have him and the other two be administered with the Hazard Trigger shows that they're willing to sacrifice their lives for their captain's sake.

"While I am not a Katsuragi Takumi, guess I have no other choice.", Goro decides to do it anyway, not only that the Three Crows looked up to him despite their petty and bumbling attitude. "Remember, once you are given your Hazard forms, you guys will end up crossing the point of no return."

"Goro...Are you serious about this? What if Sawatari-san finds out...", Anzu interrupted her brother for a moment.

"I feel the same way, Anzu. But, they've already decided.", Goro lowered his head down. "I know what it's like to shoulder the burden of those around you the moment they would be eventually gone. They've known Sawatari for a long while, they're willing to sacrifice their lives for his sake as a means of thanking him for everything he's done to them. What needs to be done in order to end this war, must be done."

He admits that he's taking the same path as Katsuragi once was. But, unlike Katsuragi, Goro has to do it out of necessity. While Goro had to make himself become a villain, he's more willing to back it up as for the sake of the greater good.

Once Goro made his decision, he asks a team of biohazard scientists to ready up the gas capsule and insert the Hazard Trigger into the injector system. Goro donned a hazmat suit so he will supervise the Hazard Trigger enhancement procedure. Anzu also put on her own hazmat suit to help him as well.

"Masks on.", Goro instructed the scientists to put on their gas masks.

As the Hokuto Three Crows undergo in the Hazard Trigger enhancement procedure, starting with Kiba. After emerging from the capsule after being injected with the Hazard Trigger, he appears to be groggy after the procedure, similar to anesthesia. It leaves the recipient bedridden for at least periods of time. Akaba goes next, and his took for about 45 minutes.

(" _After this, I need to give that device away to Sento. I don't need that thing anyway._ "), Goro thought to himself, saying that he has no need for the Hazard Trigger once the Hokuto Three Crows are given their Hazard forms. Even with his own Build Driver already contaminated with Anti-Nebula Particles, it's still dangerous to use.

An hour later, Aoba's Hazard mode is complete; Anzu and Goro help him out from the capsule and send him don to his bed.

"That's the last one.", said Goro.

* * *

 **-Interrogation 101-**

Two days later, the Hokuto Three Crows, the Izumi siblings, and Gentoku returned to Touto to resume their mission. In the Task Force Headquarters, Gentoku is shocked upon learning that Goro administered the Hazard Trigger experiment on the Three Crows.

"How...How were you able to give those Hard Smash their Hazard modes?!", exclaimed the former Faust leader.

"Wasn't it obvious? Some of the scientist working with Hokuto's government are also part of Faust.", Goro continued. "I'm fully aware of what might happen to them."

"Hahahaha. You're as naive as Kiryu Sento, or the man who is once Katsuragi Takumi.", Gentoku laughs at Goro for being naive and even lumping him with Sento.

Goro responds by keeping his cool, pulling out his G7 Sky Buster, pointing the gun point-blank to Gentoku's forehead as a means of threatening him, and Goro's finger stays on the trigger of his gun.

"Say that again one more time, _please_.", Goro dares Gentoku to say his last sentence earlier. But, the former Faust leader decided to keep quiet anyway.

It also shows that Goro, a man with gray morals, has no problem doing unscrupulous things for the sake of greater good and has more charisma and personality to back it up. Any mention of comparing to him to Sento will rile him up, as Gentoku discovers the hard way when he lumps the ZETA Tech CEO with Sento, Goro appropriately responds by pointing a gun on his head, threatening Gentoku to kill him if he ever does that again.

"I'm no Katsuragi Takumi, nor a Kiryu Sento. I'm **ME**. Izumi Goro. I take a path to right all wrongs.", Goro reminds Gentoku what kind of a person really he is, and no matter how he looked up to Sento, takes a path separate from him.

* * *

 **-Anzu vs. Banjou-**

Meanwhile, Anzu is heading for the Touto Institute Matter of Advanced Physics after receiving an intel about a Full Bottle being stored inside. As she is about to enter the building, Banjou confronts him.

"Banjou Ryuuga... What are you doing here?!", Anzu said after seeing Banjou standing at the research institute's gate.

"To think you sided with Hokuto's government, why are you here for? To get revenge on Sento because he used to be Katsuragi?!", Banjou exclaimed.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 52.1

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Chisato being the commanding officer to the SRS shows that she's also a foil to Sawatari/Grease and Samus/Huntress. What separates her from the two is that Chisato is bossy, while Samus and Sawatari treat their companions fairly.

The Spider Full Bottle being able to shoot out webs from the top of its cap could be a reference to Spider-Man's web-shooters. Ironically, Anzu's Rider motif is based on a spider, more particularly a black widow spider (a more venomous kind of spider); her engrossed expression after seeing the Spider Full Bottle being used untransformed shooting out a web only shows that she doesn't even know the strength of her Rider form just yet.

Goro's fighting style; the Tengokuryuken (Heavenly Prison Style Fist) draws inspiration from Hokuto Shinken from Fist of the North Star, considering both styles invoke a time-delayed effect attack.


	97. Episode 097: Ride With The Devil

**Episode 09** **7: Ride With The Devil**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter's title is a reference to Philip's first words to Shotaro at the very beginning of Kamen Rider W: " _Do you have the courage to_ _ **ride with the devil?**_ ", which explores this chapter of how Sento is going to receive the Hazard Trigger from Goro; since it will deviate from the recent episode of Build since Blood Stalk is permanently dead, and Goro takes over his place.

This chapter will be the last for Act V. The chapter that will follow after this will be the beginning of Act VI. Act VI will introduce more new villains exclusive for that arc aside from other upcomings like Kamen Rider Rogue, the Kaisers and Build's Hazard form. As of now, we still don't know who will be Kamen Rider Rogue, some are assuming to be Gentoku, Utsumi, or old man Nanba. But, one of the new villains I tease is likely OCs, but one of which will be similar to BlackWarGreymon from _Digimon Adventure 02_.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Anzu vs. Banjou (continuation)-**

Anzu headed for the Touto Institute Matter of Advanced Physics after receiving an intel about a Full Bottle being stored inside. As she is about to enter the building, Banjou confronts him.

"Banjou Ryuuga... What are you doing here?!", Anzu said after seeing Banjou standing at the research institute's gate.

"To think you sided with Hokuto's government, why are you here for? To get revenge on Sento because he used to be Katsuragi?!", Banjou exclaimed.

Anzu sighed in dismay the moment Banjou is blocking her way. "I'm already through with revenge. What about you, do you still want to get back on Faust for what they did to you and to someone important to you? You and I are all the same."

"Don't screw with me, you bitch!", Banjou shouted.

Before Anzu could prepare to transform upon equipping her Sclash Driver, she brings up to Banjou that Gentoku is still alive. She, her brother, and the Hokuto Three Crows put the former Faust leader into a 24/7 marathon of torture and abuse; she even gloated to Banjou she enjoyed making Gentoku suffer, and got what he deserved.

"You're totally messed up!", Banjou answered back after he is appalled to learn of Gentoku's survival and Hokuto putting him into a marathon of torture.

"Yeah, and I'm going to mess _**you**_ up!", Anzu throws Banjou's words right back at him. The older Izumi sister immediately equipped her Sclash Driver.

* _ **Sclash Driver!**_ *

Banjou equipped his aforementioned Driver, then took out the Dragon Sclashjelly and twisting its cap to the front. Anzu already twisted the cap of her Spider Jelly to the front.

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Dragon Jelly!**_ *

Anzu transforms first at the chant of " **Henshin!** ", after posing with her left arm and two fingers facing right and pushes the Activate Wrench lever of her Driver.

Banjou puts up a fighting pose and shouts " **Henshin!** " and pushes the lever of his Driver.

Both Riders' Sclashjellies are squeezed into their respective Drivers, and the content of the Jellies are injected into the Driver's Jelly Tank. Beaker-shaped Snap Ride Builders surround Anzu and Banjou, respectively. And they are bathed by Sclashjelly-fluids (pink for Anzu, and blue for Banjou), the beakers immediately twist to form their suits, and subsequently bathed by the excess liquids spouting on top of their helmets to complete their transformation.

* _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ * / * _ **Dragon In, Cross-Z Charge! Buraa~!**_ *

* _ **Super Denjinmaru!**_ * / * _ **Beat Closer!**_ *

Both Sclash Driver-users charge in and begin to fight. While holding Super Denjinmaru in her right hand while fighting Cross-Z Charge, G7 Type-S pulled out her Hazard Scanner to look into her opponent's Hazard Level. Banjou's Hazard Level was initially 4.0, but now it's already kicking into 4.5!

"That can't be right...", Anzu has a bad feeling seeing Banjou's growth with each use of the Driver. "Banjou, how were you able to use the Driver without suffering it's aggression-inducing side-effects?!"

"What about you?! How were you able to transform with that Driver?", Banjou throws the same question Anzu asked to him.

To which Anzu replies, "Wasn't it obvious?! I'm a progenitor of the Nebula Gas. My Hazard Level is immeasurable! I'm unaffected by the Driver's side-effects! Just how many times you used that thing even when Kiryu Sento told you not to?!"

"I don't give a damn about it! I'm going to make sure Grease will get a taste of his own medicine. After that, you and your brother are so going down when I'm done with him!"

Banjou's threats didn't faze Anzu while fighting him. Despite how Banjou manages to surpass Sento in terms of his raw power, Anzu is agile enough to avoid his attacks.

* * *

 **-Dangers-**

Elsewhere in a rooftop building...

Goro has been confiding to Taki about his thoughts in having the Hokuto Three Crows getting their Hazard treatment with the use of the Hazard Trigger.

Taki was shocked to learn about the dangers of the Forbidden Item Katsuragi Takumi created. Even worse when it's used on a Smash to strengthen them even further. True to what Himuro Gentoku said about the Hazard Trigger being called the "Forbidden Item", the moment Sento is about to use that device, it's only a matter of time he becomes the victim of his own inventions, considering his past identity being Katsuragi Takumi.

"I already warned the three once they are injected with the Hazard Trigger's Smash enhancements, it's like crossing the point of no return. The moment they would be defeated, their bodies will instantly be destroyed, killing them.", Goro explained. "It's scary, isn't it? That's the reason why I objected to the Prime Minister's suggestion, but she continued insisting and even threatened Sawatari if he fails, she would replace him with a more competent soldier. Also, I really hate human experimentation for the sake of becoming weapons of war."

"You're right, Goro. I find this war to be pointless, especially if it is for the control of an artifact from space.", Taki replied.

"It also doesn't help that two out of three Prime Ministers were corrupted by the light of Pandora's Box. Shingetsu even pointed out that they're beyond saving and they needed a well-deserved mercy kill."

Goro knows that the blame is only pinned on the box alone. Even with Isurugi Soichi already dead, it doesn't change the course of the ensuing chaos. The important thing is to stop the war as soon as possible before innocent people will perish.

"Considering Nanba had a rival with ZETA Technologies, I cannot forgive them for causing this war too.", Goro expressed his contempt with Nanba along with its association with Faust. "I hope there is a way to sabotage their business, so that old man can enjoy spending his life in a retirement home."

Taki seems to agree with the idea about sabotaging Nanba's business. But, calls him out since Goro has never done something like that.

"You're a legitimate businessman, Goro. It's a bad idea to destroy a rival company's business, even if they were the ones who perpetuated this war."

"Since I'm collaborating with Hokuto to get Sento's bottles and the box, I bet I can.", Goro smirked and sure of his insinuation. "Nanba will not know what's coming to them."

That said, Goro's idea of sabotaging the Nanba Heavy Industries of their business will not only affect the military power of three sides, it will eventually slow the duration of the conflict. But, for now Goro will think about it sometime later. And for that matter, he needs to contact Samus Aran and her crew to do so.

Goro continued, "Even if I can't give Nanba a message, I think I'll send guys on my behalf. Taki, after I'm done giving Sento the Hazard Trigger to him, let those Space Dweebs know that I have a plan. And, this one is going to be involve stalling Nanba's businesses."

As Goro prepares to leave, Taki stops him momentarily. "Goro!", she said. He turned around. The ninja continued, "Be careful." the moment she puts on her demon mask, she leaped at an unprecedented height.

"I will.", Goro nodded.

* * *

 **-G7 Type-S vs. Cross-Z Charge, part 2-**

Returning to the front of the Research Institute, Kamen Riders G7 Type-S and Cross-Z Charge continue their clash. Banjou seems to gain the upper hand at this moment, while Anzu manages to hold on. To Banjou's surprise, Anzu is unaffected by the Sclash Driver's aggression-inducing side effects, as to justify that she has an immeasurable Hazard Level, and patient zero of the original Nebula Gas.

What really made Anzu separate from Sawatari and Banjou is that she is able to concentrate to superhuman levels with the Driver along with the G7 System being able to curb down the Sclash Driver's flaws.

As Banjou exerts his momentum in his punches and kicks, Anzu is forced to hold back until she goads Banjou to strike first. Cross-Z Charge is surrounded with sparks all over him as he is feeling the power.

"I'm bursting with power!", exclaimed Banjou as he continues gaining the edge on the white G7 Rider.

"Ngghh...", G7 Type-S grunted as she took damage from her opponent's Twin Breaker in its Attack Mode. "His aggression is fueling his Hazard Levels. However, his body is in the verge of." She paused for a moment, "In that case..."

* _ **Beam Mode!**_ *

G7 Type-S changes her own Twin Breaker to Beam Mode and shoots Cross-Z Charge point blank on the chest once he approaches her. Cross-Z Charge continues fighting to the point Banjou himself is giving everything, and his suit starts having lots of sparks.

"You little punk!", Anzu exclaimed as she is forced to fight for real.

In the midst of the ensuing fight, a car approaches in front of the Research Institute, and the one who is driving is Sawa. Misora tagged along with her to find Banjou.

When the two girls noticed the presence of a white Kamen Rider fighting Cross-Z Charge, they recognized her as Anzu.

"Anzu-chan?!", Sawa said in an utter look of disbelief.

"She and her brother are siding with Hokuto.", Misora is shocked, considering she already knew from Sento that the Izumi siblings collaborated with the Hokuto government.

G7 Type-S took out her Reizoko (Refrigerator) Full Bottle, after shaking the bottle and twisting its cap to the front; she loads it into the Twin Breaker.

* _ **Single!**_ *

Aquamarine-colored balls of light are formed on the tips of the Twin Breaker's barrels, and simultaneously cloaked in icy aura.

Cross-Z Charge resiliently charges at his opponent, not knowing that this will be his undoing as G7 Type-S prepares to stop him from his tracks by freezing him solid.

"You need to chill out.", Anzu muttered before she presses the button on the grip of her Twin Breaker.

* _ **Single Finish!**_ *

An ice beam is fired in a helix formation from the Twin Breaker's barrels. When the beam comes contact on Cross-Z Charge, Banjou is frozen solid instantly.

" **Banjou!** ", both Sawa and Misora shouted the moment Banjou is frozen, as shown when he is trapped and encased in ice.

Anzu tosses aside the Twin Breaker as she prepares to finish her opponent with the Super Denjinmaru. She loads the Spider Full Bottle and Spider Sclashjelly together into the slots. The blade of her weapon is cloaked with pink sparks.

* _ **Ittou Ryoudan: Inazuma Midaregiri!**_ *

G7 Type-S swung the Super Denjinmaru in one stroke at Cross-Z Charge; not only it broke the ice that encased him earlier, the slash even cleaved through the fabric of reality itself. Though it was restored afterwards. However, Banjou is forced out of his transformation, and is at the mercy of his female adversary.

Banjou is already knocked out unconscious after the finishing move. It's more likely that his body has reached its limit after prolonged use of the Sclash Driver.

Sawa and Misora reached for the wounded Banjou, Anzu barely does anything at this moment. But, when Misora comes contact to Banjou by touching his arm to check his pulse, Banjou is surrounded with a golden aura emitted from Misora's bracelet.

Misora begins to discover that her bracelet can also heal anyone's injuries, most specifically that of Banjou. To Anzu's surprise, she muttered, "It seems that bracelet of hers can heal his wounds..."

Banjou eventually wakes up from his KO-induced unconsciousness, due to the nature of the bracelet in Misora's right arm taxing her life, she faints.

As Banjou tries to chase Anzu, the latter gives him a warning.

"I'd better not use that Driver if I were you. You've pushed yourself long enough."

"Hey, wait up!", Banjou tries to stop Anzu, but he is ignored. Anzu gains entry into the Research Institute to search any Full Bottle inside.

* * *

 **-Do You Have the Courage to Ride With The Devil?-**

Sento headed for the Touto Garbage Plant after receiving orders from Prime Minister Dougai of Grease making his presence known there. Along the way, he runs into Goro after he hears the latter saying, "Yo!"

Goro was hiding under the stairway as he greets his former friend. Due to the war, it's made apparent now that Goro and Sento are now enemies. But, Goro needs to present something to Sento first before taking his leave.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Grease and his guys?", Sento confronts Goro.

"Just calm down a bit, and hear me out.", Goro explains himself. "We're on _nobody's_ side, so I'm using Grease and his goons as pawns. Like you, we're trying to find a way to stop this war, but we're taking a different approach."

When Goro insists that he's only using Grease and his guys as pawns, Sento doesn't buy it. Regardless, this doesn't change the fact that Goro intentionally severed his friendship with Sento beyond repair.

"Answer me one thing, Sento. Why are you holding back?", Goro gives Sento a piercing question. "Take a look around you, when this war broke out, you are faced with the fear about your inventions being used as weapons of war. And, _it's already too late_. Then again, you're trying to hold Banjou back because he could not handle the Sclash Driver compared to Sawatari. Why are you hesitating? Shingetsu was right about you, you may have the formidable mind of a scientist. But, you **still** lack the resolve of protecting those important to you. I didn't felt any guilt for what happened to Isurugi Soichi before he died. While you said that you don't want innocent people die. Try and say _that_ **again** to my face! What happens _**if**_ you let Misora, Sawa-san, _or_ even Banjou die? **Well?!** "

"Shut up!", Sento refuted angrily. "You're right. I still lacked any resolve to protect others. But, I will not let that get the best of me! I will find a way to stop this war, no matter what!"

Seeing Sento all-riled up, Goro lets out an unnerving smile as he prepares to present him the forbidden item.

"Fine. I want to see how will you back your resolve.", Goro then stares intently to Sento's face. "You know, there is a reason why Isurugi Soichi wanted you and Banjou to reach your full potential; giving out the meaning of "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." That means, the more you are close towards death, the powerful you will eventually become. That being said, I came here to give you this... It's the Forbidden Item Katsuragi created, the **Hazard Trigger**."

"Where did you get this?!", Sento is surprised upon receiving the device. But, Goro wastes no time explaining, insisting that he stumbled into that.

Goro, however warns Sento about the nature of the Forbidden Item.

"The moment you use that thing, you're Hazard Level will be given a tremendous boost. But, there is a danger to that: it will cause you to lose your sense of self if you are not careful. The Three Crows were given their Hazard modes after being recommended by the Prime Minister. However, once they are defeated, they will die instantly."

"And, why did you come all the way to give me this?"

"To ask you this question, Sento: **Do you have the courage to ride with the Devil?** Once you are using that thing, it's going to be the point of no return if you want to stop Grease and his goons. Prove to me if you can stop this war."

When Goro asks Sento the question if he has enough resolve to stop the Hokuto government's invasion by using the Hazard Trigger, Sento nods seemingly positive about it. When Goro mentions about the point of no return is likely the certainty of Sento losing his sense of self if ever the Hazard Trigger's influence could affect him.

"I'm going end this war, even if it costs me my life.", Sento reaffirms his resolve, and leaves so he can face Grease inside. But, Goro stops him for a moment.

"Sento. I just want to say that I'm thankful that you came into the doorstep of my humble home and gave me this (Build Driver) belt. I already found my place in this world, and I know what its like to fight by your side before and learn the meaning of being a Kamen Rider. Even though we are enemies because of this war, I couldn't thank you enough how I've been inspired by your knowledge and wisdom."

In spite of being enemies in this ensuing war, Goro expressed his thanks to Sento because how the former idolized his genius so much, even it's made apparent that Sento was once Katsuragi Takumi. Sento was touched that Goro was one of the few persons who appreciated his knowledge. Sento once again nods in reassurance to Goro, for this moment as friends. But, the next time they meet in the battlefield, they will remain enemies until the war ends.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 52.1

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

G7 Type-S using the Reizoko Full Bottle on the Twin Breaker to fire an "ice beam" on Cross-Z Charge is an allusion to the Pokemon games where Dragon-type Pokemon are weak to Ice-type attacks. Also, in _Cross Ange_ , Para-mails are equipped with Freezing Bullets on their palms to kill DRAGONs.

Since this chapter's title is a reference to Kamen Rider W, Goro says the aforementioned line to Sento the moment the latter receives the Hazard Trigger.


	98. Episode 098: Neverending Nightmare, pt 1

**Episode 09** **8: Neverending Nightmare, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Welcome to the first chapter of Act VI. Since this month, we're teased with the upcoming debut of Kamen Rider Rogue, the Kaisers (actually called the Engine and Remocon Brothers), and their identities are likely a brother duo, which contrasts the G7 Riders Anzu and Goro. The two Kaisers are from Seito, only time will tell once we are introduced to them.

SPOILER WARNING: The arc villain for Act VI will be the **Kerberos Smash**. The Kerberos Smash, like the Hokuto Smash trio and Grizzie Kurokuma, has a sense of awareness of his own and is fro Seito. His human identity is yet to be known at the end of the chapter, but my pick for the casting of this character will be **Ray Fujita**. Ray Fujita has a role in Kamen Rider 555 as Kitazaki, the psychopathic manchild Dragon Orphenoch. Much like Shingetsu's actor, Wataru Kuriyama, renowned for his role of Ryuga Dougai, Fujita is best known for Rei Suzumura in the GARO franchise.

My thoughts with the latest episode of Build is that, I really hate it when they had to bring the new form in a cliffhanger much like Ex-Aid did with Mighty Brothers XX.

Concerning Build's new super form that appeared in the latest episode and continuing next week, it's ironic that this new form is jet black while Goro's base Rider form is black. The Hazard Form is a Super Mode, what contrasts this is G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor, which happens to be pure white. That means, Goro becomes the polar opposite to what Sento is now.

With additional deviations from the latest episode, the chapter has deviations from Build's episode 20 at this moment. But, we won't be seeing Build's Hazard form right now.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-What The Hell Did You Just Do?!-**

After seeing Sento walked off to find Grease inside the Garbage Plant, Goro seems to be sure if Sawatari is already in there. Instead, Goro's phone rings, and it's coming from Sawatari himself.

" _Hey, Goro-chan. I need to talk to you. Get your ass down here at Barber Kiryu._ ", the leader of the Three Crows spoke before ending the call abruptly.

That being said, Goro leaves the area and headed for Barber Kiryu.

Once arriving at the barber shop, Sawatari starts a scene by lashing out at Goro. The former eventually found out that Goro was the one who administered the Hazard Trigger enhancement on the Hokuto Three Crows.

"What the hell did you just do?! ", Sawatari knocks Goro into the floor with a backfist. "Why the hell did you allow them to experiment on my goons?!"

"Boss, it's not his fault. It's ours.", Akaba intervenes. "We did it for your-"

Only for Sawatari to lash out on his own underlings.

"Don't put this on me."

"Like hell do you care.", Aoba reminds that Sawatari still has no memory of what or who he is before he and the trio became soldiers for Hokuto. "You said you can't remember any of us. _Don't_ act like you actually care."

"Ao-chan, wait.", Kiba stops his blue comrade from walking out.

"What kind of an amnesiac person thinks he cares for the people loyal to him even though he thinks he doesn't.", Goro makes a scathing remark at Sawatari's expense; to the point he calls Sawatari a _hypocrite_. "Just look at how they feel about you. They all have nothing to lose, and wanted to fight for your sake."

Akaba couldn't help agree to what Goro said, despite Sawatari being offended by the latter's remark, "Goro-chan is right. There is nothing left in us when you gave up everything for the sake of our families. We all have nothing to lose, we gave up our real names ever since we became weapons of war. We took the codenames Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba. But, you never call us by them. Is that because you remember us?!"

It seems the three men abandoned their real names after they became soldiers. Akaba, whose real name is **Ooyama Masaru**. Aoba's real name was **Aikawa Syuuya**. Lastly, Kiba's birth name is **Mihara Syoukichi**. The three looked at their dog tags, reflecting of what they were in the past.

"Don't be stupid. It's just a pain to remember.", Sawatari said dismissively.

Goro intervenes. "That's enough. Even if you could not understand how they feel, could you at least look on their well-being for once? They are still humans despite being weapons of war. Look, Anzu and I covered up for you when the Prime Minister called you and forced us to retreat."

Sawatari relents, reflecting what Akaba and Goro said to him moments ago. That said, he makes his decision.

"Man, who would've thought you would also cover up for these sour mugs!", Sawatari sighed. "In that case, if you guys wanna keep working for me, I've got one condition. Keep yourselves alive."

When the Three Crows finally heeded their captain's second chance, the three carried Sawatari and paraded outside, much to his chagrin.

"Man...", Goro sighed.

While the Sawatari and his goons are out to find Build's Full Bottles, Goro decides to take a coffee break and get a haircut.

* * *

 **-The Mysterious Kerberos Smash-**

Meanwhile at the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics...

Anzu/G7 Type-S managed to hack into the building's security systems thanks to A.G.N.I. Spider Mode managing to disable the security cameras. In place where Pandora's Box was once laid dormant were 4 Full Bottles: Harinezumi, Shoubousha, Kujira, and Jet bottles. The latter third and fourth being that Sento received from Anzu.

Once inside the Research Institute's main building, Anzu fights her way inside when Guardians are trying to take her on. In her Rider form, Anzu wastes no time holding back and fought her way where the 4 Full Bottles are waiting for her. She successfully stole 4 Full Bottles.

Anzu leaves the building. But, once she's at the exit, a mysterious Smash is standing at the gate. He looks similar to the Hard Smashes, only that his body is jet black, with wolf heads in his shoulders, resembling that of a Cerberus.

"What is a Smash doing here in all places?", Anzu felt a chilling pressure right into her spine. She then the Smash flashing the Seito government's emblem in the armor in its chest. "A Smash from Seito?!"

Anzu refers this monster as the **Kerberos Smash** , due to its Cerberus-like appearance. But, unlike every Smash that she and her brother encountered. This Smash charges at G7 Type-S to display its pure viciousness and violent nature. The Kerberos Smash attacks the white spider Rider.

The Kerberos Smash fights like a werewolf, combining with animalistic form of aggression. Anzu finds herself in a dire situation at this moment, meaning, the Kerberos Smash is a serious threat compared to the lesser Smash.

"This is bad. I'm already at my limit!", Anzu realizes that, despite being able to use the Sclash Driver and her immeasurable Hazard Level, needs to be aware of her limitation. Just as the Kerberos Smash continued to charge at G7 Type-S, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor and Taki arrived in a nick of time to rescue Anzu.

Goro didn't expect that there would be a Hard Smash. But, unlike the Hokuto Three Crows and Grizzie Kurokuma; this Smash actually came from Seito.

However, things got a little bit worse when the Kerberos Smash mauls both Goro and Taki. Pushing the two to a corner until they catch up to Anzu.

"That Smash is too strong even for Archangel Armor to handle. We need to get out of here.", said Goro.

* * *

 **-The SRS Arrives!-**

As the Izumi siblings and Taki escape from the Kerberos Smash's wrath, Shouya City's Special Reaction Squad arrives to take down the Kerberos Smash. Several G7 troops using their Assault Armors surround the Cerberus-like humanoid and prepare to open fire.

Emerging from the transport van, the SRS's commanding officer and technician, Sumeragi Chisato emerges and commands the troops to open fire. Goro is shocked at the sight of Chisato.

"Sumeragi Chisato...Why is she here in all of places?!", Goro said in utter disbelief. Goro forced himself to remove his helmet and confronts Chisato.

"Did the Prime Minister sent you to attack this place?!", Goro shouts.

"Well, well. I didn't expect that you would be wearing your own creations.", a smug Chisato replied. "I expected more from you."

"You think I'm really joking?! Take a look at your men. If one of them dies, will you ever be responsible for their well-being?!"

"I don't like men, most especially _**you.**_ ", Chisato replied dismissively all with that smug smile on her face.

Anzu reminds Goro to retreat for now, so the SRS can deal with the Kerberos Smash. Chisato of all people, all while expressing her disdain towards Goro, continued ordering the squad to push forward and keeping the pressure on their target.

* * *

 **-I Don't Like The Looks of This-**

Meanwhile at the Touto government's main building.

By looking at the satellite footage from the Research Institute, Prime Minister Dougai didn't look the sound of the attacker who set its sights on Anzu and Goro, who are on the side of Hokuto. Aside of worrying of Hokuto's next move, Dougai/Shingetsu also sensed a malignant presence behind the Smash who attacked the Izumi siblings to be as vicious compared to his demonic minions or himself.

"I don't like the looks of this...", the vampire demon muttered. "But, he is certain if this Smash belonging to Seito's government, it's more likely that Seito is going to take part in this war."

Since Hokuto's Smash and their Riders; Grease, the G7 sibling duo of G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S won't back down. Dougai had no other choice but to send in more troops to protect the border, the other mission control seems to approve this, and also tasks Banjou to help the military before things get a bit more hairy.

Returning to Barber Kiryu, the Izumi siblings and Taki caught up with Sawatari. To Sawatari's surprise, seeing the presence of the kunoichi got him intrigued.

"Hey, Goro-chan? Who's that ninja tagging along with you?", asked Sawatari.

"Not now. We just got ourselves attacked by a Smash from Seito!", Anzu interrupted.

Sawatari's mood switches from being stoic and laid-back to shocked and flabbergasted at second later, he didn't realized that Seito is already taking matters into their own hands upon hearing from Anzu's mission after exiting the Research Institute, the Kerberos Smash ambushed her.

"I saw it with my own eyes!", Anzu continued. "That almost killed me if Goro and Taki-neesama didn't showed up!"

"And this Smash, you said it's a Kerberos Smash. As in a Cerberus?", Goro asked his older sister about the description of the creature that attacked her.

"Yeah. Like Hokuto's Three Crows, that Smash has his own sense of awareness. But, it also has a violent and vicious disposition."

Both Goro and Sawatari are seem to be skeptical about the existence of such Smash. The Smash Anzu encountered is definitely _different_ than the rest, lesser Smashes are mindless beast who attack innocent people against their will. The Hard Smash are humans who can transform into a Smash by using a specific Full Bottle such as in the case of Sawatari's three goons as well as Grizzie Kurokuma, with the latter of being only referred as the Grizzly Smash without the "Hard". The Kerberos Smash, is a combination of both.

"If that Himuro guy knows about this Smash, he'll give us a hint.", Sawatari asks Goro to inform Gentoku about the Kerberos Smash.

Later, at the Hokuto Task Force Headquarters in the Touto-Hokuto border...

The Izumi siblings and Sawatari talked to Gentoku in the interrogation room, informing them about the Smash that attacked Anzu.

"A Smash from Seito is here in Touto?", Gentoku is even alarmed upon hearing that Seito has made dealings with Nanba. "So they're going to join with Hokuto in this war?"

"Apparently, Prime Minister Tajimi was _also_ alarmed when Anzu brought up about her encounter with that Smash earlier. That means, they won't be trusting either of the two nations.", Goro added.

"What are the other features of that Smash?", Gentoku asked what are other features that the Kerberos Smash has.

* * *

 **-The Smash Bracer + Who is Kusanagi Ryohei?-**

Anzu's description of the Kerberos Smash is other than his leg armors being similar to the Hard Smash, the most distinguishing part of that creature's appearance is it wears a bracelet with a Full Bottle loaded.

Upon hearing the part about a bracelet device worn by the Kerberos Smash. Gentoku mentioned about a bracelet transformation device Katsuragi created designed to transform into a Smash. However, it was a flawed prototype and it was sealed before moving on with Rider System.

"The device worn by the Smash who attacked you [Anzu] is called the **Smash Bracer**.", Gentoku explained the device since he also has supplemental knowledge of Katsuragi's creations. "You could say it's a precursor to both the Transteam and Rider System. It was a trial prototype which lead to Katsuragi attempted to create the first Smash."

"A prototype?", Goro raised his eyebrow.

The Smash Bracer, as stated by Gentoku, was the the precursor to all of Katsuragi's transformation devices; that even includes the Build Driver, Transteam Gun, and Sclash Driver. It's even classified as a trial prototype.

"If memory serves right, the Smash Bracer was stolen in the same time Izumi Anzu escaped from the lab two years before Katsuragi's death.", Gentoku recalls the event when Anzu escaped from the lab, where he led a strike team to raid and seize Katsuragi's lab. Though, Gentoku is already aware that Katsuragi and Sento are one and the same person after Goro already informed him during the torture-interrogation. "No, the one who stole the Bracer was the same man who helped you [Anzu] escaped."

Goro turned his attention to Anzu, "Sis, is this true?"

"And, to add insult to injuries. Izumi Anzu is not the only one who is the progenitor of the original Nebula Gas. There is another one...", Gentoku gave the siblings a hint.

Anzu herself recalled that incident two years before Katsuragi's death. During her escape from Faust's lab, there was a man who guided her.

 _Two years prior to Katsuragi's presumed death..._

 _Anzu was running from the laboratory where she and a man were chased by Faust's blackshirted Guardians along the way._

" _This way!", the man exclaimed as Anzu followed him._

 _Once the two reached for the exit, Anzu asked the man if he is coming with her._

" _Go on without me. What's important that you're still alive and you haven't lost your memories.", said the man, asking Anzu to escape on her own._

 _Anzu hesitated at that moment, but she decided to heeded that man's word. She escaped from Faust's laboratory. And from that moment on, she ended up encountering the alien demon Shingetsu, became his right-hand woman, adopting the alias Rakurai, where she manipulated the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe as a whole in her desire to get revenge against Faust._

Fast forward to the present, Gentoku barely remembered the man who stole the Smash Bracer during that incident, which really riled Goro even further.

"We're the one's asking the questions here!", Goro grabs the former Faust leader by the collar in a fit of furious rage. " **I. WANT. HIS. NAME!** "

Anzu intervenes, as she herself knows the identity of the man who helped her escape and stole the Smash Bracer. "It's **Kusanagi Ryohei**. He was the man who helped me escape from the laboratory. If he was the one who stole the Smash Bracer, there's no doubt that he was the Kerberos Smash."

"I almost forgot.", Gentoku added more. "Kusanagi Ryohei was Katsuragi's close friend who eventually worked with him as a scientist for Faust, until I took over."

* * *

 **-Kusanagi's Rampage-**

Meanwhile at the front of the Research Institute...

The Kerberos Smash left a path of blood, carnage, and death at anyone who stood in his way, that even includes the Special Reaction Squad. Chisato looked in horror and fear when her squad wiped out in one stroke. The commanding officer and technician of the team dropped to her knees as the look on her face shows the terror and despair at the sight of each of the SRS team's bloodied and cold corpse littering all over.

This vicious creature showcased its terrifyingly animalistic and violent behavior by attacking them like an untamed beast, making him no different than any other Smash to ever exist.

The Kerberos Smash walked away like as if nothing happened, while Chisato looked on and mourned at her fallen comrades. The cerberus-like humanoid took out the Full Bottle from his Smash Bracer, revealing his identity that of a man with a shaggy-long hair at neck's length, and is mostly wearing leathery black. The face of the man resembles that of the man who saved Anzu, and Katsuragi Takumi's former friend, **Kusanagi Ryohei**.

Due to him working with Seito's government, Kusanagi is mostly acting on his own, causing all sorts of ruthless killing and wanton destruction. But, what lies behind those destruction-seeking eyes of his is an unquenchable thirst for revenge...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

* * *

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 52.1

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Kerberos Smash using the Smash Bracer to transform into his Smash form brings to mind the Proto Mega Ulorder used by Igor and the Dark Necroms. It also functions like the Gaia Drivers used by the Sonozaki Family Dopants and Kirihiko Sudo.

Kusanagi being the one who helped Anzu escaped brings to mind Professor Hiroshi Midorikawa in the original Kamen Rider series, who helped Takeshi Hongo escape from Shocker's clutches before he is killed. Similarly, Kusanagi was a close friend to Katsuragi and also a scientist brings to mind Midorikawa being forced to work for Shocker.


	99. Episode 099: Neverending Nightmare, pt 2

**Episode 099: Neverending Nightmare, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those asking about Samus and her gang about undermining Nanba, that will have to wait, especially to the guest who recently reviewed Episode 97, please buy me enough time. Because, this story is more and more characters compared to the first two of the trilogy's installments. So, I don't force myself when it comes to managing the characters, even though Build only has 20 episodes as of Sunday's recent episode.

Since the Kerberos Smash is distinguished by his violent and savagery compared to the lesser Smash and the Hokuto Three Crows, this makes him the equivalent to the Riders of Kamen Rider Amazons, more particularly Jin Takayama/Amazon Alpha during the end of season 1 and the second half of season 2.

Since Kerberos will continue to cause more mayhem, expect graphic violence taken up to eleven, disturbing imagery, blood, and a character death. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-You're Still Alive?!-**

In the Touto government's main building, Sento and Banjou were called by Prime Minister Dougai. The Prime Minister informs the two Riders about Seito preparing to invade Touto. Since the other rival government is already itching to take Pandora's Box for their own personal gain, Seito's Prime Minister Mido sent a one-man army Smash to give them a warning.

"Seito has sent a Smash?", Sento said in surprise when Dougai presented to him and Banjou a camera footage where Anzu/Kamen Rider G7 Type-S was attacked by a Smash with wolf-heads on its shoulders. "It's like similar to Hokuto's trio."

"Unlike Hokuto's Smash trio, this one appears to be vicious and savage compared to average Smash. Don't you think?", Dougai rubs it in how violent that Smash is. "Hokuto really had it coming when it attacked Izumi Anzu as if getting a jumpscare."

Anzu getting attacked by the Kerberos Smash is often compared to an abrupt jumpscare. It really makes someone really shocked in fear getting attacked by a vicious wild animal the moment you didn't see it coming. Shingetsu/Dougai himself is horrified how that Smash wiped out Hokuto's Special Reaction Squad, despite being composed an elite strike team using ZETA Technologies' G7 battle armor system.

Banjou calls Dougai to a hypocritical accusation that the latter is also violent and sociopathic himself, "To think that Smash's violent and homicidal behavior makes you a decent person. That's bullshit, you're even more of a sociopath compared to Himuro."

"Accuse me all for the rampages I caused all you want, but the way that Smash caused so much death and destruction is too much, _**even**_ for my standards.", Dougai admits to his sociopathic disposition. But, he learns to restrain his insanity ever since he became Touto's Prime Minister, and treating the government's personnel with equal respect.

Regardless, Shingetsu doesn't give a damn about anything Sento and Banjou accusing him for all the rampage he caused before he became Touto's Prime Minister Dougai. For all his God complex and sadistic personality, he still holds his standards in high regard, to the point he holds contempt on the other two Prime Ministers - Hokuto's Tajimi and Seito's Mido, who are all have a lust for the power of Pandora's Box. It also shows that he's a different man compared to Gentoku, who is also similar to him in terms of abuse of authority.

Moments later, Sento's Build Phone begins to ring, and receives a call from Goro. Dougai notices this. "Go ahead, answer it.", the Prime Minister said nonchalantly.

"What do you want?", Sento said coldly to Goro.

" _Is this how you greet your "_ former _" friend?_ ", Goro makes a smug and affable reply. " _In case you missed it, we were attacked by a Smash in the Research Institute. Perhaps, Seito is done sitting down and doing nothing right now. If Prime Minister Dougai is nearby, I need to talk to him._ "

Dougai asks Sento for the phone so he could talk to Goro personally. Sento passes his phone to the Prime Minister.

" _It's been a long while, my friend. Is running the government hard work for you?_ ", Goro starts trading verbal barbs with his arch-rival.

"How about you, to think you've been collaborating with Hokuto so you could get close to me? Or, were you trying to undermine them so you could end the war quickly?", Shingetsu appears to know what Goro is planning to do.

" _Don't worry, I'm not yet in a good mood to settle things with you. And I'm only siding with them so I can set my sights on Kiryu Sento._ "

"Tell me something, who or what is that Smash that attacked your sister?"

" _That Smash is actually someone who helped Anzu escape from Faust's lab before you met her._ ", Goro brings up the identity of the Kerberos Smash to Shingetsu. " _His name is_ _ **Kusanagi Ryohei**_ _. Does it ring a bell? Anyway, just tell Sento and Banjou to watch their backs. That Smash is anything but merciful nor stupid, he's just savage as you are._ "

"Don't worry, they _already_ know."

" _Okay, in that case. Someone here on my side has a word with you._ "

Moments after, Dougai is surprised to hear Gentoku alive upon hearing the latter's voice when Goro passed the phone to the former Faust leader.

"I'm surprised you managed to cheat death.", Dougai spoke, while maintaining that faux-affably evil tone. "Are you happy that the war you wished came true?"

" _You have enjoying taking over Faust and the government in my absence, Dougai._ ", Gentoku responds only with petty threats. " _I promise you, your leadership of Touto and Faust won't last forever. One of these days, I'm going to reclaim what's rightfully mine._ "

Smug and sure of himself, Shingetsu/Dougai gives Gentoku a scathingly, yet-polite response, "And _how_ can you do that? I mean, look at you, you are nothing more but a prisoner of war. Your captors seem to take delight in making you suffer, you are also a victim of the cycle of revenge perpetuated by the woman who unwittingly had your father sent to his grave. Face it, Himuro Gentoku; your ambitions is nothing more but a delusion, and I have put some passion into mine. And, I'm expecting you're getting exactly what you deserve."

Dougai ends the call and returns the phone to its owner. Considering who he is talking on the phone, he informs Sento and Banjou that Gentoku survived his apparent death; more likely that his body was found drifting ashore in the beach. Shingetsu/Dougai recalled that he tossed Gentoku's body into the sea after he "killed" him.

"Himuro-san is alive?", Sento asked.

"Yes, and he is now a prisoner of war. The Hokuto government holds him under their custody. Don't worry, he won't do anything to you while the Izumi siblings have him on their leash."

Sento receives pictures of the inhumane act of torture done to Gentoku by the Izumi siblings and the Hokuto Three Crows (during the torture-interrogation when they were asking the former Faust leader information), appalling the physicist. This is the first time Sento has seen a very sadistic side of Goro.

"Izumi-san, _**why**_ would you do such a thing?", a heartwrenching feeling has Sento sadden by Goro's actions.

* * *

 **-The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend-**

Returning to the Hokuto Task Force Headquarters' Interrogation Room; Anzu recalls the events of her escape from the lab, two years before Katsuragi Takumi's presumed death. Gentoku mentions that even was before he took over Faust when Katsuragi forced himself to quit.

Also, considering the man who helped her escape; Anzu recalls Kusanagi as a kindhearted man and a dedicated researcher just like Katsuragi, his childhood friend. That's when Kusanagi's personality eventually changed the moment Gentoku was about to take over Faust for his own ends where he leads Anzu's escape at that time.

"I have a feeling that Kusanagi may have the same motivation as you, Anzu.", Goro makes an insinuation that Kusanagi became the Kerberos Smash to get revenge on those who took away his and Katsuragi's hard works from them. Then, he turns to Gentoku. "Shingetsu was right. Everything that happened after the Skywall Incident all started with _**you**_. If you didn't take over Faust for your own personal gain, the people who once served with Katsuragi would have not come back to bite you in the ass."

"This is all your fault!", Anzu added.

The Izumi siblings' accusations towards Gentoku were all correct. Gentoku's actions inadvertently stirred up a cycle of revenge perpetuated by both Anzu and Kusanagi; Anzu siding with a clan of alien demons to cause a massive mayhem in Touto, and Kusanagi becoming the dreaded Kerberos Smash. Both set their sights on the man responsible for it all. Fortunately, Goro decided to break the cycle of revenge his sister perpetuated when he offers a truce with the former Faust leader. But, Kusanagi's own cycle has only becoming a never-ending nightmare gone real.

"I only wanted to rule this country with the power of Pandora's Box. I didn't think this through that I unknowingly created enemies who are after my head.", Gentoku acknowledges the fact that he is the main instigator to Anzu and Kusanagi's revenge schemes. "Don't forget, your sister is still accountable for my father's death."

"And, before it gets even worse; I made a decision to break that cycle.", Goro replied. "Himuro-san, if you want to reclaim what's rightfully yours. I think it's time we call this a truce."

Goro seems to be serious about bargaining with Gentoku to form a temporary truce if the latter wants to get his hands on Shingetsu. Goro himself wants to gets his hands on his arch-rival too. Since it has been a long while Goro hasn't fought Shingetsu after the latter succeeded in conquering Touto and became its new leader. That said, both men have to face one common enemy.

"Are you sure about this? You might regret this.", Gentoku said, even once Shingetsu/Dougai is once dealt with, the former reminds him that Goro will be the last one to stand in his way in claiming Pandora's Box.

"Don't worry, I have no problem with that. I always believe that war makes strange bedfellows.", Goro confidently assures that sometimes that a good guy has no problem (and needs) teaming up with a bad guy to defeat a common enemy.

"You must remember, defending your turfs won't stop the fighting.", Gentoku reminds the two Riders of Hokuto's side. "The war needs to be won to reunify the three nations. That's the ONLY way to stop this war!"

"Now, that you mention it.", Goro sighed. "Already noted, and I gotta write that one down."

That said, two of Hokuto's Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S decided to have an assistance from Gentoku. However, there is an agreement to this unlikely alliance: if Gentoku tries to do something profoundly stupid or trying to escape his captors since he is still a prisoner of war, Goro won't hesitate to kill him. In short, Gentoku is still under the leash of his captors despite forming a truce.

* * *

 **-** **Regroup** **-**

Later, the Izumi siblings meet up with Sawatari inside Barber Kiryu.

"Well, what did he say?", asked Sawatari.

"It's a go.", said Anzu.

"And, we'll have him tied to a leash.", Goro adds that he's going to keep watching over his actions. As such, if Gentoku tries to escape or do something behind his back, Goro is left without a choice to kill him personally.

"Man, you guys are ice cold for a brother and sister duo.", Sawatari laughed. "I guess you, Goro-chan are doing that to win that ninja's affection, am I right?"

"I _already_ did.", Goro answered that he and Taki have been a relationship, much to Sawatari's surprise.

Goro insists about casting aside other mundane discussions. What's important is that who gets to deal with the Kerberos Smash aside from scavenging for Build's Full Bottles and Pandora's Box. Since the Smash from Seito made its presence known, things are turning for the worst as Seito is planning to get their hands on that box.

"You know, this isn't the first time I've encountered werewolves before.", Sawatari mused.

"But, the werewolf we saw is no ordinary one.", Anzu answered back.

"That Smash, unlike the lesser ones and your three mugs, is B-A-T-S-H-I-T crazy.", Goro added.

Even worse, the Kerberos Smash's true identity was the one who helped Anzu escaped. Ever since after escaping Faust's laboratory and Gentoku taking over the evil organization for his personal gain, Kusanagi shares a similar motivation as Anzu: to get revenge on those who took everything away from him.

"Man, what is wrong with people obsessed with revenge nowadays?", Sawatari sighs and laments about the concept of revenge.

* * *

 **-The Trial Prototype-**

Meanwhile at nascita's basement...

Sento checked on Katsuragi's Project Build database about the Trial Prototype that Goro mentioned during the phone call. This Trial Prototype happens to be the Smash Bracer used by the Kerberos Smash. It was Anzu who brought up the distinguishing feature of the aforementioned Smash that attacked her earlier that day.

Sento typed the keyword on the computer: " **Smash Bracer** " ( **スマッシュブレイサー** ). And by doing so, a video clip of Katsuragi presents the viewers the device, with the top of the video writes " **File No. 000 - SMASH BRACER** "

There, Katsuragi spoke about the device, " _This is the_ _ **Smash Bracer**_ _. This is the precursor to everything I've created. Namely the Build Driver, Transteam Gun, and Sclash Driver. As the name suggest, this bracelet allows the user to take form of a Smash. For example, using this Kerberos Full Bottle, results into this Smash._ "

The video then shows Katsuragi presenting a card inserting it underneath the camera, revealing a holographic projection of the **Kerberos Smash**.

" _This transformation brace is a Trial Prototype. Once worn, the user will gain an immeasurable Hazard Level, which is now permanent and simultaneously injected by the unshielded effects of the original Nebula Gas. However, the Smash Bracer lacks the ability to initiate a finisher mechanism compared to its successors. Before I'm going to end this video, I would like to acknowledge a good friend of mine ever since we were children._ _ **Kusanagi Ryohei**_ _. Ryo-chan, thank you for being a loyal confidant, you are one of the few people who appreciated my knowledge and wisdom._ "

Sento is surprised that there was someone else before Goro who appreciated his past self's genius. Unbeknownst to Sento, since he was once Katsuragi, did not know that his actual former best friend became a vengeful monster. It's only a matter of time Kusanagi might go after his head if ever the Kerberos Smash stumbles into Sento.

" _That Smash is actually someone who helped Anzu escape from Faust's lab before you met her._ _His name is_ _ **Kusanagi Ryohei**_ _. Does it ring a bell?_ "

"Kusanagi Ryohei was my best friend?", Sento could not etch into his brain about the existence of someone close to him in his past life as Katsuragi.

But, Sento's dilly-dallying is interrupted when he notices everything started to shake...

* * *

 **-Tremor-**

Elsewhere in a waterfall cave...

Taki sat under the raging waterfall naked, while allowing the flow of water to bathe her to strengthen her body and mind. The ninja hasn't ever done meditating under a waterfall since her journeys back in her era. It's a common practice (especially in Shintoism, which is called "misogi", meaning purification) for warriors in the past meditate under a waterfall to strengthen their body and mind and cleanse themselves of mundane thoughts.

The ninja had been in there for about two hours meditating. That is until she feels a vibration from the ground that causes to hear birds cries and escape from the trees outside the cave.

Taki opened her eyes, sensing an indescribable danger coming.

Meanwhile at Barber Kiryu...

The barber called out the Izumi siblings and Sawatari to stay inside. Once inside, everything inside is starting to shake as if an earthquake just happened. And, it's actually an earthquake!

" **EARTHQUAKE!** ", the barber and Sawatari screamed in unison as everything is shaking.

"Everybody, get down!", Goro shouted and tells everyone not to panic and find a safe place to avoid debris like taking cover under the desk.

This earthquake is as deadly compared to similar incidents in the past years in Japan, like the ones in Touhoku seven years ago. As if the intensity has already reached beyond magnitude 10. Everything around the barber shop started falling into the floor, such as the food in the food cart, hair dye, etc.

"If the quake in Touhoku back in 2011 was way worse. This one's taken up to 11!", Sawatari shouted while hiding inside the bathroom.

"Is this how you hide from an earthquake. Inside a fucking **BATHROOM?!** ", Goro shouted.

The lights flicker on and off due to the intensity of the tremor causing electrical posts to be affected, and then a blackout happens.

The quake subsided a minute later. It seems no debris were falling inside the barber shop, but power outage is a bigger problem. Seconds later, Anzu and Goro checked outside, it seems everything just fell into ruins the moment the earthquake happened. A building north of Area B5 collapsed, an electric post suddenly fell down on the street.

"Oh, man. This is so messed up.", Goro laments the disastrous result of that killer quake.

"That tremor was caused by _someone_ else."

Taki and Natsu arrived to catch up with the brother and sister duo. The former sensed the danger coming while she was meditating in a waterfall cave.

"Taki?!", Goro said in surprise with the kunoichi's sudden arrival. "What do you mean caused by someone else?", he repeated the last sentence she said.

However, they were interrupted by the barber and Sawatari when the latter turned on the radio and heard of the news of Touto's troops attempting to invade Hokuto. And are now being ambushed by the Hard Smash trio.

"Guys, we gotta catch up with my boys!", Sawatari said. "Goro-chan, I might need your help this time. Who knows when that Kerberos Smash shows up."

"Count on it.", Goro nodded. "Taki, Natsu. We're also going to need your help as well."

To which Taki replies, "Say no more."

"I'm so in.", Natsu smirked.

* * *

 **-Ultraviolence Intensifies-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Endgame (Boat Ride)**_ _" OST from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_ *)

In the Skyroad, the highway bordering Touto and Hokuto...

Touto sent its infantry to march their way into Hokuto, in front of them is an SUV. On board was the unit commander and Banjou. Dougai sent him to attack Hokuto after the Touto PM was informed by Utsumi about the presence of Faust there.

"Listen up. This is a battlefield!", said the captain. "Prepare yourselves and march!"

Banjou holds the Sclash Driver, resolutes to end this war quickly as possible.

As Touto's army prepare to enter the Skyroad, they are ambushed by the Hokuto Three Crows in their Smash Hazard forms. The Castle Hazard Smash fired a beam from his head cannon, destroying the convoy.

The captain orders all units to attack, Banjou quickly transforms into Cross-Z Charge and fights the Smash trio.

Within moments, the Izumi siblings in their respective motorcycles, the Ride Winger and Machine Builder respectively put on their respective transformation trinkets into their drivers.

" **Henshin!** ", Anzu and Goro shouted as they transform while driving a bike.

* _ **Are you Ready?! StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraah~!**_ *

Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S put the pedal to the medal as they ram every Touto Guardian in sight, before Goro got off his bike the moment he sense Sento arriving to stop Banjou.

"Let's go, partner!", G7 Icarus XYZ summons Shadow Winger, and the robotic bird arrived to his master's side.

" _Yes, sir!_ ", the robotic bird replied as it connected itself on Goro's back becoming his wings.

Grease arrives in a nick of time to regroup with his boys. He also warns them that they are _also_ in grave danger. But, Akaba dismisses it as if Sawatari was only crying wolf. But, Sawatari insists that this is for real.

Build in his HawkGatling Form arrives and tries to stop Banjou. Only for G7 Icarus XYZ to block his way.

"I won't let you!", Goro sends Sento falling down from the sky.

Sento stands up, and asks Goro about what is he doing. "Izumi-san, move away! I have to stop Banjou!"

"Don't even think about it! Get out of here now, before you and Banjou are going to be preyed on by Kerberos!", Goro insisted. "Listen, you have to leave now before it's-"

Goro's sentence is interrupted when the Kerberos Smash makes his presence known to the opposing parties of the conflict. Everyone on the scene are shocked at the sight of this vicious creature. The first thing the Kerberos Smash does is attack Build and G7 Icarus XYZ. Said Smash doesn't even speak but allowing his vicious and animalistic tendencies to do the talking.

"What is that?!", Banjou turned around when he notices the presence of the Kerberos Smash. He moved away from the Smash trio who are attacking him to help Sento.

"No way, is this for real?!", Sawatari couldn't believe his eyes either.

Just as Banjou is about to approach the Kerberos Smash, he suddenly punches the ground violently, triggering an earthquake. Everyone around the battlefield are about to stumble on the ground due to the overwhelming intensity of the quake.

"So, he's the one who caused the tremor earlier...", Anzu muttered.

Natsu regrouped with Anzu. The latter realizes that the earthquake earlier was the Kerberos Smash's doing. Taki approached Sento and Goro as she breaks their argument as of this moment, she instructs Goro to stay above ground to avoid the quake.

* _ **Jet!**_ * / * _ **Helicopter!**_ *

G7 Type-S pulls out a Jet Full Bottle, ditto with Grease with the Helicopter Full Bottle. They both inserted the bottles into their Sclash Drivers.

* _ **Tsuburenai! Discharge Crush!**_ *

Anzu gets a pair of wings made that of a jet fighter on her back, while Sawatari conjured a helicopter's rotor blade on his right palm to elevate himself above the ground. Goro holds Taki tightly to allow her to stay above ground while Shadow Winger is still attached on his back. Anzu carries Natsu with her to stay in the air until the quake subsided.

* * *

 **-Goodbye, Aoba...-**

Due to the Smash coming from Seito, all the Riders and the Smash trio from Hokuto waste no time trying to take down Kerberos. But to no avail, the Kerberos Smash is a fearsome in strength unlike the lesser Smashes, making short work of the Kamen Riders.

Sento attempts to use the Hazard Trigger, only for him to be attacked by Kerberos in a lupine berserker rage, and is forced out of his transformation. Banjou attempts to get to Sento, only for him to be at a receiving end of an attack faster than the eye can see, forcing him out of the transformation.

"He managed to beat Build and Cross-Z in one stroke...", the terrified look in Goro's face shows the Kerberos Smash's ungodly power to intimidate the two factions. "In that case, Chou Henshin!"

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start! [...] G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ quickly changes to Archangel Armor to charge at the Kerberos Smash. Goro was able to hang in there for a minute, but Kerberos has him on the ropes. Goro is forced out of his transformation when Kerberos slammed his steel-hard tail on him.

Goro is ragdolled towards Taki and Natsu. "Goro! Are you alright?!", the veteran kunoichi checks on Goro's condition. But he seems to be alright.

"Goro!", Anzu then rushes to her younger brother. "Thank goodness. But, that Smash is too much for us to handle."

The other two Smash - Akaba and Kiba rushed to the Izumi siblings. It seems the two appeared to be scared of the Kerberos Smash's presence.

After that, Kerberos then sets his sights on Grease.

"Time to fan the flame and skin you alive!", Grease then proceeds to punch the Kerberos Smash, only for the dreaded creature to catch Grease's fist and responds a bone-crushing backfist into the head.

Kerberos starts venting his unholy lust for destruction by grabbing Grease on the leg and starts slamming him left-right back and forth into the ground viciously until Sawatari is forced out of his transformation.

"Sawatari-san!", Anzu shouted when Sawatari is KOed by Kerberos.

"Boss!", both Akaba and Kiba cried out for their captain, while at the mercy of Kerberos.

The dreaded Kerberos Smash approaches a helpless Sawatari as he is prepared to kill him. The Smash gives out a one-liner before he is about to finish him off.

" _Préparez-vous à mourir._ ", Kerberos peppers his sentence in French. "Prepare to die."

The Smash jumps high as he unleashes a flying kick with both feet heading towards a downed Sawatari. Just as Sawatari is about to die a warrior's death, the Stag Hazard Smash takes the finisher meant for his captain.

" **No!** ", everyone on the scene exclaimed when Aoba took Kerberos's finishing attack meant for his boss.

"Ao-chan!", Kiba screamed.

The Stag Hard Smash is then knocked into the ground, but is still in his Smash form.

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing?!", Akaba shouted.

"This...is what we are. Don't you guys remember?", Aoba wheezed in what appears to be in his dying breath. "Boss, I'm sorry I had to break our promise. I... _We_ don't want you to die, too."

Aoba chose to sacrifice himself to protect his boss who was about to be in the verge of death. It was the only way to ensure Sawatari's survival.

But, this is still far from over. The Kerberos Smash continues to unleash his brutality on his victim. He viciously beats the Stag Hazard Smash right in front of everyone, Sento, Banjou, Natsu, and Taki included. Anzu, Goro, Sawatari, Akaba, and Kiba couldn't do anything but watch their companion being mercilessly killed right before their very eyes until Kerberos brutally severs the Stag Hazard Smash's head from his body.

After that, he tosses the decapitated head of the Stag Hazard Smash to Sawatari.

" _Repose en paix_.", Kerberos peppered his speech with French, saying "rest in peace", indicated he killed Aoba right in front of Sawatari, the Three Crows, and the Izumi siblings. Kerberos removed the Full Bottle from his Smash Bracer, revealing his identity as Kusanagi Ryohei to everyone on the scene.

Kusanagi walked away as if nothing happened, Anzu tries to stop him but was ignored.

"Aoba-san...is dead?", a terrified Anzu laments the cruel and bestial act of killing of Aoba.

The remaining two Hard Smash reverted back into their human forms. Kiba begins to break down, and cry for his fallen comrade.

" **Ao-chan!** ", Kiba shouted as he cradled into the lifeless corpse of their friend.

Sento and Banjou are even more horrified on what they just saw. This Smash is as vicious and violent compared to the one's they fought. It's only the tip of the spear when this vicious cycle of revenge starts going. The Izumi siblings also quietly mourned at Aoba's death.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 52.1

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This chapter reveals Anzu and Kusanagi's respective Start of Darkness in which Gentoku is responsible of, to the point I describe this as a "create-your-own-villain" situation.

Aoba's death at the hands of the Kerberos Smash in this chapter is reminiscent to how Beelzemon (or Beelzebumon the Japanese version) from _Digimon Tamers_ infamously killed Leomon in front of his partner, Jeri Katou (or Juri Katou).

As with the aforementioned killing of Aoba by Kusanagi, it's similar to the deaths of Ryoji Hase in Gaim as well Lovelica's in Ex-Aid by Cronus. But, since he dies protecting Grease, it's similar to Raia's death.

While Gentoku's apparent death in chapter #61 is similar to Kamen Rider Gai, Master's cruel and unusual death in #77 is similar to Raia and Imperer's. Aoba's death is more particular to Raia of all things, taking the bullet meant for someone else leading to his death. Unlike Night Rogue and Blood Stalk, Aoba is the second character in this story not to be killed by Shingetsu, but the Kerberos Smash does it. Bababatcheed was defeated by the Riders and Go-On Wings in #85.

References to Kiva: Sawatari saying that he has encountered a werewolf could be a reference to Otoya and Jiro's rivalry for Yuri's affection.

Aoba's death in this chapter is ironic much like the villains who died in the story. In the previous chapter (and Build's episode 20), Aoba calls out Sawatari hypocritically because of being worried about him and his fellow Hard Smash undergone their Hazard Trigger enhancement, and replies to Sawatari that it doesn't matter because he can't remember them. In the end, he died protecting his boss from the Kerberos Smash.

Kusanagi's motivation of revenge brings to mind Frax from _Power Rangers Time Force_. Both of their start to villainy and path to revenge was caused by another villain, Gentoku and Ransik, respectively. For added bonus Frax and Kusanagi were originally scientists before they become villains; Frax, who is once Dr. Louis Frecks was the one who cured Ransik of his poison before he kills him in an ungrateful act of spite, while Kusanagi was the one who helped Anzu escaped during the raid on the laboratory before Gentoku took over Faust as Night Rogue.


	100. Episode 100: Vicious Cycle of Hatred

**Episode 100:** **Vicious Cycle of Hatred**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is now my 100th chapter milestone for this fic. For some reasons, the original Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations is finished with 127 chapters. The sequel, Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange ended with 132 chapters. Who knows how many chapters will this story finish by the time Build ends.

Keeping with references to _Kill la Kill_ , Kusanagi being the one who helped Anzu escape from Faust's laboratory during the raid led by Gentoku would be the closest thing when Soichiro Kiryuin, Ragyo's husband escaped the Kiryuin household with Ryuko, who was also experimented on with Life Fibers by Ragyo; and Ryuko was a failed test subject for that experiment. He eventually took on the name Isshin Matoi. It's a bit odd that Kusanagi is the closest thing to Soichiro/Isshin, but with a twist of Amazons' Jin Takayama. Jin was the one who created the Amazons, and Katsuragi (and by proxy, Sento) is responsible for how Faust and Smash came to be. So, Kusanagi shares a similar objective with Jin and Anzu; kill everyone who is connected to Faust.

So far in the story, Kusanagi/Kerberos Smash is one of two characters in the story whose actions are played seriously, for horror and fear. The other being Shingetsu.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Aoba is Gone…-**

At the Touto government's main building, Prime Minister Dougai looked over the situation in the Skyroad where the Kerberos Smash made his presence known. He's even shocked when the said Smash viciously killed one of the Hokuto Three Crows, Aoba.

Kerberos's killing of one of Hokuto's Hard Smashes might be unnecessarily cruel, Shingetsu/Dougai finds it very satisfying, and noted that Hokuto should have never invaded Touto in the first place, insinuating that the Prime Minister of Hokuto got hoisted by her own petard.

"Serves you right. And good riddance, you Hokuto scums.", Dougai smiles after watching the footage. Smug and sure that Hokuto had it coming for trying to invade Touto attempting to get their hands on Pandora's Box.

To him, he treats the whole war as if this was a game of chess, and he was really certain of who will emerge victorious that Touto will triumph over the war.

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress…

The Space Explorers begin to receive an incoming transmission from Goro. Samus answered. The bounty hunter is shocked to learn when Goro reports to them the presence of a Smash from Seito who killed one of the Hokuto Three Crows. And that Smash, unlike the rest, is violent and possessed unholy amounts of strength.

"What happened?", the bounty hunter opens the transmission with the Izumi siblings.

Goro brought up the Smash being identified as the Kerberos Smash to Samus, as well of the video footage of the fight earlier and the scene where the Kerberos Smash viciously kills the Stag Hazard Smash are also shown.

" _That Smash killed one of Sawatari's guys. He's gone…_ ", a gloomy tone came out from Goro's mouth as he spoke with the Space Explorers. " _Sawatari and the other two remaining Hard Smash are devastated._ "

Mitsuzane, Go, and Mayu who are in their respective control stations are shocked to hear of what happened to Aoba. Even worse when Goro described how Aoba was killed by Kerberos in the most vicious and inhumane way possible.

"How cruel...", Mayu's only reaction upon hearing Goro's bad news.

"Things are really turning for the worst...", Mitsuzane added, "If not the worst, compared with the Overlords' attack and Helheim's infestation three years back."

"I'm with you, bro.", Go finished.

Goro also mentioned that Sawatari, and the remaining of the Three Crows - Akaba and Kiba are emotionally devastated with Aoba's untimely demise. Samus is surprised upon finding out that the Three Crows were administered with the Hazard Trigger's strengthening enhancements under the Hokuto PM's suggestion.

"Hazard Trigger? What is that?", the bounty hunter isn't familiar about the forbidden device. Taki was the one who stumbled into that device when she was infiltrating Faust's hideout.

Goro continued, " _One of Katsuragi Takumi's contraptions. It's even called a "forbidden item" for a reason. When it's used on a Smash, they become stronger compared to their prior forms. However, their host bodies will be destroyed upon defeat. I already gave that device to someone else, considering how dangerous it is. Since I was tasked by the Prime Minister to have these guys gained their Hazard Forms, I feel responsible for what happened to one of Sawatari's guys._ "

The ZETA Tech CEO also admits he feels responsible for allowing one of the Three Crows die in the battlefield. Since he was the one who headed the Hazard Trigger procedure for the Hokuto Smash Trio. Yet again, Sawatari and the three were once farmers until the Nebula Gas coming from the Skywall contaminated their farm's soil, where they are forced to become soldiers of fortune.

Aoba's death literally had Sawatari and the remaining two Hard Smash lost their will to fight, as Goro pointed out. The blue stag beetle Smash of the Hokuto Three Crows sacrificed himself to protect his captain from the Kerberos Smash. But, it only got worse when Kerberos senselessly beats the defenseless Stag Hazard Smash before decapitating him and throwing the head right to Sawatari's face to spite him.

" _I don't know how to say this... But, how am I going to face Sawatari about this with one of his loyal companions killed? It seems this vicious cycle of hatred has began to turn things for the worst._ "

"Our sincerest condolences for him.", the bounty hunter extends condolences to one of the fallen members of the Three Crows, in spite of being a threat to innocent people around Touto. Samus has her standards in regard, she really doesn't like the notion of a villainous individual to be killed cruelly, thus making bringing justice upon them moot; unless if a villain is pure evil and depraved to the core.

" _Just because the world starts falling apart right before your very own eyes, I still believe that there are some who are crying out for peace and unity. I am going to make it possible, and I will do whatever it takes, especially those who believed for a better and peaceful future._ ", Goro believes that, despite his betrayal towards Sento, has his own way for an early end of the war. " _I don't give a damn about Pandora's Box, and if it's necessary; I will destroy it to save humanity from its corrupting influence._ "

Taki once said about destroying Pandora's Box as what Goro brought up to her before, it seems that he's beginning to think about the destruction of the box in order to end the war and destroy the Skywall. To Goro, in order to end the war, one must have an iron will and the resolve to defend for one's homelands. What makes him different from Sento and Banjou is that he relies less on his own creations, trained his body and mind to endure the most punishing adversities along the way, and most of all: an indomitable spirit.

" _In order to end this war. Something needs to be done with Nanba Heavy Industries._ ", Goro mentions about disrupting Nanba's business. " _While I'm busy getting my hands full with the war, I need someone to disrupt Nanba's business._ "

The other Space Explorers thought of the same thing with Goro. Since Nanba Heavy Industries is a notorious provider of military-grade arsenal for the three warring Japanese governments and considering its association with Faust, Mitsuzane seems to agree with the ZETA Tech CEO's idea. Go also came to that approval as well, despite how dangerous will it be for the Space Explorers since they won't be sitting down on the ship and do nothing.

"Go ahead, we're listening.", Samus seems to give Goro a suggestion. "In fact, I also thought of the same thing. Disrupting Nanba's business in regards with the three nations will slow the war down. Let us know if you found something interesting with Nanba's business to sabotage."

" _You can count on it._ ", Goro nods before ending transmission.

* * *

 **-The Responsibility for the Loss-**

Later that night...

The Izumi siblings, Taki, and Natsu are currently staying at a rooftop building. Goro laments about Aoba's death, not only its also ironic when Aoba calls out Sawatari for being a hypocrite the fact the could not remember the names of the other Three Crows when he starts to worry about them; Aoba's brutal death is devastating not just for Sawatari, but for the other two remaining Hard Smashes.

"And I thought it was every man for himself until that three-headed werewolf showed up.", said Natsu, speaking her thoughts when the Kerberos Smash attacked everyone in the Skyroad. "The way he killed that blue beetle guy really gave me the heebie jeebies."

Since Kerberos is actually Kusanagi Ryohei, the man who helped Anzu escape from Faust several years back, how did a man like him became as vengeful and vicious as Anzu was before she joined with her brother Goro.

"Kusanagi perpetuated his own vicious cycle of vengeance. He's going to get his hands on those who took everything from him and everything what Katsuragi created.", Anzu notes that after escaping Faust, she and Kusanagi are disturbingly similar to each other, dead set to get back on those who nearly turned them into monsters.

Anzu already perpetuated her own cycle of revenge, and she even tried to kill Gentoku at one point. If Anzu crossed the point of no return, she could have not feel the satisfaction of taking the life of a person who is responsible for running an evil faction that runs on experimenting innocent people as weapons of war. It was by Goro's intervention that broke the cycle (that Anzu started) by offering a truce to Gentoku.

Moments later, Sawatari and the two remaining members of the Hokuto Three Crows caught up with Goro's harem.

"Sawatari. I... This is all my fault. I should not have listened to the Prime Minister, nor have the three got the Hazard enhancements.", Goro said, as if he really could not face Sawatari for what happened to Aoba.

Sawatari tells Goro not to take it upon himself, as he _does_ acknowledges his hypocrisy when Aoba called him out when Sawatari himself was upset about their decision to become Hazard Smashes, Aoba responds that despite Sawatari's worry for their well being, it no longer matters since he could barely remember them.

"Say no more.", Sawatari faced Goro. "He (Aoba) had a point back what he said in Barber Kiryu."

" _Oh, come on. You don't remember us anyway, so don't complain!_ "

Anzu also lamented the painful irony of the cruel fate that befell Aoba; because of what he said to Sawatari about no longer remembering the three men who followed him, only for one of them to sacrifice himself, saving their boss who was about to be facing a warrior's death. Also, she even tried to warn Aoba to be careful of what he is saying towards his boss. But, it's already too late when he had to sacrifice himself to ensure Sawatari's survival.

"I'm going to ice that Kerberos even if it's the last thing that I'll do.", Sawatari promises to avenge Aoba's death by killing Kusanagi/Kerberos.

Anzu warns Sawatari about Kerberos. "Sawatari-san, Kerberos is a dangerous enemy. He's much more of a threat compared to Build and Cross-Z. He used to be the man who helped me escape from Faust's laboratory, he himself is exacting revenge against those connected to Faust, that even includes Himuro Gentoku."

"Like hell if do you care?", Sawatari refutes. "You yourself are blinded with revenge as well!"

Anzu continued, "Of course I was blinded by my own hatred. It was thanks to Goro who helped me get over it; I realized that revenge won't bring back everything the way I wanted to be. It doesn't help that this vicious cycle of hatred created by Pandora's Box and the Skywall caused this war! And, Kusanagi is only perpetuating that cycle even further the moment I sensed his vengeful presence. Sawatari-san, I don't want you to become like me because of what happened to Aoba-san. Think about your own well-being, as well as Akaba-san and Kiba-san. Aoba-san protected you from Kusanagi, that's why his sacrifice shows his undying loyalty towards you. I hope you understand that."

Goro also reminds Sawatari of Aoba's sacrifice, not only out of loyalty, soldiers in the battlefield are willing to lay down their lives for the sake of their comrades, families and homelands. Akaba and Kiba also agreed to him. While Sawatari and the Three Crows are soldiers of fortune being natural instinct personified, the Izumi siblings (particularly Goro) represent nurture through growing stronger in three doctrines - technology, a brilliant knowledge, and an iron will with the resolve to end the war.

"If you want to emerge victorious in the war, even if you lost someone important. Keep fighting.", Goro gives Sawatari something to re-ignite his burning passion. "We all deal the pain losing important people; especially when they are loyal to you, but it will give us the motivation to keep going."

There's one reason why the brother and sister duo of Anzu and Goro are invaluable assets to Sawatari and his men; Goro has something that neither the Smash Trio and Sawatari himself (and for the other side: Sento and Banjou) don't have: is his burning determination. Goro's own determination even rivals Sawatari himself. Ever since he and Anzu joined with Hokuto's task force, his bravado and awesomeness really influenced the Three Crows, Sawatari _included_.

"Goro-chan is really serious about this...", Kiba murmured.

"This is just he proves to be more than just an inventor.", Taki spoke behind the remaining two of the Three Crows, to Akaba's surprise.

Before Sawatari leaves, he takes Goro's words into his heart, despite still unable to remember the names of those men who served him, the remaining two members of the Three Crows are grateful to Goro. But, before Sawatari takes his leave, he tosses out Aoba's Kuwagata Full Bottle that he found from his fallen underling's remains.

"For now on, I'm entrusting you this.", said Sawatari in a begrudging manner. "I'll take what you said into my heart. But, that doesn't mean I've forgiven you.", also reminding him that he is still accountable (albeit indirectly) for Aoba's demise at Kerberos's hands, which results into a teeth-clenched teamwork between the two Riders.

"Count on it.", Goro nods, harboring no ill will towards Sawatari's remark.

* * *

 **-Sarcastic Clapping-**

Meanwhile at a playground...

Banjou is seen lying down on a wooden table alone, recalling the time when everyone: namely team Hokuto, himself, and Sento were attacked by the Kerberos Smash; Banjou felt the bizarre feeling of uneasiness considering the said Smash came from Seito, who is now getting involved in the war.

Misora arrives and catches up to Banjou, who drops a can of ice coffee into his stomach, much to his chagrin.

"The streets are empty as always.", Misora laments the predicament caused by the ensuing mayhem.

"They'll get caught in the war if they stepped outside.", Banjou made an obvious reply. "Children not being able to play at the park...that's just wrong! He [Sento] must be thinking the same thing too."

Banjou lamented of Sento's gloomy state ever since the war broke out, it's also made even worse when Goro of all people, the person who idolized Sento for his brilliant genius, betrays him by collaborating with the Hokuto Three Crows, that even includes his sister Anzu; who still has a personal beef with anyone connected to Faust.

"Sento thought he caused all this.", said Banjou. "It's even worse when that guy [Goro] and his sister are dead-set on killing him. That's why, I want to end this war as soon as possible!"

"So, if you're doing it for Sento...", Misora stood from the bench.

"I gained a lot from him. If I hadn't met him, I would've lost the ability to trust anyone. This time, it's my turn to help him!"

"You've grown too, Banjou.", Misora smiled.

"Shaddup.", Banjou replied dismissively, then climbs down from the slide.

Within moments, a clap is heard nearby. And it's coming from a backstabbing individual going by the name of Izumi Goro.

"How touching.", Goro said condescendingly with a smile on his face.

Misora is shocked at the sight of Goro, even worse that he even attempted to kill her; as shown with the evident lack of empathy he displays.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Take a hike!", Banjou shouted.

"I'm not talking to you, dipshit.", Goro cursed. "Where's Sento?"

"He's not here. And, I'm going to send you packing out of Touto!", Banjou has had enough of Goro's deception and plans to waste him without mercy, he then puts on his Sclash Driver and readied his Dragon Sclashjelly.

"Uncivilized as always...", Goro sighed as he pulled out the Archangel Full Bottle, and Arc-Winger arriving on his side and transformed into its adapter mode. "In that case, I'm in a bad mood today. I'm going to vent it down on you!", and equips Arc-Winger into his Build Driver,

* _ **Standby! Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ * / * _ **Dragon Jelly!**_ *

Both Goro and Banjou run towards each other as they immediately transform into their respective Rider forms.

* _ **Are you Ready?! [...] G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Dragon In, Cross-Z Charge! Buraahh~!**_ *

Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor and Cross-Z Charge start brawling on the playground, to Misora's horror. Despite the Sclash Driver gave him a power boost, the Archangel Armor proves to be more superior to Cross-Z's upgrade form. While fighting, Goro pulls out the Hazard Scanner to measure Banjou's current Hazard Level.

"4.9, eh? He's close to going 5.", Goro muttered. "In that case, I'll show you something that not even Hazard Levels alone could not be measured."

"Don't screw with me!", Banjou lets his rage empower him as he unleashes his fury on Goro, with the latter taking punishment from his attacks. "I'll _become_ stronger! Stronger! EVEN STRONGER!"

"Silence!", G7 Icarus XYZ counterattacks with a _Do Mawashi Kaiten-Geri_ (a wheel kick that has Goro tumble over with his leading leg) on Cross-Z Charge, pinning him down.

* * *

 **-What Kind of a Person Are You to Betray Sento?!-**

Misora is worried of Banjou's well being considering that the Sclash Driver is taking a toll on him recently, as her healing abilities does tax her own health as well. She tries to approach Banjou, but Goro shoots her to distant herself from the fight, keeping her from using her healing ability via her bracelet. It also shows that Goro is more willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, and what he did to Misora serves as a warning from him.

"Don't interfere, or you might regret it.", a threat came out of Goro's mouth really has Misora scared.

That's when Misora starts to stand up against Goro.

"What kind of a person are you to betray Sento?!", Misora cried. "You are no better than your sister was. What was your reason you joined with Hokuto? Do you really want to kill Sento because he was once Katsuragi? Well?!"

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that.", Goro said dismissively, ignoring Misora, and continues to sadistically revel at the pain he inflicts on Banjou. Banjou continues to fight back, but Goro manages to turn the tables on him back and forth.

The fight even escalated into a nearby park, Banjou is about to be in the verge of his limit. That's until Sento shows up, transformed into Build RabbitTank Sparkling form.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!", Sento blocks Goro from harming Banjou even further.

"This what happens when you keep holding him back, Sento!", Goro exclaimed. "While he's too simple-minded to understand what it means reaching his full potential. You are too shortsighted to comprehend what it means to get your hands dirty as a means to stop this war!"

"No! If you push Banjou that far, his body will...", Sento warns that even with the Sclash Driver the user's body will break down after each use, especially in Banjou's case after each transformation.

"See?", Goro points out that Sento is too scared to have Banjou push to his limits, and continues to break him with his words. "Admit it, Sento. Admit that you are too naive for your own good. You hold back because of your fear losing people important to you! This is what keeps you from finding the resolve to end this war, is your own hesitation! Much like you are unable to save Isurugi Soichi from his death."

"Shut up!". Sento completely loses it and attacks Goro. The angelic winged Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ counteracts, and puts Build on the ropes.

The brawl between two former friends escalated even further, with Banjou being unable to do anything after Goro's rhetoric really hit him hard. Goro has a point in regards with Sento and Banjou; they are too shortsighted to understand their own strength because they are too focused in making haste in finishing the war. Goro's words flinched him real hard to the point he could barely fight, and watch Sento getting manhandled by the person who idolized him.

When Banjou de-transformed, that's where he collapses. Luckily, Misora rushes to him, using her bracelet's ability to heal him, at the cost of her own health. Banjou then helps an exhausted Misora.

"Let's finish this.", said Goro, as he loads the Crow Full Bottle into his XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin. Sento doesn't say anything and immediately turned the crank of his Build Driver for the finisher.

* _ **Ready, go! Sparkling Finish!**_ *

Build jumps at an unprecedented height and dives for a Rider Kick. Just as G7 Icarus XYZ was about to hack Build with his sword, he instead drops his weapon on purpose and took the attack.

* * *

 **-You're No Longer My Friend-**

In the middle of the battle, Sawa arrives in her car. Catching up with an exhausted Misora and Banjou, and even witnessed Sento and Goro fighting.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be friends?! Why are you fighting?!", Sawa calls out Goro.

"It's no use. He already betrayed him.", Banjou laments that Goro is already beyond reason.

Goro is forced out of his transformation, knocked out. Sento powered down his Rider form to see if Goro is alright.

"Izumi-san!", Sento rushes to a KOed Goro. "Are you alright?"

Goro manages to stand up, but he also has some dirty tricks with him.

"I'm fine...", said Goro after he stood up, and then muttered, "You fell for it!", then gives Sento a knuckle sandwich in an act of spite.

Turns out Goro tricked Sento by taking the attack on purpose, to make him think he almost killed the former. It also doesn't help that Goro is a shining example of a magnificent bastard who has no problem messing with his enemies with not just mind games, but making them hoist by their own petard.

"Why did you do that?!", Sento exclaimed upon getting back to his feet.

"I'm just messing with you.", Goro gleefully sighed while enjoying that surprised look on Sento's face. "I looked up to you because you are a brilliant physicist. But, when everything about your connection about Katsuragi came to light, along with this war breaking out. I feel like I could no longer have any faith in you. Yet again, Faust went in the dark and you still failed to stop them. And you call yourself a physicist?! You are nothing more but a shadow of your former self!"

As Sawa and Banjou helped the unconscious Misora into the former's car, they are shocked to hear what Goro just said to him.

Goro then grabs Sento by the collar, "You poor, poor thing... You even allowed yourself to be an unwitting pawn not just for Faust, but also for Dougai."

Then, Goro whispered something to Sento's ears. Whatever he just said towards the physicist left him in shock. After that, Goro calls Sento as a pitiful excuse of a weapon of war before walking out.

And, whatever Goro did whispered on Sento's ears, also got the latter into his breaking point. Sento screamed in a fit of rage and chases Goro, and punches him in the face, sending him into the ground.

"If that's what you want. I'll play along.", Sento said, with an evident look of anger in his face. "Izumi-san, I thought you admired my knowledge... I considered you as a friend... I did not know you would do something to someone you looked up to... Starting this day, you and I are no longer friends!"

Since Goro already fractured his friendship with Sento ever since he and Anzu joined with the Hokuto Three Crows, Sento finally severs it once he declares that he and Goro are now enemies on the battlefield, much to the shock of Sawa, Banjou, and Misora.

As Sento walked back to catch up with Sawa and Banjou, Goro disappeared.

* * *

 **-What's Next-**

Later, at the Task Force Headquarters...

Goro is in the medic's quarters getting patched up after picking a fight with Build and Cross-Z, Sawatari catches up with him.

"Man, you really messed them up.", Sawatari is shocked on what Goro did earlier.

Goro then brought up something about Misora, "And as for that girl, her bracelet has the ability to heal anyone with injuries."

"You attempted to shoot her again, didn't you?!"

"Almost."

"Man, you're a psycho. I told you, don't shoot her!"

"This whole Mii-tan thing has become a hindrance to your mission. If the Prime Minister finds that out, you're done for!"

"Haven't I told you to ignore whatever the Prime Minister says. She's really bossy, compared to that Himuro guy."

As far as Gentoku is concerned, Goro needs to have more information about Seito's military, considering the appearance of the Kerberos Smash. Both Touto and Hokuto need to be prepared the moment Seito will make their move. What's next for the champions of the three respective warring nations as the war for Pandora's Box intensifies?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Kuma  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 54.5

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

G7 Icarus XYZ dropping his sword and took Build's finisher on purpose is similar to Gaim's episode 43 when Gaim in Kiwami Arms was about to finish his fight with Ryugen Yomi, Kouta purposely dropped the Musou Saber and took the finishing attack from Mitsuzane on purpose, which lead to his death in that episode; which was the first step to Micchy realizing the pointlessness of his actions. Here, Goro does it on purpose just to spite Sento.

The whole fight in this chapter is similar to Ex-Aid's episode 35 when Kiriya came back. Even better Goro emulated what Kiriya did to Emu after their fight: whispering to him which caused Emu to go into his "breaking point" and slugs Kiriya.


	101. Episode 101: Iron Will

**Episode 101: Iron Will**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those who saw the previous chapter assuming the similarities on how Kiriya in Ex-Aid's episode 35 whispered on Emu with Goro doing the same thing to Sento, it's more likely he's pretending to be in cahoots with Hokuto. But, I hate to spoil it right now, but Goro and Sento will still remain enemies for indefinite periods of time until possible future plot twists in the TV episode canon.

My thoughts with Build's latest episode, and yes. Aoba did die, and Sento is the one who did that, while in the last two chapters; Kusanagi/Kerberos killed him right in front of Sawatari where he, the Izumi siblings, and the remaining two of the trio could barely do anything to stop this Smash. And, in that episode, the Hazard Trigger stays true its trade-off, it causes Sento to be put into a trance and kills Aoba right in front of Sawatari of all people, who vows to get revenge and settle the score in next week's episode.

This chapter will tease a new upgrade for Goro. And, guess the character who will die in this chapter.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Reverse-Engineering the Sclash Driver-**

In the Task Force Headquarters' Research Center, while scientists are tending with some of Hokuto's Smash and Guardians; Goro appears to be creating what appears to be a Sclash Driver. Gentoku appears to be observing on how the ZETA Tech CEO is doing.

"Only Katsuragi is able to create that belt. How are you able to do that?", asked the former Faust leader.

"It's simple. I looked into Sawatari's belt by looking at its internal component; disassemble them before putting it back together.", Goro replied. "With that, I was able to reverse engineer and created another driver for my own, and experimented it with the **Trigger Jammer** , a device that curbs down the Hazard Trigger's dangerous side effects."

In addition, Goro's own Sclash Driver has a countermeasure for Build's Hazard Trigger, called the **Trigger Jammer**. This device fitted inside the Driver, taking the form of a microchip installed underneath the belt's Jelly Tank Cap, emits Anti-Nebula Particle Pulses that weakens anyone using the Hazard Trigger, namely in Build's case. The reason why Goro put that in is to also prepare himself in the event of Sento succumbing to the Hazard Trigger's side effect that turns him berserk. Goro had to put the Trigger Jammer into his Driver, despite having not seen Build using the Hazard Trigger yet.

"That's very thoughtful of you. I could never imagine you are that resourceful.", Gentoku commended the younger Izumi's ability to be fully prepared to an excessive degree, no matter how unlikely. "But, how are you able going to use that Driver without a Sclashjelly?"

"Already taken care of.", Goro presents to Gentoku the Sclashjelly compatible with his Driver. "The Stealth Full Bottle's element reacted into the Driver, which means I was able to convert some of its essence into gel. The end result was the **Stealth Sclashjelly**. The conversion process took only 24/7 to complete."

The label of the Stealth Sclashjelly differs that from the Stealth Full Bottle Goro used in his StealthCrow Armor. The Full Bottle depicts that of a F-117A Stealth Fighter, while its Sclashjelly counterpart brings to mind the B-2 Spirit, a Stealth _**Bomber**_. According to Goro, it took him a whole day to complete the Sclashjelly conversion since he asked some assistance from Hokuto's research team, who mostly worked with Faust before the organization was defunct and moved to Nanba.

To Goro, doing this kind of work is child's play. Given the fact that he runs a company that creates power armors designed for police and military use, he's no stranger when it comes reverse-engineering not only his own toys, but those that Katsuragi created. After Goro succeeded created his own Sclash Driver, he also revealed that he salvaged a prototype G7 armor used by the SRS when they were attacked by the Kerberos Smash. Since the prototype G7 suits are modular and being able to accept Katsuragi's Rider System into its operating system, this makes the armor even more powerful than its mass-produced contemporaries.

"Katsuragi's creations and all of my masterpieces are opposites to each other in more ways than one. But, once they co-exist, it is proven to be a more formidable weapon.", Goro boasts that both Katsuragi's and his own creations _can_ co-exist because of the modular nature of the prototype G7 suits. "Since, the first time I used the prototype Strike Armor for the G7 Icarus System, it had some flaws like it's overly perfect AI that can affect the wearer's brain. That's when Sento came into my doorstep and showed me the unthinkable; the prototype managed to accept the Build Driver's operating system (OS), which resulted G7 Icarus's evolution. I could imagine that Katsuragi managed to do something like this before Sento was able to do so."

Goro was insinuating that Katsuragi is the first - instead of Sento - to experiment the Rider System with the G7 suits, much like in Goro's case with his original G7 Icarus suit becoming G7 Icarus XYZ.

More recently, Goro experimented on the G7 prototype he salvaged from one of the SRS's troops after its wearer was killed by the Kerberos Smash using with his own Sclash Driver. It took him six hours to complete the modification, the end result is an armor similar to both the original G7 Icarus and G7 Type-S suits. With the most distinguishing feature is that it sports a triangular sunglasses-like visor with spiky indents.

Additionally, Goro managed to create four backup Sclash Drivers; Sawatari and Anzu get each two of the backup Drivers to stash in the event if their Drivers get destroyed, and he managed to reverse engineered his own Build Driver to create two backup Drivers for his own as with the backup Sclash Drivers he built for Sawatari and Anzu.

"You... You are truly different than him.", Gentoku comes to realize the differences between Goro and Sento. "Who would've thought you managed to push him on the edge earlier."

To which Goro replies, "There is something that I possess that neither Kiryu Sento, and by proxy Katsuragi Takumi could not comprehend even by their own knowledge."

"What do you mean?", asked the former Faust leader.

"It's anyone's guess.", Goro said, without elaborating it any further. He tells Gentoku to find that out for himself.

* * *

 **-Sharpening an Iron Will-**

Two days later...

Outside of the waterfall cave, Sawatari, the other two remaining members of the Hokuto Three Crows, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu take a break from taking part of the ensuing war. This is the same waterfall cave where Taki usually meditates inside the cave's waterfall. This time, Goro is the one who meditates inside the cave's waterfall shirtless (he only wore his black jeans), the genius gadgeteer takes the opportunity to clear his mind of mundane thoughts, strengthening himself mentally as well. Even in his physique, Goro is able to withstand the flow of the raging waterfall and the cold temperature.

"Why are we here in this forest outside of the outpost?", Akaba said, finding anything but mundane about exploring nature.

"Boss, how long is Goro-chan inside of the waterfall cave?", asked Kiba.

"It depends. Since you gotta bathe yourself under that waterfall for long periods of time to strengthen yourself, physically and mentally.", Sawatari brought up from what Anzu and Taki mentioned about bathing under a waterfall really looks like. "After he's done, we're next!"

To Sawatari, this is the first time he'll challenge himself to bathe under the raging waterfall to strengthen his fighting spirit. Ditto with the remaining two of the Three Crows.

"Especially when you're training, bathing under the falls keeps your mind clean of whatever unnecessary thoughts you have to keep yourself focused.", Anzu added.

Goro has a reason why he had to overwhelm himself with the raging water. Not just as a prerequisite to use the Sclash Driver since his Hazard Level is high enough to use the belt, but to improve his mentality and fighting spirit, as a means to resist the aggression and adrenaline-inducing side effects of the Sclash Driver, since Banjou and Sawatari are already affected by their belt's trade off. Anzu, on the other hand, has enough concentration to superhuman levels to resist the Driver's flaws.

Sawatari and his goons turn their attention to Taki.

"I never thought you guys are out of your time.", said Sawatari upon learning that Taki and Natsu are from 400 years in the past stumbling into the present.

"It's likely fate has unwillingly sent us to a world of possibilities in here.", Taki mused.

"She says that she's still have a long way to go when it comes to the present.", Anzu chuckled, translating the veteran ninja's sentence in modern linguistics.

While Sawatari still has a hard time to get along with people from the past; he is still in depression following Aoba's death, while still holding into his fallen comrade's dog tag, showing the blue member's real name being **Aikawa Shuuya**.

"And, my condolences to one of your fallen underlings.", Taki expressed her respects to one of Sawatari's men.

"Granted.", Sawatari said simply before he and the remaining two head inside the waterfall cave, waiting for Goro to finish.

Goro manages to finish his meditation for two hours, and emerges out of the cave, still shirtless. Turns out Anzu is holding his black jacket and shirt. Sawatari and his guys entered the cave to get themselves bathed with the raging waterfall. Once Sawatari, Akaba, and Kiba entered the cave, he reminded the three that bathing on the waterfall is about clearing one's mind of mundane thoughts and strengthen their physical and mental development, and withstanding the cold temperature of the water. Sawatari seems to be aware of it and responds by telling Goro not to remind him twice.

He has his reason to strengthen himself in both body and mind; is to prepare himself to combat the Hazard Trigger and its influence in its wearer (Sento). Now Goro can transform with his Sclash Driver, he already mentally prepared himself in the event Sento loses his sense of self. Despite being enemies, Goro is willing to save Sento from losing his humanity, showing his awareness that his G7 system being the antithesis to all of Katsuragi's Rider System will surpass the latter.

"How did it go?", asked Taki.

"I'm ready. Especially if ever the Hazard Trigger is about to turn Sento into a mindless beast.", said Goro.

"Are you sure about this, Goro? Remember, considering the ensuing conflict between the three warring nations; you and Kiryu Sento are now enemies."

"I know what I'm doing _**and**_ I'm aware of it.", Goro coolly replied. "Could you imagine the same thing to Natsu if something happens to her?"

By mentioning about the demon sealed inside her student, to Taki's dismay as mentioning this around Natsu could be a detriment (but Natsu doesn't bother anyway). This is why Goro takes a similar approach with how Taki is monitoring the seal inside Natsu's body containing the demon Arahabaki.

"Goro... You can't be serious about this?", Taki shook her head as if Goro was planning to kill Sento if he ever succumbs to the Hazard Trigger.

"Even though, Sento and I are now enemies as of this moment. I'm carrying on his wish to end this war by any means necessary, while I take on with my own approach. But, Sento too hesitant for his own good.", Goro spoke out his willingness to supplant the status quo with his own ethical standards. Goro is by no means a wide-eyed idealist, but he possesses something that neither Sento nor Banjou do not: an iron will and resolve to end the war, and his personal contingencies for everything, regardless of the scenario and no matter how unlikely. "I don't give a fuck about the three warring governments because they are already beyond saving; the light of Pandora's Box turned them into greedy Machiavellians. I will live with my own moral code as a means to show the cruel nature of war."

He is more willing to reject the morality of either three governments and replace them with his own; something that he heard about Friedrich Nietzsche back in his History classes during high school. That said, Goro ever since joining the war with Sawatari's goons, has already adopted an Ubermensch moral code, as a means to show the world about the cruelty of war.

"You're right, Goro. I felt the same way when this war broke out.", Anzu nodded. "Violence only breeds violence, and it only creates a vicious cycle. I came to ask myself is that the people in the three nations lost their will to find peace?"

"No, not yet. If the war ends, regardless of who wins; the chances for peace will be more likely. I still believe that every people in Japan believe that there is still hope for peace and for the future.", Goro replied. "In spite of all this bigotry, prejudice, and this vicious cycle of hatred, something needs to be done."

While Goro is spoke his thoughts about the current situation with his sister, Taki, and Natsu; Sawatari also overheard whilst he, Akaba and Kiba are meditating on the waterfall. Much like Goro did earlier, the three men bathed themselves on the raging waterfall shirtless.

 **-Last Respects-**

Later, Sawatari and his two remaining goons, the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu returned to the Skyroad, at the site where Aoba was killed by the Kerberos Smash. First, Sawatari and his guys placed flowers on the spot where Aoba died where they offered prayers for the repose of their fallen comrade's soul, followed by Anzu and Goro minutes later.

After the brother and sister duo, Taki and Natsu offered their prayers for Aoba, Sawatari has something to speak out to Goro.

"Hey. I overheard what you've been talking about lately.", said Sawatari towards Goro when he brought up what the latter has been discussing outside the waterfall cave earlier. "War _is_ hell. You might have a point there, I've seen a lot of people die and suffer. In Aoba's case, or rather by his real name of Aikawa Syuuya...", holding with in his hands is Aoba's dog-tag. "The way he sacrificed himself to protect me from that three-headed werewolf shows that he willingly put his life at stake, and died because he was weak. But, that doesn't change he is someone who is loyal to me, like the rest of these two."

"Sawatari..."

Even though Sawatari still has no memory of who he is and the names of the men who worked for him, it is the loyalty of the three crows what created a morality chain for Hokuto's Rider. The reason why he bore no ill will towards Goro for having the Smash trio undergo the Hazard enhancements, is that he cares for his three underlings. And, death is obviously a nature of war for his viewpoint. But, Goro said that Aoba's sacrifice is the proof of his loyalty to Sawatari and protected their captain from getting killed.

" _We all deal the pain losing important people; especially when they are loyal to you, but it will give us the motivation to keep going."_

Sawatari believed in what Goro mentioned in the aftermath of Aoba's death; Aoba's spirit will live on his comrades. The leader of the three crows is still resolved to fight Touto's Riders - Build and Cross-Z to emerge victorious in the war.

"Goro is right, even if he is no by means an idealist. He believes on what he deems for the sake of the greater good.", Anzu added. "Sawatari-san, Aoba-san dedicated his entire life in this war for you, just like the other two, we are here to carry on his wish."

" _ **We**_ are all going to carry out his wish.", Sawatari makes a quick response. "From this day onward, no one's dying on my watch. Goro-chan, we still need you and your sis. Even though you two and those two out-of-time ninjas are wildcards helping Hokuto, you guys are invaluable assets to us."

"Right.", Goro nodded as he, Sawatari, Anzu, Akaba, and Aoba make a fistbump of unity under the spot where Aoba's corpse was last seen.

* * *

 **-Disrespecting the Dead = Painful Consequences-**

The fistbump of unity would be interrupted when the Kamui Tribe's demons make their presence known in front of Hokuto's Kamen Riders, led by it's interim leader, Grizzie Kurokuma. It seems the Kamui Tribe have their demons turned into Smash, the demons turned into Smash are referred as the **Smash-Yokai** , they are even powerful than lesser Smashes or even the Hard Smash.

"How touching.", Kurokuma, now as the Grizzly Smash mocks Sawatari and his two remaining goons in their faces about Aoba's death. "Your blue friend had it coming since you scumbags from Hokuto invaded Touto."

It seems the Kamui Tribe are not yet done in their Execution Game in Touto; their next targets will be Hokuto's three Kamen Riders: G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and Grease.

The only thing Sawatari hates aside from his underlings' insubordination is anyone mocking Aoba's death. Goro reminds the evil teddy bear that the latter has know idea what he's dealing with.

"Say that again one more time, please?", Sawatari dares Kurokuma to repeat his last sentence.

"I said, your dead friend is a scumbag. Just like you!"

"You really have no idea who you're messing with, you pint-sized stuffed toy."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?!"

Sawatari, Akaba, and Kiba regained their resolve to fight for the war. They are then joined by the Izumi siblings, who immediately put on their belts. Taki and Natsu back the brother and sister duo up.

* _ **Sclash Driver!**_ *

Hokuto's three Kamen Riders and the two Hard Smash band together to commence their pest control. Akaba and Kiba inject their Full Bottles to transform into the Castle Hazard and Owl Hazard Smash respectively.

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Robot Jelly!**_ *

Then, Anzu and Sawatari put on their respective Sclashjellies into their Sclash Driver, and they immediately transform.

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

Upon pushing the Driver's Activate Wrench, the Sclashjellies' liquid are injected into Anzu and Sawatari's respective Drivers' Jelly Tank. Which in turn, them covered by a Snap Ride Builder shaped like a beaker and is bathed by a pink (for Anzu) and black, oily (for Sawatari) fluid. Then, the beakers twist to form the incomplete G7 Type-S and Grease suit, in which the helmets began to pour out the excess liquid to form the second helmet, along with the shoulder and chest armor.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start! Are you Ready?!**_ *

Followed by Goro, who shouts "Chou Henshin!" after turning the crank of his Build Driver after docking Arc-Winger into the belt, with the Archangel Full Bottle already loaded. The halves of the Archangel Armor encase him, followed by the rest of the armor components merging on parts of his suit. The transformation ends with the familiar x-shaped star visor forming behind his visor's helmet, and another larger one on the suit's "face" on the chest armor.

* _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraahh~!**_ * / * _ **Terase yo, El Ragna! G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease! Buraahh~!**_ *

Taki then undergoes in her transformation; Tengen Toppa Evolution. But, this transformation has becoming more powerful and different than the last time she used this mode. After transforming with her hair being dyed blue and her demon mask transforming into that familiar star-shaped sunglasses, Taki is surrounded with a supernatural aura and a ribcage manifests around her. Then, Taki's spiritual energy began to take form of a humanoid-like avatar only showing a half body from head right down to the torso.

"Holy shit, look at that!", Kiba looked at the manifested avatar coming from Taki's transformed form. "It's like from Naruto!"

"Eyes on the bad guys, man!", Natsu forces Kiba to look at the enemy instead of her master.

Sawatari leads the way, always proclaiming that he'll fan the flame and crush everything, and he starts doing so towards the Grizzly Smash.

"Bring it on, grandpa!", Kurokuma taunts the Kamen Riders of Hokuto.

Mayhem erupts as Sawatari takes on the Grizzly Smash, while Anzu, Goro, and Taki took on the Tsuchigumo Smash-Yokai, Bakeneko Smash-Yokai, and Yuki-Onna Smash Yokai. While Akaba and Kiba make short work of the Kamui Tribe's Tengu grunts.

Grease unleashes his fury on the Grizzly Smash for mocking on Aoba's death, his rage is unstoppable at this point as he doles out every beating at Kurokuma. Kurokuma manages to turn the tables, but Sawatari refuses to relent. The more Sawatari gets beaten down, the faster he keeps standing up.

While Goro and Taki have their hands busy with the Yuki-Onna Smash-Yokai, Goro seems to observe that Sawatari is on the peak of his Hazard Level, and by using his Hazard Scanner; Grease's Hazard Level is already at 5.3.

"Look at him go!", Goro noticed.

"What's the matter?! You're all talk!", Grease exclaimed as he continues to unleash his unbridled fury on the Grizzly Smash. "Mania!", he shouted as he dished out a haymaker, "Rage!", followed by another thrust from the Twin Breaker's pile bunker. "Electrify!", and then shoots Kurokuma on his crotch.

Meanwhile, Taki uses her newly-improved power to make short work of the enemy grunts before she uses her avatar manifestation to deliver a barrage of fists on the Tsuchigumo Smash-Yokai, before Natsu uses her Hierophant Green gauntlet and greaves to unleash Emerald Splash at full power via Arahabaki, destroying the spider Smash in the process.

"Hey, use these on for size!", Sawatari throws two Full Bottles to Anzu and Goro; she received the Unicorn Full Bottle, while Goro gets the Phoenix Full Bottle. They both load the respective bottles into Super Denjinmaru (Unicorn) and Yoshiyuki Shin (Phoenix).

* _ **Issen!**_ * / * _ **Ready, go!**_ *

* _ **Raikiri!**_ *

G7 Type-S launches a spear shaped like a unicorn's horn at the Bakeneko Smash-Yokai, impaling the Smash with the large unicorn horn, destroying the said Smash in the process.

* _ **Vortex Cutter!**_ *

The Yoshiyuki Shin's blade ignites in flames, the Yuki-Onna Smash-Yokai charges at G7 Icarus XYZ, the Smash closes in at Goro, who responds by delivering a fiery slash in a clean cut fashion. With the blade's flames extinguish upon swinging the weapon at the opponent, and the Yuki-Onna Smash-Yokai still unaffected. G7 Icarus XYZ prepares to place his sword back into his scabbard. Goro says, "Burnout!", upon fully sheathing his sword, engulfing the Smash-Yokai with flames, defeating it.

The Castle Hazard and Owl Hazard Smash regroup with their boss, asking that they want to finish off the Grizzly Smash together.

"Boss, let's do this together. We're not going to forgive this guy for mocking Ao-chan!", Kiba pleaded.

"If you say so.", Sawatari replied, saying that they're free to do so.

Both Akaba and Kiba in their respective Hazard Smash forms charge at Kurokuma, who is now in the verge of losing his power after withstanding punishment from Sawatari as Kamen Rider Grease. Then, the two Hazard Smash double team the Grizzly Smash.

"Boss, take the shot!", Akaba said.

That said, Grease then pushes the Activate Wrench of his Sclash Driver for the Scrap Finish function. Grease's Machine Pack Shoulders begin to generate Variable Jelly to propel himself as he gives Grizzie Kurokuma a punishing Rider Kick, coated with gold energy; not only defeating him, Kurokuma is reduced to his teddy bear size.

* * *

 **-Good Riddance-**

With Grizzie finally defeated, his Grizzly Full Bottle is shattered for good. Hokuto's three Kamen Riders and the remaining two members of the Hokuto Three Crows emerged victorious. But, Grizzie vows that he'll get revenge on them.

"You haven't seen the last of me. Next time, I will come back to get you all!", Kurokuma attempts to escape and threw away his cover. That is until, his luck runs out.

* _ **XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri, Renketsu Kanryou!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ pulled out the XGMWR-05 Requiem and equipped it with its chainsaw module. Revving the chainsaw causes Kurokuma to cower in fear, as he is about to face an undignified death.

"There won't be a next time.", said Goro as he prepares to execute the evil teddy bear.

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! Don't do this! I'm just a living teddy bear! You can't do this to me, you fucking psycho!", Kurokuma starts begging for mercy when Goro readied his weapon to kill Kurokuma. "Please, have mercy! If you kill me, Lord Shingetsu will come after you!"

"Say that again one more time, please?", Sawatari says the same words to Kurokuma when the latter mocked Aoba's death.

Then, Goro sums it up, "You really have the nerve to beg for mercy, considering a psychopath of a stuffed toy like you and the rest of the other demons from outer space ruthlessly killed a lot of innocent people purely out of your sick and twisted amusement. Come on, say that again!"

"For god's sake, don't do it!", the evil teddy bear desperately pleads Goro not to kill him, only to fall on deaf ears. "Lord Shingetsu, please save me!"

* _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ uses his chainsaw weapon to savagely tear Kurokuma to shreds, killing the evil teddy bear, and destroying the unpurified Kuma Full Bottle inside his body that has been giving it life and sentience.

Even though Goro has a moral code not to take a life, he _does_ have exceptions. Those he see as depraved and monstrous individuals who are beyond redemption are acceptable targets: Grizzie Kurokuma is by means a complete monster; he revels at the pain he inflicts on his victims before killing them, showing no remorse for such heinous acts.

What's satisfying on the way Goro killed the demonic teddy bear is that Kurokuma ends up pleading for his life when he is at the mercy of the Kamen Riders after being defeated. What makes the evil Onikuma's death even more ironic, Kurokuma is a ruthless psychopath who kills his victims the brutally worst way, once he is cornered by Hokuto's Kamen Riders, namely Goro, his death is as brutal compared to the victims he murdered.

"Now that's a good riddance.", said Sawatari.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Gorilla, Lion, Ninjya, Kaizoku, Densha, Octopus, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Diamond, Soujiki, Drill, Comic, Ragna-mail, Light, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Watch, Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 54.5

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Goro himself is revealed to be able to reverse-engineer both the Build Driver-Sclash Driver based equipments, since Anzu did reverse-engineered Sento's Build Phone and created her own. In Goro's case, it's similar to how Rinna being able to reverse-engineer the Mach Driver Honoh and created another one that was meant for Go, which is eventually given to Chase. Also, keeping the fact the similarities between Goro and Kuroto are simply too obvious to ignore, Goro is fully prepared for everything as in he's crazy prepared, which he created four backup Sclash Drivers (two each for Anzu and Sawatari, respectively along with two Build Drivers for himself if ever his belt were ever to be damaged.

Goro installing a Trigger Jammer on his Sclash Driver in order to curb down the Hazard Trigger's side-effects in the event Sento succumbs into its power could be a reference when it comes to Batman stashing Kryptonites to keep Superman in check in the event Supes turned evil or (against his will) could not control his powers. This idea symbolizes that, despite having severed their friendship, Goro is willing to protect Sento from losing his humanity.

The Smash-Yokai are the Smash versions of the Kamui Tribe's lesser demons, they still retain the yokai motif.

Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution Stage 2 is similar to the Susano'o from the Naruto series. Due to the fact that Taki manifested a humanoid avatar made out of her spiritual energy. Taki's avatar resembles that of the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, the _actual_ mecha during the final battle against the Anti-Spiral.

G7 Type-S usage of the Unicorn Full Bottle in Super Denjinmaru's blade mode is similar to the Hyper Sting finisher of the Perfect Zecter.

Grizzie Kurokuma's last moments before he is killed by Goro has him begging for mercy, asking the latter not to kill him is similar to Banno's death. When Banno thought he still has a plan to regain his powers after his Roidmude body is destroyed, Go catches him gloating and proceeds to kill Banno with the Shingou-Axe. That is one of my favorite moments in the entire series.


	102. Episode 102: Build's Rampage!

**Episode 10** **2: Build** **'s Rampage!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is about Build's use of the Hazard Trigger for the first time in this fic. And, continuing with my thoughts with Build's latest episode; the Hazard Trigger is by no means useful, as it's already a nightmare fuel to begin with, unlike Kuuga's Pegasus Form (and to an extent Ultimate Form), Blade's King Form, the Fang Memory, the purple Medals, Shift Dead Heat, Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, and even the KeyDragon Best Match; the Hazard Trigger's danger proves to be realistic, which causes Sento to go berserk and killed Aoba in that episode, sending him into a spiraling depression after realizing he killed someone, since Kouta did to Yuya Sumii and witnessing Hase's death by Sigurd.

As with the Archangel Armor's ability to degrade Hazard Levels, the Trigger Jammer in Goro's Sclash Driver suppresses the Hazard Trigger's side effects that will bring Sento back to his senses. Both of these are similar to Genm's Level 0 Gashats when it comes to level draining a Bugster or a Gamer Driver user.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Scavenging** **-**

In the Touto Archaeological Museum, the G7 Rider duo of Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ (in StealthCrow Armor) and G7 Type-S infiltrated the museum and fought their way all the way into the basement where they found six of Build's Full Bottles; Goro managed get the Kaizoku and Densha Full Bottles, while Anzu got Ninja, Comic, Gorilla, and Diamond.

Once Anzu and Goro are in the clear for the exit, they were waited by Shingetsu/Dougai. The alien demon is on his own with no sign of a battalion of Guardians behind him nor any of his demons or Smash-Yokai.

As always, Goro will usually greet his arch-rival with bitter disdain.

"The hell are you doing here?", a rude question came out from Goro.

"I'm here to thank you for disposing Grizzie Kurokuma for me.", said Dougai. "I could not stand that creature any longer. Sure, he is as brutal as I am, it doesn't help the fact that he also takes pleasure of raping and molesting women here in Touto. Rape is against the rules of the execution game. But, ever since I became the Prime Minister of Touto, I wasn't able to tend to my clansmen's games. But, that vile bear took over as the proprietor in my place and starts bending the rules to his will."

It's also revealed that Shingetsu is against sexually violating a female victim of the Execution Game, something he forgot to remind his fellow alien demons when Kurokuma took over Shingetsu's role as the proprietor of the Execution Game. He also brought up that 150 women around Touto were raped before they were killed, and Kurokuma himself is responsible for such disgusting act. It also doesn't help that the evil teddy bear gloated that he is fond of molesting his victims, especially that said victims are female. Shingetsu also forgot to explain to his demons that in the Execution Game, any forms of sexual assault on their victims is considered taboo.

After that, Dougai throws his personal Full Bottle, entrusting it to his rival: the Watch Full Bottle. This is the same battle that he stole from Sento in his first encounter with the scientist.

"Why did you give me this?", asked Goro.

"Do you want to protect Kiryu Sento from losing his humanity?", said Shingetsu, bringing up the reason why Goro gave Sento the Hazard Trigger. "Giving him the Hazard Trigger will send you to an early grave the moment he gives in to the indescribable power of that contraption."

"Is this the reason why you gave away that Full Bottle to Goro?", asked Anzu.

"I'm already prepared for everything, especially when _that_ happens.", Goro confidently assured to himself that he is already prepared in the event Sento gives into the Hazard Trigger.

To Shingetsu's surprise, he mocks Goro about his intent to stop Sento if he happens to be influenced by the Hazard Trigger. "It's no use saving him each time he uses that thing. I'm certain it's going to be a matter of time that the power of that contraption will also doom everyone around him! And, you can't do anything about it!"

"Oh, yes _I_ will!", Goro refutes, backing his determination to stop Sento. "To be frank, I possess something that Sento hasn't: an iron will. Sure, Sento is weak-willed because he is afraid to let people die because he is or was Katsuragi Takumi, I'm carrying out his wish for an early end for this war."

"Very well, I want to see your resolve come to fruition.", Dougai said before he walked out.

* * *

 **-The Representative Battle-**

Later, at waterfall cave...

Goro learns from Hokuto PM Tajimi about a representative battle for Hokuto and Touto's representative Riders. Yet again, when the Prime Minister learned of Aoba's death, she has no time for extending condolences for Sawatari and the remaining two of the Hokuto Three Crows, much to Sawatari's dismay.

" _We agreed with Prime Minister Dougai about a representative battle for the Riders of Touto and Hokuto._ ", the Hokuto Prime Minister spoke with on Goro's phone with the speakerphone active. " _Goro-kun, I think you should be suited for this._ "

"No, ma'am. Let Sawatari in there. He's the captain after all.", Goro replied. "Also, I lost the Hazard Trigger; and I have a feeling Build has it."

" _Could you repeat that again?_ "

Goro continued, "I said, Build is now in possession of the Hazard Trigger. When he uses that on his belt, especially in prolonged usage, he goes completely berserk. He'll instantly attack anyone; friend or foe without any second thought. Madam Prime Minister, I suggest you let Sawatari take part in this proxy battle. His other two goons, Anzu and I will look out for him."

Both Sawatari and the Prime Minister mocked Goro for being paranoid, but he is certain of the likeliness will eventually come true. Goro even admits that he _is_ paranoid, and is even more paranoid compared to Gentoku. But this paranoia secretly concerns _with Sento's well-being_ , even when Dougai mocked Goro about giving the Hazard Trigger to the physicist will "send him into an early grave".

This is when Sawatari starts butting his head on Goro.

"Geez, man. What is with your Batman logic?!", Sawatari calls out the younger Izumi for his paranoia. "I can handle myself, it doesn't matter you, your sister, and the other two can watch my back. I'm going to beat Build myself. You don't need to act completely paranoid."

Anzu refutes, also admits that she is also paranoid herself. This paranoia is made apparent after learning Gentoku surviving his death at Shingetsu's hands.

"Sawatari-san, you don't know what its like for someone to worry for the people who care for you; just like how YOU felt towards Aoba-san.", Anzu gives a piercing rhetoric to Sawatari. "What happens when if Akaba-san and Kiba-san, Goro and myself could careless about your well-being?! You might as well be wind up dead when Build kills you!"

This kind of paranoia is about worrying for those you care, Anzu justified this as considering that she unwillingly caused her own cycle of revenge, she begins to fear of losing those important to her such as Goro, her brother. While in Goro's case, is Sento's well-being if ever he is using the Hazard Trigger.

" _That's enough all of you._ ", the Prime Minister is still on the line, asking everyone on the scene to break the argument. " _Very well. Goro-kun; you, Anzu, and the remaining two of the Three Crows will keep an eye on Grease. And as for you, Sawatari. I must expect results from you._ "

The call ends, with everyone sighing in distress. Sawatari really hates the idea of Goro's paranoia getting in his nerves, to the point he compares him to Gentoku, who is also paranoid himself, especially in regards to the other Prime Ministers of the two nations who have their eyes on Pandora's Box.

"You better relax a bit, man.", Sawatari turned his attention to Goro. "While I sincerely thank you for having me represent into the proxy battle, I don't want you to get in my way. If you do, it's going to get messy. Do you got it?"

"You have my word.", Goro sighed, without saying another word.

Later, at the Task Force HQ's interrogation room; Goro informs Gentoku about an upcoming representative battle between Hokuto's (Grease) and Touto's (Build) Kamen Riders that will decide the outcome of the war. Goro also discussed to the former Faust leaders about two things that will affect the battle: Build's usage of the Hazard Trigger and a "what if?" situation involving the Kerberos Smash.

Much like what Dougai did before, Gentoku mocks Goro about his intent to save Sento from the perilous side-effect of the Hazard Trigger.

"Do you even think that you can stop him from using the forbidden item?", Gentoku laughed. "In fact, Shingetsu has a point of what he said to you. Giving Kiryu Sento the Hazard Trigger will prove to be your fatal mistake; it's only a matter of time he gives into his darker instincts..."

"What's so funny?", Goro makes a flat, deadpan response when Gentoku mockingly laughed at him. "Katsuragi's contraptions are no laughing matter, you of all people should know that. That's why I reverse-engineered a Sclash Driver to create my own along with my personal Sclashjelly. The Sclash Driver I created has the Trigger Jammer, which takes form of a microchip installed below the Driver's Jelly Tank Cap. With that, it emits an Anti-Nebula Pulse to suppress the Hazard Trigger. I'm sure it'll have Sento regain his senses. It just goes to show were are very alike when it comes to people around us getting called paranoids. It doesn't help that neither your father and the other two Prime Ministers believe you when you babble about applying the Rider System for military use for this war. While I'm always fully prepared for everything, no matter how dire the situation becomes."

"The similarities between me and you will come to an end if you fail.", Gentoku replies that Goro will more likely fail.

"Who cares.", Goro ends the discussion dismissively.

* * *

 **-Kerberos Reappears!-**

Two days later, Sawatari (transformed as Kamen Rider Grease) and the two remaining members of the Hokuto Three Crows managed to run into Kusanagi Ryohei in an abandoned warehouse. The man who took the life of one of Sawatari's underlings; the Kerberos Smash.

"Hey, remember us?!", Sawatari calls out Kusanagi. "Remember the guy whose life you took?"

Kusanagi doesn't talk, and never gives a damn about why he killed Aoba right in front of the latter's boss. To be true, Kusanagi has an evident lack of empathy to his personality which explains his savage-hearted nature.

"It felt good killing him. Do you want to see that again how I killed the person you cared, who happens to say that he ignored the fact that _you_ (Sawatari) could not remember him?!", Kusanagi gloated.

Kusanagi pulls out his Kerberos Full Bottle and prepares to load it into the Smash Bracer. He chants, " **Jouketsu!** " as he places the bottle into the bracelet. His transformation chant is basically from that of anyone using the Transteam Gun, considering the fact that the Smash Bracer was the predecessor to all of Katsuragi's creations.

* _ **Kerberos!**_ *

Upon loading the Kerberos Full Bottle into the Smash Bracer, Kusanagi is enveloped by a black smoke coming from the bracelet, he is then transformed into the Kerberos Smash right before Sawatari and his two men.

Grease, along with the Castle and Owl Hazard Smash charge at the Kerberos Smash. But, Kerberos starts mauling and manhandling them viciously.

Moments later, Banjou runs into the frey, transforming into Cross-Z Charge to get some payback to both Kerberos as well as Grease and his goons. But, Banjou ends up at the receiving end of Kerberos's wrath. Cross-Z Charge refused to back down, and even go far as attacking Grease and his two underlings to get his hands on Kerberos.

"I'm not done with you!", Banjou tries to charge at Kusanagi.

"You're an eyesore.", Kerberos responds by manhandling Cross-Z Charge and even throws him right towards Grease.

"Get out of my way, nuisance!", Grease pushes Cross-Z (Charge) out of the way as he continues to vent his frustration on Kerberos, but to no avail. While Banjou is at the receiving end of fighting the remaining two of the Hokuto Trio.

Unfortunately for Sawatari, Kusanagi as Kerberos is proven to be too strong for him as the latter viciously continue to manhandle him without mercy. Then, the Kerberos Smash has Grease in a stranglehold, holding him up high.

"Behold! This is my true power! This is my true strength!", Kerberos continues to revel at the pain he inflicts on Grease. "Let your fear and despair carve my name into your skull, the name I share with my hands stained in blood: **I AM THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE! KERBEROS!** "

Calling himself as " **The Ultimate Nightmare** " to Grease, Kerberos is proven to be a seriously dangerous threat compared to Hokuto's Trio and Grease. And whoever dares to fight him will be sent to an early grave, something that Sawatari of all people learned the hard way when he attempts to avenge Aoba's death.

Grease gets thrown away towards his two underlings and Cross-Z Charge like bowling pins by Kerberos. The terrifying power of this Smash is too much, even for Grease and Cross-Z's Drivers to handle.

The Izumi siblings (as Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S, respectively) arrived on the scene, with Gentoku joining them. Gentoku is shocked at the sight of Kerberos.

"The Hellhound's here already?!", Goro flipped at the sight of Kerberos.

Just as the G7 Riders prepare to join with Sawatari and the two remaining two members of the Hokuto Three Crows, Sento arrives, with the intent to stop Banjou from fighting any further. Already having his Build Driver equipped, he holds the Hazard Trigger with him.

"Sento, you're...", Goro turned around upon seeing Sento about to dock the Hazard Trigger into the left side of his Build Driver.

* * *

 **-The Black Build-**

As Banjou continued fighting and is currently beyond reason each time Sento called him out, the physicist is left without a choice to use the Hazard Trigger even if it puts him at risk. To add insult to injury for Goro's viewpoint, he forgot to bring his custom Sclash Driver with the Trigger Jammer fitted in.

Sento proceeds to insert the Hazard Trigger into the slot on the left side of the Build Driver, after turning on the device, it exclaims " _ **Hazard On!**_ " With the Hazard Trigger already docked, Sento takes out the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles, and after shaking them; he immediately inserts them into the Build Driver.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Super Best Match! Don-den-gan! Don-den-gan!**_ *

Sento proceeds to turn the crank of the Build Driver...

* _ **Gata-gata-guttan! Zuttan-zutan! Gata-gata-guttan! Zuttan-zutan!**_ *

...as Sento cranks the Driver, it materializes a unique version of the Snap Ride Builder, called the Hazard Ride Builder taking form of a carbonite-like platings of the suit's halves.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

"Henshin!", Sento chanted with no emotion as he prepares to armor up. In turn, the halves of the Hazard Suit encase him. After the Hazard Ride Builder opens up to reveal Build's new form, Build now in a jet-black form emerges from a black smoke.

* _ **Uncontrol Switch, Black Hazard! Yabeii!**_ _(Oh, no!)_ *

Sento is transformed into a black Kamen Rider Build, a color which is similar to the Hazard Smashes. In that form, he is called Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Hazard Form**.

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ラビットタンクハザードフォーム** **]** _(Kamen Rider Build: RabbitTank Hazard Form)_

"That's...", Goro whispered at the sight of the jet-black Build.

While fighting the remaining two of Hokuto's Smash trio, Banjou turned his attention at a transformed Sento; shocked to see him using the forbidden item that is the Hazard Trigger.

Meanwhile, Sawatari is forced out of his transformation after a marathon of manhandling by the Kerberos Smash.

"Boss!", both Akaba and Kiba shouted as they protect their leader.

Goro senses that something is going to happen bad the moment Sento goes into battle. He tells Akaba and Kiba to escape with Sawatari.

"You guys take your boss somewhere else safe!", Goro shouted. "This is going to turn ugly once he [Sento/Build] charges into the fight."

"But, Goro-chan...", Kiba skeptically insists to continue.

"Just go!", Goro tells Akaba and Kiba to escape already before they themselves might become a victim. That said, Akaba and Kiba powered down their Smash forms and help their captain escape the warehouse, leaving Anzu and Goro to subdue Sento the moment he goes berserk.

The Hazard Build charges at Cross-Z Charge, blocking him from fighting Kerberos.

"Banjou, open your eyes!", Sento tries to reason Banjou, only for the latter to ignore him and continued to fight Kerberos. That's when Sento is feeling a sensation when an enhancement agent contained inside the Hazard Trigger, called the Progress Vapor, preparing to enter his Nervous System. "T-This...sensation..."

It also doesn't help that upon recalling on Katsuragi's video clip in his description about the Hazard Trigger, stating that prolonged combat causes the user's brain to unable to resist the stimulus and will lose rationality, causing him/her to destroy anything in sight; friend or foe alike.

That's why Goro has been aware about the perilous nature of that device. And him being mocked by Dougai (and Gentoku) about giving that thing to Sento will send him to an early grave shows that Goro is already aware of that.

Elsewhere, watching the abandoned warehouse from a rooftop building; Taki senses about what Goro said about the Hazard Trigger.

"This evil energy... It's coming from that device!", the ninja sensed that both Goro is in danger of being attacked by the jet-black Build. "Natsu, let's go!"

"Right behind you, sensei!", the younger kunoichi nodded as they head for the warehouse where the chaos is happening.

Back in the ensuing chaos, Sento is reeling when this unfamiliar sensation entering his brain. That said, this causes Sento to enter into a tranquil state of rage.

"Shoot...", Goro said in utter disbelief as Sento succumbed into the Hazard Trigger's side-effect.

A berserk Build starts attacking Cross-Z Charge.

"Sento, stop! What are you doing?!", ironically, it is Banjou who tries to reason out a frenzied Sento, who is under the influence of the Hazard Trigger. Sento could barely talk. As the Hazard Trigger stayed true to its dangerous nature, sending Sento into an uncontrollable urge to attack anyone in his path, making it no better than the Sclash Driver when it comes to giving adrenaline to its wearer.

"It's no use.", said Gentoku, who also witnesses Build's rampage. "You can't do anything to stop him unless if you want to remove that Hazard Trigger from his belt."

Goro intervenes, "This is why I'm going as far to stop him.", he said as he and Anzu try to restrain Sento.

But, the rampaging Build relentlessly vents his frustration on the two G7 Riders.

"Sento, open your eyes! It's me, Goro!", and now Goro tries to reason out Sento, but to no avail as well. He is forced to take out the Archangel Full Bottle and Arc-Winger. "Chou Henshin!"

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start! [...] G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

Goro suits up to his Archangel Armor in an attempt to drain down Sento's Hazard Level. However, Build continues his rampage, it's also too much even for the Archangel Armor to handle. Sento unwittingly shoved Goro out of the way and resumed his attack on Banjou.

As the jet-black Build continues to vent its fury on Cross-Z Charge, he presses the blue button of the Hazard Trigger to initiate its "Overflow" function.

* _ **Max Hazard On!**_ *

Continuing to unleash this unholy punishment on Cross-Z Charge, the jet-black Build proceeds to crank his Build Driver...

* _ **Gata-gata-guttan! Zuttan-zuttan! Gata-gata-guttan! Zuttan-zuttan! Ready, go! Overflow! Yabeii!**_ *

...after that Build's right fist is enveloped with a pure dark energy and slugs Cross-Z Charge with a turbocharged punch, painfully forcing Banjou out of his transformation. This leaves G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and the Kerberos Smash as remaining prey.

Anzu, however, guides Gentoku outside before he himself gets maimed by the rampaging Build.

The jet-black Build then proceeds to attack Kerberos. And, to Kusanagi's surprise; he recognizes that it came from Katsuragi, his best friend's creation that is the Hazard Trigger. Kerberos could barely withstand the punishment dealt to him by Build, forcing him out from his Smash form.

"This guy is a wild animal when he has his hands on that thing!", Kusanagi grunted after reverted back to human form.

Then, Goro attempts to stop his former friend from going rogue.

"Sento! Hey, snap out of it, man!", Goro tries to fend off the rampaging Build until the latter then presses the Hazard Trigger's button again for the Overflow function.

* _ **Max Hazard On!**_ *

"Oh, no!", Goro feared for the worst.

* _ **Gata-gata-guttan! Zuttan-zuttan! Gata-gata-guttan! Zuttan-zuttan! Ready, go! Overflow! Yabeii!**_ *

After cranking the Build Driver again after the switch is pressed, the jet-black Build once again delivers the same punch he did on Cross-Z Charge at G7 Icarus XYZ; causing Goro to armor down from his suit; also receiving injuries.

Taki and Natsu arrived too late when they see Goro defeated by the Hazard Form Build.

"Goro!", Taki tries to approach the incapacitated Goro. But the latter warns her and Natsu not to come any closer before they could be preyed on by the Hazard Trigger-affected Sento.

Anzu then catches up with the master-student kunoichi duo, and Goro who happens to be defeated by Build.

"Anzu, catch!", Goro tosses the Watch Full Bottle he received from Shingetsu earlier.

Goro is certain that the Watch Full Bottle functions similarly with Shingetsu's ability to stop time. Since Anzu can use any Full Bottle in her Sclash Driver, regardless of Organic or Inorganic, she decides to do it upon catching the Watch Full Bottle.

* _ **Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

After G7 Type-S loaded the Watch Full Bottle into her Driver and pumping the lever, a clockwork appeared on the battlefield. And the flow of time began to stop, trapping everyone in a time freeze, that even includes the berserk Sento.

Thanks to the Watch Full Bottle, time stands still, only for a limited period of time. And a timer appeared on top of Anzu's heads-up display; stating that she only has 20 seconds before the time freeze ends; which will buy her enough time to pull the Hazard Trigger out of Sento's belt.

Everything around Anzu are frozen in the perpetual state of stopped time. While Anzu herself can still move in the midst of stopped time, she approaches Build in RabbitTank Hazard Form and forcefully ejected the Hazard Trigger and dropping it on the floor. She then returns to her brother's side waiting for the timer to reach zero.

Once the flow of time returns to normal, everything else can now move. And, Sento is forced out from his Hazard form to his default RabbitTank Form. Considering that he didn't realize that Anzu used the Watch Full Bottle to freeze time so she can eject the Hazard Trigger.

"What just happened?", Sento is forced out of his transformation consequently after the Hazard Trigger is ejected. He had no idea what's going on until Goro explained everything.

"I almost died. Good thing Shingetsu's Full Bottle was a lifesaver.", said Goro.

Kusanagi then turned his eyes to Sento; by looking at his appearance, it suddenly reminded him of his presumed dead former best friend, Katsuragi.

"That look in your eyes, it reminded me a certain someone...", Kusanagi turned his attention to Sento; who could barely talk due to the Hazard Trigger almost taking a toll into his sanity. Kusanagi decided to walk away, but he is still not done with Sawatari, vowing that he will kill him next time.

* * *

 **-Aftermath-**

Later at Barber Kiryu...

The Izumi siblings, Sawatari, Akaba, Kiba, and the kunoichi master-student duo of Taki and Natsu began to talk about the upcoming proxy bottle for Touto and Hokuto.

"Man, that was a horror movie gone real.", said Anzu.

"Turns out you were right about that Hazard Trigger thing when Build used it.", it seems Sawatari comes to acknowledge what Goro said is true.

"I knew I had that one coming. Good thing I managed to stumble into a Watch Full Bottle and have nee-chan use it to stop time and eject the Hazard Trigger from Build's Driver.", despite having hoisted by his own petard, Goro was crazy-prepared that he had a backup plan with him.

And, it was a wise choice to have Anzu use the Watch Full Bottle in her Sclash Driver to stop time so she could pull out the Hazard Trigger.

With Sawatari preparing for the proxy battle for the Riders representing Touto and Hokuto which will decide the outcome of the war; he has a request for Goro.

"Goro-chan, I have one thing to ask you.", Sawatari said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening.", Goro nodded.

"While I'm fighting Build, you better make sure that three-headed mutt from hell doesn't interrupt our fight."

Sawatari asks Goro to keep Kusanagi/Kerberos away from him during the representative battle between him and Sento, as they will settle the score in a floating arena in the sky. This is the second theory that Goro had in mind other than Sento succumbing into the Hazard Trigger which will affect the outcome of the representative proxy battle.

"Leave it to me.", Goro reassures to Sawatari that he will take care of Kerberos.

Later that night, the siblings, Taki and Natsu met up with the Space Explorers outside of the waterfall cave, informing them about the proxy battle of the Riders of Touto (Build) and Hokuto (Grease).

"So, the two respective governments are going to have their champions duke it out?", asked Samus when Goro brought up the whole detail.

"Yeah. The battle is to decide the outcome for the ensuing war between Touto and Hokuto.", Goro elaborated. "The winner takes all, Full Bottles and Pandora's Box; while the losers go home and cry. But, there are two major problems we're dealing right now: is Sento's usage of the Hazard Trigger, and the Hellhound plans to undermine the battle so he could kill Sawatari."

What Goro mentioned about Kerberos's attempting to interrupt the fight between Build and Grease, it's more likely its going to have disastrous results.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles), Grease (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 54.5

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Smash Bracer's transformation call is " **Jouketsu** ", which is the same call for the Transteam Gun. Considering that the Smash Bracer is the precursor to all of Katsuragi's creations, with the Transteam Gun itself included.

Kerberos is also called "Hellhound" by Goro; a "hell hound" refers to a demon taking form of a dog.

The Watch Full Bottle used in the Sclash Driver could be a subtle reference to Kamen Rider Cronus's ability to use Pause with the Buggle Driver II. Samus in the other hand, in her Ninja Gamer Level X form also gains access to that ability. However, it only lasts for 20 seconds, as demonstrated by Anzu.


	103. Episode 103: Wings of Salvation

**Episode 103: Wings of Salvation**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is going to feature Goro's Sclash Driver upgrading. When using the Sclash Driver he is now called **Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus** , as opposed to G7 Icarus XYZ as it's only for his Build Driver. The naming of New G7 Icarus could be a reference to Amazon New Omega when Haruka changed into the Neo Amazons Driver.

Starting in this chapter, the story's status quo will set to the series' canon for now, as we will also see more of Anzu's hidden abilities.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-About the Proxy Battle-**

"Yeah. The battle is to decide the outcome for the ensuing war between Touto and Hokuto.", Goro elaborated. "The winner takes all, Full Bottles and Pandora's Box; while the losers go home and cry. But, there are two major problems we're dealing right now: is Sento's usage of the Hazard Trigger, and the Hellhound plans to undermine the battle so he could kill Sawatari."

What Goro mentioned about Kerberos's attempting to interrupt the fight between Build and Grease, it's more likely its going to have disastrous results.

It was already said that the champions of the two warring nations will decide the outcome of the war by having their respective Kamen Riders clash into a proxy battle; if the Touto government wins, they get to keep Pandora's Box and its Full Bottles and Hokuto leaves. Or, if Hokuto wins, they get the box and Touto's bottles, end of discussion.

There are two detriments that will affect the battle between Build and Grease: One, the Kerberos Smash, as Goro needs to deal with this threat as a wetwork. Two, it's Sento's ability to master the Hazard Trigger. According to Gentoku, only those who could raise their Hazard Levels high that can surpass the Sclash Driver's minimal requirements are capable of resisting the Hazard Trigger's stimulus.

Only Blood Stalk is capable of raising and measuring a Kamen Rider's Hazard Levels; Goro could not possibly do that due to the fact that his G7 system is the antithesis to Katsuragi's own Rider System. That said, this makes Sento impossible to beat Grease if his Hazard Level is high enough to master the Hazard Trigger.

Despite having double-crossed Sento because of this war, Goro genuinely holds concern for him. That is until Anzu came up with an idea: bringing Isurugi Soichi back from the dead.

That's when Samus and her crew became skeptical, on how Anzu could able to do such a thing.

"Bring him [Soichi] back from the dead? How is that possible?", the bounty hunter said, raising her eyebrow.

That's when Anzu reveals one of her secrets to everyone, including her brother, Taki, and Natsu.

"Back while I was still Shingetsu's right-hand woman; I also practiced necromancy, I was also capable of reviving the Kamui Tribe's demons. I know it sounds really disturbing for everyone, due to the fact I have the original Nebula Gas in my body, I am capable of reviving the dead."

"You can't be serious, sis...", Goro gasped. "Are you sure about bringing that old guy back from the dead?"

According to Taki, bringing back the deceased into the living (be it as an undead or vice versa) violates the laws of life and death. The Fu-Ma Ninja Clan imposes a law about forbidden ninja arts that involves reviving the deceased as a reanimated corpse.

"If you want Sento to win the fight against Sawatari-san, only Blood Stalk can help him raise his Hazard Level.", said Anzu. "But, if I try bring back Isurugi Soichi back into the living, he'll be able to raise Sento's Hazard Levels. However, he'll only have 100 days to stay alive."

Considering that Anzu was also given the ability that of a necromancer during her time with the Kamui Tribe, she used her the Nebula Gas in her body to revive their demons. Perhaps, she plans to do this by bringing Soichi back into the world of the living, as Blood Stalk is capable of raising Build's Hazard Level.

"Taki, what should we do? I don't want Sento to lose his humanity...", even Goro is hesitant about this, knowing that Anzu's powers violates the laws of life and death. But, he also wanted Sento to reach his full potential as a Kamen Rider; something that Stalk had been planning on.

"If that's you're choice. It's up to you.", Taki makes an answer. "In fact, the idea that the reanimated corpse Anzu mentioned will only have 100 days to stay alive is subtle enough to keep that man [Soichi] in check.", then she turned her attention to the older Izumi sister. "But, remember that you must take responsibility of the undead you revived."

"I will.", Anzu nodded.

That said, Anzu's plan in order to bring Isurugi Soichi back from the dead requires her to find a sacrifice, that is a vessel for the deceased. As well as the DNA she intends to reanimate the corpse with; that is the Cobra Full Bottle. In the aftermath of Soichi's death at Shingetsu's hands, it was revealed that Anzu salvaged the said Full Bottle for safekeeping. She already thought of this when Sento is in a pinch especially with the Hazard Trigger taking a toll on him. Despite the risk of bringing someone who's already dead as a zombie, she made it clear it's the only chance for Sento to overcome the Hazard Trigger's dangerous side-effects.

* * *

 **-Chisato's Realization-**

Meanwhile at the Special Reaction Squad outpost next to the Hokuto Task Force HQ, Goro and his robotic familiar, Shadow Winger went inside to talk to an old friend.

Goro sees her college rival Chisato in a crying mess, after her team was wiped out by the Kerberos Smash. Instead of crying into his shoulders, an embittered Chisato only asks Goro if he came to laugh at her.

"What are you doing here?", asked the SRS commanding officer/technician. "Do you come here to laugh at me?!"

Goro would never do something like that, despite how prideful he is; he has garnered admiration and respect from a lot of people he met. Chisato, however is the exact opposite of him, she grew to be envious towards him ever since they became rivals in high-school up to college.

From what Goro heard from Nakajima before he came into the SRS outpost, Chisato was a newcomer. Unlike the veteran Nakajima, Goro thought that Chisato has the experience like her and Goro himself, only to find out that Chisato herself messed up, which explains the deaths of the SRS operatives during Kerberos's rampage.

"Laugh at you? I would never do such a thing.", Goro replies. "It's your jealousy and envy that got the better of you, Chisato. It's been 7 years after we last graduated, you still have that same attitude. I have changed myself lately, especially with the people I have met."

"What's that supposed to mean?!", she said angrily at Goro.

Recalling back his years from high school to college, Goro was best at everything he does; his superior intellect is recognized by his peers. And, Chisato is trying hard to surpass him, and would go as far to resent him for his achievements and goals.

"Look, just because I am the best at everything I do. I got my own shortcomings. Losing your teammates should serves as a lesson.", Goro continued. "I have a friend that I recently betrayed, and I'm going to save him from losing his humanity.", then brings up about his situation about Sento. "I do acknowledge you as one of my rivals. It doesn't matter that no matter how am I resented for it. But please, set the past aside. You should also know why you and your squad are involved."

"Who is this friend that you betrayed?", asked Chisato.

"Kiryu Sento. Otherwise known as Kamen Rider Build."

"Him? Why are you trying to save him considering the fact that Touto and Hokuto are enemies."

"It was part of my plan to prevent him from losing his humanity due to a device he used on his belt."

Goro explained the details. His betrayal against Sento, is revealed to be a ruse, and at a same time a contingency plan in the event the physicist goes rogue; as such that the latter using the Hazard Trigger was the signal for that.

"What do you say, Chisato? I need your help as well.", Goro offers a truce to his long time rival. "I need your help to have this robotic familiar of mine some modifications."

"If that's your choice, that's fine.", the SRS commander/technician replied and accepted her once adversary's handshake. And, they proceed to work on modifying Shadow Winger to fit for Goro's Sclash Driver upgrade.

* * *

 **-Scouting-**

The Space Explorers have been scouting around Touto for any signs of any attacks done by Hokuto's military, or by Sawatari and his goons. It's becoming clear that Samus and her crew could not ignore this even further, they needed to do something before the cycle of hatred caused by this hate plague can ruin the whole world.

"Any plans what should we do next?", asked Mitsuzane.

"He's right. We just can't sit back there on the ship and do nothing.", Go added.

"Yes. In fact, we are keeping the opposing factions in check. Goro is trying to protect Grease from being victimized by Kerberos.", Samus replied. "Bear in mind, that Kerberos Smash is a much more serious threat."

* * *

 **-The Promise from Akaba and Kiba-**

Later that evening, Anzu went off to find a corpse intended as a sacrifice to bring Soichi back from the dead. Sawatari went on his own to train himself, Akaba and Kiba stayed outside of the waterfall cave where Goro set up tents for him, Taki, Natsu, for his sister, and for Sawatari and his two other goons.

Despite being already bitter and violent after Aoba's death, Akaba and Kiba still felt sad and lonely without their companion, even worse that Sawatari just went on his own without his two loyal underlings. Only the Izumi siblings genuinely understand what the remaining two members of the Hokuto trio how they felt about losing Aoba.

The remaining two members of the Hokuto Trio began talking what lies before them once their boss and Sento clash.

"Everything's no longer the same without Ao-chan... I'm worried if that wolf guy from hell is out to get him.", Kiba said, fiddling on his dog tag.

"I feel you, man. That wolf man is hard to kill. It's scary to see him manhandling the boss just like what he did to Aoba.", Akaba looked at his comrade. "If Goro-chan wasn't there to save our asses, all of us would have been dead by now. I'm thankful that a guy like him can get us back on top."

Goro also overheard the duo's conversation while hiding behind the tree. That's until he talked to Akaba and Kiba of how they feel as their boss prepared himself for the proxy battle.

"Are you guys still thinking about Aoba-san lately?", asked Goro. "Sometimes, when we lose someone important to us. Letting go and trying to get a move on is hard. Yes, that's true."

"Goro-chan?", Kiba turned around upon seeing Goro. "You almost had us scared when you showed up!"

"Never mind. I overhear you guys been talking lately.", said Goro.

"Say, are you going after that wolf guy? Kiba and I will go after him tomorrow first thing in the morning.", Akaba mentions that he and Kiba will also hunt down Kerberos.

But, Goro doesn't like that idea considering that even the remaining two of the Smash trio in their Hazard forms could get themselves killed.

"Are you nuts?! I don't want you to worry Sawatari even further. Just leave Hellhound to me!"

"We can't let him get away for what he did to Ao-chan!", a tearful Kiba insisted. "We are more willing to put our lives on the line for the boss's sake! Aka-chan, Ao-chan, and myself have nothing left to lose... The boss did whatever he can for us to stay alive. Goro-chan, we're grateful to have a guy like you on our side. We also wanted to follow your example."

"How will Sawatari found out if you guys do something dangerous and reckless like that?", Goro continues to disapprove Akaba and Kiba's intent to hunt down Kerberos, knowing this is the closest thing to a death wish. "And, how am I supposed to tell him of what happens to the two of you?"

Goro's worst fear, other than losing people important to him, is seeing people recklessly throwing their lives just for the sake of fighting or a hollow dedication for someone else, shows he tries to prevent the two from dying. But, Akaba and Kiba are doing it not out of retribution for Aoba's demise, but their also doing it for Sawatari, considering that they were working for him in his farm before being sent to war.

Akaba then brings up to Goro his words to Sawatari during his fight: "I will always remember what you said to the boss when you guys fought: " **A real man never dies, even when he's killed!** ", we're not just weapons of war. We are real MEN! A real man will not hold back, even if it risks his own life!"

The Three Crows looked up to Goro for exemplifying superior intellect, charisma and bravado that garnered respect from others; his fighting spirit, skills, and determination to win the war. Even though Goro himself have once manipulated the trio's stupidity, he can't bring himself to let them die, as shown with his shocked reaction to Aoba's death at Kerberos's hands.

It also shows that they see Goro as the true pinnacle of masculinity. Kiba even admitted to him that ever since the Izumi siblings came along; Sawatari and the Hokuto Trio themselves evolved even further from being weapons of war, but they became manlier than manly. Also, Goro proves himself as manly than Sento and/or Banjou aside from being an insufferable genius.

"Goro-chan, we're entrusting you these to remember us in case something might happen to us.", Kiba and Akaba took off their name tags, entrusting each of them, while they kept their other respective tags, entrusting to Goro should ever happen to the two. "This will also remind the boss that we will always be on his side."

"Man, it's too early for that considering that you guys are still alive and kicking.", Goro jested. "No matter, I will keep your promises."

* * *

 **-Hazard Smash Duo vs. Kerberos-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Libera me from Hell**_ _" by Tarantula (rap) and Yuki Kasahara (operetta) from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ *)

The next day, it was morning when Akaba and Kiba went off to chase the Kerberos Smash. That is when they learn that Kusanagi is in front of the Touto's Prime Minister's residence in an attempt to kill Dougai. Akaba and Kiba caught up to Kusanagi, who is now transformed into the Kerberos Smash.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Requiem æternam, Dona eis, Domine**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Eternal rest, grant_ _unto_ _them,_ _O_ _Lord_ _)_

"You're not getting away!", Akaba, now transformed into his Castle Hazard Smash form, calls out Kusanagi.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Do the impossible, see the invisible! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable! Row! Row! FIGHT THE POWER!**_ _ **~]**_

"This is for Ao-chan!", the Owl Hazard Smash shouted.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Power to the peeps, power for the dreams still missing piece scattering, so incomplete**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We be the most incredible soldier from underground see how easy they all fall down**_ _ **~]**_

"I will send you to him after I'm done with all of you!", Kerberos refutes to the remaining members of the Hokuto Three Crows as he engages them into a two-on-one fight.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Digging to the core to see the light. Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive!**_ _ **~]**_

The Castle Hazard Smash charges at Kerberos, by using his shield, he charges at the Cerberus monster. Owl Hazard follows up by attacking from the air.

Kerberos manages to stand up into his feet as he charges himself with a dark aura. The three-headed wolf Smash jumps into the air and proceeds to use a somersault kick on Akaba, calling out the name, " **Mikazukigeri!** (Crescent Moon Kick)". The attack has the arc of the kick creates a crescent-shaped flash.

Akaba is forced out of his transformation after taking the brunt of the attack as prolonging his form could get him killed considering his status as a Hazard Smash.

Kiba also gets the receiving end of Kerberos's Mikazukigeri, powering him down to human form. He was lucky to force himself out of his Smash form before Kerberos's attack could send him to his grave.

"No good. He's too strong...", Akaba said, with fear in his and Kiba's eyes shows that they are in a hopeless situation.

"What's the matter? You guys are too weak to get revenge for your dead friend.", Kusanagi/Kerberos mocks the remaining two of the Hokuto trio.

"Fuck you!", Kiba gives a middle finger to Kerberos.

Kerberos readied himself in a lupine stance as he is about to finish off the defenseless Akaba and Kiba, he says, "Very well. _Au revoir_."

* * *

 **-Enter New G7 Icarus-**

Gunshot is heard nearby, Kerberos is pushed back after he is attacked from somewhere. Within moments, Goro emerges to the remaining members of the Hokuto trio's side.

"Goro-chan...", Kiba turned around to see Goro and Shadow Winger making an entrance.

"You...", Kerberos growled upon seeing Goro.

"I'm sharing with a similar view about this war with Sawatari.", Goro said. "War is hell. The more you see people die right before your eyes is part of its nature. But, when you are a soldier fighting for the ideals of those you care; you carry on their wish the moment they pass on. Sure, the world today is broken beyond healing, but there is still hope for peace and for the future. I will create a path for the future of those who are crying out for uniting this country!"

"Pretty words you've got there. It will only lead you to your early grave!", Kerberos refutes.

"And for that, I'm going to send you back to the dog pound, you rabid mutt!", Goro then flashes his Sclash Driver and Stealth Sclashjelly.

Within moments, Taki arrives to catch up with the incapacitated Akaba and Kiba to check on them.

* _ **Sclash Driver!**_ *

"Goro, don't tell me you're going to...", Taki muttered as Goro is putting on his own Sclash Driver.

Goro twists the cap of his Sclash Jelly as he sets it into the Sclash Driver.

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Upon setting the Sclashjelly into the Driver, Goro starts to experience a mild electric shock, much to the to chagrin of Taki and the Smash duo. But, Goro refuses to go down until he beats Kerberos, he overcomes the electric shock caused by the belt, much to the surprise of everyone on the scene. Since Goro's Hazard Level is already higher than the minimal requirement needed for the Sclash Driver, he is able to use it without worry.

He then throws his sunglasses up into the sky, Goro posed with two fingers pointing the left with his left arm standing for his right elbow. Then, he flicks his hand face up before counterclockwise turned right arm back to the Sclash Driver's lever and his left arms present, fists clench. He chants, " **Henshin!** " as he pushes the lever of his Driver.

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

As with anyone using the Sclash Driver, a beaker covers Goro, bathing him with an orange liquid coming from the Stealth Sclashjelly. The beaker twists forming his new armor, and the excess dark blue liquid bathes the armor to form the body and shoulder armor, second helmet and the wings.

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraah~!**_ *

Goro catches his sunglasses after transforming. It eventually transformed into spiky triangular sunglasses that fits into his visor, which completes his transformation into a Sclash Driver version of G7 Icarus, now called **Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus**.

"Let's do this, partner!", said Shadow Winger as the robotic bird glows into a metallic orange aura as it undergo into a transformation.

Shadow Winger transforms into a sword-gun hybrid weapon called the **Shadow Sabre**. New G7 Icarus grabs the weapon. The newly evolved Goro steels himself to battle.

"Set the ignition; man and machine united as one!", New G7 Icarus boasted. "Going faster towards destiny!", as he charges and battle the Kerberos Smash. Goro's new suit serves another upgrade for the G7 Icarus suit in a second variation. Much like his sister, it takes superhuman levels of concentration to resist the aggression-inducing side effects of the driver.

Goro's experience with the Build Driver also made him able to use the Sclash Driver, as he managed to outpace Kerberos's strength.

* _ **Gun Mode!**_ *

New G7 Icarus pulls the blade down of the Shadow Sabre through the grip, turning it to its Gun Mode. He rains down bullets on Kerberos, before setting it back to Blade Mode.

* _ **Blade Mode!**_ *

He continues to slash his blade at Kerberos.

"You're starting to anger me!", the Kerberos Smash is once again glow in a dark aura and charges at New G7 Icarus.

* _ **Kuwagata!**_ *

This is when Goro tries out the Kuwagata Full Bottle.

* _ **Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Charge Crush!**_ *

When New G7 Icarus equipped Aoba's Full Bottle into his own Sclash Driver, it conjured a claw arm that resemble stag beetle mandibles on his left hand. He proceeds to use the claw weapon to remind the traces of Aoba's vestiges remaining in his bottle. This is why Goro used this as an advantage to remind Kerberos that revenge is best as a dish best served cold.

* _ **Drill!**_ *

Using his Drill Full Bottle, Goro then changes weapons.

* _ **Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

New G7 Icarus conjures a drill on his right arm, the same drill he used in PteraDrill Armor, he proceeds to swing the drill on his opponent and continue clashing.

"What is this power? Is this really the nature of the Rider System?!", Kusanagi could not comprehend what made Goro even more powerful.

"We evolved beyond the person we were a minute before!", Goro boasted. "Little by little, we advanced a bit further with each turn. That's how a drill works!"

"Don't screw with me!", Kerberos pushed himself away from his opponent, as New G7 Icarus continues to punish the wolf monster.

Goro continues to overpower his opponent until he is prepared to finish the fight. That said, Akaba and Kiba toss their respective Full Bottles to use into the Shadow Sabre.

"Goro-chan, use these!", shouted Akaba as he and Kiba toss the Castle and Fukurou Full Bottles.

"Got it.", New G7 Icarus nodded upon catching their bottles.

" _Let's do this, Goro!_ ", the Shadow Sabre (Shadow Winger) spoke. " _We'll show him that I am more than just a machine and you are more than just a man!_ "

New G7 Icarus readies the Shadow Sabre in Blade Mode, and proceeds to load the Castle Full Bottle into the slot first.

* _ **You go!**_ *

...followed by the Fukurou bottle.

* _ **I go! Kimeru ze**_ _(Go for it)_ _ **, Hot Shot!**_ *

Projections of the Castle and Owl Hazard Smashes appear on New G7 Icarus's side as they proceed to attack Kerberos. Then, Goro charges for the finishing attack...

* _ **Sabre Straight!**_ *

...he is propelled by his **Machine Raiser Wings** on his back that functions like an afterburner and swung the Shadow Sabre on Kerberos at hypersonic speed, defeating the wolf monster in the process.

"Checkmate.", Goro spoke the very word he says after defeating his opponent.

However, the finishing move wasn't enough to kill Kusanagi, as he escapes again.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll remember this...", Kerberos growled, vowing that he will get his hands on those who get in his way.

Though Goro managed to defeat Kerberos for Akaba and Kiba. Their victory however is bittersweet, with Goro being very weary about Kerberos coming back to get him. And, Kusanagi still plans to undermine the proxy battle between Build and Grease, that will decide the outcome of the war.

* * *

 **-Soichi Returns from the Dead!-**

Later that night, Anzu managed to gain all the important things needed to bring Soichi back from the dead: a living vessel needed for Soichi to inhabit, as well the DNA needed she intend to bring him to life. The vessel is encased in a wooden coffin, Anzu revealed that the vessel she acquired is a unconscious Touto solider. She KOed him and put him into the coffin.

The older Izumi pulls out a scroll smeared with Soichi's blood, due to the fact that she had to unearth Soichi's coffin in the cemetery to get a sample of his blood.

Akaba and Kiba are surprised to learn when they learn from the Izumi siblings about bringing Stalk from the dead.

"No way, is she planning to bring the guy back from the dead?!", asked Akaba.

"Yeah. And, we have _a lot_ of questions from him.", Goro makes a brief explanation about the idea of bringing Soichi back from the dead. "Also, keep your mouths shut as Anzu is about to invoke an incantation."

Once Anzu activates the scroll, a special seal activated within the wooden coffin (and the unconscious vessel still inside). Then, she invokes an incantation. "Spirit of the deceased, I summon you back into the living. Take this body as your new vessel and become a living being of your existence! **Forbidden Life and Death Invocation: Limbo Awakening!** "

Inside the coffin, the sacrifice painfully screams as Soichi's soul takes the body of the vessel he intends to possess. The vessel then takes the form of Soichi himself as the reanimation process is taking effect.

As Anzu invokes her necromancer skills to revive Soichi as an undead, she succeeded. The undead Soichi breaks free from the wooden coffin, much to the freight of Akaba and Kiba.

"He's-He's a ZOMBIE!", Kiba screamed as he and Akaba chickened at the sight of the revived Soichi on Goro's back.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 57.9

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 100

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The idea of Anzu using a forbidden ninja technique that involves reviving the dead, only as a reanimated corpse (in this case, Soichi/Blood Stalk) could be a reference to the infamous Reanimation Jutsu (or Edo Tensei) from the Naruto franchise, with its prominent user being Orochimaru, Kabuto, and its creator the Second Hokage.

With Soichi returning as an undead, him only 100 days to stay alive brings to mind Takeru when he is still a ghost before the end of his series. And, considering that he can't be killed until after the said number of day expires, combined with Kuroto's ability to respawn with 100 lives.

Kerberos's Mikazukigeri (Crescent Moon Kick) resembles the Flash Kick from the Street Fighter series, a technique used by Guile.

Shadow Winger transforming into the Shadow Sabre is reminiscent to WizarDragon turning into Ax-Calibur whenever Haruto is in Infinity Style. The weapon's appearance recycles Build's Drill Crusher's handle, the meter is replaced with a dual Full Bottle Slot akin to the Twin Breaker. However, the Shadow Sabre is not compatible with Sclashjellies.

The Shadow Sabre is similar to both the Kaixa Blaygun, Ixa Calibur, and Musou Saber; but more particularly the Ixa Calibur, as the blade can be pulled down from the grip.

Also, since the Shadow Sabre is basically Shadow Winger communicating with Goro. The idea of having a sentient weapon makes it similar to Saba, the White Ranger's weapon from MMPR and it's counterpart from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Byakkoshinken.


	104. Episode 104: The Decisive Battle

**Episode 10** **4** **:** **The Decisive Battle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will feature the appearance of another faction going to be involved for the ongoing war for the Pandora's Box: **Elpis Corporation**. Elpis Corporation is a private military company and security contractor established after the Skywall Disaster. The organization's role is more of an anti-war activist faction, because their objective is to avert the war of the three nations from controlling Pandora's Box. The company has everything in their arsenal such as Guardians, and they are used as their infantry force.

In addition to the introduction of a new faction, Elpis Corporation's CEO will be introduced: her name is **Kaguya Kozuki**.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Enter the Resistance Group: Elpis Corporation** **-**

Somewhere in Touto...

A team of military force from an unknown faction made its presence into Area M2 It's not from Hokuto, nor from Seito. The soldiers wear mostly white, that even includes their Guardians. However, this faction did not come here for a fight, they came to warn Touto the cruelty of war and surrender their weapons. When the Touto government refused to comply, this opposing faction resorted to use force.

Elsewhere in a headquarters that belonged to this faction, inside the mission control room; a young woman gives instructions to the soldiers in action in M2.

"Advance immediately. Remember, we don't want any civilian casualties. We're need to do whatever it takes to stop this war.", the woman gave the orders.

" _Yes, Ms. Kaguya._ ", said one of the soldiers in actions.

This faction is known as a private military company/security contractor organization, Elpis Corporation. The woman giving the instructions to the soldiers, was its CEO, **Kozuki Kaguya**. Unlike Nanba Heavy Industries, who are known for weapons manufacturing and its chairman intending to make a war profit. Kaguya is a determined leader of an anti-war activist resistance group with the intent to stop the war.

* * *

 **-Many Things That Soichi Missed After He Died-**

Inside the Hokuto Task Force Headquarters's Interrogation Room, the Izumi siblings have something to talk with Gentoku. That's when Anzu sent out the undead Soichi, a frightened Gentoku stumbles butt-first at the sight of Soichi, resurrected as a zombie.

"Hey, looks like you have seen a ghost.", said Soichi. Even after being resurrected as a living dead, Soichi's giddy and affable personality is still intact.

"H-H-How is that possible?! I thought you're dead.", a terrified Gentoku replied seeing Soichi's marred and cracked face, similar to that of a zombie. Then he turns to Anzu, "D-D-Did you do this?!"

" _Un_ dead?", Soichi insisted.

"Actually, when I was once Shingetsu's right-hand. I am capable of reviving lesser demons. And, this is the first time I brought someone from the dead as a zombie.", Anzu reveals that she also practices necromancy.

When the former Faust leader asked why Anzu chose to revive Soichi as a living dead instead of letting him go free in the afterlife, Goro replies with the explanation that Blood Stalk is capable of raising Build and Cross-Z's Hazard Levels. Also, since the proxy battle between Build and Grease will be two weeks away from now, Sento needs to raise his Hazard Level in order to overcome the Hazard Trigger. Even with Goro's Sclash Driver being able to negate the Hazard Trigger, it won't work as it will only make matters worse for Sento as beating Grease would be impossible if Sento could not bring his full potential.

That's why the Izumi siblings decided to bring Soichi back from the afterlife as a zombie. According to Anzu, Soichi regains his lost Hazard Level at the time of his death by Shingetsu's hands. That even _includes_ the superhuman abilities he had after being exposed to Pandora's Box such as the ability to change anyone's faces and alter memories, something that he did to Katsuragi before giving him the name Sento. That said, it turns out that Sento's memory loss came from Soichi himself, and the one who was killed when Banjou was arrested was actually Satou Taro; whose face he changed on Katsuragi at that time.

That's when Gentoku snaps and tries to lash out at Soichi for betraying him and leaving him for dead at Shingetsu's hands.

"Isn't it ironic, we both survived and cheated death. But you were lucky and how you ended up being locked by these clowns.", Soichi mocks Gentoku.

The former Faust leader attempts to lash out on his former right-hand, "You'll pay for that!"

Goro then separates the two Faust leaders from causing an altercation. "That's enough, gentlemen."

Later, the Izumi siblings traveled around Touto with the revived Soichi. This is where Goro begins to bring out many questions in regards with the ongoing conflict and his motives.

"I see you gave him the Hazard Trigger. That's great!", said Soichi. "I missed a lot of things here after that Shingetsu double-crossed me."

Goro, however, in a bad mood, grabs Soichi by the collar. The nascita owner not only compares him to Sento, he finds him both he and his sister to be unpleasant persons who tend to rush things.

"Just cut to the chase, old man.", Goro said, keeping his anger in a state of tranquility as shown by grabbing the undead Soichi by the collar.

Soichi, as always, calm and composed with his perpetual sense of humor, ignores Goro's threats. Even with Anzu being in control of his actions.

"By the way, how is Sento doing?", asked Soichi.

"He's already in a shadow of his former self after he almost killed me with his Hazard Form.", Goro answered. "And, the reason why we brought your sorry-ass back from the afterlife is to get his Hazard Level raised. Touto and Hokuto's governments are going to settle to have their respective Kamen Riders fight in a proxy battle to decide the outcome of the war. What Himuro Gentoku mentioned that the Hazard Trigger can be mastered if one has raised their Hazard Levels up."

Much like with Gentoku due to his association with Faust, Soichi himself has knowledge with the Rider System, that even includes the Hazard Trigger. Using the Hazard Trigger for too long could have Sento lose his sense of self, if anything, including his own sanity.

Goro continued, "On top of all that, if Sento loses; Hokuto takes the box, Touto's Full Bottles, and Touto itself."

"Well, good luck to him.", the nascita owner said dismissively.

That's when Goro begins to let out his fury on Soichi, "Is this how you treat Sento, as a mere pawn and a toy?! I can't believe that you are the worst kind _and_ a pathetic excuse of a human being! Everything that happened from the Sky Wall Incident right down to this war started because of **you!** Do you have any shame for using him, Banjou, and even your own daughter to further your plan to cause so much death and destruction?! You of all people don't even know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you treat this war as if this was a game or just for the fun of it! And, do you know what else is worse than just starting a war? You, and by proxy Faust, turned my sister into a patient zero and perpetuated this vicious cycle of hatred! When there is war, there is also revenge! The way Shingetsu killing you in front of your daughter shows that you got exactly what you deserve! Once this war is over, I am going to vent all of my frustration on you, you selfish, ignorant PRICK!"

"Goro, stop!", Anzu separates her brother from Soichi. "Venting your fury on him won't do anything good, you should know that. Don't you know what Misora-san felt after Shingetsu killed him right in front of her?! And, I saw you trying to shoot her twice..."

It seems that despite having used her daughter to further his plans, Soichi is appalled upon learning that Goro attempts to kill her twice. Most of which are all acts of spite towards Sento and Banjou.

"You are even pettier than I thought. Don't shoot Misora!", Soichi threatens Goro not to kill Misora.

"How about I do that again, this time right before your very eyes!", Goro replies, he even makes a threat to Soichi in turn that he'll shoot Misora in front of him to show if the latter doesn't care about his daughter.

"Goro, enough!", the older Izumi sister calmed him down.

"Sheesh, man. You're such a buzzkill.", sighed the Faust general.

* * *

 **-The Truth About Kusanagi Ryohei-**

Anzu calms her brother down, warning him not to lay a finger on the resurrected Soichi no matter what. Since their main objective is to have Sento's Hazard Level raised in order for him to use the Hazard Trigger. Before they can find Sento, Anzu has another question in mind...

"Soichi-san, for the past days. We ran into a Smash called Kerberos. He killed one of the members of Sawatari-san's trio. Are you familiar of the Smash Bracer, the one that Katsuragi created before the Rider System?"

"Smash Bracer...?", Soichi had his eyebrows raising at the moment. As he and Gentoku were the earlier members of Faust alongside Katsuragi, he comes to the familiarity and the user mentioned by Anzu. "No way. You're talking about Ryo-chan?"

"Ryo-chan?", a skeptical Anzu replied.

It's revealed that Soichi also knows Kusanagi Ryohei, and he affectionately calls him "Ryo-chan", just like Katsuragi did. When Gentoku took over Faust when he sent his troops to raid Katsuragi's lab, Soichi brought up that he's the _other_ progenitor of the original Nebula Gas.

"In case you didn't know... Ryo-chan was the other patient zero of the original Nebula Gas aside from you.", Soichi said. "He already injected himself with the original Nebula Gas when he came contact with the Smash Bracer."

"Seriously?!", Goro gasped and shook his head in surprise.

Soichi continued, "It's no wonder after he escaped, he has one thing in mind: revenge. He's planning to exact revenge on anyone who took everything that his best friend created. That mean's he's talking about me, Gentoku, or even Sento!"

Goro recalls the fight in the abandoned warehouse when Build rampages in his Hazard Form, after Sento was forced out of the transformation, Kusanagi began to stop and gaze briefly to Sento as if it reminded him of Katsuragi. Unknown to him at that time, Sento is actually Katsuragi himself with no memory of his past.

" _That look in your eyes, it reminded me a certain someone..."_

"And the bad news, Kusanagi plans to undermine the proxy battle to give Seito time to invade both Touto and Hokuto.", Anzu also brought up that Kusanagi is working as a mercenary for Seito.

"Now that's a bad news. In fact you guys have to stop him before he does.", Soichi replied. Since he was the one who gave Sawatari his belt before he died, and now is still in affiliation with the faction he serves as a benefactor to, he decides to offer a truce to the brother-sister duo. "How about it, we help Sento get back to his feet. Let's call for a truce? What do you think?"

Being a believer of the proverb "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", Goro is more willing to form temporary alliances with the most devious individuals such as Gentoku and Soichi in order to fight other greater threats. He is perfectly aware that truces won't last long and even expects to be betrayed.

"That's fine by me. In fact, alliances like that won't last long once Sento gets his shit back up.", Goro accepts.

* * *

 **-Pull Yourself Together-**

Two days later...

Goro is awaiting for Sento at a basement parking lot. He's shocked to see Sento in a mentally catatonic state after he almost killed Goro when he was influenced by the Hazard Trigger.

"Jesus, man. What happened to you?", Goro looked intently on Sento's eyes.

"I...I almost killed you...", Sento droned.

"You don't have to worry about that. Lady luck is still on my side.", Goro assures that he was lucky to survive and even acknowledge what Shingetsu said about giving the Hazard Trigger to him almost sent him to an early grave. "I was right that you were unable to master the Hazard Trigger. It only takes someone with an indomitable will to overcome it. And look at you now, I expected a lot more from you. You walk here, still weak-willed and hesitant. How can you protect the important people around when you are in this state? I know you and I are alike because we are superior in intellect and taking pride of our own creations. Ever since this war broke out, I've began to take a direction that suits me to finish the war. Are you going to fight Grease or back out? Come on, I'm waiting..."

"I...I don't want to fight anymore...", a depressed Sento answered.

Goro being Goro, despite that he made himself an enemy at Sento, is still willing to put himself back together. As he alone has something that Sento has not.

" **LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!** ", Goro gives the mother of all punches to the face at Sento. "For me, I don't give a damn about the situation here. As long as there is still hope for bringing the country back together. As for you, you're letting Grease get his way. What if you let Banjou fight in your place and he lost? All of Touto will shun him for being a failure that he is, just like he failed to get ahold of yourself. Sento, I have my reasons to sever our friendship, especially if it has something to do with the Hazard Trigger. I've prepared myself in the event that you lose control of yourself. But, it's not enough to overcome your limits. You need to keep standing up no matter how dire the situation will be, for the sake of the justice you believe in, for the sake of those who believed in you. Come on, man. You are the only one who can bring hope for the divided Japan to be united again!"

"Then, what should I do?!", exclaimed Sento once Goro pushes his buttons even further.

Goro continued, "Stand up, you sorry-ass bastard. The moment you lose yourself, I can help you bring you back to your senses. That's what remains at the vestiges of our broken friendship reminds me to. There's still a way to put you back on track. You're the only one who can bring back the hope of bringing the divided nations back together. I came here to bring out the real you, if that's what it takes. That's why, Anzu and I brought a certain someone back from the afterlife..."

Anzu, now transformed into G7 Type-S, makes a three-point landing upon arriving to her brother's side. The familiar snake man makes his presence known to Sento in a stream of smoke; Blood Stalk. This is when Sento is shocked to find out that Soichi is revived as an undead.

"Havin' a hard time fighting Grease while I was away, I see?", said Stalk. "No matter. Like what he said, there's still a way to win.", he then took with him a suitcase containing a red Pandora Panel with 10 Full Bottles from Seito, and a blue panel from Hokuto that includes 10 Full Bottles; among which belonging to Grease's. Soichi manages to secretly covet most of Sawatari's Full Bottles to make Sento use them. "The Build Driver's greatest feature is that it has the hidden power that can't be measured by Hazard Levels. Even Goro-chan himself is able to make use of that only with two different Best Matches. I'll let you borrow these. Learn how to use them in a week until the proxy fight"

* _ **Standby!**_ *

Then, Goro prepares to transform to test Sento, something that he and Soichi agreed on. Having docked the Archangel Full Bottle into Arc-Winger and subsequently docked it into his Build Driver, Goro prepares to armor up to G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start! Are you Ready?!**_ *

" **Chou Henshin!** ", Goro chanted as the halves of Archangel Armor and its other parts merge into the suit as he transforms into G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor.

* _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

"What are you waiting for? Stand up! He's doing it for your sake.", said Stalk. "Raise your Hazard Level and find the best attacks for the bottles by fighting three of us - me and the G7 Riders. If you raise your level high enough, you might even be able to master the Hazard Trigger. Why are you hesitating?! Don't you have something to protect?! Weren't you going to fight for the justice you believe in?! Or was it all a lie?!"

Even Stalk is very blunt about his question to Sento, where is the sense of justice he believed in ever since the latter became a Rider. If Goro's blunt and brutal honesty wasn't enough to kickstart Sento, Stalk is much more enough ever since Soichi took Sento in to his home.

"This sucks...", Sento laments seeing how far is he going to be pushed too far. Goro was right about him being to naive and shortsighted for his own good. "It hurts so much...it's so painful...But, I have no other choice but to fight?"

Sento then takes two Full Bottles from the briefcase; Phoenix and Soujiki bottles; with the latter being a Best Match with the Robot Full Bottle. G7 Icarus XYZ starts going first, as he witnesses Sento going into a trial form with the Phoenix and Soujiki bottles.

* _ **Phoenix! Soujiki!**_ *

As Sento tries to pull himself together by cranking the Build Driver's lever, once the transformation is triggered, the Driver echoes this sound into Sento's ears, " _ **Are you Ready?!**_ "

The Driver's noise echoed into Sento to a jarringly disturbing fashion for his part. But, Sento has no other choice and chanted "Henshin!" as he suits up to his Trial Form with the Phoenix and Soujiki Full Bottle.

Then, Goro proceeds to provoke Sento even further, "Your next line is, "The laws of victory has been decided!", correct?"

Despite in a psychologically scarred state, Sento had to say the word he usually says albeit in a broken sentence, "The laws of victory...has...been...decided.", that's when Sento figured that out. He charges and fights G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor.

Since this is a 1-on-3 gauntlet match, Goro gets to start, then Anzu, and then Blood Stalk.

"Hey! Are you sure about this?!", asked Stalk.

"Trust me, old man! I know what I'm doing!", Goro replies as he takes every attack Build unleashes on him, ranging from the flames of a phoenix right to being sucked on by a vacuum cleaner. "You could do better than that, Sento!"

G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor tanks every punishment inflicted upon him by Build. As Archangel Armor itself has more durability compared to StealthCrow and PteraDrill Armors; even though it's designed to Level Drain Hazard Levels, it could not raise Build's Levels yet as Goro takes this as a warmup.

Goro then draw out the Densha Full Bottle he stole from the archaeological museum, and loads it into the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin.

* _ **Densha! Ready, go! Vortex Cutter!**_ *

Energy projection taking form of a bullet train (shinkansen) appears behind G7 Icarus XYZ as he goes behind the energy train itself. He proceeds to slash Build with his sword and finishes the attack by re-sheathing back his sword.

Sento refused to go down. Goro then sends out his sister Anzu to tag out.

"Sis, it's your turn!", shouted Goro as Anzu tags herself into the fight.

"Leave it to me!", G7 Type-S took out the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru, her signature ninjatou (ninja blade) as she then clashes with Build.

Since Anzu herself has an immeasurable Hazard Level and is more experienced with the Sclash Driver compared to Cross-Z Charge and Grease; she uses her instincts as a shinobi to confound Build.

* _ **Castle! Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

Anzu borrowed Akaba's Castle Full Bottle, which explains why she loaded it into her Sclash Driver; using it to conjure the Castle Hard/Hazard Smash's Ground Rampart Shields to defend herself from Build's PhoenixSoujiki Trial Form. And, the shield itself doubles as a riot shield so G7 Type-S rams Build with the shield.

"She's pretty good with the Sclash Driver compared to Grease.", said Stalk, referring to Anzu's use of the Sclash Driver. Then he turns his attention to Build, "Hey, is that vacuum just for show?"

This is when Sento is forced to switch the Phoenix Bottle with the Rose bottle, resulting a Trial Form with the Rose and Soujiki Bottles.

"Stalk-san, the stage is yours now!", G7 Type-S tags herself out as Blood Stalk takes over.

The revived Blood Stalk's stats remained intact even after Soichi is revived as an undead thanks to Anzu's forbidden reincarnation technique. However, Soichi may have some limits of his own since his body will instantly mess up since he's a living dead; this is why he and the Izumi siblings came up with the idea of training Sento into a three-way dreadlock tag.

The Rose Full Bottle gives Build the ability to conjure thorny whips and lash the opponent with it, Stalk dodges the thorny whips all while firing the Transteam Gun, he manages to pin Sento down for a moment.

"No good, no good. Those two traits aren't meshing!", Stalk stood up.

"S-Shut up!", Sento is riled up even further. Prompting him to make use of the Helicopter Full Bottle, which happens to be the Best Match for the Rose Full Bottle.

* _ **Rose! Helicopter! Best Match!**_ *

...Build proceeds to crank his belt and then armor up to his RoseCopter Best Match Form at the chant of "Build Up!"

* _ **Jounetsu no Senpuuki!**_ _(Passionate Fan)_ _ **RoseCopter! Yeah!**_ *

Through the Helicopter Full Bottle, Build uses the rotor blade on the back as a weapon, he clashes with Stalk, who is armed with the Steam Blade.

The G7 Riders - G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S gang up on Build, but manages to push them back using the vine whips he conjured from the Rose Halfbody of his Best Match form.

"Jesus, look at him!", Goro notices that Sento's almost going to be back on track.

"It's still just the tip of the spear!", Stalk says that it's still too early to celebrate.

Build proceeds to go all out as he turns the crank of the Build Driver for the Vortex Finish...

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

...and proceeds to swing the rotor blade like a chain whip as the blade takes form of a vine whip at Blood Stalk and the G7 Riders.

"We're still not done yet!", Stalk says that this is still far from over.

"Sento, use this!", Anzu throws the Kujira and Jet bottles she stole from him.

* _ **Kujira! Jet! Best Match!**_ *

"Build Up!", Sento chanted as he regains access to KujiraJet Form after the bottles were once regained by Anzu.

"Let's do this, partner!", G7 Icarus XYZ summons Seraphi-Shadow Winger.

" _I'm right behind you!_ ", the robotic bird in its evolved form replied as it attached on its contractor's back acting as a wing pack. Both Sento and Goro engage into a dogfight in the air until the latter gains an edge and dominates Sento, forcing him out of the transformation.

* * *

 **-Unleash the Hazard Trigger-**

"What's wrong with you, man?", Goro calls Sento out after the latter is forced out of his transformation. "How long are you going to make use of Best Matches? You need to make use of the Hazard Trigger to overcome its limits! Just keep trying until you get it right!"

"You can't be serious?", Soichi seems to be concerned as it's too early to have Sento use the Hazard Trigger again. Anzu, however knows what her younger brother is doing. In fact, Goro already has the perfect tool to use in the event Sento goes berserk.

"Sento, did you remember what I said after I gave you that thing?"

" _And, why did you come all the way to give me this?"_

" _To ask you this question, Sento:_ _Do you have the courage to ride with the Devil?_ _Once you are using that thing, it's going to be the point of no return if you want to stop Grease and his goons. Prove to me if you can stop this war."_

Goro continued, "I know you can do this..."

To which Sento replies, "If I use the Hazard Trigger for too long, I lose my reason and I try to destroy everything in front of me. If I'm going to use this, then I'll need to install a device to force detransformation."

"Good to hear that.", Goro curved a smile behind his helmet's HUD. "But for now, the moment you go berserk, I will force you out of your transformation. And I already have the perfect tool for the job.", then he flashes his Sclash Driver right before Sento's eyes. "This Sclash Driver in my hand, I reverse engineered Grease's belt and created this for my own use. Unlike other Sclash Drivers, I had this fitted with the Trigger Jammer, a countermeasure that can easily curb down the Hazard Trigger's power source, in which forcing the device out of your belt much easier."

Goro reminds Sento not to worry, since Goro himself is fully prepared the moment Sento loses control, that's where he's going to go from G7 Icarus XYZ to New G7 Icarus.

* _ **Hazard On!**_ *

That said, Sento puts on the Hazard Trigger after pressing its activation button into the Build Driver. He equips Rabbit and Tank bottles into the belt.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Super Best Match! Don-den-kan~! Don-den-kan~!**_ *

He proceeds to turn the crank of the belt...

* _ **Gata-gata-gattun! Zutan-Zuttan~! Gata-gata-gattun! Zutan-Zuttan~! Are you Ready?!**_ *

Sento transforms into RabbitTank Hazard Form upon chanting "Henshin!", as he is encased by the Hazard Ride Builder to suit up into the Hazard Form.

* _ **Uncontrol Switch, Black Hazard! Yabei!**_ *

Goro, still in G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor, goads Sento to make his first strike. As he receives damage, Build's Hazard Form is incredibly powerful while Sento is in his normally controlled state.

"What terrifying power...", Goro whispered as he withstood the beating from Build before he counterattacks. Then, his heads-up display gives a warning timer to inform of Sento in the verge of losing control.

* _ **Hazard Trigger Warning! Target in Berserk Mode imminent, T-minus 25 seconds!**_ *

( _"Shit. Already?! I better make this quick."_ ), Goro thought to himself as he has to hurry before Sento succumbs to the Hazard Trigger. Build continues to charge, all while G7 Icarus XYZ trying to withstand all of Build's attacks.

"Goro, change to your other Driver now before Sento loses it!", Anzu warned.

"No, not yet!", Goro insisted.

After 25 seconds withstanding every attack unleashed by Build, Goro begins to feel the maligned presence of the Hazard Trigger about to take over Sento's mind. As his HUD begins to beep " **DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!** "

Sento paused as he is feels the sensation coming from the agent of the Hazard Trigger entering his Nervous System. Once the agent entered into his brain, Sento gave in to his berserk state. The berserk Hazard Build proceeds to attack G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and Blood Stalk as well.

"I did not think this through...", Goro muttered as he is in the receiving end of the berserk Build.

G7 Type-S tries to subdue the Hazard Mode Build...

* _ **Ready, go! Overflow! [...] Yabeii~!**_ *

...only for the berserk Sento to go Overflow and forced Anzu out of her transformation.

"Anzu!", Goro turned away to see Anzu's well-being. Luckily, Anzu is still in one piece. Then, Goro is once again at the receiving end of the Hazard Form Build's wrath. "Sento, that's enough!", and going far as trying to force the Hazard Trigger out of Sento's Build Driver, the berserk Build prevents that from happening when he forces Goro out of his Archangel Armor form.

Even after forced out of the transformation, Goro is still able to stand on his two feet unscathed and forced to pull out the Sclash Driver fitted with his Trigger Jammer.

* _ **Sclash Driver!**_ *

Then, he takes out the Stealth Sclashjelly and twists its cap to the front and docks it into the Driver.

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Goro tosses his sunglasses into the air as he poses for his transformation. He shouts, " **Chou Henshin!** " as he pushes the Sclash Driver's Activation Wrench to inject the Sclashjelly's contents into the belt's Jelly Tank.

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

A Ride Builder taking form of a beaker covers Goro, bathing him with an orange liquid coming from the Stealth Sclashjelly. The beaker twists forming his new armor, and the excess dark blue liquid bathes the armor to form the body and shoulder armor, second helmet and the wings.

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraah~!**_ *

Goro catches his sunglasses after transforming. It eventually transformed into spiky triangular sunglasses that fits into his visor, completing his transformation into **Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus**.

 **[** **仮面ライダーニュー** **G 7** **イカルス** **]** ( _Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus_ )

Shadow Winger transforms into the Shadow Sabre, as it is being held by its master.

"Go faster towards fate!", Goro bantered as he continued his fight against the rampaging Hazard Form Build. He swings the Shadow Sabre on Build RabbitTank Hazard, but the damage he inflicts on Build slowly deteriorates Build's berserk state, showing that the Trigger Jammer into Goro's Sclash Driver working.

New G7 Icarus gains the upper hand this time, but that doesn't stop the Hazard Trigger-affected Sento from attacking anyone who gets in his way. But still, Goro is able to withstand the punishment from his rampaging opponent.

* _ **Max Hazard On! Ready, go! Overflow! [...] Yabeii~!**_ *

Build RabbitTank Hazard goes Overflow again, and unleashes a flurry of punches at New G7 Icarus. Goro still manages to hold on, despite the Hazard Trigger being able to handle the Sclash Driver. When Build once again cranks the Build Driver's lever, it initiates the Hazard Finish.

Since Goro senses what Sento is doing, he decides to use his Rider form's finisher: **Scrap Bomber**.

* _ **Scrap Bomber!**_ * / * _ **Ready, go! HAZARD FINISH!**_ *

Both Build and New G7 Icarus jumped and unleashed their Rider Kicks in a diving kick fashion. When their kicks collided, it began to flow out a black energy from Build's foot, while a metallic orange and dark blue colored one on New G7 Icarus's foot, the powerful energy is powerful and bright enough to blind anyone on the scene.

The two Kamen Riders landed safely on the ground after a Rider Kick struggle. Goro goes down, but still maintains his transformation. Just as the rampaging Build continues to cause more destruction, he collapses as well. Since the Izumi siblings emphasize defeating their opponents in a time-delayed fashion, it only took 5 seconds for Goro's finisher to take its course to subdue Build.

It also bought Goro enough time to pull out the Watch Full Bottle and slotted in to his Sclash Driver...

* _ **Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

A holographic clockwork appeared below New G7 Icarus's foot, and time suddenly stops, rendering everyone in the field except for New G7 Icarus himself frozen in the time freeze. Goro will only have 20 seconds to eject the Hazard Trigger form Sento's belt.

Goro successfully ejected the Hazard Trigger from Build's belt and waits for time to return to normal. Once the time freeze is over, Sento is eventually forced out of his transformation.

Sento had no idea what just happened, only for Goro to reveal that he purposely took the Hazard Finish on purpose. But, the reason why he managed to maintain his transformation that the Trigger Jammer halves the damage Goro taken when Sento lost control. And, as always the Izumi siblings are practitioners of the Tengokuryuken art of fighting that emphasizes incapacitating of opponents in a time-delayed fashion; Goro allowed his finisher to take effect in 5 seconds, and used the Watch Full Bottle into the Sclash Driver to stop time for him to extract the Hazard Trigger.

"Shingetsu's Full Bottle was a lifesaver.", said Goro upon de-transforming. "Are you alright there, Sento?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Izumi-san.", Sento thanked his once friend for saving his behind.

"Don't mention it. What's important you still have a long way to go before the proxy match.", Goro replied. "Stalk-san, you take it from here for now on. We also got bigger problems to deal with."

"What's that?", Sento asked.

"If I were you, you should be worrying about Grease.", Anzu answered.

Goro added, "While Kerberos is still on the loose, we better make sure he doesn't interrupt your match. He's still out there to get his hands on both you and Sawatari."

The Izumi siblings left. As, it's still a week away before the proxy battle between Build and Greasae. Anzu and Goro are preparing themselves to protect Sawatari from Kusanagi. That said, they're also going to need some help from a third-party faction.

* * *

 **-Guardian Angels-**

A week later, 10 hours before the proxy battle between Build and Grease.

Akaba and Kiba, the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu went into a helipad somewhere in Area Z2. The two remaining members of the Hokuto Three Crows hijacked two Touto military choppers as part of their strategy to overlook into the battle between Grease and Build.

The chopper they took are **MH-6 Little Birds**. These attack helicopters are armed with chainguns on both sides as well as missile launchers.

"Where the hell did you clowns get these?!", Goro said in utter disbelief. "Don't tell me that Nanba of all people got their hands on these things?!"

"Who would've thought Touto's army are having these?! I always wanted to pilot these flying hunk of metal!", Akaba beamed.

"Mee too~! I really want to pilot this.", Kiba added.

Since the match will take place in a floating arena in the sky as what Akaba insinuated. Goro's party really need to use the choppers to protect Sawatari in the event Kerberos attempting to interrupt the match. The party boarded on the helicopters - with the chopper piloted by Akaba: Goro co-pilots with him, and Taki on board. On Kiba's side, their chopper will be co-piloted by him and Anzu, with Natsu on board.

The two choppers take to the skies as they prepare to circle around Touto, flying low to avoid the presence of enemy anti-air.

Each of the pilots of the two-choppers put on their head gears and communicate with each other. Then, Kiba begins to ask about the Space Explorers.

" _Goro-chan, I heard that you talked with some Space Weirdos in the falls? Who are those guys?_ ", Kiba's voice spoke to Goro's head gear.

"Oh, them. They're a third-party resistance from outer space. But here, they're an anti-war resistance.", Goro reassures that Samus and her crew are trustworthy individuals. "They also happen to be Kamen Riders themselves."

Goro refers to Samus and her crew as an anti-war resistance group because, like him, Sento, and Sawatari, they could not stand the war for Pandora's Box, and something needs to be done.

"Should we trust them, Goro-chan?", Akaba asked.

"Don't worry, they aren't shady compared to Nanba. They're legit. They're the real deal."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 57.9

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 94

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Kaguya's name comes from the main protagonist of a Japanese prose narrative folklore, the _**Tale of the Bamboo Cutter**_. Otherwise known as _**Tale of Princess Kaguya**_.

Elpis Corporation's objective is to avert the war between the three Japanese nations shows that it serves as a foil to Nanba Heavy Industries, due to its chairman wanted the war to happen just for the sake of filling in his pockets. Kaguya formed this anti-war activist faction to stop the war.

Goro's speech to Soichi telling him that he's a human being of the worst kind is similar to Yang calling out her mother in _RWBY_ Vol. 5 episode "Haven's Fate".

Goro saying to Sento, "Your next line is, "The laws of victory has been decided!", correct?" is a JoJo reference. Because, Joseph Joestar usually bluffs with his enemies by saying the next sentence his opponent says.

The Yoshiyuki Shin's finisher with the Densha Full Bottle is similar with Den-O Liner Form's Train Slash/Densha Giri.


	105. Episode 105: The Nightmare Begins, pt 1

**Episode 105: The Nightmare Begins, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Since this chapter will take place during the proxy battle of Build's latest episode, most of the scenes involving Build and Grease's fight will be sidetracked since Goro's party will have to protect him from Kerberos's attempt to kill both Sawatari and Sento.

My thoughts with the latest episode of Build, Sento's victory over Grease was bittersweet when he had to succumb to the Hazard Trigger until Banjou shows up to save Sento's ass. While Stalk eventually sells out Hokuto to Seito and we get to see Kamen Rider Rogue at the end. I'm certain that it really has to be Gentoku.

Also, now that we saw another faction in the war in the form of Elpis Corporation and its CEO Kaguya Kozuki. They're actually an anti-war resistance, that means they share with the main characters' view about the cruelty of war for Pandora's Box. As for Kaguya, much of her personality will explored throughout the story and we will find out what is really her goal. My choice of casting for Kaguya's character will be **Mikie Hara** , who portrayed Inga Blink from Fourze's Summer Movie and in Movie War Ultimatum, as well her well-known role of Honey Kisaragi from _Cutie Honey the Live_.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-I'm Entrusting You...-**

48 hours earlier, two days before the proxy battle between Build and Grease.

While Sento is preparing himself for his fight against Grease, he hasn't been home lately this time at night; leaving Banjou and Misora worried sick. Sawa just recently stopped at nascita, noticing the worried expressions of the two people. More recently, both Sento and Banjou get into an argument when Sento decides to represent Touto in the proxy battle. And, Sento entrusting Misora a killswitch that will disable the Hazard Trigger, which will however cost him his life.

"What was he thinking?!", Banjou frowned. "I thought he's in no good condition to fight, but why did he have to go there? Misora, are you really sure you want to do this if Sento loses himself?"

Recalling what Sento told to her, Misora is hesitant about using the killswitch Sento entrusted to her as she can't bring herself to kill him if he lost control of himself.

When a knock is heard, Sawa answers, with the Izumi siblings ringing the doorbell. Anzu and Goro enter nascita. Banjou, however, rushes to give Goro a piece of his mind at the same time calling a traitor.

"Get out of here, traitor!", Banjou shouted. "Thanks to you, Sento has been through a lot of hell!"

"Jesus, calm down. Will you?!", Goro reminds Banjou to cool his head first before he explains to him, Misora, and Sawa that his betrayal against Sento was actually a ruse, and at the same time a contingency plan he came up in the event Sento succumbs into the Hazard Trigger. "I think it's time to drop the act now."

Banjou interrupts, "What do you mean, "drop the act"? Bullshit!"

"In case you didn't know, Sento was _jumping on to my act_.", Goro said.

It turns out that Sento was playing along with Goro's act. That means, Goro didn't actually betray Sento at all. What Goro whispered to Sento's ears was that he's asking him to "get along with his act". He asked Sento to let everyone (namely Sawatari's goons, Banjou, Misora, and even Stalk of all people) think that Goro betrayed him, all while bringing up Soichi being revived as a reanimated corpse, with his personality and superhuman powers intact.

"Dad is alive?", asked Misora upon learning from Goro that Soichi is resurrected thanks to Anzu.

However, Goro tells Misora that Soichi won't last after 100 days. He even told Misora that the reason about bringing back Soichi was to have Sento raise his Hazard Level so he could overcome the Hazard Trigger, it was the only way so Sento can get back on track.

"Why did you brought Stalk back from the dead?! He's a back-stabbing two-faced snake just like you did pulled that act on Sento!", Banjou even compares Goro to Soichi.

"You should know Stalk is capable of grinding your Hazard Levels up. That's why we're left without a choice. This is for Sento's sake.", Anzu added. "I feel sorry for him for all the misfortunes that happened to him. He almost killed Goro when he lost control of the Hazard Trigger."

Despite Banjou's warning about Soichi being a backstabbing two-faced snake that he is, the Izumi siblings are perfectly aware of his actions. Since Anzu is the one who summoned Soichi from the afterlife using a reincarnation technique, she's more welcome to undo the technique. But, the brother-sister duo have a lot of questions in mind to ask for Soichi one way or another, so it's Anzu's decision to undo the technique once without waiting the 100-day expiration rule.

Either way, Anzu is still in control of Soichi's actions despite him being serving as benefactors for Hokuto and Seito for their participation for the war for the Pandora's Box. That said, the Izumi siblings will still have more questions to ask Blood Stalk before sending him back to his coffin. Regardless, even as an undead, Soichi's personality and superhuman abilities obtained after exposure to Pandora's Box are retained.

"You resurrected Master from the dead? Are you some kind of necromancer?", asked Sawa.

"When I was still in the Kamui Tribe, I used my powers to revive lesser demons. But when it comes to reanimating the deceased, it really needs a living sacrifice.", Anzu replied. "This is also guaranteed from the abilities I got after I was injected with the original Nebula Gas."

After that, Goro warns everyone about the Kusanagi Ryohei, the Kerberos Smash attempting to interrupt the match. Only Misora is familiar of that name. As what Soichi mentioned, he befriended Kusanagi when the latter was also a scientist in Faust, just like Katsuragi who happens to be his best friend.

"Kusanagi Ryohei is Katsuragi's close friend?", asked Sawa.

"Perhaps so. But for now, I have a very important thing to give something to Banjou.", Goro continued as he took out a briefcase containing a special Sclash Driver he created from scratch by reverse engineering Grease's own belt. "While I reverse-engineered Grease's Driver, I managed to create one for myself and backups for Anzu. This one is one of my backup Sclash Drivers that I have fitted the Trigger Jammer inside."

Goro makes a concise explanation in regards to the Trigger Jammer, not only it halves the damage taken from the rampaging Build under the Hazard Trigger's influence, it easily weakens Build even more before giving the user enough time to take the Hazard Trigger out of Sento's belt.

Goro continued, "I came up with that idea should ever Sento lose his sense of self. That's why I am doing whatever it takes to prevent him from going off the deep end. How about you [Banjou] trade your old Driver with this?"

When Goro offers to give the modified Sclash Driver to Banjou in exchange for his current one, the latter refuses.

"No thanks. I'm going to get used to it until I can fully control the belt itself.", Banjou reassures that even refusing the modified Driver, he'll be stopping Sento himself. That said, both Goro and Banjou are becoming similar especially concerning Sento, Goro is fully prepared for that. Banjou, however is basically at the tip of the iceberg when it comes to that.

"Are you sure about this? Because, even with just the basic Sclash Driver without any modifications. How can you ever survive sustaining a beatdown from a rampaging Build?", Goro continued to bargain Banjou.

Either way, Banjou still decided to refuse the offer. He's determined to stop Sento if the latter ever rampages. Sawa commends Goro's "crazy-prepared" mindset to the point that Goro still cared for Sento and looked up to him ever since they met before the war even began.

"Okay, if that's what you want. That is, how much you appreciated Sento's brilliance as much as I do.", Goro also reminds that he and Banjou share something similar concerning how they appreciate Sento. "I remember the day when he showed into my mansion's doorstep and showed me how this [Build Driver] fit into my prototype armor, that's why I looked up to him for his an amazing scientist he is. Even if he was Katsuragi, I still have respect towards him. What makes me different from Sento, that I'm willing to do morally dubious things for the sake of the greater good."

Admitting that he has done so many morally questionable actions over the course of the ensuing conflict, Goro also points out that it's out of necessity to stop the war. What's important that he also carried out Sento's wish to stop this meaningless war in his own way, and would go far to bargain at other enemies such as Gentoku or Soichi as much as possible to oppose the Hokuto government's objective to get Pandora's Box.

* * *

 **-Safe Place-**

30 hours before the proxy battle…

Goro brings Gentoku to a basement car park within Nanba Heavy Industries' main building. The latter requested to Goro to be brought to Utsumi. That said, Goro already thought of letting Gentoku go a free man for now. Not only that, getting Gentoku out of his cell now will serve as a warning from the former Faust leader that he will out to get back to him one day, but it will also have Gentoku to escape Kerberos's wrath as he himself is still being targeted by Kusanagi.

"This Utsumi guy will keep you safe from Hellhound? Are you sure about this?", asked Goro.

"Better than you keep me locked in the interrogation room.", said the former Faust leader. "After this, I will come back to pay back for what you and your sister have done to me.", Gentoku also reminds Goro that he will still not forgive the siblings for the marathon of torture they inflicted on him. But, Goro is already aware the moment Gentoku comes back for retribution.

"You're not the only ones who is hungry for revenge. Remember, Hellhound is still going after you.", Goro also reminds Gentoku to watch out for Kusanagi/Kerberos. Kusanagi still has a personal beef towards Gentoku. "It doesn't help that Kusanagi also created this vicious cycle of hatred, until you yourself will die for the second time."

Then, Gentoku warns Goro about Soichi. Since the former himself knows what kind of a two-faced snake Soichi can really be.

"After the proxy fight, regardless of who wins. You should not be trusting Isurugi anymore.", Gentoku continued. "In the end, he'll eventually sell out Hokuto to Seito."

"Now that you mentioned it, Anzu and I are perfectly aware of that. Don't worry, if possible I'll ask her to undo the reanimation technique.", Goro confidently reassures that he and Anzu will be in control of Soichi's actions.

After the conversation, Gentoku and Goro get out of the car as they are greeted by Utsumi, who also accompanies chairman Nanba Jusaburo.

Despite his contempt towards Nanba and its president, Goro hides it with a calm, composed, and polite façade.

"Thank goodness you're finally here, Himuro-san.", said Utsumi upon tipping the center of his glasses. "Izumi-san leave him to us for now. Kerberos will not lay a finger on him."

"Count on it.", said Goro before greeting chairman Nanba. "It's been an honor to meet you in person, chairman Nanba."

This is when Jusaburo himself recognizes Goro as the CEO of ZETA Technology Industries, the competing rival to Nanba Heavy Industries.

"Oh, you must be ZETA Technologies' CEO Izumi Goro-kun, correct?", the elderly Nanba replied. "Small worlds, isn't it. Who would've thought you've come a long way here to Touto?", he asked until Utsumi whispered to his new boss that Goro is actually on the Hokuto government's side. "I see, you are also collaborating with Hokuto."

Goro wastes no time making any remarks as he takes his leave. Because he has other things in mind: is to keep Kerberos away from the proxy fight. Utsumi, just like Goro himself, is _wary_ about the Kerberos Smash's presence in Touto, as he knows that this Smash came from Seito. Utsumi also knows that Kerberos is after both Gentoku and the resurrected Blood Stalk as the secretary to Nanba already learned that Stalk is alive.

* * *

 **-Guardian Angels-**

10 hours before the proxy battle between Build and Grease.

Akaba and Kiba, the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu went into a helipad somewhere in Area Z2. The two remaining members of the Hokuto Three Crows hijacked two Touto military choppers as part of their strategy to overlook into the battle between Grease and Build.

The chopper they took are **MH-6 Little Birds**. These attack helicopters are armed with chainguns on both sides as well as missile launchers.

"Where the hell did you clowns get these?!", Goro said in utter disbelief. "Don't tell me that Nanba of all people got their hands on these things?!"

"Who would've thought Touto's army are having these?! I always wanted to pilot these flying hunk of metal!", Akaba beamed.

"Mee too~! I really want to pilot this.", Kiba added.

Since the match will take place in a floating arena in the sky as what Akaba insinuated. Goro's party really need to use the choppers to protect Sawatari in the event Kerberos attempting to interrupt the match. The party boarded on the helicopters - with the chopper piloted by Akaba: Goro co-pilots with him, and Taki on board. On Kiba's side, their chopper will be co-piloted by him and Anzu, with Natsu on board.

The two choppers take to the skies as they prepare to circle around Touto, flying low to avoid the presence of enemy anti-air.

Each of the pilots of the two-choppers put on their head gears and communicate with each other. Then, Kiba begins to ask about the Space Explorers.

" _Goro-chan, I heard that you talked with some Space Weirdos in the falls? Who are those guys?_ ", Kiba's voice spoke to Goro's head gear.

"Oh, them. They're a third-party resistance from outer space. But here, they're an anti-war resistance.", Goro reassures that Samus and her crew are trustworthy individuals. "They also happen to be Kamen Riders themselves."

Goro refers to Samus and her crew as an anti-war resistance group because, like him, Sento, and Sawatari, they could not stand the war for Pandora's Box, and something needs to be done.

"Should we trust them, Goro-chan?", Akaba asked.

"Don't worry, they aren't shady compared to Nanba. They're legit. They're the real deal.", Goro reassured again. "By the way, where's your boss? He's been pumped up for the match this afternoon!"

Just before the other two remaining members of the Hokuto trio could reply, Goro's phone began to ring, and it's coming from Hokuto Prime Minister Tajimi.

" _Oh, no. Not the Prime Minister?_ ", said Kiba from the other chopper.

When Goro answers the phone, he becomes increasingly irritated with the Hokuto PM when he learns that she's sending off more Guardians and Smash to Touto in the event of who either wins or loses the proxy battle.

"Are you nuts?! Why send more troops to continue the invasion? I thought you and Dougai had an agreement to settle things with the proxy match?!", an infuriated Goro exclaims at the Prime Minister on the phone, and even used speakerphone.

" _I don't care. Hokuto needs Pandora's Box along with the Full Bottles in Touto. After this, you will send the other two members of the Hokuto Trio to-_ ", Prime Minister Tajimi orders Goro's party to get the box, but when Goro refuses he ends the call. He's had enough of her, to the point Goro accuses Tajimi of being a control freak. The other two of the Hokuto Three Crows felt the same way, because Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba were fighting on Sawatari's side, and they do it on his terms.

" _Forget about her. We need to protect Sawatari-san from Kerberos at all costs._ ", said Anzu from the other chopper.

The choppers went on to circle around Touto's skies to search for the Kerberos Smash...

* * *

 **-Kerberos meets Stalk-**

Elsewhere in a forest in within the Touto-Hokuto Skyroad...

Blood Stalk is confronted by the Kerberos Smash. Stalk didn't flinch at the fearsome presence felt by Kerberos. Yet again, he also recognizes the Smash's true identity.

"It's been a long time we've seen each other, Ryo-chan.", Stalk stared intently at Kerberos.

Kerberos's eyes, even in his Smash form, are filled nothing but pure hatred and hunger for vengeance. His presence invokes fear on anyone who stands against his way, as if he wants to vent all his rage on Stalk.

"I should have known you allowed this war to happen, you two-faced jackass.", Kusanagi lets a guttural growl behind his Smash form. "You allowed someone like Himuro Gentoku to take everything Taku created... This is why I should have never trusted you in the first place!"

Accusing Soichi for causing this war to happen, he doesn't give a damn about it either way, drawing Kusanagi's ire even further.

"Relax. I'm already dead and came back as a zombie.", Stalk continued, bringing up his experience that he was killed but returned from the dead as a reanimated corpse while his personality and abilities intact. "Your buddy, Katsuragi isn't dead yet. I somehow wiped out his memories. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember you while he's under a different face!"

"Taku is not dead?"

"If you see the new Katsuragi for yourself, he's in the proxy battle against Hokuto's Kamen Rider."

Stalk brings up that Sento (who is Katsuragi's new identity) is going to be facing Grease in a skyscraper arena. Kerberos's objective is to kill both Grease and Build, but he's not aware that Build was the man who used to be Katsuragi.

Kusanagi reverts back to his human form, and so does Soichi detransforming from the Blood Stalk suit. The former is shocked to see his zombified appearance with Soichi himself making a point that he was sent to the afterlife.

"What are you going to do after you crash the proxy fight?", asked Soichi.

"I'm going to get back at you and Himuro Gentoku as revenge for tarnishing all of Taku's creations. This is not a threat, it's a promise!", Kusanagi gives Soichi a warning that once he is done with Build and Grease, he will bare his fangs at him and Gentoku. "After that, I will destroy this world to atone for Taku's sins, along with _myself_."

When Kusanagi saying to Soichi about destroying all of Japan and the world shows a nihilistic disposition; believing that all of Japan lost hope of unifying the country as a whole. He makes a point to destroy everything, leaving nothing but nothingness itself around the world. In short, Kusanagi is more willing to watch all of Japan burn down to the ground.

* * *

 **-Surprise Attack in the Sky!-**

5 hours before the proxy match...

Goro's party along with Akaba and Kiba pilot two attack helicopters to hunt down Kusanagi/Kerberos around Touto. Along the way, they run into Touto's own choppers defending the skies.

" _Hijacked helicopter, you are entering a restricted airspace. Divert your course, or we will be forced to fire!_ ", a Touto heli pilot issued a warning to the choppers piloted by Akaba and Kiba, respectively. " _I repeat, divert or we will open fire!_ "

"Looks like they knew that we're here...", Goro spoke.

Goro warns Akaba and Kiba not to cause a ruckus, since the main priority is to hunt down the Kerberos Smash. But, his suggestion fell into deaf ears when Akaba had to fire rockets.

"FUCK YOU!", Akaba cursed when he fired a missile at the Touto helicopter unit. After that, he spins the guns.

" _Spin 'em up!_ ", said Kiba in the other chopper upon firing the Little Bird's vulcan guns.

To Goro's dismay, Akaba and Kiba had to use the choppers' weapons to shoot down enemy helicopters chasing them. The dogfight only ensued for about 10 minutes, they managed to clear out all remaining of Touto's enemy choppers. Even worse, after the dogfight with the enemy choppers, both Akaba and Kiba wasted their respective choppers' ammunition.

"Great. We're out of rockets and bullets.", Akaba cried after emptying the chopper's weapons

" _Goro-chan, I think our bird is out of ammo._ ", said Kiba.

Goro replied, "Next time, do not pick a fight with any of the Touto government's air power. Remember that we're going to hunt down Hellhound, and you clowns wasted the chopper's ammo.", also Goro has another option: before boarding on the helicopters, it's revealed that the two choppers Akaba and Kiba hijacked also have sniper rifles hidden under the trunk.

Taki opened the trunk on the backseat of the helicopter, it contained two weapons: a sniper rifle and a rocket-propelled grenade launcher. The sniper rifle is a Remington Semi-Automatic Sniper System (RSASS), it carries a 20-round magazine and is fitted with suppressor; and is equipped with a thermal-scope.

"Who is going to use this weapon?", asked the kunoichi.

"I love to use that thing. But, I'm kinda hands full co-piloting this thing.", Goro replied. "Um, Taki. I thought you are not very accustomed to using guns, and neither co-piloting a helicopter. Perhaps we should switch places-"

But, Taki decides to do it anyway. "Never mind, I'm going to use this, but I won't like it."

On the other chopper, Anzu switched places with Natsu on the co-pilot's seat while she retrieves the RSASS from the backseat trunk. She sat on the left side of the next to the chopper's left fire port. While on the chopper piloted by Akaba, Taki takes the right side of the helicopter and prepared herself.

* * *

 **-The Match Begins-**

After 5 hours, at the skyscraper arena...

Sento and Sawatari are standing, with their eyes locked to each other for their final battle. This is a winner-takes-all deathmatch for the control of Pandora's Box and Touto's Full Bottles. The two quickly transformed into their respective Rider Forms, and the referee overseeing the battle.

Build and Grease complete their transformation into their basic forms. The ring announcer prepares to begin the battle.

"We will now begin the proxy match between the Kamen Riders of Hokuto and Touto.", the announcer declared. Once everything is set, he exclaims, " **Begin!** ", as Build and Grease finally duke it out.

From a distance, the Space Explorers witness the fight from a rooftop building far away from the skyscraper arena.

"It's finally begun...", said Samus as she observed the fight through the binoculars, seeing Kamen Riders Build and Grease start the fight.

"Can Kiryu Sento really survive the battle?", asked Mayu.

"The Hazard Trigger Izumi-san is talking about also prove to be a detriment.", Mitsuzane added.

"But, we need to worry about the Kerberos Smash as well.", Samus also reminded the crew that Kusanagi is still on the loose. "You guys stay here. I'm going to provide cover for those siblings. Hokuto's army are planning to invade Touto again if the match ends. I need to stop them as fast as possible."

The huntress immediately donned her Power Suit and quickly jumped into her gunship to clear the Skyroad of any incoming Hokuto forces.

Back in the Skyroad, the two choppers flew into the forest to search for Kerberos. It's already sundown and it's going to be close to evening soon. The Izumi siblings, Akaba, Kiba, Taki, and Natsu learn the match between Build and Grease began already when Goro uses a satellite video footage on his phone through Shadow Winger, who scouted around the skyscraper arena undetected. To Goro's surprise, Sento is gaining the upper hand.

While the choppers are high around the sky itself, the trees make it hard to spot the party's intended target.

"These trees down there make things a little more difficult to see on the scope.", said Taki.

The RSASS in the snipers' possession happen to have a thermal-enhanced mode, Goro gives Taki the instruction to turn the thermal mode on.

"The rifle has a thermal-enhanced mode. Turn it on to look for heat signatures."

Taki found a switch on the rifle's scope, which sets it into thermal mode. With that, Taki can look around the forest without being obscured by the trees. As thermal vision allows anyone to see anything behind obscured darkness and obstacles, with anything that flashes are targets.

"Don't shoot any wild animals down there.", said Goro. "Unless, if it's Hellhound."

The choppers scouted around the forest for any suspicious targets hidden. Everything around the forest are hidden full of wolves, badgers, and other forms of wildlife. That is until while Taki looked into her scope, she saw a humanoid individual hiding within the trees.

However, the person hiding the trees is revealed to be Kusanagi himself. Kusanagi sensed he is being followed from the sky, through hearing a helicopter's rotor spinning from a distance. Given that his Smash form is based on a werewolf, he also happens to have a powerful sense of hearing. Kusanagi makes a run for it.

Meanwhile in the choppers, Taki told Goro and Akaba that Kusanagi is escaping.

"He's making a run for it.", said the kunoichi while her eyes are on the scope.

"Stay on him through the scope, we can't afford lose him!", said Goro. "Once he's out of the forest, take the shot!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 57.9

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 92

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

For those who thought about Goro betraying Sento being a ruse similar to what Kiriya did towards Emu, it also doubles as a contingency plan. Because, in a Batman logic, Goro is already prepared in the event Sento goes berserk thanks to his Sclash Driver having the Trigger Jammer that halves the damage he has taken from Build's Hazard Form, so he is able to negate the Hazard Trigger and quickly eject it from Sento's belt.

Also, considering Kusanagi is often called "Ryo-chan" by Katsuragi and Soichi, as a shortened for his name Ryohei, Kusanagi himself calls his best friend with the name "Taku", shortened for Takumi. This sounds similar with Faiz's Takumi being called "Takkun" by Keitaro Kikuchi.

This will the first time Taki uses a firearm. Since she comes from 400 years into the past (the Soul series's universe takes place between the late 1500s to the 1600 as of Soul Calibur V), it's no surprise that she had to use a sniper rifle to shoot down Kerberos.


	106. Episode 106: The Nightmare Begins, pt 2

**Episode 10** **6** **: The Nightmare Begins, part** **2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

When I read Destonus's review saying, " _I think that they had firearms in Taki's day, they were just muzzle loading matchlocks that took a week to reload. Something like that is way out of her league. Then asking her to hit a moving target from the back of a moving helicopter, especially a Little Bird, that's like trying to get Haruto to give up donuts for a week. This is not going to end well for them, I think._ ", it came into my mind that the Sengoku Period already discovered firearms in the form of the Tanegashima matchlock rifles. The reason why Taki is forced to use a sniper rifle while she along with Goro and Anzu are chasing the Kerberos Smash from the sky is more likely she's trying to learn how to use firearms of the present day. This is kind of a humor in hindsight for those who are familiar of _Samurai Jack_ 's fifth season from last year. In that show, there are many scenes in each episode of Samurai Jack's final season where Jack uses guns when his sword is lost.

And, Taki using a gun, or in the case of the previous and in this chapter, a sniper rifle could allude to Samurai Jack during the fifth season when he is being chased by the Daughters of Aku.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Chase From the Air-**

It's already sundown and it's going to be close to evening soon. The Izumi siblings, Akaba, Kiba, Taki, and Natsu learn the match between Build and Grease began already when Goro uses a satellite video footage on his phone through Shadow Winger, who scouted around the skyscraper arena undetected. To Goro's surprise, Sento is gaining the upper hand.

While the choppers are high around the sky itself, the trees make it hard to spot the party's intended target.

"These trees down there make things a little more difficult to see on the scope.", said Taki.

The RSASS in the snipers' possession happen to have a thermal-enhanced mode, Goro gives Taki the instruction to turn the thermal mode on.

"The rifle has a thermal-enhanced mode. Turn it on to look for heat signatures."

Taki found a switch on the rifle's scope, which sets it into thermal mode. With that, Taki can look around the forest without being obscured by the trees. As thermal vision allows anyone to see anything behind obscured darkness and obstacles, with anything that flashes are targets.

"Don't shoot any wild animals down there.", said Goro. "Unless, if it's Hellhound."

As Taki has her eyes on the thermal scope to scan for any suspicious targets hiding in the forest, wild animals are dwelling around the forest among those are raccoon dogs to badgers. When she moved her sight just about northwest, she noticed a person inside, as shown with his heat signature. The person on the scope happens to be feeding wild animals with food.

Taki continued observing the suspicious individual through her scope. Two seconds later, the target is alerted as if he is being followed. And by looking right directly into the sky, it looks like he's been followed by a helicopter from the sky.

"He's making a run for it.", said the kunoichi while her eyes are on the scope. The target is escaping, and it is assumed to be Kusanagi.

"Stay on him through the scope, we can't afford lose him!", said Goro. "Once he's out of the forest, take the shot!", then turns to Akaba and Kiba. "Let's move."

The choppers flew onward, while Anzu and Taki used the thermal-scope mounted RSASS rifles to track down the escaping target.

* * *

 **-The Battle Continues...-**

Meanwhile, at the skyscraper arena...

The battle between Build and Grease intensified even further, the more Grease hits hard on Build, Build comes back to hit his opponent even harder. Sawatari refuses to relent, as he gives everything he has on Sento. Ever since the Sclash Driver's influence makes him a raging berserker in combat, Grease is proven to be stronger to begin with.

That's when Sento is forced to use Hokuto's and Seito's bottles, starting with...

* _ **Rose! Helicopter! Best Match! Are you Ready?! [...] RoseCopter! Yeahhh!**_ *

Build goes RoseCopter with the Rose and Helicopter Full Bottles, to the shock of Grease. As well as Prime Minister Tajimi, who watches the battle in her residence alongside Blood Stalk.

While they resumed their chase on Kerberos, Akaba and Kiba are also surprised when they find out Build has Hokuto's bottles.

"Shoot...now he's got Hokuto's Full Bottles. That Stalk guy... What is he planning to do?", Goro muttered, keeping his anger bottled in a tranquil fashion.

Returning to the battle itself, Build resumed his counterattack on Grease. He follows up with the Tora and UFO Full Bottles. The former one belonging to Anzu's, and the latter is a Seito bottle.

* _ **Tora!**_ _(Tiger)_ _ **UFO! Best Match! Are you Ready?! Mikakunin Jungle Hunter!**_ _(Unidentified Jungle Hunter)_ _ **ToraUFO!**_ *

By form changing to ToraUFO Form, he flies back-and-forth as he delivers attacks in midair at his opponent. Sento then pulls out the Kujira and Jet Full Bottles, both bottles are native from Seito, which also happens to be one of Anzu's signature Full Bottles.

* _ **KujiraJet! Yeahhh!**_ *

Meanwhile, as the Izumi siblings, Taki, Natsu, and the remaining two members of the Hokuto Three Crows continue their pursuit of Kusanagi/Kerberos. Akaba and Kiba express their worry for Sawatari.

"I hope Sawatari-san could survive the whole fight before Build can use the Hazard Trigger...", Anzu spoke with worry.

" _He'll be fine. The guy's already at his full power._ ", Goro replied from the other helicopter.

" _Don't you dare lose, boss._ ", Akaba added.

Returning from the battle, Sawatari stands back into his feet. Since this is a real battle, he's not in the mood to fool around. Continuing the fight, he and Build engage into a _Dragon Ball Z_ -style fist fight.

Once he has Build on the gridlock, he exclaims, "Counterattack! Retaliate!" before he pushes Build back. "I'm back in this fight, baby!" as he takes out the Twin Breaker. "Passion! Intensity! No mercy! I'll make you drop to your knees!"

* _ **Scrap Finish!**_ *

Grease pushed the lever of his Sclash Driver for the Scrap Finish, and by doing so he conjures a Variable Jelly projection of the Demolition One claw arm from the Robot Full Bottle's half body, and slugs Build with it.

* * *

 **-The Chase Continues-**

While they resumed the pursuit, everyone who heard the fight thanks to Shadow Winger monitoring the whole battle undetected are shocked with Grease managing to gain the upper hand.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?! That's our boss!", Akaba cheered for Sawatari all while listening to the whole battle as he is concentrating with the helicopter piloting.

Goro wastes no time commenting with Sawatari regaining his dominance over Sento. As he is more concerned protecting the two from the Kerberos Smash. He hoped that whoever wins will decide the outcome of the war.

As the chase went all the way into the city, the choppers' spotlights managed to corner Kusanagi when he is surrounded in a dead end of an alleyway.

"I'd give up if I were you, Kusanagi.", Goro spoke with a megaphone as he bargains Kusanagi to surrender peacefully. "Pick in these two options, surrender peacefully without a fight, or we will have to use force to make you talk. Choose."

Kusanagi defiantly refuses as he tosses a dumpster on the choppers. It only takes ten human beings or more to hurl a dumpster with amazing power. Considering that he has a Smash physiology, Kusanagi's superhuman abilities are unfathomably insane beyond measure.

The helicopters make evasive maneuvers to avoid the incoming dumpster. It was perfect enough to buy Kusanagi time to avoid his pursuers.

"He's getting away.", said Akaba.

"We need to get moving!", Goro responded as they continue the pursuit.

Along the way, Touto's infantry are alarmed of enemy choppers entering the city, Guardians and rocket infantry are sent to deal with the threat. They run into an RPG fire, causing them to lose sight of the target.

"RPG!", Goro shouted.

Both Akaba and Kiba make a timed evasive maneuver on their respective choppers, avoiding the rocket fired from a Touto rocket infantry.

" _Bro, should we some bad guys on the ground?_ ", said Anzu from the other chopper.

"Green light and go!", Goro signals the snipers to shoot down any enemy ground resistance.

While Anzu is used to long-ranged fire arms, Taki takes a first-time approach while Goro provides her some guidance. Since the RSASS are obviously semi-automatic sniper rifles that carry 20 rounds of 7.62x51mm NATO, the weapon can be fired if the user's fingers are fast enough.

Taki, being a ninja, has an ability to respond quickly similar to the usual reflexes, can aim on the scope steadily and quick-shot an enemy who is about to fire an RPG. Taki fires the rifle the moment she anticipates the enemy fire first, which is similar to Goro to quick-draw his side arm when he is in his Rider form.

The snipers (Anzu and Taki), while perched on the back of the helicopter managed to make quick work of Touto's Guardians and rocket infantry, scoring 50 headshots x2 for a total of 100 kills. Once everything is clear, they proceeded to move on around the city, resuming the chase.

However, Guardians in combined mecha forms appeared. Just as everything got a bit more hairy, a familiar, golden spaceship fired lasers at the giant Guardians about to shoot down the helicopters.

Recognizing that gunship's color, Goro is certain that it's Samus giving Goro's party time to continue their pursuit.

From the gunship, Samus (only in her civilian outfit) communicates with Goro.

"I'll take care of the enemy Guardians from the sky. You guys resume pursuit!", said the bounty hunter while pinpointing targets inside her gunship's cockpit.

With Samus providing a diversion for Goro's group, they went on.

"We lost him...", said Anzu. "He's going to head for the skyscraper arena!"

As Kusanagi proceeds to head for the skyscraper arena where Build and Grease are currently fighting, Goro makes a decision to split into two parties for now. One has to continue pursuing Kusanagi/Kerberos, and the other has to check the skyscraper arena for Build and Grease.

" _Goro-chan, we'll search Hellhound. You guys check out on the boss!_ ", said Kiba as he entrusts Goro to overlook Sawatari and Sento's battle.

"Fine. If you guys run into Hellhound, let us know.", Goro nodded.

* * *

 **-The Hazard Threshold-**

Back in the battle, even with RabbitTank Sparkling form, Build finds himself in deep trouble. While he entrusted Misora of a Hazard Killswitch in the event he goes berserk, using the killswitch not only destroys the Hazard Trigger, but it also kills Sento. Misora, however, could not bring herself to kill Sento, when Sawa learns this, she leaves the scene to find Banjou.

A Little Bird orbits on the skyscraper arena, piloted by Akaba and Goro. Goro looked onto his binoculars to see Build is doing, this is where he sees Sento forcing himself to use the Hazard Trigger.

"Sento, what the hell are you doing?", Goro muttered.

Build already docked the Hazard Trigger into his Build Driver and took out the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles. He loads the bottles into the Driver, and proceeds to turn the crank of the belt.

* _ **Uncontrol Switch, Black Hazard! Yabeii!**_ *

"Oh, no!", Goro shook his head upon seeing Sento changing into his Hazard Form, and then regains control of the fight when he pins Grease down.

Sawatari discovers the hard way once he is in the receiving end of a relentless melee inflicted upon him by Sento. Sawatari, stills enjoying the fight, that's until Sento succumbs into the Hazard Trigger again...

"He's...He's losing control again!", Taki looked on the binoculars seeing as if Sento is controlled by something.

After 30 to 40 seconds, Sento unwittingly gave into the Hazard Trigger's influence, he could barely talk as he unleashes his unbridled fury on Grease.

The whole fight has just suddenly turned into a street fight gone real. Sawatari could barely lay a finger on his opponent, as the Hazard Trigger-influenced Sento takes a sadistic joy in laying the beatdown on Grease.

"Boss!", Akaba shouted as Grease is mercilessly punished by the black Build.

Even when influenced by the Hazard Trigger, Build changes forms from RabbitTank Hazard to HawkGatling Hazard, with the Hazard suit still intact.

* _ **Ready, go! Overflow! Yabeii!**_ *

The Hazard Build goes Overflow mode as he takes out the Hawk Gatlinger and flew up from the ring and rained down bullets on Grease before unloading the most painful of all punches before kicking the opponent, sending him high in the air.

After that, Build once again turns the crank of the Build Driver. And by doing so, Grease is trapped in a black bubble; Build then points the Hawk Gatlinger towards the black bubble and prepares to fire.

* _ **Ready, go! HAZARD FINISH!**_ *

Build fires the Hawk Gatlinger, popping the black bubble with Grease inside. Sawatari is then forced out of his transformation after falling back into the ring. Thus, Touto manages to secure a victory over Hokuto's Kamen Rider.

The ring announcer announces the victor, Build. "The winner of this match, by the way of disabling of Rider System...Touto's Kamen Rider, Build!"

* * *

 **-Stopping the Hazard-**

The people of Touto rejoiced with Build managed to triumph against Hokuto's Kamen Rider.

The victory, however, is nothing to be worth celebrating, as Sento is still in a mindless frenzy through the Hazard Trigger. Even with Misora looking on horrified, she felt a disturbing chill right through her spine after seeing Sento brutalizing Grease.

The berserk Build continued, as he's about to give the death blow to a defenseless Sawatari. Goro switched places with Taki on the co-pilot's seat as he drew out his Sclash Driver and prepares to transform into New G7 Icarus.

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus!**_ *

"Sento, that's enough!", Goro exclaimed as he transforms after jumping out of the chopper to save Sawatari.

"Don't...", Misora droned upon seeing the frenzied Sento approaching Grease as he attempts to kill him. "Don't...", she sees Build grabbing the defenseless Sawatari by the collar as he is about to kill him. "Don't do it! SENTO!"

"No!", Goro shouted as the berserk Build prepares to land the death blow.

Just as Sawatari was about to face death with dignity, as what Misora witnessed. It looks like somebody managed to arrive in a nick of time to stop Sento from rampaging. It turns out to be Banjou who pushed Sawatari out of harm's way, as Cross-Z Charge.

Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus arrives to Sawatari's aid, he manages to see Banjou managed to arrive on time to subdue Build.

"You seem to be doing pretty good, Sento.", said Banjou after he caught Build's fist.

"You!", Goro couldn't believe his eyes the moment Banjou came just in time, then he turns to Sawatari. "Are you alright, man?"

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers - Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu witnessed the whole commotion from a distance, relieved that Banjou managed to stop the berserk Sento from killing a defenseless human being.

"Cross-Z managed to stop Build. That was a relief.", said Samus.

"That Banjou guy is really something.", Mitsuzane added while looking through the binoculars.

"Hey, are you crazy?! There's no way you can stop him!", Sawatari warns Banjou that Build is still too dangerous while in a berserker state.

"Shut up! Somebody has to!", Banjou reassures as he is the only one who can snap Sento back to his senses.

Goro agreed to what Banjou said. For that matter, Banjou, and by extension, Misora, Sawa, and _even_ the Izumi siblings are the people who cared for Sento. Everything started with Banjou, so he decides to return the favor.

" _No thanks. I'm going to get used to it until I can fully control the belt itself."_

" _Are you sure about this? Because, even with just the basic Sclash Driver without any modifications. How can you ever survive sustaining a beatdown from a rampaging Build?"_

That said, Goro decides to let Banjou snap Sento of his berserk state. "Banjou, I'm counting on you!", he instructed. He then takes the exhausted Sawatari into the chopper with Akaba piloting. Just as they are about to reach the helicopter, Taki senses a familiar, vengeful presence coming this way.

"Goro, watch out!"

Kerberos just suddenly jumped out of nowhere and landed on the skyscraper's arena ring, blocking the path to the chopper.

"You will never escape alive.", Kusanagi in his Smash form issues a threat.

"I'm not going to let you get your hands on Sawatari, Hellhound!", Goro in his Rider form decides to deal with him. "I'm going to send you back to Hell where you belong!"

New G7 Icarus and Kerberos started fighting, as Banjou is still trying to stop Sento, Goro decides to take his fight into the ground. He throws Kerberos and himself out of the skyscraper arena, they resumed the fight as they prepare to fall into the ground.

Banjou continues to slug Sento to his senses even further. "Snap out of it, you jerk!", Banjou shouted all while punching Build into the gut. But, Build continues to counteract even harder.

Within moments, the Sclash Driver's adrenaline influences Banjou even further. But, Banjou begins to resist the aggression-inducing side effect of the belt.

"The only one who can stop Sento...", as Banjou affirmed his resolve to stop Sento, he finally overcame the Sclash Driver's trade-off. "IS ME!"

Upon slamming his fist at the center of his chest, it gave out a discharge of electricity from Cross-Z Charge's suit, showing that Banjou finally overcame his aggressive urge. That being said, Banjou is in control again.

Meanwhile back on the ground, New G7 Icarus and the Kerberos Smash continued their fighting. Only this time, Goro gains the upper hand.

"Ngh, how could you be so strong...?", Kusanagi doesn't even comprehend how strong Goro really is.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

"You've been already warned, Fido.", said Goro as he took out Anzu's Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, then he inserted Arc-Winger into the weapon.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Then, New G7 Icarus proceeds to pump the Sclash Driver's lever...

* _ **Scrap Bomber!**_ *

...to charge up more energy into his belt to be directed into his Twin Breaker. A Variable Jelly projection of an angel appeared behind New G7 Icarus, as the said projection appears to be holding an energy ball of light to be hurled on to the target.

* _ **LET'S FINISH!**_ *

New G7 Icarus fires the Twin Breaker (in Beam Mode) a large, powerful laser at Kerberos, and the angel projection's ball in its palms fired also a powerful laser beam from it as well on the target, forcing Kusanagi out of his Smash form.

Goro turns around, facing the readers, "No Smash or werewolves or a hybrid thereof are harmed in the writing of this chapter.", before blasting off back into the skyscraper ring.

Kerberos, despite after being defeated, survives the blast, and vows to fight another day.

* _ **Ready, go! Scrap Break!**_ *

Returning to Cross-Z Charge and Build's battle, Banjou pulls out his Twin Breaker in Attack Mode along with Cross-Z Dragon, he inserts Cross-Z Dragon into the Twin Breaker, followed by pumping the Sclash Driver's lever, he charges up his attack for an augmented finisher as the energy of the Driver is channeled into the Twin Breaker simultaneously.

* _ **Let's Finish!**_ *

Cross-Z Charge fired out an energy blast projecting a dragon's head at Build, who shields himself from the blast.

"Snap out of it!", Banjou cried out as he unleashed everything he has to bring Sento back to his senses. "Sento!", followed by both Build and Cross-Z Charge exchange their final punches, resulting a Double KO.

Goro arrives back on the ring too late, though Sento regained consciousness after being forced out of the transformation. Ditto for Banjou.

"He finally did it...", said Goro, commending Banjou's determination. After that, he gets back into the helicopter with Sawatari safe. The other chopper piloted by Kiba arrived at the wrong time as they caught up with Goro and company.

"He broke him out of his shell...", Sawatari added.

Anzu then spoke from the other chopper, " _Is Sento going to be okay?_ " She asked.

"He's fine, sis.", Goro replied, insinuating about Touto's bittersweet victory over Hokuto. "Hokuto lost, and Touto gets to keep the bottles and box."

As bittersweet as it is, Sawa gives Misora a hug, who in turn broke down tears of joy. She thanks Banjou for saving the day.

Sento wakes up from that haze after Banjou snapped him out of his berserk state. Banjou explained everything: Touto won against Hokuto. The reason why he was able to snap Sento back to his senses is that he couldn't have done it without Misora, Sawa, and the Izumi siblings. Sento already knew what Goro whispered to him, his betrayal was indeed a ruse and it was a plan to keep him in check.

* * *

 **-Bittersweet Ending-**

The choppers piloted by Akaba and Kiba left the scene as they flew off somewhere. Later, Goro's party landed in a forest within the Touto-Hokuto Skyroad. Anzu, Goro, Akaba, and Kiba planted C4 explosives into the choppers.

"Okay, Goro-chan. Blow 'em up!", Akaba gives Goro the signal to detonate.

Goro pushes the detonator's button, with the explosives rigged to blow. The bombs planted on the helicopter exploded, not only destroying it. What's left of it are reduced to flames. The Izumi siblings, Sawatari and his two remaining goons, Taki and Natsu leave the scene after seeing the choppers being reduced to pile of scrap metal.

The next day...

Despite having lost to Touto's Kamen Rider Build, the Izumi siblings and the master-student ninja duo decided to make up for Sawatari and his guys by treating them to an expensive, eat-all-you-can buffet restaurant for lunch, akin to a "dating party". Akaba and Kiba thought of that idea to cheer up their boss.

"You guys... Even though I just lost yesterday...", said Sawatari.

"That's fine. I guess Shuuya is probably laughing about that.", Akaba reassured. "He said, "I knew he couldn't do anything without me"."

"Just who the hell is Shuuya?", even Sawatari of all people insists denying Aoba's birth name just to tick off his other two goons.

"You're a crappy liar.", Kiba laughed.

While Sawatari grasped into his own and the other three dog tags of Hokuto's Three Crows, "No matter what happens, we stick together.", having already held Aoba's dog tag. It's more likely Goro gave Akaba and Kiba's dog tags to him before destroying the helicopters.

" _Why did you gave these to me?_ " _, Sawatari asked when Goro asks him to take Akaba and Kiba's tags._

" _They told me to give it to you if something happens to them.", to which Goro replies. "It will remind you that they will always stay by your side, no matter where you are."_

" _Man... To think you're a pretty annoyingly paranoid guy, you seem to be trustworthy towards others.", sighed Sawatari upon accepting Akaba and Kiba's dog tags._

"Hey, you've been spacing out again!", Anzu snaps Sawatari out of his flashback.

"C'mon guys, I'm starving!", Kiba asks everyone to forget their worries and start eating.

" **Itadakimasu!** (let's eat)", everyone shouted as they begin eating.

While the loss is bittersweet for Sawatari's part, he owes Goro a debt of gratitude for looking after his trio whenever he's not around. Also, for saving his behind from Kerberos for the second time around was enough for Sawatari to earn respect from Goro.

As the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu enjoy the merriment with Sawatari's guys. It becomes short-lived when Goro's phone rings, interrupting the fun.

Goro picks up his phone, coming from Nanba's Utsumi.

"This is Izumi speaking. Are you Nanba's four-eyed assistant, I presume?", Goro asked.

" _Izumi-san, we have terrible news. Seito's declared war against Touto and they recently invaded Hokuto!_ ", Utsumi spoke. As Goro turned on the loudspeaker whilst talking to Utsumi, Sawatari and his remaining two underlings, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu are shocked to find out that Seito declared war.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 57.9

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 93

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

In the end of the chapter where the Izumi siblings take Sawatari and his guys to an eat-all-you-can buffet restaurant is a reference to the "dating party" episode of Kamen Rider Kiva when Wataru and his friends (and in Otoya's time, Otoya himself along with Yuri, Jiro, the other two Arms Monsters and some of Yuri's friends). Sawatari even says "this feels nostalgic", which is an obvious reference to his actor who previously played Otoya.

Funnily enough, Goro and Sawatari's interactions could be comparable to that of Otoya and Jiro/Garulu. The irony to that is Goro is the Otoya to Sawatari's Jiro.


	107. Episode 107: Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

**Episode 107: (The) Only Easy Day Was Yesterday**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is taken from one of the mottos of the US Navy SEALs, " _ **The only easy day was yesterday**_ ", which means, every day you will need to work harder than the last. But when you work hard every day and see what you're now capable of — yesterday seems easy. In short, things will just get harder from now on. This is usually referred to how Goro is depicted; a hard-working determinator and an Ubermensch who is not afraid to speak out and take action what is right and what is for the sake of those who desire for peace and a good future. As far as his character development goes when he first started as a glory-hounding genius, the future chapters shows Goro still cares for everything around him and the world itself; he wants to remind us about the cruelty of the war for Pandora's Box and how will he go far to prevent the war from claiming lives of innocent people. Day after day, no matter he takes a lot of beating from his enemies, he'll continue standing up, stronger than he was before. Regardless of what Rider forms he used. Eventually, he even inspired other people such as Sawatari and his guys to follow his example; as expected for an expy of _Gurren Lagann's_ Kamina.

Also, this chapter has nudity and sex. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-That Was Anticlimactic…-**

Even though Grease lost to Build, that didn't stop Akaba and Kiba for praising their boss's strength. What's important that Sawatari values his other two remaining underlings, with the promise that they will watch each other's backs no matter what; and Goro already reminded him about these two are important to him.

A day after the proxy match, the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu took Sawatari and his guys to a fancy restaurant for lunch and they're merriment is similar to that of a dating party.

But, the merriment was short-lived as it's interrupted when Goro receives a phone call from Nanba's researcher, Utsumi Nariaki.

The scientist from Nanba Heavy Industries spoke to Goro, " _Izumi-san, we have terrible news… The Seito government has declared war against Touto. And more recently, they've began invading Seito!_ "

As Goro had his speakerphone on, everyone around him are shocked to find out about Seito's government invading the north.

"That was anticlimactic…", Anzu lamented without any feeling upon hearing the bad news.

Goro continued, "Hey, what happened to the Prime Minister?"

" _I don't know just yet. It's presumed that she's now a prisoner of war._ ", Utsumi spoke. " _I heard from Stalk that she's attempting to launch another invasion with all of the remaining Guardians and Smash en route to Touto. That's when Seito's Guardians barged into her residence, along with their new Kamen Rider._ "

That's when Sawatari, Akaba, and Kiba began to realize that they were tricked by Stalk, despite having already risen from the dead. The guy knows how to betray anyone once they have no use for him, something that both Anzu and Goro are wary of him.

"Seito has a Rider of their own?", Anzu added.

After ending the call with Utsumi, Goro comes to the painful conclusion that Sawatari and his guys (and by proxy, Hokuto's Prime Minister Tajimi) were unwitting pawns to Blood Stalk.

"No…Don't tell me this isn't true…", Akaba laments that they became weapons of war for nothing after learning the truth about Blood Stalk.

"Stalk-san…betrayed us?", Kiba couldn't believe it either.

"That two-faced scum…", Sawatari is seething.

Yet, Goro himself is also furious about what Blood Stalk is doing. After learning from Utsumi that Stalk played the Hokuto government like fiddles in order for Seito to make their move.

"That old guy has done so much F'd up things from causing up the Skywall and now this...", Goro lamented. "You've been pawns to Isurugi Soichi all this time. I didn't know he would only use you guys as pawns just like he did with Kiryu Sento and Banjou Ryuga,"

Goro, however unanimously agreed that Prime Minister Tajimi got exactly what she deserve for sending an army to invade Touto. Goro thought that if he and Anzu never had brought Soichi from the afterlife, none of this would have happen. Even though Soichi's actions are "f'd up" according to Goro's point of view, most of it are for Sento's benefit.

"If Isurugi Soichi was a two-faced backstabber for causing all this mess. There's one reason why Prime Minister Tajimi got her just deserts, sending off an army to invade the neighboring nation leaves Hokuto itself vulnerable to Seito's invasion.", Anzu added.

* * *

 **-You Two-Faced Backstabber!-**

An hour later, the Izumi siblings, Taki, Natsu, and Sawatari ran into Soichi into the forest in the Touto-Hokuto Skyroad.

"Hey, I thought you guys lost in the proxy match. Aren't you guys supposed to be going to return home to Hokuto?", Soichi said nonchalantly.

Only for Goro to make his point by punching Soichi into the face the most brutal way possible, before he grabs him by the collar.

"Do you think this is funny?!", Goro in a vicious tone looks at him in the eye. "Do you really think this is funny?! You sold Hokuto to Seito, and now those bastards in the west attacked Hokuto!"

Soichi asks Goro to calm down, but it's also not enough to subdue Sawatari's wrath too.

"Relax, man. You're even more hotheaded compared to him (Sawatari).", said the nascita owner. "I was never on Prime Minister Tajimi's side to begin with. I took Dougai's philosophy that Pandora's Box is never a toy to be played by any of the three nation's leaders. So, that's why she got what's coming for her."

Even that, Anzu herself is repulsed. Ironically, that her reviving Stalk as a zombie backfired on her. "You betray the ones you offered your assistance once they're no longer useful to you? Is this how you justify that?!", she points her finger on Soichi.

Like Gentoku, Seito's Mido, Tajimi herself, who is also affected by the light of Pandora's Box, explains the reason why she was greedy for power, especially for the box itself. So, Soichi backs with the justification he learned from Shingetsu/Dougai that the indescribable power of Pandora's Box is not a toy to be used by Machiavellian leaders like Gentoku, Tajimi nor Mido.

Soichi continued, "H.P. Lovecraft once said " **Do not call up that which you cannot put down** ". Hokuto's Tajimi fails to comprehend that. So, it was only a matter of time Seito laid siege on Hokuto when she sent her troops to make another invasion of Touto."

"You bastard!", then it's Sawatari's turn to grab Soichi by the collar after pushing Goro aside. "You used us as your disposable pawns... One of my friends are dead because of you and that three-headed mutt from Hell! You're going to pay for this-"

"Sawatari-san, stop!", Anzu stopped Sawatari from going off the deep end while Goro had to separate the two men.

This is when Goro makes a decision to sever the ties between Sawatari's guys and Soichi, "You know what, I'm fed up. He's fed up, and _we're all_ fed up of your BS. Starting today, Sawatari and his guys are coming with me. We'll do whatever it takes to end this war quickly. These guys are done being weapons of war for you."

Soichi kept his cool and respects Goro's decision.

"Okay. If that's what you want.", sighed the undead Soichi, before he changes the subject in regards to Sento. "By the way, how is Sento doing?"

* * *

 **-Who is Kozuki Kaguya?-**

"Apparently, Dougai has him recommended to **Elpis Corporation**.", Goro brought up that the president of Elpis Corporation, **Kozuki Kaguya** , is asking for Sento's corporation. "Haven't you heard, it seems Elpis Corporation is rallying against the three governments to stop this war. In short, they're anti-war activists. So, they needed someone like him to help them stop the three warring governments."

The mere mention of Elpis Corporation and its CEO, Kozuki Kaguya has Soichi shocked and worried. Knowing Sento has no idea who he is trusting. To Soichi, Elpis Corporation might be staying true to their claim about opposing the ongoing war for Pandora's Box. But, the organization might have something as shady compared to Nanba behind closed doors. Ironically, Soichi manipulated Sento to further his (and by extension, Faust's plans)

"Don't tell me he's going to side with Professor Kaguya?", Soichi mentioned that Kaguya herself was a scientist, just like Sento's past life as Katsuragi. "Cut me some slack, Professor Kaguya is never trustworthy to begin with."

Meanwhile in the Touto Prime Minister's office, Prime Minister Dougai summoned Sento and Banjou. He commended Sento for his triumph over Grease, but is also shocked upon learning about the Hazard Trigger's side effects.

"I see. You're lucky that you have friends by your side to save you from falling into your darker instincts.", an insightful Shingetsu/Dougai said.

"Tell me something, why did you made me come here?", Sento asked about the reason why Dougai summoned him.

"I overheard your desire to stop this war. Someone from a private military company/security contractor called **Elpis Corporation** came in to the doorstep of this office and asked for your cooperation.", Dougai continued. "Her name is **Kozuki Kaguya** , the president of Elpis Corporation. She is also a brilliant scientist, just like Katsuragi."

"What about her?", the physicist raised an eyebrow.

"She wants this war to stop as possible.", Dougai also implies that Kaguya has the same motivation as Sento when it comes to opposing the ongoing war between the divided Japanese nations

Dougai brings out that Elpis Corporation is an anti-war resistance faction. Their objective is to rally against any of the three warring Japanese governments and make a stand in order to unify the country. This isn't the first time he has learned that a faction within any of the warring factions of Japan to form a resistance against their respective governments for the sake of ending the pointless war.

Sento, however, is reluctant to take Dougai's suggestion. But, the latter insists that he has to cooperate with the organization if he wants to end the war.

"Perhaps you should need guidance from Professor Kaguya's faction. She'll probably help you how to control the Hazard Trigger.", Dougai continued to bargain Sento even further.

A knock from the door interrupts the conversation. When one of the officers opens the door, Elpis Corporation's CEO Kaguya makes her presence known to Sento and Dougai. The woman in her white laboratory coat walked towards the Prime Minister's desk.

"So, you must be Kiryu Sento-kun.", Kaguya spoke to Sento. "My name is **Kozuki Kaguya** , I am a scientist just like you. I am the president of Elpis Corporation, a private military company dedicated in averting this war between the warring nations. I watched your battle against Hokuto's Kamen Rider. It was magnificent! But, it seems you were under the influence of a certain device..."

Sento presents the Hazard Trigger to Kaguya.

"It's from this. The Hazard Trigger.", Sento continued. "This, along with the Rider System were Katsuragi Takumi's creations."

Kaguya, however, shook her head in disbelief and suddenly paused at the moment upon the mere mention of Katsuragi Takumi by Sento. As if Kaguya was reminded of something _or_ someone. Unbeknownst to her, Sento is actually Katsuragi Takumi.

"What's wrong?", Dougai stared into Kaguya's eyes as if she spaced out.

"No. Nothing.", the Elpis Corporation CEO snapped out of her sudden pause. She then turns her attention to Sento, "Where were we, oh yes. So, this is the Hazard Trigger you've used in your fight. Quite fascinating..."

"For some reasons, I attempted to put a killswitch on the Trigger in the event I go berserk. That might eventually kill me along with that thing.", Sento mentioned about the breaker he installed into the Hazard Trigger if he were to lose control of himself, something that he had Misora entrusted to.

"Sento-kun, if you want to overcome your limits and end this war. Why don't you form an alliance with me. We can help you win.", Kaguya asks Sento for his assistance. "Your loved ones will be also in safe hands with me too."

Kaguya convinces Sento to cooperate with Elpis Corporation since they both share a common goal: a quick end to the war for Pandora's Box. She has grown tired over this pointless war and is ready to take matters into her own hands.

Despite Sento is still reluctant about Kaguya's decision, he decides to have it on hold. "Don't worry, if you haven't made your decision yet. Feel free to approach me, I won't force you.", she said.

Returning to the scene with Soichi and Goro's party and Sawatari's goons, Soichi's usually affable and nonchalant personality slips into a sign of worry and concern after Goro told him that Sento is planning to cooperate with Elpis Corporation. Soichi also implied that Elpis Corporation, being a private military company (PMC) with the claim that they are an anti-war activist faction, they appear to be as shady and amoral as Nanba Heavy Industries.

"To be serious, Elpis Corporation's claim to stop the war might be a joke. You could imagine that they're as shady as Nanba.", said Soichi. "Could I ask you two guys a favor, if Sento cooperates with Professor Kaguya, that would bad news. Could you two siblings stop him?"

Only for Goro's party, and Sawatari's goons to walk away.

"If you want to stop Sento, do it yourself. _He's_ your problem, after all.", said Goro. Reminding Soichi that Sento _is_ the latter's problem.

* * *

 **-What's Next?-**

Later that evening, Goro and Sawatari are having a talk about what lies ahead from the following day onwards. While Sawatari, Akaba, and Kiba plan to return to Hokuto to liberate their homeland; the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu decide to stay at Touto at this moment to keep Sento in check.

"Things will just get even harder from now on.", said Goro while facing front as he and Sawatari sit on the bench. Their conversation is similar to unlikely strangers talking. "Are you guys sure about returning to Hokuto?"

"Of course. Still, I won't forgive that Stalk for using us as his pawns.", Sawatari replied, along with the realization that he and his three underlings became weapons of war for nothing after Soichi sold Hokuto to Seito. "But, I don't know what you did there. Goro-chan, I'm fed up being played like a fiddle. Me and the other three owe you a debt of gratitude, you showed us what 'action speak louder than words' mean."

Goro's idea of severing the ties between Sawatari's gang and Soichi after the latter sold out the Hokuto government to Seito was the best thing Sawatari has ever had in mind. Goro is one of the few persons who cared for Sawatari's gang ever since he and Anzu joined on their side. He's more willing too support their families for that matter.

"Thanks for everything, Goro-chan. Until we see each other again!", Sawatari bids his farewell to Goro as the former and his remaining two underlings prepare themselves before returning back to Hokuto the next day afterward.

* * *

 **-Spending the Night-**

Later that night...

The Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu went to a hotel somewhere in Area B14 to spend three nights. After checking in, Anzu shares one room with Natsu in the 5F. While Goro and Taki stayed in a room in the 6F.

Going with Anzu's viewpoint, she and Natsu began talking about Sawatari and his guys.

"Are you sure that he [Sawatari] and his goons are going to be alright going back to Hokuto?", asked Natsu.

"Sawatari-san and the others will be fine. I hope they made it back to Hokuto safely. I missed home...", said Anzu.

While Anzu missed staying home with her brother as well with the kunoichi master-student duo of Taki and Natsu, she also seems to be fine about her brother's relationship with Taki. However, when Natsu asks her about going into a threesome with her own brother and Taki.

"Anzu-neesama. Are you sure that you're okay with your brother's love life with my sensei?", asked the young kunoichi. "Have you tried going into a threesome with them?"

When asked about it, it caused Anzu to turn her face red. It shows that it sounds very appalling to talk about siblings having a sexual relationship.

"Um, Natsu. It's very inappropriate to talk about that, especially in your own age.", said the older Izumi sister. "I'm perfectly fine with brother's relationship with Taki-oneesama. But, I don't want to be involved with that. I have my own standards, you should know that."

Any incestuous relationship with her own brother is a line Anzu will not cross. She's okay with Goro's romantic relationship with Taki, regardless how tolerable the latter is towards him. In fact, it's Valentine's Day, but considering the ongoing war, they never got the time to spend each other.

"Goro, as always, wants to inspire people to bring the best in them.", Anzu always praised her younger brother's bravado ever since she came to him and revealed her relation to him.

* * *

 **-It's Been Awhile Since We Enjoyed This-**

Several minutes later, in the room where Goro and Taki stayed. It's already 9pm, in the bed, Goro and Taki spend most of their time bedding each other.

Right now, the two get down and dirty on the bed. With Goro and Taki stripping off their clothing, exchanging passionate kisses before staring intently at each other.

"You know, it's been a long while we enjoyed this...", the kunoichi smiled at Goro.

"You're right.", Goro frowned. "Because of the ensuing mayhem going on, I forgot to spend time with you. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. In fact, it's still Valentine's Day."

Goro mentioned to Taki that February 14 is Valentine's Day, a day of love. When Goro mentioned about forgetting to buy a gift for someone he loves, the only thing he can explain is that he had his hands full involving with the ongoing war. But, Taki doesn't ask for gifts. What she witnessed in Goro is that he values and cared for people he met who earned his respect and admiration. Also, having Sawatari value the loyalty of his three men and true leadership is also enough for Goro to earn the love of the kunoichi.

The only gift Goro can give to Taki is to make love together. Ever since they had their first time, Goro's feelings for her became even more mutual, to the point even Natsu and even the mansion's maid, Kasumi can see it. Heck, even Anzu acknowledges this either.

"I'm fine about without receiving a gift from you.", Taki said, assuring that material things for gifts are less important to her. "What's important that you are a man who changed others for the better. I can see how you show Sawatari Kazumi how you live up to your reputation."

The only thing what impressed the kunoichi is Goro's bravado that drew the admiration of the people he comes close.

The two continued their moment, and things get even hotter as Goro starts grabbing onto Taki's breasts from behind, he thoroughly grasped at them tenderly before he pinched his fingers onto her nipples, touching them even further caused them to erect.

"It felt so good...", the ninja moaned, and her voice sounded as if she is aroused.

"You probably enjoyed it, didn't you?", Goro teased.

"Don't ask. It's already embarrassing!", she retorted.

Taki turned around facing her significant other, Goro then lands his face onto her cleavage. She embraced her arms closely to Goro's head as he starts sucking through her nipples. As it get even more intense, while Taki has her breasts being fondled, she takes the chance slipping her hands onto Goro's shaft, stroking it.

It was only a matter of time that they merged their sexes together, and then things get even more erotic, taken up to eleven.

As Goro thrusted himself onto Taki, the feeling was like no other, compared to the last time they make love. Her breasts bounced even more each time she is pounded.

Her hips moved with a nice rhythm akin to dancing in a nightclub from the way she moved her hips. Taki placed her hands behind her head, closed her eyes and continued moving her hips for the pleasure and of course the loving.

"It's...it's even more intense than before!", Taki moaned in a hoarse tone enjoying the sex.

And, when Goro lies down on the bed, with Taki towering on him and with their sexes intertwined; she wastes no time as she bounced herself and increased her pace, beginning to move her hips as fast she can't waste no time going soft. It made Goro groaned, and Taki herself enjoyed the pleasure and satisfaction. Her walls tightened around his shaft but he could not care less about any of that. It also helps that Goro himself enjoys this with Taki because how attractive she is, how sexy she is, and how the way she moved her hips turned her on.

The way the ninja moan from the tone of her voice and how sultry she sounded is different than the last time. But, this one takes the cake as the pleasure intensified even further. She definitely enjoyed this intimate escape compared to the last escapades with Goro. And, Goro himself in his full power, as she gives the pleasure to her, also brings out the strengthening of their connection together.

Taki tightly held Goro's head onto her breasts in an embrace as she tries to hold on to keep her composure, she alone unleash her wild and freaky side until where Goro came in and gave it to her at _**maximum power**_. She couldn't even resist the pleasure either, and it filled her body like water. Once reaching the climax, juices from her insides began gushing out, all while some from Goro's are loaded into her womb. At the peak of their orgasm, both screamed hoarsely upon pleasure.

Both lovers collapse on the bed together, with Goro has his face still sticking onto Taki's boobs.

"That was insane! Compared from the last time...", the kunoichi huffed as she regained her senses.

"Yeah... But, it was worth it.", Goro said, expressing his satisfaction as he receives a kiss into the forehead by Taki. Their intimacy ends in a passionate and tender note.

Three hours later, it's already 12 midnight. Goro had a hard time sleeping; his thoughts were on Sawatari and his goons. Even Taki is concerned with Goro's worrying.

"Things will just get even harder from now on...", Goro mused.

"Is something bothering you?", asked the ninja

Goro insinuates that the enemies that are awaiting for him are as dangerous compared to Touto. Seito is going to be a more formidable enemy for the two warring nations. Goro points out that yesterday is easy, but tomorrow gets even harder from now on.

"I hope Sawatari and his guys are okay. Returning back to Hokuto is dangerous, now that Seito is now occupying the country.", said Goro. "But, there is still a way liberating Hokuto."

"What are you going to do?", the kunoichi raised her eyebrow.

"Simple. I only believe in myself. I believe in the me who believes in me.", Goro quotes a line from a certain Anime. "I will do whatever I can to stop this war once and for all."

* * *

 **-What's Next?-**

The next day, Samus meets up with the brother-sister duo of Anzu and Goro, as well as Taki and Natsu in a rooftop building somewhere in Touto's Area M21.

"We heard that Seito laid siege on Hokuto. You can't go back to Shouya City right now.", Samus warns everyone that even Shouya City is also occupied by Seito's forces.

"I'm going to leave it to Sawatari.", Goro assures that once Sawatari returns to Hokuto, everything will be just fine. That is until, he receives a phone call from Chisato from the Special Reaction Squad.

" _Izumi-kun, we have bad news!_ ", Chisato spoke. " _Grease and his guys have been attacked by Seito forces in the Skyroad!_ "

Goro didn't like the sound of that, it seems that Seito sent their forces to the Skyroad to ambush Sawatari, Akaba, and Kiba.

"This is bad...", a grimaced tone came out from Goro's mouth.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 60.6

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 91

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The line that Soichi quoted from a H.P. Lovecraft story is from "The Case of Charles Dexter Ward".

Also, this is the first time Soichi has an out-of-character moment. He becomes very wary with Sento joining with Elpis Corporation's cause to stop the war. Implying that Elpis Corporation, despite their good reputation as an anti-war resistance faction, but they are also implied to have morally-questionable activities behind closed doors. That means, Kaguya is neither a good guy nor a bad guy at this moment; so they're a neutral faction. When Soichi spoke that Kaguya is not to be trusted, it also implies that Kaguya is by means amoral.

Kaguya herself has her own out-of-character moment: she shook her head in shock and barely expressed anything at the mere mention of Katsuragi by Sento. It also gives some hint that she might have a history _with_ Katsuragi. Unbeknownst to Kaguya, Sento is actually Katsuragi.

Elpis Corporation's role as the opposition to the villains in Build would be similar to the Anti-Zodiarts Union from _Fourze_ (which in turn is based on the Anti-Shocker Union from the original Kamen Rider). While Soichi's implications about the organization's shady activities brings to mind Smart Brain from _Faiz_.

For those wondering how Goro's Hazard Level went to 60 might more likely came from when he and Taki had sex.


	108. Episode 108: Journey to the West

**Episode 108:** **Journey to the West**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

While the chapter's title is taken from the Chinese novel of the same name, it also doubles with the fact that this chapter crosses over with Build's latest episode.

My thoughts for Build's latest episode is a shocker; it's indeed true that Gentoku is Kamen Rider Rogue, and he adopts a KickHopper-esque personality. And, poor Kiba. He's the second of the Three Crows not to last than 20 episodes, he's killed by the new Kaisers (the Engine and RemoCon Bros).

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **First Things** **-**

Earlier that morning.

It was 4:00 am on the clock. Somehow, Taki woke up after an 8-hour slumber. The blanket on the bed covered her and Goro's bodies since they stripped their clothes the moment they make love last night.

The ninja put on a bathrobe before heading for the shower. With the doors closed, and by turning on the shower, Taki took the robe off and started to bathe herself on the trickling water.

At this moment, this is much different than meditating under the waterfall. She had her thoughts about Goro's view of the ensuing conflict over Pandora's Box. It also doesn't help that the existence of Pandora's Box caused the Skywall Incident that trisected Japan into three warring nations; both of their respective leaders became hungry for the box's indescribable power.

Said lust for power had the three countries lost their will to unite Japan, as if this was just the Sengoku period. In Taki's point of view, this is similar back in her timeline especially that involves a certain demonic sword being sought after by countless of warriors, and their willingness to duke it out as the powers as its prize.

That's why, Taki is aware of this maxim: "Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Those who think about their desire for such power are less likely to lose morals and reasoning. Some people like Anzu, Shingetsu, and even Goro himself believe that these kind of people influenced by Pandora's Box are beyond saving.

While showering herself, she recalled the exchange between Goro and Sawatari, especially when the latter comes to share the same view about war with Goro himself:

" _War is hell. You might have a point there, I've seen a lot of people die and suffer."_

And then, the Izumi siblings' thoughts about the war:

" _Violence only breeds violence, and it only creates a vicious cycle. I came to ask myself is that the people in the three nations lost their will to find peace?"_

" _No, not yet. If the war ends, regardless of who wins; the chances for peace will be more likely. I still believe that every people in Japan believe that there is still hope for peace and for the future. In spite of all this bigotry, prejudice, and this vicious cycle of hatred, something needs to be done."_

The war is not about exploiting an indescribable power, one of its underlying nature involves a cycle of violence. To be precise, a cycle of revenge perpetuated by someone who started this conflict.

Of the Izumi brother-sister duo, Anzu is the only person who is motivated by revenge against Faust, the perpetrators of this war. With Gentoku's supposed and Soichi's death only made things worse for her. And, Soichi being murdered in front of Misora really had a number in Anzu's mind, knowing that revenge will do nothing but make others suffer, especially if it the victim's loved ones witnessing it.

Goro, in the other hand, stands with the mindset believing that revenge is a pointless concept and makes his stance clear by calling revenge as a "sucker's game". Obviously, he already told Anzu the consequences that revenge won't give her any satisfaction, as shown when he stopped her from killing Himuro Gentoku.

(" _This whole war for this so-called Pandora's Box has gone overboard..._ "), Taki thought to herself while washing herself. (" _It intertwines the desire for power and a vicious cycle that perpetuates forever. This feeling is much more familiar in comparison 400 years in the past. But here, it's even worst because of the presence of science, technology, and computers. Still, learning to adapt into the modern world is worth challenging, as much Natsu easily adapts into the futuristic era. Even so, I come to share with the same view with those who are determined to stop this war._ ")

As much more Taki recounts from the time Hokuto invading Touto right to the end of the proxy battle between their respective Kamen Riders in her bath, the only thing she has her thoughts about is what Goro said: " _Things get just even harder from now on._ " In short, the only easy day was yesterday.

The ninja lathered herself with soap from top to bottom, having her body covered by the soapy bubbles before rinsing herself.

After she finished shower, the kunoichi took on a towel to dry herself and wore it to hide her "assets" and right down to her bottom. She then opened the bathroom door and sat back on the bed. Then, she proceeds to wake Goro up.

"Hey, wake up.", the ninja pokes at Goro, and the latter wakes up seconds later.

The ZETA Tech CEO stretched his arms after opening his eyes, and waking up very early at dawn really has him all worked up even more than yesterday.

"Wow, who would've thought about you taking a shower already before waking me up?", a deadpan tone came from Goro's lips.

"You still have important things to do, you should know that.", Taki replied dryly.

Goro responds with a nod, and he knows what to do.

* * *

 **-What's Next?-**

Later that morning...

Samus meets up with the brother-sister duo of Anzu and Goro, as well as Taki and Natsu in a rooftop building somewhere in Touto's Area M21.

"We heard that Seito laid siege on Hokuto. You can't go back to Shouya City right now.", Samus warns everyone that even Shouya City is also occupied by Seito's forces.

"I'm going to leave it to Sawatari.", Goro assures that once Sawatari returns to Hokuto, everything will be just fine. That is until, he receives a phone call from Chisato from the Special Reaction Squad.

" _Izumi-kun, we have bad news!_ ", Chisato spoke. " _Grease and his guys have been attacked by Seito forces in the Skyroad!_ "

Goro didn't like the sound of that, it seems that Seito sent their forces to the Skyroad to ambush Sawatari, Akaba, and Kiba.

"This is bad...", a grimaced tone came out from Goro's mouth. "Where are you now, Chisato?"

" _I'm with Bravo Team's van in the Skyroad._ ", Chisato replied.

"We're going to rescue them.", said Goro before he ends the call.

The reason why Sawatari and his guys decide to return to Hokuto is to save their loved ones who are in danger being attacked by Seito's forces. Just before Goro and Anzu, along with Taki and Natsu can move on. Goro's phone rings for the second time, this time it's from Nakajima!

" _Goro-chan! Are you alright out there?_ ", Nakajima's voice echoed.

"Nakajima? Where are you?! Seito has invaded Hokuto, Shouya City's not safe either!", Goro replied.

" _Don't worry, I got some guys from the SRS help me cover our escape here to Touto._ ", Nakajima replied. " _You're housekeeper Kasumi-chan is here with me!_ "

It's revealed that when Seito started their invasion, Nakajima prepared herself to escape Shouya City to avoid being captured by Seito military forces, she even took with her Goro's loyal maid, Kasumi. So, she was escorted by the Special Reaction Squad out of Touto.

Nakajima continued, " _I heard you and Chisato-chan are getting along now. They're waiting for us at the Skyroad._ "

"I got it.", Goro replied. "Anzu and I are going there to wait for someone else too."

" _You mean that Sawatari guy?_ ", asked Nakajima, as she also heard of the Hokuto Three Crows, as the men were farmers in Sawatari's farmlands. " _Okay, Goro-chan. I'll see you soon!_ "

After that, Samus reminds Goro's party to be careful.

"Seito's military force are even stronger than Hokuto's.", Samus deduces in terms of analyzing the military power of the Seito government. "You guys be careful."

"We will.", Goro reassures.

"I'll be in touch.", the bounty hunter said before she jumps into her gunship and returning back to the V-Fortress.

* * *

 **-The Brothers from Hell-**

Meanwhile at the Skyroad, Sawatari and Akaba escaped when they are ambushed by Seito's forces. Strangely, how come it was only the two of them and what happened to Kiba?

At this point, Akaba and Sawatari could not go back when Kiba is still in Hokuto, the latter attempting to save the Sawatari farmers. This is when the Special Reaction Squad managed to lend their hand to the the two.

"Boss, Kiba is still in there!", said Akaba.

"At this rate, we'll be dead men if we go back there!", Sawatari insists to pull back.

"Are you crazy?! He's one of US! Are you going to leave him there?!"

"We'll get back there! But now, if we go back, we're all gonna be dead!"

The argument between the two is interrupted when Chisato, the SRS's leading engineer breaks them up. She reassures that Kiba will be okay.

Moments later, the Izumi siblings in their respective Rider Machines - the Ride Winger (Goro) and Machine Builder (Anzu) arrived on the SRS tactical van standing by on the Skyroad. Goro approaches Chisato, and to his surprise; sees Sawatari and Akaba battered after being outnumbered by Seito's army.

"Sawatari... What's going on?", asked Goro.

"Where is Kiba-san?", Anzu added when she finds out Kiba just went into Hokuto by himself.

The siblings get out of the van when two men in commando gear representing the Seito government make their presence known to them.

"Who would've thought that these two are also with Hokuto?", said the older brother, **Washio Fu**.

"Hey, aren't you that patient zero who escaped Faust years ago?", **Washio Rai** , the younger brother of Fu, turned his attention to Anzu. "You stole something from us, and we're going to take it back!"

Since Anzu did stole some Full Bottles when the time she escaped the laboratory years before Katsuragi's supposed death. The Seito government are itching to get it back.

"Who are you guys?!", Goro confronts the Washio brothers.

This is when Rai takes out a purple Transteam Gun, called the **Nebula Steam Gun**. What separates the Nebula Steam Gun from the Transteam Gun is that it has gear-like designs. Rai takes out a white Gear Full Bottle, and loaded it into the Nebula Steam Gun.

* _ **Gear Engine! Funky!**_ *

After firing a smoke from the Nebula Steam Gun from above, he takes off the Gear Engine out of the Nebula Steam Gun before passing it to his brother, Fu. Who then sets the Gear RemoCon (remote control) into the weapon.

* _ **Gear RemoCon! Funky!**_ *

The brothers shout, " **Jundou!** (Lubricate!)", as they transform into gear-themed cyborgs: Fu being the **Remocon Bros** , and Rai being the **Engine Bros**.

* _ **Engine Running Gear! Remote Control Gear!**_ *

Anzu somehow recognizes the appearance that the Washio brothers transform into; coming into conclusion that Seito is producing the Kaiser System; something that was created by Katsuragi and in collaboration by a certain **Mogami Kaisei**.

"Seito's using the **Kaiser System**? This is not going to end well...", Anzu felt the chilling presence of the Washio brothers' transformation into white and turquoise-colored Kaisers.

"I'm Engine Bros.", Engine Bros introduces himself along with his older brother. "And my _Aniki_ right here is RemoCon Bros. Which will you take on?"

The Izumi siblings respond immediately by transforming into their respective Rider forms. Goro immediately docks Arc-Winger into his Build Driver with the Archangel Full Bottle already set, and Anzu puts on her Spider Sclashjelly into her Sclash Driver. The siblings immediately run and shout, " **Henshin!** " as they change int Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ (Archangel Armor) and G7 Type-S.

* _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraahh~!**_ *

Fittingly enough as Goro and Anzu are brother and sister, they split up to fight each of the two Kaisers. G7 Icarus XYZ goes with RemoCon Bros, while G7 Type-S takes on Engine Bros. Interestingly enough, the Washio Bros share their weapons, one makes use of the Nebula Steam Gun, while the other one uses the Steam Blade.

"Do you think that your bootleg Rider System can keep up with the Kaiser System?", RemoCon Bros mocks Goro's creations, despite his suit being integrated with his and Katsuragi's own Rider System. While using the Steam Blade, clashing with Goro's XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin.

"Say that again, or I'll make you regret it!", G7 Icarus XYZ dares Fu to repeat his last sentence.

* _ **Elec Steam!**_ *

RemoCon Bros counterattacks by turning the valve of his Steam Blade, stunning his opponent momentarily. Anzu, on the other hand, is facing a hard time with Engine Bros.

"What power...", said G7 Type-S while she and Engine Bros engage into a gunfight.

"There's more where they came from!", Rai aims the Nebula Steam Gun on his opponent.

* _ **Funky Drive! Gear Engine!**_ *

Anzu gets blasted by a gear-shaped projectile fired from the Nebula Steam Gun, knocking her to the ground.

"Anzu!", Goro then runs to his older sister, shielding her from the Washio Brothers's attack.

Just things are getting even more hairy, reinforcements arrived in the form of a Special Reaction Squad tactical van coming out of the Skyroad, they bumped the two Kaisers out of the way. Nakajima then gets out of the van to get the Izumi siblings in the van, along with Chisato's group as they quickly escape the Skyroad.

Inside the SRS tactical van with Nakajima's SRS team, she is in relief with Goro doing okay, as well as Anzu.

"Thanks for saving our butts, Nakajima.", Goro thanked his mentor for her timed arrival to rescue him and his sister, as well as Sawatari and Akaba. "Those bastards from Seito really caused a lot of mayhem."

"You're always welcome, Goro-chan.", Nakajima replies. "For now, we're planning to set up our base here in Touto. We're not going to let those creeps use the masterpiece we created together."

Much like Goro, Nakajima really valued the G7 system since she and Goro are the creators of the armor. That said, she's willing to protect them from those trying to use them for nefarious purposes.

* * *

 **-Seito's Declaration of War-**

An hour later, Goro's party (along with Anzu, Nakajima, Chisato, Taki, Natsu, Sawatari, and Akaba) meet up with Sento and Banjou in the Touto governmental office as the latter two are summoned by Prime Minister Dougai about the situation with Seito. Also, Elpis Corporation's president Kozuki Kaguya is also meeting up with the parties of the two countries.

"The situation in Hokuto is dangerous for one man to go against Seito's military power.", Dougai begins his discussion with the Touto and Hokuto Kamen Riders. "That Mido has really lost it."

"Somebody from Nanba Heavy Industries has reproduced a bootleg Rider System in the form of the Kaiser System for the Seito government.", if memory served right, Kaguya got an intel of the one responsible of giving the Kaiser System along with the Engine and RemoCon Bros.

"The one that Katsuragi and Mogami Kaisei created.", Sento mentions the co-creator of the Kaiser System to Goro and his party.

According to Sento, Katsuragi and Mogami co-created the Kaiser System, and it uses the Nebula Steam Gun to transform instead of the Transteam Gun, and it uses a golden Full Bottle shaped like gears, which they are simply called Gear Full Bottles. Sento himself did encounter Mogami in one instance, and he himself knows the details.

The whole discussion gets interrupted when Seito's Prime Minister Mido greets everyone through a video messaging to Dougai.

"What is it this time, are you done touting your government's military power?!", Dougai gives a rude question to Mido.

With Prime Minister Mido of Seito making his point in his declaration of war against the Touto government, he allows everyone witness his army threatening Hokuto inhabitants; said people happen to be farmers in Sawatari's farm, using them as hostages. Even worse, the Engine and RemoCon Bros held Kiba under captivity as punishment for interfering with their plans.

"It's Kiba-san!", Anzu grimaced upon looking at the video when the Washio Brothers brutalizing the Owl Hazard Smash.

"How cruel...", Taki laments at the brutality caused by two Kaisers.

Sawatari could look on, gritting his teeth furiously, easily repulsed by the Washio brothers' cruelty. Even Kaguya herself, because that she has grown tired of the ensuing war, is also appalled by this too.

"This is unforgivable...", the Elpis Corporation CEO even expressed her anger.

Then, Mido gives an ultimatum to Hokuto's Kamen Riders, " _To the three Kamen Riders of Hokuto, if you want to save your comrade; we would like to have you as weapons of war. I hope we can look forward to the good news._ "

After the video message ends, even Dougai himself is repulsed by the cruelty of Seito's "brothers from hell", as what Goro refers to the Washio brothers.

When Sawatari takes his leave, Sento stops him. Knowing that it's a trap, Akaba reminds him that this is their problem. But, Sento wants to help him, and Banjou of all people wants to help them as well. Sento insists that he and Banjou should not invade Hokuto, and also Dougai and Kaguya remind the physicist if Sento goes outside of Touto, the nation will be vulnerable of enemy attacks.

"If I were the two of you, you should be defending the very homeland you swore to protect.", said Dougai. "You (Sento) might have a point there. You have fought well with all your courage and heart to protect this nation."

"Then, we're going to help Sawatari save Kiba-san.", Goro will cover up for Sento.

In turn, Sento decides to entrust the Hokuto Full Bottles in his possession back to Sawatari, as a sign of truce to save Kiba. Goro appears to like the idea of that. Sawatari then received the bottles before going out of the government office.

* * *

 **-Is Kaguya Trustworthy?-**

But, before Goro's party could leave. He decides to talk with Sento in private on the lobby. This time, it concerns Kaguya.

"What is it Sento? Are you planning to cooperate with Elpis Corporation?", asked Goro. "Isurugi Soichi became worried about this when you met Kozuki Kaguya."

"No, I haven't accepted her offer yet.", Sento sighed. "But, she said that she's also willing to stop this war."

Goro also admits that just like Soichi, he also doesn't want to trust Kaguya. Just to see if she is anything but pacifistic. It's been apparent that Touto's objective is traditional pacifism, only to be deconstructed when this war happened.

"If I were you, you shouldn't be cooperating with Kozuki Kaguya.", Goro warns Sento if in case the latter finds out Kaguya has been doing morally-questionable methods, as what Soichi mentioned.

"I don't know just yet, Izumi-san. Just as a war ended, another one began all of the sudden.", Sento felt that he has other doubts because of the war itself. "I'll admit that Kaguya-san and I are very alike when it comes to stopping this war."

As the two men are talking about Kaguya's motivations in stopping the war for Pandora's Box, Kaguya herself eavesdrops from the second floor where she overhears what Goro is talking about her. Kaguya isn't very happy when somebody doubts her objectives.

But, in reality, beneath Kaguya's pacifistic ideals, is a power-hungry, egotistical corrupt executive; complete with a massive god-complex. Kaguya's main goal is to undermine the warring Japanese governments so she can claim Pandora's Box for herself to reshape Japan under her image. The reason she's asking Sento's "cooperation" is to manipulate him to get close to the box. She hides her Machiavellian personality under the mask of a paragon of pacifism.

(" _Nothing will stop me for taking Pandora's Box._ "), Kaguya spoke with her mind. (" _Once the three Japanese governments are taken care of, I shall rule not only Japan, but the whole world. I shall become a deity!_ ")

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 60.6

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 91

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Turns out that Kaguya has a god-complex (akin to that of Banno from Drive, Kuroto and Masamune from Ex-Aid) once her we get a glimpse of her evil personality. This is expected for someone similar to Ragyo Kiryuin from _Kill la Kill_. Like Ragyo's obsession with the Life Fibers, Pandora's Box is this for Kaguya.


	109. Episode 109: Sacrifice is Never Knowing

**Episode 10** **9: Sacrifice is Never Knowing**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

To emphasize Kiba's fate in this chapter (since he died in the latest episode of Build), the title of this chapter is a taken from a Linkin Park song, "Pushing Me Away":

 _Everything falls apart_ _  
_ _Even the people who never frown eventually break down_ _  
_ _The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_ _  
_ _Everything has to end_ _  
_ _You'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind_ _  
_ _The_ _ **sacrifice is never knowing**_

And, according to Destonus's review in my thoughts for Build's latest episode: Gentoku draws an obvious parallel to Yaguruma becoming KickHopper. While the Bros (Engine and RemoCon) are similar to the Hoppers from Kabuto. Since Engine and RemoCon will combine into the Hell Bros, they're the reverse of Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level X and XX.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Rogue and Kerberos-**

Elsewhere in the Skyroad tunnel, a man in a trenchcoat donning a Seito government uniform walked past into the light of the tunnel's exit. There, he is confronted by Kusanagi Ryohei, the Kerberos Smash. And the man walking his way into the exit is revealed to be Himuro Gentoku.

"I knew you it that you couldn't stay dead.", Kusanagi confronts Gentoku. Who is now affiliated with the Seito government after he is released from captivity by the Izumi siblings days before the proxy match between Build and Grease. "How is the experience from Hell enough for you?"

Kusanagi points out that he and Gentoku are not so different with each other, they're out to get revenge on someone who wronged them. In Gentoku's case, he won't stop until he reclaim what's rightfully his and is welcome to bring payback against his captors from Hokuto. Kusanagi, in the other hand, has a personal issue against Gentoku himself; since he is the one who, along with Soichi started all this mess in the first place.

Not to mention, Gentoku is actually given a Sclash Driver by Nanba to have him being enlisted as Seito's Kamen Rider. And, Kusanagi is a lone wolf despite being a hired gun by the Seito government.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling uncomfortable working side by side? In fact, you and I have a common enemy to face.", Gentoku reminds Kusanagi that their faction has an important objective; regain Pandora's Box. Also, they also have a personal beef on Izumi Anzu and Izumi Goro.

"Do me a favor, if you get in my way. You're dead.", Kusanagi issues a threat if Gentoku crosses the line on him. "Remember, you and that old man (Soichi) started all this mess. And, I'm going to come after the both of you once everything is done."

Gentoku kept his cool and barely smiled, it shows that he's doing things in his own terms after being confronted by the man who is getting revenge against him. Kusanagi's warning means he's serious. Even the Washio siblings are repulsed when they run into him, because Kusanagi acts against the Seito Prime Minister's wishes.

* * *

 **-** **I** **'m Doing Things in My Own Terms** **-**

While Goro and Sento are talking about how they are going to stop the war, Kaguya overhears them. She expresses the same opinion with the two men.

"I overheard your rhetoric. But, stopping this war takes a lot of patience. A quick end of the war will get you killed.", Kaguya explains that trying to stop the war takes patience. "But, I am willing to do whatever it takes to end this meaningless war, even if I ask for Sento-kun's cooperation."

Goro refutes, "And, I have my own ideals to back with my resolve stop this war. I will rally people who wanted to bring this country back as a whole. End of discussion."

Brunt is his words are, Goro is dead serious with his own desire to put a quick end to the war, even if it kills him. He even proves to Kaguya straight to her face that he's really fed up of the bullshit caused by Faust.

"Damn, if Isurugi Soichi didn't caused the Skywall Incident in the first place. None of this would have happen!", Goro explains his ire concerning Soichi, and even starts talking ill about him again right in front of Sento.

The mention of Soichi's name causes Kaguya to pause and as if she is not herself. "Did you said Isurugi Soichi? Where is he? I want to apprehend him..."

Hearing this, Kaguya really has something personal against Soichi besides for causing the Skywall Incident. This also alarmed Sento as well.

"Kaguya-san, you know Master?", asked Sento. "Master was also a member of Faust."

When Sento notes to Kaguya of Soichi's association with Faust riled her even further.

"Say no more. Isurugi Soichi took something from me, so I am going to find and apprehend him."

In Goro's point of view, he tells Sento that Soichi died and returned as an undead, just to cover up about Blood Stalk's whereabouts. Kaguya has other reasons why she wanted to stop the war, she's also planning to apprehend those responsible: Soichi and Gentoku, the two individuals who ruled Faust.

But first, Goro has other things to do other than him hearing Kaguya's intentions. He and Sento take their leave.

As Goro and Sento leave, Kaguya begins to speak out her sinister intentions. It seems Soichi's implications of Kaguya's true character were _correct_.

"To think you (Goro) know too much of my true intentions.", Kaguya whispered. "None of you could never understand what my true goals are...once you fools defeat the Seito government, you will lead me to Pandora's Box! Once _I_ have it in my grasp, I will stop at nothing turning this world into a paradise in my own image with the power of Pandora's Box. Fufufufufu..."

It's made clear that behind close doors, Kaguya's pacifistic ideals were nothing more but a ruse. Kaguya's true personality surfaces as that of a delusional megalomaniac who sees the Pandora's Box as nothing more but a sacred treasure that she entitles herself to possess, complete with a God-like fantasies the size of an entire universe.

On top of all that, she quietly expressed her disdain towards Goro when he begins to be suspicious of her. She despises his masculinity. In short, she hates men, including Goro himself.

"Now, Kiryu Sento. I want you to eliminate Seito's representative Kamen Rider...", Kaguya muses if Sento can kill Seito's Kamen Rider.

* * *

 **-Race to Hokuto-**

Anzu stayed on the Skyroad with Sento and Banjou. While Goro, Sawatari, and Akaba head for Hokuto to save Kiba.

Taki and Natsu are teleported back to the V-Fortress when they inform the Space Explorers about the situation.

"One of Sawatari Kazumi's men is being held captive by Seito's military?", the bounty hunter shook her head in disbelief after Taki brought up what Goro just saw.

"Yes. And two of Seito's mercenaries used a bootleg Rider System based on the Transteam Gun called the Kaiser System.", the kunoichi added. "Even Anzu and Goro are outgunned by their power."

"But for now, they need to save one of Grease's men before its too late.", said Samus.

Returning to the surface, at Hokuto; Kiba is held in chains as he is held hostage by the Washio brothers. As the brothers from hell revel in Kiba's suffering, it was only a matter of time when Goro, Sawatari, and Akaba show up.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!", Goro shouts at Fu and Rai Washio.

The brothers are confronted by Hokuto's two Riders and the other Hard Smash. "What is it going to be, Grease and G7 Icarus? Are you going serve Seito as weapons of war? Or your friend is done for!"

"Who cares about that. After this, I'm going to send you sons of bitches to the scrapyard where you belong!", Goro refutes as he and Sawatari put on their own Sclash Driver, and pulled out their respective Sclashjellies (Stealth and Robot).

* _ **Gear Engine! Funky**_ * / * _ **Gear RemoCon! Funky!**_ *

In response, the Washio Brothers pull out the Nebula Steam Gun along with their respective Gear Full Bottle. Rai starts by inserting his Gear Engine into the Nebula Steam Gun, then takes it off after pulling the trigger and passes it to his brother, who puts on the Gear RemoCon into the weapon as well. After Fu pulls the trigger, they are enveloped by smoke.

Both brothers chant, " **Jundou!** (Lubricate)" as they transform into their gear-themed battlesuits.

* _ **Engine Running Gear!**_ * / * _ **Remote Control Gear!**_ *

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraahh~!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease! Buraahh~!**_ *

"Fan the flame and crush everything!", Sawatari boasted.

"Go faster towards fate!", Goro ends with his own banter as he and Sawatari fight the Engine and RemoCon Bros. Seito's Guardians came into the scene attempt to outnumber Hokuto's Kamen Riders. Akaba, in his Castle Hazard Smash form managed to make short work of Seito's Guardians, all while rescuing Kiba along with their families working in Sawatari's farm.

New G7 Icarus summons the Shadow Sabre after Shadow Winger appeared on the scene and transformed into the weapon.

* _ **Gun Mode!**_ *

The Shadow Sabre is set to Gun Mode as New G7 Icarus get into a gun-fu with Engine Bros, who holds the Nebula Steam Gun.

"You gear-heads are starting to get on my nerves!", said New G7 Icarus as he points his gun at his opponent's head.

"Didn't we tell you that your Rider System is nothing more but make believe!", ditto for Engine Bros.

"This is more than just make believe!", Goro backs his resolve, reminding the Engine Kaiser that the G7 system he created is more than just for show.

That's when the four weapons created by the spirits of the Four Legendary Swordsmen are summoned to him. The spirits of the four swordsmen who served Shingetsu communicate with him.

" _That's right! Let your resolve shine like a shooting star!_ ", Jushin Tiger's voice echoed behind the Silver Fang claws. " _We are right here to fight by your side, no matter what!_ "

" _Do not falter, human!_ ", Nova the Archdragon's voice then reached out to Goro from the Nova Bracer.

" _Your determination is burning hot as your intelligence._ ", Ifrit the Firebird then asks Goro to keep going. " _Unleash that fighting spirit that burns as magma!_ "

" _Rain down the storms of justice against villainy. We will lend you more of our strength, use them wisely!_ ", Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrents conveyed his voice from the Genbu Shield.

The four weapons' spirits of the Four Legendary left out four fragments of their remains and eventually became Full Bottles: the **Byakko** (White Tiger) Full Bottle represents Jushin Tiger. The **Seiryuu** (Azure Dragon) Full Bottle represents Nova the Archdragon. The **Suzaku** (Vermilion Bird) Full Bottle is for Ifrit the Firebird, and the **Genbu** (Black Tortoise) embodies Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrents.

Upon receiving the Four Legendary Swordsmen's Full Bottle forms, Goro decides to use two at once. While the Shadow Sabre is in Gun Mode, he loads the Byakko Full Bottle first.

* _ **You go! Iza kakugo!**_ _(Get ready!)_ *

...then followed by the Seiryuu Full bottle.

* _ **I go! Kimeru ze**_ _(Go for it)_ _ **, Hot Shot!**_ *

With two of the bottles inserted, projections of Jushin Tiger and Nova the Archdragon appear on New G7 Icarus's side. He aims the Shadow Sabre (in Gun Mode) at Engine Bros at first, causing Jushin Tiger to charge at the latter, followed by Nova towards RemoCon Bros. Then, New G7 Icarus shoots a beam from the Shadow Sabre's gun barrel.

* _ **Shadow Break!**_ *

The beam merges with the projections of Jushin Tiger and Nova the Archdragon as they split into two beams hitting the Engine and RemoCon Bros, respectively.

Despite how powerful the Kaiser System for the Washio siblings, they learn the hard way when they could not comprehend to Goro's determination, and are not aware that he's also keeping supernatural entities to his side.

While the two Kaisers are down, Grease and the Castle Hazard Smash free Kiba from his chains, at the same time Goro, Sawatari, Akaba fled with a badly wounded Kiba. When the Washio siblings stand up, only to find out that their prisoner has escaped.

Then, Gentoku shows up coming in contact with the Engine and RemoCon Bros.

"Why did you let them escape?", an irate Gentoku asked.

"It's because of _that_ guy.", Engine Bros refers to Goro.

"Never mind. I'll go after him myself.", Gentoku decides to pull out a purple Full bottle shaped like a crocodile's maw, called the Crocodile Crack Full Bottle. When he twists the cap, it starts to play a dramatic horror-movie sound cue.

* _ **Danger!**_ *

Then, he inserts the bottle into the Sclash Driver.

* _ **Crocodile!**_ *

Gentoku coolly chanted, "Henshin!" as he transforms into a Kamen Rider.

* _ **Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudakechiru!**_ _(Break! Devour! Shatter!)_ *

Much like with anyone using the Sclash Driver, he is bathed by a purple liquid from a beaker that just materialized during the suit up sequence. But unlike the Sclashjellies, Gentoku's transformation has a pincer surrounding him resembling a crocodile's mouth breaking the beaker.

* _ **Crocodile In, Rogue! Oraaa~!**_ *

Gentoku's transformation ends with the crocodile mouth on the faceplate bite through the helmet, completing his transformation as a Kamen Rider: **Kamen Rider Rogue**. Gentoku as a Kamen Rider also gives a vicious feel to his malicious personality.

* * *

 **-Enter Kamen Rider Rogue-**

Meanwhile at the Skyroad, Kusanagi confronts Sento, Banjou, and Anzu.

"You're...Kusanagi Ryohei. Is this true you were the close friend of Katsuragi Takumi?", Sento asked when Kusanagi looked at Sento intently, whose eyes reminded him of Katsuragi.

Just before Kusanagi could reply, Goro and comapny managed to get out of Hokuto with Kiba, who is badly hurt after a marathon of torture inflicted upon him by the Washio siblings. This is when Sawatari is appalled at the sight of Aoba's killer.

"What is Hellhound doing here?!", said Goro while he and Sawatari hold onto Kiba's shoulders.

"You really have the fucking nerve to show your face here after what you did to Syuuya.", Sawatari confronts Kusanagi, still refusing to forgive him for the latter's part of Aoba's death. "Get lost, you Seito scumbag!"

And again, before Sawatari could transform into Grease again. The Washio brothers managed to chase Goro's party all the way to the Skyroad. The two Kaisers are surprise when they caught up to Seito's representative Smash, Kusanagi.

"Hey, what's the mutt from Hell doing here?!", said Engine Bros.

Then, Seito's Kamen Rider shows up, judging by the crocodile motif of his suit. The fear factor of his evil is chilling.

"Who's that?", asked Sawatari.

RemoCon introduces their representative Rider to their Touto-Hokuto adversaries. "This is Seito's Kamen Rider."

" **Kamen Rider Rogue.** ", Rogue spoke before his enemies. And that voice echoed into the ears of Sento, Banjou, and of the Izumi siblings.

"I know that voice...", said Goro. "It's Himuro Gentoku!"

Goro comes to deduce that Gentoku is Seito's Kamen Rider. It's more likely after freeing him from his prison before the proxy battle between Build and Grease, through Nanba Heavy Industries, Gentoku is now affiliated with the Seito government as their representative Kamen Rider.

"It's been a long while, Katsuragi.", Gentoku, as Kamen Rider Rogue spoke to Sento for the first time following his apparent death, and he already knew from both the Izumi siblings and Soichi that Sento and Katsuragi are one and the same person.

Kusanagi, who witnesses the confrontation along with the Washio Brothers, is shocked to find out the truth about Sento being Katsuragi. To add more irony, Kamen Rider Rogue's identity is the same man who took Katsuragi's creations into his evil objectives, and the same man he's targeting for revenge.

"Let me guess... Nanba had you sent to Seito to become their Kamen Rider?", Goro keeps a smug look on his face when he asks Gentoku where he has been after letting him go before the proxy fight.

"That's right. I kept my promise about paying you back for what you have done to me.", Gentoku replies, and also declares to the Izumi siblings that this is personal.

"If you want something personal, I'll _give_ YOU something personal!", Goro throws it right back to Rogue.

The Izumi siblings, Banjou, and Sawatari put on their Sclash Drivers along with their respective Sclashjellies, while Sento puts on his Build Driver and took out his RabbitTank Sparkling Full Bottle.

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus!**_ * / * _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S!**_ * / * _ **Dragon In, Cross-Z Charge!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease!**_ * / * _ **RabbitTank Sparkling! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

Kamen Riders G7 New Icarus, G7 Type-S, Cross-Z Charge, Grease, and Build stand before the powerful Kamen Rider Rogue. The G7 Riders charge first, when they land their punches at the purple crocodile Rider, Rogue barely felt any pain, and hits back even harder.

"Shit! This guy's a stone wall!", said Goro after in the receiving end of Rogue's power.

"He's even more powerful compared to the last time he used the Transteam Gun...", Anzu added.

* _ **Crocodile! Funky Break: Crocodile!**_ *

After Rogue loads his Crocodile Crack Full Bottle into his own Nebula Steam Gun, he shoots a projection resembling a crocodile's head called the Cruncher Fang at the G7 Riders, forcing Anzu and Goro out of their transformation.

To Sawatari, Sento and Banjou's surprise, Anzu and Goro were defeated in a single shot by Gentoku! Then, Gentoku starts lording his awesome, yet fearsome power on Grease, Cross-Z Charge, and Build.

The Washio Brothers left the scene as they swept white smoke from the Nebula Steam Gun to cover their exit. Kusanagi, however looked on at the fight against Kamen Rider Rogue.

"How was he able to be this strong...?", Goro muttered as he stands up and helps his older sister.

While Gentoku spends most of the time bringing Build and Cross-Z Charge down to their knees, he responds, "Hazard Levels, son!" That being said, it's more likely that Gentoku was re-experimented with Nebula Gases before he was received the Sclash Driver.

Akaba and Kiba looked on as they see the Kamen Riders of Touto and Hokuto being helplessly beaten by Kamen Rider Rogue. Kiba tries to stand up, but Akaba tries to stop Kiba as he's barely hurt and is in the verge of death as he's slowly disintegrating.

"No, man. Don't even think about it!", Akaba tries to stop Kiba.

"Move! I don't want the boss to die!", the yellow member of the Three Crows injects his Fukurou Full Bottle as he transforms into the Owl Hazard Smash to protect Sawatari. Then, Akaba then helps out the Izumi siblings.

Rogue manages to beat Sento and Banjou, forcing them out of their transformation. All that is left is Grease. Just as Rogue and Grease clash, the Owl Hazard Smash intervenes.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot!", Sawatari cursed when Kiba had to intervene, just as the latter is already dying.

"Pest!", Rogue backfists the Owl Hazard Smash out of the way as he continued to punish Grease.

* _ **Crack-Up Finish!**_ *

After Rogue pumped the Sclash Driver's Activation Wrench lever, he jumps into the air and dives towards Grease as he prepares to do a scissors kick, complete a projection of the Cruncher Fang on both legs. Just as Grease is about to face death, Kiba takes the finisher meant for his boss. Rogue lands his scissor kick on the Owl Hazard Smash, sending him flying. The crocodile Rider lands on his feet afterward as the Owl Hazard Smash collapse.

"No!", everyone on the scene except for Kusanagi shouted when Kiba took the attack meant for Sawatari.

Rogue barely doesn't do anything afterward and just simply walked away. When Goro asks Gentoku of what he is after, the former Faust leader replies, "Wasn't it obvious? I'm going to reclaim what's rightfully mine. You'd better not get in my way."

After de-transforming, Gentoku continued on, ignoring his enemies who are shocked at Kiba in the verge of death.

* * *

 **-Farewell, Kiba...-**

Sawatari cancels his transformation and checks on Kiba.

"Kiba-san!", Anzu shouted as she, Goro, and Akaba approached the dying yellow Hokuto Crow.

Followed by Sento and Banjou, they witnessing Kiba slowly fading away out of existence.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell were you thinking?!", Sawatari cried as Kiba is slowly disintegrating. "Shokichi?!"

A dying Kiba smiled, he figured out that Sawatari was faking his amnesia, calling him a bad liar the moment Sawatari calls him with his real name.

"You're a crappy liar, boss!", Kiba smiled in his dying breath. "Well, Ao-chan and I will be seeing you on the other side."

Kiba finally dies from his wounds, and fades away; and vestiges of him in the form of yellow particles dwell into the river. While Sawatari, Akaba, Sento, Banjou, Goro, and Anzu mourn for his demise.

"He's gone...", Goro lamented, and he even shed a tear upon witnessing Kiba's sacrifice.

Sawatari took out Kiba's, Aoba's, and his own dog tags to pay last respects for their fallen comrades, the only thing Sawatari is mourn. But, Goro reminds him that he's not alone, not only Akaba is the last of the Hokuto Three Crows to survive, the Izumi siblings are one of the few people to remind him that they will mourn together.

Goro had also a promise in mind to make sure Gentoku will pay dearly for his sins. While Kusanagi Ryohei witnessed the whole commotion earlier, Goro has some plans to use Kusanagi's desire to exact revenge on Gentoku to kill the latter.

Kusanagi however is appalled what Gentoku did. Ironically, he did the same thing to Aoba, in which Sawatari called him for after he was confronted by him. But, this doesn't stop him to get his hands on Gentoku at a given opportunity.

Kusanagi is already done playing the lapdog for the Seito government, and he proceeds to continue with one goal in mind: **kill Himuro Gentoku**.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-** **Rogue** **:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 60.6

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 91

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Kiba's death in this chapter is different than in the TV series's latest episode. Here, Rogue kills him, while in the latest episode of Build; the Kaiser Bros are his killers.

When Goro asked about how Gentoku got even more powerful after he and Anzu were defeated in a single shot, Gentoku responds "Hazard Levels, son!", as in he regains the Hazard Level he lost after Anzu used Archangel Armor to drain his levels to zero. Not to mention, his Hazard Level is high enough to allow him to use the Sclash Driver. And Gentoku's response is a reference to Senator Armstrong during his boss battle in Metal Gear Rising when Raiden asked why the senator is nigh-immortal, to which Armstrong responds, "Nanomachines, son!"

Rogue's Rider Kick in this chapter is very similar to that of Ouja's Veno Crash. For added bonus, Rogue's design in terms of color scheme matches that of Ouja. Also, much like Aoba's death. Kiba's death here in this chapter is very similar to how Raia took Ouja's Final Vent meant for Ryuki.


	110. Episode 110: The More, The Messier

**Episode 110: The More, The Messier**

* * *

 _ **In memory of Ren Osugi**_ _(September 27, 1951-February 21, 2018)_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Goro getting his ass kicked by Gentoku is the first time the former getting a taste of karma. It's natural even if an anti-heroic character like himself, even if he's also a magnificent bastard himself, he'll also pay Gentoku back with the same karma. But, Goro has other things in order to keep himself from getting his hands dirty: we all know Kusanagi/Kerberos Smash has a personal vendetta against Gentoku for obvious reasons in regards with Katsuragi, Goro will manipulate Kusanagi's desire for revenge so the latter can kill Gentoku.

Also, this chapter is dedicated in memory of **Ren Osugi** , who portrayed Ambassador Hell (or Jigoku Taishi) from the Decade movie: All-Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, and the 2016 Kamen Rider #1 movie. When I started writing this chapter, I looked into Kamen Rider Wiki and found out that Osugi's actor passed away due to a heart failure. As a die-hard tokusatsu fan, especially as a Kamen Rider fan and fanfic writer, my sincerest condolences to Osugi-san's family.

Also on Soul Calibur-related notes, of the recent returning characters revealed for Soul Calibur VI (last month we got Xianghua, Kilik, and the newcomer Groh, alongside the first two veterans Sophitia and Mitsurugi). Earlier, Ivy and Zasalamel are the returning characters to be revealed. I was expecting for Taki. But, it can't be helped. While Taki is one of my favorite characters in the Soul series, Ivy is my second favorite. Nevertheless, Ivy is fanservice appealing much.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Melody of Grief-**

Later that night, two hours following Kiba's demise. Outside of the waterfall cave, Goro, Anzu, Sawatari, Akaba, Taki, and Natsu reflect on the side of the riverbed as they mourn for Kiba's demise at the hands of Kamen Rider Rogue.

Goro played a harmonica, letting out a sad melody, and the tone of the music serving as a requiem for Kiba, going by his real name of Mihara Syoukichi.

"Isn't that dad's harmonica?", Anzu whispered at the sight of the harmonica Goro played, and she's very familiar of it. It's more likely that their father gave the harmonica to him when he was five years old. It's one of the prized possessions of their father that was entrusted to Goro.

Goro played the instrument with passion and emotion, expressing the sadness of losing people who he became friends with. It's even apparent that the harmonica belonged to his father, which he treasured when his parents died from the car accident when he was still 10 years old and the only one who survived that tragedy.

After Goro finished playing, Sawatari asked about his harmonica.

"That sounded so nostalgic. How were you able to play such wonderful music with that thing?"

To which Goro replied, "Dad gave me this harmonica when I was a kid. I treasured this and this serves as a memory of both him and our mom after they died in the car accident 17 years ago. And, it also gave me the reminder about losing important people: family, friends, and those you love. No matter how painful it will be, it will serve as a driving force for you to keep going and face countless adversities."

And that mindset explains why Goro also treasured his father's harmonica; no matter where the people important to you are right now, even if they are now resting on the other side, will always be by your side. Something Goro himself passed on to Sawatari following Aoba's death at the hands of the Kerberos Smash, doubling an indication that Goro is willing to shoulder the pain of those who have fallen for the sake of those who are alive to guide them to a path to the a new future.

"The world today is harsh for all the that's chaos happening lately. But, it never stops being so beautiful.", Goro mused. "The whole situation didn't stopped me for trying something new. I don't give a fuck of how much more suffering I will endure. It won't stop me from creating a path for people to continue pursuing their dreams and a hope that will leads to peace. Even if it means to stare fate into the face and bend its rules to my will."

While he does share with Sawatari's views of the ongoing war in terms how harsh it is because innocent people getting involved and killed indiscriminately, Goro admits that the world is harsh at this point. But, it's never too late to change the world for the better. Goro might be a cynical, narcissistic genius with a wealth and taste; his anti-nihilistic philosophy shows he's willing to defy fate to give a chance to find peace. And the mention of defying fate shows that he'll do whatever he can even by morally-questionable methods.

"Goro is right.", Anzu somehow adopted the same anti-nihilistic personality of her brother. "I can't stand this war, with many people losing their lives. Just because this whole thing is a vicious cycle of hatred caused by Pandora's Box, there is still a chance for that cycle to be broken. Even with Aoba-san and Kiba-san are gone, all of us are going to fight for their sake."

"You got that right, Goro-chan. You and your sis have a point.", Sawatari replied. "Turns out that you (Goro) and I have one thing in common: we all have that burning passion to fight for everyone's future."

"We're not going to let the bastards who killed Shuuya and Syoukichi get away for what they have done.", said Akaba.

* * *

 **-Goro's Next Plan-**

As far as the killers of Aoba and Kiba are concerned, Goro reveals that he has a plan to deal with Gentoku and Kusanagi. That said, instead of any of Goro and associates going to deal with the two, Goro comes up with a very complex idea that needs to be thoroughly planned on.

"We're going to pit Hellhound and Himuro Gentoku into killing each other. But, this is going to be tricky.", said Goro. "As what we saw with Hellhound's personal vendetta against him, it's going to take more than to convince him to join our side. But, I'll think of something."

The younger Izumi points out that Kusanagi's obsessed in getting revenge against the two Faust leaders: Gentoku and Soichi. But, Blood Stalk is crossed out right now since he's revived under a 100-day limbo as a zombie. Since Gentoku is one of the people who started this mess, Goro plans to exploit Kusanagi's desire for revenge.

"Oh, I get it. You're make him as your pawn to get rid of that Rogue guy?", Akaba made a deduction.

"That's right, Akaba-san.", Anzu answered on her younger brother's behalf.

That's when Taki comes to the conclusion about Goro's plan, "I see. That means, you're planning to exploit Kusanagi Ryohei's personal vendetta against Himuro Gentoku. So, if you're going to have him kill the latter, that's when he'll realize that he could barely feel any satisfaction in doing so."

"Bingo! That's what I've thought in mind.", Goro replied. "This is why revenge in my point of view is an immature concept if one lacks any justification for their motives. I'm going to make Helhound see how pointless his actions are."

Ever since Goro was the one who stopped his older sister from going off the deep end when she attempted to kill Gentoku when the former Faust leader was in captivity at that time, Anzu eventually comes to realize how she was blinded by her own vengeful desires. And since then, Anzu began to atone for her sins as fighting alongside with her brother in order to end the ongoing war.

Anzu herself is positive enough to see Goro can stop Kusanagi from going off the deep end. But, in this case, if _ever_ Kusanagi succeeded in killing Gentoku, he'll eventually feel no satisfaction in doing so. In short, Kusanagi's intent to kill Gentoku will more likely send him off the deep end – something that Goro plans to exploit.

"So, you're planning to trick Hellhound into killing that crocodile guy…", Natsu deduces and interprets Goro's plan. "…so once Hellhound succeeds in killing him, he's not gonna be happy about it. Or, it's going to give him nothing at all."

"That's exactly correct, Natsu.", Taki replied. "The more one person dedicated his/her life for revenge. In the end, the only thing the person will feel is emptiness."

"Right. If Goro weren't here to show me how wrong I was, I would wonder endlessly of what I am going to do next.", Anzu brought up why Goro stopped her from killing Gentoku when he was still Hokuto's prisoner of war. "Kusanagi-san used to be a kind person when he helped me escape from the lab. I didn't know how he himself was taught about revenge as well. So, I'm asking Goro to stop him."

* * *

 **-The Goro Report-**

The next morning…

The Space Explorers – consisting of Go, Mitsuzane, Mayu, and Samus arrived on Touto through the V-Fortress teleporting them to Goro's location in the outside of the waterfall cave. And, this is the first time Samus and her crew came contact with Sawatari and the last member of the Hokuto Three Crows.

"So, these are the Space Weirdos you've been talking about?", asked Sawatari upon the sight of four out of six Space Explorers.

"Actually, they're also Kamen Riders themselves. As in they're much more experienced compared to us. They're the "senpai" rank.", Goro replied, as Samus and her crew are much senior compared to Goro, Sento, as well as Sawatari himself. "They saved the world from a genocidal calamity caused by the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat falling into the wrong hands."

With the genocidal calamity in question refers to Sylux, the Space Explorers are recognized for saving the whole universe from Sylux's genocidal cataclysm. On the other hand, while the Space Explorers are neutral to the opposing sides of the conflict, they happen to be a secret resistance overlooking the war from their spaceship.

"Boss, are these guys for real?", asked Akaba.

"Oh, yes. We're _for real!_ ", Go replied.

Samus heard of Seito's uprising and subsequent invasion of Hokuto. Plus, the Space Explorers expressed their condolences to Kiba's death. To which Sawatari welcomed the unlikely allies. Also, she also learned that Elpis Corporation are involved to stop the war. Elpis' CEO, Kozuki Kaguya, is someone not to be trusted. The bounty hunter came to share the same opinion as Goro when it comes to Kaguya. That said, it seems that Samus, Goro, and Soichi are the only people to be very wary of Kaguya's motives.

"If Elpis Corporation willingly got involved in order to stop this war. Kozuki Kaguya is someone you should never trust.", said Samus. "She claims that she's a pacifist herself. Why would she even making use of resorting violence?"

Granted, Elpis Corporation dedicated itself as a resistance opposing the war of the three warring countries. Kaguya's intentions are still on the question.

It also doesn't help that the Touto government wanted to promote traditional pacifism. But, Gentoku is anything but a pacifist since he himself predicted that this war inevitably occurred.

"Soichi-san said that Kaguya's planning to undermine the leaders of Touto, Seito, and Hokuto so she could claim Pandora's Box for herself.", Anzu brought up Soichi's implications about Kaguya's motives. "I have a feeling she's planning to have Sento cooperate with her so she could get close to the box."

This is when the Space Explorers are shocked about this. "Say what now?!", Mitsuzane exclaimed.

"Sento's planning to cooperate with Kozuki Kaguya in order to stop this war quickly, despite Isurugi Soichi's pleas and warning him about her.", Goro continued. "I also warned him that he should think carefully about trusting Kaguya. I'm just hoping he's not going to be collaborating with her."

Even the Space Explorers themselves are skeptical of Elpis Corporation's objectives, as is Goro and Soichi's thoughts about Kaguya's intentions. Elpis is proven to be no better than Nanba Heavy Industries in terms of doing shady activities.

The Space Explorers left and decided to check around Touto for any sign of enemy activity such as remnants of Hokuto's military or anything else related to Nanba Heavy Industries. Since, the Space Explorers have a plan in mind: sabotaging Nanba's business and use the Kerberos Smash as the scapegoat.

While Goro and his company decide to visit nascita to find Sento.

* * *

 **-The Miitan Factor-**

Nascita isn't even look like a cafe anymore when Soichi left after his identity of Blood Stalk was revealed, as if it's like your average apartment of sorts. Goro and his gang (consisting of Anzu, Sawatari, Akaba, Taki, and Natsu) are on the front door, with Sawatari _of all people_ knocking the door, and guess who answered it?

It's Misora who opens the door, and to Sawatari's surprise. All of the sudden, meeting Misora face to face causes him to see her as if Miitan was standing right before him. Even the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu are surprised the moment Sawatari goes from his usually sane personality to a giddy fanboy.

Anzu looked intently at Sawatari as if something is wrong with him.

"Umm...Sawatari-san?", said the older Izumi sibling as she observed intently on Sawatari's unusual behavior. "What made you jump like that all of the sudden?"

Before Sawatari could reply, Goro pulls Anzu and decides to explain about Sawatari's sudden reaction at the sight of Misora. At the same time the brother and sister, Taki and Natsu distanced from Sawatari, Akaba and Misora for a while and talked about this privately.

"Neechan, in case if you didn't know...", Goro whispered. "Sawatari is head over heels when it comes to Miitan. In short, he's a dedicated fanboy towards Miitan."

"No way, Misora-san _is_ Miitan?!", Anzu found out that Miitan and Misora are one and the same person, only that Misora poses as an internet idol to get information as what Goro brought up to Anzu during Sento's missions. "That means, he's been mistakes her for Miitan."

"So, is Sawatari Kazumi having such childish obsession over an internet idol?", Taki spoke appallingly. "How immature..."

"Doesn't matter. There are some people who think that way, so it's natural for that obsession thing.", Goro sighed, and tells Taki that there is nothing ashamed about that.

After that, the siblings and the master-student duo returned back to Sawatari and Akaba.

"Give it up, man. She maybe look like Miitan, this one standing before you is anything but cheerful.", Goro insists to Sawatari Misora and Miitan are different persons.

"Don't be jealous, Goro-chan. She looks just like Miitan!", Sawatari refuted. "I know what you guys been talking about behind my back!"

And, Goro tries to rile Sawatari up even further, "For god's sake, Sawatari. Isurugi Misora is not even like Miitan! Just look at her, she barely smiles at anyone!"

As Goro and Sawatari continued bickering about the differences between Misora and "Miitan", Anzu breaks the whole argument up. Ironically, Goro is a gentleman who behaves calm, suave, and composed. But, he's also loud, aggressive, and even foulmouthed who really has no problem mouthing out vulgar language even around younger people. And, Goro's habit of swearing around Misora really got Anzu appalled.

"I guess you guys have to cut it out!", Anzu plays peacemaker, then turns to her younger brother. "Goro, the next time you say bad words around Misora-san, I'm going to clean your mouth with soap!"

Anzu really got her younger brother scared for that matter, ending in hilarious results.

* * *

 **-Where is Sento-**

Later, Goro and his party stayed at Nascita. It seems Sento went out on his own, Banjou is the only one staying in the cafe alongside Misora and Sawa. This is when Goro starts bringing out to everyone about Elpis Corporation.

"Elpis Corporation?", and this is the first time Sawa has heard about the private military company/security contractor group. "A PMC/security contractor organization. Looks like they operate differently compared to Nanba Heavy Industries."

"The old dude (Soichi) mentioned that Elpis are no better than Nanba when it comes to corrupt activities behind closed doors.", Goro continued. "And, its CEO, Kozuki Kaguya has something personal on Isurugi Soichi. She said that "he took something important to her", and proclaims that she's going to go after him and Himuro Gentoku."

"Banjou, did Kozuki Kaguya ever visited here?", asked Anzu.

"More likely, yeah. Not long before Sawa arrived and before you guys showed up.", Banjou recalled that Kaguya visited the cafe. But, Sento already left before Kaguya arrived. "I don't know what's with Sento lately. It's more likely he decided to cooperate with Elpis Corporation if he wants to stop the war. But, I don't know what kind of person this Kaguya is. If I run into Stalk, I'm going to ask him."

* * *

 **-Retribution-**

Meanwhile at the Touto Prime Minister's residence. On the outside of the government building, Kamen Rider Rogue confronts Touto Prime Minister Dougai, the latter only in his government uniform, holding his gigantic sword on his back. Dougai even took Pandora's Box outside of the building, he goads Gentoku to take it from him.

Kamen Rider Rogue manages to lay waste on 200 Guardians, as well as 500 Smash-Yokai in his wake. Not even the Smash-Yokai, the evolved successors to Shingetsu's lesser demons could not beat this crocodile Rider.

"I'm impressed that you made it this far, Himuro Gentoku.", Shingetsu addresses Rogue in his real name. "Who would've thought that you managed to survive the last time we met."

"It's about time we settle this, once and for all. Shingetsu.", Rogue replied as he proceeds to fight with Dougai, who doesn't need to transform into his demon form, only armed with his signature sword. Rogue pulls out his Steam Blade and clashed blades with Shingetsu. "Retribution will be mine!"

"Defeat me if you want the box, Rogue!", Shingetsu spoke with his usually confident ego.

As Rogue and Shingetsu continued fighting, the Washio brothers in their Kaiser forms snuck behind the government building and managed to break the glass that guarded Pandora's Box. The fight is interrupted when Dougai turned around when Engine and RemoCon got their hands on the box.

"Hmph. A sly trick.", Shingetsu mocks Gentoku for being a coward. That's when Gentoku gets his payback.

"Do you think I am weak?", Rogue points his Nebula Steam Gun at Shingetsu, who lies prone.

But, Shingetsu, despite being schooled by the person he once apparently killed, maintained his smug personality. "Weakness and strength doesn't apply to you anymore. You're a deluded fool who is nothing more but a slave to the power of that box!"

In the middle of the ensuing battle, the Kerberos Smash makes his presence known to Gentoku and the Washio brothers. Seito's Rider along with the two Kaisers thought that Kusanagi was following orders. What Gentoku is expecting was anything but loyalty from Kusanagi when the latter starts attacking him and the Hell Bros.

"What's the meaning of this, Kusanagi?!", Rogue exclaimed. "On what side really are you?!"

This is when Kerberos reveals his true agenda to his sworn enemy.

"I have awaited a long time for this, Himuro Gentoku.", Kerberos lets out a guttural growl. "I have come here to get my hands on you for what you've done to Taku's creations. You've been playing with his stuff as if they were your toys for you to play with. And for that, I'm going to destroy everything to atone for Taku's sins; and I will start by killing you with my own hands!"

Kerberos continues his attack on Rogue, administering extreme physical violence in vindication. Kusanagi revels in sadistic levels of throwing punches at Gentoku to make him pay for all his sins. But, it only lasted for half a minute when Gentoku gets away from his attacker, making his escape along with the Washio brothers, taking Pandora's Box with them.

Kusanagi was far from satisfied until Gentoku is killed. Afterwards, the Kerberos Smash just jumped at an unprecedented height to the point he managed to get into space. Surprisingly, the Kerberos Smash jumped his way into an asteroid belt into space. And, for a Smash, Kusanagi is able to breathe in space despite being a human being.

With in the asteroid belt, Kerberos plans to drop space rocks down to the Earth; with the intent of causing a mass genocidal calamity not only on either three countries of Japan. He plans to drop these gigantic asteroids down to the Earth to destroy it. And no ordinary human being could ever think about sending asteroids down to the Earth unless if they have any omnipotent power of sorts.

But, Kusanagi, as the Kerberos Smash, he possesses a power that can even define the laws of logic, and it only takes for him to use superhuman strength hurl a meteor down to Earth.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 63.1

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 89

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Goro playing a harmonica would make him similar to Akira Nijino from ToQger as well as Gai Kurenai from Ultraman Orb. And this is the first time he has taste for playing music. This is the closest thing whenever he channels Otoya's bravado, if Otoya plays his violin, Goro does with the harmonica. And, Goro's harmonica once belonged to his father could be a reference to Bloody Rose.

This is the first time Sawatari encounters Samus and her crew.

Kusanagi betraying Rogue and the Washio Brothers is similar to _Digimon Adventure 02_ , on how BlackWarGreymon turned against his creators (Arukenimon and Mummymon) and begin to act on his own. In fact, since I Digimon is one of the few things I loved in my childhood years, I took inspiration of BlackWarGreymon from 02 (his overall personality) and Beelzemon from Digimon Tamers (especially in his role of murdering Aoba) as the basis for Kusanagi's characterization.


	111. Episode 111: Lights in the Sky are Stars

**Episode 11** **1: Lights in the Sky are Stars**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's name is taken from the novel of the same name by Fredric Brown, and the final episode and second movie of the same name from _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **The Box is Stolen!** **-**

Meanwhile at nascita, while Goro and his gang are currently stopping at the cafe for the noon. Misora's phone starts ringing when she receives an eyewitness report. Also, Taki's Mekki-Maru began to let out a light-blue glow as opposed to purple as far as it concerns an evil weapon from a distant past.

"Rogue barged into the Prime Minister's residence and stole the box!", Misora warns everyone.

Everyone taking lunch are shocked in response. Taki even took out Mekki-Maru from her duffel-bag noticing it let out that familiar blue glow, more likely it's alerting that Pandora's Box fell into the wrong hands.

"Hey, I thought Mekki-Maru is supposed to let out a **purple** glow when it involves _that_ evil blade?", asked Natsu, referring to her master's signature weapon.

Because, Mekki-Maru was imbued with a shard of an evil weapon from her era (in this case, Soul Edge), it only glows when the weapon senses the presence of anything or anyone related to Soul Edge. Taki recalls her first encounter against Samus Aran, who inadvertently used Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Maximum Mighty X Gashat and used its epigenetic reprogramming ability to alter the molecular bonds between her and her two ninja blades.

The last time Taki notices Mekki-Maru having that blue glow was she first heard about Pandora's Box. That means, Mekki-Maru will now glow if the weapon senses Pandora's Box being stolen.

"Mekki-Maru is trying to tell us that Pandora's Box is indeed stolen...", said Taki. "I know why it gave out a different glow."

"So that magical blade of yours can now sense where Pandora's Box is now?", a skeptical Goro raised his eyebrow.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!", Anzu is itching to find out what happened. That said, Goro's party (Sawatari and Akaba included) left the cafe and check out Touto's government building.

* * *

 **-Hellhound's Next Plan-**

Goro's party arrived at the front of the Touto Prime Minister's residence. Only to find Shingetsu, seemingly beaten, standing at the front of the gate.

"You are all too late.", said Dougai. "Himuro Gentoku and his runts got away with the box."

Goro replied skeptically, "You let him have his way and let him steal the box, didn't you?"

"You're dead wrong. I was wrong about underestimating him ever since he showed up again.", Shingetsu coolly answered his arch-rival's question.

Dougai admits that he did **not** allowed Gentoku to steal the box on purpose, his only fault that he has underestimated Gentoku too much to the point the former Faust leader had no other choice but to play dirty. Even Anzu herself calls out Shingetsu for being a self-absorbed, smug snake.

"You're too conceited for your own good.", Goro points out how Shingetsu is too arrogant to allow Gentoku get away with the box.

The alien demon refutes, "What about you? How does it feel that freeing Himuro Gentoku only led to your hubris? It also doesn't help that we have a lot in common!"

But, Goro reminds Shingetsu that it's too early to see it that way. "The similarities already ends here. Because, Hellhound is out to kill him."

Shingetsu recalled that Kusanagi/Kerberos showed his true colors in front of Gentoku by attacking him and the Hell Bros. Kerberos is hellbent to get revenge on Gentoku, no matter the cost. That said, he begins to insinuate that Goro plans to exploit Kusanagi's desire for revenge.

"Kusanagi Ryohei is a dangerous threat compared to that deluded fool (Gentoku).", Shingetsu continued. "So, why are you planning to use him?"

"He wants revenge, so I'm going to make his wish come true.", Goro replied. "If Hellhound wants to have his hands on Himuro Gentoku so badly, killing him will make him think that he broke the cycle. But, I will prove him dead wrong."

Goro elaborates the idea of manipulating Kusanagi into killing Gentoku will make the latter think will give him the satisfaction from doing so. Until it will come the time that Kusanagi comes to find out his actions were rendered moot upon realizing he's getting revenge on someone for nothing. Shingetsu somehow liked that plan.

"Very colorful. If you want to convince that mutt from Hell, you better stop him from trying to destroy the Earth.", Shingetsu warns Goro and the gang that Kusanagi just jumped from the Earth to an asteroid belt in outer space. "Kerberos just jumped his way into an asteroid belt in outer space, he plans to burn everything down by throwing asteroids and planetary-sized meteors."

Everyone hearing what Shingetsu said are shocked to hear about what Kusanagi is planning to do: he plans to destroy the Earth by hurling asteroids into the planet, wiping out all of lifeforms. Sawatari and Akaba are appalled upon hearing that idea.

"First, the wolf guy killed Shuuya. And, now he's going to blow up the Earth by throwing space rocks onto the planet?!", said Akaba. "That guy (Kusanagi) has gone off the deep end."

"You might have a point there.", Shingetsu agreed to Akaba's sentence pointing that Kusanagi is an insane human being, whose motivations of revenge serving as an excuse to destroy everything going overboard. "Destroying this planet is too boring for my part, I wanted it as beautiful as it is."

"Something needs to be done before the asteroids hit the Earth...", said Anzu.

Meanwhile, Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, and Mayu checked many urban areas in Touto, everything appears to be seemingly torn apart from the recent conflict (though everything appears to be quiet for now), while there are no signs of enemy attacks instigated by Hokuto (and/or more recently, Seito). Mayu's phone starts to ring, and it comes from an unknown caller, when Mayu answers the phone (but not before she sets it to speakerphone), it was Anzu who's calling.

"Anzu-chan? What's wrong?", Mayu spoke.

" _It's Kerberos. He just jumped his way to an asteroid belt in space. He's planning to hurl down asteroids down to the Earth!_ "

"Don't tell me he's planning to blow up the Earth?", Samus is alarmed by Anzu's message.

"Man, that's the only thing that Sylux can do. How would a Smash would jump at an unprecedented height to reach an asteroid belt?!", Mitsuzane said appallingly.

"Perhaps we need to get back on the ship. What do you say, Sammy-chan?", asked Go.

Thanks to Anzu's call, the Space Explorers are alarmed about Kusanagi's plan to drop asteroids on the Earth. But, the problem is, the V-Fortress is orbiting the Earth; and the ship itself might be in risk of taking damage. That said, Samus tells Anzu that they will take care of Kusanagi's rampage as fast as possible.

"Leave it to us.", said the bounty hunter before Anzu ends her call. "Okay, guys. We need to head back to the ship."

* * *

 **-T-minus 72 hours-**

( _*cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption*_ )

The four Space Explorers returned to the V-Fortress, warning the entire crew about a possible asteroid threat heading for the Earth.

"No, shit. The Cerberus guy is planning to rain down asteroids to the Earth?!", said Keiichi after Samus informed everyone about Kusanagi's plan. "Man, this is a Sylux-level genocide!"

The singer joked about that Kusanagi's plan to have the Earth burn down to the ground by hurling asteroids into the planet is something that Sylux could possibly do. In short, Kusanagi's actions are almost similar to Sylux to a cosmic degree. And yet, the Space Explorers aren't even aware that the Kerberos Smash possesses nigh-impossible levels of superhuman abilities, like jumping at a height that reaches the moon itself, which explains why Kusanagi is attempting to drop the asteroids into the Earth.

"Keiichi has a point. This is something that Sylux could possibly do. But, to think a Smash would jump his way from the Earth towards an asteroid belt here in outer space takes **nigh-impossible levels** of superhuman feat.", Samus insinuates that making a high leap from the Earth's surface heading towards space itself is virtually impossible, even by the standards of superhuman abilities.

The question is, how many hours will it take for an asteroid to hit the Earth?

The Norma and DRAGONs, namely their respective leaders, Ange and Salamandinay opened the map in the command screen to show the number of asteroid that the Kerberos Smash hurled: 500.

"That's a lot of them...", said Makoto who looked at the illustration generated by the ship's computer.

"However, these asteroids are still distant from the Earth as of this moment.", Salamandinay spoke. "It will take only 72 hours before they hit the planet. We still have enough time to stop them."

The number of crew might be enough for Samus's coalition team to stop this threat. However, it's is not enough if six Kamen Riders to stop this threat. That's when Samus suggests to Ange and Salamandinay to bring in Izumi Goro's party, along with Kiryu Sento.

"I think we might also need someone like Kiryu Sento. I think he can lend us a hand.", said the bounty hunter.

"We want to know about this Kiryu Sento, too.", Salamandinay added.

Back on the Earth, Goro's party left the Touto government buildings to find Sento. Goro laments that the situation not only worsens because of another war beginning with Seito bearing its fangs on both Hokuto and Touto. Seito's resident Smash, Kerberos goes renegade and plans to burn the whole Earth to the ground by hurling 500 space rocks onto the planet.

"Man, what a mess...", said Goro. "We got to stop Hellhound before he could cause a massive genocidal catastrophe."

"And, if he succeeds destroying the Earth, your chances of using him to get his hands on Rogue becomes moot. I presume.", Sawatari replied.

"C'mon, Goro-chan. Forget that three-headed mutt from Hell, we're going to after Rogue the old fashion way.", Akaba insists that Rogue must be dealt the only way he and Sawatari know how.

But, Goro himself insists that Kusanagi is vital for this plan if the latter wants to get revenge on Gentoku. He admits that there are some instances he is afraid to get his hands dirty; in other words, Goro has many lines he should not cross: one of these is that he refuses to kill someone personally. So, he decides to have someone do the wetwork by proxy, even if it's still considered killing. Meaning Goro himself is still responsible for that.

"Remember what Rogue did to Kiba-san? We still can't let him get away with it.", said Anzu. "I still can't forgive him for everything that happened and what Faust did to me."

That said, Goro is still going with his plan to manipulate Kusanagi into killing Gentoku. So, they have to convince the Kerberos Smash for cooperation.

After an hour, they returned to nascita, where they find Sento just recently returned home. It's more likely Sento is finding Stalk about answers regarding Rogue and the Kaiser Bros.

"Where have you been, man... We've been looking all over for you.", Goro panted.

"Master called me out to see if I can master the Hazard Trigger, and yet I still have a problem controlling it.", the physicist brought up that Stalk called him out to check his Hazard Level.

While Sento is still having a hard time mastering the Hazard Trigger considering why he was called out by Blood Stalk, Goro informs Sento that Kerberos betrayed Seito.

"I have a good news and bad news.", Goro continued. "The good news: Hellhound just went renegade when he attempts to kill Rogue after he stole Pandora's Box. The bad news is, Hellhound's planning to blow up the Earth."

Everyone in nascita are shocked to find out that Kusanagi intends to cause omnicide.

"He's going to what?!", Banjou exclaimed.

Goro elaborated even further, "I said, Hellhound just jumped out of the Earth to an asteroid belt in outer space and is going to hurl space rocks on the planet!"

Sawa joked about how could Kusanagi, despite being able to transform into a Smash, can ever jump so high out from the Earth to space, which requires nigh-impossible levels of superhuman feats. But, Kusanagi attempting to cause a genocidal catastrophe _is no laughing matter_. So, Goro warns Sento to prepare in case if the meteors will enter the Earth in less than 72 hours.

"That Kusanagi thinks he can play god?! I'm going to give him a piece of my-", Banjou willingly states that he's going to make Kusanagi pay his actions. But, Sento warns him that protecting Touto is important than stopping Kerberos.

Goro reassures that the "senpai" Kamen Riders in the form of Samus Aran and her Space Explorers will take care of that. But, he has a feeling that it would not be enough to have the six of them along with their Norma and DRAGON contemporaries to stop Kerberos's plans. But, Goro is more willing to help them aside from driving off Seito's warmongers off Hokuto and Touto.

"But, bear in mind. Sento. You're not alone.", Goro reminds that if the Earth is destroyed, there is nothing left even for a Kamen Rider to protect. "We will protect Touto together. But, I need you to make a decision. The Space Explorers are also in a pinch right now the moment they're preparing to destroy the asteroids attempting to enter the Earth. And, I think we should also help them. Being a Rider would be nothing if you allow the Earth to go down in flames. Will you help the Space Explorers stop this crisis with us, Sento?"

Even when Sento is confronted with choices about protecting Touto or the entire Earth from a genocidal calamity through a multiple asteroid collision. The once Katsuragi Takumi is left with no choice but to entrust somebody protecting Touto: Banjou.

"Banjou, I want you to protect Touto while I am away.", Sento turned to Banjou. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

"Fine.", Banjou sighed and reluctantly accepted Sento's idea of taking a third option. Then, he entrusts the Dragon Full Bottle to Sento. "In turn, I'm entrusting you to have this. For now."

Banjou decided to stay on the surface while defending Touto in Sento's place. But, Sento reassures that he won't be long after 50 hours before the asteroid collision. Goro already made his decision to inform the Space Explorers that they will also join with them to stop this calamity.

Goro and his party will arrive by sunrise once Sento is prepared.

* * *

 **-Night Before Going to Space-**

Hours before asteroids hit the Earth: **68**

Later that night, after Goro receives a call from Nakajima, it seems the Special Reaction Squad set up a small base within Area C7. To emphasize the settlement, Nakajima makes good use of ZETA Tech's financial resources to purchase property right from residential apartment for the SRS operators to rest to business establishments to accommodate their profit increase. Luckily, they also reserved apartments for Goro's party. As for Sawatari and Akaba however, they decided to stay on the outside of the waterfall cave as they set up their tents. The Izumi siblings, along with Natsu and Taki decide to stay on a two-story apartment at the eastern terminus of the Special Reaction Squad's command center. Anzu and Natsu reside on the room at the left side on the ground floor, while Goro and Taki took the right side at the second floor.

On Anzu and Natsu's side, Anzu immediately went into the the tub for a bubble bath, followed by Natsu. The older Izumi sister pondered how this situation gets even worse from Seito's declaration of war to Kusanagi going renegade against Seito and plans to cause a genocidal catastrophe.

"Seriously, just how much more things would go from bad to worse?!", Natsu complained.

"Fighting a warring country as Kamen Riders is sure hard work.", Anzu sighed appallingly. "But, dealing with a situation that's involving "the end of the world" thing is too much. I can't believe Kusanagi-san would go off the deep end just because he wanted to atone for Katsuragi's sins."

While Anzu is willing to stop Kusanagi just because the latter would go far to cause genocide, but she deeply sympathizes with him because Kusanagi was the one who helped her escaped from the laboratory during the raid that was led by Gentoku at that time.

"I hope Goro can stop him. My younger brother made me realize how pointless revenge is.", Anzu said. "The moment you succeeded in killing somebody who done wrong to you, you could barely feel any joy from that. You already lost everything, that includes your will to go on."

" _You must always remember the consequences of dedicating yourself to revenge; you will only do nothing but make yourself suffer and endanger people around you."_

Later, on Goro and Taki's side. The couple also had the same discussion as with Anzu and Natsu. But, this concerns about stopping an upcoming calamity that would mark the Earth for extinction.

"What's wrong?", Taki seems to be concerned with Goro who tends to be nervous when it comes to dealing with perilous situations, and this is less likely the first time she sees him like this.

"Sometimes, I get chills whenever I am alarmed to situations that involves putting the Earth into the brink of extinction aside of an ongoing war.", Goro elaborated. "Sometimes I need to take it head on before I am faced with the difficulty. As if this was a video game and you chose Hard mode. You could imagine how long will you survive an onslaught like that."

"How do you face that?", the kunoichi raised her eyebrow.

"My will is unbreakable. No matter how many times I'm going to fall, I will keep standing up. This is how I live my life to the fullest. My determination will burn hot.", Goro admits that no matter how he will flinch at the adversities he face, he will keep going.

"Are you certain enough to believe in that to defy fate?", Taki asked again.

"Who cares about fate anyway. _I_ make my own fate.", Goro reminds that he doesn't give a damn about destiny. Regardless, he also reminds Taki that a person has his right to choose his own destiny.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 63.1

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 88

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The idea of Kusanagi/Kerberos trying to destroy the Earth by going into space and hurl down asteroids shows that he's able to possess superhuman power that defies all logic and the laws of reality. Since he, alongside Anzu are patient zeros for the original Nebula Gas, his desire for revenge would go far in destroying everything. Also, it doubles as a reference to _Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack_ , when Char Aznable, the titular villain of that movie, attempts to drop an asteroid to cause Ice Age on Earth so humanity is forced to migrate to space.

Ever since Samus accidentally reprogrammed Taki and her molecular bond with her dual kodachi, Mekki-Maru begins to give out a light-blue glow instead of purple due to its ability to sense Pandora's Box instead of Soul Edge.


	112. Episode 112: I Make My Own Destiny!

**Episode 11** **2: I Make My Own Destiny!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts for Build's latest episode: we all find out how Gentoku became Kamen Rider Rogue, while few of its details will be explored in the ROGUE side story. Also, Utsumi is even more callous than Gentoku was, while he made Gentoku to do a dogeza (a form of kneeling in an apologizing way) before he stomps his hand into the floor. And majority of the episode showcases his dominance against the Riders, that is until the end of the episode, Misora's bracelet starts to control her or something.

I also promised that the V-Fortress is more than just a starship. It actually transforms into a giant robot! The V-Fortress can be split into 5 components paying homage to Boukenger's DaiVoyager: V-Freighter (black, forms the body and head), V-Gyro (red, forms the right arm), V-Saucer (Green, forms the left arm), V-Panzer (yellow, forms the left leg and foot), and V-Marine (blue, forms the right leg and foot).

I stumbled into a guest review by RealDoomRager and I quote, " _Of course you nerf Kamen Rider Rogue and make the Kerberos Smash stronger. You ALWAYS need your OC monster/Rider stronger than canon monster/Riders._ ", and my thoughts. It only depends whether or not that the canon characters needed to be nerfed. But, KR Rogue doesn't needed to be nerfed, we all know what strength he has. But, Kerberos despite the only Smash to appear since the canon series doesn't seem to show any Smash following the Hard Smashes appearances. Nevertheless, Kerberos showcases that neither of the villains in Build could possibly do; Kusanagi is the second Hero Killer to ever exist since Shingetsu. Shingetsu inverts the trope since the two characters he killed were villains who survived (Gentoku and Soichi; the latter being resurrected as a zombie). Kusanagi plays the Hero Killer trope straight when he savagely killed Aoba in chapter 99. Though at that time Sawatari and his guys were anti-villains when they were introduced, while Goro and Anzu faking their betrayal against Sento.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **To Space!** **-**

Hours before asteroids hit the Earth: 59

It's already morning, Goro's party arrived to nascita. And to their surprise, Sawatari and Akaba choose to reside with Sento's gang. It's more likely he decides to settle with them after a truce. It might be a good idea for _Sawatari_ of all people to stick with Sento's residence while Hokuto is still occupied, the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu choose to reside a more distant from nascita.

"What the hell are you doing in the cafe? I thought you would be staying on the outside of the waterfall cave?", asked Goro.

"We need something that's more indoor-ish, for now. In fact, I brought myself my Mii-tan pillow!", Sawatari replied.

"Jesus Christ. Looks like you're fanboying over an internet idol just went horribly way off the deep end."

"Alright, we get the point.", Anzu butts in. Then, turns to her younger brother, "Bro, as much we want to help those Space Explorers with the asteroid situation. I'm leaving it to you. I'm going to stay with Banjou to protect Touto."

"Natsu and I will be on guard around Touto as well.", Taki added.

That said, three kunoichis (Anzu, Taki, and Natsu) decide to remain on Earth alongside Banjou. Also, Sawatari and Akaba decided to remain as well. Since he'll be searching for Kiba's killer (Gentoku). The idea explains why Touto would be vulnerable without any Kamen Rider protecting it from Seito's hired guns. Nevertheless, Goro and Sento won't be long to stop this crisis as soon as possible.

Later, Goro and Sento head for the Skyroad to signal Samus in order to fetch them to their ship. The bounty hunter catches up to them after several minutes. Samus seems to notice that Sento is no longer the giddy and cheerful man that he is now.

"The whole war has took a toll on him.", Goro elaborated. "But, he's still fighting to protect Touto.", then he takes his attention to Sento. "Are you ready, Sento? We need to stop Hellhound from causing Armageddon."

"I'm in.", Sento nodded.

Afterwards, a light from the sky shone towards Goro, Sento, and Samus. As the light takes them into the V-Fortress. The light emitted by the ship acts as an orbital elevator that sends anyone to the V-Fortress.

* * *

 **-Welcome to the V-Fortress-**

After Samus returns to the ship with Sento and Goro, the other remaining Space Explorers (Alain, Makoto, and Mayu), the Norma (Chris, Rosalie, and Vivian), Tusk, and Momoka greeted their allies who use Full Bottles. To the surprise of the three Space Explorers, Sento's optimism is slightly deteriorated after the hell he endured recently.

"Time for a pop quiz! Which of the one of the two is the Build guy?", said Vivian when she asks for Sento. Only for Momoka to point out that Sento is Build with the khaki-colored parka. It's more likely that she, Ange, and Tusk have overheard about Sento.

"So that's Kiryu Sento...?", Rosalie said.

"Where are the rest of the crew?", Goro asked.

"They're already putting out the space rocks before they could even reach the Earth.", Samus elaborated the current objective of her coalition force. "Our scans show that Kerberos is hurling 500 asteroids from small to planetary-sized. And the bigger the rocks he'll throw, the faster he'll reduce the Earth into smithereens."

Kamen Riders Mach and Ryugen went into the Booster Ride Crosser and Suika Arms, respectively, along with Ange, Salia, and Hilda along with their respective Ragna-mails. Salmandinay and her three guards (Naga and Kaname) pilot their Ryuu-shin-ki.

Goro elaborates why Kusanagi is planning to send the asteroids to the Earth: to satisfy his petty revenge against those connected to Faust, namely Himuro Gentoku and Isurugi Soichi.

"Causing Armageddon just for the sake of petty revenge is inexcusable!", Samus finds the Kerberos Smash's actions to be described as an act of omnicide, even so far she is appalled that this ensuing conflict is a vicious cycle of hatred caused by Pandora's Box.

"That's why we have to stop him.", said Goro. "If I can convince him to help get revenge against Himuro Gentoku, everything would be fine."

However, Sento doesn't like the idea of that.

"Izumi-san, why would you help Kusanagi satisfy his revenge against Rogue?", Sento refutes. "Don't you know revenge will only-"

"I know. And I know what I'm doing and it must be done.", Goro reveals that his plan is to manipulate Kusanagi's desire for revenge. "If he does kill Himuro Gentoku, Hellhound will barely feel any satisfaction if he succeeds. So, I'm going to convince him that I can help him. If that's what it takes. I don't want him to end up like Anzu. But first, we have to stop him from causing a genocidal Armageddon!"

Samus somehow agreed to what Goro is trying to do, despite how dangerous it is to trust somebody as demented as Kusanagi. But, Goro proves that he can break the cycle of hatred the only way he knew how.

* * *

 **-Find Hellhound!-**

* _ **Gacchan, Level Up! [...] Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~! V-R-X~!**_ *

Afterwards, Samus transforms into Huntress Creator Gamer with the Mighty Creator VRX Rider Gashat slotted into her Gamer Driver. She leads Goro and Sento into her gunship as she flies them into the asteroid belt where Kusanagi is hurling the space rocks onto the Earth.

"Samus Aran, launching!", the bounty hunter calls to launch her gunship out of the V-Fortress as she, along with Goro and Sento make their way into the asteroid belt.

Asteroids destroyed: **480**

Along the way, Kamen Riders Ryugen and Mach in their respective mechas - the Suika Arms and Booster Ride Crosser managed to destroy 10 + 10 asteroids that are heading for the V-Fortress. The ship appeared to be guarding the Earth's orbit. However, not only the Earth is in danger of a Smash-made Armageddon, the V-Fortress is also at risk of taking damage from incoming asteroids and meteors.

Salamandinay and her guards caught up with Samus's gunship.

"They're here, DRAGON princess.", the bounty hunter opens transmission with the Enryuugou's pilot.

" _I presume that Build came here as well._ ", Salamandinay replied.

"Yes. The man sustained many psychological scars after the battles down to the surface. But he's still determined to fight.", the bounty hunter reassures that Sento's resolve doesn't falter. Goro's own determination is hard as steel as so does his own brilliant mind.

Asteroids destroyed: **450**

The Enryuugou resorted to its Space-Time Convergence Cannons on its shoulders to mow down incoming asteroids, which halves of its power after use. That said, this makes the use of such weapons very taxing for either Ryuu-shin-ki or even Ragna-mails such as Villkiss.

That said, Samus advanced forward as she takes Goro and Sento near the asteroid belt to confront the Kerberos Smash. Once arrived, while the two men are still wearing space suits, the two put on the Sclash Driver and Build Driver, respectively. Sento takes out the Panda and Rocket Full Bottles and Goro immediately transforms into New G7 Icarus.

It's possible for Build in RocketPanda Form to go into space. The two Riders exit the ship as they go into the asteroid belt to find their target" Kerberos. The asteroid belt is an absolute obstacle, that no one could have ever get through. New G7 Icarus takes out the Drill Full Bottle and slots it into the Sclash Driver.

* _ **Drill! Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

By using the Machine Raiser Armory on his right arm, New G7 Icarus conjures a drill from the Drill Halfbody of G7 Icarus XYZ's PteraDrill Armor.

"Izumi-san, wait!", said Sento as Goro advanced his way into the belt and proceeds to blast off using the Rocket Halfbody's Space Ride Arm on his armor's left arm.

"We need to drill our way into the asteroid belt! If we convince Hellhound, then this crisis will be averted.", said Goro.

New G7 Icarus spun the drill on his right arm as he drilled his way into the asteroid belt. He was able to carve his way all while making a sweep of oncoming asteroids and obstacles.

Asteroids destroyed: **420**

Sento decides to make use of a Trial Form while maintaining the Rocket Half. Then, he decides to use the Gorilla Full Bottle.

"Build Up!", Sento chanted.

Changing into GorillaRocket Trial Form, Build punches every asteroid that comes into his way. The Muscle Glove is more or less heavy for Build to throw strong punches all while allowing the Space Ride Arm on his left arm propelling him around the depths of space.

Asteroids destroyed: **400**

Surprisingly enough, as Goro punches through walls of meteorites and asteroids in his way. He's feeling the increase of his Hazard Levels. Behind Goro's heads-up display, his suit's operating system indicates to him that he's already at Hazard Level 67.5. It seems that the asteroid belt they entered react to Nebula Gas, which somehow raises Hazard Levels of those injected with the Gas.

(" _This asteroid field is reacting to Nebula Gas..._ "), Goro observed all while punching his way towards oncoming asteroids. Then he informs Sento to use a Best Match other than with the Rocket Full Bottle. "Sento, this asteroid field somehow reacts to Nebula Gas. I suggest you use a Best Match with the Robot Full Bottle!"

Goro happens to be in possession of Grease's Robot Full Bottle, while Sento has the Phoenix Full Bottle. New G7 Icarus tosses the Robot Full Bottle so Sento can use with the Phoenix Bottle, which happens to be a Best Match with the latter bottle. Build shakes the two bottles before loading them into the Build Driver.

* _ **Phoenix! Robot! Best Match! Are you Ready?!**_ *

"Build Up!", Sento chanted as halves of the PhoenixRobo form encase him.

* _ **Fujimi no Heiki!**_ _(Immortal Weapon)_ _ **PhoenixRobo! Yeahhh!**_ *

With PhoenixRobo Form, Build's left arm is equipped with the heavy, pincer claw known as Demolition One, connected to the BLD Arsenal Shoulder on his left shoulder. On his right arm, the Flame Reviber gauntlets allows Build to cast pyrokinetic attacks, while Empirial Wings on the back gives him the ability to fly akin to the Taka Full Bottle's Solstall Wings.

Asteroids destroyed: **300**

Build plowed his way, destroying 100 asteroids combining his ability to cast fire from the Flame Reviber gauntlets as well using the Demolition One to reduce asteroids to space dust.

New G7 Icarus proceeds to pump the Sclash Driver's lever five times to emulate the Giga Drill Break from the G7 Icarus XYZ PteraDrill Armor. And by doing so, he boasts these familiar words...

"Our friends' hopes and dreams are etched onto this drill, transforming the infinite darkness into light! Unmatched in Heaven, and Earth, one machine...EQUAL TO THE GODS! Behold, this drill is the drill THAT PIERCES THE HEAVENS!", Goro shouted before he calls out the attack, "Hissatsu! (Finishing Move!) **Giga... Drill... BRRRRRRRRRRRREAKKKKK!** "

The drill on New G7 Icarus's right arm extends its height even further to the point the giant drill itself is the size of a 20-story building. He then proceeds to thrusts the drill with unfathomable might, plowing to clear a path from the asteroid belt.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ *

After Build turned the Build Driver's crank for the finisher, he engulfed himself in flames and charged at every asteroid in sight, reducing them into smaller rocks, that even includes the asteroids being hurled by Kerberos from the inside of the asteroid belt.

Asteroids destroyed: **190**

Both Goro and Sento's finishers are enough to clear a path to reach Kerberos's location.

* * *

 **-We Come Here to Help You-**

At the center of the asteroid belt, the two Kamen Riders confronted Kusanagi in his Smash form. Kerberos responds by attempting to throw an asteroid at New G7 Icarus, who retaliates by destroying the said asteroid.

"Come on, man. This has gone overboard.", Goro tries to reason with Kusanagi. "Please, hear us out!"

"I'm impressed that you really have to come this far to stop me.", the Cerberus replied. "It's pointless. It's because of Pandora's Box, all of Japan's leaders are corrupted by their ambitions to use its power. So, I am going to put an end to this right now!"

"Are you insane?! Who are you to judge humanity as if you were God!", Goro refuted to Kusanagi's cynical viewpoint. "Katsuragi won't be happy if you think about doing this genocidal catastrophe! Answer me, is this what you really want?! Do you really want to let the Earth be burned down? Is your desire for revenge justify your means to stop this war? If you want to get your hands on Himuro Gentoku, we can help you!"

Kusanagi continues to object with Goro's reasoning, telling the latter not to pity him.

"Spare me your sympathy, runt. There is no point stopping this vicious cycle of hatred if this war continues.", said Kerberos. Then he turns to Sento, and this time sees him as Katsuragi. "I'm disappointed at you, Taku. You allowed Himuro Gentoku got his way. You are no longer my friend. For that, I'll destroy you and everyone else you love!"

Kusanagi even makes a threat to Sento about going after the people he cares, showing that Kusanagi went off the deep end after the years of hell he experienced. And, going as far to cause a genocidal catastrophe to get revenge on the people who done him wrong.

"Destroying the Earth is inexcusable!", Sento calls out Kusanagi. "Please, Kusanagi. We can help you. I want to stop this war too. What you're doing only breeds the cycle even further. Katsuragi won't be happy of what you're doing!"

"Enough!", Kerberos roared. "I am through hearing garbage from the likes of you. Your destiny is to perish, along with everyone else on the Earth!"

"Forget this, I make my own destiny!", Goro refutes, and decides to defy fate. That said, Kusanagi is beyond reason at this point as he prepares to hurl ten giant meteors. These meteors are the size of 5 planets.

Goro and Sento escaped the asteroid belt when Kerberos summoned 10 meteors and sets it to be thrown into the Earth.

Meanwhile, the coalition of the Space Explorers and Norma-DRAGON forces managed to destroy the last remaining 190 asteroids hurling towards the Earth.

Inside the Booster Ride Crosser's cockpit, Kamen Rider Mach sees Build and New G7 Icarus escaping the asteroid belt, as a larger meteor appears to be entering towards the Earth. "Woohoo, looks like they made it out!", said Go.

"Come on, we gotta help them!", Mitsuzane added. While in the Booster Suika Arms, Ryugen used the Ride Booster Set attached on the Suika Arms to propel himself at a fast speed to reach Goro and Sento.

The two Space Explorers managed to reach Goro and Sento.

" _Bad news guys, Hellhound's sending bigger rocks._ ", Goro informs the V-Fortress crew.

Everyone pulled back to the ship. While the Ragna-mails and Ryuu-shin-ki deal with the massive meteors. Unfortunately for the mecha pilots, their weapons couldn't even dent on the giant meteors, most especially the Villkiss and Enryuugou's Space Time Convergence Cannons. As Goro used his suit's bioscanners, the meteors appear to be contained an element similar to Nebula Gas, which explains why the gigantic rocks couldn't be destroyed with a smaller scale mecha's weapons.

* * *

 **-The V-Fortress's True Form-**

The Kamen Riders returned to the ship, Samus exited from her gunship and headed for the V-Fortress's control tower. Goro (who reverts back to his Build Driver in StealthCrow Armor), Sento (likewise, he reverts back to RabbitTank Form), Go, and Mitsuzane followed after.

"How are we going to blow 10 meteors the size of five planets?", asked Goro.

Samus proceeds to reveal the secret of the V-Fortress. It turns out that this massive dreadnought of a spaceship is no ordinary spaceship; the V-Fortress in its megaship form is combined from five **Cosmo Machines**. The Cosmo Machines are the components of the V-Fortress when separated.

"The V-Fortress is combined from five Cosmo Machines: V-Freighter, V-Gyro, V-Saucer, V-Panzer, and V-Marine.", the bounty hunter elaborated. "The V-Fortress is the primary form of the combined Cosmo Machines, but there is another combined form that turns it into a robot the height equal to half of the Earth."

"No way...", Goro is surprised to hear what is stored on the V-Fortress. "This thing can combine into a giant robot?!"

"Exactly. Perhaps, I will leave the combination sequence to you.", Samus entrusts to Goro a sword like weapon that controls the ship's form; the **Command Saber**. "V-Fortress, disassemble!"

The colossal megaship splits into five space vehicles - the V-Freighter (black), V-Gyro (red), V-Saucer (green), V-Panzer (yellow), and V-Marine (blue). These vehicles can't be put together into its giant robot form unless it needs Ange and the Villkiss.

The Ragna-mail pilots, along with Salamandinay and her guards are forced to retreat. Tusk alarms Ange to combine with the Cosmo Machines.

" _Ange, I think it's time to have Villkiss combined with the Cosmo Machines._ ", Tusk communicates with her from the V-Freighter.

"What, already?!", the blonde Norma exclaimed.

After the Ragna-mail Pilots stood guard on the Cosmo Machines, Villkiss goes in formation with the five components of the V-Fortress.

* * *

 **-Super Galaxy Combination: Voyager Villkiss-**

The V-Freighter opens a hatch to which Villkiss is safely docked in. With Villkiss already ready, Samus asks Goro to initiate the transformation.

"V-Freighter, engaged!", Samus declared. "Gyro, Saucer, Panzer, and Marine; standing by for transformation!", then instructs Goro to initiate the combining. "Do it!"

"Form feet and legs!", Goro shouted.

The sequence starts with the V-Panzer transforming into what appears to be a foot, the same goes with the V-Marine. The V-Freighter subsequently transforms into what appears to be the body for the four components to combine.

V-Gyro begins to transform into what appears to be a left arm, ditto with the V-Saucer becoming the right arm.

"Form arms and torso!"

The V-Gyro and V-Saucer connect onto the V-Freighter, transforming into the arms. Then, V-Panzer connects into the left leg of the V-Freighter's body, and the V-Marine on the right.

"And, I'll form the head!"

Afterwards, the V-Freighter's front deck begin to split to form the shoulders, revealing the head.

To Sento's surprise, who is with Goro on the V-Freighter's cockpit and holding the Command Saber. The physicist didn't know that the colossal spaceship would transform into a giant robot. The Norma and Space Explorers christened the mecha as the Super Galaxy Combination, **Voyager Villkiss**. The fact it also needs Villkiss to be combined for that matter, Villkiss itself also pilots this humongous mecha!

"This is a Voltron thing!", Sento exclaimed. "And why did you have to chant out the formation call from that show?!"

"It's nostalgic, after all.", Goro chuckled.

Voyager Villkiss prepares for battle, and proceeds to rain all of its firepower to pulverize each of the meteors. If that wasn't enough to destroy them, Voyager Villkiss resorts into hurling Electromagnetic Tops and unleashing a shoulder cannon (Electromagnetic Buster) on the left. It was only that the mecha has a hidden sword on its chest.

"That's six more to go.", said Goro with four meteors down. "Form Blazing Sword!"

Then, a handle just suddenly protruded on the "V" of the Voyager Villkiss's chest, then the robot takes it out, and it turns out to be a long sword. The mecha then uses the swords to cleave the oncoming meteors, reducing them into space dust.

The giant robot manages to dispose one meteor after another before the next one which is about to go into atmospheric entry.

"It's time we put the last one where it belongs!", said Goro.

"Izumi-san, take our bottles!", Sento passes the Dragon and Rabbit Full Bottles to him, as they are to be inserted into the Command Saber's cylinders. Goro loads his Crow Full Bottle, along with the Spider (Anzu's) and Robot (Sawatari's) Full Bottles, as well as Sento and Banjou's respective Full Bottles.

* _ **Crow! Spider! Robot! Rabbit! Dragon!**_ *

Both Kamen Riders Build and G7 Icarus XYZ hold the Command Saber together, signifying that the Riders, along with the Full Bottles of their companions (Anzu, Sawatari, and Banjou) are the ones bringing hope to the Earth.

* _ **Ready, go! V-Cross Slash!**_ *

Build and G7 Icarus XYZ swing the Command Saber together, as it allows Voyager Villkiss to cleave the last meteor, destroying it. Thus, the Armageddon caused by the Kerberos Smash is finally averted. Much to the relief of the Space Explorers and their Norma-DRAGON allies, and to Goro and Sento.

* * *

 **-A Mysterious Full Bottle-**

The victory dance was interrupted when Goro notices a twinkle within the remains of the meteor that the Voyager Villkiss destroyed, and he decides to check it out. After Voyager Villkiss is reverted back into the V-Fortress, G7 Icarus XYZ got into his GOLEM mech suit, and checked on the rubble of the meteor. Deep within what twinkled behind it was actually a icy blue Full Bottle.

This Full Bottle is different that the normal ones, it had a snowflake-like design on the bottle itself. As if this is based on a yokai called Yuki-Onna, the snow woman. Goro christened the bottle as the **Yuki-Onna Super** Full Bottle. To his surprise, how did a Full Bottle be buried deep inside a meteor?

Afterwards, Goro returned to the ship. Samus thanked the two Kamen Riders for their assistance. They will be in touch as the Space Explorers will continue inspecting Touto in the next few days.

By sundown, Sento and Goro returned back to the Earth. Still unable to convince Kusanagi to help him. Goro won't stop until Kusanagi complies to his demands, this is his magnum opus.

"Sento. I think you need to continue what you need to do the most; is fighting for love and peace.", Goro said. "The situation today might be harsh, but it's just the beginning."

"Right.", Sento replied. "By the way, Izumi-san. What are you going to do with the Full Bottle you took from the rubble of that meteor?"

"Who knows? Perhaps Anzu might make use of this.", Goro shrugged.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Lion, Kung-Fu, Taka, Kuwagata, Archangel, Kaizoku, Yuki-Onna Super  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tora, Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Kujira, Ninja, Gorilla  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Jet, Comic, Diamond  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 88

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Sento uses PhoenixRobo Form.

The usage of PhoenixRobo while Build goes into the asteroid belt not only is an obvious reference to Houou Soldier as well as Gigant Houou from KyuRanger, the Robot Full Bottle, coupled with the presence of the Norma and DRAGONs' respective mechas allude to the mecha genre.

The Command Saber is based on the Dino Super Drive Saber from _Power Rangers Dino Super Charge_. Both of which utilize capsule-like trinkets - Dino Chargers and Full bottles for the mechas.

Since the Super Gashacon Key Slasher in Vol. 2 served as the controller and utilize the Gashats for the Ragna-mails, the Command Saber plays a role to the Full Bottle augmentation to the Ragna-mail and the Voyager Villkiss.

The Voyager Villkiss's combination sequence, along with the chants are homages to Voltron, complete with Goro shouting "Form feet and legs", etc.

The way Voyager Villkiss takes out the sword from its chest is reminiscent to Voltes V when the titular robot takes out his Tenkuuken (or the Laser Sword in the Filipino Dub). Voltes V is one of my childhood inspirations. Though I was born in the 90s, Voltes V was made popular in the Philippines during and after the Marcos regime. I watched the anime in its reruns back in 1998 as well in 2006 under the name Voltes V Evolution.


	113. Episode 113: My Cold Beat is Razor-Sharp

**Episode 1** **13: My Cold Beat is Razor-Sharp!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The introduction of the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle in the end of the previous chapter indicates that Anzu will gain a Super Form. She will not use the said bottle into her Sclash Driver much like how Kamen Rider Rogue does to access his form. The bottle will be used on a bracelet device; the **G-Bracer**. The G-Bracer is themed after a thermostat, and it's model is reused from Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Brace.

Looking up to Destonus's review about Villkiss being required to combine with the V-Fortress's separated forms to form Voyager Villkiss, it brings to mind with Gurren Lagann's mechas piloting another mecha, for example the titular mecha piloting Arc-Gurren, as well Yoko's Yoko M Tank in Yoko W Tank.

The title of this chapter not only is a reference to Anzu's form debuting in this chapter, it's a paraphrase to one of Jonathan Joestar's banter before he uses Sunlight Yellow Overdrive (" _My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn!_ _ **The beat of my blood is razor-sharp!**_ ") from the Phantom Blood saga of _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Cold-Opening** **-**

Elsewhere on the warehouse at the western terminus of Touto's Area 3U, we see Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in his base form (StealthCrow Armor) fighting Kamen Rider Rogue. It is a mano-a-mano fight between Hokuto and Seito's Kamen Riders.

No matter how many times Goro is in the receiving end of a brutal retaliation from the cynical and nihilistic Gentoku, that doesn't stop him from standing up for how many times he is put down.

Upon learning why Gentoku became Seito's Rider, Goro is appalled, hearing that Gentoku sent himself to hell where he was tortured ruthlessly when he was re-experimented by the scientists of Nanba Heavy Industries to the point his spirit is broken, if this torture was not only worse compared to how he was tortured by Anzu, Goro, and Sawatari's guys when he was still a prisoner of war. Which ultimately turned into the nihilistic individual he is now.

"You...you gave up everything just to gain power?!", said Goro while he and Gentoku get into locking their blades into each other.

"I've crawled my way from the depths of Hell.", Gentoku replies before he pushes his opponent back.

The former Faust leader-now the Kamen Rider representing the Seito government recalls following his release from captivity from Hokuto's occupation forces explains why he reached out to Nanba to be turned into a Kamen Rider.

 _As Gentoku is being lead by Utsumi elsewhere, he points his Transteam Gun at his former boss, asking for Chairman Nanba to become a Rider. But, Utsumi refused to comply._

" _So, you want to become a Kamen Rider?", Utsumi replied coolly the moment his former superior pointed his weapon at him. "If that's what you want...I think there is a more suitable way of making that request."_

 _What Utsumi said about a "more suitable way" to convince him, he points his finger into the ground. Meaning, he asks Gentoku to get down on his knees and beg. Appalled, Gentoku doesn't like that idea, knowing that what he's taking a path to a point of no return._

" _Are you telling me to get down on my knees?! Don't screw with me!", the former Faust leader threatens his former secretary. And by doing so, Utsumi decides to walk away._

" _Then, I am asking you to leave.", said the Nanba scientist. "Which will you choose, your retribution against the Izumi siblings, or your cheap pride? Which of them is most important?"_

 _Out of desire to regain the strength he lost, he decides to go with Utsumi's option; he gets down on his knees right before his former secretary. Utsumi takes the opportunity to revel in sadism the moment he stomps Gentoku's hand, complete with an unnerving fit of mad laughter._

 _Humiliated, Gentoku is shocked to find out that Stalk is heading his experimentation. And, it was brutal like torture, even worse when the Izumi siblings along with Sawatari and his gang did to him when he was interrogated. And the pain he experienced - like getting chained inside a cage, was enough to send him off the deep end. Gentoku has lost trace of his controlling personality, turning him into the emotionless nihilist that he is now, desiring only power and brute force alone._

Fast forward to the present, while Goro is really appalled to what became of Gentoku. Not only shows how ruthless Faust's human experimentation is, it's really hard for him to pity the man.

"You've really gone off the deep end, old man.', said Goro as he changes from his Build Driver to the Sclash Driver. "To think you're going as far to give up everything for your own ambition. You and Hellhound are no different when it comes letting Touto burn down to the ground! Chou Henshin!"

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu! Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Burrrahhh~!**_ *

By changing form into New G7 Icarus, Goro continues to trade blows with Gentoku. It wasn't enough to literally shatter his armor, but Rogue continues to bring retribution against New G7 Icarus the only way he know how.

"Didn't you forget that you and I are not so different?", Rogue grabs New G7 Icarus by the collar. "After I am done letting you taste the Hell I suffered through, I will do the same thing to Kusanagi."

"The similarities between you and I are already over. Considering that you are _a mere shadow of your former self!_ ", Goro refutes.

The exchange of blows and verbal attacks continued to the point that neither Gentoku nor Goro could stay down. Goro proves that no matter how many times he is put down, he'll keep standing up, something that he proves to everyone what an indomitable spirit is all about. An indomitable spirit that neither Katsuragi (and by proxy, Sento), and even Gentoku himself could never ever comprehend.

* _ **Gun Mode!**_ *

By setting his Shadow Sabre in Gun Mode, New G7 Icarus points the weapon in Gun Mode at Rogue's face. Rogue, in turn, points the Nebula Steam Gun to his opponent's face as well, resulting the two combatants pointing each others weapons all while engaging in another exchange.

"What are you planning to do with Pandora's Box?", Goro asks his opponent.

Then Gentoku explains his ambition about opening the box, "Everything began when the Skywall derailed our fates. Once the Full Bottles have been collected and the box opened, everything will end. Or rather, everything will begin."

"There is one more thing I'm letting you know the moment I blow your brains out. You shouldn't be worried on idiots like myself and/or Sento getting in your way."

"And who would that be?"

"Kozuki. Kaguya."

Goro gives Gentoku a warning about Elpis Corporation and its leader, Kozuki Kaguya. While Gentoku doesn't give a damn about Kaguya, only Goro and Soichi are the only people being aware of Kaguya's motives. Kaguya might be a paragon of peace as she claims to be, her morals are questionable at this very moment.

"You should be also on a look out for that whore. If you want to find out she's anything but a paragon of peace.", Goro continued.

"I've had enough of your non-sense.", Gentoku doesn't listen. "My beliefs cannot be crushed!"

Rogue proceeds to push the Sclash Driver's lever as he prepares to finish off New G7 Icarus. The moment Goro notices Gentoku for the finisher, he takes out the Watch Full Bottle.

* _ **Crack-Up Finish!**_ * / * _ **Watch, Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

Rogue runs as he proceeds to unleash that familiar scissors kick with his legs energizing the Cruncher Fang head. However, when Rogue is about to land his finisher on his opponent, the flow of time began to stop all of the sudden. With time standing still, Rogue is immobilized by the time freeze caused by the Watch Full Bottle, akin to the "Pause" function used by Kamen Riders Cronus and Huntress.

Goro is the only one moving in the midst of the time freeze, he anticipated Gentoku's next move, so he used the Watch Full Bottle into the Sclash Driver to stop time before Kamen Rider Rogue could use his finisher.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

"I hate disobedient children.", Goro muttered as he loaded the Arc-Winger into his Twin Breaker (in Attack Mode).

* _ **Ready, go! Let's Break!**_ *

The Twin Breaker's pilebunker is spiraling with an angelic energy coming from Arc-Winger, New G7 Icarus thrusts the Twin Breaker's Pilebunker at Rogue, who is still immobilized in the time freeze. With the impact of the attack, Rogue was sent flying, but stayed immobile in a split second.

"Time flows back to normal again.", Goro chanted as time returns back to normal.

To Gentoku's surprise, he had no idea what happened and his finisher just botched. When Rogue stood up, he did not expect that New G7 Icarus started playing dirty.

"You coward...", Gentoku muttered.

"I was trying out the gift from a certain rival.", Goro replied. "If Shingetsu is able to manipulate time, then so can I."

The only thing Gentoku doesn't comprehend when it comes to facing Goro is that the latter is fully prepared for almost everything, no matter how dire the situation he is in. Also, he believes that brute strength is not enough to defeat his opponent, and he takes pragmatic measures to do whatever it takes to win. That said, Goro possesses such qualities that Sento could not, in a way of reminding Gentoku that he (Goro) is not to be lumped with Sento despite their obvious similarities.

"Fighting with brute strength along will get you nowhere, pal. That's what I learned the time I've begin to understand my Hazard Levels since then.", Goro gives a lecture to his opponent before he senses that menacing presence coming nearby. (" _He's_ (Kusanagi) _here..._ ")

The Kerberos Smash suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacks Rogue just as the latter was about to continue his fight against New G7 Icarus.

"HIMURO GENTOKU!", Kerberos screamed loudly as he viciously attacks Rogue. It seems that Kusanagi is hellbent in making Gentoku pay for his crimes, while the latter doesn't care about that ever since he became Kamen Rider Rogue, that doesn't stop Kusanagi venting his ungodly fury at the person he has marked for revenge.

Then, Goro uses his suit's Machine Raiser Wings to propel him into the air.

"It's really not fun with Hellhound showing up.", Goro makes a snarky comment at Gentoku's expense. "Don't worry, I'll be back to finish what we started. In fact, I'll beat you the only way I know how. Bye!", New G7 Icarus flew away.

"You spineless coward, come back here!", it also doesn't stop Gentoku from calling Goro a coward.

"You're facing me, you scum!", Kerberos continues to unleash more hell on his archenemy.

The Cerberus monster is making sure Gentoku doesn't escape, until Engine and RemoCon Bros show up and aid their Kamen Rider. Kusanagi could resist venting his frustration on the Kaiser Bros as much he's doing to Gentoku.

"Well well, the traitor just came here to show his face.", said Rai. Of the Washio brothers, only Rai is the only person who frequently speaks for his brother's behalf. His older brother Fu, rarely speaks.

Due to Kusanagi's actions before he attempted to hurl asteroids and giant meteors on the Earth, the Seito government has declared that Kusanagi is labeled as a traitor for assaulting Gentoku. It doesn't help that Kerberos has something personal against Gentoku. That being said, Kusanagi is loathed by everyone involved in the war.

Once Gentoku has had enough, he asks the Washio brothers to deal with him later. Rogue then proceeds to fire a stream of smoke from the Nebula Steam Gun, sweeping it horizontally, using the smoke as an escape.

Kusanagi is still far from satisfied, he vows that he'll get his hands on Gentoku. He won't stop until Gentoku is dead for good. But, unknown to Kusanagi, the Kerberos Smash had no idea that he is also being manipulated. Since Goro plans to have Kusanagi and Gentoku kill each other, Kusanagi isn't aware that Goro is exploiting his personal vendetta against Rogue.

* * *

 **-Anzu's Recollection-**

An hour later, Goro meets up with Anzu at the outside of the waterfall cave. Taki is meditating in the waterfall again. Goro recalls his fight against Rogue, Gentoku mentioned that the latter being re-administered with Nebula Gas started with him being tortured even more cruelly, it's as equivalent on what he along with Sawatari's guys did to him when Gentoku was still a prisoner of war.

Anzu also revaled that she experienced similarly with the former Faust leader. She was even tortured by Faust's scientists and Guardians before she was experimented on. And, each time Anzu recalls everything what Faust did to her, it tends to give her nightmares.

"The more I think about that similar experience, it gave me a fuzzy feeling to the point I don't want to mention it to you, Goro.", said Anzu.

"Oh, sorry if I had to tell you about that, sis.", Goro sighed. "Himuro Gentoku has really gone off the deep end. He's already beyond reasoning compared to Hellhound."

Goro recalls the last time he limped himself to Gentoku when it comes to being paranoid; the similarities obviously ended when Gentoku resurfaced as Kamen Rider Rogue. Though, that doesn't end there. Gentoku is a shadow of a man he once was, with nothing left to lose, and he is doing whatever it takes to "bring order" on the warring countries of Japan, and he'll start by destroying Touto.

For Anzu, it's really hard for her to feel any pity towards Gentoku, since he and Soichi caused all this mess in the first place while they were running Faust. Goro unanimously agreed to his sister.

Situation aside, Anzu asked her brother about the Full Bottle he somehow obtained from the destroyed meteor. The Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle, due to its snowflake-like design and feel, is somehow reacting to Anzu. It's more likely the bottle is choosing Anzu to be its user.

"And, nee-chan. The Full Bottle doesn't work on the Sclash Driver. Instead, Nakajima and Chisato worked on with this bracelet device that is compatible with that bottle.", Goro presents to his sister a bracelet device that is themed after a thermostat, the G-Bracer. "It's called the **G-Bracer**."

"Wow, I guess I really owe Nakajima-sensei for making this for me.", Anzu accepted the bracelet device, and it's the first time she gains a gadget created by someone other than her brother. In fact, Goro was aficionado with inventions ever since he started out as an tech intern in ZETA Tech, before reaching higher promotions and becoming CEO.

"That's Nakajima to you.", Goro chuckled. "It was the time when I started working in ZETA Technologies, our dad's company, as a tech intern, I begin to learn a lot more from her, true to the fact that she is my mentor. It was with Nakajima's guidance along with my superior level of intellect and success elevated me as the rightful CEO and carry on dad's legacy."

"Wow, so that's how you've been doing over the past years with Nakajima-sensei."

Also, considering Goro's success as a businessman. Anzu reveals to her brother that she also once dreamed the level of success as Goro before she disappeared from her parents.

"Back when I was still young, I used to dream of becoming successful like you. Until, that fateful accident on the beach, I gave it up and choose to fend for myself when I was trained as a ninja. Mom and dad are proud of your success, and so am I, your sister."

"Thanks, sis."

Anzu decides to take the G-Bracer, with the chances that it is useful with the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle. This is more likely enough for her to go toe-to-toe against Kamen Rider Rogue.

* * *

 **-Misora is "Sleepwalking"?!-**

Taki emerges entrance of the waterfall came along with Natsu.

"Who would have thought you guys are too early...", said Taki in surprise upon seeing the brother-sister duo of Anzu and Goro.

"Kept you guys waiting again, huh?", said Anzu.

Goro then recollects his fight against Kamen Rider Rogue, he also brought up that Himuro Gentoku has really gone off the deep end, as in the man is now a shadow of his former self.

"That's terrible. It also doesn't help that Faust would engage such ruthless experiments.", Taki spoke her thoughts about Gentoku's nihilistic personality, along with the fact that Nanba's scientists resort to violence inflicting upon their test subjects before injecting them with Nebula Gas.

After a few moments, Anzu's Build Phone started ringing, and the caller is actually Sawatari.

The older Izumi sister answers the phone, Goro asks her to set it into speakerphone.

"This better be good, Sawatari-san.", Anzu said in a deadpan tone. "I hope this isn't another of your "Miitan" hijinks."

While Sento and Banjou might somehow tolerate Sawatari's fanboying over Misora's internet idol alter-ego, Miitan. Anzu and Goro have a _limited_ tolerance for Sawatari's unusual obsession to Miitan to that point that it annoys them. Granted, the brother and sister duo are the notably sane individuals on the Hokuto side of the conflict - whereas the three members of the Hokuto Three Crows (Akaba is a delinquent who has no problem engaging into petty arguments with Aoba and Kiba.) have no problem tolerating their boss's behavior.

" _Yes, it has something to do with Miitan. But this one is serious!_ ", Sawatari replied. " _More recently, that Sento guy just checked on her after she just collapse all of the sudden. And then when she was put into the couch to rest, she just suddenly started to sleepwalking!_ "

"Hold up, what was the part that you said she (Misora) was _sleepwalking?_ ", Goro really didn't like the sound upon hearing what Sawatari mentioned.

" _It's because of that gold bracelet that they were going on about._ "

"Where is Sento?", Goro continued.

" _He and the dragon guy are still chasing that Rogue guy._ "

"We better go find her, who knows if Rogue is more likely going to go after her, or worse, Hellhound might try to pull something to spite Isurugi Soichi.", Goro said before Anzu ends the call.

The siblings, alongside Taki and Natsu leave the waterfall cave as they start their search for Misora. Goro tries to call Sento, but to no avail. It's more likely he's busy chasing Gentoku and the two brothers from Hell, who took Pandora's Box. At the mention of the "gold bracelet" by Sawatari refers to the same one on Misora's left hand. The bracelet itself also gave Misora the ability to heal injuries, at the cost of her life energy.

This made Goro becoming wary of what kind of a human being Misora really is. While Anzu, is already familiar about that gold bracelet on Misora's left hand. The fact that Sawatari mentioned about her sleepwalking may have something to do with the bracelet's power awakening within Misora.

To rub salt on the wound, Taki's other ninja blade, Mekki-Maru started to give out that whitish-blue glow.

"Mekki-Maru is also feeling this presence too...", Taki said the moment she looked at the hilt of Mekki-Maru glowing.

* * *

 **-Kaguya's True Motives-**

Elsewhere in Seito...

Gentoku makes a clean escape to Seito, with Pandora's Box in his hand. The Washio brothers followed him without any question. Only Fu is the only one who seems to be distrustful towards Gentoku for unspecified reasons at all.

Arriving at Prime Minister Mido's office, something isn't right the moment they arrived to see the Prime Minister being unconscious.

(" _The Prime Minister's been..._ "), Gentoku thought to himself, until a woman's voice echoed in the room.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon.", the woman is revealed to be Elpis Corporation's CEO, Kozuki Kaguya.

"You're...Kozuki Kaguya...?", the Seito Rider turned around the moment he saw Kaguya entering the office. Just as Gentoku pulled out the Nebula Steam Gun, Engine and RemoCon Bros attacked him, thus dropping the box. The Washio brothers then restrained Gentoku so that Kaguya can lecture him.

As it turns out, the brothers who used the updated Kaiser System were actually spies for Kaguya, they're not actually loyal to Prime Minister Mido to begin with, Gentoku discovered this the hard way when he refused to realize that Kaguya is playing him like a fiddle.

" _La vie est drôle_... Life is indeed amusing.", the Elpis Corporation spoke in a prim and polite tone to Gentoku. "Good work you two.", and even commended to the Washio brothers of their work, all while revealing to Gentoku that the brothers are actually spies working for her.

Gentoku had no idea why someone like Kaguya would be involved in this ensuing conflict for the control for the box. For all what Goro warned him during their previous fight, he's unable to comprehend that Kaguya is as twisted and corrupted compared to him, Seito's Mido, and Hokuto's Tajimi.

"Who do you think you are being involve in this war?!", Gentoku gritted his teeth, while the Washio brothers had him pinned down.

Kaguya continued, all while she maintains that prim and proper form of affability, "Do you know why you of all people, especially that you were once the leader of the notorious organization known as Faust, are the perpetrators of this conflict. It's because of _this_.", she points her finger to the box. "I'm getting tired of this pointless war. But, once this war ends, I have other plans for the box. But, neither the governments of Touto, Seito, and Hokuto will not bare witness to my true intentions.", then she proceeds to reveal her true motives to Gentoku. "Actually, neither you nor Isurugi Soichi are not the leaders of Faust to begin with. _I_ am."

Kaguya reveals that she is the _true leader_ of Faust. As in she actually manipulated both Katsuragi, Soichi, and Gentoku from the shadows. That said, it wasn't Katsuragi who discovered Nebula Gases in the first place, it was Kaguya herself; which lead to Katsuragi unwittingly created the evil organization. It was during the time that Kaguya and Katsuragi were once science colleagues before he founded Faust. Neither Gentoku nor Soichi had no idea that Kaguya was pulling the strings on their plans.

"You, you been pulling the strings on the sidelines?!", asked an infuriated Gentoku. "What exactly are you after?!"

"To be honest, peace is nothing but a joke. Humanity will continue to instigate conflicts. I have a better solution for that.", Kaguya continued to elaborate her true goals to Gentoku. "I'm going to use the power of Pandora's Box to reboot the world free of hatred, suffering, and fear. And, unfortunately for you, you will not bear witness to the creation of a paradise in my image."

It has become clear that Kaguya's intentions with Pandora's Box is to use its power to remake not just Japan, but the entire world in her own image. To add insult to injury, Gentoku is appalled the moment he learns that he was a pawn to Kaguya's plans when she revealed that she was the one who suggested to Katsuragi about experimenting with Nebula Gas in the first place. Kaguya is already aware that Katsuragi and Sento are one and the same person with the former having no memory of his past.

Kaguya's pacifism is also a facade, since she uses it to undermine the governments of Touto, Seito, and Hokuto. Once the three nations are taken care of, including Nanba Heavy Industries, she will set her plan in motion. The Elpis Corporation CEO takes Pandora's Box from Gentoku.

"It is too early for you to grasp the box's true power.", Kaguya lets out a sinister grin while grasping the box. "It is my duty to protect this sacred treasure from falling into the wrong hands.", all while seeing Pandora's Box as a sacred treasure that she entitles herself to protect.

* * *

 **-Hellhound's Fury-**

Elsewhere, Seito's military make an attempt invading Touto, sending their Guardians and their own version of Smash that are based on mythical creatures. These Smash are composed of the Bahamut Smash (based on a dragon), Asura Smash (a creature with four arms), and Golem Smash.

The Izumi siblings transform into their respective Rider forms (G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor and G7 Type-S) while Taki and Natsu prepare themselves for battle.

Sawatari and Akaba caught up with Goro's party, the two transform into Grease and Castle Hazard Smash respectively as they help them fend off Seito's invading forces. It seems Seito's Smashes, unlike Hokuto's Hard Smashes are as stronger as the Kerberos Smash. It doesn't help that Seito's Smashes are based on mythical creatures.

"Seito's Smashes are even more stronger than Hellhound!", Goro said while fighting one of the two Bahamut Smashes.

"Looks like they've worked them up thoroughly this far!", Akaba exclaimed as he clean-sweeps the Seito Guardians using the Catapulta Cannon on his head.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", it seems Sawatari has a thing for taking on stronger enemies, like with Seito's Smashes as well as the Washio brothers. "Scorching! Burning! Pleasure!", punctuating his exaggeration as he takes out the other Bahamut and one Asura Smash.

After surviving two waves of Seito's attackers, the Kerberos Smash shows up, attacking everyone.

"It's about time you showed up, you three-headed mutt from Hell!", said Sawatari as he's itching to get his hands on Kusanagi for the latter's responsibility for Aoba's death.

But, each time Kusanagi fights the same enemies from before, he begins to learn from his defeat, and managed to top down Grease and the Castle Hazard Smash. Then, the Cerberus creature sets his sights on both Anzu and Goro.

Anzu tries to reason out the man who helped her escape.

"Kusanagi-san, stop this!", Anzu said while she blocks Kusanagi's attack. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Anzu! You helped me escaped from the lab 7 years ago!"

It's no use when Kerberos continued to counterattack, but Anzu is much like Goro when the latter convinced her to give up on revenge. Even Goro himself and Sawatari try to tell her that Kusanagi is beyond reasoning considering he just went off the deep end and attempted to destroy the Earth by hurling asteroids.

"Kill...I'll kill each and everyone of you!", Kusanagi roared. "I will not stop until I slaughter every single human being in this forsaken country! All to atone for Taku's sins!"

It seems that Kusanagi's actions are to justify as to atone for Katsuragi's sins. But, neither of his enemies agreed. His desire for revenge really sent him off the deep end.

"Revenge is pointless, it only leaves you nothing in the end!", Taki calls out the wolf man.

"I MADE THEM!", Kerberos reveals that the creation of the Smash was both him and Katsuragi's part. He's been carrying that burden ever since that fateful day. "That's why, I'm the one who is going to destroy them, and kill _him._ ", all while that he's going to kill Sento in order to end this suffering.

The wolf monster unleashes his brutal blows starting with Anzu, then he bares his fangs at Goro by putting him into a tombstone piledriver. Grease isn't safe with this when Kerberos puts him into a suplex, while he charges at superhuman speeds at the Castle Hard Smash, Natsu, and Taki.

It also doesn't stop Anzu from standing down.

"Please stop it!", Anzu stood up. "Look at you right now, revenge has consumed you. I'm done letting it take over me."

"Pandora's Box taught every people in this country to hate, it destroyed bonds and used Taku's creations as weapons of war, it was Himuro Gentoku who taught me to hate! This is a vicious cycle that will last forever, Anzu!", Kusanagi reminds that revenge will last forever until his enemies are killed.

But, Anzu refuted even further, and believes that the cycle of revenge can be broken.

"We will find a way to break this cycle. My brother helped me to get over my revenge. Please, we're going to help you."

"You will just get in my way, child. I will slaughter you and everyone else you love for standing in my way!"

* * *

 **-Enter G7 Type-S Frost-**

When Kusanagi has had enough of anyone trying to sympathize with him, Anzu is left without a choice but to use the gift from Nakajima. She equips the G-Bracer into her left wrist.

* _ **G-Bracer!**_ *

G7 Type-S pulls out the Yuki-Onna (snow woman) Super Full Bottle, and the Full Bottle exclaims, " _ **Freeze Up!**_ " The Full Bottle begins to give out an icy blue glow, causing to alter the weather as snow started to drop on the ground. It seems that the Yuki-Onna Super bottle has the ability to call out a snowy weather, blizzard, or a hailstorm.

With the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle loaded into the G-Bracer, it exclaims, " _ **Kiseki Henge!**_ _(tl., Miracle transformation)_ ". What Anzu needs to do now after loading the Full Bottle is to enter the number code into the G-Bracer's dial, she enters 2-6-3-10, triggering the transformation.

* _ **2-6-3-10! Frost! Get set!**_ *

The G-Bracer has a voice-activated function, and it must be uttered to access her new form. Anzu shouts, " **Hyougetsu Toppa!** (tl., "Icy Moon Breakthrough")", and by doing so she is crystalized by an icy cocoon. And the ice breaks seconds later, revealing an icy-blue G7 Type-S.

* _ **Kirakira! Kizamu zo Tsumetai no Bīto!**_ _(Sparkly Sharpened Cold Beat)_ _ **G7 Type-S Frost! Wow!**_ *

Anzu looks like in her usual G7 Type-S form, but she now sports a kimono-styled trenchcoat with a motif based on the Yuki-Onna, the spider emblem in her chest is changed that into a snowflake-like pattern. The spider motif on her shoulder armor is turned into ice-shaped wings. As the G-Bracer's transformation jingle suggests, Anzu is now **Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Frost**.

"No way...!", Grease is shocked at Anzu's evolution.

"Oh, yes way!", Goro said that this is going to be good.

 **[仮面ライダーG7タイプ-Sフロスト]** ( _Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Frost_ )

"You're in for a big surprise!", Anzu bantered her usual catchphrase before she continued fighting Kerberos, intent of trying to save Kusanagi from going off the deep end even further.

It is Anzu who gets the upper hand thanks to her new Super Mode courtesy of the G-Bracer created by Nakajima, in collaboration with Goro's long time rival, Chisato. It seems Kerberos could not stand the sub-zero weather caused by the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle.

As G7 Type-S Frost, Anzu gains the ability to do cryokinesis (or manipulating ice), as such she is able to manipulate Variable Jelly from her Sclash Driver and turn them into Frozen Variable Jelly and weaponize them.

She conjures a spear made of pure ice from her hands and proceeds to thrust the weapon at her opponent, Kerberos avoids her attacks until Anzu controls the weather. The snowfall immediately turned into a hailstorm!

Everyone in the battlefield are pelted by the falling hail, that even includes Kerberos. It's only a matter of time G7 Type-S Frost uses that ice javelin to impale Kerberos into the stomach, causing him to bleed like an ordinary human.

Anzu decides to end this battle as she proceeds to turn the dial and enter the finisher's code: **3-10-3-4**.

* _ **3-10-3-4! Get set! Genofreeze Finish!**_ *

G7 Type-S Frost sprouts angelic wings made out of pure ice, she soars high into the air and prepares to dive down for a Rider Kick on Kerberos. As always, it only took five seconds for the finisher to kick in as the impact of G7 Type-S Frost's kick also has shards of ice skewering Kerberos, defeating him.

"Why? What made you this stronger?!", Kerberos staggered the moment he stands up.

"I learned of the bonds of family and friends what made me reach my potential. I don't need hatred alone to find my true strength.", Anzu replied.

"Mark my words, I will get back at all of you!", Kerberos is not yet done with Goro's party, and will live to fight another day as he jumps at an unprecedented height.

The hailstorm subsided when Anzu ejected the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle from her G-Bracer and the Spider Sclashjelly from her Sclash Driver, canceling her transformation.

* * *

 **-Misora Walking Barefooted-**

Elsewhere nearby nascita, the Space Explorers nearly reached Sento's residence. Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go attempted to knock the door, but to no avail.

They continued their scouting on Touto to check on suspicious activities. When they looked around the Archaeological Museum, Go notices something outside.

"Guys, look!", Go told Mitsuzane and Samus about a girl sleepwalking on the sidewalk.

"A girl sleepwalking in broad daylight?", the bounty hunter appeared to be recognized that face from the internet. "Wait a second, could that be the girl residing with Kiryu Sento?"

The Space Explorers happen to be already aware of Misora through Goro. And, this isn't the first time upon learning the bizarre situation with Misora's golden bracelet.

Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane exited the museum as they followed the sleepwalking Misora.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 86

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

G7 Type-S Frost's transformation is similar to the Rouze Absorber from Blade, especially with Blade and Garren's Jack Form, as well the former's King Form. But, the procedure of the transformation is similar with the Lupinrangers since it needs a code to be inputted on the G-Bracer's dial.

The code for G7 Type-S Frost's transformation, 2-6-3-10 is a wordplay of the word "frost" itself: 2 (Fu), 6 (Ro), 3 (Su), 10 (To).

It's also revealed that before Goro became CEO of ZETA Tech, he started out as a tech intern at the age of 20 before he elevated to higher promotions and ultimately to CEO.

For the probability that the fic will once again depart from the canon in the future, it turns out that the Washio brothers' loyalty were never with the Seito government, but to Kaguya for reasons unknown. This chapter gives us a hint that Kaguya is also connected to Faust and proclaims herself as the group's "true leader" at Gentoku and even points out that he and Soichi were actually pawns to her plans. It shows that Kaguya is this story's Bigger Bad.

Kaguya quotes Ragyo Kiryuin in this chapter, "La vie est drôle... Life is indeed amusing." It is to emphasize that she is an expy to the said character.


	114. Episode 114: Misora

**Episode 114: Misora**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

In unrelated notes, I recently turned 24 two days ago. February 28 is my birthday, after all.

Since the next episode of Build will tell us about Misora's awakened power, this chapter will give us some foreshadowing about Misora being tied to Pandora's Box.

I will officially confirm that Kaguya will be the Bigger Bad to this story, considering she claims to Gentoku being the "true leader" of Faust and has manipulated him, Soichi, and Katsuragi. That means, Kamen Rider Evol and Mad Rogue will not appear on this story, but a different Rider will take their place. I'm going to make it a "golden version" of Build similar to Tenjuro Banno's Gold Drive form.

Looking into Destonus's thoughts of the previous chapter, Kaguya revealing herself to Gentoku is a shocker for the entire fic as a whole, emphasizing that Kaguya is proven to be more corrupt and twisted to the point that she even made Gentoku, Seito PM Mido, and Hokuto PM Tajimi look like decent individuals. Only time will tell what made Kaguya to pull the strings from behind the scenes once we explore more of her in future chapters. When he mentioned about are Anzu and Goro going to stop at Super Mode, my answer that G7 Type-S Frost is Anzu's official super form and she'll stop there. Goro, in the other hand will have his final form. Sento, however, won't be gaining Genius Form as this story is more likely going to end by May or June. Therefore, this is the only story in my Metroid: KRG trilogy fics that the current Rider won't be gaining his final form towards the story's final arcs.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Build KaizokuRessya Hazard vs. Blood Stalk-**

Elsewhere, it seems Soichi, as Blood Stalk ran into Sento asking him for Seito's Full Bottles. When Sento refused to comply, it only ends with them getting into a fight. While Soichi of all people doesn't bother, he is only in to see Sento's Hazard Levels. True to his goal to have Sento and Banjou reach their full potential, while the Izumi siblings are more seasoned veterans with the Build and Sclash Drivers respectively, and he doesn't bother trolling them anyway.

"Come on, Sento? Is that the best you can do?", Stalk dares Sento to use the Hazard Trigger. "Are you afraid of losing yourself again? In that case, I'll take the rest of your bottles, so Pandora's Box will be opened."

Until Sento is forced to use the Hazard Trigger as he takes it out.

"I won't let you do that!", he exclaimed upon opening the Hazard Trigger's protective lid and pressed its blue button.

* _ **Hazard On! Kaizoku! Densha! Super Best Match!**_ *

Build immediately turns the crank to initiate his form change into KaizokuRessya's Hazard mode.

* _ **Uncontrol Switch, Black Hazard! Yabeii!**_ *

Sento in KaizokuRessya Hazard charges at Stalk, swinging the Kaizoku Hassher at his opponent. He was able to hold on before the stimuli of the Trigger crawled its way into his brain and gave in to his instinct.

* _ **Max Hazard On! Ready, go! Overflow...Yabeii!**_ *

"That's more like it!", Stalk giddily enjoyed getting himself beaten by a berserk Hazard Build, as the frenzied Sento ruthlessly attacks him. "Hazard Level 4.5...4.7! This is the power of the Hazard Trigger! This is great, remove your limiter!", despite being immortal and only has 85 days left before he passes on, Soichi seems to be impressed to see Sento surpassing his expectations. "Can you reach the level I want you at?! Now!"

Just before the fight could continue, a bullet just suddenly traveled from out of nowhere. It ricochet off a lamppost, and then hits the Hazard Trigger. Forcing Sento out of his Hazard Form. The shot came from Goro's G7 Sky Buster, it seems he and Anzu made it just in time to intervene.

"Could you give the guy a _fucking_ break?", Goro interrupts Stalk.

"You of all people, are one serious freakin' buzzkill!", the red snake man sighed when he turned his attention at the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu.

He even outright calls Goro "buzzkill", showing that Soichi is annoyed with Goro's unpleasant personality. Granted, Goro maybe polite, snarky, and a gentlemanly smooth operator. His affability has limits, proving that he and Sento are obviously _**different**_ in spite of their similarities. Goro can be unpleasant and foul-mouthed if he wants to, it shows that he isn't naive compared to Sento. And his bluntness shows that he means business.

"I guess I'll have Rogue get me the rest of the bottles.", said Stalk before he is about to shoot smoke from the Transteam Gun. But, before he could make a quick getaway, Goro shoots the Transteam Gun out of Stalk's hand. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"We're going to have a private conversation with you, old man.", Goro points his G7 Sky Buster at Stalk. "We're not going to let you go until you spit everything out."

Stalk decided to comply with Goro, then turns to Sento if he wants to find out why.

"Well, Sento? Are you going to join us or what?", asked Soichi after he de-transformed from his Blood Stalk suit.

However, Sento declines to be a part of the situation right now. He has other things to do besides finding Misora.

"I'm going to find Misora. Also, I have decided to cooperate with Elpis Corporation.", Sento shocks Goro and company, as well as Soichi that he's going to ask for Kaguya's assistance. "I want to end this war as soon as possible."

"Sento...Don't tell me you're...", Goro felt something wrenching in his heart the moment the person he idolized decided to ally himself with an amoral anti-war activist. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Kozuki Kaguya isn't very trustworthy to begin with. You know she-"

"What choice do I have? I felt like I am taken for granted for all everything that happens to me.", Sento admits that his situation is too much for him. He walked away afterwards, Goro tries to stop Sento, but to no avail.

"Just forget about him.", said Soichi. "It was me who took him for granted after all. I didn't know that he's going to join with Kaguya, without realizing that she'll use him to get to the box."

While Soichi's goal is to have Sento and Banjou reach their full potential, it seems he's genuinely worried about Sento joining with Elpis Corporation. His recent fight with him is the last straw for the physicist, and he decides to side with Kaguya in order to end the war. Both Goro and Soichi are fully aware that Kaguya is anything but a pacifist, the former is even paranoid about her.

Soichi notices that Goro is one of the few persons outside of the nascita to be genuinely concerned for Sento.

* * *

 **-The Truth About Misora-**

Elsewhere in the forest, the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu interrogate Soichi. It seems Goro is asking about many things from Soichi aside about Kaguya, the second one will be about Misora.

"I knew the Washio brothers were actually spies for Kaguya.", Soichi showed to everyone a security camera footage of the Engine and RemoCon Bros double-crossing Gentoku inside Prime Minister Mido's office. "Kaguya's been blackmailing them into doing her dirty work."

Soichi received this footage from Utsumi through his email. Both Goro and Soichi were definitely right about Kaguya. Neither of them have no idea why Kaguya showed up from out of nowhere. The footage shows Kaguya reclaiming Pandora's Box from Gentoku and just left.

"What is Kaguya doing with Pandora's Box? Is she only in for the box?", asked Goro.

"Some things are better left unsaid, questions like that are something you might regret one day.", Soichi replies, implying that Kaguya is only a wildcard in this conflict, but it's more likely that she also plans to keep the box for herself. "That's why I've been trying to warn Sento about her."

Soichi decides to close the video for now. But what he just showed to the Izumi siblings about Kaguya means that Sento is putting himself into grave danger, including Banjou and Misora.

Now, they start with the next question...

"That bracelet on that girl's [Misora] hand. What does it do other than purifying Full Bottles and heal injuries?", asked Anzu.

Soichi reveals the truth about Misora, and the bangle that has been bound to her left wrist.

"Misora's bangle is something I brought back from Mars along with Pandora's Box. When she was a child, she was dying. And that bangle is keeping her alive. The bangle strongly reacts to Nebula Gases which made her to purify Full Bottles. That thing is somehow tied to the box."

The siblings and the two kunoichi are shocked that the golden bracelet on Misora was the reason why she woke up from her coma. And, Soichi finding out that Misora's power awakening also implies more bad news. According to him, it's more likely Misora could be vital in opening Pandora's Box aside from collecting all the Full Bottles.

"But, the problem is Kaguya finding out about her, it's going to be perilous.", Soichi makes an implication about Kaguya finding out about Misora can be a serious problem. "I have a request from you, boy. Misora needs to be kept away from Kaguya no matter what."

But, Goro being Goro, makes a refusal considering that Soichi will be playing him and his companions like fiddles. Goro himself points out that he can't be a pawn to anybody, especially if it's Soichi.

"You started this mess, old man. Why should I answer to you?", Goro replied smugly on Soichi's face.

"You're a good friend to Sento, after all. Please, make sure Kaguya doesn't get her hands on the box!"

Goro reluctantly gets along with Soichi's plan. Either way, he doesn't like it. But, Goro is indeed aware that Kaguya might be planning something with Pandora's Box, and whatever she's planning to do with it leads to disastrous results.

This isn't the first time Taki sees Goro being very blunt and harsh to his enemies, the last time he did so when his former secretary, Togami was revealed to be posing as a "messianic" serial killer. Goro can't bring himself to vent his frustration on Soichi, and if he did, he'll turn into someone as twisted as the latter. So, Goro will have no other choice but to get along with Soichi's plan to keep Misora from Kaguya.

* * *

 **-I Can't Sleep...-**

Later that night, back in the apartment in Area C7, Goro's party returned back to get some rest. While Sawatari and Akaba stayed at nascita, much to their dismay, since Sawatari does nothing but it involves his Miitan obsession. Yet again, Misora is still missing.

As everyone in the apartment already in their respective rooms, Goro could barely sleep. His thoughts were on Sento, Taki is even worried about this. The only thing Goro can recall is his bluntness towards Soichi, pointing out that everything is the latter's fault for turning Sento's life into a living hell, and making a decision to join with Elpis Corporation.

Goro himself is certain that Sento doesn't know who is he trusting, which is more ironic that he's having a feeling that Kaguya will manipulate him so she could get her hands on Pandora's Box.

" _I'm going to find Misora. Also, I have decided to cooperate with Elpis Corporation. I want to end this war as soon as possible."_

" _Sento...Don't tell me you're... Are you sure you know what you're doing? Kozuki Kaguya isn't very trustworthy to begin with. You know she-"_

" _What choice do I have? I felt like I am taken for granted for all everything that happens to me."_

When Sento revealed that he will cooperate with Elpis Corporation, Goro realized that he's already too late to stop him. It's only a matter of time before Kaguya could make her move. He couldn't help but pointing the blame on Soichi numerous times.

" _You started this mess, old man. Why should I answer to you?"_

" _You're a good friend to Sento, after all. Please, make sure Kaguya doesn't get her hands on the box!"_

"Sento...", Goro muttered.

Taki is awoken from her sleep the moment she notices what is on Goro's mind. It's really hard for her to feel pity with Sento's situation, but she too is also skeptical about Kaguya's motives.

"Are you still bothered with Kiryu Sento's choice cooperating with Elpis Corporation?", asked the ninja when she turned to face Goro.

"I didn't know the last time Sento would be fighting that snake guy was the last straw and decided to ally himself to Kaguya.", Goro replied. "Sento had no idea what he's doing, as if he's rushing for a quick end of this war. I, too want to make sure this war ends. But, he's taking it upon himself. Not knowing what Kaguya is planning to do with him."

Goro knows that he and Soichi share the same view about Kaguya, though she is more willing to take morally-questionable methods. They are certain that Kaguya is anything but pacifistic, something that Soichi himself warned to Goro (and Sento to an extent) before Sento could be more or less likely be manipulated by Kaguya to get close to the box.

"You are his friend, remember?", Taki reminds that Goro is more willing to accept Sento for who he is and even considers him as a friend. "You should be the one who should tell him about not to trust Kozuki Kaguya. Anyways, you promised that you will stop him if he goes rogue."

"I will. If that's what it takes.", Goro nodded before resting his head into the kunoichi's shoulder. "I know what its like to face such hell. Regardless, my indomitable will can't be broken..."

Despite the recent experiences with most powerful enemies, Goro's determination doesn't falter. What makes him separate from the likes of Sento, Sawatari, and even Gentoku is he only adheres to his own moral code - an Ubermensch. It helps that Goro reminds to his enemies that he will reject their reality and replace them with his own.

"Goro...", Taki curled on his hair with her finger. "What are you going to do next if the war is over?"

"Once this war ends, I will think of a way to bring you and Natsu back to your world. But, it will take a lot of money and research to build a time machine. What about you?"

"I think I'm okay staying here in the present day just a bit longer.", Taki reveals that she wants to stay at the present for a bit more. It seems she needs to learn more what it's like to be a modern-day ninja. Even though ninjas in the present are uncommon nowadays due to the presence of technology and modern warfare, Taki continues to practice blending herself into the modern society, she is thankful for the people such as Goro and Anzu guided her and Natsu in how to adapt into today's standards.

"So, you still want to protect this era from evil?", asked Goro.

"As a shinobi, I will protect humanity from maligned spirits that will corrupt this world.", Taki re-affirms that, as a ninja from the Fu-Ma clan, she will not hesitate to eliminate anything that's evil.

* * *

 **-Finding Misora-**

The next day, the Space Explorers lost sight of Misora, and they resumed the search and retrieval operation. Samus had to gather Alain, Mayu, and Makoto, since the last time they almost had Misora, is that the power within her bracelet not only it awakened, the bracelet itself happens to possess Misora and allowed her to use some kind of psychic powers.

Ange and her friends asked to help as well. That said, they also want to find out what power Misora's bracelet holds.

Later, all six Space Explorers (Mayu, Mitsuzane, Go, Makoto, Alain, and Samus) manage to find Misora alone on the outside of the waterfall cave somewhere in Touto. Apparently, Misora could barely speak, as she is in a trance caused by her bracelet. The last time Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go encountered her, they were blown back by a telekinetic force caused by Misora's awakened power.

* _ **Change, Now!**_ * / * _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ * / * _ **Rider! Mach!**_ *

* _ **Kaigan, Specter!**_ * / * _ **Tengan! Necrom, Mega Ulord!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan! Level Up [...] Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~! V-R-X!**_ *

"Guys, do not attack her. We can't risk injuring her.", Samus instructed.

"Leave it to me.", Go carelessly walks towards Misora, despite his fellow Space Explorers' warnings. The moment anyone who gets too close to the awakened Misora will be at the receiving end of being subjected to a telekinetic torture, as Go himself learned the hard way the moment Misora's eyes were opened, the irises were green, and she suddenly puts Go a float with psychic powers.

Go gets pushed back. To the point that the Space Explorers have to stay on guard.

"Psychic powers?!", Alain exclaimed.

"Is she controlled by someone else?", asked Makoto.

"No, it's that bangle on her left wrist.", Samus deduced. "It's somehow connected with Pandora's Box."

Huntress Creator Gamer needs to find out if Misora's powers are for real. She takes the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat from her Gamer Driver and starts drawing a missile. Then, the missile multiplied itself into 10 more missiles. The bounty hunter then loads the Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

After loading the VRX Gashat into the slot holder, Samus summons her Power Suit's arm cannon and activated its Super Missile.

"You can't be serious?!", Ryugen exclaimed, appalled by the fact that Samus attempts to shoot Misora with missiles.

* _ **Mighty Critical Strike!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer fired the VR rockets at Misora, followed by firing one Super Missile from her arm cannon.

The moment the awakened Misora is about to be pulverized by the incoming missiles, she stops the missiles along with the Super Missile fired from Samus's arm cannon. Using her telekinetic powers, she sends the missiles back to sender. The Space Explorers are sent flying by the impact of the missiles' explosions.

"This is the worst...", Samus had no idea that Misora through her bangle's awakened state showed self-awareness.

* * *

 **-Rogue vs. G7 Type-S Frost-**

Meanwhile, the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu were informed by the Space Explorers' ally, Keiichi that they have found Misora in the outside of the waterfall cave. It seems that they have a problem getting too close with the girl due to her awakened powers.

As Goro's party were about to head for the waterfall cave, they were blocked by Gentoku. Strangely, this is the first time Gentoku went on his own without the help of the two Kaisers. As he realized that the Washio brothers were actually spies for Kaguya.

"I've come here to finish the last time we fought.", said Gentoku. He won't let the Izumi siblings get in the way as long as he's still standing.

"I'm not letting you have your way.", Anzu decides to stand for her brother's side. Then asks Goro, Taki, and Natsu to meet up with the Space Explorers. "Goro, leave Rogue to me. I'm going to finish what I started from the very beginning."

"We're counting on you, sis.", Goro nodded, he, Taki, and Natsu head on to the waterfall cave.

This is the second time that Gentoku is confronted by the person who masterminded his apparent death. The former Faust leader is going to expect Anzu will become as twisted as him because she is not yet done with her revenge. But, Anzu proves him dead wrong.

* _ **DANGER! Crocodile!**_ *

"I'd never expect that you're going to continue your quest for a petty revenge.", said Gentoku as he takes out the Crocodile Crack Full Bottle and loads it into the Sclash Driver. "Henshin."

* _ **Wareru! Kuwaeru! Kudakechiru! Crocodile In, Rogue! Oraaa~!**_ *

With Gentoku transformed into Kamen Rider Rogue, Anzu pulls out her Spider Sclashjelly and the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle as she has already equipped both the Sclash Driver and the G-Bracer. First, she puts on the Spider Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver and pumped the belt's lever...

* _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afuruderu!**_ *

...then she twists the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle's cap forward. The weather immediately changes from a bright sunny day to a snowy winter...

* _ **Freeze Up!**_ *

...the entire battlefield turned snowy. Anzu loads the bottle into the G-Bracer, she proceeds to turn the dial for the transformation code.

* _ **Kiseki Henge!**_ _(Miracle Change!)_ _ **2-6-3-10! Frost!**_ *

"Revenge? I'm already gotten over it.", Anzu replies reaffirming that she is a changed person. "The only thing I'm going to do now is to decide my own destiny.", she then poses to transform into her super mode, " **Hyougetsu Toppa!** (Icy Moon Breakthrough!)"

* _ **Get set! Kirakira! Kizamu zo Tsumetai no Beat!**_ _(Sparkly Sharpened Cold Beat)_ _ **G7 Type-S Frost! Wow!**_ *

Anzu is crystalized by a cocoon made of ice, then it breaks seconds later to reveal her super form: **Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Frost**. Gentoku had no idea that Anzu just recently obtained a stronger form.

"You've obtained a greater power?", Rogue clarified. "That won't be enough to break my conviction!", he then takes out his Steam Blade and charges at G7 Type-S Frost. In response, the latter takes out the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru as they clashed their blades.

* _ **Blaster Mode!**_ * / * _ **Rifle Mode! Funky!**_ *

Then, it escalated into a firefight when Anzu switches Super Denjinmaru to its Blaster Mode. Rogue then combines the Steam Blade into his Nebula Steam Gun. Both combatants would immediately go again up close, since the Nebula Steam Rifle, much like its predecessor, the Transteam Gun's Steam Rifle, can also double as bifurcated weapon, with the Steam Blade acting as a bayonet.

It didn't stop Anzu from dual wielding with the Twin Breaker on the left hand. Rogue then pulls the Crocodile Crack Bottle from his Driver and loads it into his Nebula Steam Rifle. G7 Type-S Frost then takes out Arc-Winger, with the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, she slots it into the weapon.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start! Ready, go!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile!**_ *

Both combatants aim their weapons at each other...

* _ **Let's Finish!**_ * / * _ **Funky Shot! Crocodile!**_ *

Rogue fires a Cruncher Fang projection from the Nebula Steam Rifle, then G7 Type-S Frost fires an energy ball made of pure arctic ice. When their firepower clashed at each other, a beam struggle ensued, Rogue's is pushing G7 Type-S's shot. But, the icy energy ball quickly gains the upper hand. Rogue is then pushed back by the impact of Anzu's Twin Breaker's finisher.

This time, Anzu manages to gain the upper hand. Rogue's worst fears has been realized once again. Still, Gentoku is unable to comprehend to the fact that Anzu no longer dedicated herself to her revenge.

"What is this power?!", Rogue said while at the receiving end of G7 Type-S Frost's blows. "What exactly are you now?!"

"I told you before. I understand how pointless revenge is. I am no longer similar to what Kusanagi is now.", Anzu points out that she has something else that she dedicated her life to. "The meaning of bonds with family and friends, and carrying the burden of others."

Rogue refuted, "You fool! Pursuing only a dream of love and friends are nothing but delusions. You people don't even know what it means to carry the burden of managing a country."

A violent blizzard begin to fall into the battlefield, G7 Type-S Frost disappears in the midst of the raging snowstorm. As Rogue tries to get his way into his opponent, the only thing he can see are shadows of Anzu, all while her voice echo from the massive snowfall.

"Your conviction IS a delusion!", Anzu's voice echoed somewhere. "I reject your reality, and substitute my own! That's what I learned from my younger brother. You gave everything up just to gain power and absolute dominance, you will not prevail if power is what you seek!"

"Silence!", Gentoku goes into a massive villainous breakdown in response to Anzu's speech as he attempts to get his hands on her. Within moments, Rogue is impaled on the stomach by a spear made out of ice from behind by G7 Type-S Frost. Anzu points out that Gentoku doesn't understand that raw power alone will not beat a person with an unbreakable will.

Rogue bleeds out on his stomach after getting impaled by an icicle spear conjured by G7 Type-S Frost, weakened courtesy of Anzu's new form and her subsequent mastery.

"Feel the chill of your own despair!", Anzu boasted as she prepares to finish off Rogue. She then turns the G-Bracer's dial to initiate the other finisher...

* _ **3-10-1-6-10! Get set! Genofreeze Ray!**_ *

...she then pumps the Sclash Driver's lever...

* _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

...and by doing so, G7 Type-S's left hand is glowing with icy energy, she then crossed her right hand above her left elbow and fired an icy ray on Kamen Rider Rogue, instantly freezing Gentoku solid in crystalized ice.

Then, G7 Type-S Frost fired a giant hand from her right made out of icy energy and grabs into the crystalized ice where Rogue is trapped. Anzu uses her right hand to firmly crush Rogue inside the ice, forcing Gentoku out of his transformation.

"To think I ended up being defeated by you...", Gentoku seethes after being humiliated by Anzu. "What's the matter? Are you going to kill me again?"

Anzu's appropriate response was to simply walk away. She knows that Gentoku was expecting to provoke her into killing him, making Anzu as monstrous and evil as Gentoku won't solve her problems. While Anzu is just as amoral as her brother Goro, she has drawn many lines that she will never cross.

The last thing Anzu says to Gentoku before walking away, "If I were you, you should watch out for Kusanagi. He won't stop until he kills you personally."

As Anzu went on, it didn't stop Gentoku from letting out a fit of rage, roaring like an angry animal after that defeat got him into a villainous breakdown.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Yuki-Onna Super  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 84

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Anzu transforming directly to G7 Type-S Frost is similar to Miu's pose whenever she transforms into Go-On Silver.

The G-Bracer's finisher codes are wordplays to both Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver. Genofreeze Finish's code is 3-10-3-4, that is a corruption of Silver's name: 3 (Su), 10 (To), 3 (Mi), 4 (Yo). For some reason there are no numbers that have "-yu" suffixed due to the fact that there are only 9 (kyu) and 10 (ju). Ironically, we do have Mio's in tokusatsu such as from Kiva (Mio Suzuki) and even ToQger (Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou). The Genofreeze Ray is obviously to Go-On Gold (Hiroto Sutou): 3 (Su), 10 (To), 1 (Hi), 6 (Ro), 10 (To).

The Genofreeze Ray is similar to the Ultra Beam from Eiji Tsuburaya's Ultra Series.


	115. Episode 115: Iron Lady

**Episode 11** **5: Iron Lady**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those who read the previous chapter when Sento decided to form an alliance with Kaguya shows he's not going a Face-Heel Turn, he's still one of the good guys. With Sento not being aware that Kaguya is manipulating him to get to Pandora's Box. Sento deciding to side with Kaguya after he is fed up with Soichi is a Cross Ange reference when Salia, Ersha, and Chris joined with Embryo's side thus forming the Diamond Rose Knights, but more particularly Salia's case when her jealousy over Ange got over her and she is also fed up with Jill's bossiness.

My thoughts with Build's latest episode, the most sad part where Akaba gets iced by Rogue. It seems that the preview for the next episode that there is a traitor amongst Sento's team for giving Rogue the location of Pandora's Box. Unfortunately, Anzu and Goro won't be a part of it since they are technically wildcards. Since they really need to watch out for Kaguya's true motives. Also, Nanba happens to be training orphans in the way of science, military, and espionage in which they are called Nanba Children, where the Washio brothers and Utsumi are part of. Strangely, the Hell Bros are also working for Kaguya, which leaves us to the questions on what side are do they belong? Did Kaguya blackmailed Nanba into doing her dirty work? That will be explored later on.

The Kerberos Smash has a powered up mode that will debut in this chapter. He gains this power whenever there is a full moon. Because in myth, it is said that the full moon shines onto someone's face instantly turns them into a werewolf.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Sento** **'s Decision** **-**

In Elpis Corporation's headquarters in Touto's Area R7. Sento was guided to Kaguya's office by an intern. To his surprise, it seems that Elpis Corporation's covert ops team managed to retrieve Pandora's Box from Rogue and his goons.

"Why Pandora's Box is here?!", exclaimed Sento the moment he noticed the box on the side of Kaguya's desk in its protective container.

"I sent in a covert ops unit to take the box. It wasn't easy to deal with Himuro Gentoku the fact that he's Seito's Kamen Rider, and I had to take matters into my own hands.", to which Kaguya replies. And, to cover up her act in revealing her true motives to Gentoku at that time, she spoke to Sento with a forked tongue. "As long as we're guarding the box, Seito won't go near our headquarters. But for now, I will have one of our best teams to return the box to where it belongs."

The physicist is unaware that Kaguya is _lying_.

"Kaguya-san, I come here to cooperate with your group.", Sento said. "I'm sick and tired running into Master over and over again."

"So, you've finally made your decision.", Kaguya smiled as response to Sento's decision. "Bear in mind, when it comes to dealing with this ensuing conflict, you don't rush things. Isurugi also took someone important to me... And I'm not going to let him get away for everything he has done."

It's also revealed that Soichi has done something to Kaguya, when she revealed that he had stolen someone from her. She welcomed sympathy from Sento. Whatever Soichi had done something to her is only that Soichi himself knows otherwise.

Kaguya discusses with Sento that the scope of the war is not only for the control of Pandora's Box. Opening Pandora's Box is needed to collect all 60 Full Bottles as well two panels from the warring nations. However, Kaguya is certain that Faust is not the only one who instigated this war in the first place, but Nanba Heavy Industries are involved just because not only they provide military resources for the three countries. And Nanba being a powerful company in its own right makes it enough to make it a faction of its own.

Kaguya gives a concise briefing of the situation report of the war, "Apparently, we should not only worry about the warring districts. But, Nanba has plans with that box as well. In fact, they've been providing Faust their Guardians as well as financial resources in order to start this war. This is a game of chess between the three countries, but it seems Nanba is playing them like fiddles."

"How did you come to that conclusion?", Sento raised an eyebrow.

"If in case you didn't know, Nanba means "south", the compass direction left out of the three regions.", Kaguya explained. "In short, they are a _hidden_ faction. Something needs to be done about Nanba as soon as possible."

Kaguya comes to a proposal of undermining Nanba Heavy Industries. To Sento's surprise, Kaguya's methods are as similar to Goro, both of them take pragmatic measures to achieve their intended MO. However, Sento is very skeptical of that idea as it is not in his standards to sabotage a company's business.

"You want me to sabotage their business?", Sento continued.

"It depends if how are you determined to stop this war.", Kaguya sighed. "If Nanba's reputation gets demoralized, the war will end faster than you think. Believe me, Nanba only wanted this war to happen to earn a profit. It's really against my standards."

Much like Goro, Kaguya reveals that she despises Nanba Heavy Industries, especially its CEO, Nanba Jusaburo. In her viewpoint, a weapons company shows its favoritism with any of the three countries with any desire for dominance over Japan and are willing to contribute just for profit is something that she finds repulsive. That's why she wants Nanba to be dealt with.

Kaguya's discussion is interrupted when Sento's Build Phone started ringing.

"Go ahead, answer it.", Kaguya nods.

Sento answered, and the caller is revealed to be Goro. " _Sento, we found the girl_ (Misora). _Get your ass down here at the waterfall cave._ "

"I'm on my way.", the physicist replied as he ends the call. "Kaguya-san, I better be going now."

Sento takes his leave as he is on his way to find Misora. As behind closed doors, Kaguya calmed down before curving a sinister smile. Now that Sento is accepting her assistance, she will take the opportunity of using him and anyone associated with him by proxy in order to achieve her goals of taking Pandora's Box as her own.

"So that young girl's power has finally awakened...", Kaguya muttered. "That's right, if he brings her to me. I'm going to find out if she is vital in opening Pandora's Box. Once the three regions, and Nanba Heavy Industries are out of the way. My chance of remaking all of Japan, _no_ the entire world shall bear witness to my ascension to godhood.. Starting this day, Kiryu Sento. You will serve _me_ , Kozuki Kaguya! Fufufufufu..."

What Sento did not know that he's becoming an unwitting pawn to Kaguya's master plan, if not worse, compared to what Soichi did to him before the nascita owner was revealed to be Blood Stalk. Kaguya is proven to be as evil than Soichi as shown that she has an agenda separate from the three Prime Ministers and Nanba's. Once she has Pandora's Box in her hand, she will become a god, or a goddess rather.

* * *

 **-A Free For All-**

Meanwhile at the outside of the waterfall cave. The Space Explorers find themselves in a pinch when the "awakened" Misora rampages at them.

Goro, Taki, and Natsu then caught up to Samus and her crew, and are surprised at the sight of Misora in a trance due to the power of her golden bangle taking control of her.

"Shoot...", Goro gazed at Misora's eyes, with the irises now green due to the fact that the hidden power within her has already awakened.

A sound of a motorcycle coming from the entrance forest entering the the scene: it seems Anzu (still in her G7 Type-S Frost form) along with Sento (now transformed as Build) arrive driving their own Machine Builders.

"Misora...", Sento is shocked with Misora's hidden power awakened, but is still yet to be snapped from her trance.

It's made clear that the golden bangle came from Mars along with Pandora's Box. And according to Soichi, it's implied that its powers were keeping Misora alive that awoke her from her coma when she was still a child.

"Hey, did the old guy (Soichi) ever told you about that golden bracelet on her left hand?", Goro asked.

"I did.", Sento replied.

Just before Sento could approach Misora, the Washio brothers - Fu and Rai, and Kusanagi make their presence known. It seems that the two Kaiser System users plan to take Misora for the purpose unknown, while Kusanagi came for one purpose: kill Sento. It seems that Kusanagi is after _both_ Sento and Gentoku, but more particularly the latter.

"What are you gear-heads after this time?!", Goro confronts the Hell Bros duo.

"That girl, of course!", Rai, the younger Washio said, then turns to Kusanagi. "You better not get in our way this time, you traitor!"

Kusanagi is setting his sights on everyone on the scene, not only Sento, Goro's party, the Space Explorers, and the Washio brothers. He's planning to kill Misora as well just to spite the physicist (and by proxy, Soichi). "I'm going to leave a path of death and destruction to anyone who gets in my way.", Kusanagi muttered as he took out the Kerberos Full Bottle and inserts it into his Smash Bracer, transforming him into the Kerberos Smash.

In response, the younger Washio Brother took out the Nebula Steam Gun, and loaded the Gear Engine into the weapon...

* _ **Gear Engine! Funky!**_ *

...after Rai fired a black smoke from the Nebula Steam Gun facing upwards, he ejects his Gear Full Bottle, and passed the weapon to his older brother.

* _ **Gear RemoCon! Funky!**_ *

After Fu loaded his Gear RemoCon into the Nebula Steam Gun, he fires the black smoke to the front.

Both he and his brother shout, " **Jundou!** ", within the black smoke, white and blue gears combine into the brothers' suits as they transform into their respective Kaiser forms, Engine and RemoCon Bros.

* _ **Engine Running Gear!**_ * / * _ **Remote Control Gear!**_ *

Just before mayhem could erupt, Grease and Castle Hazard Smash arrived. "Sawatari-san? Akaba-san?", Anzu asked in an expression of disbelief.

"Sorry, if we're late for the festival.", said Grease. "Now then, fan the flame and crush everything!"

Mayhem immediately erupts, five of the six Space Explorers, Natsu, and Taki deal with Kerberos, while G7 Type-S Frost goes with the two Kaiser Bros. Goro took out his Archangel Full Bottle and slots it into Arc-Winger, and then docks it into his Build Driver. Samus, however decides to change with the Buggle Driver II and took out the Hurricane Ninja Gashat.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ * / * _ **Gashatto!**_ *

Goro immediately shouts, "Chou Henshin!" to trigger his transformation.

* _ **Are you Ready? [...] G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Buggle Up! [...] Hurricane Ninja Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

After Samus changes into Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X via Buggle Driver II, she takes out the Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword, wielded with both hands. G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor takes out the XGMWR-05 Requiem, and inputs 5-8-0-6 into the device, and equips the rifle module, turning it into the XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer Pulse Laser Rifle.

* _ **Renketsu Kanryou! XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer, ready!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ aims his Warhammer Pulse Laser Rifle on the Washio brothers, Samus backs the Izumi siblings fighting the two Kaisers. Even though the Washio brothers are trained killing machine, they have no idea that Anzu's new form was able to outclass them.

* _ **Stage Select!**_ *

Huntress Level X used her Buggle Driver II's Stage Select function, sending her, the G7 Riders and Washio brothers into a construction site. The idea of separating themselves form Kerberos is to prevent Seito's two hired guns from reaching Misora as well.

The whole weather is altered within moments as snow starts to fall, and the entire battlefield is covered by a blanket of snow.

Anzu and Goro take on the RemoCon Bros, while Samus has her sights on the Engine Bros. In the midst of their battle, Fu reveals their true allegiance to the Space Explorers' leader and to the G7 Riders.

"Our loyalty doesn't belong to Seito, but to Nanba Heavy Industries!", Engine Bros proclaimed.

"At the same time, we answer to Professor Kaguya!", RemoCon Bros added.

To add insult to injury, it seems that the Washio Brothers were part of Nanba's inner circle known as the Children of Nanba. These orphans were trained in the ways of science, military, and espionage. Also, they've been working for Elpis Corporation's president, Kozuki Kaguya.

"You guys are in cahoots with Kaguya as well?!", Anzu exclaimed.

"Just what are you people after?", Samus calls out the two Kaisers.

Rai elaborates the goals between Nanba and Kaguya are different. Nanba Heavy Industries has been pulling the strings on the three regions from the behind the scenes and predicts the inevitable war so he can earn a profit from either three nations. Kaguya, however, plans to undermine the three governments so she could claim the box for her own personal gain.

"What is she (Kaguya) planning to do with the box?!", Goro asked while struggling blades with Engine Bros using the Requiem Kagekiri chainsaw weapon.

"She will use the box's power to remake the world as a god!", Engine Bros exclaimed. "Unfortunately, you won't be able to see it!"

"We're getting tired of your bullshit!", Goro cursed as he takes things to a whole new level as he entered 2-1-2 on the Requiem's numeral keypad to initiate the Warhammer rifle's finisher.

* _ **Fuma Bakuryuuhou!**_ _(Wind Demon Exploding Dragon Cannon)_ *

The Requiem Warhammer rifle's barrel began to gather a blue ball of energy as it charges and ready to fire. G7 Icarus XYZ fires the energy ball at the Washio Bros, sending them flying.

Followed by Huntress Ninja Gamer Level X pressing the A and B buttons on the Buggle Driver II using the bottom handles of the Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword to activate Pause.

* _ **Pause!**_ *

The two Kaisers remain afloat from the impact of the explosion due to the time pause caused by Samus's Bugvisor II.

* _ **Kimewaza! Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

The Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword's blades are surrounded with tornadoes, Samus proceeds to spin both blades before performing a hurricane-like slashes on both Engine and RemoCon Bros. While the attacks land, they are still immobilized by the time freeze, until Samus presses the A and B Buttons on the Buggle Driver II again...

* _ **Restart!**_ *

...both Engine and RemoCon Bros take a critical damage from Huntress Level X's Critical Crews-Aid. Then, it's G7 Type-S's turn to score the final blow.

" **Kage Bunshin!** (Shadow Clone)", G7 Type-S Frost still retains her ninjutsu abilities and creates four copies of herself. The clones of G7 Type-S Frost surround the Washio Brothers, as the real one starts turning the dial on the G-Bracer.

* _ **3-10-3-4! Get set! Genofreeze Finish!**_ *

Then she pumps the Sclash Driver's lever.

* _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

G7 Type-S Frost along with her shadow clones create larger shurikens made out of icy energy, they hurl the icy throwing stars at the two Kaiser Bros, defeating them in the process.

"She's too strong...", Rai found out the hard way after taking a solid hit from Anzu's newly-acquired super mode.

"You'll pay for this...", the older Washio added as he and his brother make their escape upon sweeping the Nebula Steam Gun horizontally, using the smoke as a getaway.

Meanwhile, it seems Kusanagi in his Smash Form has becoming even stronger the last time the Izumi siblings encountered, Taki and Natsu sustained cuts from their faces and their gear being slightly torn by Kerberos's claws. Kerberos manages to singlehandedly defeat five Space Explorers at once to the point they are forced out of their transformation.

Grease, Build, Cross-Z, and the Castle Hazard Smash continued to hold on in the ensuing battle.

The Cerberus creature is proven even for RabbitTank Sparkling to handle, Sento is forced to go use his Gorilla and Diamond Full Bottles and upgrading said Best Match form with the Hazard Trigger.

* _ **Uncontrol Switch, Black Hazard! Yabeii!**_ *

"We're not letting you get your hands on Misora!", Sento focuses his attention on Kerberos.

"Then, die trying!", Kusanagi shoves Build GorillaMond Hazard. But, Sento refuses to relent as he throws even more powerful punches at Kerberos. To Sento's surprise, not only that Kerberos has gotten even stronger the last time he encountered him. It's gotten even worse that the Hazard Trigger starts to influence him again.

Build GorillaMond Hazard succumbs into the Hazard Trigger's influence. Just as he is about to press the device's blue button, Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor and G7 Type-S show up and dished out a Double Rider Kick on the berserk Sento, forcing him out of the transformation. Anzu and Goro wasted no time in taking the fight on Kusanagi.

* * *

 **-Thank you, Akaba-**

Grease joins up with the brother-sister duo alongside the Castle Hazard Smash. They were able to gain the upper-hand for a while as the sun begins to set down and evening begins. Within moments, the full moon shines itself on Kerberos. True to his werewolf physiology, not only he gets even stronger whenever there is a full moon, his behavior is similar to that of Sento under the influence of the Hazard Trigger.

While the full moon influences Kusanagi, his form is called **Kerberos Full Moon** by Anzu.

Kusanagi goes on into a fully animalistic berserker rage as he takes down every Kamen Rider that get in his way, that even includes Grease and Cross-Z.

"It looks like the full moon's giving him power. As if it turned him into a literal werewolf...", said Goro.

Kerberos Full Moon takes his rage to extreme heights as he ruthlessly mauls Cross-Z, Grease, and the G7 Riders, forcing them out of their transformation. Not even Samus was able to stop the rampaging Cerberus werewolf after the berserk Kusanagi unleashes a Lupine Crescent Kick on the bounty hunter.

At this rate, everyone, including the Space Explorers and Sento are powerless to stop the rampaging Full Moon Kerberos, and now is about to set its sights on the awakened Misora. However, Akaba futilely stops the rampaging Smash and pays the ultimate price.

Kerberos Full Moon impales his fist into the Castle Hazard Smash's stomach the most painful way possible, right in front of Sawatari of all people.

" **MASARU!** ", Sawatari screamed Akaba's real name as he is powerless to stop the rampaging Cerberus from mauling the man who followed him into the bitter end. The berserk Kusanagi then mercilessly takes his fist out of the Castle Hazard Smash and makes an attempt in killing Misora.

But, the awakened Misora used what appears to be a telekinetic force to stop the Full Moon Kerberos into his tracks, and sent him flying elsewhere. After using that power, Misora faints.

"What the hell was that?!", Goro had no idea what has gone into Misora, is it because of the golden bangle? Or was the bangle itself influencing her?

Sawatari crawled to reach the mortally wounded Akaba, or rather by his real name of Ooyama Masaru. Samus and her crew were absolutely terrified of the Kerberos Smash's indescribable descent into insanity when the full moon shone right at him.

"Boss...I really wanted to wish to bury Shuuya and Syoukichi's dogtags into the Skywall with you since that's all we have left.", Akaba wheezed as he is in the verge of disintegrating. "But, I guess it's time for me to go.", then he turns to Goro. "Goro-chan, look after the boss in our place. We'll be watching you guys on the other side with Shuuya and Syoukichi."

Goro couldn't help cry for a stranger who is dying. True to his creed of masculinity, real men know how to cry. All the while he accepts Akaba/Masaru's last wish, ditto for Sawatari.

"You can count on it.", Goro nods and confidently keeps Akaba/Masaru's promise, the latter takes his other dog tag and gives it to Sawatari before fading away.

As Sawatari grasped the three tags of his three fallen friends along with his own, he reflects that the three were loyal to him since day one and continued followed them until their respective sacrifices. One will wonder how will Sawatari recover after this war ends or EVEN survive the whole ordeal given what he just have been through. Regardless, he still remember what Goro said that no matter how much more you lose someone important, it's not yet the end of everything. You will still have the strength to keep going.

"He's...he's dead, is he?", asked Mayu, to which Samus responded with a grimly nod.

"Dumbass...why didn't you run...?! I guess that's you to the letter, to the dumbest guy I knew. But, you care about your friends more than anyone, as if you sounded like Goro-chan. And in the end you lost because of it. But, y'know, Masaru. That's exactly why I was proud of you the most."

Sawatari reflected what its like to care for someone's friends above else, and even pointed out that Akaba/Masaru is not so different with Goro in terms of meeting with different people that changed them for the better.

"Sawatari...", Goro stood on his side alongside Anzu, Taki, and Natsu. "You still have us. As well as Sento's guys. I hope Akaba-san is watching you somewhere along with the other two. We will mourn them together."

"Thanks, man. To think you and Masaru have a lot in common.", Sawatari smiled before tapping Goro on the shoulders. "I hope that mutt from hell will pay his dues the next time we run into him."

"And, we will. The only way I know how.", Goro reassured.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 84

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Since Akaba did die in the latest episode of Build, and Rogue being his killer. Here in this chapter, he is killed by the same guy who killed Aoba.

It seems Kusanagi is the fourth Smash exclusively in this story to get an upgrade form. Unlike the Hokuto trio, his comes from the Full Moon. Thus, he is referred as Full Moon Kerberos, Kerberos Full Moon, whatever you want to call him.


	116. Episode 116: Seito's Ultimatum

**Episode 116: Seito's Ultimatum**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is going to introduce us a new character (albeit a recurring one) from Kaguya's echelon. His name is **Reiji** **Matsushima**. My choice for the character's actor will be **Kensuke Takahashi** , the actor of Daichi Oozora, the host of Ultraman X from the Ultraman series of the same name. When it comes to the Kill la Kill references, Aizawa is the closest thing to Rei Hououmaru as Kaguya is to Ragyo Kiryuin, since Matsushima is Kaguya's aide, similar to Utsumi being the secretary to Gentoku. Hououmaru is Ragyo's secretary in Revocs Corporation. Unlike Hououmaru who appears to have an undying dedication and loyalty towards Ragyo, Matsushima is also pacifistic just like Kaguya. But, he's unaware of his boss's sinister personality behind closed doors.

I also read into Kamen Rider Wiki that the official spelling for Nanba is actually **Namba**. Especially who has seen episode 23 of Build, confirming that it's spelled as Namba all this time. Also chairman Namba's name is spelled as **Juzaburou**. Starting in this chapter, I'm going with the official spellings of Namba, along with the name Juzaburou.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Sento's Report-**

After the gruesome fight against the Kerberos Smash who was influenced by the Full Moon, Sento reports to Kaguya. When he returned to Elpis Corporation's main headquarters, it seems Kaguya had went off to somewhere the moment Sento entered her office. Her secretary, **Matsushima** **Reiji** answered him.

"Is Kaguya-san here?", asked the physicist.

"The president is out for an appointment. I'm sorry to inform you this late.", Matsushima replied. "Don't worry; she will be visiting Touto's Prime Minister tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Okay, thanks."

Sento left Kaguya's office. An hour later, Goro's party, Sawatari, Banjou, and three of six Space Explorers (Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go) were waiting for him in nascita. It's come to that everyone learns that Namba Heavy Industries are pulling the strings lately.

"Namba has been training younger generations to become scientists, soldiers, and spies. This is the first time I heard something like this.", Goro recalls what the Washio brothers revealed to them. In fact, the brothers from Seito are revealed to be trained killers from Namba. However, he decided to keep a secret from Sento about the brothers' loyalty to Kaguya since he is already cooperating with her.

"I don't like the sound of that.", Samus is appalled with Namba's methods.

The next thing everyone had in mind is that how Misora used some kind of telekinetic powers to send the Full Moon Kerberos Smash flying, and the Skywall managed to open while he [Kusanagi/Kerberos] was thrown back to Seito.

Misora is put to bed after the whole commotion earlier. Everyone had no idea what just happened to her, was the bracelet controlling her or did Misora awakened that power on her own? Sento really needs to find out what lies under Misora's golden bangle.

But before that, his phone rings, and Soichi happens to be calling. Sento was about to call the Faust general privately, Goro insists that to answer it immediately.

"Master?", Sento said the moment the nascita owner is buzzing him through the Build Phone.

"Put it on speakerphone, Sento. I wonder what the old man is trying to tell us now.", Goro instructed.

Sento answers the phone...

"What is it this time?", Sento asked in a harsh tone.

" _You didn't pissed off Ryo-chan earlier, did you?_ ", Soichi said. Unbeknownst to everyone, it appears that he was watching Kusanagi's sudden mutation during the Full Moon. " _In case if you didn't missed it, Ryo-chan will go berserk if there is a full moon. It's just like transforming into a werewolf, not to mention,_ very _similar whenever you lose control of yourself under the Hazard Trigger's influence._ "

Soichi reveals that the Kerberos Smash has an unusual tendency to transform into a stronger form when exposed to the full moon. But, Kusanagi's behavior in that form is similar to whenever Sento unwillingly giving in to the Hazard Trigger, albeit to extreme levels of insanity. While Kusanagi might be an insane, ruthless killer to begin with, getting exposed to the full moon turns him _even more psychotic_.

"Is his form even permanent unlike the Hazard Smashes?", asked Anzu.

" _It only lasts the on the night where the full moon rises._ ", Soichi replied. " _Another full moon will appear two weeks from now. Seriously, a full moon can't appear the entire month, y'know. Man, that guy is dangerous when there is a full moon, even Rogue finds him too much to handle._ "

It's also revealed that Kusanagi attempts to kill Rogue when he was in his Kerberos Full Moon form. But, the Kaiser bros stopped him. It's hard to feel any concern towards Kusanagi considering that he barely showed any remorse for killing anyone without second thought. In Goro's viewpoint, this doesn't stop him from exploiting Kusanagi's desire for revenge against Gentoku.

" _I heard that Misora's bangle has just awakened._ ", said Soichi. " _By the way, Sento. I should have let Misora stay down in the basement instead of bringing her to Kaguya if I were you. I'm telling you that you have no idea who you are trusting._ "

Soichi gives Sento another warning about Kaguya. Yet, Sento refuses to believe Soichi's warnings because he knows that Kaguya is dedicating her life to unify all of Japan and find a way to end the strife that caused the war. Soichi insists to Sento (not to mention, Goro also warns him the same thing) that Kaguya is anything but a peacekeeper.

"I've had enough. I'm going to end this war, if that's what it takes!", Sento shouted, appalling everyone in the cafe.

" _Sento, are you insane!? Kaguya is nothing but a-_ ", Soichi tries to reason with Sento, but the latter ends the call abruptly.

It's really hard to blame Soichi for all the chaos that happened. Yet, both the Faust general and Goro warn him about allying with Kozuki Kaguya. Goro is very paranoid if anything about Kaguya is concerned, and he's certain that Kaguya will silence anyone who tries to uncover her true motives.

"Well, that was anticlimactic...", Anzu spoke to the readers.

"This whole thing about Miitan's golden bracelet and those psychic powers gave me the heebie jeebies!", Sawatari expressed his shock regarding with Misora's hidden power.

"For god's sake, this one is serious.", Goro sighed in disapproval.

* * *

 **-The Bangle's Sentience-**

The next day, Goro and Sento began working out about checking Misora's golden bangle. They had Misora put into a virtual reality-esque dream analyzer to see about what lies within her bracelet.

When Goro looked at a video clip coming from the bracelet connecting to Sento's computer has what appears to be an ancient Martian civilization in flames. "Jesus Christ...", he muttered at the sight of that disturbing scenery depicted on Sento's computer.

Recalling from what he learned from Soichi, the golden bangle was somehow bound to Misora when she was unconscious when she was a child. And it somehow whatever is inside of the bracelet took control of her body.

Misora also mentioned whenever she is tasked to purify a Full Bottle, she has these visions all over in her mind. It's also mentioned by Sento about that video depicts the extinction of the ancient Martian civilization.

"The bounty hunter and her crew went on to a so-called Planet Bird to research about that ancient civilization in Mars.", Goro said about Samus and her crew going to Planet Bird to research about that Martian civilization. Planet Bird is a planet where the galaxy's Space Police, namely the Space Sheriffs are stationed. "So that video tells us about that ancient civilization going down in flames. It's also likely telling us that Earth is also imitating the same mistake as that in Mars."

"Right. Considering when Master took the box to Earth and caused the Skywall to happen. It's bound to happen.", Sento grimly spoke about the inevitable similarities with the ancient civilization and of the current situation here on Japan's trisected regions.

Just as Goro and Sento were discussing about Misora's situation, Sento's communications bracelet with Touto's Prime Minister starts to ring. It appears Shingetsu/Dougai is summoning them.

" _Gentlemen, I have something to inform you. Come to the office immediately._ ", Dougai's voice spoke.

* * *

 **-Goro's Proposal-**

Dougai summoned Sento, Banjou, Sawatari, the Izumi siblings, along with Taki and Natsu into his office, with two important matters to discuss. At the same time, Elpis Corporation's president Kaguya alongside her aide, **Matsushima Reiji**. First, it's revealed that Seito sent a spy to disclose the location of Pandora's Box.

"Seito sent a spy?!", Anzu shook her head.

"I already taken care of that. The aide, Masuzawa appears to be in cahoots with Seito.", Dougai reveals that one of the aides is actually a spy. "I sentenced him with the punishment of death. My policy has no tolerance for traitors."

"Haven't you heard that Namba's been training children into turning them into spies, soldiers, or even scientists?", asked Goro.

"I _already_ did. And I find it very repulsive.", Shingetsu/Dougai expressed his disgust on how Namba Juzaburou trained orphans at a young age to engage on those jobs.

"I completely agree with the Prime Minister. I used to be a scientist working for Namba, before I decided to start my own one year after the Skywall Tragedy.", Kaguya added. She revealed that she once worked a scientist in Namba Heavy Industries before she founded Elpis Corporation a year after the Skywall Incident. "To think that they have been a hidden faction within this ensuing war all this time..."

Goro can really see if Kaguya was really pulling off an act, the only thing he does is just simply letting out a glare on her. Nevertheless, Kaguya admits that she really doesn't like children being trained as killing machines.

Kaguya, however, kept her composure, she imagines Goro was bluffing.

"However, this whole thing with the box being exposed shows that there are traitors among us.", Dougai makes an assumption that within Sento's party, somebody is likely involved for allowing Pandora's Box to fall into the wrong hands. He puts Goro's party as an exemption because they're basically wildcards. Ditto for Elpis Corporation, since they are doing whatever they can to avert the war.

Within moments, the monitor informs everyone of a video message coming from Seito's Prime Minister, Mido Masakuni.

"You again. What is it you want to rub in to our faces?!", Dougai replies, this time he means business and the gloves are off.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, representatives of Touto and Hokuto. I would like to propose a 3-on-3 proxy battle. The side who will emerge victorious shall decide the fate of the entirety of Japan's unification._ ", Seito's PM issues a challenge to his Touto and Hokuto adversaries. " _Three of my region's ultimate weapons - the Hell Bros and Kamen Rider Rogue will battle for my behalf. I suggest that Touto and Hokuto's coalition in the forms of Kamen Riders Build, Cross-Z, and Grease will participate in this decisive battle._ "

Seito really had the audacity to challenge Touto and Hokuto, knowing that they are still powerless against Rogue and the Washio brothers. Mido would even go far to taunt the Izumi brother-sister duo, calling them cowards; Goro in particular. Goro makes it clear that he's going to take off the gloves.

"Wanna bet?", Goro boldly makes a piercing response to Prime Minister Mido, to which the latter turned his attention to Goro's reaction. "I propose a 3-on-1. Me against your best hired guns, what do you say?"

Everybody is shocked of what Goro just said. Anzu comments that what her brother is doing is a suicide mission. But, Goro is going to give Seito's Prime Minister a piece of his mind. What Goro is exactly planning to do begins to surface...

" _Hehehe. Bold words you've got there, Izumi Goro. Are you certain about this? In fact, you could not possibly survive by just fighting Rogue and the Hell Bros by yourself!_ ", Mido replies like the smug snake that he is.

"Is bluffing the best you can do?", Goro laughs and taunts Mido, confident that he will take on 3 guys alone. "Action speaks louder than words if I were you!"

That said, Prime Minister Mido goes along with Goro's proposal to a 3-on-1 proxy battle. Knowing that this is a dangerous thing for everyone else around him. After Mido ends his message, everyone inside the Prime Minister's office calls out Goro for his audacious act.

"Are you insane?! A 3-on-1 proxy fight?", Sento shouted at Goro. "You can't survive fighting Rogue and the two Kaisers alone!"

"Don't you realize that's a suicide mission?!", Kaguya doesn't like the idea of taking on three of Seito's soldiers.

Goro doesn't care, and he's more willing to throw himself into to the most dangerous of situations. As he and Anzu left the office, Sento and the others (barring Kaguya, her secretary Matsushima, and Dougai) followed him as they weren't done roasting him about what he just said earlier.

To Goro, however, that's just the beginning of his master plan unfolding.

* * *

 **-Convincing Hellhound-**

A week later before the 3-on-1 proxy fight...

It was dawn, two hours before sunrise, Anzu and Goro continue their search for Kusanagi. The reason why the siblings are seeking him out is that they're planning to convince him about letting go about his revenge. They explored all the way from the Skyroad's forest. After 3 hours of searching, Kusanagi is eventually seen on the outside of the waterfall cave.

Strangely, Kusanagi kept calm when his adversaries, in the form of Anzu and Goro approached him.

"What do you want?", the once friend of Katsuragi spoke to the siblings in the rude way possible.

"Kusanagi-san... Tell me something, are you still going to get revenge on Himuro Gentoku?", Anzu asked.

"Then, what about it? You shouldn't be wasting your mercy on me, child.", Kusanagi reminds that he doesn't like being pitied by anybody. "Get lost."

"Look, we also have a bone to pick on him!", Goro reminds that he and Anzu have a personal hatred against the former Faust leader. "And, we're going to help you. If you want Himuro Gentoku dead so badly, we can help you!"

Goro would go in his way to convince Kusanagi that he and Anzu will help the latter settle things against Rogue. Granted, Kusanagi has reasons and desires in getting revenge on Gentoku because he misused everything Katsuragi created. But, what he doesn't know that Goro is exploiting his quest for vengeance. It was until Goro reveals that he's going to engage on a 3-on-1 proxy fight against Rogue and the Washio brothers.

"A 3-on-1 proxy battle against them? You must be insane enough to throw away your life for nothing.", a dry reply came out of Kusanagi's mouth.

"No, I'm not going to fight them. _You_ will.", Goro reveals that he's going to have Kusanagi use his belts and pose as G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus in the proxy fight. So Gentoku won't figure out who is using the suit. "You will transform using my beloved Rider System to fight Rogue and his lackeys, they will not know what's coming to them."

Part of Goro's plan is to have Kusanagi to use the former's Build Driver and/or Sclash Driver to masquerade as G7 Icarus XYZ or New G7 Icarus, so Kusanagi can use the opportunity to murder Gentoku on the televised broadcasting of the proxy battle.

"Why should I? Are you cowering just because Rogue proves too much for you?", Kusanagi hesitates.

"No, I want to let you use your chance to get your hands on him. Do you want Himuro Gentoku dead?", Goro continues to smooth talk at Kusanagi. "Do you want to kill him in the most brutal, animalistic, and most disturbing way?", all while wearing an unnerving, sinister smile on his face. "This is why we are going so far to help you achieve your revenge."

"Fine. I will go along with your proposal. But, I won't like it.", Kusanagi decided to accept anyway. Posing as Goro's Rider identities will grant Kusanagi the revenge that he wanted.

"No regrets.", Goro admits that he has no regrets of this plan. "We're counting on you."

Kusanagi took the briefcase containing Goro's Drivers, Full Bottles, and Sclashjellies. Once it's all said and done, Goro reminds Kusanagi to return his equipment once he succeeds in killing Gentoku.

Once Kusanagi transforms into G7 Icarus XYZ with the Build Driver or New G7 Icarus with the Sclash Driver. Both suits in the two Drivers are now equipped with a voice filter, to make sure it is Goro's voice coming out of the suit, while Kusanagi is wearing either of them. Goro have modified it three days before approaching Kusanagi.

* * *

 **-The Proxy Battle Begins-**

The following week, in Sento's point of view. The physicist is still sadden by the fact that Goro is participating in the proxy battle alone in Seito, where the said representative battle is taking place.

After reporting to Dougai, he, Banjou, and Sawatari returned back to nascita to check on Misora. Once they entered, they see Goro, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu visiting the cafe. And, to their surprise, Goro is still here as he is supposed to be in the proxy fight in Seito.

"Yo.", Goro makes a simple greeting while he is mixing coffee.

"Goro-chan?! I thought you are in Seito for the proxy match?! What the hell is going on?!", Sawatari shook his head.

"You're supposed to show there, or were you just chickening around?!", Banjou exclaimed.

After being confronted by so many questions from Sento, Banjou, and Sawatari; Goro reveals that he was planning something...

Meanwhile in an arena in Seito. Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ (in StealthCrow Armor) is confronted by Kamen Rider Rogue, alongside Engine and RemoCon Bros.

"Are you prepared for this, Izumi Goro? This battle will decide the fate of this country. Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to survive this.", Gentoku spoke before the referee serving as a pacifist before the battle. G7 Icarus XYZ barely spoke. "Very well, you shall be the sacrifice for my crusade."

"Fighters, prepare yourselves...", the referee prepares to give the signal. "...and, BEGIN!"

Seito's three weapons fight G7 Icarus XYZ. To the surprise of the Washio Brothers, it seems that G7 Icarus XYZ got even more stronger the last time they encountered Goro.

But, unbeknownst to the two Kaisers and Rogue, they had no idea that the person inside that G7 armor's fighting pattern a little tad different than its primary user.

Meanwhile at nascita's basement, Sento gathers everyone to watch the proxy fight. Sawa arrived in a nick of time when she was shocked to find out that Goro used somebody to fight in his place. After Sento turned on his computer, and watched the live televised broadcast of the proxy battle, they see G7 Icarus XYZ fighting Rogue, Engine and RemoCon Bros.

"Wait, if Izumi-san is over here. Then who's using the suit?!", Sawa exclaimed.

"It's Hellhound.", Goro reveals that he proposed a deal with Kusanagi. "I made a deal with him: I'm asking him to use my Drivers so he could kill Himuro Gentoku on televised broadcast of the battle."

The whole plan goes like this: Goro proposes to Seito's Prime Minister Mido to turn this proxy battle into a 3-on-1. Then, a week later before the representative match, Goro blackmails Kusanagi into transforming with his belts in his place, so the latter will use that opportunity to murder Gentoku. Depending on the outcome of the match, he's planning to have both Kusanagi and Gentoku dead. Nothing happens if Kusanagi dies. But, if Gentoku _is_ dead, everyone will find out that Kusanagi, the renegade who deserted the Seito government is exposed for being in cahoots with Touto and Hokuto. The end result is that, is to make Kusanagi the futility of his quest for revenge. Regardless of the outcome, Goro will have his way.

Goro's plan is indeed complex, but that is the only way for him to make Kusanagi pay for his atrocities from murdering Aoba and Akaba. The idea of manipulating Kusanagi's quest for revenge is a revenge best served cold. He (Kusanagi) had no idea that he's been an unwitting pawn to Anzu's younger brother.

"That's also a reminder that strength alone can't beat superior intellect, experience, and patience.", Goro boasts that his formidable mind will always be unrivaled, and him exploiting the person he entrusted his Drivers is deemed vital to his plan. "Himuro Gentoku has no idea what's coming to him."

To which Sawatari deduces, "Oh, now I get it. So, you got your way smooth talking that mutt from Hell and asked him to transform with your belt in your place. So, he could kill Rogue with him not even realizing it. That's one savvy plan you got there."

"Believe it or not, it doesn't matter who's going to die in that fight. You know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold.", Goro concludes before he and everyone watch the fight. "Ladies and gentlemen, sit back and relax. Enjoy the show."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ (currently in Kerberos's possession):**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 68

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Goro's idea of manipulating Kusanagi by transforming with his Drivers so he can kill Gentoku is similar to Professor Ryoma in Gaim's episode #43, where he offers the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed to Mitsuzane to prevent Kouta from reaching Mai. Until Micchy realizes that he's been tricked by Ryoma all along at the moment he finds out that Mai is dead. Kusanagi, however, is oblivious to the fact that he's been used as an unwitting pawn to Goro's plan to have him and Gentoku killed.

The whole thing about Goro manipulating Kusanagi into killing Gentoku by posing as G7 Icarus XYZ in his place is a combination the South Park episode "Scott Tenorman Must Die" and the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Demolition Doofus".


	117. Episode 117: I Will Never Be a Memory

**Episode 117: I Will Never Be a Memory**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

As I mentioned at the end of the previous chapter in the author's notes, Goro's plan to pit Kusanagi and Gentoku into killing each other in the proxy fight is a combination of "Scott Tenorman Must Die", an episode from South Park and the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Demolition Doofus". As what Destonus in his review in #116 points out that Goro plans to kill two birds with one stone. Because Goro's plan goes like this: if Gentoku wins, nothing happens even if Kusanagi will die. But, if Kusanagi succeeds in killing Gentoku, it will be a matter of time if he is satisfied in doing so. Either way, regardless of the outcome, (1) Kusanagi will be exposed as the impostor G7 Icarus XYZ on live TV broadcast, thus he ends up being deplored by everyone. (2) Kusanagi gets humiliated after he's exposed (if he kills Gentoku) or is killed by Gentoku (if he loses). Both outcomes will indicate that Goro got what he wanted.

Shelly, Gavan Type-G's partner makes a guest appearance in this chapter. The last time we saw her was back in Volume 2 when the Space Sheriffs and the Kyurangers teamed up with the Space Explorers against Madame Horror.

Also, this chapter is full of continuous graphic violence, blood, and a character death. So, reader's discretion is _strongly_ advised!

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-The Battle Begins...-**

The proxy battle between Kamen Rider Rogue and the two Hell Bros versus Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ takes place inside of an arena in Seito, it's even televised on all regions in Japan in order to decide the fate of the whole country. Before the battle, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ (in StealthCrow Armor) is confronted by Kamen Rider Rogue, alongside Engine and RemoCon Bros.

"Are you prepared for this, Izumi Goro? This battle will decide the fate of this country. Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to survive this.", Gentoku spoke before the referee serving as a pacifist before the battle. G7 Icarus XYZ barely spoke. "Very well, you shall be the sacrifice for my crusade."

"Fighters, prepare yourselves...", the referee prepares to give the signal. "...and, BEGIN!"

The battle begins with Engine and RemoCon Bros doing their preemptive strike. Just as the two gear warriors attack G7 Icarus XYZ, the black-winged Kamen Rider anticipated their actions and avoided their attack, and take advantage of taking flight without Shadow Winger's assistance. Within moments, G7 Icarus XYZ exacted his counterattack on the Washio brothers.

To the surprise of Gentoku and the two Kaisers, they have no idea what made Goro to anticipate and predict his opponent's next moves.

Meanwhile at nascita's basement. Sento and his party, alongside with the Izumi siblings watched the proxy fight from Sento's computer. The real Goro stayed on nascita, while the one donning the G7 Icarus suit along with their Build Driver and Sclash Driver variations is actually Kusanagi Ryohei, the Kerberos Smash. A week before the proxy match, Goro blackmails Kusanagi into transforming into G7 Icarus XYZ or New G7 Icarus (depending on the Driver used) so the latter can get his chance of exacting revenge against Gentoku. That said, Goro is planning to kill two birds with one stone.

What Goro planned is complex, with three possibilities that will lead to one outcome:

if Kusanagi succeeds and kills Gentoku, Goro will activate the Driver's security system to deactivate the transformation, exposing Kusanagi on live TV as the impostor G7 Icarus.

if Gentoku succeeds in defeating Kusanagi while the latter's still in the suit, he will still be exposed as the impostor G7 Icarus.

the Washio brothers. It's said that they are not only were trained as the members of Namba Children, they secretly serve under Kaguya. It serves with the theory in mind that Goro thought in his perspective: "What if the Washio brothers stabbed Gentoku in the back, and ditches him to be killed by Kusanagi?"

With either the first two possibilities plus the third one will serve as the outcome of his plan: both Gentoku and Kusanagi will get exactly what they deserve.

While Goro is sitting down on the chair watching the battle through Sento's computer, he spends most of the time tenting his fingers as if he is patiently trying to anticipate his plans outcomes.

"Hey, you've been doing that for the whole hour!", said Banjou.

"Seriously man, you've been on that Gendo pose...", Sawatari added.

"It doesn't help that my younger brother is the closest thing to Ikari Gendo from _Evangelion_.", Anzu makes a reference to a certain Anime; all the while she focused her attention in the match.

* * *

 **-The History Behind the Martian Civilization-**

Meanwhile at Planet Bird...

Samus went into the Library of the Interstellar Knowledge, she was guided by Jumonji Geki/the second Gavan's partner, Shelly. The reason why Samus came to the planet's renowned intergalactic library is to find out the knowledge about the Martian civilization that was established millions of years ago.

"So you wanted to find out the Martian civilization, Samus-san?", asked Shelly.

"Yeah. Especially in regards about the mysterious box that was extracted from the planet 10 years ago. And it is the catalyst behind a gigantic wall that trisected Japan into three regions.", the bounty hunter concisely explained about the situation on Japan's trisection caused by the Skywall. "And fast forward today, Japan's three regions have undergone a civil war for the control of that artifact, to which is called as Pandora's Box."

"Seriously?!", Shelly freaked out. "It's said that the energy coming from that box corrupts the hearts of humanity if they come contact with the artifact. This is what happened to the ancient Martian civilization from about a millions of years ago. A war ensued for the control of that mysterious artifact, ultimately leading to the extinction of the Martian civilization."

The Martian civilization was considered a myth from across the galaxy, even Shelly herself stated that about that civilization was like a bedtime story. But, when Samus brought up the situation on Earth, the warring trisected regions of Japan in the ongoing civil war for the control of Pandora's Box. Shelly deduces that the Earth will face the risk of facing Armageddon due to the box's indescribable power.

Samus then clarifies if the box is indestructible. "Can the box be destroyed?", she said.

"Some things are better left unsaid.", Shelly replies that there are _still_ uncertainties concerning the box.

As Samus finds a book in the shelf, and this book contains about the history of Mars. The bounty hunter thoroughly skimmed almost every page of the books...

* * *

 **-The Ensuing Fight-**

Back on the surface in G7 Icarus XYZ's fight against Rogue and the Hell Brothers. It seems "Goro" finds himself in a pinch at this moment. But that doesn't stop him from getting his hands on the Washio brothers and Gentoku. The fight goes back and forth with either opposing sides (or in the black-winged Kamen Rider's case, sole side) dominating one after another.

But that doesn't stop "Goro" from getting his hands on Gentoku. Underneath the suit, Kusanagi focuses on his insanity-induced hatred towards the former Faust leader keeps him standing. It's his hatred what keeps him from losing, and he will unleash it at a given opportunity, all while withstanding punishment from Rogue and the Washio brothers.

"Why can't you just stay down and lose?!", Rogue exclaimed after G7 Icarus XYZ keeps standing up each time after being thrown into the corner.

To which "Goro" replies, "My ultimate weapon is my own hatred!" Gentoku is not aware that someone in the suit uses the Kerberos Smash's fighting style. Kusanagi is transformed with the Build Driver, and somehow his voice sounded just like Goro while transformed. Unknown to Gentoku, the G7 Icarus suits (in both Build Driver and Sclash Driver variants) have a voice filter to make sure it is Goro in the suit. That means, Gentoku is easily fooled into thinking that was Goro in the suit with a different fighting style.

G7 Icarus XYZ attacks Rogue as viciously as the whole fight turns into a realistic cage match. The black-winged Kamen Rider pins Rogue on the floor and beats him up mercilessly, pummeling him 1000 times before Engine and RemoCon Bros intervene. It doesn't stop "Goro" in getting his hands on Gentoku as he will do whatever it takes to murder him in the most violent, barbaric, and disturbing fashion.

Yet, the whole crowd, and everyone watching the fight at home are enjoying this scenery.

Meanwhile, at nascita. The real Goro and company seemed to be enjoying watching Gentoku being beaten up senselessly by Kusanagi at the chance given.

"That's more like it. I could imagine Hellhound molesting Himuro Gentoku the only way he knew how.", Goro revels in sadism watching Kusanagi donning his suit getting the upper hand against Rogue.

Even though Sento liked the idea of Goro convincing Kusanagi masquerading as G7 Icarus while fighting Rogue. He is skeptically appalled as if Goro went too far with his plan.

"Are you sure what you're doing, Izumi-san? You've gone completely overboard with this.", asked Sento.

"I know what I'm doing, Sento. In fact, I'm expecting _him_ [Kusanagi] to go completely overboard."

Goro makes it clear that he's going to expect Kusanagi to take his hatred too far beyond his expectations. Appalled, Sento couldn't help comparing him to Soichi when it comes to manipulating someone to do their own dirty work.

"You sounded just like Master of all people."

Back in the battle, G7 Icarus XYZ continues to gain the upper hand. This time, making use of moves that the real Goro could not do. First, he takes his frustration at RemoCon Bros and puts him into a powerbomb. Next, Engine Bros is on the receiving end of a German suplex after his brother getting powerbombed. Then, he drives Rogue through a wall with a spear, at the same time breaking that wall. To make it even more hardcore, G7 Icarus XYZ puts Rogue upside down and uses a tombstone piledriver.

The black-winged Kamen Rider flew off elsewhere, and returned seconds later and just brought with him a bulldozer from out of nowhere! G7 Icarus XYZ prepares to hurl the dozer at Rogue. But, Gentoku manages to stand up and pump the Sclash Driver's lever.

* _ **Crack-Up Finish!**_ *

Rogue leapt and used a scissor kick, and his legs are covered by energy that took form of the Cruncher Fang head, destroying the bulldozer.

* * *

 **-The Corrupted Archangel Armor-**

"Do you want to end this so badly. Fine then.", Gentoku said as he is done playing around.

* _ **Crocodile! Funky Shot! Crocodile!**_ *

Rogue fired his Nebula Steam Rifle, with the Crocodile Crack Full Bottle loaded, at G7 Icarus XYZ. However, it wasn't enough to put "Goro" down. Behind the armor's HUD, Kusanagi reaffirms that he will not stop at nothing until he kills Gentoku. He is then forced to take out the Arc-Winger and the Archangel Full Bottle.

* _ **Standby!**_ *

With the Archangel Full Bottle loaded into Arc-Winger, "Goro" puts the Arc-Winger into the Build Driver…

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

…and all of the sudden. The Arc-Winger begins to let out a black smoke instead of white, at the same time, G7 Icarus XYZ is being subjected to an electric shock. His body was surrounded with black sparks, as he changes his armor into the Archangel Armor. However, the Archangel Armor's colors begin to change from white and blue to jet black and dark purple (akin to Kamen Rider Genm's Level 2 form).

Returning to the real Goro and his party at nascita. Everyone is shocked at the sight of the black Archangel Armor that Kusanagi transformed into.

"A black Archangel Armor?", Banjou said in utter disbelief.

"I thought that form is supposed to be white?", Sawatari added.

Until Goro revealed that he actually planned something. Before he asked Kusanagi to fight in the proxy match in his place, he reverse engineered Arc-Winger, which was originally created by Anzu. And then, he managed to build another one. But, this Arc-Winger he made and gave to Kusanagi contained a virus. This virus came from unpurified Nebula Gas, which instantly corrupts the adapter, turning the Archangel Armor with jet black colors, symbolizing it as a "fallen angel".

"The Arc-Winger that I gave to Hellhound had a virus rigged in it, made of impure Nebula Gas. The Black Archangel Armor you guys saw is 10 times stronger than the original. With that, Kusanagi is strong enough to defeat Rogue, at the cost of his life force.", Goro reveals that the corrupted Archangel Armor gives a hundredfold power, at the cost of the user's life. That means, Kusanagi will risk of getting himself killed after he kills Gentoku.

Returning at the proxy battle, Kusanagi had no idea that he's putting himself at risk with the Arc-Winger he used has a virus rigged that will drain his life to gain strength. And at the same time, he's oblivious to the fact that he's been played like a fiddle by Goro.

A black, sinister aura surrounds G7 Icarus XYZ's corrupted Archangel Armor. It's almost similar to Build whenever he is in the influence of the Hazard Trigger. Rogue charges at the black-winged Kamen Rider, to which G7 Icarus XYZ counterattacks. To Gentoku's surprise, this Archangel Armor unlike the original white version, has a hundredfold strength in comparison.

Kusanagi had no idea that his life is slowly draining each time his strength increases within the suit. This is something what Goro about killing two birds with just one stone. To him, Kusanagi has nothing left else to lose but to achieve his vengeance by putting Gentoku down once and for all.

"What's this...?", Gentoku had no idea what just happened to his opponent as if "Goro" is corrupted by his own darker instincts. "Where is he drawing this power from?"

G7 Icarus XYZ in the corrupted Archangel Armor vents all of his frustration on Rogue the most barbaric way. Even the Washio brothers find this too much for them as the black winged Rider dominates this time.

* * *

 **-Hell Bros Betrayal-**

Just things go south for Team Seito, the two Kaisers once again help Gentoku stand up. Seconds later, Engine Bros fired his Nebula Steam Gun at Rogue!

Meanwhile at nascita, everyone watching the proxy match are shocked what the two Kaisers just did to Rogue.

" **Yes!** ", Goro rejoiced upon that his theory about the Washio brothers ditching Gentoku was inevitable. "I knew that this one is going to happen."

"What do you mean by that?", Sento raised an eyebrow.

Goro recalls that the Washio brothers swore loyalty to Namba Heavy Industries' chairman, Namba Juzaburou. Since the said company's agenda is to gain profit from the contribution from any of the three regions' conflict for the control of Pandora's Box. It's also made apparent that Namba's been pulling the strings, making the warring regions as his puppets.

"Those two gearheads said that they've been loyal mercenaries to Namba Heavy Industries. And, Namba's been playing the three countries like fiddle. I'm sure of it.", Goro reaffirms his theory that Namba's been playing the three regions like just to make a buck. "And besides, I really despised that old man [Juzaburo] to begin with. But, there is _more to that than meets the eye_..."

Everyone inside the laboratory paused for a moment, complete with a cricket noise with a nighttime effect. As if the people inside are speechless about Goro's rhetoric.

"Wow.", Sawatari is loss for words. "You and your Batman logic really got us our minds all screwed up."

What Sawatari implying to Goro about his "Batman logic" is his tendency to be paranoid. Goro _is_ paranoid, yet he's pretty aware of it. There are times that this behavior proved to be his undoing, like his fears about the Hazard Trigger, and this also makes Goro prone to make irrational judgment based on theories in his point of view. Granted, this is to remind that he doesn't like people taking advantage of his kindness.

Meanwhile, back in the proxy fight. Gentoku finds himself being stabbed in the back by the Washio brothers.

"What the hell you two think your doing?!", exclaimed Rogue while he is being attacked by Engine and RemoCon Bros.

"Haven't we told you before?", Fu/Engine Bros replied. "We're not actually loyal to Namba Heavy Industries..."

"...our loyalty lies to Professor Kaguya!", Rai/RemCon added. To point out that they weren't also loyal to Namba to begin with. They are actually servants to _Kaguya_. It seems that they've been keeping Namba in the dark about Kaguya's true motives.

That being said, Namba is not aware that one of his children were actually on Kaguya's side.

Meanwhile, while "Goro" (in reality, Kusanagi in the G7 Icarus suit) suddenly shook his head at the mere mention of Kaguya from one of the Hell Bros.

( _"Kaguya... It can't be..."_ ), Kusanagi thought to himself behind the armor's heads-up display. With a possible implication that he knows Kaguya along with the possibility of any relation towards her.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Arabian End Game**_ _" OST from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3_ *)

"Have a nice death, Rogue.", said RemoCon Bros as he and Engine Bros ditch him. He sweeps the Nebula Steam Gun horizontally to fire out black smoke as they escape the arena. They intend to leave Gentoku to die at "Goro's" hand.

G7 Icarus XYZ takes the opportunity to attack a dumbfounded Rogue from behind the only way he know how. Rogue pulls out his Steam Blade and clashes blades with "Goro" in the corrupted Archangel Armor. But, G7 Icarus XYZ strikes even harder, the the point Gentoku has lost any hope to endure in this fight.

What Gentoku didn't know, that the Archangel Armor still has the ability to trickle down Hazard Levels.

"No! My Hazard Levels are dwindling!", Gentoku did not thought this through as his Hazard Level is draining down to 3.0. As the Sclash Driver can be operated with those with a Hazard Level of 4, Gentoku's Driver is in the verge of malfunctioning and no longer responds to him as his Hazard Level drains down. His Hazard Level is now reduced to 0.9 as a result.

While Kusanagi's health slowly drains each time he makes use of his strength while donning the corrupted Archangel Armor, it is also enough to pin Gentoku down. But, the former Faust leader won't go down so easily as he attempts to once again charge at him.

The black Archangel Armor G7 Icarus XYZ catches Rogue's Steam Blade, and snatches it from the latter. He turns the valve twice for an Elec Steam...

* _ **Elec Steam!**_ *

...and "Goro" stabs Gentoku into the stomach with his own weapon; the same spot where he was impaled with an ice javelin by Anzu/G7 Type-S Frost. This causes Rogue to bleed out, and even weakens him. To rub salt to the wound, while the Steam Blade still sticks onto Rogue's stomach, he gets electrocuted because of the Elec Steam.

Rogue's Steam Blade stays on his gut, as "Goro"/Kusanagi is making sure that Gentoku will die a slow and painful death. G7 Icarus XYZ prepares to finish the fight as he turned the crank of the Build Driver...

Gentoku tries to take the Steam Blade out of his stomach, but it's too deep to remove. But, he had to do it anyway. He starts to bleed out even more, his blood started spilling all over the floor, at the same time it stained his armor as well.

* _ **Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_ *

The corrupted Archangel Armored G7 Icarus XYZ leaps into the air for the finisher, he summons one black angel wing facing the left. This black wing symbolizes that the corrupted Archangel Armor is based on a fallen angel. He then dives down too unleash his Rider Kick on Rogue.

After landing with the finisher already connected, Gentoku is still standing, yet the finisher didn't affect him. After 4.5 seconds, G7 Icarus XYZ's finisher eventually kicks in. This time, he destroys Gentoku's Sclash Driver, reducing it to scrap metal. Thus, the winner of the proxy battle is Hokuto's Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ.

"The winner of this match, by the way of disabling the Rider System: Hokuto!", the announcer declares the winner.

* * *

 **-Sayonara, Rogue-**

Humiliated, Gentoku is still reeling as he reaffirms that he may have lost the battle. But he will win this war, no matter what the cost.

"I... I...can't fall here. Not now!", Gentoku attempts to stand up, despite the amount of blood he's losing at this moment. "I...I will reunite this country with my own hands!"

However, the fight is still far from over. The corrupted Archangel Armored G7 Icarus XYZ grabs Gentoku by the throat and lifts him up.

Returning to the nascita basement with Goro's party alongside Sento and his friends. They are unnerved on what Kusanagi is doing. It seems Goro's taking joy to see Kusanagi kill Gentoku in live TV.

"Is he going to...?", Sento is unnerved at the whole scene. He even asks Misora not to look at it since it's going to be extremely graphic for her to endure.

"I don't like the looks of this, but this has gone quite too far...", Anzu is horrified on what Kusanagi is going to do next. "I can't bare to watch..."

Meanwhile, as "Goro"/Kusanagi has Gentoku in a one-handed stranglehold. The former taunts him if he has any last words.

"What do you think?!", a sadistic tone came out of "Goro's" mouth.

Gentoku refutes, "My ambitions...my desire to obtain the power of Pandora's Box...my desire to reunite this country...are the only things I value. You cannot break my conviction!"

"Your conviction...", "Goro"/Kusanagi prepares to score the final blow by impaling Gentoku into the same spot where he stabs him with his own Steam Blade, to the point his fist just punched into Gentoku's back, causing the former Faust leader to cough blood. "...are nothing more but a delusion!"

After that, the corrupted G7 Icarus XYZ pulls his fist out of Gentoku's gut. If that wasn't enough, he takes his Nebula Steam Gun, and loads the Crocodile Crack Full Bottle, and prepares to use the weapon against its owner.

* _ **Funky Break! Crocodile!**_ *

"Goro"/Kusanagi shoots Gentoku 10,000 times. Then, he shoots him again with another 10,000 times. And ends it with 10,000 shots, for a total of 10,000 shots fired. Gentoku lies bathed with his own blood as he dies for the second time for good, along with his ambition to rule of Japan died with him as well.

* * *

 **-0% Approval Rating-**

People nationwide are horrified by this act of murder. Who would have thought that someone like Izumi Goro would become a psychopathic monster. However, the truth made itself known, as G7 Icarus XYZ's Build Driver starts to malfunction on its own. And G7 Icarus XYZ is forced out of his transformation.

And the one transforming into G7 Icarus is revealed to be an impostor on live television: Kusanagi Ryohei, the renegade defector from Seito. All are dumbfounded why Kusanagi was masquerading as Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ so he could participate on the proxy match against Seito's ultimate weapons just to get revenge on Gentoku.

Kusanagi got what he wanted: he succeeded in murdering Gentoku in the most barbaric fashion. Somehow, he felt something wrong. There was no happiness in what he just did, nor satisfaction. In short, Kusanagi felt the emptiness after going so far to get his hands on the man who misused his friend's inventions for evil. Anzu and Goro's warnings about his actions were right.

As a result of him masquerading as the impostor G7 Icarus, the only thing Kusanagi gets from the crowd are loud booing and jeering because they expect the real Goro to appear.

He looked at Gentoku's corpse in the pool of his own blood, Kusanagi should have heeded the Izumi siblings' warning in the first place. He just outright murdered a guy for nothing.

Despite admitting to this empty feeling, Kusanagi says, "I will... _never be a memory_.", then he looked at his victim's lifeless body, "...and neither will you.", referring to Gentoku. Making a point that there is no hope of reunifying Japan. The embittered Kusanagi walked out of the arena, all while he is being booed on.

Back at the nascita, everyone are horrified in what Kusanagi did. Goro himself, being the one who blackmailed Kusanagi into fighting in the representative battle in his place, is also unnerved on what Kusanagi did despite being satisfied over the outcome of his plan. Goro's actual goal is to make sure Kusanagi realizes the pointlessness of exacting revenge on others, and _he got what he wanted_.

Meanwhile at Elpis Corporation's HQ, Kaguya is also watching the proxy battle in her own television with her secretary, Matsushima.

(" _Farewell, Himuro Gentoku. You have served your purpose well._ "), Kaguya smiled while speaking in her thoughts. To her, Gentoku was nothing more but a pawn in her plans. She made it clear that she is the true mastermind behind Faust, not Gentoku, nor Soichi.

Also, what really shocked Kaguya is the impostor G7 Icarus XYZ. "Why is Ryohei masquerading as Izumi Goro in the proxy battle?", she asked to herself; likewise giving the question that is Kaguya related to Kusanagi?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ (currently in Kerberos's possession):**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 68

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The chapter's title is a reference to Sephiroth's response to Cloud in _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ after taking damage from the latter's Omnislash. Kusanagi quotes the title, and adds "and neither will you", referring to Gentoku.

The idea of Kusanagi transforming into a corrupted Archangel Armor with the Arc-Winger that Goro planted a virus within it so Kusanagi becomes twice as stronger than Rogue is akin to forcing a Digimon (particularly in the Anime) to Dark Digivolve into a more hideous form that's either Ultimate or Mega, for example like in Tamers, Takato forces Guilmon (as a WarGrowlmon) to Dark Digivolve into Megidramon or in Data Squad/Savers, Marcus (or Masaru in Japanese) forces ShineGreymon to go Ruin Mode.

The corrupted Archangel Armor's color is similar to Genm's Level 2 form. It's form is also similar to Ryugen Yomi because it drains the life force of the wearer.

Goro spends most of the time steepling his fingers which covered his mouth while watching the fight, at the same time Sawatari and Anzu referencing Neon Genesis Evangelion's main antagonist Gendo Ikari refers to Gendo's usual posture, it brings out a sign of his manipulative nature.

Even though Kusanagi's use of the Archangel Armor is a corrupted version, the suit retains its ability to reduce a Rider's Hazard Level to 0 much like Goro's version.

Gentoku's second death is ironic; back when he was apparently killed by Shingetsu, he gets shot by his own Transteam Gun 36,996 times, and somehow survived after his body was thrown into the sea. Here, Kusanagi kills him the most barbaric and disturbing fashion, and shoots him with his own Nebula Steam Gun 30,000 times.


	118. Episode 118: Pyrrhic Victory

**Episode 118:** **Pyrrhic Victory**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

When it comes to writing stories and fanfics, it's best that I always point out the moral of one specific chapter. Considering what Kusanagi did to Gentoku while posing as G7 Icarus XYZ, the only thing he felt was anything but happiness or satisfaction, it suddenly left him as a shadow of his former self. The moral to the previous chapter is: that pursuing a goal of revenge won't give you a peace of mind once you succeeded doing so. Which explains why Goro blackmailed Kusanagi into using his driver so he will use the chance to kill Gentoku in the proxy fight, after he is exposed, Kusanagi is humiliated and at the same time felt no satisfaction on what he just did. So, Kusanagi alone is subjected by the hatred of every people in Japan, costing the hope of reunifying the country. While Goro got what he wanted, Kusanagi is the scapegoat of the jeers he got from the crowd in the end of the previous chapter.

The other shocker in the previous chapter is that Kusanagi sounded surprise when the Washio brothers mentioned Kaguya within his vicinity, while Kaguya herself is shocked to find out that Kusanagi is the impostor G7 Icarus.

With Gentoku permanently dead, this time for good. All that is left would be Namba and Elpis Corporation.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **A Sad Victory** **-**

Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ succeeded in defeating Seito's Kamen Rider Rogue, so the coalition of Touto and Hokuto emerged as the victors. But, the hope of reunifying the country is once again rendered moot when the public found out that this G7 Icarus XYZ is an impostor when the Rider is unwillingly forced out of his transformation. The impostor was revealed to be none other than Kusanagi Ryohei.

Kusanagi, who is known by the Seito government as the Kerberos Smash, turned against the said government, thus was labeled as a traitor after he attacked Rogue and the Washio siblings. To the surprise of many, people were asking of how was he able to get his hands on the the Build Driver of its original owner (Goro).

With Kusanagi got his revenge by brutally murdering Gentoku, he could barely feel any satisfaction from it. There were no signs of happiness of what he did. No matter how many times Anzu tried to warn her about what he's doing, he refused to listen. And now, Kusanagi is now a broken and bitter man, who lost all purpose in his life. He killed his way to get his hands on the man who used his best friend, Katsuragi's creations in order to start this war. But, the war is still far from over, it doesn't change the fact that killing the former Faust leader won't bring back everything what's already lost.

Kusanagi has becoming the most hated man in the face of Japan as a result. As exiting the arena, he gets booed and jeered on by the crowd. The only thing he said after he killed Gentoku was, "I will...never be a memory. And neither will you [Gentoku].", meaning, with Gentoku dead, his ambitions also died with him.

Back in the nascita, while everyone else are unnerved and horrified at the graphic murder Kusanagi inflicted upon Gentoku; INCLUDING Goro himself. While he masterminded Kusanagi's killing of the former Faust leader, he is nevertheless satisfied of the outcome of his plan. That plan was to actually make Kusanagi to realize the futility of his quest for revenge. Judging by what Kusanagi just uttered in television, it shows that both of the combatants in the proxy fight got their just deserts.

Goro is more willing to cover up his act by pretending that he unwittingly allowed Kusanagi to "steal" his Driver, Full Bottles, and Sclashjelly if ever he is asked by anyone outside of nascita.

Despite his satisfaction of the plan, Goro points out to remind everyone about a person trying to dedicate themselves in a quest for revenge will not get a peace of mind even if they succeed.

"Well, just as what I expected. All according to plan.", Goro sighed in content.

Sento deduced, "Oh, I get it now. So, you blackmailed Kusanagi into transforming with your Rider System to go into the proxy fight in your place so he could kill Rogue."

"Yes, Sento. And I expected Hellhound to go off the deep end when he literally kills Rogue in live TV.", Goro summarized further his plan. "And judging by what he just said, it's more likely that Kusanagi is now a mere shadow of his former self by now. He realized murdering Himuro Gentoku isn't worth it."

"Looks like you got a point there, Goro-chan.", Sawatari agrees. "Having the guy masquerade as you and kill that Rogue guy won't bring back Syoukichi. Ditto if that Kusanagi guy is dead, it won't also bring back Shuuya and Masaru. So, that's all there is to it."

While Gentoku got exactly what he deserved, and it's really hard for anyone to pity him for how he lost to Kusanagi masquerading as Goro's Rider identity; everyone in nascita agreed unanimously that there is no satisfaction in revenge, that's the reason why Goro coerced the Hellhound to masquerade as G7 Icarus XYZ to exploit his desire to kill Gentoku until once it's all said and done, satisfaction is the last thing Kusanagi could feel.

That's why, Anzu was horrified if she HAD continued her quest for revenge and asked herself if she ended up like Kusanagi, how would she be able to continue on if she had almost killed Gentoku after the latter survived his apparent death at Shingetsu's hands.

The victory was anything but happy nor bittersweet. It was a Pyrrhic victory, given the fact that the whole Japan was shocked when an impostor G7 Icarus killed Rogue. Which means, there is no clear winner in the proxy fight, with the fate of the country's hope of reunifying rendered moot.

Moments later, Sento's Build Phone rings, and it's coming from Soichi of all people. Instead, Goro snatches the phone and takes the opportunity to gloat into his face.

"What is it this time, old man?", Goro spoke.

" _Hey, I thought you were supposed to be in the proxy match. Why in God's name Ryo-chan has your Driver?_ ", a flabbergasted Soichi asked.

That's when Goro reveals his plan, "I came to him [Kusanagi] so he can achieve his revenge. I entrusted him with my Drivers so he will take the opportunity to get his hands on Himuro Gentoku. And ultimately, he got what he wanted. Unfortunately for Hellhound, his just murdered the guy for nothing. So, he lost the will to fight."

Goro points out that after Kusanagi killed Gentoku after the match, the latter is now a bitter and broken man, and satisfaction was the last thing Kusanagi ever felt. In other words, Goro tricks Kusanagi into killing Gentoku by masquerading as G7 Icarus XYZ. After the match, Goro used his belt's security system to force Kusanagi out of the transformation and revealing him as the impostor, and the hatred is directed to the impostor G7 Icarus.

Soichi, however, is appalled on what Goro just did; having Gentoku murdered for the second time costed the chance of reunifying Japan.

" _Don't you realize on what you've done?!_ ", Soichi flips, and this is the first time he's gone ballistic outside of the Blood Stalk suit. " _Gentoku is the only hope who bring Japan back together. The guy has nothing left to lose, and the only thing he cares about is unifying the country with his own hands. And now, thanks to Ryo-chan, Gentoku's ambitions also died with him! What do you have to say for yourself?!_ "

"You still don't get it, didn't you?", Goro replies dismissively. "Himuro Gentoku is a delusional warlord. Plain and simple. It's still 100 years early for him to bring the warring regions back together. On top of all that, it's still 100 years early even for the three regions to harness the box's power."

" _By the way, Namba also plans to get the box. And so does Elpis Corporation._ ", Soichi reveals that it's just between Namba and Elpis who will compete for the box. Given the fact that Elpis Corporation made its presence known during the conflict, he's more likely referring to Kaguya. " _And this is what I'm talking about, Kaguya getting her hands on the box is a big no-no._ "

When Soichi starts talking about Kaguya, especially with Sento around. Sento himself refuses to believe that. He is certain that Kaguya will bring change to all of Japan, true to her intentions as a peacemaker. In both Goro and Soichi's eyes, they're aware that Kaguya is planning to do something with the box.

As Goro is about to pass the phone to Sento, he ends the call with Soichi on the phone as an act of spite towards the nascita owner. While Goro can be ruthless if he wanted to or if he's pushed too far, he is above being spiteful against his enemies. Showing that he means business.

* * *

 **-Sayonara, Prime Minister Mido-**

Two days later...

Prime Minister Dougai summoned Sento's party, along with the Izumi siblings, Natsu and Taki. Dougai is shocked when the G7 Icarus XYZ participated on the proxy fight against Seito was an impostor. Goro reveals that Kusanagi/Kerberos stole his belt and used them so he can get revenge against Gentoku. While Shingetsu/Dougai is pretty aware that Goro is lying to cover up the fact that the latter manipulated Kusanagi into killing Gentoku in the proxy fight, he decides not to bother about it.

"Well, that was a Pyrrhic victory. Who would have thought that someone in your [Goro] suit would be a monstrous psychopath.", Shingetsu/Dougai sighed. "Even though Himuro Gentoku is now dead, this time for good. We are still left in question about Pandora's Box. So far, I'm beginning to be very aware of Namba's next move. Whatever they are planning next is not going to be a good one. So, Elpis Corporation's preparing themselves."

Meanwhile, a video message from Seito's Prime Minister Mido is being streamed to the monitor. And, Seito's Prime Minister is in a really bad mood.

" _This is unacceptable!_ ", Mido shouted. " _And I thought you were supposed to take part on the proxy match, and I realized that the traitor [Kusanagi] was masquerading as you! I refuse to concede defeat! Never!_ "

On the residential building of Seito's Prime Minister, from the outside. It seems Elpis Corporation's private army have surrounded the building from the outside. White-colored Guardians stormed into the building and made their way into Mido's office, along with a strike force intending to arrest Mido.

Prime Minister Mido had no idea why Elpis Corporation would be involved in this mess.

"Elpis Corporation?! What is the meaning of this?", Mido stood at the sight of Elpis Corporation's white Guardians pointing their weapons at him.

Within moments, Elpis Corporation's president, Professor Kozuki Kaguya enters Mido's office alongside her secretary, Matsushima Reiji.

"It's over, Prime Minister Mido!", Kaguya boldly confronts Mido. "You have lost the war. Your Kamen Rider, Rogue is now dead and is not here to defend you. I am asking you politely to surrender."

Elpis Corporation's appearance in Seito is to apprehend Mido, who, along with Hokuto's Tajimi are charged with the crime of undermining peace (or crimes against peace). That is, both Mido, Gentoku, and Tajimi are labeled as "war criminals".

Having found himself cornered by Elpis Corporation's Guardians and their special ops infantry, Seito's Prime Minister is in a pinch. Like what a villain with his dirty tricks, Mido defiantly pulled out a revolver and pointed it on himself. He attempts suicide in front of Professor Kaguya.

"Drop the weapon, sir.", Kaguya asks Mido to surrender peacefully and demands to put his gun down. "We can work this out. Please, concede to your surrender or we will have no choice but to use force!"

When Prime Minister Mido STILL refuses to comply, instead of shooting himself; the Elpis Corporation Guardians open fire, killing Mido to the horror of the Touto and Hokuto coalition.

"They shot him!", Goro said in a grimacing tone after seeing Prime Minister Mido being shot on the spot inside in his office by Elpis Corporation's Guardians. (" _You whore!_ "), Goro quietly spoke to himself, as it turns out that Soichi may have a point about Kaguya.

While Kaguya wanted to promote peace without the need of violence and bloodshed. But, it's also made apparent that she's more willing to use force at a dire situation. But, in Goro's eyes, she has no qualms of killing anyone who gets in her way. Everyone else in Touto are also unnerved with Elpis Corporation killing the Seito Prime Minister.

"No way...", Anzu gasped.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing...", Taki added.

"Why would she do such a thing?", Sento is also unnerved with Kaguya's decision of using force against Mido.

With Mido shot dead and the video message is still on with Touto's Prime Minister, Kaguya takes the opportunity to regretfully inform everyone in Touto about her actions.

" _I'm sorry I have to do this. But, it needs to be done._ ", an apologetic Kaguya justified her actions. " _If we want to promote peace without the need of unnecessary violence and bloodshed, one has to act quickly if you risk your own life or your hopes of reunifying the country will be made moot. Prime Minister Mido would go his way so he could get his hands on the box and rule this country, and I don't want that._ "

"Then, why would **YOU** _kill him?!_ ", Goro calls her out. "Killing leads to more killing! That's not going to bring us peace!"

" _I'm aware of that._ ", Professor Kaguya continued. " _It's because there are some hesitate and take advantage of ones naivete so those who are heinous enough will take advantage of their kindness. You of all people need to be aware of the people you trust! It's because no one knows that they will use you to get their hands on Pandora's Box!_ ", then she changes the subject concerning the impostor G7 Icarus. " _Mr. Izumi, did you encountered Ryohei before he stole your belt?_ "

"You mean Hellhound? Do you know him?", Goro asked.

" _Ryohei...was my ex-husband._ "

Kaguya reveals her relation with Kusanagi: Kusanagi was Kaguya's ex-husband, which surprised everyone in Touto. The reason why Kusanagi and Kaguya separated still remained in the dark, which explains why she revealed her relation with him to Sento and the others.

" _Starting this day, Elpis Corporation will now occupy Seito and will begin liberation of Hokuto in the next day._ ", Kaguya declares that she will use her company to liberate Hokuto from Seito's remaining weapons. " _For now, I ask you to be weary of Namba Heavy Industries. As I said, they are a hidden faction who happens to be controlling this war._ "

Kaguya ends her transmission with the Touto Prime Minister. Leaving everyone with chills down to their spines. Whatever Kaguya's planning left Goro and the others unnerved. Kaguya proves herself to be a paragon of peace, she believes that peace can be achieve without violence and/or bloodshed. Sometimes, Kaguya is given the option to use force and make morally questionable decisions for the sake of the greater good, which makes her no better than Goro.

While Kaguya's claims don't see her as evil, but rather _necessary evil_.

* * *

 **-Namba's Thoughts About Elpis Corporation-**

Meanwhile at Namba Heavy Industries' main building in Seito...

Chairman Namba Juzaburou and his right-hand man, Utsumi are talking about the result of the proxy fight. Utsumi informs to the chairman of the impostor G7 Icarus XYZ's identity: Kusanagi Ryohei, the renegade traitor who was out to get Gentoku.

Utsumi gets a phone call, informing him that Seito's Prime Minister was shot dead. "Prime Minister Mido is dead!", he said.

"Lament...For our hopes of unifying the country is lost.", Juzaburou lamented of Mido's death. "But, we cannot afford to give up right now."

"Sir, Elpis Corporation is proven to be a bigger problem...", Utsumi warns his superior about Elpis Corporation, due to the fact that they are also using his company's Guardians.

At the mention of Elpis Corporation, Juzaburou recalls about a certain lady who was once a scientist working for her, in this case, Kaguya.

"Hmmm... I wonder what that young lady [Kaguya] has been up to ever since the last time she parted ways from this company.", Juzaburou brooded and recalled about Kaguya.

"Professor Kaguya?", asked Utsumi.

"Yes, boy. Kaguya was a brilliant scientist just like you. No wonder she started her own after she left."

* * *

 **-Kaguya's Next Move-**

The next day...

Elpis Corporation established a new base in Seito. This time, it's more well guarded compared to their other base in Touto. In her office, Kaguya and her aide Matsushima talk about why did she choose to kill Prime Minister Mido.

"Was killing Prime Minister Mido even necessary?", asked the secretary.

"What choice do I have? If we didn't act, the Prime Minister would have not only killed himself, but ourselves as well.", Kaguya replied with an annoyed tone each time she is asked by the same question. "It's true that peace can be achieved without the need of meaningless forms of violence, but violence is only needed when those warmongers continue to cause more pointless bloodshed."

"Sorry if I had to ask, Professor.", Matsushima finished.

"That's fine, Matsushima. For now, I need to be alone.", said Kaguya as she asks her secretary to be private.

While Matsushima closes the door and moved on with more duties ahead. What comes into Kaguya's mind behind closed doors is that with Seito and Hokuto's governments are now undermined, she's going to make her chance. But, there is another faction that stands in her way: Namba Heavy Industries, the very company that she once worked on before she established Elpis Corporation.

However, she decides to rely on the Washio brothers, her servants. Despite the two brothers were trained by Namba, it turns out that their loyalty was to Kaguya alone. She plans to have the two brothers get everything in motion, and Namba will soon find out that one of his children were actually her servants.

Also, her apologetic reply to Touto and Hokuto's representing Riders about her reason why she killed Mido was all an act. Kaguya barely regrets anything about murdering Mido. To her, Prime Minister Mido was nothing more but one of her pawns, just like Gentoku.

"Now that Seito and Hokuto are out of the equation, there are two things that stand in my way of establishing a new world order: Namba Heavy Industries and the Touto government.", Kaguya's evil personality slips out behind closed doors. "And, everyone still believes in me...It's only a matter of time I finally have my hands on Pandora's Box! I'm going to need that girl [Misora] and the power of her golden bangle!"

Kaguya started to cackle and laughing evilly in the most chilling fashion.

"Fufufufu...Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Nya-hahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crocodile Crack  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 66

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Also, Kaguya is mostly referred to as "Professor" (much like one of the Washio brothers and Matsushima did). Gaim's Ryoma Sengoku is also called "Professor" in romanized English. But Kaguya's "Professor" title is pronunciation-translated as " _hakase"_.

Kaguya is a zig-zag of the Necessary Evil trope. Her killing Mido when the latter continues resisting shows that she's more willing to do that needs to be done. At the same time, she sinks into her narcissistic personality disorder and god complex because she plans to keep Pandora's Box for herself and manipulating Sento to get close to the box.


	119. Episode 119: Go Off the Deep End

**Episode 11** **9: Go Off the Deep End**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts with Build's latest episode other than a teaser of the Full Full RabbitTank bottle, it's still revealed that Sawa _is_ the traitor. Not to mention, she was a member of the Namba Children to begin with which explains she was helping Sento constructing the Full Full RabbitTank bottle and the Full Bottle Buster.

With Sawa is still in cahoots with Namba, she's also at risk being chased after by Elpis Corporation. In which Kaguya will be planning to do so after Kusanagi/Kerberos is being dealt with.

So far, keeping the fact with the Romance of the Three Kingdoms elements with Build, this story while is now separating from the canon. The premises combines the Forbidden Fruit Saga of Gaim + Code Geass R2 + the second halves of Cross Ange and Kill La Kill, respectively. Since the majority of the following chapters deal who will stand out as the threat to the heroes: Namba or Kaguya?

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Nightmarish Thoughts** **-**

Later that night...

At nascita, the Izumi siblings stayed with Sento and the gang as Goro and Sento developed a new Full Bottle that can curb down the Hazard Trigger. It's said that Misora's bangle had a positive effect when one of Build's RabbitTank Best Match can also match with the same form: in this case RabbitRabbit and TankTank.

While Goro has been busy lately, all the while he has earned the resentment from Soichi for his actions in manipulating Kusanagi in killing Gentoku, that doesn't stop him in finding a way to stop the war. He has no problem resorting to unscrupulous methods if necessary.

Anzu, however, has been plagued with nightmares regarding with Kusanagi killing Gentoku. Granted, she is not the first to bear hatred against the former Faust leader. She realizes that killing the man won't bring the person she once was and the people who died from the evil organization's ruthless human experiments. It just goes to show, the more a person dedicated himself to his quest for revenge will leave him empty inside, or go off the deep end at worst.

For the entirety of the evening, Anzu went to the empty playground having her thoughts to herself what it's like to realize the futility of revenge. Ever since she finally met her brother Goro for the first time, who is now grown-up as a man after 27 years; returning to the only family she has left what made her to draw her own boundaries since then.

While Anzu is alone, Banjou and Sawatari caught up to her.

"That's strange. This isn't the first time I see you not being yourself.", said Sawatari.

"Sawatari-san? Banjou?", the older Izumi sister turned around at the sight of the two men. "No, I was trying to reflect after what I saw when Kusanagi did in that proxy fight."

Sawatari reveals he too feels the same way. While Rogue had a part of killing Kiba/Syoukichi, and Kusanagi with killing Aoba/Shuuya and Akaba/Masaru. Having one of those guys dead won't bring back Sawatari's friends either way.

"I'm better either of those two got what they exactly deserve.", Sawatari added. "That Kusanagi guy is a broken empty shell of a man after he just killed the guy who he thinks he [Gentoku] misused Katsuragi's creations for his selfish desires. While Rogue had his death coming, that's not gonna bring back my buddies. That's the end of that."

"He's right. Faust also took someone I loved. With Himuro Gentoku out of the way for good, it's not going to bring her back either.", Banjou brought up when his girlfriend was turned into a Smash, and her body was too weak to contain the Nebula Gas which lead to her death.

"It looks like all of us have one common thought. We think about revenge, but we come to the conclusion that no matter how you spent your life getting your hands on the person you're going to kill, nothing happens.", Anzu deduced. "Goro taught me that."

Both Sawatari and Banjou agreed to what Anzu said. As Banjou fiddled on his Dragon Full Bottle, something's not right. When he forcefully took the cap out of the bottle, there's a bug in the bottle. In short, the bottle was actually a decoy.

When Anzu finds out who could do something like that, she insinuates that it has something to do with the certain reporter who was thought to once worked with Namba Heavy Industries.

"This could be the doing of...", Anzu muttered when she examined the fake Dragon Full Bottle.

* * *

 **-Reiji's Assignment-**

The next day, Elpis Corporation's HQ Seito branch...

Kaguya summoned her secretary and right-hand man, Matsushima Reiji for his assignment in Touto. The president of Elpis tasks Matsushima to overlook Sento's activities. While Kaguya also has suspicions about one of Sento's friends being linked to the Namba Children, a programming that was lead by Namba Juzaburou to train children as soldiers, scientists, and spies.

Despite being only 18 years old, Reiji is proven to be a young man wise beyond his years. And, Kaguya decides to test the young man's worth. The Professor took Reiji on her right wing because of his passion to promote peace to the warring regions of Japan.

"Matsushima. Your task is to observe Kiryu Sento in order to draw out the target.", Kaguya gives the instructions. "And, your target will be this woman.", she then presents to her aide the picture of the woman he's going to capture: Takigawa Sawa. "In case you didn't know, her name is **Takigawa Sawa**. She is one of the members of the Namba Children, a group that's under the tutelage of Namba Juzaburou. It appears Kiryu Sento is not aware that Takigawa has been sent as a spy to sabotage his activities."

Since Kaguya was a former scientist working with Namba Heavy Industries before she started on her own and founding Elpis Corporation, she has access to Namba's data and records of the children who were trained as their sleeper agents.

"Reiji, you must capture the target at all costs. We want her alive.", Kaguya illiterates his objectives.

"Understood.", the 18-year old aide bowed politely as a response in understanding his mission.

Whatever Kaguya is ordering her underling to capture Sawa is something that Reiji himself is not aware of whatever his superior is doing. While Reiji holds Kaguya with high regard because she is finding a way to stop the war without unnecessary bloodshed, he's not aware of her true colors as of this moment. And, whatever Kaguya is going to do with Sawa should the Namba spy be captured by Elpis Corporation is something that's better left unsaid.

"This woman [Sawa] is a spy sent by Namba Heavy Industries to spy on Kiryu Sento?", Reiji whispered. "Just what does Professor Kaguya want with her?"

* * *

 **-Samus Report-**

Later, at the outside of the waterfall cave...

Samus returns back to the Earth from Planet Bird after gathering information in regards of the ancient Martian civilization. She is shocked to learn from the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu that Gentoku is dead for the second time. This time, his death is permanent.

"Himuro Gentoku is dead? Is this true?!", the bounty hunter is shocked.

"Why don't you see this for yourself.", Taki presents a video clip of the proxy fight with the black Archangel Armored G7 Icarus XYZ vs. Kamen Rider Rogue. Due to the overwhelming power of the corrupted Archangel Armor, Rogue lost, and is subsequently killed in live TV. The scene is too graphic, even Taki could not stand watching it again. "Goro blackmailed Kusanagi Ryohei into masquerading in his Rider identity to kill Himuro Gentoku."

"You of all people, are no different than Dan Kuroto when it comes to resorting to such unscrupulous methods.", Samus's respond to Goro's actions, but nevertheless reluctantly tolerates what he did.

"Both Hellhound and Himuro Gentoku learned the hard way in five words:", Goro boasted. "DON'T FUCK. WITH. Izumi Goro."

Also, Samus is also horrified to find out that Seito's Prime Minister, Mido Masakuni was shot dead by Elpis Corporation's Guardians. It comes to the theory that if Kaguya proclaims herself as a paragon of peace and wants to achieve that without the need of violence and bloodshed. But, it's also clear that Kaguya's willing resort to murder without second thought.

"She had to pull the trigger before Mido himself was about to do so.", Goro described how Kaguya had Mido killed. "Whatever Kozuki Kaguya is planning to do, it's going to be worse in comparison what Namba's other plans with the box."

* * *

 **-Enter Matsushima Reiji-**

Meanwhile at nascita...

Kaguya's 18-year old aide, Matsushima Reiji knocks the door, and Banjou answers the door. To his surprise, it seems that Kaguya sent Reiji to overlook Sento's progress. At the same time, Reiji is also sent to track the spy within Sento's party.

Rather than in his Elpis Corporation uniform, Reiji is sporting civilian clothing to blend in with the nascita residents.

"Hey, aren't you that CEO's errand boy?", asked Banjou.

Reiji, however, doesn't like being called an "errand boy" or any lower kind of referral. "Errand boy? How dare you!", Reiji lashes out on Banjou. "I'm Professor Kaguya's aide, **Matsushima Reiji**! Where is Kiryu Sento?"

While Reiji is on neutral ground and representing for Kaguya's behalf, Banjou decides to lead him to Sento's laboratory in the basement of the cafe, where Sento himself is in the process of developing a new power-up Full Bottle that can curb down the Hazard Trigger.

Sento turned around and is surprised at the sight of Kaguya's assistant. "Hey, are you Kaguya-san's assistant?", asked the physicist. "Matsushima-san, right?"

"Yeah. Professor Kaguya sent me to observe you while she is busy in subduing Seito's resistance. At the same time, there are reports that there is a mole in your side.", said Reiji.

"Wait, how did you know?", Sento shook his head.

"The Professor received an intel from the man named Masuzawa before he was executed, there was a mole working on your side."

Sento has a feeling if that is Sawa. But, Sento is certain that Sawa is no longer affiliated with Namba Heavy Industries. But, Reiji doesn't buy that crap. Either way, Reiji will stay on Sento's side until further notice and they will be under surveillance.

"Starting today, you and everyone inside this residence will be under surveillance until we find out who really the spy is.", Reiji imposes that he will be installing surveillance cameras around nascita, that even includes its basement.

"Oh, come on. That's too much!", Banjou finds Kaguya's methods to be very out of standards.

"We all have our own ways to deal with this war, is to find out the traitors among your companions. That's what Professor Kaguya taught me ever since she took me as her right-hand.", Reiji reveals that he too shares Kaguya's ideology of pacifism, in spite of her morally questionable methods. He idolized Kaguya's ideology not just her in general.

Moments later, Sawa arrives, and to her surprise, she had no idea why Kaguya sent her aide to observe Sento.

"Sawa-san?", Sento turned to the arriving Sawa.

"I-I come here to help with the development of the new bottle.", the reporter said as she is going to assist Sento.

Reiji, after recalling about his task from Kaguya, begins to be suspicious about Sawa's actions. It's said that Sawa's father died in the Nebula Gas explosion in one of Namba's research laboratories was actually a lie. So, Kaguya finds out about what Sawa's true past: she was one of the Namba Children.

"So, that's the woman Professor Kaguya's been talking about?", Reiji whispered, and his voice also attracted the attention of everyone inside the lab.

"What is it?", asked Sento.

"Umm, nothing. I gotta find a bathroom upstairs.", said Reiji as he decides to leave the basement.

Reiji awkwardly ran into the stairs returning back to the cafe. Once he finds a restroom, he closes the door and proceeds to call his boss.

" _Come on, Professor...pick up!_ ", said the aide of the Elpis Corporation CEO.

After 15 seconds, Kaguya answers.

" _You called, Reiji?_ ", the Professor spoke.

"Professor, I have found the target. What should I do now?", asked Reiji.

" _Now now, don't be hasty. In order to track her with ease, plant a tracking device on her purse._ "

"Understood, Professor. I'm not going to fail you!"

After Reiji ends the call with his superior, he went on to proceed with observing Sento. Meanwhile at Elpis Corporation's Seito Branch, after Kaguya ends her call with her aide, she begins to feel the relief of her plan coming to fruition.

"Very good, Reiji.", said Kaguya before breaking into an unnerving cackle. "Everything is going well what I expected..."

What Reiji did not know is that he was being manipulated by Kaguya. And whatever Kaguya is planning should Reiji succeeded in apprehending Sawa is not going to be in a positive light. It's more likely that Kaguya is trying to make Sento's life a living hell by harming people he loves with Sento unaware of her true motives at the same time.

Two hours later, Reiji sent some operators from the echelon to install surveillance cameras around nascita. This is something that Kaguya what have in mind in order to expose the mole who unknowingly disclosed Pandora's Box to the Seito government. In order to prevent these cameras from being bugged or destroyed whatsoever, these security cameras are unique compared to the usual ones.

Elpis Corporation have their surveillance cameras fitted with stealth camouflage to which they dubbed it as the "stealth" cameras. Stealth cameras, true to their name, cannot be seen by the naked eye.

It took up to 6pm to have the stealth cameras installed around nascita, including Sento's laboratory on the basement. Reiji assures that the latter's secrets will be safe with him. They will have the cameras removed once the spy is captured.

Within moments, the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu arrived at the cafe and are surprised at the sight at Kaguya's secretary.

"Aren't you Kaguya's right-hand?", said Goro.

"More accurately, the _aide_ to Professor Kaguya.", Reiji replied in a rather deadpan tone. "I was sent by the Professor to be observing Kiryu Sento and to draw out the spy who disclosed the location of Pandora's Box to the Seito government."

Goro also learned from his older sister that there is a spy amongst Sento's companions. It's hard to believe if Sawa severed ties with Namba, and now he's starting to suspect her actions. But, Anzu is certain that the spy is likely Sawa.

"I see that you are very skeptical about the Professor, after you saw what happened to Seito's Prime Minister Mido.", Reiji expressed his thoughts to the Izumi sibling in regards why Kaguya ordered her Guardians to kill Mido. "But, she's doing it for the sake of stopping the war. She wants to bring peace to all of Japan the only way she know how."

Reiji, like everyone else from Sento and Goro, has grown tired over the war for the control of Pandora's Box. The reason why he worked with Elpis Corporation as the aide to its president, Kozuki Kaguya. Goro believed in the young man's desire for peace, but he reminds Reiji that peace takes effort to achieve. He has a feeling that Reiji is blindly following Kaguya's ideology so she could use the young man as her tool to get close to Sento, and by proxy to Pandora's Box.

"Don't go blindly preaching about your boss's ideology of peace, kid.", Goro said. "That's gonna take a lot effort to achieve peace, especially if one is a Kamen Rider."

"What do you mean by that?", Reiji raised his eyebrow.

"Some things are better left unsaid. Unless if you want to find that out for yourself."

Reiji bears no ill will with Goro's skepticism about Kaguya's ideology. But, Reiji believes that Elpis Corporation will find a way to reunify Japan without causing meaningless conflicts. Whatever Goro insinuates to the 18-year old aide to the Elpis Corporation CEO shows that Reiji is more likely another pawn to Kaguya's plan without even realizing it.

"Whatever you are babbling about sounded as if you're really paranoid.", Reiji notes to Goro's tendency to be paranoid, in which the latter is aware of. "Who are you?"

The siblings introduced themselves to Reiji.

"I'm his older sister, Anzu."

"Goro is the name. Never forget that."

Then Reiji properly introduces himself,"I'm Matsushima Reiji, 18. I'm the aide to Elpis Corporation's president-"

"We got the point, kid.", Goro sighed.

When he is the secretary of Kaguya or interacting with other people, Reiji is a boy with a common sense and is not above correcting with the people he interacts. Despite that, he has a strong desire for peace for the warring countries.

* * *

 **-Insanity Feels Good-**

The next day, at the Skyroad, Kusanagi walks with a hollow look on his face holding with him is the briefcase containing Goro's Drivers as he returns it to the owner following his success in murdering Himuro Gentoku in the proxy battle.

Goro was backed by his sister, Samus, Taki, Natsu, alongside Sento, Banjou, and Sawatari. Even Reiji of all people looked on as Kusanagi is about to approach Goro. They waited for Kusanagi at the Skyroad, he seems to enjoy that hollow, unhinged look on Kusanagi's face following his act after the proxy fight.

"Isn't that...?", it seems that Reiji recognized Kusanagi from Kaguya, due to the fact that he used to be her ex-husband.

Kusanagi's eyes were wide open, at the same time he could barely smile as if he's trying to force it out. Even Sawatari is unnerved with Kusanagi's current state.

"He's completely messed up...", Sawatari finds himself having chills on his spine after seeing Kusanagi's mentally broken state.

Once Kusanagi arrived and Goro is waiting for his return, the former tosses the briefcase to him instead of properly approaching him. Though Goro managed to get his Rider gear back.

"So, how was it?", asked Goro.

It appears that Kusanagi's face looked like as if he got post-traumatic stress disorder, as shown with a thousand-yard stare in his point of view. Ever since Kusanagi realized the futility of his efforts, he has become a broken man. But, what comes next turns into a nightmare...

Kusanagi lets out an unnerving grin. "I knew that you were using me all this time.", he muttered. "You were really a spineless coward to begin with!"

Goro and the others are shocked when Kusanagi found out his plan all along. Kusanagi was very aware that Goro would use him as a tool to kill Gentoku in spite of the former's claim to help him defeat Rogue.

"He's...he's completely gone off the deep end.", Samus observed Kusanagi's mentally unhinged state.

Within moments, Kusanagi breaks into a chuckle, all while that hollow look in his face suddenly turns into a psychotic grin, and then he breaks into a mad laughter.

"Hehehehehehe... Gyahahahahahahahaha!", Kusanagi's laughter sounded even more disturbing. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Ehehehehehehehehehe! Hahahahahaha! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Kusanagi's laugh is no laugh of joy nor satisfaction. It's a laugh of a madman, a man who just went off the deep end after a long quest of revenge ended with him murdering the man who used his best friend, Katsuragi's creations for evil and the catalyst of this war. And worse, his laughter even echoed on everyone's ears. It sounded so disturbing that is so grating to the ears.

Anzu is also horrified of what Kusanagi went so far to get revenge through his currently unhinged personality. In some cases, the more a person dedicated himself in his/her quest for revenge, they will realize that it wasn't worth it. In Kusanagi's case, after brutally murdering Gentoku for nothing, it drove him to insanity.

"What's the matter, are you satisfied that I killed Himuro Gentoku for you?!", Kusanagi asked in a sadistic tone. "I hope your happy. After this, I'm going to destroy all of Japan. That even includes you, Kiryu Sento. To think that you were Taku(mi) all along makes me want to tear you limb from limb!", when Sento attempts to reason with Kusanagi, the latter just continued to talk. "Stop acting as if you [Sento] were once my best friend! Go ahead, try something if you like. I'm just itching to kill you all."

Suddenly, morning instantly turned to night, complete with a full moon in the sky.

"What's going on?", asked Samus.

"It's night already?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"Look!", Taki points her fingers as Kusanagi starts transforming into the Kerberos Smash.

Instead of his usual Kerberos Smash form, Kusanagi is immediately transformed into Kerberos Full Moon. The last time he used this form is when he killed Akaba. Even though Kusanagi is already insane following his fight against Rogue, he is able to control his Full Moon form.

Kerberos Full Moon lets out a howl that echoed even on Seito and Hokuto. And Kusanagi is prepared on what he's going to do next: kill Sento.

" **BLOOD! DARKNESS! I WILL ENGULF EVERYTHING IN BOTH!** ", Kerberos Full Moon roared as he prepares to unleash a neverending nightmare on the Kamen Riders standing before him.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 64

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Reiji's age is 18 in this story. While his actor, Kensuke Takahashi (best known as Daichi Ozora, the host of Ultraman X from the namesake _Ultra_ series) is currently 24 years old. When it comes to the age discrepancies with actors, let's see Goro's actor Taishi Nakagawa is currently 19, while Goro is actually 27. This is due to the fact that Taishi is given roles much older than his real age, because Taishi has a sudden growth spurt. (Goro's age being 27 years old alludes to Taishi's role of Arata Kaizaki of the ReLIFE film)

The fact that Goro manipulated Kusanagi into killing Gentoku by masquerading as the former's Rider identity is similar to the one in Gaim when Professor Ryoma manipulates Micchy into using the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed to murder Kouta and realizes that he was tricked caused him to break down emotionally after Mai is dead. What separates this is that Kusanagi already knew that he's going to be used by Goro, and after he killed Gentoku, he already went of the deep end and becomes increasingly insane.


	120. Episode 120: Beyond the Endless Despair

**Episode 120:** **Beyond** **the** **Endless** **Despair**

* * *

 _ **In memory of Stephen Hawking**_ _(January 8, 1942-March 14, 2018)_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Due to the fact that this story has reached about 120 chapters, at the same time with the story being co-existing with Build's Hokuto and Seito arcs. Most of you guys are worried about Samus and her companions being sidelined, due to the fact that this is a _Metroid_ story crossing over with the current generation of Kamen Riders from Gaim to Build. As what Destonus pointed out the backlash in regards to this story. Once Kusanagi/Kerberos is finally dealt with, we can go back with Samus and the gang. That said, once Kusanagi is defeated, we can move on to a new arc.

As for Shingetsu/Dougai while he's sitting aroung keeping Touto in check at the same time he still has a score to settle with Goro in later chapters, sounds just like he's becoming more of Jugglus Juggler from _Ultraman Orb_. Juggler is one of my favorite, yet recognizable Ultra series villains after Ultraman Belial. Juggler was supposed to be Orb's main antagonist, as it turns out he was just an arch-rival towards Gai, as Shingetsu was supposed to be this story's Big Bad until Kaguya's true motives started to come out.

On unrelated notes, I have been in a bad mood after working so hard to get my driver's license. It was a whole day who waiting and completing requirements for the whole EFFIN DAY! It took me by sundown to gain my driver's license. It's different in comparison to how Chase got his driver's license in _Kamen Rider Drive_.

This chapter is written in memory to the late Stephen Hawking, the real-life theoretical physicist, astrophysicist and author. In another coincidence, today is PI day and Albert Einstein's birthday. Additionally, the fact that Build is themed over science, the fact that Sento is also a theoretical physicist, one can tell if his genius can surpass that of Hawking's. In retrospect, one Kamen Rider fan can see Sento as the kind of scientist that follows Hawking's example.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Kerberos Rampage Begins!-**

When Kusanagi returned back to Touto to return the Rider System own by Goro, he reveals that he's well-aware that Goro was using him to have Gentoku killed. That really bit Goro in the rear big time. If making Kusanagi realizing the futility of his quest for revenge as what Goro planned wasn't enough, it actually drove Kusanagi even more insane.

"Hehehehehehe... Gyahahahahahahahaha!", Kusanagi's laughter sounded even more disturbing. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Ehehehehehehehehehe! Hahahahahaha! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Kusanagi's laugh is no laugh of joy nor satisfaction. It's a laugh of a madman, a man who just went off the deep end after a long quest of revenge ended with him murdering the man who used his best friend, Katsuragi's creations for evil and the catalyst of this war. And worse, his laughter even echoed on everyone's ears. It sounded so disturbing that is so grating to the ears.

Anzu is also horrified of what Kusanagi went so far to get revenge through his currently unhinged personality. In some cases, the more a person dedicated himself in his/her quest for revenge, they will realize that it wasn't worth it. In Kusanagi's case, after brutally murdering Gentoku for nothing, it drove him to insanity.

"What's the matter, are you satisfied that I killed Himuro Gentoku for you?!", Kusanagi asked in a sadistic tone. "I hope your happy. After this, I'm going to destroy all of Japan. That even includes you, Kiryu Sento. To think that you were Taku(mi) all along makes me want to tear you limb from limb!", when Sento attempts to reason with Kusanagi, the latter just continued to talk. "Stop acting as if you [Sento] were once my best friend! Go ahead, try something if you like. I'm just itching to kill you all."

Suddenly, morning instantly turned to night, complete with a full moon in the sky.

"What's going on?", asked Samus.

"It's night already?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"Look!", Taki points her fingers as Kusanagi starts transforming into the Kerberos Smash.

Instead of his usual Kerberos Smash form, Kusanagi is immediately transformed into Kerberos Full Moon. The last time he used this form is when he killed Akaba. Even though Kusanagi is already insane following his fight against Rogue, he is able to control his Full Moon form.

Kerberos Full Moon lets out a howl that echoed even on Seito and Hokuto. And Kusanagi is prepared on what he's going to do next: kill Sento.

" **BLOOD! DARKNESS! I WILL ENGULF EVERYTHING IN BOTH!** ", Kerberos Full Moon roared as he prepares to unleash a neverending nightmare on the Kamen Riders standing before him.

"Kusanagi-san...", Anzu grimaced after seeing Kusanagi's total descent to madness.

"This is bad... It seems the full moon's influence has an effect to his form.", Samus thoroughly looked at Kusanagi's berserk state while in Full Moon form.

"Should we do something before we're going to be turned into wolf food?", Sawatari of all people cracks a joke in the midst of a grim and nightmarish predicament.

"You don't have to tell us twice.", Anzu replied.

"We're so fucked...", Goro insinuates that he's going to regret endangering people around him because of his actions. Manipulating Kusanagi is proven to be his undoing not only that it sent the latter to his descent into madness, the situation gets even worse that he's in his Full Moon form.

Goro managed to regain his Build Driver from the briefcase after Kusanagi returned it to its rightful owner, and takes out his real Arc-Winger with the Archangel Full Bottle loaded. Samus takes out her Gamer Driver with the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat equipped.

Sento takes out RabbitTank Sparkling after opening the can Full Bottle's tab.

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ * / * _ **RabbitTank Sparkling!**_ * / * _ **Gashatto!**_ *

* _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Dragon Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Robot Jelly!**_ *

As the six Kamen Riders prepare to transform, Reiji, Kaguya's secretary finds himself a safe place to avoid the ensuing mayhem, while Taki and Natsu stand their guard before the Riders complete their transformation.

Samus chants her Creator Gamer transformation chant, "V-Force..."

Goro followed his, "Chou..."

Before all six shouted, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **(Are you Ready?!)**_ * / * _ **(Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!)**_ * / * _ **(Gacchan, Level Up!)**_ *

* _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **RabbitTank Sparkling! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~ V-R-X!**_ *

* _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Burrahh~!**_ * / * _ **Dragon In, Cross-Z Charge! Burrahh~!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease! Burrahh~!**_ *

Six Kamen Riders stand before the rampaging Full Moon Kerberos Smash. With the question is that can six of them will be enough to defeat this rampaging werewolf? While Samus alarms the other Space Explorers in the V-Fortress and are en route to their location, this is the opportunity to assist the Rider System users to put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

"He's in for a big surprise!", Anzu bantered her usual catchphrase before going into battle.

"Fan the flame and crush everything!", Sawatari followed his with his burning passion.

"I don't feel like losing!", Banjou added.

"We're going to protect this planet with no continues!", Samus reprises Ex-Aid and Genm's catchphrase in a paraphrased variation for hers.

"Now then, let's go faster towards fate!", Goro finished before all six Riders charge and fight the rampaging Kusanagi.

Unlike his previous form, Kerberos Full Moon is proven to be strong than his basic form. Not even the Archangel Armor could handle such beating. But, Sawatari is keeping up out of his dedication to his three men.

"You iced two of my friends. And I'm going to pay you back the same way like what you did to them!", Sawatari reminds Kusanagi that he's still responsible for Shuuya and Masaru's deaths. "Friendship! Passion! Rage!"

"Your madness...how it shines like a beacon!", Kusanagi's voice sounded ominously deep as he counterattacked on Sawatari. "Do you want to die so badly?!"

"Shut up!", Grease refutes while he's being backed up by Cross-Z Charge.

"Death! I want to taste your deaths!", Kerberos Full Moon continued to howl and roar as he viciously unleashes hell on Cross-Z and Grease.

Samus summoned a VR projection of her Varia Suit via Mighty Creator VRX Gashat to fight on her side and takes out the Gashacon Breaker. The VR Varia Suit readied the arm cannon while Samus loads the VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer brandishes the Gashacon Breaker's Blade Eliminator (the weapon's blade in Blade Mode) causing it to be tinted in neon blue, similar to the Space Sheriffs such as Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider do with their Laser Blades. While the summoned VR Varia Suit starts charging the Arm Cannon to powerful Charge Beam.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

The summoned VR Varia Suit fires a Charge Beam and Huntress Creator Gamer launches a crescent-shaped slashing projectile at Kerberos Full Moon simultaneously to land a solid hit.

"Did I got him?", the bounty hunter assured to herself.

Kerberos was able to set back up to his feet. And to everyone's surprise, as the full moon is still around, it gave Kusanagi an unprecedented healing factor.

" **No!** ", the other five Kamen Riders, Taki and Natsu exclaimed.

"It looks like the moon gave him to recover.", Anzu analyzed Kerberos's healing factor.

* * *

 **-Big Damn Heroes-**

Within moments, Samus's companions arrived as the five veteran Riders assist Sento and his contemporaries.

"The freakin' cavalry is here!", Kamen Rider Mach makes his introduction. "Track, eradicate!"

"Smashing through fate at mach speed!", Armored Rider Ryugen followed as he aims the Budou Ryuuhou at Kerberos.

"We're going to show you our way of life!", Kamen Rider Specter makes his arrival as he, Ryugen, and Mach triple team the werewolf kaijin.

* _ **Yes, Kick Strike! Understand?**_ * / * _ **Dai Tengan, Necrom! Omega Ulord!**_ *

Kamen Riders Necrom and Mage catches Kerberos off-guard when they do a two-way Rider Kick at him.

"We're listening to the call of our hearts!", Alain proclaimed.

"Now, it's time to end this!", Mayu finished.

Then, Taki and Natsu double-team the wolf monster the only way they now how. Both master and student use their Ninja Cannon technique to send Kusanagi flying before Taki puts the Smash into a piledriver back to the ground.

With Kerberos being pushed to the corner, it seems that he's being confronted by 11 Kamen Riders plus two kunoichi from the past for a total of 13. It seems that Sento, the Izumi siblings, Banjou, Sawatari are not alone this time. Ironically, the number 13 is not a very lucky number compared to 4, which makes the odds all the more even.

"What's the matter, Hellhound?", Goro boasted. "Ironic isn't it? There only 13 of us and only one of you!"

Full Moon Kerberos doesn't do but let out a wolf-like guttural growl. But that doesn't stop him from unleashing so much pain until he kills all 13 of his enemies.

Reiji looked on from a distance as he witnesses 11 Kamen Riders, Taki and Natsu fighting Kerberos. What made the young man amazed in the awesome presence of six Space Explorers along with five Kamen Riders using Katsuragi's creations.

"No way...13 guys against a werewolf Smash?"

The 13-on-1 mayhem continues as Full Moon Kerberos continued to find and hold on against 11 Kamen Riders. Ryugen changes into his Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms, and Mach goes Dead Heat Mach. Go loads the Signal Tomarle on the Zenrin Shooter, while Mitsuzane takes the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow, they take aim at the rampaging Kusanagi and fired. However, the Full Moon Kerberos Smash swats their shots as if they were flies. It gave the two G7 Riders an opening.

* _ **Ready go, Ragna Finish!**_ * / * _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

Anzu and Goro jump into the air as the brother and sister duo use a double Rider Kick at Kerberos. G7 Type-S's legs have tendrils coming out of her foot resembling like a spider's limbs and executes her kick with both legs, while G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor's left foot are coated in angelic feathered energy. Both of their kicks connected, and the delayed effect kicks in after 4.5 seconds.

That's not even enough to put the Hellhound down.

* _ **Kyoukugen Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter! Dead Go, Gekido, Giri-giri Ghost, Tousou, Bousou, Ikari no Soul!**_ *

After Makoto changes into Deep Specter through its namesake Ghost Eyecon, he sprouts demonic wings and takes the fight by diving at Kerberos. Deep Specter takes its fury to a whole new level to match Kerberos's strength.

* _ **Kyoukugen Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive!**_ *

After pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever, Deep Specter charges his fist and slugs Kerberos with it.

Mayu takes out the Explosion ring and scans it into her Mage Belt after she flips the Hand Author facing to the right.

* _ **Explosion, Now!**_ *

She hurls energy orbs surrounding the Full Moon Kerberos Smash, and the orbs explode on impact. After that, Samus takes out the Buggle Driver II and changes her belt and took out the Hurricane Ninja Gashat. After loading said Gashat into the Buggle Driver II and pushed the driver's red button Huntress goes from Creator Gamer to Ninja Gamer Level X.

* _ **Buggle Up! […] Hurricane Ninja Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

Huntress Level X takes out the Gashacon Key Slasher and Ex-Aid's Maximum Mighty X Gashat. She slots the Gashat into the Key Slasher, and presses the Buggle Driver II's B button.

* _ **Maximum Gashat! Kimewaza!**_ *

The Key Slasher's blade charges with neon blue energy while Samus holds the weapon in a 'reverse-grip' fashion. The master-student ninja duo of Taki and Natsu arrived on the bounty hunter's side. Taki tells the bounty hunter that they will attack once Samus does.

"Lead the way, bounty hunter. We'll attack once you do.", said Taki.

"Leave it to me.", Samus replies before she pulls the trigger and simultaneously presses the Buggle Driver II's B Button using the Key Slasher's bottom touching the said button.

* _ **Maximum Mighty Critical Crews-Aid!**_ *

Huntress Level X dashes forward and grabs Kerberos, hurling him in the air. By using the Gashacon Key Slasher, she combos the opponent using shadow clones of herself. Then, Taki and Natsu followed after when they do a Wind Death Sault – an attack that has them tuck their respective weapons (Taki with Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru and Natsu with Kuzukiri and Awayuuki) and they corkscrew themselves in a drill-like fashion to attack Kerberos. Natsu then follows up when the Arahabaki seal on her back glows and she channels the demon's energy to perform a slash shaped like a double-helix.

If that wasn't enough, Grease then pumps the Sclash Driver's lever, and then loads both Robot Full Bottle and Sclashjelly, respectively into his Twin Breaker while it's in Attack Mode. Grease then jabs the Twin Breaker's pilebunker at Kerberos Full Moon, then uses a Rider Kick in the style of a wheel kick (in the form of _domawashi kaiten geri_ ).

No matter how many times the Riders unleash their most powerful attacks, Kusanagi keeps standing up.

"You're really enjoying this, don't you?", said Goro as his robotic familiar, Shadow Winger immediately transforms into the Shadow Sabre. At the same time he takes out the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin. He takes out the Hokuto Three Crows' Full Bottles. "Akaba-san, Aoba-san, Kiba-san… Please, give us your strength.", much like Sawatari's three fallen comrades were loyal to the former, they also admired Goro as well.

"Take your shot, Goro-chan! You're welcome to use my three buddies' powers!", Sawatari shouted.

G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor loads the Castle Full Bottle into XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Then, the Kuwagata and Fukurou Full Bottles are slotted into the Shadow Sabre.

* _ **You go**_ _(Iza Kakugo!)_ _ **I go! Kimeru ze, Hot Shot!**_ *

If that wasn't also enough, Banjou joins in as he takes out both the Beat Closer and Twin Breaker. He puts the Lock Full Bottle into the Beat Closer, while he inserts Cross-Z Dragon into the Twin Breaker.

* _ **Special Tune! Hit-Hit-Hit Parade!**_ * / * _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Cross-Z Charge's Beat Closer, while the Lock Full Bottle loaded, the weapon projects on what happens to be a Keyblade, and at the same time, an energy Chinese Dragon appears behind him as it grabs the energy on the Twin Breaker's pilebunker right through the mouth. As for G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor, the spirits of the Castle, Stag, and Owl Hazard Smash appear on his side, all while the Yoshiyuki Shin's blade is charged with red energy, while the Shadow Sabre's blade is surrounded with blue and yellow energy forming a double-helix around the blade itself.

(* _ **Vortex Cutter!**_ *) (* _ **Sabre Straight!**_ *) / (* _ **Mega Slash!**_ *) (* _ **Let**_ _ **'s Break!**_ *)

The spirits of the fallen Hokuto Three Crows give their energy to empower Goro's two blades. He proceeds to perform a cross-slash with both the Yoshiyuki Shin and Shadow Sabre on the opponent. Followed by Cross-Z Charge launching that energy dragon from his Twin Breaker before he swings the Beat Closer, while it still taking form of a Keyblade at Kusanagi.

* * *

 **-From Bad to Worse-**

Meanwhile, Sawa and Misora arrived at the scene with the former driving her car. To their surprise, it's already over. But, it things are going south for everyone as Kusanagi keeps standing up no matter how many times he takes damage.

"Grrr... Is this the best you can do?! Gyehehehehehe!", Kusanagi cackles after withstanding all of the Kamen Riders, Taki and Natsu's finishers. "I AM INVINCIBLE! All of the people I killed, their blood has given me more power!"

"He's recovering at a fast pace each time we dole out our strongest attacks on him...", Samus analyzes how much Kusanagi can withstand such punishment.

The Space Explorers desperately charge and try to take down Kerberos, but to no avail. Even Samus's Ninja Gamer Level X form, her currently strongest form that's nearly on par with Creator Gamer form, is proven too much for her to handle Kerberos's brute strength.

Kerberos unleashes a crescent-shaped wave on the six Space Explorers, forcing them out of their transformation in one strike.

"He took all six of them in one shot?!", Banjou exclaimed.

And what's worse, Sento hasn't brought with him the power-up bottle that can be used in conjunction with the Hazard Trigger. As should he use the Hazard Trigger again, it will take Banjou, Sawatari, and Goro to snap him out. But, this is the Kerberos Smash that they are facing, but Sento is left without a choice. He decides to use the SmaPhoWolf with the Hazard Trigger.

"Build Up!", Sento chanted after he loaded both the SmaPho and Wolf Full Bottles with the Hazard Trigger docked into the Build Driver.

* _ **Uncontrol Switch, Black Hazard! Yabeii!**_ *

Build in SmaPhoWolf Hazard charges at Kerberos, he is able to be on par with the Cerberus kaijin. It only take 20 seconds for him before he succumbs into his berserk state as the stimuli crawled its way into Sento's nervous system and reached for his brain, completely getting him go berserk.

* _ **Max Hazard On! Ready, go! Overflow! Yabeii!**_ *

The berserk Build goes overflow, using the smartphone compound-eyes of his helmet, he hurls app icons at Kerberos. Build's speed skyrockets as he charges at Kerberos.

* _ **Ready, go! Hazard Finish!**_ *

Build jumps and unleashes a Rider Kick at Kerberos, with his foot cloaked with dark energy and taking form of a wolf head projection. The berserk Build lands a solid hit, but things go way out of hand as Build continues to wreak havoc, forcing the Izumi siblings, Banjou and Sawatari to stop Sento from losing himself. But, Kusanagi decides to do the deed himself as he instantly defeats G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Grease, and Cross-Z, forcing them out of their transformation in a single blow.

With them out of the way, Kusanagi will take his chance in murdering his former best friend. As the berserk Build SmaPhoWolf Hazard charges at him, Kerberos crouches and once Build reaches him, he unleashes his signature Crescent Moon Kick. Not only he succeeds in defeating Build and subduing him from his Hazard Form, Kusanagi also destroyed Sento's Build Driver!

To the shock of everyone, Kusanagi destroyed Sento's belt, while the Hazard Trigger and his Full Bottles are still intact. With Sento at Kusanagi's mercy, everyone who have exhausted themselves during the battle are powerless to move. Even Misora and Sawa are unable to do a thing just as Kusanagi prepares to execute Sento.

"No, don't do it!", Anzu screamed.

"Stop this insanity, right now!", Goro cried and tried to crawl his way to reach Sento.

From a distance, Blood Stalk watches the whole scene. And is really appalled in what Kusanagi is trying to do to Sento. "Ryo-chan, are you nuts?!", he muttered. Since Soichi wanted to see Sento's progress in bringing out his full potential, he doesn't like the idea Sento getting killed in the most brutal and barbaric way.

Kerberos puts Sento into a sleeper hold, Sento tries to break free. But, after 15 seconds, Kusanagi snaps Sento's neck right in front of everyone, Misora included, killing him.

"No...", Misora dropped to her knees when Sento is murdered right in front of her.

" **SEEENNNTOOOO!** ", Goro screamed Sento's name loudly in response to the latter being killed by Kusanagi. Goro is able to stand up and tries to take his frustration on the Kerberos Smash, only for the said Smash to backfist him back on the ground. As Kerberos walks away, Goro glares angrily at him and calls him out, "You monster...I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"

Kusanagi ignored Goro's threat. With Sento out of his way, the three-headed werewolf continues his path of death and destruction. At this point, everyone are shocked and at the same time sadden with Sento's untimely death.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles) Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles, Sclashjelly), Grease (Sclashjelly, Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 _ ***Other:**_ RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* _ **Other:**_ Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:  
** _ ***Inorganic:**_ Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z  
** _ ***Organic:**_ Dragon  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Lock  
 _ ***Other:**_ Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 _ ***Other:**_ Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 _ ***Other:**_ Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 _ ***Organic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Inorganic:**_ N/A  
 _ ***Other:**_ N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 64

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Kerberos's sentences while he's fighting all 11 Kamen Riders sounded like that of Nightmare from the Soulcalibur series, the game where Taki originates from.

Sento's death will not last long, rest assured he'll come back in the next chapter. Since the Full Full RabbitTank Full Bottle will be vital to bring him back to life, this is similar when the main Riders get killed, only to be revived thanks to the trinket that helps them gain access to their Final Forms, take Fourze for example after Meteor kills him, Kengo uses the Cosmic Switch to bring Gentaro back to life, and Drive after Shinnosuke gets iced (pun intended) by the Freeze Roidmude, the entire Special Investigation Unit worked hard into using Shift Tridoron to revive Shinnosuke and Krim.


	121. Episode 121: Sento, Reborn!

**Episode 12** **1** **: Sento, Reborn!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Just as I said in the previous chapter, Sento getting killed by Kusanagi will be vital for him to unlock his upcoming form that will now debut in this story for those who are excited for Build's next episode. But, since this story will deviate from the TV canon. Also, the fact that the DX Full Full RabbitTank Bottle and Full Bottle Buster has been released before Saturday in Japan as I tuned in to the YouTube channels of k2eizo, wotafa, and toyhappy, I'll make an exception. Even if we are yet to see Build's on-screen transformation into RabbitRabbit and TankTank, the sequence will be unique exclusively to this story. If anything, once the on-screen sequence shows up, that's going to take over.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-All Hope is Lost-**

The Space Explorers, Izumi siblings, Sento, Banjou, Sawatari, Natsu, and Taki put their valiant efforts into stopping the rampaging Kerberos Full Moon Smash, but due to Kusanagi's unfathomable power, they were easily defeated. To make matters worse, the attempt of stopping the Hazard Trigger-influenced Sento fails when Kerberos soundly defeats the two G7 Riders, Grease, and Cross-Z Charge, ending the battle with Kusanagi destroying Sento's Build Driver and outright murders him by snapping the latter's neck.

Elsewhere, in the Touto Prime Minister's office, one of the aides to the Prime Minister informs of Sento's demise to Prime Minister Dougai.

"Sir, we just received reports that Kiryu Sento was killed by the Kerberos Smash.", said the aide.

Hearing Sento's death shook Shingetsu/Dougai. "Lament. Touto has lost its dedicated defender; it is a black day to the people of Touto…"

The Space Explorers, Banjou, Sawatari, Taki and Natsu resumed their pursuit on the Kerberos Smash, while Anzu, Goro and Reiji, along with Sawa and Misora took Sento's lifeless body to a morgue where they mourn at his death. They all run into Soichi who was waiting for them there. Things go south as Soichi continues to chew out on Goro for manipulating Kusanagi into not only murdering Gentoku, but his actions inadvertently caused Sento's death.

"Don't you realize what you've done?! Ryo-chan has gone completely nuts and now he has killed Sento!", shouted Soichi.

While Goro admits that his role of manipulating into killing Gentoku by proxy is indeed his undoing, he doesn't want to admit it. Instead, he refutes by throwing the blame back at Soichi, the fact that he started all this mess in the first place just to see if Sento wants to bring out his full potential as an excuse to start the war for Pandora's Box.

"My fault?! Don't forget that **YOU** of all people started this mess!", a seething Goro vents his anger on Soichi, pointing his finger at him. "Everything that happened **IS YOUR FAULT!** If you _did not_ bring Pandora's Box here on Earth and caused the Skywall Incident, none of this would have happen! I am completely fed up of your fucking excuses, old man! I only wished that we should have never brought you back from the dead in the first place!"

And everything else turns into an altercation between Goro and Soichi, Anzu, Sawa, and Reiji try to separate the two men. But to no avail. Misora forced herself to stop Goro and her father from killing each other.

"Please, stop it you two!", Misora cried. "You two are _**both**_ wrong! Sento doesn't want any of you trying to kill each other."

Misora points out that both Goro and Soichi are both wrong in how they deal with Sento's well-being. Goro tricked Kusanagi into masquerading into his Rider identity to have Gentoku murdered by proxy, and it only lead to Sento's death. While Soichi's actions has already pushed Sento quite too far, to the point Misora could no longer accept Soichi as her father.

"I should have never tricked Hellhound into having Himuro Gentoku killed by proxy.", Goro admits to his fault. "This is all my fault, Sento was my friend and I idolized his wisdom, and now he's gone... I...I have no right to be a Kamen Rider."

Sento's death really took a toll on Goro, the latter was remorseful for his actions. To Goro, Sento was one of the few persons that changed him for the better, and idolized his genius from the start. Even with Misora's healing ability coming from her bangle, it wasn't enough to revive him, and all hope is lost.

"Calm down, it ain't over yet 'til the fat lady sings.", Soichi assures that it's not yet too late. He presents a container containing Sento's new power-up bottle.

"That's...That's the Full Full RabbitTank bottle!", Goro figured out, since he, Sento, and Sawa collaborated in developing the latter's power-up bottle. "Let me guess, you walked all the way from the cafe so you could give me that?!"

"But, Sento's Driver is totaled. And how are we going to...", Anzu laments considering that Kerberos destroyed Sento's Build Driver. But, Goro decides to use his own Driver as a replacement. Not to mention, Goro was able to reverse-engineer almost everything Katsuragi created from the Build Driver to the Sclash Driver, so it's no surprise he was bringing a backup.

"What a relief...", Sawa added.

While Soichi deciding to have Sento revived using the Full Full RabbitTank Bottle, Goro decides to do it out of (his indirect) responsibility for Sento's demise. The Faust leader decides to put his trust on Goro.

"I'm counting on you to bring Sento back.", Soichi instructed. "I'll be in touch. Ciao!"

"Leave it to me. Count on it.", Goro replied.

Goro recalls that the Full Full RabbitTank bottle must be used in conjunction with the Hazard Trigger. By pressing the Trigger's button twice initiates a "Max Hazard On" and "Overflow" mechanism so the bottle in either modes (RabbitRabbit and/or TankTank) will be used. With renewed hope, Goro begins his redemption by using the bottle to revive Sento.

"Anzu, Sawa-san, Misora-san... I need your help with this. This is for Sento's sake. We will put everything in what he had created.", Goro hardened his resolve to make things right.

* * *

 **-Mass Killing Spree-**

Elsewhere, Kerberos Full Moon continued his path of destruction, killing as many innocent people haphazardly without second thought just to sate his bloodlust. The night sky won't fade due to the fact that Kerberos's power causes to instantly turn day into night.

The Space Explorers, Banjou, Sawatari,Taki and Natsu chased the rampaging Kerberos all the way to the city. The worse is that even each of the Kamen Riders in their strongest forms (especially, on the side of Samus and her crew), Kusanagi keeps toppling them down.

Not even Huntress Creator Gamer could bring down Kerberos, as the latter has gone beyond his limits. Taki and Natsu find themselves at the receiving end of sustaining so many claw marks on their ninja gears after taking so much damage.

"Man, this guy won't really die?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"It's no use...He's too powerful even for our attacks to handle.", Taki goes into a crouching position, while Samus and her party find themselves getting manhandled one after another.

* * *

 **-Sento Lives!-**

Meanwhile at the morgue, Goro is having a hard time how to activate the Full Full RabbitTank bottle with the Hazard Trigger. First, he tries activating the Overflow function after inserting the said bottle after splitting them and put together into a combined Full Bottle set. But to no avail. He kept trying even without relying on Misora's healing ability as it will tire her out upon doing so.

"Goro, don't force yourself. You are also forgot the other most important thing...", said Anzu.

"I'm trying...", the younger Izumi replied. "...but, I can't afford to give up just yet."

Sawa intervenes, "Don't take it upon yourself, Izumi-san. We are all here with Sento for the same reason."

Goro tried to use the dual bottle and the Hazard Trigger desperately to revive Sento. But, it's not enough unless Goro is going to need help. That is, Misora's healing ability from her bangle and Anzu will inject Sento with her internal Nebula Gas to start his heart.

"Let's do this...", said Goro as he shook the Full Full RabbitTank bottle, as the stimuli of the vibration activates the Rabbit mode of the bottle. Then, he takes out Build's Hazard Trigger, with Goro placing his own Driver on Sento's body to replace Sento's damaged one (though he replaced his original Driver with another backup). He pressed the Hazard Trigger's button twice...

* _ **Max Hazard On!**_ *

With the Hazard Trigger already loaded into the Build Driver and the Full Full RabbitTank Bottle's Rabbit Mode already engaged, the golden cap is twisted to reveal the rabbit logo and Goro splits the bottle to form a dual Full Bottle in one.

* _ **Rabbit and Rabbit!**_ *

"Come on, Sento...wake up. People's lives are at stake...", Goro whispered as he loads the split Full Full RabbitTank bottle into the Build Driver.

* _ **Build Up! Don-ten-gan~! Don-ten-gan~!**_ *

"Misora-san, do it.", Goro turns to Misora and make use of her hidden ability to undo Sento's snapped neck. When Misora does heal Sento's fractured neck, his heart still doesn't start. But, this is just step one.

Then, Goro turns the Build Driver's crank.

* _ **Gata-gatta~! Zuttan-zutton~! Are you ready?! Overflow!**_ *

After that, Goro takes the dual Full Bottle out of the Driver and put it back together. Then, he shakes the bottle again, this time it goes Tank mode. Then, Goro splits the Full Full RabbitTank bottle back to its dual Full Bottle mode.

* _ **Tank and Tank!**_ *

He then repeats the same process just like after activating Rabbit and Rabbit.

* _ **Max Hazard On!**_ *

He re-inserts the Hazard Trigger after taking it off, he pressed the button twice to go Max Hazard On. With the Full Full RabbitTank bottle in Tank mode, Goro once again loads the bottle into the Build Driver, while standing by. He gives his older sister, Anzu instructions.

"Neechan, wait for my signal once I am done turning up the crank. Time it correctly of injecting your Nebula Gas into Sento's body by pumping his heart."

"Got it."

* _ **Gata-gatta~! Zuttan-zutton~!**_ *

Goro proceeds to turn the crank on Sento's Build Driver for about 15.7 seconds. Once Goro stops turning the belt, Anzu immediately pumps Sento's heart at all while injects her internal Nebula Gas into his body.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Everyone did their best in their attempt to bring Sento back to life, but nothing happened. Just as everyone were about to give up...

* _ **Overflow!**_ *

Sento immediately wakes up and sets up from the table, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Jesus!", Anzu exclaimed.

"Whoa! It actually worked!", Goro added.

Sento had no idea what's going on other than the fact Kusanagi snapped his neck. Goro reveals that Misora used her bangle's ability to undo the neck injury inflicted onto him by Kusanagi, while Anzu and Goro used both the Hazard Trigger and his newly created Full Full RabbitTank bottle.

The Izumi siblings, Misora, and Sawa never gave up on the physicist, as he is the only hope to stop the war for Pandora's Box. At the same time, despite that he used to be Katsuragi Takumi, he is the only one who can stop the latter's former friend, Kusanagi from causing a genocidal rampage.

"What happened, Izumi-san?", asked Sento, only to notice that he is now donning Goro's Build Driver, the same belt he gave to Goro when he became G7 Icarus XYZ. He asks Sento to keep the belt since Goro was able to reverse-engineer the Driver and create backups for his own. "Is this your Driver, why give it to me?"

"It's yours now. Good thing I was able to know more about Katsuragi's creations and re-created backups in case of emergency.", Goro reassures. "It was thanks to everyone, we were able to use that bottle to revive you."

Sento owed Goro for his actions, with the latter asking forgiveness for indirectly getting Sento killed. Nevertheless, it solidified the proof of Goro's friendship towards the physicist.

Also, when Sento's body was brought into the morgue, his clothes were left to Anzu's possession. Just as he was about to get out of the table, she tosses his clothes right to his face.

"Get changed man. We got to stop Hellhound.", said Goro.

* * *

 **-Enter Build RabbitRabbit Form-**

Meanwhile, the Space Explorers, Banjou, Sawatari, Taki and Natsu are still having a hard time fighting the Kerberos Smash, due to the influence of the full moon and the night sky overlapping the day, Kusanagi is a force to be reckoned with. Much like before, he was able to defeat Kamen Riders Huntress, Necrom, Specter, Mach, Ryugen, and Mage in one shot.

After Kerberos succeeds in defeating Kamen Riders Cross-Z and Grease to the point they are forced out of their transformations. Banjou and Sawatari are desperate standing up and doing whatever they can to get their hands on the three-headed werewolf kaijin. With the use of their corresponding Full Bottles to enhance their strengths (Dragon Full Bottle for Banjou and Robot Full Bottle for Grease), they dish out punches at the Full Moon Kerberos Smash, only for Kerberos to hit them even harder.

"Why is this guy won't ever go down?!", asked Mitsuzane as Go and Makoto helped him.

"At this rate, we're sitting ducks if only Kiryu Sento wasn't killed.", said Samus as she stands up on her own power.

"Hey, you guys need to get out of there!", Go tries to tell Banjou and Sawatari to call it quits unless they risk themselves in getting killed. "That guy's too much for a normal human being to handle!"

Both Banjou and Sawatari defiantly fought with everything they have untransformed, and they will do whatever it takes for Sento's sake, as he was the person who helped them to their paths.

"I'm not going down until this mutt from Hell is going down with me!", Sawatari shouted.

"I...I'm not going to lose here, even if it kills me!", Banjou also shouted.

"Then, die trying!", the rampaging Kerberos Smash manhandles both Banjou and Sawatari and sending them back towards the Space Explorers, Taki, and Natsu. "None of you...can defeat the ultimate nightmare that will devour this forsaken world!"

A harmonica playing is heard within the vicinity of the battlefield. As Taki turned around, Anzu, Goro and Kaguya's secretary, Reiji arrived on the scene...along with the revived Sento! Not to mention, Goro is the one playing that harmonica.

"He's alive?! No way!", Banjou exclaimed.

"Oh, yes way!", Go added. "That guy [Goro] must have done something to get the guy back on track."

Everyone is surprised with Sento's revival, it was not only thanks to Goro, but to everyone who believed in the physicist, Banjou, Sawatari, Misora and Sawa included.

An enraged Kusanagi could not believe and is dumbfounded how Sento was revived.

"You...I thought I have put you out your misery!", Kerberos roared.

"This time, that's not going to happen. It was thanks to a true friend who looked up to my knowledge.", Sento said, proving that Goro was a loyal and true friend towards him eclipsing that of Kusanagi's past friendship to Katsuragi.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Stronger Together**_ _" by Brandon Yates, OST from DEATH BATTLE episode "Power Rangers vs. Voltron"_ *)

Sento wastes no time as he pressed the Hazard Trigger's button twice as it exclaims " **Max Hazard on!** ", with the Hazard Trigger docked into the Build Driver, he takes out his new Full Full RabbitTank bottle, he shakes the bottle, and the sound takes form that of a jumping noise.

* _ **Rabbit and Rabbit!**_ *

After splitting the bottle, he puts them together into a dual Full Bottle mode, he then puts it into the Build Driver.

* _ **Build Up! Don-Ten-Gan~! Don-Ten-Gan~!**_ *

* _ **Gata-Gata-Gatta! Zuttan-Zuttan~! Gata-Gata-Gatta! Zuttan-Zuttan~! Are you Ready?!**_ *

Build is immediately transformed into his Hazard Form, all while a unique Hazard Ride Builder materializes the halves of RabbitRabbit Form. Sento then chants, "Henshin!" to suit up into **Build RabbitRabbit Form**.

* _ **Overflow! Kurenai no Speedy Jumper!**_ _(Crimson Speedy Jumper!)_ _ **RabbitRabbit! Yabeii! Hayeii!**_ *

With the halves of RabbitRabbit form encase Sento, he is transformed into Build RabbitRabbit Form.

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ラビットラビットフォーム** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Build: RabbitRabbit Form_ )

The Izumi siblings helped Taki and Natsu stand on their feet, the two temporally displaced ninjas were surprised at the sight of Sento's new form.

"Sento's new Full Bottle was designed to suppress the Hazard Trigger's stimulus overflow that can make him go berserk.", Goro explained, all while that he was able to use both the Full Full RabbitTank bottle along with the Hazard Trigger in conjunction in order to revive him. "With that, he is able to deal with Hellhound with no problem at all."

"Impressive...", Taki noted.

With Build's RabbitRabbit form, he can jump as three times compared to the basic RabbitTank form and Sparkling. At the same time, both of his limbs - arms and legs - have these springs on the armor that allow him to stretch them at will. Build starts his first battle in RabbitRabbit as he charges at the Kerberos Smash.

* _ **Full Bottle Buster!**_ *

Build then takes out this large sword, the **Full Bottle Buster**. He swings the weapon with great force at Kerberos to the point that the three-headed werewolf kaijin could no longer hold on at the brunt of the impact of the weapon. Kerberos tries to counterattack, but to no avail as the Crimson Speedy Jumper uses superhuman speed to avoid Kerberos's brute strength. Sento continued to jump as high as possible and throws a punch that stretches up from the sky and landed into Kerberos.

"What...is this power?", Kusanagi tries to stand up after being sent flying to a wall by Build.

To which Sento responds, "This is the Build we've created to protect others!"

"That was impressive!", Samus comments on Sento's new form.

Kusanagi continues to fight defiantly against Build, but Sento's new form is proven too much even in Kerberos's Full Moon form. Since the Full Full RabbitTank bottle acts as a suppressor to the Hazard Trigger's overflow stimulus. Sento then demonstrates RabbitRabbit Form's power.

* _ **Gata-Gata-Gatta! Zuttan-Zuttan~! Gata-Gata-Gatta! Zuttan-Zuttan~! Ready, go!**_ *

Build jumps as high as he can all while he cranks the Build Driver's lever. Then he stays up there as he unleashes a Rider Kick.

* _ **Hazard Finish: RabbitRabbit Finish!**_ *

While in mid-air, Build kicks Kerberos with his right foot stretching towards the latter. Then, he followed up by kicking the opponent with the other leg stretching as high reaching the target, until ending the finisher with him kicking Kerberos with both legs extended.

* * *

 **-Enter Build TankTank Form-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Precipice of Fates**_ _" OST from Tekken 7_ *)

However, it wasn't enough to make Kerberos submit to his defeat. So, Sento decides to switch from RabbitRabbit to TankTank.

* _ **Max Hazard On!**_ *

Sento then takes out the dual Full Bottle and puts it back together. After shaking it, the bottle confirms Tank Mode.

* _ **Tank and Tank!**_ *

He then sets the dual Full Bottle back into the Build Driver and cranks the lever.

* _ **Build Up! Don-Ten-Gan~! Don-Ten-Gan~!**_ *

* _ **Gata-Gata-Gatta! Zuttan-Zuttan~! Gata-Gata-Gatta! Zuttan-Zuttan~! Are you Ready?!**_ *

As usual, as Sento changes to his next form, he chants "Build Up!", as the halves of TankTank Form encase him, completing his transformation into Build TankTank Form.

* _ **Overflow! Kotetsu no Blue Warrior!**_ _(Steel Blue Warrior!)_ _ **TankTank! Yabeii! Tsueii!**_ *

"His other form is a tank?!", Reiji said in utter disbelief at the sight of Sento's TankTank form, with most of the armor being based on tanks and tank treads.

 **[** **仮面ライダービルド** **:** **ラビットラビットフォーム** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Build: TankTank Form_ )

As RabbitRabbit Form emphasizes speed, TankTank embodies attack and defense. Due to the dense, heavy armor, this makes him slow to a fault.

Kerberos continues to unleash his fury on Build, but due to the latter's impressive defense, he was able to swat Kerberos as if he were a fly. Build crouches into a position where the armor on his shins transform into literal tank treads that makes him move like an actual tank. Sento takes the chance bulldozing the Kerberos Smash. At the same time, Build switches his Full Bottle Buster into its Buster Cannon mode, taking form of a pump-action shotgun-like weapon. Build fires the weapon at Kerberos, making it powerful enough to weaken him even further.

Sento decides to end this fight once and for all as he takes out four Full Bottles - Rabbit, Tank, Gorilla, and Diamond. He opens the Full Bottle Buster's slots by pulling the grip down and inserts all four of them.

* _ **Rabbit! Tank! Gorilla! Diamond! Ultimate Match desu!**_ *

While the Full Bottle Buster is still in its Buster Cannon mode, the barrel is charging a multicolor ball of energy. Kusanagi tries to stand up and charges at Build once more. But, he's at the receiving end of an inevitable defeat.

* _ **Ultimate Match Break!**_ *

Build fired a multicolored energy ball from the Full Bottle Buster at Kerberos Smash, defeating him instantly. Kusanagi is forced out of his Smash form, and at the same time his Smash Bracer is destroyed. But, the Kerberos Full Bottle is still intact.

With the threat of the Kerberos Smash finally ended once and for all, the night sky faded, as the night itself returns back to being a sunny day, signifying that Sento was able to defeat Katsuragi's former friend who went into a mindless rampage for the past days of the ensuing war.

* * *

 **-Kusanagi's Fate-**

Kusanagi tries to stand up, only to be on his knees when Build in TankTank form corners him. Sento points the Full Bottle Buster at him.

"It's over.", Sento said upon pointing the Full Bottle Buster (in its Buster Cannon mode) at a defenseless Kusanagi

"Why?! How did I lost to you? You are different compared to the man I have once considered a friend. I was supposed to be invincible...", the former friend of Katsuragi replied, he even pointed out that despite that Sento is an amnesiac Katsuragi, he's completely different than the latter once were. "What are you waiting for?! Pull the trigger! Do it. DO IT!"

With Kusanagi already defeated and is at Sento's mercy, he asks Sento to pull the trigger on his weapon so he can face death with dignity. Though everyone wanted Kusanagi dead, Sawatari in particular because he killed Aoba and Akaba, and on top of that, killing Gentoku; even though the former leader of Faust _had it coming_.

"I cannot forgive you for everything you have done...You've killed so many people just to satisfy your petty revenge: Kazumi's two friends and Himuro Gentoku.", Sento points out all the sins Kusanagi has committed. "How could you be so cruel and you're not sorry for all what you did! You are going to get what exactly you deserve!"

Kusanagi was about to face his inevitable death as Sento charges his Full Bottle Buster. Seconds later, Sento decides to de-transform instead of killing Kusanagi. Both Goro and Sawatari are already satisfied with Kusanagi defeated, as killing him won't do any good. Granted, it's because Kamen Riders, being dedicated individuals who rose above tragedy to become heroes, also have an oath not to kill.

"I don't understand this... Why did you hesitate?!", Kusanagi is dumbfounded with Sento sparing him. Not only that Sento was once Katsuragi, his former friend. "I've done everything that I can't take back, you should know that!"

Anzu, Goro and Sawatari stood with Sento, the latter says: "We're fine having you getting your ass handed by this guy. Killing you isn't worth it after all, Shuuya and Masaru won't be happy even if you're dead." Sawatari is fine that Kusanagi got what he deserve, having the latter killed isn't worth it and it won't bring two of Sawatari's friends he killed.

"Kusanagi-san, you and I are very alike back when you helped me escaped from Faust's laboratory. And I wanted to thank you from helping me escape back then.", Anzu expressed her gratitude to the man who helped her escaped from the laboratory several years back. "I was horrified of what you did to Himuro Gentoku, even though he deserved that. The reason why my brother and I tried desperately to stop you is that I don't want you to end up like me; being consumed with revenge to the point you have nothing left to lose."

"You...", Kusanagi finally came to his senses and somehow recognizes Anzu. "You've changed since the last time I saw you."

Goro commends Sento of doing the right thing; sparing Kusanagi so he can finally face justice over the crimes he committed. "You did the right thing, Sento."

"Thanks, Izumi-san.", the physicist replied.

With the Smash Bracer destroyed, Kusanagi has no more use for the Kerberos Full Bottle, when Goro takes the bottle, Kusanagi asks him to keep the bottle, to which Goro accepts.

"Mission complete. Let's go back to the ship for debriefing.", said Samus as she and her crew are teleported back to the V-Fortress.

The Izumi siblings helped Banjou back to his feet as everyone on the scene leave the area. As they make their leave, Elpis Corporation's armored vehicles arrived on the scene.

"It's the Professor!", said Reiji as Elpis Corporation's forces arrived.

White-colored Guardians emerge out of the armored vehicles as they seized Kusanagi. Kaguya then emerges from her car at the backseat as she congratulates Sento.

" _Magnifique!_ ", Kaguya was impressed with Sento's determination in defeating the Kerberos Smash.

"Kaguya-san?", asked Sento. "What brings you here?"

Kaguya was shocked to find out that Sento almost died and was revived. So, she sent her troops all the way from Elpis Corporation's headquarters in Seito all the way back to Touto so she could capture Kusanagi and interrogate him. It's also made clear that he was her ex-husband. But yet, the reason behind their relation is still kept in the dark.

With Elpis Corporation having Kusanagi captured, Kaguya is set to return back to the headquarters in Seito. With her aide, Reiji will still remain in Touto in order to capture the spy who has been leaking information about Build to Namba Heavy Industries.

"Sento-kun, Reiji will remain with you until the spy is captured.", said Professor Kaguya. "I will talk to you in private later by phone call if you want to know who is the spy."

As Kaguya returns to her car, she lets out an unnerving grin. The reason why she has Sento to talk to her in private because she _already_ knew who is the spy lurking within his group: **Takigawa Sawa**. For reasons unknown, Elpis Corporation also plans to capture Sawa in order to prevent her from leaking any data related to Build to Namba Heavy Industries.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 67.5

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 64

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The way Sento spares Kusanagi when the latter is on his knees after being defeated is reminiscent from Digimon Tamers when Gallantmon (Dukemon in Japan) defeats Beelzemon, Beelzemon asks to be killed, much to Jeri's (or Juri in Japan) shock. And, Jeri calls out Takato not to do so, because obviously, heroes don't kill and begrudgingly forgives Beelzemon for his part in killing Leomon. Here, Sento decides to spare Kusanagi in his own volition, because Kamen Riders, being heroes of justice, have an oath not to kill. Because, if Sento did, he'll end up in the same path as Kusanagi being a mindless killer.

Build's battle having both RabbitRabbit and TankTank Full Bottles appear at the same time is similar to the episode when Para-DX showcases his Level 50 Puzzle and Fighter Gamer forms back in the previous season. Ironically, Build's (RabbitRabbit) Rider Kick having his legs extended is a callback to Para-DX using the Stretch and Power Jump energy items.


	122. Episode 122: The Miu Factor, pt 1

**Episode 12** **2: The Miu Factor, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Before I forget, I said once Kusanagi/Kerberos Smash is finally defeated, we're going to move on to the next arc which will now involve two powerful companies - Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation competing for the control of Pandora's Box. So, the last chapter is the final for Act VI. Now, this is the first chapter for **Act VII**.

And good news to those who heard of Go-Onger's 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX V-Cinema, I'm really excited to look forward to it. The fact that the said V-Cinema is said to commemorate Go-Onger's season premiere instead of finale much like Hurricaneger and Dekaranger's respective V-Cinema.

Speaking of that Go-Onger V-Cinema, the Go-On Wings will once again make their return after their last appearance in chapter 85. At the same time this two-parter will focus on Anzu before moving on to the parties attempting to expose and capture Sawa. Also, the fact that Anzu cut off her ponytail into a bob to reflect Yumi Sugimoto's current look, Miu has actually regrown her ponytail per the trailer of the V-Cinema.

And my thoughts with Build's latest episode, it turns out the transformation sequences for RabbitRabbit and TankTank are a callback to the previous season - it seems that the pieces of the armor take form that of a rabbit (for RabbitRabbit) and a literal tank (for TankTank) via support robot. Once we get to another chapter involving Sento using the Full Full RabbitTank bottle once again, that will be used from that onward.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Venting** **-**

Elsewhere in an abandoned building, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor and Blood Stalk are squaring off. Soichi proposed to have a fight with Goro for defeating the Kerberos Smash, but is still not contented due to Elpis Corporation's presence of having Namba Heavy Industries getting in the way with Pandora's Box. Though Touto is still in possession of Pandora's Box, it's only a matter of time Namba or Elpis will make their move.

Instead of using New G7 Icarus via Sclash Driver, Goro decides to use his the very thing his sister, Anzu created: the Arc-Winger and by extension, Archangel Armor.

Stalk gets ragdolled on the ground after Goro manages to push him to a corner. "Whoa! Hazard Level 70.9 already?! You and your sister's levels are off the charts!", Stalk exclaimed as he stands up.

Unlike Build, Cross-Z, and Grease - the G7 Riders' Hazard Levels are already high than the other three Rider System users, even for Soichi's standards. This is justified the fact that it was the Arc-Winger that contained the effects of Anzu's internal Nebula Gas, resulting in Goro gaining a Hazard Level of 50. Since then, his Hazard Level increase after his usage of the Arc-Winger and later the Sclash Driver. Anzu, in the other hand, being the carrier of the original Nebula Gas, her Hazard Level is already immeasurable.

"And, venting my frustration on you is the closest thing for me attending anger management classes!", Goro said as he feels like venting his rage on Soichi for everything that just happened. While Goro is hot-blooded, a side effect of that that he can be also hot-headed. Not unlike Gentoku, whose aggression makes him a control freak.

Goro proceeds to end the fight as he loads the Kerberos Full Bottle into his sidearm - the G7 Sky Buster.

* _ **Kerberos! Ready, go! Vortex Burst!**_ *

Upon pulling the trigger, G7 Icarus XYZ fires a bullet taking the shape of a literal Cerberus at Blood Stalk. It's powerful enough to ignore the Blood Stalk suit's durability to the point Soichi is forced out of his transformation.

After defeating Stalk again, Goro then takes time to inhale and exhale after venting his fury on the red snake man. The reason why he engages Soichi into a fight not just for the former to measure his Hazard Level, in Goro's case, he is really itching to literally take out his rage on Soichi for everything he's done to Sento. It shows that, Sento can be easily pushed to far to the point making the physicist somewhat fragile to the point he's been manipulated by the enemies. Goro, in the other hand, despite fighting for the good cause, has no problem being an unpleasant, petty, and fully-functional sociopath. While Goro did regret having Sento getting killed by Kusanagi before the latter is revived, he is not sorry for blackmailing the Hellhound into killing Gentoku.

"Who would've thought you were holding Ryo-chan's Full Bottle.", Soichi said since he felt the power of the Kerberos Full Bottle.

"The guy just grew bored of it once he lost to Sento.", Goro replied as he canceled his transformation. "I'm glad that those guys from Elpis Corporation are going to send him back to his cage."

The Faust leader is shocked to find out that Kaguya arrived and has Kusanagi, her own ex-husband captured. Who knows what is Kaguya planning to do next.

With neither of the three nations have won the war. It all comes down that there are also factions competing for the control of Pandora's Box: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation.

"What is Namba planning to do with the box?", asked Goro.

To which the nascita owner replies, "He's planning to have Japan reunited as an international superpower to defeat other nations with superior weapons to overcome potential world wars and repel invasions. Does it ring a bell?"

It's made clear that according to both Kaguya and Soichi, Namba is a faction of its own aside from being just a mere company of arms dealers. Goro is appalled by Namba's fascist-like idea of turning Japan into a world superpower. But, Kaguya's intentions with Pandora's Box contradicts that of Juzaburou.

"But, having Kaguya getting in the way makes it more complicated.", Soichi said.

"So, what is Kaguya planning to do with the box?", Goro asked a second question.

"Kaguya's a different story: she wants to "reboot" the world and remake it in her image. She believes that humanity is beyond redemption.", Soichi continued. "In fact, her "paragon of peace" ideology of hers is a joke."

Kaguya is revealed to have a separate ideology compared to Namba. Namba has a fascistic way of turning the country into a global superpower. The reason why Kaguya contradicts Namba because that, Soichi points out that Kaguya only cared about herself, nothing less. He then reveals that not only Kusanagi were once friends with Katsuragi, Kaguya herself was once a friend of Katsuragi.

"Ryo-chan and Katsuragi were not the only ones who were closest friends. Kaguya herself used to be close to him, that is until she becomes increasingly jealous at Katsuragi and his genius. She was the first to discover Nebula Gases. And the first person she would experiment on is on her 13-year old daughter. Katsuragi caught her in the act and their friendship ended."

It is also revealed that Kusanagi and Kaguya had a daughter together, and the latter experimented on her child with Nebula Gas. When Katsuragi found out what Kaguya just did, they were no longer friends from that day onward. It's more likely that Kaguya would use her own daughter as an experimental guinea pig was an act of spite and getting an act on her jealousy towards Katsuragi.

"So, Kaguya was driven by her jealousy towards Katsuragi and used her own daughter as a lab experiment?", asked Goro.

"You got that right. The fact that Katsuragi himself got so curious about the gas, that's when he started Faust in the first place.", Soichi deduced. "Ironically, Kaguya already knew that Sento and Katsuragi are one and the same person. And whatever she is planning to do, she's trying to make him even more miserable. And as for that Matsushima kid working for her, she sees him as nothing more but a tool for her own desires."

Soichi also implies that Reiji, Kaguya's aide, she's using him not only to capture the spy who is leaking information to the Seito government (in this case, Sawa), without realizing the fact that Reiji is nothing more but a pawn to Kaguya's eyes. That said, Soichi is one of the few people who knew Kaguya and is very weary about her. According to him, while Kaguya puts on her charade pretending to be a paragon of peace, underneath that, she is anything but pacifistic; she enraptures herself into her own delusions of grandeur, even worse than Shingetsu's - implying that Kaguya suffers a severe case of malignant form of narcissistic personality disorder; she barely cares for the needs of others besides herself, and she could not take any criticism from anyone such as the likes of Goro and Soichi himself, which explains the Faust leader had to let Goro know that Kaguya deep inside, is a human being of the worst kind. She sees Pandora's Box as a sacred treasure that she entitles herself to protect, and this also explains why she's asking for Sento's cooperation and sent Reiji to observe him in the first place.

"Kaguya is totally nuts, she only cares for no one but herself. And, everything about her ideology of peace is a joke. When she comes close to Sento, she's putting up that charade to convince him into getting close to Pandora's Box.", Soichi is positive about Kaguya's true nature as he is the only one aware about her. He asks Goro to keep what he talked to him about the Elpis Corporation in secrecy. "Once I get out of here, best you keep what we talked about in the dark. Sento and the others might find out the hard way, that is; Elpis Corporation will get their hands on Misora."

Goro decides to heed Soichi's reminder about keeping Sento and the others in the dark about what they talked about Kaguya. Only time will tell that Sento will eventually realize Kaguya's dark and sinister personality.

"Remember what I said. For now, I need to check on Sento's Hazard Levels to see if they reached my expectations. Ciao!", said Soichi as he swept the Transteam Gun horizontally as he left the scene.

From a distance, it appears Kaguya's secretary, Reiji was eavesdropping on the conversation between Goro and Soichi. Whatever they were talking about Kaguya made him very contemptuous about Soichi, who is in cahoots with Faust and Namba Heavy Industries.

Reiji also despises everything related to Namba Heavy Industries with passion, he even sees Juzaburou as a warmonger, and the Namba Children as outcasts. This is made apparent that the target his boss he's tasked to capture, Sawa, happens to be one of the Namba Children.

* * *

 **-A Bad Morning Gone Horribly Right-**

Later, Goro returned back to the city, and it's already 6:30am, and since he went into the abandoned building early at dawn to confront Soichi. Most of Touto is still recovering from the ensuing war, it doesn't stop people trying to find a place to relax. In a park, Goro had to sit down on the bench, contemplating and recalling the battles he had in the midst of the ensuing war.

"Is there no end to this war?", he spoke to himself.

"Oh, so this is what's been going on here...", a woman's voice identical to that of Anzu spoke.

"Yeah, neechan.", Goro replied, until he suspects something: Anzu was actually in nascita along with Taki, Natsu, and Sento's party. He had no idea that there was a woman sitting beside him. She appears to sound just like Anzu, only that she has a ponytail. The real Anzu already had her hair cut into a bob when she and Goro joined with Sawatari's gang. "Anzu, when in God's name did you regrew your ponytail, I thought-"

"It's Miu!", the person resembling Anzu reveals herself: **Miu**. Or more specifically, Sutou Miu, the silver Ranger of a two-person sixth Ranger team, the Go-On Wings.

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Sclash Driver Standby Noises (Sclashjelly Insert)_ *)

Goro turned around facing to the right, and he thought that was his older sister, Anzu. It turns out he mistook Miu for his older sister. This is rather ironic, as Miu is the younger sister of Hiroto.

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Full Bottle Ejecting Noises (Build Driver)_ *)

The moment Goro notices Miu's usual appearance - right from her regrown ponytail and her Go-On Wings uniform, he freaks out. "EYYAAAGHHH! Where the hell did you come from!", he screamed and at the same time jumped out of the bench pointing his finger at her.

The younger Sutou sibling asks Goro not to act hysterical and tells him to calm down. That said, Goro returned back to the bench as Miu asks about the current situation. Both Hiroto and Miu returned to Touto and found out about the war for Pandora's Box. Goro brings up all his recollection and experiences during the ensuing war to Miu, facing the cruelty of the war without flinching. But, he experiences many shortcomings that he had to go through until things are set right.

"I see. You, your sister and your friends are facing the harshness of this war...", said Miu. "When Ani and I returned here, everything we saw here is like an isolated war zone. It can't be helped that power corrupts absolutely."

"I'm getting tired and fed up of this war. Something needs to be done, by all means necessary."

Miu reminds Goro not to rush things, something that the latter is very aware of. Granted, much like Sawatari, Banjou, and Sento having witnessed the cruelty of the war; Goro himself could not bare to look at anyone's sorrow, regrets, and despair. Anzu herself also felt the same way, but she is patient enough to endure such situations, despite that she's older than Goro while her physical appearance looked like as if she was the same age as Goro.

"I've seen many innocent lives lost right before my eyes. While the evil ones who started this war died horrible deaths and they literally deserved it.", Goro continued. "The only thing I fear next is that whoever is trying to use Pandora's Box will most likely put the whole world in danger. And, I can't allow something like that to happen."

"Don't give up.", Miu encourages Goro not to lose hope. "Keep fighting for what you believe in. That's what a certain someone that I admire told me. I hope your sister does feel the same way. By the way, how is Anzu doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's with Sento and the others."

* * *

 **-Stalking-**

Elsewhere in an underground parking area. A yellow supercar (a modified Lamborghini Aventador), the Machine TriHunter, driven by Samus happened to be parked in a basement parking area. For some reason, Samus and Mitsuzane, in the TriHunter were on lookout for Sawa's vehicle. It seems the two Space Explorers are planning to tail her across the city to find out what she's planning to do.

The Space Explorers learned from Matsushima Reiji, Kaguya's secretary about Takigawa Sawa's records: she was raised as one of the Namba Children, who were indoctrinated as spies, soldiers, and scientists at an early age. However, considering that Elpis Corporation is now involved, the Space Explorers must act quickly before they could get their hands on Sawa. Who knows what they will do to the reporter next.

As Sawa gets into her car and leaves the parking area, Samus starts the Machine TriHunter. The bounty hunter drove smoothly and left the underground parking area. The TriHunter maintained its distance behind Sawa's car, getting too close can spook her.

"She's going a sharp right.", Mitsuzane spoke the direction of Sawa's car going.

"On it.", to which Samus replies.

"Hey, Samus. Why do we have to follow her around the road? This looks kinda creepy, not to mention we're stalking her?", said the young Kureshima.

To which the bounty hunter replied, "We need to find out what Takigawa Sawa is up to. If that aide's intel is solid, we're sure that she's planning to go back to the cafe and grab something from Kiryu Sento's computer."

As they ran into an intersection and the two found themselves at a stop light and incoming traffic on the horizontal lane. They lost Sawa. Earlier today, before she got into her car, Mitsuzane planted a tracking device under the car so the TriHunter's GPS can track the target with little to no effort.

"She's going northeast of Area S5.", Samus looked on the TriHunter's GPS. Once the traffic lights go green, she hits the gas and proceeded following the target.

As Sawa is about to drive back to nascita, she is oblivious to the fact that she is being followed...

* * *

 **-The Sutou siblings Return-**

After a long walk, Goro returns back to nascita.

"Where have you been?", asked Taki.

"Long story. Good thing I've vented enough steam on that snake guy.", Goro sighed as he sits back on the couch to relax. "And, I ran into some old acquaintances."

The mere mention of "old acquaintances" around Sawatari doesn't seem to ring a bell on him. But, Anzu and Goro likely knew who those people are.

Within moments, a knock from the door had caught everyone inside the cafe by surprise. Misora answers the door, and to the surprise of everyone, including Sawatari of all people; the guests of the cafe are actually the brother-sister duo of Sutou Hiroto and Sutou Miu!

"Wait, there's two of them?! AAAAYYGGGGHHHH!", Sawatari screams hysterically at the sight of _another_ Anzu (Miu). And jumps into Banjou's arms in fear.

"For God's sake man, get a grip!", and Banjou drops Sawatari into the floor, butt-first.

"It's you guys!", Goro is surprised at the sight of both Hiroto and Miu.

"Hiroto-san and Miu-san! It's been a long while I've seen you two!", Anzu added.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira,  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

* * *

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 70.9

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 61

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This chapter confirms that Kaguya was the one who discovered Nebula Gas before Katsuragi. And that purpose was to experiment her own currently unnamed daughter. For some reasons, Kaguya and Kusanagi had a daughter together before they separated.

Goro's freak out at the sight of Miu by jumping out of the bench is similar to Build's episode 21 when Sento suddenly loses his shit at the sight of a hallucination of Aoba. In an ironic side note, Miu gets mistaken for Anzu twice, first by Goro and second by Kazumi.

Also, Reiji has a passionate bigotry to anyone related to Namba Heavy Industries (and by proxy, Faust) for reasons unknown. This makes him similar to Kusaka from Faiz when it comes to Orphenochs; as well as Go towards Roidmudes. Yes _that_ Go, aka Kamen Rider Mach.

The one Miu mentioned about "that the one she admires told her" refers to Sousuke/Go-On Red.


	123. Episode 123: The Miu Factor, pt 2

**Episode 12** **3: The Miu Factor, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Act VII will become as dark that's beyond that of Amazons in later chapters. I promise you, whatever Elpis Corporation is planning throughout the arc. The story won't be more than just graphic violence and blood. And, the fact I introduced a Ragyo Kiryuin-inspired villain in the form of Kaguya, expect any form of molestation later on.

The previous chapter reveals that Kaguya used to be a close friend to Katsuragi aside from Kusanagi. Also, the fact that Katsuragi caught her in the act experimenting her daughter with Nebula Gas is a callback to Drive in Heart's backstory in episode 40 about what Banno did to him, and Krim discovers Banno's act.

Continuing with my thoughts with Build's latest episode, it turns out that Utsumi can program the Sclash Driver by installing some of Build's data as countermeasure, something that Sawa brought to Namba. This is kind of similar to Professor Ryoma in Gaim when he modified his Genesis Driver with optic camouflage and ability to create copies of himself. Since the preview for the next episode has everybody suspecting Sawa as the traitor. Here, Reiji is already suspicious of her and plans to capture her without Sento and the others letting know about it. But, Goro and the Space Explorers are determined to do so.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-The Sutou siblings Return (continuation)-**

Goro returns back to nascita after a long walk all over the city. He somehow ran into a very familiar acquaintance, the woman who is physically identical to his older sister Anzu: Miu. For unexplained reasons, Miu and her brother Hiroto returned to Touto and are shocked at the current situation.

"Where have you been?", asked Taki.

"Long story. Good thing I've vented enough steam on that snake guy.", Goro sighed as he sits back on the couch to relax. "And, I ran into some old acquaintances."

The mere mention of "old acquaintances" around Sawatari doesn't seem to ring a bell on him. But, Anzu and Goro likely knew who those people are.

"No wonder you're that popular, Goro-chan.", Sawatari cracks a joke.

"Don't get the wrong idea.", Goro makes an insistent reply. "Those guys I ran into, the other one looks just like Anzu."

At the mere mention of "the other one looks just like Anzu" rang on her ears, it's more likely he's talking about the Go-On Wings, and more particularly, Miu.

"Wait a sec...Goro, did you run into the-", said Anzu before a knock at the door interrupted her.

The knock from the door had caught everyone inside the cafe by surprise. Misora answers the door, and to the surprise of everyone, including Sawatari of all people; the guests of the cafe are actually the brother-sister duo of Sutou Hiroto and Sutou Miu!

(* **SFX:** Twin Breaker Full Bottle/Sclashjelly insertion Standby Noises*)

"It's you guys!", Goro is surprised at the sight of both Hiroto and Miu.

"Hey, isn't that the Go-On Wings?", Sento recalls the Wings and the last time they've met the gold and silver Ranger duo was when Bababatcheed attempting to invade and take Pandora's Box.

"Wait, there's two of them?! AAAAYYGGGGHHHH!", Sawatari screams hysterically at the sight of _another_ Anzu (Miu). And jumps into Banjou's arms in fear.

(* **SFX:** Cross-Z Dragon Roaring Noises*)

"For God's sake man, get a grip!", and Banjou drops Sawatari into the floor, butt-first.

"Hiroto-san and Miu-san! It's been a long while I've seen you two!", Anzu added.

This is the second time that Hiroto and Miu would once again see their Kamen Rider counterparts - Anzu and Goro, along with their contemporaries, Sento and Banjou. But, this is also the first time Kazumi has ever heard about anything related to Super Sentai. In the case of Hiroto and Miu, they are with the Engine Sentai Go-Onger.

"Gold? Silver? Now, where I have seen those before?", Sawatari of all people leaned on the fourth wall. "Seriously, I got three guys who died - red, blue, yellow. And these two jokers over here [Anzu and Goro], are black and white. And am I the only one's gold here?!"

"For pete's sake. You're the closest to yellow.", Goro butts in. "Sento is both red and blue at the same time, while musclehead over here is also blue. Anzu's the white Rider, and I'm the only guy who has the black and violet scheme."

The argument between Goro and Sawatari has just reached levels of annoyance, not only Hiroto and Miu are easily annoyed by their immature behavior. This causes Misora to snap and take out a shortsword and scabbard.

"I'm going to cut you!", Misora said in a threatening voice to pacify both Goro and Sawatari.

"Yes, Miitan.", and again, even Goro himself is irritated with Sawatari's Miitan obsession.

Miu begins to explain why and her brother returned apart from the observation of the ensuing conflict between the warring countries. Also, both Sutou siblings' ESP abilities had them drawn to the power within Misora's bangle, so they came here to analyze the bangle.

"Somehow, our ESPer ability had us drawn to a power coming from here.", Hiroto explained. "And it has something to do with that girl's [Misora] bracelet."

"ES-what?!", Sawatari had no idea what ESP stands for.

"It's extrasensory perception, Sawatari-san.", Anzu had to elaborate the Sutou siblings' psychic ability to sense any evil presence. Hiroto can easily sense any evil presence nearby, while in Miu's case, through the flowers she tends to.

"So, the power within Misora's bangle brought you guys here?", Sento deduces that Hiroto and Miu's ESP abilities can feel the presence within Misora's bracelet. "We already seen the indications within Misora's hidden power. The bracelet contains what appears to be an artificial intelligence that would possess Misora at any given dire situation."

That explains that both Hiroto and Miu got their curiosity over Misora's hidden power. Sento already has knowledge about what lies within Misora's hidden power and it's not very pleasant when the Wings did learn of it.

"So, that bracelet along with Pandora's Box came from Mars?", Miu came to the conclusion in regards of the bracelet and the box. "Also, you mentioned that there is something consciously dormant within that bracelet? That means, the bracelet appears to be sentient."

"Yeah, it's giving us a warning that the Earth will be at the risk of facing extinction if this war keeps going.", said Sento.

Miu continued, "If only we could do something to help you guys. Ani...?"

Even though that the battles that lie ahead will be tough for the Kamen Riders, Miu is wondering if she and Hiroto could do something to help them. Hiroto reveals that during his and sisters' travels in the Machine World, they stumble into two empty Full Bottles courtesy of their Engine Partners. It was in their previous encounter with the Full Bottle/Sclashjelly users that Hiroto becomes familiar of the Full Bottles. So, with the help of the Wings' mentor, Engine Jum-bowhale and BOMPER, they mixed the essences of the Wings Race Engines and that of the Go-On Wings to create two Go-On Wings Full Bottles: the fact that the Go-On Wings Full Bottles is synonymous to both Sutou siblings.

Hiroto presents to everyone the Wings' Full Bottles.

"These two Full Bottles contain the essences of our powers and the powers of our Engine Partners.", Hiroto flashes the gold and silver Full Bottles. "However, they don't have a Best Match configuration. But, these are actually power-up bottles. If you put it on the Sclash Driver, you can use our weapons and Engine Casts. Our Engine Partners will be there to help you if needed."

Anzu borrowed the silver Go-On Wings bottle and set it into the Sclash Driver, pumped the lever...

* _ **Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Charge Crush!**_ *

...and by doing so, the Wings' weapons - the Wing Trigger and their Rocket Daggers are summoned. Anzu takes the Rocket Dagger and looked into it.

" **No way!** ", everyone with the exception for the Sutou siblings, Taki, Natsu, and Anzu exclaimed.

"This is...", said Anzu at the same time is surprised with the ability of the Go-On Wings Full Bottle and holds the Rocket Dagger.

However, Hiroto proposes a challenge for the Izumi siblings. The two G7 Riders must best the Go-On Wings duo to prove them worthy of using the Go-On Wings Full Bottles, if Anzu and Goro emerge as the victors, Hiroto will hand over their Full Bottles to them.

It has been a long while that the Sutou siblings have ever encountered even a single Kamen Rider. The two G7 Riders are more likely the closest thing to their equals. Even Sento of all people can see that the two G7 Riders (Anzu and Goro) are foils to, and not so different towards the Go-On Wings. The only exception is their respective moralities and personality contradict one another: both Anzu and Goro are amoral individuals who have no problem resorting to unscrupulous methods in dealing against villains. But, despite their dubious methods, they have their own boundaries that they refuse to cross. While Hiroto and Miu, when they were first introduced to the Go-Ongers, see the five of them as inferior until they started to warm up to them.

Comparing Hiroto to Goro, what separates him to Go-On Gold is that Goro has a tendency to be a nasty and spiteful person towards anyone he hates: Isurugi Soichi, Himuro Gentoku, and anybody connected to Namba Heavy Industries. Though both Hiroto and Goro are intelligent and are capable of inventing gadgets, Goro is also manipulative and cunning, he was able to blackmail Kusanagi into killing Gentoku in the representative battle in Seito. When it comes to both Miu to Anzu: true to being called as the "Lovely Sensation", Miu is feminine at the same time tomboyish, and is very dependent towards Hiroto. Anzu is anything but feminine, she uses the word " _boku_ " (a pronoun used by younger boys) when referring to herself. She has even more unlady-like traits all the way from her gallows humor: she is not above making very dark jokes at anyone's expense (like she insinuates to Banjou about Sawa getting molested inside of the prison in the Kamui Tribe's mothership). And on top of that, she is not very dependent towards Goro. Ever since she has finally met her younger brother after 27 years, it was thanks to him, she was guided into the right path: redemption and self-change.

Goro decides to accept Hiroto's challenge, as this is not just a battle between heroic brother-sister pairs from two different sides of heroes: Kamen Riders and a Super Sentai team from one particular group.

"I accept, Hiroto-san. If we want to end the war as much as possible, it would be honorable to face opponents coming from a Super Sentai team.", Goro nodded and boldly accepts the Go-On Wings' challenge.

As this is only a battle between the Sutou and Izumi siblings respectively, Sento and the others have no other choice but to watch.

"This is the worse...We're only going to sit around and do nothing...", Sento sighed.

"Actually, what's exciting that we got ourselves to see that silver hottie and Anzu-chan fighting.", Sawatari points out about the possibility of a "mirror match" between Anzu and Miu, given the fact that they are physically identical to each other.

* * *

 **-Laying Low-**

Later that evening...

Somewhere in Area B2, the Space Explorer duo of Samus and Mitsuzane decided to spend the night in a nearby hotel after hours of tailing Sawa. The other Space Explorers (Mayu, Makoto, Go, and Alain) split up around Touto to tail Sawa in separate locations.

Inside their room, the bounty hunter opened up the young Kureshima's laptop to establish a communication with the Izumi siblings. First, she decides to call the Izumi siblings about their mission. About 10 to 16 seconds later, Goro answers her video message.

" _What's up?_ ", asked Goro.

"We've tailed her for about six hours all over the city.", said the bounty hunter. "I still have a feeling that she'll return to the cafe tomorrow morning."

Goro reveals that the Go-On Wings returned, and they proposed a challenge towards him and Anzu. However, that's only between opposing parties only. Though, the fight will take place before sunrise somewhere around the same place where Build and Grease held their proxy battle. Sento and the others will watch the fight without Sawa. According to Samus, Sawa's next move will enter nascita and will somehow get her hands in Build's data in regards to the Full Full RabbitTank bottle.

"I have a feeling that she'll enter nascita without anyone inside before sunrise.", Samus hinted. "That way, we'll have to follow her even if it reaches to Seito."

"By the way, should we let that weird science guy know about this?", asked Mitsuzane if is it okay to let Sento know about this.

Goro, however, states that what the Space Explorers are doing in regards to Sawa should be kept in the dark. Not to mention, Elpis Corporation is also out to capture her as well.

" _However, it's best we should NOT let Sento and the others know about this._ ", said Goro. " _Don't forget, Elpis Corporation is also out to hunt her down. And Kaguya's number two_ [Reiji] _won't go away until she's caught._ "

"Okay, we have to capture Takigawa Sawa before Elpis Corporation does.", the bounty hunter continued. "We split up into two parties in three groups and scout around the city."

" _Good idea. We're counting on you guys._ "

After that, the video message ends. Samus also hints that while Sento and the others will see the Go-On Wings and the two G7 Riders battle, Sawa will sneak into nascita and steal the data of the Full Full RabbitTank bottle. The Space Explorers must capture Sawa without letting Sento and the others know before Elpis Corporation does.

"We need to be early and start our mission in exactly 0300 hours (3:00am).", Samus elaborates the instructions.

To which the young Kureshima replies, "Right. While Izumi-san and the others will have a match against those gold and silver bro-sis duo, we need to act quickly as possible. Did Makoto-san and the others know all of this."

"They already did. And this time, we're going to stalk our prey [Sawa] the sharpish way possible. We need to act before Elpis Corporation get their hands on her."

* * *

 **-Wings vs. The G7 Riders-**

3:00am, in the outside of the tower where the proxy fight between Grease and Build took place. On the surface, the Sutou siblings awaited for their Kamen Rider counterparts. On the sidelines, Taki, Natsu, Sento and the others (barring Sawa) are watching on the sidelines of the battlefield as they anticipate the respective brother-sister pairs prepare themselves for a battle representing the sides of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, respectively.

Both Hiroto and Miu stand on each others' side together, ditto for Anzu and Goro with their belts equipped, only that Goro stays with his Build Driver. This Build Driver is going to be his second one, while the original one that Sento gave to him was used to revive him in conjunction with the Full Full RabbitTank Bottle. Granted, since Goro was able to reverse-engineer the Driver and created backups in case if the belt were to be destroyed.

"Ani?", Miu asked to see if her big brother is ready. Hiroto simply responded with a nod as they took out their Wing Triggers.

"Are you ready for this, Goro?", Anzu asked.

"More than ready.", Goro replies. Then, he then borrows Sento's catchphrase, "Well then, shall we begin the experiment."

A surprised Sento exclaims, "Did Izumi-san just said...?"

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

Goro put on his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles into his Build Driver, Anzu then put her Spider Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver. Goro then cranks the belt quickly and Anzu pushes the lever of the Sclash Driver downwards.

The Sutou siblings put their Change Souls into the Wing Trigger. " **Change Soul, Set!** ", the duo proclaimed as they pose for the transformation. Both Hiroto and Miu shout, " **Let's...** "

Anzu and Goro posed the moment they are about to transform and shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

The halves of StealthCrow Armor encases Goro. Anzu is surrounded by a beaker-shaped Snap Ride Builder and is bathed by pink liquid coming from the Sclash Driver. The beaker twists, forming the G7 Type-S suit, and is bathed by the excess jelly to complete her armor.

The Sutou siblings shout, " **...Go-On!** " as they transform into their suits. After suiting up, their helmets immediately materialize right above their heads, they shout " **'Met On!** "

* _(Dynamic Music)_ _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _(Spider crawling noises followed by heavy metal guitar solo)_ _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraahh~!**_ *

Go-On Gold and Silver immediately introduce themselves.

"Break the Limit, Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"

" **Take Off, Go-On Wings!** "

* _ **Twin Breaker!**_ *

With the gold and silver duo standing their guard, G7 Icarus XYZ takes out the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin as Goro readied himself in an Iaijutsu stance. G7 Type-S takes out her Twin Breaker. The Wings took out their Rocket Daggers and turned them on.

Go-On Silver pressed all three switches of the Rocket Dagger on, as she proceeds to take flight.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

"I'll take on Silver.", said Anzu.

"And Gold is mine.", Goro replied.

Hiroto and Goro begin squaring off, Anzu then takes out the Jet Full Bottle. This Inorganic Full Bottle can be used in conjunction with the Kujira bottle for the KujiraJet Best Match form, which is an obvious reference to the Go-On Wings' mentor, Engine Jum-bowhale. She then loads the bottle into the Sclash Driver and pumped the lever...

* _ **Jet! Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

...G7 Type-S gets a pair of airplane-like wings and proceeds to take flight and a dogfight between Go-On Silver and G7 Type-S ensues.

"You're not going anywhere!", Anzu shouted as she fires her Twin Breaker at Miu.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold)  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 70.9

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 61

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

During Hiroto and Miu's (as well as Anzu and Goro's) transformation sequence, when the two Go-On Wings shout, "Let's!", the G7 Riders shout "Henshin!" before Hiroto and Miu could finish the "Go-On!" part is a reference to Go/Kamen Rider Mach's chant of "Let's Henshin!"

It's also revealed that the Space Explorers are capturing Sawa without Sento's knowledge. At the same time, since Goro already knew it, he's keeping it as a secret from him.


	124. Episode 124: Archangel Cerberus is Born!

**Episode 124: Archangel Cerberus is Born!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The Kerberos Full Bottle, which is in Goro's possession after Kusanagi's defeat, can be used on the Arc-Winger to access an upgraded form for Archangel Armor. This new form is not yet Goro's Final Form, this one is similar between Wizard's All Dragon Style. Not to mention, it's also similar to Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank Forms.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Wings vs. The G7 Riders (continuation)-**

3:00am, in the outside of the tower where the proxy fight between Grease and Build took place. On the surface, the Sutou siblings awaited for their Kamen Rider counterparts. On the sidelines, Taki, Natsu, Sento and the others (minus Sawa) are watching on the sidelines of the battlefield as they anticipate the respective brother-sister pairs prepare themselves for a battle representing the sides of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, respectively.

Both Hiroto and Miu stand on each others' side together, ditto for Anzu and Goro with their belts equipped, only that Goro stays with his Build Driver. This Build Driver is going to be his second one, while the original one that Sento gave to him was used to revive him in conjunction with the Full Full RabbitTank Bottle. Granted, since Goro was able to reverse-engineer the Driver and created backups in case if the belt were to be destroyed.

"Ani?", Miu asked to see if her big brother is ready. Hiroto simply responded with a nod as they took out their Wing Triggers.

"Are you ready for this, Goro?", Anzu asked.

"More than ready.", Goro replies. Then, he then borrows Sento's catchphrase, "Well then, shall we begin the experiment."

A surprised Sento exclaims, "Did Izumi-san just said...?"

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ *

Goro put on his Crow and Stealth Full Bottles into his Build Driver, Anzu then put her Spider Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver. Goro then cranks the belt quickly and Anzu pushes the lever of the Sclash Driver downwards.

The Sutou siblings put their Change Souls into the Wing Trigger. " **Change Soul, Set!** ", the duo proclaimed as they pose for the transformation. Both Hiroto and Miu shout, " **Let's...** "

Anzu and Goro posed the moment they are about to transform and shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu!**_ *

The halves of StealthCrow Armor encases Goro. Anzu is surrounded by a beaker-shaped Snap Ride Builder and is bathed by pink liquid coming from the Sclash Driver. The beaker twists, forming the G7 Type-S suit, and is bathed by the excess jelly to complete her armor.

The Sutou siblings shout, " **...Go-On!** " as they transform into their suits. After suiting up, their helmets immediately materialize right above their heads, they shout " **'Met On!** "

* _(Suspenseful music)_ _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _(Spider crawling noises followed by heavy metal guitar solo)_ _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraahh~!**_ *

Go-On Gold and Silver immediately introduce themselves.

"Break the Limit, Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"

" **Take Off, Go-On Wings!** "

* _ **Twin Breaker!**_ *

With the gold and silver duo standing their guard, G7 Icarus XYZ takes out the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin as Goro readied himself in an Iaijutsu stance. G7 Type-S takes out her Twin Breaker. The Wings took out their Rocket Daggers and turned them on.

Go-On Silver pressed all three switches of the Rocket Dagger on, as she proceeds to take flight.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

"I'll take on Silver.", said Anzu.

"And Gold is mine.", Goro replied.

Hiroto and Goro begin squaring off, Anzu then takes out the Jet Full Bottle. This Inorganic Full Bottle can be used in conjunction with the Kujira bottle for the KujiraJet Best Match form, which is an obvious reference to the Go-On Wings' mentor, Engine Jum-bowhale. She then loads the bottle into the Sclash Driver and pumped the lever...

* _ **Jet! Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

...G7 Type-S gets a pair of airplane-like wings and proceeds to take flight and a dogfight between Go-On Silver and G7 Type-S ensues.

"You're not going anywhere!", Anzu shouted as she fires her Twin Breaker at Miu.

Meanwhile on the ground, Hiroto and Goro engage themselves in a sword fight. However, Goro manages to get the upper hand considering his Iaijutsu-Battoujutsu style of sword fighting was able to trump Hiroto's use the Rocket Dagger. Hiroto is then force to fight Goro hand-to-hand. The black-winged Kamen Rider tossed his weapon aside and he decides to even the odds.

Also, the fact that Hiroto is trained with both boxing and kickboxing, he's able to deal swift blows on his opponents. Goro, however, is trained in several fighting styles ranging from Kyokushin Karate, Aikido, Wing Chun, Eskrima, as well as Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu which results him learning the Tengokuryuuken (tl., Sky Prison Style Fist) that grants him the ability to emphasize delayed-reaction attacks. This is one of the things that defeated Bababatcheed during the time the Wings chased the Gaiark leader.

Both Hiroto and Goro exchanged blows without breaking the sweat, and the latter being able to withstand and parry one attack after another. When Hiroto was about to throw a backfist, Goro dodges and grabs Gold from behind for a German suplex. While Go-On Gold is down on a nearby parked car, G7 Icarus XYZ jumps on the top of it and jumps from the car's roof and used a springboard 450 splash. The impact really had Hiroto got him on the ropes.

"Holy moly!", Natsu exclaimed after seeing Goro using a car as leverage for the 450 splash.

"I've never seen Goro pulling such insane act.", Taki said, she is in disbelief on Goro doing such dangerous tactic as this is not meant to be used outside of a wrestling ring.

"Hey, since when does he know how to do some wrestling moves?!", Banjou exclaimed.

"Just shut up and watch!", Sawatari replied dismissively while eating popcorn. To his annoyance, Sento and Misora are also eating on his snack without his consent.

Meanwhile, Anzu and Miu continued their dogfight into the skies. While the Jet Full Bottle is still equipped in her Sclash Driver, G7 Type-S is able to outspeed Go-On Silver at mach 4.5 (that's equal to 5,556 kilometers per hour). By using the Venom Web Shooters on her palms, G7 Type-S create two spiderweb-shaped buzzsaw-like discs made of Variable Jelly and hurls them to Silver. Not to mention, Anzu is also able to control the trajectory of the buzzsaw as the blades travel around Miu and confound her with it.

"I'm just getting started!", Anzu takes out the Kujira Full Bottle and loads it into the Twin Breaker.

* _ **Single!**_ *

She sets the weapon to Attack Mode by tilting the weapon's barrel backwards. Then she takes the Jet Full Bottle out of the Sclash Driver and loaded it into the right slot of the Twin Breaker.

* _ **Twin!**_ *

And by doing so, the Twin Breaker's pilebunker began to a ball of water as energy from the tip. To Miu's shock, seeing Anzu using the Kujira and Jet Full Bottles and using it against her was a callback during her and Hiroto's training with the Wings Race under their mentor, Engine Jum-bowhale. The irony of that is that the Kujira and Jet bottles can be used by Build to gain access KujiraJet Form.

While still wearing that jet plane wings thanks to the influence of the Jet Full Bottle. Anzu decides to send Miu back to the ground. She thrusts the Twin Breaker forward and...

* _ **Twin Break!**_ *

...launching a whale-like head projectile resembling Engine Jum-bowhale of all things to Miu. The impact of the projectile sends Miu plummeting to the ground, while Anzu uses the Twin Breaker's pilebunker as momentum and at the same time to make sure she could survive the fall.

Miu lands on the ground, luckily she survives. She is able to stand up as she fights her look-a-like. G7 Type-S then pulls out the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru, her signature ninja sword. Anzu tosses aside the Twin Breaker and takes out Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Full Bottle. It's revealed that Anzu asked for the Sparkling Full Bottle from Sento before the fight against the Wings. The fact that the Super Denjinmaru shares the dual-loading mechanism with the Twin Breaker, it's also able to accept the Cross-Z Dragon, Arc-Winger, and the RabbitTank Sparkling bottle.

* _ **Chouzetsu Issen!**_ _(Transcending Flash!)_ *

Anzu prepares to unleash a one-hit kill technique with her signature weapon. "This'll be over quickly than you'll ever imagine!", she said.

The Super Denjinmaru's Denjin Blade is surrounded with red, blue, and white energy outlines shaped like a DNA. Thus, turning the weapon into a DNA-shaped blade. G7 Type-S swings the blade, firing out a crescent-shaped projectile at Go-On Silver.

* _ **Chouzetsu Ittouryoudan: Chou Inazuma Midaregiri!**_ _(Transcending Single-Bladed Bisection: Ultra Lightning Turbulence Slash!)_ *

Miu avoids the attack, and she did landed earlier to a nearby parked car. She jumped out to the other side, which she uses the nearby car as a decoy. Which causes Anzu to inadvertently bisect the car, destroying it in the process.

As the car explodes, Miu manages to gain some second wind, she then takes out the Rocket Dagger and turns the switches of 1 and 2 which adds to 3, triggering **Lightning Dagger**. Anzu gets zapped real hard, stunned for short periods of time. This give Miu enough time to turn the tables on her identically Kamen Rider counterpart.

G7 Icarus XYZ and Go-On Gold continue throw blows before the latter manages to turn thing around. Gold takes out his Rocket Dagger and flips the switch to #1.

* _ **Mission One!**_ *

"Burning Dagger!", Hiroto calls out the name of the attack before launching a stream of fire through the tip of the Rocket Dagger at his opponent. Goro crossed his forearms to shield himself from the stream of fire launched by Gold.

Hiroto and Miu regroup, Anzu then caught up to her brother. The Wings get the upper hand this time, much to the shock of Sento and the others. Both Go-On Gold and Silver take out their Rocket Daggers and flipped all three of its switches on.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

The Wings blast off into the sky through their Rocket Daggers, as they are about to use their Dagger Acrobat technique on the G7 Riders. Anzu and Goro get their act together as they use their belt's finishers, respectively.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

The brother-sister Kamen Rider duo leap and perform their respective Rider Kicks – G7 Icarus XYZ uses the standard flying side kick, while G7 Type-S uses a dropkick variant, a Rider Kick that uses both feet.

Just as Gold and Silver were about to hit their attack, it instead collided with G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S's Rider Kicks, resulting their attacks into a stalemate. A struggle between two on two finishers ensued for about 20 seconds, until the Wings were able to push the G7 Riders back. Causing Anzu and Goro to be apart from each other.

Hiroto and Miu went back facing their counterparts, their opponents attempt to stand up.

"It's no use standing up.", said Hiroto.

"It's over.", Miu also reminds Anzu that even some Super Sentai heroes whose past experiences made them even stronger than they look. Ditto for some Kamen Riders. Then, she and her brother took out the Wing Trigger and combine their Rocket Daggers with it, forming the Wing Booster. " **Attention!** ", the Sutou siblings exclaimed.

"Toripter Soul, Set!", Hiroto loads Engine Toripter's Soul into the Wing Booster.

" _Let's do this, Aniki!_ ", the chicken-themed Engine responds to Hiroto.

"Jetras Soul, Set!", Miu loads Engine Jetras's Soul into the Wing Booster.

" _You cannot escape my fangs._ ", the tiger-themed Engine responds to Miu.

The Go-On Wings aim their Wing Booster at their respective opponents: Hiroto to Goro and Miu to Anzu as the two Riders staggered.

* _ **Three, Two, One, Zero!**_ *

" **Go-On!** "

The Wings fired their Wing Boosters at the G7 Riders, somehow defeating them, much to the shock of Sento, Sawatari, Taki, Natsu, and Banjou.

"No way!", Sento exclaimed.

"Already?!", Sawatari added.

* * *

 **-Anzu's Second Wind-**

" **Go-On Wings, Touch-** ", the Sutou siblings proclaimed their victory. However, Goro and Anzu were able to endure and withstand the Wings' strongest attacks. It just goes to show it's not about their Hazard Levels that count, it's their indomitable will. The most inherent trait of their father is to keep going and never give up even in the most dire situations.

"Don't…get the wrong idea.", Goro of all people breaks into a chuckle as he stands up, but is still on his knees. "No matter how many times were are going to be put down at a time like this, we'll keep standing up!"

"You…How were you able to withstand our power?", asked Miu, dumbfounded by the fact that the two G7 Riders were able to hold on without the risk of having their Rider Systems being disabled. "I thought this is just coming from this so-called Rider System?"

As Sento always pointed out, the Rider System is not a weapon of war, but it's designed to protect innocent lives and preserve peace. Something that Goro has agreed on ever since, and despite being created his own Rider System in form of the G7 System, Goro believes that there is something even more greater within him than just the Rider System itself: an unbreakable will.

"This Rider System we used, is an amalgamation of mine and Katsuragi Takumi's.", said Goro. "Ever since that Sento was once and used to be Katsuragi, I'm not giving a damn about his history with Faust. What's important that Sento is also my friend. The only thing what Sento believes is that to right the wrongs of his past self, and what I believe is that to change the world and keep going forward and create a path to the future."

"He's right…", Anzu is the first to stand up on to her feet. "I have never seen and met my younger brother for the past 27 years where I was separated from my mom and dad; and I was nearly turned into a monster by Faust and thought only about revenge. And now I am on his side, Goro was the person who helped me find my path: redemption and self-change. I am finally able to make meaningful connections to people around me. No matter what kind of a selfish, unpleasant jerk my brother can be, he's the Yin to my Yang! And, I will always carry on his determination to end this war. We're going to prove it to you that as we siblings. Or rather, as Kamen Riders, we will keep moving forward!"

Anzu becomes surrounded with a double-helix aura in white and pink colors. It seems that she is tapping into her inner power, based on her nature as the carrier of the original Nebula Gas along with her immeasurable Hazard Level. That said, Goro is able to stand up and continue his fight against Hiroto.

"Her true power is awakening…", said Taki.

"It's likely due to the nature of her immeasurable Hazard Level.", Sento deduced.

When Anzu is at her full power, she has no limits. She's even more stronger without the need of going G7 Type-S Frost and is able to deal blows against Go-On Silver. At the same time, she shares the same hysteria and hot-bloodedness with both Goro and Kazumi of all people.

"I'm already at full power!", Anzu shouted, almost at the same exact tone as Sawatari whenever he is fighting. Once she lands a punch at Go-On Silver, she even emulates Sawatari's punctuating exaggerations. "Hysteria! Intoxication! Fury!"

"Looks like she's beyond her limits!", Miu finds herself at the mercy of Anzu this time.

Go-On Silver attempts to slash G7 Type-S with her Rocket Dagger, but G7 Type-S catches it and snatched the weapon from Miu. Anzu then takes the opportunity to use Miu's weapon against her.

" **FRIENDSHIP! FAMILY! PASSION!** ", Anzu chews the scenery again by punctuating exaggerations like Sawatari, all while swinging Miu's own weapon against her, before she jabs the Twin Breaker's pilebunker at her opponent. And by doing so, she then uses Banjou's signature catchphrase, " **I DON'T FEEL LIKE LOSING!** ", much to Banjou's surprise.

The impact has Miu being pushed away from Anzu, the latter is once again surrounded by that white and pink double-helix aura, indicating that she is in full control of her power. That said, Anzu decides to decide the laws of victory as she's prepared to bring it all on her opponent. Anzu then tilts the Twin Breaker's barrel back to Beam Mode.

"You're in for a big surprise!", Anzu bantered her usual catchphrase, something that she usually says after transforming. Instead, she says that catchphrase as she pumps the Sclash Driver's lever. And then, she inserts the Spider Full Bottle into the Twin Breaker… "Maximum!", she exclaimed.

* _ **Single!**_ *

"Infinite!", Anzu exclaimed after loading Spider Sclashjelly into the Twin Breaker after taking it out of the Sclash Driver.

* _ **Twin!**_ *

"Zenith!", Anzu then exclaimed again as she drew all power within her body along with the internal Nebula Gas inside her and half of it is channeled to her Twin Breaker. She fires the Twin Breaker at Go-On Silver…

* _ **Twin Finish!**_ *

G7 Type-S fired her Twin Breaker at Go-On Silver, when the beam hits, it turns into an energy drill with the likeness of a spiderweb, with Silver stunned by the energy drill. Anzu jumps and executes a Rider Kick with two feet.

* _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

The spider Rider dives at her opponent, with both feet driving the energy drill at Go-On Silver. Anzu passes through her target in the aftermath of the kick by landing safely on the ground. At first, Anzu's finisher didn't affect Miu. That's until the attack takes effect in less than 5 seconds, as with her and Goro's fighting style, it depends how many seconds that they will have the effect kick in.

Miu is forced out of her transformation when Anzu's finisher took effect after 5 seconds and the damage was enough to beat Silver.

"Silver's down!", Sento said in surprise.

" _Nice!_ ", Sawatari spoke in gratuitous English.

"It seems she [Anzu] is able to fight a tenfold without using the G-Bracer...", Taki seems to be impressed with Anzu not needing to use the G-Bracer and the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle.

 **-Archangel Cerberus Has Arrived!-**

Meanwhile, Go-On Gold and G7 Icarus XYZ continue their fight. Strangely, Goro doesn't even rely with his other forms: PteraDrill and Archangel Armors, as well the New G7 Icarus suit from the Sclash Driver, and is still pushed into a corner by Hiroto.

"What's the matter? Is that the best you can do?!", said Hiroto as he is anything but satisfied with everything Goro has thrown at to him.

(" _I guess it's time for the big guns..._ "), said Goro as he's also keeping something under his sleeve. Then, he proceeds to respond to Hiroto's question, "I'm just getting started.", underneath his suit's helmet. He then proceeds to establish a communication with the Special Reaction Squad's HQ Touto Branch. "Nakajima. Chisato. It's time..."

To which Nakajima replies, " _Already, Goro-chan?! Don't tell me you're excited to test out the Cerberus Unit for the Archangel Armor, didn't you?_ "

"I'm taking it for a test drive. That's for sure. I guess our friend here [Sento] is excited to take a quick look."

" _The Cerberobot Units are en route to your location. ETA, 30 seconds. You better prepare the Kerberos Full Bottle and the Arc-Winger._ ", Chisato instructed.

"Got it."

Meanwhile at the SRS HQ Touto Branch, inside of the control room. Chisato and Nakajima prepared to deploy the Cerberobot Units. The Cerberobot Units are cyber wolves/robotic canines that were created by both Goro, Sento, Nakajima, and Chisato, that serve as the extension upgrade for G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor. The robot canines consists of five robot wolves: Cerberobot Zero-One (black), Zero-Two (red), Zero-Three (green), Zero-Four (blue), and Zero-Five (yellow).

"Chisato-chan, lead the way.", Nakajima instructed.

"Activate interlocks!", Chisato proceeds to turn the interlocks and turn the safety systems off.

"Dynotherms connected! Infracells Up!", Nakajima proclaimed as all five robotic canines are ready to launch.

"Mega-thrusters are go!", Chisato proclaimed once all five Cerberobots are sortied outside of the headquarters.

All five robot canines are launched from different locations within the SRS Headquarters: Cerberobot Zero-One was launched under the statue of a gargoyle. Zero-Two flew out of nowhere coming from an underground volcano. Zero-Three is seen galloping around the forest, Zero-Four emerged from the sea. And Zero-Five suddenly appeared on the ground from a subterranean path. All five cyber wolves unite as they immediately head for Goro.

Returning to Goro and Hiroto's fight, a wolf's howl is heard from a distance, signaling the appearance of the Cerberobot Units. Shadow Winger appeared to Goro's side as the robotic bird informs the presence of the robot canines.

"It's finally time...", said Goro.

" _For what?_ ", asked Shadow Winger.

" **Archangel Cerberus.** ", Goro replied as he pull out the Kerberos Full Bottle and Arc-Winger. It's revealed that with Nakajima, Chisato, and Sento's help before his fight with the Go-On Wings, the Arc-Winger was updated to make it compatible with Kusanagi's Kerberos Full Bottle.

The howl of the cyber wolves also alarmed Sento and everyone in the scene. Since Taki herself witnessed how Goro updated his Arc-Winger with the Kerberos System, she recognized the robot canines.

"Wait, are those robot dogs?", asked Natsu.

"No, they're known as the **Cerberobot Units**. Five robot canines that is supplemental to Goro's Archangel Armor.", Taki answered.

( _*cues:_ _ **Voltron: Legendary Defender Theme Song**_ _*_ )

* _ **Standby! Arc-Winger, Mission Start! Are you Ready?!**_ *

Instead of using the Archangel Full Bottle, Goro uses the Kerberos Full Bottle, all while the Cerberobots and Shadow Winger are standing on his side. The robotic avian then combines with G7 Icarus XYZ's back as its wingpack. Goro then shouts, "Chou Henshin!" to initiate the mode change. He immediately transforms into Archangel Armor, minus the x-shaped visors in the helmet and the chest. Seraphi-Shadow Winger casts off two of it's angelic wings that were once used as defense, leaving with two simple angel wings on his back.

Within moments, G7 Icarus XYZ flew along with the Cerberobot Units into the sky as the robot canines start to transform into armor components for G7 Icarus XYZ. "Form feet and legs!", Goro exclaimed as Cerberobot Zero-Four and Zero Five transform into the leg armor, Zero-Four merges on the right leg, while Zero-Five combines on the left leg. "Form arms, and body!", Zero-Two and Zero-Three transformed into the right and left arm parts, while Zero-One transforms into the body armor, with it's head as the prevalent feature on the chest. The red Cerberobot combines on the right arm, while the green merges on G7 Icarus XYZ's left arm. And lastly, the combination finishes with a wolf-like mask forming at G7 Icarus XYZ's visor. And with Goro ending saying, "And, I'll form the head!"

G7 Icarus XYZ's new form has wolf heads all over his forearms, feet, the chest, and the mask on its visor. It's the closest thing to make him almost identical to the Kerberos Smash. To the shock of Sawatari and Banjou, it makes Goro look like Voltron, as in Lion Voltron, in place of robot lions are robot canines instead.

* _ **Terase yo, El Ragna! G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

The upgraded G7 Icarus XYZ makes a three-point landing with his armor having wolf heads all over his armor.

"That's...", Anzu is surprised at the sight of Goro's new toy.

"It's like GoLion all over again...", said Sawatari, revealing that he once used to watch GoLion.

"GoLion? I thought you said it was Voltron?", Banjou asked skeptically. "I thought GoLion was made Voltron in the west. And-"

"Not now, Banjou!", Sento tells both Sawatari and Banjou to keep quiet.

G7 Icarus XYZ's new form is now christened as **Archangel Cerberus**. Due to the Kerberos Smash being used on the Arc-Winger, it's power is ten times stronger than the original Archangel Armor. In addition, Goro's Hazard Level is raised to a ten fold, as a result, his current Hazard Level is at 80.0.

" **Archangel Cerberus** _sanjou_. (tl., is here)", Goro makes a proclamation of his new form's appearance. Goro continues his fight with Hiroto, and this time he gets the upper hand against the Gold Ranger.

* _ **Mission Five!**_ *

Go-On Gold unleashes a projectile slash attack on G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Cerberus, but it didn't make a dent. It gave Goro enough time to launch all four wolf heads around Hiroto, before the heads return back to sender.

"What incredible power...", Hiroto had no idea that Goro has becoming increasingly stronger not just in the forms he uses, but it's his experiences as a Rider made him reach at level beyond that of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease of all people.

"There's more where they came from!", Goro boasted. " **Form Full Bottle Buster!** "

Instead of the Full Bottle Buster being summoned out of the Build Driver much like with Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank Forms, G7 Icarus XYZ puts his hands together, with the heads of Cerberobot Zero-One and Zero-Two clashing complete with a "ding" sound, and spreads them apart, forming the **Full Bottle Buster** , Kamen Rider Build's signature weapon in his RabbitRabbit and TankTank Forms. It's also revealed that Sento included the Full Bottle Buster on purpose on the Arc-Winger's Kerberos System as a thanks towards Goro for saving him from death during Kusanagi's rampage.

G7 Icarus XYZ and Go-On Gold clash with their blades. And, Goro is able to hold the Full Bottle Buster with one hand despite the heaviness of the weapon. It was thanks to Cerberobot Zero-Two and Zero-Three's improved hydraulics that allowed Goro to effortlessly hold the weapon without causing it to fall by accident.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Just Match desu!**_ *

Having inserted two Full Bottles, G7 Icarus XYZ charges the Full Bottle Buster while in Buster Blade mode, he swings the weapon with all his might at Go-On Gold.

* _ **Just Match Break!**_ *

The impact of the attack was powerful enough to disarm Hiroto of his Rocket Dagger. Goro then adds two more Full Bottles to bring a quick end to the battle.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Pteranodon! Drill! Ultimate Match desu!**_ *

After G7 Icarus XYZ turns the handle back of the Full Bottle Buster back to its Buster Blade Mode, the weapon charges energy and it takes form that of a DNA-shaped blade. G7 Icarus XYZ swings the Full Bottle Buster in a vertical position with all his might at Go-On Gold, the impact of the slash sends a shockwave as well.

* _ **Ultimate Match Break!**_ *

The power of the Full Bottle Buster's blade mode is enough to force Hiroto of his transformation, ultimately leading to his defeat. And the victory now belongs to Anzu and Goro.

" **They did it!** ", Sento, Banjou, Sawatari, and Misora cheered altogether as the Izumi siblings stood triumphantly against two warriors from the Super Sentai side.

* * *

 **-Thank you, Go-On Wings!-**

Miu rushes to see if her big brother is alright. " _Ani_ , are you alright?", asked the younger Sutou sibling.

"I'm fine.", Hiroto calmly replied. It seems that the Wings have found out what made the Izumi siblings so determined to stop the war between the warring Japanese regions. "I guess they were just like those five.", it also doesn't help that Hiroto could compare not only Anzu and Goro, but Sento, Sawatari, and Banjou to (specifically) their fellow Go-Ongers for their similar personality: (Sento to Renn, Banjou to Sousuke and Hant, Sawatari to Gunpei, and the more obvious; Anzu to Miu, and Goro to Hiroto himself).

The two G7 Riders cancel their transformations afterwards. As what the Sutou siblings promised, they rewarded them with the **Go-On Wings** Full Bottle. When they are used on the Sclash Driver, it grants the ability to use of the Wings' weapons, such as the Rocket Dagger. Hiroto and Miu's respective Engine Partners are more welcome to help the Riders if they need to.

"Thanks, you two. It feels like a wake-up call before we continue our mission to put a stop to this ongoing conflict.", Goro expressed his gratitude to the Sutou siblings.

"The same thing with you. It looks like being a Kamen Rider means a lot of dedication for your part.", Hiroto replied.

"Don't give up, you guys. We will always remember you guys. Our Engine Partners are more welcome to help you guys if you needed.", Miu added.

"Thanks again. Hiroto-san, Miu-san.", said Anzu. Everybody waved goodbye to the Go-On Wings as they hop onboard into their respective Engine Partners. And this is the second time that Goro's party and the nascita residents would see the Go-On Wings for the last time.

Anzu and Goro's duel with the Go-On Wings had a relevance to them what it means to be vanguards of justice. In their case, for Goro, he's more willing to reject the norms of the three countries even if it means replacing them with his ethics. And, Anzu is more willing to do the same. Also, it shows that both Izumi siblings will stay true to their conviction not to give up.

* * *

 **-Hold It Right There-**

Meanwhile at nascita.

Apparently, the door was opened, and Sawa made her way into the basement all the way to Sento's computer to steal Build's data in regards with the Full Full RabbitTank Bottle by using her USB flash drive. She just arrived 15 minutes earlier, and she did not realize why the door was open, ditto for the refrigerator leading to the basement of the cafe.

It took 16 minutes for Sawa to complete the copying of data into her USB. She calls on her phone to Chairman Namba Juzaburou of her task.

"Build's power-up item is complete.", she spoke to Namba right on the phone. "I'm bringing you the data now."

" _I see..._ ", Juzaburou's voice replied through Sawa's phone. " _Good work. You need to hurry, Elpis Corporation is on to you._ "

When Juzaburou mentioned that Elpis Corporation are on to her, what Sawa didn't know that the entirety of nascita, the basement itself included have stealth cameras all over the place. These cameras are equipped with optic camouflage to make sure that they can't be seen by the naked eye unless if one has to use night vision goggles. Sawa is not very aware that she is being watched. This explains why Kaguya's secretary have placed stealth cameras around the place to find out who the spy is.

As Sawa tries to make a break for it, she exits the basement. But, once she is about to reach the exit...

"Hold it right there!", it turns out that Kaguya's secretary, Reiji was hiding under the coffee tables all along. He takes out a M9 Beretta and points the gun at her.

"You're-you're with Elpis Corporation?!", Sawa is shocked at the sight of Reiji, who dons his Elpis Corporation uniform.

"My name is Matsushima Reiji, the aide of Elpis Corporation's CEO, Professor Kozuki Kaguya. Takigawa Sawa, I knew it that you've been a spy working for Namba Heavy Industries all this time. You been taking advantage of Kiryu Sento's trust so you could get his data to Namba! Everything that's related to Namba Heavy Industries are my enemies."

"This is all a misunderstanding!", Sawa attempts to deny any of her connection to Namba.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!", Reiji doesn't buy it. "I KNOW everything about YOU, you Namba lapdog! You are a member of the Namba Children, you know it, _I_ know it. Nothing more and nothing less. To think you were just a mere reporter, I wonder how that will turn out."

"I didn't have that intention..."

"I'm saying this for your sake. In fact, Kiryu Sento and the others already knew what you're up to now!", Reiji blackmails Sawa into surrendering or he'll inform Sento and the others on what she's doing. "It's nothing personal. But, in your case, this _is_ personal. I'm asking you politely to surrender and give me that data."

Outside, Samus and Mitsuzane parked the Machine TriHunter across the street, where they see Sawa's car. Within moments, they see Sawa running towards her car as she is being chased by Reiji. Somehow, Sawa escaped and Reiji attempts to stop her. Samus asks Mitsuzane to take Reiji with him, as she gives chase to Sawa.

"I'll go after her.", said the bounty hunter as she floored it after Mitsuzane bails out of the TriHunter.

The young Kureshima then approaches Kaguya's assistant. "What's going on?", he asked.

"She's escaping, wasn't it obvious?!", Reiji is seething, as he's really itching trying to get his hands on Sawa. It seems that Reiji has a prejudiced view towards anyone related to Namba Heavy Industries, which made him even more determined to capture her for Kaguya.

Mitsuzane took out the Rose Attacker Lock Vehicle and he puts on his motorcycle helmet. He asks Reiji to backride with him as they follow where Samus is, who is tailing Sawa. Along the way, Reiji calls his boss, telling her that he almost caught Sawa.

" _Don't panic._ ", Kaguya's voice spoke. " _I'm sending in some reinforcement en route to Touto. We're installing roadblocks in case if she ever reaches Seito. Be careful, it seems Namba is already aware that one of their children is about to be persecuted. I'm counting on you, Reiji._ "

"Hey, can you go even more faster? Namba's goons knew that we're trying to catch that whore!", Reiji said.

"Whoa whoa, watch the potty mouth kid.", said Mitsuzane. "Wait, what was the part that Namba's guys know what you're doing?"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold)  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 80.0

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 61

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Archangel Cerberus being formed from five Cerberobot Units: black (Zero-One), red (Zero-Two), green (Zero-Three), blue (Zero-Four), and yellow (Zero-Five) robotic wolves in terms of design and appearance is a tribute to the Lion Voltron. Since Archangel Cerberus is an extension upgrade for G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor, it turns him into a human-sized Voltron, and simply replacing the robot lions with wolves. Also, the way G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Cerberus summoned the Full Bottle Buster is akin to how Voltron takes out his Blazing Sword.

The idea of Goro getting his own Full Bottle Buster in his Archangel Cerberus mode is a reference to how Genm got to use two of Ex-Aid's weapons: Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Key Slasher (for those who managed to see the Genm vs. Lazer part of Ex-Aid's Another Ending V-Cinema theatrical release).


	125. Episode 125: Good Riddance

**Episode 12** **5: Good Riddance**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is going to be full of car chases, given the fact that Elpis Corporation are attempting to capture Sawa. That means, Sawa becomes the target of three groups who are out to get her - the Space Explorers, Goro's party, and Elpis Corporation. In the latter case, Goro are planning to capture Sawa by helping the Space Explorers before Elpis Corporation does without letting Sento and the other nascita residents know.

I'm taking inspiration of two _Grand Theft Auto_ missions for this chapter: "Cut Throat Business" from _GTA San Andreas_ and "Legal Trouble" from _Grand Theft Auto V_. Both missions involve chasing a target, more particularly in the case of "Legal Trouble", where the bad guys and local authorities protect the intended target the player chases after. Here, Namba Heavy Industries are very aware that one of Juzaburou's students (Sawa) are being tailed on. At the same time three groups are after her; though Samus and the gang, alongside Goro's party are already on their way before Elpis Corporation does. However, Sento and the others are not aware of this in any way.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Chase On the Road** **-**

Samus resumed her pursuit on Sawa, with Mitsuzane had to go on his own and took Reiji, Kaguya's secretary with him. To the young Kureshima's surprise, it seems that Namba found out that Sawa is being followed. He then passes it on to the bounty hunter, he contacts the bounty hunter on his earpiece.

Meanwhile on the Machine TriHunter, Samus gets an incoming transmission from Mitsuzane.

"What is it?", she asked.

" _We got a problem. Namba already found out that we're tailing one of their mooks._ "

As Samus looked on the TriHunter's GPS, she sees unidentified dots coming on Sawa's position. And it is implied to be Namba's escort vehicles were sent out to protect her. But, there is no sign of anything related to Elpis Corporation on the bounty hunter's radar. So, this mission must be executed with caution. More importantly, Sawa must be captured alive.

"I saw it. It seems Namba's been paranoid right now.", Samus replied, she then spreads to her other fellow Space Explorers. "All Space Explorers, this is Samus. Be advised, Namba Heavy Industries has sent escort vehicles to protect the target [Sawa]. Keep in mind, we need the target alive. So, proceed with caution. I repeat, proceed with caution."

The bounty hunter pushes the gas at the TriHunter's maximum speed, avoiding traffic and incoming obstacles along the way.

* * *

 **-Eye in the Sky-**

Meanwhile at the Special Reaction Squad's headquarters in Area M21.

The Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu somehow went to the SRS Headquarters Touto branch. It seems that Goro was informed of Sawa trying to escape, at the same time Namba Heavy Industries sending escort vehicles to protect her. So, by asking permission from Nakajima to borrow attack choppers to provide the Space Explorers some air cover,

Goro and Taki take one of the Little Bird helicopters, while Anzu and Natsu get the other. Both of the choppers they acquired are armed with guns and rockets, which makes it easy to provide air support for Samus and her crew. The fact that Namba is sending their hired guns to protect one of their spies, they're going to need extra firepower.

The Izumi siblings took off in their respective helicopters both of them take to the skies. On Goro's side, Taki co-pilots his chopper, while Natsu does with Anzu's chopper.

" _Hey, I was wondering... Did the guys at the cafe know that we're tailing that reporter?_ ", asked Natsu.

"Actually, the Space Explorers proposed this one to me: while they were tailing Takigawa Sawa and planning to capture her. We're trying to make sure Sento and the others _don't_ find out about this.", Goro insists that he has to keep Sento about everything related to the Sawa capture operation in the dark.

More importantly, Namba and Elpis Corporation are competing for the control of Pandora's Box. At this point, two mega corporations are in an arms race who gets to the box. The chances for Kaguya to capture Sawa is to extract information from the latter about the box itself and everything else related to Sento's research.

Once the choppers are on the city, the siblings track Namba's escort vehicles. Goro and Anzu shot down enemy vehicles with guns and rockets all while trying to avoid causing any civilian casualties. But, their main priority is to capture Sawa, and killing her means mission failure.

"Mow down any enemy vehicle you see.", Goro instructed.

" _Got it._ ", Anzu replied from the other chopper.

Meanwhile, as Sawa is driving safely en route to the Sky Road, she looked at the rear view mirror; a yellow car has been following her lately. It means, Sawa knew that somebody has been tailing her. Instead of trying to drive her way into the Sky Road, she took a U-turn and returned back to the city.

Inside of the Machine TriHunter, Samus is shocked the moment Sawa found out that she is being followed. "She's been spooked!", she grumbled. As Samus resumed her pursuit, she proceeds to contact her teammates. "Alright, team. It seems she knew that we're on to her. Proceed with caution. Remember, we want her alive."

" _Alright._ ", Mitsuzane's voice is heard.

" _Oh yeah. Let's do this, bitches!_ ", Go said enthusiastically.

" _Understood._ ", said Makoto. Before Samus ends the transmission and moved on to pursue the target.

In the skies, the Izumi siblings proceed with their clean sweeping of enemy escort vehicles. More of Namba's vehicles are approaching from the north attempting to protect Sawa, and more at the eastern terminus. So, Goro took the east side, while Anzu took the north side. Goro made use of the chopper's vulcan guns to shoot down the enemy vehicles attempting to shoot her down out of the sky. But, she makes use of the rockets on one of the SUVs armed with a .50 cal machine gun.

"Pests!", Anzu shouted when one of the gunners pulled out an RPG and dodges the rocket fire.

Just as things get a bit hairy for Anzu as she is avoiding enemy RPG fire, the Booster Ride Crosser, piloted by Kamen Rider Mach arrived on the scene. With the help of the Ride Boosters combined into Mach's Ride Crosser, a vehicle combined from Mach's own Ride Macher and Chaser's Ride Chaser. Mach pulls out some covering fire for Anzu.

"It's one of the Space Explorers!", said Anzu.

" _Need a hand, missy?_ ", Go said from the inside of the Ride Crosser. " _Let's get things straight up before she's gonna ditch!_ "

"I'm in.", Anzu nods.

As Anzu is doing whatever she can to keep Namba's escort vehicles from reaching Sawa, at the same time avoiding any civilian casualties. Go uses the Ride Booster's turbines to blow away the SUVs.

"That'll blow their asses off.", said Anzu.

 **-Wrong Side of the Road-**

Goro's chopper manages to keep an eye for Samus's Machine TriHunter chasing Sawa. On Sawa's viewpoint, she starts panicking as she sees a helicopter chasing her from above. The reporter drove at the wrong side of the road to avoid her pursuers, much to the chagrin of ongoing motorists, as if this was a police chase gone horribly wrong.

"She's driving the wrong way...", Taki looked at the other lane where Sawa took left, and the reporter almost ran into an oncoming truck.

Everybody needs to be caution with this capture mission as they could not risk Sawa putting herself into mortal danger as well as other motorists on the lanes. That said, Goro decided to take matters into his own hands before things could go ugly. He asked Taki to take the controls as he's going to stop Sawa himself. "Take the wheel. I'll go stop her.", said Goro.

And Taki replied, "Leave it to me." Despite not being familiar how to pilot flying machines with rotors, Taki had no other choice. And, for someone who was able to pilot a helicopter for the first time, she keeps her balanced altitude. Anzu catches up with Goro's helicopter, and she is surprised to see Taki piloting the chopper. Regardless, Anzu asks Taki to follow her lead so the kunoichi can be able to fly safely.

* _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

Goro bails out of the chopper, now transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor and Seraphi-Shadow Winger combines into him. He then takes out the Kerberos Full Bottle and asks Nakajima and Chisato to launch the Cerberobot Units.

" _Roger that, Goro-chan. The Cerberobot Units are en route to your location._ ", said Nakajima.

At the SRS Headquarters, Nakajima and Chisato sortied all five robot canines to support Goro.

"Activate interlocks!", Chisato proceeds to turn the interlocks and turn the safety systems off.

"Dynotherms connected! Infracells Up!", Nakajima proclaimed as all five robotic canines are ready to launch.

"Mega-thrusters are go!", Chisato proclaimed once all five Cerberobots are sortied outside of the headquarters.

All five robot canines are launched from different locations within the SRS Headquarters: Cerberobot Zero-One was launched under the statue of a gargoyle. Zero-Two flew out of nowhere coming from an underground volcano. Zero-Three is seen galloping around the forest, Zero-Four emerged from the sea. And Zero-Five suddenly appeared on the ground from a subterranean path. All five cyber wolves unite as they immediately head for Goro.

Goro then removes the Archangel Full Bottle from the Arc-Winger to make way for the Kerberos Full Bottle. He ejects and inserts Arc-Winger again on the Build Driver an he once again turned the crank of the Driver to trigger the transformation into Archangel Cerberus.

The five cyber wolves flew on Goro's side as they prepare to combine with him.

G7 Icarus XYZ flew along with the Cerberobot Units into the sky as the robot canines start to transform into armor components for G7 Icarus XYZ. "Form feet and legs!", Goro exclaimed as Cerberobot Zero-Four and Zero Five transform into the leg armor, Zero-Four merges on the right leg, while Zero-Five combines on the left leg. "Form arms, and body!", Zero-Two and Zero-Three transformed into the right and left arm parts, while Zero-One transforms into the body armor, with it's head as the prevalent feature on the chest. The red Cerberobot combines on the right arm, while the green merges on G7 Icarus XYZ's left arm. And lastly, the combination finishes with a wolf-like mask forming at G7 Icarus XYZ's visor. And with Goro ending saying, "And, I'll form the head!"

G7 Icarus XYZ's new form has wolf heads all over his forearms, feet, the chest, and the mask on its visor. It's the closest thing to make him almost identical to the Kerberos Smash. Completely evolving his Archangel Armor into Archangel Cerberus.

" **Form Full Bottle Buster!** ", Goro shouted as he prepares to summon his weapon.

G7 Icarus XYZ puts his hands together, with the heads of Cerberobot Zero-One and Zero-Two clashing complete with a "ding" sound, and spreads them apart, forming the Full Bottle Buster, Kamen Rider Build's signature weapon in his RabbitRabbit and TankTank Forms. Goro pulls the handle of the Full Bottle Buster down, turning it into its pump-action shotgun-like Buster Cannon mode.

* _ **Castle! Fukurou! Kuwagata! Miracle Match desu!**_ *

By pulling out the Hokuto Three Crows' respective Full Bottles, G7 Icarus XYZ slots the three bottles into the Full Bottle Buster, and the tip of the weapon's barrel started charging a ball of red, blue, and yellow energy.

* _ **Miracle Match Break!**_ *

Namba's escort vehicles are approaching to protect Sawa. Goro stops them on their tracks by firing the multicolored energy ball from Full Bottle Buster, destroying the last remaining escort vehicles.

As Sawa is about to return to the lane, she's shocked when G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Cerberus is also chasing her. It's apparent that Anzu and Goro already suspected her for being a spy for Namba. Goro is reminded by Taki and Anzu not to kill Sawa. In order to make sure Sawa stops, Goro takes out the Go-On Wings' Rocket Dagger. Since whoever is holding any of the Go-On Wings' respective Full Bottles even without using the Sclash Driver, they can summon either the Rocket Daggers, the Wings' Engine Casts, or their Wing Triggers. G7 Icarus XYZ presses all three switches of the Rocket Dagger. While still in the air, Goro holds the dagger while waiting for the correct timing to throw the weapon.

Once he's cleared to go, he throws the weapon...

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

With the Rocket Dagger thrown, the dagger acts like laser guided missile as it hits on the wheel on Sawa's car, causing the tire to pop, and the rims starting to ignite sparks while the car is running. At the same time, Sawa loses control of her steering and is about to crash on a nearby tree.

* * *

 **-We Know Everything About You-**

Five minutes later, Sawa somehow survived the crash not because she was wearing seatbelts. The impact of the crash caused the airbag to pop and she is able to sustain minor injuries. She opens the door of her car, as she tries to run off from her pursuers. Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ (in Archangel Cerberus) and G7 Type-S corner her, and tries to escape them. All six Space Explorers in their Rider forms - Huntress, Necrom, Specter, Mach, Ryugen, and Mage surrounded her. There is no escape for Sawa.

"What is going on? Why are you guys tailing me?", asked Sawa.

The Izumi siblings begin to ask serious questions about her. Anzu starts first, she already knows what Sawa really is: a member of the Namba Children.

"We know all everything about you, Takigawa Sawa.", said Anzu. "To think that you are still working with Namba Heavy Industries make me want to think I should have left you on the prison cell in the [Kamui Tribe] mothership. You've been lying to us and to Sento all along."

"You said that you lost your dad in the gas explosion in one of Namba's research labs.", Goro added. "I looked into the list of the victims of that incident, there was no one named Takigawa on the list of those victims. You've been covering that to regain trust from Sento. Sento, Banjou, and even Sawatari of all people might be gullible about you. You cannot fool me nor my sister Anzu. We were on to you after we rescued you from the alien mothership. This is when I found out from that guy [Reiji] from Elpis Corporation that you are one of the Namba Children."

Surrounded and with nothing left else to hide, Sawa takes out an unpurified Full Bottle containing Nebula Gas in an attempt to kill herself rather than being taken prisoner by the Space Explorers. Anzu takes out her Twin Breaker in Beam Mode with lightning-fast reflex and shoot the Full Bottle out of Sawa's hands. Anzu's ability to do quick draw her weapon is inherited from her brother Goro, who is very proficient in drawing out his weapon in split seconds. Goro's time of quick-draw is at 0.5 seconds, while Anzu, as demonstrated on how she used her Twin Breaker to disarm Sawa of the impure Full Bottle is 0.4 seconds, beating his brother's record.

"That's a nice quickdraw!", Samus commended. "Takigawa Sawa, you're coming with us-"

Just before the Space Explorers could get the chance of succeeding their mission. Reiji arrives on the scene and got off the Rose Attacker used by Ryugen.

"You...Namba scumbag!", shouted Reiji as he leaps and hits Sawa with a punch to the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!", Goro shouted when Kaguya's secretary goes amok and proceeds to deal a no-holds barred beatdown on the spy.

Reiji unleashes hell on a defenseless Sawa, it's because she is a spy working with Namba Heavy Industries. It shows that not only he has a prejudiced view towards anyone connected to Namba, he's more willing to kill them without second thought. But, since Elpis Corporation is going to capture Sawa, Reiji decides to make sure Sawa doesn't stand up.

"Anyone who is connected with Namba are my enemies, and I will show no mercy to those who disturb Elpis Corporation's objectives!", Reiji shouted as he continues to beat Sawa down. "Whore! Scum! Outcast! You warmongers deserve death!"

Goro, Mitsuzane, Samus, and Makoto try to get Reiji separated from Sawa.

"Are you insane?! She's a woman!", Makoto tries to reason with Reiji.

" **SHUT UP!** ", the 18-year old aide defiantly broke free from the four. "Someone like you [Sawa] have no right to exist! You lowest of the low! People like you have no place in this world! You will suffer! You will pay dearly for all you did!"

Reiji ruthlessly continues punishing Sawa to the point she is unable to stand. Moments later, Elpis Corporation's armored vehicles, along with Kaguya's personal car arrived. The mega corporation's army come to retrieve their target, Kaguya leaves the car and tells her aide to stop.

"Reiji, that's enough.", Kaguya tries to calm her right-hand man down. "We want her alive, remember?" Reiji calmed down after that, and she bowed politely to Samus and her crew and the Izumi siblings. "Forgive me for Reiji's behavior. He really despises anything related to Namba Heavy Industries with passion for some reason. But, we will be taking Takigawa Sawa for now. It is under my jurisdiction, as the CEO of Elpis Corporation to capture those connected with Namba to suppress these acts of aggression. You all know that Namba is planning to use Pandora's Box to turn Japan into a global superpower. And we don't want that to happen. She will be under our custody. Does Kiryu Sento know about this?"

"No. We had to keep all of this in the dark.", Goro said, as he knows that he's making sure Sento and the others doesn't know about this.

"That's fine.", Kaguya replied positively. Then, she then informs to them about Seito's occupying forces remaining in Hokuto. "So far, we still have our hands with the situation in Seito full. At this moment, we could not get to Hokuto and suppress their remaining forces. I'm entrusting you to liberate Hokuto. For now, you need to keep quiet about taking this woman under our custody from Kiryu Sento."

"We will.", said Goro. As Sawa's treachery was the last straw for him to sell her out to Elpis Corporation.

As Sawa is being taken to one of Elpis Corporation's armored vehicles, Anzu and Goro mockingly waved goodbye at her. Showing that they could care less about her anymore.

"Wait, let me go. Please!", Sawa tries to ask her captors to stop, but to no avail as she is being sent to the van. "Izumi-san, please. Tell Sento-kun that I'm sorry!"

Goro doesn't buy it, showing that he's becoming indifferent towards Sawa because of her recent actions. As Sawa is being put into the van, all of Elpis's vehicles disperse. Reiji boarded on his boss's car as they leave.

"Good riddance.", Anzu expresses the same thing as with her brother; she doesn't care about what's going to happen to Sawa anymore.

"Man, that's too harsh.", Go is really unnerved of the Izumi siblings' apathy towards Sawa.

"She might have fooled Sento and anyone else. But, as long as I'm around. I'm not going to sit down and do nothing.", Goro added. And, at the same time, he retrieved Sawa's USB containing Sento's stolen data; making sure that his works are safe.

With Sawa under the custody of Elpis Corporation Sento and the others remained unaware of her whereabouts right now. In fact, the Space Explorers and the Izumi siblings find this as a form of "good riddance", more particularly to Anzu and Goro's case. Seeing Sawa being captured by Kaguya sees that they don't care about her anymore.

Elsewhere from a distance, Blood Stalk oversees the situation. And whatever Kaguya is going to do with Sawa afterwards, he does not like to look of this...

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 80.0

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 61

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Aside from Kaguya, Anzu is revealed to be the second to suspect of Sawa's actions. She is already aware of her behind Sento's back, so she passed it to Goro, making him the third person to suspect her. In episode 26, Sento suspects

Reiji's prejudiced view towards anyone linked to Namba Heavy Industries, Namba Children in particular sounds like a reference to _Cross Ange_ where the Norma were subjected to bigotry by the Mana people. In Reiji's eyes, he's similar between Ange's sister Sylvia and Salamandinay, while Sawa is similar to a Norma.

The fact that Reiji is also similar to Go when it comes to his prejudiced hatred towards Roidmudes, he takes his hatred towards Namba to extremes to the point he's more willing to kill Sawa without second thought.

Reiji is the second person to hurt a woman in the story, and it's his first time in doing so. While Goro was the first offender of this, he does this towards Togami after she was revealed to be the Paragon and Misora when he was feigning his betrayal against Sento.

Anzu is also revealed to have inherited Goro's quick-draw proficiency. Goro's (and later, Anzu) ability to quick-draw their guns at a lightning-fast reflex is a something that no other Kamen Rider up to date in canon have executed this feat before.


	126. Episode 126: Conscience

**Episode 126: Conscience**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Sorry I had to publish this early because our DSL modem is busted and I really had to frequent on internet cafes just to publish this chapter. So, bear with me at this moment.

My thoughts with Build's latest episode is that turns out that Sawa was actually good all along. She actually gave the RabbitRabbit data to Namba, so once Rogue gains the upper hand, Sento immediately switches to TankTank. And the ending of the episode is bittersweet, as Namba takes over the stage as the villain by having Mido killed thanks to Stalk, and had his face changed into that of the latter. Due to the story moving a different direction than the canon, Mido is already dead thanks to Kaguya, so Namba remains in his elderly self throughout the story. At the same time, Stalk is concerned whether to have Namba continue with his plan or staying away with Kaguya getting in the way.

This chapter is going to deal with Goro regretting of failing to capture Sawa for the Space Explorers and ended up with her being a prisoner to Elpis Corporation. As Destonus pointed out in his review, Goro and Anzu callously saying that they no longer care about what's going to happen to Sawa anymore will eventually bite them in the rear. And, even though Goro became a jerkass lately, that doesn't mean he lost his conscience. It will show that he's also carrying the same burden as Sento, all the while he hid his pain by just being a jerk, much like with Taiga and Hiiro when their pasts are concerned.

For those who missed Shingetsu, it's about time I'm going to tease you guys his new form: **Shingetsu Orochi**. Shingetsu uses the Orochi Full Bottle to transform into his evolved Demon Form. As Shingetsu Orochi, he gets eight snake-like tails, referencing the mythical **Yamata-no-Orochi**. I think it's time that Goro and Shingetsu will settle things since the previous 60+ chapters they last fought.

This along with the next chapter will not only begin the mission to liberate Hokuto, but the first part where Goro and Shingetsu will settle things once and for all, that will decide on how will Shingetsu co-exist with humans or not.

Also, this chapter has a subplot scene that contains nudity, graphic violence, and worst of all, rape. So, read at your own discretion. The scene can be skipped if you guys find it too uncomfortable to read.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Sawa's Been Captured-**

The next day, Sento was called by Soichi and the latter informed him that Sawa was captured by Elpis Corporation. Goro's party and the Space Explorers were unable to do a thing since they also planned to capture her. Because, Elpis Corporation has the power to capture anyone who is linked to Namba and labeled them as aggressors and disturbance to Elpis' objectives.

When Goro and his party arrived in the cafe, the first thing Sento says to him is, "Master just called...is it true that Sawa-san has been captured?"

Goro is everything full mixed emotions. As if he could not spit out everything just happened.

"I'm sorry, Sento. We had to hide it from you...", Goro said in a seemingly depressed tone. "We and the Space Explorers also tried our best trying to take Sawa into their custody, but Elpis Corporation had their way. They already knew that she's one of the Namba Children."

Sento himself already knew that Sawa is indeed one of the Namba Children and did lied to him and everyone all along. But the question is, why would Elpis Corporation persecute those connected to Namba Heavy Industries? The fact that Kaguya's secretary, Reiji also had a prejudiced hostility towards anyone who is connected to Namba, not to the extent of Anzu's hatred towards Faust.

"Izumi-san...please don't tell me this isn't true...", Sento tries to insist that Sawa isn't captured by Kaguya. "I need to ask Kaguya-san."

"It's pointless. Kozuki Kaguya has the power to arrest those she deemed as "war criminals" who are responsible for this war. Anyone who's linked with Namba Heavy Industries aren't safe either.", Goro callously tells Sento that saving Sawa is pointless as Kaguya has the jurisdiction to persecute anyone linked with Namba. "In fact, Takigawa Sawa had it coming ever since she's been working as a spy for those Namba scumbags."

When Goro outright expresses apathy to Sawa really had Sento, Banjou, Sawatari, and Misora appalled. To the point Misora even compares Goro to her father, Soichi. While Soichi is a cheerful guy for a villain

"Damn, that's harsh.", Sawatari said.

"How could you say that?!", Misora calls out Goro for being unsympathetic. "Just because she was one of the Namba Children, are _you_ really fine treating her like an outcast?!"

"Yeah, Izumi-san? Are you really okay seeing even the Namba Children, or anything related to Namba Heavy Industries as outcasts?!", Sento even brings out that Goro's hostility towards anything related to Namba with discrimination. In fact, much like with Reiji's discriminatory view with the said company, Goro's hatred towards said company is exactly the same thing with him.

But, Goro insists that it's different than discrimination. Having Sawa be a prisoner under Elpis Corporation's custody is to make sure to end Namba's meddling with the three Japanese governments. Afterwards, Goro walked out of the cafe in disappointment, Anzu tries to stop him. But, he ignores her at the moment.

"Goro, wait!", said Anzu. But, Goro just walked away. Then she turned around and told everyone, "Actually, I felt the same way Goro about what happened to Sawa-san. I'm going to care less of what's going to happen to her anymore. But, I relented on what I said..."

"What did you mean?", asked Banjou.

Anzu recalled when she and Goro outright said about that they don't care what happens to Sawa anymore. But, Anzu relented, knowing that if she had said something like that. People around her might stop caring about her. Lately, Goro often showcases his antisocial and spiteful personality against anyone he doesn't like, which causes problems to anyone around him; such as manipulating Kusanagi into killing Gentoku almost got Sento killed and mocking at Sawa when she is captured by Elpis Corporation.

In short, Goro antisocial behavior and tendencies to do acts that are morally questionable at best is merely a coping mechanism to his true personality: it also doesn't help that he and Sento carry the burden of trying to end the war and it still shows that they are both alike. Goro didn't want himself to end up like what Sento is now; Sento has been pushed quite too far by the villains, to the point he nearly exhausted himself from countless of battles, and almost died hadn't Goro saved his butt. Granted, while Sento might be soft for his own good. Goro lacks any mercy that Sento has towards his enemies, and is desperate to put them down with no hesitation. Anzu also points out that Goro has one major weakness: it's not his ego, nor his paranoia, it's his **shortsightedness**.

"Goro tends to rush things which sometimes cause problems for anyone around him. Something that Taki-neesama pointed out to me.", Anzu said. "At the same time, Goro's antisocial and cynical behavior lately was a coping mechanism to what he is now. Deep inside, Goro is also suffering from all the pain he endured, as if the burden he's carrying is too much for him. Ironically, you [Sento] and Goro are like that. But unlike you Sento, Goro isn't too merciful to his enemies and could care less about them."

"So, that's what he's been up to lately.", Sawatari replied, he, too, is concerned with Goro's well-being. "He's been doing so many F'd up things as an excuse to cover his pain."

What Anzu is telling to the nascita residents about Goro's behavior is that the latter starts to question his purpose as a Kamen Rider. Goro blamed himself for nearly sending Sento to his death, asking himself about his right as a Kamen Rider. Despite all of the morally-dubious things Goro has ever done, Anzu assures that Goro is still has a heart of gold, it was thanks to him, she finally found a place in redemption and self-change.

"Maybe, he's [Goro] more upset everything what's happening lately more than I am.", Sento starts to become worried of Goro, it also doesn't help that they are quite alike in every way. "For some reason, he's also afraid of losing those important to him after seeing Kazumi's friends died. You, Taki, and Natsu are the people who care deeply for him."

* * *

 **-I Was Never a Hero to Begin With-**

Elsewhere in the outside of the waterfall cave. Goro spends most of the time throwing rocks at the lake. Underneath his callously ranting about caring less of Sawa's well-being is that Goro also relented of what he said earlier. In reality, he also bore the failure of stopping Elpis Corporation from getting their hands on Sawa.

Goro has been reflecting over his own shortsightedness lately, but he could not spit out to Sento and the others of how he currently felt right now. His antisocial and spiteful behavior was used to hide the insecure man that he is now. At the same time, Goro has been questioning himself as a person and his worth and right as a Kamen Rider.

" _How could you say that?! Just because she [Sawa] was one of the Namba Children, are you really fine treating her like an outcast?!"_

" _Yeah, Izumi-san? Are you really okay seeing even the Namba Children, or anything related to Namba Heavy Industries as outcasts?!_ "

After that, Goro attempts to throw one of his own Full Bottles (the Crow and Stealth Bottles) onto the water. However, he stopped and relented. Not only that act is idiotic, but it gives Goro the question why these bottles are bonded to him and why would he throw away that made him into the person he is now.

" _Wow, they're amazing! I can't believe you work on these stuff, Izumi-san!"_

That's when recalling the second time he met Sento when he visited Shouya City made him think that the two Full Bottles are important to him.

Moments later, Taki finds Goro on the lake next to the cave itself. The ninja seems to be worried about him as well, considering that she was also unnerved with him saying about he could care less about Sawa anymore.

"Throwing away those two things won't do any good.", the ninja said. "Let me guess, you've been loathing yourself over failing to capture Takigawa Sawa and Elpis Corporation had its way."

"Wasn't it obvious?", he sighed.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you like this. Or rather, you are feeling the same way as Kiryu Sento when it comes to shouldering the burden regarding this war."

Goro couldn't deny about the reason why he acts so unpleasant lately to hide from the others about his feelings of the ongoing war. Due to the fact that he is just like Sento, shouldering the burden of desperately trying to stop the war. Also, he somehow felt remorse of what he just said towards Sawa, but he couldn't also spit out to Sento and the others either.

"To be honest, I was never a hero to begin with... I'm only fighting for the good cause. I've done so many unscrupulous things out of necessity as a means to put an end to this pointless bloodshed. It's like going through so many sleepless nights, going through so many things unprepared.", an emotional Goro revealed everything how he felt right now. "I suffered so many nightmares at night after one fight after another, and I tend to think next is putting everyone I care at mortal danger. It's not for Sento's sake, not mine, nor yours either. I'm _really_ scared of people dying, Taki. The fact that this war has becoming harsh for some. I always say to myself that this has becoming too much. I get so scared sometimes that I could barely endure it."

"Goro..."

"This is all my fault...I unintentionally led Sento to his supposed death, and I'm unable to do anything when Elpis Corporation had to take Takigawa Sawa into their custody."

Taki understood Goro's weakness, and the latter admits that he's wrong in whatever he did lately. However, in order to keep Goro's determination going, the ninja has to snap him out of his funk the only way she knew how: slugging him right into the face instead of a slap.

"Goro, pull yourself together.", said Taki before hugging him. "I know what it's like to bear the pain of this war. Remember that you don't have to take it upon yourself. Your sister felt the same way and she wants to put an end to this war We're all in this together, remember that your true purpose in life is not just being a Kamen Rider, but to create a path for the future."

"Man, what was I thinking...?", said Goro in a bitterly jovial tone. "This is the first time that you'd say something to me. If I couldn't get my act together, who will? Sento, Banjou, nor Sawatari had never done that to me. And you were able to do that."

Goro has ever done trying to snap anyone back to their senses when in doubt, more likely he's done that to Sento before. In Goro's case, Taki was the only one who is able to get Goro's act together. The fact that the ninja, an honorable and ethical example, serving as a moral compass to Goro, to which Goro becomes one to his sister, Anzu. Making Taki, by proxy as the moral compass to both siblings.

Taki is more willing to accept Goro for what he is, regardless of superficial pride and bravado, and moments of being a jerk. Also, Taki reminds him that Goro is not fighting alone, and for as long as he has his companions on his side, they will shoulder his burden together.

* * *

 **-I'll Purify You-**

( _ **NOTE:**_ _Due to the disturbing nature of the scene in this part, you can skip this._ )

Meanwhile in Elpis Corporation's HQ Seito Branch. In the basement of the headquarters, there is also a prison center that houses those who are subjected to persecution; as in those who are convicted with war crimes, aggressors who are involved in instigating the war, and crimes of sabotaging peace.

Kusanagi, the former Kerberos Smash woke up inside his cell. He didn't know that what is the point keeping him a prisoner if he had chose to die in the first place. Since this is his ex-wife, Kaguya's doing, he already know what Kaguya is planning to do next. And yet, Kusanagi could barely move a muscle, as if he wished to die so early.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Blumenkranz (Instrumental version)**_ _" OST from Kill la Kill_ *)

Also, beyond the prison center is an interrogation room. Sawa was chained inside in a cage, stripped naked, and has put into a lie detector while being bound to a chain. She woke up noticing she is stripped off of her clothes when she was sent into her cage.

Moments later, Elpis Corporation CEO, Kozuki Kaguya makes her presence known before Sawa. Kaguya has the appearance and genius of a scientist, with a personality of a queen and ambitions of a god.

"Welcome to Elpis Corporation.", Kaguya politely greets Sawa.

"What is this? Why am I naked?!", Sawa struggles to get out of the chains, but to no avail.

"Ms. Takigawa, the reason why I wanted you here is that I want to know _everything_ what you have with Kiryu Sento.", Kaguya continued. "Or, rather… The man who is once known as the Devil's Scientist, Katsuragi Takumi."

To Sawa's shock, it's also revealed that Kaguya already knows that Sento is Katsuragi. Not to mention, Katsuragi was a former friend of Kaguya. The reason why Elpis Corporation wanted to capture her is to extract information out of Sawa in regards to Sento and the bracelet on Misora's hands. All of those are the key for Kaguya to get to Pandora's Box.

Kaguya locks the cage, all while she proceeds to do something quite disturbing towards Sawa: she proceeds to touch, fondle and spanking her.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Not there!", Sawa screamed all while Kaguya forces her hand into Sawa's private parts.

Painfully moaning while Kaguya takes her time to sexually violate her prisoner, Sawa finds herself in a hopeless situation that could send her into despair. Kaguya proceeds to press her fingers into Sawa's womanhood, at the same time spanking on her rear.

It's also made clear that Kaguya's polite, charismatic and sympathetic personality is just to mask her true nature: Kaguya is a depraved woman who has no qualms dominating others until she breaks their spirit. And sexually assaulting Sawa proves that she's going to go far not only to spite Sento, but to make sure that no one will stand in her way in claiming Pandora's Box as her own.

"Before we begin this interrogation, let's have a good time of our lives.", said Kaguya while she continues playing on Sawa's body. "Now, sit back and relax. And I'll purify you."

"No, stop!", the reporter pathetically begs to Kaguya to stop, only to fall on deaf ears. At the same time, moaning as she is being fondled and fingered on.

"I can't hear you. I guess you're enjoying this, didn't you? Kyahahaha!"

"Stop! If you keep doing that, I'm going to…Kyaaah!"

After putting her fingers in and out of Sawa's private part, she shuddered in orgasm. Juices inside her just gushed out of her womanhood.

"Oh, look at that! You're really enjoying it. You're really are a filthy little wench! Hyahahahahaha!", Kaguya relishes her sadistic joy in dominating Sawa.

Back in Kusanagi's cell, he hears Sawa moaning from all the way on the interrogation room. It's more likely Kaguya is sexually assaulting her prisoner before she could proceed to torture her. Kusanagi had flashbacks of his daughter with Kaguya. Before she was caught in the act by Katsuragi for experimenting on their child with Nebula Gas, Kaguya engaged in statutory rape on their own daughter.

"Kaguya…you witch!", Kusanagi quietly curses at Kaguya, yet he is unable to do anything while Sawa is being sexually violated by the latter not because he's completely locked up.

Whatever Kaguya is going to do at Sawa next is going to get even more ugly aside from interrogating her to get information about Sento and anything related to Pandora's Box. The Elpis Corporation CEO takes her time to make Sawa enjoy herself, as in she is about to be deflowered. In short, Kaguya is going to have Sawa subjected into a 24/7 marathon of torture and rape.

* * *

 **-I'm sorry, Everyone-**

Back in nascita, Goro and Taki returned, Anzu is surprised to see her younger brother alright.

"Jeez, man. You had us worried.", said Sawatari.

Goro is not in the mood to make a joke. He immediately expressed his remorse for his callously ranting about not caring about anymore, saying that he simply went overboard.

"I'm sorry, guys. I went overboard in what I do and what I say.", said Goro. "I tend to rush things and I ended up messing up."

The younger Izumi admits to all his wrongs from having Gentoku killed by manipulating Kusanagi's desire to get revenge up to callously expressing apathy to Sawa when she is captured by Elpis Corporation. Nevertheless, Sento and the others forgive him. In fact, Goro is only human; he's never perfect to begin with. Deep down, he is always fighting for what's right.

"We forgive you.", said Sento. "Anzu told me everything what you're feeling right now. Don't take it upon yourself as much as I do. We're going to put an end to this war together."

With everything has come together, the Space Explorers – consisting of Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, and Mayu arrived at the café. The four informed the nascita residents that with Seito seemingly trying to replenish their troops, it seems that Samus and her crew will go to liberate Hokuto.

"Wait, you guys are going to liberate Hokuto?", asked Sawatari.

"We're going to do whatever we can to end this war like most of you are right now.", the bounty hunter replied. "We will rally all of Hokuto's citizens to form a resistance to suppress Seito's aggression."

Samus plans to rally some citizens in Hokuto to form a resistance against Seito's forces, as in teaching people with guerilla tactics. So, once they get to Hokuto, they will be in for some enemy resistance. It's not going to be six Kamen Riders from Samus's side to get the job done, the Izumi siblings, as well as Taki and Natsu will be there to make it happen.

"I think it's time we take the fight to Seito in Hokuto. We're going to free everyone else there, including your workers' families, Sawatari.", said Goro.

Sawatari, however, decides to stay in Touto at this moment while he's going to help Sento and Banjou defend Touto from Seito (and by proxy, Namba's) military force. So, he decides to leave everything to Goro.

"Goro-chan, I'm counting on you to save Hokuto in my place.", Sawatari taps Goro in the shoulders.

"I will. But first, I have some important things to settle with a certain someone.", Goro replied.

It's also revealed that Goro has something to settle with Shingetsu. The last time Goro fought Shingetsu was the proof that he sees him as a rival and the latter seeing Goro as his worthy opponent. That being said, Goro takes his leave to settle things with his alien demon of an archrival.

* * *

 **-Enter Shingetsu-Orochi-**

Later that night…

Goro finally encountered his long rival in the docks. Shingetsu was all by himself, still sporting his Prime Minister's uniform. He knew that Goro would come this far, and the reason he came is to settle what they started.

"So, you've come all the way here by yourself.", Shingetsu said.

To which Goro replies, "Yeah. I've waited a long time for this.", confidently ready to face Shingetsu in his strongest. "It's been a while you've been sitting down and took over Himuro Taizan's place as Touto's Prime Minister. Who would've thought you've been doing a good job protecting Touto with him and his son dead."

While Shingetsu spend most of his time leading Touto during the war against Hokuto and Seito, deep down, he learns that humans have becoming greedy for power, especially from that of Pandora's Box. But, unlike everyone else from Sento to Goro, there are some who find strength in their own power.

"To me, humanity has becoming a lost cause because of this war. If you prove that humans still have hope for redemption, it's time we settle this, mano-e-mano!"

"Humanity still has a chance for redemption. And, I'll prove it to you straight to your face!"

Goro put on his Build Driver, as Shingetsu was about to transform into his demon form. He took out a Faust-esque Full Bottle with a letter "O" on the Shielding Cap, it depicts a eight-headed creature on the bottle. The bottle is known as the **Orochi Full Bottle**.

"Now, let me show you the labors of my newfound power!", Shingetsu twists the cap of the Full Bottle, and flashes it upwards. The essence of the Full Bottle envelops Shingetsu as he transforms into his Demon Form, at the same time his Demon Form is given a more exaggerated and serpentine/draconic appearance; and he sports eight tails that are all snakes. His new Demon Form is christened as **Shingetsu-Orochi**. "Behold my ultimate form, **Shingetsu-Orochi!** You will grovel before my might!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ** _*Organic:_** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ** _*Inorganic:_** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ** _*Other:_** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ** _*Organic:_** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ** _*Inorganic:_** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* ** _Other:_** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:** **  
** ** _*Inorganic:_** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:** **  
** ** _*Inorganic:_** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:** **  
** ** _*Inorganic:_** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ** _*Organic:_** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ** _*Inorganic:_** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z** **  
** ** _*Organic:_** Dragon  
 ** _*Inorganic:_** Lock  
 ** _*Other:_** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ** _*Inorganic:_** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ** _*Organic:_** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ** _*Inorganic:_** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ** _*Other:_** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ** _*Organic:_** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 ** _*Inorganic:_** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 ** _*Other:_** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ** _*Organic:_** N/A  
 ** _*Inorganic:_** N/A  
 ** _*Other:_** N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 80.0

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 59

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

It's revealed that Goro's unpleasant behavior and past actions were a coping mechanism to hide the pain he suffered throughout the ensuing war, and carrying the same burden as Sento the point it pains him the most. This self-deprecation reflects that Goro's being shortsighted

For those who read the skippable scene, this is not the first time that rape has been seen in a Kamen Rider media, the infamous Kamen Rider Faiz Seiden: Deformed Flowers novel written by Toshiki Inoue already had featured the dark subject matter of rape in that book: in which Kusaka of all people rapes Mari out of his mutual obsession towards her, to the point Kiba/Horse Orphenoch is disgusted of him and had to dismember him from limb from limb.

Also, the fact that Kaguya molesting Sawa and Kusanagi having flashbacks of his (and Kaguya's) daughter being molested by her the former shows that Kaguya is already 100% pure evil to the core. (Read: It also doesn't help that she is based on **Ragyo Kiryuin** from _Kill La Kill_ , who is also infamous for sexually abusing her own daughters. And obviously, Ragyo has no redeeming qualities to her evil)

Kaguya torturing and sexually assaulting Sawa could be also a reference to Embryo from _Cross Ange_. More particularly when Riza Randog, the DRAGON spy who manipulated Ange's brother Julio was captured by Embryo as the latter found out the DRAGONs' plan to free Aura.


	127. Episode 127: Rivalry

**Episode 12** **7: Rivalry**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The reason why Goro and Shingetsu will once again settle their score following their last fight in chapter 40 is to symbolize a possible heel-face turn for Shingetsu along with his demons. It will serve as the question if Shingetsu is willing to have faith with humanity along with the fact because of the war, he deems humans as "lost cause" because of the war for Pandora's Box.

It's been a long time that Shingetsu has been on the sidelines, he goes back and forth from being an anti-villain to being a psychopath and returning as an anti-villain. Not to mention, Shingetsu zig-zags the Affably Evil and Faux Affably Evil tropes to show that he's an honorable warrior who sees Goro as a worthy opponent brings to mind to certain villain generals from the Showa Era Riders such as Ambassador Hell (in Kamen Rider Ichigou movie, Hell sees Hongou as a worthy adversary in some ways) and Mr. Titan (fun fact: Akira Hamada, who currently portrays Juzaburou Namba was memorable for that character, making the second time Hamada portrayed a villain, and the first time in the Heisei era).

Shingetsu's new Shingetsu-Orochi form shares the same color scheme as Ultraman Belial.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Before the Fated Confrontation-**

Earlier that day...

The Space Explorers, alongside Goro's party revealed that they will go to Hokuto and repel all of Seito's forces to liberate the region. Sawatari decided to put his trust on the Izumi siblings and Samus's crew to free Hokuto of Seito's occupation as he decided to remain on Touto to protect Pandora's Box from falling to Namba's hands. Also, whatever Elpis Corporation is planning with the box is going to be different than Namba, something that Sento isn't aware of.

Goro also reminded Sento that Elpis Corporation won't entertain visitors since they have the power over their prisoners, and Sawa is still under their custody. Unbeknownst to Sento, Kaguya has subjected Sawa in a 24/7 marathon of torture and rape.

By the following day, Samus and her team will go to Hokuto and drive away all of Seito's forces occupying the lands. But first, Goro has something in mind settling things with Shingetsu. So, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu have to go with the Space Explorers without him, as Goro will be left behind for a while. He reassures that he will catch up with them as soon as he triumphs over his archrival.

It is something that Goro had thought about, he asked himself, "When was the last time we ever fought?" From their last fight onward, Shingetsu went into a soul-searching to the point he takes over the throne of a leader of a country doomed to be invaded by two warring nations.

* * *

 **-Enter Shingetsu-Orochi** **(continuation)** **-**

Later that night…

Goro finally encountered his long rival in the docks. Shingetsu was all by himself, still sporting his Prime Minister's uniform. He knew that Goro would come this far, and the reason he came is to settle what they started.

Rather than in his casual outfit, Goro instead donned his usual suit, tie, and slacks, it signifies that Goro decides to take on his rival in his real self.

"So, you've come all the way here by yourself.", Shingetsu said.

To which Goro replies, "Yeah. I've waited a long time for this.", confidently ready to face Shingetsu in his strongest. "It's been a while you've been sitting down and took over Himuro Taizan's place as Touto's Prime Minister. Who would've thought you've been doing a good job protecting Touto with him and his son dead."

While Shingetsu spend most of his time leading Touto during the war against Hokuto and Seito, deep down, he learns that humans have becoming greedy for power, especially from that of Pandora's Box. But, unlike everyone else from Sento to Goro, there are some who find strength in their own power.

"To me, humanity has becoming a lost cause because of this war. If you prove that humans still have hope for redemption, it's time we settle this, mano-e-mano!"

"Humanity still has a chance for redemption. And, I'll prove it to you straight to your face!"

Goro put on his Build Driver, as Shingetsu was about to transform into his demon form. He took out a Faust-esque Full Bottle with a letter "O" on the Shielding Cap, it depicts a eight-headed creature on the bottle. The bottle is known as the **Orochi Full Bottle**.

"Now, let me show you the labors of my newfound power!", Shingetsu twists the cap of the Full Bottle, and flashes it upwards. The essence of the Full Bottle envelops Shingetsu as he transforms into his Demon Form, at the same time his Demon Form is given a more exaggerated and serpentine/draconic appearance; and he sports eight tails that are all snakes. His new Demon Form is christened as **Shingetsu-Orochi**. "Behold my ultimate form, **Shingetsu-Orochi!** You will grovel before my might!"

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match! Are you Ready?! [...] StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ *

With Goro now transformed as Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor, he stands on his guard as Shingetsu charges at him.

* * *

 **-Kaguya Was Once a Scientist with a Good Heart-**

Meanwhile at Namba Heavy Industries' Seito Branch building...

Utsumi reports to his superior, Juzaburou about Sawa being captured by Elpis Corporation courtesy of the intel from Blood Stalk. Namba spies that were trained in espionage must commit suicide to avoid disclosure of information, Sawa was unable to do so when she was disarmed of the impure Full Bottle. And so, Kaguya had her way and sent Sawa into their custody.

"Lament. It seems that we lost one of our loyal children.", Juzaburou grimly expressed on the fate that befell in one of his Namba Children. "Regardless, we need to proceed forward with the plan to regain Pandora Box from Touto before Kaguya does."

Also, the fact that Kaguya was once a scientist of Namba Heavy Industries before she founded Elpis Corporation, she was one of the most recognizable and talented scientist in the world. Juzaburou himself knows all of Kaguya's history with his company, as he shared to his subordinate.

"Kozuki Kaguya-kun was a talented scientist just like you. Her wisdom was unrivaled and worthy of praise by the world. I was very proud of her achievements like no other.", Juzaburou told Utsumi the whole story about Kaguya. "But, everything changed when she found a rival in Katsuragi Takumi, who is also a talented scientist, just like Kaguya herself. Katsuragi surpassed Kaguya in every way, until she becomes overwhelmed with jealousy of his intellect. She thought of nothing other than her self-serving motivations. One fateful day, Kaguya was the first person to discover Nebula Gas. After that, the first thing she would do with the Nebula Gas is experimenting her own daughter with it!"

"You can't be serious...Is that true?!", Utsumi is shocked to find out the very first, and if not the most, horrible act Kaguya has ever done.

Juzaburou also pointed out that Katsuragi wasn't the first to discover Nebula Gas, it was Kaguya, and she is the first one to do human experimentation. But, to experiment on her own child is what turned Kaguya into the abusive mother that she is now. Given the ironic fact that Namba and Elpis are companies who oppose each other as the latter organization wants to stop the war as soon as possible, Kaguya's true colors are kept behind closed doors. Though Namba had abducted and brainwashed orphans and indoctrinated them as child soldiers, scientists, and spies; Juzaburou was also quick to condemn Kaguya's abusive behavior towards her daughter.

Juzaburou continued, "That woman used her own child as a test subject, and yet she could care less and feeling less guilty about it. When her husband, Kusanagi, and her rival Katsuragi caught her in the act; Kusanagi took their daughter with him and left her, fracturing their marriage. Later, Kusanagi came to Stalk and somehow had the child's memories altered so she could no longer remember her parents, and the girl was adopted by a new family who took good care of her.", then he then brought up the time when he found out about Kaguya's actions a year later. "After we found out of that incident, I decided to revoke all of her achievements within this company."

 _9 years ago, that was one year after the Skywall Incident..._

 _Kaguya was brought to Juzaburou's office, the latter brought up the incident of her experimenting her own child._

" _Kozuki-kun, could you explain to me why did you injected Nebula Gas on your own flesh and blood?", asked a reprimanding Juzaburou._

" _Forgive me, Chairman Namba. I wanted to see the fruits of my research. The gas can alter human physiology, so I had to inject it into my daughter.", Kaguya replied, and everything she said, word-for-word shows that she sees her child as a lab experiment, something that drew the ire of the chairman of Namba Heavy Industries._

 _At that time, before Faust was even created, Namba considered human experimentation taboo. But, having found out Kaguya jumping off the slippery slope was the last straw for Juzaburou's viewpoint. Also, Juzaburou fears that Kaguya cared less about Namba's objectives but to her own self-serving goals._

" _I'm sorry, Kozuki-kun. I could no longer tolerate your selfish desires. As the chairman of Namba Heavy Industries, by power invested in me, you are hereby relieved of your duties, and your achievements will be revoked indefinitely.", Namba made it clear to have Kaguya excommunicated from the company as response of her experimenting on her child._

Fast forward back to the present, Juzaburou concludes the story. He comes to the conclusion about Elpis Corporation's involvement in this war is no better than Namba Heavy Industries itself. In reality, Kaguya used Elpis as a front so she can get her hands on Pandora's Box for herself. His fear is now realized; Kaguya was once a talented and most recognizable scientist who once worked in his corporation and was widely respected for her unrivaled genius until she becomes obsessed in furthering her career as a scientist and is driven by her jealousy towards Katsuragi. Everything what she did from experimenting her own child was an act of spite towards her archrival.

"From that day onward, Kaguya cared only furthering her own selfish and twisted desires. If she has her hands on Pandora's Box, she's more likely planning to use its power to remake the world in her own image. Who would have thought she had this some kind of God complex?", Juzaburou mused about how Kaguya fell.

* * *

 **-The Truth About Misora's Bangle-**

 _(_ _ **NOTE:**_ _This scene contains continuous torture and rape, due to the disturbing content and obscenity in this scene, you can skip this part)_

At the interrogation room inside Elpis Corporation's Seito HQ, after Sawa is subjected to a second marathon of rape and torture. Kaguya resumes her interrogation on the reporter.

"What's the matter, was the question too difficult for you?", asked Kaguya, all the while she takes out whip and continuously gives Sawa a taste of lash.

"Stop! It hurts!", Sawa screamed each time she gets whipped from top to bottom, causing some places around her skin to be bruised painfully.

"The more you deny, the more it's going to get hurt!", Kaguya said calmly, all while reveling in Sawa's screams and moans of agony while she whips at her. She then gropes Sawa's breasts, "Just answer this question, and that'll be the end of that. Very well, were you aware of the bangle bonded to Isurugi Soichi's daughter?"

Kaguya appears to be very aware of Misora's powers as she looked at the stealth cameras that was installed in the cafe, which were used to track the spy (Sawa).

Sawa is forced to answer, "Yes...the bangle not only somehow has the power to purify Full Bottles. It also heals injuries of people. And, somehow there is an entity dormant within the bracelet as what Sento-kun mentioned."

The mere mention of an entity dormant within Misora's bangle had Kaguya shook her head, somehow she was able to figure out, as she herself somehow researched about the ancient civilization in Mars in which it was led to its extinction due to the cataclysm caused by Pandora's Box.

Kaguya comes to the conclusion of an entity known as **Vernage** possessing Misora. Before she can explain, she takes out a vibrator, turns it on and plugs it onto Sawa's private parts to continuously stimulate her erogenous zones.

"Kyaah! Take that thing off! Are you insane?!", Sawa struggles when Kaguya puts the sex toy into her womanhood, with the vibrator activated, Sawa lets out agonizing moans as she is being violated even further.

As Kaguya continued to relish in her demented form of torture-rape-interrogation, she then discusses about the connection between Vernage and the ancient civilization in Mars.

"Vernage was the queen of the ancient civilization of Mars. For some reason, her consciousness was dormant within that girl's [Misora] bracelet. She's more likely linked to Pandora's Box."

"W-wh..at..do you want...Kyaaahh!", Sawa struggled in between moans as the vibrator in her womanhood is about to pulsate her erogenous zones, she could barely move as the vibrator stimulated her insides. "What do you want with Misora-chan?!"

"I'm planning to capture that girl and force Vernage out.", Kaguya reveals her plan. "I'm going to use Vernage in order to use the power of Pandora's Box. Once I have all the Full Bottles and the box's panels, I will open the box. And with its power, I will reset the whole world, and recreate it anew _in my likeness_. In fact, peace is a joke. It can't be helped that humanity will never learn from their mistakes. And _I_ will rectify humanity's mistakes.", the Elpis Corporation president justifies her action by pointing out that the war over Pandora's Box is the reason humanity is beyond redemption. "Once I achieved taking the power of Pandora's Box, everything will grovel before me. I will create a world where there are no wars, conflicts, sufferings, and most of all... **a world without free will**."

Kaguya also plans to rule the world where all sentient beings will bow to her. It just goes to show that Kaguya may have the mind and appearance of a scientist, she walks and talks like a queen and even boasts herself as a god. It also doesn't help that Kaguya was _**never**_ pacifistic to begin with, she only cares for her own twisted ambitions and god complex. She is more willing to manipulate others to do her dirty work, and does not hesitate to eliminate them once they've served their purpose. Kaguya even reveals that her secretary, Reiji is nothing more but a tool to her plans.

"Are you out of your mind?!", Sawa painfully tries to avoid Kaguya, only to incite the latter's wrath, as Kaguya walked behind Sawa and starts fondling her breasts with her right hand and rubbing Sawa's crotch with her left.

"No matter how you do, struggling is pointless.", Kaguya whispered on her victim's ears while she takes her perverse touching to uncomfortable levels. "To think that Kiryu Sento was Takumi all this time...That worm has been a bane of my existence, he took everything what's rightfully mine. Since you are indeed one of Kiryu Sento's acquaintances, I'm going to vent it out on you!"

It seems Kaguya's exacting her revenge on Katsuragi/Sento by proxy by having Sawa getting tortured and rape. The fact that Kaguya's lingering resentment and jealousy towards Katsuragi didn't change, and now she already knew that Katsuragi and Sento are one and the same person. Kaguya plans to vent her frustration by having Sawa subjected to a 24/7 marathon of rape and torture and even making her starve to death.

"No, I'm coming!", Sawa got into another orgasm once the limit of her erogenous zone has reached.

Either way, Kaguya's going to make it even worse for her prisoner, the vibrator remained on into Sawa's private parts and it continued to pulsate from her insides. The Elpis Corporation sat back and relax as she watches Sawa to suffer even more.

* * *

 **-A Great Asset-**

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress orbiting the Earth...

Anzu along with Taki and Natsu came with the Space Explorers as they prepare for their mission to liberate Hokuto from Seito and Namba Heavy Industries. But, Anzu insists that they want wait for Goro before executing the mission.

"Are you serious about this? Do you really want to wait for your brother?", asked the bounty hunter to Anzu. The fact that Goro is still in his battle with Shingetsu, Anzu makes it clear that she doesn't want to leave him behind, despite his insistence.

"We're not going to start our mission without him.", Anzu replied. "I've come to the resolution that I won't leave anybody I care behind, Goro is no exception. We need to save Hokuto together."

Anzu values friendship in a way she doesn't want to leave anybody behind, especially her younger brother, whom she deeply cared ever since she finally met him since 27 years.

"That's the true meaning of value of one's family.", sighed Taki, as a remark for Anzu valuing her family and friends before herself.

"If that's the case. We're going to wait for him.", said the bounty hunter. "Like everyone else, he's even more determined to put an end to the war. You're not fighting alone this time, we are here to fight by your side. As Space Explorers, and as Kamen Riders, we will be the guide to humanity's freedom and future."

"Right. We're not going to make the sacrifices of those who died in vain.", said Anzu. "Sawatari-san's three friends died protecting him, and gave him the strength to live on. Goro is also fighting to carry on the wishes of those who looked up to him."

Ever since the Space Explorers first encountered Goro, the latter was a showy, flamboyant jerk to begin with. As time passed by all the way to the war for Pandora's Box, Goro develops into a man who understands the feelings of those who fight for love and peace. He is doing whatever it takes to create a path for the next generation. Something that Samus and the rest of her crew observed his qualities.

"Humanity still has a chance of redemption and change, and keeping on moving forward what makes us who we are.", said Samus, in spite of her alien origin, she herself felt the joy of what it's like being human. For her, becoming a Kamen Rider what motivated her to protect not just the Earth, but the whole galaxy. The first time she stumbled several years from her timeline, she is not certain of what she would do next, that's until she valued having true companions to her side. The hunter's decision to stay in the present day made her to start over again, to the point she became a Kamen Rider herself.

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane added.

"Even if it means giving destiny the middle finger!", Go added.

"And, defy those who opposed our duty protecting those important to us.", Alain added.

"Ditto.", Makoto said simply.

"We're more willing to risk our lives protecting the hopes who cry out their prayers of peace.", Mayu finished.

Likewise, the Space Explorers share the same determination as Goro. But, despite their veterancy, their past experience as Riders show that they will keep going in the face of adversity. No matter how hard the situation is, they will keep standing up.

Back on the surface, in the middle of the fated duel between Goro and Shingetsu. It seems Shingetsu-Orochi dominates the battlefield, despite his newly superior demonic form, Shingetsu doesn't even need to manipulate time if he feels like it. The alien demon even gives Goro the question in that, is Goro willing enough to defy his own destiny.

"What's the matter? Is that everything your Rider System has to offer?!", Shingetsu-Orochi taunts his archrival. "The last time we fought, I learned so much from that time. I begin to feel everything right from your fighting prowess! Who would have thought that you are still as weak as Kiryu Sento!"

Goro stands up and resumes his brawl with Shingetsu-Orochi, even in his prior form, he is able to take risky attacks; when the demon puts him into a reverse headlock, Goro simply counters by sending Shingetsu flying with a northern lights suplex. As they exchanged fists at each other, they also exchanged words at the same time.

"Sento and I might be a like...", Goro lands a straight on Shingetsu's face. "...regardless if he used to be Katsuragi Takumi. The similarities end that I'm more willing to do something unscrupulous things that Sento doesn't and I'm willing to bear that sin!"

Shingetsu counters with his own attack, "Interesting...", then he powerbombs G7 Icarus XYZ on the ground. "You still believe that someone like Katsuragi can even redeem himself. What about the current state of the three nations now? Or rather, the current state of humanity itself...I believe that humanity is beyond redemption now because the power of Pandora's Box has corrupted all the human beings who lusted for its power."

As the fight escalates, Shingetsu points to Goro that humanity is a lost cause because of Pandora's Box. As the whole battle also doubles a clash of ideals and how two warriors view if humans can be freed of the corrupting influence of the box. The alien demon believes that humans are doomed to extinction if the whole war keeps escalating.

Shingetsu continues to punish his rival with more blows, "Take a look around you. Do you even care what happens to your precious planet if the power of Pandora's Box destroyed everything what is left in this world? It's an inevitable fate where no other living beings could never escape!", before throwing him into a wall.

Goro is thrown into the wall of an abandoned warehouse, only to stand up seconds later.

"Screw that! I'd rather give the finger on destiny!", Goro reaffirms, and shows the willingness to defy fate. "Even if the box is used for good, the only hope is that it won't be used again for evil. Humans cannot be denied of redemption, it is in their, or rather _**our**_ nature. We, as humans, are always flawed. We always keep moving forward in the face of shortcomings and adversities! The more you're going to throw me around like a ragdoll, the more I'm going to stand up and beat your cosmic ass one way or another!"

"Say what you will, but you're going to lose!", the alien demon catches the black winged Kamen Rider's kick and throws him into the street.

That didn't stop Goro from surrendering. It's not because of his high Hazard Level being at 81.2, nor Shingetsu-Orochi's Hazard Level already at maximum: **100**. After Shingetsu went into a lot of training while leading Faust and the Touto government, he somehow discovered the Orochi Full Bottle in his trials. And it took him harsh physical training to surpass his previous form, and the Orochi Full Bottle not only made him into Shingetsu-Orochi, he was able to reach his Hazard Level higher than his rival's.

"I told that old man [Soichi] numerous times, that there is an underlying greater strength that could not be measured by mere Hazard Levels: an unbreakable will!", said Goro as he switches with the Sclash Driver and the Stealth Sclashjelly.

* _ **Tsubureru, Nagareru, Afuruderu! Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraahh~!**_ *

Goro goes from G7 Icarus XYZ to New G7 Icarus, he then takes the Panda Full Bottle he borrowed from Sento. He loads the Panda Full Bottle into the Sclash Driver and pushed the lever.

* _ **Panda! Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Charge Crush!**_ *

New G7 Icarus conjures the Giant Scratcher claw used by Build when using a form accessed by the Panda Full Bottle in both arms, gaining him two mighty claws in both arms. New G7 Icarus charges at Shingetsu-Orochi and spins his body to form spinning slashes at his opponent, damaging Shingetsu even further. After that, Goro takes off the Panda Full Bottle and the Stealth Sclashjelly is returned back on his Sclash Driver. He then takes the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode out.

* _ **Single! Twin!**_ *

He then inserts all two Go-On Wings Full Bottles into the weapon, at the same time Goro pumps the Sclash Driver's lever.

The Twin Breaker's pilebunker began charging a gold and silver aura, and projections of Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver appeared on Goro's side, holding their Rocket Daggers.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ * / * _ **Twin Finish!**_ *

The projections of Go-On Gold and Silver flew into the sky, alongside New G7 Icarus. The projections of the Go-On Wings hit Shingetsu-Orochi with their Dagger Acrobat attack, before New G7 Icarus jabs Shingetsu with the Twin Breaker. If that wasn't enough, Goro bounces back before he prepares to give Shingetsu a Rider Kick done in a corkscrew fashion.

* _ **Scrap Bomber!**_ *

With the Rider Kick landed on Shingetsu, Goro scores a solid hit, knocking his rival on the ground. Or, so it seemed...

"That'll keep your mouth shut for a while.", Goro said calmly after huffing from exhaustion.

Shingetsu-Orochi eventually stood from the rubble, and is still able to endure Goro's finishing move. Ironically, both Goro and Shingetsu also shared something in common: both men have no problem keep standing up how many times they get beaten.

"Don't speak too soon!", Shingetsu replied as the eight snake tails on his back hissed at the opponent.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 81.2

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 58

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Juzaburou's recollection of Kaguya being one of the world's most talented and goodhearted scientists before her yet-to-be explained history with Katsuragi and her being kicked out of Namba after she was exposed of using her daughter as a test subject for the Nebula Gas signifies that she is also a fallen heroine.

Also, Kaguya experimenting on her yet-to-be identified daughter is also the reason why she was kicked out of Namba Heavy Industries.

New G7 Icarus using two Giant Scratchers (the arm claws of the Panda Halfbody) not only makes him similar to Kamen Rider Tiger wielding his two Dest Claws, he also looks similar to Ultraman X's Cyber Gomora Armor who uses two large claw arms in both arms, which is in turn similar to WarGreymon.


	128. Episode 128: Worthy Adversary

**Episode 12** **8: Worthy Adversary**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Continuing from the previous two chapters, the whole fight between Goro and Shingetsu is similar to the last two episodes (#45-#46) of Kamen Rider Gaim, where Kouta and Kaito fight for the Forbidden Fruit. In Goro and Shingetsu's case, their battle clashes about how will humanity deal with its possible extinction. Shingetsu deems humans as a "lost cause" (or beyond redemption) because of Pandora's Box and the outbreak of the war of three nations. Goro's rebuttal is that humanity will still change and move forward in spite of their flaws. Granted, Goro shows a tendency of being asshole, but he fights for the side of good and for the good cause, like other jerks with golden hearts.

Back from the chapters were Sawa was presumed dead, most of the characters such as Shingetsu and Anzu crack rape jokes at Sawa's expense. This is darkly ironic, if you read the skippable scenes of chapters 126 and 127, Kaguya puts Sawa into an endless marathon of torture and rape. And, this is the first time I had to include rape in the story to paint Kaguya being already pure evil to the core.

And speaking of Kaguya, not only is she an expy of Ragyo Kiryuin. She is also similar to Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater, how Kaguya experimented on her own yet-to-be known daughter with Nebula Gas to further her own research is similar to how Medusa infused Ragnarok into her child, Crona. In a sense, Kaguya is essentially BOTH Ragyo and Medusa in a Kamen Rider fanfic.

* * *

" _This is the tale of a man destined to break the never-ending cycle of hatred. When three warring factions begin their war for the control of one indescribable power, the fate of the world lies under the hands of one name: Kamen Rider!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E. (Metroid: KRG Vol.3 version)**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls featuring T.M. Revolution_ *)

[All] _ **  
[~Sasasahajimaru konseiki saidai no gēmu~]**_ _(The greatest game of this century beginning with the tassels)  
_ _ **[~Deatte shinjiatte tsukuru saikyō no chīmu~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_ _ **[~WINNER or LOSER kami nomi zo shiru jajji~]**_ _(Only God judges the winners or losers)  
_ _ **[~Kamihitoe de kimero unmei & FUTURE!~]**_ _(We will decide by paper the weight of fate and future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

[TMR] _ **  
[~Yubisaki de kainarasu mou ichi nin no jibun de wa ashita o erabe nai~]**_ _(Taming with your fingertips another person you can not choose tomorrow)  
_ _ **[~Shōri o kasane te mo genjitsu ni torinokosare eikōtsukame nai~]**_ _(Even if you win, you can not grasp the glory by being left behind in reality)_

[All] _ **  
[~Itsuka ano sutēji e Kumonoue no kibō e to~]**_ _(Through the stage behind the clouds lies hope)  
_ _ **[~Sekai o mamoru tsuyo sa mezashi te... Level up!~]**_ _(Along with the strength to protect the world, Level up!)_

[All] _ **  
[~Taiyō terasu dēgēmu yami o kazaru naito gēmu~]**_ _(The sun's light shines the day, the night's game decorating darkness)_

[TMR] _  
_ _ **[~Tatakai no toki wa ima!~]**_ _(The strongest team to meet and trust each other)  
_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Ready go! Ready go! Ready go!~]**_

[All]  
 _ **[~Warui koto shi tara bachigēmu bācharu ja naku te riaru~]**_ _(Bad players deserve a punishing game)_

[Kamen Rider Girls]  
 _ **[~Daichi kette idome kagayaku mirai no tame~]**_ _(Kicking out reality into the challenging virtual world)_

[All]  
 _ **[~Sā kuria seyo!~]**_ _(Clear a way for the future!)_

 _ **[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]  
[~B-A-T-T-L-E-G-A-M-E! BATTLEGAME!~]**_

* * *

 **-Resilience-**

As Goro and Shingetsu continue their fated duel, the former regained control of the fight as he combined the powers of both his Sclash Driver and Twin Breaker. Goro was able to pin his archrival down. But, Shingetsu's resilience prolonged the battle even further.

"Don't speak too soon!", Shingetsu replied as the eight snake tails on his back hissed at the opponent.

Goro is nearly at his limit, as the recoil of combining the finishers from the Sclash Driver and Twin Breaker drained of his suit's energy levels to 45% percent, having lost 55% percent of power of his armor. But, Goro still kept his act together despite him almost at the breaking point.

"I don't like the looks of this...", Goro whispered, in the grim realization that the New G7 Icarus could not do a thing against Shingetsu-Orochi.

"What's the matter? Are you at your limit?", asked the alien demon.

The two combatants resumed their brawl, and Shingetsu turns the tables again as he grabs his rival on the feet, and proceeds to manhandle and slam him on the ground in a metronomic fashion. Goro gets slammed 15 times and the final hit forced him out of his transformation.

Goro ends up lying on the ground, seemingly knocked out. Shingetsu somehow won the fight.

"Hmph. Your conceit is your ultimate downfall.", Shingetsu points out to Goro that his arrogance led to his defeat. "And the world punishes you for being weak!"

Shingetsu walks away a winner. However, Goro won't go down so easily. Just as Shingetsu leaves, Goro breaks into an unnerving cackle; the alien demon paused as Goro lets out a disturbing laugh.

"Hehehehe... Hahahahahaha!"

"That's impossible. No one could have survived getting manhandled 15 times on the ground like that!", Shingetsu turned around the moment Goro staggered on his own and successfully stand up on his two feet.

Who would have thought Goro is a human being made of iron as Shingetsu thought to himself. Goro being able to stand after being forced out of his transformation, being manhandled into the ground 15 times, and somehow survived from that proves that Goro's indomitable will is not make believe. He stayed true to his word about no matter how many times Goro is being put down like a ragdoll, he'll keep standing up.

"I told you before. I'll keep standing up no matter how many times you manhandle me. My unbreakable will is not make believe to begin with!", Goro continued.

Shingetsu could not comprehend to the fact that it only takes somebody with an unshakable will to keep standing up. It's obvious that both him and Goro are no different. Shingetsu has lost everything dear to him before walking the path of the alieen warlord that he is now.

"Are you not afraid of losing your own life? Or everything around you?!", he asked.

To which Goro replies, "I'm more than ready to endanger myself to protect others. Even if I have nothing left to lose, I will keep moving forward. Are those questions you asked me is to show of your excuse of being the alien warlord you are now?!"

"Yes, I lost everything because I was too weak to protect them! Best you save your mercy towards me. The only thing I cared about is to lord my strength in a way I see fit.", Shingetsu reveals that he lost everything important to him before he became the Kamui Tribe leader. "When I come into this planet, I hold nothing but contempt towards the human race, to see that this planet will one day crumble before my eyes. Each time Pandora's Box falls into the wrong hands shows how careless humans are with such indescribable power! Couldn't you understand the futility of stopping this war?!"

"We _will_ stop this war! Even if it means destroying Pandora's Box!", Goro makes it clear that in order to stop the war, something needs to be done with Pandora's Box: it's either destroy the box or use it for the greater good in the hope of reunifying Japan.

"Destroy Pandora's Box? Don't make me laugh. And if you do so, the planet itself cannot escape the same fate as the ancient civilization in Mars!"

While the Sclash Driver is still on Goro's waist, he takes out the Ambulance Full Bottle and loaded it into the belt. After pumping the lever, the Ambulance Full Bottle takes effect, the bottle's influence has Goro healed of his injuries.

* * *

 **-Are you Ready for Round Two?!-**

"I'd rather give the finger on fate itself! I'm carrying the same burden as Sento. Not only we're alike, he is also my friend.", said Goro; reaffirming that he is willing to defy fate and create his own destiny. "Like him, we have our own ways to fight in order to attain peace.", Goro then changes back to his Build Driver, taking out Arc-Winger and the Kerberos Full Bottle. "You may have won round one. Let's see if you can handle **ROUND FUCKING TWO!** "

Goro's blood starts burning like it normally would whenever he's in his top form. As always, his stoic, composed, and calculating exterior hides his true personality that of a hot-blooded fighter. His passion and determination surpasses everyone around him, the Space Explorers included, like no other.

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress, the Space Explorers, Anzu, Taki, and Natsu looked through a satellite footage catching the scene the confrontation between Goro and Shingetsu.

"Looks like he's burning with fighting spirit.", said Taki.

"Goro...", Anzu seems to be worried of her brother, despite sustaining too much beating from Shingetsu-Orochi.

Back on the surface, a wolf's howl is heard in the battlefield, signaling the arrival of the robot canines, the Cerberobot Units. Goro's robotic bird partner, Shadow Winger arrived to its master's side, ready to combine into Archangel Armor's upgraded form.

" _Boss, let's give it our best shot. Go Archangel Cerberus!_ ", said the robot bird.

"Let's do it, partner.", Goro replied in four words.

Goro twists the cap of the Kerberos Full Bottle to the front and is inserted into Arc-Winger's spine. Arc-Winger is then put into his Build Driver.

* _ **Standby! Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ *

Goro immediately turned the crank of his Build Driver, as the halves of Archangel Armor materialize from the Snap Ride Builder. Goro poses for the transformation and chants, " **Chou Henshin!** " and he suits up into the Archangel Armor without the visors on the helmet and chest.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

( _*cues:_ _ **Voltron: Legendary Defender Theme Song**_ _*_ )

Shadow Winger transforms into Seraphi-Shadow Winger and combines with G7 Icarus XYZ in Archangel Armor. The robot bird cast off its other two angelic wings that were used as defensive purpose. G7 Icarus XYZ, along with the five Cerberobot Units flew into the sky as they prepare to combine into Archangel Cerberus. The five robotic wolves start transforming into the reinforced armor pieces: the black Cerberobot 01 began transforming itself into the body armor and mask for the helmet after casting off its armor as 01's main body folds itself forming an extra backpack for the Rider.

Cerberobots 02 to 05 fold all of its limbs as they transform into the arm parts (Cerberobot 02/red and 03/green) and leg parts (Cerberobot 04/blue and 05/yellow).

"Form feet and legs!", Goro shouted as Cerberobots 04 and 05 fused into his right and left legs, respectively. "Form arms and body!", followed by Cerberobot 01 fusing on G7 Icarus XYZ's body armor, and the wolf head appeared on the armor itself. Then, Cerberobot 03 merged on his left arm, and 02 on his right. And lastly, the wolf mask formed from Cerberobot 01's face merges on G7 Icarus XYZ's helmet, and Goro finishing, "...and I'll form the head!"

* _ **Terase yo, El Ragna! G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ *

With all five robot canines, Seraphi-Shadow Winger and G7 Icarus XYZ (Archangel Armor) united as one, Goro goes from Archangel Armor to Archangel Cerberus. After the combining sequence, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Cerberus spreads his white, majestic, angelic wings standing into the air before his rival.

Samus and her crew, Anzu, Natsu, and Taki looked at the Archangel Armor's extension: Archangel Cerberus.

"It's like Voltron just turned human. Except that it's made out of robotic wolves instead of robot lions.", Go is lost for words the moment he saw Archangel Cerberus, not to mention, it resembled a certain popular robot series made of five robot lions.

"Beautiful...", ditto for Samus, this is not the first time she has seen other Riders combining with other robots to access such form. "So, this is Archangel Cerberus..."

To which Anzu explained, "Yeah, the Archangel Armor's extension upgrade. After Goro took Kusanagi's Kerberos Full Bottle, he asked Nakajima to use the Cerberobot Units, five cyber canines that they built before the creation of the G7 system. They later programmed it to combine with Goro's Rider System."

Shingetsu-Orochi stood his guard as he is about to face his match in the form of Goro's Archangel Cerberus mode. Ironically, the Cerberus is known as the guard dog of Hades, the Greek god of the underworld; while the Yamata-no-Orochi in Japanese myths. It also doesn't help that the original owner of the Kerberos Full Bottle's name comes from the legendary Japanese sword of the same name (Kusanagi Sword) that was defeated by a deity in legends (Susano'o).

Goro boasts his magnificent form, "Behold, heaven and hell united as one! Light and darkness coexists for one purpose: to strike evil with great fury! My burning blood shall break the chains of fate! Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: Archangel Cerberus!"

The battle continues, G7 Icarus XYZ dashes at fast speed towards his rival and they resumed their brawl. Thanks to the wolf head gauntlets on his arms, Goro is able to throw even more powerful strikes than the actual Archangel Armor and the New G7 Icarus suit. Shingetsu-Orochi is reeling in pain when Goro gains the upper hand. Neverless, he starts to find enjoyment in this fight. He finally comes to see that Goro is truly the worthy opponent he thinks.

"I'm impressed.", the alien demon broke into a smile. "Fate has drawn us together to see which one of us will emerge triumphant in this battle!"

"Draw this!", the white angelic Kamen Rider gives a fistful of wolf fangs into the face (a metaphor for swinging his wolf head arms at Shingetsu). Then, the red wolf arm turns into an arm cannon, with a barrel forming on the mouth. " **Lupus Magnum!** Fire!", he fires the arm cannon in his red wolf arm at Shingetsu-Orochi, all while the alien demon continues to withstand Goro's attack, but each firepower becomes too much for Shingetsu.

"I'm not done yet!", Shingetsu remained resilient as he takes out his signature gargantuan sword, and his 8 snake head-like tails started hissing.

Goro isn't yet finished either. "You asked for it!", he said as G7 Icarus XYZ prepares to take out the Full Bottle Buster. " **Form Full Bottle Buster!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ puts his hands together, with the heads of Cerberobot Zero-One and Zero-Two clashing complete with a "ding" sound, and spreads them apart, forming the Full Bottle Buster. He then swings the Full Bottle Buster in a circular motion with his left hand holding the weapon's handle, and his right holding on to the grip.

Though Build in either RabbitRabbit and TankTank Forms can gain access the Full Bottle Buster, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Cerberus is no exception. Sento had included the Full Bottle Buster on purpose into Archangel Cerberus as a thanks to Goro for reviving him from his apparent death.

The two fated rivals clash their titanic blades, and they are definitely even in this battle. Goro once again gets the upper hand. Shingetsu-Orochi then used his Orochi tails to counterattack, but Goro avoids them with blinding speed before he grabs three of Shingetsu's snake tails and proceeds to slam him on the ground in retaliation for what Shingetsu did to him earlier. Instead of manhandling the alien demon into the floor 15 times, Goro doubles it by slamming Shingetsu into the ground 30 times!

Both combatants charge their swords as they prepare to culminate the battle once and for all. Shingetsu-Orochi draws power from his 8 Orochi tails to charge his humongous sword at full power. Meanwhile, Goro takes out the four Full Bottles containing the essences of the Four Legendary Swordsmen, the warriors loyal to Shingetsu who bestowed Goro their powers to him, he loads the four bottles into the Full Bottle Buster upon opening the hatch through its grip.

"He's using the powers of my four strongest warriors...", Shingetsu muttered, seeing that Goro's using the power of the four warriors that once served him.

* _ **Byakko! Seiryuu! Suzaku! Genbu! Ultimate Match desu!**_ *

From the Full Bottle Buster's muzzle, an rainbow-colored energy construct extends from the weapon taking the form of another blade. Thus giving the Full Bottle Buster a beam sword extension.

Both Goro and Shingetsu pose with their blades and dash and deal the final blow at one another.

* _ **Ultimate Match Break!**_ *

When both combatants land the final slash with their swords, G7 Icarus XYZ and Shingetsu-Orochi are still standing. However, Goro's transformation is suddenly powered down, presumably that Shingetsu more likely landed his finishing attack. But, Goro is still standing. As for Shingetsu, after 5 seconds, he sustains a cut on the torso and starts to bleed out so many amounts of blood and is reverted back to his human form.

Shingetsu is not yet through, so does Goro after they are forced out of their transformations. And so, they continue to duke it out with their fists. Goro punches first, Shingetsu responds with a fist to his rival's face. Goro then knees his opponent into the gut before elbowing him in the back. In turn, Shingetsu puts Goro into a german suplex, though the latter managed to kip up back into his feet.

Both men are groggy after sustaining too much beatings at one another. This doesn't stop Goro and Shingetsu to deliver one last punch to decide the victory, both of their fists land on each others' cheeks.

With both combatants still standing, after 5 seconds, Shingetsu finally collapses. Goro emerges victorious over his rival. The alien demon manages to survive, only to lose. The injuries he sustained isn't even life-threatening, as an extraterrestrial, his injuries will heal after long periods of time, unlike an average human being.

Goro huffed as he is exhausted from the fated duel, but yet he won.

"The last time we fought was my first experience finding a worthy adversary. But, once again, you've surpassed me in every way. I had never feel this good.", said Shingetsu whilst he lies on the ground, once again accepted his defeat against his archrival.

"What about Pandora's Box? Do you have any plans with it?", asked Goro.

Shingetsu had once desired for Pandora's Box's power. But, due to the ensuing conflict of the three warring nations of Japan, he began to grow out of it. So, the box's power isn't worth it for his part. He's fed up with the other two Prime Ministers and Gentoku for being too childish to understand the dangers of the box's power.

"The box's power isn't worth it anymore. Like you and everyone else, I could no longer stand the cruelty of this war over a measly artifact from Mars.", the alien demon continued. "It doesn't help if its power will destroy this world, and it's only a matter of time before those scum from Namba will get their hands on the box. I do not like Namba's ambition of turning this country into a superpower, they've gone quite too far."

"So, you will be fighting on our side?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I am _my_ own side.", Shingetsu reveals that he still has the Kamui Tribe with him. Ever since the war broke out, his minions could no longer enjoy their killing game. "But, still...I will also lend my hand to Kiryu Sento and his companions. You have to go, your friends are waiting for you."

With Anzu and Taki arriving on the scene after they are teleported to Goro's location through the V-Fortress, the two women catch up to him.

Shingetsu manages to stand up in his own power, while his uniform is already stained with his own blood following their sword fight earlier. Nevertheless, Shingetsu will forever remember Goro as a worthy adversary.

"Goro, are you alright?", asked Anzu.

"I'm fine.", Goro reassures as he is still able to stand on his own power.

Just before Anzu, Goro, and Taki could leave, Shingetsu decides to give his rival a reward for besting him in combat. He throws a Full Bottle with an unknown essence, and Goro catches it.

"What is this?", asked Goro.

Shingetsu replies, "That's a Full Bottle infused with an essence of Pandora's Box. It was once an empty Full Bottle that I carried before I became the Prime Minister, when I came contact with the box; it somehow absorbed the energy coming from it. It is yours for now, I wonder what are you going to plan with this concoction. It's a sign that you have surpassed me. Later."

Shingetsu teleports out of the scene. The Izumi siblings and Taki return to the V-Fortress, with Goro holding into the Pandora's Box-infused Full Bottle.

* * *

 **-The Eve Before the Liberation-**

Two hours later, as Goro recuperates from this bruises inside the ship's hospital area, Anzu enters the room and gives her brother a box of takoyaki that Alain has cooked.

"Here, Alain-san is very good cooking takoyaki. It's delicious!", Anzu said with Goro receiving the box.

"Thanks, nee-chan.", the younger brother smiled as he digs in. And yet, it's still hot. "Oww! It's hot!"

Afterwards. Samus congratulates Goro for his victory against Shingetsu. With Goro finally settled his score with Shingetsu, he's now going to aid the Space Explorers in their mission of liberating Hokuto. Goro is given at least 3 to 4 days of recovery before going to Hokuto.

Even though the war between the three nations - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito are thought to be over. But, it's just the tip of the spear; Namba Heavy Industries still has plans with Pandora's Box, with the faction standing in their way at this moment is Elpis Corporation.

"With Hokuto and Seito are sitting ducks at this moment. I have a feeling that the war hasn't ended just yet.", Goro gave an eerie conclusion that Namba is still trying to prolong the war. "At this moment, it seems Namba and Elpis Corporation are still competing for Pandora's Box. And, Kozuki Kaguya is somebody we shouldn't trust on either."

"And, we will stop her.", Samus assures that Kaguya needs to be stopped as well.

Kaguya's true personality has been kept in the dark from everyone around her. Only Sawa has witnessed it while she is being raped and tortured, Soichi and Namba Juzaburou of all people are weary and at the same time afraid of her of what might become of the box falling into her hands.

* * *

 **-Shame! Shame! Shame!-**

After three days of excessive torture and sexual assault. Sawa is in the verge of losing her sanity. However, Kaguya is far from satisfied watching her BDSM antics she pulls on her prisoner.

"Please. No more! I don't deserve this!", Sawa tries to beg at her captor to stop this depraved act.

"You're right. This is kind of boring...", Kaguya sighed. "In that case..."

The Elpis Corporation CEO snapped her fingers, and four Smashes emerged from their cells. Kaguya introduces to Sawa her "playmates" in the form of four Smash that are even more powerful than the Hard Smash from left to right: the **Kentaurus Smash** (themed after the centaur), **Gorgon Smash** (themed after the Gorgon), **Garuda Smash** (a bird-man-esque Smash), and lastly the **Horn Smash** (a Smash taking the form of a Minotaur).

"What is this?!", Sawa looked in terror as Kaguya summoned four Smash to violate her even further.

"These four servants of mine will serve as your playmates. For now, I must proceed with my plan to claim Pandora's Box.", Kaguya leaves the interrogation room, and allowed her four Smashes to do whatever they want to Sawa. As Kaguya closes the door, the only thing she can hear is Sawa scream in terror as she is about to be raped by four monsters, all the while Kaguya yelling, "Shame! Shame! Shame!" as she leaves the prison area, even ignoring her ex-husband Kusanagi passing by on his cell.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Kuwagata, Fukurou, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 55

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time that somebody outside of the suit used a Discharge Crush of the Sclash Driver, in this case; Goro.

Goro using Archangel Cerberus to battle Shingetsu-Orochi is a reference to the original owner of the Kerberos Full Bottle, Kusanagi, whose name is taken from the sword of the same name in the Japanese mythology. The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Grass Cutting Sword) was legendary sword that was found from the fourth tail of the Yamata-no-Orochi, the 8-headed Japanese dragon that was slain by the Shinto god, Susano'o.


	129. Episode 129: Give Me Liberty, pt 1

**Episode 12** **9: Give Me Liberty, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Yumi Sugimoto is turning 29 today, since her birthday is April 1. Coincidentally, April 1 this year is Easter Sunday. Hope everybody is enjoying a bountiful Easter today.

Starting in this chapter, Samus is once the main protagonist, so Goro's now the tritagonist. The deuteragonist role now belongs to Taki. It's like the second half of Amazons S2 when it was not only the focus was on Chihiro, that's until Haruka and Jin make their return. In addition of recalling Destonus mentioning that this story being an inversion of Gundam SEED Destiny due to the introduction of a new protagonist before the previous hero's return in later episode. I'm taking the cue from Destonus' referencing Gundam SEED Destiny.

Even though Goro is now the tritagonist at this point, he is still the supporting protagonist (as in the viewpoint character) unlike in Volumes 1 and 2 where Micchy takes that role. This is due to the fact that the past Riders before Build that appear here are now older and wiser than they are now after their series ended, they already have their strongest forms inside and outside their series' media (like Ryugen's Jimber Dragon Arms from the Gaim novel and Mach Chaser from Mach's Drive Saga sidestory.). In a sense, I plan to make the final arcs of the story similar to _Digimon Fusion_ ( _ja: Xros Wars_ ) _: The Young Hunters Leaping Through Time._

Hell Bros will debut in this chapter. Also, Sento and his gang will find out about Kaguya's true colors in this chapter.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora_ _'s Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ _OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone_ _'_ _s)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ride on time from this world be sure to run through_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You ima nara kono mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'm proud of you now as it is_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Pray for you inotte chikyū ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I_ _pray for you, pray to the Earth_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni**_ _ **bokura wa yorisotte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Love goes on hada de kanjiru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Love goes on_ _,_ _I feel it on my skin_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Cry for you namida o mikata ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I cry for you, tears on a side_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Stay right by my side and make a miracle_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **K**_ _ **yō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day_ _)  
_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daddy my friend, mommy my muse**_ _ **~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Pr**_ _ **ay for**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Shine on**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Love goes on**_ _ **~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Anzu:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora_ _'s Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with senpai Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. Goro, however, settled his score against Shingetsu and won._

 _ **Goro:**_ _Hey, since when did we get the introduction from the TV series, in which we're not part of, sis?_

 _ **Anzu**_ _: Do you have a problem with that?_

 _ **Goro:**_ _Other than your introduction being too long, I don't._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _By the way, I wonder what just happened to Sawa-san? And who would've thought I spoke too soon about that rape joke._

 _ **Goro:**_ _That's enough, nee-chan. Anyway, just find out at episode 129!_

* * *

 **-Mission Briefing-**

Goro makes a speedy recovery for three days as he and the Space Explorers prepare themselves in a mission to liberate the region of Hokuto. If his party could not do this mission alone, reaching out to Samus and her crew was the brilliant idea. The Space Explorers themselves accepted Goro as a true Kamen Rider for his determination, ditto for his sister along with Taki and Natsu who stood by his side ever since this conflict began.

Three days later, Goro's party gathered into the V-Fortress's hangar, along with the other Space Explorers, and the Norma and DRAGON coalition. Samus addresses everyone in the ship about the current situation of the trisected Japan. The whole scene is as simple as it is, there was no need for a stage and a speech table for the bounty hunter to speak out her thoughts; everybody else circled around her and sat down on the floor as Samus begins to recap everything what she witnessed while watching the war from the sidelines.

The bounty hunter began, "Ladies and gentlemen. As what you can see with the situation between Touto, Hokuto, and Seito has gotten a lot worse. Ever since everything about Pandora's Box has reached into our ears, I regretfully think to myself that humanity is trying to doom themselves over an extraterrestrial artifact. There are some say that humanity is now a lost cause because the power of the box did a toll on those who were corrupted by its energy, few wanted the box just to turn a country into a superpower to end all conflicts, and there are some who will use its power as a harbinger for rebirth. Because of that, I come to learn that power tends to corrupt, and _**absolute power corrupts absolutely**_. Great men are almost always bad men, even when they exercise influence and not authority, still more when you superadd the tendency or the certainty of corruption by authority. In my world, I have once crossed paths with these kind of mongers who care nothing but power, but I will always stop them, no matter the cost."

From Samus's viewpoint, everyone began to debate that is there any hope for the world if ever Pandora's Box falling into the wrong hands will result in Armageddon? Even Mayu and Mitsuzane realized this as their worst fears, the latter even compared this whole conflict to the Helheim infestation and the invasion of the Overlords.

Samus continued, "Starting today, we're not going to sit here and do nothing. We Space Explorers dedicated ourselves not only protecting the Earth, but the entire galaxy. We are fighting to create a path for humanity's future. Even though I used to be a human before I was bestowed with alien blood and technology, I finally know what its like to live amongst them; having friends and family that changes you for the rest of your life. Humans are flawed beings to ever live in the Earth, nevertheless, they live and learn. But, I seen goodness on those who brave themselves to do good and selflessness. Freedom is the right for all sentient beings. If we can't risk putting the whole world in mortal cataclysm, it's either we take Pandora's Box and bring it back to the planet where it belongs. Or, if all else fails, we must destroy the box."

"Destroying the box is _also_ dangerous.", Goro interrupted, despite he also felt wanting the box to be destroyed. But he admitted to the reluctance about destroying the box. "The box contains even more raw power, it could wipe out everything in existence."

The bounty hunter points that necessary sacrifice is the only way to put an end to this chaos in order to bring peace. But, everyone else may also have a third option in what to do with the box. Samus decides to leave it into the decision of everyone about that.

Samus continued, "A necessary sacrifice in order to bring peace not just the three warring regions, but to the entire planet. We cannot let all of humanity, that even includes Kiryu Sento, pay the price for our mistakes. In order to fight the evils that caused this war, we must first break through the chains of fate."

Like what Goro has in mind, Samus herself is more willing to fight against destiny. Goro's influence as a charismatic individual spread around not only towards Sento and his friends, but it extends to those people he has met over the past months.

"It was thanks to a certain man standing amongst all of you, he gave us the meaning about making our own destiny.", Samus points out Goro to everyone in the ship; all the Norma, Salamandinay and her guards, the Space Explorers, Anzu, Natsu, and Taki looked intently at Goro. "He's walking in a path different than Kiryu Sento's or by proxy, Katsuragi Takumi. He may have a brilliant mind that rivals Dan Kuroto, Izumi Goro proves that he has the capacity to defy fate."

The Space Explorers accepted Goro's ideology of defying fate as a means of fighting to end the war for Pandora's Box. Goro is only a mere mortal man, despite being a Nebula Gas-enhanced human. He knows how to screw destiny without the need of money nor connections; it's determination that gave him that ability to do so. Even though Goro (and his party) is fighting alongside with the Space Explorers, and technically not a member of the group, he gave the Space Explorers the meaning of creating their own destiny.

"Now, it's time we make things right. We will stop the war in the only way we knew how.", Samus finishes her speech, as her team will now join the war alongside the Izumi siblings and company. "Let us forge a path that we decide for ourselves, this is how the Space Explorers roll!"

* * *

 **-Kaguya's True Colors-**

Meanwhile back in Touto...

Blood Stalk alongside Engine and RemoCon Bros had somehow raided the abandoned Namba Research Center in Touto, where they managed to steal Pandora's Box. Sento, Banjou, and Kazumi chased them all the way to the Touto-Hokuto Skyroad, and mayhem ensues as Build in RabbitRabbit Form, Cross-Z Charge, and Grease fight the Namba faction's weapons.

To Stalk's surprise, this is the first time he has seen Sento living up to his expectations upon fighting him in RabbitRabbit Form. Luckily for Sento, he has more control courtesy of the Full Full RabbitTank bottle.

"It would have been better if you practiced the Hazard Trigger without that!", said Stalk when his Steam Blade clashed with Sento's Full Bottle Buster.

Sento doesn't buy it. Meanwhile, even though their Hazard Levels eventually increased after each time they spar, Kazumi and Banjou are able to turn the tables against the Washio brothers, much to the dismay of Engine Bros.

* _ **Scrap Finish!**_ * / * _ **Scrap Break!**_ *

Cross-Z and Grease jumped and executed their Rider Kicks after pushing their Driver's wrench-like lever, pushing both Engine and RemoCon Bros back to a corner.

Meanwhile, Build in RabbitRabbit Form manages to outmatch Stalk, though the latter has managed to see Sento reaching at Hazard Level 5.9, much to his delight. "Come on, Sento! I haven't got anything from you all day!"

Build proceeds to turn the crank of his Build Driver for the finisher. " **Ready, go! Hazard Finish!** ", the Driver's voice exclaimed. Build jumps into the air, and he poses a flying kick position, with his right leg extending. Within moments, Build's leg collides at his target. " **RabbitRabbit Finish!** ", giving Blood Stalk the beating of a lifetime.

"Nice Kick!", Stalk exclaimed.

Just as Stalk stood up and wishes to continue to "spar" with Sento, the cobra man gets shot in the back. When the red snake man turned around, Engine Bros points the Nebula Steam Gun at him.

"Hey, this isn't funny! Who are you supposed to shoot at?!", Soichi goes from calm and clowning to completely losing his cool at the sudden when Rai, of all people, shot his leader, or so he thinks.

"We won't be taking orders from you or from Chairman Namba anymore.", Fu reveals his and his brothers' betrayal.

"On what side are you two from?!"

Engine Bros continued, "Take a quick guess!", he throws the Nebula Steam Gun along with the Gear Engine to his older brother.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Blumenkranz**_ _" by Cyua from Kill La Kill_ *)

Fu/RemoCon loads Gear Engine into the Nebula Steam Gun, followed by Gear RemoCon, which initiates a unique transformation form.

* _ **Gear Engine, Gear RemoCon! Funky Match!**_ *

"Jundou."

* _ **Fever!**_ *

 _ **[~Ich möchte stärker werden weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist~]**_ _(I want to become stronger because our world is very cruel)  
_ _ **[~Es ist ratsam, welke blumen zu entfernen~]**_ _(It is advisable to remove withered flowers)_

 _ **[~Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm~]**_ _(You ask me if I'll go with you)  
_ _ **[~Du flüsterst mir in mein ohr~]**_ _(You whisper to me in my ear)  
_ _ **[~Du fragst mich, ob ich deine hand nehm~]**_ _(You ask me if I take your hand)  
_ _ **[~Ich hab keinen grund dich abzulehnen~]**_ _(I have no reason to reject you)_

 _ **[~Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm~]**_ _(You ask me if I'll go with you)  
_ _ **[~Du flüsterst mir in mein ohr~]**_ _(You whisper to me in my ear)  
_ _ **[~Du fragst mich, ob ich deine hand nehm~]**_ _(You ask me if I take your hand)  
_ _ **[~Du flüsterst mir~]**_ _(You whisper to me)_

Engine Bros is forced out of his transformation as the gears in his armor are sent to his older brother. RemoCon's gears disengaged out of his suit, showing an incomplete Kaiser suit. Both Engine and RemoCon's gears merge on Fu's incomplete Kaiser suit, resulting into what Sento refers this form as "Bi-Kaiser". According to Rai, this form is called as **Hell Bros**.

 _ **[~Diese welt ist grausam es ist traurig aber wahr~]**_ _(This world is cruel, it is sad but true)_

* _ **Perfect!**_ *

"Hell Bros has arrived.", Fu now transformed into Hell Bros introduces himself to his opponent, including Stalk.

 _ **[~Diese welt ist seltsam es ist fraglich aber wahr~]**_ _(This world is strange, it is questionable but true)_

The Bi-Kaiser Hell Bros attacks Build in RabbitRabbit Form, Cross-Z Charge, Grease, and even Blood Stalk, while Rai retrieves the Pandora panels and Full Bottles dropped by Stalk. Most of these are Touto Full Bottles that he stole from Sento. Luckily, Sento is able to hold on into his form for a while until he is forced to use TankTank.

 _ **[~Diese welt ist grausam es ist traurig aber wahr~]**_ _(This world is cruel, it is sad but true)_

Build goes from RabbitRabbit Form to TankTank Form as the armor pieces of RabbitRabbit disengages, making way for miniature tanks to become the armor for TankTank Form. Build in TankTank form manages to turn things around at Hell Bros.

 _ **[~Diese welt ist seltsam es ist fraglich aber wahr~]**_ _(This world is strange, it is questionable but true)_

With Fu managed to get Stalk's panels and Full Bottles, the brothers are waiting for a certain someone to make an arrival.

* _ **Funky Finish!**_ *

Hell Bros points the Nebula Steam Gun in the air, firing a large energy gear right above him. After that, the Nebula Steam Gun's trigger is pulled for the second time, firing a bullet towards the giant energy gear, causing the large gear to explode into multiple gears raining at Build, Cross-Z, Grease, and Stalk. However, Sento was still able to hold on into his suit. Banjou, Kazumi, and Soichi are forced out of their transformation.

"On what side are you two on?!", asked Sento.

 _ **[~Ist der blumengarten echt oder falsch?~]**_ _(Is the flower garden real or fake?)_

"She's coming soon.", what Rai is referring to is Elpis Corporation's CEO, Kozuki Kaguya.

Moments later, a sound of a helicopter flying is coming into the scene. The chopper makes a landing near the battlefield where Hell Bros managed to sweep almost everyone, save for Build. Hell Bros opens the chopper's door, and Kaguya emerges. Kaguya makes a grand entrance like a queen, despite her appearance being that of a decorated scientist.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Blumenkranz (instrumental)**_ _" OST from Kill La Kill_ *)

"You!", Soichi exclaimed at the sight of Kaguya.

Rai presents to Kaguya the panel he stole from Stalk, along with the Full Bottles and Pandora's Box. It turns out that the Washio brothers tricked Soichi into stealing Pandora's Box from Touto, and have Build and company stall them, when Soichi is too distracted in seeing Sento's Hazard Levels, the brothers reveal their true colors to Stalk. And the brothers have severed ties from Namba Heavy Industries, and now they are serving under Kaguya's cause.

"It's still 10,000 years too early for you to unleash the power of Pandora's Box, Isurugi.", Kaguya smirked. "Starting this day, Pandora's Box shall be under the protection of Elpis Corporation. Or rather, Pandora's Box belongs to me!"

The Washio brothers has granted the approval of Kaguya for giving to her the box. It seems that she has freed the two brothers from Juzaburou's control for some reason. Just before Sento is asking about Kaguya's true intentions, he asks for Sawa's whereabouts.

"Where is Sawa-san? What did you do to her?!", an angry Sento asked the Elpis Corporation CEO.

Kaguya smiled and replied, "Oh, her. I think I sent some playmates to have fun with her. Look.", she takes out her tablet and opens a hologram footage, when Kaguya plays that holotech video clip of Sawa being raped by four Smash - Kentaurus, Gorgon, Garuda, and Horn. Everyone who looked into that scene are all horrified of this act. "She's enjoying herself.", she continued in an unnerving calm tone.

"How could you do this? I thought you wanted to fight for peace?!", Sento exclaimed, as he found out the hard way that Kaguya was never pacifistic to begin with.

As what Soichi and Goro warned the physicist about her, it turns out that beneath her pacifistic facade is a heartless, self-centered sociopath. That explains why Soichi of all people is always afraid of her. Kaguya already knew that Sento is Katsuragi Takumi, the man whom she hated the most from the time he became her rival. Kaguya was always envious of Katsuragi's genius, and that jealousy gradually turns into insane hatred.

Kaguya continued, "Peace? Your so-called "peace" is a joke! That ideology is not the right solution to solve this war problem caused by your inventions. To think that you were Takumi all this time, only that you can't even remember who you are now. You took everything from me, all my accolades and reputation as a scientist. I destroyed every bit what's left in your world, piece-by-piece! And those people who exploited your Rider System, Himuro Gentoku for example. Gentoku was nothing more but a disposable pawn, that includes you Isurugi. It was me who led Takumi into his downfall! And, as for Takigawa Sawa right now...she is now but a hollow shadow of her former self. It was me all along, Kiryu Sento... Or rather, Katsuragi Takumi. It's always been **ME** : _the architect of all your misery!_ "

Everything what Kaguya has done to Sento and said word-for-word is an act of spite towards the man who was once Katsuragi Takumi, something considered as revenge by proxy in Kaguya's viewpoint. If Katsuragi hadn't been around Kaguya, her life would have been better.

The Washio brothers escaped with Hell Bros sweeping the Nebula Steam Gun creating a stream of smoke. Kaguya then has the pilot put the box into a safety glass to prevent it from being damaged. To her, Kaguya sees the box as a sacred treasure that she thinks herself is the chosen one to protect it. With Pandora's Box now under Elpis Corporation's control, it's only matter of time Kaguya will achieve her plan in recreating the world in her own image, as opposed to Namba turning Japan into a global superpower.

"Now that I have the box in my hands. I'm going to get all of your Full Bottles later.", Kaguya proudly boasts her accomplished objective in taking Pandora's Box for herself. "As for you, Isurugi. Your daughter's power will be also mine, soon. I will see you again once you will bear witness to the creation of a new world! Hya-hahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Kaguya returned into her helicopter and flew off the scene. Whatever Kaguya is planning with Pandora's Box could be way worse what Isurugi had in mind while helping Namba. Kaguya's planning to use the box's power to create her so-called new world in her own likeness: a world with no conflicts, no wars, no sufferings, and most of all, a world without free will.

"See what I mean, Sento? That witch is a crazed sociopath. Now that she has the box, things are going to get even worst...", said Soichi.

"So, Kaguya was pretending to be an ally so she could get her hands on Pandora's Box?", asked Banjou.

"I'm afraid so.", Shingetsu/Dougai appeared before the three Riders and Soichi. Apparently, he has witnessed the confrontation from a distance. It seems that he isn't too trustworthy about Kaguya since he does somehow agreed with Goro. "I've never seen such a human being this pure evil."

When Sento and Banjou asked him that about his previous desire for the box's power, Shingetsu responds that he has grown out of it because of the ensuing war. He admits to Sento and co that this war has made him mentally stale and the responsibility of leading a country to protect and fight changed him for the better. Like what Shingetsu said about Kaguya being a purely evil human being of the worst kind, Soichi could not help agree, as he's too late to warn Sento about her.

Shingetsu also shares a similar objective with Sento and the others. But, in his case, he bluntly reminded the Prime Ministers of Hokuto and Seito that Pandora's Box is not a toy to be played on, since they didn't listen; they finally got their just deserts: while Tajimi is detained by Seito's occupying forces, and Mido is shot dead by Kaguya. Also, Kaguya lacks the understanding of the dangers lying under the indescribably power within the box, something that he really loathes.

* * *

 **-Jailbreak-**

Meanwhile at Kaguya's office. Reiji was looking at what appears CCTV footages inside the prison room. When he checked on the interrogation room's surveillance cameras, he watches four Smash raping a prisoner: Sawa.

Reiji was horrified upon looking at that scene, he didn't wished for something like that just because Sawa was one of the Namba Children. And yet, he is unaware of the fact that Kaguya used him so she could have Sawa being subjected to torture and rape just to spite Sento.

"This is too much...", said Reiji as he left the office. Also, he also in possession of the key to the cells in the basement detention area. He went to the basement and find Kusanagi where he is holed up.

When Reiji turns to Kusanagi, the latter is dumbfounded. "What are you doing?", asked Kusanagi.

"I'm getting you out of here, along with the other one.", Reiji replied as he gives Kusanagi the key to open his cell.

Reiji enters the interrogation room, only to find the four Smash Kaguya sent to rape Sawa about to attack him. The only thing Reiji does is run away instead of facing the monsters head-on, only for Kusanagi to subdue the four creatures. Reiji takes off his lab coat and uses it to give Sawa clothing, he and Kusanagi prepare to escape. Kusanagi fights off the Elpis Corporation Guardians, while giving Reiji a way for the emergency exit.

The former Kerberos Smash fought his way so Reiji can help the traumatized Sawa in their escape. Sawa has been mute after being subjected with too much sexual assault and torture. He was horrified at that and he thought that she didn't deserve it.

With their escape route clear, Kusanagi stumbles into an Elpis Corporation vehicle: a Jeep. "Get in, I'll drive!", he said. Reiji takes Sawa into the backseat, and he is in the passenger seat. Kusanagi turns the ignition of the 4x4 vehicle and put the pedal to the medal, they broke through the security gate as they escape the Elpis Corporation HQ.

Kusanagi happens to be in relief after escaping, Reiji is not. "You poor little thing...Aren't you aware that Kaguya's been using you as her tool?", the former Kerberos Smash asked the 18-year old.

"What did you say?", shocked, Reiji glares at Kusanagi when the latter suspects him that he has been a pawn to Kaguya all along.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Gorilla,Shoubousha, Taka, Lion, Harinezumi, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Comic, Diamond, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Gatling, Ragna-mail, Watch, Densha,  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Kuma, Phoenix, Unicorn, Octopus, Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Televi, Keshigomu, Lock, Light, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 55

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus quotes **John Dalberg-Acton, 1st Baron Acton** in this chapter.

Sawatari now has his three friends' Hard Smash bottles. It's more likely Goro returned it before he went on to meet up with the Space Explorers.

Kaguya's "architect of all your misery" is a homage to the Christoph Waltz version of Ernst Stavro Blofield from SPECTRE when he reveals to Bond that he's the "author of all his pain".


	130. Episode 130: Give Me Liberty, pt 2

**Episode 1** **30: Give Me Liberty, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts about Build episode 29 is that now that Namba had its way and the war is prolonged even further, we are given the glimpse of a possible apocalypse that gave Sento and the others of the warning that the Earth will end up the same fate as Mars, and at the end, the entity known as Vernage (it's pronounced as "ber-naj") once again possesses Misora when she is held hostage by the skinhead Washio brother, Rai. Also, the Pandora Tower is formed the exact same way how the Skywall came to be, with disastrous results.

For those who noticed Reiji, Kaguya's assistant making a decision to free Kusanagi and Sawa, which ultimately leads to his defection from Kaguya's faction will lead to the realization that he has been a tool to Kaguya's plan. Granted, that he's the **Rei Hououmaru** to Kaguya's Ragyo Kiryuin apart from the fact that their given names start with "Rei" and they are secretaries to the Big Bad. Unlike Hououmaru who has an undying dedication and loyalty towards Ragyo and would go far to avenge her boss in _Kill La Kill's_ OVA epilogue, Reiji has (yet to realize that he's) been an unwitting pawn to Kaguya all this time.

From this chapter onward, Soichi gets an adaptational villainy treatment since Kaguya is now the true main antagonist in this fanfic. Since TV!Soichi is the trolling ruthless mastermind we all know today with his true motives still shrouded in mystery. This story's version of Soichi now has qualities of Shin Dan Kuroto and Parado (post-Heel-Face turn), along with some elements of Heart; since he did witness Kaguya making her presence known and reveal her true colors to Sento, some of Soichi's actions in later chapters will eventually be taken to sympathetic light. Nevertheless, both versions of Soichi as of this chapter have the same motivation: to have the Riders raise their Hazard Levels to the maximum potential, but here, is to combat Kaguya's plans. The same goes for the Hell Bros, both Fu and Rai in canon are Namba's elite henchmen. Here as of the previous chapter, they are now working under Kaguya's side.

The name of Kusanagi and Kaguya's daughter is **Sayaka Kozuki**. For yet-to-be explained reasons, Sayaka uses her mother's maiden name instead of her father's family name. Also, not only Kaguya is similar to Ragyo Kiryuin, but also to Medusa Gorgon, Sayaka happens to be based on Crona. Much like how Sayaka was experimented on by her own mother with Nebula Gas, Medusa infused the Black Blood along with the melted remains of Ragnarok into Crona so she could turn the child into a Kishin (or Afroot in the FUNmation dub of _Soul Eater_ ).

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora_ _'s Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ _OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone_ _'_ _s)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ride on time from this world be sure to run through_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You ima nara kono mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'm proud of you now as it is_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Pray for you inotte chikyū ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I_ _pray for you, pray to the Earth_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni**_ _ **bokura wa yorisotte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Love goes on hada de kanjiru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Love goes on_ _,_ _I feel it on my skin_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Cry for you namida o mikata ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I cry for you, tears on a side_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Stay right by my side and make a miracle_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **K**_ _ **yō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day_ _)  
_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daddy my friend, mommy my muse**_ _ **~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Pr**_ _ **ay for**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Shine on**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Love goes on**_ _ **~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Goro:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora_ _'s Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. Samus addressed to her companions about her thoughts of the war, and so; they are done sitting around and do nothing, resolving to intervene and put an end to this war, even if it means going past through fate._

 _ **Shingetsu:**_ _So, this is how the rest of Build's cast blabber around before the show even begins?_

 _ **Goro:**_ _Don't ask. I already knew the drill._

 _ **Shingetsu:**_ _Turns out that you were right about Kozuki Kaguya all along. It looks like Kiryu Sento found out the hard way when she revealed her motives to him._

 _ **Goro:**_ _You should thank the old man_ [Soichi] _,_ he _was the one who told me that in the first place. Anyways, see for yourself in episode 130!_

* * *

 **-You Still Don** **'t Know** **-**

After Reiji discovered Sawa being raped in the interrogation room by four Smashes sent by his superior Kaguya, he unwillingly decided to have Kusanagi and Sawa escape. His actions ultimately led to his defection from Elpis Corporation. As Kusanagi clears the path of attacking Guardians trying to stop them, Reiji helps Sawa in the escape. Sawa, however, due to the massive trauma she experienced from the marathon of torture and rape inflicted upon her by Kaguya, became mute and immobilized, which proves to be difficult for him.

When there were no more enemies on their trail, Kusanagi and Reiji hijacked a Jeep in order to escape Elpis Corporation's HQ.

Kusanagi happens to be in relief after escaping, Reiji is not. "You poor little thing...Aren't you aware that Kaguya's been using you as her tool?", the former Kerberos Smash asked the 18-year old.

"What did you say?", shocked, Reiji glares at Kusanagi when the latter suspects him that he has been a pawn to Kaguya all along.

When Reiji asks when Kusanagi outright says to the former about him being Kaguya's tool, Kusanagi refuses to answer at this moment. Later, before heading to the Touto-Hokuto Skyroad, he stopped the jeep to an underground parking lot. Since Kusanagi doesn't have a phone, he asks Reiji to use his. Apparently, he knows Soichi's phone number, he dialed on Reiji's phone. Few seconds later, Soichi answered.

"Isurugi, it's me.", Kusanagi said.

" _Hey, Ryo-chan. Where are you? Let me guess, how were you able bust your way out of Elpis Corporation's HQ?_ ", said the Faust general. " _Kaguya got us real good, she has Pandora's Box in her hands, and the Washio brothers stabbed me in the back._ "

Hearing Kaguya now in possession of Pandora's Box shocked Kusanagi. It just goes to show that Kaguya would go out of her way to get what she wants; recalling the fateful day what she did to their daughter. Kaguya with the box in her hands is the worst thing Ryohei of all people he doesn't want to express his thoughts about. He's certain that Kaguya wanted to have Pandora's Box for her twisted delusions of grandeur ever since she started bearing grudges against his best friend, Takumi.

"Whatever she's planning to do with that box is much different in what you are planning to do with it.", Ryohei continued.

" _Whatever she's going to do with the box is even worst than I'm expecting._ ", Soichi said as if he felt like giving up everything he planned now that Kaguya has the box. " _Hey, mind if I meet you at the Skyroad? This is where going to talk about everything to Sento and the others. He's here with me, I'm going to hand the phone to him._ "

"No need, old man. Also, we have that woman [Sawa] with us. She's no longer the same person she was once after being sexually abused by that witch. I'll see you soon."

After Kusanagi ends the call and returned the phone to Reiji. Still dumbfounded, Reiji keeps asking questions about Kaguya's sinister behavior.

"Tell me something, what is Professor Kaguya going to do with Pandora's Box?", asked Reiji.

"I could not answer you that. If only you should have not placed your trust on her, kid. See what happened to this woman?", an irate Kusanagi continued pointing out to the 18-year old aide about Sawa's current state: due to the trauma caused by the long marathon of torture of rape inflicted on her, she could barely speak nor move. "It's because of her jealousy towards Katsuragi Takumi, and the fact that she is one of Kiryu Sento's acquaintances, she exacts revenge by proxy by having her subjected to that abuse!", then Kusanagi tells the story of her relationship with Kaguya as her husband before the fateful event that happened to their daughter.

Reiji decided to listen at this moment without complaining.

Kusanagi began his story as he starts the SUV and drove back on the road, "Once upon a time a man made friends with a very intelligent scientist ever since they were children, and they became close together. They also met a beautiful woman who is also a brilliant scientist. Their friendship was full of many surprises. Until the time the three friends grew up, that beautiful woman became a jealous rival towards that brilliant scientist. Somehow, the man married that woman and had a daughter together, thus they had a family together. While their genius of a friend continued his life as a scientist. However, the man and his wife began fighting over her jealousy towards that said scientist, she would beat up her own sweet, innocent little daughter in an act of spite. One fateful day, the mother would turn her child into a test subject. When her husband and her rival found that out, they took the child with them, and the man had no choice to abandon his wife. The father reached out to a man with strange powers, and used that to have the child forget about her parents, and the father left his amnesiac child to an orphanage, waiting for her to be taken to a family who would love and care for her."

The interpretation of his story imply that Ryohei and Katsuragi were childhood friends who grew up together. He idolized Takumi for his amazing intellect, and before he was married to Kaguya. She herself were also childhood friends to the two. The friendship between the three are strained when Kaguya becomes increasingly jealous of Katsuragi, she could not let go of it. It all goes all the way after Kusanagi and Kaguya were married, Kaguya wouldn't let go of her hatred towards Takumi to the point she would abuse her daughter to vent her frustration by proxy. After Kaguya experimented on her child with Nebula Gas, both Ryohei and Takumi saved the girl, and he would later left Kaguya and their marriage is painfully severed. What Kusanagi mentioned about a man with strange powers, he's talking about Soichi, because of his powers during his trip to Mars. Ryohei would reach out to Soichi and used his powers to wipe out Ryohei's child of her memories of Kaguya and himself, and subsequently left the girl in the orphanage, so she would be adopted by a truly loving family, unlike the abusive Kaguya.

"What was the name of your daughter with the Professor?", asked Reiji.

"Sayaka. **Kozuki Sayaka**.", Ryohei said. "However, her happy life won't last if the memories of her past would come back to haunt her. Something that I feared the most. That's why I'm going to meet up with Isurugi so I can find my daughter before Kaguya does."

* * *

 **-Overstaying Their Welcome-**

Meanwhile in the Hokuto side of the Skyroad.

The Space Explorers, Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu are teleported into the Hokuto side of the Skyroad. After reaching into the city, the whole road is full of not just Guardians, but improved and heavy-armored version of the Guardians. As Samus used her hi-tech binoculars with the ability of her suit's Scan Visor, it gives them the details of the Hard Guardians.

 _[Mechanoid:_ _ **Hard Guardian**_ _]_

 _[Heavily-armored robotic soldiers mass-produced by Namba Heavy Industries, Ltd. for the Seito government.]_

 _[_ _ **Logbook Entry:**_ _These are not your average Guardians. These robotic humanoids were created by Namba Heavy Industries to turn the tide of the war against Touto armed with a gatling arm cannon. While it's armor can withstand almost any kind of firepower. However, they have one major weakness: its armor can be torn off with any Grapple Beam-type weapon, which can be done by inflicting damage enough to give the Hard Guardians serious stress.]_

"Hard Guardians?", said Samus after analyzing these robots.

"Looks like we're in for a hard time.", Mitsuzane added.

The resistance team formed three parties in three groups - Alpha Team consists of Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu. Bravo Team has both two Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu. Charlie Team consists of Go, Makoto, and Alain. The three teams must eliminate hostiles in different locations before advancing.

"It's time we send Namba a message.", said Goro.

All eight Kamen Riders prepare their trinkets as they buckle up their Drivers into their waists. This time, they choose to use their strongest forms in order to combat the Hard Guardians. That said, Goro decides to put the Kerberos Full Bottle into Arc-Winger instead of his usual Archangel bottle, and Anzu dones both her Sclash Driver and G-Bracer, where she holds both the Spider Sclashjelly and the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle

* _ **Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ * / * _ **Kiseki Henge! 2-6-3-10! Frost!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Creator V-R-X!**_ * / * _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ *

* _ **Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!**_ * / * _ **Standby! Yes, sir! Loading!**_ * / * _ **Dive to Deep! Eye! Girroto mirou~!**_ * / * _ **Signal Bike Shift Car!**_ *

All six Space Explorers along with Anzu and Goro chant together, " **Henshin!** " as they transform into their respective Rider forms.

The five cyber canines appeared on Goro's side as he transforms into Archangel Armor, and combined with him to form his Archangel Cerberus form.

* _ **Are you Ready?! [...] G7 Arc-Winger! Yeahh-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Get set! [...] G7 Type-S Frost! Wow!**_ / * _ **Gacchan! Level up! [...] Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~ V-R-X~!**_ * / * _ **Haii! Mix! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha Haa!**_ *

* _ **Change, Now!**_ * / * _ **Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ * / * _ **Rider! Dead Heat!**_ *

Meanwhile, Taki engages into her alternate powered-up form: Tengen Toppa Evolution, as shown with her hair immediately dyed in light blue, donning a star visor transformed from her demon mask, and surrounded in icy blue aura.

Alpha Team consists of Huntress Creator Gamer, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms, and Mage. Bravo Team has the two G7 Riders, Taki and Natsu. While Charlie Team has Dead Heat Mach, Necrom, and Deep Specter. All three teams split up as they take on the Hard Guardians.

On Alpha Team's side, Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu make a preemptive strike. They make good use of their strongest arsenal in their utility belts and take the fight against the Hard Guardians. The G7 Riders, Taki and Natsu make their move, all the while Goro warning Taki and Natsu about the Hard Guardians' very dense armor in which using their ninja blades will be difficult unless one has to tear off their armor.

Go, Makoto, and Alain take their battle into a shootout, finding different places to cover.

"So much for Terminator. Whoever built these robots are sure messed up to cause a genocidal calamity!", Mach exclaimed while taking cover from enemy fire.

Overhearing Go's quip, Goro replies, "Yeah, Namba has really gone too far. I really wish the old man's [Juzaburou] days are numbered!", all the while he takes down two Hard Guardians with Taki.

Not only their heavy armor makes them a formidable threat, their gatling arm cannons pack unfathomable firepower, something that both Kamen Riders, Taki and Natsu found out the hard way.

"Ngh! If these guys want even more firepower, let's give it to them!", said Ryugen as he loaded the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

* _ **Lock On! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ *

Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms fired an crimson arrow from the Sonic Arrow, along with it is an energy Chinese Dragon coiling behind it. And the dragon charges at the Hard Guardians, damaging them.

"If tearing off their armor isn't enough, try overloading their compact power generators.", Samus hints that like the normal Guardians, the Hard Guardians are still robots that operate with electricity-based power supplies. And overloading their batteries will instantly destroy them.

"Leave it to me.", Mayu replied.

Mage takes out the Thunder Wizard Ring, by flipping her belt's Hand Author to right, she scans the ring. And by doing so, she has the ability to cast a lightning-based spell.

* _ **Yes, Thunder! Understand?**_ *

By using the Thunder Ring, Mayu casts a thunder magic on the Hard Guardians, not only the lightning was absorbed into the Hard Guardians' power generator, she intends to intensify it even further causing the robots' batteries to overload and explode, destroying them. The idea of overloading a robot's power supply with a lethal does of lightning-based magic is a subtle reference to power overloading. Should a power generator get overloaded by overcharging, they explode.

Meanwhile on Bravo Team's side, Anzu overheard the bounty hunter's idea. So, she takes out the Light Full Bottle she borrowed from Sento. In fact, Anzu was _also_ taught to use lightning-oriented ninjutsu, and she was previously known by the name "Rakurai" within the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe.

"Who would've thought that overloading these tinheads' batteries would instantly reduce them to scraps?", Anzu quipped before loading the Light Full Bottle.

* _ **Light! Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Discharge Crush!**_ *

After G7 Type-S pumps the Sclash Driver's lever with the Light bottle inserted, she does the "Pyo" hand sign from the Kuji-in, hands together, pinkies and ring fingers interlocked (often on the inside). Index finger and thumb raised and pressed together, middle fingers cross over index fingers and their tips curl back to touch the thumbs' tips, the middle-fingers' nails touching. Due to the influence of the Light Full Bottle, Anzu had herself surrounded with lightning aura.

" **Inazuma no Jutsu!** (Lightning Art) **Trinity Thunder!** ", Anzu calls out her lightning ninpo, she slams her fist on the ground, multiple lightning bolts to appear from the ground and arc all across the battlefield full of Hard Guardians in triangular formation.

The lightning bolts scatter around the battlefield as they skewer on every Hard Guardian across the area. Even though the Hard Guardians are on par with those using a Sclash Driver, ZETA Technologies' creation, the G7 battle suit make up for those experienced armor wearers with their skill as much those using a Transteam Gun. In the case of Anzu and Goro, whose G7 suits modified with Katsuragi's creations, they are able to surpass them in every way.

With G7 Type-S's Trinity Thunder technique made short work of the Hard Guardians on their side, its ability to overload the Hard Guardians' power source did its job, as such Anzu destroyed 59 Hard Guardians just before the Space Explorers, her brother, Taki and Natsu.

"So much for overkill.", Natsu quipped.

"Like brother, like sister. They always put the "kill" on "overkill".", Taki added.

Meanwhile, on Samus's side, thanks to Mayu using her Chain Wizard Ring, she is able to rip off almost every Hard Guardian of their armor, giving Mitsuzane and Samus the advantage. Ryugen proceeds to flip the Sengoku Driver's knife-like lever, while Huntress pinpoints all targets by pointing the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat at each of the Hard Guardians similar to a laser designator. Afterwards, she loads the Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder...

* _ **Gashatto!**_ *

"VR Twin Shoulder Cannons! VR Plasma Railguns! VR Foot Launchers!", Samus exclaimed as virtual reality projections of two shoulder cannons forming on both sides of her shoulders, followed two hip-mounted railguns appearing on both sides of her hips, and two foot missile launchers that resemble Kamen Rider Fourze's Launcher Module on both legs.

* _ **Kamiwaza! Mighty Critical Strike!**_ * / * _ **Jimber Dragon Fruits Squash!**_ *

Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms launched crescent-shaped slash projectiles from his Sonic Arrows with three swings. Followed by Huntress Creator Gamer summoning her Power Suit's arm cannon with her right hand, then she fired all of her weapons: firing powerful blasts from both the shoulder cannons and hip-mounted railguns, and unloading all of her leg missiles on the enemies, decimating them instantaneously.

Meanwhile, G7 Icarus XYZ turns the crank of his Build Driver. And the belt exclaims, " _ **Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_ "

G7 Icarus Archangel Cerberus leaps into the air, as he stays up there, he prepares to lock on targets. And he prepares to launch all four wolf heads in his limbs, Goro shouts, " **Hell's Gate!** ", as he launched the red, green, blue, and yellow wolf heads at every Hard Guardian in sight, arcing across the battlefield. After the robot wolves' heads return back to their respective parts, all of the Hard Guardians on Goro's side are destroyed.

* _ **Burst Full Throttle! Dead Heat!**_ * / * _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! (Giga) Omega Drive!**_ * / * _ **Dai Tengan, Necrom! Omega Ulord!**_ *

Meanwhile, Necrom, Deep Specter, and Dead Heat Mach destroyed most of the Hard Guardians on their side, with one last remaining, the three did a triple Rider Kick, defeating and destroying it once and for all.

With all the Hard Guardians in the entrance to the city are neutralize, the Riders, Taki and Natsu proceeded onward to find a way to the Prime Minister's residence. Just as everyone prepared to go forward, Taki's other kodachi, Mekki-Maru started to let out that familiar light blue glow.

"Mekki-Maru? What's wrong?", Taki starts to notice why her bladed glowed continuously.

"What's wrong, Taki?", Goro seems to be concerned about this. Whenever Mekki-Maru is giving out that blue glow, it signals that Pandora's Box has once again fall into the wrong hands.

* * *

 **-The Creater at the Center of the Sky Wall-**

Elsewhere within the Sky Wall's central interior structure. Kaguya now has in possession of Pandora's Box, one of its panels, along with 10 Full Bottles that was presented to her by the Washio brothers following their betrayal against Blood Stalk.

With Pandora's Box placed at the center from the inside of the Central Skywall, Kaguya inserts 10 Full Bottles through corresponding Best Matches: Kuma/Televi, Harinezumi/Shoubousha, Gorilla/Diamond, Penguin/Sukebo (Skateboard), and lastly Obake (Ghost)/Magnet. With 10 bottles all connected into the panel, the panel is placed to position where it is going to be assimilated into the box. When the panel does connect to the box itself, the artifact starts to awaken. Not to mention, the Sky Wall starts to move on its own...

"Yes...Even though I only have open the box with only 10 Full Bottles, I will still find the rest.", Kaguya seems to be delighted at the box's indescribable power. "Once the Pandora Tower is completed, the whole world shall bow before my feet!"

Meanwhile on the Space Explorers' side, an earthquake happened. It seems that Taki's Mekki-Maru is alerting its user about Pandora's Box being opened.

"Oh, no... It can't be.", said Taki.

After the quake subsided, Anzu saw something from the center of the Skywall which takes form of a crater-shaped tower. "Guys, look!", she pointed her finger right over the structure.

The Pandora Tower made itself known, and judging by the look on Samus's face beneath her suit's heads-up display, it's definitely horrifying to look at the sight of the tower.

"This is bad...", Samus grimly muttered. She asks everyone to fall back for now, due to the fact that the tower's presence is something that alarmed her of. "Everyone, let's fall back for now. Whatever is in that tower means bad news. We'll resume the mission later."

* _ **Rocket! Discharge Bottle! Discharge Crush!**_ *

The Space Explorers decided to head back to the V-Fortress; Samus summoned her gunship with Mayu, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Alain on board. While Anzu used Sento's Rocket Full Bottle to use the Rocket Halfbody's Space Ride Arm, while holding Natsu with her they flew off the field. While Goro, still in Archangel Cerberus Form, holds Taki as they also flew off the field, heading back to the V-Fortress.

As Kaguya revels in maniacal laughter, the center of the Skywall suddenly changes, and it somehow transformed into what appears to be a crater-like structure, destroying buildings within the vicinity of the three regions. Many innocent people could barely save themselves as the emerging tower's formation causes them to experience the same catastrophic sensation as with the Sky Wall Incident.

"Oh, it's beautiful!", Kaguya marveled at the sight of the Pandora Tower, yet in it's incomplete state. "I can feel its godly power!"

With Kaguya having used 10 Full Bottles to activate Pandora's Box, what she needs to do next is to five the other 50 bottles along with other 5 panels, and her ambition of creating a world in her own image will finally come true.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Organic:** Orochi **  
*Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Panda, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Rocket  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Phoenix, Unicorn, Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-** **Kaguya** **:**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 55

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

In Samus's scan log about the Hard Guardians can be easily defeated by ripping off their armor using a Grapple Beam before destroying them is a reference to Rundas's boss fight in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, where you will use your Grapple Lasso to tear off his ice armor. The Spider Full Bottle used in the Twin Breaker also acts as an alternative to the Grapple Beam.

The twin shoulder cannons used by Samus in Creator Gamer form resemble that of Zolda's shoulder cannons when he uses his Shoot Vent card, and the missile pods on her foot is similar to that of Fourze's Launcher Module.

In the latest episode, Stalk and Namba are the ones who activated the Pandora Tower. Here, Kaguya does it, since she is now in possession of Pandora's Box.


	131. Episode 131: The Truth About Kaguya

**Episode 1** **31: The Truth About Kaguya**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will bring together everything about Kaguya, if what the other characters recalled about her (from Juzaburou to Ryohei) will come together to know what kind of a heartless monster Kaguya really is.

Also, Kusanagi's descent into madness as the Kerberos Smash were not only he's trying to atone for his bestfriend's sins, his indiscriminate actions give us a hint that he has lost faith in humanity; saying that humans are monsters. Everything started with Kaguya's constant abuse towards their daughter right up to Katsuragi's supposed death and now Kaguya's planning to exact a genocidal calamity to create a paradise in her own likeness. I can say and confirm that Kusanagi is the second and MOST tragic villain I ever wrote.

[SPOILER ALERT] Togami returns in this chapter since the last time we saw her in #45, where she was arrested following the Reaper Bugster incident. She's going to be chased after the Washio brothers for yet to be explained reasons, perhaps her possible connection to Kusanagi and Kaguya. As always, the choice of Togami's actress is still **Hirona Yamazaki**.

Also, I had to update chapter 12 because of Hikaru's age is decided to be 20 instead of 23, maybe this is for the possible foreshadowing the events of the later chapters in her connection to Kusanagi.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora_ _'s Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ _OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone_ _'_ _s)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ride on time from this world be sure to run through_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You ima nara kono mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'm proud of you now as it is_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Pray for you inotte chikyū ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I_ _pray for you, pray to the Earth_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni**_ _ **bokura wa yorisotte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Love goes on hada de kanjiru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Love goes on_ _,_ _I feel it on my skin_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Cry for you namida o mikata ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I cry for you, tears on a side_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Stay right by my side and make a miracle_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **K**_ _ **yō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day_ _)  
_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daddy my friend, mommy my muse**_ _ **~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Pr**_ _ **ay for**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Shine on**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Love goes on**_ _ **~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Taki:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora_ _'s Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. In their mission to liberate Hokuto from Seito's occupying forces, Mekki-Maru started to glow, and suddenly, the center of the Sky Wall had somehow created what appears a large crater-like tower._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _And now, it's Taki-oneesama doing the opening narration?!_

 _ **Goro:**_ _I'm not the one to complain here. But, we all did have our moments in the previous two episodes narrating before the episodes begin._

 _ **Taki:**_ _Who would've thought that I'm the only one sane here._

 _ **Goro:**_ _Anyways, let's just get this over with. Here is episode 131!_

* * *

 **-The Pandora Tower-**

The Space Explorers and company are forced to retreat after witnessing that somehow transformed coming from the center of the Sky Wall during their initial mission of liberating Hokuto. When they returned to the V-Fortress, the crew began to alarm everyone about the "crater"-like tower formed from the center of the Sky Wall.

"Guys, take a look! Some crater tower or whatever it is just suddenly came out of the Skywall!", Keiichi shows to Samus and the others of the Pandora Tower caught via satellite footage. "Something's f'd up down there."

According to Samus, as far what she had researched from Planet Bird, that "crater" forming from the Skywall is not just an actual crater itself. "It can't be...That's the **Pandora Tower!** ", Samus figured out. "It was stated that the Pandora Tower was the catalyst of the ancient Martian civilization's extinction. And, whoever has activated Pandora's Box with 10 Full Bottles and a panel is planning to put the Earth into a genocidal catastrophe!"

Goro keep guessing if this is Isurugi Soichi's idea considering he does have knowledge about Pandora's Box. Whatever it is, this is something he's not going to tolerate.

Within moments, the Space Explorers received transmission coming from the Touto Prime Minister's residence.

"Hold up, looks like somebody from the Touto government is on the line.", said Keiichi.

Shingetsu/Prime Minister Dougai connected to the Space Explorers and company. " _Today is a black day, ladies and gentlemen of the Space Explorers' side. It seems someone has activated the box._ "

"Is it Isurugi Soichi?", Anzu was quick to jump into the conclusion if Blood Stalk had any part with the Pandora Tower's rise.

Since Shingetsu witnessed the theft of Pandora's Box of a certain woman pretending to be a pacifist, he proves Anzu wrong.

Dougai continued, " _Incorrect. It was Kozuki Kaguya. The reason why she got involved in this war was to undermine Hokuto, Seito, and Namba Heavy Industries so she could get her hands on the box. In short, she pretended to be an ally to Kiryu Sento so she could get her hands on the box._ "

"I knew it.", Goro deduced, he is obviously aware of Kaguya's ulterior motives ever since she made her presence known during the war.

Also, Shingetsu told Samus and her crew, and the Izumi siblings that it was Isurugi Soichi's idea to have the Pandora Tower to be activated into the center of the Skywall, with the intent of putting the Earth into extinction just like it happened on Mars millions of years ago. However, Soichi's plan was rendered moot when Engine and RemoCon Bros - Fu and Rai Washio double-crossed him and revealed that they were in cahoots with Kaguya all this time.

Stalk's plan with Pandora's Box was to cause a genocidal catastrophe, something that Juzaburou Namba of all people isn't aware of. Meaning, Juzaburou's been a puppet to Isurugi all along without realizing the fact that his plan to turn Japan into a global superpower was under the pretense of causing a similar disaster like the Skywall Disaster. While Kaguya's do contradict both Isurugi and Namba, her motivations are purely out of a massive God complex.

When asked by Goro of how did Shingetsu find out about Kaguya, is that he witnessed the scuffle between Stalk's gang and Sento, Banjou, and Kazumi. Just as Stalk was about to escape, the Washio brothers turned against him and reveal their allegiance to Kaguya. Even worse, this is the first time he learns of Kaguya's petty grudge against Katsuragi, and even gloated to the physicist that while Sawa is under Elpis Corporation's custody, she had the reporter subjected to a marathon of torture and rape as revenge by proxy, something that disgusted everyone inside the V-Fortress.

"That Kaguya really makes me sick.", said Anzu. "I didn't know she would do something like that."

"Not to mention, gloating her act towards Kiryu Sento, apart from the fact that he's Katsuragi Takumi is nothing but a pure act of spite.", Taki deduced. "Whatever her history towards Katsuragi Takumi has something to do with jealousy turned into insane hatred."

" _If you want to find out everything about that woman, I suggest you go and find Isurugi Soichi. Also, Kusanagi Ryohei managed to escape from Elpis Corporation along with Takigawa Sawa. Unfortunately, after she was put to a marathon of abuse by Kaguya, she's could barely speak anything._ "

Shingetsu ends transmission with the Space Explorers. To the surprise of everyone, learning Sawa being subjected to torture and rape is something they totally despise. Even though she was one of the Namba Children, she didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"It's horrible. Who would do something as sick and depraved to somebody even though she was Namba's spy.", Goro expresses his contempt towards Kaguya.

"This is something I find inhumane, even by standards.", Samus sighed bitterly. In the event of Pandora Tower's rise, the hunter decide to change plans. "Time to change of plans. Tomorrow, I'm going with Go and Mitsuzane to scout all the way to the farmlands and rescue the hostages. We'll have to go stealth for that matter. Makoto, Alain, and Mayu you guys will protect the Skyroad until we rescue the POWs. I guess you [Goro] will have to talk with Isurugi Soichi about Kaguya."

* * *

 **-Togami's Escape-**

While Shouya City, as with the rest of Hokuto remains under Seito's military occupation, that doesn't stop Seito from lording their military superiority against those who oppose their military might.

Elsewhere in the city jail, the Washio Brothers, Fu and Rai, in their respective Kaiser forms attacked the prison. For some reason, they came here to look a certain inmate named **Togami Hikaru**. The brothers searched in every cell, until they come across a cell number 9610 where Togami is holed up. However, when they reached on the cell, it's empty. Only for the prisoner to attack RemoCon from behind.

"Do you really think you can escape us?!", said Engine Bros as he and his brother attempt to abduct Togami.

Within moments, Togami's eyes glow and the two Kaiser bros are pushed by an indescribable force, presumably from her psychic powers during the time she masqueraded as "Paragon". However, her psychic abilities were still intact, despite the Reaper Bugster's destruction.

Togami continued to run from her pursuers. As she somehow escaped the prison, there were no guards trying to chase her. After she made it to the exit, the guards are all dead, presumably done by the brothers.

Even though she at the gate, the Washio brothers manage to catch her by surprise. Unfortunately, their attempt to capture Togami fails when somebody saves her. And that somebody is revealed to be Kusanagi.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"You gear heads never learn, don't you?", Kusanagi confronts the Washio brothers. "Just what are you trying to do with this girl?"

Instead of answering his questions, the Washio brothers escaped.

"Are you alright?", the former Kerberos Smash asked Togami.

"Thanks. But, why did you saved me?", asked Togami.

"For some reason, I still have a bone to pick with them. For now, you're safe."

Togami introduces herself to Kusanagi. It appears that Togami is having flashbacks of a person resembling Kusanagi. "Have I ever met you before?", she asked. But, Kusanagi denied. Whatever is in Togami's mind is telling her to find her biological family, something that she sought after before she was arrested during the Paragon/Reaper incident.

It's also implied that, just like Sento, Togami has a case of amnesia whereas she has no memory of her biological family.

"Tell me something, do you have any memory of your true parents?", Kusanagi continued.

"Somehow, while I was still in jail. I had memories of a person who looks just like you.", Togami replied. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find my daughter.", Kusanagi said, as he takes Togami with him along with Reiji and the currently traumatized Sawa on his car. To Togami's surprise, she is not aware of what just happened to Sawa. "It seems we have a similar objective. Hop in."

With Togami deciding to join with Kusanagi in his journey to find his daughter as she rides on the passenger seat, with Reiji on the back still watching over the mute Sawa, he floors it as he has to meet with Isurugi at the Hokuto side Skyroad.

* * *

 **-Everything About Kaguya-**

The following day, 3:00AM...

Soichi, Sento, and Banjou meet up with Goro at the Hokuto side of the Skyroad. While Anzu, Taki, and Natsu went with the Space Explorers to resume their mission of rescuing the people of Hokuto.

Kusanagi's jeep arrived in the place where the meeting takes place. Kusanagi brings Reiji and the mute Sawa to Sento. And to his shock, Sawa could not speak because of the trauma she suffered at Kaguya's hand. And, to Goro's surprise, Togami was with Kusanagi.

"Togami...how did you?", Goro asked as if Togami escaped jail on purpose, until Kusanagi reveals that the Washio brothers attempt to abduct her in the prison.

"You don't need to know. But, I have other things to do: I'm trying to find who my real parents are.", Togami reveals that she is an adopted child, and unwittingly escaped from jail following where she was chased by the Washio brothers that she's trying to find her biological parents.

"Why would Professor Kaguya do such a thing? I thought she wanted to end this war...", Reiji is still confused and nobody answered his question.

That is until Soichi reveals the truth about Kaguya to everyone, including Reiji.

"See what I mean? Kaguya wasn't a pacifist to begin with.", Soichi calmly replied. "She tricked all of us...so she could get Pandora's Box for herself. I've never known a woman as depraved as her."

The usually giddy and cheerful Soichi is not as cheerful as he is now. Kaguya's presence not only made him all the more paranoid, but fears that she's planning to abduct Misora and take the powers of her bangle for herself.

Reiji, still insists that Kaguya is still a good person despite her malicious personality, snaps at Soichi. Even worse that he was also Blood Stalk, and one of the masterminds behind this three-way civil war.

"You're one to talk!", Reiji loses his cool and lashes out at Soichi, grabbing him by the collar. "You, of all people, just like those scums from Namba Heavy Industries, are a villainous warmonger!"

"Wait!", Goro tries to stop the former secretary of Kaguya.

But, Soichi doesn't counteract, he continues to blabber everything about Kaguya to him.

Soichi continued, "Could you relax a bit, and I'll say it again. **She's the worst!** That woman is a cold-hearted diva. She's an abusive, self-centered sociopath. Far worse than the Namba Heavy Industries you hate so much!"

"S-S-Say what...?!", Reiji somehow reacted as if he's about to feel the pain of learning the awful truth.

As what Soichi pointed out, Kaguya is indeed much worse than Namba Juzaburou in comparison. While Namba wanted the box in order to gain so much wealth, power, and influence; Kaguya, on the other hand, has a _massive_ God complex; almost worse than Kuroto's.

Kusanagi then joins in with Soichi, "And, do you want to know everything else about Kaguya?"

" **What do you mean?** ", both Sento and Reiji asked in unison.

"She turned our...No, _my_ beloved daughter into a lab experiment!", Kusanagi brings up the story of how Kaguya experimented on their daughter, Sayaka with Nebula Gas. "If there is any memory of Taku within you [Sento], you were a witness to that fateful event."

Even though Sento could barely remember any of his memories as Katsuragi, Kusanagi bringing the time when they saw Kaguya injecting their daughter with Nebula Gas caused Sento to have flashbacks of that event, where he was still as Takumi at that time. It was three months following the Skywall Incident where Kaguya was the first to discover Nebula Gas before Katsuragi.

Then, Kusanagi began his story, "Everything began three months after the Skywall Incident, when Kaguya was the first to discover the Nebula Gas. Taku was not the first to discover the gas, however. Kaguya planned to do something with the gas so she could further her research."

* * *

 **-Kaguya's Descent to Insanity-**

 _10 years ago, three months following the Skywall Disaster..._

 _Before she was the CEO of Elpis Corporation, Kaguya was once a recognized and talented scientist with many achievements, and during her time as Namba Heavy Industries' recognizable researchers earned her the respect and admiration of many. Then, everything changed when she found a rival in one of her childhood friends, Katsuragi Takumi. Katsuragi, just like Kaguya, was a prodigy genius himself, and even surpassed her in every way._

 _Kaguya wasn't a very good sport to begin with, she became increasingly envious towards Takumi as time passes by. And, that jealousy gradually evolves into insane hatred, to the point it causes problems with her relationships with her husband Ryohei, her daughter Sayaka, and Katsuragi himself. Speaking of Sayaka, Kaguya would abuse (sexually and at worse, subjecting with corporal punishment for the wrongs she didn't do) her own daughter behind Kusanagi's back. Because of her delusions of grandeur, she couldn't care less about her own family, and even seeing her own child as an object of gratification. Sayaka was 10 years old at that time, and her childhood is as dark as it gets: she gets constantly maltreated by her own mother just to spite not only her own husband, but Takumi as well._

 _One fateful day, following her discovery of the Nebula Gas, Kaguya did the worst thing what an abusive parent would do: using her own child as a test subject. Not only that, while having administering her own offspring with the gas, she even subjects her to more torture and abuse._

"At that time, when Taku and I were out for karaoke. We found out Sayaka was missing.", Kusanagi remembered the time that Kaguya took their daughter to a research laboratory where she experimented on their child, "That's where we found out what Kaguya just did..."

 _Both Ryohei and Takumi went into the Namba Research Facility where Kaguya worked as a researcher. It was midnight at that time, so the two had to enter without being seen by the guards. Once they made it into the basement laboratory where Kaguya did the experiment on her own daughter, both Takumi and Ryohei were shocked by this act._

 _Ryohei took Sayaka out of the Nebula Gas machine to see if she's alright. Then, Takumi starts chewing out on Kaguya._

" _Kaguya, what have you done! How could you use your own child as a lab experiment?!", an appalled Katsuragi calls out Kaguya for the abuse she inflicted on her own daughter. "What kind of a mother are you?!"_

" _Don't worry, the Nebula Gas inside her isn't harmful. Just out of curiosity, I wanted to see if Sayaka can become someone beyond human.", the sociopathic Kaguya replied calmly, yet barely showing any remorse. "What's the matter? Are you too scared if my baby could have turned into a monster?"_

 _The only monster around here was Kaguya herself, as if she's trying to make sure Sayaka doesn't turn into an abomination because of the gas, she had to try human experimentation. Or in her case, use her own flesh and blood as a guinea pig for that experiment._

" _Is this true? You did this just because you were jealous of my knowledge?!", Takumi continued when he found out everything from Ryohei. "You and I were supposed to be friends, we grew up together with Ryo-chan. And now, you treated your own daughter as if she was your personal plaything rather than a family. What you did...is too much to forgive!"_

 _Even Ryohei, who has endured much of Kaguya's rants of her jealousy towards Takumi, could not stand this anymore and finds her act of using their child as a lab experiment is inexcusable. Not only that their marriage is fractured, it also proves that Kaguya is the WORST mother to ever exist in the face of the Earth._

" _You know what, Kaguya. We're done!", it was Ryohei's turn to chew out on his abusive wife. "After I have tolerated you for so long. I could not stand this anymore after what you did to your own child. Not only you are a horrible wife, you are also a worst mother! I'm taking Sayaka with me!"_

 _Takumi and Ryohei left Kaguya, and the latter took Sayaka with him. The following day, when the incident about Kaguya experimenting on her child came to light within Namba Heavy Industries, Namba Juzaburou unanimously decided to excommunicate Kaguya from his company, and she was stripped off of her accolades and achievements._

Back to the present, Ryohei expressed his regret for not being able to protect his daughter after what Kaguya did, "From that day onward, I feel like everything was my fault for what happened to Sayaka. I didn't stood by her side and I didn't know she was being treated like crap by her own mother! Not only that, because of what Kaguya did, not only I see her as a monster of a human being... I also lost my faith towards humanity, seeing them as monsters themselves!"

"So, that's why you were indiscriminately killing other people as the Kerberos Smash to point out your justification?", asked Goro. "You and that clown [Soichi] over here are no better, since he planned to activate Pandora Tower so the Earth would end up like Mars. But, you...You think that after what Kaguya just did to your child, that humans are always the worst."

"Don't you dare lump me with Isurugi!", Ryohei grabs Goro by the collar, but the latter doesn't retaliate, and Soichi tells him to calm down.

Soichi also added his side of the story. "The result of Kaguya's twisted experiment done to her own child is that she gained psychic powers, as in she could lift anyone or anything with her mind. However, due to her age at that time. She was unable to control her powers. After I bust out of the mental hospital a month later and overheard Katsuragi and Ryo-chan's situation, they reached out to me after Ryo-chan heard about the powers I got from Mars."

 _Two weeks after Ryohei and Sayaka left Kaguya, they approached Soichi before he became Blood Stalk after learning from Katsuragi about his bizarre superpowers that he got during her voyage to Mars._

" _So, is this the guy you're friends with?", asked Soichi to Katsuragi since that time, it was his first meeting with Kusanagi. "Oh, I heard that his wife was on the news. Namba kicked her out after that incident came to light.", then turned his attention to Kusanagi, "What can I do for you?"_

 _Desperate, Kusanagi begs to Soichi to the point he had to kneel to ask him to find a way to protect his daughter. "Please...I need your help, I need your help to keep my precious child away from Kaguya's hands!"_

 _Soichi asks Kusanagi to stand up, begging is not necessary for his part. He already knew why Kusanagi came to him since Soichi can make use of his superpowers he gained from Mars to think of something to protect Kusanagi's daughter from Kaguya._

" _Pull yourself together, kid. You don't have to kneel. I know what you're looking for.", Soichi sighed. "I can help you protect your daughter. But, there is a cost...I'm going to erase her memories so she won't remember her mother. Ironically, she will also lose the memories of you."_

" _But..."_

 _Since Soichi also has the ability to alter and/or erase memories of others (something he did to Katsuragi, who eventually became Sento, and the prison guard named Nabeshima Masahiro) as part of his altered physiology he acquired from Mars. Kusanagi is forced to make a choice in order to protect his daughter, Sayaka. If Soichi does erase Sayaka's memories with her family, she could no longer remember her father. If Ryohei declines, he'll face the risk of Kaguya coming after him and their child._

 _It was very painful for Ryohei, if he allowed Soichi to have Sayaka's memories erased, it's like letting go of the only thing he loved, the decisions he's trying to choose made him teary. Even though Soichi at that time used Misora to purify Full Bottles for his still mysterious, sinister ends; he is touched by Ryohei's love for his daughter._

 _Ryohei had no other choice, yet he stays strong. "Sayaka, I'm sorry...But, this is for the best. Papa is setting you free. I don't want you to be used by your own mama as her plaything. I want you to be happy with a family who can take good care of you and love you."_

" _Papa, are you going to be alright?", asked the young Sayaka._

" _Yes, Papa's going to be okay. Forgive me, Sayaka for not being able to protect you. Papa will always be there for you. No matter where you are and wherever you go from here on out...I will love you always.", Ryohei spoke his last word to his daughter before Soichi can finally erase Sayaka's memories._

 _With all is said and done, Soichi put his open hands onto Sayaka's forehead as particles of light just came out from his palm, and the light entered into Sayaka's brain. The process only took about 10 seconds, and Soichi's ability to alter or erase someone's memory worked. With Sayaka's memories of her parents erased, she could no longer remember not only Kaguya, but Kusanagi as well._

Back to the present, Soichi ends the story, "After that, Ryo-chan took his amnesiac daughter to an orphanage, where she would be somehow adopted by a family who took good care of her and loved her. And, he went on to work with Faust just like his best friend until Gentoku showed up."

* * *

 **-Reiji Snaps-**

Togami, who overheard Kusanagi and Soichi's story, somehow recalled an event where she was adopted by her foster family. In reality, Togami is an adopted child. Also, she herself has psychic powers similar to Kusanagi's daughter, but she has now full control of her powers. And her recent flashbacks of a man resembling Ryohei made her to act suspicious of him.

Reiji, however, didn't take the revelation too well.

"What does that suppose to mean...?", he droned. "Are you people saying that I was just one of Professor Kaguya's pawns? This...is all a lie..."

The 18-year old former aide of Kaguya thought of her as a paragon of peace, but the story told by Soichi and Ryohei already had everything about Elpis Corporation's CEO coming to light. Yet again, Reiji refuses to believe that his boss is evil, but Soichi, Ryohei, and _even_ Sento of all people insist that Kaguya has no redeeming qualities whatsoever. It also goes to show that Reiji is the last person to yet realize his boss's true colors.

"I'd never trust somebody who claims herself to be a pacifist. Trusting her is an idiotic way for her to use those kind of people to further her personal gain.", even a deadpan quip from Goro could not a curb down Reiji's anger, as his reaction reaches in its breaking point.

"Don't screw with me!", Reiji loses it and pushes Goro, causing him to inadvertently drop his Sclash Driver and Stealth Sclashjelly. He snatches the belt and Sclashjelly and attempts to transform.

"Hey, give that back!"

Seething, Reiji confronts Soichi, calling him a liar. The reason he takes Goro's Sclash Driver and Sclashjelly is he's going to take it upon himself to kill Soichi, even though he's revived as a living dead with his powers intact. "You...sick, lying, old freak!", Reiji shouted. "None of this would have happened if you did not brought Pandora's Box here on Earth! And for that, I'll kill you myself!"

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Reiji inserted the Stealth Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver, when he pumped the lever, instead of transforming, "Gaaahhhh! Aaaggghhhh!", Reiji screamed he gets a painful electric shock to the point the Sclash Driver denied him of transformation, and he gets knocked back.

But, it didn't stop him from trying to get his hands on the man who started the Skywall Incident.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!", Reiji screamed as Banjou, Sento, and Kusanagi and restrain the boy.

Until Goro is forced to belt the youth with a punch to the face. "Will you cut it out?!", Goro shouted after he slugs the latter. "Your shortsightedness blinded you from understanding the truth! I know it's painful...But, you should not place your trust on those people who would take advantage of you, all the while they claim to fight for peace! That's not how it's going to work."

Kusanagi interrupts, "Don't waste your breath on all your ideologies of love and peace! Take a look around you, is this whole war going to bring all of Japan back together?! And what's worse, Kaguya planning to activate Pandora's Box is not going to help either!"

"How could you say that?!", Sento derides to Kusanagi's nihilistic worldview.

"I told you before. I lost my faith in all of humanity. And, I also _had_ to abandon my own humanity!"

After everything Kusanagi had been through, from seeing his daughter being abused by his ex-wife right up to the whole war for Pandora's Box. It looks like he needs some hug. Life wasn't so kind to Ryohei as he wished to die and asked Sento to kill him instead of sparing him after he was defeated. Kusanagi has done so many things he could not bring back: he killed two of Kazumi's companions, Aoba and Kiba right up to killing Gentoku, with his ambitions of reunifying Japan died with him. When Sento and Goro asked him to redeem himself, Kusanagi flat out responded that he doesn't deserve to be redeemed.

"No matter how many times you convince me to change my ways. That's not going to work.", Kusanagi continued.

"You saved my older sister. And I'm thankful for the deed you have done for her.", Goro brought out the time Kusanagi helped Anzu escape from the laboratory raid. "There was a reason why she was afraid about the revenge she caused, and she did not end up like you."

"And I should not consider myself a good samaritan because of the shame I caused to myself either.", the former Kerberos Smash also doesn't deserve the praise from the younger Izumi sibling for his part of freeing Anzu from becoming a Faust lab experiment.

While Reiji is in an emotional breakdown because of the revelation about Kaguya, Goro is the only person who could sympathize with the boy after seeing the young man's ideals of peace shattered by the awful truth. Kusanagi however decides to leave everyone and continue to find his missing child.

* * *

 **-Togami is Sayaka?!-**

Togami then used her telekinetic powers and sent Goro's Sclash Driver and Stealth Sclashjelly back to its rightful owner, which somehow drawn the suspicion from Soichi. Back when Kusanagi introduced his daughter to him, Sayaka had no control of her telekinetic powers since she was still young. Noticing Togami being able to use that feat, albeit more controlled causes him to suspect the connection between Togami and Sayaka.

"Hey, Ryo-chan. Where are you going?", asked the usually cheerful Soichi.

"Wasn't it obvious? I'm going to find my daughter. After that, I'm going to find a place to die in peace.", the nihilistic Ryohei replied, and tries find solace in death.

"I know where your daughter is."

"Stop joking, old man! This isn't funny!"

"Take a good look of the girl who used those psychic powers? Does she look familiar to you?!", Soichi gives a hint concerning Togami. "That girl who traveled with you all the way here IS actually your daughter!"

Everyone hearing Soichi about Togami being Kusanagi's long lost daughter, Sayaka shocked everybody, including Togami herself as she looked intently at Ryohei's face as her flashback about the man resembling him resurfaced in her mind.

"What the fuck did you just said?", Goro said in utter disbelief in response to the revelation, "Togami is Hellhound's daughter?!"

" **BINGO!** ", Soichi exclaimed. "And, she's all grown up into a fine young lady!"

Much like how Reiji did not take the revelation of Kaguya's evil nature too well, Togami also freaks out from the revelation that Ryohei is her biological father. And this causes her emotional duress, such emotional stress can cause Togami to inadvertently lose control of her psychic powers.

"No! This isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real...this isn't real!", Togami appeared to lose her composure when the truth about her pained her even more. When Ryohei attempts to approach her amnesiac daughter, she shouts, "No! Don't come any closer!"

Togami inadvertently pushed everyone back with a telekinetic burst that could not be seen by the naked eye, and fled from the scene. Ryohei chases her, but everyone else on the scene are still staggering after the brunt of the telekinetic force.

"My mind is completely blown up by this whole thing...", said Goro as he stands up, he then helps Sento, Banjou, and Reiji.

Soichi left, still leaving Sento and Banjou protecting Misora from Kaguya and retrieving Pandora's Box from Kaguya. Everything about Kaguya shows that she is truly a serious threat compared to Hokuto, Seito, Stalk, and even Namba Heavy Industries.

Later, the Space Explorers informed Goro via a video message that they managed to liberate the Hokuto farmlands. Goro asks Samus's team to meet up with him in Touto, as he's also going to spread some bad news to everyone.

After the revelation of Kaguya's past left him not only heartbroken and depressed, Reiji lost the will to go on, he was unable to comprehend to the fact that Kaguya actually used him to have Sawa captured and have her raped and tortured.

* * *

 **-Psychological Assessment-**

Later that rainy evening...

Sento and company took Sawa to a PTSD treatment center in Touto to deal with the trauma she experienced after being raped and tortured by Kaguya. Due to the marathon of abuse she endured while being caged, chained and being sexually violated by Kaguya and her four Smash guards, Sawa could no longer speak for indefinite periods of time. The psychotherapists in the facility are doing their best they can to assess with her trauma.

Misora finding out the what happened to Sawa really left her not only crying, but shocked. Even though they know that she was a spy working for Namba Heavy Industries, she didn't deserved that cruel fate. At the time Sawa was captured by Elpis Corporation, Anzu and Goro pretended not to care about her because Goro bore the guilt being unable to stop Elpis Corporation from having their way.

"If Sawa-san might speak soon, I have a feeling she's too scared to talk to us.", Goro said bitterly while he, Anzu, Sento, Banjou, Kazumi, and Taki were outside of Sawa's room. "This is all my fault, I should have stopped Elpis Corporation from getting their hands on her."

"What did Kusanagi told you guys earlier?", Anzu asked.

Goro brought up everything what Soichi and Ryohei said about the truth about Kaguya to Anzu, Sawatari, and Taki. She is definitely the worst mother, incapable of feeling any familial love towards her husband and daughter, and worse abuses said daughter out of spite towards her rival.

"That old bag might have took you [Misora] for granted, but that Kaguya is the worst.", Goro has no qualms comparing Soichi to Kaguya for being abusive parent. Before Soichi left after the whole storytelling was over, Goro even rubbed it in to his face.

" _Tell me something. Have you taken your daughter for granted just for the sake of your plan to burn down the whole world? Admit it, you're as just worse than-_ "

" _Hey! Don't go comparing me to that witch!_ ", Soichi vehemently responded when Goro starts comparing him to Kaguya's abusive nature. " _I wouldn't do something like that to Misora! She's still my family, you know. You, of all people, are quick to judge others, evil or not just because of their abusive relationship with their children. And for the record, Kaguya IS the worst. Just who are you to jump into that?!_ "

" _I just don't like you. That's all._ ", the only response that Goro still holds contempt towards Soichi. While Sento maybe tolerable, Goro is not, and is more itching to send him back to the afterlife. He's just unpleasant towards any villains he encounters.

"Man, you need to chill. There's no need to treat other bad guys like crap. Some of them are human after all.", said Kazumi.

Also, Goro took Reiji with him before meeting up with Anzu, Taki, and Natsu upon returning to Touto. Starting today, Reiji will now stay on his party. But, the youth is still in a state of depression after the revelation about Kaguya really hit him like a truck crashing at him.

"Is that young man [Reiji] going to be alright?", asked Taki.

Goro replied, "The guy thought that Kaguya would bring peace to the divided Japan. Yet, he's unable to realize that Kaguya was just using him as a tool just like how she pretended to be an ally to Sento. I feel sorry for him. But, I just can't leave him like that..."

Goro is more willing to help Reiji back to his senses and find him a purpose in life. Somehow, back when the first time he saw the youth who was still working as Kaguya's secretary, shared a similar conviction and belief Goro has.

Outside of the PTSD treatment center, Reiji is standing alone in the rain, still in a gloomy, depressed state. The young man lost his will to go on after learning the revelation of Kaguya's past, whom he looked up to as a paragon of peace. Goro approached him in the midst of the heavy rain.

"Hey, kid. How long are you going to stand up there? You're going to catch a cold if you stand around the rain the whole night.", said Goro.

"Leave me alone...", Reiji muttered. "I thought the Professor was a good person. And everything what you talked about her broke my heart...My conviction is shattered..."

Reiji asks Goro to let him be. But, that didn't stop Goro from trying to snap the young man back to his senses when he slugs him for the second time. Reiji lands on his bottom after a knuckle-sandwich from Goro.

"I won't call you misguided. But, like everyone else, people are desiring for peace and unity in this country.", Goro sympathizes Reiji. "You should not blindly put your trust on those people who claim to do anything for the sake of peace, in the end they will just use you and dispose you once you are no longer useful to them. You have to fight for it and do not lose your conviction. Sento, myself, and everyone else are fighting hard for love and peace. I can see in your belief that you want to bring peace to the world. It's still within you. I will help you face your own destiny."

Goro's speech to Reiji eventually gave him renewed hope.

"You...are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes. You and I have one thing in common: the passion of bringing peace to the divided nations and put an end to this war.", Goro continued. "From here on out, you will be fighting by our side. I'm here by your side, if you ever doubt again, I'll come here and slug some senses out of you. Remember, protecting those important to you and other people what makes you protector of peace. Just etch these three words into your heart and in your mind: believe in yourself. **Believe in the you that believes in yourself**."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Panda, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Rocket  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Phoenix, Unicorn, Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-** **Kaguya** **:**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 54

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Only Shingetsu and Samus know the existence of the Pandora Tower under separate circumstances: back when Samus went to Planet Bird to research about the ancient Martian civilization, she came across of an image of a tower that was the catalyst of the civilization's extinction. In Shingetsu's case, given the fact that he's a wandering alien warlord, also knows the whole story about Mars's history in general.

The whole premise of this chapter is similar to episode 40 of Kamen Rider Drive, where one of the villains (Heart, Soichi and Ryohei respectively) reveal the truth of the bigger bads of their respective series - Banno in that said episode, and in this chapter is Kaguya. Reiji's emotional breakdown when he realizes that he's been a pawn to Kaguya evokes that of Go's breakdown when the revelation of his father hit him really hard.

Hikaru's cell number 9610 during the scene when the Hell Bros are hunting her is an obvious reference to Kuroto's numerical play. Granted, because the Bugster virus that infected her during the Paragon arc came from Kuroto's game, Dangerous Zombie.

And let's face it, even though Soichi gets compared to Kaguya for being a worst parent. Kaguya IS THE WORST PARENT in this story considering her comparisons to Ragyo Kiryuin.

Due to the revelation of Hikaru being Sayaka, her psychic powers actually came from the Nebula Gas injected into her body by Kaguya. So her powers did NOT come from her Bugster infection.


	132. Episode 132: I'll Face My Own Destiny!

**Episode 1** **32: I** **'ll Face My Own Destiny**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Now that Reiji is now on Goro's side, this chapter will be focusing on him from coping to the horrible truth about Kaguya and his journey to become a hero himself. In short he'll become a Kamen Rider in this chapter, and him attempting to use Goro's Sclash Driver is a foreshadowing to Reiji ultimately realizing his destiny.

For those who are familiar of Tsunenori Aoki, who played Ryoma Sengoku in Kamen Rider Gaim and Aguri in the Ryuga-verse Garo, it was recently reported that he got arrested for Forcible Indecency, that happened last March. His arrest got him kicked out of his talent agency at the same time. I checked on k2eizo's YouTube channel when he displayed his DX Lemon Energy, Dragon Fruit Energy, and Lemon Lockseeds in his recent video, it's likely a respond to the harsh hindsight of the report of Aoki's arrest.

Important thing, New G7 Icarus is NOT "Shin" G7 Icarus, it's written as New G7 Icarus, much like _New_ Den-O and Amazon Nu/New-Omega.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora_ _'s Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ _OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone_ _'_ _s)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ride on time from this world be sure to run through_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You ima nara kono mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'm proud of you now as it is_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Pray for you inotte chikyū ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I_ _pray for you, pray to the Earth_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni**_ _ **bokura wa yorisotte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Love goes on hada de kanjiru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Love goes on_ _,_ _I feel it on my skin_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Cry for you namida o mikata ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I cry for you, tears on a side_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Stay right by my side and make a miracle_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **K**_ _ **yō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day_ _)  
_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daddy my friend, mommy my muse**_ _ **~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Pr**_ _ **ay for**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Shine on**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Love goes on**_ _ **~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Goro:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora_ _'s Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. While Samus and her team, joined with Taki and Natsu liberated the farmlands in Hokuto, Goro, Sento, and Banjou learn the very dark truth about Kozuki Kaguya from Isurugi and Kusanagi, everything has come to light about her ulterior motives. After meeting with his former employee, Togami Hikaru, we also found out that she is the amnesiac daughter of Kaguya and Kusanagi,_ _ **Kozuki Sayaka**_ _. Find out the rest in episode 132._

* * *

 **-Reiji** **'s Past** **-**

The Izumi siblings, Reiji, Taki and Natsu went to nascita along with Sento's party (with Sawa's exception since she is still under psychological evaluation and assessment to deal with her trauma she suffered at Kaguya's hands). Everything about Kaguya blown everyone's minds, and Soichi's warning that she is a more serious threat compared to him and Namba Heavy Industries had everyone completely alarmed.

Though Reiji has yet to come to terms of the awful truth of his former boss, he is still haunted by what Soichi said about her to his ears.

" _She's the worst! That woman is a cold-hearted diva. She's an abusive, self-centered sociopath. Far worse than the Namba Heavy Industries you hate so much!_ "

For Reiji, it's very hard for him on whose side he should believe. While Soichi is the villain who masterminded the Skywall incident right to the war for Pandora's Box, he is definitely in the right. Given the fact that Kaguya has her own ulterior motive as far as the box is concerned, her plans are much worse compared to Stalk's. But, he had no other choice but to accept the dark truth that he was being manipulated by Kaguya. And again, he also felt responsible for the grim fate that happened to Sawa.

The only person who sympathizes with Reiji's current situation is Goro. It only took him twice to snap the youth back together and help him understand the reality. Though having seen Reiji's ideals shattered after he is forced to learn the truth, Goro encouraged him not to give up on his beliefs of peace and he will show Reiji what it's like to fight for peace. Unlike Sento who is faced with many harsh choices in order to protect others and those around him, Goro is more willing to defy fate by every means necessary.

"Hey, kid. You've been spacing out lately...", said Kazumi as he waved his hands on Reiji's eyes.

"This is all my fault...If I was not sent by the professor to capture her. She would have been safe.", Reiji said, yet still sadness and depression are still present in his face.

"I know how you feel. I also felt responsible for that too, if your boss had not got in the way.", Goro said, since he himself admitted that he too blamed himself for unable to prevent Elpis Corporation from capturing Sawa. "But, let's set the past aside now. Tell us something, what made you to be part of this war and why do you despise Namba Heavy Industries so much?"

Reiji told his story to everyone in nascita, "It all began when I was a teenager. My dad was your average salaryman and worked hard for me and my mom. That's until, businessmen from Namba Heavy Industries shut down my father's company. Since then, my parents were forced to work in the US and yet they never returned and I was raised by my grandmother, she was a caretaker of a shrine. Three years later, I found out that my mom and dad were killed by thieves in an underground car park in Brooklyn. Ever since then, I was desperate trying to find a purpose in life until I was hired by Professor Kaguya as her intern and later, her secretary. She was a charismatic orator and a devoted anti-war activist. Ever since Elpis Corporation got involved in this war, I begin to despise everything that's related to Namba Heavy Industries for not only ruining my father's livelihood and leading him and my mom to their deaths, the reason why I hated them because of their part of this war! Namba Juzaburou wanted this war to happen to fill in his pockets!"

Reiji's hatred towards everything related to Namba Heavy Industries were not only for personal reasons (i.e., for their part of ruining his father's livelihood and them working abroad and ended up with them being killed by criminals), it was that he really despised them because of their involvement with the whole war for Pandora's Box. In which Goro himself also has a prejudiced hostility towards Namba, making him and Reiji no better.

"So that's why you hated Namba so much, to the point of fanatical bigotry.", Taki deduced.

Also, Goro came to the conclusion that Kaguya manipulated Reiji's fanatical hostility towards Namba, also the fact that Sawa was one of the Namba Children what caused him to beat her senselessly before she was taken into custody by Kaguya.

" _You...Namba scumbag!"_

" _Anyone who is connected with Namba are my enemies, and I will show no mercy to those who disturb Elpis Corporation's objectives! Whore! Scum! Outcast! You warmongers deserve death!"_

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ _Someone like you have no right to exist! You lowest of the low! People like you have no place in this world! You will suffer! You will pay dearly for all you did!"_

After Reiji recalled what he did to Sawa before she was sent to Kaguya, he regretted everything what he said to her. And, him unwittingly freeing her and Kusanagi was the right thing to do. If Reiji didn't act after seeing Sawa being abused and raped by four of Kaguya's Smash guards, Sawa would have ended up being turned into a sex slave by Kaguya.

"I couldn't forgive myself for what happened to her. She did not deserve that cruel fate!", Reiji cried. "And, everything about the Professor coming to light...I don't know what I'm going to do now... I'm such a fool to blindly believe in somebody who claims to do everything for peace."

Yet again, Reiji still blamed himself for what happened to Sawa and he indeed realized that he's been played like a fiddle. But, Goro is more willing to help him atone for his sins and find his destiny.

Later that evening, Goro took Reiji for a walk around the war-torn places of Touto. Anzu, Taki, and Natsu returned to the Space Explorers' mothership. He wanted to young man to express his thoughts over the cost that happened around Touto.

"Ever since Pandora's Box was brought to Earth, then came the Skywall Incident. Those people who were affected by its light, were once decent and good people, were corrupted into becoming obsessed with the box's power. Take Himuro Gentoku, Hokuto's Prime Minister Tajimi, and Seito's Mido for example. Their childish obsession over the box got the better of them and had this war happening. Namba Heavy Industries started providing them the better weapons, and the three governments are unaware that they've been played like fiddles by that snake dude."

"Do you think that Isurugi guy started this whole mess?", Reiji asked, referring to Soichi.

"I'm afraid so. Whatever is in that old man's head right now shows that he's nuts.", Goro replied. "Nevertheless, since this war already began, Kaguya couldn't resist getting involved so she could take the thing that doesn't belong to her. Meaning, not only Namba was a pawn to Isurugi, Isurugi himself was also a pawn to Kaguya's plan. And everybody that Isurugi manipulated were also Kaguya's pawns."

Goro hinted that had Kaguya not discovered the Nebula Gas and used it on her own child, Katsuragi would have not became the "Devil's Scientist" he was infamous for, and this whole war would have not happened as well. It's made apparent that Kaguya is THE true Devil's Scientist ever since her petty jealousy towards Katsuragi turned her into the blackhearted sociopathic God wannabe she is now.

"Sento has endured so much doing whatever he can to protect Touto. Because, he felt he was responsible why this war happened.", Goro brought up on how he understand Sento's feelings and how he was dealing with Katsuragi's mistakes, "What I trust in Sento's feelings...is his sense of responsibility to atone for his past self's sins, even if it kills him. He wants to bring hope to those who pray for love and peace...it's the exact opposite of that malignant narcissist, Kaguya. She is the embodiment of spite, no less. To her, the concepts of hope, love and peace are alien concepts that she finds them obsolete. She only cared only fulfilling her ambition, wants to crush everyone's hopes to achieve her goals. And she is also incapable of feeling any love, especially towards her family."

"Do you believe that he can get through all of this?", asked Reiji.

"He can, and he will.", Goro replied. He also believes in Sento's resolve to finish the war by every means necessary, in which Goro reveals his own resolve. "Sento and I may have something in common...but, I have my own ways in fighting in this war. Unlike Sento, I choose to bypass the norms of the society to pursue my goal. And I want to see myself above them, even if it means going against my written fate. I choose my own path, I will shout it into the sky that I could not care less about fate!"

Like Sento and Sawatari who have both witnessed and understood the cruelty of the war, Goro also felt the same way. But, he taught both of them one thing: losing someone important to them will keep them going. Kazumi's three goons gave their lives for their boss's sake so he can end the war, Sento's fear of the whole war is gradually affecting him. But unlike the two Touto Riders and Sawatari, Goro is a 100% Ubermensch. He is willing to absolutely stand up against everyone and lives by his own moral codes, no less; something he inspires everyone around him in doing so, like his sister, Anzu, as well as Taki and Natsu.

One aspect of him helping Reiji understand is to make him create his own destiny. He wants Reiji not to give up on his belief of fighting for peace, and he's more welcome to help him grant his wish.

* * *

 **-Naive Newcomer-**

"Oh, I know... Let's go and meet up with the real stars of the show.", said Goro as he is taking Reiji to the Space Explorers' ship, the V-Fortress.

Minutes later, Goro and Reiji are teleported into the V-Fortress when the former requests permission to gain entry. Once arrived, Goro takes the former Elpis Corporation employee, where he's introduced to the veteran Riders whom he previously encountered when he witnessed the fight against the Full Moon Kerberos Smash.

The Space Explorers are surprised why Goro brought Reiji with him. "I thought he's supposed to be with Kaguya's faction.", the bounty hunter raised her eyebrow.

"For now on, he's fighting for _our_ cause.", the ZETA Tech president replied. "He's still depressed after finding out the truth about Kaguya. I want him to know how we fight our battles. He's on our team for now."

Since Goro's party are their own group, but still share the same objective as with the Space Explorers, Reiji is going to be on his side. The whole gang are full of badass, manly, and experienced veteran Kamen Riders; and Goro himself has becoming on of them, ditto for his sister Anzu. The other Space Explorers and Norma seem to be very skeptical at him, which made Reiji all the more mousy. Back when he was still working with Kaguya, Reiji was confident and idealistic and almost shared the same determination as Goro. However, when everything about his former boss was revealed to him, Reiji is now a very insecure young man. His confidence was shattered, and so is his conviction and belief. But, Goro had to save him from losing hope.

Bringing Reiji to meet the Space Explorers want him to realize the hardships of being a Kamen Rider, something that Goro himself experienced when he interacted with them.

"The reason why I also reached out to the Space Explorers not just to ask for assistance to end this war. Meeting them made me realize so many things from them.", Goro continued as he and Reiji explored around the ship. "That ringed mage had taught me what it means to keep holding on to hope. She was just like Anzu back when a Phantom took the appearance of her twin sister killed her family.", he explained to Reiji why Mayu never gave in to despair after the Phantom Medusa killed her family, and pointed out Anzu was similar to her. "Kureshima Mitsuzane had once experiencing unable to make meaningful connections with people he was close to after he almost lost everything. But, it was then him being part with the Space Explorers made him even more open to others. Interacting with the kid made me think about being aware of the decisions I make and the willingness to face the foreseeable consequences; something that he nor his older brother were unable to do so.", he also elaborated that his occasional interaction with Mitsuzane made him understand to be aware of his own decisions. "Shijima Go had a prejudiced hostility towards Roidmudes, even worse his father created them. But, he eventually came to realize that those creatures were also victims themselves. Considering everything Kaguya has done, everyone who are involved in the war are the real victims.", he even compared Kaguya's atrocities to that of Go's father, Banno Tenjurou. "If love for family what makes a person what it means to experience love, Fukami Makoto truly cared for his sister. He knows how to live his own way of life. Alain once loathed humanity because conflicts, sufferings, and hatred happened. But, like everyone else, even the Ganma themselves are by no means perfect when he ended up in the Human World.", at the same time; Makoto and Alain's experience what also inspired him. "And that bounty hunter, Samus Aran. She found herself lost into this time period, though she's now unable to return to her homeworld. This present time is the place she considered a new home. Even though the galaxy is her playground, protecting the Earth is also a duty.", then finished telling the bounty hunter's tale. "You see, everyone else has their own story to tell. They created their own destiny from their experience as a person, right up to becoming heroes of their own story. They rise above tragedy to become the person they are now."

After Goro brings out each of the Space Explorers' history, it shows that everyone has a story to tell. He and Anzu had their own dark side of their stories: after Goro's parents died in a car accident with him the survivor, it left him a scar on his abdomen. And his parents' deaths had an effect to his personality: being antisocial and isolated from others. Anzu being separated before Goro was born made her trying her best trying to return to her family. Her desire to get revenge against Faust for experimenting on her motivated her to find her lost brother.

"You have your own story to tell, boy.", Goro said. "Kaguya is not the one who makes your destiny. You are. Don't give up on your beliefs for peace. We will demonstrate to you how we Kamen Riders fight our battles."

"Are you guys going to continue liberating Hokuto?", Reiji replied.

"Yes. We're saving not only Hokuto, we're also carrying the wishes of Sawatari's fallen friends. And, Sawatari himself is coming with us."

* * *

 **-Reiji's Decision-**

Five days later...

Kazumi meets up with the Izumi siblings, Taki and Natsu. He learns from Goro that Samus and her gang resumed their operation in liberating Hokuto, and he decides to go with Goro's party instead of staying with Sento and Banjou, who will be sent to retrieve Pandora's Box from the Pandora Tower protected by Elpis Corporation. Misora is still tending to Sawa in the PTSD treatment facility.

"Well, let's get going.", said Kazumi until Goro seems to have missed something.

Reiji shows up late before Goro and company. "Where have you been, kid?", asked Goro. All the while the young man stared intently at Goro's briefcase containing his Sclash Driver and Stealth Sclashjelly.

"Ummm...I want to use that belt. I want to fight.", Reiji asks that he wants to use Goro's Sclash Driver. Something that Goro doesn't want to do, since Reiji is an ordinary human, using the belt is impossible unless he's injected with Nebula Gas and his Hazard Level is high enough.

"Are you insane? That belt's not meant to be used by ordinary humans.", Goro replied.

But, Reiji insists.

"Please. I don't want to sit here and do nothing!"

"Look, being a Kamen Rider is not about dedicating one's self for peace, freedom, and justice. One has to face the risk of putting his own humanity in danger."

"You said that you want to end this war? I also want to fight to end this war."

But, when Goro ignores Reiji's reason as he and the others prepare to leave. Reiji snatches the briefcase containing the Sclash Driver. However, Goro dropped the briefcase _on purpose_.

Reiji reveals his decision he want to be a Kamen Rider, "I...I want to face my own destiny!", he said, breaking down in tears. "I want to find my purpose in life...I want to fight! I want to know what it's like to fight for peace, even if it sends me to my grave! I want to believe in my own conviction, to believe in the me that believes in myself!"

"You...can't be serious?"

Goro seems to see that Reiji has finally regained his conviction. The reason he purposely dropped the briefcase is that Reiji is now prepare to realize his destiny. It just goes to show that he begins to adapt to Goro's speech about preparing to risk his own life. He turned to Anzu and gives her a nod to do something.

Afterwards, Anzu pushes her thumbs on both sides of Reiji's neck in which there are pressure points were located. With his points pressed, she injects the boy with her internal Nebula Gas. It was a least painful process because her gas contained her venom. Eventually, Reiji overcame her Nebula Gas venom and is now injected with the gas. Goro took out his Hazard Scanner, and the scanner shows that Reiji gets a Hazard Level of 50. The same level that Goro gained after he transformed into the Archangel Armor for the first time. Since Anzu was the second Patient Zero of the Original Nebula Gas after Togami, she can inject the Nebula Gas within her body to anyone and get a Hazard Level higher than Build and company.

"Anzu can inject her internal Nebula Gas. And now your Hazard Level is even more higher than Sento and the others.", said Goro. "Now, are you ready to face what lies ahead next?"

"Yeah.", Reiji nods, with his confidence regained.

* * *

 **-Sayaka, I Am Your Mother-**

Back in Hokuto, Togami is still in emotional pain after learning that the man who rescued her was actually her father, Ryohei. The fact that the memories of her parents were erased, it was only a matter of time that those memories resurfaced.

Elsewhere in the forest, Togami was alone reflecting on herself by the riverbed. And yet, Kusanagi managed to follow her all the way here. The former Kerberos Smash says that he's not going to hurt her, but kept his distance from his amnesiac daughter.

"What's the matter. Was the whole thing about me frightened you?", asked Ryohei.

"I...I don't know. I had dreams about you, and nightmares someone hurting a little girl.", Hikaru replied.

"That was your biological mother.", Ryohei continued. "She used you as a punching back out of spite towards me an my friend, Taku. The result of your mother's demented experiment done to you was your psychic powers. At that time, because you were too young, you couldn't control your powers. And I asked Isurugi to wipe your memories until you come of age you are able to use that power."

Still, Hikaru could not take the revelation of her being Ryohei and Kaguya's biological too well. And yet, she still doesn't remember the abuse she experienced at Kaguya's hands.

Moments later, they are attacked by a familiar presence. Ryohei was pushed back by what appears to be a blast coming from a Nebula Steam Gun. Hikaru finds herself being confronted by the Engine and RemoCon Bros, accompanied with them is Kaguya, her biological mother!

"You!", Ryohei muttered at the sight of his abusive ex-wife.

The Elpis Corporation CEO recognize Hikaru as her biological daughter, Sayaka, now grown up as a fine and lively woman.

"It's been a long time, Sayaka.", Kaguya smiled, while keeping her usual civil and polite demeanor.

"Who are you?", Hikaru said.

"I am your mother. And you are my precious daughter.", Kaguya continued. "You have grown into a fine and beautiful woman... Come home with me, Sayaka."

"You're my...you're my mother?", Hikaru is almost getting the gist of her true parents are.

However, this family reunion is interrupted when Goro's party show up. To Kaguya's surprise, her secretary, Reiji has defected to the party.

"I'm afraid this family reunion is going to end here.", said Goro.

"Reiji, why did you betray me?", Kaguya turned her attention to her former secretary.

Reiji's eyes are also filled with anger once confronting his former boss. "Now I know...You've been playing me like a fiddle all this time. You treated your own family like crap, you lied to me so you could get your hands on Pandora's Box to fulfill your selfish ambition! Everything what you've done is unforgivable!", the former secretary of Kaguya now reveals that he's now a Kamen Rider fighting for the good cause as he puts on Goro's Sclash Driver.

Reiji then flashes the Stealth Sclashjelly and and points it upwards upon twisting its cap. He then equips the jelly into the Sclash Driver.

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Reiji quickly chanted "Henshin!", followed by pumping the Sclash Driver's lever, causing the Sclashjelly to be squeezed and its contents are being injected into the Driver's Variable Jelly Tank. Within seconds, Reiji reflects everything what Goro spoke to him...

" _I won't call you misguided. But, like everyone else, people are desiring for peace and unity in this country."_

" _From here on out, you will be fighting by our side. I'm here by your side, if you ever doubt again, I'll come here and slug some senses out of you. Remember, protecting those important to you and other people what makes you protector of peace. Just etch these three words into your heart and in your mind: believe in yourself. Believe in the you that believes in yourself."_

" _You see, everyone else has their own story to tell. They created their own destiny from their experience as a person, right up to becoming heroes of their own story. They rise above tragedy to become the person they are now."_

" _You have your own story to tell, boy."_

* _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afuruderu!**_ *

Within moments, the beaker-shaped Builder appeared below Reiji as he is being bathed by the dark-blue liquid produced from the Sclash Driver. The beaker twists afterward, transforming him into the second **Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus**.

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraahh~!**_ *

"Reiji is now a Kamen Rider?!", Kaguya looked in utter disbelief.

Now taking the mantle of New G7 Icarus, it was a symbolic decision for Goro's part for not only having Anzu injecting the young man with Nebula Gas to give him a higher Hazard Level to use the belt. It also symbolizes that Reiji now has found his purpose in life. Engine and RemoCon Bros stood their guard as they are about to be confronted by the second New G7 Icarus.

As Anzu, Goro, and Kazumi prepare to transform, Taki and Natsu also stood their guard. Reiji makes a one-liner before he prepares to fight: " **I'll face my own destiny!** "

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

- **New G7 Icarus II** **:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Panda, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Rocket  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Phoenix, Unicorn, Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-** **Kaguya** **:**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 49

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Since Goro will now stick with the Build Driver, his Sclash Driver is going to be passed to Reiji and become the second **Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus**. The idea of having two G7 Icaruses (XYZ and New) could be a reference to _Kamen Rider OOO_ with two Kamen Rider Births - the complete and prototype versions. The first Birth in the TV series was Akira Date, until he's written off for few episodes due to his brain surgery and Shintaro Goto takes over who uses the complete version of Birth. And, Date eventually returns as the prototype Birth. That said, Reiji is going to be a lot more similar role to Goto as Goro is to Date.

Reiji's backstory with his father's livelihood being ruined when Namba shut down his father's company is almost similar to Kaito/Baron. Since both of them despised the company that lead to their parents' deaths. In the Baron Gaiden - Kaito's father became drunk, abused him and his mother and committed suicide: after Kaito's father hanged himself, his mother poisoned herself. Whereas while Reiji's parents were working abroad, and they were killed by unidentified criminals when they were in Brooklyn years later.

Reiji's transformation pose into New G7 Icarus is a combination of Skyrider and Super-1. But, the way he flashed the Sclashjelly upwards is similar to transforming an Ultra.


	133. Episode 133: Poetic Justice

**Episode 1** **33: Poetic Justice**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts about Build's latest episode give me these things in mind: Vernage is similar to the Overlord Queen from Gaim in numerous ways due to their roles tied to the female protagonists. Also, Soichi's power from Mars is not as legit as we thought; like his own daughter, he too is being possessed by an entity what Vernage calls "Evolt", not to mention how was he able to use that voice modulator outside of the Blood Stalk suit? Perhaps this is a foreshadowing to Kamen Rider Evol. I was just wondering is it really "Evolt" or "Evol"?

Since Vol. 3 will be the final installment of the Metroid: KRG trilogy, the fic will be finished by May or June. Recollecting the times I first wrote the first Metroid: KRG all the way to Vol. 2, it's no surprise it will be finished with more than 100 chapters. The first story ended with 127, Vol. 2 Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange ended with 132 chapters. Might as well thought about surpassing the other two stories that I wrote in terms how many chapters I wrote. In fact, Build has recently aired 31 episodes as of yesterday's episode.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora_ _'s Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ _OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone_ _'_ _s)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ride on time from this world be sure to run through_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You ima nara kono mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'm proud of you now as it is_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Pray for you inotte chikyū ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I_ _pray for you, pray to the Earth_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni**_ _ **bokura wa yorisotte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Love goes on hada de kanjiru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Love goes on_ _,_ _I feel it on my skin_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Cry for you namida o mikata ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I cry for you, tears on a side_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Stay right by my side and make a miracle_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **K**_ _ **yō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day_ _)  
_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daddy my friend, mommy my muse**_ _ **~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Pr**_ _ **ay for**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Shine on**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Love goes on**_ _ **~]**_

* * *

 **-Reiji is a Kamen Rider!-**

While Togami was emotionally reeling upon learning that the man who saved her from the Washio brothers was actually her biological father, Ryohei. She has been trying to ask herself if Ryohei was really her true father. But, to keep Togami's sanity from falling, he had to keep his distance from her. But, both Togami and Kusanagi find themselves at confrontation not only from the Washio brothers, but from Kaguya as well, who reveals that she is also her biological mother.

Due to the fact that Togami has no memory of her biological mother, it's no surprise that she is found by Kaguya herself.

"It's been a long time, Sayaka.", Kaguya smiled, while keeping her usual civil and polite demeanor.

"Who are you?", Hikaru said.

"I am your mother. And you are my precious daughter.", Kaguya continued. "You have grown into a fine and beautiful woman... Come home with me, Sayaka."

"You're my...you're my mother?", Hikaru is almost getting the gist of her true parents are.

Ryohei, who still has a grudge against Kaguya, asks Sayaka not to approach her.

"No, don't listen to her!", said Ryohei.

Seems Kaguya didn't take to kindly at the sight of her ex-husband, who also escaped with her prisoner. And most importantly, she's not aware that her secretary has been defected.

"Why is this trash here with you?", sighed Kaguya, she always maintained that civilized behavior.

"I...I...I don't know...", a conflicted Hikaru's only response, since she still doesn't remember her biological father either.

Though, Kaguya is certain that this is Soichi. "Damn that Isurugi...I will make him pay for what she has done to her.", she said, vowing that Soichi will pay the price for erasing her daughter's memories. Whatever she's trying to do with Togami is something that will repeat itself, and yet Togami is still oblivious to Kaguya's evil ambitions. "Come with me, Sayaka. It's been a long time I haven't seen you over the past year. And, I want to make amends for everything I've done to you. I want to set the past aside."

To which Ryohei interrupts, "Make amends? Bullshit...", he laughed. "She's no longer your daughter, Kaguya. Give it up! She doesn't remember you anymore!"

Suddenly, Togami's past memories as Sayaka began to resurface in her mind. One of which was the time Kaguya experimented her with Nebula Gas and before she was rescued by Katsuragi and Ryohei.

"No!", Togami tries to back away from her biological mother, all while Kaguya attempted to approach her.

"Don't back away from me! I'm your mother!"

Ryohei interrupts, "It's pointless! ", he said, all while he stands up. "Don't you understand, Kaguya? You don't know how to love your own child! Because of your petty jealousy towards Taku(mi), you turned Sayaka into your own guinea pig!"

Kaguya drops her usual polite tone and she becomes really angry, she snatches the Washio brothers' Nebula Steam Gun and points the weapon at him. "Silence!", she screamed. "If only you hadn't got in my way, Ryohei...Why do you have to look up to Takumi so much? He was just a useless piece of trash, just like you! Takumi could have been a god, and he failed. So, I will become one!"

Yet again, it's been already 10 years, Kaguya still hasn't gotten over her petty grudge against Katsuragi, to the point she'd harm Sento's friends as revenge by proxy. An example of that is having Sawa kidnapped to be tortured and raped. To top it all off, her lingering resentment made her even more delusional to the point of having a God complex. Kaguya pointing out that Katsuragi could have become a god if he had completely sold his soul to the Devil. But, she sensed that he was unable to do so. So, Kaguya will take that upon herself since she already completely made a pact with the Devil, and promises that once she is in control of Pandora's Box, she will be a god among gods.

"You have the mind and personality of a scientist. You talk like a queen, but you're completely out of your mind!", Kusanagi snarled.

"Ryohei, you will _never_ understand. Everything in this world belongs to me!", Kaguya boasted. "Once the Pandora Tower is going to be complete, the whole world will bow and worship my greatness!"

However, this family reunion is interrupted when Goro's party show up. To Kaguya's surprise, her secretary, Reiji has defected to the party.

"I'm afraid this family reunion is going to end here.", said Goro.

"You! You are such an awful person!", Kaguya shows a misandristic view not just to Ryohei, but to Goro. "I really have bad taste for men such as yourself."

"Just what are you planning to do with Pandora's Box? Are you trying to play God or something?", Goro asked in a confronting tone.

"Playing God, you say?", Kaguya laughed. "Ohohohoho! Can't you understand, I _am_ God! And you will suffer the consequences of defying me!"

"Don't get too cocky!", Reiji emerges behind Goro, as he confronts her former boss. To her surprise, Kaguya had no idea why Reiji defected to Goro's party.

"Reiji, why did you betray me?", Kaguya turned her attention to her former secretary.

Reiji's eyes are also filled with anger once confronting his former boss. "Now I know...You've been playing me like a fiddle all this time. You treated your own family like crap, you lied to me so you could get your hands on Pandora's Box to fulfill your selfish ambition! Everything what you've done is unforgivable!", the former secretary of Kaguya now reveals that he's now a Kamen Rider fighting for the good cause as he puts on Goro's Sclash Driver.

Reiji then flashes the Stealth Sclashjelly and and points it upwards upon twisting its cap. He then equips the jelly into the Sclash Driver.

* _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

Reiji quickly chanted "Henshin!", followed by pumping the Sclash Driver's lever, causing the Sclashjelly to be squeezed and its contents are being injected into the Driver's Variable Jelly Tank.

* _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afuruderu!**_ *

Within moments, the beaker-shaped Builder appeared below Reiji as he is being bathed by the dark-blue liquid produced from the Sclash Driver. The beaker twists afterward, transforming him into the second **Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus**.

* _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraahh~!**_ *

"Reiji is now a Kamen Rider?!", Kaguya looked in utter disbelief.

Now taking the mantle of New G7 Icarus, it was a symbolic decision for Goro's part for not only having Anzu injecting the young man with Nebula Gas to give him a higher Hazard Level to use the belt. It also symbolizes that Reiji now has found his purpose in life. Engine and RemoCon Bros stood their guard as they are about to be confronted by the second New G7 Icarus.

As Anzu, Goro, and Kazumi prepare to transform, Taki and Natsu also stood their guard. Reiji makes a one-liner before he prepares to fight: " **I'll face my own destiny!** "

"Destroy them!", Kaguya called out her four Smash guards: Kentaurus, Gorgon, Garuda, and Horn Smashes as she sends them to teach Reiji a lesson for betraying him, at the same time giving her adversaries a piece of her mind.

But...before Anzu, Goro, and Sawatari could transform, Samus just suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and just dished out a flying kick at the Gorgon Smash.

"Where the hell did she come from?!", Kazumi said in disbelief.

"What a way to make an entrance...", come a full deadpan response from Goro. "Say, we might need a hand from you."

"Don't ask. I got the gist of it.", the bounty hunter replied once she regrouped with Goro's party.

Samus now puts on the Gamer Driver and activates Mighty Creator VRX, activating the Gashat turned the entire battlefield into a Game Area.

* * *

 **-Mayhem Erupts-**

Anzu takes out her Yuki-Onna Super bottle and Spider Sclashjelly, she puts the latter into the Sclash Driver, followed by the Yuki-Onna Super into the G-Bracer. Goro takes out the Kerberos Full Bottle and loads it into Arc-Winger, much to the surprise of Kusanagi upon seeing the sight of his former Full Bottle now at the hands of a new owner. Sawatari takes then loads the Robot Sclashjelly into his belt.

* _ **2-6-3-10! Frost, Get set!**_ * / * _ **Standby! Arc-Winger, Mission Start!**_ * / * _ **Robot Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ *

All four Kamen Riders shout, " **Henshin!** " as they activate their belts, in addition to Anzu's case, her G-Bracer.

* _ **G7 Type-S Frost! Wow!**_ * / * _ **Are you Ready?! G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease! Burahh~!**_ * / * _ **Gacchan, Level Up! Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~ V-R-X~!**_ *

Anzu transforms into G7 Type-S Frost, followed five Ceberobot Units combined with G7 Icarus XYZ while in Archangel Armor to complete the combination into Archangel Cerberus, and Sawatari then transforms into Grease, and lastly Samus into Huntress Creator Gamer. They engage Engine and RemoCon Bros along with Kaguya's Smash guards.

Samus stays behind before she can engage the enemies, the reason is that she presses the Kimewaza Slot Holder's button to trigger a Stage Select mode.

* _ **Stage Select!**_ *

Due to the presence of a Gamer Driver user (in this case, Samus) in the battlefield, and using a Stage Select, everyone in the scene are sent to a different location. And what Samus chose is an underground parking lot. Despite the only people not to be involved in the fight, Kaguya, Kusanagi, and Togami are also inside the Game Area.

"Here I go!", the bounty hunter charges into the fight.

"Natsu, lead the way this time.", said Taki as she convinces Natsu to lead the way in order to see she progressed in her training.

"Leave it to me, sensei!", the younger shinobi replied as the master-student duo also followed along.

Reiji as the second New G7 Icarus fights the Kaisers Engine and RemoCon Bros, while Goro as G7 Icarus XYZ helps the youth fend off RemoCon. G7 Type-S and Grease deal with Kaguya's four Smash with some help of Huntress Creator Gamer, Taki, and Natsu.

"Now there's two of them?!", said Engine Bros, who is unable to comprehend to the fact why Goro decided to pass his Sclash Driver to Reiji.

"Make that three!", Reiji dishes out his fury on Rai. "You guys have done quite a lot of damage. It's time for you to clean up your act!"

"Heh. You're bluffing!", Engine Bros doesn't buy Reiji's words.

Either way, Reiji despite being able to use the G7 Rider System for the first time, he is able to withstand attacks from his opponents. And, Reiji makes up with his own fighting style and experience. This is due to the fact that the New G7 Icarus Washio Rai is facing is no longer Izumi Goro, but rather, Matsushima Reiji. While Goro is now using the Build Driver.

He immediately takes out the Twin Breaker once he's asked by Goro to do so. While the weapon is in Attack Mode, he prepares to jab the white Kaiser with the pilebunker. "Bluff this!", Reiji punctuated once he hits the Twin Breaker on Engine Bros.

Goro then asked his robotic avian companion, (Seraphi-)Shadow Winger to give Reiji a hand. The robotic bird disengages from G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Cerberus mode, and he transforms into the Shadow Sabre. The weapon arrives at Reiji's hand.

" _The chief's asking me to give you a hand._ ", Shadow Winger in his Shadow Sabre mode spoke.

"Alright. Let's do it.", New G7 Icarus II nods. Now using the Shadow Sabre on his right hand, Reiji clashes this time with RemoCon Bros, who is armed with the Steam Blade, while Goro goes to deal with Engine Bros.

Meanwhile, Grease, G7 Type-S, Huntress Creator Gamer, Taki and Natsu have their hands full with Kaguya's four Smash. This time, Kazumi of all people is getting pumped up.

"Not enough!", Grease exclaimed while fighting the Kentaurus Smash. "Totally not enough!", as he withstood the centaur kaijin's blows.

"Kazumin, catch!", G7 Type-S throws the Drill Full Bottle to Grease, said Full Bottle belonging that to Goro.

Kazumi puts the Drill Bottle into the Sclash Driver, and after pushing the lever, his right arm conjures a drill made of Variable Jelly, similar to G7 Icarus XYZ's drill in PteraDrill Armor.

* _ **Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai: Discharge Crush!**_ *

Grease spins the drill on his right arm and jabs it on the Kentaurus and Garuda Smashes.

"Liberate!", Kazumi punctuated upon jabbing the drill on Kentaurus. "Puncture!", he hits Garuda for the second time. "Revolution!", then lands a blow with the drill on the Horn Smash. "This drill IS THE DRILL THAT PIERCES THE HEAVENS!"

Anzu then enters a code on the G-Bracer's dial...

* _ **3-10-1-6-10! Genofreeze Ray!**_ *

G7 Type-S Frost crossed her wrists, and fired a icy ray at Kentaurus and Garuda, instantly freezing them.

Grease then put the Robot Sclashjelly back into his belt, after pushing the wrench-like lever of the Sclash Driver he prepares to execute his finisher.

* _ **Scrap Finish!**_ *

Grease then conjures the Demolition One arm on his right arm. He smashes the two frozen Smash instantaneously, killing them in the process at the swing of the Demolition One.

With Kentaurus and Garuda destroyed, the Horn and Gorgon Smashes are the one that remains. Taki, Natsu, and Huntress Creator Gamer managed to weaken them.

"We will protect the galaxy with no continues!", Samus proclaims a paraphrased version of Ex-Aid's banter.

"Wicked souls...", Taki bantered.

Instead, Natsu finishes it for her, "...prepare to die!"

Taki goes into Tengen Toppa Evolution Stage 2, and a spiritual humanoid avatar manifests around her. The ninja proclaims, "Time to go beyond the impossible!" as that familiar star visor appears on her eyes.

Huntress cuts the Gorgon Smash's snake-like appendages using the Gashacon Breaker's blade. Before she loads Mighty Creator VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ _(Godly Skill)_ *

While the Gashacon Breaker is still in Blade Mode, Samus brandishes the weapon's blade, transforming it into a light blue blade of light, akin to that of the Space Sheriff's Laser Blades. The bounty hunter prepares herself for the finisher.

Natsu then draws power from the demon sealed inside her, Arahabaki. Then, she stabs her two kodachi into the ground, sending wild blasts right towards the Horn Smash. Taki in TTEV Stage 2 uses the humanoid avatar manifestation to throw a magatama-shaped shuriken. Taki then dives with her both two blades crossed at the Gorgon Smash.

With Huntress's Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode glowing akin to that of the Space Sheriff's Laser Blades, Samus makes a proclamation before the finisher: "In the name of intergalactic peace, those who cause disturbance to the peace and tranquility of the galaxy will be eliminated!", she said.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Samus then calls out her new signature move based on the Space Sheriff's Laser Blade finishers: " **Hunter Punish!** ", she proclaimed. Though she doesn't have a Laser Blade much like the Space Sheriffs, the Gashacon Breaker acts as an alternative to the Space Sheriff's weapons. It symbolizes that Samus (and by extension, the Space Explorers) is now recognized by the Space Sheriffs of Planet Bird, and the entire Space Police as a whole as an intergalactic peacekeeper.

Huntress Creator Gamer performed two slashes on the Horn and Gorgon Smashes, destroying them once and for all.

* _ **Shingeki no Ippatsu!**_ _(Charging Strike)_ *

* * *

 **-The End of Hell Bros-**

Kaguya fumes with her four Smash guarding her destroyed. When RemoCon is in a pinch, he asks his brother, Rai for the Gear Engine, which forced him out of his Engine Bros form.

"I'm leaving the rest to you.", Kaguya regained her composure as she took out a Nebula Steam Gun of her own, presumably belonging to Kamen Rider Rogue. It's yet to be known how did she got hold of the weapon. She and the skinhead Rai escaped the battlefield by sweeping the Nebula Steam Gun, letting out a stream of smoke.

To the surprise of both Reiji and Goro, why would Kaguya leave one of her own henchmen. And is Fu's brother Rai okay with that? "Why would she ditch one of her goons?!", asked Reiji. In Goro's viewpoint, Kaguya abandoning Fu is something he considers a cowardly act, not knowing if she or Rai wouldn't care less if something happens to him. It also shows that Kaguya has no problem resorting to such cowardly act to save her own skin.

* _ **Gear Engine! Gear RemoCon! Funky Match! Fever!**_ *

"Kaguya-sama set me and my brother free. And I owe her a debt of gratitude. Jundou!", RemoCon proclaimed as Engine Bros's Gears fused with his Kaiser suit, transforming him into Hell Bros.

* _ **Perfect!**_ *

With Hell Bros even more powerful with the two Kaisers Engine and RemoCon separated, Reiji finds himself at the receiving end of Fu's wrath. Once Goro has had enough of the older Washio brother when he's venting his rage on Reiji, the gloves come off.

"That does it, Form Full Bottle Buster!"

G7 Icarus XYZ puts his hands together, causing the red and green Cerberobot Units to clash, complete with a "ding" sound effect as he widened apart his hands, forming the Full Bottle Buster. With the weapon in Buster Blade Mode, he swings the weapon with all his might, separating Hell Bros from New G7 Icarus.

"Are you alright there, Reiji?", said Goro. As this is the first time he refers the young boy with his name. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Gaining the upper hand against the Bi-Kaiser Hell Bros, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Cerberus knows how to point out that he means business. Him preparing to send Washio Fu to the scrapheap serves as a message not only to Namba Heavy Industries, but to Kaguya as well.

* _ **Archangel!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ loads the Archangel Full Bottle into the Full Bottle Buster. He then pulls the weapon's grip back to Buster Blade Mode. Goro swings the Full Bottle Buster to perform a powerful slash at Hell Bros, with the Full Bottle Buster exclaiming, " _ **Full Bottle Break!**_ "

Thanks to the Archangel Full Bottle's power influencing the Full Bottle Buster, it was powerful enough to revert Fu from the Hell Bros form back to RemoCon Bros. With RemoCon weakened, Goro asks Reiji to deal with the final blow.

"You're still 100,000 years _too early_ to beat me!", Reiji boasts to the older Washio brother that he needs to wait a hundred-thousand years to defeat him as he pushes the Sclash Driver's lever. As he jets off in the air as he prepares to execute a Rider Kick in a drilling, corkscrew fashion.

* _ **Scrap Bomber!**_ *

With the kick landed, the impact threw RemoCon Bros to an explosion, defeating him and his transformation is forced out.

* * *

 **-Adios, Motherf-er-**

The defeated Fu tries to reach for the Nebula Steam Gun in an attempt to escape, Reiji shoots the weapon with the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, destroying the weapon in the process. G7 Icarus XYZ loads the four Full Bottles containing the essences of the Four Legendary Swordsmen after he switches the Full Bottle Buster in its Buster Cannon mode.

* _ **Byakko! Seiryuu! Suzaku! Genbu! Ultimate Match desu!**_ *

Goro points his weapon at the defenseless Washio Fu, who starts pleading for his life and asking Goro not to kill him. The usually calm, collected, and quiet Fu is reduced to a crying and cowering mess once he is cornered by Goro and his party.

"No! Anything but that! Please, we will stop fighting if you don't kill me! Have mercy!", Fu starts begging to Goro.

While Sento might be soft and has his own moral code not to kill. Goro has his own aversion of killing people. This time, he's making an _exception_. Though Sento might be too naive for his own good in Goro's point of view. Goro himself however is anything but merciful once he is fed up with all the destructive antics caused not only by Blood Stalk's goons from Namba Heavy Industries.

"What's that? I can't hear you! Come on, say that again!", Goro taunts the defenseless Fu into repeating what he said.

"Have you lost your mind?! Please, don't shoot me! I surrender!", Fu cried out, still asking Goro not to pull the trigger.

Goro pretends to have second thoughts about either sparing or killing Fu. But, after thinking for about five seconds, Goro chooses to ice him. Before Goro pulls the trigger, he says, " **Adios, Motherfucker!** "

* _ **Ultimate Match Break!**_ *

With Fu's pleas of mercy falling into deaf ears, Goro shoots two rainbow-colored energy blasts at Fu.

"Guwaaaaahhh!", Fu screams in agony as he is obliterated into nothingness.

Goro gave the older Washio sibling a lethal taste of poetic justice for all the death and destruction he and his brother caused in Hokuto and Touto. It shows that Goro has no problem paying cruelty to another cruel person, something that Sento is unable to do so. Nevertheless, it was a fitting punishment for such ruthless individuals.

With Fu's death, Rai is the surviving Washio brother left on Kaguya's faction.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

Kazumi returned to his farm, where it was liberated by Samus and her party days ago. He spread the news of his three companions' deaths, which saddened the other farmers. Kazumi reassures that he will continue to avenge their deaths, and their sacrifices will not be in vain as he will continue to fight until the war ends.

Kazumi decides to stay on the farm for a while, and asks the Izumi siblings to fetch him if there for anything important.

Goro's party returned to the V-Fortress alongside Samus for debriefing.

Togami and Kusanagi however decided to travel together and doing whatever they can to avoid Kaguya.

Few hours later, in the V-Fortress's left side deck, Goro and Taki gazed into the stars from the ship's windows.

"The stars twinkle brightly here at the edge of space...", Taki murmured.

"Yeah...it feels so romantic as if watching them at night in comparison.", Goro replied.

Just far away between the two, Anzu, Natsu and Reiji are eavesdropping.

"Um, what's he doing?", asked Reiji.

"Something that romantic couples usually do.", Anzu replies. "That's what made Goro a real man.", and this time, Anzu refers Reiji with a shortened version of his surname in affection. "You'll find your own someday, Matsu-chan."

While Taki and Goro looked at the stars, they leaned in together and kissed. It shows that what keeps Goro staying true to his moral standards are his love for not only his sister, also towards the person who gave them a home in the present. Taki appreciated what Goro has done for her and Natsu.

"Will you keep your promise?", the ninja asked Goro's promise of creating a time machine to bring them to their timeline.

"I will. Even though it will be hard and taking a lot of years to do so. That's why I want to reach for the impossible.", said Goro.

Ever since trying to endure the ongoing war, Taki begins to adapt to Goro's philosophy of going beyond the impossible and defying fate.

* * *

 **-Reiji's Letter-**

Meanwhile at the PTSD treatment center at Touto, as Misora tends to Sawa, she finds an envelope at the table next to Sawa's bed. Misora notices that the latter was written by Reiji, its more likely he's expressing his regret because he realized that he was being tricked by Kaguya and wants to atone for what happened to the reporter.

"Should I read it for you, Sawa-san?", asked Misora. When Sawa responds with a nod, she began.

" _I'm sorry what the Professor did to you. I didn't know she would do something as demented and twisted to you, and I realized that she only used me as a tool so she could get her hands on Pandora's Box."_

" _I have a reason to hate everything related with Namba Heavy Industries apart from the fact that they ruined my father's livelihood. I couldn't stand this war anymore and I am doing whatever I can to put an end to it once and for all._

" _I know that you are one of the Namba Children, but I will not forgive what Namba has done. Like Sento-san and the brother-sister duo, I want to fight to protect others. And, I am deeply sorry for everything I said to you. I hope you understand how I feel too."_

 _\- Sincerely, Reiji._

Reiji admits his wrongs when he finally realized that he was being manipulated by Kaguya, as shown what his letter to Sawa, he wrote that he's bearing the guilt for what Kaguya did to her, and is trying to atone for it. It sounds like Reiji is just like Sento trying to atone for the mistake of others, or in Sento's case his past self as Katsuragi, while Reiji is indirectly responsible for Sawa's current state, and is trying whatever he can to set things right.

"He...he said that?", Sawa manages to speak for the first time after hearing the sincerity of Reiji's letter.

"Sawa-san? Are you alright?", asked Misora in relief.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

- **New G7 Icarus II** **:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Panda, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Rocket  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Phoenix, Unicorn, Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-** **Kaguya (in Pandora's Box)** **:**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Blood Stalk's remaining days left:** 49

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Anzu refers Kazumi with his (nick)name instead of referring him as "Sawatari-san".

Gurren Lagann references in this chapter:

\- Grease using the Drill Full Bottle, after he uses the said bottle, he also exclaims, "This drill is the drill that pierces the heavens!"

\- When Taki goes TTEV Stage 2, she proclaims, "Time to go beyond the impossible!". That's one of Kamina's catchphrase, "Kick logic out and **do the impossible!** ", which is also one of the themes of that anime. It is also one of this story's underlying themes.

Since whenever Samus uses the Gashacon Breaker (in Blade Mode) with the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat, emulating the Space Sheriff's Laser Blade finishers. Starting this chapter, her finisher with the Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) and VRX Gashat is given the name " **Hunter Punish** " (a reference to her Rider designation of Kamen Rider **Huntress** ), since Samus right now especially when in Creator Gamer is almost similar to a Space Sheriff. This symbolizes that the Space Sheriffs recognized her and the Space Explorers as intergalactic peacekeepers.

This is the second time Goro kills a villain, and they usually end up begging for mercy once they face their imminent death. The first one was Grizzie Kurokuma.


	134. Episode 134: Who is Vernage?

**Episode 1** **34: Who is Vernage?**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

In this chapter, I'm going to introduce a quartet of kaijins that are tied to Pandora Box and Vernage. They will be known as the **Pandora Demon Beasts** (パンドラ魔人獣 _Pandora Majinjū_ ), alternatively known as the **Four Pandora Majins**. The Four Pandora Majins are Martian creatures that were sealed inside Pandora's Box by Vernage, it was rumored that the four Majins were originally the Queen of Mars' servants until they rebelled against her, which explains their imprisonment inside the box. The Four Majins are based on the Overlord Inves from _Kamen Rider Gaim_ and the Ganmaizers from _Kamen Rider Ghost_. As they are both powerful kaijins much more powerful than their series' monsters-of-the-week.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora_ _'s Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all._ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ _OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone_ _'_ _s)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ride on time from this world be sure to run through_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You ima nara kono mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'm proud of you now as it is_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Pray for you inotte chikyū ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I_ _pray for you, pray to the Earth_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni**_ _ **bokura wa yorisotte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Love goes on hada de kanjiru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Love goes on_ _,_ _I feel it on my skin_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Cry for you namida o mikata ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I cry for you, tears on a side_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Stay right by my side and make a miracle_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **K**_ _ **yō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day_ _)  
_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daddy my friend, mommy my muse**_ _ **~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Proud of You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Pr**_ _ **ay for**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Shine on**_ _ **You**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Love goes on**_ _ **~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Goro:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora_ _'s Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. During the mission in Hokuto, Kaguya made her presence known to her amnesiac biological daughter, Sayaka, now Togami Hikaru. However, the unlikely family reunion didn't last long when Goro and his friends show up to interrupt. Kaguya sent her Smash and the Washio Brothers to destroy them, only for them to be defeated. Kaguya escaped, and sacrificed one of the brothers to save her own hide._

 _ **Reiji:**_ _I thought that bounty hunter was the star of this story? Since why are you doing the introduction?_

 _ **Goro:**_ _Yes, though she's technically the star of the show considering that this is a Metroid and a Kamen Rider crossover series. But here, I'm the supporting protagonist. So, the bounty hunter is now the protagonist. I've already been that for 128 episodes._

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Wow, that's long!_

 _ **Goro:**_ _Okay. Let's not going to waste more time here. See what's happening at episode 134!_

* * *

 **-Reiji's Sincerity-**

After suffering traumatic mutism when she was being abducted and abused by Kaguya, Sawa manages to speak for the first time after reading Reiji's letter. Reiji expressed his regret and sadness over what Kaguya has done to Sawa, and felt indirectly responsible for the abuse she sustained.

Thanks to Reiji's letter of apology, Sawa is able to speak again. Sawa herself felt sorry towards Misora and the others after they learned that she was one of the Namba Children. Juzaburou could no longer care less about Sawa anymore when he found out that she was captured by Elpis Corporation. Sawa also understood Reiji's situation since he himself admitted that he is also a tool to Kaguya's plans of causing a genocidal catastrophe in hopes of recreating a world in her own likeness.

Two days later, the Izumi siblings, Taki, Natsu, and Reiji went to the PTSD treatment center to check on Sawa. Reiji entered on Sawa's room to see if she's doing well by himself. The youth felt ashamed for what happened to her at Kaguya's hands. Anzu, Goro, and the two kunoichi stayed outside.

"Sawa-san, isn't it...?", Reiji bowed. "I wanted to say this, it's because I am too have been treated like a tool by Professor Kaguya, and to the point I don't want to call her Professor anymore. I didn't know she would do something like that to you because of her petty jealousy towards Katsuragi Takumi, and she already knew that Katsuragi and Sento-san are one and the same. After I learned the whole thing about Kaguya, I was devastated. I unknowingly trusted somebody who claims to be pacifistic, and she is anything but a pacifist."

Sawa understood the sincerity coming out of Reiji's lips. "I know how you feel. I can't call you misguided.", she said. "You don't have to blame yourself for all of that. We are all victims of this war. Sento-kun and the others are doing their best to end the war. Izumi-san and the others showed you the path that you've chosen, so don't give up on your own conviction."

"Thank you.", Reiji replied.

* * *

 **-Set the Past Aside-**

Four days later, Sawa is medically cleared after going psychotherapy and later returned to nascita. But, her return isn't happy as it sounds, even though Sento and the others already knew that she was lying to them even after she was rescued by Goro and company back in outer space.

After Sawa revealed the truth about her one of the Namba Children and everything including disclosing the location of Pandora's Box, Reiji reveals that Namba has no use for Sawa since Juzaburou is aware that while Sawa was still under Kaguya's custody, Namba Heavy Industries has severed ties with one of its spies to cover up their act.

"I lied to you guys... I don't know if I can be forgiven for what I've done.", Sawa said, wondering if Sento, Misora, and Banjou could ever forgive her. Ditto for Anzu and Goro, when they became suspicious of her, couldn't care less. However, the siblings pretended not to care as Goro himself was unable to stop Elpis Corporation from getting in the way and blamed himself for it.

"What's important that Sento and the others cared for you and you found a family with them. Let's just set the past aside for now.", Goro decides to turn the other cheek and put the past behind. "Also, the only thing we're worrying right now is stopping Kaguya from resetting the world."

Before Sawa was released from the PTSD treatment center, the first thing she does at Goro's request is to look at the background of Togami Hikaru, as well as Kusanagi Ryohei. Sawa brought up that Togami grew up in an adopted family, and it's made apparent that she is indeed the amnesiac Kozuki Sayaka, the biological child of Kusanagi with Kaguya. Sawa also found out that Kaguya has abused her child numerous times in an act of spite towards Katsuragi, who she was once friends with and her rival.

"Kaguya had a history of child abuse and parental incest towards her daughter. It makes me wonder why she did those things to me at that time.", Sawa brought up Kaguya's history being an abusive mother, and the time when she was subjected to a marathon of sexual abuse still haunted her. "It's like anyone who is familiar of _Kill la Kill_ , she's the closest thing you could compare her to Kiryuuin Ragyo. Also, there's the time that she experimented her own child with Nebula Gas, and her act was exposed to the media."

Likewise, after hearing Soichi's and Kusanagi's respective stories in regards to Kaguya, Goro and Sento also added what they heard. "After Kusanagi left Kaguya with their daughter, they reached out to Master to have Sayaka's memories erased. Then, he left the amnesiac Sayaka to an orphanage. It was only about a year later, she was adopted by the Togami family and named her Hikaru.", says Sento.

* * *

 **-Rise of the Four Majins!-**

Meanwhile at the Pandora Tower, Kaguya proceeded with her plan to expand Pandora Tower even further. She took out the red Pandora panel stolen from Stalk thanks to Rai, who seemingly accepted his brother's sacrifice, which he didn't know Kaguya abandoned Fu to his death to save her skin.

With the red Pandora panel, she inserts five Organic bottles on the left side (Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same), and five Inorganic bottles on the right side (Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike). When all bottles are inserted, the panels immediately fused into Pandora's Box. Causing the Pandora Tower to erect even further. And the tower's sudden extension triggered another earthquake.

Meanwhile at nascita, when the earthquake reached on the cafe. Everyone is forced to find cover in case of falling debris. Taki then falls into the floor, butt-first, all while her breasts bounce at the impact of falling into the floor before she finds a place to take cover. The quake subsided minutes later.

Back inside the tower, Kaguya is jumping with joy after the tower's expansion. But, the celebration is cut short when four entities are released out of Pandora's Box. These four creatures, standing over 10'11" tall, stood before Kaguya.

"Are you the one who released us from our imprisonment?", said one of the four creatures who were imprisoned inside the box.

"You...you're a human?", the female creature asked.

The four demonic creatures have no idea where are now, and they've been long imprisoned inside the box. And the planet they are now is not Mars, yet they are unaware of their ancient civilization is long extinct.

"We are the four **Pandora Demon Beasts**. We have been sealed inside the box by the queen after our rebellion failed. I am the **Hell Majin Belial**.", one of the four Demon Beasts (or Majin) introduced himself to Kaguya.

"Wonderful...", Kaguya smirked. "Welcome to the planet we call Earth. If you weren't aware, a human came to your planet 10 years ago. And when this box was opened, this wall came to be. I assume that this planet will end up like what happened to Mars during its destruction."

The other four Majins are shocked to hear the extinction of their ancient civilization. It's been about millions of years ago they have been in the planet before they were imprisoned by the Queen of Mars. Now that the four Majins are freed from their imprisonment after millions of years, they all have a goal in mind: revenge.

The four demons continue to introduce themselves to the person who freed them.

"I am the **Abyssal Majin Abaddon** , Belial-sama's right hand man."

"We are a brother and sister Majin. I am known as the **Storm Majin Susano**. Next to me is my sister, the **Sun Majin Amaterasu**.", the Storm Majin Susano introduces himself afterwards.

"What can we help you in repaying you for setting us free?", the Sun Majin Amaterasu asked.

"With the power of Pandora's Box, I will reshape the world without war, without conflict, and without strife. Ever since this box came into the hands of humans, war has broke out. Now that I have claimed it, I will protect the box from those trying to defile it.", Kaguya replied to the four titanic demons.

However, the four alien demons are skeptical of Kaguya's ulterior motives.

"And why should we place our trust in you, human?", Belial raised his eyebrow.

Even though they were freed by Kaguya, they seem to be very doubtful about her intentions with the box. Since they are informed by the Elpis Corporation CEO that humanity has defiled Pandora's Box, Kaguya makes no hesitation in selling out humanity to the Pandora Majins, convincing the four demonic aliens to subjugate all the inhabitants of Earth in her mad quest of creating a perfect world.

"Humanity has been trying to exploit the power of Pandora's Box. If you want revenge, you are welcome to slaughter any human being in sight.", Kaguya said with a commanding tone. "Show them your dominance, until once they realized their futility, when they are hopeless, they could have been gods."

And for that matter, the Hell Majin proceeds to demonstrate his power. Rai, who is standing besides Kaguya found himself at the crosshairs of Belial. To Rai's shock, Kaguya also made no hesitation of using him as a sacrifice to the four Pandora Majins.

"Professor, why are you doing this?!", Rai didn't even realize that he's being betrayed by Kaguya.

Just before Rai is about to do something, Belial fires a ball of energy from his hand at the younger Washio brother. When the ball hits on contact, it burned him alive, killing Rai in the process as he is reduced to ashes.

Not only she abandoned Fu to his death, she even used Rai as a sacrifice to the four Pandora Majins. The Majins don't seem to mind Kaguya sacrificing those working for her, even if they outlived their usefulness. Both of which are acts of cowardice.

* * *

 **-Enter Vernage-**

Back at nascita, after the earthquake somehow stopped, everyone inside appear to be fine and no one seems to be injured. Within moments, Misora's bracelet began to glow. The girl's eyes were somehow closed. Reiji crept closer to Misora to check on her.

"Umm...Misora-san? Are you alright?", he asked.

"( _Speaking in mysterious language_ ) They're here...", somehow Misora's voice sounded different, and she spoke a weird language. The moment she opened her eyes, her irises are now green, and turning around to face everyone inside, it causes Reiji to be scared as if he saw Misora being possessed by an evil spirit.

"Whooaaa!", Reiji screamed as he lands on the floor, butt-first.

"It's her bracelet...Something's possessing her.", Sento begins to suspect that the entity dormant in the bangle begin to take over Misora's body.

"You got to be kidding me...", Goro replied with a grim tone, as he too felt something chilling about this. At the same time the entity somehow spoke with what appears to be alien language which is very hard to decipher, even by human standards.

"My name is... **Vernage.** ", the entity possessing Misora introduces herself as Vernage. "I am the Queen of Mars."

Hearing that Vernage was the queen of the ancient Martian civilization during the planet's destruction about over millions of years ago, it really gave everyone a shock of why is her spirit dormant inside Misora's bracelet and possessing the girl.

"The Queen of Mars?", Anzu said in utter disbelief.

"So, her soul has been dormant inside that golden bangle?", Goro added.

Meanwhile, at the V-Fortress's control tower. The Space Explorers received an emergency message from Goro and company.

"It's Izumi-san!", Mayu looked into the computer in her quarters.

"Get them on the line.", Samus instructed.

With the Space Explorers received transmission from Goro and his party at nascita, he informs them about the golden bangle bound to Misora's left hand appearing to be containing the soul of the Queen of Mars.

" _You guys need to get your asses down here._ ", Goro spoke. " _The bracelet on Isurugi Misora's wrist appears to be a lot more bizarre than all of us thought. And, there happens to be an entity controlling her body._ "

It appears that Samus has somehow learned about the Queen of Mars based on her findings in the library on Planet Bird, and the queen is indeed real.

"Sit tight, we'll be there.", Samus replied before closing transmission. "The Queen of Mars...I knew this is too good to be true..."

"Wait, did that ancient civilization have a king or queen mumbo jumbo?", Go asked.

"More likely, yes. And this is no laughing matter either.", the bounty hunter continued. "If I can recall what I researched back on Planet Bird, there was a queen who ruled the Martian civilization for over millions of years ago."

"What is the name of their queen?", Mitsuzane asked.

"If I can recall, it's **Vernage**."

The six Space Explorers head back to Earth and meet up with Goro's party at nascita. But before that, they fetched Kazumi from his farmland in Hokuto.

Minutes later, the Space Explorers and Kazumi arrived at the cafe. Things had gotten even more shaky when Vernage, still in control of Misora's body had everyone flinching at her commanding presence. Vernage is given a cup of coffee by Sawa as the Martian queen sat on the table, with everyone else sitting down on the floor. With the exceptions of Anzu, Taki, and Goro. Samus and her gang stood with the Izumi siblings' and Taki's side.

After Vernage sipped a cup of coffee provided by Sawa, she doesn't like the taste of it. To the point she refers to it as, "Disgusting.", much to the reporter's chagrin. "Stand aside, child.", Vernage continued, and Sawa's response is to back away frightened.

"How do we know if she is really the Queen of Mars?", asked Banjou.

"Quit being rude.", Sento asks Banjou to keep quiet.

"I'm ready to worship all of Miitan's personalities for life!", yet again even Kazumi of all people is giddy at the possessed Misora.

"Jesus Christ, Sawatari. She's not yet the Miitan you know as of this point!", Goro also asked to Sawatari to keep quiet.

"How do we even know if she speaks Japanese?", Banjou continued.

"It's anyone's guess.", an irritated Anzu replied dismissively.

While Vernage managed to partially learn human language, or in this case, Japanese language, she closes the dictionary and begin to speak to everyone inside the cafe.

Vernage begin to tell her story to everyone. "My body has long since perished. I'm afraid my soul will not last for a great deal longer. Pandora's Box was the tool that caused the destruction of Mars, in the hands of **Evolt**."

The name Evolt aren't familiar to everyone hearing Vernage's story. But, Vernage also brings out a bigger threat that she consciously sensed from a distance.

The Queen of Mars continued, "Somehow, I sensed familiar malignant presence that were also released from the box. Before the destruction of Mars, four of my servants rebelled against me. Their imprisonment inside Pandora's Box served as a punishment for their acts of treason. Someone must have freed them from their imprisonment for over millions of years. Those creatures that I have sealed are called the **Pandora Demon Beasts**. In short, the four **Pandora Majin**."

Vernage revealing that her controlling Misora's body for the second time around is that she sensed that the four Majins were freed from their imprisonment inside Pandora's Box. The four Majins consist of **Belial** , the Hell Majin. Belial's right-hand, **Abaddon** , the Abyssal Majin. Along with two brother-sister duo of Demon Beasts: **Susano** , the Storm Majin, and **Amaterasu** , the Sun Majin. These four demonic creatures possess an unfathomable, god-like power that makes them a bigger threat to humanity.

"Who could have freed the four Demon Beasts from the box?", the Martian queen continued.

Since Kaguya now has in possession of Pandora's Box, Goro is quick to deduce that Kaguya freed the Majins. It's more likely that Kaguya is going to use the Pandora Majins to enslave all of humanity for her ambition to remake the world in her likeness.

"A human being going by the name of Kozuki Kaguya. She has Pandora's Box with her.", Goro spoke to the Queen of Mars. "And what Kaguya is planning to do with the box is not going to be pleasant to your ears either. She plans to use its power to reshape the world in her own image, and claiming that the power of the box can make her a god. And of that note, she's the only human being in existence to have no soul."

Though Vernage knows someone like Evolt would have anything to do with the destruction of Mars, hearing Kaguya's plan of using Pandora's Box to create her so-called perfect world repulsed the Martian queen. "That's horrible. A being of no heart should have no right to control the power of the box." Then, she turned her attention to Banjou. "Do you not know of who you really are?"

The Queen of Mars starts to be suspicious of Banjou, considering of his human physiology as she observed through Misora's memories. Vernage's words also alarmed everyone about Banjou.

"My name is Banjou Ryuuga.", the muscle head replied.

"I see...Then you will become hope."

Hearing Vernage saying that Banjou will be the "hope", had everybody's eyebrows raised. Both Sento and Goro begin to deduce and consequently suspect from Vernage's words about Banjou's superhuman feats. But, they rather kept that to themselves.

Within moments, Mitsuzane's phone rang, and the caller is revealed to be Keiichi.

" _Guys, turn on the TV and see the news. We got a code red!_ ", said Keiichi with Mitsuzane turning his speakerphone on.

Sento turned on the TV, and a news broadcast informed everyone about four attacking monsters, they are revealed to be more powerful than a Smash. And technically they are not Smash themselves.

" _This just in, Area V3 is being attacked by four gigantic monsters! Locals said that these monsters are not Smash, but they appear to be taller than an average human._ "

"It's them!", Vernage hints that the attack is caused by the four Majins. Within moments, Misora fainted, with Vernage's consciousness now slipping out of Misora's body for a while.

With Kaguya unleashing the four Pandora Majins, what other plans do the Kamen Riders have in mind?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion, Kaizoku, Tora, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

- **New G7 Icarus II** **:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Panda, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Rocket  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Wolf, Rose, Phoenix, Unicorn, Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Helicopter, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-** **Kaguya (in Pandora's Box)** **:**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Soichi** **'s remaining days left:** 44

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Keeping the fact that Kaguya is an expy to Ragyo, Sawa herself compares Kaguya to Ragyo. Also, with the introduction of the Pandora Majins, they are the closest to the **Life Fibers** , and by extension the COVERS, entities that are responsible of disseminating Life Fibers throughout the world. In addition, the Majins themselves serves as the counterpart of **Nui Harime** , who served as Ragyo's left-hand woman. However, the Demon Beasts still have their morals because they are very doubtful of Kaguya's ulterior motives, as opposed to Nui who obeys Ragyo's every whim and is a sadistic cutie who enjoys provoking everyone, including Ryuko for her own twisted amusement.

In my choice of voice actors, each of the four Majins are voiced the following:

\- Hell Majin Belial is voiced by **Toshihiko Seki** (Momotaros from _Kamen Rider Den-O_ , Rau Le Crueset from _Gundam SEED_ , Rey Za Burrel from _Gundam SEED Destiny_ , Senketsu from _Kill La Kill_ , and even Embryo from _Cross Ange)_

\- Abyssal Majin Abaddon is voiced by **Unshou Ishizuka** (who voiced Great Emperor Ra Deus from _Choushinsei Flashman_ , along with the roles of the late voice actor Daisuke Gori such as _Tekken'_ s Heihachi, Zabuza from _Naruto_ , and Mr. Satan in the _Dragon Ball_ series, and most notably old Joseph Joestar since _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ part 3.)

\- Storm Majin Susano is voiced by **Yuuichi Nakamura** (no, NOT the Yuichi Nakamura who played Kyosuke Kiriya from _Kamen Rider Hibiki_ and Yuto Sakurai from _Kamen Rider Den-O_. But, the one who voiced Beet J. Stag from _Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters_ , and the titular Ultra of _Ultraman X_.)

\- Sun Majin Amaterasu is voiced by **Ayumi Kinoshita** (who played Jasmine/DekaYellow and Yuko/Kyoryu Cyan II. In the Kamen Rider series she portrayed Skydain. Which is coincidental that Amaterasu and Susano are siblings, whereas Groundain is Skydain's brother. Also, Ayumi herself also voiced Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski in _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._ )

It looks like the four Pandora Majins and Vernage can speak Martian language. Them being monster races that speak with their own unique language brings to mind the Gurongi from _Kuuga_ , Undeads from _Kamen Rider Blade_ , the Overlord Inves from _Kamen Rider Gaim,_ and more recently the Ganma from _Kamen Rider Ghost_.


	135. Episode 135: The Four Majins Unleashed!

**Episode 135: The Four Majins Unleashed!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

When I looked into what Destonus said on his review, the presence of the Four Majins also brings to mind the Infershia Pantheon from _Mahou Sentai Magiranger_ , otherwise known as the Ten Terrors from its American counterpart of _Power Rangers Mystic Force_. Of course, the Majins themselves are 4x taller than an average human being, they stood about 10'11" ft (equivalent to 332.7 cm), so their height dwarfs most of the Riders, making them almost at the same height as Kamen Rider Arc from _Kiva'_ s summer movie.

Also, the Majins themselves are also similar to the Royal Club Undeads - Belial to Kanai/Giraffa Undead for example. The fact that they are a quartet of enemies also makes them similar to Kiva's Checkmate Four.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Goro:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. It is then that everyone discovered that there was an entity dormant inside Isurugi Misora's gold bracelet, the Queen of Mars known as Vernage possessed the girl's body and warned us about four Demon Beasts that were sealed inside Pandora's Box._

 _ **Go:**_ _This whole ancient Martian civilization story thing almost made me feel queasy._

 _ **Goro:**_ _What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!_

 _ **Mitsuzane:**_ _Of note, those four Demon Beasts are more than just monsters you know. You weren't told about them that they're almost the closest thing to gods! It's like a callback when the Overlord Inves and Helheim infested the world four years back._

 _ **Goro:**_ _No one's asking you to recollect the events of your previous series!_

 _ **Makoto:**_ _We all have our fair share of experience facing similar kinds of creatures._

 _ **Alain:**_ _I'm curious what do these four Majins have._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _I'm up with that._

 _ **Goro:**_ _Forget it. Let's just get on with episode 135 and see what happens next!_

* * *

 **-Kamen Riders vs. The Four Pandora Majins!-**

Somewhere in Area J2, the Four Pandora Demon Beast began their first day of wreaking havoc in human society. People are running helplessly for their lives as the Hell Majin Belial slaughters every human being in sight with no second thought. The other three Demon Beasts take delight at screams of fear, terror, and agony as they lord their god-like powers to the weak, primitive species.

The titanic demons showed no mercy in persecuting and killing humans, just to show that they are the master race in the universe. Their acts of cruelty only fuel their desire for revenge on the person who sealed them inside of Pandora's Box for over millions of years ago.

Meanwhile, at the Touto Prime Minister's residence. Prime Minister Dougai looked at the monitors of the news of the four Pandora Majins attacking the city. Somehow, Shingetsu himself is no stranger about the story of the four Demon Beasts that were sealed inside Pandora's Box. "It can't be...", he murmured. It's more apparent that Shingetsu himself has already explored the myths of the ancient Martian civilization than Soichi.

"Ah, yes...The screams of humans running for their lives, their despair, and their fear what makes music to my ears!", the Hell Majin, Belial spoke with sophistication.

"Hehehe. More, more, MORE!", even Abaddon, the Abyssal Majin is also enjoying killing so many people with little to no consequence than Belial.

Though Susano and Amaterasu are told to do what they are asked, they have their own standards as they avoid killing innocent children. For reasons yet to be explained, the sibling Majins are the only out of the four to have their own standards.

But, just as about to continue their path of destruction, they are confronted by 12 humans standing in their way.

"Pick on someone your own sizes!", Go taunts the titanic aliens.

"Nyehehehehe! You really have the nerve to stand in our way, primitive!", Belial laughs.

The Hell Majin bit off more he than he could chew as nine of the humans put on their respective transformation belts not yet realizing that they are actually Kamen Riders.

" **Henshin!** ", all six Space Explorers quickly transform (Samus into Huntress Creator Gamer, Mitsuzane into Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Mayu into Mage, Go into Mach Chaser, Makoto into Deep Specter, and lastly Alain into Yujou Burst Necrom) as they immediately charge and fight the four Pandora Majins.

Then, Anzu, Goro, and Reiji followed after as they also shouted, " **Henshin!** " as they run and quickly transform into G7 Type-S, G7 Icarus XYZ (in StealthCrow Armor) and New G7 Icarus, respectively. Taki and Natsu followed the three G7 Riders as they back them up.

Just before all nine Kamen Riders can get their hands on either of the four Demon Beasts, the Storm Majin Susano unleashes a powerful gust of wind that sends the three G7 Riders back where they came from and stumble into the ground, and subsequently their transformation is forcibly canceled out.

"What the heck?!", Reiji said as he rolled and tried to stand up to his feet.

"That Majin blew us away in one shot...!", Goro coughed.

Moments later, Build in RabbitTank Sparkling, Cross-Z, who is now using the Build Driver, and Grease arrived on the scene.

"What happened? You guys been forced out of your transformation, what's going on?!", asked Banjou.

"Why don't you find that out for yourself!", Anzu points her finger to the four Pandora Majins fighting the Space Explorers.

And, as the Space Explorers are fighting each of the four Majins, they were unexpectedly no match for them. Not only their powers are unrivaled, here on Earth, they are like physical gods. And any futile attempts of challenging a god can be considered deathwish.

Sento and company also assisted the Space Explorers, but to no avail. All six Space Explorers, Sento, Banjou, and Kazumi had their transformations forcibly canceled when the Sun Majin Amaterasu hurled a magatama-shaped energy projectile at them,

"Resistance is futile.", the Sun Majin addressed the Kamen Riders they have defeated.

After the Majins defeated the Riders, it looks like Build and company, as well some of the G7 Riders dropped their Full Bottles. Abaddon and Susano take the bottles: the Abyssal Majin took five Organic bottles (Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi (wasp)), and five more Inorganic bottles (Keshigomu (eraser), Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan (submarine))

"These things are interesting...", the Storm Majin looked at the Densha bottle.

To which his sister, Amaterasu replies, "The humans call them Full Bottles. This is what activated the box and freed us."

"Interesting...", Belial smirked. "Now, surrender your Full Bottles to us, and we will let you live."

But, the Riders, defiant as always refused to listen to the four Majins.

"You better think twice bargaining us for Full Bottles you extraterrestrial creeps!", Goro refutes.

"How unwise of you...", the Hell Majin responds to Goro's defiance.

* * *

 **-Togami Makes the Save!-**

The Hell Majin unleashes his pyrokinesis at Goro. Just before his projectile was about to hit Goro, the projectile was suddenly deflected! As Goro looked away, closed his eyes as he was about to face his death, he looked back in front to see someone shielding him.

"What the hell?!", he droned in disbelief., only to discover that Togami of all people showing up and aiding the Kamen Riders. "Togami! What are you doing?!"

To Anzu's surprise, while Togami used her telekinetic ability to create a psychic forcefield to reflect Belial's projectile elsewhere, she senses Kusanagi's presence nearby.

"It's him!", Anzu turned around upon seeing the man who freed her from the laboratory years ago.

When asked why did she (Togami) had the guts to save Goro and the others from death, Togami reveals that after learning the nature of her psychic powers as well that Kusanagi and Kaguya being her biological parents, the once Paragon made it clear that she had decided to face those had on by using her powers to stand up against her mother's tyranny.

Earlier that day...

 _Back in the forest in Hokuto, Togami attempted to head back to Touto. And, her biological father, Ryohei had to follow her all the way to the Skyroad. With the Skywall altered due to the presence of Pandora Tower, going back to Touto is pointless._

" _Whatever you are trying to do is pointless. Look...", said Ryohei when he points his fingers to the tower standing at the center of the Skywall. "Your mother is about to bring the whole world down to its knees."_

" _Standing alone and doing nothing won't do any good. I must find a way to stop it!"_

" _No, you can't. And yet, you still cannot remember who your true parents are."_

" _Then,_ _ **why**_ _are you following me?!", Togami gives a remark that made Ryohei to reconsider. "If you truly cared for me before you left me in the orphanage, are you going to leave me again just because my mother is going to get back at me?! You're much more of a coward compared to her!"_

 _Despite she has yet to remember both her father and mother, Togami calls out Kusanagi for being a cynical coward and he could not care less of allowing Kaguya to let the whole world burn to the ground and turn it into her paradise. Togami's decision shows that, when she was still a child going by the name of Kozuki Sayaka, Sayaka now decided to use her power not only to stand up against her mother's mad quest for world domination. Kusanagi then is forced to reveal that he has lost his will to fight, and is desperate trying to find solace in death. The time when he was still the Kerberos Smash, he only thought about revenge and perpetuating a vicious cycle because he has lost his faith towards humanity, for what Kaguya has done to their child, and Katsuragi's supposed demise._

" _I've lost everything; you, my own humanity, and Taku. I have done so many things that I could no longer bring back. If only Kiryu Sento would have killed me, I could have slept peacefully.", Ryohei explained to her amnesiac daughter. "I am a bitter and broken man, and revenge turned me insane. Let's face it, there is no way you can save everyone even with your own power."_

 _Togami/Sayaka is forced to snap her father from his depression by slapping him._

" _Will you please knock it off?! I know how you feel...I, too, also done some things that I could not bring back myself. While I spend my life behind bars for it, I finally know how to control my own power and being responsible of how to use it."_

 _Ever since during her time in prison, Togami believed that her psychic powers can be controlled with great responsibility, and so she believed that great power comes great responsibility. The twisted experiment done by her mother when she was a child was thought to be a curse, but now it becomes a blessing. So, Sayaka will pay her mother back by standing up against her._

" _If that's what you want. Go ahead. I won't stop you. But that doesn't mean that I won't stand by your side until your memories return.", said Ryohei upon accepting his daughter's decision._

 _Instead of finding an alternate route, Togami used her powers to teleport herself and her father back to Touto. Surprisingly, her teleportation ability was one of the powers that was part of the Nebula Gas that was injected into her by Kaguya; and more importantly, she was able to use this power when she was still under the guise of Paragon._

Fast forward to the present, Goro begins to realize that Togami is using her powers for good, in addition as a means of standing up against her mother's mad quest for world domination. Togami then teleports Goro's party, Sento, Banjou, Kazumi and the Space Explorers out of the battlefield.

Elsewhere in the Pandora Tower, while Kaguya looked on at the progress of the four Majins, she is shocked when her biological daughter, Sayaka saved the Kamen Riders. Kaguya is infuriated when her daughter decided to choose to stand up against her.

"Sayaka, how dare you use your power to rebel against me!", she muttered. "If I can't have you as my daughter, then I will replace you instead!"

* * *

 **-Unexpected Ally-**

The Riders along with their allies are teleported to the outside of the waterfall cave, thanks to Togami.

"Hey, aren't you that-", Sento somehow recognized Togami before.

Only for Goro to shove Sento for a moment, "I understand why did you save us. You're standing up against your mother's quest for power, I presume."

"Yeah, I realized that my power is not just a curse, but a blessing.", Togami replied.

As Goro and the others commended the former Paragon, Anzu notices Kusanagi walking away. However, Kusanagi falls to his knees and starts coughing.

"Kusanagi-san? What's wrong?", Anzu checked on the very man who once saved her.

"Leave me alone, kid.", he replied and tried to walk away on his own. "Sayaka shouldn't find out about this if I were you..."

Ryohei shoves Anzu out of the way and walked out. Only Anzu can see what is bothering Kusanagi, that if she can recall during the time before she was experimented on with Nebula Gas, if memory served right, the reason why Ryohei joined with his best friend Takumi as a scientist is for him to find a cure for his genetic terminal illness. Since Ryohei no longer has the ability to become a Smash anymore, his body is slowly breaking down...

"Where is Papa?", asked Togami, and she now refers Ryohei as her "papa" for the first time since her memories were wiped out.

"He just went off on his own. Togami-san. However, I didn't want to say this to you, but...", Anzu fidgeted. "Your dad has an incurable illness."

Hearing Ryohei's genetic terminal disease even broke Togami/Sayaka, not knowing how much time does her father have left before he can find a place to die.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Phoenix, Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 44

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

It looks like that the four Majins have a tendency to call humans as "primitives", which is an another callback to the Femushinmu/Overlord Inves from _Gaim_ , when they refer humans as monkeys, apes, etc.

The chapter reveals that Kusanagi has a genetically-inherited illness that cannot be cured. It's likely the reason why he became a scientist just like Takumi is to create a cure for his sickness. Now that he's no longer being able to transform into a Smash, his body is starting to undergo a breakdown similar to Takeshi Hongo's experience during the first half of the Kamen Rider Ichigou film. Although Kusanagi's illness could be similar to Shuichi Kitaoka/Zolda from Ryuki and his motivation of being a Rider.

The Riders being defeated in one shot by the Majins is ironic, considering the publishing of this chapter taking place in Friday the 13th.


	136. Episode 136: Connect! The Power of Three

**Episode 136: Connect! The Power of Three!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those who missed Samus using her Power Suit, she's back using it in this chapter. Ever since the first half of Volume 2, Samus has been going back and forth from donning her signature armor to transforming into Kamen Rider Huntress. This time, her Power Suit is going to receive a Legend Rider upgrade, in the form of **Varia Suit Trinity** , based on Kamen Rider Build. Or rather, Varia Suit Trinity not only borrows the elements of Build, it also includes both Cross-Z and Grease. It's accessible through the Kamen Rider Build Gashat, and since that Gashat was relevant to the plot of Heisei Generations Final, Samus will use it to gain access to Varia Suit Trinity.

My thoughts with Build's latest episode is that the reason why Banjou's Hazard Level increase even higher compared to Sento and Kazumi is that when his mother coming contact with an alien parasite coming out of Pandora's Box, and that parasite just somehow passed on to Banjou himself at the time of his birth, which explains why Stalk wanted to look further on Banjou's growth. Or rather, it's revealed that Stalk's been provoking Banjou into raising his Hazard Level rapidly. Also, Gentoku begins to distrust Namba since Namba has his own personal gain with Pandora's Box, also Namba put something inside him that will kill him if he tries to do something behind Juzaburou's back.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Goro:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. Kaguya has released four Demon Beast that were imprisoned in Pandora's Box, the four creatures unleashed their god-like powers upon humanity. Even the Riders are also powerless to stop their rampage._

 _ **Taki:**_ _Wait, why call those four Majins gods?!_

 _ **Goro:**_ _That's what the readers wanted to let them know the power of those four creatures. That's why._

 _ **Taki:**_ _Why call them gods knowing the fact that they're_ evil _creatures being released from Pandora's Box?!_

 _ **Goro:**_ _Just lighten yourself up a bit. Anyways, find out what lies ahead at episode 136!_

* * *

 **-Ryohei is Terminally Ill?!-**

Following Togami's heroic action of saving Goro's party, the Space Explorers, Sento and company and teleporting them into the outside of the waterfall cave, Ryohei suddenly walked away at the same time Anzu found out about his genetic terminal illness. Anzu knew about Kusanagi's illness during the time of her escape from the laboratory. And the reason why he used the Smash Bracer in the first place was to curb down his terminal condition.

"Papa has an incurable disease?", asked Togami.

Even Anzu herself find it painful to say it to Kusanagi's biological child, Togami would have been happy to see her true father, hearing that he has an incurable disease only matters worse. Anzu had no other choice, she had to reveal to Ryohei's daughter in order for the her to understand her father better.

Hearing Kusanagi's terminally-incurable disease also alarmed Sento and Goro. It's only a matter of time before Kusanagi's body is going to undergo a molecular breakdown since he can no longer use the Smash Bracer since the device was destroyed. The Smash Bracer is the reason what kept Kusanagi alive, curbing down the symptoms of his illness. However, both Sento and Goro have other things to worry about: Banjou.

Kazumi, despite having begrudgingly showed cruel mercy towards Kusanagi as punishment for killing Akaba and Aoba after he was spared by Sento, could not care less if Kusanagi is going to die. "Let him die. He wanted to end his suffering for so long, just look at him now…his thirst for revenge already drove him insane and broken.", he said.

Togami is appalled by Kazumi's apathy; despite that her father had victimized two of the latter's friends. She slaps Kazumi for that, "How could you be so cold?! If that happens to you, what will you think about yourself about that?"

"I, too lost two of three of my buddies. It was his fault. And, I thought he ever lost a damn thing. But, upon learning everything about him made me want to reconsider.", Kazumi actually pretended not to care despite Kusanagi being responsible for Akaba and Aoba's deaths. Seeing the man trying to find peace in death at the same time Ryohei's body is slowly undergoing a molecular breakdown made him want to help him. But, he also tells Togami about she feels for her father before he'll die. "If I were you, you should at least open up to your father of how you feel before he passes on. It's painful if you could not say something to him."

Ryohei has indeed endured so many tragic events in the past that drove him to madness. Kazumi decided to put his grudge aside ever since Sento chose to spare Ryohei back when he unlocked RabbitRabbit and TankTank. The fact that Togami is Ryohei's amnesiac daughter, Sayaka. Things are really turning for the worse for Togami's viewpoint after the truth about her and her biological mother, Kaguya coming to light. In Ryohei's viewpoint, to him, he sees his life to be of no value, and tries to keep others away from expressing their empathy towards him.

* * *

 **-Strengthening the Bonds-**

Elsewhere, at the top of the apartment…

The Space Explorers returned back to their megaship for debriefing about the four Majins, Goro and his party went back to their apartment to rest. The next five days, Goro and his party will thoroughly train themselves, physically and mentally in order to prepare themselves to once again face the four Pandora Majins. The four demons that Kaguya unleashed possessed near-omnipotent powers, and facing them head-on can be very dangerous, and it will only lead everyone to their deaths.

At the rooftop of the apartment, what has been on Goro's mind come with three many things: One, is about Banjou's bizarre superhuman physiology and how his Hazard Level increasing rapidly. Though Sento and Goro's levels are raised only at an average pace, while Goro in the other hand, his (along with Reiji's) Hazard Level is already beyond high since Anzu can pass on her internal Nebula Gas which instantly gave them a Hazard Level above 50. Two, can Vernage's words be the truth. And, are there any more secrets involving the box, the entity known as Evolt, and the four Majins. And lastly, three…is the Full Bottle containing the essence of Pandora's Box that he received from Shingetsu as a prize for defeating the alien demon for the second time.

When Goro fiddled on the Pandora bottle, he begins to notice the bottle's sudden glow. "What are you trying to tell me?", he muttered, as if he is talking to the bottle itself and thought the bottle is telling him something.

"Who would have thought you would be talking at a mere object?", Taki's voice is heard nearby. The kunoichi appeared on his side watching the sunset with him. "It's no surprise that you've been very different towards people such as Kiryu Sento and the others lately."

Goro's personality occasionally shifts between his usually polite, charming, charismatic and good-natured self to cynical, unpleasant, spiteful, and a vindictive jackass. This is the result of his recent experience in fighting with the warmongers who started this whole catastrophe. Goro usually pretends not to care whenever Sento and his party are in a bad situation, but cared about his own. In reality, he also cares for Sento deep down, seeing the physicist suffer even more as the ongoing war gets even worse. When he killed Washio Fu, the RemoCon Bros of Seito, Goro couldn't care less about the enemy he murdered, not just because he broke his oath not to kill; it's just because he's one of the enemies he is urged to kill because they caused so much death and destruction.

"That's the result of the recent experiences of the war. If you stumble into a war, you really need to find a way to survive.", Goro said. "Although it's not in my nature to take someone's life, I usually had no other choice to break my oath once I am forced to face somebody who has no heart. That Washio brother had it coming once he was in my mercy. I had to do things that Sento could not possibly do, he's sometimes too soft for his own good, all the while I had to keep my composure while I killed that Seito scum. I already found myself tainted by my own urges...Tell me, Taki. How many people like them I must kill?"

Taki herself felt the same thing in her world, especially when it concerned back in her timeline along with two certain swords made of evil that has been a threat to her mission. Back then, Taki had to discard signs of empathy and altruism so she could eliminate those trying to unleash the power of an evil weapon that would bring peril to the world. That's when she already realized that she and Goro are almost alike when it comes to dealing with an artifact that posed as a threat to the world.

"You know, I used to feel that way. It's true that power corrupts.", the ninja said in response. "I once reminded a certain knight wielding a huge sword that relying on such power will only give way to a new evil. In the end, we must fight our demons alone. But you, you can pretend not to care to others so you don't want anyone to know how important they are to you."

Nevertheless, Goro still maintained that conviction that he will never stop until the war ends. Ever since becoming a Rider, Goro knows that he is destined to do something great, and one of which is to bring out the best on the people he met. He is thankful towards Taki ever since she and Natsu settled into his home and inadvertently found his lost sister, Anzu.

"Thanks, Taki. That really means a lot to me...", Goro smiled. "We're in this together. We will do whatever it takes to beat the four Majin and stop Kaguya."

"Right."

And to top the moment between the two, Goro and Taki looked at each other and kissed, showing the bonds between the two of them have becoming stronger as time passes by.

* * *

 **-Circuit Combine: Varia Suit Trinity!-**

Five days later, Goro's party went in their own separate methods of training themselves before they prepare themselves to face any of the four Pandora Demon Beasts: Goro went alone to practice his Iaijutsu and Battoujutsu skills, quickdraw prowess, and hand-to-hand combat before he can go to Sento to do with the Pandora bottle in his possession. Anzu trained alongside Taki and Natsu to further her ninja skills. Reiji was asked to be trained with the Chinese sword fighting style by Chisato under Goro's recommendation.

As for the Space Explorers, they continued fighting one of the four Majins, Abaddon. The Abyssal Majin made short work of Ryugen, Specter, Mach, Mage, and even Necrom of all people. Not even Huntress Creator Gamer and Ninja Gamer Level X could not stand against this god-like demon!

While the Space Explorers are on the ground, as they helplessly struggle, Abaddon mocks them. "Is that the best you humans can do? Pathetic! It just goes to show how pathetically weak you all are! All of humanity shall kneel before our godly might! You are all powerless before us!"

"Powerless...my ass!", Go refutes.

The Space Explorers continue to struggle as they stand in defiance. The other five Riders learned from the people that influenced them in their respective paths that, they are more welcome to risk their lives to protect the planet where they cherish the people they love and what makes them who they are.

"Don't insult us Space Explorers! Who the hell do you think we are?!", Mitsuzane added.

"What?", Abaddon had no idea that his enemies continue to stand up despite reminding them the futility of his and his fellow Majin's power.

"We will show we humans create our own destiny!", Makoto shouted.

"The cries of everyone's hearts call out their prayers to protect the world!", Alain added.

"Protecting the hopes and dreams of others...", Mayu added.

"And creating a path towards the future. And we'll show you how we do it!", Samus ended. Before she and her five comrades shout altogether, " **This is what we are, we are Kamen Riders!** "

Samus then takes out a red and blue Gashat, **Kamen Rider Build**. A Gashat being based on Build himself. Much like the time Samus was entrusted with Mighty Creator VRX, Kuroto also entrusted the Kamen Rider Build Gashat. The hunter decided not to use her Gamer Driver and decided to set her belt aside.

( _*cues: "_ _ **Ending Credits / Main Menu Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime*_ )

The bounty hunter activates the Gashat...

* _ **Kamen Rider Build!**_ _(RabbitTank Form's transformation music)_ *

...a Game Area activates. And as for Samus however, activating the Gashat triggers a suit up sequence.

Samus then sheds out her clothes, revealing her with just the Zero Suit. Her Arm Cannon materializes, and the left compartment of the cannon reveals a Gashat Slot where the Kamen Rider Build Gashat can be fitted in. And by inserting the Gashat, Game projections of Kamen Rider Build appears in front of Samus, " _ **Kamen Rider Build!**_ _(cue Build Driver Fullbottles loaded standby jingle)_ ", followed by a projection of Kamen Rider Cross-Z on the left. " _ **Kamen Rider Cross-Z!**_ _(cue Cross-Z Dragon's funky music)_ ", and lastly, the projection of Kamen Rider Grease appears on the right of the bounty hunter. " _ **Kamen Rider Grease!**_ _(cue Sclash Driver Sclashjelly loaded standby jingle)_ "

Samus then spins her left arm along with her arm cannon in circle before she raisers her cannon up. Before firing the cannon, the voice of the Gashat exclaims, " _ **Tsunage! Sannin no Chikara!**_ _(Connect! The Power of Three!)_ "

* _(cue Metroid Prime's version of Samus's arrival fanfare to RabbitTank Form transformation music)_ *

"Lend me the power to create the future!", the bounty hunter proclaims before she shouts, " **Circuit Combine! Varia Suit Trinity!** ", and fires her cannon in the air as it sends out an energy line towards the projections of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease.

* _ **Trinity Build Up!**_ _(cue Metroid Prime's version of the item acquired fanfare to Cross-Z Dragon transformation sounds)_ *

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime Trilogy_ *)

The bounty hunter immediately dons the Varia Suit and the projections of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease combined onto her, resulting her being encased in a multicolored cocoon. The cocoon of light began to peel as Samus's suit in silhouette form absorbs nearby matter to reveal her in **Varia Suit Trinity**. Samus, now donning the Varia Suit Trinity rises in a background of a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching her arm cannon's position as she moves closer.

The bounty hunter in her new suit makes a three-point landing on the ground. The Varia Suit Trinity is basically the Varia Suit with the aspects of Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form such as the rabbit and tank-themed chest armor, and her right leg is reminiscent of Build's RabbitRabbit Form, while the left leg is based on TankTank Form. She has two dragon heads on her shoulders, representing Cross-Z. The gauntlet in her left hand is the Cross-Z Grapple Beam. And lastly, the horns at the center of her helmet, along with the robotic-like ears on the sides come from Grease's helmet.

"She now has a suit that has not just Build's power, that even includes Cross-Z and Grease!", said Mitsuzane.

"Now, those Pandora Majin-creeps are in for a huge surprise!", Go chuckled. "Come on, guys. It's ass-kicking time!"

Seeing Samus taking out her secret weapon in the form of the Varia Suit Trinity, the other Space Explorers gained themselves a second wind to face the Abyssal Majin.

"Let's...", Go chanted before the he and the other four shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Rider! Mach Chaser!**_ * / * _ **Yujou Kaigan! Boost!**_ * / * _ **Shin Kaigan, Sin Specter!**_ *

* _ **Change, Now!**_ * / * _ **Mix! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha Haa~!**_ *

Standing on Samus's left are Kamen Riders Sin Specter and Yujou Burst Necrom, and on the right are Mage, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, and Mach Chaser. The Space Explorers continue the battle against Abaddon.

With Samus now harnessing the powers of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease, she finally turns the tables on the Pandora Majin. First, she plans to rip out Abaddon's Abyss Armor.

* _ **Cross-Z Grapple Beam!**_ *

By using the Cross-Z Grapple Beam, Samus fired a energy wire taking the form of a Chinese dragon that latched into Abaddon's Armor. The hunter tears the Majin's armor wide open, giving Ryugen, Necrom, and Specter the opening.

"You will pay for this!", the Abyssal Majin grumbled when he sustained damage for the first time.

Samus charges her Arm Cannon before firing at Abaddon. "Right back at you.", she said as she fires a dragon-like projectile that resembles the energy dragon associated to Cross-Z. Followed by executing a Super Space Jump using her right leg, which has the springs from Build's RabbitRabbit Form before she kicks Abaddon with it, and the with the other leg, with the tank treads rolling at his face.

Mage and Mach Chaser double team the Abyssal Majin even more. Mayu used her Holy Ring to weaken Abaddon before Samus fires her **Sparkling Shot** , a beam weapon associated to Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form.

Once Abaddon is nearly facing his defeat, Samus aims her Arm Cannon, and a missile popped out.

"Nebula Missile!", the hunter called out as she fired a **Nebula Missile** at the Pandora Demon Beast, defeating him.

With Abaddon defeated, the Space Explorers won. That doesn't mean that this victory is anything but a happy one. Abaddon has one last warning to the Space Explorers, "You have won this time. But, next time we meet, I won't go so easy on you! Gwahahahahaha!"

The Majin left the battlefield. Though the Space Explorers succeeded in surpassing one of the four Majins, the other three will prove to be more of a challenge in comparison to Abaddon.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, Stealth Sclashjelly

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Dragon Sclashjelly

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Phoenix, Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 84.7

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 39

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Varia Suit Trinity being composed of elements of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease is not only a reference to Kamen Rider Agito's Trinity Form (aside from the name), but to Ultraman Orb Trinity, whose form is composed of aspects of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman X - three New Generation Ultras who utilize the Spark Dolls. Interestingly, Samus's suit up sequence into Varia Suit Trinity is reminiscent to Gai Kurenai's transformation sequence into Orb Trinity.

Much like in Ex-Aid's finale, Kuroto did created the Kamen Rider Build Gashat. When the Gashat is used on Samus's Arm Cannon instead of the Gamer Driver, it has a different transformation call and the transformation sequence is a callback to Kamen Rider Diend when Samus fired her cannon up during the sequence.

Samus's Varia Trinity transformation call "Circuit Combine", is a generic Link Summon chant from the _Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS_ anime.

It's also revealed that Goro's recent personality is similar to that of Taki during Soul Calibur IV, in a sense that they've become much more alike and Taki inadvertently casts a shadow of her past at her own love interest. Taki at that time becomes increasingly apathetic to the likes of Siegfried and Ivy because of their link to either Soul Edge and/or Soul Calibur and she's more willing to kill them without second thought. Although Goro's is much more he pretends not to care to cope with his recent experiences.

Also, Chisato is revealed to be a practitioner of a Chinese sword fighting style is a reference to the actress I picked, Chihiro Yamamoto. Chihiro Yamamoto is a Tai Chi practitioner and a Wushu champion, she herself choreographed her swordplay when she portrayed one of Dr. Pac-Man's lackeys in the Heisei Generations vs. Dr. Pac-Man film. Don't forget that Laiha Toba from Ultraman Geed is good with that sword skill.


	137. Episode 137: You've Got a Way to Fall

**Episode 137: You've Got a Way to Fall**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to the song, "Way to Fall" by Starsailor. The song appeared in the end credits of _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_. The _Metal Gear_ series are one of the source of inspiration of my storywriting, particularly the brains behind it, Hideo Kojima. Recently, ever since that crappy game _Metal Gear Survive_ came along, the series started going downhill when Konami kicked Kojima out last 2015 that was _Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain_ came along. Ever since Kojima severing ties with Konami, he started his own video game production. Because of the game's storyline (gameplay aside), that inspired me to put some emotion and twists into my writing.

This chapter will also tease something for Goro's Final Form. He's going to have a similar upgrade akin to Cross-Z Magma. And this will be the last chapter Kusanagi will make his appearance.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Samus:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. The Space Explorers sought out one of the four Pandora Majins, Abaddon. The Demon Beast's strength was too much for Samus and her companions to handle, even with Mighty Creator VRX and Hurricane Ninja. Just then, she is forced to draw out her secret weapon, in the form of the Kamen Rider Build Gashat. Using it on her Power Suit, she unlocks the Varia Suit Trinity - a form with the combined powers of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease. Samus and the Space Explorers succeeded in defeating Abaddon, but the demon retreated and vowed to get revenge one day. Now, here is episode 137._

 **-The Testimonies of Goro's Hardships-**

Day after day, Goro has been honing his skills, training his body and mind in order to prepare himself to fight any of the four Pandora Majins. He practiced his Iaido and Battoujutsu fighting style in the woods, where Kazumi and Banjou sparred, and at the same time Anzu trained alongside with the master-student ninja duo of Taki and Natsu.

Outside of the suit, and by using the XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin, he manages to slice down a tree, reducing it into a stump by three slashes so clean, and after sheathing the sword back, the tree is cut into three halves, leaving everything else but a stump. Then, by practicing his sidearm, the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster, the only thing he excels at is his way of quick-drawing, an ability that has him taking out his weapon in split seconds.

On Anzu's side, while training with the two ninja from the past, she decides to show off with her Rider form. After making a three-point landing on the ground, while sensing the two kunoichi about to attack her from the shadows. Anzu prepares herself for counterattack.

"If I can't sense them around the woods, guess I have to do the only way I knew how.", said Anzu, as she pulled out a Satellite Full Bottle that she kept when she and Goro piloted the Cosmorbiter Satellite Mechas during the time when they rescued Sawa from imprisonment inside the Kamui Tribe's mothership in outer space.

* _ **Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai: Discharge Crush!**_ *

After loading the Satellite Full Bottle in the Sclash Driver, G7 Type-S conjured a Variable Jelly projection of a satellite dish on her right arm. The satellite dish allows her to detect the presence of Taki and Natsu hiding inside on one of the trees.

"Got you!", Anzu fires her Twin Breaker at Taki. Only to find out that she used a straw dummy via a substitution technique, " _She's using a straw dummy as decoy!_ " she muttered and Natsu catches Anzu off guard. Luckily, Anzu avoided that.

Taki then shows up from out of nowhere to attack Anzu. The older Izumi somehow sensed Taki's presence, and quickly took out the Watch Full Bottle and turn the tables.

* _ **Discharge Bottle! Tsuburenai: Discharge Crush!**_ *

And by doing so, G7 Type-S uses the Watch Full Bottle's ability to stop time for only 30 seconds. Anzu escapes Taki and Natsu's attacks in the midst the frozen time. Once time flows back to normal, the master and student took damage from their own attacks. By looking at Anzu's crafty and creative use of Full Bottles, Taki observes that Anzu is quick to anticipate her opponent's next move even without the need of using the G7 Type-S suit.

"Seems you can anticipate your opponent's moves the moment you are cornered. That was impressive.", the veteran shinobi said.

"This is the modern era. In fact, there are some people who are clever enough to have that kind of feat!", Anzu respond with a positive tone. "The sensei who taught me the ninja way told me that."

Comparison of skills aside, Anzu also asked Taki about how did Goro changed her outlook of the present day. It's more likely to find out how did Goro brought out the best of the ninja.

"I wanna ask you something…How was Goro with you?", asked the older Izumi sibling.

"He is as always…you know…egocentricity aside, he's determined in whatever he can do.", Taki replied. "Sometimes, ever since the first time Natsu and I settled into the mansion, he starts to find humility whilst trying to find a purpose in life. And that he found is to not just to bring the best in others…Then there's the meaning of making meaningful bonds with others."

"And, have you two formed a bond between you and him?", Anzu continued.

"It's best you don't need to ask now. You already know what it looks like.", Taki responded. "It's true that I also played an important part on how Goro found humility in being a warrior of justice, and then it was passed to you as well."

"Come to think of it, Goro and I have a deep conscience. I'm grateful that you really guided him to his path.", Anzu smiled, expressing her gratitude to the veteran ninja because she made Goro realize his own destiny.

It also helps that despite of their unscrupulous tendencies, both Anzu and Goro know how to draw the line in which they refuse to cross. Taki was the reason why that Goro limits himself from doing morally dubious things to avoid stooping to the levels of other villains like Blood Stalk and Kaguya, Goro then would become a moral compass to his older sister. Therefore, Taki has been a moral compass to both siblings.

Anzu continued training with the two ninjas from the past in order to learn more…

* * *

 **-Vernage's Request: The Jet Phoenix Full Bottle is Born!-**

Later that night…

The Izumi siblings, Reiji, Taki, and Natsu went into nascita with Nakajima. Earlier today, Reiji began training the way of the Chinese sword fighting style with Chisato teaching him. While being introduced to that style, Reiji experienced some faults and stumbled at the chance he gets. Nevertheless, he didn't give up. The reason why Reiji had to learn the Chinese sword fighting style is with his ability to use the Shadow Sabre, he decided to fight with a different sword skill that is different than Goro's.

Goro and Sento began to cook up with the Full Bottle in possession by the former that contained the elements of Pandora's Box, and Nakajima also plans to create an adapter unit for Goro's Build Driver, much like how Sento created another power-up item for Banjou as replacement for his Sclash Driver, as his Dragon Sclashjelly is reduced to a charred state during their fight against Blood Stalk, who used his Martian powers.

And, speaking of Banjou, he and Kazumi continued their sparring in the woods, they'll be back in the morning. This will allow Sawa to bring up about Banjou's background, without letting Banjou find out. The reporter herself joined with Goro and Sento in creating the power-up item, since she herself was taught by Namba Heavy Industries in the ways of science as part of their Namba Children Program.

While analyzing the Full Bottle containing the essence of Pandora's Box, neither of Goro's Full Bottles were not compatible with the Pandora Bottle. With the results of attempting to mixing the essence end in explosive results. Back when Sento created the RabbitTank Sparkling Full Bottle, he and Banjou tried different Best Matches that are compatible with the essence containing the energy of Pandora's Box, in which Rabbit and Tank bottles what conceived that can bottle. But, there is only one Full Bottle essence that mixed with Goro's Pandora bottle: the Phoenix Full Bottle. Sento borrowed some of Kazumi's Full Bottles in order to test out the bottle Goro acquired after his victory against Shingetsu-Orochi. However, the bottle is yet to be purified.

While Nakajima is in the process of completing the adapter unit for Goro's Driver, everybody began to talk about Banjou's background. Sawa reveals that Banjou may not be human, which really alarmed everyone on the lab.

"Say what?!", Reiji exclaimed.

"Wait a sec. Banjou Ryuuga is not human?!", Goro shook his head in utter disbelief.

"I knew there is something crazy about his Hazard Level increasing so fast than Sento, Kazumin, or even Goro himself…", Anzu deduced. "But, does this have anything do with some alien mumbo jumbo?"

"By the way…if Banjou Ryuuga isn't here around the café. How can we know everything about him without Banjou himself finding out?", Taki clarified.

"Actually, I asked Sawatari to keep Banjou out of the café until the next morning. Since they are sparring in the woods after all, this will buy us some time to find out about Banjou's bizarre superhuman physiology.", Goro said.

"I told Misora-chan everything before you guys showed up. She was shocked too…", Sawa added. "Yet again, I'm not completely sure yet if Banjou isn't even human."

Though Misora is asleep, however Sawa told everything about Banjou to her before Goro and his gang showed up, it doesn't matter for as long as Banjou himself doesn't find out. And, it's revealed that Goro asked Kazumi to spar with Banjou on the woods until morning in order to keep Banjou from finding out the truth of his past. Even though Nakajima came with Goro to do the power-up item, she's more willing to listen and keep secrets.

"Nakajima. After we leave Sento's lab, best what we heard in here should be kept with me. We can't allow to expose secrets of someone to everyone outside.", Goro said.

"You have my word, Goro-chan.", Nakajima responded.

Sawa took out her laptop and opened the files relating to Banjou's background. She must have gathered these files from one of Namba's Science Institute.

"Goro, should we let the Space Explorers know about this?", asked Taki.

"Not now. It's best we should only keep this whole thing to ourselves for now.", Goro replied.

As Sawa looked into the files, she reveals that 13 years before the Skywall Disaster, it was the year 1994. An unmanned space probe from Japan landed successfully on Mars and returned to Earth. After its return to the Namba Heavy Industries Institute of Synthetic Science, the space probe unknowingly brought what appears to be an alien parasite. When one of its security guards, Banjou Yuri, Ryuuga's mother, somehow collapsed while on duty. It's more likely that the alien parasite came contact with her. When Banjou's mother checked up at a hospital, she was discovered to be a month pregnant, which was suspected the reason behind her collapse.

A month later, Ryuuga was born in Yokohama. To everyone's bewilderment, the child was in perfect health, weighing 3.2 kg despite his two-month gestation period. Because of this oddity, he was examined at a university hospital, discovering a cellular structure never before seen in humans in him.

"Don't tell me that Banjou's got alien DNA…", Goro said. "And, considering his Hazard Level's rapid increase…plus, Blood Stalk has been taking interest in Banjou's growth, right all the way from pissing the guy off…Whatever Stalk is planning to do with Banjou is not going to be pleasant either."

The fact that Stalk wanted the Riders to grow stronger is yet to be known, Goro becomes very aware whatever Stalk is planning to do isn't very pleasant, if not the worst, compared to Kaguya's plans. In short, Stalk wants to provoke Banjou even more to increase his strength a tenfold.

Sawa continued, "Also, scientist from Namba Heavy Industries Institute of Synthetic Science examined Banjou's body. It was supervised by Katsuragi Shinobu…Katsuragi Takumi's, or rather, Sento's dad."

Katsuragi's father, the one who led the Mars exploration group, is also a scientist himself; something that is in the blood of his son, Takumi, now Sento. Sento himself is shocked to hear that his father was the one who examined the alien genes of the young Banjou. And yet, some of Katsuragi's memories took long to resurface within Sento, he's even more shocked to find out the truth.

In the middle of the discussion, while Misora is sleeping, she suddenly wakes up, and her eyes became green again, as she is once again possessed by the Martian queen, Vernage. Vernage interrupts the conversation as she observed the humans inside. The Queen of Mars also has a request for Goro and company…

"The power of the box has been misused, which ultimately led to the destruction of our civilization.", Vernage spoke. "I have a request for you all: Please, destroy Pandora's Box!"

To the surprise of everyone, Vernage has decided to have Pandora's Box destroyed in order to prevent the Earth from ending up with the same fate as Mars. Even Sento himself is skeptical with that idea.

"Actually, I also thought of the same thing as Vernage-san.", Goro shared his sentiment with the Queen. "Because, I thought that humanity isn't prepared for the box. Yes, it's true. This whole war for the box has gone way out of control. I know that this is a dangerous idea, but we don't have a choice."

"Izumi-san...you can't be serious about destroying Pandora's Box.", Sento said, and he seems to be very doubtful about what happens if the box is destroyed.

"There's no other way...if you want to save your beloved and precious planet. Pandora's Box _must_ be destroyed, so it will no longer fall into the wrong hands.", Vernage insisted.

Vernage justified her reason of asking the Riders to destroy Pandora's Box, so the Earth will not share the same fate as Mars. The entity known as Evolt used the power of the box to instigate the extinction of the ancient Martian civilization. Goro is also approved in destroying the box, since he and Taki have thought of that ever since the whole war between the three warring regions broke out.

The Queen then grabs the Full Bottle containing the essences of Pandora's Box and the Phoenix Full Bottle, and by using the bangle that contained her essence, she instantly purified the Full Bottle. And the bottle took form of a more advanced version of the Phoenix Full Bottle and gives it to Goro.

"This is yours. I have purified this Full Bottle, and infused it with parts of my soul.", The Queen of Mars presents to Goro the completed Full Bottle. "I decide to infuse my will into this bottle, for my soul will fade soon. With that, your new power will bypass the effects of Pandora's Box."

Vernage infused her will into the complete Full Bottle.

"Why did you help us?", asked Goro.

"As I observed through this child's body and memories, I understand the nature of bonds between humans.", the Queen continued. "A power that is stronger than just raw strength. But, the bonds you [Goro] formed with these people around you what brought out their best in them. One particular person that you have also bonded will be the key to unlock your new power."

Even for aliens, since why Vernage learned about the meaning of bonds between people? Was it from seeing through Misora's mind?

"I really don't get it what you're talking about...", Goro is still puzzled with Vernage's words.

Before Vernage can continue, Nakajima interrupts everybody. Her creation is finally completed.

"Goro-chan, it's finally complete! Behold, the **G7 Jet Visor!** ", Nakajima introduces to Goro the safety goggle-esque adapter for the latter's Build Driver.

The **G7 Jet Visor** 's appearance has a butterfly-shaped visor with facial features resembling that of a phoenix. The visor's "wings" can be flipped from **Safe Mode** to **Live Mode**. Safe Mode is where the Visor's "wings" is flipped down, where the device is inactive. When the Jet Visor is flipped up, Live Mode is activated, Live Mode is where the Jet Visor is where the transformation mode is in effect. Similar to Cross-Z Dragon and Arc-Winger, the Full Bottle slot is located at the center top of the adapter.

"Now that's my mentor. Good job, Nakajima.", Goro smiled and taps his mentor on the shoulder, he's thoroughly grateful to her help ever since the two of them first created the G7 system when Goro was still a tech intern before becoming ZETA Technology's CEO.

"Put the bottle on and see what happens.", Nakajima instructed.

Goro christened the new Full Bottle as the **Jet Phoenix** Full Bottle, since it is the advanced version of the Phoenix Full Bottle. Upon twisting the Full Bottle's cap, it spoke a voice akin to Goro's personal A.I., A.G.N.I.

* _ **Ware wa ohi no horei ni!**_ _(By the Queen's Decree!)_ *

When the Full Bottle proclaimed "By the Queen's Decree!", it references that Vernage's will manifesting in the Jet Phoenix bottle. Then, Goro activates the G7 Jet Visor in Live Mode.

* _ **Messatsu!**_ _(Destruction!)_ *

The Jet Phoenix Bottle is loaded into the Jet Visor's Full Bottle Slot...

* _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou!**_ _(Immortal Fusion!)_ *

Then, the G7 Jet Visor is inserted on Goro's Build Driver...

* _ **Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

...then, the Jet Visor began proclaiming a dramatic Latin choir loop...

* _[cue Looping dramatic orchestral waltz with rock guitar riff]_ _ **Libera Me, Domine, de Morte Aeterna~**_ _(Deliver me, O Lord, from Eternal Death~)_ *

The sound of a choir singing "Libera Me" sounded ominous to some, but nevertheless. Goro seems to like Nakajima's taste, true to the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle's motif and symbolizing death and rebirth.

"How do you like it, sound's divine isn't it?", Nakajima chuckled.

"Yeah. _Too_ divine. But, you really put a lot effort in it.", Goro appropriately makes a deadpan response.

After testing the Jet Visor, Goro ejects the Jet Visor and Jet Phoenix Full bottle. Somehow, upon inserting the latter had him start to wonder, "Wait...did the G7 Jet Visor said, "Immortal Fusion"? What does that mean?"

Then, Vernage intervenes. "That means, to unlock your new power, two hearts must be united as one. Only the power of love can prevail against this impending evil."

"Umm, Vernage-san. Just get to the point already.", Anzu said.

What Vernage mentioned about one important person that Goro has mutually bonded with is a compulsory requirement to activate the full power of both the G7 Jet Visor and Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, which explained the former exclaimed "Immortal Fusion" in the first place. As in someone that is meant for Goro. Anzu, Reiji, Sawa, and Natsu looked at Goro, while Sento and Nakajima looked at Taki. Then, Anzu eventually points out that Taki is the one Vernage is talking about!

That said, everyone around Goro can see that he and Taki are becoming closer. Anzu herself is one of the few people who noticed that, next to that is Taki's own student, Natsu.

"Don't bother hiding it, Goro-chan. I know you and the ninja over there might be an odd couple, but you two know how to kick some butt!", Nakajima laughed.

Taki, on the other hand, doesn't react. She's clearly fine with everyone finding out her bond between Goro, since everyone else can see that, the Space Explorers are also included. Of course, it's natural for everyone seeing two persons falling in love. For some reasons, Taki doesn't want her relationship hinder her mission. But, since this is about Goro unlocking his new power, she decides to make an exception.

"By the way, how am I going to bring out the Jet Phoenix's bottle aside from this whole power of love thing?", Goro asked.

"It is for you and your significant other to find out.", Vernage replied. "With that, you will be able to get into the Pandora Tower, and my will shall bypass the effects of the box."

After that, Vernage's consciousness slips off and Misora collapse, much to everybody's surprise. Meanwhile, Goro looked into the kunoichi's eyes. To him, it's very awkward when everyone inside the lab noticed the romantic relation between him and Taki.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Goro.", Taki sighed. "Anzu told me that it's fine for everyone around you finding out our mutual connection."

"I guess you're right. That Martian Queen's words really made my mind blow up.", Goro laughed. "If what Vernage-san said is true, I'm asking you to hold the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle. While I take the G7 Jet Visor."

* * *

 **-Kusanagi's Last Stand-**

The next day...

Kusanagi isolated himself from his daughter, Sayaka in the forest. While his body is start breaking down. Then, Blood Stalk catches up to him.

"Why are you running away from your kid? This isn't like you at all.", said the snake man.

"The hell do you care. You even used your own daughter to cause this whole mess, old man!", Ryohei even rubs it in to Soichi's face that they are not so different. "Now that Sayaka found out that I'm dying, I don't know if she can accept me anymore... I want to rest easy for now."

Despite wanting to see the whole world burn to the ground just like Mars, Stalk seems to ask Ryohei to spend more time with his daughter. But, the latter insists that it's already too late, knowing that Sayaka won't forgive him for hiding the truth about his terminal condition. Ryohei wanted to become a scientist just like his best friend so he can create a cure for his illness, but his dreams were shattered when Gentoku showed up and desired revenge. And the Smash Bracer is the only thing that kept him alive, and with the Bracer destroyed, his body is undergoing a molecular breakdown.

"Papa!", Hikaru manages to catch up with her terminally-ill father.

"Sayaka, stay away...", Ryohei asked his daughter not to come near him. "Can't you see that I'm about to die? My body is starting to rot..."

"Please...we can bring you to Sento-san."

"It's no use, my daughter.", Ryohei broke down in tears. "I already abandoned my humanity, and lost everything. I'm a failure as a parent... I was not able to protect you when Kaguya treated you like a punching bag. Sayaka, I have one last thing to say, you need to live."

"Papa, please...don't do this to me!"

"Oh, boo-hoo... Just leave your sick father alone and let him die!"

Kaguya makes her presence known. She is accompanied by the Hell Majin Belial.

"Kaguya...", Stalk muttered. "That's...", Stalk had no idea that Kaguya had unsealed the four Pandora Demon Beasts.

"He's right, Sayaka. Come home to me, my dear.", Kaguya spoke in a motherly tone. However, it also adds a sinister feel.

"You...", Hikaru begins to recognize everything about her biological mother. "...this is all your fault. You've made Papa's life so miserable just because of your insane hatred towards Katsuragi Takumi, and you are not even a real mother!"

"Is that how you speak to your mother, Sayaka?", Kaguya continued. "That's Ryohei's fault, _not_ mine. He took it upon himself, and look at him now! He's nothing but a pathetic, hollow shell of his former self! You are my daughter, Sayaka! **I OWN YOU!** I raised you, I fed you, I gave you life. Now, look at your father. He didn't cared about me, he only looked up to Takumi because of his genius. I am an intelligent prodigy myself! He should have loved me like he would, he only cared about the knowledge of his closest friend than mine!"

Everything what Kaguya said to her daughter, word-for-word, shows that her love for her family isn't genuine. It's between jealousy and possessiveness, she sees both Sayaka and Ryohei as nothing more but objects of gratification than an actual family, and her jealousy towards Katsuragi only worsened her twisted nature.

"It's because that you only see your own family as your personal playthings. To think I have seen such a worst woman in you, Kaguya.", Stalk finds Kaguya's control freak tendencies to be flat-out disturbing. If Soichi did manipulated Misora to further his plans, he still cared for his daughter; and there is a reason why he finds Kaguya a woman with the worst qualities.

"You're one to talk, Isurugi.", Kaguya turns her attention to Stalk. "I know your daughter also feels the same way as my Sayaka.", then she turns back to her biological daughter. "Very well, Sayaka. If you don't want me anymore, perhaps I have no other choice but to replace you with Isurugi's daughter!"

It seems Kaguya is planning to kidnap Misora, so she could not only replace Sayaka, but to draw out Vernage's powers for herself. Soichi doesn't like the sound of this.

"You better not put Misora into this, you witch!", Stalk charges at Kaguya, only to be attacked by the Hell Majin Belial.

The Hell Majin is powerful for a Transteam Gun user to handle as Belial used his **Mephisto Staff** , and swung the weapon at Stalk, and Soichi's transformation is forced out. Belial sensed a Martian energy resonating in Soichi, so he impales his hand into the latter's stomach, and extracted a dark energy ball from his body.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing, Belial?!_ ", the entity that was extracted from Soichi's body spoke, revealing himself as **Evolt**.

"Evolt-sama, as punishment for the destruction of our planet. I will have you sealed into another human being's body.", said Belial as he prepares to infuse Kaguya with Evolt's spiritual essence.

With Evolt being fused into Kaguya's body courtesy of Belial, Kaguya now has powers that Soichi used when Evolt was still possessing his body. Kaguya appears to be in control of her actions, since she's already pure evil herself.

"Thank you, Belial. Now that I have these powers, I am invincible.", Kaguya boasted. "Now you see, Isurugi. Now that Evolt has fused into my body, I can instantly turn you all to ashes! With this power, I am also a God!"

Moments later, Grease and Cross-Z appeared on the scene. They attempt to get their hands on Belial, but Kaguya uses Evolt's powers by casting pyrokinesis at both Grease and Cross-Z, forcing out Kazumi and Banjou's respective transformations.

"What the hell? She's got Stalk's powers?!", asked Banjou.

"Anyone who dares to oppose me- no, the will of Pandora's Box will be subjugated!", Kaguya boasts her God complex to her powerless foes, "And, those who defile the box will know death!"

The Izumi siblings, Sento, Reiji, Taki and Natsu arrived alongside with all six Space Explorers. Just before they can transform, Kaguya casts another of fireball at them to keep them away from her. Goro's party and the Space Explorers are pushed back to the corner thanks to Kaguya's new powers.

"How the hell did she had Stalk's powers?!", Sento shook his head in utter disbelief.

With the Riders are powerless to stop Kaguya momentarily, they are forced to watch as Kaguya herself takes out the Nebula Steam Gun and one of the Hell Bros' Gear Bottle, the Gear Engine.

* _ **Gear Engine!**_ *

"Sayaka...you are always an ungrateful excuse of a child. You've truly forgotten who your mother is.", Kaguya points the gun at her own daughter. "Just like your father, you brought me nothing but shame. I will grant you the punishment of death!"

* _ **Funky Drive! Gear Engine!**_ *

Kaguya shoots a large, gear-shaped bullet. Ryohei, who is looking on as seeing his daughter to be killed by her own mother, stands up and...

...took the bullet for Hikaru/Sayaka! To everyone's surprise, Ryohei made an ultimate sacrifice to protect his own daughter from his abusive ex-wife. Anzu is shocked and cried the moment seeing the man who saved her the laboratory raid used the last of his strength.

Ryohei collapses to his knees, Hikaru is shocked with his father's sacrifice. Kaguya, on the other hand, doesn't seem to feel any remorse in killing her own ex-husband. "What a waste of time...", sighed the Elpis Corporation CEO. "...very well. You got your wish, Ryohei. But for now, I have a pest control to attend to.", she then regrouped with Belial and swept the Nebula Steam Gun horizontally as a stream of smoke covering her as she and Belial left.

* * *

 **-I Will Love You Always-**

Goro and company, and the Space Explorers returned back to his feet and check on the dying Kusanagi, who once again returned into the tree where he last sat on.

"Kusanagi-san! Say something!", Anzu yelled.

"Hey, Ryo-chan!", Soichi even calls Ryohei with the nickname that Katsuragi calls him.

While Ryohei is happy that he is going to rest peacefully, he has parting words for his daughter, Anzu, and Sento. Hikaru breaks down into tears as her biological father's time is about to run out.

"Taku, if you can hear me...I have a request; please, stop Kaguya from using the box.", Ryohei calls Sento with his past identity's nickname that only the former himself can call him that. "I will not forget the old times we had together. If whatever is left within Taku's memories in you, please do remember my name, Kiryu Sento.", then he turns to Anzu. "You were right, kid. Revenge drove me nuts, and I was too late to realize it...And now I finally got what I exactly deserve. I hope the people that I killed can rest easy now.", then turns to Hikaru, and still refers her with her real name. "Sayaka...you need to live. There is still time to stop your mother's mad quest for power, these people will guide you."

"Papa...", Hikaru cried.

"Be strong, Sayaka. With your powers, you have something to protect. And I will always protect you from the other side. You don't have to forgive me for not being with you. Once I pass on, I want to tell you this, that no matter where you are now from here on out...I will love you always."

With Ryohei conveying his love to his daughter one last time, he finally passes on with a smile, and his body turns into light and disintegrated as he died. Hikaru continued crying on the spot where her father died, while everyone also mourned at Kusanagi's death. It seems that Ryohei has finally found solace in death for all the tragic experiences he endured from all the way the sins he committed.

"He's gone...", Goro said.

The day after Kusanagi's death, Anzu, Goro, and Sento returned into the tree where Ryohei died, they offered flowers there to pay their last respects to the now-deceased Kusanagi. Hikaru/Sayaka stayed there for the whole day to mourn for her biological father.

"Togami...", Goro tries to talk with his former employee.

"From here on out, everything will be okay...", Hikaru spoke, she took her father's parting words. "I'm going to stop my mother from using Pandora's Box. Please, let me join with you! Papa can rest easy once we defeated her."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Phoenix, Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 90.0

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 37

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Anzu conjuring a satellite dish via the Satellite Full Bottle on her right arm is a reference to Fourze's Radar Module. And during her training with Taki and Natsu, she uses that satellite dish to detect their presence references the usage of radar to detect intruders entering the enemy base without the proper stealth equipment.

The G7 Jet Visor's design resembles that of the Ultra Zero Eye from the Ultraman Zero films along with its upgrade, the Ultra Zero Eye NEO from _Ultraman Geed._ Also, the visor's design resembles that of Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann's glasses it sports on both its head and face chest part.

Keeping with Build's science equipment and industrial chemistry themes, the G7 Jet Visor is based on safety goggles. Goggles are compulsory equipment when it comes to chemistry work, serving as protection to the eyes from chemicals.

My choice for the G7 Jet Visor's voice is **Mai Fuchigami**. Fuchigami is known for the roles of Miho Nishizumi from _Panzer und Girls_ as well as Nagisa Shiota from _Assassination Classroom_. The "Libera me" jingles of the Jet Visor is provided by Japanese classical soprano and opera singer, **Yukari Nonoshita**. Before I forget, the G7 Paralyzer, A.G.N.I., and G-Bracer are voiced by Mai Fuchigami herself, this is to symbolize A.G.N.I's part with the creation of the G7 system alongside Nakajima and Goro.

Kaguya gaining Soichi's Martian powers, or rather, Evolt fusing into her body and gained access to the latter's powers is a reference to how Ragyo stole Junketsu from Satsuki after the latter's attempted betrayal.


	138. Episode 138: Shout! Immortal Wings!

**Episode 138: Shout! Immortal Wings!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... This chapter will feature the debut of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ's Final Form: **Jet Phoenix Armor**.

The Jet Phoenix Armor doesn't get any weapon upgrades. Since Vernage stated in the previous chapter that to transform into the said form via G7 Jet Visor and Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, Taki is required for Goro to transform, which is similar to Double going CycloneJokerXtreme when Philip's physical body merges with the Xtreme Memory. With Taki and Goro going to transform into one Rider, Goro is given access to Taki's two signature ninja blades: Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. In addition, Goro is given another familiar: **Jet Pegasus** , a robot horse that can combine with Shadow Winger to become **Jet Pegasus Winger**. As such, Jet Pegasus Winger is a Rider Machine, and one of the few Rider Machines not to be a motorcycle nor a car, but a robotic horse.

This chapter is dedicated to **Destonus,** who is really excited to see what Goro's Final Form looks like.

Jet Phoenix Armor's insert song will be " **Bright Burning Shout** " by Takanori Nishikawa (T.M. Revolution's real name, and Keiichi's actor). It appeared as the opening of the recent Fate series anime, _Fate/EXTRA Last Encore_.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Reiji:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to liberate Hokuto following the downfall of the Seito government at the hands of Elpis Corporation. However, we're aware that the war is still far from over as this is now a competition of two powerful companies: Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation itself. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. When we went to nascita where Izumi-san, Sento-san, and Nakajima-sensei worked on a power-up item; we came to a shocking revelation about Banjou Ryuuga: his also part-extraterrestrial._

 _ **Goro:**_ _Don't spoil it this time, kid._

 _ **Reiji:**_ _The spoils already happened. If you look at Build's latest episode and the previous chapter of this story, it's no surprise!_

 _ **Goro:**_ _Jeez. Just don't say everything out loud if that musclehead is around!_

 _ **Reiji:**_ _*sigh* Just, don't miss what's happening in episode 138!_

* * *

 **-Sayonara, Juzaburou.-**

Elsewhere, in Namba Heavy Industries' Seito Branch...

While Namba has been sitting on his desk overlooking the progress of his latest weapons, Juzaburou laments the loss of the Washio brothers, he is oblivious to the fact that the brothers defected to Kaguya's faction. And Kaguya herself abandoned Fu to his death at Goro's hands, while Rai was sacrificed to the Pandora Majins.

"I didn't know that the Hell Bros defected to Kaguya's faction...", said Utsumi while delivering a dish of taiyaki to his boss.

"Neither do I. It seems they looked up to Kaguya more than I do. I should have never been hard on her, but what she did to her own flesh and blood is too much to forgive.", Juzaburou replied.

Juzaburou admired Kaguya's scientific knowledge back then, but her personality has gotten even worse following the time when she experimented on her daughter, Sayaka with Nebula Gas. He was so frightened at Kaguya's actions because she is too delusional for her own good. The elderly CEO also laments of what happened to Stalk, having insinuated that either the Riders managed to beat them or Kaguya's faction caught him.

Within moments, a knock from the door caught up both Utsumi and Namba. The assistant himself opened the door, and Kaguya appears to visit Namba, carrying with her Pandora's Box.

"You...!", Utsumi backed away once he locked eyes with Kaguya.

"Please, move aside sir.", Kaguya politely asked Utsumi to move out of her way.

The Elpis Corporation CEO maintained her prim and proper personality as she "visits" her former employer. Utsumi is already unnerved what is really behind Kaguya's sinister nature.

"It's been a long time, Kaguya. Why did you bring the box to me?", asked Juzaburou.

"It's a proof that I'm a very capable. Much more capable the last time I worked for you, Chairman Namba.", Kaguya replied. "What I've done to my precious child left me with regret and guilt. I've atoned for my mistakes and the proof of that is to give to you the box."

Juzaburou seems to be very skeptical with Kaguya's words of "atoning" for her past sins. Her words were anything but sincere. Even Utsumi himself can see Kaguya's words are all but lies, and he's too smart to fall for her lies. Juzaburou however, is oblivious to that.

"Chairman Namba, don't listen to her!", Utsumi tries to stop Kaguya and attempt to call security.

In response, Kaguya uses her newly acquired powers after being fused with the Martian entity called Evolt. She stops Utsumi by closing the door with her mind, and then Utsumi's feet just went off the floor as he is thrown into the wall.

"Utsumi!", Juzaburou shouted when his assistant is thrown into the wall. Then he turns his attention to Kaguya, "I should have known. You only pretended to give Pandora's Box to me...What are you planning to do with it?!"

To Utsumi's surprise, what he saw with Kaguya using telekinetic powers, actually came from Stalk's Martian powers. Without realizing it, the entity possessing Soichi, known as Evolt was extracted from the latter's body by the Hell Majin Belial, and Belial infused Evolt into Kaguya where she gains the ability to use those powers.

Kaguya replied, "I couldn't care less of unifying all of Japan. To put it simply, I'm using the power of Pandora's Box to rebuild the whole world from scratch, and I will create a world that I have envisioned."

"Are you insane?!", Juzaburou refuted. "No..you've been already insane ever since you used your own child as your lab experiment! And now...you're trying to proclaim yourself as a God! You're a fool, Kaguya!"

"You could never understand.", Kaguya ends her discussion. As she used her new powers to strangle Juzaburou with one hand via telekinetic force.

The CEO of Namba Heavy Industries tries to struggle from Kaguya's grip. But, his age rendered him unable to do so as his consciousness is slowly fading away.

"I...I reject your so-called paradise. Your ideals are not going to work that way...", Juzaburou's speech is hindered while being under a telekinetic choke. After the pressure is intensely applied, Kaguya's psychic choke is powerful enough to break Juzaburou's trachea, instantly killing him.

Utsumi is horrified of Juzaburou's death at Kaguya's hands. And what Kaguya did was not for retribution, not for someone denying her delusions of grandeur. Her murder of her former employee was nothing more but an act of spite. It shows that Kaguya is not only abusive, but also spiteful. And she will go in petty lengths to eliminate those she deemed as "undesirables", and those who looked down on her God complex.

"You...You might learn nothing from him.", Kaguya looked into Utsumi, who was sitting on the floor and he was about to stand up after being thrown into the wall by the former's new Martian powers. "Juzaburou wanted nothing more but to use the box just to create more weapons of war, but my ideals are the _exact_ opposite of his. Come with me, I will give you a new purpose in your life."

Angered for what she did to Juzaburou, Utsumi had no other choice but to begrudgingly accept her offer.

* * *

 **-The News of Namba's Death-**

Meanwhile at the V-Fortress...

"Hello?", Goro spoke to Sento in the phone. "No way... Yeah. Okay.", after ending the call, Goro said to everyone. "Guys, we got shocking news. Namba Juzaburou...is dead."

According to Sento, it was reported by a recent breaking news that Juzaburou was found dead in his office. Or rather, Namba was killed by Kaguya and Utsumi was forced to watch his employer being murdered. Somehow, Kaguya got the power to manipulate the media into covering up her act.

"You're kidding? Is this for real?!", Reiji exclaimed.

"Kaguya's act was totally uncalled for.", Samus spoke out her thoughts.

"Did that snake guy mentioned that Kaguya used to be a scientist for Namba Heavy Industries?", asked Mitsuzane.

"Yeah. That was until the news about her experimenting Sayaka...or rather, Togami-san when she was young were made known to Namba at that time, where she was fired.", Anzu replied.

Only Goro can see what made Kaguya to kill her own former boss, "That witch had no other justification of killing Namba. I presume she did that _out of spite_.", he said. Goro describes Kaguya not only just an abusive mother. Kaguya is an embodiment of spite, who would go out of her way to be downright despicable. "If Namba only wanted to have child soldiers to do his bidding, Kaguya's way worse. In fact she's the worst mother in THIS story. She really wants to make her daughter suffer by not only killing Kusanagi, she even threatened to kill her. I began to feel with Togami's pain, she had been an hellish life ever since that she found out her true parents are."

"What the Professor did…no…I shouldn't be addressing her with that anymore. What Kaguya did to her own daughter is unforgivable.", Reiji decided to stop Kaguya calling Professor since the truth about her already revealed. "What makes it even worse is she treated her own family as objects of gratification."

"You got that right, kid.", Goro seemed to agree with what Reiji said. "I find it very disturbing for a parent who treats their children like crap. Kaguya's the worst kind of an abusive parent."

"Agreed here, peeps.", Go added. "I also had a mad scientist of a father, he treated me and my nee-chan like lab experiments. But, he had it coming the last time when he crossed me."

"By the way, how is Togami doing?", asked Samus.

"She's doing fine.", Goro replied. "I need a favor from you guys. I want you to look after her for me. Because, her powers needed to be controlled thoroughly. Because, too much stress along with her emotional duress, she'll lose control of her psychic powers."

The bounty hunter willingly came to terms with Goro's request. In exchange, Samus asks to Goro about Banjou's background.

"I accept. On one condition... What did you find out from Takigawa Sawa about Banjou Ryuuga's background?", Samus demanded.

Goro decides to explain in a short statement. "Banjou Ryuuga also happens to be part-alien. About 13 years before the Skywall Incident, an alien parasite suddenly emerged from the space probe from Mars. A security guard, who happened to be Banjou's mother, collapsed there. It's more likely the parasite came contact to her. She was two months pregnant, and by after the first month, Banjou was born; which is a rather dubious case. Banjou's genes were examined on a university hospital, they discovered that those genes were beyond discovery. So, he was re-examined in Namba's Institute of Synthetic Science, which was led by Sento's father."

The Space Explorers were alarmed about the revelation about Banjou's extraterrestrial origins. Samus made a promise with the Izumi siblings to be discreet about this. As in, to keep everything what Goro spoke to them only inside of the ship. Back when Goro, Sento, and Nakajima were working with his new G7 Jet Visor, Goro asked Sawatari and Banjou to spar on the woods in order to prevent Banjou himself from finding out the whole thing.

* * *

 **-Meaningful Love-**

Later that night, Goro and his party returned back to the apartment in Touto to rest for the night. Reiji joined with Anzu and Natsu's room. While Taki and Goro went into theirs for another private time between the two. The reason why Vernage pointed out that the love between Taki and Goro will be the key to unlock his new power is that, the love between them is stronger than raw strength itself. It's not because Taki is much older than Goro (as she's 47, and it's unknown that the years to come will affect her age), it's also not because that Taki herself is being the restraining bolt to whatever morally grey things Goro has ever done, it proves that their love even transcends time.

Their first meeting was initially a rocky start until Goro decided to bring her and Natsu to provide them a home. Over time, Goro became closer to Taki and eventually they fall in love with each other. Since then, Taki herself knew how to keep an eye on Goro, also serving as a conscience towards him. It was their first sexual encounter that served as the start of their relationship.

Right now, it's 9pm. Goro and his party were pretty exhausted over the unexpected turn of events that came into them today, right from the revelation behind Banjou's alien origins and hearing the news of the death of Namba Juzaburou. Goro was prepared to call it a day. Still, Goro is still having second thoughts over what Vernage told him about unlocking the power of the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

Even when they are about to sleep, Goro couldn't help himself clinging into Taki, who was facing away from Goro.

"Hey…did that Martian Queen's words about two souls bonding together to unlock a new power ever bother you?", Goro murmured.

"I rather not bother asking about that.", she replied dryly. "What's wrong, you're having second thoughts about that, do you?"

"No, not at all."

"Really? Were you thinking that I might be reluctant about this just because you were embarrassed that everybody in nascita can see something between us?", Taki seems to be very irritated with Goro being too skeptical about Vernage's words. "Look, Goro. Your sister already told me that there's nothing to be embarrassed about even if our mutual bonds can be seen by everyone else. That's all there is to it. If you want to unlock that power, you have nothing to worry. I'm right here. You already have the heart and strong will to overcome your limits."

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me…", Goro replied.

Even that, that doesn't stop him from clinging on to her. Needless to say that, after so many days that the party had been a lot of so many countless battles. Taki seems to be fine since she hasn't been into letting Goro getting under her pants lately. So, she let's him take a headstart. Taki then took off her tank top, and to Goro's surprise, she is not even wearing a bra whenever she wants to sleep, as usual.

As for love, in their part, can't be restrained with logic. Goro couldn't resist leaning his face into Taki's chest as he sucked into her nipples.

"Goro...please, not so rough...", the kunoichi cooed while holding and fiddling on Goro's head with her hands, all the while finding herself slightly embarrassed at her lover staring at her nearly muscular build and large breasts.

Regardless, it didn't stop Taki from thinking about taking things to wilder levels of pleasure. It also didn't stop Goro for giving a tight grip on her breasts which not only is painful depending on the intensity, she starts enjoying even more. In return, Taki had her hands close to Goro's manhood and stroking at it. The two kissed passionately as they make love. Goro would go out of the way to kiss from her soft lips, neck, and all the way to her breasts and her own precious womanhood.

Afterwards, Goro gently pushed himself intimately into Taki, and thrusted onto her thoroughly. The same pain and pleasure the last time Taki experienced lightened up her sex drive. For several weeks, Taki and Goro didn't have any time to spend each other even though the fought together in the recent battles. So, the party had to go on safe mode from their last battles so the couple could have time for themselves for once.

Even Goro is surprised to see an even more naughty side of the shinobi. "Kyaah~! I'm going to...", She eventually had herself in the receiving end of a climax. Her womb is filled with her lover's essence. Even so, that didn't stop Taki from asking for more. Their intimacy will always start craving with pleasure, and ends with a passionate, fulfilling and loving care between the two lovers.

After climaxing for ten consecutive times from different positions, both lovers expressed their satisfaction. Taki was happy as she and Goro spend the whole night making love. Goro felt the same thing, as he feels like not only contented with his intimate moment with Taki. He felt completely motivated. The couple are prepared for what will lie ahead before them.

"That was amazing, Goro. It was just like the last time...I'm so happy.", said Taki while affectionately holding on his head resting on her left buxom.

"Me too. Tomorrow, we're going break through what's going to lie ahead next."

It's already 10 minutes before midnight, Goro and Taki spent two hours of having sex. Nevertheless, it strengthened the bonds between them. As the two begin to close their eyes and sleep, the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle on the table begin to glow. As the Full Bottle itself is resonating with the moans and cries that the couple let out during their intimate moment. What made it do that?

* * *

 **-Abaddon's Revenge-**

The next day, one of the four Pandora Majins, Abaddon returns with a vengeance. The Abyssal Majin made no bones of continuing his path of death and destruction. He is even accompanied with Namba's Hard Guardians. It's more likely that Kaguya now has control of Namba Heavy Industries after she murdered her former employer, Namba Juzaburou. Meaning, she has now access to all of Namba's utilities all while managing Elpis Corporation as CEO.

The Space Explorers in their Rider forms - Huntress Creator Gamer, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, Mach Chaser, Sin Specter, Yujou Burst Necrom, and Mage confront the Abyssal Majin. Then, Natsu along with two of the three G7 Riders (Anzu/G7 Type-S Frost and Reiji/New G7 Icarus) appeared on the scene.

"That's enough, you creep!", Anzu confronts Abaddon.

"You blasted humans, I will not forget the day you've beaten me. I will not go easy on any of you!", the Pandora Majin unleashes his fury on the Kamen Riders. Even in their strongest forms, Abaddon becomes even more tougher after he loses to his opponents.

* _ **Kamen Rider Build!**_ *

By pulling out the Kamen Rider Build Gashat and inserted into her Arm Cannon, Samus suits up into the Varia Suit Trinity and put her Gamer Driver aside. By channeling Build's RabbitTank Sparkling Form into her suit, she fires the **Sparkling Shot** on Abaddon. Though Samus managed to damage the Majin, but Abaddon's resiliency even made the Varia Suit Trinity obsolete!

"My turn.", Abaddon replied. "Abyssal Ray!", the Majin fired a black and violet ball of energy at Samus. Then fired another one, albeit a larger scale to force the Space Explorers, Anzu and Reiji at bay.

"This guy's even tougher than the last time we fought him!", said Go.

"Where is Goro?!", asked Anzu.

Meanwhile at the SRS's headquarters, Nakajima presents to Goro another gift: this time it's a robotic horse, to which Nakajima christened it as the **Jet Pegasus**. The Jet Pegasus serves as the personal vehicle for G7 Icarus XYZ in Jet Phoenix Armor, and it can combine with Shadow Winger to form **Jet Pegasus Winger**.

"Wow, Nakajima. You really know how to invent even crazier stuff than I do.", Goro makes a compliment to Nakajima's recent creation.

"Hey, I told you _everything_ I know.", Nakajima replied. "Like mentor, like protegee. That's all there is to it!"

With everything is said and done, Goro asks Nakajima to ready Jet Pegasus once he suits up. Once leaving the headquarters, Taki was waiting for him, informing Goro that one of the four Pandora Majins are attacking the city. That said, they head to the Space Explorers, Anzu, Reiji, and Natsu's location where they are fighting the Abyssal Majin Abaddon.

* * *

 **-Immortal Burning Wings! G7 Jet Phoenix!-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Bright Burning Shout**_ _" by Takanori Nishikawa from Fate/EXTRA Last Encore_ *)

Back in the scene of the fight against Abaddon, the other Riders and Natsu are sitting ducks as Abaddon is proven to be too much for them to handle.

"Gyeheheheh! I told you all before. I will have my revenge! Now, watch as I reduce your world to ashes!", Abaddon boasted.

"As long as we're around, you won't!", Goro makes his presence known, and Taki was on his side as well.

 _ **[~**_ _ **"yakusha wa inaku natta, once more?" Koriru koto naku Who am I? Ga nibuku**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _"The actors left once more." Without discipline, who am I?_ _)_

To the surprise of the Majin, he forgot another pest he plans to kill. But, what he's about to find out next is not going to be pleasant to his ears. Within moments, Goro takes out the G7 Jet Visor as Taki then took out the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle. Goro looked at Taki as he tells her what to do next.

"Taki, are you ready for this?", asked Goro.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Izanau jihi naki endless Na mo naki kodoku wa doushita tte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'm being tempted slowly without mercy, endlessly. If nameless loneliness is not born because of any reason_ _)_

"I'd never be ready if you did not ask.", the ninja replied. "Alright, let's do it."

Goro flips the G7 Jet Visor's "wings" up, activating Live Mode. Then, Taki twists the Jet Phoenix bottle's cap, causing the bottle to proclaim a phrase that surprised Abaddon.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Umaranai to tsukitsukerareteru hakanai landscape**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _It will be forcefully thrusted into this empty landscape._ _)_

* _ **Ware wa ohi no horei ni!**_ _(By the Queen's Decree!)_ * / * _ **Messatsu!**_ _(Destruction!)_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daremo ga riyuu o sagashite wa doushiyoumonai mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Everyone searched for a reason. It's inevitable._ _)_

What Abaddon heard from the voice coming from the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, is that the bottle is conveying the will of the Queen of Mars, Vernage.

"We will show you...", Taki proclaimed.

And Goro finishes the sentence, "...the bond between us!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Aragau sube mo nai bad trip**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _There is no way to oppose this bad trip._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Saa ima, yuuretsu naku umare ochita negai ni kachi wa aru ka?**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Now, is a fallen wish worth it. When it's not born out of superiority?_ _)_

The G7 Jet Visor has a strange ability when activated alongside the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle simultaneously to send both Goro and Taki into a cyberspace-like dimension known as the **Link Ride Builder**. The dimension itself is where the laws of physics and logic are defied, and Taki and Goro fuse together to transform which can be done outside of real-time.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mezamero! Bright Burning Shout! Mujou sugiru sekai demo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Awaken, Bright Burning Shout! Even in this heartless world._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Koe ni dashita sono kibou o shinjitsu ni kaeyou ka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shall we let our voices who contain hope can be changed into truth?_ _)_

Taki passes the Full Bottle to Goro, to which he inserts into the G7 Jet Visor. The Jet Visor proclaims, " _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou!**_ _(Immortal Fusion!)_ " with the Jet Phoenix Bottle inserted into the Visor. Before Goro puts the Jet Visor into his Build Driver, Taki's clothes is torn off, leaving her naked as her physical body is fused into Goro. Afterwards, Goro puts on the Jet Visor into the belt.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Michibike! Bright Burning Shout Hora ikitai to sakenderu kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Lead the way, Bright Burning Shout! As I scream that I still want to live._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hatenaki sora o nirame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _We will stare at the endless sky._ _)_

* _ **Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

To Goro's surprise, since this is a cyberspace dimension where the laws of physics and logic are defied, Taki fused herself, both body and soul into Goro's.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Michibike! Bright Burning Shout Hora ikitai to sakenderu kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Lead the way, Bright Burning Shout! As I scream that I still want to live._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hatenaki sora o nirame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _We will stare at the endless sky._ _)_

* _[cue looping dramatic orchestral waltz with rock guitar riff]_ _ **Libera Me, Domine, de Morte Aeterna**_ _(Deliver me, O Lord, from death eternal)_ *

As soon as Goro turns the cranks of the Build Driver, the looping chants eventually proclaim, " _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae**_ _(That day, day of wrath, calamity and misery)_ ", as he is surrounded with a DNA-like dimensional wall made of **Variable Particles**.

 _ **[~**_ _ **It's you tomo ni arukeru nara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _It's you, who always walks next to me._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Unmei no hi wa kitto tomoru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The fire of faith will surely light up!_ _)_

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Goro (and Taki in her corporeal form inside his body) shouted, " **Henshin!** ", as he is partially transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in silhouette form, followed by the silhouette absorbing nearby Variable Particles inside the DNA wall to reveal him in Jet Phoenix Armor. G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor rises in a background what appears to be the Planet Mars, then transitioning to a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching his arm position as he moves closer.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daremo ga riyuu o sagashite wa doushiyoumonai mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Everyone searched for a reason. It's inevitable._ _)_

Back in the real world, a dimensional tear in the fabric of space connecting the real world and the cyberspace dimension appeared above the Space Explorers, Anzu, Reiji, Natsu, and Abaddon. And what emerged from it is Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in his ultimate form!

 _ **[~**_ _ **Aragau sube mo nai bad trip**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _There is no way to oppose this bad trip._ _)_

"Whoa!", exclaimed Mitsuzane.

"Wait, were's sensei?", asked Natsu.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Saa ima, koukai naki sono saigo o mukae ni yukou ka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Now, shall we go meet that end without regrets?_ _)_

"Actually, both Goro and Taki-oneesama became one in that form!", Anzu replied, which surprised everyone on the scene.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's Voice]_ _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu!**_ _(Immortal Burning Wings!)_ _ **[Requiem Aeternam]**_ _[Eternal Rest]_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ _(Burn!)_ _ **[Dona eis Domine]**_ _(Grant unto Them, O Lord)_ *

Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor gives out a birdman-like feel in this form. G7 Icarus XYZ's foot armor now has talons reminiscent to the old Strike Armor Prototype, and grants Goro and Taki abilities that the normal Phoenix Full Bottle couldn't possibly do. It's wings are not only from shoulder to legs, it also allows the Rider to fly faster than the speed of light and travel between dimensions between the fabric of time and space.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mezamero! Bright Burning Shout! Mujou sugiru sekai demo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Awaken, Bright Burning Shout! Even in this heartless world._ _)_

"Holy shit...", Go is loss for words.

"Jet Phoenix Armor...", ditto with Mayu.

"You're bluffing!", Abaddon doesn't buy the newfound power of the Immortal Burning Wings.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Koe ni dashita sono kibou o shinjitsu ni kaeyou ka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shall we let our voices who contain hope can be changed into truth?_ _)_

" **I have no limits!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor proclaimed as he goes into battle.

G7 Icarus XYZ decides to make his point as he widened his arms and crossed his forearms into a "plus" sign as it began to gather energy. The Kamen Rider exclaims, " **Brahmastra!** ", as he fired a ray of fire at Abaddon. The attack was powerful, Abaddon had no idea that the power coming from Jet Phoenix Armor seems to be familiar to him.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mezamero! Bright Burning Shout! Mujou sugiru sekai demo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Awaken, Bright Burning Shout! Even in this heartless world._ _)_

That said, G7 Icarus XYZ then goes up close and personal against the Abyssal Majin. Instead of using any of the G7 system's weapons, G7 Icarus XYZ can now gain access to Taki's two signature ninja swords: Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru as a side effect of Taki's spiritual manifestation taking over Goro's body. In other words, Taki can also take control of Goro's body while in Jet Phoenix Armor.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Sono inori ga kachi o tsukuru shinjite kurenai ka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _That prayer will be worth it, Don't you believe me?_ _)_

"It is time for you to be sent back from whence you came, demon.", Taki's voice is heard behind the suit, showing that Taki is in control of Goro's body while in the armor. It also helps that her abilities as a ninja is also intact.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tsukisusume! Bright Burning Shout**_ _ **!**_ _ **Mada ikitai to sakeberu kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Keep going, Bright Burning Shout! As I scream that I still want to live._ _)  
_

"No way...How was sensei in control of Izumi-san's body?!", Natsu exclaimed.

"It's just like Krim does with Shin-niisan in Type Tridoron.", Go seems to recognize a similarity with Kamen Rider Drive's final form.

"What the, how is this possible?!", Abaddon didn't realize that he is in the verge of defeat for the second time.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Arekuruu shinro o tadore**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Go on that raging path_ _)_

Taki, while in control of Jet Phoenix Armor, swings Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru at Abaddon, damaging the Pandora Demon Beast. She then gathered energy on her palms as she smashed the ground, Abaddon is sent flying. Then, the ninja flew up high as she piledrives the Abyssal Majin back to the surface.

Abaddon struggles to stand up. Meanwhile, Goro then asks Taki to switch back. " _Okay, you had your fun. It's time we show that creep from Mars who's boss!_ ". To which Taki responds, "Go ahead." After that, Goro regains control of his body. Then, he proceeds to crank the lever of his Build Driver.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae**_ _(That day, day of wrath, calamity and misery)_ *

"You've pick the wrong Kamen Rider to mess with!", Goro curses as he prepares to send Abaddon to Nirvana. " **Jet Pegasus! Shadow Winger!** "

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready**_ _,_ _ **go!**_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **It's you tomo ni tadori tsukou**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _It's you and we can finally reach it._ _)_

Elsewhere, the robotic horse, Jet Pegasus has raced its way to G7 Icarus XYZ as Shadow Winger catches up to it. " _Jet Pegasus! Shadow Winger! Unite!_ ", the robotic bird then prepares to combine with Jet Pegasus as what Nakajima expected. Shadow's head became a headgear for the robotic horse, his talons became front shoes for the steed's front feet. His wings are attached on both sides of Jet Pegasus's shoulders. Then, Shadow Winger's tail merges into where Jet Pegasus tail is, and what remained of Shadow Winger's body turned into a saddle. The end result is **Jet Pegasus Winger**. " _Jet Pegasus Winger, union complete!_ " as the fused Jet Pegasus Winger entered into that dimensional tear that appeared after G7 Icarus XYZ transformed into his Jet Phoenix Armor.

The dimensional tear appeared on Goro's side as Jet Pegasus Winger emerges from it. Jet Pegasus Winger rammed Abaddon, sending the Pandora Majin flying into the depths of space!

" **Shuwatch!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ jumped as he got into Jet Pegasus Winger's saddle, as the robotic steed galloped into the air preparing to charge at his target.

The Immortal Burning Wings and his mighty steed combined from Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger raced into the space, they finally catch Abaddon floating and he's unable to do anything as the Majin is about to meet his end.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Donna mirai ga matte ita to shita tte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _What kind of future awaits us?_ _)_

"I was suppose to be invincible! But, why the Queen chose you worthy of her power?!", Abaddon said what appear to be his last words as he is about to have a taste of roadkill in space.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Shinnen no hi wa kitto tomoru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The fire of faith will surely light up!_ _)_

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish!**_ _(Explosive Finish!)_ _ **Moeru!**_ _(Burn!)_ *

Jet Pegasus Winger collides on Abaddon, killing the Pandora Majin in the process. Abaddon dies as he exploded. With one of the Pandora Majins finally defeated, there is three more to go.

" _Demon slain. The deed is done._ ", Taki's consciousness spoke behind Goro's body with one Pandora Majin eliminated.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Phoenix, Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 37

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's finisher has him riding a robotic horse (Jet Pegasus Winger) for a Rider Machine is a homage to Kamen Rider Ryuki and Knight in their Survive Forms, where they use their motorbikes for their Final Vents.

As mentioned in the previous chapter, the idea of also having Taki fused with Goro so the latter can transform into Jet Phoenix Armor is a combination of DNA (from Adventure 02) and Biomerge (from Digimon Tamers) Digivolution.

Jet Phoenix Armor's transformation doesn't have Goro utilize the Ride Builders. Instead, Taki and Goro are sent into a cyberspace dimension after activating the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle and G7 Jet Visor, respectively where the transformation sequence takes effect. The dimension itself is called the **Cyberdimension Ride Builder**.

If Samus's Varia Suit Trinity is an expy to Ultraman Orb's final form, Orb Trinity, G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor, being the transformed form that has Taki being fused into Goro is one to **Ultraman Ginga Victory**. Due to the fact that dynamic between Goro and Taki is similar to Hikaru Raido (Ultraman Ginga's human host) and Shou/Ultraman Victory. They also share the pre-transformation catchphrase before Hikaru and Shou fuse into Ginga Victory: "We will show you the bond between us!"

Keeping up with some references to Kill La Kill to the story's OCs, Taki fusing with Goro to transform into Jet Phoenix Armor is an allusion to Senketsu's relationship with Ryuko. The Jet Phoenix Armor's color resembles Senketsu Kisaragi (or Senketsu Fashion Week).

Jet Phoenix Armor is also similar to Drive's Type Tridoron in some ways. Due to the fact that Taki is fused into Goro, both body and soul when he's in the said form, Taki will occasionally take control of Goro's body much like how Mr. Belt does.


	139. Episode 139: Burn! Extreme Hot Muscle!

**Episode 13** **9: Burn! Extreme Hot Muscle!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

With Goro already achieved his final form thanks to some help from Taki. I guess it's time for Banjou to bring in Cross-Z Magma. And by the following chapter after this will discuss more about revelations of his past.

With three Pandora Majins left, with one of their comrade killed. This will affect their "partnership" with Kaguya. It also doesn't help that Kaguya could not care less about Abaddon's demise, she is only using the Majins as expendable pawns to further her plans and keeping the Riders at bay.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Reiji:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S set out to_ _destroy Pandora_ _'s Box before it could bring the whole world to its knees_ _._ _With Namba Juzaburou_ _'s death, Kaguya now has control of Namba Heavy Industries' resources._ _The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers._ _When one of the four Majins continued its rampage, the Space Explorers, along with Anzu-san and myself fought to try and stop it. Even after Abaddon suffered its defeat against bounty hunter Samus Aran, the second time he fights he becomes tougher than the last time he is fought. That_ _'s until G7 Icarus XYZ showing up from out of nowhere and their new power-up item has him and the ninja being sent into a cyberspace-like dimension._

 _ **Anzu**_ _ **:**_ _...where the laws of physics and logic are defied. Geez, what_ _'s with the author's taste for reference from other anime and other shows being put into this story?!_

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Take a look! There_ _'s Kill La Kill, Gurren Lagann...Heck there's some reference to Digimon and Ultra Series. Speaking of Ultra Series, I used to play a human host of a New Generation Ultra._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _What was it?_

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Oozora Daichi from Ultraman X._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _Oh, now I get it. No wonder I also I ended up in a Kamen Rider crossover fic of a sub-series. The last time I was a Silver hero from a Super Sentai, in which I ended up meeting her._

 _ **Reiji:**_ _Just forget it, let's see what episode 139 has something in store._

* * *

 **-** **Magnificence in its Finest** **-**

With Goro unlocking the power of Jet Phoenix Armor and by taking Vernage's words, Taki fused into him, and the end result was beyond phenomenal. It's also revealed that the ability to open dimensional warp holes is actually coming from the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle itself. Since Vernage granted Goro the power to use the bottle, it's no surprise that the bottle, along with the G7 Jet Visor itself has an internal system that allows G7 Icarus XYZ to open warp holes created between the fabric of space. And these warp holes can be useful to enter into Pandora Tower.

In short, the Jet Phoenix Armor's power is not just immortality alone, but it grants Goro the ability to manipulate the dimensional warp holes. As what Mitsuzane observed, it's similar to the Cracks and its association with Helheim.

"Since how was his Rider System being able to open up those dimensional warp holes?", asked Mitsuzane. "Am I the only one thinking that this is more than just Dan Kuroto's thing?"

Anzu reveals that it was Vernage who granted Goro that power, since the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle also contained an essence of Pandora's Box, along with part of Vernage's power. "It was Vernage-san who gave Goro that power. With that, we can get into Pandora Tower without any problem."

"Looks like we got a second coming of another Dan Kuroto...", even Go is not above comparing Goro to the insane and delusional Kuroto. "Except that he's got god powers from that Full Bottle."

Moments later, that familiar cyberspace-like warp hole opens above the sky, and G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor riding in Jet Pegasus Winger emerged from the warp hole. The hole closes afterwards as the robotic steed along with its Rider make a safe landing on the ground as the Space Explorers, Anzu, Natsu, and Reiji catch up with him.

G7 Icarus XYZ dismounted himself from Jet Pegasus Winger as the latter splits back to Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger, respectively. The Kamen Rider took out the G7 Jet Visor out of his Build Driver along with the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, doing so he starts glowing bright and is separated into two: Goro and Taki. Since this is a fusion transformation, if the transformation is canceled, Taki is ejected out of Goro's body even in real-time. Goro then brings the wing flaps of the Jet Visor down to deactivate it back to Safe Mode.

* _ **Fuma Kanryou!**_ _(Demon Vanquished!)_ *

"Man, that was insane.", Goro took a deep breath and breathe out. He had no idea that the Jet Phoenix Armor's power has him the ability to manipulate warp holes. "Was this the Martian Queen's idea of granting me a power imbued by her own will or something?"

"I bet that ability to open those warp holes can allow us get into the Pandora Tower.", Samus points out the usefulness of the Jet Phoenix's ability to open dimensional warps to enter the Pandora Tower. "That's why the Martian Queen approved the use of that power."

Goro seems to agree with that idea. The other Space Explorers couldn't help describe the Jet Phoenix Armor's power is almost godlike and how Goro and Taki were able to kill one of the four Pandora Majins.

"If those Majins are, in their point of view, compare themselves as gods. Or if their powers were nigh-omnipotent. How come the Jet Phoenix Armor were able to surpass them, it also looks so godlike too.", Alain insinuated.

Goro, however, doesn't like being compared to, or being treated like a god. "Being called God is Dan Kuroto's thing. And, I don't want to be at the same level of that crazy-ass game master!", he refuted. "But this power, as what that Pandora Majin found out the hard way, is almost to the equal level to the gods."

Afterwards, Sento and Kazumi caught up with Goro and the others.

"You two are late for the party. Where you two clowns have been?", said Anzu.

It's revealed that Sento and Kazumi learn from Soichi that Kaguya is coming after Misora. If memory served right, Kaguya threatened to abduct Misora from Soichi just to spite Sayaka/Hikaru. Since, Kaguya already knew the location of Sento's residence. It's only a matter of time before Kaguya could send her men to kidnap her.

Luckily, Sawa and Banjou decided to take Misora somewhere safe before they could be tailed by Kaguya's goons. And worse, not only she has Stalk's powers from Mars, she also has the other three Pandora Demon Beasts on her side.

And as for Banjou, he's still unaware of the truth of his past.

* * *

 **-Loss-**

Meanwhile, from the inside of the Pandora Tower...

The remaining three Pandora Majins mourn for the loss of Abaddon at the hands of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ. "We've lost a great friend in Abaddon. Your sacrifice will never be in vain...", Belial spoke.

"Those Kamen Riders have becoming even stronger.", Amaterasu added.

"Especially of a man whose power appeared to be so familiar.", Susano insinuates about Banjou's unfathomable power. "I want to challenge him to see if he is worthy of my power."

"And one day, you will.", Kaguya spoke as she approached to the three Majins. "I have a feeling that there is a power hidden within Banjou Ryuuga that all of you are familiar of."

The fact that Kaguya also has memories of Evolt, it seems that the reason why the entity is trying to seek after Banjou's growth may have something to do with the box. However, Stalk/Evolt's plans are the direct opposite to Kaguya's. She really wants Banjou and the rest of the Kamen Riders dead because she sees them as "undesirables" for her so-called perfect world.

"Banjou Ryuuga must be eliminated. Like most of the Riders, they are hindrance to our plans.", said Kaguya.

However, the Majins are quick to be skeptical. "What do you mean "our"? You've been bossing us to do your dirty work! You couldn't even care less about Abaddon's death!", Amaterasu shouted

The four Majins are still doubtful with Kaguya, because of her self-serving ambitions along with delusions of self-entitlement. The four Majins have no problem causing death and destruction out of revenge against Vernage for imprisoning them inside Pandora's Box, they are quick to repulse Kaguya for being a control freak. As what Amaterasu pointed out, Kaguya has been bossing the Majins to keep the Kamen Riders at bay, all the while she only thinks nothing but her own delusions of grandeur.

"Is this how you talk back to the person who freed you from your imprisonment?", Kaguya prepares to use her newly acquired Martian powers stolen from Stalk. "As long as I have Evolt's powers with me, I _will_ be bossing ALL of you whatever I want! Lest you share the same fate as Abaddon!"

Kaguya has no problem abusing her authority, even if she is now in control of Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation altogether. But, lording her superiority is something that the Majins are quick to condemn. Even though that the Majins want to kill any human they see, but Kaguya is a human being of the worst kind. She's pure evil to the core, while the Majin themselves were evil creatures sealed into Pandora's Box for rebelling against Vernage, this is why they still refuse to trust her. But, to prove themselves worthy of Kaguya's respect, the Majins decide to keep their composure and tolerance until comes the right opportunity to turn against her, let alone allowing her ambitions do all its course once she has served her purpose. Kaguya appears to be oblivious to the fact that she herself is a pawn to the Majins, and she thought that she can manipulate them to do her bidding. Only time will tell she will realize that her ambitions will be all for nothing.

"Fine, we'll go along what you're planning.", said Amaterasu. "For as long as you stop bossing us around! Consider yourself lucky that Belial will give you a second chance and prove ourselves to be your loyal followers!"

* * *

 **-Protect Misora!-**

The next day...

Soichi informed the nascita residents about Kaguya attempting to kidnap Misora, he asks Sawa, Kazumi and Banjou to get Misora out of Touto before Kaguya sends her soldiers to abduct her. Sawa took Misora and Banjou to her car as they leave Touto. Sento stayed alongside Goro's party and the Space Explorers to stay on guard the moment Kaguya sends out her cronies.

As Sawa's car are about to exit Touto and are about to head the Touto-Hokuto Skyroad, they are attacked by Elpis Corporations' Guardians and Hard Guardians!

"What the hell?! How did Elpis Corporation got the Hard Guardians?", Banjou is oblivious to the fact that Namba Juzaburou was murdered by Kaguya.

* _ **Robot Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Wake up!**_ *

"Just shut up and do what you're needed to do!", Kazumi replied dismissively as he charges in and transformed into Grease. Banjou followed after as he wastes no time replying.

Grease and Cross-Z fend off the plethora of Guardians and Hard Guardians, Sawa and Misora get out of the car as they make a run for it. Only to be blocked by the Majin siblings of Susano and Amaterasu.

"There is no use escaping.", the Storm Majin asks the two women to surrender.

"Give us the girl and we'll spare you.", Amaterasu bargains to Sawa to bring Misora to them for Kaguya. Sawa makes an appropriate response not to comply. That said, they run and avoid the Demon Beasts.

And, then Belial shows up, and captures Misora.

"Misora-chan!", Sawa screamed when Belial captures Misora. The Hell Majin restrains the girl, so she could not escape.

Moments later, Kaguya makes her presence known. "So, you managed to escape along with that useless boy [Reiji].", the Elpis Corporation CEO addresses Sawa as she approaches Misora and uses the young girl as hostage.

Afterwards, Sento, Goro, and Samus arrived on the scene too late.

"No, Misora!", Sento attempts to run towards Kaguya and Misora.

But, Kaguya warns not to come any closer. She would go so far to spite Sento by hurting any of his friends as revenge towards his past self as Katsuragi. Using Misora as her hostage is a cowardly and petty act, Kaguya made it clear that she's planning to abduct Misora so she can spite her own daughter, Sayaka for defying her.

"That's far enough, Kiryu Sento. If you try to come near me, I have no other choice but to put a bullet on this girl's head!", Kaguya points her Nebula Steam Gun at Misora's head, she would even go out of her way to threaten Misora just to spite Sento even further.

"Misora!", Banjou finds himself distracted as he tries to run towards Kaguya and the other Majins. But, Susano stops Cross-Z in his tracks.

"You will be facing me, primitive!", the Storm Majin uses his Totsuka Blade as he swings his weapon at his opponent.

As powerful as he is as with his fellow Pandora Majins, Susano proves to be a powerful fighter as he puts Cross-Z on t he ropes. With Grease finding himself in a numbers game, Kamen Riders Mach, Ryugen, and Specter only in their basic forms make the save.

"Man, that guy [Banjou] has gotten a bit sloppy!", Mach said while helping Grease fending off a Hard Guardian.

"You better tell Soichi that Misora is better off without him.", Kaguya then reminds Sento that she will be owning Misora for now. The Elpis CEO plans to make her an obedient slave to draw out Vernage's power. "Belial, I will leave the rest to you.", she turned to Belial to deal with the Kamen Riders as she swept the Nebula Steam Gun to fire out a stream of smoke as she leaves the battlefield with Misora on her clutches.

"Misora!", Sento shouted as he is unable to do anything with Kaguya now taking Misora with her.

"This is unforgivable...", Goro gritted his teeth.

* _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ * / * _ **Standby!**_ * / * _ **Max Hazard On!**_ *

Samus takes out the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat and inserts it into the Gamer Driver, Goro takes out Arc-Winger with the Kerberos Full Bottle loaded, Sento sets the Hazard Trigger to its "Overflow" sequence and took out the Full Full RabbitTank bottle. The three quickly charged as they transformed into Huntress Creator Gamer, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Cerberus, and Build RabbitRabbit Form, respectively.

* _ **Level Up! Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~ V-R-X~!**_ * / * _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahhh~**_ * / * _ **Overflow! RabbitRabbit! Yabeii! Hayeii!**_ *

Both G7 Icarus XYZ and Build took out their Full Bottle Busters as they clashed with Belial's scepter. Huntress Creator Gamer summoned her Power Suit's Arm Cannon and wielded the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode with her left hand. She fired charge shots at the Hell Majin, to which he used his force shields to deflect them. Belial then turns the tables on the three Riders, pushing them back to a corner.

"Ugh... He's too powerful.", said Sento as even RabbitRabbit is not enough to handle these god-like creatures.

Moments later, Taki and Natsu arrived on the scene.

"Goro. Let's go.", the ninja helps Goro stand up.

"She's got the girl.", Samus informed the two ninjas of Kaguya's kidnapping of Misora. "For now, we need to focus dealing with these creatures."

Since Samus, Goro and Taki have their own tricks on their sleeve, they are so far the only ones to possess newly powerful forms to outmatch the Pandora Majins. In Samus's case, the Varia Suit Trinity - giving her the ability to channel the powers of Cross-Z, Build, and Grease. While G7 Icarus XYZ has Jet Phoenix Armor where Taki fuses into Goro to activate the transformation.

First, Samus takes out the Kamen Rider Build Gashat as she activates it. And by doing so, it triggered a transformation sequence:

Samus then sheds out her clothes, revealing her with just the Zero Suit. Her Arm Cannon materializes, and the left compartment of the cannon reveals a Gashat Slot where the Kamen Rider Build Gashat can be fitted in. And by inserting the Gashat, Game projections of Kamen Rider Build appears in front of Samus, " _ **Kamen Rider Build!**_ ", followed by a projection of Kamen Rider Cross-Z on the left. " _ **Kamen Rider Cross-Z!**_ ", and lastly, the projection of Kamen Rider Grease appears on the right of the bounty hunter. " _ **Kamen Rider Grease!**_ "

Samus then spins her left arm along with her arm cannon in circle before she raisers her cannon up. Before firing the cannon, the voice of the Gashat exclaims, " _ **Tsunage! Sannin no Chikara!**_ "

* _(cue Metroid Prime's version of Samus's arrival fanfare to RabbitTank Form transformation music)_ *

"Lend me the power to create the future!", the bounty hunter proclaims before she shouts, " **Circuit Combine! Varia Suit Trinity!** ", and fires her cannon in the air as it sends out an energy line towards the projections of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease.

* _ **Trinity Build Up!**_ _(cue Metroid Prime's version of the item acquired fanfare to Cross-Z Dragon transformation sounds)_ *

The bounty hunter immediately dons the Varia Suit and the projections of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease combined onto her, resulting her being encased in a multicolored cocoon. The cocoon of light began to peel as Samus's suit in silhouette form absorbs nearby matter to reveal her in **Varia Suit Trinity**. Samus, now donning the Varia Suit Trinity rises in a background of a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching her arm cannon's position as she moves closer.

Next, Taki takes out the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, Goro powers down from Archangel Cerberus to Archangel Armor as he takes out the G7 Jet Visor. Taki twists the cap of the Full Bottle, followed by Goro activating the Jet Visor's Live Mode by switching its flaps up.

* _ **Ware wa ohi no horei ni!**_ _(By the Queen's Decree!)_ * / * _ **Messatsu!**_ _(Destruction!)_ *

" **We will show you the bond between us!** ", Taki and Goro proclaimed altogether as they are sent into the Link Ride Builder's dimension to trigger their transformation sequence.

Taki passes the Full Bottle to Goro, to which he inserts into the G7 Jet Visor...

* _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou!**_ *

...the Jet Phoenix Bottle inserted into the Visor. Before Goro puts the Jet Visor into his Build Driver, Taki's clothes is torn off, leaving her naked as her physical body is fused into Goro. Afterwards, Goro puts on the Jet Visor into the belt.

* _ **Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

Goro is then surrounded by a DNA-like wall inside the dimension, surrounded by the Variable Particles emitted by the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

* _[cue looping dramatic orchestral waltz with rock guitar riff]_ _ **Libera Me, Domine, de Morte Aeterna**_ *

...Goro then turns the Build Driver's lever...

* _[looped]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ *

Goro (and Taki in her corporeal form inside his body) shouted, " **Henshin!** ", as he is partially transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in silhouette form.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu!**_ _(Requiem Aeternam~)_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ _(Dona eis Domine~)_ *

The silhouette absorbs nearby Variable Particles inside the DNA wall to reveal him in Jet Phoenix Armor. G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor rises in a background what appears to be the Planet Mars, then transitioning to a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching his arm position as he moves closer.

Within moments, G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor emerges from a cyberspace portal created from the fabric of space above the battlefield as he stood alongside Samus in Varia Suit Trinity.

"Now, we're even!", Goro proclaimed.

* * *

 **-Enter Cross-Z Magma-**

Meanwhile, Banjou finds himself in a pinch. Susano's brute strength is powerful enough to force Cross-Z out of his transformation.

"Hmph. Too weak.", Susano said mockingly as he leaves Banjou. The Storm Majin prepares to set his sights on a defenseless Sawa. "Now, I will teach the true meaning of fear."

Susano approaches Sawa with an intent of attempting to kill her to boast his power. Amaterasu tells her brother to let her go, as it is against even for Belial to hurt a woman. But, the Storm Majin does not listen. Just as Sawa is about to face death, someone saves her. It's Shingetsu in his Orochi form!

"You really have a nerve to hurt an innocent woman, Martian scum!", Shingetsu-Orochi clashes with the Storm Majin.

Shingetsu saving Sawa from one of the Pandora Majins is a tad ironic, even in her viewpoint. Back then, Shingetsu tried to torture and attempted to kill her to get information about Pandora's Box. To the reporter's surprise, Shingetsu already had a change of heart.

"Get lost, eyesore!", the Storm Majin shoves Shingetsu.

Amaterasu decides to do what she is needed to do: kill Banjou. The Sun Majin sensed a familiar power resonating in him, something that Kaguya warned to them.

"Now, it's time to put you back where you belong.", Amaterasu prepares a ball of fire as she prepares to hurl it at Banjou.

Banjou, while still down on the ground, is struggling. He muttered, "Not...not a chance! You shitheads will pay for what you've done!" The musclehead stood up abruptly as he emanated an aura similar to Stalk's. The Full Bottle that was created from the burnt remains of the Dragon Sclashjelly just suddenly floated out of nowhere as the aura embued the bottle. The result was the **Dragon Magma Full Bottle**.

"Whoa!", Makoto saw something with Banjou.

"No way!", Mitsuzane added.

"Oh, yes way!", Go finished.

As Sento is busy fighting Belial alongside Goro and Samus, he asks Banjou to take out the **Cross-Z Magma Knuckle** and put the bottle into it. That said, Banjou shook the Dragon Magma Full Bottle before twisting its cap to the the front and loaded it into the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle.

* _ **Bottle Burn!**_ *

...then the Knuckle is loaded into the Build Driver...

* _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

...the Driver's crank is turned, all the while a laddle resembling the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle itself is materialized behind Banjou.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

"Henshin!", Banjou chanted, as the laddle behind him poured lava on him. As the magma is poured on Banjou, eight serpentine dragons emerged from it. Afterwards, the lava started to cool and harden itself. Before the laddle smashes its way to reveal Banjou's new form: **Cross-Z Magma**.

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Gokunetsu Kinniku!**_ _(Extreme Hot Muscle!)_ _ **Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachachacha! Acha!**_ _(Yeeeeowch!)_ *

Goro turned around upon seeing the sight of Banjou becoming Cross-Z Magma. "Now that's hot!", he quipped. With Taki's consciousness speaking as well, " _Cross-Z Magma..._ "

Banjou proclaimed, "My power is filled to the brim! My soul is on fire! **My magma is overflowing!** "

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Phoenix, Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 90.0

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 36

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

During the introductory narration, Reiji references his actor's ( **Kensuke Takahashi** ) previous role in Ultraman X. The said Ultra's voice actor, Yuuichi Nakamura, voices the Storm Majin Susano in this story. As of today, I'm still in the process of watching Ultraman X. So far, the Ultra Series that I've finished watching are Cosmos, Nexus, Max, Mebius, Ginga/S, Orb, and Geed.

And the implications about Kaguya being a "pawn" to the Majins is a callback to _Kamen Rider Gaim_ when Micchy sided with the Overlord Inves, he thought that he could manipulate the bad guys to do his bidding, only to realize in the end that he was always been a pawn to the likes of Sid, Redyue, and Ryoma of all people.


	140. Episode 140: Rogue Lives!

**Episode 140: Rogue Lives!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts with Build's latest episode also gave me an insight that despite everything Gentoku has done, there are some redeeming qualities within him, as shown in the previous episode of Build telling to Sento that Namba has plans with the box. And more recently, he saved the workers in Kazumi's farm of all things. And the preview for the next episode that the one possessing Soichi, and by proxy Soichi himself will be the one who becomes **Kamen Rider Evol**.

Speaking of Gentoku, after watching both the previous and today's episode, I think it's time bring him back from the dead and see how he can deal with Kaguya on his own. And, much like his first apparent death, his body will once again end up floating on the sea. Also, his character is much more important that needed to be explored on, especially for those who have seen his act in the latest episode.

Starting this chapter, Evolt's name will be now spelled as " **Evolto** ", this was confirmed in Kamen Rider Wiki, this is much similar with Parado, whose name was initially spelled as "Parad" and/or "Pallad". Speaking of Evolto, we all know his goal is to destroy the Earth with Pandora's Box just like he did to Mars. Kaguya's ambitions are the exact opposite of his, she has a MASSIVE God complex rivaling Kuroto's (along with other villains such as Ryoma, Banno, and Masamune), her intentions with Pandora's Box is much similar with Masamune, she wants to control all of humanity and wants them robbed of their free will because they are flawed.

As I said before, Kamen Rider Evol will not be this fic's Big Bad, Kaguya is. And, for this story, Kaguya will get an Evol Driver and will use a "RabbitTank Gold" Evol Bottle so she can transform into a "golden" knockoff of Build, reminiscent to Banno's Gold Drive form. We all know Evolto is an Omnicidal Maniac similar to Embryo from _Cross Ange_ , because he plans to have Earth share the same fate as Mars. In Volume 2's Big Bad, Sylux is much, much worse. But here, in vol. 3, I want a Big Bad who is a control freak, cares only about herself, and is willing to sacrifice her own goons to save her skin, and this is how I paint Kaguya as the most despicable bitch in this story.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Enter Cross-Z Magma** (continuation) **-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Bright Burning Shout**_ _" by Takanori Nishikawa from Fate/EXTRA Last Encore_ *)

Kaguya succeeded in abducting Misora, all the while letting the remaining three Pandora Majins deal with the Kamen Riders. Even when RabbitRabbit, TankTank, Creator Gamer, and even Archangel Cerberus had been proven too much against the likes of Belial, Amaterasu, and Susano, Samus, Goro and Taki decided to resort into their respective tricks on their sleeve, they are so far the only ones to possess newly powerful forms to outmatch the Pandora Majins. In Samus's case, the Varia Suit Trinity - giving her the ability to channel the powers of Cross-Z, Build, and Grease. While G7 Icarus XYZ has Jet Phoenix Armor where Taki fuses into Goro to activate the transformation.

 _ **[~**_ _ **"yakusha wa inaku natta, once more?" Koriru koto naku Who am I? Ga nibuku**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _"The actors left once more." Without discipline, who am I?_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Izanau jihi naki endless Na mo naki kodoku wa doushita tte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'm being tempted slowly without mercy, endlessly. If nameless loneliness is not born because of any reason_ _)_

First, Samus takes out the Kamen Rider Build Gashat as she activates it. And by doing so, it triggered a transformation sequence:

Samus then sheds out her clothes, revealing her with just the Zero Suit. Her Arm Cannon materializes, and the left compartment of the cannon reveals a Gashat Slot where the Kamen Rider Build Gashat can be fitted in. And by inserting the Gashat, Game projections of Kamen Rider Build appears in front of Samus, " _ **Kamen Rider Build!**_ ", followed by a projection of Kamen Rider Cross-Z on the left. " _ **Kamen Rider Cross-Z!**_ ", and lastly, the projection of Kamen Rider Grease appears on the right of the bounty hunter. " _ **Kamen Rider Grease!**_ "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Umaranai to tsukitsukerareteru hakanai landscape**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _It will be forcefully thrusted into this empty landscape._ _)_

Samus then spins her left arm along with her arm cannon in circle before she raisers her cannon up. Before firing the cannon, the voice of the Gashat exclaims, " _ **Tsunage! Sannin no Chikara!**_ "

* _(cue Metroid Prime's version of Samus's arrival fanfare to RabbitTank Form transformation music)_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daremo ga riyuu o sagashite wa doushiyoumonai mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Everyone searched for a reason. It's inevitable._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Aragau sube mo nai bad trip**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _There is no way to oppose this bad trip._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Saa ima, yuuretsu naku umare ochita negai ni kachi wa aru ka?**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Now, is a fallen wish worth it. When it's not born out of superiority?_ _)_

"Lend me the power to create the future!", the bounty hunter proclaims before she shouts, " **Circuit Combine! Varia Suit Trinity!** ", and fires her cannon in the air as it sends out an energy line towards the projections of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease.

* _ **Trinity Build Up!**_ _(cue Metroid Prime's version of the item acquired fanfare to Cross-Z Dragon transformation sounds)_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mezamero! Bright Burning Shout! Mujou sugiru sekai demo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Awaken, Bright Burning Shout! Even in this heartless world._ _)  
_

The bounty hunter immediately dons the Varia Suit and the projections of Build, Cross-Z, and Grease combined onto her, resulting her being encased in a multicolored cocoon. The cocoon of light began to peel as Samus's suit in silhouette form absorbs nearby matter to reveal her in **Varia Suit Trinity**. Samus, now donning the Varia Suit Trinity rises in a background of a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching her arm cannon's position as she moves closer.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Koe ni dashita sono kibou o shinjitsu ni kaeyou ka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shall we let our voices who contain hope can be changed into truth?_ _)_

Next, Taki takes out the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, Goro powers down from Archangel Cerberus to Archangel Armor as he takes out the G7 Jet Visor. Taki twists the cap of the Full Bottle, followed by Goro activating the Jet Visor's Live Mode by switching its flaps up.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Michibike! Bright Burning Shout Hora ikitai to sakenderu kara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Lead the way, Bright Burning Shout! As I scream that I still want to live._ _)_

* _ **Ware wa ohi no horei ni!**_ _(By the Queen's Decree!)_ * / * _ **Messatsu!**_ _(Destruction!)_ *

" **We will show you the bond between us!** ", Taki and Goro proclaimed altogether as they are sent into the Link Ride Builder's dimension to trigger their transformation sequence.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hatenaki sora o nirame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _We will stare at the endless sky._ _)_

Taki passes the Full Bottle to Goro, to which he inserts into the G7 Jet Visor...

* _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou!**_ *

...the Jet Phoenix Bottle inserted into the Visor. Before Goro puts the Jet Visor into his Build Driver, Taki's clothes is torn off, leaving her naked as her physical body is fused into Goro. Afterwards, Goro puts on the Jet Visor into the belt.

 _ **[~**_ _ **It's you tomo ni arukeru nara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _It's you, who always walks next to me._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Unmei no hi wa kitto tomoru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The fire of faith will surely light up!_ _)_

* _ **Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

Goro is then surrounded by a DNA-like wall inside the dimension, surrounded by the Variable Particles emitted by the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

 _ **[~**_ _ **"Beeru wa abakareta, once again?"**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _"The veil was revealed, once again?"_ _)_

* _[cue looping dramatic orchestral waltz with rock guitar riff]_ _ **Libera Me, Domine, de Morte Aeterna**_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Toikake dake ga reitan ni hibiite iru s**_ _ **hinsou shinri no dancehall**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Only the question is coldly echoing within the dance hall of the mind_ _)_

...Goro then turns the Build Driver's lever...

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kasane tsuzuketa kioku no shingi mo sudeni fumeiryou na garakuta ni nari sou dakedo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I kept repeating the true meaning of my memories. But it's already an indistinctive nonsense. It's very likely, but..._ _)_

* _[looped]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ *

Goro (and Taki in her corporeal form inside his body) shouted, " **Henshin!** ", as he is partially transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in silhouette form.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hametsu o itowa nai fukushuu to mamori takute afuredasu ikari...choose which**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Destruction that doesn't get weary of revenge, And anger that overflows your will of protecting...choose which_ _)_

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu!**_ _(Requiem Aeternam~)_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ _(Dona eis Domine~)_ *

The silhouette absorbs nearby Variable Particles inside the DNA wall to reveal him in Jet Phoenix Armor.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Saa ima, shinnen o tsuranuku tame chigai o midaseru ka?**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Now, in order to be faithful, can you see differences?_ _)_

" **Shuuwaatchhh!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor shouted as he rises in a background what appears to be the Planet Mars, then transitioning to a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching his arm position as he moves closer.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kagayake! Bright Burning Shout! Sabitsuka nai mirai zou ga**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shine, Bright Burning Shout! A vision of the future that doesn't rust._ _)_

Within moments, G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor emerges from a cyberspace portal created from the fabric of space above the battlefield as he stood alongside Samus in Varia Suit Trinity.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mienakute mo sono inori ga senaka o osu darou**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _We can't see them, but the prayers are pushing our backs._ _)_

"Now, we're even!", Goro proclaimed.

 **[** **仮面ライダー** **G 7** **イカルス** **XYZ:** **ジェットフェニックスアーマー** **]** ( _Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: Jet Phoenix Armor_ )

Meanwhile, Banjou finds himself in a pinch. Susano's brute strength is powerful enough to force Cross-Z out of his transformation.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Shinjitara! Bright Burning Shout! Mada ikitai to sakeberu kara arekuruu shinro o tadore**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Believe, Bright Burning Shout! As I scream that I still want to live. Go on the raging path._ _)_

"Hmph. Too weak.", Susano said mockingly as he leaves Banjou. The Storm Majin prepares to set his sights on a defenseless Sawa. "Now, I will teach the true meaning of fear."

Susano approaches Sawa with an intent of attempting to kill her to boast his power. Amaterasu tells her brother to let her go, as it is against even for Belial to hurt a woman. But, the Storm Majin does not listen. Just as Sawa is about to face death, someone saves her. It's Shingetsu in his Orochi form!

"You really have a nerve to hurt an innocent woman, Martian scum!", Shingetsu-Orochi clashes with the Storm Majin.

Shingetsu saving Sawa from one of the Pandora Majins is a tad ironic, even in her viewpoint. Back then, Shingetsu tried to torture and attempted to kill her to get information about Pandora's Box. To the reporter's surprise, Shingetsu already had a change of heart.

"Get lost, eyesore!", the Storm Majin shoves Shingetsu.

Amaterasu decides to do what she is needed to do: kill Banjou. The Sun Majin sensed a familiar power resonating in him, something that Kaguya warned to them.

"Now, it's time to put you back where you belong.", Amaterasu prepares a ball of fire as she prepares to hurl it at Banjou.

Banjou, while still down on the ground, is struggling. He muttered, "Not...not a chance! You shitheads will pay for what you've done!" The musclehead stood up abruptly as he emanated an aura similar to Stalk's. The Full Bottle that was created from the burnt remains of the Dragon Sclashjelly just suddenly floated out of nowhere as the aura embued the bottle. The result was the **Dragon Magma Full Bottle**.

"Whoa!", Makoto saw something with Banjou.

"No way!", Mitsuzane added.

"Oh, yes way!", Go finished.

As Sento is busy fighting Belial alongside Goro and Samus, he asks Banjou to take out the **Cross-Z Magma Knuckle** and put the bottle into it. That said, Banjou shook the Dragon Magma Full Bottle before twisting its cap to the the front and loaded it into the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle.

* _ **Bottle Burn!**_ *

...then the Knuckle is loaded into the Build Driver...

* _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

...the Driver's crank is turned, all the while a laddle resembling the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle itself is materialized behind Banjou.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Daremo ga riyuu o sagashite wa doushiyoumonai mama**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Everyone searched for a reason. It's inevitable._ _)_

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Aragau sube mo nai bad trip**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _There is no way to oppose this bad trip._ _)_

"Henshin!", Banjou chanted, as the laddle behind him poured lava on him. As the magma is poured on Banjou, eight serpentine dragons emerged from it. Afterwards, the lava started to cool and harden itself. Before the laddle smashes its way to reveal Banjou's new form: **Cross-Z Magma**.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Saa ima, koukai naki sono saigo o mukae ni yukou ka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Now, shall we go meet that end without regrets?_ _)_

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Gokunetsu Kinniku!**_ _(Extreme Hot Muscle!)_ _ **Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachachacha! Acha!**_ _(Yeeeeowch!)_ *

Goro turned around upon seeing the sight of Banjou becoming Cross-Z Magma. "Now that's hot!", he quipped. With Taki's consciousness speaking as well, " _Cross-Z Magma..._ "

 **[** **仮面ライダークローズチャージ** **]** ( _Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma_ )

Banjou proclaimed, "My power is filled to the brim! My soul is on fire! **My magma is overflowing!** "

Shingetsu is surprised to see Banjou awakened his newfound power. To the surprise of the alien demon, again, he senses that Banjou is _beyond_ human. He found out that the aura Banjou emanated is similar to that of Stalk and the four Pandora Majins. Either way, he asks Cross-Z Magma to deal with the Storm Majin Susano.

"I'll let you deal with him.", Shingetsu-Orochi walked away from Susano, as he allows Banjou to deal with the Storm Majin, and instead of exiting the battlefield. He joins with Sento, Goro (, Taki), and Samus. "Instead, I'll lend you people a hand."

To Sento's surprise, this is the first time he has seen Shingetsu having a change of heart. It's more likely from the demon's last fight against Goro.

"You're returning the favor, I presume.", Goro turned to look into his sworn rival.

"That's right. I don't want anyone else to beat you except _me!_ So, you better not lose to these beings whose powers that surpasses EVEN the gods!", Shingetsu affirms that there will be no one else to beat Goro but him, showing that he will always remember the very first human who rivaled him in combat. The Pandora Demon Beasts may look like gods when it comes to their fearsome power, but they are merely a threat to humanity that needed to be dealt with.

* _ **Overflow! TankTank! Yabeii! Tsueii!**_ *

That being said, Build changes to TankTank, standing alongside G7 Icarus XYZ in Jet Phoenix Armor, Samus in Varia Suit Trinity, and lastly Shingetsu-Orochi, standing together as they fight the Hell Majin Belial.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mezamero! Bright Burning Shout! Mujou sugiru sekai demo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Awaken, Bright Burning Shout! Even in this heartless world._ _)_

Meanwhile, Ryugen, Mach, and Specter change into their super modes - Jimber Dragon Arms, Mach Chaser, and Sin Specter respectively as they make their clean sweep with Grease. Seconds later, the other two G7 Riders, Anzu/G7 Type-S and Reiji/New G7 Icarus dispatched a Hard Guardian with a double Rider Kick.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Koe ni dashita sono kibou o shinjitsu ni kaeyou ka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shall we let our voices who contain hope can be changed into truth?_ _)_

Grease, in the other hand, is pumped up. "Not enough! I'm not burning enough!", he shouted while venting his fury on one of the Guardians. "Explode! Overheat! Burnout!", he punctuated while dispatching Guardians one-by-one. "Scorching! Radiance! Electrify! Give me the festival that I want!"

"This guy's going into maximum overdrive!", Mach Chaser makes an appropriate quip over Grease's punctuating.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mezamero! Bright Burning Shout! Mujou sugiru sekai demo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Awaken, Bright Burning Shout! Even in this heartless world._ _)_

"You guys are still a hundred thousand years too early to beat us!", Reiji bantered as he along the other Riders prepare to use their Rider Kicks.

All of the Riders fighting the Guardian and Hard Guardian platoon make short work of the robotic soldiers with their devastating Rider Kicks.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Sono inori ga kachi o tsukuru shinjite kurenai ka**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _That prayer will be worth it, Don't you believe me?_ _)_

Cross-Z Magma is then burning hot as he unleashes his burning fury at the Storm Majin Susano. Amaterasu begins to notice how extremely powerful Banjou becomes in this form. The Sun Majin also finds herself being at the receiving end of Cross-Z Magma's overflowing power.

"You made a grave mistake harming my sister.", the Storm Majin counterattacks.

"Showing your faces and killing innocent people is the worst thing you creeps have ever done!", Banjou retorted as he slugs Susano on the face. "No one can stop me!"

"Holy shit!", even Natsu is surprised at Cross-Z Magma's power, all the while helping Anzu and Reiji fighting off the last remaining wave of Guardians.

As for the Hell Majin Belial, this is the first time the Demon Beast the tables turned on him, not only he's only facing somebody who was granted a power by Vernage, the Queen of Mars, but the combined efforts of Samus, Shingetsu, and Sento.

"What's this...what made you humans so strong?!", asked Belial.

"This is the power of humanity!", Sento added.

"Even those outside of this planet living amongst men, can also make a difference!", Shingetsu-Orochi clashed his gigantic blade with Belial's scepter, as he too, an alien who once looked down on humanity, has also seen the best of other Earthlings.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tsukisusume! Bright Burning Shout**_ _ **!**_ _ **Mada ikitai to sakeberu kara**_ _ **a**_ _ **rekuruu shinro o tadore**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Keep going, Bright Burning Shout! As I scream that I still want to live._ _Go on that raging path_ _)  
_

" _Goro, let me take over._ ", Taki's consciousness spoke to Goro. And, Goro decides to let Taki assume control of his body while in Jet Phoenix Armor. And by doing so, Taki while donning the Jet Phoenix Armor via Goro's body takes out Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru and clashed against the Hell Majin.

Taki imbued both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru with the power of cyberspace and antimatter through the power of the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle to unleash a fire slash at Belial. Afterwards, Goro regains control of his body. He then puts his hands together and shouted, " **Form Full Bottle Buster!** ", as he spreads his hands apart, forming something made out of light, and it summoned the Full Bottle Buster.

 _ **[~**_ _ **It's you tomo ni tadori tsukou**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _It's you and we can finally reach it._ _)_

"Izumi-san, use this!", Build passes his Full Full RabbitTank bottle to G7 Icarus XYZ to place it into the Full Bottle Buster, as the bottle's mode is switched to Rabbit Mode.

* _ **Full Full Match desu!**_ _(It's a Full Full Match!)_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Donna mirai ga matte ita to shita tte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _What kind of future awaits us?_ _)_

The blade of G7 Icarus XYZ's Full Bottle Buster starts to glow fiery red. Goro swings the blade in a circular fashion before swinging it again, sending out four buzzsaw-like projectiles from the weapon.

* _ **Full Full Match Break!**_ *

The buzzsaw projectiles did a number on Belial. The Hell Majin had no idea that a mere mortal like Goro was granted with such power. Samus powered down her Varia Suit Trinity and goes back to being Huntress Creator Gamer. Huntress then takes out her Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, and loads Mighty Creator VRX.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Shinnen no hi wa kitto tomoru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The fire of faith will surely light up!_ _)_

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

The bounty hunter brandishes the Gashacon Breaker's blade to give it a radiant blue glow, making it similar to the Space Sheriff's Laser Blades...

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer charges at Belial as she slashes the Demon Beast and calling out the attack, " **Hunter Punish!** "

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Opening Stage - Zero**_ _" OST from Mega Man X4_ *)

Afterwards, G7 Icarus XYZ turns the Build Driver's lever for the finisher. And by doing so, so many cyberspace-like portals are opened all over the battlefield, made from the fabric of space, surrounding Belial.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into one of the portals and shouted, " **Shuwatch!** "

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish! Moeru!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ reappeared from one of the portals and delivers a Rider Kick to Belial before going on into another portal, and reappeared in another to kick Belial and going to a next portal. The Kamen Rider continued flying on one portal after another, all while delivering multitude of Rider Kicks, before the finishing move ends with the 100th Rider Kick.

Although Goro has performed the finishing move, but Belial appears to be unharmed. "Your attack didn't affect me. Too bad."

" **It's time to return to whence you came.** ", Goro (and Taki) spoke before the delayed effect of his finisher kicked in, defeating Belial in the process, but not killed.

Despite having lost to the humans, Belial also finds a worthy opponent in not just Goro, but almost every Kamen Rider he has seen.

With Belial and Amaterasu out of the way, it's just between Cross-Z Magma and Susano. Banjou finally gains the upper hand as he turns the crank of his Build Driver. Even Amaterasu getting the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle to her face is too much for her.

* _ **Bottle Burn! Volcanic Knuckle! Acha!**_ *

The Sun Majin was pushed again after getting punched with extreme force by Cross-Z Magma through his Magma Knuckle. Susano also gets a receiving end of a literal knuckle sandwich as he gets another straight punch from Banjou.

Cross-Z Magma then turns the lever of his Build Driver, all while proclaiming, "Right now…I don't feel like losing!"

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

As Cross-Z Magma leaped, serpentine dragons made of magma constructs began coiling around Cross-Z Magma. The dragons began to attack Susano all out, before Cross-Z Magma finishes the Storm Majin with a diving kick.

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Volcanic Attack! Achaa!**_ *

The Storm Majin is also defeated. Like his sister, Amaterasu, Susano also noticed a similar power brimming in Banjou, suggesting that Banjou is beyond human, which Shingetsu himself also discovered.

"That was insane!", Goro commented.

"You…you're **not** human. Aren't you?!", Susano exclaimed in utter disbelief upon sensing a familiar power within Banjou, it's almost exactly similar to Evolto and the other four Majins.

"The hell are you talking about?", Banjou raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you tell?! Your power, it's almost similar to us!", Amaterasu answered.

"It's best you find that out for yourself.", Belial ended the discussion as he and his other two fellow Demon Beasts teleported out of the battlefield, much to Banjou's dismay.

The other Kamen Riders and Shingetsu-Orochi cancelled their transformations, all while G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor is separated back to Goro and Taki. Banjou just somehow felt discomfort from his suit due to his new form's emanating heat, and inadvertently forced out of his form.

"Sento, what did that Majin said that I'm not human?!", the musclehead approached Sento.

Only for Shingetsu to give Banjou a hint, "Indeed, you look pretty human. But, your hidden power suggests otherwise."

"I can't believe it, that Kaguya just kidnapped Miitan so she could have her as her trophy daughter.", Kazumi is upset over Kaguya kidnapping Misora so the latter could replace her biological daughter, Sayaka, now Hikaru.

"And, we'll find a way to save her and get the box.", Goro reassured that there will be a way to save Misora and take Pandora's Box from Kaguya.

* * *

 **-Brainwash-**

In the Pandora Tower…

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Blumenkranz**_ _(nZk instrumental version)" OST from Kill La Kill_ *)

Misora is chained in the same room where Pandora's Box is held. All the while Kaguya welcomes her trophy child.

"Welcome, my dear Misora.", Kaguya addresses Misora as if she was her daughter.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!", Misora hopelessly struggles with the chains holding her wrists. Even with Vernage's soul is about to be in the verge of disappearing anytime soon, the Queen of Mars is also powerless to save Misora from Kaguya's clutches.

Kaguya explained why she took Misora with her is to show Soichi that he is a failure as a father towards her. Just like Ryohei is towards Sayaka.

"Soichi, your father didn't raise you properly. He is merely using you as a tool for his plans.", said Kaguya. "I have come here to take you to free you of your suffering."

Misora refuted, "How could I listen to you? You are a monster! You treated your own family like your personal playthings! Everything about my father would be true, there is no way he could do something to me like you did!"

Kaguya slaps Misora in retaliation. "Then, how did you explain Vernage speaking out about Evolto? Evolto was the one behind everything! Evolto used your father's body for his plans to destroy this whole planet. It was thanks to the Pandora Majins, they expelled Evolto from Soichi's rotting body and fused it into me!"

Even after Belial had fused Evolto into Kaguya's body, she is able to use Evolto's powers for her own personal gain. And Evolto, however, doesn't influence Kaguya as Kaguya herself is already twisted and pure evil to begin with. Her plans contradicts Evolto because Kaguya wants to use Pandora Box's power in hopes of creating a world in her own image, as opposed to Evolto's plan of turning the Earth the same way how the ancient Martian civilization ended.

"Evolto is too foolish to comprehend to my ambitions. Causing so much wonton destruction is pointless. And I have a solution, I will eliminate those undesirables who defile the will of Pandora's Box.", Kaguya boasted. "This world is cruel. But it's true. And I will change it with my own hands. Through Pandora's Box, I will not only rule the world, all of humanity shall worship me as a god in a humble gratitude."

Kaguya remained polite and "motherly" towards Misora, all the while showcasing signs of being a fully-functional sociopath. If Evolto had his own standards aside from being an Omnicidal Maniac, Kaguya is an embodiment of a spiteful, vindictive, malignant narcissist. She believes that she will change the world with the power of Pandora's Box, it's more evident that she wants to control other people because she finds free will obsolete.

"Now, Misora. You shall become my daughter and never leave by my side.", Kaguya then proceeds to use Evolto's power to turn Misora into her obedient puppet.

Kaguya puts her palm near Misora's forehead, causing light to enter into her mind. Inside Misora's thoughts, she starts to be mentally attacked from the inside as she sees hallucinations of Kamen Riders Build, Cross-Z, Grease, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S and New G7 Icarus trying to kill her. All the while Kaguya's voice also echoed inside her.

" _Come home to me, Misora._ ", Kaguya's voice started rolling into Misora's mind, all the while she has visions of Kaguya herself being her mother from her childhood to adulthood. Unbeknownst to her, Kaguya through Evolto's powers implanted false memories into Misora to make her think Kaguya is her mother.

The false memories implanted into Misora's mind has a young Misora having a happy childhood, Soichi was not present with her, but Kaguya raised her, and shows the imagination what if Misora had never bonded to the golden bracelet that contained Vernage. As a result, Kaguya succeeded in brainwashing Misora.

"Let us go, my child. It's time we spend quality time together as mother and child.", Kaguya spoke.

The brainwashed Misora responded, "Yes, mother."

With Misora brainwashed, at this point, she has become an obedient slave to Kaguya.

* * *

 **-A Body Floating in the Sea-**

Back in Touto, Hikaru wandered alone in the seashore, while she had her thoughts on her late father, Ryohei. She learned from Goro's party that her mother, Kaguya has kidnapped Misora. Hikaru couldn't imagine just how her mother can be spiteful she can be. Kaguya has really gone too far for her own good, only caring her own ambition and God complex, seeing her whole family as objects of gratification.

Recalling what her father said, to use her psychic powers to protect others is the reason why the Space Explorers and Goro's party wanted her to help them stop her mother's mad quest for absolute domination and power. Since most of them are all Kamen Riders, she see herself to be unfit to be one of them.

As the lonely Sayaka/Hikaru walked along the beach, she stumbles to a body of a man drifting ashore. When the (dead) body somehow reached the shore, Hikaru dragged it away from the waters. Judging by the man's beard, messy hair, along with a red uniform used by Seito's government; the body is revealed to be that of the deceased Himuro Gentoku.

Hikaru had no idea why somebody's corpse would be disposed into the sea, and this is the second time Gentoku's dead body has been thrown away into the sea. It's more likely this is the doing of Elpis Corporation when they found Gentoku's bloodied remains after he was killed by Sayaka's father, Ryohei while masquerading as G7 Icarus XYZ under the pretense as if Goro was in the suit. The last time happened when Shingetsu apparently killed him.

Hikaru decided to do something and call for help...

 **-Revelation Makes You Mad-**

Meanwhile at nascita...

The whole mood inside the cafe is all but gloomy, due to the fact Misora has been kidnapped by Kaguya. Everyone has been in a serious situation lately. The Izumi siblings, Reiji, Taki, Natsu, Kazumi and Sento reviewed about the profile in regards to Banjou's past cautiously all the while Banjou remained oblivious to the fact about the recent revelations about him as Sawa deciphered.

"Tell me something, how in the hell did you got all of the information outside of anything related to Namba Heavy Industries?", asked Goro.

"It's from the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. Ever since the war broke out, the security has been loose lately.", Sawa replied.

"This has to be Stalk's doing...", Anzu muttered.

"Sento, you want some?", Banjou asked all while preparing a ramen for himself.

And Sento inadvertently slipped out what he saw in Sawa's laptop, "Banjou, it says here you're not human.", and by doing so alarmed Anzu and Goro, knowing that Banjou finding out about his past will cause him to flip. And Banjou's response was inadvertently pouring his hand with hot water he used to prepare for his instant ramen.

"Say what?! He's not-", Kazumi shook his head, only to be interrupted by Anzu, she hushes him not to speak out the whole question.

"W-w-what the hell do you mean by that?!", Banjou flips, all the while everyone else trying to reason with him.

"Could you relax a bit?!", Anzu blocks the musclehead.

Only for Banjou to shove her out of the way, "How can I?!"

Both Sento and Goro began to explain the whole thing. First, Sento recalled what one of the Pandora Majins, Susano insinuating to Banjou about him possessing similar power to the godlike Martians, indicating that Banjou himself has a hidden power almost similar to Soichi's Martian powers, or the entity known as Evolto possessing him, now resides inside Kaguya. Second, Goro elaborates how Banjou was born two months after his mother's pregnancy. "Another bizarre case involving your superhuman physiology is that you were gestated for two months. It was said behind the reason your vitals were normal at that time is because of that alien power was reset by the time you were born. In addition, your Hazard Level increasing so rapidly is another indicator. As what Shingetsu and one of the Majins said about you, is that you are _beyond_ human."

Banjou didn't take too kindly with this revelation, he forcibly shut Sawa's laptop. "I don't get everything what you guys said.", he throws the laptop into the floor. Only for Sawa herself to catch her laptop when it is about to crash on the floor.

"Hey, that's expensive equipment!", Goro exclaimed as Banjou leaves the cafe.

Anzu seems to be worried about what will become of Banjou now in regards to this revelation about his alien origins.

"I'll go after him.", Anzu said as she decides to tail on the musclehead.

"Be careful, neechan.", Goro replied. "Jesus...this is all messed up.", he sighed afterwards.

In Sento's viewpoint, it's hard to believe that his father studied on Banjou's body when the latter was still a child. To him, it's like a coincidence how both Sento and Banjou are drawn together in this whole chaos.

While Sawa entrusts Sento the data, as this is top secret government files, she could put herself into scrutiny by the Touto government because she somehow has access to such files.

"Do you think that old clown [Soichi] was the one who draw you and Banjou together into this whole mess?", Goro insinuated.

"Well...all things considered, I also looked into some more information relating what Izumi-san said.", Sawa continued. "I showed a picture of Master to the relatives who raised Banjou. And...they actually met him before. After they met him, that's when Banjou's memory started to get hazy."

"Wait a sec...don't tell me you're saying that old ass also wiped out Banjou's memories?", Goro shook his head. "Much like he did with Sento's?"

"It's more likely.", Sawa finished.

This is a strange case when it comes to deciphering Banjou's past. It's made apparent that both of their memories were erased by Stalk (or by proxy, Evolto) in order to draw Sento and Banjou together in his plans. Unfortunately for Stalk, his plans are rendered moot when Kaguya takes Pandora's Box for herself, making things even MORE complicated.

"If Kaguya didn't meddle with Stalk's situation between Sento-san and Banjou-san, things would not have gotten even worse.", Reiji sighed, as he himself, along with the Izumi siblings are very curious in finding out about Sento's lost memories, the same true for Banjou's. It also doesn't help that Kaguya couldn't care less about anybody she meets. "Kaguya is a delusional sociopath, she is everything what Sento-san and Aniki [Goro] are not. And, to top it all off, she hates men. Back when I was still working as her secretary, most of Elpis Corporation's male employees were subjected to Kaguya's harsh verbal abuse.", and surprisingly, this is the first time Reiji addressing Goro with "aniki" as if the latter was like the older brother he did not have. Nevertheless, Goro has already taught Reiji what it means to realize his destiny.

What Reiji said about Kaguya meddling with Sento's situation is an indication that everything she has done is just to spite Sento and everyone he loves and cares for. Kaguya is an embodiment of spite and is a vengeful sociopath, she is more willing to subjugate, and if anything, kill millions of innocents for her plans of creating a world in her likeness, and as Reiji pointed out, Kaguya represents everything what Sento and Goro are not. In short, the Elpis Corporation CEO works as a twisted mirror to both two geniuses more than once. While both Sento and Goro are narcissistic when it comes to their brilliant knowledge, Kaguya is a more malignant contrast to them. Sento has a desire of helping people in need, Goro is a charismatic man who brings out the best in other people he comes across. Kaguya, in the other hand only cared about furthering her own ends. Goro is a gentlemanly businessman who works under legitimate premises, and despite his ego, he has garnered a lot of respect from his employers. Which is the exact opposite to Kaguya's, an immoral, corrupt official who cared only about her ambitions behind closed doors.

That's why Sento recalled Kusanagi's story of Sayaka being experimented on with Nebula Gas with Kaguya. He knew that he, as Katsuragi, unwillingly committed the same sin as Kaguya herself. If Katsuragi did not experimented with Nebula Gases on humans, this whole mess would have not happened. It only furthered Kaguya's twisted desires. While Goro, for all his unpleasant antics when it comes to dealing with the enemies he encountered, is self-restrained when it comes to controlling his temper and ego. It shows that no matter how gentlemanly and egotistical he is, he can be very vicious and ruthless if you hurt any of his friends or anyone close to him. But, Kaguya lacks everything Goro has, totally unrepentant to the core. She is more willing to sacrifice others to save her own hide and even for the sake of her twisted plans.

Moments later, the communication bracelets in Kazumi, Goro, and Reiji buzzed. The Touto government provided them (Anzu, Taki, and Natsu included) to be informed of imminent attacks caused by Namba Heavy Industries and Elpis Corporation. One of the Prime Minister's aides informed them of somebody stumbling into a corpse of a soldier from Seito.

" _The Prime Minister wants to see you in the morgue. Somebody informed us about who found the body of former Prime Minister Himuro's son!_ "

To everyone's surprise, somebody has once again discovered Gentoku's corpse on the seashore. In Goro's viewpoint, this is ironically the second time Gentoku's body is being thrown into the see after being killed by Kusanagi, whom he manipulated into masquerading as G7 Icarus XYZ at that time if memory served right.

What's even more _ironic_ is that Gentoku has been killed twice, both of which are masterminded by both Anzu and Goro. First, Anzu manipulated Shingetsu into killing Gentoku, something that she herself is horrified of. Second, Goro bargained Kusanagi into using his Drivers to masquerade as the former's Rider identity so he could kill Gentoku in the proxy match. Gentoku survived that first one, but there is no way in bringing him back from the dead for the second time.

"Who found the body?", Goro asked.

" _A woman going by the name of Togami Hikaru._ ", the aide replied.

It's more likely that Togami has been traveling on the beach by herself and that's why she stumbled into the corpse.

Also, back when Elpis Corporation occupied Seito, Reiji stumbled into Rogue's Crocodile Crack Bottle when he was sent to investigate the arena where the 3-on-1 proxy fight between Rogue, the Washio Brothers against Kusanagi as G7 Icarus XYZ took place at that time. So, he secretly kept the bottle to himself without Kaguya finding out. Even though Goro said that reviving Gentoku is pointless at this moment, he has something in mind, and it's through the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

"Don't worry, we're on our way.", Goro replied before ending transmission with the aide.

* * *

 **-Gentoku Lives...Again!-**

Later, Goro, Taki and Reiji arrived on the morgue, where Prime Minister Dougai and Togami are waiting for them. Togami explained how she stumbled into Gentoku's lifeless body drifted around the beach before it stopped on the shore. After dragging the body to the surface, that's when she called local authorities, where they immediately identify as Gentoku, former Prime Minister Himuro Taizan's son. The authorities themselves thought Gentoku was supposed to be dead back when Shingetsu apparently killed him. Until the time Taki and Natsu stumbled to the former Faust leader's unconscious body in a similar way. Gentoku ended up being Hokuto's prisoner of war, until Goro had to free him and sent to Namba Heavy Industries, where they turned him into Seito's Kamen Rider, Rogue. Then came along the time Kusanagi killing him for the second time, permanently.

"This is a tad ironic...", Goro remarked with gallows humor.

"Considering the fact that Anzu and yourself enjoying trying to send him to his death. What's even more ironic is his body being thrown into the sea for the second time!", even Shingetsu made no bones in cracking such humor rather than expressing any sympathy. "And yet, all the while YOU laugh at it!"

Reiji also recalled that Elpis Corporation's Guardians threw Gentoku's remains into the sea before he was sent to investigate the arena days after the proxy fight in Seito at that time. When asked what to do with Gentoku's body, Goro takes out the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, curiously wondering of the fact that the Phoenix symbolizes resurrecting the death, is it possible to revive him?

From the last time Goro has encountered Gentoku as Kamen Rider Rogue, Gentoku has significantly changed from a once hotheaded control freak to a nihilistic, one-man imperialist who only lived with his ambition to reunify Japan in his own way. And Gentoku's way of becoming a Kamen Rider is his "rebirth" as what Goro deduced.

"Don't make me laugh. There's no way a measly Full Bottle can revive the dead, even if it has the power of the phoenix.", Shingetsu said.

"We don't know unless if we try.", Goro replied.

Seeing Goro trying to do something profoundly impossible, Shingetsu decides to let him do it. But before that, he told Goro that during the autopsy report on Gentoku's remains, there was a chip embedded on his chest. This is likely done by Namba Heavy Industries to keep him from acting behind Juzaburou's back. Now that Namba Heavy Industries is already done for with Juzaburou dead, the chip is no longer operable. And, the chip itself was also surgically removed.

That said, Goro twisted the cap of the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle. Not only that the said Full Bottle does have the power of the Phoenix in which it symbolizes rebirth and the insinuation that it has the power to revive the dead, Goro seems to be very cautiously aware that it does have an essence of Vernage's healing ability used inside Misora's golden bracelet.

Goro then injects the Full Bottle into Gentoku's chest, and by doing so, the Jet Phoenix bottle injected its elements into Gentoku's body. The elements causes the body to be engulfed in flames, due to the Phoenix's association with the element of fire. 30 seconds later, the flames extinguished itself. When Reiji attempts to approach the body, Gentoku's fingers started moving, and he suddenly ran off and hid behind Goro's back, showing that Jet Phoenix Full Bottle's ability to revive the dead actually worked!

"He's...he's alive!?", Reiji cowered in fear behind Goro's back.

"Where...am...I?", Gentoku spoke his words for the second time after being killed twice. That's when seeing Goro again causes him to flip in a frothing fit of rage. "You...do you think this is funny?! I should have known you used Kusanagi to kill me!"

This is rather ironic that Goro manipulated Kusanagi into killing Gentoku, and he revives him using the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

Rather than retaliating, Goro kept his composure, as he reasoned to Gentoku and bring up everything that the former Faust leader has missed. "Calm done, and hear me out for a while. Okay?! You'd be happy that your killer is _already dead_. Kaguya murdered him on the spot, right in front of their own biological daughter standing on my right. Seito's Prime Minister is also dead, Kaguya shot him. And, Namba Juzaburou is history, Kaguya also killed him. And lastly, Kaguya now has Pandora's Box!"

Gentoku seems to be aware of what will Kaguya do with Pandora's Box. And what he has heard from Goro about Kaguya's plans of using the box isn't pleasant to his ears either. The former Faust leader revealed that he planned to use the box as a deterrent force in hopes of reunifying Japan. Gentoku might be a well-intentioned extremist, which explains why that he does not stoop into the same level to the likes of Namba and Kaguya, the latter of which is motivated by her own God complex.

"That woman...", Gentoku muttered.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Phoenix, Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 90.0

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 36

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The "Shuwatch!" cry whenever Goro (also when Taki is merged inside him) jumps while donning Jet Phoenix Armor is a recurring battlecry of any Ultraman after they beat a Kaiju and jump and leave the battlefield and take to the skies.

It's also revealed that Kaguya is a misandrist. In short, a man-hater.

While keeping parallels to Kaguya with Ragyo Kiryuin from _Kill La Kill_ , the former using Evolto to brainwash Misora into making her an obedient servant is similar to how Ragyo does to Ryuko and has the latter don Junketsu.

Reiji now refers Goro with the "aniki" honorific, despite not being blood related to either Izumi siblings. The "aniki" is used not only to address an older sibling, but also doubles as a slang to refer an older member of a group, or for a younger person to refer his older partner, much like with Kageyama/PunchHopper calling Yaguruma with Aniki.


	141. Episode 141: The Merged Worlds, pt 1

**Episode 14** **1** **:** **The Merged Worlds, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The whole premise of this two-parter is going to be tricky, as expected SPOILER ALERT. As the chapter's title suggests, this will explore why Build's world and his predecessors' (W to Ex-Aid) dimensions have been merged, something that I mentioned back in chapter 53 's first author's note in regards to _Heisei Generations FINAL_ , along with its confirmation about Build's universe separate from his predecessors' mainstream universe. Even though Heisei Generations FINAL's blu-ray/DVD will be released sometime by May and it's already a month away from now.

While the Space Explorers do come from the mainstream parallel world (W to Ex-Aid), Goro and those everyone related to him in this story are actually inhabitants of Build's world, Taki and Natsu included. Therefore, the two Soul series characters are now part of Build's universe. The explanation of the confirmation of the merged parallel worlds is because that the story was first published _three months before_ Kamen Rider Build's season premiere along with the timeline inconsistencies happening in the story and in canon (both Build and the pre-Ex-Aid seasons), and the teasers of _Heisei Generations FINAL_ confirming Build's universe separate from Emu's predecessors.

For those who noticed why Kaguya is not affected by Evolto's influence after the entity was assimilated into Kaguya's body, at the same time her currently twisted personality is still in control, rendering Evolto a lesser threat shows that she succeeds in doing the "Hijacking Cthulu" trope.

Whoever is that guest reviewer who pointed out about Evolto's spelling coming from the Romaji translations state that it's wrong. Let me illiterate that this was already confirmed, much like how Parado's spelling was made official. In Evolto's case, the confirmation of the spelling was evident for next week's episode preview for Build. So, Evolto will be Evolto in terms of the official spelling, end of discussion.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Interlude** **-**

 _ **Anzu**_ _ **:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro_ _alongside the defector from Elpis Corporation, Reiji_ _; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ_ _,_ _G7 Type-S_ _, and New G7 Icarus_ _set out to_ _destroy Pandora_ _'s Box before it could bring the whole world to its knees_ _._ _With Namba Juzaburou_ _'s death, Kaguya now has control of Namba Heavy Industries' resources._ _The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers._ _Banjou was surprised upon learning the truth about him, all the while he somehow went mad over the revelation. Meanwhile, Goro learned that Himuro Gentoku_ _'s body was found again drifting in the sea. Find out the rest in this two-parter. Now, let's see what's in store for episode 141._

* * *

 **-Kaguya's New Era Speech-**

The next day...

In Elpis Corporation's main building in Seito, cameramen have been gathered inside Kaguya's office as she prepares to address the warring regions of Japan to declare the closure of the war. Kaguya's address will be televised across Japan to inform the masses.

"Okay, ma'am. In 5, 4, 3, 2...", one of the cameramen gave the Elpis Corporation CEO the signal.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Blumenkranz**_ _(nZK ver. Instrumental)" OST from Kill la Kill_ *)

Every television and even jumbo television screens on every building across Japan began to broadcast Kaguya's state of the nation address.

Kaguya began addressing the Japanese masses, "Greetings, people of Touto, Seito, and Hokuto; the three Japanese regions trisected by the Skywall. My name is Kozuki Kaguya, I am the Chief Executive Officer of Elpis Corporation. I have come to bring the good news, the war of the three nations is now drawing to a close."

People who have watched Kaguya's speech were happy to know that the war is over. It seems that there were some people who put their faith on Elpis Corporation in their anti-war movement. But, some are also oblivious that Kaguya used her own company as a front all the while harnessing the power of Pandora's Box to herself.

Her speech continued, "I have witnessed so many innocent lives lost during the course of this senseless bloodshed. I could not stand people mourning over their loved ones, children crying over the loss of their parents. As an anti-war activist, I refused to stand around and do nothing. As an advocate of peace, I staked my corporation's resources for the sake of rallying the masses to stop this meaningless war. The three warring governments and its leaders refused to comprehend to the consequences of the bloodshed they caused; they wasted their own resources to strengthen their military power, all for the prize of power. And that power is none other in the form of Pandora's Box! The catalyst behind the Skywall Incident that divided our country into three nations. I come to understand that absolute power corrupts absolutely, the leaders of the warring regions were too childish to understand that fact. And so, I did what I had to do - apprehend the aggressors by force. Yes...everything that is embodied inside Pandora's Box is **sin!** The power of the box has tempted those who are desperate for its power with sin, and now...I succeeded in eliminating those people who would go in further heights for its power. Because, we humankind, are aware of our own sin. And the those who were influenced with Pandora's Box have committed the ultimate sin of greed."

At the Touto Prime Minister's residence, Dougai is also watching Kaguya's speech from the television. And he really doesn't like what Kaguya is proclaiming to the masses.

Gentoku, who is roaming around Touto, for the first time after being brought back from the dead twice, really doesn't like what Kaguya is planning.

Calling back following his resurrection, Gentoku had something in mind what contrasts Kaguya's...

" _That woman...I knew that she was using Faust behind the scenes so she could further her own twisted plans.", Gentoku spoke in a rather tranquil anger._

" _If that wasn't enough for you, have you also heard that Kaguya first discovered Nebula Gas and-", Goro even attempts to bring up the time Hikaru/Sayaka was experimented on by her own mother._

" _I already know that!", Gentoku exclaimed. "To think that Kusanagi married to that whore, she was behind everything regarding Katsuragi's Nebula Gas research. I hate the idea of that woman using the box just so she could play God!"_

" _Then, let us help you. I know you have your own way of reunifying Japan. We are fighting a common enemy here!", Goro bargains Gentoku by offering a truce._

 _Gentoku, however, decided to refuse. "Don't get the wrong idea, the fact that you've helped quite enough after you had Kusanagi kill me for the second time! You almost costed me my ambition to bring the country back to its former glory."_

 _Goro replied, "You and I are the same, we want to achieve our objectives by doing morally dubious things. I don't give a fuck even if it has something to do with your self-serving goals! Unlike Kaguya, I'm not playing God. I'm merely human. That's all. But, the only thing we have in mind is to stop her from using the box from turning the whole world into a paradise so she herself could control humanity! What do you say to that? Are you and Kaguya have a similar goal in mind?!"_

" _Don't screw with me, you two-faced snake!", the former Faust leader shouted. "You and Isurugi might be the worst people I've ever met. But, what Kaguya is doing is beyond the standards of my ambitions! I intend to use Pandora's Box as a deterrent force to reunify Japan. You of all people don't understand the burden of what it means to be a leader of a country."_

 _Gentoku thoroughly elaborated that his objective of acquiring Pandora's Box as a means of deterrent force to reunify the country back to its former glory. For all the atrocities Gentoku has ever done during his role as Faust's leader and being Seito's Kamen Rider Rogue, his ideals might be questionable by standards, but his intentions are justified in his viewpoint. That's why Gentoku had to go out of his way to become a Kamen Rider, enduring all the cruel marathon of torture inflicted upon him along with the Nebula Gas re-injection done to his body._

 _Reiji is even horrified hearing about the hell Gentoku had been through. "He had to go all through that so he could become a Kamen Rider?", he spoke to himself._

 _Gentoku continued, "I knew nothing...I survived by trusting my own ambition. But alone, I was just a piece of trash that couldn't do anything. That's why, I took my great pride, took my vanity and threw away everything to be reborn."_

 _Everything Gentoku said, word-for-word made sense, even for Goro's standards. Though their similarities already ended with Gentoku becoming Rogue. But, the similarities is still far from over. While both Goro and Gentoku are usually paranoid in their own way, and have their own ambitions to serve on. The only difference is that Goro doesn't see himself as a savior, nor having a God complex, is doing for the sake of good and justice like Sento. Even though he makes no bones in doing morally dubious things for the greater good, he knows that it is the right thing to do. Gentoku, having already casted away his pride, reduced to a nihilistic one-man imperialist, wants to use the power of Pandora's Box to reunify the country._

" _There's a new Sclash Driver on the table. Take it.", Goro asks Gentoku to get the new Driver. The belt is presumably one of Goro's backups, if memory served right. "Reiji." Then, asks Reiji to toss Rogue's Crocodile Crack Full Bottle to its rightful owner._

 _To Gentoku's surprise, despite everything the Izumi siblings have done to him, Goro has no problem helping out some enemies, especially if one of them earned his respect, such as in Shingetsu's case._

" _Why would you go this far to help me?", said the former Faust leader. "You might regret this. I will never forgive you and your sister for everything you've done to me."_

" _Then, Anzu and I won't be asking for forgiveness either.", Goro replied. "In fact, I always believe in the old saying; '_ _ **the enemy of my enemy is my friend**_ _'. By the way, there was a chip embedded into your chest, I guess Namba put it in so they could try to kill you if you are acting behind their back. But, don't worry, the chip was surgically removed before I used the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle to bring you back to life. From now on, you are a free man. You will do as you wish."_

 _Gentoku then took his new Driver and wore his Seito government uniform. With Juzaburou dead and Kaguya now in possession of Namba's resources, Gentoku can now do as he pleases; to retrieve Pandora's Box in his quest to reunify Japan. However, he has a warning to Goro and everyone around him. "I don't want you to get in my way. The next time we meet again, I won't be so lenient."_

" _Go ahead. We'll race you there, if you get to that tower first.", Goro doesn't mind, as he replied. Nevertheless, even if Kaguya would be defeated as early as possible, he'll have no problem seeing Gentoku as the last enemy he will encounter at the end of the war._

Fast forward to the following day, as Gentoku watched on that jumbo television screen; the former Faust leader couldn't stand Kaguya meddling on the war. His resurrection proves to be a second chance, Gentoku has found a resolve to take the box from Kaguya. Even after he's brought back to life, his personality doesn't change nevertheless.

As Kaguya continued addressing the masses, she continued, "Starting today, I officially declare that the Japanese civil war now coming to an end. We shall now cast away our weapons to make way for peace. Despite the presence of the Skywall right now, we must have the three nations to recover from the scars of war. I know it will be a long road ahead, we must never give up over the future of our country. There is still a second chance for us to achieve peace if we work together! To the Kamen Riders who have fought in this war, the time has come to end your purpose. For all that happened in this war, Kamen Riders must no longer fight."

Kaguya's speech about having the Kamen Riders who fought in the war to end their purpose is the exact meaning of getting rid of them. In nascita, the Izumi siblings, Reiji, and the nascita residents (with exception of Banjou and Misora) are shocked by this. Ditto for the Space Explorers who watched the televised address from the V-Fortress.

"You gotta be shitting me!", Anzu cursed.

"This is...this is madness...", Reiji is saddened when Kaguya said about getting rid of the Riders because they were used as weapons of war. "She's planning to get rid of us Riders so there would be no one to get in her way."

"This is unforgivable...", Sento laments.

With Kaguya's intention of declaring all of the Kamen Riders who fought in the war to be decommissioned to end the war. But, it shows that the reason she wants to get rid the Riders is to make sure no one will stand in her way of absolute world domination. Even Goro had that perpetual look of contempt on his face as a response to Kaguya's speech. Her rhetoric addresses herself as the savior to the three Japanese nations, all while making the Kamen Riders a threat to society.

"I can't believe this...Why would Kaguya wanted the world rid of Kamen Riders?", Sawa asked in a grim and sad tone.

Granted, the Rider System may have been exploited as a weapon of war. But the name Kamen Rider symbolizes those who are dedicated vanguards of justice and protectors of innocents. Kaguya is the true villain of this whole war, embodying herself as a harbinger for rebirth, planning to rid of the world of undesirables. Namely undesirables who are obstacles to her plans.

* * *

 **-Banjou's Proof of Humanity-**

Elsewhere in a cemetery, Banjou visited the grave of his late girlfriend Kasumi.

While talking to the grave of his late lover, Banjou is still reeling over the revelation of him being an alien. "What is with people talking about me not human? Is my whole life a lie?! Kasumi, if you are to listen what I said that I'm not human...What would you say?"

And the respond came from someone else...

"I'm sure she will understand how you feel right now.", Anzu said as she, Goro, Taki, Natsu, Sento, and Kazumi caught up to him.

"The hell are you guys doing here?!", the musclehead exclaimed.

The gang brought up about the news of Kaguya's televised speech. Kaguya proclaimed the end of the war, at the same time. She wants the Kamen Riders to be decommissioned for good, something that Banjou didn't take too kindly.

"Banjou, we still need you. What's important we do care for you.", said Sento.

"Even though that you might be beyond human. To us, you are always human. That hidden power within you is not a curse, but a blessing.", Goro added.

Sento is one of the few person who does care for Banjou and show him the path he taken. Despite how many times they bicker, it also shows that Banjou willingly returns the favor whenever the physicist himself is in a pinch.

"Let's go, we need to learn something from Master about this Evolto.", said Sento as he received a call from Soichi in regards to Evolto.

* * *

 **-Evolto's True Motives and Mogami Kaisei's Machine-**

In the forest, Soichi placed flowers on the tree where it is the same spot where Ryohei died as a means of paying respect. Sento, Banjou, Reiji, Taki, Natsu and the Izumi siblings caught up to Soichi. The Soichi now is much more different after Evolto was extracted from him when Kaguya showed up before Ryohei died to protect his own daughter.

"So, you [Goro] brought Gentoku back from the dead? I presume. Man, you are sure have a thing trying to make him join your cause.", Soichi quipped. That humor from the man hides a sad clown. To the point both Izumi siblings see Soichi as a sad clown.

"You sounded kinda different after Kaguya and those godlike Majins took your Martian powers.", said Anzu.

"Those powers are actually sentient, and it belonged to Evolto.", Soichi reveals that Evolto possessed him all this time, and everything he has done was actually Evolto's doing, no less. "Evolto took control of my body and started this whole mess."

"You mean the one that the Martian queen was talking about when she possessed Misora's body?", Sento asked.

"That's the one.", Soichi elaborated even further. "I also tried to regain control of my body, but he's waaay too strong! From what I heard while he was using my body, he's planning to use the "Ultimate Driver" to unleash Pandora Box's true potential."

What Soichi mentioned about the "Ultimate Driver" Evolto's after alarmed everyone. Whatever it is can even worsen the situation. Soichi also brought up to Sento the time when Evolto while under the pretense of the former's idenity asked Katsuragi's father to build that belt. However, he kept the blueprints in the dark. That said, only Sento's father know how to design that belt and the blueprints were also kept inside Katsuragi's files. The said belt is the only thing that can unleash the power of Pandora's Box.

"If this Ultimate Driver thing Evolto is after, is it even similar to the Build Driver itself?", asked Goro.

"You can say it's more of a precursor to the Build Driver, much like the Nebula Steam Gun is to the Transteam Gun.", Soichi continued. "Whatever I saw in Evolto's memories must be pretty hazy. Some what is left of his memories are intact in my mind after that Majin extracted Evolto from my body."

"What's worse, Kaguya has kidnapped Misora.", Sento continued, Soichi suddenly flips the moment he learns that Kaguya managed to take Misora for herself.

Even Soichi laments that Kaguya has used Evolto's power to brainwash Misora and turn her into her obedient slave. The old man ultimately dropped to his knees, realizing that everything what he had done when Evolto possessed him ultimately lead to Misora being put into grave danger. At this point, whatever Kaguya is doing to Misora is more likely the Elpis Corporation CEO did the same thing to her biological daughter, Sayaka. Kaguya is more likely abusing Misora, sexually and mentally whilst the latter is in her brainwashed state.

In addition, Soichi already knew of Banjou's alien origins. And also explained that Evolto has been exploiting Banjou's growth to make his power that will bring doom to the world, a plan that Evolto had came up ever since Banjou was even born, which also shocked Banjou even more. However, Sento and Goro warned him not to let his anger get in the way with Soichi's explanations, as this is much needed in the case if they needed to learn more in order to stop Kaguya.

Before leaving, Soichi also passes a warning to Goro for the Space Explorers. This time, this has something to do with a machine that was built by a man named **Mogami Kaisei**.

"Who is this Mogami Kaisei guy you've once muttered before?", asked Goro.

To which Sento thoroughly explained, "Mogami Kaisei was Katsuragi's...or rather, a former colleague of mine who first created the Kaiser System. He also came contact with the Bugster Virus and created the Kaiser system, a prototype of the Hell Bros."

"Yeah, did you noticed that this world and that of Sento's Rider predecessors have been **merged?** ", Soichi gave a thorough hint.

"Merged?", Anzu raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're telling us that Samus Aran and her crew came from _the_ other parallel world?", Goro said. "While everything that happened from the past to the present is different than theirs? That means, their world doesn't have the Skywall."

"Looks like it. It may have something to do with Mogami's machine called the **Enigma**.", Soichi brought up that Mogami created a dimensional gateway known as the Enigma. "Also, there were two versions of Mogami Kaisei and both of them were members of Foundation X, the one here used to be one of Faust's scientist and Katsuragi's colleague. The other one in the other parallel universe is a scientist from Foundation X, a black market company similar to Namba Heavy Industries."

Supposedly, Soichi implied that the parallel universe where Sento's predecessors reside (Kamen Riders Double to Ex-Aid) as well the Space Explorers are separate from the universe where the Skywall exists. What he insinuated about the two parallel worlds being merged may have something to do with Mogami's machine being tampered. Ironically, when Sento and Emu teamed up along with their predecessors - OOO, Fourze, Ghost, and Gaim; both of Mogami's counterparts are now dead. And there is no way that Mogami's machine would be used again, and Soichi himself presumed that the machine is destroyed. But, even without Evolto, he also sensed that someone else has had the machine operational again.

"What are we supposed to do with Mogami's machine?", Sento asked.

"Destroy it. And by doing so, the two universes will be separated back to the way they belong.", the former Faust commander replied.

If the Enigma were to be reactivated, the machine must be destroyed in order to split the two parallel worlds back to the way they were. However, if it's destroyed, how will the Space Explorers return to their prime universe? - a question that Goro had in mind as there are no alternatives in finding a way to create a gateway back to the Space Explorers' world.

"But, before we think about destroying that dimension gateway. Is it possible to upload a virus to download its data so to provide the Space Explorers some important things if they are to go back and forth between their prime world to this world?", Goro made a suggestion.

Soichi does seem to like Goro proposing a second option about downloading the Enigma's data and schematics before destroying the machine itself. As Goro intends to have the Space Explorers return to their prime universe and call for reinforcements, much like during the time where Sento had assistance from his Rider predecessors.

Before leaving, Soichi takes out the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade and relinquishes the weapon to Goro. "Hey. Before you guys go, I'm asking you to take my stuff. Please, save Misora for me!", he said. Reiji takes the gun and dagger when Goro declined. "I don't know what I'm going to do and how am I going to face Misora for everything I've done."

"You sounded like Kusanagi when he died.", Anzu insinuated. "He regretted being unable to protect his daughter."

Soichi admits that he's just like Kusanagi when it comes to their children. However, Ryohei died protecting Hikaru/Sayaka from the latter's abusive mother. His manipulation of Misora was all of Evolto's doing; and he doesn't want to be at the same level as Kaguya being an abusive parent. Soichi knows that even that Evolto is no being assimilated into Kaguya, the Martian entity no longer influences the Elpis Corporation CEO since she is already a depraved and a blackhearted diva to the core.

As Goro's party, Sento, Banjou, and Kazumi leave. Goro quickly informed the Space Explorers everything they heard from Soichi. Instead of being shocked by the revelation from the former Blood Stalk, the Space Explorers immediately spring into action to investigate Kaisei Mogami's machine, which is located in one of Namba Heavy Industries' abandoned laboratory in Area N5.

* * *

 **-Inside Mogami Kaisei's Lab-**

In the abandoned Namba laboratory in Area N5, Samus met up with Sento and Goro (along with his gang) where she learns everything what Goro and company learn about that the world of Build and the Space Explorers and Build's predecessors are supposed to be separate worlds and were somehow merged. If Soichi's words are to be trusted, it's said that the Enigma, Mogami's dimension gateway machine is supposed to be destroyed when Build and Ex-Aid teamed up along with their predecessors to face the threat of the Bi-Kaiser.

As they entered the abandoned laboratory, the Enigma is stated to be located at the very basement of the laboratory: namely the B4F.

Once arrived at the fourth bottom floor, they discovered the machine being operational.

"Is this really the Enigma? I thought it was destroyed when we teamed up with Ex-Aid...", said Sento.

"I actually rebuilt the Enigma to have the two parallel worlds merged.", Kaguya made her presence known to the party, accompanied with her are a platoon of Elpis Corporation Guardians and Hard Guardians.

The Elpis Corporation CEO revealed that she actually rebuilt Mogami's machine not to be used to enter traverse into the parallel worlds. She used it to have both Build's world and the prime universe where his predecessors reside merged! Kaguya plans to have the two parallel worlds merged with the intent of getting rid of all Kamen Riders in existence.

"I thought controlling Pandora's Box isn't enough for you.", Goro quipped while keeping his anger tranquil.

"My ambitions is more than just remaking the world from scratch. I intend to rule the multiverses!", boasted Kaguya. "Thank you, Kamen Riders. But, this is where I say we part ways. I mean, this is where I will begin my ascension to godhood."

"Keep your grandiosity to yourself!", Gentoku just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with his Driver equipped.

"Rogue...How did he...", Sento was surprised even after Goro revealed that he used the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle to revive Gentoku from death.

Gentoku, even though still desperate to hold onto his ambitions to reunify the country, calls out Kaguya. He has had enough of her God complex, enough said. The fact that Kaguya is dressed like a scientist and a businesswoman, she walks like a queen and talks like a god.

"To think you have other plans with Pandora's Box. I have no intention of allowing someone who would use the box so she could try and play God!", said the Kamen Rider of Seito.

"Playing God, you say?", Kaguya giggled. "Don't you see, I _am_ God! I am the future! I am the law of this world: judge, jury, and executioner! No one can stop me, not even you, Himuro Gentoku. That goes for the likes of you, Kiryu Sento, Izumi Goro, and Samus Aran. For your defiance, I shall sentence you to your doom!"

The Guardians rappel from the stairways down to the floor as they prepare to engage Goro's party, Sento, and Samus.

"Destroy them!", Kaguya ordered, as her Guardians and Hard Guardians engage our heroes. As she take her leave once more, as she allowed her soldiers to get rid of what she refers them as "undesirables", she muttered. "Now, time for the creation of the **Ultimate Driver**."

Sento took notice of what Kaguya mentioned of an "Ultimate Driver", the same keyword that he heard from Soichi, all the while fending off Guardians.

"Let's do this!", said Reiji with his Sclash Driver equipped and took out the Stealth Sclashjelly.

"Right.", Anzu replied.

Goro turned his attention to Gentoku, "Hey! Mind if you give us a hand for once?", he shouted. Gentoku didn't need to say anything, because he knows what to do. Goro then took out the Arc-Winger and the Kerberos Full Bottle.

Samus took out Mighty Creator VRX at the same time donned her Gamer Driver. Sento activated the Hazard Trigger's Max Hazard mode in order to use the Full Full RabbitTank bottle. Taki and Natsu stood beside the Izumi siblings on their guard.

The Riders present inside the basement laboratory shouted "Henshin!" as they run, transform, and charge into battle to fight off Kaguya's Guardian and Hard Guardian platoon.

* _ **RabbitRabbit! Yabeii~! Hayeii!**_ * / * _ **G7 Arc-Winger! Yeah-Yeahh!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile In, Rogue! Oraa!**_ *

Build in RabbitRabbit Form, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Cerberus, and Rogue take on the first wave of Guardians.

* _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa!**_ * / * _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraa!**_ * / * _ **Level up! Mi~ghty~ Cre~ator~ V-R-X~!**_ *

The other two G7 Riders - G7 Type-S and New G7 Icarus, alongside Huntress Creator Gamer, Taki and Natsu took on the Hard Guardian swarm.

"Samus, you got to plant a virus on the machine before we can destroy it!", Goro instructed while his hands are full. "With that, you could gain data in order for you guys to go back to your world!"

The bounty hunter understood what Goro asked them to do. First, Samus must plant a virus to download the data of the Enigma in order for the Space Explorers to create a dimensional gateway device that will allow them to return back to their prime parallel world. But, once the Space Explorers return to their main universe, they must find a similar device that the other Mogami Kaisei created to meet his Faust counterpart. And, if they succeed in also gathering data from the other Mogami's dimension gateway machine, they could also traverse back into the parallel world of Build.

"Got it.", Samus nodded.

"Go to the machine, we got you covered!", said Anzu as she and Reiji got the bounty hunter covered.

From behind the Enigma's console, there is a large hole where the barrel of Samus's Arm Cannon can fit in. She then materialized her Arm Cannon and plugged it right into the console. The download will take a minute so Samus might be vulnerable at this point, all the while Anzu, Reiji, Taki and Natsu are protecting him. Nevertheless, Samus calls the other Space Explorers who are on patrol around Touto.

"This is going to take a minute for the download. I'm also calling reinforcements.", said Samus while she plants the virus into the device. The Space Explorers will arrive anytime soon, since they are informed of Samus's whereabouts right now.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Phoenix, Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue (retired/deceased):**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 90.0

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 35

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Kaguya's speech in the beginning to have Kamen Riders decommissioned brings to mind with Masamune's intentions of "discontinuing" any of the Gamer Riders and Bugsters back in Ex-Aid.

Due to what I said in the first A/N at the beginning of the story, Kaisei Mogami is mentioned and referenced throughout the chapter. And the machine he used in HG Final is called the Enigma as seen in Kamen Rider Wiki. Here, the reason why the timelines of Build's and his predecessor's respective parallel worlds was actually Kaguya's doing. In a hypothetical theory exclusive to this story, sometime after Heisei Generations Final, she tampered with Mogami's machine to merge the two dimensions, not only as part of her plan of creating her Kamen Rider-less utopia, but with the intent of ruling the multiverses.


	142. Episode 142: The Merged Worlds, pt 2

**Episode 142: The Merged Worlds, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is part two, continuing from the previous chapter. And this time, how will Build's universe and the prime parallel world where his predecessors preside will be separated by destroying Kaisei Mogami's machine. And by doing so, the Space Explorers will have to find an alternative to go back and forth between the mainstream universe and Build's world. After this, we're not going to be focusing on Goro and the other Build characters for one chapter or two, since it will be involved with Samus and her gang to download the data of the other Mogami's dimensional gateway in their prime universe, all the while they will be also dealing with Foundation X, who are in control of Mogami's device.

In unrelated notes, I managed to see _Avengers: Infinity War_. My thoughts for the movie [and additionally, SPOILER ALERT for those who haven't watched it!]:

\- Thanos's character is complex in most ways. I mean, he's considered for some to be the Ultimate Evil within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and he is one of the few villains who is not Obadiah Stane, Red Skull (who he ironically ran into in Vormir before forcing himself to sacrifice Gamora), Malekith the Accursed, Ronan the Accuser, Ego the Living Planet, and even Hela. The remorseful look on Thanos's face after he sacrificed Gamora for the Soul Stone says it.

\- Infinity War is almost just like between _Kamen Rider Ryuki_ and _Kamen Rider Gaim_ combined with the _Super Hero Taisen_ films to a darker take, characters on the heroic side die. And the cliffhanger has everyone associated with the Avengers (Bucky, Spider-Man, Falcon, Black Panther, Dr. Strange, Maria Hill and Nick Fury) and Guardians of the Galaxy (that even includes Quill, Drax, Mantis, and Groot) fade away when Thanos's Inifnity Gauntlet was damaged when Thor pins him down. The OG Avengers, Rhodey, Rocket, Nebula, M'Baku, and Okoye are still alive, Tony is still stranded in Thanos's planet. The sad part is, Loki's dead. God, I love that character and Tom Hiddleston.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Samus:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro alongside the defector from Elpis Corporation, Reiji; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and New G7 Icarus set out to destroy Pandora's Box before it could bring the whole world to its knees. With Namba Juzaburou's death, Kaguya now has control of Namba Heavy Industries' resources. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. Kaguya has declared the Kamen Riders decommissioned in her proclamation of the war's end. However, we learned from the Izumi siblings through what they heard from Isurugi Soichi about our world and Build's own parallel dimension have been merged caused by Mogami Kaisei's dimension gateway machine, and it was Kaguya responsible for merging the worlds, with not just the intention of destroying both worlds and its Kamen Riders in existence, but to rule all the multiverses. We must find a way to separate the two worlds right back where they belong, and a way to return home to our own parallel world. Find out the rest in episode 142._

* * *

 **-The Fight for the Device-**

When Kozuki Kaguya, CEO of Elpis Corporation caught Goro's party alongside Samus infiltrating one of the Namba science laboratories where Mogami Kaisei's dimensional gateway was reactivated, she sent her Guardians and Hard Guardians to dispose them rather than fighting them herself.

(* _cues:_ _"_ _ **Gandrayda Boss Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

With an unexpected help from Himuro Gentoku/Kamen Rider Rogue of all people, Goro and the gang engage Kaguya's expendable pawns. All the while Samus has to plant the virus into the Enigma, the machine used by Mogami Kaisei used to traverse between the world of the post-apocalyptic world where the Skywall exists and the prime universe where Build's predecessors reside.

As the Kamen Rider fend off an onslaught of Kaguya's Guardians and Hard Guardians, Samus only has 4 minutes remaining before download completion. At this moment, she's a sitting duck all the while Taki, Natsu, and the two G7 Riders - Anzu and Reiji cover her.

The Riders inside endured two waves of enemy attacks until...

* _ **Teleport, Now!**_ *

A Magic Portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere as the other five Space Explorers - Mach, Ryugen, Specter, Necrom, and Mage show up and regroup with Samus. Mayu and Mitsuzane cover the bounty hunter while Mach, Necrom, and Specter join in the fray.

"So this dimension gateway thing caused the worlds merging?!", asked Mitsuzane.

"If memory served right, it was used by a man affiliated with Foundation X and fought Build and Ex-Aid alongside their predecessors, with Gaim among the Legend Riders involved.", Samus explained all the while in the process of downloading the data into her Arm Cannon's hardware.

"Kouta-san..."

"Stay focused. We need to get everything on this device before destroying it. That will separate our world and that of Build's. Also, we're going to need Ange and the others, because the Villkiss is the only thing that can help us go back to our world."

Regardless about the situation of the merged worlds, Samus already understood about Goro thinking about destroying Mogami Kaisei's machine to prevent Kaguya from destroying the Kamen Riders' prime reality, and even Build's world. All the while she's acquiring the data needed in order for the Space Explorers to formulate a plan in going back and forth between their prime reality and Build's parallel world.

Samus now only has 3 minutes and 32 seconds remaining until downloading is finished. The other five Space Explorers are shocked to see Kamen Rider Rogue of all people, alive and fighting alongside with Goro's party and Sento. Only Sento and Goro know why Gentoku chose to help them not out of change of heart, but his ambitions contradict Kaguya's. That said, his intention with Pandora Box will serve as deterrent force in Japan's (or the Japan of Build's prime reality) reunification.

* _ **Tank & Tank!**_*

"Build Up!", Sento changes from RabbitRabbit to TankTank all the while helping G7 Icarus XYZ as he provides extra defense.

1 minute left before completion. Samus is now close to downloading almost every data contained inside the Enigma. She asks Goro to immediately destroy the machine in 30 seconds as she succeeds in completing the download.

"Everybody, get out of here! We're going to blow this thing to kingdom come!", Goro shouted. Then he turns to Rogue and throws him the Phoenix Full Bottle as thanks, much to Sento's dismay. "Rogue! Use this. That's a token for helping us!"

Either way, Gentoku wastes no time in replying, he loads the Phoenix bottle into the Nebula Steam Gun.

* _ **Full Bottle! Funky Attack: Full Bottle!**_ *

Upon pulling the Nebula Steam Gun's trigger, Rogue transformed himself a mass of fire that resembles an energy phoenix and flew away to escape the abandoned laboratory.

As everybody escaped, Goro and Taki prepare for their fusion transformation in order to destroy the Enigma.

"Taki, let's go!", said Goro.

"Alright.", the ninja replied, before she and Goro proclaimed altogether, " **We will show you the bond between us!** "

* _ **Ware wa ohi no horei ni!**_ * / * _ **Messatsu!**_ _ **Fuumetsu no Yuugou!**_ *

Taki twisted the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle's cap before passing the Full Bottle to Goro, and Goro immediately activating the G7 Jet Visor into Live Mode with the Jet Phoenix Bottle loaded, they are immediately warped inside the Link Ride Builder's dimension. Once inside, Taki's clothes are torn immediately, leaving her naked as she is fused, body and soul onto Goro's body.

The G7 Jet Visor is loaded into his Build Driver...

* _ **Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

Goro is then surrounded by a DNA-like wall inside the dimension, surrounded by the Variable Particles emitted by the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

* _[looped]_ _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ *

...Goro then turns the Build Driver's lever...

Goro (and Taki in her corporeal form inside his body) shouted, " **Henshin!** ", as he is partially transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in silhouette form.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ *

The silhouette absorbs nearby Variable Particles inside the DNA wall to reveal him in Jet Phoenix Armor.

G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor shouted as he rises in a background what appears to be the Planet Mars, then transitioning to a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching his arm position as he moves closer. G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor emerges from a cyberspace portal created from the fabric of space above the laboratory's ceiling.

" **Form Full Bottle Buster!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ put his hands together and spread them apart as the Full Bottle Buster is formed, in a similar way he does during Archangel Cerberus.

Goro swung the Full Bottle Buster at the Enigma, not only damaging the machine. Destroying the machine activates a self-destruct mechanism that will also destroy the whole laboratory as well. With the machine destroyed, Goro prepares to fly out of the building as he shouted, " **SHUUUWAAATCHHHH!** ", as he jumped and flew through the ceiling as the abandoned laboratory explodes.

As Goro flew all the way onto the outside, he successfully escaped with Mogami's lab and his machine destroyed.

G7 Icarus XYZ regrouped with the Space Explorers, Anzu, Reiji, Natsu, and Sento. Within moments, the destruction of Mogami's machine triggered some kind of dimensional seismic effect.

* * *

 **-The Worlds Separated-**

Meanwhile in the Earth's orbit, from the V-Fortress..

It seems that the Earth is splitting itself into two as everyone from the ship observed. "No freakin' way... What the hell just happened?!", Keiichi said in utter disbelief on what he just saw the Earth being split into two Earths! The separation lasted in 3 minutes.

The two distinguishable Earths being apart looked so different. One of it doesn't have a trisected line on Japan, while the other one has the trisected Japan. It shows that the two parallel worlds have been separated after it was being forcibly merged by Kaguya's tampering of Mogami Kaisei's gateway.

The world of the prime universe Kamen Riders and the world of Kamen Rider Build where the Skywall exists are separated. The other Earth separated from Build's parallel world disappeared back to where it belongs.

Keiichi informed Samus and the crew what he just saw. But, the Space Explorers already knew that. So, they're going back to their prime universe. But, that doesn't mean they're saying goodbye to Sento and Goro. They're going to bring some reinforcements in order to stop Kaguya. The Space Explorers's mission will not end with them returning home back to their home parallel world, they're going to gather some reinforcements; more likely in the form of Build's predecessors.

"So what's next?", Salamandinay asked.

" _We're going to gather some reinforcements back in our home world._ ", Samus spoke from the surface.

Back on the surface, after everyone gathered together. The Jet Phoenix Full Bottle started glowing. Goro takes out the Full Bottle out of the G7 Jet Visor. The Full Bottle spoke, and it was revealed to be Vernage.

"How the hell did you get here? I thought you were supposed to be with Misora-san right now, who was kidnapped by Kaguya.", said Goro.

" _Didn't you forget that I had this Full Bottle imbued with my will. That means, I can telepathically communicate with you and your companions._ ", Vernage conveyed her will through the bottle. " _Yes. The girl has been under captivity at the hands of that evil woman. I also sensed that the Majins have extracted Evolto from his human vessel and assimilated into her body. However, Evolto's influence had no effect in her personality, I can feel that woman is utterly devoid of love, compassion, and altruism._ "

Vernage elaborated how Kaguya was unaffected by Evolto's influence after the entity was sealed into Kaguya's body. Though everything Soichi had done was part of Evolto's doing, Kaguya only made things worse. If Evolto wasn't already the Ultimate Evil that she spoke to the Riders, Kaguya proved herself to be as despicable as she gets, and she's the closest thing to be the evil who plans to doom the whole world and control everything.

Vernage continued, " _While I witnessed the girl having her mind under Kaguya's control. The first thing she did was to defile the girl's body._ ", the Queen of Mars elaborated everything what Kaguya did to Misora after brainwashing her: Kaguya is quick to sexually abuse the brainwashed Misora for her own gratification. " _I'd never seen such a incestuous, obscene act a parent could never do to their flesh and blood._ "

"Togami mentioned that when she was still Sayaka, Kaguya also sexually abused her every chance she gets.", Goro also learned from Togami in her past identity that she also experienced a similar sexual abuse from her mother.

" _Now that you have separated the two worlds. There is a way to open a portal to their world. This Full Bottle is not just for the power of immortality and resurrection. The Jet Phoenix Full Bottle allows you to create portals from the fabric of time and space, even with a single slash with a blade._ "

Goro has fully understood why that the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle gave him the ability to open portals around the battlefield as a means of utilizing for his attacks, transportation, etc. Vernage also revealed that Goro can use Jet Phoenix Armor to open a portal outside of the Pandora Tower in order to allow anyone to go inside without the need of force to gain entry. As only those who can control Pandora's Box can open the tower.

"It's time to go to work.", said Goro. "Jet Pegasus! Shadow Winger!", he then summoned his two robotic familiars as Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger appear out of nowhere and combined into the winged unicorn, Jet Pegasus Winger.

Afterwards, the Space Explorers immediately retreated back to the V-Fortress as they wait for Goro to open a portal back to the prime universe where Build's predecessors reside and where the Skywall doesn't exist there.

Sento, Anzu and Reiji remained on the surface. Jet Pegasus Winger flew away first, before Goro rides on the robotic winged unicorn, he shouts, " **Shuwatch!** " the moment he jumps and got onto the robotic horse as they flew out of the Earth to space where the V-Fortress is waiting to return to the prime parallel world. Goro rode the winged unicorn and flew at Mach 10.5 exiting the Earth's atmosphere at hypersonic levels.

Upon approaching an asteroid belt right in front of him, G7 Icarus XYZ opened a gateway between the front of the asteroid belt and another one on the exit to pass through it without traversing into the perilous field full of space rocks.

Within moments, he sees the V-Fortress along with the Norma and DRAGONs' Ragna-mails and Ryuu-shinki mechas right in front of the colossal battleship.

"It's those dragon ladies and the Norma.", Goro looked at the Villkiss in Flight Mode as the other mails are standing by.

" _We'll be gathering reinforcements in our prime dimension. We will come back._ ", Samus assures to Goro and Sento that they will return to have the V-Fortress modified with the ability to travel between parallel worlds with the help of their friends in their world. " _Good luck and be careful in your battles._ "

"Count on it.", Goro nodded. "Okay, Taki. I think we should let your two blades do the talking!"

" _Got it.._ ", Taki's consciousness spoke as she then assumed control of Goro's body and then took out Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru.

Taki, while in control of Goro's body, proceeds to turn the Build Driver's crank...

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ *

As Taki took out both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, both blades of her dual kodachi extended in a very larger length. The blade's length is almost the same height compared to a ten-story building.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish! Moeru!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ performed a cross slash with both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. The blades' length returned to normal as Taki sheaths both her two kodachi back to their scabbards, a "X" shaped tear just suddenly formed out of nowhere between the fabric of time and space and a portal is opened. Afterwards, Goro regained control of his body.

Both Ange and Salamandinay prepare to sing the True Star Song (Towagatari ~El Ragna~) as they, along with their contemporaries and the Space Explorers enter the portal. Once they entered into the portal, Samus and her allies are sent back to their prime universe.

* * *

 **-Welcome Back to Zawame!-**

Meanwhile...

After the Space Explorers and their allies entered the portal created by Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ. Upon entry inside the gateway, they were blinded a light so bright they could barely see where they are going right now.

After certain periods of time, as everybody opened their eyes. The V-Fortress safely landed in the sea across Japan itself. Samus checked on satellite scan to see if they are now in their prime universe. As it turns, out they are finally home. The map shows no signs of the Skywall in Build's world, and it finally confirms that the mainstream parallel worlds and Build's world have been separated for good.

As the map in the ship says, they are nearby the seas of Zawame. Zawame City, the home to the Armored Riders.

"Zawame City...is this real? Are we back in our own world?", said Mitsuzane.

"Yes, and the Skywall doesn't exist here.", the bounty hunter continued. "There's no time to celebrate just yet. We need to modify the ship first. We better go to the Command Tower. Okay, crew; let's submerge the ship and take it to the Command Tower!"

"Aye-aye, captain!", Go gets into the ship's controls as the V-Fortress slowly submerges underwater as the Space Explorers and their allies make their return into their original base of operations, the Command Tower.

* * *

 **-They Will Come Back-**

Back in Build's world...

G7 Icarus XYZ along with Jet Pegasus Winger returned back to Earth after opening a portal in outer space to provide the Space Explorers a gateway on their way home to their prime universe. Sento, Anzu, and Reiji caught up to him. As the Kamen Rider dismounted himself from his robotic horse, Jet Pegasus Winger is separated back to Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger, and G7 Icarus XYZ takes out the G7 Jet Visor out of the Build Driver along with the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle out of the latter device, and Goro and Taki are separated out of the transformed form.

"Are you sure they will come back, Izumi-san?", Sento asked.

"They will return. I'm sure of it.", Goro said with assurance, needless to say he also has faith on Samus and her crew since they too had such similar experience in the past though.

With the Space Explorers returning back to their original world after their parallel dimension and Build's world have been separated, which ultimately preventing Kaguya's plan to destroy both worlds in order to rule the multiverses. For now, Samus and her gang will be away from Build's world. But, as what Goro reassured, they will come back and bring some reinforcements.

* * *

 **-Kaguya's Next Move-**

Meanwhile in Elpis Corporation's building in Seito.

Kaguya was on the phone, and the one talking to her was a representative from Foundation X, a black-market organization notorious for their shady activities researching with phenomenal energy products in secrecy. Foundation X also exists within the world of Kamen Rider Build, much like the Foundation X in the prime universe, and their activities are essentially the same.

The Elpis Corporation CEO was alarmed by the representative of individuals who destroyed Mogami's machine. Kaguya explained by she had it covered up. As a consequence of her plans foiled with Mogami's machine destroyed, the Foundation gave Kaguya a warning: any property of the Foundation that she owns are to be destroyed, the organization will have no choice but to discontinue their sponsorship with her company.

Much like how Faust gained sponsorship from Namba Heavy Industries, Elpis Corporation also got one from Foundation X behind closed doors.

Afterwards, the call ended. "What a waste of a good machine.", Kaguya mumbled, keeping her cool after the Foundation X representative reprimanded her over the destruction of the Enigma, as it is too a property of the Foundation. She then turned to Utsumi, "Utsumi, I might need your talents this time. Because, I think we are going to construct the Ultimate Driver ourselves."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 68

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Phoenix, Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 90.0

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 35

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Kaguya's speech in the beginning to have Kamen Riders decommissioned brings to mind with Masamune's intentions of "discontinuing" any of the Gamer Riders and Bugsters back in Ex-Aid.

Due to what I said in the first A/N at the beginning of the story, Kaisei Mogami is mentioned and referenced throughout the chapter. And the machine he used in HG Final is called the Enigma as seen in Kamen Rider Wiki. Here, the reason why the timelines of Build's and his predecessor's respective parallel worlds was actually Kaguya's doing. In a hypothetical theory exclusive to this story, sometime after Heisei Generations Final, she tampered with Mogami's machine to merge the two dimensions, not only as part of her plan of creating her Kamen Rider-less utopia, but with the intent of ruling the multiverses.

Also, as referenced in Heisei Generations Final, Build's world also had Foundation X where that world's Kaisei Mogami (as with the prime universe Mogami) is affiliated.

Kaguya talking to a Foundation X representative on the phone is similar to the time in Ex-Aid where Masamune was talking to Johnny Maxima, the CEO of Machinima Vision in one episode. And, much like how Faust gained sponsorship from Namba Heavy Industries, Foundation X also cooperated with Kaguya's organization. The extent of that is unknown, but it's similar how Foundation X was introduced back in W when they visited the Sonozakis.


	143. Episode 143: Goddess of the Golden Moon

**Episode 14** **3** **:** **Goddess of the Golden Moon**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For some reason, I chose to delay this chapter and publish today Monday is because I am unable to post a Tuesday chapter, due to the fact here in my neighborhood, we're going to experience a blackout that will start 10PM to 7AM in the morning the following day. After this chapter, I'll resume with my usual routine as the chapter following after this will be published Thursday night.

My thoughts for Build's latest episode, I'm really loss for worlds. My thoughts for the episode only in three words: **Kamen Rider Evol!** Since Build's TV series canon has the debuting Kamen Rider Evol, in this story; Kaguya will transform into a golden version of Build, similar to Banno as Gold Driver. I call Kaguya's new Rider form, **Kamen Rider Build Aureo**. "Aureo" is Spanish and Italian for "golden". As seen in the magazine scans, Evol can steal Build's (and Cross-Z's) weapons. Kaguya, in the other hand, has access to ALL of Build, Cross-Z, Grease, and even Rogue's weapons as opposed to Gold Drive snatching his enemies' weapons.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Goro**_ _ **:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro alongside the defector from Elpis Corporation, Reiji; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and New G7 Icarus set out to destroy Pandora's Box before it could bring the whole world to its knees. With Namba Juzaburou's death, Kaguya now has control of Namba Heavy Industries' resources. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers._ _With Mogami Kaisei_ _'s machine, the Enigma destroyed. The worlds between the prime universe Kamen Riders and Build's own parallel world has been separated, after it was revealed that Kaguya tampered on the Enigma in an attempt to merge the worlds and rule the multiverse. Luckily, Goro and his allies destroyed the machine, and the Space Explorers returned to their worlds, at least for now._

 _ **Reiji:**_ _What do you mean, "for now"?_

 _ **Goro:**_ _In case you didn't know, although they went back to their world. That doesn't mean that they're saying goodbye forever. They're going to come back._

 _ **Reiji:**_ _I'm really confuse if the story covers a lot of the characters of two worlds._

 _ **Goro:**_ _I feel sorry for the author for writing stories with very long chapters. Anyway, let's just find out the rest in episode 143._

* * *

 **-** **Where Are The Space Explorers?** **-**

After destroying Mogami Kaisei's dimensional gateway machine, the worlds of the Kamen Rider prime universe and Build's world has been separated for good. It seems the reason why Kaguya tampered with Mogami's machine and merged the two worlds was for her to attempt of destroying all Kamen Riders in existence. Luckily, the efforts of Goro and his party, Sento, and the Space Explorers ultimately foiled the first phase of her plans.

The Space Explorers returned home to their world. Although they are gone in Build's world for now, but they will return to join forces with Sento and Goro in hopes of defeating Kaguya to save this parallel world.

What Goro and his allies will do now is to be prepared for whatever Kaguya is planning. During the fight in the laboratory where Mogami's machine was, Sento recalled that Kaguya planning to create the so-called "Ultimate Driver" that Isurugi Soichi mentioned.

Two days later, Sento, Goro, Anzu, Reiji, and Taki met up with Soichi in the forest. The once host of Evolto is much of a broken man as Kusanagi was. Coming to realize that everything he has done was actually Evolto's doing, and worse, Kaguya now has kidnapped Misora and Evolto being assimilated to a new host, Kaguya herself.

"Master, before we were about to destroy the Enigma. Kaguya confronted us. The moment she left, she just mentioned about the same "Ultimate Driver" you were talking about.", said Sento.

"You gotta be shittin' me!", Soichi also figured about something how Kaguya mentioned about this. "Sento, there is something I forgot to tell you. That "Ultimate Driver" Evolto and Kaguya were talking about is the **Evol Driver**. That Driver was the precursor to your Build Driver. Along with Pandora's Box, not only I stumbled into the golden bangle that bound to Misora, I stumbled on that belt, that's when the time Evolto took control over my body. On the other hand, Katsuragi Shinobu researched on that belt before the Skywall Incident. Days after your [Sento] father died, somebody hacked into his computer."

Soichi also mentioned that about days after Katsuragi Shinobu committed suicide, someone had unknowingly gained access to his computer in the Namba Laboratories.

"And the one who gained access to his files at that time...was Kaguya.", Soichi continued.

 _Approximately five days following the death of Katsuragi Shinobu..._

 _Inside the computer lab, Kaguya got into the main server of Namba Heavy Industries' network and browsed into some of Katsuragi Shinobu's files. Since it was protected and it needs a password to access, she anonymously hacked into the files by planting a virus into the computer, where she succeeded in uploading files into her USB memory drive._

 _While Kaguya is halfway finishing the download, a shadowy figure is watching her. Kaguya, however, doesn't seem to be very afraid and she knows the identity of man behind her: Blood Stalk._

" _My, my...you're planning to take Katsuragi's research for yourself? That Driver is too much, even for a mere human like you.", Stalk interacted with Kaguya. "Are you trying to play God or something?"_

 _At that time, Soichi/Stalk, while Evolto was possessing him, confronted Kaguya, looked into her spiteful eyes. Stalk can even see that Kaguya, underneath her affable and good reputation, has becoming increasingly deranged and delusional because of her jealousy with Takumi. Kaguya does not feel any sympathy for the death of Takumi's father; since Katsuragi Shinobu was blamed for the Skywall Incident, Kaguya gloats that Katsuragi deserved it._

" _Maybe I do.", Kaguya smirked. "I can see that this Driver has the ability to control Pandora's Box in its full potential."_

" _You're too delusional and conceited to achieve that feat. If I were you, you shouldn't be here snooping at somebody's stuff.", Stalk replied._

 _But, Kaguya refuses to shut up and even decides to turn things around at Stalk. "You know too much. And as far as that modular voice of that suit goes, I cannot be fooled so easily. I know everything about_ _ **you**_ _, Isurugi Soichi. The fact that you escaped from the mental hospital, along with a little girl you brought with. I have no problem sending you back to where you came from."_

" _Heh, what are you going to do about it?"_

 _Kaguya is smart enough to outwit Stalk, since she obviously knew his identity behind the suit, she also knew everything about Soichi other than being the orchestrator of the Skywall Disaster. In order to keep Stalk out of her way, she decides to coerce the cobra man._

" _I want you...to make Takumi suffer in the worst possible way.", Kaguya instructs Soichi his objective as an exchange for his silence. "If you don't get along with it, I will come after you and everyone you know! This isn't a threat, it's a promise!"_

" _Okay, okay...calm down already! You're one scary woman.", Stalk coolly replied. "Okay, that's a deal. I won't get in your way. So, you better not allow Misora to be part in any of your petty grudges."_

Back to the present Soichi elaborated that the whole thing setting up Banjou and Katsuragi becoming Sento is that Kaguya is indirectly have everything to do with it. This makes Soichi (and by proxy, Evolto) an unwitting pawn to Kaguya's plan all just to spite Katsuragi and everyone close to him.

"Back when I confronted Kaguya who hacked onto your dad's computer. She blackmailed me into making you suffer...just to satisfy her petty grudge.", Soichi said. "So, she also had a part of Banjou's frame-up."

"You're also telling me when you erased my memories, Banjou's frame-up, and Satou Taro's murder, Kaguya all had a part on all of those?", Sento asked.

"It's more likely that Kaguya is responsible for all the misfortunes you've experienced, all just to spite you.", Soichi continued. "She did copied your father's data, so she could create her own Evol Driver. However, only those with a Hazard Level of 5 can use that belt, a level cannot be attainable by a normal human. Not unlike the G7 Riders who use the Build Driver [Goro] and Sclash Driver [Anzu and Reiji] who managed to get a Hazard Level above 5. And, if Evolto had not been fused into Kaguya, using the Evol Driver is impossible."

It's revealed by Soichi that the Evol Driver can be used those with a Hazard Level of 5. And a normal human cannot reach Hazard Level 5, not unlike the Izumi siblings and Reiji who are G7 system users that have a very high Hazard Level _already beyond Level 5_ : Goro's current Hazard Level is already at maximum as a result of attaining more powerful forms such as Archangel and Jet Phoenix Armors (Hazard Level 100). Anzu's Hazard Level is also high, and at the same time immeasurable. Reiji also gets the same Hazard Level as Goro after gaining Archangel Armor (Hazard Level 50) under different circumstances, Anzu actually injected Reiji with her internal Nebula Gas.

In spite of that, Kaguya won't be able to use the Evol Driver. However, Soichi realized that Evolto was already in Kaguya's body, so it's only a matter of time what will the Elpis Corporation CEO would do with a belt that doubles as an instrument of destruction

* * *

 **-Kaguya and the Evol Driver-**

Elsewhere in Elpis Corporation's HQ in Seito...

In Kaguya's office, the CEO herself and Utsumi looked at the finished Evol Driver. Due to the fact that Utsumi was able to reverse-engineer any Project Build-related gadgetry such as the Sclash Driver and the Nebula Steam Gun, along with Kaguya in possession of the Evol Driver's files, they were able to create an Evol Driver. Strangely, that Driver, as stated on Katsuragi Shinobu's files, can only be used by Soichi (along with the entity that possessed him, Evolto). Unfortunately, thanks to the four Pandora Majins, Evolto was extracted from his host body and was imprisoned inside the body of a misandristic, delusional, spiteful control freak that is Kaguya.

Kaguya already knew that no other human being can get a Hazard Level of 5, a requirement needed to use the Evol Driver. However, she doesn't need to worry about that; now that Evolto is now merged into her body, she can use the belt of the Destroyer of Mars. At the same time, during the time she founded Elpis Corporation, she subjected herself with Nebula Gas experimentation, and it took only more than five to six years to get a Hazard Level beyond 5. Her Hazard Level is already at maximum: 100. However, she doesn't have Evolto's Cobra Evol Bottle; as an alternative, Utsumi built her a golden Evol Bottle with the likeness of Build's RabbitTank Form, dubbed the **RabbitTank Gold** Evol Bottle.

"How were you able to achieve a Hazard Level so high?", asked Utsumi.

"It takes a thorough physical training to raise Levels. But, now, I managed to achieve the ultimate Hazard Level that is beyond the requirements of that Driver.", Kaguya replied. "Even though the Evol Driver only needed a user with Hazard Level 5. I am prepared to use this, since my Level is beyond its expectations."

* * *

 **-Now, We're Even.-**

Somewhere in the Skywall area within Touto...

Gentoku wandered around the Touto side of the Skywall in an attempt to get Pandora's Box from Kaguya. Along the way, he just stumbled into a cyberspace-like portal that somehow served as a passage into the Pandora Tower. This portal is similar to those generated by G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor.

Within moments, G7 Icarus XYZ in Jet Phoenix Armor just appeared out of nowhere. Goro decides to open a portal for Gentoku to enter the tower.

"From that portal ahead, you can enter the Pandora Tower.", said Goro.

"Why would you go this far to help me?", Gentoku asked a similar question why Goro decided to help him in the first place.

"I come to tell you some things: Isurugi Soichi is no longer the Blood Stalk you know. Kaguya freed some demons sealed inside Pandora's Box and took away his powers from Mars. The old dude only has only 30 more days left before he goes back on the other side. And, he told me everything about you.", Goro continued. "The reason why you and Katsuragi built Faust in the first place was to unite the country under one banner, all the while your father can become the prime minister of a unified Japan. However, one of Shingetsu's goons killed your father during the attack in the institute. And, when you were experimented again to become a Kamen Rider, that megalomaniacal and paranoid side of yours is gone."

It seems the reason why Goro wanted to help the once leader of Faust since Soichi is now freed from Evolto, the latter asked Goro to help Gentoku get Pandora's Box from Kaguya.

"You..."

Goro continued, "Look, even if your dad is gone. _You_ will still carry out his wish to bring the country whole together. We have our own battles to fight, but we have one common enemy. We can't allow Kaguya to use the box to fancy herself as a god. I want you to take the box before she opens it."

Goro might be an unpleasant guy to begin with in Gentoku's point of view, but their mindset are similar. Even though both he and Anzu attempted to kill him, Goro chose to revive him from the dead with the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle is to see if Gentoku is determined enough to carry out his ambitions of bringing the entire Japan under one banner.

Just as before Gentoku can enter the portal, Togami appears.

"Togami, what are you doing here?", asked Goro.

"I'm coming with him. I have to stop my mother.", Togami answered.

"Are you sure about this? Remember, Kaguya is devoid of altruism, compassion, and whichever comes first unlike him [Gentoku].", Goro warned.

Either way, the amnesiac Sayaka decided to go inside the portal leading to the inside of Pandora Tower. Then, Gentoku followed on. Afterwards, the portal closes.

* * *

 **-Back in the Prime Universe-**

Meanwhile in the prime Kamen Riders' universe...

The Space Explorers, along with their Norma and DRAGON allies returned to their prime universe. The first thing they do is informing the Doctor Riders about a war in Build's world, along with the merge of two worlds.

In Seito University Hospital, Samus, Mitsuzane, and Mayu went into the personnel's room when they talked with Emu and Poppy about their experience during the Merged World. Likewise, the Doctor Riders, along with Emu's predecessors did encounter Build during the Foundation X and Nebula Bugster incident.

"Wait, you guys said that our world and Build's world has been fused?!", Emu exclaimed.

"Perhaps so. It was done by a woman named Kozuki Kaguya.", Samus elaborated. "After you and Build defeated the two Mogami Kaiseis, Kaguya had somehow tampered into Mogami's dimensional gateway device, which caused both our worlds to be merged. However, we managed to put a stop to it when Izumi Goro destroyed the machine. However, there is one more problem. We need to plan about building a machine in the V-Fortress to allow us to traverse between the two parallel worlds."

All of the sudden, Kuroto just popped out of the DoReMiFa Beat Arcade booth.

"I see. It suddenly felt strange that our worlds had somehow been separated again.", Kuroto spoke. "I wasted 63 of my lives in my attempts to perfect this ultimate Gashat solely for my use."

" **YOU WHAT?!** ", both Mayu and Mitsuzane exclaimed.

It's revealed that Kuroto had to use 63 of his life points to complete God Maximum Mighty X. The last time he used the said Gashat was somewhat incomplete, leading to Kuroto's desperate attempts to recreate the Gashat in trial-and-error fashion. For a self-professed Game Master and his proclamations of godhood, Kuroto's mundane utility may not only be useful to many, but his unusually psychotic and irritatingly foolhardy antics can be detriment to everybody around him, Kiriya and Poppy included.

"For all your mundane utility and proclamations of godhood, I guess we're going to need your help, Dan Kuroto.", the bounty hunter bargained.

"It's Dan Kuroto Shin! (DEUS)", Kuroto's usual response whenever he needs to be referred as such.

Mitsuzane turned to Mayu, "I already had a friend who is already a god living on a distant planet. But, this guy...", all the while referencing his friend Kouta, who has godlike powers, and comparing him to Kuroto. "He's giving other gods a bad name.", as he leaned on the fourth wall.

"Let's start with something that involves going back and forth between parallel worlds, similar going at the Game World and the real world.", Samus continued. "In fact, Mighty Creator VRX was supposedly designed in the virtual world. But, I was able to give it a use in the real world. And, it did work. It's time to make your godly talents to good use."

* * *

 **-Enter Kamen Rider Build Aureo-**

Back in Build's world...

Inside Pandora Tower, Gentoku trekked on his way to reach for the room where Pandora's Box is kept. Togami/Sayaka followed him along the way.

"So, you are Kusanagi and Kaguya's child...", Gentoku spoke calmly. "How were you able to see your father again after Stalk erased your memories?"

"It was a coincidence when he rescued me from those Hell Bros.", Togami/Sayaka replied.

"What happened to your father?", Gentoku asked of his second killer's whereabouts.

To which Sayaka replied in a sad and composed tone, "He's gone. My mother...no, Kaguya killed him. I feel like I could no longer call her mother because of everything she has done."

Despite focusing in his agenda, Gentoku couldn't help sympathize for Togami/Sayaka. Gentoku was a kind person since he was young until the light of Pandora's Box made him power-hungry and paranoid. Kaguya's treatment of Sayaka is something that he is also quick to condemn of.

"My dad never listened to me for once. I had to become the villain in order to set things right. Now that he has been taken away from me, I will carry on his wish.", said the former Faust leader. "I couldn't help but feel your pain from the abuse you faced at your mother's hands."

Gentoku also figured out that his power-hungry self after he was affected by the light of the box that he's disturbingly similar to Kaguya. Kaguya, in the other hand, would go out of her way to just to be the most evil human being to ever exist in the face of this world.

"I'd never come to the day seeing my mother as the most evil person...", Togami said. "The only thing I will never forgive her is for killing my father!"

The two continued forward into the whole building until they reached a dead end. But, all of the sudden, the walls began to open. Right ahead is Pandora's Box, and waiting for Gentoku and Togami was Kaguya, and Utsumi, who happens to be working as the Elpis Corporation CEO's right-hand man. At the same time, Misora is standing beside Kaguya. To Togami's surprise, it seems that Kaguya used Evolto's powers to brainwash Isurugi's child into becoming her submissive illegitimate daughter.

"Utsumi...why are you working with Kaguya now?!", Gentoku asked. "What happened to President Namba?"

To which Kaguya replied with a sinister smirk, "I killed him. And I freed him from Juzaburou's influence.", then Kaguya proceeds to intimately touch Misora on her breasts right in front of her legitimate child. "Isn't that right, my dear Misora?"

Both Gentoku and Togami are appalled at what Kaguya is doing to the brainwashed Misora; fondling the young girl is something that even Togami is disgusted of. Not to mention, she also experienced that same kind of sexual abuse when she was a child.

Togami confronts her mother, "H-H-How could you do something like this? You just wanted to take Isurugi Soichi's child from him so you could not only control her, you abused her just like the same way YOU DID TO ME!"

Kaguya remained polite and articulated in her speech, all the while she demonstrates her obscene act of fondling at Misora to her actual daughter, "Is that how you speak to your mother, Sayaka? That is what happens for turning your back against me. Misora is a very submissive child, unlike you, you chose to rebel against me."

"The reason why she chose to rebel is because you're a worst mother.", Gentoku continued. "I wanted to use the power of the box as a deterrent force to bring the country together and carry on my father's wish. I cannot stand someone who uses her own family as objects of gratification."

Kaguya coolly asked Utsumi for the Evol Driver. Afterwards, she wore the belt.

* _ **Evol Driver!**_ *

"I have no need for a disobedient daughter. I'm giving you a chance to leave this place, Sayaka.", Kaguya said as she took out the **RabbitTank Gold** and **Rider Evol Bottles**.

In response, Gentoku already donned his Sclash Driver and took out the Crocodile Crack bottle.

* _ **Danger! Crocodile!**_ *

"Henshin!", Gentoku quickly pushed the Sclash Driver's wrench-like lever. As he transforms into Kamen Rider Rogue.

* _ **Wareru! Kuwaeru! Kudakechiru! Crocodile In, Rogue! Oraaa~!**_ *

Kaguya twisted the caps of both RabbitTank Gold and Rider Evol Bottles before loading them into the Evol Driver.

* _ **RabbitTank Gold! Rider System! Golden Evolution!**_ *

Kaguya then cranked the Evol Driver's lever, all the while a Snap Ride Builder materializes along with the halves of her Rider form's suit. And the suit she is about to don appears to be a golden version of Kamen Rider Build, complete with a tailcoat with a rainbow lighting underneath it.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Kaguya curved a smug smile as she chants, " **Henshin.** "

The halves of the suit encased her as she transforms into what appears to be a golden version of Build.

* _ **Kogane no Tsuki!**_ _(The Golden Moon!)_ _ **RabbitTank Gold! Build Aureo! FUHAHAHAHAHA!**_ *

"That's a...a golden Build?!", Gentoku couldn't believe what he just saw.

" _La vie est droile._ ", Kaguya spoke all while she is lit by a blinding rainbow light. "Behold my magnificent form, **Kamen Rider Build Aureo!** "

Since Kaguya doesn't need Evolto's Cobra Evol Bottle, she had Utsumi to create a bottle of her own, based on the data of Build that the former Namba Heavy Industries employee he had on his tablet. The result was RabbitTank Gold, allowing Kaguya to transform into Kamen Rider Build Aureo.

Rogue wastes no time as he charges at Build Aureo. When the former lands a punch on Kaguya, she parries it. Instead, Kaguya slaps Rogue in an insanely strong power. The brunt of Kaguya's slap just forced Gentoku out of his transformation and being sent back towards Togami.

"Now, time to get rid of you pests.", said Kaguya as she manipulates the power of Pandora's Box.

It's said that the Evol Driver has the power to control Pandora's Box in its full potential, and now Kaguya has the power to do so. By touching the box, something just opened right from the ceiling. Kaguya ordered the brainwashed Misora to use Vernage's power to throw Gentoku and Togami out of the tower.

From the inside of Misora's consciousness, Vernage tries to have Misora fight off Kaguya's brainwashing, but to no avail. She is forced to comply to do Kaguya's bidding, as the controlled Misora uses Vernage's telekinetic powers to send Gentoku and Togami out of the tower.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 5

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Ninjya, Taka, Lion  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail, Watch  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Spider, Kujira, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise, Reizoko, Jet, Light  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Turtle Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack, Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 33

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

During the flashback when Blood Stalk catches Kaguya hacking into Shinobu Katsuragi's files, it's revealed that she blackmailed Soichi into making Takumi suffer in exchange for his silence. If he doesn't get along with Kaguya's plans, she even threatens to take Misora from him. Therefore, Kaguya is indirectly responsible behind Banjou's frame-up, Katsuragi's transformation into Sento, and Taro Satou's death.

Since Goro's Hazard Level is now 100 as a result of attaining Jet Phoenix Full Bottle. Kaguya's Hazard Level is also 100, due to that she experimented herself with Nebula Gas. This is not only similar to Masamune infecting himself with the Bugster virus and became the other Patient Zero, it's also similar to Ragyo being the first to infuse herself with Life Fibers while enforcing the comparisons between Kaguya towards Ragyo.

Build Aureo's form is a repaint of Build RabbitTank Hazard Form, and the helmet is recycled from Build's RabbitTank Form. In addition, she has a tailcoat akin to Kamen Rider Cronus, and the under the tailcoats have rainbow backlighting which is similar to Ragyo having this rainbow accents behind her white hair.

Build Aureo defeating Rogue with just a slap is a reference to Kamen Rider Odin when he is first fought by the Riders.


	144. Episode 144: Waiting for the End

**Episode 144: Waiting for the End**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of the chapter comes from the Linkin Park song of the same name. When I looked into SongMeanings dot com, there are many interpretations of the lyrics of "Waiting for the End", it's not about depression, it's about letting go in the part of relationships and loss of people we love, it's also about saying that "this is not the end and this is not the beginning". Whatever will be explored in this chapter will indicate it's not the end, nor not the beginning.

For some reason, much like I said at the very beginning of the previous chapter, I chose to delay this because back Tuesday night, the whole neighborhood went blackout from 10PM to 7AM in the morning. So, please bear with me, especially those reading the story. The story is going to end by sometime by June, and it's official.

Soulcalibur fans, as well Taki lovers, a trailer of Taki's reveal for Soulcalibur VI was leaked by the time I woke up first thing in the morning two days ago. And she's really looked better with her signature demon mask. Here, she goes between her mask and that Gurren Lagann-styled star shades. In the light of Taki's return in Soul Calibur VI, it's time to tease Taki's own _Final Form_ exclusively to my works. I'm going to make her next form akin to Ultraman Victory when he got Ultraman Hikari's Spark Doll and got the Knight Timbre. Since her being fused into Goro for Jet Phoenix Armor is to Ultraman Ginga Victory, whereas Goro himself serves as the Hikaru Raido (Ginga's human host) to Taki's Shou (Victory's host).

Speaking of a teaser for Taki's Final Form, Gentaro, Ryusei and Geki/Gavan Type-G will appear. The two Fourze Riders and Gavan himself will be the first to join with the Space Explorers in the fight in Build's world, so this will be the second time Gentaro makes friends with Build since Heisei Generations Final.

My thoughts with Taki's reveal in SCVI, it seems that she got those "runes" or seals around her body, with the glows are like between Kamen Rider Ghost and Faiz.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _ **Anzu:**_ _A war broke out between three regions - Touto, Hokuto, and Seito over the immense energy within Pandora's Box. In order to put an end to the war, the Izumi siblings, Anzu and Goro alongside the defector from Elpis Corporation, Reiji; Kamen Riders G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and New G7 Icarus set out to destroy Pandora's Box before it could bring the whole world to its knees. With Namba Juzaburou's death, Kaguya now has control of Namba Heavy Industries' resources. The siblings, along with two ninjas from the past, Taki and Natsu decide to fight alongside with veteran Kamen Riders in the form of the Space Explorers. We learned from Isurugi Soichi that Kaguya had copied the blueprints of the Evol-Driver from Katsuragi Shinobu's computer._

 _ **Gentoku:**_ _You also forgot that Kaguya became a golden Build._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _What the hell is Rogue doing here?!_

 _ **Gentoku:**_ _Just giving the readers who is the story's main enemy._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _You saying that makes me reconsider all of this..._

 _ **Gentoku:**_ _Then I won't say it._

 _ **Anzu:**_ _That was fast. Okay, let's see what's in store for episode 144._

* * *

 **-Build Aureo's Fight-**

After Kaguya transformed into **Kamen Rider Build Aureo** for the first time, Rogue was definitely in a world of hurt, defeating the purple crocodile Rider with just a slap to the face that forced Gentoku out of his transformation. Thanks to the Evol Driver, Kaguya manages to manipulate the power of Pandora's Box to open a hatch leading to the outside of the Pandora Tower, and commanded a brainwashed Misora to use Vernage's power to kick Gentoku and Togami out of the tower.

Thrown out of the tower, Gentoku and Togami ended up in front of the Touto Prime Minister's residence. Gentoku attempted to transform again, but the impact of the fall incapacitated him.

Within moments, a portal opened all of the sudden, and Kaguya, as Build Aureo alongside the brainwashed Misora on her side emerged from it. The portal closes. The moment Gentoku fell into the ground, he accidentally dropped his Phoenix Full Bottle, to which Kaguya snatches the bottle from him.

Just in time, Build in RabbitRabbit Form, Cross-Z Magma, G7 Type-S Frost and Grease show up. Goro, Taki, Reiji, and Sawa followed after to check on Gentoku and Togami. To Goro's surprise, the one who defeated Rogue was a golden Kamen Rider Build.

"A golden Build?", Goro looked intently at Build Aureo, until he comes to recognize the Evol Driver on her waist. "No, it can't be!"

"Kaguya!", Reiji exclaimed in shock.

Goro discovers that Kaguya was able to create an Evol Driver of her own through the files she stole from Katsuragi Shinobu's computer.

"Ohohohohoho! Oh, yes. It _can_ be!", Kaguya laughed. "This is _my_ ultimate Rider System! With you insects out of the picture, I am the only Kamen Rider needed! I am this nation's savior, I protect it!"

Kaguya, in her magnificent Rider form, Build Aureo, proclaims herself as a savior because she ended the war. But, the only thing that stands in her way of world domination are Sento, Banjou, Kazumi, Goro and Anzu. It also doesn't help that unlike Evolto who just wanted to see the whole Earth burn to the ground just like he did on Mars, Kaguya wants nothing more but to recreate the world according to her design.

Build, Grease, and Cross-Z Magma fight Build Aureo. Even with Sento and Banjou's most powerful forms, Kaguya is much unstoppable for them to deal with.

Much like what she did to Gentoku, Build Aureo delivers a devastating slap to Build, forcing Sento out of his transformation.

After Sento's transformation was canceled, he dropped the Taka/Gatling, Ninjya/Comic, Octopus/Light, and Lion/Soujiki Full Bottle sets, and Build Aureo comes to take those bottles for herself.

"What's the matter, Sento? You came ill-prepared to fight a mere ripoff of your own creation? And instead, you found... **a GOD?!** ", Kaguya gloated after she singlehandedly defeated RabbitRabbit Form in one stroke!

"In one stroke already?!", Goro said in utter disbelief.

Grease attempts to blindside Kaguya from behind. Only to get another slap that forced Kazumi out of his transformation. Build Aureo then snatches the Robot and Turtle Full Bottles from Grease. Then, Anzu/G7 Type-S attempts to fight the golden Build, only to be at the receiving end of a slap to the face, which caused Anzu's transformation to be canceled afterwards as she is knocked back to a corner. Kaguya then takes the Kujira/Jet and Spider/Reizoko set of Full Bottles along with the Watch Full Bottle.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Within moments, Cross-Z Magma attempts to hit Build Aureo with his Volcanic Attack finisher...

* _ **Evoltic Finish!**_ *

...Build Aureo catches Cross-Z Magma's kick with her own corkscrew axe kick, she easily defeats Cross-Z Magma as if Banjou was nothing more but an opponent in an easy difficulty. After Banjou gets knocked back, his suit was powered down due to the discomfort and heat of his form.

"Hmph. Pathetic.", Kaguya smirked behind her suit's helmet, as she put the Full Bottle's best match into a Pandora panel.

"Hold it right there!", Goro attempts to stop Kaguya from leaving as Taki came along with him.

However, Kaguya decides to ignore him. "You are not worthy of my time, Izumi Goro. Come on, Misora." Using the Evol Driver to open a portal back to Pandora Tower, Kaguya and Misora entered the portal. Goro attempts to chase after Kaguya, but the portal closed.

If Kaguya's new Rider Form, not only being a knockoff of Build's default form, is much powerful than Build's pre-existing forms. Why she didn't just made good use of them rather than just leaving the battlefield. Kaguya's new Rider form might be powerful, but she's too cowardly to confront even Goro of all people.

"Coward...", Goro muttered, as it is the only word what can describe the Elpis Corporation CEO. Despite being only a woman, Kaguya makes no bones in sacrificing others for her own ambitions, and abandoning her own underlings to save her own skin.

Later, Kaguya returned to the Pandora Tower, and the other three Majins were waiting for her. To the three demons' surprise, it seems that they seem to recognize Evolto's belt, the Evol Driver.

"Unbelievable…since how were you able to recreate Evolto-sama's belt?!", Belial shook his head in utter disbelief by looking into Kaguya's Evol Driver.

"Simple, I had a copy of the research papers who studied his belt.", Kaguya replied. "I'll demonstrate to you what this thing is made of."

One of the distinguishing features of Kamen Rider Build Aureo in terms of abilities and specs, is that she has all access to all of Build, Cross-Z, Grease, Rogue, and even the Hell Bro's weapons! (Namely Build's Drill Crusher, Hawk Gatlinger, 4Koma Ninpoutou, and Kaizoku-Hassyar. Cross-Z's Beat Closer. Grease's Twin Breaker, Rogue and the Washio Brothers' Nebula Steam Gun and Steam Blade) The only weapon she could not access are the G7 Riders' weapons, the Full Bottle Buster, and the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle.

Kaguya took out the Drill Crusher and set it to Gun Mode. She loaded the Gatling Full Bottle she stole from Build into the weapon.

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Break!**_ *

Build Aureo shoots the Majin siblings of Susano and Amaterasu, much to Belial's shock. The reason why Kaguya had to shoot the Storm and Sun Majins was to punish them for their failure to beat the Kamen Riders. Granted, the Pandora Majins were godlike creatures sealed inside Pandora's Box, the sudden appearance of G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor and Cross-Z Magma had the tables turned on the demons. As Susano and Amaterasu found out the hard way, Kaguya has zero tolerance for failures.

"What was that for?!", Susano exclaimed.

"As punishment for losing to the likes of Izumi Goro and Banjou Ryuuga, you two have failed me for the second _and_ the last time!", Kaguya continued lording her superiority showing that the two Majins failed to live up to her standards.

Though Belial seemed to find Kaguya's act to be repulsive, he hides it by pretending not to notice. This act is something that Vernage did to them. Also, Belial himself is also disgusted by Kaguya sexually abusing the brainwashed Misora, the latter being the host of Vernage's soul.

"Now then…", Kaguya said as she prepared the panel with 10 Full Bottles in Best Match configuration loaded. It's only a matter of time before she has the whole world in her hands…

* * *

 **-Chains of Commanding-**

The next day, Gentoku was taken to a hospital for treatment. His injuries were non-threatening, so he'll be cleared by after the next 48 hours. The situation has gotten even worse since Kaguya was able to create an Evol Driver of her own and transformed into Kamen Rider Build Aureo, to everyone's point of view, they begin to wonder is it now the darkest hour? Or, is the end already beginning?

Shingetsu met up with Sento, the Izumi siblings and Taki in front of the Touto Prime Minister's residence, seeing Gentoku's true intentions, he decides to relinquish his duty as Touto's Prime Minister to Gentoku. Because, he learned from Goro that from everything that the former Faust leader had been through, it seems that his belief in bringing the whole Japan together never changed. The alien demon believed even though Gentoku had to become the villain all the while he plans to have his father to become the Prime Minister of a unified country was something that a man had to damage his own reputation for the sake of a greater good.

"I've never seen a man who chose to become a villain to pursue a goal of a greater good. But, his conviction of unifying this country into one will sure make him an excellent leader.", said Shingetsu to Sento and Goro.

"So, you decide to have him [Gentoku] become Touto's Prime Minister?", asked Sento.

"Since he will carry out his father's wish to become a leader of a unified country, then it's settled.", the alien demon continued. "Since Anzu and myself had a part for Himuro Taizan's demise, best we would not ask for forgiveness."

"And that's make us all even, right Goro?", said Anzu.

Likewise, Anzu admits that she herself had a part of the death of Gentoku's father. But, she chose not to ask for forgiveness anyway, in order to maintain good terms. But, what's important now that everyone has to fight a common enemy - Kaguya.

* * *

 **-The Gateway to the Two Worlds-**

Meanwhile at the Kamen Riders' prime universe...

At the Command Tower's deepest depths, the Space Explorers began working with the V-Fortress's own dimension gateway machine thanks to the data Samus downloaded from Mogami Kaisei's Enigma from Build's World. They also had Kuroto's divine intervention as so the Game Master himself was able to create a device that allows the ship to traverse between the mainstream world to the parallel world of Build.

Kuroto, of all people, once again overworked for about 48 hours, at the cost of two lives, which leaves him to three remaining. The Space Explorers told him to be cautious of his own well-being, but the Game Master nonchalantly ignored their warning.

Nevertheless, the V-Fortress's dimension gateway machine is complete.

While in the middle of the construction of the machine, Samus gets a visitor.

"Jumonji Geki?", Samus answered when the Space Sheriff visited the Space Explorers' base. To the bounty hunter's surprise, a certain high-school teacher and a Interpol agent. "You're...Kisaragi Gentarou?!"

"Yo!", the teacher from Amanogawa High School greeted. "You changed since the last time we met! I heard from the other kouhai that you're now a Kamen Rider!"

"I see, the last time I saw you was back from the Guardian Tree.", Samus recalled the last time she has met the delinquent, who is now a school teacher in the same school he entered.

"This is a friend of mine, **Ryusei.** ", Gentaro also introduced a friend of his, Sakuta Ryusei; who is also a space Kamen Rider himself, **Kamen Rider Meteor**.

It seems that Geki was informed about Build's world and the prime universe were merged. Samus informed that the one responsible was a resident from Build's world: Kozuki Kaguya.

Geki spoke, "I went to Build's universe and clarified the parallel counterpart of the Space Police about the merged worlds. But, I was asked to go back when I was informed by Shu that the worlds have been separated. Did you guys managed to trash the machine that caused all this?"

"Yes. And the creator of that machine was a member of Foundation X. Mogami Kaisei. Apparently, there were two of them. One in this prime universe, and the other in Build's dimension."

According to Ryusei and Geki, Foundation X had been hiding in the dark for the past six years. Ryusei mentioned that Foundation X had stole a Gashat from Genm Corporation a year ago.

"Foundation X has been researching not only just Gaia Memories, they've got hands with Core Medals and Zodiarts Switches. They have hands on creating artificial Phantoms, and somehow captured Inves before Helheim was isolated to space. They've also been creating artificial Roidmudes using Banno Tenjurou's designs, as well as creating Ganma Eyecons for their own.", Ryusei reveals all of Foundation X's activities to Samus to keep the Space Explorers informed.

Geki then gave Samus two Full Bottles. "When I traveled into Build's world, I stumbled to these two bottles. Judging by Gentarou-kun's observation, it's essence are contained that of 18 Kamen Riders, as in Heisei Riders."

"Two Full Bottles?", Samus looked observantly at the Full Bottle having the faces of Kamen Riders Kuuga to Decade, and the other one having the visages of W to Ex-Aid.

"The Full Bottle with the powers of Kuuga to Decade is the **Heisei Rider Full Bottle Alpha.** ", Geki christened the bottles. "The bottle with W to Ex-Aid's powers is the **Heisei Rider Full Bottle Beta.** "

However, since Samus is already accustomed to not only to her Power Suit, but also to the Gamer Driver. Instead, she keeps the two Full Bottles to herself, in hopes of giving them to someone worthy who can harness its powers for good, so she plans to give the two Heisei Rider Full Bottles to Taki once returning back to Build's world.

Gentaro, Geki, and Ryusei also decided to join with the Space Explorers' crusade against Kaguya in Sento's dimension.

* * *

 **-Darkest Night-**

Back in Build's world...

Back in the SRS's headquarters, Goro was working alone with a new weapon. It was already night, he had to stay up all late in order to complete it. This weapon Goro is building is not for himself, but for Taki of all people.

The weapon he's designing lately is based on a long-bladed ninjatou. He intended to turn it into a Swiss Army knife-styled weapon to have it with two modes. The weapon itself also doubles a flute, and the blade can be folded back inside like a pocket knife.

Goro completes his latest creation before midnight, he dubbed it as the **Transforming Ninjatou-Flute Denryuujin**. The word Denryuujin stands for "Electric Dragon Blade", with it Taki can unleash even powerful attacks that Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru nor the Kris Naga blades could not. Before Goro started working with the Denryuujin, he also had a suit of armor hauled into the Denryuujin's system.

The Denryuujin has two Full Bottle slots on both sides of its guards. Unfortunately, with most of Sento's Full Bottles stolen, Goro is unable to come up with an idea how to work the weapon, as the Denryuujin's color is still blank white. In other words, the Denryuujin is still incomplete, and Goro has to find a way to figure out how to fully activate Denryuujin in order for it to activate the armor within it.

The next morning, Goro and Reiji began talking about the certainties he and everyone else will face ahead.

When everything was just a peaceful morning, the sky quickly turned dark as night.

"What happened?", asked Reiji.

"Night already?!", Goro exclaimed, "I thought it's already 10 in the morning!"

Goro spoke too soon when an earthquake just happened. As Goro looked towards the sight of the Pandora Tower, the tower itself began to erect even further, but it's still incomplete. Kaguya must have inserted a panel loaded with 10 Full Bottles into Pandora's Box. Whatever Kaguya is planning to do is more likely she's going plunge the whole world into darkness before she will exact her will upon the world.

The night skies enveloped the world with pitch-black darkness, even if it is the cause of Pandora's Box, things have taken turn for the worst.

Several minutes later, Goro and Reiji returned to nascita, where everyone inside were asking to Goro of what just happened.

"It's dark outside. I thought this might have something to do with power outages?", said Natsu.

"What's going on, Goro? Why everything became night all of the sudden?", Taki asked.

"I have a feeling that Kaguya has already put another panel of Pandora's Box with 10 Full Bottles. Things are going all downhill...", Goro replied.

That said, everyone (Sento, Banjou, Kazumi, Sawa alongside Goro, Anzu, Taki, Natsu, and Reiji) left the cafe and check the city. Along the way, the find people running for their lives when they are chased by five monsters (Road, Toadstool, Aurora, Scream, and Brachiosaurus) that are not native into this dimension, **Dopants**.

"What are those?!", asked Anzu, since she has no idea how did the Dopants came here since they actually come from the prime Kamen Riders' universe. "A.G.N.I.! What are these monsters?"

Anzu summoned her robotic spider familiar to analyze these creatures foreign to this world.

" _They are called_ _ **Dopants**_ _, Anzu._ ", the robotic spider spoke after completing her analysis. " _Actually, these creatures are not supposed to be in this world since they belong to the Kamen Riders' prime parallel world. Dopants are mostly ordinary humans who harness Gaia Memories, USB flash drive devices that contain indescribable power._ "

"Just how did these guys get in here?", Goro hypothesized a question.

Just before Goro could figure it out, Soichi of all people makes his presence known.

"Master?", Sento shook his head.

"That can't be good. It seems Kaguya got financial sponsorship from Foundation X.", the former Blood Stalk reveals that Kaguya acquired almost every Foundation X assets in her disposal to impose her tyrannical rule upon the world. "Dopants are not only part of Kaguya's tools. She had herself had bought Yummies, Zodiarts, Ghouls and Phantoms, Inves, artificial Roidmudes, and Ganma monsters from the Foundation's market."

It also doesn't help that Foundation X itself also had researched on devices tied to some Riders, but as well the monsters that are drawn to it.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit,  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 29

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Kaguya's proclamation of "I am the only Kamen Rider needed!" is a dark reprise of Snipe's old catchphrase before he returned to being fully heroic.

Also, Kaguya gloating to Sento after she beats him in one shot saying, "You came to fight a mere ripoff of your own creation? And instead, you found...a GOD?!", is a homage to Raul Julia's M. Bison from the 1994 Street Fighter movie.

The Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta is a reference to the New Generation Capsules Alpha (Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Orb - Orb Origin) and Beta (Ultraman Victory and Ultraman X) from _Ultraman Geed_ , used by Ultraman Zero to transform into Zero Beyond, his latest final form. The two bottles will be more likely for Taki to achieve a more powerful form than Tengen Toppa Evolution.

The Road, Toadstool, Aurora, Scream, and Brachiosaurus Dopants originate from the _Futo Detective_ manga.

If memory serves right, artificial Roidmudes were last mentioned in the first Metroid: KRG when Foundation X attempted to create a clone of Chase/Proto-Zero.


	145. Episode 145: The Catalyst

**Episode 14** **5: The Catalyst**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Much like the previous chapter being named after Linkin Park's song, "Waiting for the End", this chapter again comes from another Linkin Park song of the same name, "The Catalyst".

Kouta and Shinnosuke will make their comebacks.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Goro** **'s** **Interlude-**

 _A_ _famous man in the history of war once said,_ _"_ _ **All great things are simple, and many can be expressed in single words: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope.**_ _" Why did I said that? And why did_ he _said that? It doesn't matter anyway, I hope you guys got the point._

 _The burden of protecting what's important to you is a big responsibility if you also value their lives. And what are you planning to risk when you are about to face a crisis that brings despair, death, and destruction? What do you do alone in a rainy night with nowhere else to go?_

 _What are you going to do when all hope seem lost?_

 _It's simple, it's to defiantly keep fighting. To fight for what your conviction tells you. To fight for what is worth protecting. To fight even it means sacrificing your own life to give way to a peaceful future. A man's soul always burns like a raging inferno, a real man never gives up even if he dies! I won't quit as long as I can draw a breath. That said, a real man believes in his own conviction, as well that of his friends, family and those who looked up to his greatness._

 _As long as we Kamen Riders are still alive and breathing, Kaguya is in for a world of hurt. We're going to make sure her hubris is so going to bite her in the rear. The next time she shows her face before us, the only thing I'm going to say to that witch in exactly three words:_ _ **BRING. IT. ON!**_

 _\- Izumi Goro, 27, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ_

* * *

 **-Darkest Night (continuation)-**

With Kaguya having opened the box again with another panel with 10 Full Bottles at their Best Match formation, not only the Pandora Tower expanded even further. Somehow, the morning skies suddenly turned dark as night. The dark skies had enveloped not just the divided Japan, but enveloped the whole world in a pitch-black night that lasts forever.

Sento and Goro, along with their respective companions checked the city, only to find different kinds of monsters not native to their home dimension attacking. As what Soichi revealed, Kaguya had been keeping Dopants, Yummies, Zodiarts, Ghouls and Phantoms, Inves, artificial Roidmudes, Ganma monsters, and lastly Mogami's Nebula Bugsters! Since Foundation X is sponsoring Kaguya's master plans, it would be a recipe for disaster if Foundation X plan to get their hands on the Evol Driver since Kaguya was able to recreate one thanks to the research of Sento's father, Katsuragi Shinobu.

"Since why Foundation X would be involved with Kaguya's objectives, they are supposed to be working behind the scenes?", Goro clarified.

"It's like with Namba Heavy Industries giving Faust their resources.", Anzu added.

"I'll say. The main difference that Foundation X is obviously a secret organization and they never disclose everything to the public.", Soichi answered. "Looks like she would go out of her way to get the Foundation's respect."

"And, we can't allow her to do something like this.", Reiji butted in.

"I have a bad feeling if Foundation X has hands on the Evol Driver that Kaguya recreated, it will be even worse.", Sento added.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Gentoku wakes up in the hospital bed, the one looking after him was Shingetsu, now in his black trenchcoat and leather clothing and recently discarded the Prime Minister's uniform as he decides to relinquish his duty to Gentoku.

"You're finally awake.", said the alien demon. "Take a look outside...Kaguya is about to have the whole world in her hands as long as she controls Pandora's Box."

And to Gentoku's surprise, it's ironic why Shingetsu helped him as well, considering that the extraterrestrial demon himself nearly killed him. Gentoku didn't yet realize that Shingetsu already had a change of heart.

"You don't need to ask. I know what you are about to say.", Shingetsu continued. "Wondering why that I came here is to know that you and I are the same. We lusted for the power of Pandora's Box. But now, things have becoming more different. The fact that this whole war for the box has already becoming more boring and tedious. And if I wasn't mistaken, your desire for the box's power has dwindled away when you became a Kamen Rider, all that is left is your wish to bring this country whole again."

"You're one to talk. You of all people should have not forget that one of your demons killed my father."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I had no part of Kurokuma's brutal act of murder of your father. I'm glad that sick teddy bear got exactly what he deserved. I could not stand him defiling his victims before killing as I have no tolerance to such sexually perverse act of violence.", Shingetsu replied. "On the other hand, Kaguya's incestuous treatment of her child and to Isurugi Soichi's daughter is something that I am also bothered of."

The outgoing Touto Prime Minister Dougai is not going to ask Gentoku for forgiveness, reminding the latter that he alongside the other Kamen Riders of the side of good are fighting a common enemy.

Gentoku said, "If only father was still alive, he would have managed Touto instead of you. But, his methods will not unify the country. The reason Katsuragi and I created Faust to reunify the country to create a country of smile with no borders. And my father would become the country's Prime Minister if I succeeded."

"I see, you had to tarnish your own reputation by becoming a bioterrorist to bring the whole country together.", the alien demon continued. "With Himuro Taizan gone, you should be the one to build the whole country back together. That is your and your father's wish - reunify the country. One more thing, Pandora's Box is a tool of destruction rather than being used as a deterrent force. What will you choose, take the box or destroy it?"

Shingetsu insinuates that the box is proven to be a detriment rather than having a positive benefit. He asked Gentoku if the box should be used or be destroyed. For Shingetsu, it's best to have Pandora's Box destroyed which is all said and done. Gentoku, has second thoughts about it. But, he decided not to choose either, and instead, he says, "It depends if you want the box destroyed. For as long as this country will be rebuilt under one banner."

"Starting tomorrow, I am officially relinquishing my duty as Touto's Prime Minister to you."

* * *

 **-Bringing Friends-in-Arms Back Together-**

In the Kamen Riders' Prime Universe...

Elsewhere in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Station, Shinnosuke exited the station for an off-duty call, that's when he runs into his brother-in-law, Go.

"Yo!", Go waved his hand.

The two sat on a park bench, the white loudmouth began sharing his story to Shinnosuke with his experience with the Space Explorers and even brought up about a parallel world that had the Skywall divided Japan.

"A giant wall of light that divided Japan from a world parallel to this world? Were you and the bounty hunter had gone into weird missions in space again, didn't you?", the police detective quipped.

"Believe it or not, Shin-niisan. A civil war just broke out there. And somehow, didn't you notice that world and ours have been fused? But when both worlds were split apart, it seems that the damage done was only inflicted with the other one.", Go elaborated.

Meanwhile, in a planet far away in the reaches of space: Planet Helheim.

Mitsuzane took Samus's gunship while Kiriya and Parado tagged along with him. The former Beat Rider asked permission from Samus to use her gunship to meet up with Kouta. Later, the ship landed on an open field within the planet; Mai and Kouta were waiting for Samus. Instead, Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Parado got off the ship.

"Micchy, what brings you here?", asked the Man of the Beginning.

Kiriya seems to be surprised that the last time he saw Kouta is that he looks like an average human. But here in space (or inside Planet Helheim), he's a god. The coroner said, "Now this is a real god. Unlike _that_ nutcase." He does prefer Kouta as a god with reverence, at the same time joking at Kuroto's expense.

"I agreed...", Parado shrugged.

Kouta reveals to Mitsuzane that he did met Kamen Rider Build during the Nebula Bugster incident. The Man of the Beginning is shocked upon learning that both the prime universe and Build's world had been merged. It was thanks to the Space Explorers efforts, the crisis has been averted.

"Kouta-san. I have a request for you. We need your help to stop another crisis in Build's world.", Mitsuzane begs his close friend with another mission in Build's world. "Somebody has control of Pandora's Box and she's planning to use it for her evil desires."

In addition of learning about a civil war in Build's world along with the Pandora's Box in Kaguya's hands, Mitsuzane elaborated to his friend that the experience in the war in Build's world is like almost similar with the Helheim crisis that happened four years ago. Ever since he became one of the founding members of the Space Explorers, Mitsuzane promised that a similar tragedy like that happened four years ago should never be repeated ever again. Kouta once again accepted, and he will eventually go to Build's world once the Space Explorers themselves are ready.

Back on Earth, at the Command Tower's deepest basement. From the inside of the V-Fortress, where it was docked in an underwater hangar, Samus alongside Kuroto are almost finished in working with the dimensional gateway device that will allow her and her allies to go back and forth between the prime universe and the parallel world of Build.

The Game Master's divine knowledge is not just for creating video games he is so proud of. Kuroto himself has a thing between time, space, and dimensions, and given his godly proclamations, it's no surprise that he has the power to hold both time and space in his hands.

"It seems the rest of your crew are busy contacting their friends in order to band with them to beat Kozuki Kaguya's army in Build's world.", said Kuroto.

"Kaguya is not the only enemy that we are fighting. It also doesn't help that she has Foundation X assets apart from Mogami Kaisei's Nebula Bugsters.", Samus replied. "Alain and Makoto returned to the Daitenku Temple to find Takeru. While Mayu is searching for Soma Haruto. Mitsuzane has recently contacted Kazuraba Kouta in Planet Helheim with Parado and Kujo Kiriya. And apparently, Go is meeting up with Tomari Shinnosuke."

* * *

 **-Let's Take The Fight to Her!-**

Back in Build's world...

Sento, Banjou, and Kazumi fight off five Dopants (Road, Toadstool, Aurora, Scream, and Brachiosaurus) without transforming first. Goro and Taki took on a swarm of Ghouls and two Phantoms (Bahamut and Cait Sith), Anzu, Reiji and Natsu brawled with several numberless Reaper Legion Roidmudes. More monsters keep coming each time the gang fight them off.

"There's too many of them!", said Reiji when he is attacked by cat-like Yummies.

"I'd rather not whine if I were you!", Goro refutes to Reiji's complaining. "I don't care if these guys multiply like cockroaches, I think I'm going to enjoy crushing each and everyone of them to a pulp!"

Arrogant, vain, and narcissistic he is, Goro proves that he can stare into the face of danger without fear. What really lies in Goro's soul is resolution. Goro is resolute to put an end to the war

and help Sento and the others bring forth hope in reunifying Japan.

More Nebula Bugsters are closing in all the while Banjou and Kazumi hold them off before Anzu and Natsu helped them out.

More Dopants, Yummies, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Inves, artificial Roidmudes, Ganma Commandos, Superiors, and Ultimas, and lastly Nebula Bugsters surround Sento, Banjou, Kazumi, Reiji, Anzu, Goro, Taki, and Natsu. They found themselves being outnumbered by this unprecedented number of enemies all the while forming a defensive circle.

"Kaguya made a big mistake for underestimating us. And, I can't wait to rub that in to her face!", said Goro.

"Now, this is the festival that I've been waiting for!", Kazumi added.

"What we're going to do next is that these creeps are in for a bigger surprise!", Anzu added.

"I can't wait to punch her [Kaguya] teeth down to her throat!", Banjou added.

"That woman has sold her soul to evil, and that's why we're going to fight and make sure her mad quest for power ends here.", Taki added.

"I agree with sensei. It's time we get dangerous!", Natsu followed.

"In that case, let's take the fight to her!", Reiji finished.

"Okay, guys. Shall we begin the experiment?", asked Sento. And everybody responded with a nod.

Then, Goro asks Taki to get ready to go Jet Phoenix Armor. As the two proclaim altogether, " **Bear witness to the bond between us!** "

The Kamen Riders put on their belts and readied their Full Bottles and Sclashjellies - Anzu takes out her G-Bracer and Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle. Goro quickly loaded the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle into the G7 Jet Visor in Live Mode, at the same time Taki's body and soul is fused into him. Sento takes out the Full Full RabbitTank bottle in shakes it to Rabbit Mode. Banjou then has the Dragon Magma Full Bottle loaded into the Magma Knuckle.

* _ **Robot Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly! Kiseki Henge!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

* _ **G7 Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ * / * _ **Cross-Z Magma!**_ * / * _ **Max Hazard On! Rabbit & Rabbit! Build Up!**_*

" **Henshin!** ", the six Kamen Riders shouted as they each activate their transformations through their Drivers.

* _ **Robot In, Grease! Buraa~**_ * / * _ **2-6-3-10! Get Set! G7 Type-S Frost! Wow!**_ * / * _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraa~**_ *

*( _Are you Ready?!_ )*

* _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ * / * _ **Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachachacha! Acha!**_ * / * _ **Overflow! RabbitRabbit! Yabeii! Hayeii!**_ *

The Kamen Riders and Natsu charge as they brawl with the monsters summoned by Kaguya.

"My power is filled to the brim! My soul burns! My magma surges on!", Cross-Z Magma exclaimed as he makes short work of the attacking Phantoms and Yummies.

"I'll crush each and everyone of you with the fire burning in my heart!", Grease followed suit. All the while punctuating his exaggerations while fighting hordes of numberless Reaper Legion Roidmudes. "Resistance! Beatdown! Overpower!"

"I have no limits!", G7 Icarus XYZ boasts before he puts his hands together and summon the Full Bottle Buster as the mayhem intensifies.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit,  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 29

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Goro quotes Winston Churchill during his Captain Price-esque interlude/monologue.

This is the first time Goro and Taki transform together into Jet Phoenix Armor in real time.


	146. Episode 146: Electrify! Victory Armor!

**Episode 146: Electrify! Victory Armor!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

My thoughts with Build's latest episode is that Evolto has to possess somebody to achieve a form. In his case, for Evol Dragon Form, he has to use Banjou's body, considering that the latter's DNA has Evolto's cellular make up. If he gets to use Rabbit Form, it's more likely he will do the same thing to Sento.

As the title of this chapter suggest, this chapter will feature Taki's actual Final Form, **Victory Armor** , through the Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta inserted on the sword/flute weapon, Denryuujin, which was created by Goro during the previous chapter. Keeping the fact that Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution is the equivalent to Super Saiyan Blue, Victory Armor will be the closest thing to Ultra Instinct mode that Goku used during the Tournament of Power.

Also, the opening of this chapter contains rape (once again done by Kaguya) plus tentacle rape. If you might find that scene to be disturbing in some ways, that scene will be skippable.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-You Obey Me!-**

( _ **NOTE:**_ _Due to the disturbing content that will be shown in this scene, you are free to skip this scene._ )

From the inside of the Pandora Tower's room where Pandora's Box is being kept, Misora was kept inside a cage, chained, all the while Kaguya fondles at the girl on the breasts. It seems that Kaguya is spending most of her time "taking good care" of Misora, in a disturbingly intimate fashion. Due to Misora being in Kaguya's control, each time Kaguya touches Misora from the chest right down to the latter's intimate parts, she appears to be enjoying being touched by Kaguya.

"Does it feel good, my dear Misora?", Kaguya whispered to her brainwashed "daughter".

"Yes, mother...", the brainwashed Misora moaned as Kaguya rapidly rubbed her hands on her sensitively intimate part. "Ah~! I'm coming!", screaming the moment she climaxes.

It's been a long while Kaguya has done this to her own flesh and blood, Sayaka. Kaguya constantly sexually abused her own daughter behind Ryohei's back just for the pleasure of it.

Even Evolto, who is forcibly sealed inside Kaguya's body, openly voiced out how the Elpis Corporation CEO can go so far to be abusive.

" _I'm only in for activating Pandora's Box to destroy everything. But, you my dear, to treat your own children as a sex toy makes me want to throw up!_ ", Evolto's consciousness spoke to Kaguya's mind.

"Shut up!", Kaguya shouted, she is even aware of Evolto's consciousness trying to take over her. But, considering her twisted personality, Evolto won't influence her.

As Kaguya continued to sexually abuse Misora, the marathon of abuse of the brainwashed Misora endured took enough time for Vernage to take control of the child's body.

"You. Evolto has been dormant in your body?", asked Vernage all while struggling on the chains on Misora's wrist.

Kaguya confidently smiles at Vernage, "You have nothing to worry about. Evolto won't do anything to you as long as I am fully control of my own actions." It also doesn't help that Kaguya proved herself to be as malicious and callous than Evolto, which explains why the alien wasn't able to possess Kaguya completely.

"Let me go of these chains, at once!", Vernage commanded.

"Unfortunately, I cannot.", Kaguya politely replied. "You see, three of the four Pandora Majins have a personal beef with you, your highness.", and mockingly referred Vernage with a royal title; all the while Susano, Amaterasu, and Belial appeared on Kaguya's side.

"Then, why are you DOING THIS?!", Vernage exclaimed while struggling to break free.

"It's simple. Unlike Evolto, it's too early to have this world destroyed. That's why, I'm going to use the power of Pandora's Box to remake the world into a paradise in accordance to my grand design. As long as I have control over the box, I am a god among gods!", Kaguya boasted. "The whole world shall bow to me in humble gratitude."

The Queen of Mars didn't seem to like what Kaguya is planning. But, as how she see Kaguya's twisted personality through the sexual abuse she inflicted on the brainwashed Misora, it becomes clear that Kaguya's evil is unparalleled than Evolto in comparison.

That's when Vernage openly voiced her disgust to Kaguya that her words are even powerful enough to bruise the latter's ego, "You are no god! Like every human being in this planet corrupted by the power of Pandora's Box, you've been swallowed by your pathetic fantasies of grandiosity. If you and Evolto aren't different enough, you are THE worst human being to ever exist in this planet! To think you would bend this girl to your will so you could abuse her and control her to make her submissive to your whims, someone like you has no right to control the power of Pandora's Box! Nothing more; and nothing less!"

Kaguya kept her cool until everything what Vernage said about her word-for-word causes the former to fly into a fit of rage. While Kaguya has the Evol Driver buckled up, she approaches the box, and in a single touch, the whole room just suddenly transformed into what appears to be an organic room full of plant-like vines. The vines, which act like tentacles started to sexually violate Misora's body as one of the vines just went inside right into her clitoris all the way into her womb. The other vines start touching at Misora's breasts. A very (in)appropriate response to Vernage's roasting on Kaguya causes the latter to completely snap, and by using the power of Pandora's Box, she violates Misora even further just to spite Vernage, turning the whole room full of vines so the she could use these plant-like tentacles to rape Misora. Even worse, the thorns from the vines gave Misora a lot of cuts to her skin all the while being defiled entirely.

" **SILENCE!** ", Kaguya screamed like an immature child letting out a tantrum. "I have had enough of the rubbish you spewed! YOU WILL OBEY ME! Those who defy and question my authority will be punished by death!"

As for the remaining three Pandora Majins, even though they want to get revenge on Vernage for imprisoning them in Pandora's Box, they are disgusted by Kaguya's abuse on the brainwashed Misora just to spite Vernage. Kaguya would go out of her way in petty lengths in punishing those who refused to agree with her.

"Stop this insanity, right now!", Vernage screamed all the while trying to struggle with Misora's body, all the while Kaguya relishes in pleasure using the brainwashed Misora's body as a sex object.

Even Belial, one of the few Majins, can't stand watching this act of abuse as he and the other three Majins just left briefly.

* * *

 **-Mayhem Ensues-**

Meanwhile, back in the city, the Kamen Riders continue their fight. Despite the numbers game, they keep on fighting.

The three G7 Riders (G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix, G7 Type-S Frost, and New G7 Icarus) and Natsu make short work of the attacking Dopants, Yummies, and Zodiarts the only way they know how. As far as the intensity of the battle goes, that doesn't stop Goro from going overkill on the enemies he is facing, going as far to put the Aurora Dopant through a German suplex, and even using a truck as a weapon.

Even though Sento's only strongest form are currently RabbitRabbit and TankTank form, he only makes up for his skills and knowledge. In addition, it's also revealed that the G7 system based Full Bottle such as the Crow and Stealth bottles of G7 Icarus XYZ can be used by Build to gain StealthCrow Form, which will be used another day. Cross-Z Magma and Grease are also Sento's greatest assests, since Banjou is already in his strongest.

"You know what they say; the more, the merrier!", Anzu quipped, as she has A.G.N.I. Spider Mode equipped and attached on her back. G7 Type-S Frost uses A.G.N.I.'s robotic spider arms to skewer and stab every Ghoul she comes across.

"I can feel my blood burning hot!", Goro added. While slashing enemies using the Full Bottle Buster, he takes out the Go-On Wings (Gold and Silver) Full Bottles. "Hiroto-san, Miu-san! Lend me your powers!" as the Full Bottles are being inserted into his Full Bottle Buster.

* _ **Go-On Gold! Go-On Silver! Just Match desu!**_ *

Projections of Go-On Gold and Silver appear on G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's side, both wielding their Rocket Daggers. The projection of the Go-On Wings take off to the skies alongside Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ with his fiery wings spread wide.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

The projections alongside G7 Icarus XYZ slashed their way at the Aurora and Brachiosaurus Dopants, destroying them.

* _ **Just Match Break!**_ *

New G7 Icarus is fighting off multiple Ganma Commandos, Ganma Superiors and Ultimas. If wielding either the Shadow Sabre and Twin Breaker is not enough for him, Reiji wields both the Twin Breaker on his left hand, while on the right, he uses Soichi's Steam Rifle, which was combined from the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade. It seems that Reiji decided to keep Soichi's Transteam Gun and Steam Blade as his own personal weapon aside from the Twin Breaker, since Goro can also use the Shadow Sabre as it transformed from his personal familiar, Shadow Winger.

"Ugh. I'm not wasting complaining about these guys. But, if these guys want to beat us that badly, they'll have to give it a few 100,000 years!", Reiji boasted as he puts the Stealth Sclashjelly into the Steam Rifle. He then turned the Steam Blade's valve.

* _ **Full Bottle! Ice Steam!**_ *

Then, he takes out the Arc-Winger and has it loaded onto the Twin Breaker.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

* _ **Steam Attack!**_ *

Reiji fires the Steam Rifle, sending a large icy ball projectile towards his enemies, freezing them solid. While the Twin Breaker is still in Attack Mode, New G7 Icarus jabs every frozen enemy in sight using the weapon's pilebunker.

* _ **Let's Break!**_ *

* * *

 **-Samus Returns!-**

As the whole mayhem in the city gets even more intense, the numbers game has just gotten even worse. But, neither of the Riders are holding anything back. Even if it gets the better of them.

Just as most of the enemies keep multiplying, unexpected reinforcements suddenly arrived through a familiar warp pipe. First, the Space Squad leader, Jumonji Geki/Gavan Type-G just spawned out of the said warp pipe akin to Genm's. Then, Samus also just popped out of the pipe as well and they help Sento and Goro.

"No way!", exclaimed Anzu at the moment Samus manages to appear out of nowhere and help the other Riders even in their civilian appearances.

"How did you got here?!", Goro also shouted in utter disbelief.

"It was thanks to a certain divine intervention.", Samus insinuates that Kuroto is also able to open portals between parallel worlds, which is similar to traversing between the real world and Game Worlds.

Goro seems to be lucky that Kuroto can almost do anything, as expected for a self-proclaimed Game master. "Well, it can't be helped. Since he [Kuroto] is always a god for a reason.", he quipped.

Samus however wastes no time making introductions about Geki, the second Space Sheriff Gavan. As the silver space policeman himself is joining with the bounty hunter's mission.

"Let's go, Gavan!", said Samus as she already put on the Gamer Driver.

To Goro's surprise, he does heard about stories of the Space Sheriff known as Gavan. And the one joining with the Samus is the real deal. "Wait, did she just said Gavan?!"

* _ **Mighty Creator V-R-X!**_ _(heavy metal music)_ *

Moments after the bounty hunter switched the Gashat on, Geki assumes his transformation pose as he prepares to transform into Gavan and shouted, " **Jouchaku!** "

Samus quickly inserted Mighty Creator VRX into her Gamer Driver and opened the lever, transforming into Huntress Creator Gamer, while Geki is showered by the light coming from his starship as he transforms into Gavan.

However, an instant replay shows Gavan's transformation, along with Samus into Huntress Creator Gamer. Starting with Geki's sequence...

( _It takes 0.5 seconds (approximately one millisecond) for Space Sheriff Gavan to complete his combat suit deposition. Let's take a quick observation of the 'Jouchaku' process, once Geki chants his transformation command of "Jouchaku!", the Dolgiran sends Granium particles to form the combat suit. The robot within the ship responds, "_ _ **Roger, transmitting combat suit!**_ _" to initiate the suit deposition._ )

Then, the transformation into Huntress Creator Gamer is shown...

* _ **Gacchan! Level Up!**_ _(heavy metal music)_ _ **Tenchi Souzou no Chikara! (Get Make!) Mirai no Gamer! Mighty Cre~ator~ V-R-X~!**_ *

( _It takes 0._ _9_ _seconds (approximately_ _900_ _millisecond_ _s_ _) for_ _Samus to transform into Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer. Let_ _'s take a quick observation of this transformation process, once Samus inserts the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat into the Gamer Driver, it plays a heavy metal music waiting for the Gashat to be activated by opening the Gamer Driver's lever as Samus chants, "_ _ **Henshin!**_ _" to trigger the transformation. The moment Samus opens the lever, she is transformed from her initial Action Gamer Level 2 form, all the while a VR Game Area is activated and the Creator Gamer armor parts began fusing with her suit, completing her transformation._ )

"Space Sheriff...Gavan!", Gavan Type-G proclaimed his arrival. Then, followed by saying "Go faster than the speed of light!"

Followed by Huntress's banter, "I'll protect the peace in the galaxy with No Continues!", a variation of Ex-Aid's catchphrase.

" **Laser Z-Beam!** ", Gavan fired a beam of light from his fingers at the attacking Inves.

" **VRX Shot!** ", Huntress folded her right arm and resting her left to the elbow and fired a beam of light of her own on her wrists.

The two paragons of intergalatic peace made short work of all of the Foundation X monsters Kaguya summoned to terrorize the divided Japan, Samus drew so many missiles using the VRX Gashat to pulverize every single Dopant, Yummy, Zodiarts (along with some Ninja Dustards), Ghouls and Phantoms, Inves, numberless Roidmudes, Ganma Commandos, Superiors, and Ultimas, and lastly the Nebula Bugsters.

With only the Ogre Phantom remaining, both Gavan and Huntress prepare to finish the last enemy as Gavan took out his Laser Blade and brandished the blade itself to make it a blade with blue glow.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

While the Gashacon Breaker is in Blade Mode, Samus put on the VRX Gashat into its slot, at the same time follows Gavan by brandishing the Gashacon Breaker's blade making it similar to his Laser Blade.

" **Gavan Hyper Dynamic!** ", Gavan Type-G unleashes his finishing move.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

" **Hunter Punish!** ", Huntress Creator Gamer followed up her own.

The Space Sheriff and the bounty hunter/Kamen Rider unleashed an energy slash projectile, destroying the last remaining enemy in the process.

However, this fight is still far from over as a portal just suddenly opened in the middle of the battlefield. That said, emerging from the portal is Kamen Rider Build Aureo.

"A golden Build?", Samus missed out that there is something about the golden Build.

To which Goro replies, "That's Kaguya! She's using a different Driver similar to the Build Driver."

Build Aureo spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am in a _very_ bad mood today. And you wasting all of my expendable resources that I acquired from Foundation X makes me want to think about grinding all of your bones to dust!"

Kaguya appears to be reeling in anger after Vernage chewed out on her, Vernage's words really bruised the latter's ego real bad. It doesn't help that Kaguya came just to vent her frustration on her enemies out of spite. Much like before, she singlehandedly takes out Grease, G7 Type-S Frost, and New G7 Icarus. Not even RabbitRabbit and TankTank could stand against Kaguya.

"Let's dance!", G7 Icarus XYZ bantered as he takes the opportunity to vent his frustration at Kaguya. Both Build Aureo and G7 Icarus XYZ's Jet Phoenix Armor are equally powerful and Kaguya is able to hang in there and fight Goro on par.

"You made a big mistake harming a woman, you insignificant excuse of a man!", Kaguya openly voices her misandristic contempt towards Goro, all while she catches G7 Icarus XYZ's punch.

"You're one to talk. You give a good impression of a prim and proper, Yamato Nadeshiko archetype. But, you're rotten to the core!", Goro points out that Kaguya might be a charming and beautiful woman on the surface, but she's incredibly insane.

Even though Jet Phoenix Armor is powerful enough to go against Build Aureo, Kaguya turns the tables when she uses the Kaizoku Hassyar.

* _ **Kakueki~ Kyuukou~ Kaisoku~ Kaizoku Densha! Hasha!**_ *

By firing the Kaizoku Hassyar in its fourth tier, Kaguya manages to push Goro back to a corner.

"You gotta be kidding me. This is like she knows everything what we're doing!", Goro insinuated that despite how powerful Jet Phoenix Armor can go against Build Aureo, Kaguya is likely predicting her opponent's next moves.

However, Sento has also experienced similar situations before, as the physicist suggests that Goro has to use a different form. But, Goro already has an idea.

* * *

 **-Enter Taki Victory Armor-**

" _Goro, is it time?_ ", Taki's consciousness spoke through Goro's mind, asking if the weapon he created is ready.

"Okay. Standby to disengage.", Goro replied as he prepares to jettison Taki out of Jet Phoenix Armor. Through his suit's ICR Soul Core, Taki (in both physical body and soul) is jettisoned out of the armor. Then, he presents to the ninja the weapon he created that also acts both as a flute and a ninja sword. "Here, Taki. Unfortunately, the weapon is incomplete."

However, Samus intervenes and give Taki two Full Bottles, both of its essences contained the powers of 18 Kamen Riders, as in Sento's predecessors.

"Use these.", Samus instructed.

According to Goro, the weapon has two Full Bottle slots located on both sides of the handle guard. When Taki inserted both Full Bottles into the weapons respective slots, the weapon started to respond to the Full Bottles... The weapon begins to gain a silver and blue coloration. And the weapon is christened as...

* _ **Denryuujin!**_ _(Electric Dragon Blade)_ *

"It's beautiful.", Taki looked at her weapon's new look. "Thank you, Goro. The same goes to you, bounty hunter."

Another side effect of activating Denryuujin and the Heisei Rider Full Bottles is that Taki has been de-aged back to a younger self. She went from 42 years old back to 29 years old! But, that's not going to stop the ninja from doing her mission once again to protect the world from evil.

"Wow, sensei! You look like your younger self again!", Natsu beamed upon seeing her master's age reverted back to she once was.

"I...I feel like my younger self again...", Taki murmured,

"With that, you can channel the power of Sento's predecessors. Go ahead, Taki. Suit up to **Victory Armor!** ", said Goro. "Go for it!"

Taki nodded, while the Denryuujin is still in **Blade Mode** , Taki switches it to Flute Mode by folding the blade inside similar to a pocket knife. The Denryuujin in Flute Mode automatically activates the transformation sequence, sending Taki into the Link Ride Builder where she is fused with Goro during Jet Phoenix Armor's sequence, and it's outside of real time.

The Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta circulate around Taki as she catches the Alpha Full Bottle. Taki inserts the Heisei Rider Full Bottle Alpha into the left slot of the Denryuujin.

* _ **Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Alpha!**_ *

Upon the insertion of the said Full Bottle, projections of the first ten Heisei Kamen Riders appear in a half-circle defensive formation surrounding Taki. Moments later, she catches the Beta Full Bottle. She then inserts it into the slot on the right.

* _ **W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Beta!**_ *

The circle completes with the projections of the Kamen Riders that come after Decade surround Taki.

* _ **Kami no Namae Aku o Utsu!**_ _(Strike evil in the name of the gods!)_ *

Before the donning, Taki must play a melody into the Denryuujin in Flute Mode. The music causes her to be brimming with power, as the spiritual seals on her body started to glow. After finishing playing the music, Taki proclaims, " **Take it to the limit!** ", as she prepares to fold the blade out to activate Blade Mode.

* _ **Kakusei seyo! Fuma no Oborokage!**_ _(Awaken! Fu-Ma's Shadow!)_ _ **Ad Exprobrandum Enim Fatum~**_ _(It's time to defy fate!)_ *

The projections of the first ten Heisei Riders merged into Taki, followed by the other eight Heisei Riders as Taki is covered in light and armor begins to materialize. The transformation ends with a helmet materializing with Taki's face still exposed. The faceplate of the helmet closes afterwards as Taki dons the Victory Armor.

* _ **Victory Armor, suit-up complete!**_ *

Taki dons what appears to be a suit with a mixed resemblance of the old G6 Cyber Armor and G7 Type-S, in which Goro christened as the **Victory Armor**.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 29

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

It's also possible to put a Sclashjelly into the Transteam Gun, since it's also been demonstrated in most reviews of the DX Sclash Driver (refer to k2eizo) with the Sclashjellies, as shown with Reiji putting the Stealth Sclashjelly on the Transteam Gun. If you guys have saw the latest episode of Build, even the Evol Bottles are also compatible with the Transteam Gun when Evol puts his own Cobra Evolbottle for a Steam Shot.

Samus's VRX Shot resembles the Ultra Beam finishers of every Ultramen in the _Ultra_ Series, more particularly Ultraseven's Wide Shot and his son Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot.

It is also possible for Goro, while assuming Jet Phoenix Armor to jettison Taki out of the suit. Not only it's similar with Ex-Aid going in and out of the Maximum Gamer mech suit, this is to make it possible to Goro to use Jet Phoenix Armor without Taki, since she will gain her actual Final Form.

Taki's suit up sequence into Victory Armor is reminiscent Ultraman Zero Beyond from _Geed_.

The Denryuujin's voice is hypothetically provided by **Mai Fuchigami** , who voiced the G7 Jet Visor.


	147. Episode 147: Victorious Shadow of Fu-Ma!

**Episode 14** **7: Victorious Shadow of Fu-Ma** **!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

It was recently announced that the next Rider that comes after Build will be **Kamen Rider Zi-O**. (It's pronounced as "zee-oh", not unlike Kamen Rider ZO; which is pronounced as "Zett-O", especially for Japanese speakers). The Kamen Rider franchise will more likely the format they did back with Kamen Rider Black RX, being the last televised season in the Showa Era.

The Victory Armor's motif is not only having aspects of the whole Heisei Riders, but the classical elements in which (their forms in particular are associated to) are the following.

\- Ryuki, Wizard, and Hibiki represent the seal of Fire " **火** " located on the center on the the gem of the Victory Armor's helmet. For Ryuki and Wizard, their motifs have dragons that are associated to fire obviously. Hibiki's attacks are also fire based.

\- Den-O Rod Form represent the seal of Water " **水** " located on the left shoulder armor. Urataros is themed after a turtle, and turtles are amphibious creatures.

\- Double representing the seal of Wind " **風** " located on the left knee armor is self explanatory: **Cyclone** Joker.

\- Gaim representing the seal of Wood " **木** " located on the left gauntlet is also self-explanatory. The fact that the Lockseeds are made from the fruits of Helheim.

\- Blade representing the seal of Thunder " **雷** " located on the right shoulder armor is self-explanatory.

\- Agito representing the seal of Earth " **土** " located on the right knee armor references his default form being **Ground** Form.

\- OOO being represented with the seal of Ice " **氷** " located on the right gauntlet is a reference to his Final Form, Putotyra Combo. In addition to said form's ice-based attacks, it is a reference to dinosaurs living during the Ice age.

\- Faiz, Kabuto, Fourze, and Drive represent the seal of Metal " **鋼** " located on the right side of the chest armor. For Faiz and Kabuto it represents modern industrialization, along with the respective corporations behind their belts and arsenal - Smart Brain and ZECT, respectively. Fourze could be a reference to Magnet States, referring to the ability of drawing out steel using magnetism. In Drive's case, the mechanical aspects of the Rider itself, along with the Roidmudes being robotic lifeforms.

\- Kuuga, Kiva, Decade, and Ghost represent the seal of Darkness " **闇** " located on the left side of the chest armor. Kuuga might refer to Ultimate Form, his most powerful form that urges the Rider to give in to his darker instinct as its inherent nature. Kiva and Ghost are supernatural oriented. For Decade, it refers to **Violent Emotion** , where Tsukasa gives in to his cursed role as the Destroyer of Worlds.

\- Ex-Aid representing the seal of Light " **光** " located on the abdomen is a reference to Muteki Gamer.

Taki getting de-aged from 46 back to 29 (her original age during Soulcalibur II to IV) as a result of unlocking the Denryuujin and by extension, Victory Armor. From the previous chapter onward, Taki is now permanently 29, so to match her appearance in the upcoming Soulcalibur VI game. But, that still doesn't change that she is still three years older than Goro, which keeps his preference for older women intact.

Victory Armor's transformation sequence is similar to Blade's King Form.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Enter Taki Victory Armor!** **-**

"Okay. Standby to disengage.", Goro replied as he prepares to jettison Taki out of Jet Phoenix Armor. Through his suit's ICR Soul Core, Taki (in both physical body and soul) is jettisoned out of the armor. Then, he presents to the ninja the weapon he created that also acts both as a flute and a ninja sword. "Here, Taki. Unfortunately, the weapon is incomplete."

However, Samus intervenes and give Taki two Full Bottles, both of its essences contained the powers of 18 Kamen Riders, as in Sento's predecessors.

"Use these.", Samus instructed.

According to Goro, the weapon has two Full Bottle slots located on both sides of the handle guard. When Taki inserted both Full Bottles into the weapons respective slots, the weapon started to respond to the Full Bottles... The weapon begins to gain a silver and blue coloration. And the weapon is christened as...

* _ **Denryuujin!**_ _(Electric Dragon Blade)_ *

"It's beautiful.", Taki looked at her weapon's new look. "Thank you, Goro. The same goes to you, bounty hunter."

Another side effect of activating Denryuujin with the Heisei Rider Full Bottles is that Taki's appearance is seemingly altered. It seems that the influence of the two Heisei Rider Full Bottles had altered Taki's appearance to what appears to her younger self before the time she trained Natsu.

"What just happened...", Taki had no idea what's going on.

Sento looked at Taki, insinuating that the side effect of Taki activating the Denryuujin with the Full Bottle containing the powers of his predecessors caused the kunoichi's age to degenerate back to her younger self. In short, Taki has been de-aged back to a younger self. She went from 42 years old back to 29 years old! But, that's not going to stop the ninja from doing her mission once again to protect the world from evil.

"No way, she looks younger than before!", Sento exclaimed.

"Oh, yes way!", Anzu added and seems to be more surprise than Sento and her brother.

Even her student was also delighted. "Wow, sensei! You look like your younger self again!", Natsu beamed upon seeing her master's age reverted back to she once was.

"I...I feel like my younger self again...", Taki murmured. The ninja felt it's like she is back in the way she was.

With the Denryuujin already fully activated, and the influence of the two Heisei Rider Full Bottles fully activated thanks to Taki, it seems that her power has rejuvenated to the state they were once were. As a whole, Taki's age is permanently regressed back to her original age before the time Natsu became her protege.

"With that, you can channel the power of Sento's predecessors. Go ahead, Taki. Suit up to **Victory Armor!** ", said Goro. "Go for it!"

Taki nodded, while the Denryuujin is still in **Blade Mode** , Taki switches it to Flute Mode by folding the blade inside similar to a pocket knife. The Denryuujin in Flute Mode automatically activates the transformation sequence, sending Taki into the Link Ride Builder's dimension where the transformation into Jet Phoenix Armor takes place.

The Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta circulate around Taki as she catches the Alpha Full Bottle. Taki inserts the Heisei Rider Full Bottle Alpha into the left slot of the Denryuujin.

* _ **Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Alpha!**_ *

Upon the insertion of the said Full Bottle, projections of the first ten Heisei Kamen Riders (from front to back: Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, and Decade) appear in a half-circle defensive formation surrounding Taki. Moments later, she catches the Beta Full Bottle. She then inserts it into the slot on the right.

* _ **W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Beta!**_ *

The circle completes with the projections of the Kamen Riders that come after Decade (from front to back: Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, and W) surround Taki.

* _ **Kami no Namae Aku o Utsu!**_ _(Strike evil in the name of the gods!)_ *

Before the donning, Taki must play a melody into the Denryuujin in Flute Mode. The music causes her to be brimming with power, as the spiritual seals on her body started to glow. (A kanji ""

After finishing playing the music, Taki proclaims, " **Take it to the limit!** ", as she prepares to fold the blade out to activate Blade Mode. Taki raised the Denryujin upwards as she triggers the suit-up sequence.

* _ **Kakusei seyo! Fuma no Oborokage!**_ _(Awaken! Fu-Ma's Shadow!)_ _ **Ad Exprobrandum Enim Fatum~**_ _(It's time to defy fate!)_ *

The projections of the first ten Heisei Riders merged into Taki, followed by the other eight Heisei Riders as Taki is covered in light as elements of the 18 Heisei Riders form into armor components.

The sequence begins with Ex-Aid's symbol turning the seal of Light " **光** " ( _Hikari_ ), forming the abdominal plates of the armor. The chest armor is then formed, along symbols of Faiz, Kabuto, Fourze, and Drive form the seal of Metal " **鋼** " ( _Hagane_ ) on the left side of the breastplate. The symbols of Kuuga, Kiva, Decade, and Ghost form the seal of Darkness " **闇** " ( _Yami_ ) on the right side of the breastplate. The gauntlets of the suit are then formed; on the left, the seal of Wood " **木** " ( _Moku_ ) is formed from Gaim's symbol, and the right gauntlet, the seal of Ice " **氷** " ( _Kori_ ) is formed from OOO's symbol. On the knee cap armors, W's symbol formed the seal of Wind " **風** " ( _Kaze_ ) is formed on the left, the the seal of Earth " **土** " ( _Tsuchi_ ) on the right is formed from Agito's symbol. Then, the shoulder armor is formed. On the right has the seal of Thunder " **雷** " ( _Kaminari_ ) formed from Blade's symbol. On the left, the seal of Water " **水** " ( _Mizu_ ) if formed from Den-O's symbol. And last but not the least, Ryuki, Hibiki, and Wizard's symbol merged onto Taki's forehead which forms the helmet, but the faceplate is still open. The seal of Fire " **火** " ( _Hi_ ) located on the center on the the gem of the suit's helmet is materialized.

The transformation ends with a helmet materializing with Taki's face still exposed. The faceplate of the helmet closes afterwards as Taki dons the Victory Armor.

* _ **Victory Armor, suit-up complete!**_ *

Taki dons what appears to be a suit with a mixed resemblance of the old G6 Cyber Armor and G7 Type-S, in which Goro christened as the **Victory Armor**.

"Now that's hot!", Kazumi quipped.

"What is this?! I could not analyze what kind of a form is that?", Kaguya exclaimed. The cold-hearted diva had no idea about what she is going to face next.

Either way, Build Aureo and Taki Victory Armor clashed, the latter manages to inflict swift and heavy damage at Kaguya. The Victory Armor is unpredictably powerful, almost at the same level as G7 Icarus XYZ's Jet Phoenix Armor in terms of punching and kicking power. Taki's agility skyrockets to a thousandfold, which has accelerated the suit's running speed and jumping power.

"You're not even a Kamen Rider! What made you this stronger?!", Kaguya asked and she had no idea that the tables are turned against her.

Build Aureo takes out the 4Koma Ninpoutou and clashed with Taki wielding the Denryuujin and Blade Mode. But, the Denryuujin is proven to be superior than the weapon used by Build in NinninComic.

Taki then pushes Build Aureo back. Then, the ninja replied, "What I have is not just raw power alone. It's about the meaningful bonds that I have formed with these people what granted me the strength to stand against the likes of you!", as Taki Victory Armor and Build Aureo continued clashing with their swords, the ninja continues to lecture Kaguya of being the lowly human that she is. "What you lack aside from strength is the way you see everything as extensions of yourself! You don't even know what it's like to feel love, you treated your own family as objects of pleasure!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME WITH SUCH RUBBISH!", Kaguya snaps as she tries to gain the upper hand.

With Taki being pushed back, she counterattacks. Taki formed two large rainbow-colored buzzsaw-like projectile disks to hurl into her opponent, and calling out, " **Dengeki Cutter X!** ", the shuriken-like projectiles travel in a double-helix formation before slashing Build Aureo in an "X" formation.

But, that's not yet enough. Taki prepares to unleash the Victory Armor's other secret weapons: Energy Crystals, 10 energy orbs containing power of 10 natural elements. Taki released the Energy Crystals of Fire (red), Water (blue), Wood (green), Wind (lime green), Earth (yellow), Thunder (indigo), Metal (silver), Ice (purple), Darkness (black), and Light (pink) in a circular formation behind her. Taki then stretched her arms and proceeded to fire beams from those Energy Crystals as Taki shouted, " **Quo Vadis!** " (TL: Quo Vadis means "where are you going?")

Kaguya is being overwhelmed by the elemental beams. But, that doesn't stop her from struggling as she takes out the Hawk Gatlinger, and proceeded to spin the gun's chamber...

* _ **10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100! Full Bullet!**_ *

Build Aureo fired Full Bullet shots. Taki then yelled out, " **Victory Guard!** " as she commanded the Energy Crystals form a circle in front of her, which creates a circular shield that bounced Build Aureo's attack right back at her.

"Outrageous!", Goro exclaimed in surprise in reaction to how Taki pulling off those abilities that he didn't put into the armor.

"This is the first time sensei is pulling out crazy tricks like everyone else.", Natsu added.

"I'll say!", Anzu finished.

"This...can't be happening...", Kaguya struggled while she is down to her knees reeling from the attack.

* * *

 **-Supreme Victory Flash!-**

"And now, evil one...", Taki takes the Heisei Rider Full Bottle Alpha and inserted it into the left Full Bottle slot of the Denryuujin (while it is still in Blade Mode). "...you reap what you sow!"

* _ **Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Alpha! Chouzetsu Ougi!**_ _(Transcendent Secret Technique!)_ *

Taki brandishes the Denryuujin's blade as she performs a slash in a triangular formation which is hurled straight to Build Aureo, paralyzing her.

* _ **Super Ichigeki Break!**_ _(Super One-Hit Break!)_ *

Afterwards, she set the Denryuujin back to Flute Mode, and loaded the Heisei Rider Full Bottle Beta...

* _ **W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Beta! Chouzetsu Ougi!**_ *

While Kaguya is still paralyzed from the triangle projectile Taki fired from the Denryuujin, this gave Taki the opportunity to unleash a finishing move in Flute Mode.

* _ **Supreme Victory Flash!**_ *

While in Flute Mode, The ninja inhaled deeply then began blowing through the flute with her lips coming contact with its mouthpiece, Taki played a tune on the Denryuujin, and the tune coming out of the flute sounded in the form of a modified version of Beethoven's **Symphony No. 5**. The triangle-like projectile that binded Kaguya reacted to the tune as it weakens her whilst the waves of wind and sound engulfed her. The longer Taki plays the tune, the higher the damage she inflicts to the target, as she played the tune for about already 60 seconds.

"The melody from the flute sounds divine...", Samus observed.

"Divine, yeah. But, let's wait until she hits the grand finale...", Goro smugly insinuated.

"Hey, how long is she playing that flute weapon?", asked Reiji.

"She's about to finish, so let's wait for it..."

Finally, once Taki finishes playing for about 1 minute and 50 seconds, the triangle that binded Kaguya explodes, creating a large wave that knocks her back to the ground!

" **BOOM!** ", Goro shouted timingly after Taki defeats Build Aureo.

"Wait, do flutes ever do that? What about violins?!", Kazumi shook his head in utter disbelief.

Kaguya is forced out of her transformation, and this is the first time she faces defeat at the hands of an individual who is not a Kamen Rider.

While Taki is an honorable ninja, and in some ways like everyone else, avoids killing people unless its necessary. Taki attempts to convince Kaguya to let go of her evil ways...

"I'm giving you a chance to surrender and give up your malicious ambitions.", said Taki. "Please take responsibility of your actions and atone for your crimes."

When asked for a chance to redeem herself, Kaguya's response was but a sinister chuckle and starts to laugh evilly. It shows that Kaguya is beyond redemption.

"Atone you say? Don't lecture me with such rubbish!", Kaguya smugly answered back. "All of you don't even understand the result of the war caused by the three nations! It is all of you humanity are responsible for all of this! Humans are beyond redemption, not me! I am the savior of this country, I am it's protector! You will all rue the day for defying me, you loathsome Neanderthals!"

Kaguya takes out her Nebula Steam Gun and pulls the trigger and sweeps the weapon horizontally as smoke came out of the weapon, the Elpis Corporation CEO escaped afterwards.

Everybody were appalled to see what a monstrous human being Kaguya really is, even when Taki tried to convince her to let go of her evil ways, it seems the ninja sensed that Kaguya is truly a heartless woman, caring only for her ambition to rule everything.

"It's no use bargaining somebody who has lost every shred of humanity to redeem themselves.", Goro sighed. "I'd rather put her out of her misery the next time we run into her."

"You're right. I've never seen such a person with a black heart.", Taki agreed. "Thank you for this power, Goro. It feels like I'm back into the person I was before."

"Let's not forget that Samus Aran and that silver tin-can guy gave you the Heisei Rider Full Bottles.", Anzu said, even referring Gavan as a "silver tin-can guy" instead of his name.

"Hey, that's Space Sheriff Gavan!", Geki said insistently.

The Victory Armor's helmet's retracts into the suit, revealing Taki's face. The kunoichi felt even better despite being de-aged back to 29 as a side effect of the use of both Heisei Rider Full Bottles.

The other Kamen Riders and Gavan powered down their transformations. While everybody is celebrating with Taki being able to triumph over Kamen Rider Build Aureo, Sento's Build Phone started ringing, as he receives a call from Soichi himself.

"What is it?", asked Sento.

" _Get back to the cafe, I need you and Banjou need to learn about Evolto._ ", Soichi spoke.

After the call ended, Goro appears to be concerned with Sento about what just came up with his and Soichi's mind.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
* _Other:_ Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 29

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Denryuujin Flute Mode's finisher is a callback not only to Kamen Rider Ibuki's Ongekisha: Shippu Issen, it's also similar to Habataki's Ongekisou: Shippu Issen from the Seven Senki movie. The only difference is that Taki uses blade projectile attacks since she cannot use firearms.

Taki's usage of the Dengeki Cutter X is reminiscent of Naruto's Rasenshuriken. And the Quo Vadis attack is reminiscent of Ultraman Zero Beyond's Bulky Chorus.

The tune that Taki played in the Denryuujin's Flute Mode for the Supreme Victory Break is a modified, version of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5, otherwise known as the "Victory Symphony". This is rather fitting because Taki is obviously donning the Victory Armor, also the said music is associated with "fate". Let's also not forget that Kamen Rider Ghost had a form themed after not just Beethoven itself, but tunes from Symphony No. 5 were used part of Ghost Beethoven Damashii's attacks.

Kazumi's reaction with Taki's finisher using a flute weapon has him comparing it to a violin is an obvious reference to Otoya, Kouhei Takeda's other role, who happens to be a violinist.


	148. Episode 148: Sword

**Episode 148:** **Sword**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

A minor correction about the pronunciation for Build's successor thanks to a guest reviewer, Kamen Rider Zi-O, it's actually pronounced as "Gee-Oh" rather, as in "Geo".

While I'm going to publish this chapter before Friday midnight. The chapter that goes after this, #149 will be moved by Tuesday. As I have cousins from Pangasinan will visit and stay on our house for 4 days. So, I'll take my time of how I am going to work on chapter 149 in the middle of the weekends.

This chapter will now focus on the third and last rival battle between Shingetsu and Goro. Before the former will join with the good guys' battles for real.

Takatora makes a return, since Micchy, Kiriya, and Parado managed to convince Kouta. As for Go and Shinnosuke's side, they're going to find Shotaro and Philip. Also, Tokime from the Futo Detective manga will make a cameo in this story, as for picking up the hypothetical actress for the character, I choose **Ayame Misaki** (per Destonus's request of having her a choice for a character to be portrayed hypothetically in the story), with her notable Tokusatsu role being Escape from _Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters_. Also, she appeared as Miki Saotome from _Cutie Honey: The Live_ , where Kaguya's actress, Mike Hara portrayed Honey Kisaragi.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-The Truth Behind Evolto-**

After Kaguya's crushing defeat thanks to Taki's new Victory Armor, the party returned to nascita where Soichi was waiting for them. There, the former host of Evolto began to tell the whole truth about Evolto. What Soichi elaborated to Sento and Goro is already beyond shocking, adding to the missing links between Banjou's alien origin and Evolto. Banjou's DNA was made from her mother's genes as well as Evolto's fragmented essence.

But, what Soichi is going to bring out next also involved with Banjou's frame up. Though Kaguya was indirectly responsible, but most of it are all of Evolto's doing.

"Back before Banjou's arrest. You, when you were still Katsuragi, found out about Banjou's connection with Evolto.", Soichi said. "Evolto was asking about the Evol-Driver's whereabouts all the while he was asking why did you quit Faust? Because you already knew that Banjou may have something to do with Evolto; his vessel. You attempted to transform into GorillaMond, but the bottle's essences were drained. Evolto purposely swapped an incomplete version of the Driver from the finished product. That's when he knocked you out cold and killed Satou Tarou, then Banjou got busted by the cops by the time he entered the apartment. In addition, Katsuragi _already_ knew that Banjou was part of Evolto."

"Say what?!", Reiji exclaimed, much to Banjou's shock.

With everything coming to light about Evolto, it seems the reason why that he, while he possessed Soichi and enacted his plans to make Sento and Banjou grow, is so the alien entity can use Banjou as a vessel so he could destroy the Earth using Pandora's Box. However, Evolto's plans have been rendered moot since Kaguya had the Pandora Majins freed and sealed into her body.

While Soichi was bringing up everything he had experience while Evolto was possessing him, Anzu discovered something from the Full Bottle purifying machine, as she opened the door, she finds something behind it; Anzu smashed the interior of the machine she discovered what appears to be a broken remains of the Evol Driver!

"Isn't this the-", Anzu looked at the damaged Driver.

Sento and Goro looked at the disassembled Evol Driver. It seems that the Driver itself had been dormant inside the purifying machine all this time. The question is that how Kaguya was able to recreate the Evol Driver other than having the blueprints she stole from Katsuragi Shinobu's computer, as Kaguya cannot build the Driver alone. Soichi knows that there is also someone else doing that work for her.

"I have a feeling that she forced Utsumi to create her own Evol Driver for her.", Soichi hinted.

"Utsumi. You mean that four-eyed small fry working with Namba Heavy Industries?", Goro asked.

"Kaguya must have forced him to join her after she murdered Chairman Namba on the spot.", the nascita café owner also hinted that after Juzaburou was murdered by Kaguya, she coerced Utsumi, who witnessed his superior's demise, into joining her faction. "While Kaguya is still in control of Evolto, it's only a matter of time she exacts her plan of world domination. Ironically, her goals are totally different than Evolto, she deluded herself as a messiah and backed her claim being a savior of Japan."

"What are we going to do with this broken piece of alien tech?", asked Goro. "It also doesn't help that thing was the predecessor to the Build Driver and some of its components."

"I don't know if you guys want to do something with that. In fact, only those who have a Hazard Level of 5 can use that. However, it doesn't work with those that are already beyond that level.", Soichi states that none of the G7 Riders can use the Evol Driver because of their Hazard Levels already exceeding beyond the belt's required level.

Goro thought about studying the Evol Driver thoroughly in order for him to create a countermeasure device against it. Once he finally succeeds in inventing an anti-Evol Driver countermeasure, it's best to have the broken Driver destroyed or throw it far away to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

"I thought about researching more about the Evol Driver before I can come up with a countermeasure device against it. Once we run into Kaguya again, we could get an advantage.", said Goro. "In fact, Katsuragi's Rider System and my G7 System are polar opposites when it comes to their operating system. Though when both of them coexist, it makes them unstoppable, now I know why Sento came to my doorstep and have my makeshift prototype G7 suit integrated with the Build Driver."

Sento seems to be interested with Goro's idea of researching the Evol Driver before coming up with an idea of creating a countermeasure against the Driver in the event they face Kaguya again, and if she's dealt with, comes Evolto. But, drawing Evolto out once Kaguya's out of the picture what also came in Sento's mind.

* * *

 **-Takatora's Return-**

Back in the Kamen Riders' prime universe.

Somewhere at Tokyo International Airport/Haneda Airport...

On Mitsuzane, Kiriya, and Parado's side. The three were outside of the arrivals, as Mitsuzane awaits for the return of his brother, Takatora. Who has been busy lately working in America, all the while Mitsuzane himself decided to stay in Japan with the Space Explorers to protect Zawame and the rest of the world.

"I got the gist of you calling your brother so he could be part in this whole fight in Build's world, I see?", Kiriya said.

"The last time nii-san was fighting by our side was during the Black Bodhi Tree's uprising.", said the young Kureshima. "After Kudo Kugai's defeat, nii-san returned back to work in the States, while I decided to stay with the rest of the gang to protect Zawame."

"By the way, why did Samus and that silver tin-canned space cop had to go back in Build's world with that fucking psycho [Kuroto] running the dimension gateway on the ship?", the coroner clarified why Samus went back to Build's world with Gavan.

"Let's leave it to him. He's a god, after all. Thanks to him, almost everything is possible.", Mitsuzane is done arguing over Kuroto's delusions of godhood. What's important that Kuroto can almost make everything possible courtesy of his godly talents even in the most mundane fashion.

After the plane coming from the US arrived, and more than 10 minutes later, Takatora makes an exit from the arrivals as he is surprised to see his younger brother, while Kiriya and Parado are behind him.

"Mitsuzane, it's been a long while. How have you been?", the older Kureshima asked.

"We'll explain later once we go back to Zawame.", the younger brother replied.

* * *

 **-The W Comeback/Public Nudity is Against the Law!-**

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke and Go went to Fuuto to look for a certain hardboiled, or rather "half-boiled" detective. When the police detective and his white, loudmouth partner went into the Narumi Detective Agency, there were no sign of its residents nor clients.

"That's strange...I thought Detective Terui's wife was supposed to be here...", said Shinnosuke, referring to Terui's spouse, Akiko, who is supposed to be the landlady of the agency's building.

The two left, and continued searching the city for **Hidari Shotaro**.

"Shin-niisan, we all know that Sammy-chan asked us to gather all these guys to fight in Build's world. But, that half-boiled egomaniac is pretty hard to convince unlike Officer Terui.", said Go while taking out his camera and taking pictures of the scenery.

"After that, we're gonna find a guy named Hino Eiji afterwards. I know a guy from the Kougami Foundation that can contact him.", Shinnosuke replied. "I also heard that his Greeed buddy [Ankh] has been revived when Foundation X's Mogami Kaisei was wreaking havoc months ago."

"That's for sure. Inamori-kun's calling for that guy with the magic rings.", Go also brought up that Mayu is also contacting Haruto.

While the are on their search, both Go and Shinnosuke were startled at the sight of a woman bathing on the fountain naked!

" **WHAT THE F-** ", just as both Shinnosuke and Go were about to shout the "F" word, the woman locked her eyes on the two.

"Do I know you guys from somewhere?", she glanced.

Go tries to aim with his camera and attempts to take a picture of the nudist on the fountain, "Jesus fucking Christ! This is something you don't see everyday-"

"Don't even think about it, you sicko!", for a law enforcer, Shinnosuke has standards and asks Go not to take picture of somebody who is naked in public. He then turns his attention to the woman, "Hey, miss. Bathing on the fountain is a big no-no! Public nudity is against the law, and I am afraid but I have no choice but to place you under arrest for indecent exposure."

"Hey, kid. Get dressed already. You know a cop showing up and catching you bathing there is a bad idea!", a familiar voice echoed as he throws her clothes to her. And it is revealed to be Shotaro. "Sorry, for the commotion. That's her habit. Say, what brought you bozos here?"

Both Shinnosuke and Go explained about Build's world where there was a wall that divided Japan. And Shinnosuke asks Shotaro's partner, Philip to get a research three keywords: Pandora's Box, Mars, Skywall.

"By the way, who's the nudist bathing on the Fountain?", asked Go.

"That's **Tokime**. She used to be a thief and a suspect behind serial deaths. But, she was cleared of the charges against her and is an assistant of mine.", Shotaro said. "Whenever Akiko is in a day off, Tokime takes over her place. So, what's the deal?"

* * *

 **-The Awakening of the Blade-**

Back in Build's world...

Elsewhere, on top of a rooftop building...

Shingetsu gazed into the night skies. But, ever since Kaguya has once again activated Pandora's Box with another set of panels with 10 Full Bottles, everything has become night, with broad daylight being permanently absent.

His humongous sword is starting to awaken it's true hidden power. The alien demon always thought that the blade has been asleep for a long time. Shingetsu really anticipated for his sword to reveal its true form.

"What is it? I haven't gotten you a name yet.", the alien demon also revealed that his sword doesn't have a name yet, despite its generic appearance, he has carried that oversized sword for a long time while he spent his days conquering and pillaging planets. Shingetsu noticed the sword's sentience is coming from its reaction to Pandora's Box. If his sword will show its true form, Shingetsu is positive that this is the weapon that can destroy the box. "Once you show me your true form, I can finally give you a name...And it will be known as **Kiryuuohken**." (TL: Kiryuuohken means "Demon Dragon King Sword")

* * *

 **-Bargain-**

Two days later...

Goro had somehow received a call from an unknown caller. Asking him to meet at the front of an abandoned Namba Heavy Industries Research Station. Goro, with Reiji and Anzu went to the entrance of the said facility. And the one waiting was actually Utsumi, who is working under Kaguya and was previously affiliated with Namba.

"So, you called us here?", asked Goro. "I thought you were working with Kaguya after she iced Namba."

The former Namba Heavy Industries employee revealed that Kaguya forced him to join her faction. The treatment he got from Elpis Corporation's CEO is anything but fair. Kaguya is even MORE abusive towards Utsumi, while Juzaburou was fair towards him. Even when he had a part in recreating the Evol Driver for Kaguya, Utsumi could not stand being bossed around by Kaguya and he himself witnessed the brainwashed Misora being sexually abused as well.

Utsumi immediately voiced out his contempt towards Kaguya to the Izumi siblings and Reiji. "I have been loyal to Chairman Namba ever since I was taken into his wing. But, the way Kaguya murdered him, along how she maltreated me, and used that girl [Misora] as her own personal sex toy... It's unbearable! That heartless woman sickens me!"

"She's raping Misora-san? That's just too horrible...", even Anzu herself is sickened by all of Kaguya's heinous acts.

"She's like Kiryuuin Ragyo to a whole new level.", Goro even compares Kaguya to a character from _Kill La Kill_ who also enjoyed molesting her daughters.

"I can't believe this...Kaguya, of all people, abuses everyone she works with and she even discards them once they served their purpose.", Reiji added, he even admits that he and Utsumi are very alike when it involves interacting with Kaguya. "It's even worse that she has misandristic views towards men."

Goro points that Kaguya might be a charismatic anti-war activist she claims that she is, along with the fact that she is a corrupt official of a company who opposes the war for Pandora's Box. But, there are weaknesses to her supposed leadership is her treatment of her followers. Especially in her treatment towards Utsumi in general, even she forces him to become her right-hand man, the abuse Utsumi endures from all of Kaguya's tirades and the sexual abuse she inflicts on the brainwashed Misora caused him to becoming very distrustful towards her. As far as reality is concerned, since Goro being a president of an industrial corporation, he really treats his employees well and he has a lot of respect for them. It makes sense that Kaguya is also the exact opposite of Goro.

"Tell us something, why did you call us here and told us about the abuse you endure from Kaguya?", Goro asked.

That's when Utsumi hands to Goro what appears to be a remote control.

"That's the remote to activate the self-destruct chip on Kaguya's Evol Driver.", Utsumi continued, and it's revealed that he plans to kill Kaguya with a killswitch he secretly rigged into her Driver. "While Kaguya and I are close to completing the Evol Driver for her, I secretly planted a chip inside the belt, when it's activated, the belt will self-destruct, killing her along with it. But, I'm giving this detonator to you in case something might happen to me."

As Utsumi has indeed had enough of Kaguya's tirades, he takes action by not only having her belt being rigged with a self-destruct mechanism behind her back. Instead of him detonating her Driver in the midst of her transformation, he asks somebody to do it in his stead (especially if something might happen to Utsumi himself), which explains why he called the Izumi siblings to give them the detonator on the Evol Driver's self-destruct mechanism.

Like everyone else, even Utsumi WANTS Kaguya dead.

"Okay, then. We'll get along.", Goro gleefully agress and accepts the remote control.

With the self-destruction remote for Kaguya's Evol Driver in Goro's hands. He has other plans in mind: meaning, he will NOT use the killswitch on Kaguya. But, instead, he'll defeat Kaguya the only way he knew how as a means of drawing Evolto out. Once Evolto takes control of her Driver, Goro will use the opportunity to destroy the belt to weaken Evolto.

* * *

 **-The Last Challenge-**

Later that night, Shingetsu calls out his longtime rival.

"My sword is about to reveal its true form...Take a look...", said the demon.

The huge sword Shingetsu treasured most started to glow a radiant silver glow. Afterwards, it reveals its true form: the weapon's handle extends even longer resembling a zweihander. The blade itself extends even longer, with the height equal to two army tanks. The blade also have these engravings: " **光と闇ひとつにしれない** " ( _Hikari to yami hitotsu ni shirenai_ ), which means, "May the Light and Darkness become one". Shingetsu's sword's evolution was the result of it sensing Pandora's Box being open, and it is the only thing that can destroy it.

"The ultimate sword has finally awakened...Behold, the ultimate blade of Light and Darkness: **Kiryuuohken!** ", Shingetsu boasted the appearance of this magnificent weapon. "Ever since that tower has been erected into the surface, this sword in its hibernated state sensed that it is time for this to reveal its true form. This blade, I treasured it for several years in my journeys of raiding and pillaging planets."

"Interesting...How about you take that for a spin? I'm already itching to go against with that behemoth of a weapon.", Goro is bursting with anticipation as he has his Build Driver equipped.

"Fine then. In that case, we shall settle this above the heavens!", Shingetsu replies as he took out his Orochi Full Bottle, and after shaking it and twisting its cap, he raised the bottle into the air as he is being showered by its essence, and transformed into Shingetsu-Orochi.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Lock, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Kaguya (in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 27

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

In a continuity nod following Terui's appearance from the Drive Saga: Chaser V-Cinema, Akiko is implied to have been busy with family life and is usually in and out of the Narumi Detective Agency and Tokime taking her place as Shotaro's assistant. Even though she's a minor character here and originating from the Fuuto Detective manga, Tokime is now a canon immigrant to this fic.

Utsumi planting a killswitch into Kaguya's Evol Driver so he can kill her with it evokes in the canon with Gentoku having a chip embedded into his chest so he could zap him if he does something behind Namba's back.


	149. Episode 149: A Tale of Souls And Swords

**Episode 14** **9: A Tale of Souls And Swords**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The chapter's title is a reference to the recurring introductory narration in the Soulcalibur series: " _Transcending history and the world,_ _ **a tale of souls and swords**_ _eternally retold._ "

The whole fight between Shingetsu and Goro taking place in outer space will be reminiscent to the final battle between Ryuuko and Ragyo towards the final episode of _Kill la Kill_.

My thoughts with Build's latest episode is only with Evolto in control of Banjou's body. No less. But, the preview for next week's episode that it is Sento himself will become victim of Evolto's possession. Also, Sento has a box-shaped full bottle, which is more likely a foreshadowing to Genius Form. However, once the story ends by before June, but it's made clear the story will soon reach its conclusion soon.

Also, Evolto's ability of hijacking human bodies as his vessel, not only it was similar to Banno when does so with Roidmude 006 and Parado with Emu, respectively, it's also similar with Ultraman Belial when he does it with his archenemy, Zero, turning him into Zero Darkness.

The story that I am going to write after this fic will be a prelude to the upcoming Go-Onger 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX V-Cinema entitled " _ **Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE**_ ". While the Go-Ongers will return, the Build-side characters, including Goro, Anzu, Reiji, Taki, and Natsu will also be there. I will also plan writing post-Metroid: KRG stories and one-shots in the future. After the Go-Onger PRELUDE story, I'm going to write " _ **Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time**_ ", which will be mainly focuses on Taki's journeys in the present and her hope of returning back to the past, and I will likely start writing that story once _Soul Calibur VI_ is released.

Additional side notes, I looked into Tokusatsu Network's recent news, and I'm shocked reading the news of the actor for Kamen Rider Kabuki (from Hibiki's movie), Toshinobu Matsuo was arrested for using stimulant drugs. To everyone reading this story, as well as fellow Kamen Rider fans, one word of advice: **DON'T DO DRUGS**. This is the third time I hear news of former Kamen Rider actors experience fall from grace; the first was Shunsuke Takasugi, the actor who portrayed Kamen Rider Super-1, cheated on his fans for large amounts of money, and ever since he got sued by the fans he swindled, he has disappeared from the public eye last year January 2017. Second, Tsunenori Aoki's groping on a lady twice in the same place, got him arrested last month.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-T** **o the Depths of Space!** **-**

"Fine then. In that case, we shall settle this above the heavens!", Shingetsu quickly accepted Goro's challenge as he took out his Orochi Full Bottle, and after shaking it and twisting its cap, he raised the bottle into the air as he is being showered by its essence, and transformed into Shingetsu-Orochi.

But, before Goro can transform with the G7 Jet Visor and Jet Phoenix Full Bottle alone, Sento, Banjou, Kazumi, Togami, Anzu, Reiji, Taki, Natsu, along with the two intergalactic paragons of justice - Samus ang Geki surprise him.

"Are you going to fight him against his humongous blade?!", Sento said, since Goro still has no idea how powerful Shingetsu is even with the Kiryuuohken.

"Even if he can beat me with that blade with the size of two army tanks, I'll just think about taking it from him and use it against him. Besides, I'm itching to fight him since he decided to relinquish his duty as a prime minister."

"By yourself?!", Samus asked.

"This is only between me and him. This will be the third and last time we face each other man-to-man. If I win, he'll be fighting by our side. If he wins, he doesn't care what's going to happen to this planet if Kaguya bring the whole world to his knees. Either way, we have to convince him and his crew in space to join our battle."

(* _cues: "_ _ **Bright Burning Shout**_ _(Instrumental; TV version)" by Takanori Nishikawa from Fate/EXTRA Last Encore_ *)

Kazumi decides to entrust the Full Bottles of his three fallen comrades, reminding him that Goro is not going to fight alone. Since everyone who has met and talked with the ZETA Tech CEO has earned his respect. "Masaru, Syuuya, Syoukichi. They will be at your back.", said Kazumi. "Go and kick his ass back to the Earth."

Afterwards, Goro flips the "wings" of the G7 Jet Visor to activate its Live Mode...

* _ **Messatsu!**_ *

...by doing so, he is sent into the Link Ride Builder's dimension, where the transformation sequence is done outside of real time. Once inside of the cyberspace-like dimension, Goro, now donning what appears to be a black skintight spandex jumpsuit all while wearing the Build Driver, poses while turning the cap of the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

* _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou!**_ *

The Jet Visor, with the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle loaded is inserted into the Build Driver.

* _ **Jet Visor! Buildrize!**_ *

The Jet Visor started looping a line from the lyrics, "Libera Me", a song for the dead, all the while being accompanied with a dramatic orchestral waltz.

* _ **Libera Me, Domine, de Morte Aeterna~**_ _(Looping dramatic orchestral waltz with rock guitar riff)_ *

The elements of the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle are converted into Variable Particles, tiny subatomic particles forming around Goro in a DNA-shaped formation.

* _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ *

As Goro turns the crank of the Build Driver, the particles form most of the Jet Phoenix Armor's pieces.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

"I have no limits!", Goro boasted his banter whenever he assumes his Final Form and immediately chanted, " **Henshin!** "

Goro is partially transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in silhouette form, followed by the silhouette absorbing nearby Variable Particles inside the DNA wall to reveal him in Jet Phoenix Armor.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu!**_ _(Requiem Aeternam~)_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ _(Dona eis Domine~)_ *

Goro then lets out a booming " **SHUUWAAATCH!** ", as G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor rises in a background what appears to be the Planet Mars, then transitioning to a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching his arm position as he moves closer.

"Go for it, brother.", Anzu cheers for her younger sibling.

"We'll watch you from here, Izumi-san.", said Sento.

"We're counting on you.", Reiji finished.

With everyone rooting for Goro to win, he summons Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger as the two robotic animals fuse together into Jet Pegasus Winger. Goro jumps, and shouts " **Shuwatch!** " again as he rode into the winged robotic unicorn as they fly to space.

" _It feels like this will be the third and last time we will become enemies. Right, Shingetsu?_ ", Goro spoke his thoughts as he exits the Earth's atmosphere. " _I want to see that weapon you treasured the most is made of..._ "

On the surface, Togami recalls the time Goro went to space, it was his fight against the Reaper Bugster, where he and Sento threw the Bugster into the sun, trapping it a neverending cycle of death and resurrection. Goro has already went back and forth between the Earth and the stars above. As of this moment, it will be the battleground between him and his sworn rival, Shingetsu.

"Is he [Goro] going to be alright up there?", asked Togami.

"I'm starting to realize that _aniki_ is more ready to get dangerous.", Reiji said.

As G7 Icarus XYZ leaves the Earth's atmosphere, the phoenix Kamen Rider dismounted himself out of Jet Pegasus Winger as he spread his fiery wings as he flies to Shingetsu's location. The alien demon stood on the Earth's orbit as he anticipated his human rival's arrival.

G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor and Shingetsu-Orochi confront each other in what will be their final battleground in the depths of space, the two have an exchange of words before their fated final duel.

"The Earth's view is beautiful from here.", the alien demon spoke. "But, I can't stand seeing the blemish that is the Skywall on the surface in Japan. Pandora's Box is the reason why Kiryuuohken has awakened its true form. It wants Pandora's Box to be destroyed permanently, nothing less. No, the reason why I came to the Earth was not to take Pandora's Box to harness its power. Instead, the sword is actually telling me to destroy it."

"So, you're also saying that you want to destroy Pandora's Box too?", Goro shook his head upon hearing that he and Shingetsu also thought of the same thing.

"But, my idea of destroying it is different than yours. As for you and Kiryu Sento, you plan to destroy the box so to prevent the likes of Evolto and Kozuki Kaguya from using it for their evil purposes. For me, I was told by my sword to do so. Kiryuuohken may look generically demonic on the surface. It's purpose is to smite all the evil that threaten all life in this very universe. Now, I want to show its true power to you to see who is worthy to harness it in hopes of destroying Pandora's Box! I have nothing else to say, but now show me your true potential! This will be the third and final battle between you and me. If you win, I'll gleefully accept your offer fighting by your side. And, if you lose, you get nothing. End of discussion."

With all said and done, G7 Icarus XYZ then puts his hands together and spreads them wide, forming a wide-energy construct which sends out his Full Bottle Buster.

* _ **Full Bottle Buster!**_ *

The two fated rivals clash their swords in a furious battle. But, the Kiryuuohken's size and length dwarfs the Full Bottle Buster. Due to the fact that Kiryuuohken's size is equal to that of two army tanks, and it's length is almost comparable to that of an aircraft's wingspan. Shingetsu gains the upper hand in this battle, he even mocks Goro for using the same weapon Sento uses in RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms.

"What happened to the real you? You keep relying so much on Kiryu Sento's inventions instead of your own!", Shingetsu-Orochi taunted.

Goro refutes, "Just because this thing was created by Sento himself, he willingly granted me one of his own toys. It's the proof that Sento is a friend. He _is_ my friend, even if he was Katsuragi Takumi, the Devil's Scientist, who almost turned my sister into a Nebula Gas progenitor... What's important that Sento and I have one thing in common: to end the war that his previous self had unwillingly started!"

Goro makes a point why Sento willingly granted Goro the Full Bottle Buster for his Archangel Cerberus and Jet Phoenix Armor forms is that he truly looked up to Sento's wisdom. Even though his previous identity also had a part of turning Anzu into a progenitor of the original Nebula Gas, they both share a goal in mind - to end the war for Pandora's Box once and for all. Nevertheless, Goro considers Sento as a brother, no matter how far they are now.

As the intensity of the battle goes, Shingetsu-Orochi uses the sheer power of Kiryuuohken to push G7 Icarus XYZ off. In response, G7 Icarus XYZ has these 8 "fin-feathers" attached on its wings that can be released. The fin-feathers are launched as they attack Shingetsu, while they look like actual feathers in first glance. These fin-feathers' edges are sharp as steel, it can skewer anything to shreds.

While trying to distance himself from Shingetsu, Goro switches the Full Bottle Buster from Buster Blade to Buster Cannon Mode, he then loads 4 Full Bottles: Crow, Stealth, Pteranodon, and Drill into the weapon.

* _ **Ultimate Match desu!**_ _(It's an Ultimate Match!)_ *

He prepares to aim his weapon at Shingetsu-Orochi, all the while the eight fin-feathers form a circle behind G7 Icarus XYZ. From the sharp tip of each of the feathers, they start forming balls of gathered energy all while the barrel of the Full Bottle Buster is charging.

* _ **Ultimate Match Break!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ fires his Full Bottle Buster (Buster Cannon Mode), and a large beam of energy colored in dark violet, dark blue, red, and graphite gray, and the fin-feathers fired beams simultaneously at Shingetsu-Orochi. At first, it seems that Goro manages to gain an edge. However, when the smoke cleared, Shingetsu was able to use the Kiryuuohken to defend himself from the blast. When the alien demon gets close to his opponent, Shingetsu swings the Kiryuuohken, he was able to swat Goro to a nearby asteroid belt as if he was nothing more but a housefly.

* * *

 **-Eins! Zwei! Drei!-**

"Is that the best you can do?! Not even worth my breath!", the alien demon boasted. "As long as I have hands in this mighty sword, you are nothing more but an insect that I can crush beneath my heel! Now, let me show you how this sword makes short work of you!"

The Kiryuuohken has a sliding panel on the guard, in which Shingetsu-Orochi can slide his fingers down into panel. He slides his finger, which activates a special ability.

* _ **Eins! Orochi Mirage!**_ * (NOTE: "ein(s)" means "one" in German)

The Kiryuuohken's ability when the finger is slid once on the panel, activates an ability called Orochi Mirage. Shingetsu-Orochi splits into four copies of himself from red, blue, yellow, and purple and surround G7 Icarus XYZ.

"Now there's four of them?!", Goro had no idea that the sword of his rival's is so ungodly powerful, leaving him at Shingetsu's mercy. The copies of Shingetsu-Orochi quickly attack G7 Icarus XYZ in quick succession, pushing Goro to a corner.

Jet Phoenix Armor's energy meter is drained from full 500% to 375%. As Goro looked into his heads-up display, he took a lot of damage, a huge one compared when the Kiryuuohken was still in its hibernated state. Since Shingetsu's sword finally revealed its true form, this even makes him a more dangerous foe to face.

The copies of Shingetsu-Orochi disappeared after he executes his special attack.

Shingetsu already made it clear ever since the first time he has met his sworn rival, he was really anticipating Goro to unlock his true potential. The alien demon has prepared himself physically and mentally in the event he fights Goro in his strongest. It took so many years for Shingetsu to bond with his blade, and he realized his dream coming true.

"I'm so fucked...", Goro muttered grimly. He did not think this through, seeing the fact that Shingetsu's weapon is big as a fighter jet in terms of length, as if he recklessly charge again. He might wind up six feet below the ground.

"What's the matter? Has your bravado begun to dwindle away?", Shingetsu-Orochi taunted.

Goro keeps his composure, even under pressure. The fact that Shingetsu wields a sword that even dwarfs other kinds of weapons only puts him on the ropes. The Kiryuuohken maybe demonic on the surface and as its name suggest, but it's power is equal to that of a god. Or at worst, it can even _kill_ gods! Subtly enough, the fact that the blade's name means "Demon Dragon King Sword", and hearing what the name of the weapon really means can strike fear into the hearts of men.

Either way, Goro continued clashing blades with Shingetsu, but the latter kicks him to the curb even more.

"You are laughably ill-prepared and reckless than I thought.", the alien demon points out Goro's weaknesses in the middle of their battle. "Why can't you comprehend to the fact that this sword can make even yours like a breakable piece of wood in comparison?! This power is comparable even to a god! And I feel myself being called a god right now!"

Shingetsu doesn't abandon his fantasies of godhood. However, it was thought to be that he dreamt of becoming a deity because of Pandora's Box's power. But, it was not the box could make him a god. But, the weapon he is wielding right now is the only thing that can make him stand above all else.

"Pandora's Box isn't worth it to me. Kiryuuohken's power is outrageously superior!", while clashing blades, Shingetsu-Orochi continuously boasted his weapon's power. "Even if it can destroy Pandora's Box with one swing, as long as I have it in my hands... **I WILL STAND ABOVE THE COSMOS!** Everything else will bow before its holy might!"

Shingetsu-Orochi slides down his finger on the Kiryuuohken's panel for another special attack...

* _ **Eins! Zwei! Orochi Break!**_ * (NOTE: "zwei" means "two" in German)

...he then charges at G7 Icarus XYZ at a blinding speed. Once he gets close, he does a series of slash faster than the eye can see that greatly injures the enemy or destroy them. Surprisingly, despite the weapon's sheer size, Shingetsu is very capable of handling it with ease, even wielding the weapon with one hand.

Jet Phoenix's energy levels are dropping to 145% power. If Goro sustains damage enough, he's done for. It's unexpected that even his final form is even outmatched by that weapon as taller than an average human being, and bigger than an average human vehicle. While Goro is somehow unable to move due to the brunt of Shingetsu-Orochi's special attack with the Kiryuuohken, Goro is somehow blacking out, desperately trying to pull himself back together.

Just as all hope seems lost for Goro, the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle started to illuminate...

Inside Goro's heads-up display, it seems that his suit's power is slowly repairing itself, even though the Jet Phoenix Armor's self-repair isn't active just yet. " _Pull yourself together!_ ", a voice coming from Vernage spoke to Goro. Even though Misora is currently being under captivity at Kaguya's hands, Vernage had imbued the Jet Phoenix bottle with her will in order for her to communicate with Goro (and by extension, Sento and the others).

"Vernage-san...?", Goro spoke as he regains consciousness.

" _I see you're fighting the man wielding the legendary sword known as the_ _ **Kiryuuohken**_ _._ ", the Queen of Mars spoke her will to Goro through the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle. She herself has knowledge about the Demon Dragon King Sword. " _That sword is said to be the most powerful weapon in the universe. Legend has it, it has the power to pass judgment on the cosmos. It looks demonic on the surface by the way you look at it, but it's true power were blessed by cosmic deities. His claims of using this weapon can destroy Pandora's Box are actually true. No other weapon can destroy the box except for the Kiryuuohken._ "

"So, you also believe in Shingetsu's claim that giant-assed sword of his can destroy Pandora's Box?!", Goro raised his eyebrow.

" _Yes. Nobody has ever attempted to destroy Pandora's Box as long as Evolto is controlling it. Destroying the box will also kill him. So, the Kiryuuohken will be the only weapon that can vanquish Evolto's malice._ "

Vernage reveals that destroying Pandora's Box will also kill Evolto. And, the Kiryuuohken is needed to destroy the box. However, there is another problem if the box is destroyed along with Evolto. Goro had a question in mind: what will become of Banjou? The fact that Banjou was born with Evolto's fragments questions about an uncertain fate that could befall the musclehead.

"What will happen to Banjou if Evolto is dead?", Goro continued.

" _I've seen good things in humanity. But, Banjou Ryuuga indeed does have a human heart. If Evolto is slain, he'll forever remain human. However..."_ , Vernage replied. " _If Evolto is destroyed, Banjou Ryuuga will lose his ability to become a Kamen Rider._ "

Hearing what Vernage said about destroying Pandora's Box will cause Evolto's death seems to be justifiable. But, hearing if Evolto is killed, Banjou will lose his ability to transform Cross-Z. The Martian queen is not certain if Banjou might lose his powers forever. Obviously, Banjou has the fragments of Evolto's DNA, so it's no surprise that killing Evolto will more likely be a detriment if Banjou finds this out.

"How am I going to say to Sento about this...", Goro sadly murmured, since using Shingetsu's weapon to destroy Pandora's Box will also cost Banjou's ability to become a Kamen Rider.

" _There's no time to explain. You have to fight his blade!_ ", Vernage spoke. " _Never lose hope, Izumi Goro!_ "

Thanks to Vernage conveying her will to Goro via Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, he manages to get a second wind as his suit's self-repair system has finally refilled his power back to 500% maximum.

As Shingetsu is about to finish off his rival, G7 Icarus XYZ burns up. As a phoenix projection made of fire enveloped him, before the projection's fiery wings folds and closes. The projection subsided afterwards and Goro manages to recover.

"The Queen of Mars?! How was she able to convey her will even though that girl [Misora] is being held prisoner by Kaguya?!", Shingetsu shook his head, since he himself can sense Vernage's presence within the Jet Phoenix bottle.

Goro wastes no time replying, and he is determined to overcome the Kiryuuohken. He then takes out the three Full Bottles of the Hokuto Three Crows. "You guys also gave Kazumin your powers. I'm borrowing your powers once again...Akaba-san, Aoba-san, Kiba-san!", Goro said as he prepares to load the three Full Bottles into the Full Bottle Buster.

* _ **Castle! Kuwagata! Fukurou! Miracle Match desu!**_ *

The spirits of Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba appear briefly right in front of Goro.

" _We always got your back, man! Just like with the boss!_ ", Akaba spoke.

" _This is the power of bonds! The power of the bonds between everyone around you, including the boss!_ ", Aoba added.

" _Kick his ass, Goro-chan!_ ", Kiba finished.

"Right!", Goro nodded.

After G7 Icarus XYZ closes the handle of the Full Bottle Buster while in Buster Blade Mode, he pulls the trigger...

* _ **Miracle Match desu!**_ *

And by doing so, a red, blue, and yellow beam of light extended from the Full Bottle Buster, turning it into a giant beam sword that it's almost at the same height as the Kiryuuohken. That said, both Shingetsu-Orochi and G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor resumed their furious battle. Thanks to the powers of Kazumi's friends, Goro is able to fight Shingetsu _at equal footing_.

"We evolve beyond the person that we were a minute before. Little by little, we advance a bit further with each turn. This is the power of the bond. The bond between the people I cared for!", Goro has enough adrenaline to clash on his rival.

The two rivals fought with their swords, in different places in the cosmos, passing through one planet after another before going back around the Earth's orbit.

On the surface, even those who remained on Earth begin to see shooting stars clashing in the sky. And those shooting stars are likely referring to Goro and Shingetsu. Elsewhere, when Gentoku checks out of the hospital after he recovers, the first thing he sees after getting patched up is those shooting stars clashing in the sky.

Back in space, as the giant sword fight between Shingetsu-Orochi and G7 Icarus XYZ intensifies, it seems both combatants are about to bring forth a decisive attack that will decide the victor.

"Let's finish this, once and for all!", said the alien demon as he is about to slide down his finger on the Kiryuuohken's sliding panel.

"Right back at you!", Goro replies as he is going to add the Kerberos Full Bottle to the Full Bottle Buster, now in Buster Cannon Mode.

* _ **Kerberos! Ultimate Match desu!**_ *

Within moments, Kusanagi's spirit appeared before Goro, since the Kerberos Full Bottle was previously used by Kusanagi himself, his spirit is also bound to that bottle, much like those with the Hokuto Three Crows. Asking a request to him to look after his daughter, Sayaka/Togami.

" _I have a request for you. Please, protect Sayaka in my place and stop Kaguya._ ", Kusanagi's spirit spoke. " _I was unable to do anything to atone for everything what I've done. But, I want to thank you and your sister for making me realize how wrong I was. Tell my daughter, that I am sorry and I will be always by her side._ "

"Of course, I will.", Goro replied. "You can rest easy once Kaguya is gone for good."

Afterwards, G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor sends out the fin-feathers from his wings as they are prepared for firing formation much like earlier.

Shingetsu-Orochi then slid his finger down onto the Kiryuuohken's sliding panel three times, which allows it to unleash its ultimate attack.

* _ **Eins! Zwei! Drei!**_ * (NOTE: "drei" means "three" in German)

The Kiryuuohken's giant blade started gathering stream of energy.

The tip of the Full Bottle Buster's barrel also started charging energy, while the fin-feathers are also gathering up on their own to back G7 Icarus XYZ's weapon. Goro is preparing to give it everything in full power, as he also turns the Build Driver's crank _at the same time_.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

Within moments, Shingetsu-Orochi prepares to unleash the Kiryuuohken's ultimate attack..

* _ **ORRRRROOOCHI FINISH!**_ *

...he unleashes a stream of energy from the sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponent.

* _ **Ultimate Match Break!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ fired his Full Bottle Buster and the fin-feathers fired multiple beams at once and combined with the Full Bottle Buster's shot, turning into a beam that is almost at the same height that was fired from the Kiryuuohken. Both opposing beams clashed intensely as Shingetsu is gaining the upper hand, but Goro is pushing his beams at full power. The alien demon has the tables turned again when his beam overcame his rival's, causing an explosion.

* * *

 **-Atmospheric Re-entry-**

Just as Shingetsu thought that he had won, to his surprise, Goro used the opportunity to catch him off guard with a Rider Kick.

* _ **Bakunetsu Finish! Moeru!**_ *

It seems that Goro did anticipate that the Kiryuuohken's ultimate attack when he activated his Build Driver's finisher before that beam struggle. He thought of two situations: if neither beams gained the upper hand, Goro will get the chance to catch Shingetsu off guard by Rider Kicking him back to the Earth. The second, he was really anticipating Shingetsu to beat his attack. Either way, he was able to do so.

While still holding Kiryuuohken, Shingetsu-Orochi is being Rider Kicked down back to the Earth, with Goro's feet still on his face.

"I didn't think this through...", Shingetsu really failed to anticipate because he thought Goro might lose. But, he was able to use the beam-o-war as an advantage in order to land the decisive blow.

As Jet Phoenix Armor's Rider Kick gets both Goro and Shingetsu into atmospheric re-entry, Goro's energy shields are quickly depleting as the resulting heat and velocity of the re-entry is considered dangerous, even for standards of superhuman powers. G7 Icarus XYZ decides to put more effort on his kick on Shingetsu-Orochi by going in a hypersonic Mach 15 speed.

On the surface, Geki looked into his binoculars to see about a falling star from the sky, it turns out to be G7 Icarus XYZ trying to throw Shingetsu-Orochi and himself down to the Earth by atmospheric re-entry. According to Samus, a human being, whether with superhuman powers or not, cannot survive atmospheric re-entry into the Earth without proper a proper space transport. If Goro is not careful, he could be in seriously mortal danger.

"Goro, no!", Taki becomes seriously worried seeing Goro falling from the sky like a meteorite.

"At this rate, both him and Shingetsu are going to be dead if they gone beyond terminal velocity!", Anzu grimaced.

Though the fight between rivals just went a bit too far with Goro using his finisher to drop Shingetsu to the Earth along with himself is just too _dangerous_ , even for Sento's standards.

The trajectory of Goro and Shingetsu's fall is going to reach into the Touto-Hokuto Skyroad. So, the party hurried and awaited for the two men to make a safe touchdown.

Just as Goro is about to drop Shingetsu into the Skyroad, the latter accidentally drops the Kiryuuohken. So, the sword itself gets to fall on the surface first, and stabbed into the ground. Within moments, G7 Icarus XYZ manages to reach the surface, with his feet still on Shingetsu's face, and dragged him into the ground.

Sento and the others caught up to the two rivals. Wondering if who did won the battle. Since Shingetsu got dragged back into the Earth thanks to Goro Rider Kicking him to atmospheric re-entry. It's made clear that Goro once again won against his fated rival, and Shingetsu kept his word about fighting on the side of the heroes. Goro de-transforms, and the atmospheric re-entry with Jet Phoenix Armor did a number on him, but not to the extent of serious injuries. Only that he's exhausted and is required to rest for about five days.

"That thing...that giant-assed sword...is said to be the only weapon that can destroy Pandora's Box.", Goro panted from exhaustion, as he points out what he learned from his fight with Shingetsu and from Vernage's advice.

"Seriously, that sword?", Sento raised his eyebrow. "I thought it looked so generic whenever Shingetsu carried it on with him? So, that is the sword's true form..."

Also, Goro then brought up what Vernage said to him during the fight. "That Martian queen said that if we can use that sword to destroy the box, that would also kill Evolto as well."

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

* * *

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-** **Build Aureo** **(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 27

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time Goro transforms into Jet Phoenix Armor without Taki. Since he already knows that he doesn't need to rely on Taki since she herself has her own Final Form (Victory Armor), the fusion transformation will only apply if Taki is willing to do so. This is also similar in Ultraman Ace, when the other host for the titular Ultra, Yuuko Minami, was revealed to be an extraterrestrial being from the moon and is forced to leave her friends, her partner Seiji Hokuto decides to transform into Ace on his own, he still does this until now, especially for those have seen Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Saga.

Also, the reason why Shingetsu wanted the Pandora's Box in the first place is so he can actually destroy it. Which explains why his humongous sword, before he christened into Kiryuuohken, is reacting to the box.

Jet Phoenix Armor's wings has these so-called "fin-feathers" that can be detached from the wings itself. They function similarly to the fin-funnels of the Nu-Gundam, and the DRAGOON system of the Providence Gundam, Legend Gundam, and most especially the Strike Freedom Gundam. Don't forget the "Fangs" and the Bit Control System from _Gundam 00_.

The Kiryuuohken has some functions like almost every Kamen Rider weapons. The most distinguishing feature of the Kiryuuohken is a sliding panel located on the sword's guard, which looks similar to the Xlugger from _Ultraman X_ and the Orb Slasher from _Ultraman Orb_. However, unlike the Xlugger and Orb Slasher, the Kiryuuohken lacks a bottom blade extension. Sliding the panel activates a finisher, much like the aforementioned weapons. In the case of the Kiryuuohken, there are three finishers:

\- If Shingetsu-Orochi slides the panel once, he uses " **Orochi Mirage** ", he splits into four copies (red, blue, yellow, and purple), that each jump into the air and attack the target one-by-one, from red to purple.

\- If the panel is slid twice, Shingetsu-Orochi can use the " **Orochi Break** ", where he can perform a series of slash faster than the eye can see that greatly injures the enemy or destroy them. Surprisingly, despite the weapon's sheer size, Shingetsu is very capable of handling it with ease a-la Cloud Strife.

\- And lastly, sliding the panel three times triggers the ultimate attack for the Kiryuuohken, Shingetsu-Orochi can use the " **Orochi Finish** ", which is a giant energy sword slash, which is just like Ultraman Orb Orb Origin's Orb Supreme Calibur.

The Kiryuuohken's voice in my choice will be provided by none other than **Norio Wakamoto** himself, who voices the Sclash Driver and the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle. Wakamoto is famous for rolling his "R's" and is one of the hammiest voice actors in Japan. This is to emphasize if Wakamoto giving the Kiryuuohken a hammy voice, such as exclaiming " **ORRROOOCHI FINISH!** "

Also, it was revealed by Vernage that the only way to kill Evolto is to destroy Pandora's Box, and the box itself is tied to Evolto's existence. Another side effect that not only if Evolto will be killed, Banjou will lose his ability to transform into Cross-Z because he was born with Evolto's cells. Although destroying Pandora's Box will result to Evolto's death is not yet or is yet to be elaborated in the canon, this story explains that Evolto has a weakpoint that is the box itself.

This is the first time Goro refers Kazumi with his (nick)name instead of his surname, albeit not directly towards him since he and Shingetsu are in space.


	150. Episode 150: Resistance

**Episode 150: Resistance**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter is going to be about Goro speaking to the public (in a secret identity) to expose Kaguya and encourage the people of Hokuto, Touto, and Seito to stand up against her.

Haruto returns as Mayu will contact him. Yuzuru and Masahiro, Mayu's fellow Kamen Rider Mage (blue and green) will also join the final battle.

The idea of having anybody using the Kiryuuohken, Shingetsu's sword in order to destroy Pandora's Box to kill Evolto; which will also result in Banjou to lose his ability to become a Kamen Rider is a callback to the previous series, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid; back after Emu gains Hyper Muteki, Masamune/Kamen Rider Cronus becomes completely livid and paranoid because of his said Gashat's powers being able to bypass Pause. So, he blackmails Hiiro to kill Parado to do his dirty work, but that backfired. Then, Masamune blackmailed Emu himself, but Emu only tricked Parado into realizing the wrongs of his actions. That said, Masamune's plan of having Parado killed so not only it will prevent Emu from using Hyper Muteki, it will cause him to be unable to transform into Ex-Aid at all. In the case of this story, Sento, Goro, and the others will face a painful choice once Goro reveals everything what he heard from Vernage during his fight with Shingetsu: it's to let Banjou accept the loss of his powers once Evolto is dead, or face the risk of Armageddon through the power of Pandora's Box.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-The Painful Choice-**

When Goro managed to triumph over his sworn rival, despite being able to overcome the latter's ultimate weapon, he learned from Vernage that the Kiryuuohken is the only weapon that can destroy Pandora's Box. The Queen of Mars also mentioned that Evolto's existence is somehow bound to the box, which implies why the evil alien entity was able to control it and used its power to destroy Mars. As what Vernage deduced after she discussed the myths surrounding the legendary sword, using it to destroy the box will also kill Evolto.

"That thing...that giant-assed sword...is said to be the only weapon that can destroy Pandora's Box.", Goro panted from exhaustion, as he points out what he learned from his fight with Shingetsu and from Vernage's advice.

"Seriously, that sword?", Sento raised his eyebrow. "I thought it looked so generic whenever Shingetsu carried it on with him? So, that is the sword's true form..."

Also, Goro then brought up what Vernage said to him during the fight. "That Martian queen said that if we can use that sword to destroy the box, that would also kill Evolto as well."

Shingetsu reverts back to his human form and interrupts everyone. As he too, has also heard of the trade-off to destroying the box and killing Evolto simultaneously. "Don't assume too much.", a smug remark came out of the alien demon's mouth. "Before you speak about using this sword to destroy Pandora's Box... Think about it. Don't you care what happens to him [Banjou] if Evolto is slain-"

The Kamui Tribe leader is quick to elaborate from what he also heard from Goro's exchange with the Queen of Mars.

Goro then finishes it for his rival. "How do I put what Vernage-san said... She said that if Shingetsu's sword can destroy Pandora's Box, Evolto will die. And if Evolto's dead...Banjou might...", he paused for a moment, and Goro felt that saying it right to Banjou will cause him to flip and he cannot bring himself to say it. But, he had to anyway. "If Evolto is killed, Banjou will lose his ability to transform into a Rider."

Goro's words shook everyone, Sento and Banjou included. It also doesn't help that Banjou was made part of the fragments of Evolto's body and which explains how his Hazard Level increased rapidly than anyone else. And, one of Evolto's goal was to have both Riders grow stronger in hopes of using them as a vessel to enact his plan of destroying the Earth.

"No...I hope this is just all a lie...", Banjou didn't take too kindly about losing his powers as a Kamen Rider.

The Jet Phoenix Full Bottle in Goro's hand glowed, as Vernage spoke to everyone about what she told to Goro.

" _I speak the truth._ ", the Queen of Mars spoke. " _The box MUST be destroyed if you want to prevent your planet of ending up like Mars._ "

"Is there anything we can do without risking Banjou's powers?", Sento clarified.

But, the Queen of Mars insisted, " _No. There is_ no other way _. Evolto is too dangerous to be kept alive, he must be stopped. His existence is bound to the box, which he was able to control its power in his mad genocidal quest. Destroying the box will result in his demise._ "

If Evolto appears to be the progenitor of almost of the resources involving Pandora's Box such as the Nebula Gas. Sento wonders what will happen to the Riders who were infused with the Gas if the box is destroyed.

"What will happen to us Riders if the box is destroyed?", Sento continued.

" _I am not certain of that. However, the Nebula Gases in your bodies will remain in you. But, Banjou Ryuuga will still face the risk of losing his powers the moment Evolto is destroyed._ "

While every Kamen Rider except for Banjou, the Nebula Gases in their bodies will remain intact even if Pandora's Box is destroyed. Vernage being uncertain about what will happen next shows that it is up to the Riders to face what lies ahead before them.

* * *

 **-How to Deal-**

Meanwhile at the basement of nascita, Soichi was waiting for Sento and Goro. However, the two decided to keep Banjou in the dark for a while, as what they are about to talk to Evolto's former host is that about destroying Pandora's Box.

"Say what?! Are you guys planning to use Shingetsu's huge sword to destroy Pandora's Box?!", the nascita owner exclaimed.

"That Martian queen elaborated about the myths of that sword. All I can say, that back when I fought Shingetsu in space, its power is comparable to a god.", Goro explained. "Banjou, however, isn't really happy with the idea. Considering fragments of Evolto's body are present in him. Killing Evolto would be like we took Banjou's right to become a Kamen Rider from him."

The ZETA Tech executive's tone was remorseful than being self-assured. He is indeed positive that destroying the box will erase Evolto's existence, but Evolto's death will cause Banjou to be unable to become a Kamen Rider; it hit both Goro and Sento emotionally. As for Sento's part, he does care for Banjou's passion of becoming a Rider despite their bickering interaction. For Goro, if he destroyed the box and killed Evolto, he will most likely be responsible of taking Banjou's powers from him and Sento might not forgive him for that.

"I'm sorry if I had to say that, Sento. We just want to make sure of how to deal with Evolto and Kaguya.", Goro continued. "Now we know that if we destroyed both the box and Evolto, Banjou might not become a Kamen Rider again."

Sento replied, "I feel the same way, Izumi-san... Banjou as always, is reckless and headstrong. But, he's a very reliable guy. I really need to talk to him about this later. I'm not sure if he can accept losing his powers once Evolto is done for. You could at least speak to him about that too."

"I'll try..."

While Goro should have not spoke out about Shingetsu's blade out of remorse, he'll decide to talk to Banjou about facing the risk of losing his ability to transform into a Rider the moment Evolto's existence ends.

Outside of the basement, it seems Banjou happens to be using an empty roll from a tissue paper to overhear what Sento, Goro, and Soichi are talking about.

* * *

 **-The Ringed Mage Returns-**

Meanwhile at the Kamen Riders' prime universe...

In the Toriizaka area, where a food truck stood serving donuts around the sidewalk called the **Donut Shop Hungry**. A young man in a black trenchcoat is seen buying doughnuts, but much to the annoyance of the proprietor, he ordered plain sugar donuts.

The man is revealed to be Souma Haruto, the Ringed Magician, Kamen Rider Wizard. It has been a long while Haruto journeyed across the world to find a safe place to seal the Philosopher's Stone to put a close friend of his, Koyomi to rest.

While Haruto is currently chowing on his plain sugar donuts, he is surprised by Mayu's return.

"Mayu-chan?", Haruto said after swallowing his food. "How was that bounty hunter doing?"

It's revealed that Haruto was the one who asked Mayu to find Samus to find his Flame Dragon Ring that he left to the bounty hunter two years ago. Haruto recalled exorcising a Phantom that affected Samus, and accidentally left the Flame Dragon Ring, which caused the bounty hunter to unlock the Dragon Suit. Mayu, however, kept the Flame Dragon Ring after Samus asked her to return it to its rightful owner.

"Yeah, she's fine. And, I'm now part of the Space Explorers now.", Mayu replied. "It feels great to be fighting to protect the peace in the galaxy."

Haruto continued. "Good to hear from you. Say, I heard from a detective from Fuuto about a parallel world where it has Japan trisected into three regions. What's that all about?"

"Another Rider's world that came after you. Going by the name of Kamen Rider Build.", Mayu said. "I asked Yuzuru-san and Yamamoto-san to come with us."

Haruto accepted Mayu's offer to join with the other Kamen Riders in the battle in Build's world. And this will be the second time that all of the Riders that came before Sento to come to his dimension and help him.

* * *

 **-Gentoku's Decision-**

Elsewhere in a cemetery…

Gentoku visits his father, Taizan's grave. The former leader of Faust left flowers on his father's gravestone. Taizan didn't found out Gentoku was running Faust when the former was murdered by one of Shingetsu's higher-ups, Grizzie Kurokuma. But, Gentoku decided to admit to his deceased father that the reason why founded Faust is to find a way to bring the whole Japan under one banner and intends to have Taizan to become the leader of a unified Japan.

"The reason I had to become the villain is to find a way to unify this country, even if it means using Pandora's Box as a deterrent force to put an end to this conflict. But, everything just went from bad to worse. We are all being played like pawns… But, I will not stop until there is a way to bring this country back together. Father, I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done…", Gentoku spoke right in front of his father's grave to voice out what he will do next.

Before he could leave the cemetery, Gentoku catches up to Shingetsu, Anzu, Goro, and Reiji.

"What's the matter? I thought you are prepared to lead Touto as its leader? Mayuzumi has been doing all the work ever since I relinquished my responsibilities.", the alien demon spoke.

Even after Gentoku patched up in the hospital for about three days, the man is still reeling with PTSD as a side effect of the brutal torture during the time when he was re-experimented on with Nebula Gas.

"What is it going to be, Himuro-san? Are you fine reuniting the country by using Pandora's Box, or have you chose to grow out of it and have it destroyed?", asked Goro.

"I told you before. It's up to you whether or not you destroy Pandora's Box. What's important that this country must be brought back together. I am not going to be played like a pawn again just like what Evolto has done to everyone of us!", Gentoku replied.

"Well, we got some good news and bad news.", Anzu starts elaborating. "The good news is that, if we destroy Pandora's Box, Evolto will die. And, we finally got the perfect weapon for the job: Shingetsu's sword."

Then, Reiji followed. "The bad news is that, if Evolto dies along with Pandora's Box; Banjou Ryuuga will be unable to transform into a Kamen Rider."

Hearing that if both Pandora's Box and Evolto will be destroyed, Banjou will not be able to become Cross-Z anymore. Gentoku came to a conclusion why Stalk wanted to have Banjou grow stronger in the first place, such as using his girlfriend, Ogura Kasumi by having her turn into a Smash and the Nebula Gas will cause her death. Which causes Banjou's emotions to be pushed to the limit. But, the fact that Banjou's DNA is made of fragments of Evolto's body which explains he is intended for the evil Martian's vessel. Having Evolto killed and consequently Banjou losing his ability to transform into Cross-Z is doubly ironic.

"If you plan to kill Evolto by destroying the box, Banjou Ryuuga will lose his ability to transform. Are you people okay with that?!", Gentoku even pointed out the irony.

When asked by Gentoku about what will become of Banjou if Evolto is killed, Goro answered that he himself had second thoughts. Sento also thought of the same thing as well. If Goro decided to destroy the box even if without Banjou finding out, it would also affect Sento as well. Due to the fact that the latter was the one who helped Banjou find his path. If Banjou might lose his powers and Goro is responsible for it, it's like breaking the pedestal right in Sento's face.

"This is also what I'm afraid of. I've talked about this with Sento and that old dude [Soichi].", Goro replied. "That Martian queen said that Evolto is too dangerous to be kept alive!"

" _I speak the truth._ _The box MUST be destroyed if you want to prevent your planet of ending up like Mars."_

" _Is there anything we can do without risking Banjou's powers?"_

" _No. There is no other way. Evolto is too dangerous to be kept alive, he must be stopped. His existence is bound to the box, which he was able to control its power in his mad genocidal quest. Destroying the box will result in his demise."_

Goro continued. "Now, we already know why Evolto has been playing everyone like pawns. He's using all of us to measure our strengths, and betrays those who worked under him when they served their purpose. But, Evolto is still imprisoned in Kaguya's body."

Goro elaborated that the only one who keeps everyone from reaching Evolto is Kaguya. Goro has a plan to draw out Evolto from Kaguya in a simple way; is to defeat Kaguya herself. But, he has to go on with it before they can face her. Also, the remaining three Pandora Majins are still on the loose, defeating the three will allow the Riders to get through Kaguya.

"We really need to be prepared before we can think about getting through Kaguya.", said Goro. "But first, I began to think _of something_ to draw her out..."

* * *

 **-Banjou's Decision-**

The next day...

Banjou once again visited his late girlfriend's grave, he then spoke to her about the risk of losing his ability to transform into a Kamen Rider the moment Evolto is destroyed by destroying Pandora's Box. Afterwards, Anzu runs into him.

Later in the park, the two have a conversation, they faced front as they talked as if this was a talk between strangers.

"I also had second thoughts about Goro said.", Anzu spoke. "For you, being a Kamen Rider is also important for your part, Sento guided you to that path. Goro looked up to Sento as much you and I."

"What about that?", Banjou asked.

Anzu continued. "Goro said the other day about destroying the box and Evolto is like taking your powers away. And, Sento might not forgive him for that, because Sento sees an important person in you. That's why I came to talk to you on my little brother's behalf. I know that you are born with Evolto's fragments of his body. What Vernage-san said is that Evolto's existence is bound to Pandora's Box, destroying the box may also mean killing him too. And, the moment Evolto is dead, you will lose your power to transform into Cross-Z. I know it's very painful, especially on your part, I need to know how will you get through with-"

"I know.", Banjou reveals that he has made his decision.

To Anzu's surprise, it seemed that Banjou already decided in his own volition. Banjou reveals that he's willing to let go of his powers when everything is all said and done. The musclehead already knows that he'll always remain human even if his powers will be gone soon. Everything he had been through with Sento made him to recall everything he learned what it means to be a Kamen Rider.

"I'm a Kamen Rider", Banjou bravely spoke and accepts his destiny. "I don't give a damn if I'm not human. Even if I have the same power as Evolto, I'm not like him. If he or Kaguya are planning to burn the world down to the ground, I'm going to use this power for love and peace. That's the kind of Kamen Rider I believe in, even if I might lose my powers one day. I will cling to everything that I believed on: everything what Sento fought and what everyone fought to protect for."

"Glad to hear that. Even if you might lose your powers, you are still a Kamen Rider, Banjou.", Anzu seems to be very positive that Banjou might accept the outcome of losing his powers if Evolto and Pandora's Box are destroyed.

It's more likely Goro will understand what Banjou spoke to Anzu. In fact, Goro himself saw a lot in Banjou. Despite his immature and hot-headed demeanor, Banjou has matured into a better person ever since he stumbled into Sento, much like how Sento himself faced the reality after realizing he was once Katsuragi Takumi.

* * *

 **-A New Power-Up Item-**

Three days later...

In the Special Reaction Squad's headquarters...

At the Research and Development room, where it served as the workshop with the G7 system's technical engineers, Nakajima and Chisato work and observe with the G7 suit users; Goro, Taki, Natsu, Reiji, Anzu along with Samus and Geki discuss about Evolto.

As what Goro learned from the Queen of Mars, Katsuragi Shinobu's research and Soichi, which later passed onto Sento and the others, Goro elaborates that Evolto was split into two: genetic fragments of his body and his soul. From what Soichi himself brought up in his voyage in Mars, Evolto possessed him the moment he touched Pandora's Box and subsequently salvaged Evolto's damaged Evol Driver.

Then, there is the whole point that Evolto, while in possession in Soichi's body masterminded everything that happened - the Skywall Incident, and the whole civil war for the control of Pandora's Box. Even when Goro killed Soichi several months ago, and having Anzu revive the man as an undead, Evolto _does not stay dead_ , even when his host is revived as a reanimated corpse, which explains why Soichi at that time does not get along with the summoner's conditions. At the same time, most of Evolto's goals was to have the Kamen Riders grow stronger in order to find the vessel perfect to use his Evol Driver. Banjou, in particular, is too obvious. It also doesn't help why Banjou's Hazard Level rose so quickly than anyone else.

Goro elaborated, "Then, we come to two things in mind: first is that Evolto has the ability to possess a human host so he can exact his genocidal quest, such as Isurugi Soichi. Strangely enough, when Kaguya had the Majins took Evolto out of the old guy and is sealed into Kaguya, she was supposed to be under his influence. But, Kaguya appears to be the same scum of the Earth that she is now. Second, Vernage-san said that Evolto's existence is bound to the box. And, if we destroy it; he dies. The bad news of that is Banjou loses his ability to transform into a Rider. Back when Anzu talked with him, it seems Banjou willingly choose to face losing his powers, for the sake of saving the world, so the Earth will not end up like what happened on Mars millenniums of years ago."

"Are you sure about this?", Samus raised an eyebrow. "Are you allowing Banjou Ryuuga to give up on his powers so you can destroy Pandora's Box?!", and much like how Goro very hesitant about that idea, is quick to disapprove it.

Goro admits that he still can't bring himself to let Banjou give up his powers, and he has second thoughts over it. Since he and Sento already talked about it, Sento answered that it is for Banjou to decide that. And recalling the conversation between Anzu and Banjou, it seems that Banjou willingly accepted the risk of losing his powers in his own volition, even if it means saving the world from a genocidal calamity enacted by Kaguya and Evolto, respectively.

"Banjou said that he's going to go through with it.", Anzu spoke. "But, before we can think about getting our hands on Evolto, we have to go through Kaguya, and before her, there is those other three Pandora Majins."

Goro adds more, "Nee-chan has a point. Those other three Majins are much more of a threat, as long as they get in the way, Kaguya is still sure of herself that no one is to let everyone get their hands on the box. But, once Kaguya's finally dealt with, that's we're going to draw out Evolto. First, I need to come up something to prevent Evolto from possessing a human host."

While everybody needs to prepare themselves for what appears to be the final battle with the fate of the divided Japan and the whole world of Build at stake, the five days (currently, two more days left) where Goro is absent in action is enough for him to think of a power-up item to suppress Evolto's powers. The first one he's going to reach to would be none other than Taki.

"I'm going to need some help from Taki.", said Goro, then he turns his attention to the ninja. "You guys had experience with supernatural beings, am I correct?"

The Fu-Ma Ninja Clan in Taki's timeline are demon hunters and huntresses, so it's no surprise that they have experienced encountering supernatural beings. Which explains Goro is going to need some help from Taki because what they are also facing aside from Kaguya is an extraterrestrial supernatural being, that is Evolto.

"Goro, this is Evolto what we are talking about. He is very different than other supernatural beings that I came across in our world.", Taki replied skeptically.

"That's why, I need your help for me to come up with a countermeasure to prevent Evolto from possessing anybody, Banjou included.", Goro continued. "I also researched on the Evol-Driver from Katsuragi's data and I finally know most of its components and I had planned some countermeasures that might render the Driver obsolete. Taki, please... Just once. This is not for the sake of technology or for my own benefit, this is to show that how science and technology can co-exist with the supernatural."

Even he is merely a wealthy man who really makes a name for himself in the modern technological world, Goro also believes in everything that's related to supernatural ever since Taki came along. Aside from their romantic relationship and vice versa, the reason why Goro reached out to the ninja is to learn more about her experience and other abilities in combating supernatural beings, in order for him to create his power-up item.

"Fine.", Taki accepts.

That said, Goro is going to call on both Nakajima and Chisato so they can immediately begin. Goro then took out the Striker G7 Armor Key, the trinket he used to transform into G7 Icarus Strike Armor before he was given the Build Driver. Goro also thought about bringing his old form to G7 Icarus XYZ. And, the reason why he's also asking for Nakajima and Chisato, is also for him to work on with the Build Driver conversion of the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor prototype for the G7 Icarus XYZ system.

* * *

 **-Public Shaming-**

The next day...

It was morning, and everything in both Touto, Seito, and Hokuto appear to be in peace ever since Kaguya declared to the three warring Japanese region that the war is finally over. With no leaders, it seemed that Kaguya entitled herself as the sole "Prime Minister" of all Japan.

When every people in the three regions watched television in their homes for news, and other entertainment. Almost every channel was interrupted by a broadcast coming from Touto's TV station: **Touto TV**.

A newscaster spoke on the channel, " _Umm, we would like to apologize. We are bringing you, a live worldwide broadcast from Touto TV. We are taking you live from Touto TV._ "

After that, Touto's TV channel featured what appears to be a **Guy Fawkes** mask, no less, as if this was merely a desktop background or anything. Within moments, someone's voice spoke to the world.

" _Greetings to the people of the divided Japan and the whole world. I am no body. You don't need to know who I am. But, you could simply refer me as an_ _ **Anonymous**_ _individual._ "

Even in nascita, everyone inside, namely Kazumi, Sento, Ryuuga, and Sawa watched the broadcast in the channel.

"No way...who could that be?", Kazumi had no idea of the rhetoric pattern of the speaker on TV.

The mysterious speaker continued, " _The war between Touto, Hokuto, and Seito appears to be over. But, this is far from over... Even though that Namba Heavy Industries have a part of this war because Namba Juzaburou could collect to fill in his pockets, that doesn't matter anyway now. Because, that frail old man is already dead._ "

In Elpis Corporation's HQ in Seito, Kaguya even watched the live broadcast from her office. She doesn't seem to be very happy about the mysterious speaker voicing out his thoughts.

" _Still, this whole war started over a box from Mars. It makes sense that absolute power corrupts absolutely. Now, look at the result of this pointless war...Thousands of innocent people die, children lost their parents...I can't bare to watch people suffering because of this. I cannot forgive those people who are responsible for this._ ", the Anonymous speaker continued voicing his mind to the masses. " _However, even with the three governments are still vulnerable and Namba Juzaburou out of the picture. There is one person who I can't stand the most: Kozuki Kaguya._ "

Kaguya didn't take too kindly with the speaker pointing her out. Whatever he/she is doing, this Anonymous speaker is more likely trying to shame Kaguya.

" _Kozuki Kaguya. You are not a savior. You are just an example of how far a scum of the Earth like you would go far to take Pandora's Box for yourself. Do you know what else that I know about you? Oh, there is the child abuse and that incident in that Namba Laboratory, do you still remember you injected your own child with Nebula Gas? Then, you kidnapped somebody's daughter, brainwashed her, so you can abuse and control her into making her your submissive child?! Tch. You're giving other parents a bad name!_ "

"You... You will pay for this!", Kaguya grits her teeth in anger, it seems that the mysterious speaker is purposely shaming Kaguya and expose her as the tyrannical scum of the Earth that she is now.

" _Hmph, you make me sick. And yet, to think you have declared that the war is now over and installed yourself as the leader of the divided Japan? If you had been a good example to everybody who is watching this live broadcast, you should have not thought about treating everyone else as extensions of yourself, and think that free will is a sin because of this war. You better think twice of calling all of humanity as sinners, since you yourself have committed all the worst kinds of sins to ever exist in this planet. Yet, you still yield to Pandora's Box's power and you have confused yourself as a god. A power-hungry, tyrannical control-freak like yourself has no right to be a leader! People of the divided Japan, now it is the time we stand up for ourselves!_ "

Whoever the mysterious speaker is, he really elaborated thoroughly almost everything about Kaguya's true colors. And shaming the anti-war activist will more likely cause the public to have negative opinion on her.

When Elpis Corporation employees watched the broadcast, when everything about their boss have come to light, they quickly lost their respect and admiration towards her and decided to leave, leaving Kaguya alone.

" _If we want to bring our whole country back together, we must rise up from our shortcomings. We will stand up against anyone who will take away our freedom and dignity. This is what we are, humans who live in our own volition. We will bring the hammer of justice and smash it into Kaguya's face! We will unite to fight for what we believe in, we will stand together with hope and courage. We will fight against Kaguya's tyranny in the name of peace!_ "

The people of the three regions begin to cheer for this Anonymous speaker. It seems that the speaker's words gave the people of Touto, Hokuto, and Seito courage as well as faith in themselves to stand up against Kaguya's tyrannical rule.

In Touto TV's studio, once the broadcast ended, Goro emerges out of the vocals room, as the Guy Fawkes mask background is off. It turned out that Goro has the microphone voice altered to keep his identity secret to the public. It seems that his plan to draw Kaguya out is to shame her through a live broadcast while masquerading as an Anonymous speaker.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kaizoku, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Robot, Keshigomu, Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 22

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The alias Goro took when he shames Kaguya through broadcasting his address to the masses is "Anonymous". In the internet, Anonymous is a group of notorious hacktivists (hacker-activists) known for their cyber-attacks against several governments, government institutions & government agencies, corporations, and the Church of Scientology. Even better that he uses a Guy Fawkes mask to hide his identity to the public, which is a nod to members of the group are distinguished by wearing the said mask.

Goro using a voice filter on the microphone in his speech against Kaguya all the while the aforementioned Guy Fawkes Mask is displayed is more likely a nod to L from Death Note, who usually presents himself to the public with a white screen and his signature "Cloister Black" font letter "L". (pun intended)


	151. Episode 151: Burning in the Skies

**Episode 15** **1: Burning in the Skies**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

In addition to the whole thing about destroying Pandora's Box will lead to Evolto's death, which also results Banjou losing his ability to transform into Cross-Z. I will make it clear that I will decide to add Kamen Rider Evol to the story. But, as the **FINAL** boss. However, he doesn't get Dragon, Rabbit, and Black Hole forms.

As of this chapter, Kaguya has almost every Full Bottle in Pandora's Box, with the exceptions of Rabbit/Tank and Dragon/Lock, both are with Sento and Banjou. As of the latest episode in the canon, Evolto has all the bottles onto the box and the Pandora Tower is fully erected.

The episode comes from another Linkin Park song of the same name.

* * *

" _As the war for the control of Pandora's Box escalates, ruled by the endless cycle of violence. Six Space Explorers, two siblings, and two shinobi from the past are called upon to put an end to this meaningless bloodshed once and for all."_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **So Proud of You**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls OST from Kamen Rider Climax Fighters_ *)

 _ **[~Die for you kimochi wa motteru dare yori nan yori makenai kara~]**_ _(I'll die for you I have a feeling because I will not lose more than anyone's)  
_ _ **[~Ride on time kono sekai kara kanarazu hashirinukete~]**_ _(Ride on time from this world be sure to run through)_

 _ **[~Proud of You ima nara kono mama~]**_ _(I'm proud of you now as it is)  
_ _ **[~Pray for you inotte chikyū ni~]**_ _(I pray for you, pray to the Earth)  
_ _ **[~Shine on you kagayaku mirai ni bokura wa yorisotte~]**_ _(Shine on you in the shining future we are close to each other)_

 _ **[~Love goes on hada de kanjiru~]**_ _(Love goes on, I feel it on my skin)  
_ _ **[~Cry for you namida o mikata ni~]**_ _(I cry for you, tears on a side)  
_ _ **[~Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru kiseki o okoshite~]**_ _(Stay right by my side and make a miracle)_

 _ **[~Kyō yori asu ga kitto kagayaku sono hi ga shirusareru yō ni~]**_ _(Tomorrow will definitely shine from today as it will be marked that day)  
_

 _ **[~Daddy my friend, mommy my muse~]**_ _  
_ _ **[~Kimochi wa itsu mo kawarazuikiteru mainichi ga sukoshi de mo iyasarete hoshī yo~]**_ _(My feelings are constantly changing I want you to be healed every day I live)_

 _ **[~Proud of You~]  
[~Pray for You~]  
[~Shine on You~]  
[~Love goes on~]**_

* * *

 **-** **Breaking the Partnership** **-**

The next day following the televised broadcast of the Anonymous speaker, a Foundation X representative came into Kaguya's office. From behind the scenes, Kaguya formed an alliance with Foundation X and the said organization sponsored her for their research of the energy of Pandora's Box. Much like how Namba Heavy Industries sponsored Faust. However, since the Foundation has also heard of the televised broadcast of the mysterious speaker's public shaming of Kaguya, they decided to break their partnership with Kaguya.

And to add insult to injury, when her employees had also watched the broadcast as their president was exposed as a delusional control-freak, an abusive mother, a high-functioning egotistical sociopath, and a sexual predator; they eventually lost all their respect and admiration for her and they did not hesitate to quit Elpis Corporaton, leaving Kaguya alone. Her ensuing hubris not only was the reason why that the first stage of her plans were foiled by Goro and his party, the second phase of that led her to lose everything; the respect from the people who admired her and the public eye now see her as a demented, power-hungry tyrant than a paragon of peace that she claimed to be.

When the Foundation X representative talked with Kaguya about ending their partnership, Kaguya begs for another chance.

"I'm sorry, Kaguya-san. The Foundation loved to work on your research with Pandora's Box; but, we've seen everything about you.", said the representative. "But, we will not condone to your history of child abuse and molestation. Foundation X abides with moral standards despite our underground activities."

"I already don't have a daughter and we were long apart with my husband.", Kaguya tries to cover up by insisting that she doesn't have a daughter. "Whoever shamed me in that live broadcast has no proof about me! I am NOT a child molester!"

The Foundation X representative doesn't buy on her smoke and mirrors. "But, our records about you suggest otherwise.", he said. "Unfortunately, denying your crimes will only make matters worse. It's decided, starting this day, Foundation X will now end partnership with Elpis Corporation.", and the representative decides to pull the plug, with all else is said and done. The representative then makes a farewell to their former sponsor, "Good day."

To rub more salt to the wound, the only last hope for Kaguya to achieve her goals had been taken away from her. Foundation X has finally ended their partnership with Kaguya in the light of being shamed publicly by an Anonymous speaker via live TV program.

The next thing Kaguya does after almost everything is taken away from her is to lash out in anger, she haphazardly threw almost everything from her desk around her office in a hysterical fit of rage. It was very instantaneous to see Kaguya to completely lose her sanity; this is just merely the second phase, as the first one was her defeat by Taki in her new Victory Armor.

Even Evolto, who is still dormant in Kaguya's body, who can still take control of her, laughs at her seeing her humiliated.

" _Heh. Serves you right!_ ", Evolto spoke into Kaguya's mind.

"Shut up...!", Kaguya murmured.

" _How does it feel to be most hated person in the world, Kaguya?_ ", Evolto continues tormenting her. " _Who are you planning to create your so-called paradise for? There's no one around you anymore! Nyehehehehehehe!_ "

In turn, Kaguya continues lashing out even further all the while Evolto revels on Kaguya's hate-filled rage. For the evil Martian, once Kaguya is out of the equation, he'll take the quick opportunity to make short work of her and continue his plans of destroying the Earth...

 **-The News-**

In nascita...

Sawa spreads the news of the public shaming of Kaguya to everyone. "Guys, recent news said that about 1,000 employees of Elpis Corporation walked out of the company in the light of the public shaming by the anonymous speaker."

"Oh, that?", Kazumi continued. "Goro-chan was the mystery speaker. He had that Guy Fawkes mask on the background and spoke with a voice filter on the microphone to hide his identity in live TV broadcast. He's really trying to call Kaguya out, and it's no surprise that Kaguya's been a coward lately."

"Yeah. But, his tone sounded _too misogynistic_.", Sawa finds Goro's tone to be overly misogynistic. Even though Goro might be popular with women in his work, there are times he is forced to hit a girl. But, he's already made an exception on Kaguya.

"That Kaguya really made all of us guys misogynists. But, it's ironic that it's stated that she has a contempt for men.", Kazumi continued. "But, Goro-chan is not really afraid to speak out to draw her out."

Everyone else agreed with Goro's speech, he has almost everything that Kaguya lacks: Goro has the charisma, the charm, and the guts to speak out to the masses. So, it's no surprise.

The next focus will be that of all the Full Bottles Kaguya has now, she has all 58 bottles, all that remains are Sento's Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles along with Banjou's Dragon and Lock bottles. Since if Kaguya has all 60 bottles into Pandora's Box, that's where she will open it and will expand the Pandora Tower. Once the Pandora Tower is fully erected into the surface, everything will end up like how Evolto destroyed Mars.

* * *

 **-The Plan-**

Meanwhile, at the pier, Goro and Banjou have been talking, aside from how Banjou decided to face losing his powers the moment if Evolto is killed by destroying Pandora's Box. Goro also came up with the plan of how to save Misora. The reason why Goro had to talk with Banjou alone is to make sure Sento and the others do not find out about his plan unless in a given opportunity. Likewise, his gang (Taki, Anzu, Reiji, and Natsu), Samus and Gavan don't have any knowledge of what he is planning.

"Why did you bring me here?", asked Banjou.

"Just shut your mouth and listen carefully.", the ZETA Tech CEO started cutting through the chase. "The only Full Bottles remaining is your Dragon and Lock Bottles, while Sento still has Rabbit and Tank. Kaguya has all the other 58. The problem is, the moment Kaguya opens the box with all 60 bottles, she's going to erect Pandora Tower. That same structure that Sento mentioned that was enacted by Evolto when he destroyed Mars. And wait, there's more! I've got the plan to save Misora-san."

It seems that Goro has a plan to save Misora, and this is not about the whole thing why Banjou was asked by Goro to meet the later alone. There is still more to this convoluted plan. Goro makes plans that he usually claims to be convoluted, but in times, they _usually_ work.

"Are we going to save Misora now? Don't you know she is still in that tower with Kaguya?", Banjou was quick to raise an eyebrow when he pointed out the obvious.

To which Goro replies, "Don't get the wrong idea, musclehead. YOU are going to save her."

"Are you nuts?! How are you going to put me into your crazy plans that's almost impossible?!"

An annoyed Goro insistently tells Banjou to listen carefully. "JUST. LISTEN. CAREFULLY! While I run my mouth, you keep yours shut for a while! The reason I asked you to come here and meet with me without letting Sento and everyone else know about the plan is that, in order to save Misora-san is for you to get close to Kaguya. In short, you have to pretend betraying us."

"Are you serious?!", Banjou shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah. But, to do that. We're going to anticipate Kaguya showing up. If the moment she shows up here, that's where Sento and the others will show up.", Goro elaborated the plan. "The moment we have Kaguya in the ropes, this is where you take the opportunity to attack either me and Sento, that's when Kaguya will realize that you chose to side with her. As long as you keep up with the whole charade, that's you will get the chance to find Misora-san."

"What if Sento finds out about this?", Banjou clarified.

"Don't worry. I got it covered. The moment you "defect" to Kaguya, I'll let Sento know about our plan. That's why I asked you to come here alone, so I'm asking you to act as a bait to buy you enough time to rescue Misora-san. Once you have Misora-san with you, we will storm the Pandora Tower."

While Goro plans to use Banjou as bait in order to save Misora from Kaguya's captivity, this will buy enough time for everyone to prepare and launch a final assault in Pandora Tower. For Banjou, this mission is infiltration. Goro asks Banjou to "defect" to Kaguya's side, in order for him to save Misora. Once he "sides" with Kaguya, Banjou must keep up with the whole charade until Goro and Sento will come in to rendezvous with him. Kaguya might be unaware why Banjou sided with her, since Goro is aware enough to see Kaguya's personality: while Kaguya herself may have been a master manipulator. Her God complex completely blinded her judgment and common sense, which Goro is clever enough to exploit that.

"Why did you asked me that?", Banjou asked.

"Just like you, I also have a faith in Sento's belief and the meaning of being a Rider.", Goro answered. "We all have a lot in common with Sento in some ways. While you are power personified, Sento is knowledge personified. As for me, I am both. You know what they say, knowledge _is_ power."

Goro reveals to Banjou in some ways, the two of them are not so different when it comes to their interactions with Sento. Goro, in the other hand, are foils to both Banjou and Sento, as what he points out that where Banjou is power personified because of his sheer power and his Hazard Level increasing so absurdly fast, while Sento being the identity of a former scientist (Katsuragi Takumi) is knowledge personified. Goro is a balance between knowledge and raw power, while he is an inventor himself, he is also talented in other fighting styles known to man.

* * *

 **-Kaguya is Messed Up-**

As Goro and Banjou are about to finish their conversation, they are interrupted.

"How touching...and yet you still sympathize with that pathetic excuse that is Kiryu Sento?!", and that voice came from Kaguya. The Elpis Corporation CEO has another thing in mind: to take the other four Full Bottles from Sento (Rabbit and Tank) and Banjou (Dragon and Lock).

"Heh. How does it feel to lose everything after being shamed by an anonymous orator exposing you for the scum of the Earth that you are?", a witty response came out of Goro's mouth.

Kaguya is almost certain that Goro was masquerading as the mysterious speaker who shamed her days ago. "You will pay for humiliating me in front of the world, Izumi Goro!"

"SPOILER ALERT. I did not watched the broadcast nor I don't recall masquerading as a mystery speaker either.", for Goro. His actions that time was just a mere routine for him, and even mocks it on Kaguya's face.

Kaguya's insanity has just gotten even worse, especially after she was humiliated through a live TV broadcast.

"Yeah. You deserve it!", Banjou gloated.

Goro even points out what a smug snake Kaguya is. Much like the latter suffered her defeat at Taki's hands, Kaguya's hubris and delusions of godhood was the reason of her defeat. That humiliation is chunked up to 11 when she is shamed by a mystery speaker in live TV. For anything magnificent about Goro, it shows that no matter how good-hearted he is, his kindness has its limitations, a morally dubious guy like him has no problem playing mind games with his enemies much like Evolto did with Sento and Banjou.

"It's true like everyone else, Sento could not catch a break ever since the whole war broke up, and then you started meddling with the conflict. I respect him, the same goes for Banjou Ryuuga.", said Goro. "Unlike you, proclaiming yourself as a paragon of peace and save the world. But, you still confuse yourself as a god with Pandora's Box. You are a mere third rate, I sense zero potential from you!"

Goro's speech is even powerful enough to drive Kaguya to the edge, a terrifying villainous breakdown that sends her into a frothing rage. When Kaguya has had enough of Goro's trash-talking she buckles the Evol Driver and loaded the RabbitTank Gold and Rider Evol Bottles into the belt.

* _ **RabbitTank Gold! Rider System! Golden Evolution!**_ *

She then turns the Driver's crank as the Snap Ride Builder materializes the halves of the RabbitTank Gold form of Build Aureo. Kaguya shouts in anger, " **Henshin!** " as the halves encase her.

* _ **[...] RabbitTank Gold, Build Aureo! Fuhahahahaha!**_ *

Kaguya is seething, as she is really wants to kill both men the only way she know how.

In turn, Goro and Banjou readied both the G7 Jet Visor and the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, along with the Jet Phoenix and Dragon Magma bottles, respectively.

* _ **Bottle Burn! Cross-Z Magma!**_ * / * _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou! Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

"I have no limits!", Goro bantered his creed for his Jet Phoenix Armor form, before he and Banjou shout, " **Henshin!** " and run towards Build Aureo all the while they both turn the lever of their Drivers as they quickly transform into their forms: Cross-Z Magma and G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor.

* _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **[...] Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha! Achaaa!**_ * / * _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **[...] G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ *

Cross-Z Magma and G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor charge at Build Aureo as they trade blows with her hand-to-hand. However, to Goro's surprise, Kaguya has gotten even more powerful. The only main difference is that she lacks proper training with her fighting style, which explains she fights like a berserker. This is more like that she has becoming increasingly unhinged lately, most likely after she was shamed and exposed to the public.

Kaguya has both Cross-Z Magma and G7 Icarus XYZ on the ropes, that's until Sento as Build RabbitRabbit Form and Taki in Victory Armor showing up. Taki once again manages to push Kaguya back.

"Kaguya's gotten even more powerful the last time we fought her.", said Goro as Taki helps him stand up to his feet.

"No. Her power is being empowered by her hatred.", Taki can sense that Kaguya's constant hatred towards the likes of Sento and Goro gave the Elpis Corporation CEO power.

"In that case...", Goro said as he and Taki double-team Build Aureo.

G7 Icarus XYZ launched all of his eight fin-feathers to attack Build Aureo from different sides, while Build, Cross-Z Magma, G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor, and Taki Victory Armor corner Build Aureo where they land their attacks.

* * *

 **-Banjou, why?!-**

"Taki, let's do this!", Goro asks Taki to ready a finisher on Kaguya. While Goro had his left hand behind his back and crossed his fingers.

When Banjou notices this, it means that Goro is signaling Banjou to do his part what he told him earlier, with Sento being oblivious to this since this is basically between the former and Goro.

That said, Goro prepares to turn the crank of his Build Driver, after that his fists began to glow and enveloped in flames. Taki then loads the Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta into the Denryuujin while it is still in Blade Mode.

* _ **Chouzetsu Ougi! Supreme Victory Break!**_ *

Taki launches Build Aureo towards G7 Icarus XYZ with a series of four slashes.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish! Moeru!**_ *

When Build Aureo is about to be at G7 Icarus XYZ's reach, Goro delivers a series of rapid-fire punches at his target, before sending Kaguya back on the floor. Still on her transformed form, Kaguya staggers. As Build Aureo stands, Cross-Z Magma takes the Magma Knuckle out of the Build Driver and sets it to knuckle mode.

As he pressed the igniter of the knuckle as he is about to punch Build Aureo...

* _ **Volcanic Knuckle! ACHA!**_ *

...instead of giving a knuckle sandwich to Kaguya, he punches Sento! To Kaguya's surprise, why would Banjou do that to his own friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!", Goro exclaimed at the sight of Banjou attacking his own friend.

"Banjou, why?!", Sento is baffled at Banjou's sudden deception.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 21

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The very beginning of the chapter has a representative from Foundation X speaking to Kaguya about terminating their partnership because of the anonymous speaker's speech addressed against Kaguya erupted a scandal in Elpis Corporation is reminiscent to Ex-Aid episode 41 after Masamune uses Reset, Johnny Maxima decides to discontinue their partnership with the latter's company because he forgot to provide him a Gamer Driver!

The Foundation X representative that Kaguya has talked to at the very beginning of the chapter is portrayed (hypothetically) by **Sho Hirano**. Sho Hirano co-starred with Taishi Nakagawa (Goro's actor) in the live-action adaptation of Boys Over Flowers Season 2 called "Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~" as Haruto Kaguragi, who happens to be a love rival to Tenma Hase (Taishi's character in that show) for Oto Edogawa. Bonus, Ultraman Geed's actor Tatsuomi Hamada portrays one of the members of the Correct 5/C5.

Banjou attacking Sento instead of Kaguya is reminiscent to Hiiro's defection to Masamune in Ex-Aid when the latter blackmails him to do his dirty work with Saki as his hostage. In Banjou's case, Goro set it up for him, while Banjou will be "defecting" to Kaguya, he has to keep up with the charade until he rescues Misora. Which explains why Goro asked Banjou to come and meet him alone without letting Sento and everyone knowing about it. Because, Goro is the one of the few magnificent bastards in the story who has no problem manipulating any of his allies and even enemies to get the upper hand.


	152. Episode 152: Storm Before the Calm

**Episode 15** **2: Storm Before the Calm**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The title of this chapter is based on the phrase "Calm Before the Storm", with the first and last words in the sentence being changed. The previous story, Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange, had that title. Here, it's "Storm Before the Calm". Ironically, the titles are similar to the finale episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm, while the other one with Time Force's penultimate episode.

My thoughts with Build's latest episode mainly focuses about a Full Bottle that was created from the Pandora Box. As a result, Sento got a Hazard Level of 6, which Evolto takes the opportunity to possess him. And, judging by the preview for next week's episode, it seems that Cross-Z gets a color-inverted form of his default form, more likely coming from a "gold" Dragon Evol Bottle.

Goro will form a resistance team to be fully prepared in what appears to be the final battle.

This story is expected to end in June 6, 2018, which is more likely to be the 159th chapter. Don't worry, I won't rush just like I did last year with volume 2 and the first ten chapters of this story. And this will be the final story for Samus and the Space Explorers. Don't worry, but they will eventually appear in one shots in the future. As for Goro, Anzu, Reiji, Taki, and Natsu as well as the Build Characters that appear here, they will return into the story that comes after this, Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE, a story that takes place before Go-Onger's actual 10 YEARS reunion V-Cinema.

Before I forget, the previous chapter is the last for Act VII. For now, this chapter signals the final arc of this story, **Act VIII**.

* * *

" _With two worlds separated, one world is at peril. As the battle for Pandora_ _'s Box comes to reach into its conclusion, the road to the final battle begins!_ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be the One**_ _" by_ _PANDORA feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Naniyori daijina dekigoto iki teru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The most important than anything else is to_ _be alive_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susumenakya ikenai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I must definitely go forward tonight._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru...There you will**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Be The One, Be The One**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We will! Make all your sight you'll be the one**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Be The Lights, Be The Lights**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We will take darkness into brightness...Yeah!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Leading you into the light, be The Light! Oh you will be alive!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Be The One, Be The One**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **You will be the one...will make a way!**_ _ **~]**_ _  
_

* * *

 **-** **Banjou** **'s Sudden Betrayal!** **-**

As Cross-Z Magma pressed the igniter of the knuckle as he is about to punch Build Aureo...

* _ **Volcanic Knuckle! ACHA!**_ *

...instead of giving a knuckle sandwich to Kaguya, he punches Sento! To Kaguya's surprise, why would Banjou do that to his own friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!", Goro exclaimed at the sight of Banjou attacking his own friend.

"Banjou, why?!", Sento is baffled at Banjou's sudden deception.

Even Taki herself was baffled by Banjou's sudden betrayal. "He's your friend. How could you betray him?!"

Goro could barely say anything either, but without letting Sento knowing about this, he's trying to let Banjou pull that act until he gets to Misora. Sento and Taki are unaware of the pretense of Banjou's actions.

"Oh, what a surprise.", Kaguya spoke smugly. "I know the reason why you decided to pledge your allegiance to me, Banjou Ryuuga. You make a better right-hand man for me. Now that nobody is going to stand in my way, I will unleash hell into everyone you love and care, Sento.", then she complements Banjou, "Good job."

Cross-Z Magma and Build Aureo escaped with the latter shoot a stream of smoke from her Nebula Steam Gun as they escape the battlefield.

Build tries to go after Cross-Z but is too late. Sento, Goro, and Taki powered down their suits. "Wait!", Sento shouted. "Banjou, why would you betray me?"

Sento was really heartbroken at Banjou's sudden deception. But, Goro talks it out on him and reveals the truth.

"No, he didn't stabbed you in the back.", Goro said. "He pretended to betray you so he can get close to Kaguya and find a way to save Misora-san."

The physicist was baffled the moment Goro told Sento everything what the former had talked to Banjou earlier before Kaguya showed up. Goro even explained why he asked Banjou to come alone so he can elaborate his plan to save Misora.

"So, you asked him to pull that act so he can save Misora?", asked Sento. "Izumi-san, that musclehead is a _bad_ actor!"

"Don't worry about him. As long as he's keeping up with the charade, he'll be able to get to Misora-san. Once he's ready, the time to assault the Pandora Tower is a go.", Goro replied.

Goro's idea of using Banjou as a decoy by having him "defect" to Kaguya's side under the pretense of that sudden deception earlier is just the tip of the iceberg. Goro has only sown the seeds to Kaguya's ultimate downfall. While this will buy the other Riders to storm the Pandora Tower, which currently has been erected with four floors as of now, Goro asks Sento to be prepared. As the battle that they will go next will be the final mission to save not only Japan, but the whole world from Kaguya and Evolto.

"Sento, the time has come to get ready. Because we cannot afford to hold anything back.", Goro continued. "We have to get to that tower, destroy Pandora's Box and end this once and for all."

Shingetsu suddenly appears with Togami. "My my, you are more resolute as you are reckless.", the alien demon appeared. "That is the quality I admired about humanity."

Despite being hostile towards humans, especially at first glance, Shingetsu really admired the human spirit in terms of unwavering determination, something that Goro showcases through his actions and words.

"To think you would use a mere mortal like Banjou Ryuuga as a decoy to save that girl.", Shingetsu continued. "But, what Kiryu Sento said, your plan is too asinine and obvious even for Banjou and he'll more likely fail!"

Goro reassures that Banjou will just be himself, even while keeping up the guise of betraying Sento. But, once Misora is rescued and made way into the tower's summit, this is where Banjou drops the act.

"He'll drop the act once he gets the girl.", said Goro. "Like Sento, I also have a trust for Banjou's raw power."

"Interesting, that's why you've really earned the respect of the people you've met.", Shingetsu remarked.

Even though Togami is satisfied to see her mother getting her just deserts after the public shaming, she is still ashamed of her own mother for all what she has done. True, Kaguya might be an abusive mother to the core, but Togami/Sayaka still considers her her biological mother.

"What's wrong, Togami?", asked Goro.

"Nothing. It's just that speaker's words about my mother is just too harsh. I know I can't forgive her for everything she has done to me. But, she is still my mother...", Togami openly expressed that if there is still a way to convince Kaguya to let go of her evil ways. "If Mama wasn't so envious and hateful towards Katsuragi-san...or rather, Sento-san. She would have been a good person, and a good mother."

"But, her jealousy and insane hatred threw away everything good left in her.", Sento responded to Togami, and much like what Goro and Taki saw when Kaguya blatantly rejected the kunoichi's offer to redeem herself, Kaguya is by no means repentant. As what Taki pointed out at that time, Kaguya has thrown every shred of her own humanity for power.

"I even attempted to convince Kaguya to let go of her evil ways. Unfortunately, all I can see in her is Evil Incarnate", Taki even describes Kaguya as pure evil, i.e., "Evil Incarnate". "This is the first time I saw a kind of person not to be under the influence by some kind of evil power such as Pandora's Box, but rather they chose to be evil under their volition."

Either way, Taki's perception of those beings of evil are those under its influence; such as in the case of those who were puppets of a certain evil sword and those who were bathed by the light of Pandora's Box such as Gentoku and the other two Prime Ministers of Hokuto and Seito. The ninja's perception of Kaguya is entirely different; an abusive control freak, a vindictive sociopath, and an embodiment of spite and grandiose delusions. And Kaguya's main weakness is her hubris. Because, Kaguya could not stop seeing herself as a god(dess), which led to her defeat by the demon huntress.

That's why everyone else are resolute into stopping Kaguya. Togami herself is also determined not only in stopping her mother to avenge her father, Ryohei; but she also hoped that there is still good in Kaguya, despite Sento, Goro, and Taki's insistence that Kaguya cannot be redeemed in any way.

"Regardless, we need to stop Kaguya and then, Evolto. No less.", Goro added. "And, destroy Pandora's Box so it will never be misused for evil."

* * *

 **-The Gathering of the Legend Riders-**

In the Kamen Riders' prime universe...

In the summit of the Command Tower in Zawame, the only member of the Space Explorers to arrive first is Mitsuzane, who came along with him is his best friend, Kouta, and brother, Takatora.

"Where are the others?", Mitsuzane sighed, as he is also waiting for the others.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be here in no time.", Go arrives with Shinnosuke, along with Chase, Shotaro, and Philip.

 _Two days ago..._

 _Shinnosuke and Go entered on the Drive Pit, they unearthed the Drive system equipment from the abyssal pit where Mr. Belt isolated himself along with the other Shift Cars underground. With Rinna's help, they brought back them back into the surface. And, Go enters the room where Chase is kept in a long two year sleep in a cryostasis. Go then activates the stasis, and opens the capsule, Chase wakes up from a two-year long slumber._

" _It's been a while, Chase.", Go greeted as Proto-Zero exited the pod._

 _For some reason, Chase's revival was ambiguous, even for Go. It was that Chase at that time was initially an eighth artificial Roidmude clone created by Foundation X. This clone eventually escaped and somehow became the actual Chase after gaining his memories. After being revived, Chase was placed in a stasis in the Drive Pit's room where he hibernated for about two years._

" _Go...", the Roidmude spoke his words for the first time in two years after a long cryosleep._

 _Meanwhile, Shinnosuke checked on Mr. Belt._

" _Belt-san, long time no see...", the detective spoke to his partner._

" _Shinnosuke, how is your gear going on?", the belt spoke._

" _As always, at top gear.", Shinnosuke replied. "It's time we go and save the world again for once."_

Returning to the present, Mitsuzane was surprised how Go was able to bring Shinnosuke and Chase with him along with the two-in-one detectives from Fuuto.

"Tomari-san and Chase? Who would've thought how were you able to bring them here with you.", said the young Kureshima. "And, how did you guys get Shotaro-san and Philip-san all the way here?"

"You don't need to ask, kid. They already told us why we came here.", Shotaro said dismissively.

Moments later, Alain and Makoto caught up with Go and Mitsuzane. The two also brought them Takeru and Onari with him. Still, Onari continued wearing that afro and detective outfit. Shotaro, of all people, is even appalled to see Onari wearing that, and would go so far to mock him; which is rather ironic, as Shotaro himself is being called half-boiled. And this time, he self-proclaimed hard-boiled detective even calls Onari half-boiled.

"What's with the afro?!", Shotaro gives a scathing remark at Onari's expense. "Ironically, while I don't like being called half-boiled. But, you my friend, are giving other detectives a bad name!"

That said, Takeru is the only one who defends Onari after being mocked by Shotaro. Though Takeru is aware that Shotaro and Philip are his seniors.

"Hey, don't be so mean to Onari! Even if you are my senpai!", the former ghost boy said.

"Hey, that's enough with the name calling.", Go breaks it up. "Don't forget the reason why we came here."

Though the other remaining five Space Explorers knew that Samus had to go first into Build's world with Gavan's help. With the four men already gathered their close acquaintances who are also Riders, the last person they are going to wait will be Mayu. Once Mayu has already brought with her Haruto and the other two Mages, Kuroto and the other Doctor Riders will also be a part of this too.

* * *

 **-The Chills-**

In Build's world...

Later that night in the apartment. In Goro and Taki's room, the former had a hard time sleeping other than feeling chills in what will be the final battle that will hold the fate of the whole world at stake. The feeling that saving the world will take a lot of combined efforts, he always thought and said to himself that he "cannot save the world alone". He even told Sento the same thing.

The two are sleeping only with their birthday suits, more likely after they shared one more intimacy before the final assault into the Pandora Tower. While they faced away on the opposite sides of the bed, Taki began to think about what will Goro will do next after the final battle.

"Goro, I want to ask you something...", the kunoichi asked. "Once after the final mission, I want to know what are you going to do afterwards?"

Goro is always asked with similar questions in mind about what will he do afterwards once everything is said and done. To him, he'd rather continue living the normal life of a corporate businessman like he always would. But, ever since he walked into the path of a Kamen Rider, he also had many things in mind. To either continue protecting those important and close to him and set a good example to the younger generations.

"Who knows.", Goro answered simply. "I'd rather keep that answer to myself. But, to me, I want to set an example to the next generation that would follow. Like everything else, there is still more to that. What about you, when will you plan in returning back to your era in the past?"

Even though Goro and Taki have grew closer since the latter and her student settled into Goro's mansion, Goro still asked the ninja about thinking about returning back to her world. As if Goro is faced by the time of letting go, he's willing to go through with it, no matter how painful it is for him.

"To be honest, I love to go back to my timeline. But, this world holds many things that I want to discover.", Taki said, and it's too early for her to go back. And, her journey into the present day has only began yet. "I decide to remain here."

Even though Taki's appearance has been rejuvenated to her younger self before the time Natsu came along, that doesn't change the fact that she is still older than Goro, which keeps his fond for older women intact. Also, the kunoichi learned how to rely on her companions to achieve her goals, which is always a part of modern-day standards.

"Are you really sure of letting Banjou Ryuuga give up his powers?", Taki then brought up about what will become of Banjou in the event he loses his powers if Pandora's Box and Evolto are to be destroyed.

"If Banjou willingly accepts his fate, then I also felt the same for him. In fact, Sento and I talked about this. Even if it means saving the world from a genocidal calamity like Evolto. Like what I said, we are not going to hold back. We have to do whatever it takes before the whole world is going to burn down to the ground."

Despite the morally questionable decision he has made, Goro made it clear that there is no turning back once everything is set. Taki even compared herself to Goro back when it involved dealing with people who are after a certain evil weapon and it's "holy" counterpart. When Taki didn't seem to care with those people for whatever reasons, Goro is determined to do whatever he can, even if it means reminding the other Riders that they cannot save an innocent alone.

"I'm beginning to see that my old self in my era had cast a shadow into the future.", said the ninja. "But, you...You know how to prepare yourself in the face of danger."

"This is who I am. Giving up is not in my vocabulary."

Goro turned around and clung into Taki, who is still facing on the opposite side.

"Even you are now the younger you. It doesn't matter, I'm fine by the way you are now.", Goro cooed onto his significant other's ears.

* * *

 **-Briefing Before The Final Mission: Enter Special Operation Liberation and Guardian Unit (SOLGU)-**

Two days later...

In the Special Reaction Squad's HQ, Goro's party are assembled alongside Nakajima and Chisato, alongwith the SRS team, the nascita crew, Gentoku, and the prime universe residents, Samus and Geki. Goro addresses to everyone the foundation of a resistance group that will oppose Kaguya's tyranny.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think it's time we will now take the fight to Kaguya.", Goro addressed everyone outside of the HQ. "It's only a matter of time before she opens Pandora's Box and use it's immense energy to remake the world in her own likeness. Whoever is that anonymous speaker who shamed her this past week, we unanimously agreed with him. She wants a world robbed of free will, but we can't allow that to happen. The time has come for us to stand up for ourselves, in the name of freedom and justice. With some of our friends in the other parallel world will be lending us a helping hand, they will remind us that we can't save the world alone. Even if you have committed a crime that can't be washed away, you still have a hope to atone for it. Fighting for those who live in your heart what keeps you going. And, to believe in your conviction of there is still hope for love and peace what makes us resolute to resist this tyranny."

Goro's rhetoric refers to everyone present; he comments with the other Riders' experience; such as Gentoku atoning for his crimes by siding with Sento, Kazumi's determination to fight for the sake of his fallen comrades, as well Sento's determination to end the war in the name of love and peace. He also welcomed the prime universe denizens Samus and Geki for sending reinforcements from that world into this world in order to prepare for the final assault on Kaguya's rule.

Goro himself announces the evolution of the Special Reaction Squad as he will christen the name of the resistance for. He, Anzu, Reiji, and Taki will the new founding members of this group.

Goro continued, "From this day onward, the Special Reaction Squad will be now known as the **Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit**. **SOLGU** for short.", he announces the evolution of the SRS into the **Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit** , otherwise known as **SOLGU**. As the name symbolizes them as a resistance team that will oppose against Kaguya. "This is the proof that we will challenge Kaguya's desire to rule everything in this world!"

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 19

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Shotaro's mocking of Onari's detective attire is rather ironic. Because, Shotaro himself is always a recipient of being called "half-boiled" by anybody around him, Akiko and Philip included. Shotaro himself even calls Onari half-boiled for that matter.

It's revealed that Taki's perception of evil people in the present are in different kinds. In her world, she has encountered evil people who were merely puppets to a greater evil (such as those who were influenced by the Soul Edge, like Siegfried). Her perception of Kaguya describes the latter as a human who chose to be evil and threw away everything good left in her.

The Special Operation Liberation and Guard Unit/SOLGU is a homage to every Attack Teams that appeared in the Ultra Series. The SOLGU appears to be similar to Ultra Garrison from _Ultraseven_ and Xio from _Ultraman X_.


	153. Episode 153: The Great Rider Gathering!

**Episode 15** **3: The Great Rider Gathering!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Sorry for the delay, guys. While I managed to finish this before 1:00 AM earlier that night, my laptop got laggy all of the sudden, and it lasted more than 30 minutes to the point I forced it to shutdown. Just bear with me for this late publishing.

A minor correction from the A/N at the beginning of the previous chapter, the story will actually end with 160 chapters. Since this chapter will come after this will be a six-parter endgame.

This chapter will be the gathering of Sento's predecessors to his world. This endgame arc will draw inspiration to the last episodes of _Kamen Rider Stronger_ and _Kamen Rider BLACK RX_ , respectively. Both of their finales have a gathering of the respective titular Riders' predecessors to fight against the main villains.

Goro's eleventh-hour superpower debuts in this chapter, in the form of the **G7 EXlasher**. The G7 EXlasher is analogous to the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, the main difference is that it is a claw gauntlet shaped like a raven's talons. And much like the Magma Knuckle, it's other mode allows Goro to access G7 Icarus XYZ's yet to-be revealed _true_ form, which is equally powerful as his final form.

* * *

" _With two worlds separated, one world is at peril. As the battle for Pandora_ _'s Box comes to reach into its conclusion, the road to the final battle begins!_ _"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be the One**_ _" by_ _PANDORA feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Naniyori daijina dekigoto iki teru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The most important than anything else is to_ _be alive_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susumenakya ikenai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I must definitely go forward tonight._ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday_ _)  
_ _ **[~**_ _ **Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru...There you will**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will_ _)_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Be The One, Be The One**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We will! Make all your sight you'll be the one**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Be The Lights, Be The Lights**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **We will take darkness into brightness...Yeah!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Leading you into the light, be The Light! Oh you will be alive!**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **Be The One, Be The One**_ _ **~]  
[~**_ _ **You will be the one...will make a way!**_ _ **~]**_ _  
_

* * *

 **-** **Prelude to the Gathering** **-**

In the Kamen Riders' prime universe, almost every Kamen Rider that came before Build, from Double to Ex-Aid along with some of their companions are assembled into the summit of the Space Explorers' base, the Command Tower in Zawame.

Among those were present were the two-in-one detective duo of Hidari Shoutarou and Philip, who can transform into Kamen Rider W. The Man of the Beginning from the Helheim Planet, Kazuraba Kouta, who transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim, alongside with his human companions, the Kureshima brothers - Mitsuzane and Takatora, the former being one of the Space Explorers. The former members of the Special Investigation Unit - Tomari Shinnosuke/Kamen Rider Drive, alongside with another Space Explorer, Go/Kamen Rider Mach, and the recently awakened Chase/Kamen Rider Chaser. Makoto/Specter and Alain/Necrom also brought their friend, Tenkuji Takeru/Kamen Rider Ghost.

Arriving on the tower's summit is the wanderer, Hino Eiji, Kamen Rider OOO. Accompanied is his companion, Ankh and the former student now teacher of Amanogawa High School, Kisaragi Gentarou, better known as Kamen Rider Fourze. With Gentarou is one of his friends, now an Interpol agent, Sakuta Ryuusei, under the identity of Kamen Rider Meteor.

* _ **Teleport, Please!**_ *

A Magic Portal appeared out of nowhere as the Ringed Magician, Soma Haruto/Kamen Rider Wizard emerges from it. Along with him is a fellow Ringed Mage, Inamori Mayu, the last member to join the Space Explorers.

"Whoa, it looks like our seniors and juniors are gathered altogether here, too?", Haruto quipped.

"Sorry for the delay. Yuzuru-san and Yamamoto-san will be here soon.", Mayu greeted her fellow senior Riders and her fellow Space Explorers.

"Well, better late than never.", Mitsuzane replies.

"Everyone's here for the grand finale, though.", Go added. "Sammy-chan and the silver tin-can dude went to Build's world. So, it's our turn to make a grand entrance once we're ready. We got our hard-boiled friends from Fuuto, the wanderer and his bird buddy, the space man from Amanogawa and his friend from the Interpol. You brought the magic ring dude, Mitsuzane-kun brought his brother and his Fruit Jesus buddy as well. Shin-niisan and Chase are right behind me. Makoto-kun and Alain-kun brought the once dead, now alive Takeru-kun. Now, we'll have to wait for the doctors from CR."

Then, that familiar, hysterical laughter drew the attention of everybody in the summit of the tower. A purple warp pipe just suddenly emerged.

"I...stand corrected.", Mitsuzane quips as an appropriate response to Kuroto's laughter.

Kuroto, of all people, jumped out of the purple warp pipe, much to everybody's surprise. Moments later, all of CR's personnel - Emu, Hiiro, Kiriya, Poppy Pipopapo arrived on the tower's summit. Followed by their associates, Taiga, Nico, and Parado.

"I guess everyone is all present.", shrugged Mitsuzane. "I wonder where are Salamandinay-san and the others went off to?"

"Were you looking for us?", the DRAGON princess arrived alongside with Ange and her fellow Norma.

* * *

 **-SOLGU's New Mission Briefing: The Go-On Wings Return!-**

Meanwhile in Build's universe...

With Goro taking over the leadership of the Special Reaction Squad, now renamed as the **Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit** , otherwise known as **SOLGU**. Goro and his allies will now prepare themselves to take the fight against Kaguya. SOLGU is a resistance group who oppose Kaguya's totalitarian-utilitarian rule. Meaning, Kaguya is the only enemy that is left to be dealt by Sento and Goro before Evolto. So, this final mission will be an all-out offensive.

In addition to Sento and Goro preparing themselves, even Kaguya herself is unleashing everything what she had left to prevent the Riders from standing in her way. Even though Foundation X had already severed ties with her, Kaguya still has the remaining resources acquired from the Foundation - ranging from the Dopants, Zodiarts, Phantoms, artificial Roidmudes, and even Nebula Bugsters. In turn, Kaguya unleashes her army on Hokuto, Seito, and Touto to impose her totalitarian rule into the divided Japan.

On the outside of the SRS's HQ, Sento and Goro talked about what they will do next, most especially what will happen to the Full Bottles if ever Pandora's Box were to be destroyed. Even Vernage is not even certain of it either. But, Goro has one thing to remind Sento of something important.

"Sento.", Goro turned to his best friend.

"What is it, Izumi-san?"

"Remember this. Never abandon your ideologies of love and peace, that what makes you being a Rider. Even we fight with our own different ideals, I want to let you know that I'm also not letting Evolto get away for everything he has done. He has used you and everyone else to benefit his desire to destroy the world."

The other worst being Goro doesn't want to forgive is Evolto. He knows that this evil alien has manipulated _almost_ everyone to further his genocidal quest of using Pandora's Box to create the Pandora Tower. That's why, he's going to ask for Shingetsu for the Kiryuuohken to put Evolto out of his misery. Granted, while Sento, despite his resolve to protect everything he loves and cares for. Goro, in the other hand, is ready to make sure Evolto doesn't get a Karma Houdini.

"Let's save the world...together...", Sento nods.

In return, Goro asks for a fist-bump. "Right. This is the final mission."

Within moments, Anzu, Taki, Reiji, and Natsu caught up to Goro. But, before they can go inside the headquarters. Everyone hear of a jet passing by and a helicopter rotor spinning from the sky.

" _ **Ba-ba-batabatabatabata!**_ "

" _ **Giin~!**_ "

And that "cry" even rang on both Anzu, Sento, and Goro's ears. Only Anzu can even recognize where that come from.

"No way, is that...?", Goro said with his eyes widened.

"The Go-On Wings.", Anzu guessed it correctly.

From their respective Engines' cockpits, Hiroto and Miu see Anzu, Sento, and Goro from the ground as they prepare to land.

Back on the ground, just as Toripter and Jetras are about to land, Goro takes out the Beat Closer from out of nowhere. "Hey, that's mine!", a surprised Sento saw Goro taking the Full Full RabbitTank bottle from his pocket.

* _ **Hit-Hit-Hit Parade!**_ *

And by pulling on the Starter Grip of the Beat Closer causes the weapon's gauge to light up, all the while Goro waves both the Beat Closer and the Full Full RabbitTank Bottle like beacons used aircraft marshals to signal planes and its pilots for landing and sortie. Goro, of all people, "signals" the Go-On Wings to land on the ground in a comical fashion, much to the chagrin of Anzu, Taki, and _even Sento._

When Toriptor and Jetras finally landed, Sento stops Goro from letting the latter act like a complete idiot as if he was Banjou 2.0. Well, sort of...

"What do you think this is, a helipad?!", Sento grabs the Full Full RabbitTank bottle from Goro when the latter uses it as a handheld beacon.

As Goro and Sento bicker for a moment, Hiroto and Miu emerged from their Engines' cockpits as their partners' souls and Engine Casts are separated, shrinking the Engines to a toy size.

"This won't end well...", Reiji even stared on the readers the moment Hiroto and Miu powered down their Ranger forms as they approached the two genius inventors.

"And I thought you [Goro] are no better than both Kiryu Sento and Banjou Ryuuga when it comes to bickering.", Hiroto calls out both Sento and Goro, and even compares the two of them to a certain Speed King. "Unlike a certain someone we know..."

That's when Sento and Goro stopped butting each others' heads as they turned their attention to the Sutou siblings.

And to Reiji's surprise and disbelief, he had no idea that Miu is very identical to Anzu, and even mistakes Miu for Anzu. "Wait, there's _two of them_?!", once again leaning at the fourth wall and stared on the reader's eyes.

It was revealed that Geki/Gavan has summoned the Go-On Wings to fight alongside the Kamen Riders. "We heard from Gavan that Samus Aran's teammates summoned their close friends who are also Riders.", Miu brought up that the Space Explorers assembled some of their close acquaintances to participate in the all-out offensive in Build's world.

What Miu mentioned about Gavan bringing her and her brother Hiroto into Build's world for the great battle is that Gavan is the leader of a joint task force of Metal Heroes and Super Sentai known as the Space Squad, which is analogous to its Kamen Rider counterpart that is the Space Explorers, whereas Samus is its leader. Here in Build's world, Goro has founded his own faction in the form of the Special Operation Liberation and Guardian Unit (SOLGU). Though SOLGU is more of a resistance faction.

"Interesting. It looks like we have a huge army to go into this fight.", Goro smirked. "Either way, I'm also excited to meet the other senior Riders.", even better that Goro really is fond of meeting with the veteran Riders that came after Sento.

"First, we got Gavan-san. Then, there's Hiroto-san and Miu-san.", Anzu remarked. "That's funny as this is supposed to be a Kamen Rider crossover, and why in the hell the author even brought a Space Sheriff and two guys from the Super Sentai side, and one of them looks very identical to _me!_ "

Either way, like everyone else, Hiroto and Miu came back to Build's world for the third time is to help both the other Legend Riders, Build and his allies to defeat Kaguya and Evolto.

* * *

 **-Unstoppable Rage-**

Elsewhere at the Touto side of the Pandora Tower's outside area.

Shingetsu is standing alone gazing at the tower from the outside.

From the tower's interior, Kaguya has prepared all the remaining Full Bottles to be activated into Pandora's Box. Surprisingly enough, during Banjou's "defection" he was also able to steal Sento's Rabbit and Tank bottles. With all the remaining bottles loaded in the last two Pandora Panels, Kaguya finally opens the box.

And by doing so, the tower starts expanding into its complete form! A massive earthquake is triggered, and the tower itself is being protected by massive twister, preventing anyone from going inside through it!

From the outside, Kiryuuohken started glowing and shaking violently as it reacted to Pandora Box's opening. "It can't be...", Shingetsu said as he grimly looked into the six-floored structure standing atop of the Skywall, Pandora Tower. Even worse that no one can get through the twister that acts as a barrier.

"Yes...at long last!", Kaguya boasted with a demented grin on her face. "The whole world shall soon know true fear!"

As Kaguya is busy rejoicing to see the creation of her ultimate paradise, Banjou takes the opportunity to rescue Misora from her cell. To his shock, Misora is chained on her cage, where while in her brainwashed state, Kaguya took the opportunity to sexually abuse the girl out of spite towards Sento.

"Misora! It's me, Banjou! Don't you recognize me?!", Banjou tries to reason with the brainwashed Misora, but to no avail.

Either way, Banjou destroys the cell with a swing from the Beat Closer. He destroys the chains on Misora's wrists as he attempts to flee. Only to be caught by Kaguya, and she realizes that Banjou was pretending to defect to her faction so he could rescue Misora.

"To think you were actually pretending to align with me so you could escape with the girl.", said the demented Elpis Corporation CEO.

That is when Banjou finally drops the act, and this time...the kid gloves are _finally_ off.

"How could you do this to Misora, you heartless bitch?!", Banjou angrily confronts Kaguya as he takes out the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle and the Dragon Magma Full Bottle. "You've gone too far!"

* _ **Bottle Burn! Cross-Z Magma!**_ *

Banjou quickly transforms into Cross-Z Magma. Then, Kaguya transforms into Build Aureo with the RabbitTank Gold and Rider Evol Bottles.

* _ **Cross-Z Magma! Achachachacha! Achaa!**_ * / * _ **RabbitTank Gold, Build Aureo! Fuahahahahahaha!**_ *

Cross-Z Magma is burning with fierce, unstoppable rage as he takes the opportunity to vent his fury on Build Aureo as payback for what she has done to Misora.

"Why?! First, you used your own child as a guinea pig. You had Sawa-san raped, and now Misora!", Banjou is livid as his rage is even more unstoppable. "How long are you going to make other people suffer, including Sento just to stroke your own ego?!"

To which Kaguya replies and retaliated, "Everyone else are just mere obstacles to my objectives. That even includes you! The fact that you are also part of Evolto, and you attempting to destroy Pandora's Box; you don't know destroying the box will also kill Evolto. In turn, you will lose the ability to become a Rider!"

" **BULLSHIT!** ", Cross-Z roars as he takes out the Magma Knuckle out of his belt as he vents his frustration on Build Aureo. "You have made Sento and everyone suffer enough! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done!"

* * *

 **-The Challenge from the Majins-**

On the outside, while Shingetsu still observed the gust of wind protecting the Pandora Tower, the remaining three Pandora Majins confront him.

"State your presence.", said Belial. However, he senses the indescribable power of the Kiryuuohken. "That sword...it can't be!"

"Hmph. You really have the nerve to show yourself before the great Shingetsu-sama!", the usually smug Shingetsu confronts the Majins in return. "What's the matter? Kiryuuohken is anticipating for a fight."

"You arrogant-", Susano attempts to charge at the alien demon the moment he can't stand his boasting.

"I think I know the reason why you false gods showed up here...", Shingetsu comes to deduce that the Majins have more likely had enough of Kaguya's insanity. "...that woman [Kaguya] has caused you people a lot of problems than benefiting you."

However, the Majins respond with something even more deeper than what Shingetsu said. The only other thing that the Majins could not stand besides Kaguya is Evolto. The reason why Vernage sealed them into Pandora's Box in the first place that the Majins were tricked by Evolto into betraying Vernage because they thought that the Queen of Mars was "corrupted" by the box and ironically, the Majins themselves were corrupted by the box during their imprisonment.

"Only those worthy of the sword's power can destroy the box. Why would a lowly, arrogant scum like you be holding that kind of weapon?!", Amaterasu even derides Shingetsu for his arrogance and sees the demon unworthy of the Kiryuuohken.

"I already have tested the full power of this weapon. But, I will also intend to pass this sword who is even more worthy than me...", Shingetsu then timed finishing the last word in his sentence the moment Goro, Anzu, Taki, Natsu, and Reiji show up. " _him._ "

The alien demon said that there is also somebody who is worthy of wielding Kiryuuohken in Goro. Shingetsu ever since his first encounter from the very beginning shows that a human like him can best him in an honorable duel of swords. Also, Shingetsu will always claim to anybody that he alone has the right to defeat Goro, no less.

"Before you get your hands on this man. You false gods will face me first."

"Interesting. Hey, mind if _we_ lend **you** a hand this time.", Goro taps his archrival on the shoulders. Then, turns his attention to his party. "Let's go guys. It's time we dance with these guys before reinforcements arrive at ETA 20 minutes."

That said, everyone (save for Natsu) take out their trinkets as they prepare to transform. Goro flaps the G7 Jet Visor's "wing" panels to activate it into Live Mode, Taki then drew out the Denryuujin while holding the Heisei Rider bottles Alpha and Beta. Anzu simultaneously equipped the Spider Sclashjelly and pumped the Sclash Driver's lever, all the while she equipped the G-Bracer and activated the Yuki-Onna Super Full Bottle.

As Goro activates the G7 Jet Visor at the same time Taki activated the Denryuujin, the two proclaim altogether, " **Bear witness to the bonds between us!** ", triggering a split-screen transformation sequence for Jet Phoenix and Victory Armors, respectively

While Anzu and Reiji now transformed into G7 Type-S Frost and New G7 Icarus respectively, Goro and Taki are taken into the Link Ride Builder's dimension which the sequence is down out of real time.

Once inside of the cyberspace-like dimension, Goro, now donning what appears to be a black skintight spandex jumpsuit all while wearing the Build Driver, poses while turning the cap of the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle.

* _ **Fumetsu no Yuugou!**_ *

The Jet Visor, with the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle loaded is inserted into the Build Driver.

* _ **Jet Visor! Buildrize!**_ *

The Jet Visor started looping a line from the lyrics, "Libera Me", a song for the dead, all the while being accompanied with a dramatic orchestral waltz.

* _ **Libera Me, Domine, de Morte Aeterna~**_ _(Looping dramatic orchestral waltz with rock guitar riff)_ *

The elements of the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle are converted into Variable Particles, tiny subatomic particles forming around Goro in a DNA-shaped formation.

* _ **Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae~**_ *

As Goro turns the crank of the Build Driver, the particles form most of the Jet Phoenix Armor's pieces.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

"I have no limits!", Goro boasted his banter whenever he assumes his Final Form and immediately chanted, " **Henshin!** "

Goro is partially transformed into Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ in silhouette form, followed by the silhouette absorbing nearby Variable Particles inside the DNA wall to reveal him in Jet Phoenix Armor.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ *

Goro then lets out a booming " **SHUUWAAATCH!** ", as G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor rises in a background what appears to be the Planet Mars, then transitioning to a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching his arm position as he moves closer.

Taki switches the Denryuujin to Flute Mode by folding the blade inside similar to a pocket knife. The Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta circulate around Taki as she catches the Alpha Full Bottle. Taki inserts the Heisei Rider Full Bottle Alpha into the left slot of the Denryuujin.

* _ **Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Alpha!**_ *

Upon the insertion of the said Full Bottle, projections of the first ten Heisei Kamen Riders (from front to back: Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, and Decade) appear in a half-circle defensive formation surrounding Taki. Moments later, she catches the Beta Full Bottle. She then inserts it into the slot on the right.

* _ **W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Beta!**_ *

The circle completes with the projections of the Kamen Riders that come after Decade (from front to back: Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, and W) surround Taki.

* _ **Kami no Namae Aku o Utsu!**_ *

Before the donning, Taki must play a melody into the Denryuujin in Flute Mode. The music causes her to be brimming with power, as the spiritual seals on her body started to glow.

After finishing playing the music, Taki proclaims, " **Take it to the limit!** ", as she prepares to fold the blade out to activate Blade Mode. Taki raised the Denryujin upwards as she triggers the suit-up sequence.

* _ **Kakusei seyo! Fuma no Oborokage!**_ _[Ad Exprobrandum Enim Fatum~]_ *

The projections of the first ten Heisei Riders merged into Taki, followed by the other eight Heisei Riders as Taki is covered in light as elements of the 18 Heisei Riders form into armor components.

The sequence begins with Ex-Aid's symbol turning the seal of Light " **光** " ( _Hikari_ ), forming the abdominal plates of the armor. The chest armor is then formed, along symbols of Faiz, Kabuto, Fourze, and Drive form the seal of Metal " **鋼** " ( _Hagane_ ) on the left side of the breastplate. The symbols of Kuuga, Kiva, Decade, and Ghost form the seal of Darkness " **闇** " ( _Yami_ ) on the right side of the breastplate. The gauntlets of the suit are then formed; on the left, the seal of Wood " **木** " ( _Moku_ ) is formed from Gaim's symbol, and the right gauntlet, the seal of Ice " **氷** " ( _Kori_ ) is formed from OOO's symbol. On the knee cap armors, W's symbol formed the seal of Wind " **風** " ( _Kaze_ ) is formed on the left, the the seal of Earth " **土** " ( _Tsuchi_ ) on the right is formed from Agito's symbol. Then, the shoulder armor is formed. On the right has the seal of Thunder " **雷** " ( _Kaminari_ ) formed from Blade's symbol. On the left, the seal of Water " **水** " ( _Mizu_ ) if formed from Den-O's symbol. And last but not the least, Ryuki, Hibiki, and Wizard's symbol merged onto Taki's forehead which forms the helmet, but the faceplate is still open. The seal of Fire " **火** " ( _Hi_ ) located on the center on the the gem of the suit's helmet is materialized.

The transformation ends with a helmet materializing with Taki's face still exposed. The faceplate of the helmet closes afterwards as Taki dons the Victory Armor.

* _ **Victory Armor, suit-up complete!**_ *

Afterwards, Shingetsu takes out the Orochi Full Bottle, and after shaking it, he flashes the Full Bottle into the air as he is bathed by the contents, transforming him into Shingetsu-Orochi.

"We're going to fight, not just for the sake of Sento and the others. But, for those who cried and prayed for freedom and peace!", G7 Icarus XYZ proclaimed.

"Feel the sharpness and power of my blade!", Shingetsu-Orochi boasted.

The rivals, Goro and Shingetsu engage the Hell Majin Belial. Anzu, Taki, and Natsu deal with the Sun Majin Amaterasu. While Reiji is forced to deal alone with Susano, the Storm Majin. However, he's not going to be alone this time when Gavan Type-G and Huntress Creator Gamer showed up.

"It's you guys...", Reiji spoke when he is pushed back by the Storm Majin as he gets help from Samus and Geki.

"You don't have to worry, as long as I am still breathing, and so does Gavan. We cannot allow anybody to threaten the peace in the universe!", Samus declared. "For those who make the whole cosmos shed tears will never be forgiven!"

Samus switches from her Gamer Driver to the Buggle Driver II and took out Hurricane Ninja. She goes from Creator Gamer to Ninja Gamer Level X.

* _ **Buggle Up! [...] Hurricane Ninja Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

The fact that Huntress can use any Gashacon Weapons in Ninja Gamer Level X akin to Gaim's Kiwami Arms, she takes out the Gashacon Sparrow and splits it into sickle mode.

* _ **Gashacon Sparrow! Zu-Paan!**_ *

Gavan flies and hits his Dimension Bomber attack on Susanoo. New G7 Icarus uses his Twin Breaker and in conjunction with Soichi's old Transteam Gun.

As G7 Icarus XYZ and Shingetsu-Orochi are fighting Belial, while Taki has her hands full with Amaterasu, she throws to Goro the device that they worked on to combat Kaguya and Evolto. "Goro, catch!", Taki threw the device, and what it looks like resembling the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle. Except that this device is like a claw-glove weapon resembling a raven's talon.

"The **G7 EXlasher!** Thanks, Taki!", said Goro as he equips the **G7 EXlasher** in Claw Mode.

The **G7 EXlasher** is the device that Goro, Taki, Nakajima, and Chisato worked on after Goro planned to create a countermeasure device that will prevent Evolto from using the full power of his Evol Driver and Pandora's Box, in the event he hijacks Kaguya's body, etc. The talons are fitted with a cutting-edge high-frequency technology that Goro developed on in his prior inventions.

The fact that the EXlasher is similar and analogous to the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle in addition that it can be also used on the Build Driver that allows G7 Icarus XYZ to access his true form, a form that's equally powerful to Jet Phoenix Armor, it also doubles as a weapon. The EXlasher, as its name suggest only has the Claw Mode, and the weapon is held in a different manner. Unlike the Cross-Z Magma that it can be held like as if they were boxing gloves and/or knuckle dusters. The EXlasher's claw can be retracted; if the claw is retracted up activates Live Mode, where it initiates the transformation to G7 Icarus XYZ's true form, when if the claw is flipped down by default is the Claw Mode.

Goro holds the G7 EXlasher on his right hand as he delivers slash attacks on Belial.

Whilst fighting Susano with Samus and Reiji, Geki comments how Goro was able to create such stuff, "How is that guy able to create those toys?!"

While fighting Amaterasu, Anzu quips, "You gotta be wealthy and a genius at the same time to invent those things!"

Belial is at the receiving end of the combined efforts of Goro and Shingetsu, he even pondered. "Is this really the true power of the humans?!", still confused why inferior species such as humans being able to rise above shortcomings.

"There's more than that!", Goro replies. "Humans are flawed, always, mostly, it depends how you see in us. We will always rise above our own shortcomings, becoming the stronger than yesterday! That's the way of being a Kamen Rider! Believe THAT!"

The three Majins finally learned the hard way of underestimating the human spirit as the combined efforts of the Riders, Gavan, Taki, and Natsu gave them a curb-stomp battle that will ultimately lead to their final moments.

Shingetsu slid his finger downward onto Kiryuuohken's sliding panel twice, which initiates Orochi Break, as he unleashed a powerful swing on his mighty sword at Belial, weakening the Hell Majin. In turn, G7 Icarus XYZ loads the Crow Full Bottle into the G7 EXlasher for a finishing attack.

* **So** _ **uten!**_ _(Loaded!)_ *

The EXlasher's talons started glowing a gray-black color as they are being imbued with high-frequency energy. Within moments, G7 Icarus XYZ pressed the button on the grip with his thumb.

* _ **Exceed Slash!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ performs a cross "X" slash with the EXlasher in Claw Mode, he launches the "X" projectile at Belial.

* _ **Genofreeze Finish!**_ * / * _ **Chouzetsu Ougi! Supreme Victory Break!**_ *

G7 Type-S Frost unleashes her Rider Kick when she freezes Amaterasu solid, while Taki channels the power of the 18 Heisei Kamen Riders on the Denryuujin. She unleashes a series of slashes with the Denryuujin, followed with the Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru on the Sun Majin.

* _ **Critical Crews-Aid!**_ * / * _ **Scrap Bomber!**_ *

Huntress Level X used the Gashacon Sparrow as throwing weapons after using the Buggle Driver II's Critical Crews-Aid function. And by doing so, while the weapon is in sickle mode, Samus uses the opportunity to throw the Sparrow as if they were throwing weapons around Susano, powerful enough to leave him with so many cuts.

New G7 Icarus follows up with his Rider Kick. Then, Gavan brandishes his Laser Blade and unleashed Gavan Hyper Dynamic.

"If you guys want to beat us that bad, try again in another 100,000 years!", Reiji quipped.

The Majins are finally defeated, as Belial, Amaterasu, and Susano, the last remaining three explode into their demise. The god-like Demon Beasts faced their deaths with dignity and saying nothing at all. It is their duty to test them before they will confront Kaguya.

* * *

 **-The Gathering!-**

Within moments, the Riders, Gavan, and Taki powered down their forms for a moment. However, there is no time for celebration as Sento, Kazumi, and Gentoku along with the Go-On Wings arrive on the scene as Goro told them that Kaguya has already completed Pandora Tower. And this is going to be the darkest hour where there will be no turning back.

"How are we going to get through that tornado to get into the tower?", asked Sento.

"We'll get through that. But first, we're going to deal a lot of enemies.", said Goro as he notices the presence of Dopants, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Inves, artificial Roidmudes, and Nebula Bugsters approaching in their position.

Just as Sento, Goro along with their allies are about to prepare themselves in what appears to be the final battle with the fate of the world at stake; they get unexpected reinforcements from the other dimension.

A golden apple just suddenly appeared from the sky and landed on the ground. The apple dissipated, revealing Kazuraba Kouta and the Kureshima brothers - Takatora and Mitsuzane.

"Sorry, to keep you all waiting everyone.", Kouta, in human form greets the denizens of Build's world. "It's been a while the last I saw you, Kiryu Sento."

"Who's that?", this is the first time Goro meets one of Build's predecessors.

"That's Kazuraba Kouta, Kamen Rider Gaim. You could say that he's actually one of my predecessors."

"Whoa! Really?!"

Samus then adds, "That man standing beside with Mitsuzane is his older brother, Takatora."

"Wait, this guy is his older brother?!", Anzu shook in surprise.

But, Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Takatora are not the only ones who will come to Build's world. Afterwards, a portal just suddenly appeared nearby, and emerging from it are the Tridoron, the Ride Macher, Ride Chaser, Machine Hard-Boilder (Double's motorcycle), Machine Massigler (Fourze's bike), Machine Meteorstar (Meteor's motorcycle), the Ride Vendor (OOO's motorcycle with Ankh), the Machine Ghostriker and Machine Hoodie.

After that, a Magic Portal also appeared from out of nowhere as Mayu, Haruto, and the blue and green Mages emerged from it. And these people are all senior Riders. In the skies, Ange and her Norma and DRAGON allies are scouting all the while they see the Kamen Riders' gathering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the cavalry has arrived!", Go presents to the denizens of world of Build an army of Kamen Riders in their civilian identities.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle, Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch, Tank

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 19

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Ankh that appeared in this story is a Game World version, since Kuroto had to extract a data of Ankh for Eiji. This version of Ankh has both the personality and appearance of the original. For those who have seen Heisei Generations FINAL, it seems that Ankh's resurrection is still temporary, despite in Movie War Mega Max implying that Ankh will still return. In the end of Heisei Generations FINAL, we see Ankh fading away after eating one last popsicle, what is left of him is the broken Taka Medal. The Game World Ankh somehow has the original's memories, it's because Kuroto implanted the broken Taka Medal into Game World!Ankh. Meaning, this version of Ankh is a Greeed and Bugster hybrid.

When Goro "signals" the Go-On Wings and their Engines to land, he holds both the Beat Closer and Sento's FullFull RabbitTank Bottle and uses them as handheld beacons, which is a reference to aircraft marshalling.

\- On an apparent side note, it's unknown how Goro got the Beat Closer despite Banjou's "defection" to Kaguya's side.

Reiji fighting Storm Majin Susano is a reference to the latter's (hypothetical voice actor), Yuuichi Nakamura, who voices Ultraman X, while the former's actor, Kensuke Takahashi portrays Daichi Ozora, X's host.

Goro's new weapon, the G7 EXlasher can be held differently in contrast to the Magma Knuckle. The EXlasher can be hold similarly to the Twin Breaker.


	154. Episode 154: Riders on the Storm, pt 1

**Episode 154: Riders on the Storm, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will be divided into six parts, and since this is the first part of the endgame, this will focus on all the Kamen Riders taking down most of Kaguya's evil army, all the while Sento and Goro will liberate Hokuto and Seito from Kaguya's control. They finally got all the help they need.

The title of the six-part endgame chapters is a reference to the song of the same name performed by the band known as **The Doors**. The song, " **Riders on the Storm** " was apparently the last known song that Jim Morrison (the band's frontman) recorded and was released shortly after his death. Morrison is also known with his nicknames "The Lizard King" and "Mr. Mojo Risin". The aforementioned song had so many bizarre meanings, especially concerning with Morrison himself; between the lines of "There's a killer on the road", referencing spree killer Billy Cook and "Girl you gotta love your man" refers to Morrison's longtime partner, Pamela Courson. The first version of "Riders on the Storm" I heard is the Fredwreck Remix, featured in _Need For Speed Underground 2_ , where Snoop Dogg performs a rap while Morrison's vocals of the song is still present.

The interpretation of "Riders on the Storm" for this six-parter endgame symbolizes the Kamen Riders present in this six-chaptered finale; that even includes Build's predecessors fighting against the tyrannical Kaguya. And, at the same time this is the final battle that will hold the fate of Build's world at stake. The Riders in general refer to the Kamen Riders themselves, while the "storm" refers to the general plot of the whole endgame.

* * *

" _With two worlds separated, one world is at peril. As the battle for Pandora's Box comes to reach into its conclusion, the road to the final battle begins!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be the One**_ _" by PANDORA feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~Naniyori daijina dekigoto iki teru~]**_ _(The most important than anything else is to be alive)  
_ _ **[~Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susumenakya ikenai~]**_ _(I must definitely go forward tonight.)  
_ _ **[~Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa~]**_ _(With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday)  
_ _ **[~Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru...There you will~]**_ _(I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will)_

 _ **[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~We will! Make all your sight you'll be the one~]  
[~Be The Lights, Be The Lights~]  
[~We will take darkness into brightness...Yeah!~]  
[~Leading you into the light, be The Light! Oh you will be alive!~]  
[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~You will be the one...will make a way!~]**_ _  
_

* * *

 **-Enter the Legend Riders!-**

A golden apple just suddenly appeared from the sky and landed on the ground right before Sento, Goro and their associates, as well as Samus and Geki. The apple dissipated, revealing Kazuraba Kouta and the Kureshima brothers - Takatora and Mitsuzane. It seems one of the Space Explorers brought their godly companion from the Planet Helheim.

"Sorry, to keep you all waiting everyone.", Kouta, in human form greets the denizens of Build's world. "It's been a while the last I saw you, Kiryu Sento."

"Who's that?", this is the first time Goro meets one of Build's predecessors.

"That's Kazuraba Kouta, Kamen Rider Gaim. You could say that he's actually one of my predecessors."

"Whoa! Really?!"

Samus then adds, "That man standing beside with Mitsuzane is his older brother, Takatora."

"Wait, this guy is his older brother?!", Anzu shook in surprise.

But, Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Takatora are not the only ones who will come to Build's world. Afterwards, a portal just suddenly appeared nearby, and emerging from it are the Tridoron, the Ride Macher, Ride Chaser, Machine Hard-Boilder (Double's motorcycle), Machine Massigler (Fourze's bike), Machine Meteorstar (Meteor's motorcycle), the Ride Vendor (OOO's motorcycle with Ankh), the Machine Ghostriker and Machine Hoodie.

After that, a Magic Portal also appeared from out of nowhere as Mayu, Haruto, and the blue and green Mages emerged from it. And these people are all senior Riders. In the skies, Ange and her Norma and DRAGON allies are scouting all the while they see the Kamen Riders' gathering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the cavalry has arrived!", Go presents to the denizens of world of Build an army of Kamen Riders in their civilian identities.

To the surprise of Sento and Goro along with their close acquaintances, it seems that Samus already planned this before separating the merged worlds.

While the other Legend Riders are seeing the tornado protecting the Pandora Tower, it is sad to say that Build's world is in the verge of falling apart. Even Kouta is horrified and shocked at the same time. While still waiting for the others; that is the Doctor Riders, Goro takes the opportunity to interact with the other Legend Riders. However, Kouta approaches Goro.

"So, you are a Rider too.", said Kouta.

"Yes. It's a honor to meet you, _senpai_. My name is Izumi Goro.", Goro politely introduces himself to Kouta.

"No need to be modest.", the Man of the Beginning. "In our planet, I am also known as the Man of the Beginning."

"In other words, you're a God?", Goro seems to realize that Kouta is a god-like being, given the fact the latter is the Man of the Beginning. Then, he spoke to himself, (" _This is the first time I also met an actual God. Not, unlike_ that _guy..._ ")

Then, it's Gentarou's turn to meet the black-winged Rider.

"Yo! Kisaragi Gentarou! Kamen Rider Fourze.", the Amanogawa faculty member spoke. "My dream is to befriend Kamen Riders, I assume you are one too! Let's be buds!"

Gentaro then has Goro to respond with the former's signature handshake, which symbolizes the friendships Gentaro has formed over the years from his days as a student and now a teacher in the same school he studied. Goro finds Gentaro an interesting fellow apart from the fact that they resemble each other in some ways, save for the mohawk.

On the other hand, Go introduces his other pals; Shinnosuke and Chase. "Wow, a you're one heck of a super-cop.", Goro comments the appearance of the police detective.

"No, just your everyday police detective. As a Kamen Rider, that's where I am _the_ super-cop.", replied the usually snarky Shinnosuke.

Goro is loss for words in Chase's presence, since he is Proto-Zero, Chase's personality is very complex, especially that he has a very stoic disposition.

As Goro takes time to interact with the senior Riders, Eiji and Ankh looked into Goro. This is the third time Ankh is brought back to life. But this time, in another different circumstances. It was thanks to Kuroto's divine intervention, the Game Master had to extract the data of a Game World version of Ankh, this version of the bird Greeed is essentially the same as the original in terms of appearance. When Eiji approached Kuroto to do something with the broken Taka Medal, the game deity embedded the broken medal into the Game World Ankh's body, as a result this Ankh gains the memories of the original Ankh.

"That guy talking with the other veterans reminded me of that stingy old man from the Kougami Foundation other than his suit.", Ankh sneeringly compares Goro to chairman Kougami Kousei, since Goro is almost similar to Kougami in terms of playing anybody like fiddles.

"Well, he's another face in this world though. I want to give this to him after the fight.", the wanderer replied in turn.

* * *

 **-Now, count up your sins!-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Driving the Top Down**_ _" OST from Iron Man 2008 film composed by Ramin Djawadi_ *)

As a wave of Dopants are approaching, the two-in-one detective duo of Hidari Shotaro and Philip demonstrate to the denizens of Build's world how to fight in style.

"See how pros like us do some fighting, kouhai.", Shotaro gives Sento and Goro some pointers on how they fight the Dopants in the prime universe. "Let's go, Philip."

Shotaro puts on his Double Driver into his waist, within moments, the Driver also appeared out of nowhere on Philip's waist. The two take out their respective Gaia Memories: Cyclone for Philip, and Joker for Shotaro.

* _ **Cyclone!**_ * / * _ **Joker!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the two shouted.

Philip then loaded the Gaia Memory into his belt, on the left slot. When he does so, the memory disappears and he loses consciousness. This is more likely that his consciousness is stored into that memory. And Philip's memory is then transferred to Shotaro's belt, on the same slot where Philip placed his. Then, Shotaro puts the Joker Memory on the right before opening the Double Driver to activate.

* _ **CycloneJoker!**_ *

The moment Philip collapses to the ground, everyone are startled.

"What the hell?!", Anzu said with a look of disbelief.

The Dopants approach as they are confronted by Kamen Rider Double. The now two-in-one Rider proclaims, " **Now, count up your sins!** " as he fights a horde of Masquerade Dopants.

"What do those two guys transform into?", asked Goro.

Samus begins explaining, "That's **Kamen Rider Double** , a two-in-one Kamen Rider that fights with the power of the Gaia Memories."

As Double demonstrates his powers to his successors, he prepares to heat things up. He takes out the Heat and Metal Memories.

* _ **HeatMetal!**_ *

Double goes from CycloneJoker to HeatMetal, he then takes out the Metal Shaft as he makes short work of incoming Dopants. Then, he takes out the Luna and Trigger Memories.

* _ **LunaTrigger!**_ *

"Now, there's red and silver. Then, gold and blue. I think I'm going to be color blind after this...", Goro quipped.

* * *

 **-Tatoba! Tatoba! Tatoba!-**

Several Yummies then make their presence known - mostly are Pteranodon, few include Panteras, and few also included Elephant-type.

"Eiji! Take these!", as always Ankh throws the three Medals to Eiji as the latter already had the OOO Driver equipped. Eiji puts on The Taka and Batta Medals to the left and right, respectively, while the Tora Medal is on the center.

Eiji then takes out the O Scanner as he scanned the Medals that were in the OOO Driver and he shouts, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Taka!**_ _(Hawk!)_ _ **Tora!**_ _(Tiger!)_ _ **Batta!**_ _(Grasshopper!)_ _ **Tatoba! Tatoba-Tatoba!**_ *

Kamen Rider OOO in Tatoba Combo arrives into the battlefield, Eiji then battled the attacking Yummies.

"This right here is **Kamen Rider OOO**. The wanderer known as Hino Eiji fought the Greeed with the power of the Core Medals along with an avian companion known as Ankh.", Geki/Gavan then gave the info.

OOO curb-stomps his way to most several Yummies and the once again revived Greeeds - Kazari, Uva, Mezool, and Gamel. When dealing with Kazari, he takes the form of Latorartar Combo, the fact the said Greeed is based on a feline. Once Kazari is being dealt with, OOO goes Sagozo Combo...

* _ **Sai!**_ _(Rhino!)_ _ **Gorilla! Zou!**_ _(Elephant!)_ _ **Sagozo! Sagozo!**_ *

As Ankh expected, Eiji made short work of the revived Gamel. OOO would go Gatakiriba Combo to take on Uva. Once Uva is out of the way, OOO goes from Gatakiriba to Shauta Combo as he takes out the revived Mezool.

* * *

 **-Space is Here!-**

Several Ninja Dustards and revived Zodiarts such as Libra, Leo, Virgo, and Sagittarius Nova arrive as Gentaro and Ryuusei put on the Fourze and Meteor Drivers respectively.

"Let's do this, Ryuusei!", said Gentaro as he flipped all four of the switch panels of the Fourze Driver.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Hakai Doudou**_ _(Cue 02)_ _" OST from Zoids: Chaotic Century composed by Robert Etoll_ *)

Ryuusei then inserted the Meteor Switch onto the socket into the driver, pulled the belt's Waiting Trigger.

* _ **Meteor, Ready?!**_ _(looping disco music)_ * / * _ **Three...Two...One!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", both Ryuusei and Gentaro shouted. Ryuusei then pushed down his Driver's spherical lever to initiate the transformation, resulting in him being hit by Cosmic Energy from the M-BUS satellite. While Gentaro then pushed the lever to the front on the side of the belt and raises his right arm in the air.

Anzu, Goro, and Sento backed away from Gentaro the moment the wave of cosmic energy went into their reach. "Whoa!", Goro shouted the moment he backed away from the burst of energy.

Gentaro, now transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze along with Ryuusei as Kamen Rider Meteor prepare for battle. Fourze then shouts into the sky, " **Uchuu...Kitaaaaaaa~!** (It's space time!)". Gentaro's scream is so loud it even echoed into the cosmos, the camera pans out showing the two earths: the Kamen Riders' prime universe and Build's world now separated from Kaguya's attempt to rule the multiverses. The only distinction from one of the two Earths is the blemish that is present in the Japan of the latter world that is the Skywall.

Once again, this marks the second time Gentaro is fighting with Build side by side, while this is just the first time for Ryuusei. "Yeah, here we go again! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man!", Gentaro proclaimed.

"Kamen Rider Meteor. Your fates are mine to decide.", Ryuusei bantered.

Fourze and Meteor charge and fight the revived Zodiarts. As the Izumi siblings, Reiji, Sento and their close acquaintances see Fourze and Meteor fight the monsters associated to them, Geki and the Go-On Wings then gives them a short overview of the two Kamen Riders.

Geki started, "That space shuttle dude right there is **Kamen Rider Fourze**. Kisaragi Gentaro is no pushover when it comes to the Astroswitches. What gives the guy the power to overcome the threat of the Zodiarts was the friendships he formed with his classmates and schoolmates even before he became a teacher."

* _ **Rocket On!**_ *

Fourze uses the Rocket Module on his left hand as he zooms around the battlefield as he makes short work of the Ninja Dustards.

"The guy with the disco ball on his belt is **Kamen Rider Meteor**.", Miu gives the chance to let her look alike and the others to know about Ryuusei. "At first, he and Gentaro-san don't get along when he transferred from Subaruboshi to Amanogawa. Like everyone Gentaro-san has made friends with, Ryuusei-san has also become his friend."

* * *

 **-Flame, Please!-**

* _ **Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!**_ _(looped)_ *

After Haruto scanned the Driver On ring into his Hand Author, the WizarDriver is activated, and by equipping the Flame Ring, Haruto then sets the Driver's Hand Author facing the to the left. "Henshin!", then he scanned the ring to transform into Wizard Flame Style.

" _ **Flame, Please! Hi, Hi! Hi! Hi! Hiii!**_ "

"Now, it's showtime!", Wizard enters the fray as Ghouls and another set of (revived) Phantoms such as Medusa, Gremlin and Ogre charge into the fight.

Then, it is Mayu's turn to let Goro know about the Ringed Magician, "That's Haruto-san. Or rather, that's **Kamen Rider Wizard**. Haruto-san has fought countless of Phantoms to bring forth hope to many. He is called the "Last Hope" for a reason."

* _ **Big, Please!**_ *

Wizard then inserts his arm into a Magic Portal, turning his arm to a near gigantic size and slaps the hell of every Ghoul and Phantoms he come into.

Within moments, Mayu then scanned her own Driver On ring into her Hand Author, and the Mage Belt.

* _ **Shabadoobie Touch Henshin!**_ _(looped)_ *

After setting the Mage Belt's Hand Author to the left, which activates the transformation, Mayu takes out her (orange) Mage Ring as she prepares to transform.

"Henshin!", Mayu chanted before doing her signature dance-like gesture before scanning the Mage Ring into her belt.

* _ **Change, Now!**_ *

A portal phased through Mayu diagonally as she transforms into the orange Kamen Rider Mage. The other two Mages - Blue (Iijima Yuzuru) and Green (Yamamoto Masahiro) appeared on Mayu's side.

"Sorry, we're late.", said the Green Mage.

"That's fine. What's important that we're here together again.", said Mayu. "Now, it's time to end this!"

The orange, blue, and green Mages assist Haruto, which turns the tide of the battle

* * *

 **-God is Back!-**

" _ **Hyehahahahahahah!**_ "

Meanwhile, as Anzu, Goro, and Reiji prepare to join the battle with the other Legend Riders, a familiar hysterical laughter echoed around the battlefield.

Goro, of all people, recognized that voice from somewhere. "Oh, god no... _**Him**_ too?!", he said complete with a mortified look on his face.

Kuroto is not the only one to be involved in this crossover crisis. Not only there is a purple warp pipe that emerged on the battlefield. There is also a pink pipe analogous to Emu/Ex-Aid, a blue one to Hiiro/Brave. A navy blue pipe also appeared which represents Taiga/Snipe, and a brown one not only it represents a Ride Player, but a _former_ Ride Player that is Nico. A yellow pipe then appeared which represents Kiriya/Lazer. A red-blue pipe is analogous to Parado, and lastly a pink one for Asuna/Poppy Pipopapo.

The Gamer Riders emerged from their respective colored warp pipes, much to the surprise of the other Legend Riders, Space Explorers, and the SOLGU operatives.

"Sorry, we're late guys.", Emu greets everyone in the scene.

"Who would have thought you guys had to bring this Joker.", Goro's reaction upon seeing Kuroto.

"You don't have to put some mundane methods to go into Build's world.", Kuroto proclaims that his godly talents can even allow everybody to travel back and forth between the prime universe and Build's dimension. "Since I have these godly talents-"

"...everything is possible, blah..blah..blah... I get the point.", Goro replied in a dismissive and snide tone. "Well, what are we waiting for? Everybody is here, plus we got three honorable guests fighting by our side."

* * *

 **-Go Faster Beyond Fate! / Take Off! Go-On Wings!-**

Goro is also excited to fight alongside the Legend Riders, something he had thought before. Since, the Space Explorers and Kuroto got the idea and the resources to bring them to Build's world, Kaguya is expecting so much resistance from the good guys.

(* _cues: " **MKalieZ**_ _" OST from Aldnoah Zero_ *)

That said, the three G7 Riders, Taki and Natsu steel themselves in the next phase of the final battle. They are also joined by the Go-On Wings duo of Hiroto and Miu.

"Goro, are you ready for this?", Taki asked, even echoing the words the Build Driver says before the transforming.

"Yep. I will live up to the expectations of the Legend Riders. I want to know what it feels like fighting side-by-side with them.", Goro confidently replied as he puts on the Build Driver. "Since this is the final battle. We can't afford to hold back, we will give it all, everything we've got!"

"Right, let's take the fight now!", Anzu also added.

"We're going to make sure Kaguya and Evolto are going to pay dearly for all the lives they've taken!", Reiji added.

"And, hell yeah! It's on then!", Natsu finished.

Anzu and Reiji put on their Sclash Drivers and twist the caps of their respective Sclashjellies (Spider and Stealth) to the front. Goro then takes out the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles as he shakes the bottles before twisting the caps.

"We will be joining too.", Miu joins with the three G7 Riders. " _Ani._ "

"Right.", Hiroto nodded. The two siblings then take out their Wing Triggers and Change Souls.

* _ **Crow! Stealth! Best Match!**_ * / * _ **Spider Jelly!**_ * / * _ **Stealth Jelly!**_ *

The Sutou siblings say, " **Change Soul, Set!** ", as they set their Change Souls into the Wing Trigger as they prepare to transform. Before they pressed the red button of the device, they immediately say, " **Let's...** "

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ * / * _ **Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afuruderu!**_ *

Anzu, Goro, and Reiji shout, " **...Henshin!** ", followed by the Sutou siblings by finishing their transformation chant, "... **Go-On!** "

* _ **Tengoku no Black Wings! StealthCrow! Yeahhh!**_ *

The halves of StealthCrow Armor encase Goro through the Snap Ride Builder, the suit vents a steam after the suit-up sequence.

* _ **Spider In, G7 Type-S! Buraa~!**_ * / * _ **Stealth In, New G7 Icarus! Buraa~!**_ *

Both Anzu and Reiji are being encased in a beaker-like Ride Builders as they are being bathed by liquids (pink for Anzu, navy blue for Reiji) within it. The beakers twists to reveal them in their respective Rider forms - G7 Type-S and New G7 Icarus.

Next, the Go-On Wings' transformation sequence has the two Sutou siblings being covered by the energy of their Engine Souls as their suits are materialized. Before completing the suit up, their respective helmets appear above their heads and they hold onto them. Both Hiroto and Miu say, " **'Met On!** " upon putting on their helmets, completing their transformation into the Go-On Gold and Silver, respectively.

The Go-On Wings introduce themselves.

Starting with Gold, "Break the Limit, Go-On Gold!"

Ending with Silver, "Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"

Then, the two siblings make a dynamic entry ending for their roll call. " **Take off, Go-On Wings!** ", complete with a background explosion.

Meanwhile, the three G7 Riders take out their weapons.

* _ **Super Denjinmaru!**_ * / * _ **Twin Breaker!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ takes out his new G7 EXlasher, an arm claw weapon that Goro, Taki, Nakajima, and Chisato had created before this battle. Anzu takes out her signature ninjatou, XGN-009 Super Denjimaru, while Reiji takes out the Twin Breaker.

"You guys are in for a big surprise!", Anzu banters her signature catchphrase as she charges first.

"If Kaguya wants us dead so badly, she'll have to try harder in a 100,00 years!", Reiji followed after.

"It's time to go faster beyond fate!", Goro lastly bantered the line he usually spoke whenever he used Archangel Cerberus and during the time he was still New G7 Icarus.

The G7 Riders, Taki, Natsu, and the Go-On Wings engage an army of Elpis Corporation Guardians in a fierce battle.

* * *

 **-Grade Billion!-**

Samus, Gavan, the Doctor Riders and Parado prepare themselves to transform.

" **Jouchaku!** ", Geki shouted as he quickly transforms into Gavan Type-G.

* _ **Mighty Creator VRX!**_ * / * _ **Bakusou Bike!**_ * / * _ **Taddle Fantasy!**_ * / * _ **Bang Bang Simulations!**_ * / * _ **Maximum Mighty X!**_ * / * _ **Toki Meki Crisis!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", Samus, along with Kiriya, Hiiro, Taiga, Emu, Poppy, and Parado quickly put their Gashats into their belts and run into the battle as they prepare to engage the Nebula Bugsters.

Huntress Creator Gamer, Lazer Turbo, Brave and Snipe in their Level 50 forms, Ex-Aid and Para-DX in their Level 99 forms, and Poppy featuring Gavan make short work of the Nebula Bugsters. But, unlike the ones that Mogami Kaisei had cultivated, these are much more of a threat and yet even powerful than the last ones before.

Kuroto then prepares to transform dead last. He takes out God Maximum Mighty X, this is more likely the 99th time he has re-created the game after experiencing technical flaws in the game. This time, Kuroto can't make an error.

* _ **God Maximum Mighty! X!**_ *

" **Grade Billion. Henshin!** "

* _ **Maximum Gashat! Gacchan! Fuu~met~suuu! Saijoukyuu no Kami no Sainou!**_ _(The glorious godly talents!)_ _ **Kuroto Dan! Kuroto Dan!**_ *

As Kuroto transforms into Genm Action Gamer Level 0 with the GMMX Gashat loaded, he then smashes the button down to the Gashat to don the God Maximum Gamer armor.

* _ **God Maximum~! X~!**_ *

Kuroto manages to regain his Level Billion form, a form which level is absurdly high, even for the standards of his own creation. With the powers of God Maximum Mighty X, Kuroto almost has the power of omnipotence, true to his proclamations of godhood.

"Cosmic Chronicle, activate!", Kuroto invokes the **Cosmic Chronicle** game, and by doing so, he summons a meteor shower down to the Earth, decimating almost everything in sight, even friends or foe alike aren't safe for Kuroto taking extremely destructive measures.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ALL OF US?!", Goro shouted when he almost got hit by a meteor.

* * *

 **-This Is Our Stage Now!-**

Next, Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Takatora take the stage, joining with them are Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase, as well as Takeru, Makoto and Alain.

"Hey, how come we are the last to transform?", Go of all people talked to the writer. "Don't tell me are you going to rush this whole endgame like what you did in vol. 2?!"

Meanwhile, the V-Fortress is present in space. It seems that with Kuroto's help, the ship is upgraded with the ability to traverse between the prime universe and Build's world; the Space Explorers managed to bring their close acquaintance to Build's world.

"Hey, the story's not gonna be rushed this time!", Keiichi spoke to Go and Mitsuzane in the ship's mission control tower. "The ladies with me are gonna watch the whole main event. So, don't you dare lose on me!"

" _Got it._ ", the other Space Explorers on the surface nodded.

"Hey, Kureshima. Go kick some ass down there!", the musician also cheers for the man who saved him from falling to his death and helped him making a comeback in the music industries. "Let's prove that the Space Explorers are the **Riders on the Storm!** "

"No wonder the writer thought of the idea of this six-part chapter's title.", Go dismisses as he and the others can now focus.

Starting with Kouta, Mitsuzane and Takatora. "Takatora, Micchy! Let's do this!"

"For old times' sake, yeah!", Mitsuzane replied.

"You can count on me!", Takatora finished. The three then shout, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **Kachidoki! Fruits Basket!**_ * / * _ **Budou! Dragon Fruits Energy!**_ * / * _ **Melon Energy!**_ *

With Kouta's Sengoku Driver appearing out of nowhere the moment he takes out the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds, Mitsuzane puts on his own Driver with a Genesis Core Slot inserted where his Rider Indicater used to be. Takatora then equipped his Genesis Driver. It's revealed that after Takatora's return, Mitsuzane returned the Genesis Driver to his brother.

The three transform into their respective Rider identities.

* _ **Lock Open! Kiwami Arms: Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai! Dai Shogun!**_ * / * _ **Mix! Jimber Dragon Fruits! Ha! Haa!**_ * / * _ **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**_ *

Gaim Kiwami Arms, Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms, and Zangetsu Shin quickly run into the battle and engage a swarm of Inves.

"This is our stage now!", Gaim proclaims as he takes on a red Inves with Ryugen.

* * *

 **-Start Your Engines!-**

" _Let's do it, Shinnosuke! Start your Engine!_ "

Shinnosuke buckled up the Drive Driver and took out the Speed Shift Car, Go and Chase put on their Mach Drivers and readied their respective Signal Bikes.

"It's great to be back, Belt-san.", Shinnosuke replied.

* _ **Signal Bike!**_ *

"Let's...", Go leads, before he, Chase, and Shinnosuke altogether shout, " **Henshin!** "

The three run into the ensuing mayhem as they transform into their respective Rider forms...

* _ **Drive: Type Speed!**_ * / * _ **Rider! Mach!**_ * / * _ **Rider! Chaser!**_ *

The three former Special Investigation Unit Kamen Riders engage a swarm of coreless, artificial Roidmudes. As what Go deduced, it's much like with Foundation X in the Prime Universe, they also attempt to recreate Roidmudes but in a different method contrasting Banno's.

"Time to take you for a spin!", Drive bantered.

* * *

 **-My Life Burns Bright!-**

"Makoto-niichan. Alain. Let's go!", said Takeru.

Both Alain, Makoto, and Takeru also run into the battle as they quickly transform into their respective Rider forms.

* _ **Kaigan! Ore!**_ * / * _ **Kaigan! Specter!**_ * / * _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord!**_ *

The three ghost Riders take out their weapons as they make short work of Ganma Commandos, Superiors, and Ultimas approaching.

The last remaining Riders, Sento, Kazumi, and Gentoku quickly joined the fray as they run into the fight and transform into their Rider forms. Sento, however, due to his Rabbit and Tank bottles already inside Pandora's Box, decides to use RabbitTank Sparkling.

* _ **RabbitTank Sparkling! Yeah-Yeahhh!**_ * / * _ **Robot In, Grease! Buraa~!**_ * / * _ **Crocodile In, Rogue! ORAAA!**_ *

Build then catches up with the G7 Riders.

"Sorry to keep you guys stalling. Anyways, this is an all-out mayhem!", Goro quipped.

"We gotta find a way to get into that tower. But, that twister is in the way!", Sento also pointed out the twister (or tornado) protecting the tower that keeps anybody from going through the tower from the sky. Using Jet Phoenix Armor's ability to open a portal to the tower is impossible unless that tornado is out of the way.

"But, first. We got a pest control to tend to.", Shingetsu-Orochi appeared out of nowhere while fighting oncoming giant Guardians and Hard Guardians.

* * *

 **-Kaguya Kills Utsumi-**

Meanwhile at the Pandora Tower's summit...

Cross-Z Magma appears to be in a pinch at this moment, despite how powerful his form is, Kaguya manages to overpower him, even by manipulating the power of Pandora's Box and the environment of the tower, such as calling out lightning storms or even creating booby traps from out of nowhere.

"Hmph. Pathetic. You are not even worth my breath.", the usually arrogant Kaguya takes time to boast and underestimate Banjou's strength while the latter is struggling to stand up. "You should have thought twice before you get your hands on this box! Those insects think they will stand up against me, well think again! They will know true fear as long as I control the box!"

From out of nowhere, Night Rogue appears and sneak attacks Kaguya! Where did even Night Rogue come from even though Gentoku is now Kamen Rider Rogue. In retaliation, Kaguya summons the Beat Closer and stabs the weapon into Night Rogue's stomach!

Blood had stained on Build Aureo's weapon. Night Rogue's transformation is immediately canceled out, and it was revealed to be Utsumi. It seems that Utsumi had been possessing Gentoku's old Transteam Gun with him after the latter was turned into a Kamen Rider, and he also got a repaired Bat Full Bottle. While Utsumi was watching Cross-Z Magma and Build Aureo fighting from the shadows, he planned to stab her in the back as revenge for what she had done to Juzaburou.

But, Utsumi's plan to kill Kaguya was rendered moot when she discovers his treachery.

"I have no more use for would-be traitors.", Build Aureo pushed the Beat Closer from Utsumi's stomach, while the latter bleeds out. The former Namba Heavy Industries employee collapses onto the ground as he is slowly dying.

"All for Namba Heavy Industries...", Utsumi, in his last breath uttered the creed of Namba Heavy Industries as he is slowly dying of blood loss. On the other hand, his thoughts were on Goro and Sento, namely on the former, (" _Izumi Goro...I'm counting on you._ ")

If memory served right, Utsumi gave Goro the killswitch remote to Kaguya's Evol Driver in secrecy, so it will be used to render her belt useless. It was back when Kaguya forces Utsumi to recreate the Evol Driver for her own personal use, Utsumi rigged Kaguya's belt with a self-destruct mechanism out of revenge. Unbeknownst to Utsumi himself, Goro has other plans...

Utsumi finally dies as his eyes slowly closed due to massive loss of blood.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank, Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 19

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Goro's interaction with Gentaro is ironic, if anything coincidental, considering that Taishi Nakagawa and Sota Fukushi look very alike towards each other. The only difference that Fukushi is much older than Taishi. Also, Gentaro's grandfather is also named Goro.

Geki/Gavan is the first of non-Kamen Rider characters to know of Fourze and Meteor in this story. While both Go-On Wings (Hiroto and Miu) have knowledge of only Ryuusei.

The Phantoms that Wizard faces are not based on their original identities, they are more likely revived empty shells. The Medusa Phantom Wizard faces is not the original one, since this version of Medusa doesn't even recognize Mayu either, due to the fact that Medusa was born from Mayu's twin sister, Misa. Ditto for Gremlin, this revived version of Gremlin does not even recognize Haruto either. Since this whole plot is similar to Heisei Generations FINAL when the big bad, who is an associate to Foundation X, revived previous monsters namely the Greeeds and Zodiarts, they did not recognize the respective Riders who fought them. So, this is much for the purpose of showing off as in most crossover movies. Since most of the monsters Kaguya summoned from Dopants to (Nebula) Bugsters are actually her remaining resources she acquired from Foundation X before the Foundation itself severed ties with her.

The scene where Kouta and the Kureshima brothers transform together is a callback to Movie War Full Throttle. The main difference is that Micchy quickly goes to Jimber Dragon Arms.


	155. Episode 155: Riders on the Storm, pt 2

**Episode 15** **5** **: Riders on the Storm, part** **2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is now part 2 of 6 of the endgame chapter. While it continues from the ensuing mayhem from the last chapter, this will also focus the Space Explorers and SOLGU in liberating Hokuto and Seito from Kaguya before going into the Pandora Tower.

My thoughts about Build's latest episode is that the new form Cross-Z uses in the episode is actually called **Great Cross-Z**. The gold Dragon Evol Bottle was the result of turning Cross-Z Dragon into **Great Cross-Z Dragon** , which harken back to the Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki accessing Survive Form. The Great Cross-Z Dragon is an Evol Driver-esque color palette of the actual Cross-Z Dragon. Also, we get to see Evol Black Hole Form, and it's like with Cronus in terms of having a tailcoat into the suit. In the end, Sento's memories of Katsuragi came back. However, he barely knows Banjou, and sees him hostile because of his connection to Evolto.

Since _Metroid: KRG Vol. 3_ will end by June 6, Great Cross-Z and Build Genius Form will instead appear on _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build**_ , a crossover with _Go-Onger_ and _Kamen Rider Build_ taking place before the V-Cinema _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS GRAND PRIX.**_ Goro, Anzu, Reiji, Natsu, and Taki will also return in that crossover, since this story will serve as the conclusion to the trilogy where Samus and her companions are involved. Since destroying Pandora's Box will kill Evolto and Banjou losing his ability to transform, much like seen in the latest episode of Build, the loss won't be permanent, he _will_ regain his ability to transform in _Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE_.

* * *

" _With two worlds separated, one world is at peril. As the battle for Pandora's Box comes to reach into its conclusion, the road to the final battle begins!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be the One**_ _" by PANDORA feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~Naniyori daijina dekigoto iki teru~]**_ _(The most important than anything else is to be alive)  
_ _ **[~Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susumenakya ikenai~]**_ _(I must definitely go forward tonight.)  
_ _ **[~Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa~]**_ _(With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday)  
_ _ **[~Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru...There you will~]**_ _(I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will)_

 _ **[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~We will! Make all your sight you'll be the one~]  
[~Be The Lights, Be The Lights~]  
[~We will take darkness into brightness...Yeah!~]  
[~Leading you into the light, be The Light! Oh you will be alive!~]  
[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~You will be the one...will make a way!~]**_ _  
_

* * *

 **-** **An All-Out Mayhem** **!-**

With the sudden appearance of the Legend Riders in Build's world thanks to the Space Explorers and Kuroto, even Gavan and the Go-On Wings duo of Hiroto and Miu joined the battle. All of the Kamen Riders and their allies take their fight to Kaguya, and all hell breaks loose!

If most of the Riders have taken out majority of revived Dopants, Yummies and Greeeds, Zodiarts, Phantoms, Inves, artificial Roidmudes, Gammas, and even Nebula Bugsters. The next wave of attackers that Kaguya is about to unleash upon the Riders and their allies is much more different than the wave of Guardians and Hard Guardians, they are also accompanied by mass produced versions of the Hell Bros Kaiser.

"Hell Bros?!", Goro said in disbelief after he sees a battalion of Hell Bros approaching in their position. "I thought the Washio brothers are already dead?"

Meanwhile, in Pandora Tower's summit, while Banjou in Cross-Z Magma Form is struggling to stand up, Kaguya boasts that she had another back-up plan. When Utsumi was still alive, following Juzaburou's demise, she still has the resources stolen from Namba Heavy Industries, she forces Utsumi to mass-produced unmanned Hell Bros without the need of anybody to suit up, much like how Namba Heavy Industries does with their robotic Guardians.

These unmanned Hell Bros have the combat data of their original operators, but they are even stronger compared to the previous users, with that Kaguya is able to turn the tables for now.

"Hehehe. To think they will get through everything I threw at them...Well, think again!", Kaguya elaborated. "These mass-produced unmanned Hell Bros will keep those pests at bay. Now, time for a pest control to attend to."

"I can't detect any life signs within these Hell Bros.", Huntress Creator Gamer used her Scan Visor to see any data of the unmanned version of the Hell Bros. "It seems these are unmanned. But, they are powerful compared to the previous user of the Kaiser system."

The number of the mass-produced Hell Bros Kaguya sent out are high to overwhelming levels, at this rate, most of the Kamen Riders get pushed to a corner even when they are in their default or even upgraded forms.

Shingetsu-Orochi makes his presence known in the battlefield as he cleaves 10 Hell Bros in half with the Kiryuuohken.

"I don't care if you are man, machine, beast, or even God! You will all grovel before the might of my blade!", the alien demon boasts and he himself brought the entire Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe to assist the SOLGU operatives, Space Explorers and their acquaintances while being outnumbered. "To arms, my brethren!"

It's been about few months ago the Kamui Tribe went into hiding following the outbreak of the War for Pandora's Box. The last time they made presence known in Touto was the time they started their Execution Game. Now that Shingetsu has brought his army of alien demons back together, it seems that they decided to fight for the side of humanity after Shingetsu has seen the goodness and determination of the human race, especially through his rival, Goro.

Shingetsu-Orochi slides his thumb into the Kiryuuohken's sliding panel three times.

* _ **Eins! Zwei! Drei! Orochi Finish!**_ *

The humongous blade started gathering so much light and dark energy, Shingetsu-Orochi prepares to swing his blade vertically. The alien demon shouts, "Know your place, cretins!", as he violently swung his blade, sending out a black and white crescent projectile from the sword, obliterating the wave of unmanned Hell Bros approaching Goro and his party.

"Whoa!", Reiji said in utter disbelief at the sight of such insane power unleashed from the alien demon's blade.

"That was insane! I never seen that kind of power in my entire life!", Anzu added, even she herself have not witnessed the true power of Shingetsu's blade while she was working under him.

* * *

 **-Beyond the Limits-**

* _ **Fang! Maximum Drive!**_ *

Double in FangJoker pressed the Fang Memory's horn twice, then ran and jumped, executing Fang Streizer when the curved blade is latched onto its ankle. Double called out his attack, " **Fang Streizer** " as he spun with his kick, mowing down every unmanned Hell Bros in his wake.

* _ **Drive: Type Formula! Tire Koukan: Formula Zero-One!**_ *

Drive quickly changes into Type Formula and loaded the Shift Mantarn Car into the Shift Brace, and by lifting the Shift Car Twice...

* _ **Zero-Zero-Zero-One!**_ *

Drive Type Formula raced around against a number of enemies, taking out almost 150 enemies in the process.

* _ **Zen Kaigan! (Drum line) Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~!**_ *

Ghost takes the form of Grateful Damashii, then proceeds to unleash the power of all 15 historical luminary Eyecons.

* _ **Let's go! Zen-in shūgō! Mega Omega Formation!**_ *

Every of Takeru's 15 Ghost Eyecons in their Parka Forms unleash their powers on the mass-produced Kaisers.

Meanwhile, Double in FangJoker cancels his transformation, causing Shotaro to wake up from out of nowhere. The hard-boiled detective followed the Xtreme Memory from out of nowhere and caught up to Philip. "Let's go, Philip!"

The two run as the Xtreme Memory absorbs Philip, and Shotaro puts the Xtreme Memory into his belt, resulting in Kamen Rider Double in CycloneJokerXtreme.

* _ **Xtreme!**_ *

Double in his Final Form resumed his fight, he takes out the Prism Bicker, drawing the sword out of the shield.

"Eiji, use these!", Ankh tosses the red core Medals to OOO, still in Shauta Combo.

Supposedly, the purple core Medals serves as the final form for OOO, but those were lost. As an alternative, Ankh decides to use his red medals for him.

OOO then takes out the still cracked Taka Medal, inserts it into the left slot of his belt, the Kujaku and Condor medals are into the center, and right slots, respectively.

* _ **Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Taa~jaa~Dooruu~!**_ *

Enter Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo, a firebird-themed form from the red core Medals that is derived from Ankh himself.

"So, that's Tajadol Combo?", G7 Icarus XYZ gazed on OOO's Tajadol Combo. In response, he takes out the G7 Jet Visor and Jet Phoenix bottle. "Time to bring in the heat!"

* _[G7 Jet Visor]_ _ **Fuumetsu no Yuugou! Jet Visor, Buildrize!**_ *

With the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle loaded inside the Jet Visor, and subsequently loaded into the Build Driver, Goro turns the Build Driver's crank as he is surrounded by an aura of subatomic particles.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Instead of saying 'Chou Henshin', Goro says, " **I have no limits!** " as the transformation command for Jet Phoenix Armor.

The subatomic particles come contact into G7 Icarus XYZ, causing him to incinerate himself, and later revealing him in his final form, Jet Phoenix Armor.

* _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Fumetsu no Tsubasa Moyasu!**_ _(Requiem Aeternam)_ _ **G7 Jet Phoenix! Moeru!**_ _(Dona eis Domine)_ *

Meanwhile, Ex-Aid then takes out Hyper Muteki while in Maximum Gamer Level 99, then slots it into Maximum Mighty X's slot.

" **Hyper...Dai Henshin!** "

* _ **Docking! Bakkan! Mu-Te-Ki! Kagayake~! Ryuusei no Gotoku~! Ougon no Saikyou Ga~mer~! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!**_ _(Angelic chorus mixed with upbeat techno-rock guitar riff)_ *

"Let's clear this game with no Continues!", after transforming into Muteki Gamer, Ex-Aid proclaims and took out his Gashacon Key Slasher.

With Gaim already in Kiwami Arms, Wizard takes out his Infinity Ring, and after flipping the WizarDriver's Hand Author facing to the right, he scans the ring.

* _ **Infinity, Please! Hi-Sui-Fuu-Dou! Bou-Zaba-Byuu-Dougon!**_ *

The AxCalibur appears out of nowhere and Wizard grabs the weapon and resumed his fighting. He is joined by the three Mages, Brave in Legacy Gamer Level 100, Deep Specter, and Yujou Burst Necrom. They mow almost every single of the MP (mass-produced) Hell Bros effortlessly.

* _ **High Touch! Shining Strike! Kira-Kira~!**_ * / * _ **Dai Kaigan! Omega Finish!**_ * / * _ **Taddle Critical Finish**_ *

Wizard Infinity Style used the Dragon Shining Attack with the Ax-Calibur, followed by Necrom with a loaded Grimm Eyecon in the Gan Gun Catcher fired his weapon. Brave unleashed a powerful fiery slash with the Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode.

* _ **Yes, Blizzard. Understand?**_ * / * _ **Yes, Thunder. Understand?**_ *

The green and blue Mages cast their Blizzard and Thunder magic after scanning their respective Wizard Rings into their Mage Belt's Hand Author.

"Let's go, Makoto-kun!", said Mayu

"Yeah!", Makoto replied after he transforms into Sin Specter.

* _ **Yes, Kick Strike! Understand?**_ * / * _ **Shin Kaigan! Sin Specter! Deadly Omega Drive!**_ *

Sin Specter and the orange Mage do a double Rider Kick at the last Hell Bros they faced.

On Drive, (Dead Heat) Mach, and Chaser's side, they seem to be in a pinch. That's when Mr. Belt asks Shinnosuke for Type Tridoron.

" _Shinnosuke, you know what time it is? Use Type Tridoron!_ ", the Drive Driver spoke.

"Got it.", the police detective replied as he takes out Shift Tridoron.

* _ **Fire All Engine!**_ *

Drive inserts Shift Tridoron into his Shift Brace, then the Tridoron itself appeared out of nowhere. Shinnosuke lifts Shift Tridoron, then Tridoron starts disassembling itself to form the armor pieces of Type Tridoron.

* _ **Drive: Type Tridoron!**_ *

All of Drive's Shift Cars circled around him before merging with Type Tridoron's armor pieces, along with the pieces combining with Drive, completing the form change.

Meanwhile, Go takes out Shift Ride Crosser.

* _ **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider! Mach Chaser!**_ *

After loading the said Shift Car into the Mach Driver, he changes into Mach Chaser.

The three Riders of the defunct Special Investigation Unit continue bringing the pain on Kaguya's army of Kaisers.

The other two G7 Riders, Anzu and Reiji take a back-to-back fighting against more army of Hell Bros.

"Miu-san, how about we do that attack that you and your _aniki_ did with the Rocket Dagger?", said Anzu as she pulled out the silver Go-On Wings Full Bottle.

* _ **Charge Bottle! Tsuburenai, Charge Crush!**_ *

G7 Type-S pumped the Sclash Driver's lever with the silver Go-On Wings bottle loaded, which summons the Go-On Wings' melee weapon, the Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger.

Miu likes that idea, justified that Anzu and Miu are very identical to each other, since Anzu is the Rider counterpart for Go-On Silver of all people. That said, both G7 Type-S and Go-On Silver flipped all three switches of their Rocket Daggers.

* _ **Mission Six: Full Power!**_ *

" **Jet Dagger!** ", both G7 Type-S and Go-On Silver blast off with their Rocket Daggers, flying straight above all of the enemies, and the other Kamen Riders and Gavan. Then, Anzu and Miu deliver the finishing blows to a number of enemies. " **Dagger Acrobat!** "

OOO (Tajadol Combo) and G7 Icarus XYZ (Jet Phoenix Armor) are getting fired up, as Eiji puts three of Ankh's Core Medals on the Taja Spinner he prepares himself to use the Magna Blaze attack. Goro then turns the Build Driver's crank, and by doing so he the summons Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger, the two robotic familiars fuse into Jet Pegasus Winger. G7 Icarus XYZ hopped and shouted a booming " **Shuu-whaactchhh!** " as he jumped on board on his robotic steed.

Fourze in Rocket States, along with Meteor Storm joined with them. Gentaro takes out the Cosmic Switch as he changes into Cosmic States.

* _ **Cosmic On!**_ *

"Our friendship will take on the universe!", Fourze proclaimed after assuming Cosmic States.

"Kaguya has picked the wrong Kamen Riders to mess with!", G7 Icarus XYZ prepares to use his finisher alongside with the other Legend Riders. "Let's do this, senpai!"

* _ **Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Gin-Gin-Gin! Giga Scan!**_ * / * _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Ready, go!**_ _[G7 Jet Visor's voice]_ _ **Bakunetsu Finish! Moeru!**_ * / * _[Barizun Sword is switched to Sword Mode and Cosmic Switch is loaded]_ _ **Limit Break!**_ *

" **Seiiyaa!** ", OOO charges first as he takes form of a phoenix as a result of Ankh's Core Medals influencing the Taja Spinner, which executes the Magna Blaze finisher.

" **Shuwhaatchh!** ", followed by G7 Icarus XYZ as he is also engulfed with fire all the while riding his robotic horse and charged at every single enemy on his path.

" **Meteor Storm Punisher!** ", Meteor Storm launches the Storm Topper from the Meteor Storm Shaft.

" **Rider Super Galaxy Finish!** ", followed by Fourze unleashing the Barizun Sword's limit break.

Then, Huntress and Gavan prepare to finish the last wave of Hell Bros.

" **Laser Blade!** ", Gavan brandishes his Laser Blade.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

Followed by Huntress loading her VRX Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, and much like with Gavan, she brandishes the Blade Eliminator of the Gashacon Breaker to give it a radiant blue glow.

" **Gavan Hyper Dynamic!** "

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Samus then follows up, " **Hunter Punish!** ", the two paragons of intergalactic justice unleashed powerful sword slashes at the remaining foes.

* * *

 **-Secure Hokuto!-**

With more enemies closing in, it seems that the V-Fortress crew are informing the Space Explorers about presence of enemies within Hokuto and Seito, occupied under Kaguya's control. So, they have to split up to liberate the two nations. Since the Space Explorers and Legend Riders kind of got their hands busy, it seems that the SOLGU operatives, Kazumi and Gentoku plan to do it with them.

Also, Ange and Salamandinay, in their respective mechas - Villkiss and Enryuugou, plan to use their Space Time Convergence Cannons to remove the tornado protecting the Pandora Tower.

Shingetsu-Orochi along with his remaining forces decided to go and liberate Seito from Kaguya. While Anzu and Goro are taking Sento and Kazumi to Hokuto. Taki and Natsu then joined with them.

Since the Skywall's expansion closed the Skyroads, it seems that G7 Icarus XYZ is forced to create warp holes to bypass the Skywall in order to get to Hokuto.

Goro creates a warp hole with by slashing a fabric of space and time with the Full Bottle Buster, allowing his party to get through Hokuto without worry. Once inside the warp hole, Goro, Anzu, Reiji, Taki, Natsu, Kazumi and Sento are teleported to Hokuto. More enemies are around the farmlands, so they begin their clean sweep.

" **Build Up!** ", Sento takes out the Hazard Trigger and Full Full RabbitTank bottle (in Rabbit Mode) as he goes RabbitRabbit Form.

* _ **Scrap Venom!**_ *

G7 Type-S summons A.G.N.I. Spider Mode as the robotic black widow spider attaches to Anzu's back, where the AI's limb also act arms and tendrils. G7 Type-S then uses A.G.N.I's limbs to spear, jab, and stab every enemy in her wake with deadly venom steeped on the barbs, instantly killing them.

* _ **Full Bottle! Elec Steam! Steam Attack**_ *

New G7 Icarus takes out his Steam Rifle with the Stealth Sclashjelly loaded, and by turning the Valve to Elec Steam, he fires a huge ball of energy that instantly zaps every enemy.

Build, G7 Icarus XYZ, and Grease do a triple Rider Kick at the remaining waves of enemies before advancing forward. They continued their all-out assault until they get help from the farmers, who are somehow taught of guerrilla warfare by resistance forces as they assist the Riders.

"It looks like Hokuto had their own share of guerrilla forces.", Goro deduced.

"Go and help the Riders at once!", it seems that Hokuto's Prime Minister Tajimi managed to escape captivity during Seito's downfall and Kaguya's rise to power.

"Prime Minister Tajimi!", Grease approached the once Prime Minister now a resistance leader. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"I'm fine.", said Tajimi. "It was during Kaguya's rise to power, a group of resistance faction managed to free me from captivity."

That said, the Prime Minister of Hokuto decided to take over this resistance faction to oppose Kaguya. It seems that Goro was able to do the same after her. With no time to waste of explanations, the SOLGU operatives, Sento, Kazumi along with the Hokuto resistance forces advanced forward in getting rid of Kaguya's army of Kaisers.

Meanwhile, Ange and Salamandinay prepared their respective mechas' Space Time Convergence Cannons. Since Villkiss's true form can use that weapon even without the "True Star Song", it is also possible for the Enryuugou to do so.

When the waves of enemies are now taken care of, it seems that the two giant robots are prepared to fire their even more powerful weapon.

"This is going to get flashy so...", Go said in shocking grimace.

"Everybody, get to place safe!", Samus then instructs the other Riders, Gavan, and the Go-On Wings to keep themselves away from the fire zone since the power of that Space Time Convergence Cannon is so strong, it could almost kill any ally or enemy within the vicinity.

Both Villkiss and Enryuugou fired their Space Time Convergence Cannons at the tornado protecting the Pandora Tower, resulting in an explosion of light. But, nobody got hurt though.

The light from the blast is too bright, almost similar to that of the light produced from Pandora's Box, which explains why everybody is force to take cover in places where no one could be blinded by the light.

Several minutes later, that bright light subsided.

* * *

 **-Into Pandora Tower-**

After the immensely bright light faded away, it seems that the tornado protecting the tower also disappeared. That said, it seems that it is clear to storm the Pandora Tower. Now, the Riders must form a party to enter the tower, while the other Riders must clear all the remaining enemies.

After Shingetsu along with the Kamui Tribe managed to free Seito from Kaguya's remaining forces, he punches three openings to allow anybody to enter the Pandora Tower. He carved the openings using his signature weapon, Kiryuuohken.

So, a party of three in three groups must formed. On Goro's side, there is Taki and Sento. Shingetsu decides to go on his own, most likely to save a space for rescuing Banjou and Misora. While Samus, on the other hand, before she could think about picking any of her crew members, the undead Soichi and Hikaru/Sayaka intervene.

"Take us with you!", said Hikaru. "I need to reason with my mother in order to end this. I want to stop her!"

"Are you sure about this?", the bounty hunter raised her eyebrow. "You should know that your mother has thrown away everything good left within her."

"But, she is still _my_ mother! I hope we can still work this out between me and her.", Hikaru insisted.

"Fine. What about you?", asked Samus then pointing to Soichi.

"Save Misora, of course.", the undead former host of Evolto replied.

That said, Samus decides to go with the other two parties inside Pandora Tower.

"Samus!", Mitsuzane then approaches his significant other. "Promise that you come back in one piece."

"I will. I'm leaving the rest to you, Mitsuzane. That goes for the crew and the other Riders. You too, Gavan.", the bounty hunter reassured.

Samus entered the Pandora Tower's entrance with Soichi and Hikaru. Then, turning to the Hokuto side. Goro, Taki, and Sento decide to enter the tower. Before that...

"Goro, don't you dare die on me, you magnificent bastard!", Anzu cheers for her younger brother as she decides to remain outside to deal with more incoming enemies.

"I'm counting on you, _aniki._ Please, stop Kaguya!", Reiji added.

"Count on it.", Goro nodded.

"Good luck, out there. Sensei. Don't get me too worried if something might happen to you!", said Natsu to her master.

"I'm going to be fine, my student. We will get through this.", Taki reassured.

"This is it.", Goro said, as this is now the third stage of the final battle. "Once we go inside, there's no turning back. We have to get through the summit and get to Kaguya and the box. Let's go, Sento!"

"Yeah. I hope Banjou is still okay up there.", Sento replied.

Goro's party entered the Hokuto side entrance, while Samus along with Hikaru and Soichi followed within the Touto side. Shingetsu was waiting for them on his own. Since he is a one-man army, it's justified for him to take matters into his own hands. The alien demon revealed that he is letting go of the Kamui Tribe, as in disbanding the Space Demon Clan. The alien demons decided to wander in the depths of space as Shingetsu is prepared to lay down his life for the good of restoring the balance in the galaxy.

Now it has come to this, now that resistance groups have made it inside the Pandora Tower, the time has finally come to reach for the summit to face Kaguya and put an end to her reign of terror once and for all.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 19

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The chapter features mass-produced Hell Bros. Since the Washio Brothers are dead, Kaguya had mass-produced the Hell Bros as part of her cannon fodder the moment she's out of resources to keep the good guys away from her.


	156. Episode 156: Riders on the Storm, pt 3

**Episode 15** **6** **: Riders on the Storm, part** **3**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is now part 3 of 6 of the endgame chapter. Goro, along with two other parties will have to get into the summit of Pandora Tower, all the while they have to avoid numerous traps caused by Kaguya's control of Pandora's Box.

[SPOILER ALERT ahead!]

\- A correction concerning the G7 EXlasher is actually analogous to the recently revealed Great Cross-Z Dragon in terms of being the device source for the Rider's true form (or in Great Cross-Z's case, a powerful version of his default form) while it has aspects of the Magma Knuckle for being a handheld weapon, the EXlasher serves as the access to G7 Icarus XYZ's true form: **EX-Strike Armor**. The EX-Strike Armor is a Build Driver conversion of Goro's original Rider form, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Strike Armor (it was long before he goes XYZ and got the Build Driver). In chapter 150, the reason why Goro asked help from Taki, Nakajima and Chisato is to give his original Rider form an improved makeover which can be accessed onto his Build Driver. The "EX" in the form's name stands for "exceed", meaning Goro regains his true form and already exceeded beyond its limits.

\- The EX-Strike Armor's appearance is basically the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor, but with major changes, it's helmet is now redesigned to match G7 Icarus XYZ StealthCrow Armor's design. To access the form, similarly with Cross-Z Magma, the Crow Full Bottle (the one being paired with Stealth for the StealthCrow Best Match) is used on the G7 EXlasher before putting the latter into the Build Driver. Instead of the armor being black like the original Strike Armor, XYZ's EX-Strike Armor is mostly a dark-blue with red accents, since the Crow Full Bottle is in dark blue color along with the diagonal undersuit with the Build Driver users.

\- EX-Strike Armor being G7 Icarus XYZ's true form also serve as the bookend for Goro's battles as a Kamen Rider. He started out with the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor before he got the Build Driver, then he will end the final battle with the Build Driver conversion of his original Rider form in a Build Driver makeover!

* * *

" _With two worlds separated, one world is at peril. As the battle for Pandora's Box comes to reach into its conclusion, the road to the final battle begins!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be the One**_ _" by PANDORA feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~Naniyori daijina dekigoto iki teru~]**_ _(The most important than anything else is to be alive)  
_ _ **[~Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susumenakya ikenai~]**_ _(I must definitely go forward tonight.)  
_ _ **[~Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa~]**_ _(With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday)  
_ _ **[~Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru...There you will~]**_ _(I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will)_

 _ **[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~We will! Make all your sight you'll be the one~]  
[~Be The Lights, Be The Lights~]  
[~We will take darkness into brightness...Yeah!~]  
[~Leading you into the light, be The Light! Oh you will be alive!~]  
[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~You will be the one...will make a way!~]**_ _  
_

* * *

 **-** **Climbing into the Six Floors!** **-**

With the tornado protecting the Pandora Tower subsided thanks to the combined efforts of Ange and Salamandinay, followed by Shingetsu carving an opening entrance on each sides of the tower around Touto, Seito, and Hokuto. Once he groups with the Riders, the alien demon decided to disband the Kamui Tribe and set his clansmen free. Shingetsu has decided to lay down his life to build a future for the good of mankind. No doubt that ever since his three fights against Goro, the demon has seen the goodness of humans.

"Why did you let the Kamui Tribe go?", Goro asked to his rival about disbanding his alien demon clan.

"I want them to go free and find a purpose what they see fit.", Shingetsu replied. "I want them to build their own future on their own. After this battle, I will find my place to rest in peace. And you people build your own future."

Shingetsu expressed his content in his experience on Earth, since he succeeded in fighting his sworn rival and awoken the Kiryuuohken, the only thing he is planning to do next is to find peace in death, even if it means risking his own life alongside with the humans fighting for the sake of love and peace.

"You..."

"What are you people waiting for, keep going!", the alien demon insists his human allies to continue before things can get even ugly.

The three groups go into the first floor of the tower to inspect for any booby traps inside. The moment they reached the third floor, they are expecting enemy resistance; a swarm of Guardians, Hard Guardians, and mass-produced Hell Bros.

"You guys are really asking for it? Fine then!", said Goro.

Goro's party - consisting of Taki and Sento charge into the fight, followed by Shingetsu and Samus. Hikaru/Sayaka made use of her telekinetic powers to assist the party. Soichi, even though he is no longer being possessed by Evolto can hold off Guardians to the point he even snatches one of the dead Guardian's weapons.

Huntress Creator Gamer then sent out the VR Varia Suit, then Samus tossed out the Kamen Rider Build Gashat to which the summoned Varia Suit caught. Samus remotely controlled her Power Suit to allow it to activate Varia Suit Trinity. To Sento's surprise, the Varia Suit Trinity is a power-suit upgrade used by Samus combining the powers of not just Build, but Cross-Z and Grease, too.

The summoned Varia Suit Trinity fired a Nebula Missile, decimating nearby Guardians and Hard Guardians in sight, giving everybody to advance.

* * *

 **-The Legionnaires Return!-**

Back on the outside, things get even more hairy as more enemy reinforcements are closing in.

Kuroto, despite his Level being absurdly high, even for the standards of his creations, is in the receiving end of being attacked endlessly by incoming Guardians and Hard Guardians in Union State. Since his Gashat being called "God" Maximum Mighty X, his form is not to be trifled with in any way, since this also grants the Game Master true omnipotence.

And by showing that omnipotence, Kuroto unleashes a legion of Genm Zombie Gamers (more particularly the ones with the Buggle Driver) to keep off Kaguya's forces. To the surprise of the other Space Explorers, even Go and Mitsuzane, who got their hands full with more Guardians and Hell Bros, are appalled.

"This whole world is about to fall apart by some cosmic horror story or something, and yet you're bringing forth a zombie apocalypse?!", said Mitsuzane while a Hell Bros pushes him back.

But, the Genm zombies Kuroto summoned are true to their resurrective immorality. So, these zombies can be remotely controlled by Kuroto under his own will. So, the summoned zombies are unkillable, giving everyone the edge to stave off the enemies.

If that wasn't enough, in the V-Fortress just away from the Earth. It seems that the Legend Rider Suits, along with Samus's previous suits she used in her journeys in her world would then join the battle as they are each launched from the battleship.

"It's about time they showed up!", said Go upon seeing Samus's Power Suit Legionnaires landing into the ground and joining the frey as well.

"Wow, lookin' good you handsome devil!", Shotaro even looked at Samus's Xtreme Suit, the form being based on Double's form, CycloneJokerXtreme.

It seems that Samus planned to sent out the legionnaires in case if the other Legend Riders might be outnumbered.

* * *

 **-The Final Confrontation Against Kaguya-**

After trekking the fourth and fifth floors, Samus, Goro, Sento, and the others fought the last remaining wave of enemies from one room after another. With Samus's help, they bypassed on booby traps by disabling some of its system thanks to the Varia Suit Trinity being able to shrink into Morph Ball Mode, detonating bombs on the power systems.

When everything is cleared on the last two floors, they arrived at the very summit of the Pandora Tower.

"Misora!", Soichi shouted on his daughter's name, but to no avail. It only attracted the attention of both Banjou and Kaguya who are still in the middle of their battle.

Build Aureo then pushes Cross-Z Magma out of the way towards Sento.

"Misora can't recognize us. She's been brainwashed by Kaguya.", said Banjou.

"I'm impressed that you all made it this far...", Kaguya then greets Sento, Samus, Goro, and their respective parties. "Who would have thought that you would also come here too, my least favorite daughter."

Hikaru/Sayaka could not stand the demented personality of her mother, but she tries her best to reason her out.

"Mother...tell me something. Just because you have taken Isurugi-san's daughter so you could brainwash her and bend her to your will, you only did the same thing what you have done to me before on her!", Sayaka confronts her evil mother. "How could you do this?! You could barely feel any love for your own family. What am I and dad to you?! You never loved anybody in your life, you only see even your own family as your personal playthings!"

Sayaka points out that Kaguya never loved her family ever since the latter's descent into madness because of her insane hatred towards Katsuragi. In Kaguya's eyes, Sayaka was nothing more but a personal plaything she could abuse, control, and bend her to her will, she also does the same thing to Misora; her relationship with the brainwashed Misora is also anything but motherly. She would also sexually abuse her just like what she did to Sayaka when she was still young.

" **YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT ABOUT THAT!** ", Kaguya finally snaps. "Do you want to know why?! It's because of him!", she then points her finger to Sento/Build. "Takumi's intellect has overshadowed my talents for a very long time!", then turns to Sento, "You...since 10 years ago, you have tarnished my reputation as a researcher! And who would have thought you also committed the same _sin_ that I have done?", Kaguya then brings up the time she first discovered Nebula Gas, and points out to Sento that he, when he was still Katsuragi committed the same sin Kaguya has done. "Your very existence, Katsuragi Takumi, and by proxy, Kiryu Sento, has been a thorn to my advances."

Kaguya continued ranting why Katsuragi was a bane to her existence, not because Katsuragi's genius surpassed Kaguya's, not only it bruised her ego. But, her insane delusional hatred towards Katsuragi only got her off the deep end.

"Take a look, now that I have Pandora's Box under my control.", Kaguya resumes her rant. "I will now use its power to right all of humanity's wrongs! Now, witness the creation of a new world without free will!"

Goro refuted angrily, "With no free will? Who gives you the right to be entitled as a judge of everything?!"

"I AM the judge, jury, _and_ executioner!", Kaguya bellowed. "I have the right to punish those who instigated this war! Don't you understand that humanity nowadays are beyond redemption?! It is human nature to compete amongst themselves, they will become envious, hate each other, and destroy each other! This cycle of violence is endless! People will only hurt and kill for their own progress! Such progress what drove everybody onward, because they demanded that their hopes and dreams come true! But, that will only lead to humanity's ultimate downfall... That's why, humanity must be judged, so they can atone for the sins they have done to the world. Why, of all people, you mere peasants could not simply understand that?!"

Despite having told by Goro and the others that Kaguya is by no means redeemable, it's made clear that she's already beyond reason. She only cared about controlling all of humanity.

"Is this what you really want...?", a tearful Sayaka confronted her mother. "Nobody wanted anything of this! Do you really want a world where you really want to control everything?! That is not going to bring peace, you will just only deprive all of mankind the freedom to do everything! Izumi-san and Sento-san will believe that humanity will change and atone for their mistakes, and there is a hope to fight for peace! But, you...you only cared for no one but yourself! You killed Papa, and tried to make Sento-san suffer out of spite because of he used to be Katsuragi Takumi just because his intellect overshadowed yours and bruised your ego! Because of that, you...YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"

When Kaguya becomes fed up of her daughter's insolence, she touches Pandora's Box, since she is wearing the Evol Driver and transformed into Build Aureo, she can unleash the power of Pandora's Box. The moment Build Aureo touched the box, a powerful wave of energy pushed everybody back.

When Hikaru/Sayaka is knocked back by the energy wave of the box, a seething Kaguya prepares her attempt to kill her own daughter.

"Sayaka...this will be the last time you have defied me.", Kaguya/Build Aureo takes out the Drill Crusher and set the weapon in Gun Mode. "I gave you everything when you were a child. And, now you chose to stand against me?!"

Only for Shingetsu-Orochi, Kamen Riders Build, G7 Icarus XYZ, and Cross-Z Magma to distract Kaguya. Soichi, of all people, despite being no longer able to use the Transteam Gun, aided the three Riders.

"How dare you defy me you lowly pigs!", Kaguya gritted her teeth behind her suit's heads-up display.

"I maybe an alien galactic conqueror.", Shingetsu-Orochi makes a quick response, "But I _refuse_ to be judged by _your_ standards, you lowly, despicable human! You will get exactly what you deserve after we are done with you!"

Meanwhile, Taki takes out the Denryuujin as she prepares to activate the Victory Armor.

Taki switches the Denryuujin to Flute Mode by folding the blade inside similar to a pocket knife. The Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta circulate around Taki as she catches the Alpha Full Bottle. Taki inserts the Heisei Rider Full Bottle Alpha into the left slot of the Denryuujin.

* _ **Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Alpha!**_ *

Upon the insertion of the said Full Bottle, projections of the first ten Heisei Kamen Riders (from front to back: Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, and Decade) appear in a half-circle defensive formation surrounding Taki. Moments later, she catches the Beta Full Bottle. She then inserts it into the slot on the right.

* _ **W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Beta!**_ *

The circle completes with the projections of the Kamen Riders that come after Decade (from front to back: Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, and W) surround Taki.

* _ **Kami no Namae Aku o Utsu!**_ *

Before the donning, Taki must play a melody into the Denryuujin in Flute Mode. The music causes her to be brimming with power, as the spiritual seals on her body started to glow.

After finishing playing the music, Taki proclaims, " **Take it to the limit!** ", as she prepares to fold the blade out to activate Blade Mode. Taki raised the Denryujin upwards as she triggers the suit-up sequence.

* _ **Kakusei seyo! Fuma no Oborokage!**_ _[Ad Exprobrandum Enim Fatum~]_ *

The projections of the first ten Heisei Riders merged into Taki, followed by the other eight Heisei Riders as Taki is covered in light as elements of the 18 Heisei Riders form into armor components.

The sequence begins with Ex-Aid's symbol turning the seal of Light " **光** " ( _Hikari_ ), forming the abdominal plates of the armor. The chest armor is then formed, along symbols of Faiz, Kabuto, Fourze, and Drive form the seal of Metal " **鋼** " ( _Hagane_ ) on the left side of the breastplate. The symbols of Kuuga, Kiva, Decade, and Ghost form the seal of Darkness " **闇** " ( _Yami_ ) on the right side of the breastplate. The gauntlets of the suit are then formed; on the left, the seal of Wood " **木** " ( _Moku_ ) is formed from Gaim's symbol, and the right gauntlet, the seal of Ice " **氷** " ( _Kori_ ) is formed from OOO's symbol. On the knee cap armors, W's symbol formed the seal of Wind " **風** " ( _Kaze_ ) is formed on the left, the the seal of Earth " **土** " ( _Tsuchi_ ) on the right is formed from Agito's symbol. Then, the shoulder armor is formed. On the right has the seal of Thunder " **雷** " ( _Kaminari_ ) formed from Blade's symbol. On the left, the seal of Water " **水** " ( _Mizu_ ) if formed from Den-O's symbol. And last but not the least, Ryuki, Hibiki, and Wizard's symbol merged onto Taki's forehead which forms the helmet, but the faceplate is still open. The seal of Fire " **火** " ( _Hi_ ) located on the center on the the gem of the suit's helmet is materialized.

The transformation ends with a helmet materializing with Taki's face still exposed. The faceplate of the helmet closes afterwards as Taki dons the Victory Armor.

* _ **Victory Armor, suit-up complete!**_ *

Now donning the Victory Armor, Taki joins with Huntress Creator Gamer to fight Build Aureo in an equal footing. Kaguya starts resorting to underhanded methods by using Pandora's Box's power to keep her foes away just an inch away from her. By touching the box, Kaguya starts manipulating the entire summit of the Pandora Tower.

Booby traps are all over the summit as the Kamen Riders find themselves being trying to avoid getting themselves killed, and Kaguya is controlling these since these traps are controlled by the box itself, thus the demented Elpis Corporation CEO gained the upper hand.

"Fuahahahaha! I told you before, as long as I have control over the box, you will all grovel before me!", Kaguya continued gloating. "I will crush you all like the pitiful insects that you are!"

Then, Soichi tackles Kaguya away from the box!

"Master!", Sento shouted in shock.

"What the hell is that old man doing?!", Shingetsu staggers back to his feet the moment Soichi tackled Build Aureo from Pandora's Box.

Back at the outside of the tower, while most of the Legend Riders are currently fighting, Ryugen looked at the top of the tower from afar, worried what might become of the fight against Kaguya.

"What's going on up there...?", Mitsuzane thought as something as if a situation is arisen in the summit.

Ditto with Anzu, on the Hokuto side with Reiji. "Goro...", Anzu herself is also worried if something might happen to her younger sibling.

" _Aniki..._ ", Reiji also thought of the same.

Either way, the Riders outside of the tower who are still fighting against Kaguya's army put their faith on Samus, Goro, and Sento to put an end to Kaguya's reign of terror.

"You pest!", Kaguya shoves Soichi out of the way before she could resume in controlling Pandora's Box. Only for the undead Soichi to stall her by grabbing her by the ankle.

"Do you think I can let you get away for what you've done to my Misora?!", replied Soichi.

" _Your_ Misora? Stop joking. She barely remembers you!", Kaguya/Build Aureo continued. "It was thanks to Evolto's power, I had her memories of you erased and made her into a submissive child.", then she mercilessly stomps Soichi in the face. Though he can't be killed the second time around, stomping somebody in the head so hard may likely kill the victim. "Get out of my sight, worm!"

Samus and Taki continued and double-teamed Build Aureo. Even though the Victory Armor can trump against Build Aureo, Kaguya has no qualms cheating her way to keep the two women from defeating her.

"As long as she's controlling the box, we're sitting ducks here!", Samus panted. "We have to keep her away from the box at all costs."

The other Kamen Riders backed Samus up, but before Kaguya could be separated from Pandora's Box, she traps G7 Icarus XYZ into a force field and overpowered him in an explosion, causing Goro to be forced out of Jet Phoenix Armor!

"Goro!", Taki rushed to him.

Though Goro appears to be alright, it seems that the power of Pandora's Box is stronger even for Jet Phoenix Armor to handle.

"She's really desperate trying to get rid of us using the box. We have to get her away from that.", Goro staggers momentarily to his knees.

But, before he could act quickly, the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle starts glowing.

" _You have to inject my essence within this bottle to Misora!_ ", Vernage spoke. " _It will break her from Kaguya's brainwashing. You don't have to worry the essence of the entire Jet Phoenix Full Bottle, you will still able to use it. Hurry!_ "

"Got it.", Goro nodded. "Sento, you have to inject Vernage's other essence into Misora from the Jet Phoenix bottle!", after turning his attention to Sento, he tosses the Jet Phoenix Full Bottle to the latter. After twisting the bottle's Shielding Cap, Sento immediately injects the half of Vernage's essence into Misora.

Within moments, Vernage is once again awakened and now in control of Misora's body. In addition, the Queen of Mars successfully managed to break Misora free from Kaguya's brainwashing, despite her currently deteriorating state.

While Kaguya manages to keep Cross-Z and Shingetsu-Orochi out of her way, that's when things turn even more sour for Kaguya when she is confronted by Vernage, now in control of Misora's body.

"I cannot allow you to do as you please.", Vernage spoke through Misora's body, to Kaguya's surprise the Queen of Mars managed to break Misora free from Kaguya's control.

"You will pay for defying me, wench!", Kaguya screams as she attempts to use Pandora's Box to silence Vernage, only for Vernage to launch Kaguya to the wall.

But, the Queen of Mars is now at her limit. Misora collapses, once opening her eyes, she finally recognizes Sento, Banjou and Goro.

"Sento...? Sento...what's going on...?", Misora finally recognizes Sento the moment she is finally freed from Kaguya's brainwashing.

"Misora?"

But, the unfettered Kaguya refused to surrender, now that Vernage is out of the way. She's deadset in killing both Sento, Misora, and Banjou. Once again, as she touches the box. The box began to gather large amounts of energy as she is about to fire a powerful energy at the three.

"No!", Goro stands up and attempts to take the bullet for them.

"This is bad...", Samus grimaced the moment Kaguya is about to kill the three right in front of everyone on the scene.

"Misora!", Soichi screamed as he struggled to stand, all the while he is forced to watch as Kaguya is about to unleash Pandora's Box at her own daughter.

Build Aureo controls Pandora's Box and unleashed a powerful beam of energy. The light of the beam is so bright and it really blinded everyone in the scene.

Just as Sento, Banjou, and Misora were about to face their impending doom, turns out they are still alive. And the one who took the bullet is actually Hikaru/Sayaka!

"Togami...", a sad, grim look on Goro's face is shown the moment Hikaru chose to sacrifice herself.

Hikaru collapsed to her knees after taking the beam intended for Sento, Banjou, and Misora. Goro and Sento rushed to her.

"Togami! Speak to me! Open your eyes!", Goro catches Togami on his arms. "Why did you do that?!"

"Izumi-san...Sento-san... Please, stop my mother.", a dying Togami asks one last request to Goro and Sento. "I can finally be together with Papa...You two go and build the future...", and due to the energy fired from the Pandora's Box by Kaguya, Hikaru, or rather Sayaka dissolves into particles of light and dying on Goro's arms.

"Togami, no...", the last thing Goro does the moment Togami fades away in his arms is to break down into tears. The last time he saw her after escaping prison, Goro had nothing to do with her before the truth about her past came to light. What's harsh is that Sayaka in all her life was abused by and killed by her own mother in the very end.

Even Kaguya started mocking at her own daughter's death, _within_ both Sento _and Goro's_ earshots. "Kyahahahaha! Serves her right! That's what she gets for rebelling against me! A disobedient child who brought nothing but shame to me! Sayaka was nothing more than a blemish in my face that I want to scrape on!"

* * *

 **-The Magnificent Birdman: G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor!-**

Goro gritted his teeth in anger, he allowed his rage to take over, as if he is really itching to make Kaguya pay in the very most painful way, clenching his fist keeping his fury tranquil. Goro then stands up and confronts Kaguya.

"You made a big mistake killing your own daughter, Kaguya.", Goro coldly said right to Kaguya's face. "And, I'm going to make sure you're going to pay for everything what you have done!"

Goro takes out the G7 EXlasher and flips the claw up, setting it to Live Mode, which allows it to be equipped into the Build Driver.

* _ **Live Mode!**_ *

He took out the Crow Full Bottle, the very same bottle Goro uses for his StealthCrow Armor Best Match, and loads it into the Full Bottle slot of the EXlasher.

* _ **Unmei ni Kaesu ze!**_ _(It's time to defy fate!)_ *

The G7 EXlasher is then inserted into Goro's Build Driver...

* _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ _(Looping psychedelic rock guitar solo)_ *

...Goro then turns the Build Driver's lever, and the Build Driver's standby tune is overlapped with another psychedelic rock guitar music coming from the G7 EXlasher.

The Snap Ride Builders form around Goro, and this time, it's very similar to Cross-Z's, with a reinforced chest armor resembling the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor being assembled on the other panel of the Snap Ride Builder, and two Crow Halfbodies are formed on the front and back.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

" **It's time to soar beyond fate!** ", Goro chanted his transformation for G7 Icarus XYZ's true form and simultaneously shouted, " **Henshin!** "

The two Crow Halfbodies used from StealthCrow Armor encased Goro, then the reinforced chest armor is then merged with him. The form Goro transforms into resembles the original Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Strike Armor, but with elements of XYZ StealthCrow Armor right from the helmet. The very noticeable feature in the chest armor is a triangle-like node on the center.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice] (Triumphant music)_ _ **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _[The Magnificent Birdman]_ _ **G7 EX Strike Armor!**_ _ **Subaraaashiii!**_ _[Wonderful!] (Crowd applausing with fireworks accompaniment)_ *

The G7 EXlasher christened it as **EX-Strike Armor** , Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ's true form. The EX-Strike Armor is the Build Driver conversion of Goro's previous form, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Strike Armor. The original Strike Armor was given an update as a result of Goro updating that said form with the help of Nakajima and Taki. Goro thought of the idea using the very form he started and intends to finish the final battle with the same form, albeit in an updated version.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

* * *

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 19

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

EX-Strike Armor being G7 Icarus XYZ's " **true form** " is similar between Ultraman Orb Orb Origin and Ultraman Noa:

\- Orb Origin: in the _Ultraman Orb_ TV series, Orb's default form is always Spacium Zepellion, a form combined with the Ultra Cards of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. Orb Origin, being his true form, is his strongest, before being eclipsed by Orb Trinity. In Gai's past, he lost the ability to use the Orb Calibur because someone close to him died in them middle of a conflict between him and a kaiju, though Juggler saved her at that time. It was until he gains closure over his past thanks to new allies he was able to regain Orb Origin. By the time Sento came into Goro's doorstep, he finally gets his G7 suit an upgrade thanks to the Build Driver and somehow no longer used the G7 Paralyzer and the Striker Armor Key. Here, he regains his original form, albeit being updated and given a Build Driver conversion thanks to the G7 EXlasher.

\- Ultraman Noa: Ultraman Nexus's true form. For those who are familiar with _Ultraman Nexus'_ underlying theme of a person's growth from childhood to adulthood. Nexus has two forms that symbolizes them, Anphans came from the French word 'enfance', which means 'childhood. Junis is derived from 'jeunesse', and again which is French for 'youth'. In Goro's perspective, G7 Icarus Strike Armor started out as an incomplete prototype which proved to be detrimental, similar to the G3-X's flaws, an operator with a clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor is fully completed version of the original G7 Icarus form, the only main difference is that Goro doesn't need the G7 Paralyzer, instead he uses the G7 EXlasher and the Crow Full Bottle to transform, though he retains the upgraded G7 system weapons after he got the Build Driver (i.e., the G7 Sky Buster, Yoshiyuki Shin, etc.).

The fact that Goro transforms into the EX-Strike Armor, a completed version of his original Strike Armor is an homage to the final episode of Gundam 00's second season, when Setsuna F. Seiei takes the Gundam Exia Repair II (or the Exia R2) for one last battle against Ribbons Almark, who takes the 0 Gundam. In the beginning of Gundam 00 season 2, Setsuna pilots a badly damaged Exia to rescue Saji Crossroad before given the 00 Gundam, when the 00 Raiser was damaged during the fight with the Reborns Gundam and Ribbons stole one of the 00 Gundam's GN Drives, Setsuna takes Exia's GN Drive to the R2.

EX-Strike Armor's motif is based on ravens than crows, more particularly the _Corvus corax_ /common ravens.

EX-Strike Armor's transformation ending its jingle with "Subarashi!" (wonderful) is a shout-out to Kamen Rider OOO's cakeboss.


	157. Episode 157: Riders on the Storm, pt 4

**Episode 157: Riders on the Storm, part 4**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is now part 4 of 6 of the endgame chapter. And this will be the last chapter Kaguya will appear. In the light of G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor's debut, in actuality, the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor as a Build Driver conversion form. Once Kaguya is out of the way, the last enemy to face will be Evolto himself as Kamen Rider Evol.

Goro's EX-Strike Armor keeps most of his weapons back in his default form of StealthCrow Armor – the G7 Sky Buster, Neo Artemis, Shadow Sabre, and Yoshiyuki Shin. In addition to the G7 EXlasher as the primary weapon for EX-Strike Armor, he also gains Build and Cross-Z's weapons – Drill Crusher, Hawk Gatlinger, 4Koma Ninpotou, Kaizoku Hassyar, and the Beat Closer. Think about this similar to Taiga as Cronus when he is able to use every Gashacon Weapon.

* * *

" _With two worlds separated, one world is at peril. As the battle for Pandora's Box comes to reach into its conclusion, the road to the final battle begins!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be the One**_ _" by PANDORA feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~Naniyori daijina dekigoto iki teru~]**_ _(The most important than anything else is to be alive)  
_ _ **[~Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susumenakya ikenai~]**_ _(I must definitely go forward tonight.)  
_ _ **[~Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa~]**_ _(With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday)  
_ _ **[~Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru...There you will~]**_ _(I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will)_

 _ **[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~We will! Make all your sight you'll be the one~]  
[~Be The Lights, Be The Lights~]  
[~We will take darkness into brightness...Yeah!~]  
[~Leading you into the light, be The Light! Oh you will be alive!~]  
[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~You will be the one...will make a way!~]**_ _  
_

* * *

 **-The Magnificent Birdman: Enter G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor-**

Kaguya channeled the power of Pandora's Box in an attempt to kill both Sento, Banjou, and Misora for defying her. Just before the three could have faced their impending doom, Hikaru/Sayaka of all people took the bullet meant for them. In her last moments, Hikaru asks Goro and Sento to stop Kaguya and end her madness once and for all before fading away on Goro's arms.

Kaguya felt no remorse murdering her own child, feeling not guilty for it, starts mocking at her own daughter's death, _within_ both Sento _and Goro's_ earshots. "Kyahahahaha! Serves her right! That's what she gets for rebelling against me! A disobedient child who brought nothing but shame to me! Sayaka was nothing more than a blemish in my face that I want to scrape on!"

"How could you so cruel...", Misora spoke, like everyone else, she was also angry the moment she witnessed Hikaru/Sayaka's sacrifice at the same time finding Kaguya's act of killing her own daughter to be outright repulsive.

"Why would you kill your own daughter?", Samus then turned her attention to the demented Elpis Corporation CEO. "You are not just an awful parent, but you are also the worst human being in the face of this planet!"

"Sayaka and Ryohei are nothing but a bane to my existence, just like Takumi. They have outlived their purpose.", replied Kaguya, yet again she couldn't care less about her own family and would go so far to speak ill of them, even in their demise. "I have already thrown everything what remained of my own humanity for the sake of this godly desire to rule everything. Or rather, I have _transcended_ humanity!"

Kaguya continued to justify her murdering of her own daughter. To her, her own family are nothing more but objects of gratification, and sees everything else around her - her employees in Elpis Corporation, those she coerced to work under her cause (i.e., Utsumi and the Washio brothers) as expendable resources to be exploited and to be used as cannon fodder rather than actual people. She has no qualms in disposing them once they have outlived their usefulness, it shows that Kaguya really wants the world to obey her, nothing else. And, she thinks that she can use the power of Pandora's Box to become a god.

Once Goro stands up in an attempt to keep her from using the box even further. Kaguya's dreams will soon become a nightmare.

Goro gritted his teeth in anger, he allowed his rage to take over, as if he is really itching to make Kaguya pay in the very most painful way, clenching his fist keeping his fury tranquil. Goro then stands up and confronts Kaguya.

"You made a big mistake killing your own daughter, Kaguya.", Goro coldly said right to Kaguya's face. "And, I'm going to make sure you're going to pay for everything what you have done!"

Goro takes out the G7 EXlasher and flips the claw up, setting it to Live Mode, which allows it to be equipped into the Build Driver.

* _ **Live Mode!**_ *

He took out the Crow Full Bottle, the very same bottle Goro uses for his StealthCrow Armor Best Match, circled his arms before loading it into the Full Bottle slot of the EXlasher.

* _ **Unmei ni Kaesu ze!**_ _(It's time to defy fate!)_ *

The G7 EXlasher is then inserted into Goro's Build Driver...

* _ **G7 EXlasher, Start Up!**_ _(Looping psychedelic rock guitar solo)_ *

...Goro then turns the Build Driver's lever, and the Build Driver's standby tune is overlapped with another psychedelic rock guitar music coming from the G7 EXlasher.

The Snap Ride Builders form around Goro, and this time, it's very similar to Cross-Z's, with a reinforced chest armor resembling the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor being assembled on the other panel of the Snap Ride Builder, and two Crow Halfbodies are formed on the front and back.

* _[Build Driver's voice]_ _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Goro pointed his left index finger into the sky, " **It's time to soar beyond fate!** ", followed by assuming the same stance Sento and Banjou used in their transformation and Goro chanted his transformation for G7 Icarus XYZ's true form and simultaneously shouted, " **Henshin!** "

The two Crow Halfbodies used from StealthCrow Armor encased Goro, then the reinforced chest armor is then merged with him. The form Goro transforms into resembles the original Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Strike Armor, but with elements of XYZ StealthCrow Armor right from the helmet. The very noticeable feature in the chest armor is a triangle-like node on the center.

"Is that the...", Samus somehow recognizes _that_ form.

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice] (Triumphant music)_ _ **Soudai no Choujin!**_ _[The Magnificent Birdman]_ _ **G7 EX Strike Armor!**_ _ **Subaraaashiii!**_ _[Wonderful!] (Crowd applausing with fireworks accompaniment)_ *

The G7 EXlasher christened it as **EX-Strike Armor** , Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ's true form. The EX-Strike Armor is the Build Driver conversion of Goro's previous form, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Strike Armor. The original Strike Armor was given an update as a result of Goro updating that said form with the help of Nakajima and Taki. Goro thought of the idea using the very form he started and intends to finish the final battle with the same form, albeit in an updated version.

In addition to the changes of the original Strike Armor from G7 Icarus, the XYZ version now has glowing lines in most parts of the armor that lights even in darkness. It has the dark navy blue colors of the Crow Full Bottle, while keeping the motif from the Strike and StealthCrow Armors, respectively. While the armor is mostly dark navy blue, it also has red accents on the wing ornaments of the shoulders, on the top of the visor, and on the chest armor.

* * *

 **-Behold, the Nightmare of the Skies!-**

"What is that...?!", what Build Aureo is about to see is a nightmare becoming real.

" **Behold, the nightmare of the skies!** ", Goro bantered. And with that catchphrase, Goro himself is preparing to invoke Kaguya's worst nightmare: _her ultimate downfall_. G7 Icarus XYZ spreads his arms sidewards, revealing a new set of wings on his arms, similar to the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor, he then takes into the sky. The moment he jumped, he shouts, " **Shuuwatch!** " as he flew up high. Once in the air, he suddenly disappeared in a blur.

Build Aureo attempts to indiscriminately fire in order to bring down G7 Icarus XYZ down to the floor, only to be in the receiving end of a "death from above" attack from the black-winged Kamen Rider. The moment Goro manages to land back to the ground, he then confounds Kaguya with attacks executed faster than the eye can see, as if time was slowed down and Kaguya didn't see what just hit her.

G7 Icarus XYZ relentlessly attacks Build Aureo with so much blinding speed, he even puts her on the corner from above as well.

"But, how?! I thought you are just a mere inferior being like everyone else?!", Kaguya is unable to comprehend of Goro's EX-Strike Armor having surpassed his prior forms, even though in terms of states (punching and kicking power) is still eclipsed by Archangel Cerberus and Jet Phoenix Armor.

"You want transcendence, I'll give you one!", Goro replies as he mercilessly resumed curb-stomping Kaguya before taking out one of Build's weapons: the Drill Crusher, much to Sento's surprise.

It seems that _Sento himself_ also had a part in developing the G7 EXlasher with Goro, Nakajima, and Taki. And much like in his part with giving Goro the Full Bottle Buster, Sento was also happy to allow Goro to use his inventions too. While G7 Icarus XYZ still retains his personal weapons from StealthCrow Armor (the G7 Sky Buster; his primary side arm, the Neo Artemis sniper rifle, the Shadow Sabre transformed from his familiar, Shadow Winger; and the Yoshiyuki Shin katana), he has the ability to use most of Build's weapons that Sento himself created - that includes the Drill Crusher, Hawk Gatlinger, 4Koma Ninpoutou, Kaizoku Hassyar, and the Beat Closer.

By taking out the Seiryuu Full Bottle and installed it into the Drill Crusher while it is still in blade mode...

* _ **Ready, go! Vortex Break!**_ *

...the Dri-Spiral Blade, the Drill Crusher's drill-like blade is launched and flew at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where G7 Icarus XYZ slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher and a damaging short-range attack.

Kaguya was pushed back to a corner, and while she is nearby Pandora's Box. She attempts to use its power against G7 Icarus XYZ.

"I...I will never lose to a mere man like you!", Kaguya completely loses her cool and all of the traces of her sanity as she once again prepares to unleash the power of Pandora's Box at Goro.

After once again touching the power of Pandora's Box, a beam of red energy is fired on G7 Icarus XYZ. Goro gets himself soaked by the powerful energy of Pandora's Box. However, due to his research of the Evol-Driver and having formulated the countermeasures of the said belt and Pandora's Box, thanks to that special node on EX-Strike Armor's chestpiece, G7 Icarus XYZ absorbs the energy of Pandora's Box into his suit, giving him so much power!

"How did you withstand the powerful energy of the box?!", a dumbfounded Build Aureo had no idea why Goro was able to do such feat with EX-Strike Armor.

"Simple, when we found out about the other Evol Driver in Sento's lab; I took the opportunity to look in its depths in order for me to create a countermeasure against it, along with Pandora's Box.", Goro elaborated. "I also incorporated a special High-Frequency Technology into this form upon converting my precious Strike Armor to be accessed into the Build Driver. Not only this has the ability to suppress the ability of Pandora's Box, I can redirect its energy right back at you! Watch and learn."

G7 Icarus XYZ lowered himself down and crossed his arms before spreading them sideward, the triangular EXO-Barometer chestpiece of EX-Strike Armor's Origin Breastplate unleashes a powerful burst of energy that originally came from the energy of Pandora's Box being sent back to Build Aureo.

"Why do you insist on believing humanity will change? Can't you understand the limitations of the foolishness that is the human race?!", Kaguya continued ranting all the while clashed blades with G7 Icarus XYZ. As Build Aureo, she takes out the Drill Crusher, while G7 Icarus XYZ takes out both the Yoshiyuki Shin and the Beat Closer.

To which Goro refuted, "No, that's YOUR limitation! You sit here, closed-off, locking away mankind's freedom like some kind of tyrant! That's nobody's limitation but your own!"

Sento followed, "He's right! We have our own freedom to do everything...We have something to protect, we will rise up as many times as we can, we will fight in the name of 'love and peace'. That's the Build I've created alongside those who stood by my side!"

"Even if we are worlds apart, we are still intertwined by fate! Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, even if we have to make a necessary sacrifice to bring peace into this world.", Samus added. "We always stand together alongside those who fight to the end of their last breath to keep the Earth safe from despicable beings like yourself!"

Banjou added, "Even if I lose everything...I will still protect the people!"

"Humans are interesting creatures. Now I finally understand what makes them stronger.", Shingetsu added.

"Now, prepare to suffer the consequence of your evil!", Taki finished.

"What...incomprehensible...garbage!", again Kaguya unleashes the energy of Pandora's Box.

" **Shuuwaaatch!** ", Goro once again spreads his suit's wings and flew up very high. Then, he takes the G7 EXlasher out of the Build Driver, before attacking Kaguya in the air.

* _ **Claw Mode!**_ *

The talons of the EXlasher generate so much high-frequency neutrons powerful enough to penetrate through Build Aureo's armor.

He [Goro] then ejects the Crow Full Bottle out of the G7 EXlasher before inserting it back into the EXlasher's slot.

* _ **Souten! Exceed Slash!**_ *

After pressing the grip's button by the thumb, G7 Icarus XYZ first leaps then spins in a manner of a human bullet while holding the G7 EXlasher in front of him to strike the opponent. Kaguya is in the receiving end of the EXlasher's finisher more than once.

* _ **Special Tune: Hit Parade! Hit Parade! Hit Parade!**_ *

And by inserting the Archangel Full Bottle into the Beat Closer and pulling the Beat Closer's Grip End Starter, causing the Beat Closer's blade to be enveloped with white, angelic energy. G7 Icarus XYZ then quickly unleashes a music bar-like projectile complete with white feathers on it.

* _ **Mega Slash!**_ *

Once again, Kaguya finds herself at Goro's mercy. Unfortunately for her, Goro doesn't have any mercy left for all heinous crimes she has committed.

"You will pay for this!", Kaguya makes one last ditch attempt to defeat Goro.

"Right back at _you!_ ", Goro replied. Both G7 Icarus XYZ and Build Aureo crank the levers of their Drivers for their finishers.

* _ **Ready, go!**_ *

* _[G7 EXlasher's voice]_ _ **Exceed Finish!**_ * / * _[Evol Driver's voice]_ _ **Evoltech Finish! Ciao!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ spreads his wings once again the moment he soars into the air, then splits into four copies of himself. Build Aureo tries to counter the attacking clones, both of them dive for a Rider Kick. Kaguya manages to roundhouse kick all of the three illusory copies, but instead. When the actual G7 Icarus XYZ catches her by surprise with his Rider Kick, Build Aureo attempts to counter with a powerful punch. Ultimately, Build Aureo was defeated and Kaguya was forced out of the transformation.

* * *

 **-Good Riddance-**

The demented Elpis Corporation CEO was ragdolled out of her transformation and powerless. Kaguya's defeat is considered justice served, an important reminder that she will face the consequences for all the lives she has taken and all other heinous crimes she committed.

Meanwhile, outside the tower...

Ange, Salamandinay, along with the other Ragna-mail pilots watched the fight in the summit of Pandora Tower from afar.

"Is it over?", asked the blonde Norma.

"Apparently, not yet.", said the DRAGON princess. "They are still planning to draw out the evil spirit in that demented human's body..."

On the ground, Grease, Rogue, the other two G7 Riders - Anzu and Reiji sensed that Kaguya is finally defeated.

"Now that Kaguya is out of the way...All that is left is...", Kazumi muttered.

"...Evolto.", Anzu finished.

Back in the summit of Pandora Tower. With Kaguya now defeated, Sento and Goro attempt to approach her. The last thing Kaguya is about to do is to avoid them, cowering in fear.

"No! Stay away from me!", Kaguya attempts to weasel out the moment Sento and Goro approach them. Then, Samus, Taki, Shingetsu, and Banjou had the narcissistic Elpis Corporation CEO surrounded. "Stay back all of you!"

In another last-ditch attempt to save her own skin, Kaguya prepares to use Evolto's power by charging a red flare on her hands. However, the flare just suddenly faded away for some reason.

Within moments, Kaguya couldn't feel her own body as if something or someone else is controlling it against her will!

" _Heh, and I thought you were able to use the Evol Driver... Too bad, you're way over your head and you lost!_ ", Evolto spoke all the while that it was revealed that the evil alien entity took the opportunity to not only control Kaguya's body against her will, he also mentally tortures her presented in a way that resembles rape.

Having the Hell Majin Belial seal Evolto inside Kaguya's body so she could his powers like how Evolto himself did with Soichi is her worst undoing. Evolto was waiting for somebody to defeat Kaguya so he could mentally break her in retaliation.

"What's going on?", asked Banjou.

"Evolto is...he is controlling Kaguya's body against her will at the same time inflicting mental torture upon her.", Samus deduced.

" _Sorry, Kaguya. You brought this upon yourself._ ", Evolto smugly points out to Kaguya that her hubris is the reason why she could not properly handle the Evol Driver. Only someone like Evolto himself is capable of doing so. " _You're just too smug and conceited for your own good to use that belt. So, I'll be taking the belt for now on._ "

Kaguya felt like her mind is being eaten away. What's ironic is that Kaguya herself is being defiled by Evolto himself, not in a physical sense, but rather he takes pleasure of reducing the Elpis Corporation CEO into a mentally vegetative state. In her point of view, the sensation she felt is like she is also being raped, making it even more karmic since Kaguya herself is a sexual predator, she molested her daughter Sayaka when she was a child and then did the same thing to Misora after brainwashing her.

Sento, Goro, Samus and everyone witnessing this aren't doing anything but watch Kaguya scream in agony, pain and sheer horror while Evolto takes pleasure of destroying her mind. Once Kaguya is completely broken, Evolto, while still in control of Kaguya's body takes out the Nebula Steam Gun, he plans to let Kaguya kill herself.

"No! You can't do this to me!", Kaguya tries to struggle to keep the Nebula Steam Gun's barrel from reaching on her forehead. "I am Kozuki Kaguya! I am the savior of the unified Japan!"

" _You can whine about that in Hell!_ ", Evolto refutes as he makes Kaguya shot herself to death against her will. Before he forces Kaguya to pull the trigger of the Nebula Steam Gun, which has been already pointed into her forehead, he gives his usual, " _Ciao!_ " before killing her.

The moment Kaguya attempted to struggle of not pulling the trigger of the Nebula Steam Gun, Evolto's influence is too strong, that didn't stop him from forcing Kaguya to shoot herself to her death, _against her will._ Everyone else in the summit of the tower unanimously agreed that Kaguya got what she deserved. For all the heinous crimes she has committed and having murdered so many people, including her own family, just to further her ego and God complex.

* * *

 **-Evol: The Final Boss!-**

With Kaguya dead, Evolto breaks out of her corpse, taking form of a dark red spiritual energy as he is confronted by Sento, Goro and the others.

" _Now, that bitch is out of the way._ ", Evolto spoke. " _I can focus venting my frustration on all of you, and advance to the Ultimate Phase! Before that, I'm gonna need somebody with an even higher Hazard Level._ "

Evolto attempts to possess Goro, when the latter goads him in doing so. Instead, Soichi protects the latter, only for Evolto to once again taking control of the human he came contact into in Mars.

Goro had actually planned to use something before Soichi shielded him from Evolto.

"Did you really have to do that, old man?", Evolto sighed in disappointment when he inadvertently regained Soichi's body. "Anyways, let's cut to the chase."

Evolto now takes Kaguya's Evol Driver along with the Rider Evol Bottle, he then took out the Cobra Evol Bottle.

* _ **Cobra! Rider System! Evolution!**_ *

After that, the lever of the Evol Driver is cranked as the halves for Evolto's Rider Form is materialized from a Snap Ride Builder.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Evolto crossed his hands and said, " **Henshin!** " as he prepares to transform into...

* _ **Cobra! Cobra! EVOL COBRA! Fuhahahahahahaha!**_ *

... **Kamen Rider Evol**.

"That's...", Goro gazed into Evolto's true form.

Since Sento did recognized that from his father's research, he said, "Kamen Rider... **Evol**."

With Kaguya now dead, Evolto once again emerges, in control of the final battle. In this final battle for the fate of Build's world at stake, will Sento, Goro, and Samus stand up against Evolto?

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

* * *

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 19

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

My overall thoughts of Kaguya's character, in addition to her comparisons to Ragyo Kiryuin from _Kill La Kill_. For those who are familiar of _Persona 5_ , she is similar to Masayoshi Shido, on of the game's main villains. Like Shido, Kaguya is a corrupt, egotistical politician with a god complex who only cared nothing but themselves. Though their goals are different - Shido plans to turn Japan into a fascist state much like with Juzaburou planning to take over the world, while Kaguya intends to recreate the world in her own image.

Kaguya's death by Evolto is ironic. Considering that some bad guys in the story died in ironic deaths (while Gentoku's ironic deaths are inverted, since he comes back alive _twice_ ). Evolto breaks Kaguya's mind presented in a situation similar to rape, otherwise known as "mind rape". The irony of Kaguya getting mind raped by Evolto before she shot herself to death against her will is that Kaguya herself has molested her own daughter, Sayaka when she was child and did the same thing to Sawa and Misora.

Kaguya's "suicide" is reminiscent to how Masamune/Cronus killed himself in the Ex-Aid TV canon after his defeat. The main difference is that Kaguya shot herself to death _against her will_ as a result of Evolto's mind rape.


	158. Episode 158: Riders on the Storm, pt 5

**Episode 158: Riders on the Storm, part 5**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is now part 5 of 6 of the endgame chapter. And this culminates the final battle against Kamen Rider Evol. Also, this will be the last appearance of Shingetsu. And, the person he will pass the Kiryuuohken to will be Goro himself.

Additional SPOILER ALERT: the moment the Kiryuuohken will be passed to Goro, its form will change from its large **Heavy Sword Mode** to a lightweight **Knight Sword Mode**. In a sense, when the Kiryuuohken is in Shingetsu's possession, it's form is a humongous sword almost similar to Guts' Dragon Slayer from _Berserk_ and Cloud Strife's Buster Sword from _Final Fantasy VI_. The moment the weapon is now in Goro's possession, the blade's size is reduced to a more lightweight and nearly-long length to make it resembling a _dao_ (a Chinese broadsword) and a classic European knight's sword.

* * *

" _With two worlds separated, one world is at peril. As the battle for Pandora's Box comes to reach into its conclusion, the road to the final battle begins!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be the One**_ _" by PANDORA feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~Naniyori daijina dekigoto iki teru~]**_ _(The most important than anything else is to be alive)  
_ _ **[~Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susumenakya ikenai~]**_ _(I must definitely go forward tonight.)  
_ _ **[~Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa~]**_ _(With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday)  
_ _ **[~Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru...There you will~]**_ _(I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will)_

 _ **[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~We will! Make all your sight you'll be the one~]  
[~Be The Lights, Be The Lights~]  
[~We will take darkness into brightness...Yeah!~]  
[~Leading you into the light, be The Light! Oh you will be alive!~]  
[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~You will be the one...will make a way!~]**_ _  
_

* * *

 **-The Final Boss: Evol!-**

In the aftermath of Kaguya's defeat, Kaguya attempted to weasel out just to save her skin. But, it was too late when Evolto, who is still sealed inside Kaguya's body, took the chance to break the Elpis Corporation CEO's mind in the most agonizing fashion, and that sensation is presented similar to rape. And, the icing on the cake is Evolto controlling Kaguya's body after she is mentally crippled, and forces her to kill herself against her will by pointing her Nebula Steam Gun right on her forehead, and pathetically attempts to struggle to not pull the trigger, she fails. Evolto even mocks her death after he jettisoned himself out of the narcissistic woman's corpse.

With Kaguya out of the way, Evolto attempts to possess Goro. But, instead Soichi protects the latter, and the evil alien entity regains his former host. Either way, he prepares for his last act - to use the power of Pandora's Box in his last-ditch effort to exact his genocidal plot on Earth. Now in possession of Kaguya's Evol Driver, he prepares to transform...

* _ **Cobra! Rider System! Evolution!**_ *

After that, the lever of the Evol Driver is cranked as the halves for Evolto's Rider Form is materialized from a Snap Ride Builder.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

Evolto crossed his hands and said, " **Henshin!** " as he prepares to transform into...

* _ **Cobra! Cobra! EVOL COBRA! Fuhahahahahahaha!**_ *

... **Kamen Rider Evol**.

"That's...", Goro gazed into Evolto's true form.

Since Sento did recognized that from his father's research, he said, "Kamen Rider... **Evol**."

With Kaguya now dead, Evolto once again emerges, in control of the final battle. In this final battle for the fate of Build's world at stake, it is finally time to turn the book into what will be the final chapter.

"I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on you, you freak.", it seems that Goro has it personal against Evolto. "You have manipulated everybody you came across with so you can start this whole genocidal apocalypse. As long as Sento and I are still standing, we're going to put you back where you belong!"

"Heh, let's see if you try!", Evol provokes everyone in the scene.

Starting with Build, while in RabbitRabbit Form charges, only for Evol to avoid his opponent's attack in blinding speed. He then catches Build off guard from behind, he also does the same thing to Cross-Z.

However, G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor has a similar ability. And that, Goro and Evolto take the fight at unprecedented speeds.

"And, who would have thought I've met my match?", Evolto seems to be aware that the only person he could not escape from is Goro.

"There's more where they came from, snake head!", Goro replies as Shingetsu-Orochi jumps above him and prepares to swing the Kiryuuohken. Evol takes out his Steam Blade and clashed blades with a gigantic sword.

What Evolto didn't know is that Shingetsu has already awakened the Kiryuuohken in its true form. And is unaware that it is the only weapon that can destroy Pandora's Box.

"Isn't that the Kiryuuohken?!", Evol is rattled at the sight of the weapon, and at the same time is scared of the weapon's hidden power. But, the evil alien entity dismissively point out that Shingetsu is not worthy enough for the sword. "How did someone conceited like you could ever wield that sword."

"Heh. I have mastered the sword's true power. But, the moment something might happen to me, I will pass it to someone who is even more worthy!"

Shingetsu-Orochi was able to push Evol back with the Kiryuuohken. Giving Taki (who is still donning the Victory Armor) and Samus the opening for a two-way flying side kick attack, pushing the evil alien entity to a corner.

* * *

 **-Black Hole Epic Fail-**

"You really guys wanted to make this even more serious.", said Evolto as he prepares to unleash the full potential of his Cobra Form, he manages to topple both Taki and Huntress Creator Gamer, followed by G7 Icarus XYZ and Shingetsu Orochi.

And, to top it all off, Evol touches the top of Pandora's Box and fired a powerful blast of energy from it, he manages to knock both Build and Cross-Z Magma back.

With the Riders, Shingetsu-Orochi and Taki appeared to be down at this moment, Evol takes the opportunity to take back something from the opened Pandora's Box. "Now, it's time...", from the pillar of energy coming from the box, Evol puts his hands inside, and retrieved a device that is somewhat similar to the Hazard Trigger, in which he dubs this as the **Evol Trigger**. And, the Evol Trigger is still incomplete. And the worst, all of the Full Bottles that are now used inside Pandora's Box have been drained.

However, Sento and Banjou refused to give up and prepared to use a double Rider Kick on Evol.

* _ **Hazard Finish: RabbitRabbit Finish!**_ * / * _[Cross-Z Magma Knuckle's voice]_ _ **Volcanic Attack!**_ *

Evol used the Evol Trigger to absorb their attacks, before knocking the two back.

"Sento!", Goro tries to struggle to stand up, just as he sees Evolto about to use the Evol Trigger to regain his complete form. However, Goro prepares to initiate his _actual plan_.

* _ **Over the Revolution!**_ *

"Revive, my true power!", Evol proclaims the moment he putted the Evol Trigger into the slot located on the right of the Evol Driver.

* _ **Cobra! Rider System! Revolution!**_ *

Evol turns the crank of the Evol Driver, preparing to access his fearsome ultimate form.

* _ **Are you Ready?!**_ *

After the three words uttered by the belt had already echoed for only three seconds, Evolto begins to realize something is very wrong, even though his Evol Trigger is already completed. 10 seconds later, Evolto begins to suffer heavy electrical shocks coming from his own Driver. His Evol Driver, along with the Evol Trigger starts to malfunction.

"What the...?!"

The Evol Trigger is forcibly ejected out of Evolto's belt, and once it hits the floor, the device dissolved to dust instantaneously. And Evolto's attempts to regain his complete form was rendered moot.

"No! That was my only device that can destroy this world!", Evolto completely loses it after the destruction of his Evol Trigger. That's when he starts to realize the moment Goro started to let out a cackle. "You...you did this!"

It was revealed that, while everyone is still pinned down, Goro was actually playing possum. While he lays prone along with everyone else, he took out the detonation remote he received from Utsumi when the latter asked him to defeat Kaguya. Since Utsumi actually put a chip that will either self-destruct the Evol Driver or render it nigh-inoperable in an attempt to kill Kaguya. However, Goro chose to ignore Utsumi's instructions, and keeps the killswitch, while keeping with the plan to draw Evolto out once Kaguya is no longer a threat.

G7 Icarus XYZ then stands up and proceeds to kick Evol below the belt. "You didn't found out that Utsumi, Namba's lackey had rigged your Driver with a self-destruct mechanism. So he could plan to kill Kaguya.", then kicks the alien once again below the belt. "He called me and gave me this kill switch to overload Kaguya's Driver.", and again he nails Evolto with another kick to the crotch. "However, I chose to ignore Utsumi's suggestion and planned this on you. I was waiting to draw you out the moment we dealt with Kaguya."

"Wait, do aliens have testicles?", Banjou, of all people, turned to Sento and asked about Goro giving Evol three low blows.

"Beats me.", Sento droned in confusion all the while watching Goro hitting Evol's testicles for about 10 times.

What's even more ironic, with Goro using the kill switch he got from Utsumi on Evolto, the alien's powers started deteriorating, and it's similar to a water container leaking as water starts dropping. In other words, Evolto is once again facing his powers slowly weakening. And what makes this ironic for the second time is, back when he was still Blood Stalk, he wanted to make the Kamen Riders stronger in hopes of using their powers to enact his genocidal plot.

"I remember the whole thing you asking Sento and Banjou to grow stronger, so you can use their power as part of your whole plan to destroy the Earth…", Goro even points out the irony to Evolto's face. "Well, guess what? Thanks to the kill switch that Utsumi rigged into the Driver while he was forced by Kaguya to recreate it along with the switch that I have in my hand, you are slowly losing your powers!"

Evolto didn't take the irony very well. Not only the Evol Driver is already in the verge of malfunctioning, the Evol Trigger is reduced to dust the moment Goro pressed the kill switch he got from Utsumi. As a result, Evolto's plan backfired on his face when he forgets one thing that not only impeded his plans but also started the countdown to his impending doom: Goro.

"Why you little…", Evolto loses it as he and Goro tussled.

* * *

 **-Take My Sword!-**

As G7 Icarus XYZ and Evol brawled, Goro instructs Samus to do something with the box. "Hey, bounty hunter. Try and shoot the box and see what happens!"

Huntress Creator Gamer summoned her power suit's arm cannon, she aims at the Pandora's Box and fired a Charge Beam. When the beam hits the box, the box appears to be unharmed. However, Evolto starts to experience pain when the Charge Beam hit the box.

"Argh…! No! How did you find out that Pandora's Box itself was my weakness!", Evolto didn't take this nightmare all too well. "However, the box is indestructible! There is no other weapon can destroy it!"

"Actually, I already have it!", Shingetsu said while holding the Kiryuuohken. "With this, we will destroy you, you putrid scum!"

" **NEVER!** ", a defiant Evolto pushes Goro and Shingetsu back.

Evol then turns the crank of his Evol Driver… Meanwhile, Goro looked into the suit's EXO-Barometer, the triangular chestpiece at the center of the armor, it began to start beeping and flashing red, indicating that his suit is running low on energy.

* _ **Ready, go! Evoltech Finish! Ciao!**_ *

Evol leaps and prepares to finish of G7 Icarus XYZ, who was lying prone after Evol's energy attack, with a flying Rider Kick. Just before Goro could meet his end, someone else took the attack for him: Shingetsu-Orochi.

The alien demon takes the attack, though he shields himself with the impact of Evol's kick. But, he is durable enough to push Evol back to a corner. However, the impact of Evol's attack had a near-fatal effect on him, Shingetsu-Orochi is too incapacitated to use the Kiryuuohken.

"What?!", Evol couldn't believe his eyes.

"I told you before, Izumi Goro…", Shingetsu-Orochi panted while dropping to his knees as the result of Evol's attack on him. "I'm not going to allow anybody to beat you except me!", he then reverted to his human form.

To Goro's surprise, the reason why Shingetsu pulled this heroic act of sacrifice is to make sure Goro defeats Evolto. And, as what he said word for word, Shingetsu proves that, as a worthy rival and opponent to Goro, there should be no one else to defeat Goro except him. Evolto found that out the hard way.

The brunt of Evol's attack was powerful enough to incapacitate Shingetsu, now in the verge of dying, and rendered unable to use the Kiryuuohken. Instead, he asks Goro to take his sword.

"Hey. Take my sword.", Shingetsu asked his rival to take the Kiryuuohken. "It is to prove that you are truly worthy of it after our last battle. Go! Show Evolto no mercy!"

Goro responds with a nod. While Huntress Creator Gamer, Taki, Build, and Cross-Z still have their hands full fighting Evol, the Kiryuuohken stabbed itself into the ground. Goro attempts to wield the gigantic sword in two hands, but the sword is still heavy for him.

Meanwhile, Misora's golden bracelet started to shake violently. It seems Vernage is trying to sever herself from Misora to help Goro to wield the Kiryuuohken. That said, Vernage freed herself from Misora by allowing the golden bracelet, that housed the Queen of Mars' spirit to be absorbed into the Kiryuuohken. As a result, Vernage became one with the sword itself.

With Vernage fusing her own spirit into the Kiryuuohken, the sword evolves even further...The blade has somehow reduced its size equal to that of a normal long sword, but the blade is even more decorative and lightweight. If Shingetsu is wielding the Kiryuuohken due to its massive size, it is called as **Heavy Sword Mode**. With Vernage allowing herself to be absorbed into the sword and becoming one with it, the sword has becoming more lightweight and its blade being shrunk down to a lightweight normal length, it is now called as **Knight Sword Mode**.

" _Let's finish this!_ ", Vernage's spirit communicated with Goro from the Kiryuuohken.

Now wielding the Demon Dragon King's Sword, G7 Icarus XYZ charges at Evol, delivering one powerful slash at the cobra Rider.

"Shingetsu's weapon became one with Vernage...", said Sento the moment Goro notices the presence of the Queen of Mars now dormant in the sword.

"H-How were you able to become one with that sword?!", Evolto could not comprehend to the fact that Goro is now the Kiryuuohken's second wielder.

" _Your reign of terror shall end here, Evolto!_ ", Vernage spoke through the sword itself.

"Guys, let us all use the Kiryuuohen simultaneously.", Goro suggests that everybody will also use the sword, even if it means passing it to one person after another. "Sento, you first!"

Build, still in RabbitRabbit Form catches the Kiryuuohken after Goro throws the weapon to him. Sento then proceeds to slash Evol with it.

"Banjou!", Sento then tosses the weapon to Cross-Z Magma.

Banjou also delivered rapid-fast slashes with the demonic sword on Evolto. Then, Cross-Z throws the weapon to Huntress Creator Gamer. Who double-wields the Kiryuuohken with the Gashacon Breaker, Samus then performed a powerful double sword slash. Then, the last person who then catches the sword is Taki.

"Evil...", at the same time, Taki uses Mekki-Maru along with the Kiryuuohken to deal a powerful multi-sword attack on Evol. "...begone!", after that she tosses the sword back to Goro. "Goro!"

G7 Icarus XYZ catches the sword back to him. Afterwards, he proceeds to slide his finger downward onto the sword's sliding panel twice for a finishing move.

* _ **Eins! Zwei! Orochi Break!**_ *

G7 Icarus XYZ wields the Kiryuuohken with two hands as time instantly slows down around him the moment he comes contact to Evol. The black winged Kamen Rider delivered many sword strikes and slashes at Evol at unprecedented light speeds, it's also powerful enough to cut through that Armilliary reactor on his chest armor, causing the substance of the Evol Bottles contained within it to leak.

"So, this is the power of a true Kamen Rider...!", it seems for someone as evil as he is, Evolto fails to understand what it means to be a Kamen Rider.

"Oh, there is more to that!", Goro replied. "Sento and I know what its like to stand up and rise above the tragedies. Our potential as Kamen Riders is much more powerful than his predecessors. I also live up to the expectations of the other Riders too. And, as a Rider, there is more to science what makes humanity evolve...bonds."

The other Riders who managed to clean sweep all of Kaguya's forces looked on from the surface to see if Sento, Goro, and Samus are still fighting Evolto placed their faith in them. They assured that like everyone else, they also have something what makes them stronger outside of the suit. In short, the suit doesn't make the man.

"Remember this, the suit doesn't make the man! The experience, pain, bonds, and love MAKE THE MAN!", Goro continued. "And for that...we're going to remind you one last thing before we send you back from whence you came..."

From the outside of the tower, Anzu, Reiji, and Natsu bellowed, accompanied with both Goro and Taki also saying, " **Bare witness to the bonds between us!** "

That said, G7 Icarus XYZ slid his finger on the Kiryuuohken's sliding panel once which activates the Orochi Mirage ability.

* _ **Eins: Orochi Mirage!**_ *

The Kiryuuohken creates five copies of himself, instead of only in EX-Strike Armor, G7 Icarus XYZ summoned copies of his other five prior forms right in front of him from left to right: StealthCrow Armor, PteraDrill Armor, Archangel Armor, Archangel Cerberus, and Jet Phoenix Armor, respectively.

The summoned duplicates of G7 Icarus XYZ's forms charge and attack Evol. Evol desperately struggled to fight his way to get his hands on Goro. But, Sento and Banjou prevented Evolto from getting close to Goro.

* * *

 **-Destroy Pandora's Box!-**

"Izumi-san, destroy the box!", Sento asks Goro to destroy Pandora's Box. "We'll take care of Evol!"

"No! If you destroy the box, you will not also kill me...", Evol finally comes to realize that Goro is planning to destroy Pandora's Box in addition that destroying the box will also kill him, it will also cost Banjou his ability to transform, since the musclehead also has Evolto's genes. "...Banjou will lose his ability to transform! Don't do it!"

The usually smug and flippant Evolto starts to becoming more paranoid the moment his weakness is discovered. The only thing he is attempting to do while struggling to fight his way to reach Goro is to prevent him from destroying the box. All the while, the summoned armors of G7 Icarus XYZ, Build, Cross-Z, Huntress, and Taki stall him.

"No! Don't destroy the box!", Evolto starts pleading to Goro not to destroy the box while trying to fight his way from G7 Icarus XYZ's copies of his prior forms.

" _We don't have much time. Destroy the box!_ ", Vernage instructs Goro. " _You have to draw forth the power of all the Kamen Riders into the sword!_ "

G7 Icarus XYZ slides his finger onto the Kiryuuohken's panel three times.

* _ **Eins! Zwei! Drei!**_ *

Behind the EX-Strike Armor's helmet and heads-up display, Goro closed his eyes all the while calling for the other Kamen Riders outside of the Pandora Tower. " _Lend me your strength, everyone..._ "

Outside of the tower, Gaim, still in his Kiwami Arms, has somehow heard of Goro calling the Riders to connect their powers to him. "I see...", said the Man of the Beginning. "Everyone, let's gather together!"

Gaim summoned his fellow Legend Riders, with the Space Explorers, Gavan, and the Go-On Wings behind them.

"No way...are they going to.", said Mitsuzane as he seems to sense what Kouta is asking his fellow Legend Riders what to do.

"Oh, yeah.", Go seems to be excited to see what it looks like.

The Legend Riders, in their final forms - W (CycloneJokerXtreme), OOO (Tajadol Combo), Fourze (Cosmic States), Wizard (Infinity Style), Gaim (Kiwami Arms), Drive (Type Tridoron), Ghost (Mugen Damashii), and lastly Ex-Aid (Muteki Gamer) formed a circle together, uniting their hands within their circle formation. The Riders invoke an incantation...

"We are joined together as one...", starting with Double.

"...fighting for those in need...", followed by OOO.

"...guided by the power of bonds...", then Fourze.

"...blessed with hope...", Wizard then followed.

"...rising above the tragedy and misfortunes...", Gaim also recited.

"...defeating those who threaten the peace...", then comes Drive.

"...connecting the past, present, and future...", followed by Ghost.

"...and creating a path towards fate!", and last comes Ex-Aid.

" **Behold, the true power of the Kamen Riders!** ", all eight of the Heisei Legend Riders proclaimed before rising their arms above, " **Rider Syndrome!** "

The Riders created a pillar of light as a result of uniting together. Back at the summit of the Pandora Tower, G7 Icarus XYZ gets bathed by the light gathered by the Legend Riders, it also powered the Kiryuuohken as well.

"No! Don't!", Evolto desperately attempts to plead to Goro not to destroy the box after he manages to take out the G7 Armors Goro summoned via Kiryuuohken. After he manages to deal with Taki, Sento, and Banjou. He attempts to charge at G7 Icarus XYZ.

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza! Mighty Critical Strike!**_ *

Evol gets caught off guard when Huntress Creator Gamer jumps from out of nowhere. Samus then deals a Rider Kick on Evolto, preventing the evil alien entity from getting close to Goro.

* * *

 **-Evol's Demise-**

"You are still 1 million years too early from destroying the Earth!", Goro gives his farewell to Evolto as he is about to swing the charged Kiryuuohken at Pandora's Box. "By the way... Ciao, motherfucker!", he mockingly says "ciao!" to Evol which serves as an ironic echo to his impending doom.

* _ **ORRRROOOOCHI FINISH!**_ *

The Kiryuuohken's blade extends, and one swing from the sword by G7 Icarus XYZ lands a powerful slash on Pandora's Box. After 10 seconds, the box began to have a cracks and exploded, destroying the box in the process.

Evolto stood up and attempted to attack Goro, but he is already too late. The evil alien entity noticed that he is starting to fade away from existence. All the while screaming hysterically, " **No! I don't want to die!** "

With Evolto in the verge of being erased from existence, Banjou has only little time left before his powers will eventually fade away for good.

"I was supposed to use destroy the Earth with Pandora's Box! You weren't supposed to destroy it!", Evolto really did not take well the irony of his inevitable demise, "Guwaahhh!"

Evolto vanished into dust, and Soichi faints into the ground. Sento, Banjou, and Misora rushed to the unconscious undead Soichi. With Evolto now permanently dead for good, it seems that it is all over.

However, there is still no time for celebration as the whole Pandora Tower is starting to shake. It means, it's about to collapse. Due to the fact that Pandora's Box is already destroyed, the tower, along with the Sky Wall will also be destroyed as well.

Jet Pegasus Winger managed to catch up with G7 Icarus XYZ, intending to rescue everyone above Pandora Tower.

Goro asks Taki to take Jet Pegasus Winger and Misora, with Soichi's body around her shoulders. While Sento, Banjou go with Huntress Creator Gamer, the two tucked into the bounty hunter's arms as Samus conjured a VR wingpack to escape the tower from the air. They took flight to escape the tower.

Before Goro could catch on, he asks Shingetsu to come with him. However, as Shingetsu is _already dying_. The alien demon has one last request to his sworn rival.

"That sword is now yours as long as you battle evil.", Shingetsu panted. "I guess this will be the last time for me. Go and create the future!"

Goro seemed to be hesitant at first to think about escaping the tower with Shingetsu. Since the alien demon chose to face his death with diginity as the tower is in the verge of collapsing, Goro had no other choice but to escape the tower.

" **Shuuwaatchhh!** ", G7 Icarus XYZ spreads his EX Icarus Wings from his arms as he flew and escaped the tower.

"Later, my friend...", said Shingetsu as he himself fades away into nothingness, accepting death with a smile.

As G7 Icarus XYZ escaped the tower along with Sento, Samus, Taki, Banjou, and Misora, the Pandora Tower collapses into the ground, along with the Sky Wall itself, all that remained of the tower and the walls are reduced to rubble.

* * *

See you next mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-Shingetsu**  
 ***Organic: Orochi (destroyed)  
*Inorganic:** Bakudan

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 19

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The upside-down triangular chestpiece in G7 Icarus XYZ's EX-Strike Armor flashing red when low on energy is reminiscent to the Color Timers used in almost every Ultramen's chest.

Goro taking the Kiryuuohken from Shingetsu after the latter protects him from Evol's Evoltech Finish is an allusion to _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance,_ where Raiden used "Jetstream" Sam Rodrigues' HF Blade, the Murasama in his final battle against Senator Armstrong _._ For some reason, I also compare Shingetsu to Sam Rodrigues, due to the fact that swordsmen who serve as rivals to the protagonists.

It seems that Kouta knows about the **Rider Syndrome** , especially for those who watched Kamen Rider Taisen. Since he is finally given the title "Kamen Rider" after his fight with Ichigou, it seems that he can allow the Heisei Riders do their own version known as the **Heisei Rider Syndrome**.

Goro's line before he destroys Pandora's Box and Evolto, "You are still 1 million years too early to destroy the Earth!" is a paraphrase of Reiji's catchphrase before his finisher, "If you want to defeat me/us so badly, give it another 100,000 years!" Both of which are an allusion to Ultraman Zero's catchphrase of "You are still 20,000 years early to beat me!" Also, given the fact that Tusk, Ange's husband, is voiced by Mamoru Miyano, who also happened to voice Ultraman Zero; has a similar allusion back in the _Cross Ange_ anime; Ange also said to Embryo before killing him: "You want to screw with me again? Give it a few thousand years!"

If memory serves right, Goro summoning copies of his other forms using the Kiryuuohken's Orochi Mirage ability is similar to _Ultraman Geed's_ final episode when Ultraman King somehow appeared from out of nowhere, and gave Geed the power to bring out his other forms while fighting Ultraman Belial, that even includes his super mode, Royal Mega-Master.

Goro saying to Evolto that he's still a million years early from destroying the Earth is ironic. Imagine that a million years later in the future, humanity will be more likely extinct.

Evolto's death and subsequently vanishes to dust is similar to the character deaths in _Avengers: Infinity War_ , where those who were killed by Thanos vanished to dust.


	159. Episode 159: Riders on the Storm, pt 6

**Episode 15** **9** **: Riders on the Storm, part** **6**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is now part 6 of 6 of the endgame chapter. This serves as the aftermath of the final battle, and what will become of the Build characters next. Also, Samus and Taki will commence their final showdown, which serves as the sendoff to their first fight in their first encounter back in chapter 3. They will settle into the same forest where Taki and Natsu woke up after they ended up in the present. That forest is actually part of Build's world after the prime universe and Build's world has been separated.

My thoughts with Build's latest episode is Utsumi becoming Mad Rogue. Him becoming Mad Rogue has a very subtle meaning considering the premise of that episode, once the Washio brothers and Juzaburou are iced by the alien entity, Utsumi eventually goes off the deep end and pledges his loyalty to Evolto, it's fitting why he is called _Mad_ Rogue, unlike the actual Kamen Rider Rogue, his former boss Gentoku, who is now a shell-shocked veteran haunted by the crimes he committed. And, there's everything about Katsuragi, and his interaction between him and Gentoku and how did the whole war started is a pedestal being completely broken. Katsuragi is even appalled at Gentoku's actions when he was still at the influence of Pandora's Box's light. And next week, Genius Form finally arrives. Like what I said before, Genius Form and Great Cross-Z will appear in Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE.

Although this is now the final part of the six-parter, this is not yet the epilogue, it will be in the next chapter. After everything is said and done, we will go through to Samus and Taki's final duel.

Though the Skywall is destroyed permanently here in the story, we still don't know if that will remain even after Build ends. Also Soichi stays dead since after 19 days he's gonna go back in the next life. As of the recent episode, we don't know of Soichi's fate until the season ends. So here, Soichi will stay dead.

Since Build's upcoming summer movie will obviously take place after the end of the series. But still, even though Japan is now a reunited nation, it will never be the same as it was before the Skywall came to be. Touto, Seito, and Hokuto will remain as regions, but now united under one banner. Also, Gentoku won't be the new Prime Minister, but a new debuting character, **Seiji Suzumura** , becomes the new Prime Minister. Suzumura will also play a pivotal role in Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE, and my choice for the character's actor is **Shouma Yamamoto** , the guy who played Taiga Nobori from Kiva, the same series where Kouhei Takeda starred as Otoya, as well as Takato Shiramine from Kiva's summer film.

Sorry for the delay guys, a blackout just hit our neighborhood again, and it lasted for about 1:30 am this morning. There is one reason why I don't like late night blackouts while I am writing my story, I keep complaining on the electric company so badly to the point I tend to pressure them into fixing the problem.

* * *

" _With two worlds separated, one world is at peril. As the battle for Pandora's Box comes to reach into its conclusion, the road to the final battle begins!"_

(* _Opening: "_ _ **Be the One**_ _" by PANDORA feat. Beverly from Kamen Rider Build_ *)

 _ **[~Naniyori daijina dekigoto iki teru~]**_ _(The most important than anything else is to be alive)  
_ _ **[~Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susumenakya ikenai~]**_ _(I must definitely go forward tonight.)  
_ _ **[~Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa~]**_ _(With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday)  
_ _ **[~Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru...There you will~]**_ _(I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will)_

 _ **[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~We will! Make all your sight you'll be the one~]  
[~Be The Lights, Be The Lights~]  
[~We will take darkness into brightness...Yeah!~]  
[~Leading you into the light, be The Light! Oh you will be alive!~]  
[~Be The One, Be The One~]  
[~You will be the one...will make a way!~]**_ _  
_

* * *

 **-The** **Skywall and Pandora Tower Collapses...** **-**

In the aftermath of the destruction of Pandora's Box and Shingetsu's death, Sento, Goro, and Samus escaped the Pandora Tower to the sky with Taki, Misora, Banjou, and an unconscious Soichi. The Pandora Tower, along with the Skywall collapsed, the structure connected with the walls crumbled to the ground. Luckily, no one was injured with the ensuing destruction of the Skywall and the Pandora Tower.

G7 Icarus XYZ makes a safe landing on the ground, followed by Taki, who rode Jet Pegasus Winger with Misora and her unconscious father. Then, Huntress Creator Gamer followed a safe landing on the surface with Build and Cross-Z. As Goro turned around, he sees the Pandora Tower and the Skywall being reduced into a pile of rubble. At long last, the whole turmoil of a nation divided has come to an end.

"It's finally over...", said Goro.

"Peace is finally restored.", Sento added.

"It seems this world will start rebuilding everything what it has lost.", Samus finished.

The people of both Touto, Seito, and Hokuto started celebrating and rejoicing after awaiting for so long to see Japan to be reunited as one nation. It seems that Gentoku finally got his wish come true.

"The whole country is now back together under one banner...", after detransforming, Gentoku curved a smile at the sight of the crumbled remains of the Skywall.

Meanwhile, the Cross-Z Magma suit dissipated the moment Banjou detransformed. Banjou already knew from the time learning that destroying Evolto will cost him his ability to transform into Cross-Z. Either way, Banjou accepted that fate, even if it meant sacrificing his powers to save the world, something he found meaning as a Kamen Rider.

"Goro!", Anzu's voice alerted Goro, as the latter turned around, Anzu and Reiji, who immediately powered down their Rider forms, ran towards Goro and the others.

"Neechan!", Goro ran to his older sister and powered down his suit. "It's finally over..."

"You guys finally did it!", Reiji added.

"No, _we_ all have done it.", Goro replied. "We couldn't have done it without everyone's help - Sento, Samus Aran and her crew, and the Legend Riders..."

Goro was thankful that this battle ended with everyone from the prime universe - the Legend Riders, Space Explorers, Gavan, and the Go-On Wings participated which culminated an epic conclusion. The entire Japan celebrated and rejoiced to see the country once divided now united as one, they even expressed their thanks to the Kamen Riders even by social media.

Meanwhile, something just fell from the sky... Anzu catches what appears to be the Kujira Full Bottle. And it gets even better, the other 60 Full Bottles just came down raining from out of nowhere. Sento even got his Rabbit and Tank bottles, along with other bottles that he uses. And, there is also one that just fell from the sky as well... A strange box what appeared to be made from the remains of Pandora's Box. It has two plugs that can be fitted into the Build Driver. Whatever it is, it's likely that the whatever is left of the box left something, symbolizing hope. Sento then took the strange box with him too.

"What happened to Shingetsu?", Anzu asked.

"He sacrificed himself to buy me enough time to use his sword to destroy Pandora's Box.", Goro recalled Shingetsu's heroic sacrifice, and the Kiryuuohken in his hand serves as the memory of the alien demon himself. "He bequeathed his sword to me, as a reminder to remember him by.", he also then brought up Togami's sacrifice before Shingetsu. "Togami sacrificed herself to protect Misora-san from Kaguya."

Anzu deduces Shingetsu's true intentions, "Shingetsu wasn't really evil to begin with. He wanted to see the best and worst in humanity, and the reason why he sees you as his worthy opponent.", due to the fact that one of the things Shingetsu came to Earth was to also search a worthy opponent. Goro was the first person the alien would consider him as such since the very beginning.

One of the last words Shingetsu said, "You guys go and create the future." was also the same thing Togami said when she took the bullet meant for Sento, Banjou, and Misora. Meaning, that the Riders will be the ones to build the future, a new future that will await for a new tomorrow.

Later, the SOLGU operatives, Sento, Banjou, Kazumi, and Gentoku stood before the Legend Riders, Space Explorers, Gavan, and the Go-On Wings duo of Hiroto and Miu. Sento and Goro thanked the Legend Riders for their unexpected assistance, and this is truly the second time Sento got help from his predecessors since the Bi-Kaiser incident.

"Thank you, everyone. It was truly an honor to fight alongside with you senior Riders.", Goro expresses his thanks to the Legend Riders, especially to Gaim.

"The pleasure is all ours. You and Kiryu Sento make quite a team. Your potential as Kamen Riders are remarkable than everything else.", Kouta replied. "Continue protecting the people in this world as Kamen Riders. Always keep moving forward even in the face of adversities. We will meet again one day, Kamen Rider Build, and Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ."

* * *

 **-Aftermath-**

19 days have passed after the destruction of the Skywall...

Sento, Banjou, Sawa and Misora meet up with Soichi into the cemetery. The latter of all people, even sat down on his own gravestone. Soichi himself doesn't have enough time left before he can return into the next life. The four meet up with him as a means of saying goodbye. As Anzu's necromancy technique can only have Soichi to remain 100 days, since the remaining days are already up, Soichi can now rest easy.

"I thought you guys forgot to say goodbye.", a snarky Soichi spoke, his personality is still intact, despite Evolto is already gone.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then.", Sento replied.

"Well, now that Evolto is dead. It's was worth it.", the nascita owner continued. Then, he turns to Misora, "Misora, be good while I'm gone. But, don't worry, your old man is always right beside you."

"Dad...", Misora couldn't help but cry to see her father go again, all the while being comforted by Sawa.

"Sento, the nascita is yours from now on. It's up to you guys to get a profit by getting a lot of customers.", Soichi decides to entrusts his cafe to Sento. "And, tell that guy [Goro] thanks for saving my ass from Evolto. Well, it's time for me to go back and get some sleep. Ciao!"

Despite Evolto's death, it was Soichi who used the word "Ciao!" in the first place. When Soichi does say "ciao!" it means he can now rest in peace. Soichi's spirit finally ascended into the afterlife, and the sacrificed vessel that was used to bring him back from the dead disintegrated to dust.

The Legend Riders, Gavan, the Space Explorers, Hiroto and Miu later returned to the prime universe.

The Legend Riders returned to their normal lives: Shotaro and Philip continued protecting the city of Fuuto, apprehending those who would make their beloved city shed tears. The Game World Ankh returned back to the Game World, and Eiji regains the broken Taka Medal. Eiji continued to wander across the world in hopes of reviving the real Ankh back. Gentaro resumed his life as a teacher in the same school he attended. One day before his first period, Gentaro ran into two of his friends - Shun and Miu, who told him that the two are officially engaged. Ryusei returned to the Interpol. Haruto resumed his journey, also bringing with him his plain sugar donuts. Kouta return to the Planet Helheim and recollected his experience to Mai of his recent return to Build's world. Takatora remained in Zawame to meet with the other denizens before returning to America five days later before bidding farewell to his younger brother. Shinnosuke continued his duty as a police detective, along with his life as a husband and father. Chase is then put again to cryostasis hibernation at the Drive Pit's basement, all while all of Drive's arsenal, save for Mach and Chaser's are being sealed underground again. Takeru resumed his life looking after the temple, Onari returned as the resident monk, no longer wearing his detective outfit. And lastly, Emu along with the other Doctor Riders continued their duty bringing back the smiles of their patients, Kuroto also continued flaunting his godly talents in hopes of creating another ultimate game.

On the Space Explorers' side, Ange and her companions bid their farewell to them. And they also promise one day to visit the Earth. From the seas outside of Zawame, the Aurora, the Norma and DRAGONs' flagship took off departing from the Earth. From the summit of the Command Tower, the six Space Explorers and Keiichi waved their goodbyes to them as Ange and her friends once again return to the planet colony of AZ-007.

Meanwhile, in Build's world.

Japan has begun its road to recovery. The country might have been now reunited under one banner, but the scars of war are still visible and rebuilding the country will be a long, steep path. The country is no longer the same before the Skywall came to be. Touto, Seito, and Hokuto began supporting each other ever since the new Japanese government had installed new three governors, while they answer to its new prime minister, **Suzumura Seiji**.

Sento, Banjou, Misora, and Sawa began using the nascita as it meant to be, a cafe where customers can frequent. Kazumi returned to Hokuto, where he and his farmers rebuilt their farmlands so it can now recover from the turmoil it experienced ever since the Skywall incident. Thanks to Goro's testimony and his best efforts, Gentoku was exonerated from his crimes for his connections with Faust and Namba Heavy Industries. However, he is still not ready to become a leader of the country, and he respects the leadership of the new Prime Minister. The once leader of Faust spends his time wandering over Touto to watch over the country, in hopes of protecting the country like he would.

A month later...

ZETA Technologies resumed its operations, most of its financial resources were intact. When the whole war broke up and in the eve of Seito's invasion, ZETA Tech was temporarily defunct while Goro was still in Touto. Now that the war is over, the company is once again revived. While it still continues to produce the G7 armors, it also plans to venture in rebuilding the world. As expected for a philanthropist like Goro, he felt like helping rebuilding the country. In addition, the **Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit** , were also recognized as one of the heroes who defeated Kaguya's tyranny. Japan's new Prime Minister Suzumura finally recognized the SOLGU as one of the national heroes to make history. And since then, the SOLGU has finally gone from a resistance faction to a group dedicated to protect Japan. The group has now ever since recognized by the new unified Japanese government.

ZETA Technologies itself began undergone massive changes following its restoration following the end of the war. Anzu and Reiji are now introduced as the company's newest recruits courtesy of Goro himself. Anzu now takes over Nakajima's position as ZETA Technologies' Research and Development head. Reiji is now the Tech Intern, the very first position Goro took before reaching higher ranks, and ultimately the CEO. And, the company's leadership is now being passed on to Goro's mentor, Nakajima. While Goro allowed himself to be demoted as Executive Vice President. Even though Goro has already fulfilled his father's wishes in taking over ZETA Technologies, he made it clear that he's also entrusting the company to Nakajima. The company's board of directors were shocked to learn that Anzu was actually Goro's older sister, something that only that ZETA Tech's founder, Izumi Toshihiro, the father of Anzu and Goro, who has knowledge thereof. Either way, since they are truly blood-related the only matters is that they welcomed her in open arms.

* * *

 **-Last Duel-**

The Space Explorers returned to Build's world. Samus has another one thing in mind, to settle another score with the ninja from the past, Taki.

A week later, Taki met with the bounty hunter into the same forest where she and Natsu first stumbled into the present era. Taki has also thought of the same thing about settle things with Samus for one last battle between two huntresses of two different times.

"I still remembered this forest, this is the same place where Natsu and I stumbled into this modern world.", Taki vividly recalled the fateful day when she is introduced into an era 400 years into the future. "From the very beginning, I had a hard time trying to adapt myself into modern society. It was thanks to the bonds I formed with different people, I finally understand what it means to live into this kind of world."

"I see...Have you ever thought about going back to your timeline?", asked the bounty hunter.

"Perhaps. But, for now...I choose to stay here for a while. There is so much to discover in this world. Things that holds many secrets and other things to find where the past has left behind."

That said, the two women prepare to settle their final battle. Samus starts by taking out Mighty Creator VRX. As she chanted, " **Henshin!** ", she inserts the Gashat into her Gamer Driver.

* _ **Gacchan! Level up! [...] Mi~gh~ty~ Cr~ea~tor~! V-R-X~!**_ *

Now transformed into Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer, Samus assumes her stance before engaging the ninja. Taki then assumed her stance as their last fated duel commences!

* * *

See you in the final mission...

* * *

 **Kamui Tribe's demons count:**

- _ **Destroyed:**_ Rexspider x3 (Tsuchigumo), Meowitzer (Nekomata), Snorephant (Baku), Fraillow (Yosuzume), Rexspider Queen 1 (Jorogumo), Raywolf x2 (Raiju), Pallyshoul (Karakasa-obake), Armor Dullahan x10 (Oboroguruma)  
 _ **-Destroyed by Special Reaction Squad**_ : Two unnamed creatures based on the Bake-Bi, One unnamed creature based on the Abura-Dokkuri, Gorgon Queen (Akamata)  
- _ **Captured by Taki:**_ Ripperzel (Kamaitachi), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Croc-a-Chomp (Waniguchi), Glaciess (Yuki-Onna), Rexspider Queen 2 (Jorogumo), Shukaku (Tanuki), Kappa, Shieldon (Kyut)

 **Kamen Riders featured:**

 _ **-Space Explorers' side:**_ Huntress (Rider Gashat), Lazer (Rider Gashat; both sides with CR), Specter (Eyecons), Necrom (Eyecons), Mach (Signal Bike), Ryugen (Lockseed), Mage (Wizard Rings)  
 _ **-CR side (all Rider Gashats):**_ Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Genm, Lazer, Para-DX, Poppy  
 _ **-Neutral:**_ G7 Icarus (G7 Armor Keys, Full Bottles), G7 Type-S (Sclashjelly and Full Bottles), New G7 Icarus II (Sclashjelly), Build (Full Bottles), Cross-Z (Full Bottles)

 **Genm's Life Count:** 3

 **Full Bottles Count:**

 **\- Build:**  
 ***Organic:** Rabbit, Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Tank. Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch  
 ***Other:** RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger, Full Full RabbitTank

- **G7 Icarus XYZ:**  
 ***Organic:** Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Kerberos, Go-On Wings (Gold), Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu  
 ***Inorganic:** Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Satellite, Ragna-mail  
* **Other:** Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor

- **New G7 Icarus II:**  
 ***Organic:** N/A  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
* **Other:** Stealth Sclashjelly

 **-Huntress:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Ryugen:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Mach:**  
 ***Inorganic:** Ragna-mail

 **-Taki:**  
 ***Organic:** Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix  
 ***Inorganic:** Launcher, Robot (second)  
*Other: Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta

 **-Cross-Z**  
 ***Organic:** Dragon  
 ***Inorganic:** Lock  
 ***Other:** Cross-Z Dragon

 **-G7 Type-S:**  
 ***Organic:** Zombie, Banana, Melon, Shinigami, Go-On Wings (silver)  
 ***Inorganic:** Game, Energy Drink, Mayonnaise  
 ***Other:** Spider Sclashjelly

 **-Grease:**  
 ***Organic:** Kuwagata, Fukurou  
 ***Inorganic:** Castle  
 ***Other:** Robot Sclashjelly

 **-Rogue:**  
 ***Organic:** Crocodile Crack  
 ***Inorganic:** N/A  
 ***Other:** N/A

* * *

 **-Build Aureo(in Pandora's Box):**  
 ***Organic:** Harinezumi, Gorilla, Kuma, Penguin, Obake, Dog, Shika, Kirin, Sai, Same, Unicorn, Rose, Panda, Kaizoku, Hachi, Phoenix, Taka, Lion, Spider, Kujira, Octopus, Ninjya, Tora, Turtle  
 ***Inorganic:** Shoubousha, Diamond, Televi, Sukebo, Magnet, Mic, Pyramid, Senpuki, Dryer, Bike, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Rocket, Densha, Robot Sensuikan, Reizoko, Jet, Light, Comic, Soujiki, Gatling, Comic, UFO, Watch

 **Goro's current Hazard Level:** 100 (maximum)

 **Soichi's remaining days left:** 0

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Miu Kazashiro and Shun Daimonji make a cameo appearance here. It is implied that she and Shun are engaged. Also, this is the first time that there are two Mius that appear in this story.


	160. Mission Final: Intertwined by Fate

**Episode 160: Mission Final: Intertwined by Fate**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is the final chapter of Vol. 3, and the overall 419th chapter of the _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ trilogy. Also, the title of this chapter is an obvious reference to the title of this fic in general

As of the latest episode of Build, we saw that Katsuragi's memories have resurfaced. Though Sento might be gone for now, he'll be back in Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE, the crossover prequel to Go-Onger's upcoming V-Cinema. Plus, all of the 60 Full Bottles regained their essences even after Pandora's Box is destroyed, and that familiar box-like Full Bottle that foreshadows the Genius Full Bottle appeared in the previous chapter. That box was actually made from Pandora's Box's remains after its destruction.

"Mission Final" refers to the result screen after finishing any of the three games of the _Metroid Prime_ series, where it displays the player's item collection percentage and how long the player has played the game and also informing them of Hard Mode and the concept art galleries being unlocked. And, the reason why this epilogue has "Mission Final" on the title serves as the sendoff to the trilogy, and to Samus's story in general before the role as the female viewpoint protagonist will be passed on to Taki.

[SPOILER] Expect a foreshadowing for Kyuranger vs. Space Squad towards at the end of this chapter.

So, without further ado...enjoy the rest of the epilogue! Starting this Friday, be prepared for the prequel to Go-Onger's upcoming 10 YEARS V-Cinema, _**Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build**_.

* * *

 **-Last Duel (continuation)-**

It has been a month after the destruction of Pandora's Box, the Skywall and Pandora Tower, with Japan now united under one banner with a new unified government. The country is no longer the same before the Skywall came to be. But, the long road to recovery is going to be deep.

A week later, the Space Explorers returned to Build's world, and used the V-Fortress as means of traversing back and forth between the prime universe and the aforementioned parallel world. Samus has another one thing in mind before giving a sendoff to Sento and the others; one final duel with the ninja, Taki.

Taki met with the bounty hunter into the same forest where she and Natsu first stumbled into the present era. Taki has also thought of the same thing about settle things with Samus for one last battle between two huntresses of two different times.

"I still remembered this forest, this is the same place where Natsu and I stumbled into this modern world.", Taki vividly recalled the fateful day when she is introduced into an era 400 years into the future. "From the very beginning, I had a hard time trying to adapt myself into modern society. It was thanks to the bonds I formed with different people, I finally understand what it means to live into this kind of world."

"I see...Have you ever thought about going back to your timeline?", asked the bounty hunter.

"Perhaps. But, for now...I choose to stay here for a while. There is so much to discover in this world. Things that holds many secrets and other things to find what the past has left behind."

* _ **Gashatto**_ _(Techno Standby Music)_ *

That said, the two women prepare to settle their final battle. Samus starts by taking out Mighty Creator VRX. As she chanted, " **Henshin!** ", she inserts the Gashat into her Gamer Driver.

* _ **Gacchan! Level up! [...]**_ _(heavy metal music)_ _ **Tenchi Souzou no Chikara!**_ _[Get Make!]_ _ **Mirai no Gamer! Mi~gh~ty~ Cr~ea~tor~! V-R-X~!**_ *

Now transformed into Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer, Samus assumes her stance before engaging the ninja. Samus pressed the switch on the Kimewaza Slot Holder, triggering a stage select.

* _ **Stage Select!**_ *

The two women are taken into a stage resembling a Japanese ancient fortress ruins next to a mountain plateau. The stage is covered in beautiful cherry blossom petals. A top from one of the ancient tower, Taki is standing above it, while Huntress Creator Gamer stood right in front of the tower. By using the VRX Gashat as a VR pointer, Samus creates a VR jetpack that allows her to fly as she prepares to fight Taki.

Taki then assumed her stance as their last fated duel commences!

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's Memories-**

Meanwhile in ZETA Technologies' main office in Shouya City...

At the Executive Vice President's office, Goro was looking his laptop, typing his latest papers to submit to the new CEO, his mentor Nakajima. Goro's choice of nominating his own mentor as ZETA Tech's president and willingly demoted himself as Executive Vice President is the reason that he and his mentor can start rebuilding the world, and reach out to the people of Japan. This is the reason why ZETA Technologies operate very differently than the very shady Namba Heavy Industries, who only cared about war for profit and taking over the world.

Goro also looked into the internet that the news of his autobiography that he published three weeks after the destruction of the Skywall, titled " **The Man Who Defied Fate** ". The autobiography is a recollection of Goro's early life up to his experience during the war for Pandora's Box. His book was a best-seller, and many people around Shouya City began to look up to him as a true hero and role model. Goro himself also has a copy of the book, at the very last page, Goro also has acknowledged Sento and Banjou, since Goro's meeting with Sento was one of the things he cherished the most that changed him forever. While Goro read his own autobiography, Anzu knocks the door in his office and entered.

"Nee-chan! I thought of someone else...", Goro sighed, mistaking for someone else.

"Is it Sento what you're talking about?", Anzu replied.

"No, that's not the point...", Goro has something that he had somehow forgotten.

Either way, both siblings also recalled fighting countless battles during the whole Japanese civil war. It was like a fleeting dream back then, Goro was glad that people can now move on to their lives; he missed other people he fought alongside with - Kazumi returned to his farmland in Hokuto. Goro had a part of helping Kazumi and his workers recover by financial support. The Space Explorers returned back to the prime universe, though they came back with the intent of saying goodbye to the Izumi siblings, all the while Taki and Samus are settling their score.

Also, Goro had a part of having Gentoku being exonerated from his crimes, he testified on the former Faust leader's behalf because he also had a part of defeating Kaguya's army as a means of atoning for his sins. It also helps that Goro has a lot of money and connections and the ones recently formed with the unified Japanese government, he was able to convince the new Prime Minister Suzumura Seiji to have Gentoku pardoned. However, Gentoku also revealed that he is not yet ready to become the leader of the country and he will wait for the right time, and Goro respects his decision.

While the siblings continued talking about what lies ahead before them, Goro's phone rang, and the caller appears to be unknown. When Goro answers it, he recognizes the voice coming from that of Gentoku.

"Yo.", Goro replied in a laid-back tone.

" _It's been a long while, Izumi Goro._ ", Gentoku spoke. " _I wanted to thank you for your part in convincing the new Prime Minister to pardon me from my crimes, even though I didn't asked you to do so._ "

"No problem. I don't have to screw the rules with money and connections. I was able to convince Suzumura-san that you did atone for your crimes because I couldn't have done everything without everyone's help - from Sento, Banjou, Kazumin, the Space Explorers from the other side of this world, that includes you as well, Himuro-san.", Goro replied.

Gentoku did appreciated Goro's kindness, despite being superficially wealthy, arrogant, and intelligent. What Gentoku will say to Goro next is anything but pleasant.

" _Speaking of Kiryu Sento...His memories of Katsuragi Takumi has resurfaced._ ", Gentoku spoke, and it gave Goro a grim, shocked frown on his face. " _His memories as Kiryu Sento are temporarily gone during a freak lab accident when he attempted to tested that mysterious box made from the remains of Pandora's Box._ "

Anzu, who is overhearing the phone call is also shocked when Goro told her that Katsuragi's memories has resurfaced.

"So, Katsuragi's back from the dead...", Goro, seemingly heartbroken upon learning the bad news from Gentoku. "...what's his reaction now that Evolto's dead."

" _That's for you to find out._ ", Gentoku continued. " _I chose to stay away from the residents of nascita... I could not bear to face Katsuragi for everything I have done to all of his creations. I intended to use the Rider System as a means to start the war, but everything went downhill for my part. Because of that, I decided to wander around the country and protect it whenever I can._ "

Since Katsuragi's memories has returned due to a lab accident at nascita, Kiryu Sento might be gone, but not permanently. Goro deeply believes that Sento will come back, even if Katsuragi and Sento's memories will become one.

"I will find a way to bring Sento back... I'm sure that Sento will still come back..."

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ ", Gentoku raised an eyebrow.

"It's because...Sento is my friend.", Goro reassures that his friendship with Sento is the reason why he looked up to him. "Sento might be gone for now, but he will come back. I'm sure of that."

Afterwards, Gentoku and Goro ended their call. Goro, still saddened of Sento's memories being reverted back to that of Katsuragi Takumi, the latter's original identity, felt something wrenching in his heart. Even worse, what if Katsuragi finds out about Anzu, one of the person he had experimented on with Nebula Gas, and it also doesn't help that she is Goro's sister.

"Katsuragi's memories has returned, and Sento's memories and personality just suddenly hibernated.", Goro cryptically spoke. "But, I'm sure Sento will be back."

"Goro...", a concerned Anzu replied.

Even though that Sento might be gone for now, Goro thought about starting over again by talking and befriending Katsuragi.

"I'm going to Touto for a while. After meeting with Katsuragi, let's go to the Memorial Tower together and visit mom and dad's graves.", said Goro, with the intent of visiting nascita on his own.

"Be careful, Goro.", Anzu nodded.

* * *

 **-The Battle Continues-**

Going back to Taki and Samus's final fight, their battle has gotten even more intense, as Taki avoids every array of weapons Samus created on her disposal courtesy of the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat, from missiles created from the VRX Gashat, and other weapons alike. Even the summoned Varia Suit that assisted the bounty hunter managed to put Taki at the receiving end of being thrown back into the ground after leaping one high places after another.

The odds were against Taki, despite the fact that her opponent utilizes the technology of the modern era: that is, Samus uses Rider Gashats, the Gamer and Buggle II Drivers, and her power suit. The only tools in Taki's arsenal were not just Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru and the Kris Naga blades, she also has the very invention that Goro created meant for her: Denryuujin.

"You're really forcing me to use this.", Taki muttered as she took out the Denryuujin as she switches it to Flute Mode and readied the Heisei Rider Full Bottles Alpha and Beta...

* _ **Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Alpha!**_ *

Upon the insertion of the said Full Bottle, projections of the first ten Heisei Kamen Riders appear in a half-circle defensive formation surrounding Taki. Moments later, she catches the Beta Full Bottle. She then inserts it into the slot on the right.

* _ **W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid! Heisei Rider Full Bottle - Beta!**_ *

The circle completes with the projections of the Kamen Riders that come after Decade surround Taki.

* _ **Kami no Namae Aku o Utsu!**_ *

Before the donning, Taki must play a melody into the Denryuujin in Flute Mode. The music causes her to be brimming with power, as the spiritual seals on her body started to glow. After finishing playing the music, Taki proclaims, " **Take it to the limit!** ", as she prepares to fold the blade out to activate Blade Mode.

* _ **Kakusei seyo! Fuma no Oborokage!**_ _(_ _Ad Exprobrandum Enim Fatum_ _)_ *

The projections of the first ten Heisei Riders merged into Taki, followed by the other eight Heisei Riders as Taki is covered in light as elements of the 18 Heisei Riders form into armor components.

The sequence begins with Ex-Aid's symbol turning the seal of Light " **光** " ( _Hikari_ ), forming the abdominal plates of the armor. The chest armor is then formed, along symbols of Faiz, Kabuto, Fourze, and Drive form the seal of Metal " **鋼** " ( _Hagane_ ) on the left side of the breastplate. The symbols of Kuuga, Kiva, Decade, and Ghost form the seal of Darkness " **闇** " ( _Yami_ ) on the right side of the breastplate. The gauntlets of the suit are then formed; on the left, the seal of Wood " **木** " ( _Moku_ ) is formed from Gaim's symbol, and the right gauntlet, the seal of Ice " **氷** " ( _Kori_ ) is formed from OOO's symbol. On the knee cap armors, W's symbol formed the seal of Wind " **風** " ( _Kaze_ ) is formed on the left, the the seal of Earth " **土** " ( _Tsuchi_ ) on the right is formed from Agito's symbol. Then, the shoulder armor is formed. On the right has the seal of Thunder " **雷** " ( _Kaminari_ ) formed from Blade's symbol. On the left, the seal of Water " **水** " ( _Mizu_ ) if formed from Den-O's symbol. And last but not the least, Ryuki, Hibiki, and Wizard's symbol merged onto Taki's forehead which forms the helmet, but the faceplate is still open. The seal of Fire " **火** " ( _Hi_ ) located on the center on the the gem of the suit's helmet is materialized.

The transformation ends with a helmet materializing with Taki's face still exposed. The faceplate of the helmet closes afterwards as Taki dons the Victory Armor.

* _ **Victory Armor, suit-up complete!**_ *

Now donning the high-performance Victory Armor, Taki closes in on Huntress Creator Gamer, who then takes out the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode and clashed swords with the ninja. When that wasn't enough to beat Taki, Samus decides to take overpowering methods. Much like the first time she battled the ninja, the bounty hunter decides to play fire with fire. She changed her Gamer Driver for the Buggle Driver II and then took out Hurricane Ninja.

* _ **Hurricane Ninja! Gashat!**_ *

Then, Samus pushed the red button above the Buggle Driver II.

* _ **Buggle Up! Nin-Nin-Ninja!**_ _(Wow!)_ _ **Hurricane Ninja Sanjou!**_ _(Wow!)_ *

By changing into Ninja Gamer Level X, Huntress creates four copies of herself for a total of five. After that, she tosses five other Gashats to the clones, as they donned Gamer Drivers. One of the shadow clones took Drago Knight Hunter Z, the other one took the Gashat Gear Dual Alpha, followed by another clone having in possession of Mighty Creator VRX, and lastly the last duplicate took the Kamen Rider Build Gashat. Once the four shadow clones transformed into the following in order: Huntress Hunter Action Gamer Level 5, Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Creator Gamer, and the Varia Suit Trinity.

Samus summoned the other three Rider forms and the Varia Suit trinity from the transformed shadow clones. They take the fight to Taki. Since Taki can channel the power of all 18 Heisei Riders, the ninja was able to outmatch Samus's other forms, starting with Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 and Puzzle Gamer Level 50.

* * *

 **-Goro meets Katsuragi-**

Meanwhile at nascita...

Goro manages to arrive at the newly renovated nascita, the basement laboratory is intact. He is greeted by Banjou and Misora, who then informed him of Katsuragi's memories having returned, meaning the friend that Goro knew might be gone for now. It would be just the beginning to start over as Goro interacted with Katsuragi.

"Are you...Katsuragi Takumi?", Goro asked Katsuragi, who still has Sento's face.

"Who are you?", the once Devil's Scientist asked. "Have we met somewhere before?"

Though this is too awkward to talk about things in the laboratory. Goro decides to let Katsuragi talk outside. The two men discussed in the park, they stared only at the front as if they were only random strangers talking.

Katsuragi reveals everything to Goro about the purpose of the former's Rider System: Katsuragi designed the Rider System for one purpose: defeat Evolto, who at the time possessed Soichi, he also knew that Banjou was born with Evolto's genes, which explains why he attempted to kill both Stalk and Banjou, where it backfired and Evolto began his plan where he erased Katsuragi's memories in the first place. Katsuragi himself was appalled when he found out that Faust used the Rider System to start the whole war for Pandora's Box, and worse Gentoku had a part of it, which explains why Gentoku decided to stay away from Katsuragi since he could bear facing the once devil's scientist for using his creations for evil.

"I didn't know that my creations were turned into weapons of war. They were meant what I designed: defeat Evolto and avenge my father's suicide.", Katsuragi looked down.

"I see...There is truly more than the Rider System than meets the eye. And, it has finally fulfilled _that_ purpose.", Goro replied. To Katsuragi's surprise, Goro elaborated that Evolto is defeated. "And the person that you were before your memories were lost fulfilled that purpose. And, I also had a part of that too...", he then revealed his Build Driver to Katsuragi along with the Crow and Stealth bottles. "Evolto is now defeated. I'm asking you about what to do with the Rider System next?"

"I still don't know...", the once Devil's Scientist continued. "To my surprise, I didn't also know the G7 system and my Rider System can also coexist. And you were able to showcase that feat."

Katsuragi revealed that he read Goro's autobiography, in that book, Goro has also mentioned about Katsuragi and his creations and how did the G7 prototypes being integrated into the Build Driver, Sclash Driver, etc. It makes sense that Katsuragi (and by proxy, Sento) and Goro are very similar, something that Goro himself pointed out to Sento before.

He is still not sure what to do next now that Evolto is defeated, Katsuragi still wondered if there is still a future for the Rider System. "For me, I'm still using the Rider System what it is meant to be: protecting the people. In fact, there is more to science and technology than meets the eye. To be frank with you, Katsuragi...you and I have a lot in common. You reminded me of a friend who is very similar to you.", said Goro. Even though with Katsuragi's memories and personality returned, he only brings up Sento as if Katsuragi didn't know him. "Your dad can now rest peacefully."

"One more thing...have you ever run to a man named Kusanagi Ryohei?", Katsuragi mentions the name of his very best friend since childhood.

"Yeah. I did. But, he's dead...Kaguya killed him. His daughter fought by our side to stop her, only to make a sacrifice to ensure Kaguya got what she deserved.", Goro brought up what happened to Katsuragi's late best friend, all the while showing to him his Kerberos Full Bottle now in his hands. "I'm positive that you and Kaguya don't go along very well, that woman is a monster..."

"You are right about that...Kaguya used to be my friend, until she only cared about her own reputation and furthering her career. I always find myself haunted by all the things I've done in the past, and I almost ended up like her. But, I only cared about was to stop Evolto."

In Katsuragi's eyes, he also admitted that Kaguya was consumed by her jealousy and resentment towards him, to the point he could no longer see her as a friend. Katsuragi was happy to hear that Kaguya got what she deserved.

After a long conversation, Goro offers Katsuragi a handshake of friendship, to which the latter accepted. Goro felt like starting over by befriending Katsuragi, even though Sento's memories and personality are temporarily gone. Afterwards, Goro prepares to leave.

"Where are you headed now?", asked Katsuragi.

"Rebuilding the world, and create the future. That's my purpose in life.", Goro replied. "As for you, there is still a future for the Rider System; in which must be used to protect humanity.", afterwards Goro turned around and walked away before saying, "Later, my friend." as he walked on. That was the last words that Shingetsu said before he passed after the final battle.

* * *

 **-The Final Part of the Battle-**

As Samus and Taki's final battle intensified, the ninja decided to go all out. She wields Mekki-Maru on her left hand, and the Denryuujin on her right. Taki managed to defeat Huntress's copies of Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 and Puzzle Gamer Level 50, all that is left is Creator Gamer and the Varia Suit Trinity.

Thanks to the Victory Armor's elemental affinity incorporated to the power of the Kamen Riders accordingly to their forms, Taki summoned all 10 elemental Energy Crystals to aide her in battle. When the Varia Suit Trinity is ordered to fire a powerful Sparkling Beam on its target, Taki used the elemental crystals to form a shield to deflect the beam from the suit's arm cannon right back to sender.

The Varia Suit Trinity dissipated, all that remains are Creator Gamer and Ninja Gamer Level X. The next thing Taki does is to target Ninja Gamer Level X; the Ninja Gamer Level X Huntress took out two Gashacon Key Slashers to take on Taki.

In the middle of the battle, the ninja begins to understand what made her to become stronger and adapt into the modern world - it was the bonds she formed with new companions. It's the same thing that happened with Samus: the first time she ended up from the future to the present day, she was hesitant to find her own friends, that's until...the people starting from Mitsuzane, Go, Alain, Makoto, and Mayu. The bounty hunter learned what it felt like to find a purpose by finding true companions, who protect and fight side by side.

"What made this battle fierce only counts with the people who believed in you.", said Samus while trying to push her opponent back. "That's the same thing I learned when I first came here into the present. I found many meanings while residing in this world: a place to call home, and a family who care for you."

"And those who stand by your side and stand up against those who would harm the innocent. And that's the power of bonds!", Taki added.

"Even though we are worlds apart, we are **intertwined by fate!** ", Samus continued. "We fight, we coexist to fight one common enemy, we all have something to protect! All living things in different worlds find their own meaning to their existence...Like you and me, there is more to everything than meets the eye."

Both combatants pushed themselves back. Taki reloaded the Heisei Rider Full Bottle Alpha into the Denryuujin (in Blade Mode).

* _ **Chouzetsu Ougi: Super Ichigeki Break!**_ *

Taki targets Ninja Gamer Level X with a powerful Super Ichigeki Break, imbued with the powers of Kamen Riders Kuuga to Decade. However, this is still far from over as Ninja Gamer Level X is actually a decoy. The real Huntress actually assumed Creator Gamer, who took out the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode. Samus charges at Taki from out of nowhere with the Gashacon Breaker and managed to disarm Mekki-Maru from Taki.

"But, how...", the ninja did not think that through...

* _ **Gashatto! Kamiwaza!**_ *

As always, after loading the Mighty Creator VRX into the Gashacon Breaker while still in Blade Mode, Samus brandishes the blade to give it a blue radiant glow, much like with the Space Sheriff's Laser Blades.

* _ **Mighty Critical Finish!**_ *

Huntress Creator Gamer prepares to swing the Gashacon Breaker at Taki, only for Taki to use the Denryuujin to lock her blade against Samus. While their blades are still interlocked against each other, Taki proceeds to insert the Heisei Rider Bottle Beta on the right side of Denryuujin.

* _ **Chouzetsu Ougi: Supreme Victory Break!**_ *

Taki gets the opportunity to push Huntress back. By brandishing the Denryuujin's blade, Taki launches an energy slash at Huntress Creator Gamer, paralyzing the bounty hunter. Taki prepares to deliver the decisive final blow to Samus with what appears to be a Rider Kick, defeating Huntress Creator Gamer in the process, and Samus is powered down from her transformation.

* _ **Gashuun!**_ *

The first time Samus and Taki fought, the bounty hunter won, the end result was clothing damage on Taki's part, in a more embarrassing and hilarious fashion. And now, Taki is the winner, proving that the kunoichi from the past can surpass a space warrior from the future.

Samus accepted her defeat, and proven that she and Taki are very alike. It's no surprise that the life of a modern-day ninja will be a deep adventure for Taki's part, as with Samus protecting the universe as Kamen Rider Huntress.

"I must be going now.", Samus prepares to bid farewell to the kunoichi, as she and the ninja exchanged a handshake of respect towards each other. "Our mission in this world is finished. I will leave the rest to you and to the Kamen Riders in this world."

After Samus walks away, a beam of light from the sky sends her above to the V-Fortress still orbiting above the Earth. Moments later, a wormhole is opened right in front of the giant battleship. The wormhole serves as a gateway back to the prime universe. The Space Explorers' megaship then entered into the wormhole as Samus and her crew return back to the prime universe.

* * *

 **-Welcome Home-**

Later that evening...

Taki returned home to the Izumi mansion. The mansion did not sustain so many damage ever since Shouya City was in a state of lockdown during the event of Seito's invasion. At least, everything in the house is still intact, including Goro's other prototypes.

After the kunoichi's final battle with Samus, Taki is greeted by the Izumi siblings, Natsu, Reiji, and the mansion's housekeeper, Kasumi, just in time for dinner.

"Sensei! What took you so long?", asked Natsu.

"Meeting up with a friend.", the master ninja replied. "We settled a score before saying goodbye."

"Come on, Taki-oneesama! You're in time for dinner!", said Anzu.

Goro then approaches Taki and hugged his significant other.

"I'm home.", Taki said.

"Welcome back.", Goro smiled in return.

* * *

 **-What Lies Ahead Next-**

Two days later,at the Kamen Riders' prime universe.

At the very summit of the Command Tower in Zawame, Mitsuzane and Samus discussed about the future in Kamen Rider Build's world. The bounty hunter reassured that the people there will begin to rise up and rebuild what they lost, and the road to recover will be long and steep.

"A lot has really happened on that world.", said Mitsuzane. "It was like a dream each time we recall the battles we fought there."

"As long as the Riders in Build's world are around and that ninja from the past, everything will be fine from here on out.", Samus replied. "Here, this world we valued is something we will continue protecting. Like what I said before, even though we are worlds apart, we are intertwined by fate. As long as I am still standing and breathing, I will not tolerate those who would make the universe shed tears."

On the way going back to the elevator, Mitsuzane holds his hands to the bounty hunter as they head back to the observatory on the 19th floor of the tower.

The other Space Explorers - Go, Makoto, Alain, and Mayu, as well as Keiichi await for Mitsuzane and Samus. Everybody began voicing out what lies ahead before them.

"So, what's it gonna be?", asked Go.

"We will stick together and protect the world, as always.", Samus replies. "Our friends who fought alongside us taught us a valuable lesson that you can't save the world alone."

"That's right, even if we are apart...We will always continue to fight to protect that we hold dear.", Makoto added.

"Right.", Alain agreed.

"We will continue to symbolize hope towards others.", Mayu added.

Meanwhile, the computer started blaring its alarm as Samus checks the message. The bounty hunter confirms the message coming from Gavan's Space Squad, the Space Sheriff informs Samus and her crew about a stolen Kyutama. And the Space Explorers' lives are once again changed for the better.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", said Keiichi. "I guess I'll have to cancel my gig for a while.", as he himself decides to join with the Space Explorers' adventures.

"Okay, team. Let's go and meet up with Gavan and his crew.", the bounty hunter commanded. "Prepare the V-Fortress in ETA 30 minutes."

Samus's adventures in the present day continues on as she and her friends continue their duty in protecting their world.

* * *

 **-The Damaged Driver-**

Back in Build's world...

Elsewhere in the shores of an unidentified beach, the broken Evol Driver that Sento found in the Full Bottle Purifier is washed ashore. After Goro finished his research with the Evol Driver at the time when he was creating the G7 EXlasher, designed to counteract the said belt, he and Sento threw the damaged belt into the sea.

Surprisingly, the fact that the remains of the driver was found ashore, there is a chance that it would fall into the wrong hands. And, it inevitably happened.

A man wearing a white business suit, affiliated with Foundation X collected the damaged Evol Driver. Even though the Driver itself is broken, it seems that Foundation X has an interest in rebuilding the Driver, despite that the only individual who has knowledge of the Driver were Evolto himself and Katsuragi Shinobu. Either way, the mysterious man decided to take the Driver, the very same one Kozuki Kaguya, their former collaborator used to transform.

This Foundation X member is revealed to be the same man who negotiated with and broke ties with Kaguya.

"We have found the damaged Evol Driver. And, it is possible to recreate it just like how Kozuki Kaguya was able to do so.", the mysterious man spoke to his superior on the phone. "We will now advance to the next phase of the experiment...all for our grand plan."

The mysterious man put the damaged Evol Driver into his briefcase, that has the letter "X" branded on it, which it shows that he is indeed with Foundation X. The said member of the organization left without a trace...

* * *

 **Credits**

 **CAST**

 _ **Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast**_

(サムス・アラン/仮面ライダーハントレス: 水樹 奈々)  
 **Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress: Nana Mizuki**

(稲森 真由/ 仮面ライダーメイジ: 中山 絵梨奈)  
 **Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage: Erina Nakayama**

(呉島 光実/ 仮面ライダー龍玄 [リュウゲン]: 高杉 真宙)  
 **Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen: Mahiro Takasugi**

(詩島 剛/ 仮面ライダーマッハ: 稲葉 友)  
 **Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach: Yu Inaba**

(深海 マコト/ 仮面ライダースペクター: 山本 涼介)  
 **Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter: Ryousuke Yamamoto**

(アラン/仮面ライダーネクロム: 磯村 勇斗)  
 **Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom: Hayato Isomura**

(泉 五郎/仮面ライダーG 7イカルスXYZ: 中川 大志)  
 **Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: Taishi Nakagawa**

(泉 杏子/仮面ライダーG 7タイプS: 杉本 有美)  
 **Anzu Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: Yumi Sugimoto**

(松島 冷児/仮面ライダーニューG 7イカルス: 高橋 健介)  
 **Reiji Matsushima/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: Kensuke Takahashi**

(タキ: 護 あさな)  
 **Taki: Asana Mamoru**

(凪津: 平 祐奈)  
 **Natsu: Yuna Taira**

(烏丸 ケイイチ: 西川 貴教)  
 **Keiichi Karasuma: Takanori Nishikawa**

(中島 夏樹: 長澤 奈央)  
 **Natsuki Nakajima: Nao Nagasawa**

(住良木 千聖: 山本 千尋)  
 **Chisato Sumeragi: Chihiro Yamamoto**

(新月: 栗山 航)  
 **Shingetsu: Wataru Kuriyama**

(紅月 かぐや/仮面ライダービルドアウレオ: 原 幹恵)  
 **Kaguya Kozuki/Kamen Rider Build Aureo: Mikie Hara**

 _ **Kamen Rider Build cast**_

(桐生 戦兎/仮面ライダービルド: 犬飼 貴丈)  
 **Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build: Atsuhiro Inukai**

(万丈 龍我/仮面ライダークローズ: 赤楚 衛二)  
 **Ryuuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Eiji Akaso**

(猿渡 一海/仮面ライダーグリス: 武田 航平)  
 **Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease: Kouhei Takeda**

(氷室 幻徳/仮面ライダーローグ: 水上剣星)  
 **Gentoku Himuro/Kamen Rider Rogue: Kensei Mikami**

(石動 美空: 高田 夏帆)  
 **Misora Isurugi: Kaho Takeda**

(滝川 紗羽: 滝 裕可里)  
 **Sawa Takigawa: Yukari Taki**

(石動 惣一: 前川泰之)  
 **Soichi Isurugi: Yasuyuki Maekawa**

(ベルナージュ(声): 雨宮 天)  
 **Voice of Vernage: Sora Amamiya**

(エボルト(声): 金尾 哲夫)  
 **Voice of Evolto: Tetsuo Kanao**

 _ **Guest cast**_

(鈴村 政治: 山本 匠馬)  
 **Seiji Suzumura: Shouma Yamamoto**

(財団Xの会員: 金尾 哲夫)  
 **Foundation X Member: Sho Hirano**

* * *

 **Special Thanks to:**

Destonus

stardrago

taisenrider2012

EeveeNicks

CometComics from DeviantArt

 **Screenplay:** theeternalrival1

 **Scenario:** theeternalrival1

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

 _Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and the Kamen Rider series in general is property of TV-Asahi, TOEI, and Ishinomori Productions_

 _Samus Aran, Metroid, and all likeness are property of Nintendo_

 _Soul Calibur is property of Project Soul and Namco Bandai_

 _CROSS ANGE: Rondo of Angel and Dragons is property of PROJECT ANGE, Sunrise, and Sentai Filmworks._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the support over the last year!**_

* * *

(作戦完了!) _  
_ **MISSION COMPLETE!**

* * *

( **仮面ライダービルド** 戻ります。。。)  
 _ **Kamen Rider Build**_ _will return..._


End file.
